Get Married?
by nayyassi
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika disuruh untuk menikah muda. Terlebih dengan sahabat sendiri. Kalau Sahabat kita berlawanan jenis mungkin masih bisa diterima, tapi bagaimana kalau dengan yang sesama? Itu hal tergila yang pernah Daehyun dan Youngjae dengar. Sebuah fic BAP dengan official OTP. DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo. Yaoi. Hope u like it. Chapter 35 Updated.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 1/?

Semoga layak dibaca ya. Enjoy ^^

:::::

Sudah hampir jam sebelas pagi, tapi sepertinya enam namja yang tengah berkeliaran di alam mimpi itu masih enggan bangun. Di ruangan luas tersebut, mereka tidur dengan posisi yang tidak beraturan ditambah dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan, makin terlihat seperti kapal pecah saja.

Knock Knock Knock

"Daehyunnie~ Ireona" suara lembut dari arah luar kamar membangunkan salah satu dari mereka. Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul, ia segera membukakan pintu kamar.

"Ah Jung Ahjumma, Selamat pagi" Namja tersebut membungkuk dengan sopan saat melihat orang yang ada dibalik pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Pagi jae-ya~ kau baru bangun hm?"

"Ne, mumpung libur hehe. Ahjumma ingin masuk?"

"Ah tidak tidak, karena kau sudah bangun jadi ahjumma minta tolong kau saja yang membangunkan mereka. Sarapan sudah siap." Kata Jung Ahjumma lembut.

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida. Aku akan membangunkan mereka."

"Baiklah, Ahjumma pergi kerja dulu ne" ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Youngjae.

"Ne, Hati-hati dijalan Ahjumma."

:::::

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, kini enam namja tersebut tengah sibuk di ruang keluarga dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing seperti main PS, dan gadgeting (?). Berbeda dengan lain, Himchan dan Yongguk justru lebih memilih tidur disofa tanpa menghiraukan suara bising dari Junhong dan Jongup yang sedang bermain.

"Jae-ya, kau tidak lapar eoh?" Tanya Daehyun pada sahabatnya yang tengah asik dalam dunia maya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya Youngjae benar-benar larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Daehyun mendengus kesal.

"YOO YOUNGJAE" kali ini Daehyun berteriak tepat di telinga milik sang empunya, Youngjae.

BUGH

Sebuah bantal sofa dengan telak mengenai wajah tampan Daehyun dengan keras. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Youngjae.

"Berisik pabo. Jangan ganggu aku." Tegur Youngjae.

"Ish aku hanya ingin ramen, pabo."

"Ini rumahmu, bikin saja sendiri. Pemalas"

"Ya! Paboya, apa kau lupa terakhir kali aku mencoba untuk memasak eoh? Kau ingin itu terulang?" Daehyun mengingatkan Youngjae.

Benar saja, beberapa bulan yang lalu Daehyun yang tidak bisa memasak hampir saja membuat dapur terbakar karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Beruntung saat itu Yongguk dengan sigap mematikan api yang masih kecil.

"Aish, kau merepotkan sekali." Cibir Youngjae. Ia pun dengan terpaksa harus beranjak dari kegiatan santainya hanya untuk membuat sebuah ramen.

"Hyung! Kami juga ingin ramen." Teriak Jongup saat menyadari Youngjae menuju dapur.

"Hah, sekalian saja Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung juga. Menyebalkan" Gerutu Youngjae yang setengah ikhlas. Dia memang tipe yang sangat kesal diganggu jika dia sedang santai.

Mendengar gerutuan Youngjae dari arah dapur, Daehyun hanya terkekeh pelan seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya –bermain game- diponsel .

Tidak begitu lama, Youngjae kembali dengan membawa tiga buah mangkuk ramen yang baru selesai ia buat.

"Horeeee, ramen sudah dataaang" teriak ketiga orang yang kelaparan sejak tadi.

"Eh? Ramen?" Yongguk terbangun saat mencium aroma ramen di dekatnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih satu mangkuk yang ada dimeja.

"…" Jongup hanya diam melihat jatah ramennya diambil.

"Hime, bangun. Waktunya makan." Yongguk menyenggol Himchan yang tidur didekatnya.

"Hyung, kita makan berdua saja." Tawar Junhong yang tentu saja tidak ditolak oleh Jongup.

"Aigoo, so sweet sekali dua maknae ini hahaha." Sindir Himchan yang sudah bangun. Dengan santainya dia memakan ramen milik Yongguk.

"Aku yang membuat, tapi aku juga yang tidak kebagian. Hah dunia ini tidak adil." Gumam Youngjae seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu sofa.

"Nih." Sesuap ramen kini menghadang di depan mulut Youngjae. Youngjae melihat kearah Daehyun yang ingin menyuapinya.

"Buruan lah, pegel nih tangan." Daehyun memutar bola matanya.

Bukannya memakan ramen itu, Youngjae justru kembali beranjak ke dapur. "Pizza sepertinya enak juga."

"Dasar pabo. Sok menolak segala" kali ini Daehyun yang menggerutu karena Youngjae yang mengabaikannya. Sementara lainnya hanya mentertawakan Daehyun.

:::::

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel dari pintu depan terdengar hingga tempat berkumpulnya enam anak hilang itu. Jongup yang sedang melihat permainan PS antara Yongguk dan Daehyun pun bergegas membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang Ahjumma." Sapa Jongup dengan senyum yang membuat matanya segaris.

"Terimakasih Jonguppie, kalian sudah makan?"Tanya Jung Ahjumma perhatian.

"Sudah, tadi kami memakan ramen yang ada di dapur kkk~"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh iya, Daehyun dan Youngjae dimana? Tolong panggil mereka ke ruang tamu ne? Gomawo" Pinta Jung Ahjumma. Jongup mengangguk mengerti dan segera memanggil kedua orang tersebut.

"Astaga maaf aku lupa, Silahkan masuk." Jung Ahjumma melebarkan pintu agar orang yang datang bersamanya bisa masuk lebih leluasa.

:::::

JDEEEER

Suara petir yang terdengar dari luar tersebut bagaikan backsound atas suasana mengejutkan yang terjadi di ruang tamu.

"Menikah?"

"Dengan dia?"

Keterkejutan Daehyun dan Youngjae mendominasi ruangan. Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika disuruh untuk menikah muda. Terlebih dengan sahabat sendiri. Kalau Sahabat kita berlawanan jenis mungkin masih bisa diterima, tapi bagaimana kalau dengan yang sesama? Itu hal tergila yang pernah mereka berdua dengar. Sekalipun mereka berdua dekat, itu bukan berarti mereka memiliki perasaan cinta bukan? Hello man, hubungan mereka hanya persahabatan dan brothership. Kenapa Orang Tua mereka bisa berpikiran aneh seperti itu. Setidaknya begitulah kira-kira inti pemikiran dari mereka berdua

"Ne Daehyunnie~ eomma sudah menduga kalian akan terkejut seperti ini, tapi eomma yakin kalian akan menerimanya." Jawab Jung Ahjuma santai pada anak tunggalnya itu.

"Tapi aku namja, dan dia namja. Bukankah rencana kalian itu tidak waras." Sahut Youngjae yang sejak tadi frustasi.

"Aniya, awalnya ini bukan rencana kami, karena kami juga baru mengetahui ini dari surat yang ditinggalkan oleh kakek Youngjae. Ini adalah rencana dari kakek kalian berdua saat masih muda dulu yang berniat menjodohkan cucu mereka masing-masing. Dan kalian sebagai cucu satu-satunya dari tiap keluarga harus menjalani perjodohan ini." Yoo Ahjussi memberi penjelasan.

"Batalkan saja perjodohan bodoh itu, selesai." Ide Youngjae yang diikuti anggukan Daehyun.

"Dan kalian membiarkan Kakek kalian berdua tidak tenang di alam sana?" Yoo Ahjumma bicara.

"…" Hening, Daehyun dan Youngjae sangat menyayangi kakek mereka. Dan tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang disayangi itu menderita disana. Sungguh dilema sekali.

"Diam berarti setuju kkk~"

"EOMMA / AHJUMMA" teriak Dae-Jae bersamaan yang protes.

"Sudahlah, eomma juga tidak keberatan kalau harus memiliki menantu semanis Jae-ya." Kekeh Jung Ahjumma.

"Jangan khawatir tentang sekolah, karena kita akan merahasiakannya dari sekolah agar kalian tidak dikeluarkan." Kata Yoo Ahjussi yang disetujui dua orang wanita dewasa yang ada disana.

"Aku namja yang normal, Appa. Kau tega denganku?" Youngjae berargumen pada ayahnya.

"Aku juga normal. Apa kalian masih ingin menjerumuskan kami eoh?" Daehyun kesal.

Ketiga orang tua itu mengangguk pelan. "Kami ingin memiliki menantu seperti Daehyun, namja yang tampan dan bertanggung jawab."

JDER

Bagaikan disambar petir, Youngjae kecewa mendengar ucapan ibu yang sangat disayanginya.

"Oke, tidak ada penolakan lagi. Kalian akan menikah satu minggu lagi." Kata Jung Ahjumma tegas.

"MWOYA?" untuk kesekian kalinya, dua anak itu berteriak.

TBC.

ini pertama kalinya saya memposting ff disini, semoga diterima.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 2/?

:::::

Dua hari berlalu semenjak pemberitahuan berita konyol dari kedua orang tua mereka. Daehyun dan Youngjae kini lebih banyak diam dan melamun dalam pikiran masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara satu sama lain.

"Aigoo, calon pengantin jangan melamun terus." Kata Himchan pelan yang sontak mendapat death glare dari dua orang tersebut.

"Hime, jangan bicarakan itu dilingkungan sekolah." Tegur Yongguk.

Yes, empat orang sahabatnya itu telah mengetahui kabar tersebut, lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraan keluarga dua hari lalu. Mereka juga shock mendengar hal itu, tapi bagaimana lagi. Mereka hanya bisa menyemangati dua sahabat mereka tersebut.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel milik Daehyun bergetar. Dengan malas, ia melirik ke arah ponsel yang tertera nama _'Umma'_. Tanpa menerima panggilan itu pun Daehyun sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraannya nanti. Diopernya ponsel tersebut pada Youngjae. Dengan isyarat, Daehyun menyuruh Youngjae untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo" Sapa Youngjae setelah menghela napas.

"Youngjae-yaaa. Kau sedang apa hm?" Tanya suara diseberang sana –yang mengetahui suara Youngjae-

"Kami sedang makan dikantin, Ahjumma."

"Aigoo, jangan panggil Ahjumma lagi ne? Tapi panggil Umma."

Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya. "N...Ne Um..ma" Youngjae terbata.

"Ah gwiyeom~ Umma hanya ingin mengingatkan, setelah pulang sekolah nanti kalian berdua pulang kesini ne. Kita harus Fitting baju kalian berdua kkk~" Pesan Mrs. Jung Ceria.

"Nde...Akan ku sampaikan. Annyeong Umma" Youngjae mengakhiri panggilan.

"Wajahmu muram sekali hyung." Seru Jongup yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

"Stress." Jawab Youngjae singkat setelah menutup telepon.

"Daehyun-ah, kau jangan diam terus. Kemana Daehyun yang ceria eoh." Yongguk menepuk pundak Daehyun yang sedari tadi tidak bicara, Sedangkan Himchan dan Junhong memilih diam memperhatikan.

"Hah Molla hyung, Aku juga stress." Daehyun mengacak rambutnya –frustasi-.

Miris memang nasib mereka kali ini.

:::::

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Semua siswa segera berhampuran seolah-olah tidak betah berlama-lama ada di sekolah ini. Termasuk bagi keenam sahabat ini yang telah berada di luar sekolah.

"Hyung, mau pergi ke karaoke?" Ajak Junhong pada para hyungnya.

"Boleh, sudah lama aku tidak mengeluarkan suara emas ku ini." Narsis Himchan.

"Kita duet ya Hime." Kali ini Yongguk yang bicara dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Nah, Daehyun Hyung dan Youngjae Hyung ikut kan?" Jongup melirik pada dua orang yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tidak, aku disuruh langsung pulang." Youngjae menjawab dengan wajah pasrah.

"Aku ikut."

Dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun membuat Youngjae kesal. Dan dengan botol air milik Junhong, ia menggetok kepala –ehem- calon pendampingnya itu.

"Neo Pabo? Kau membiarkan aku menemui ibumu sendirian? Yang benar saja" Gerutu Youngjae pada Daehyun yang meringis kesakitan.

"Benar itu, kau sebaiknya pulang dulu dengan Youngjae. Nanti kapan-kapan kita pergi karaoke lagi." Lerai Yongguk.

Jiwa pemimpin Yongguk sebagai yang tertua ternyata dapat diandalkan, buktinya Daehyun dengan mudahnya menurut perintah Yongguk.

"Arasseo Arasseo, ayo kita pulang." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae menuju bus yang sedang menunggu penumpang di halte.

"Selamat bersenang-senang" ucap Youngjae pada sahabatnya sebelum naik ke dalam bus.

 **JDH's POV**

Tanpa sadar aku menarik tangan Youngjae, menuntun dia agar mengikutiku masuk ke dalam bus. Ku cari tempat duduk kosong untuk kami berdua. Sial, kenapa penumpang bus ini penuh tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya ada satu bangku yang kosong dan mau tidak mau salah satu dari kami akan berdiri. Kulirik Youngjae yang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Duduklah." Perintahku. Dia hanya membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Menurut saja apa kataku, pabo." Seru ku lagi dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk.

"Arraseo, gomawo." Youngjae tampaknya tidak ingin berdebat dan segera duduk di bangku yang ku sediakan. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri disamping Youngjae.

Hening. Itulah yang menggambarkan suasana kami berdua saat ini. Diam dan menyibukkan diri masing-masing sambil menunggu bus kami berhenti pada halte tujuan.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti di halte tujuan. Ku lihat Youngjae tertidur dengan headphone yang melingkari kepala. Ku tusuk pipi chubbynya dengan tujuan untuk membangunkan.

"Sudah sampai Jae. Ayo turun." Ajak ku saat Youngjae mulai terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar bus dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jae-ya" Panggilku dari belakang yang membuat Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya. Aku segera menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Ayo kita kembali seperti biasa. Banyak bicara dan bertingkah konyol lagi." Aku membuka pembicaraan.

Harus ku akui, aku tidak tahan berdiam diri dengan Sahabat yang paling dekat denganku ini. Semenjak rencana orang tua itu, kami saling menjaga jarak. Padahal jika dipikirkan lagi, kami juga akan tetap hidup bersama, mana bisa kami tidak saling bicara, bukan?

Youngjae tidak menggubrisku sama sekali. Dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku...menerima perjodohan itu." Kata ku dengan terbata. Aku yakin dia mendengar kalimat pelan ku. Beruntunglah jalan yang kami lewati sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Mau menerima ataupun tidak, itu sama saja. Toh pernikahan itu akan tetap berlangsung." Youngjae bicara tanpa membalikkan badannya kearahku.

"Benar, tapi dengan kita menerimanya. Itu akan membuat kita tidak merasa terbebani dan akan senang saat menjalaninya. Dan aku lebih suka cara itu."

Ku lihat Youngjae menghela napasnya berat. Aku tau ini adalah keputusan yang sulit untuknya.

"Sudahlah, sampai kapan kita akan berdiri disini eoh? Aku lapar, ayo kita pulang." Dengan nada –yang dibuat- ceria, aku menarik lengan Youngjae yang tengah berpikir.

 **JDH's POV End**

"Umma! Kami pulang." Daehyun berteriak saat memasuki rumah. Sedangkan Youngjae langsung duduk di ruang tamu, menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Omona, anak dan menantu Umma sudah datang. Kalian mau makan apa? Akan Umma siapkan." Tanya Mrs. Jung yang datang menghampiri.

"Tadi Daehyun bilang dia lapar, jadi Umma suruh dia saja yang makan. Aku ingin istirahat saja." Kata Youngjae sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yasudah, kamu istirahat dulu ya. Dan kamu Dae, ayo sana makan. Umma akan mengambil baju untuk pernikahan kalian dulu."

"Ne Umma ku sayang." Dae segera pergi ke ruang makan, perutnya sudah meronta untuk diisi dari tadi. Sementara Mrs. Jung beranjak pergi dan membiarkan Youngjae tidur di ruang tamu.

"Dae-yaaa, ayo keluar kalau kau sudah selesai menggantinya." Perintah ibu Dae yang kini sedang berada dalam kamar Daehyun dan menunggu anaknya keluar dari kamar mandi –berganti pakaian-.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini cocok?" pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari mulut Daehyun sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Daehyun yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam memang terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Jauh dari kesan acak-acakan yang biasa melekat padanya.

"Whoaaa, anak Umma tampan sekali. Tidak terasa anak Umma sudah dewasa ya." Ibu Daehyun memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat.

"Yaiyalah, anakmu ini selalu tampan dengan pakaian apapun Umma hahaha" Daehyun bernarsis ria dihadapan ibunya.

"Iya Umma percaya itu. Uri Daehyunnie memang tampan" Ibu Daehyun mencubiti hidung anaknya gemas.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu Jae. Cepat sana ganti" Seru Daehyun pada Youngjae. Yang disuruh hanya berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi, tanpa semangat.

Hampir dua puluh menit menunggu, Orang yang ditunggu pun akhirnya keluar dengan tuxedo putih yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya yang memang sudah memiliki kulit putih yang menambah ketampanannya. Ibu Daehyun sangat senang melihat Youngjae berpakaian seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan Daehyun yang hanya diam.

"Daehyunnie, kenapa diam? Kau tidak suka dengan pakaian Youngjae?"

Daehyun mengangguk. "Kurasa jika dua orang mempelai menggunakan tuxedo. Itu akan mengurangi kesakralan upacara pernikahan itu."

"Lalu maksudmu?" Ibu Daehyun mengangkat alisnya, penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Youngjae.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau Youngjae memakai gaun pengantin. Tapi dia tidak perlu menggunakan wig, karena dengan rambutnya yang pendek seperti ini saja dia sudah terlihat manis." Daehyun tersenyum dengan idenya yang sukses membuat mata Youngjae terbelalak kaget.

' _MATI KAU JUNG DAEHYUN'_ teriak Youngjae dalam hati. Ditatapnya Daehyun dengan tatapan _'akan kubunuh kau'_ namun dengan santainya Daehyun tidak menanggapi tatapan itu.

"Waaaa, entah kenapa Umma setuju dengan idemu. Hm, coba tunggu sebentar. Umma akan menelpon besan dulu untuk meminta saran. Chankamanyeo~" Mrs. Jung pergi keluar kamar untuk menelepon besannya.

"Sialan kau. Dasar bodoh. Kau ingin membuatku mati berdiri eoh?" Kesal Youngjae saat Ibu Daehyun keluar ruangan.

"Wae? Bukan kah memang aneh kalau kita berpakaian seragam?" Daehyun menjawab santai.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kita berpakaian sama, kau saja yang mengenakan gaun itu. Tidak perlu mengorbankanku bodoh."

"No no no, jelas-jelas di situasi ini aku sebagai suami. Mana ada seorang suami mengenakan gaun eoh? Tentu saja kau yang harus mengenakannya, Mrs Jung. HAHAHA" Daehyun dengan puas mengejek Youngjae.

"Mati saja kau Daehyun." Youngjae yang geram pun menendang Daehyun hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Omo! Daehyunnie kenapa rebahan dilantai eoh? Berbaringlah di kasur mu sayang." Ibu Daehyun yang baru masuk heran melihat posisi anaknya saat itu. Daehyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Ah iya, tadi Umma sudah bicara dengan ibumu. Dia bilang, mereka setuju kalau kau harus mengenakan gaun. Dan ibumu juga yang akan mengurus gaun itu kkk. Ah~ kau pasti semakin cantik Jae-yaa" Ibu Daehyun gembira sekali saat membayangkan Youngjae mengenakan gaun.

Youngjae hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang, karena ia tau. Ketika dua orang wanita itu telah memutuskan pasti tidak bisa di tolak atau di protes lagi.

' _Ya Tuhan, kenapa nasib ku menyedihkan sekali.'_ Youngjae memutar bola matanya. Pasrah.

:::::

"Hyung, kalian ingin diberi kado apa oleh kami?" Dengan santai, Junhong menanyakan hal itu pada Daehyun dan Youngjae yang tengah menonton pertandingan basket antar Jongup, Himchan dan Yongguk.

Ya, mereka kini tengah berada di lapangan basket yang ada di sekitar komplek perumahan Youngjae. Padahal dua hari lagi pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan, namun mereka berdua bersikap masa bodoh dengan persiapan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua masing-masing dan memilih untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat mereka.

"Kau cukup memberikan aku sebuah pisau saja agar aku bisa memotong-motong Daehyun." Seru Youngjae dengan wajah datar.

"Heol.. memangnya kau sudah berani dengan darah? Melihat setetes darah saja kau sudah ketakutan, apalagi membunuhku." Ejek Daehyun.

' _Mulai lagi.'_ Batin Junhong.

Junhong memutar bola matanya dan beranjak menghampiri ketiga hyungnya yang tengah bermain. Dia lebih memilih berlarian dilapangan dibanding harus melihat aksi tom & jerry itu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, kebiasaan berdebat Dae-Jae kembali muncul setelah beberapa hari berdiam diri. Dan itu menandakan bahwa Dae-Jae mulai berbaikan dan mulai menerima keadaan.

:::::

Sinar matahari pagi terlihat begitu cerah, semua orang bersuka cita menyambut hari yang begitu indah tersebut. Kecuali dua orang yang tengah termenung ditempat terpisah ini. Daehyun yang kini tengah berada di kamarnya sedang bingung memikirkan apa tindakannya yang setuju dengan pernikahan ini memang tepat atau tidak. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Youngjae yang notabene sahabatnya sejak kecil sebentar lagi akan menemaninya seumur hidup, bukan sebagai sahabat tapi sebagai –ehem- istrinya.

Sementara Youngjae, ia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang ada di kamar miliknya. Memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih lengkap dengan tiara yang bertengger di kepalanya, ia menatap asing sosok cantik yang ada dalam cermin. Tangannya yang dibungkus dengan sarung tangan berwarna senada itu menggenggam erat bunga pernikahannya. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang? Tentu saja campur aduk.

Kini keluarga kedua belah pihak telah berkumpul di tempat acara yang bertema garden party tersebut. Warna putih mendominasi dekorasi tempat yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga besar dan para sahabat kedua belah pihak itu. Terlihat Daehyun beserta ibunya dan orangtua Youngjae menyambut para keluarga yang datang. Senyum merekah dari wajah mereka. Lalu, dimana Youngjae? Dia kini berada dalam sebuah ruangan khusus mempelai 'wanita' untuk menunggu Ayahnya menjemput dirinya saat acara pemberkatan akan dimulai.

"Youngjae-yaaaa!" Himchan mengagetkan Youngjae yang tengah duduk melamun. Sontak saja Youngjae membulatkan matanya –kaget-

"Omo! Youngjae hyung neomu yeppeotaaa" Junhong yang mengekori Himchan sejak tadi terkesima melihat perubahan Youngjae yang begitu cantik dan manis. Tangannya segera saja mencubiti pipi chubby Youngjae.

"Eish, kalian berisik sekali." Ketus Youngjae.

"Aigoo. Calon pengantin melamun tentang apa hm? First Night? Hahaha." Goda Himchan.

 _PLAK_

"Dasar otak mesum." Youngjae menghadiahi sebuah toyoran di kepala Himchan.

"Huahaha, kadang aku berpikir takdir kalian lucu sekali Jae." Himchan masih saja menggoda Youngjae. Sementara Junhong sibuk berselca ria dengan background (?) Youngjae dan Himchan.

"Berhenti menggodaku hyung. Thats not funny." Youngjae menggerutu-seperti biasa

"Dimana Yongguk hyung dan Jongup?" Youngjae mencari dua sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka menemui suamimu hahaha. Ah iya! aku baru ingat." Himchan mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya. "Ini. Untuk persiapan"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran. Dibolak-baliknya hadiah Himchan yang masih terbungkus rapi itu.

"Buka itu saat kau sudah pulang nanti. Arra?" Jelas Himchan yang tau kebingungan Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya, acara sudah mulai. Ayo siap siap keluar." Suara berat khas Mr. Yoo menghentikan pembicaraan Youngjae dan Himchan. Himchan mengangguk paham sementara Youngjae menghela napasnya lagi.

"Junhongie, ayo kita keluar duluan. Ahjussi, sampai jumpa" Himchan menarik Junhong lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum keluar.

Disebuah altar, telah berdiri Daehyun dan Pendeta yang tengah menunggu kehadiran sang mempelai 'Wanita' agar dapat melaksanakan pemberkatan. Tidak berapa lama, Mr. Yoo berjalan kearah altar dengan menggandeng Youngjae yang berwajah tegang.

"Senyumlah nak. Ini hari bahagiamu." Bisik Mr. Yoo. Youngjae pun menuruti permintaan ayahnya itu.

Semua orang yang ada disana mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada tokoh utama acara ini. Sosok yang dipandang pun melemparkan senyuman manisnya saat melewati para undangan. Ah! Jangan lupakan reaksi Daehyun, matanya tidak berhenti memandangi Youngjae, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan sesekali ia menelan salivanya. Daehyun begitu terkesima melihat calon 'istrinya' itu.

"Cantik." Ucap Daehyun tanpa sadar.

"Daehyunnie." Mr. Yoo yang sudah berdiri di depan altar memanggil calon menantunya.

"A..Ah ne." Daehyun yang tersadar segera membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Mr. Yoo. Lalu Mr. Yoo mengulurkan tangan kanan anak tunggalnya pada Daehyun.

"Tolong bahagiakan anak kami." Pesan Mr. Yoo.

"Pasti abeoji." Dengan lembut Daehyun meraih tangan Youngjae serta menuntunnya untuk naik ke altar agar dapat mengikrarkan janji suci mereka.

"Setelah mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan, rasanya kurang lengkap kalau sang pengantin yang tengah berbahagia itu tidak berciuman. Bukankah begitu? Kkk~" Himchan yang berperan sebagai MC Pernikahan Dae-Jae itu memberi ide yang sontak membuat kaget Daehyun dan Youngjae. Sementara yang lain bersorak, tanda setuju.

"Ayolah, kalian jangan malu seperti itu. Jangan kecewakan kami sebagai penonton." Suruh Himchan dengan semangatnya.

Daehyun melirik Youngjae, matanya mengisyaratkan _'Bagaimana ini.'_ Dan Youngjae sekali lagi memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya membalas isyaratnya _'Apa boleh buat'_. Tidak ada gunanya mereka menolak untuk melakukan hal itu, karena itu akan membuat orang-orang tau kalau pernikahan ini adalah sebuah paksaan dan mereka tidak ingin orang tua mereka malu untuk kedua kalinya karena itu.

Daehyun dan Youngjae berdiri saling berhadapan, dengan wajah gugup Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae, dan ia menatap bibir plump milik orang yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

 _Chu._

Daehyun menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan menempelkan bibir berisinya dengan bibir Youngjae. Dihisapnya sebentar bagian bawah bibir Youngjae untuk merasakan manisnya. Tidak sampai semenit, Daehyun menarik dirinya. Ia melap pinggir bibirnya yang basah. Sementara Youngjae hanya menunduk, mungkin shock first kissnya diambil oleh Daehyun. Para hadirin yang melihat itu gemas melihat tingkah dua mempelai yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Aigoo, wajah pengantin sudah memerah karena malu kkk." Lagi-lagi Himchan menggoda Dae-Jae, dan langsung diberi tatapan mematikan dari keduanya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan itu, Himchan segera melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, setelah tadi melihat tontonan yang cukup kilat. Sudah waktunya kita lanjut ke acara selanjutnya. Yaitu makan-makan. Silahkan menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan" dengan nada gembira, Himchan mempersilahkan.

Acara di hari itu pun berjalan dengan lancar, para tamu undangan terlihat turut berbahagia atas pernikahan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Dan mulai saat itu pula, Daehyun dan Youngjae akan menghadapi kehidupan baru mereka sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

Jam dinding kamar Daehyun kini menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi sepertinya penghuni kamar tersebut belum terlelap juga. Mereka sedang sibuk membuka kotak-kotak hadiah pernikahan. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat melihat kado yang unik. Bukan kah aneh melihat DaeJae jadi akrab kembali? Tidak juga, karena setelah acara pernikahan tadi pagi selesai, Daehyun dan Youngjae sepakat untuk menjalani hari-hari selanjutnya seperti biasa, sama seperti saat mereka masih jadi sahabat dulu.

"Hampir saja aku lupa. Tadi Himchan hyung memberi kado." Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil hadiah pemberian Hyungnya itu.

"Nih." Daehyun mengambil kado tersebut dari Youngjae dan segera membukanya. Dan tara~ ekspresi dua orang itu mendadak salah tingkah. Youngjae hanya berdehem dan meminum minumannya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Sialan Himchan Hyung." Umpatan itu keluar dari Daehyun. Dilemparnya buku berukuran kecil pemberian Himchan tesebut. Jelas saja Dae-Jae salah tingkah, karena buku itu berisi tentang panduan 'aktifitas' untuk pengantin baru. Bukan kah itu hal yang gila?

"Kita balas dia nanti." Kata Youngjae yang kini tengah membereskan kado yang berserakan. Daehyun pun turut membantu agar kamarnya kembali rapi.

"Oke selesai. Sekarang waktunya tidur." Daehyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang sekarang harus dibagi dengan Youngjae.

"Minggir Dae, kau mengambil wilayahku." Youngjae menendang Daehyun agar menghindari wilayah ranjangnya.

"Ini milikku pabo, kau saja yang mengambilnya." Daehyun protes.

"Eyy, ini sudah kesepakatan kita bodoh." Youngjae mengingatkan. Dan kini ia telah berhasil menguasai sisi kanan ranjang sebagai wilayahnya setelah akhirnya Daehyun mengalah karena ingat akan kesepakatan mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Aku ingin tidur." Perintah Daehyun sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

"Iya bawel, siapa juga yang ingin bicara denganmu" Sahut Youngjae seraya mematikan lampu tidur yang ada disamping kanannya.

Dan, beberapa menit kemudian. Dua orang yang sangat kelelahan ini terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak mereka.

:::::

TBC ._.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca, ditunggu reviewnya ^^

 **[Balasan Review]**

Jung Rae Gun : Udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaaa ^^ Thanks sudah baca~

Vhand17Seventeen-EXOtics : siapa yang nolak kalo dijodohin sama makhluk kaya mereka xD Udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaaa ^^ Thanks sudah baca~

Bbangssang : Udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaaa ^^ Thanks sudah baca~

: iya, harus tega. Kalo ga tega, ceritanya ga jalan (?) Thanks sudah baca~

daejae shipper : Uwaaa jinjayo? Syukurlah kalo bikin kamu gemes dan ngerasa real aku memang gabisa bikin otp yang bukan offiical, gatega T.T Thanks sudah baca~ love me much too /eh

Yamashita657 : Iya harus dipaksa kkk. Thanks sudah bacaaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 3/?

Note : cerita ini pernah saya posting di wordpress saya sebelumnya.

:::::

Sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk ke dalam kamar Daehyun, seolah ingin membangunkan dua orang yang masih saja tertidur. Youngjae yang terbangun karena silau dengan sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya itu mengarahkan matanya yang masih belum terbuka sempurna ke arah jam dinding kamar yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dia melonjak kaget dan segera berdiri mengambil peralatan mandi lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Bisa gawat kalau dia terlambat masuk mata pelajaran guru Killernya.

Selesai mandi, ia pun keluar kamar mandi dengan baju seragam lengkapnya. Dia yang melihat Daehyun masih berada di alam mimpi segera membangunkannya.

"Ya Daehyunnie, cepat bangun! Kau ingin dihukum oleh Yong Sonsaeng lagi hah?" Youngjae menggoyangkan badan Daehyun dengan kaki kanannya, sementara kedua tangannya sedang sibuk memasang dasi sekolah.

"Kita masih cuti sekolah pabo." Gumam Daehyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hah?" Youngjae membulatkan matanya. "Aish aku lupa kita masih libur sampai besok." Youngjae yang sedikit kesal melepaskan dasinya dengan kasar.

"Pabo Youngie." Ledek Daehyun yang kembali merapatkan selimutnya.

Hampir saja Youngjae menggetok kepala Daehyun, tapi aksinya itu berhenti saat sebuah ketukan pintu kamar. Segera saja Youngjae membukakan pintu, dan nampak lah sosok ibu Daehyun yang kini menjadi ibunya juga.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Sapa Mrs. Jung dengan hangat. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah nampan yang berisi dua piring roti sandwich beserta dua gelas susu.

"Pagi Umma, harusnya kau tidak perlu repot membawakan ini." Youngjae segera mengambil alih nampan tersebut.

"Gwaenchana, Umma tau kalian pasti sangat kelelahan. Jadi Umma bawakan saja kkk." Mrs. Jung berjalan masuk yang diikuti oleh Youngjae yang kemudian menaruh sarapannya di kasur.

"Aigoo, anak Umma kenapa masih tidur. Kau kelelahan setelah bertempur eoh?" Mrs. Jung menarik selimut Daehyun agar anaknya segera bangun.

"Uhuk!" Youngjae tersedak saat sedang meminum susunya. _'Frontal sekali'_ Batin Youngjae.

"Eish Umma, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Daehyun kini mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada punggung ranjangnya.

"Hahaha, arraseo arraseo. Umma hanya ingin mengantarkan sarapan saja sebelum kerja. Kalian silahkan lanjutkan 'perangnya'. Annyeong" Pamit Mrs. Jung yang terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

"Ibumu pasti memikirkan kita melakukan yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Youngjae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat pintu kamar tertutup kembali.

"Biarlah, yang penting dia senang." Jawab Daehyun yang mulai memakan sarapannya. "Tapi kalau kita benaran 'berperang' juga tidak papa" Kata Daehyun lagi dengan nada jahil.

"Bodoh, aku ini pria normal." Kali ini Youngjae menggetok Kepala Daehyun dengan keras.

"Huahaha, aku juga bodoh. Tadi aku hanya bercanda Jae Pabo" Daehyun mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Thats not funny, Jung Daehyun. Sudahlah, selesai sarapan langsung mandi sana"

"Iya bawel, kau seperti seorang istri yang mengingatkan suaminya saja. Hahahaha" Daehyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum Youngjae memukulnya lagi.

Itulah Daehyun. Dia sangat senang membuat Youngjae tinggi darah karena melihat sahabatnya itu marah saja sudah menjadi hiburan untuknya. Dasar aneh.

–

Suara tembakan dan teriakan terdengar dari arah ruangan keluarga kediaman Jung. Disana terdapat sepasang anak yang tengah serius melihat film action di layar lebar dihadapannya. Sesekali mereka ikut berteriak, ikut terbawa suasana. Disekitarnya banyak bungkusan makanan yang telah selesai di makan. Sungguh berantakan.

"Hanya seperti ini cara honeymoon kalian eoh?" Sebuah suara menghilangkan konsentrasi menonton Dae-Jae. Keduanya mengarahkan pandangan pada empat orang yang baru datang tanpa membalas ucapan Himchan.

"Oh sudah sore ya" Daehyun melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Woah, expendables!" Seru Yongguk yang segera mengambil posisi duduk disamping Daehyun. Dengan wajah seriusnya ia memperhatikan setiap adegan dalam film.

"Hyung, apa tidak ada makanan lain?" Tanya Jongup yang ikut duduk lesehan dengan Yongguk dan Daehyun.

"Aniyo, makanan kami sudah habis tadi. Kalian beli di minimarket sana" suruh Youngjae yang rebahan di sofa.

"Aish, malas hyung. Kami ini baru pulang sekolah, capeee" Junhong mengeluh.

"Delivery order saja. Daehyun yang bayar. Ok deal?" Ide Himchan yang langsung disetujui yang lain.

"Terserah lah, jangan pesan yang mahal-mahal." Daehyun hanya pasrah. Percuma juga menolak permintaan mereka.

–

"Ah iya, gimana buku yang aku kasih kemarin? Berguna juga kan buahaha" Himchan tertawa mengingat hadiahnya.

"Sialan kau hyung memberi kami kado itu" ketus Daehyun yang sedang menikmati makanannya dengan lahap.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong kalian yang masih polos saja." Jawab Himchan santai.

"Ah, berarti kau sudah tidak polos ya hyung? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah mencobanya? Dengan siapa? Yonggukie hyung?" Tanya Youngjae tanpa jeda yang sontak mendapat jitakan dari Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Ack! Sakit hyung"

"Jangan bicarakan yang tidak-tidak" sahut Yongguk yang diikuti anggukan Himchan.

"Kalian mencurigakan sekali" Daehyun ikut menggoda.

"Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung memangnya kenapa?" Jongup dan Junhong tidak mengerti pembicaraan para hyungnya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, maknae. Kalian main game saja kalau sudah selesai makan" saran Himchan yang kini mulai membereskan bekas makan mereka.

"Baiklah~" dua maknae itu beranjak ke tempat PS berada. Meninggalkan para Hyung mereka yang sedang membicarakan hal yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Jadi hyung…apa kalian berdua sedang backstreet dari kami?" Tanya Youngjae menyelidik. Daehyun menatap dua orang yang sedang diinterogasi itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Tidak…kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu eoh?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikan kalian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalian terlalu lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan aku melihat kalian memiliki beberapa barang yang sama." Ucap Youngjae dengan gaya detektif.

"Kalian juga memiliki cincin yang sama, itu artinya kalian ada hubungan juga eoh?"

"Jelas lah Hime. Mereka kan 'suami istri' hahaha" Yongguk menekankan hubungan Dae-Jae.

"Eish, kami kan hanya terpaksa. Beda dengan kalian yang sepertinya memang dari hati" Daehyun menyangkal.

"Hime. Aku baru sadar Yonggukie hyung memanggil Hime, bukan Himchan lagi. Aigoo, sudah jelas sekarang" Youngjae senang dengan hasil penelitiannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dugaan kalian itu benar? Kalian mau menjauhi kami karena tidak normal?" Himchan menghela napas setelah mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut. Yongguk hanya diam, membiarkan Himchan bicara.

"Aniyo, kami tidak masalah kalian normal atau tidak. Yang penting sekarang kami tahu kebenarannya haha. Eyy, haruskah kita rayakan hubungan kalian? Aku ingin makan pizza." Daehyun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kita merayakan hubungan kalian saja, bagaimana? Haha" Sindir Yongguk.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan hyung." Sahut Youngjae diikuti anggukan Daehyun.

"Kalian sudah menikah, apa salahnya kalau kalian mencoba untuk saling membuka hati?" Giliran Himchan kini yang menginterogasi dua anak dihadapannya.

"Kami normal hyung, masih menyukai wanita imut dan seksi" ucap Daehyun.

"Mana buktinya? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua menyukai perempuan." Yongguk menimpali ucapan Daehyun.

"Eissh, kalian tidak usah mengajak kami agar seperti kalian." Kalimat pedas Youngjae pun muncul yang langsung dibalas lemparan sumpit dari Yongguk.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah bicara dengan kalian. Nanti juga kalian akan menyadari perasaan masing-masing." Himchan berlalu meninggalkan tiga orang yang sedang di meja makan.

"YA! Kim Himchan!" Teriak Dae-Jae bersamaan.

"Berani kalian berteriak seperti itu hah" Sahut Yongguk dengan nada pelan namun menakutkan.

"A…aniyo hyung." Dae-Jae yang takut segera berlari menyusul dua maknae yang tengah bermain tanpa tahu apa apa.

:::::

Hari pertama kembali ke sekolah setelah puas meliburkan diri selama beberapa hari. DaeJae kini sedang menunggu sahabat mereka yang lain. Daehyun asik menghabiskan makanannya sambil menonton pertandingan bola lewat ponselnya, sedangkan Youngjae sibuk mencatat pelajaran yang telah ia tinggalkan beberapa hari. Wajahnya serius mengamati materi yang ada dibuku.

"Dae-ya. Kau tidak ingin belajar juga hah?" Youngjae menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Nanti dirumah saja kau mengajariku, aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Jawab Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar 5 inch itu.

"Hari ini aku akan ke rumah ibuku, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu."

"Kau ingin ke tempat Umma dan tidak mengajak ku eoh?"

"Hehe, ku kira kau tidak mau ikut. Jadi aku malas mengajak." Cengir Youngjae lalu melanjutkan menulis.

"Dasar sok tau. Aku ikut kesana, kita menginap saja kalau perlu." Daehyun tau kalau Youngjae sangat menyayangi orangtuanya, dan tidak betah jauh dari mereka. Tentu saja saat ini Youngjae sangat merindukan mereka.

 **JDH's POV**

"Jinjja?" Orang dihadapanku ini membulatkan matanya, terlihat sekali dia gembira karena akan menginap ditempat orangtuanya. Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Gomawo Daehyunnie~ nanti akan kubelikan cheesecake untukmu kkk" Baru kali ini aku mendengar Youngjae bicara dengan nada manis padaku. Hahaha, sebegitu senangnya kah dia?

"Arrayeo. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja. Sepertinya empat orang itu sedang sibuk." Aku melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan jam istirahat akan berakhir.

"Ah benar, kita tidak boleh telat masuk di kelas Oh Sonsaeng." Dengan segera Youngjae membereskan tumpukan buku yang ada dihadapannya. Dan aku pun mengambil beberapa dari tangannya, berniat membantu untuk membawakan buku tersebut.

Dengan langkah sedang, kami pun berjalan menuju kelas kami yang berada di lantai dua. Sesekali kami tertawa keras yang membuat siswa lain yang kami lewati menatap heran ke arah kami.

–

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, kami kembali dulu kerumahku untuk menyiapkan keperluan selama menginap nanti. Sementara Youngjae mengemasi barangnya, aku meminta ijin pada ibuku yang langsung disetujui. Selesai berkemas, kami pun berangkat menuju kediaman Yoo yang lumayan jauh jaraknya itu. Perlu waktu setengah jam untuk sampai kesana dengan Bus.

Didalam bus, kami berdua asik dengan keautisan masing-masing. Youngjae dengan gadgetnya dan aku dengan mp3 milikku. Sesekali aku melihat keluar jendela bus, terlihat jalanan yang begitu ramai dengan mobil yang lalu-lalang. Wajar saja karena sekarang adalah jam pulang kantor.

Tidak terasa bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti,Youngjae keluar lebih dulu sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tas ransel yang menggantung dipundakku. Ditengah perjalanan, Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuatku berhenti juga.

"Kita mampir ke situ dulu ya Dae" Youngjae menunjuk ke arah toko kue yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Mau beli cheesecake ya? asik asik. ayo kesana" Mendengar ajakannya, aku mempercepat langkahku agar cepat sampai toko yang ditunjuk.

"Cheesecake satu ya" Sesampainya disana, aku segera memesan pada pegawai toko itu.

"Tolong satu fruitcake juga ya." pesan Youngjae bergantian.

Setelah mendengar dua pesanan dari kami, Pegawai toko itu segera menyiapkan pesanan kue tersebut. Meninggalkan Aku dan Youngjae duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Fruitcake untuk siapa?" Tanyaku heran. Setahuku dia kurang suka dengan fruitcake.

"Hari ini ibuku ulang tahun. Makanya aku ingin sekali pulang dan membelikan kue sebagai kejutan kkk" Jelas Youngjae yang membuatku kaget.

"Umma ulang tahun? aish, kenapa tidak memberitahuku. Kalau aku tau kan pasti akan ku belikan kado special." Aku kesal dan langsung menggetok kepala Youngjae yang sama sekali tidak memberitahuku.

"Ack! sakit pabo. Lagian saat ulang tahun, kami tidak terbiasa memberikan kado duluan. kami akan menunggu yang sedang berulang tahun itu mengucapkan hadiah yang diinginkan, dengan begitu tidak ada kado yang akan terbuang karena hadiah itu tidak diinginkan." Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tapi tetap saja aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya, biar aku tidak dianggap menantu yang cuek" sahutku.

"Maaf, kuenya sudah siap. Mau dihitung terpisah atau bagaimana?" Suara pegawai toko menghentikan pembicaraan kami.

"Ah ne. Tolong jumlahkan semuanya saja." Youngjae tidak jadi membalas ucapanku. Ia segera menghampiri pegawai toko lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya. Selesai membayar, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Youngjae yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

 **JDH's POV End**

–

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Daehyun meletakkan ransel yang sejak tadi dia pikul di depan pintu rumah kediaman Yoo. Ia menyenderkan sebentar tubuhnya pada dinding rumah, untuk beristirahat.

"Dae-ya, nanti tekan bel nya saat aku suruh oke." Youngjae membuka tutup kotak kue untuk ibunya dan memberikan cheesecake ke Daehyun yang hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Butuh waktu 3 menit untuk menata kue ulang tahun itu. Setelah selesai, Youngjae yang kini memegang kue dengan kedua tangannya itu memberikan isyarat pada Daehyun untuk menekan bel. Sesaat setelah bel ditekan, terdengar langkah kaki menuju pintu.

"Happy birthday Umma~~~" Teriak Youngjae dan Daehyun bersamaan saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita dewasa. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat sosok anaknya yang beberapa hari tidak dilihatnya.

"Youngie~" Daehyun yang melihat mertuanya ingin memeluk Youngjae segera menyelamatkan kue yang ada ditangan Youngjae yang terancam jatuh (?).

"Umma, kau tidak ingin menyuruh kami masuk?" kata Youngjae yang berada dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Ah mian. Ayo kita masuk, kalian pasti lelah. Sini Umma bawakan kuenya" Mrs. Yoo mengambil alih kue yang ada pada Daehyun.

"Ne Umma." Daehyun mengambil ranselnya dan ikut masuk. Di ruang makan terlihat Mr. Yoo yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Annyeong haseyo abeoji." Daehyun menundukkan badannya pada ayah mertua.

"Wah lihat siapa yang datang, pengantin baru kita hahaha" Mr. Yoo senang melihat dua orang yang datang tersebut dan langsung memeluk mereka sekilas. Lalu Mr. Yoo menyuruh mereka untuk ikut makan bersama yang tentu saja tidak ditolak oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae yang memang sudah lapar dari tadi.

"Appa, kau memberi kado apa untuk Umma?"Tanya Youngjae yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Liat saja sesuatu yang melingkar di leher ibumu itu. Bagus bukan? haha" Mr. Yoo menunjuk kearah leher istrinya.

"Astaga, berarti tinggal aku yang belum memberi kado. Umma, sebutkan apa yang kau mau." tanya Youngjae pada wanita yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hm, apa ya… Sebenarnya Umma ragu menginginkan ini atau tidak." jawab Mrs. Yoo yang menatap ragu pada anaknya.

"Katakan saja, anak mu ini akan mengabulkannya." Youngjae meyakinkan.

"Hm, Umma ingin….cucu"

"uhuk uhuk uhuk" Daehyun tersedak udang yang ada dimulutnya saat mendengar permintaan Mrs. Yoo.

"ehem… Umma bisa buat permintaan yang lain kalau mau." Youngjae kaget mendengar kalimat ibunya. Permintaan yang sangat tidak mungkin dikabulkan oleh Youngjae.

"Hehe, tidak ada. Melihat kalian bedua datang di ulang tahun Umma saja itu sudah jadi kado yang special. Gomawo ne sudah meluangkan waktu kalian" seru Mrs. Yoo tertawa untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung karena permintaannya itu.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu, Umma seperti bicara dengan orang lain saja. ckck" Youngjae menggeleng.

"Arraseo aegiya." Mrs. Yoo menjangkau pipi chubby anaknya dan mencubitinya gemas.

"Ah sakit Ummaaa." Keluh Youngjae. Hah, tingkahnya masih saja seperti anak kecil jika berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Tadi kalian naik apa kesini?" Tanya Mr. Yoo tanpa menghiraukan tingkah ibu dan anak dihadapannya.

"Naik bus, abeoji." Jawab Dae yang baru menyelesaikan makannya.

"aigoo, kalian pasti kelelahan karena terlalu lama duduk dalam bus."

"Ya begitulah kkk. Youngjae bahkan sempat ketiduran disana" Daehyun menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"Kasihan sekali, yasudah lebih baik kalian istirahat saja, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi mengobrolnya." saran Mrs. Yoo.

"Nde, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Kalian juga silahkan istirahat. Annyeong" pamit Youngjae. Tidak lupa ia mencium pipi orangtuanya terlebih dulu.

"Selamat istirahat sayang" Seru kedua orangtua Youngjae pada kedua anak yang beranjak dari ruang makan.

–

"Lelah sekali rasanya." Gumam Daehyun yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sesaat setelah membereskan barang mereka. Youngjae pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia merebahkan diri disamping kanan Daehyun.

"Masih tidak ada kabar dari mereka?" tanya Youngjae yang sedang memejamkan mata.  
Daehyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Mungkin mereka diculik alien dan dibawa ke sebuah planet"

"Kalau itu benar, aku pasti akan menyerahkanmu duluan pada alien. Biar kau bisa tinggal dengan mereka Dae hahaha."

"Aku akan menarikmu ikut denganku, biar kita bisa hidup berdua disana huahaha."

"Aish, khayalanmu semakin tidak jelas." Youngjae menoyor kepala Daehyun yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Oh iya Jae, gimana dengan kado untuk Umma?" mendadak Daehyun teringat sesuatu. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke kanan, menghadap Youngjae yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya.

"Nanti aku akan belikan sepatu heels saja. Itu salah satu koleksinya juga." Youngjae menerawang kelangit-langit kamar.

"Tapi dia tidak ingin itu pabo. Kau bahkan bilang akan mengabulkan apapun yang dia inginkan"

"Ya lalu aku harus memberi keinginan mustahilnya itu eoh? Kau gila Jung Daehyun."

"Kita adopsi anak saja, bukankah sudah beres." Daehyun memberi ide.

"Semakin hari kau semakin aneh dan bodoh saja ya." Youngjae menggeleng heran dengan orang disampingnya itu.

"Apa? Ada yang salah dengan ideku? Kita bisa adopsi anak karena kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada yang melarang."

"Kau sepertinya mulai menganggapku benar-benar istrimu. Jangan bilang kau juga menyukaiku." Youngjae menggeser tubuhnya –menjauh dari Daehyun-.

"Bodoh, statusmu sekarang memang istriku Jung Youngjae. Apa aku salah lagi eoh?" Daehyun memutar bola matanya.

"Arra, tapi kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak bertingkah seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah bukan? Oh come on, jangan bilang kau melupakan kesepakatan kita itu."

Hening. Daehyun bingung ingin membalas perkataan Youngjae dengan kalimat apa. Sadar atau tidak, sikap Daehyun pada Youngjae perlahan mulai berubah semenjak acara pernikahan. Sifatnya yang sering membully Youngjae kini berkurang dan berganti dengan tingkahnya yang seakan ingin melindungi dan memperhatikan namja berpipi chubby itu. Sepertinya Daehyun memang sudah terbawa suasana dan mulai menyadari pernikahan mereka ini serius dan bukan main-main lagi.

"Tadi disekolah kau bilang ingin aku mengajarimu pelajaran yang tertinggal. Jadi?" Tanya Youngjae memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak, memangnya sejak kapan aku belajar disaat tidak ujian?"

"Sudah ku duga. Kau mana mau menyentuh bukumu kalau tidak dalam keadaan darurat." Cibir Youngjae.

"Kalau sudah tau ngapain nanya, pabo. Sudah sana aku mau tidur." Usir Daehyun yang menendang Youngjae untuk menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Yakin mau tidur? Oke cheesecake yang tadi dibeli aku makan dengan appa umma saja." Kata Youngjae yang keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Astaga. Cheesecakeku! Jung Youngjae, jangan sentuh milikku" Seru Daehyun saat mendengar ucapan Youngjae.

Daehyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, menyusul keluarga Yoo yang tengah berkumpul.

"Eh Daehyunnie keluar juga. Tidak jadi tidur?" Sapa Mrs. Yoo saat melihat Daehyun datang.

"Hehe, aniyo. Ngantuknya sudah hilang." Jawab Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu ikut nonton dengan kami saja, ayo duduk." Ajak Mr. Yoo.

"Ye abeoji."Daehyun ikut duduk disamping Youngjae yang tengah menonton dengan serius.

' _Mana cheesecake milikku._ ' Daehyun melirik ke meja yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kue disana. Disenggolnya bahu Youngjae yang otomatis membuat orang yang disampingnya itu menoleh.

"Cheesecakenya mana?" Tanya Daehyun dengan berbisik.

"Ambil sendiri di dalam kulkas sana." Jawab Youngjae ikut berbisik.

"Ah! Kaki ku lelah." Daehyun berpura-pura mengurut kaki kirinya.

Youngjae berdecak saat mendengar alasan klise Daehyun itu. Dia pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan termasuk kue untuk persediaan menonton yang menurutnya cukup untuk Daehyun.

"Aigoo, anak Umma pintar sekali melayani suaminya. Umma senang sekali melihat kemesraan kalian berdua." Kata Mrs. Yoo kagum.

"Sifat Umma sepertinya menurun pada Youngjae." Sahut Daehyun, entah ia ingin menyindir istrinya atau bagaimana.

"Nah betul itu, kau tahu Daehyun-ah. Youngjae kami juga pintar sekali memasak makanan lezat, sama seperti ibunya." Mr. Yoo membanggakan anaknya.

"Jinja? Kenapa aku tidak pernah dibuatkan makanan lezat. Selama ini dia hanya membuatkan ramen untukku." Curhat Daehyun pada mertuanya.

"Diam, jangan curcol dengan orangtuaku seperti itu." Youngjae menyogok mulut Daehyun dengan sesuap cheesecake agar dia berhenti bicara.

"Hahaha, kalian ini ternyata masih saja seperti tom and jerry. ckck" Ayah Youngjae menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua orang dihadapannya.

"Iya yeobo, tidak terbayang nanti kalau mereka sudah punya anak. Pasti makin lucu." Mrs. Yoo membayangkan.

"….." Dae-Jae menatap ibunya dalam keadaan diam. Bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Umma salah bicara ya?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo dengan polos. Kedua anaknya itu menggeleng.

"Ibu kalian ini sepertinya benar-benar ingin punya cucu hahaha." Mr. Yoo tertawa renyah.

"Ya Daehyun-ah. Berusahalah semaksimal mungkin selama disini."

"…Appa, aku namja. Mana mungkin itu terjadi." Youngjae mengingatkan kedua orangtuanya yang mungkin saja lupa akan gender anaknya.

"Arra, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan? Kalau kalian memang ditakdirkan seperti itu, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan." Kata Mrs. Yoo lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Menyeramkan" Sahut Youngjae ketus.

"Tidak juga, nanti kau malah terlihat lucu dengan pipi dan perut yang ikut chubby itu Jae. Hahaha" Daehyun ikut membayangkan. Entah itu adalah pujian atau ejekan.

"Apanya yang lucu eoh?" Youngjae menggetok kepala Daehyun yang tidak melawan.

"Umma, Appa aku tidur duluan saja. Selamat malam." Youngjae yang merasa canggung, memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dia malah kabur hahaha. Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan nonton saja Daehyunnie." Kata Mr. Yoo yang kembali fokus pada film yang sempat terabaikan. Daehyun mengangguk dan ikut menonton sambil menikmati makanannya.

:::::

TBC…

 **[Balasan Review]**

BYGHIME - Julz : Thankschuuu, mohon bimbingannya ^^ waduh, kalo itu mah dae bisa beli sendiri (?) xD makasih sudah baca ya ^^

sillyfangirl7 : merinding xD makasih sudah baca yaaaa ^^

BYDSSTYN : malam pertama mereka dalam mimpi (?) xD Terimakasih sudah baca yaaaaa ^^

daejae shipper : aku juga ngerasa gagal jadi cewe kalo sama yj, dia terlalu manis dan cantik untuk ukuran cowo Makasiiiiiihhh banget yaaaaa udah mau bacaaaa ^^

Indriana214 : ini lanjutannyaaa, semoga suka ya. Makasih udah mau bacaaaa ^^

Guest : sudah adaaaa, semoga suka yaaa. Makasih sudah baca ^^

adios wipe : ini pernah aku posting di wordpress pribadi aku kok, mungkin kamu pernah mampir kesana hehe. Makasih udah mau bacaaaaa ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 4/?

Note : cerita ini pernah saya posting di wordpress saya sebelumnya.

:::::

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Jongup yang datang terlalu pagi, memilih untuk berdiam diri dikelasnya. Ia duduk di bangku paling pojok kanan, dekat jendela yang mengarah keluar. Hanya ada beberapa siswi yang sudah datang ke kelas, mereka mengobrolkan berbagai hal yang membuat Jongup malas mendengarkan ocehan mereka.

"Daehyun hyung!" Seru Jongup saat melihat Daehyun berjalan melewati pintu kelasnya. Yang dipanggil mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas. Ia ikut masuk ke ruangan tanpa perduli dia bukanlah warga kelas tersebut.

Siswi yang tadi asik mengobrol kini memandang kagum ke arah Daehyun yang menghampiri Jongup. Well, Daehyun memang salah satu siswa yang populer dikalangan siswi karena wajahnya yang tampan serta bakat menyanyinya yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Tumben sudah ada dikelas." Kata Daehyun, duduk di kursi depan Jongup.

"Suasana rumah kacau hyung, lebih baik aku ke sekolah bukan daripada mendengar 'nyanyian' di pagi hari" jelas Jongup sambil menghela napas. Maknae yang satu ini memang memiliki sedikit masalah dalam keluarganya, berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Oh, cueki saja. Bukankah itu sudah biasa untukmu" Daehyun menepuk pundak maknaenya.

"Ah. Hyung juga tumben datang sepagi ini." Jongup mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Si gembul disuruh menemui Song saem pagi ini sebelum bel masuk, makanya aku sudah ada disini sekarang." Kata Daehyun sambil menguap, terlihat sekali ia masih mengantuk.

"Hahaha, tidur saja dulu hyung. Jam masuk juga masih lama."

"Disini terlalu berisik, mana bisa up."

"Iya juga sih, mungkin kau ditakdirkan tidak tidur lagi hyung."

"Hai hyungdeul. Kalian bicara tentang apa?" sapa Junhong yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia ikut duduk di meja samping Jongup.

"Bicara tentang masa depan kita haha" Goda Daehyun pada maknae imutnya.

"Hyung… jangan lupa kau sudah milik Jae…"

"Jaekyung nuna. Ah itu sudah masa lalu. Kau lupa? Hahaha" Daehyun tertawa dengan nada dipaksakan.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu siapa itu Jaekyung, ia hanya menyebut nama secara asal daripada Junhong keceplosan menyebut ' Jae-Hyung' yang berakibat siswa lainnya akan mengetahui rahasia mereka.

"Hah? Dia siapa hyung?" Tanya Junhong polos. Masih tidak mengerti maksud Daehyun.

' _Jangan sebut Jae hyung, kau tidak lihat siswi disini ingin tahu pembicaraan kita.'_ Jongup menulis pada selembar kertas yang diarahkan pada Junhong. Benar saja, siswi yang merupakan 'fans' Daehyun itu terlihat menunggu lanjutan kalimat Junhong, penasaran siapa yang sudah memiliki Idola sekolah tersebut.

"Mungkin kau lupa. Sudahlah lupakan, maknae." Daehyun memutar bola matanya.

"Oh iya Hyung, ku dengar hari ini akan pulang lebih awal karena guru akan ada rapat besar. Bagaimana kalau kita ke coffe shop biasa?" Seru Junhong. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh jinja? Aigoo, kau update sekali maknae."

"Iyalah hyung, anak kepala sekolah mana mungkin tidak tahu tentang info sekolah hahaha"

"Ish, sudah sudah. Jangan bahas orangtuaku"

"Ahaha. Arra arra. Kalau begitu kita kumpul di coffe shop biasa ya. Jangan lupa kasih tau Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung." Daehyun mengingatkan.

"Sudah ku sms mereka" Jongup memperlihatkan kotak pesan miliknya.

"Oke, aku ke kelas dulu. Tidak enak jadi paling tua di kelas kalian." Daehyun melirik ke sekeliling kelas yang mulai banyak siswa berdatangan.

"Kau kan memang sudah tua hyung" ledek Junghong dan Jongup hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Beruntung Daehyun yang berjalan menuju pintu tidak mendengar karena kedua telinganya kini tengah asik mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone miliknya.

–

"Aaa hyung, jangan ambil tiramisu punyaku." Junhong berusaha mengamankan kuenya dari jangkauan Daehyun yang masih lapar. Melihat itu, yang lain juga ikut menjauhkan makanan masing-masing, kecuali Yongguk. Daehyun mana berani mengganggu hyungnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba sedikit, Junghongie" Daehyun terus berusaha menjangkau piring milik Junhong.

"Yongguk hyuuuung, jauhkan monster ini." Junhong minta pertolongan. Namun yang dimintai tolong hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaengnya.

Mereka berlima kini tengah bersantai di coffe shop langganan mereka, sesuai dengan perkataan Junhong tadi pagi, mereka pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat guru. Tunggu, lima orang? Lalu kemana satu orang lagi? Yup, Youngjae masih berada disekolah dan sejak tadi pagi Youngjae terlihat begitu sibuk bolak balik ke ruang guru. Daehyun yang satu kelas dengannya sempat bertanya, tapi yang ditanya hanya berkata 'nanti saja kujelaskan' yang membuat Daehyun penasaran. Haha, jiwa kepo si tukang makan ternyata muncul juga.

"Hey, sorry baru datang" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Orang itu duduk disamping Jongup yang hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali asik sendiri.

"Kau telat satu jam Youngjae-ya. Ckck" ucap Himchan sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Arra, mian hyung hehe." Sesal Youngjae dengan sebuah cengiran yang membuat pipinya terlihat makin chubby.

"Memang daritadi kau sibuk apa eoh?" Tanya Daehyun pada orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku? Mengurus perlombaan." Jawab Youngjae. Tangannya sibuk mengambil alih makanan milik Daehyun yang masih banyak.

"Perlombaan?" Tanya mereka heran.

"Begini, seminggu lagi ada perlombaan fotografi antar sekolah. Song saem memilihku dan Myungsoo hyung untuk mewakili sekolah." Jelas Youngjae yang mengerti keheranan dari beberapa orang dihadapannya.

"Dan rencananya sabtu besok aku dan Myungsoo hyung akan pergi ke Gangwon untuk hunting foto." Lanjutnya. Semuanya mengangguk paham, kecuali satu orang yang tampak tidak setuju.

"Kalian berdua saja?" Daehyun memastikan.

"Ne, kenapa? Itu kan hari libur jadi tidak mengganggu sekolah."

"Tapi untuk apa jauh-jauh kesana hanya untuk hunting? Paboya." Daehyun tidak terima.

"Pihak sekolah yang menyuruh kami pabo, mereka bilang tema lomba ini adalah keindahan, jadi mereka menyuruh kami untuk mengambil gambar keindahan alam disana." Daehyun tampak kesal begitu tahu rencana Youngjae.

"Ya Choi Junhong, tidak bisakah kau merayu ayahmu untuk membatalkan Youngjae kesana eoh?" Kata Daehyun pada si maknae.

"Appa tidak suka aku ikut campur dengan pekerjaannya hyung. Mian" ucap Junhong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya Jung Daehyun. Kau kenapa panik begitu sih. Apa yang salah dengan aku pergi kesana hah? Dasar aneh"

Dor. Daehyun lagi-lagi diam. Dia sendiri sebenarnya bingung kenapa dia bisa sekesal ini saat tahu Youngjae akan pergi keluar kota. Kalau sendiri mungkin tidak masalah bagi Daehyun, tapi ini Youngjae akan pergi bersama orang lain. Bagaimana kalau disana mereka bersenang-senang, bagaimana kalau Youngjae jadi lebih dekat dengan orang itu. Dan berbagai macam pikiran yang tidak-tidak pun terlintas di otak Daehyun.

"Mungkin dia cemburu." Satu kalimat dari Himchan menyadarkan Daehyun dari pikirannya.

"A-aniyo. Cuma sekarang kan Youngjae sudah berkeluarga, mana bisa dia memutuskan pergi jauh tanpa seijinku." Daehyun berkilah.

"Ckck, oke. Sekarang aku minta ijin padamu. Jung Daehyun, bolehkah aku pergi? Demi sekolah kita" ucap Youngjae dengan nada sedikit berlebihan.

"Aish, arraseo. Pergilah, tapi jaga jarak dengannya. Arrachi?"

"Ne, kamsahamnida hyungnim." Ucap Youngjae dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Tenang saja Dae, Myungsoo itu tidak begitu banyak bicara, mana mungkin dia dan Youngjae bisa akrab." Himchan menenangkan, dia begitu tau sifat Myungsoo yang merupakan teman satu kelasnya.

"Sudah sudah, lanjutkan acara cemburumu itu di rumah. Disini masih ada anak dibawah umur." Yongguk melirik kearah dua orang yang asik dengan streamingnya.

"Nah denger tuh." Sindir Youngjae dengan mulut penuhnya karena memakan kentang goreng milik Daehyun.

"Ya ya ya. Pesan sana, jangan ambil punyaku." Daehyun menepuk tangan Youngjae yang akan mengambil kentang goreng punyanya lagi.

"Sudahlah, kita makan ini sama-sama saja." Tangan Youngjae kini sibuk memotong sepiring oreo cheesecake dihadapannya.

"Mana bisa begi—" Ucapan Daehyun terhenti saat Youngjae menyuapinya sepotong kue ukuran kecil.

"Ya baiklah, lumayan juga kita bisa hemat uang bulanan." Setuju Daehyun.

"Nah anak pintar." Lagi-lagi Youngjae menyuapinya.

Bang-Him hanya bisa saling menatap dan mengangkat bahu mereka tanda bingung dengan tingkah dua orang itu yang mudah berubah-ubah.

:::::

"Beres." Gumam Youngjae yang sedari tadi memasukkan keperluannya selama keluar kota.  
Hari ini adalah weekend, dan pada hari ini pula Youngjae akan pergi ke Gangwon untuk melakukan misi sekolah.

"Jam sembilan, berarti dua jam lagi aku harus sudah ada di terminal." Youngjae bicara sendiri. Dilihatnya Daehyun yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Karena merasa hari sudah terlalu siang, Youngjae pun mencoba membangunkan Daehyun. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi namja berkulit tan itu, lalu dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar orang tersebut bangun. Dan cara itu berhasil, Daehyun membuka matanya secara perlahan, sesekali ia meregangkan otot tangan dan kakinya agar sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Tanya Daehyun langsung saat melihat sosok didepannya. Youngjae menggeleng.

"Belum, masih satu jam lagi."

"Oh. Lalu kenapa membangunkanku. Ini hari libur tau"

"Hanya ingin menyuruhmu bangun, tidak mungkin kan aku meninggalkanmu dirumah sendirian dalam keadaan tidur. Yang ada nanti kau malah kebingungan"

"Bukannya ada umma."

"Umma pergi sejak jam tujuh tadi ke Jeju, dia bilang ada rapat penting." Kata Youngjae sambil membereskan tempat tidur.

Daehyun hanya menghela napas kalau mengingat kesibukan ibunya itu. Di hari weekend seperti ini, ibunya memilih untuk bekerja. Ya memang ibunya tidak pernah lupa memberi perhatian, tapi tetap saja Daehyun sering merasa kesepian disaat ibunya sibuk dengan bisnisnya itu. Ditambah, dia akan sendirian dirumah malam ini. Sungguh, anak bermarga Jung ini sangat tidak suka sendirian berada dirumah, bukan karena takut tapi karena sesuatu dimasa kecilnya.

"Kau bisa menginap dirumah appa atau mengajak yang lainnya menginap disini kalau mau." Saran Youngjae mengingat keadaan Daehyun.

"Gampang, nanti akan kupikirkan lagi."

"Oke, mandi dan makanlah. Setelah itu baru aku berangkat." Youngjae melemparkan handuk pada Daehyun yang masih duduk ditempat tidur.

"Hm, arraseo." Dengan langkah gontai, Daehyun berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, enggan untuk bangun sepenuhnya.

–

Sebuah mobil putih berukuran sedang melintasi jalanan kota Seoul. Didalamnya terdapat seorang namja yang asik bernyanyi mengikuti irama musik yang menggema di dalam mobil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Daehyun, dia baru saja mengantarkan Youngjae ke terminal bus dengan mobil milik ibunya, dan disana ia bertemu dengan Myungsoo. Dae sempat mengobrol sebentar dengannya, hanya untuk membuktikan perkataan Himchan beberapa hari yang lalu. Well, memang benar. Myungsoo terlalu susah untuk di ajak bicara, sifatnya yang terlalu dingin bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin Youngjae ajak berteman. Kali ini Daehyun bisa bernapas lega karena hal itu.

"Ya Moon Jongup, neo eodiya?" Seru Daehyun yang kini sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Oh oke, aku kerumahmu" Daehyun menutup telepon dan mulai menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, Daehyun pun sudah tiba didepan rumah Jongup. Baru saja dia akan memencet bel, pintu sudah dibuka oleh seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang hendak keluar.

"Daehyun. Kau ingin bertemu Jongup? Masuklah, dia ada dikamar sejak tadi." Tegur orang itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida" Daehyun membungkukkan badannya pada orang yang diketahui ayah Jongup itu. Kemudian ia pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar sahabatnya.

"Yo man, wassup." Sapa Daehyun saat membuka pintu kamar.

"So far so good hyung. Oh iya tumben hyung kesini."

"Hanya ingin berkunjung. Aku bosan sendirian dirumah." Jawab Daehyun sambil melempar beberapa anak panah ke papan yang menempel di dinding.

"Oh, pasti karena tidak ada Jae hyung." Tebak Jongup yang 50% benar namun tidak dijawab oleh hyungnya itu.

"Ah sial lepas." Teriak Daehyun frustasi dengan lemparannya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan bidikan-bidikan anak panah itu sehingga tidak mendengarkan omongan Jongup.

Jongup merebahkan badannya hingga ia bisa menatap langit-langit kamar yang ditempeli sticker bertema luar angkasa. Daehyun yang sudah menyerah dengan panah pun ikut berbaring.

"Rumahku kosong, ayo menginap disana dengan yang lainnya." Ajak Daehyun.

"Malas hyung, aku ingin dirumah dulu hari ini." Tolak Jongup.

"Yaah, baiklah. Aku ajak dua orang tua itu saja."

"Kalau mereka dengar kau menyebut mereka dengan panggilan itu, kau pasti ditendang hyung"

"Hahaha, karena mereka tidak ada disini makanya aku berani." Daehyun tertawa senang, dia bersyukur Bang-Him tidak ada disana.

"Aku numpang tidur sebentar ya. Baru habis itu aku pulang" Daehyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk beristirahat.

Jongup hanya mengangguk. Ia mengambil headphone lalu memasangkan benda itu ke ponsel miliknya agar tidak mengganggu Daehyun yang mulai tertidur.

–

"Waaa, sup kimchi!" Junhong dan Daehyun berteriak senang saat semangkuk besar sup diletakkan di atas meja makan. Dengan segera mereka menyendok sedikit demi sedikit isi yang ada didalamnya.

"Supnya enak seperti buatan ibuku. Himchan hyung memang pintar memasak." Junhong mengacungkan jempol kirinya. Sang koki pun merasa tersipu sekaligus bangga mendengar pujian yang keluar dari anak kelas 1 SMA itu.

"Kau memang seperti ibu rumah tangga yang berpengalaman hyung hahaha." Goda Daehyun.

"Eyy. Sembarangan saja ibu."

"Ya sudah, bapa rumah tangga." Ralat Daehyun.

"Nah itu bisa diterima." Himchan mengangguk puas.

"Jangan terlalu dipuji, yang ada dia akan besar kepala nanti haha." Sindir Yongguk yang juga tengah ikut menikmati sup buatan kekasihnya. Yang disindir hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya, imut.

"Hey ayo kita berfoto biar Youngjae dan Jongup iri." Ajak Daehyun, tangannya sibuk mencari aplikasi kamera pada ponsel. Setelah kamera siap, ia pun menghitung mundur sebelum mengambil selca. Mereka berfoto dengan beberapa pose cute, hanya Yongguk yang tetap pada satu pose andalannya, peace sign.

"Upload di chat grup saja." Saran Yongguk setelah mereka selesai selca. Ia memang tidak suka mengupload foto pribadi di media social untuk umum.

Dalam sedetik, ponsel mereka berbunyi bersamaan menandakan foto yang dikirim Daehyun telah masuk ke dalam beranda chat grup.

"Ya! Kalian makan sup kimchi disaat aku tidak ada! Curang." Youngjae muncul di ruang chat.

"Siapa suruh kau pergi hahaha" Daehyun menyisipkan emotikon yang meledek di akhir chatnya.

"Cepatlah pulang, dan akan kubuatkan semangkuk besar sup untukmu." Himchan ikut membalas.

Mereka pun saling mengobrol dalam ruang chat dan membuat ruang makan berisik karena bunyi nada pesan dari ponsel mereka.

"Hei. Aku datang" sapa Jongup yang sudah ada di ruang makan. Tidak terdengar bunyi langkah kakinya yang mendekat. Lalu bagaimana dia masuk rumah? Rumah Daehyun terbilang modern, dengan memasukkan kode yang sudah ditentukan, pintu pun akan terbuka. Tentu saja orang yang mengetahui kode itu hanyalah orang terdekat.

"Hyung! Ayo sini ikut makan." Junhong menepuk kursi disampingnya.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin dirumah, kenapa berubah pikiran?" Tanya Daehyun dengan tangan yang asik membalas chat.

"Tidak papa hyung." Jongup mengambil mangkuk yang diberikan Himchan.

"Lupakan keadaan rumah, have fun saja disini. Game luar angkasamu sudah menanti." Yongguk yang mengerti, menepuk pundak Jongup. Salah satu maknae itu hanya mengangguk diam, dan fokus mengisi perutnya.

–

"Huaaaa. Aku ngantuk hyung." Junhong menguap lebar, matanya sudah menyipit.

"Ke kamar saja duluan. Nanti kami menyusul." Suruh Himchan yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di paha Yongguk.

"Ah malas. Jongup hyung, temani aku." Pinta Junhong sembari menarik ujung baju Jongup yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ayo." Jongup bangkit dari duduknya, dia mana bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya satu ini. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke kamar Daehyun, meninggalkan para hyungnya bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Sepi juga ya tidak ada Youngjae, tidak ada yang berisik." Gumam Himchan.

"Biasanya kalian selalu bertingkah konyol saat kumpul seperti ini." Setuju Yongguk, tangannya sibuk mengusap lembut rambut orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan bermesraan sejak tadi eoh?" Daehyun mendengus kesal melihat tingkah para Hyungnya.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak bisa seperti kami, hahaha." Ledek Himchan.

"Aish kau menyebalkan Himchan Hyung."

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang seperti dia sih Hyung." Tanya Daehyun pada Yongguk sambil menunjuk Himchan.

"Hm, entahlah. Mungkin karena dia membuatku nyaman." Yongguk tertawa sehingga menunjukkan gummy yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Himchan tersipu malu mendengar jawaban Yongguk.

"Aish, aku juga nyaman dengan kalian. Apa itu juga disebut aku menyukai kalian? Alasan yang aneh." Protes Daehyun.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita akan merasakan seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perut kita, dan jantungmu berdegup kencang saat menatap dalam matanya." Kalimat panjang itu keluar dari mulut Himchan.

"Cinta itu tidak memandang bulu, dan dengan siapapun itu." Himchan menambahkan lagi.

"Weits, hyung kau habis kesambet apa? Sampai bahasamu puitis sekali hahahaha" ledek Daehyun pada Himchan yang serius memberi saran.

"Jangan mengejek ku, sekarang kau ngaca saja. Apa ada tanda-tanda yang kusebut tadi kau rasakan saat bersama Youngjae. Sebelum terlambat"

"Sial, kena lagi." Gerutu Daehyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kalian jadi mau nonton bola? Aku ingin tidur." Tanya Himchan sembari bangkit dari rebahannya. Yongguk dan Daehyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Good night hime, jangan tidur disamping Jongup." Yongguk mengingatkan, dia memang agak cemburu kalau Hime nya itu dekat dengan Jongup. Tapi bukan berarti dia benci dengan maknae itu.

"Untuk itu aku tidak janji Bbang, hahaha." Hime menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum pergi ke kamar.

"Ya! Awas kau kalau berani."

"Sst, jangan berisik hyung. Ini sudah mau mulai." Daehyun protes dengan teriakan Yongguk.

"Oops, sorry." Keduanya pun kembali fokus ke layar tv, mengawasi gerak gerik pemain bola yang tengah bertanding.

:::::

Minggu pagi yang cerah, semua orang yang ada di kediaman Jung sudah bangun dari tidur mereka dan kini tengah menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuat oleh Koki andalan mereka, Kim Himchan. Namja bermata sipit itu memang sengaja bangun lebih pagi dan membuatkan sarapan Nasi Goreng Kimchi untuk disantap bersama. Seperti biasa, suasana di meja makan ribut karena teriakan dan aksi dari tiga orang dongsaengnya itu, Junhong, Jongup dan Daehyun.

 _Beep beep_ , suara ponsel Daehyun berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

"Ah hyung, aku harus jemput bebek itu. Kalian lanjutkan saja makannya. Aku pergi dulu" Daehyun menghentikan sarapannya dan bergegas pergi

"Hati-hati, jangan ngebut." Pesan Yongguk sebelum Daehyun hilang dari hadapannya.

"Beres Hyung." Teriak Daehyun dari kejauhan.

–

Sudah setengah jam Youngjae menunggu di halte dekat stasiun. Tangannya sibuk memainkan game yang ada di ponsel. Sebuah bunyi klakson membuyarkan konsentrasinya, dengan wajah kesal ia melihat ke arah mobil yang mengganggu itu hingga nampaklah si pemilik mobil, Daehyun.

"Lama sekali." Gerutunya, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dengan kamera menggantung dileher serta ransel yang menempel di bahu kanannya.

"Mian, tadi isi bahan bakar dulu. Sendirian saja? Mana Myungsoo hyung?" Tanya Daehyun yang menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Dia pulang duluan karena dijemput kekasihnya." Jawab Youngjae yang kini sudah duduk di depan.

"Oh, baguslah." Entah kenapa Daehyun senang mendengar Myungsoo telah memiliki kekasih.

"Sudah dapat foto-fotonya?" Tanya Daehyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne. Kami ke berbagai tempat disana. Pemandangannya keren-keren. Coba saja kau liat" Youngjae menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada Daehyun yang tengah menyetir.

"Whoaa, disini bagus." Seru Daehyun ketika melihat foto gunung saat senja hari. Youngjae mengangguk.

"Benar kan, pemandangan disana memang keren. Kemarin aku juga lihat ada pelangi, ya walaupun hanya sepuluh menit."

"Kau sempat mengambil gambarnya?"

"Tentunya." Youngjae mengangguk semangat."Lihat, indah bukan?" Seru Youngjae saat memperlihatkan gambar lainnya.

"Aigoo, coba saja aku ada disana juga."

"Lain kali kita berenam harus pergi kesana, Dae. Pasti seru."

"Kenapa tidak kita berdua saja? Anggap saja bulan madu hahaha"

"Kau mulai lagi Jung Daehyun." Kata Youngjae malas.

' _Dasar AB, mudah sekali moodnya berubah.'_ Batin Daehyun.

"Kau mau makan apa? Mumpung kita dijalan."

Youngjae menggeleng, "Aku cuma ingin pulang dan tidur. Lelah sekali rasanya."

"Bicara tentang tidur, tadi malam kalian satu kamar?" Oke Daehyun mulai penasaran kali ini.

"Tentu saja, pihak sekolah hanya memesan satu kamar untuk kami."

"Apa-apaan itu, harusnya kau memesan satu kamar lagi. Mana boleh kau satu ruangan dengan orang lain"

"Yaelah, itu buang-buang uang Jung Daehyun. Lagipula tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memilih main game semalaman."

"Hah, syukurlah kalau insomniamu kumat tadi malam."

"Bodoh, kau malah senang aku insomnia." Youngjae menoyor Daehyun yang sedang terkekeh.

"Hahaha, Mian. Sekarang tidurlah, saat sampai rumah akan aku bangunkan." Perintah Daehyun. Youngjae hanya menurut, lagipula ia memang perlu tidur. Ia pun menyamankan posisi hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dalam perjalanan.

–

"Himchan hyuuung, mana janjimuuu." Teriak Youngjae saat membuka pintu.

"Berisik!" Junhong dan Yongguk balas teriak.

"Oops, sorry. Mana Himchan hyung?" Youngjae duduk di sofa.

"Dia sedang ada pemotretan" jawab Yongguk yang fokus bermain game.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut hyung? Bukannya kau selalu menemaninya?" Youngjae heran, biasanya Yongguk selalu jadi bodyguard untuk Himchan.

"Malas. Dia sudah besar, untuk apa selalu aku temani."

"Kalian sedang bertengkar eoh?"

"Hah tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dia berpose dengan ulzzang yeoja lainnya" jawab Yongguk malas.

"Cemburu? Ya ampun hyung, hal sepele saja kau bisa cemburu seperti anak kecil ckck" Ledek Youngjae, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ck, Ya Jung Daehyun, suruh istrimu ini untuk berhenti bicara." Tegur Yongguk pada Daehyun yang baru mau ikut bermain uno dengan Junhong dan Jongup.

"Jae-ya, tadi kau bilang ngantuk kan? Tidur sana, jangan ganggu harimau yang sedang cemburu" Daehyun setengah meledek Yongguk.

"Oke, kalau Himchan hyung pulang, beritahu dia kalau aku menagih janjinya. Arra?"

"Yes sir!" Jawab Daehyun singkat. Ia terlalu sibuk memulai permainannya.

"Himchan hyung pasti sedang berpelukan dengan Song Ahri noona. Hah, beruntung sekali dia." seru Youngjae sebelum akhirnya pergi.

' _Gzzz. Sialan anak itu.'_ Batin Yongguk kesal. Dia memang selalu kalah kalau adu mulut dengan Youngjae.

–

"Kalian tidak berpose yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanya Yongguk pada Himchan saat dalam perjalanan pulang setelah makan malam di rumah Daehyun.

"Hanya saling memeluk saja, tidak lebih." Jawab Himchan jujur.

"Oh" Yongguk hanya diam, ternyata dugaan Youngjae benar. Sial.

"Bbang, jangan marah seperti itu." Himchan yang sadar kekasihnya itu cemburu segera membujuknya.

"Heung, kau ingin mendiamkan ku?" Himchan cemberut, yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat imut. Sayang sekali Yongguk tidak melihatnya karena berjalan didepan Himchan.

"Ya Bang Yongguk! Kalau kau marah karena pekerjaanku, aku akan berhenti saja jadi ulzzang." Seru Himchan yang menghentikan langkahnya. Kesal karena tidak ditanggapi Yongguk.

"Bodoh. Pikiranmu pendek sekali Hime." Yongguk segera menghampiri. Ia mengacak rambut Himchan pelan, gemas melihat tingkah orang yang ia sayang itu.

"Aku serius. Daripada kau marah karena pekerjaanku, lebih baik aku berhenti Bbang."

"Itu impianmu, kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Tenang, aku tidak akan marah lagi."

"Gomawo Honey." Himchan mencium pipi Yongguk sekilas karena senang. Untung jalan yang mereka lalui ini sepi, jadi tidak ada orang yang menatap aneh pada mereka.

"My pleasure. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, aku ingin makan sesuatu." Yongguk melingkarkan tangannya dileher Himchan. Sebuah seringai terlihat samar di wajah Yongguk.

"Bukannya kau sudah makan? Tumben sekali kau ingin makan lagi." tanya Himchan polos.

"Aish cepatlah, aku sudah benar-benar lapar."

Dengan cepat Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan agar segera tiba di apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua semenjak SMA. Sementara orang tua Yongguk pindah ke Vietnam karena tugas dan Himchan yang sudah kehilangan orangtuanya karena kecelakaan empat tahun yang lalu.

"YA! Aku baru sadar dengan kalimatmu. Andwae!" Teriak Himchan yang baru sadar dari kepolosannya.

"Diam kau, siapa suruh membuatku cemburu" Yongguk tidak menghiraukan protes Himchan, ia terus saja menariknya. Dan dapat diketahui bagaimana keadaan Himchan malam ini.

:::::

TBC …

Semoga suka ya sama lanjutannya. Untuk next part akan diposting pertengahan Januari karena beberapa hari ga megang laptop T.T

Terimakasih sudah berkenan baca fic ini ^^

 **[Balasan Review]**

Yamashita657 : kapan ya daejae jadian, nanti aku tanyain dae dulu (?) xD lmao, dae dapat jatah, tapi iyasih. Semoga aja yj mau ngasih kkk~ jonglo jadian ga yaaaa, tungguin aja deh Makasih udah baca ya ^^

: Bang-Him memang diam-diam menghanyutkan jadi udah biasa kl mereka kalem gitu pacarannya (?) ada ga yaaaaa, tanya yj dulu deh dia mau apa engga makasih ya udah baca ^^

kzerokun : iya, tapi perlu proses dulu kkk. Bang-Him ada kok~ Thanks udah baca dan sarannya ya ^^

septianamlinasteleport05 : udaaaaah, semoga suka ya. Thanks sudah baca ^^

BYDSSTYN : tumbenan kan yj lupa gitu xD dasar banghim, diam-diam menghanyutkan (?) haduuuh, aku ga tau dae duluan apa yj yg jatuh duluan. By jatuhin dulu gih yj nya (?) adegan hanimun...tanya yj dulu deh dia mau apa engga thanks udah baca ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 5/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

"Hyung, soal yang ini bagaimana caranya?" Junhong dan Jongup terlihat bingung dengan soal matematika. Youngjae yang notabene siswa pandai itu membantu kedua dongsaengnya.

"Ah repot sekali, kecepatan benda jatuh saja pakai dihitung segala." Keluh Daehyun yang sedang belajar Fisika.

Minggu ini adalah minggu sibuk bagi mereka semua karena ujian kenaikan kelas yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Himchan dan Yongguk yang akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas pun menjadi lebih rajin mengikuti kelas tambahan dan bimbel diluar sekolah seperti sekarang ini.

"Daehyunnie, yang semangat belajarnya. Tidak malu apa, mereka saja serius sekali. Kenapa kau tidak eoh?" Tegur Mrs. Jung yang membawakan cemilan untuk keempat anak itu.

"Dia mana betah belajar Umma, melihat buku saja dia malas." Youngjae mengompori.

"Aish, diam. Ajari mereka saja, tidak usah ikut menegurku."

"Youngie, paksa saja dia untuk belajar, Umma tidak mau punya anak yang tidak naik kelas."

"Walaupun tidak belajar, nilaiku selalu bagus Umma. Tenang saja." Ucap Daehyun bangga.

"Itu karena kau mencontek punyaku, pabo." , Jongup dan Junhong tertawa mendengar perkataan Youngjae.

"Daehyun hyung, Daehyun hyung." Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Diam, atau kau tidak boleh main game disini lagi." Ancam Daehyun.

"Andwae hyung." Jongup kembali fokus ke bukunya setelah mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu.

"Bisanya mengancam saja. Cepat belajar, aku tidak ingin memberi contekan lagi padamu." Youngjae menggetok kepala Daehyun dengan pensil.

"Umma istirahat dulu ne, kalian yang benar belajarnya. Daehyunnie, turuti apa kata Youngie" Kata Mrs. Jung. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah dengan Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung ya. Huwaaa hyungdeul."

"Kita hanya pisah sekolah dengan mereka, Junhongie. Jangan lebay deh."

"Tapi hyung, siapa lagi yang mentraktirku cheetos dikantin kalau Himchan hyung lulus." Jongup ikut sedih.

"Memangnya mereka berdua bisa lulus? Mereka kan sama sepertiku, tidak suka belajar." Ucap Daehyun.

"Bicara apa tadi hah." Himchan yang baru datang ternyata mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Aniyo hehe, eh itu apa hyung?" Mata Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekotak pizza yang dipegang Himchan.

"Pizza. Tapi kau tidak dapat bagian Dae, siapa suruh bicara begitu"

"Asik, sini hyung." Youngjae mengambil kotak pizza itu dan segera memakannya bersama yang lain. Daehyun yang dilarang pun hanya melihatnya dengan cemberut.

"Hey, kalian tega sekali makan tanpa memberiku sedikit pun." Keluh Daehyun yang tengah menonton acara makan sahabatnya.

"Hyung, kau mau? Ambil lah." Junhong menyodorkan sepotong pizza. "Hm, tapi kalau kau bisa jawab pertanyaan Jae Hyung." Lanjutnya yang membuat Daehyun menghela napas.

"kkk, Junhongie mulai usil. Oke, Daehyunnie. Berapa hasil 6 x 8?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu, gampang sekali. " Cibir Daehyun. "79." Jawabnya lagi.

"Huahahahaha. Daehyunnie pabo / Hyung kau memalukan." Suara tawa pecah diruangan saat mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Mwo? Mwo? Memangnya jawaban ku salah?"

"Jelaslah. Aigoo, pewaris Jung Groups kenapa bisa sebodoh ini. Ckckck." Youngjae menggelengkan kepala. Matanya mulai berair akibat tertawa.

"Tertawalah sepuas kalian. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat kalian shock melihat nilaiku." Daehyun kesal karena ledekan orang-orang dihadapannya. Tangannya mengambil sepotong pizza yang menganggur. Tidak perduli ia sudah dilarang untuk memakannya.

"Shock karena nilaimu tidak terdeteksi. Bukan begitu Tuan Muda Jung? Hahahaha"

"Himchan hyuuung. Kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan." Daehyun menendang kaki Himchan. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat perkelahian antar dua manusia tersebut.

–  
 **YYJ's POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Himchan hyung, Jongup dan Junhong sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing setengah jam yang lalu. Sedangkan aku melanjutkan belajarku dikamar.

"Tidur Jae, betah sekali berduaan dengan buku." Daehyun mengingatkanku.

"Tanggung. Kau duluan saja." Jawabku yang sedang serius.

"Yaa baiklah. Jangan tidur kemalaman. Kau tau sendiri kan didaerah rumahku angker" Pesan Daehyun dan mematikan lampu tidur.

"Sudah, kau tidur saja. Jangan menakutiku seperti itu."

Aku tetap saja melanjutkan belajarku, besok ujian dan masih banyak materi yang harus ku baca ulang untuk memantapkan diri. Kadang aku iri dengan Dae, kenapa dia bisa santai saja saat ujian. Padahal otaknya tidak begitu pintar.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Aku meregangkan otot lenganku yang sejak tadi lelah. Kulirik jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah itu aku pun merebahkan diri di kasur, nyaman sekali rasanya.

"Sudah selesai belajarnya?" Suara Daehyun mengagetkanku.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur, Dae."

"Ani, tadi aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk." Jawab Daehyun tanpa memandang ke arahku. Pandangannya terus saja tertuju pada langit-langit kamar. Wajahnya terlihat serius kali ini.

"Mimpi tentang apa? Ceritakan padaku" Aku mulai penasaran. Daehyun menghela napasnya sebelum memulai cerita.

"Sebuah rumah didatangi sekawanan perampok dan seorang pria mencoba melawan mereka, tapi saat pria itu akan menelepon polisi, mereka panik dan justru menusuk pria itu berkali-kali. Melihat pria itu sekarat, kawanan perampok itu segera kabur sebelum polisi datang dan menemukan mereka. Bodohnya lagi, ada seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun yang hanya bisa menangis di balik pintu kamarnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong pria itu." Nada bicaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Dae…" Aku tertegun saat mendengar mimpi Daehyun tadi.

"Hm?" Daehyun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Ani, tidurlah. Jangan sampai besok kita kesiangan." Saranku.

Daehyun menggeleng. "Kau saja, aku tidak mengantuk." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya jadi posisi membelakangiku.

Jujur, aku baru tahu cerita yang sebenarnya seperti ini. Dari dulu, kami semua hanya tahu bahwa Daehyun trauma dengan kedatangan orang-orang jahat kerumahnya, ia tidak pernah cerita kalau dia melihat langsung bagaimana ayahnya meninggal. Ia hanya bilang saat kejadian itu ia terus bersembunyi dikamar sampai polisi datang sehingga ia tidak tau detail kejadian tersebut.

"Aku anak yang jahat bukan? Membiarkan ayahnya sekarat tanpa menolong sedikitpun" Gumam Daehyun pelan.

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Karena kau memang masih kecil saat itu. Mungkin kalau aku di posisimu, aku juga akan seperti itu." Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Benarkah?" Daehyun berbalik lagi menghadapku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukannya saat ini."

"Tidurlah, siapa tau nanti kau akan bertemunya lewat mimpi."

"Aku takut. Kalau aku kembali tidur, mimpi itu muncul lagi." Untuk kali ini, wajah Daehyun tampak ketakutan, beda seperti biasa.

"Hm, kau boleh memelukku kalau kau mau. Mungkin itu bisa membuat mimpi itu tidak muncul lagi." Ucapku. Well, apa salahnya aku melakukan itu. Toh untuk menenangkan Daehyun.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Hehehe" Dengan segera Daehyun memelukku dengan erat. Ck, moodnya kenapa bisa langsung berubah seperti ini.

Hampir tidak ada jarak diantara kami, sehingga wajah kami pun saling berhadapan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak nyaman rasanya jika saling berhadapan seperti ini.

"Jae, gomawo." Bisik Daehyun saat suasana diantara kami kembali hening.

"Ne, tidurlah. Selamat malam Daehyunnie." Ucapku tanpa memandang ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam."

Rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali tidur dalam posisi seperti ini. Eish, apa yang sedang ku pikirkan. Lebih baik aku mencoba tidur saja daripada pikiranku semakin aneh.

 **YYJ's POV End**

:::::

"Banguuuun." Mrs. Jung berteriak hingga membuat dua orang yang tidur dalam keadaan berpelukan itu terbangun.

"Kalian ini, lain kali jangan lupa mengunci pintu. Kan malu kalau ada yang liat" tegur Mrs. Jung yang tengah menyiapkan seragam mereka dari lemari.

"Sampai kapan kalian duduk di tempat tidur eoh? Kalian tidak ingin ikut ujian? Ini sudah jam setengah 8." Mrs. Jung teriak lagi karena tidak ada respon dari Dae-Jae.

"Astagaaa. Ujiannya!" Seru Youngjae. Ia bergegas lari ke kamar mandi, diikuti oleh Daehyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ikut juga. Sana keluar."

"Setengah jam lagi masuk, tidak sempat kalau kita harus bergantian, pabo."

"Aish kalian ini sempat sempatnya berantem. Sudah sana sama-sama saja biar cepat." Ucap Mrs. Jung gemas. Didorongnya kedua anak itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selang sepuluh menit, mereka keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka langsung memakai seragam dan memakan sarapan yang telah disediakan.

"Umma. Kami berangkat dulu." Pamit Daehyun seraya mencium pipi ibunya.

"Eh tunggu, kalian sudah pasti ketinggalan bus. Bawa saja mobil Umma." Mrs. Jung melemparkan kunci pada Daehyun.

"Umma pengertian sekali. Kamsahamnida." Seru Youngjae. Ia pun menarik Daehyun agar cepat. Dia tidak pernah telat selama sekolah, dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari ujian.

–

"Hyung. Gimana ujiannya?" Tanya Junhong pada Yongguk dan Himchan yang baru keluar dari ruang ujian.

"Kacau bro, soalnya gampang banget." Sahut Yongguk yang langsung meminum softdrink milik Jongup.

"Gampang? Yakin lulus dong hyung."

"Iya, soalnya gampang Junhongie. Cuma jawabannya yang susah." Lanjut Himchan.

"Nah iya hahaha." Setuju Yongguk.

"Kalau Daehyun hyung sih enak, tinggal terima contekan Jae hyung." Kata Jongup yang diikuti anggukan Junhong dan Himchan.

"Eh tumben nih dua manusia diem" Yongguk melirik ke arah Daehyun Youngjae yang asik dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Kalian ini bersebelahan masih saja bicara lewat chat."

"Siapa yang sedang chat? aku main game" Daehyun menunjukkan layar ponsel.

"Oh. Berarti Youngjae chat dengan siapa?" Himchan penasaran dan melirik ke layar ponsel Youngjae.

"Myungsoo?" Baca Himchan pada nama dilayar.

"Waaah, Jae hyung selingkuh." Ledek Junhong.

"Sembarangan, kalau aku ingin selingkuh sekalian saja aku mencari cewe cantik seperti Sunmi noona" Youngjae menggetok kepala Junhong.

"Ack! Sakit hyung" Junhong cemberut.

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kau sampai senyum-senyum sendiri begitu." Himchan menginterogasi.

"Dia bilang di Lomba kemarin kami juara dua hyung" cengir Youngjae.

"Waaah, Chukkae~"

"Kkk, gomawo. Tapi jangan harap traktiran dariku ya hyung."

"Ish, kau tau saja rencanaku." Himchan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hai kalian, maaf ganggu sebentar." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka berenam.

"Hai Myung, silahkan duduk." Tegur Yongguk sopan. Ia menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya agar Myungsoo bisa ikut bergabung.

"Kau mau cheetos hyung?" Jongup menawari.

"Tidak, terimakasih" Jawab Myungsoo dengan senyum.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Youngjae-ssi." Myungsoo menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Youngjae yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa ini hyung?" Youngjae meneliti amplop itu.

"Surat cinta."

"Hah?" Teriak mereka berenam serempak.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Haha" Myungsoo terkekeh melihat ekpresi mereka.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu hyung." Kesal Daehyun.

"Wae? Kau cemburu? Hahaha"

"Dia memang seperti itu hyung, abaikan saja. Ngomong-ngomong ini uang apa?" tanya Youngjae setelah ia melihat isi amplop.

"Itu hadiah untukmu, tadi Saem menitipkannya padaku."

"Oh begitu, Thanks hyung."

"No Problem laa. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Yongguk, Himchan, aku duluan." Pamit Myungsoo sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Yo, Myung. Thanks." Sahut Yongguk.

"Asik, makan-makan." Seru Junhong setelah Myungsoo sudah jauh dari mereka.

"Huft, iya iya. Selesai ujian nanti kita makan."

"Horeeee." Himchan dan Junhong bertos ria mendengar ucapan Youngjae.

Suara bel menandakan ujian kedua akan dimulai pun berbunyi, dengan langkah gontai hampir seluruh siswa berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Junhongie, Jongupie. Semangat ujiannya." Yongguk memberi semangat saat mereka akan berpencar.

"Kalian juga hyung. Hwaiting!" Kedua maknae mengepalkan tangannya, lalu bergegas ke ruangan mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka lupa menyemangati kita." Gumam Daehyun sembari memutar bola matanya. Melihat sahabatnya yang lain pergi duluan tanpa memberi semangat pada mereka.

"Jung Daehyun, Hwaiting!" Youngjae yang mendengar gumaman Daehyun, turut menyemangati. Ia menepuk pundak Daehyun, seolah mentransfer semangatnya.

"Jung…. A maksudku Yoo Youngjae, Hwaiting!" Daehyun membalas dengan senang. Sekilas ia mencubit pipi chubby Youngjae.

"Ya Kalian, mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu terus. Cepat masuk." Yongguk mengingatkan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang masih berada di kantin.

"Iya hyung, kau duluan saja." Sahut Daehyun. Mereka berdua pun kemudian berlari menuju kelas.

:::::

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak ujian berlangsung. Dan saat ini para siswa sekolah sedang sibuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka. Berbeda dengan Yongguk and the gang yang memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah Daehyun (lagi dan lagi).

"Hyung, ayo kita liburan. Disini sangat membosankan" Seru Jongup yang tengah rebahan di sofa.

"Setuju. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak travelling." Setuju Junhong yang duduk dilantai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongup.

"Boleh boleh saja, tapi tunggu hasil ujianku dan Himchan diumumkan. Oke?"

"Yeaaaaah!" Seru dua maknae kegirangan layaknya bocah.

"Gimana mau liburan kalau keluar rumah saja tidak boleh." Keluh Daehyun saat mendengar rencana yang lain.

"Ah benar juga, Dae hyung kan sedang dihukum." ingat Junhong.

Yap, Daehyun sedang di hukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama liburan oleh ibunya karena rankingnya yang cukup rendah. Beda dengan Youngjae dan Junhong yang berada di urutan sepuluh besar, Daehyun serta Jongup justru berada di sepuluh terbawah di tiap kelas mereka. Tapi nasib Jongup beruntung, ia hanya mendapat omelan sehari penuh tanpa hukuman dari ayahnya.

"Makanya lain kali belajar, jangan mengharapkan jawaban Youngjae terus. Kalau sudah begini kan susah jadinya." Omel Yongguk.

"Salahkan pengawasnya. Kenapa dia harus berdiri disampingku terus." Daehyun menyalahkan.

"Aish kau ini, malah menyalahkan orang lain." Yongguk menggetok kepala Daehyun.

"Ack. Berhenti memukulku hyung. Kau kira tanganmu itu tidak sakit hah"

"Hyung, Yonggukie hyung seperti sedang memarahi anaknya ya." Bisik Junhong tanpa menatap Jongup.

"Iya, jiwa kebapaan Yongguk hyung muncul kalau sudah marah seperti itu." Jongup dan Junhong memilih menonton adegan dihadapan mereka tanpa berniat melerai.

"Ya ya ya. Kalian ini kenapa hah. Bbang, kenapa kau memukul Dae begitu?" Himchan yang baru saja datang dari minimarket bersama Youngjae heran melihat tingkah Bang-Dae.

"Tidak, hanya bermain saja hehe." Yongguk menghentikan aksinya yang hendak menoyor kepala Dae.

"Oh, ku kira kau menganiaya dia. Kan gawat kalau dia ngadu ke ahjumma." Kata Himchan yang ikut duduk disamping Junhong, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah berjalan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka mengadu hyung." Protes Daehyun yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan Himchan.

"Himchan hyung, Jae hyung, kami punya rencana liburan setelah pengumuman kelulusan. Kalian setuju?" Tanya Jongup.

"Setuju! Otak ku perlu refreshing karena ujian kemarin."

"Tapi kan hyung, Daehyunnie dilarang pergi." Youngjae mengingatkan.

"Itu urusan gampang, Ahjumma pasti langsung setuju kalau menantu kesayangannya yang minta ijin." Ide Himchan.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu ibuku saja hyung, dia kan tidak mudah dibujuk."

"Tenang, Youngjae cukup ahli membujuk orang. Ya kan Jae?"

"Hm, ya~ tidak ada salahnya mencoba dulu." Youngjae mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau liburan kemana?" Yongguk mengganti topik.

"Jepang!/Taiwan!/LA!" Teriak Junhong, Daehyun, dan Himchan bersamaan.

"Oke stop, jangan teriak seperti itu."

"Jepang aja hyung, lagi ada festival disana." ajak Junhong.

"Makanan di Taiwan banyak." Seru Daehyun.

"L.A pemandangannya bagus." tambah Himchan.

"Yayaya, biar adil kita voting saja." Yongguk menengahi perdebatan tiga orang tersebut.

"Aku pilih Jepang. Youngjae-ya, Jonguppie?"

"L.A. siapa tau ketemu Chris Brown lagi jalan."

"Moon Jongup mulai fanboying." Daehyun geleng kepala.

"Hm… Jepang sepertinya asik."

"Oke Call! 3 Vote buat Jepang. Jadi minggu depan kita berangkat ke Jepang. Setuju?" Yongguk memutuskan setelah mendengar jawaban Youngjae.

"Setujuuu" Seru Junhong dan Youngjae terlihat gembira.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita makan siang dulu. Lihat, kami beli banyak makanan." Himchan membuka kantung belanjaan yang ia dan Youngjae bawa sebelumnya. Dengan cekatan tangannya menata makanan instan yang ia beli itu diatas meja kaca yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

–

"Daehyunnie, Youngie. Umma pulang~" teriak Mrs. Jung saat ia mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong.

"Tumben mereka tidak ada disini." Gumamnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu. Selesai berganti pakaian, ia pun beranjak ke kamar Dae-Jae yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kalian sudah tidur?" Mrs. Jung membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci tersebut.

"Hah, pantas tidak ada yang menyahut." Mrs. Jung menghela napas melihat anaknya tengah tertidur pulas, sementara menantunya asik mendengarkan lagu melalui headphone sambil membaca novel.

"Umma, kapan kau pulang?" Youngjae melepas headphone dan novelnya saat menyadari kehadiran Mrs. Jung.

"Baru saja. Kenapa kau belum tidur, Youngie?" Mrs. Jung duduk di sisi kasur.

"Belum mengantuk, Umma. Lagipula ini baru jam sebelas malam."

"Yang lain tidak kesini?"

"Kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu mereka pulang."

"Ah begitu."

"Umma, kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum, nanti saja."

"Kau tidak boleh telat makan, biar aku buatkan makanan untukmu." Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Ckck, anak itu." Mrs. Jung hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah Youngjae. Ia pun segera menyusul Youngjae ke dapur, berniat untuk membantu.

–

"Buatanmu enak juga, Youngie. Gomawo ne" Mrs. Jung mencubit pipi Youngjae gemas. Ia baru saja selesai menghabiskan Galbitang (sup iga sapi) buatan Youngjae. Dan kini mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan.

"Aniyo, ini tidak seberapa dengan buatanmu" Jawab Youngjae merendah.

"Kau ini, tidak perlu merendah seperti itu pada Umma." Kekeh Mrs. Jung.

Mendadak Youngjae teringat akan rencana mereka tadi siang. "Oh iya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Hm, bolehkah aku dan Daehyunnie ikut liburan ke Jepang?" Youngjae mencoba bicara.

Mrs. Jung menghela napasnya, "Youngie, kau sudah tau kan kalau Daehyunnie sedang di hukum?"

"Aku tau. Tapi apa Umma tidak kasihan lihat dia dikurung di rumah terus? "

"Biarlah, siapa tau dia bisa berubah rajin dengan cara seperti ini." Mrs. Jung bersikeras.

' _Alasan apa lagi sekarang.'_ Batin Youngjae. Ia mulai menyerah membujuk mertuanya itu. Otaknya terus saja berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Tapi Umma, kami berencana akan bulan madu disana." Youngjae tampak kaget dengan kalimat yang keluar spontan dari mulutnya.

"Ah Jinjayo?" Mrs. Jung tampak kaget dengan perkataan Youngjae.

"N-Ne.. Bukankah suasana di Jepang saat ini sangat cocok untuk bulan madu." Youngjae berusaha meyakinkan.

"Hm, iya juga sih. Apalagi di musim semi seperti ini." Mrs. Jung tampak berpikir. Entah kenapa bibirnya terukir senyum misterius.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia kami berdua saja, tapi karena Umma tidak mengijinkan jadi terpaksa aku membocorkannya padamu. Jadi bagaimana Umma?"

"Ya, kalau memang rencana kalian seperti itu. Mana mungkin Umma melarangnya."

"Jeongmalyo?" Youngjae tidak menyangka bujukannya kali ini berhasil.

Mrs. Jung mengangguk, senyum manisnya mengembang. "Ne, Umma harap kalian bisa memanfaatkan waktu liburan disana."

"Ne Arasseo, kamsahamnida Umma." Youngjae tersenyum lebar.

"Ah iya, Umma berpura-pura saja tidak mengetahui rencana kami ne. Bisa-bisa aku kena marah karena membocorkannya padamu." Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, iya Umma mengerti."

' _Jangan sampai dia tahu alasan konyol yang ku berikan pada Umma. Itu akan memalukan'_ Ucap Youngjae dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, Umma mau tidur dulu. Kau juga tidurlah, Youngie." Mrs. Jung mengusap rambut Youngjae sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ne, Selamat malam Umma."

Setelah Mrs. Jung pergi, Youngjae segera membereskan meja makan yang terdapat piring-piring kotor lalu mencucinya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika meninggalkan tempat itu dalam keadaan berantakan. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Youngjae pun kembali ke kamarnya dan Daehyun untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya yang sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

:::::

TBC…

 **[Balasan Review]**

BYDSSTYN : Ah gabisaaa, aku kena marah byg pas mau ngerekam acara makan Himenya T.T nanti kita pasang cctv aja ya (?) thanks sdh bacaaa ^^

: gatau nih jonglo mau jadian ga yaaaa xD thanks sdh bacaaa ^^

KJMZYX : tunggu aja Ncnya kalo aku bisa bikin (?) xD thanks sdh bacaaa ^^

Indriana214 : makasih sudah mampir dan baca yaaa ^^

siscaMinstalove : wah seneng kalo km ngerasa gitu kkk~ makasih sdh baca ^^

jiraniatriana : sudah ada nih, thanks sdh baca yaaa ^^

BYGHIME - Julz : wah makasih kalo suka momen banghimnya, tbh aku gabakat bikin momen banghim '^' anw terimakasih sarannya, aku usaha buat perbaikin kak. Maklum masih pemula kkk~ Thanks ya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 6/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Tidak terasa hari yang dinantikan oleh siswa tahun akhir telah tiba. Seluruh siswa kelas tiga kini berkumpul di sekolah masing-masing, dengan ditemani orangtua dan wali mereka. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan yang serempak diadakan setiap sekolah.

Begitu pula dengan Daeguk High School, suara riuh suka cita terdengar saat kepala sekolah memberitahu dengan bangga bahwa seluruh siswa SMA tersebut lulus dengan nilai diatas rata-rata. Satu per satu siswa tingkat akhir diberikan buket bunga serta medali yang dipasangkan langsung oleh Kepala Sekolah sebagai tanda kelulusan mereka.

"Whoaa, akhirnya kita lulus Bbang." Himchan tanpa sadar memeluk Yongguk yang berdiri disebelahnya. Tanpa ragu, Yongguk membalas pelukan Himchan tersebut.

"Chukkae, perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia."

"Neo ddo. Chukkaeyo kkk~"

"Ehem, Anak-anak, ayo kita pulang. Acaranya sudah selesai. Kita rayakan lagi dirumah" Ajak ayah Yongguk yang sontak menghentikan acara pelukan Bang-Him.

"Ahahaha, kau mengganggu mereka saja yeobo." Mrs. Bang menyikut pinggang suaminya.

"Kami tunggu diluar ya, sayang." Ucap Mrs. Bang lembut. Ia mengajak suaminya keluar gedung lebih dulu.

"Bbang, ayo kita selca dulu biar anak-anak itu iri dengan kelulusan kita."

"Kajja." Yongguk mengambil ponselnya. Dengan tangannya yang jenjang, ia mengcapture beberapa pose dirinya dan Himchan dalam pakaian wisuda ditambah suasana gedung yang menjadi background foto mereka.

–

"Yonggukie, ayo sini. Kita foto dulu." Panggil Mr. Bang saat melihat Bang-Him keluar gedung.

"Iya, mumpung ada photographer disini." Sambung Mrs. Bang seraya menunjuk seorang pria dewasa dengan kamera ditangannya.

"Oke appa. Kajja, Hime." Yongguk menuntun Himchan untuk bergabung.

"Aniya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara foto keluargamu Bbang." Himchan menjauhkan diri.

"Ck, kau kekasihku. Itu artinya kau juga bagian keluarga Bang." Bujuk Yongguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Himchan agar namja tersebut tidak menjauh.

"Ayo Himchannie, kau kan sudah kami anggap keluarga sejak dulu." Ajak Mr. Bang dengan nada lembut.

"Hm, baiklah." Himchan menunduk malu. Ia pasrah saja saat Yongguk menarik dirinya untuk bergabung dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Bang.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya photographer yang sedari tadi diam, menyaksikan percakapan orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Neeee." Teriak Yongguk semangat.

Yongguk memeluk orang-orang yang ia sayangi dengan kedua tangannya yang jenjang. Ia dan Himchan mengambil posisi di tengah, sementara kedua orang tua Yongguk berada disisi kanan dan kiri. Mereka melemparkan senyuman bahagia ke arah kamera.

"Oke siap, hana dul.. set" Photographer menghitung mundur hingga akhirnya Blitz kamera memancar saat hitungan ketiga.

–

Hari libur merupakan hari yang cocok untuk bermalas-malasan, dan setidaknya itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Daehyun serta Youngjae. Mereka asik dengan tab masing-masing sambil menyelonjorkan tubuh mereka pada kasur besar yang ada di kamar.

"Uwaaah, sudah ku duga mereka akan berhasil lulus." Seru Youngjae. Ia tampak gembira menatap layar 7″ itu.

"Ada apa? Jangan buat aku penasaran." Daehyun merebut tablet ditangan Youngjae.

"Diatas rata-rata? Hebat juga mereka." Salut Daehyun saat melihat foto nilai ujian yang sengaja di upload Himchan dalam chat grup.

"Mereka kerja keras Dae. Kau jangan sampai kalah dengan mereka. Ya walaupun kau tidak bisa sepintarku, paling tidak kau bisa setara dengan Himchan hyung. " Nasihat Youngjae dengan beberapa kalimat narsisnya.

"Jadi maksudmu Himchan hyung termasuk bodoh?" Daehyun menangkap kalimat tersirat Youngjae.

"T-tidak, kapan aku bilang begitu. Aish sudahlah, kau lanjutkan pesan tiket saja. Aku mau main game lagi" Youngjae mengambil kembali tab miliknya yang ada di tangan Daehyun.

"Hahaha, kau takut eoh?" Daehyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Youngjae. Yang otomatis mendapat lirikan sinis dari Youngjae.

"Arrasseo. Btw aku sudah selesai memesan tiket untuk besok lusa. Sekarang giliranmu memesan penginapan." Daehyun menyodorkan tabnya, lalu ia mengistirahatkan diri.

"Oh iya Jae, jangan pilih hotel yang mahal. Kita harus hemat." Daehyun mengingatkan.

"Umma menyuruhku pesan hotel yg besar Dae, dia bilang itu hadiah buat kita berenam." Ucap Youngjae dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada layar tab.

"Wah jinjja? Kenapa umma berubah baik begitu. Kemarin mendadak hukuman ku dicabut, sekarang diberi penginapan yg besar. Ckck, aku penasaran caramu membujuknya." Daehyun menatap Youngjae intens.

"Hah, bawel. Tinggal terima saja apa susahnya. Memangnya kau mau umma tetap menghukummu eoh?"

"Sok rahasia." Cibir Daehyun. "Biar aku tanya langsung pada umma nanti."

"J-Jangan!"

"Wae? Kenapa melarangku."

"Umma bilang jangan bahas lagi kebaikan dia, atau semua rencana kita akan dibatalkan." Youngjae mengarang bebas.

"Eish, umma kenapa mengancam seperti itu. Yasudahlah, aku diam saja." Daehyun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa Daehyun ketahui, Youngjae menghela napas lega karena rahasianya yang cukup memalukan –baginya- itu tidak jadi terbongkar.

:::::

"YA! Moon Jongup! Choi Junhong! Kalian kenapa lamban sekali. Satu jam lagi pesawat kita berangkat" Himchan mulai berkoar pada dua orang termuda dari mereka itu.

"Tunggu hyung, skateboardku tidak adaaaa." Junhong tampak kalang kabut mencari benda kesayangannya tersebut. Jongup pun turut membantu untuk mencari.

"Skateboardmu bukannya sudah dimasukkan Yongguk hyung dalam bagasi?" Youngjae mengingatkan.

"Ckck, masih muda sudah pikun." Daehyun berdecak melihat kelakuan Junhong.

"Sudah jangan mengobrol. Kalian mau ditinggal pesawat hah? Yongguk dan Choi Ahjussi sudah lama menunggu kita di mobil." Lagi-lagi Himchan berkoar.

"IYA HYUNG! DASAR BAWEL" Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Junhong berteriak kompak. Himchan yang merasa dikeroyok pun hanya manyun melihat dongsaengnya itu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat, menghampiri Yongguk.

"Sudah tua masih aja ngambek." Jongup bicara pelan. Mereka pun mengikuti Himchan dari belakang.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka berangkat dari kediaman Junhong menuju Bandara dengan diantar oleh –ayah Junhong- yang dengan senang hati menawarkan diri.

–

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam dari Seoul – Tokyo, keenam anak tersebut telah tiba di Bandara yang ada di kota Tokyo. Dengan wajah sumringah, Yongguk menenteng koper serta tas miliknya dan Himchan. Diikuti yang lain, mereka berjalan menuju mobil hotel yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka sejak tadi.

"Hyung! Habis ini kita mau kemana?" Junhong yang duduk di kursi belakang nampak bersemangat. Beda dengan para hyungnya yang diam, karena kelelahan.

"Kita istirahat dulu di Hotel, nanti malam baru kita jalan-jalan." Sahut Yongguk. Tangannya sibuk menepuk pundak Himchan yang tidur di rangkulannya.

"Hm, arraseo. Jongup hyung, kau tidak tidur? Pundak ku kosong nih." Canda Junhong pada Jongup yang hanya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bangku mobil.

Dengan gigi kelincinya, Jongup hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan maknae itu. "Kalau kau menawarkan, ya apa boleh buat." Jongup menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Junhong, tanpa perduli protes Junhong.

"Yah Hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Aish, pundak ku jadi pegal kalau begini caranya." Oceh Junhong yang tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Jongup yang mulai tertidur.

"Jangan berisik maknae, kau tidak lihat Youngjae dan Daehyun sedang tidur?" tegur Yongguk, tangannya yang bebas berusaha mengarahkan kamera ponselnya saat menyadari posisi tidur Dae-Jae yang cukup langka.

Earphone yang terpasang di telinga Daehyun dan Youngjae, membuat mereka tidak terganggu dengan ocehan Junhong tadi. Dengan nyaman, Youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun dan Daehyun yang tertidur pun tanpa sadar ikut menyenderkan kepalanya hingga mengenai ujung kepala Youngjae. Jangan lupakan pemandangan langka yang ditangkap Yongguk, pemandangan dimana Youngjae mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Daehyun dan memeluknya. Oke, mungkin Youngjae sedang tidak sengaja karena ia tengah tertidur tapi Yongguk cukup senang melihatnya dan dengan senang hati ia akan memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya pada yang lain saat tiba di hotel nanti.

–

"SIAL. Kenapa kau memfotonya hyung." Youngjae gregetan melihat ekspresi Yongguk saat memperlihatkan foto yang ada di ponselnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menggetok orang tua dihadapannya ini, tapi apa daya. Ia takut kualat.

"Kalian so sweet sekali. Aigoo, aku iri melihatnya." Goda Himchan, ia tengah menikmati secangkir coffee di restoran hotel bersama yang lain di jam makan malam.

"Kenapa malah kesal begitu sih, jangan bilang kamu malu terus pura-pura marah biar ga ketahuan." Sindir Daehyun, matanya menilik kearah Youngjae yang duduk didepannya.

"Pede. Aku hanya kesal Yongguk hyung memfotoku saat tidur."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja Jung Youngjae." Daehyun nampak malas berdebat.

"Malam ini aku ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Hime. Jadi kau Jung Daehyun, jaga dua adik kesayanganku." Yongguk menunjuk ke arah Jongup dan Junhong yang hikmat menyantap makan malam.

"Kau tidak menganggapku adik kesayanganmu hyung?" Cibir Youngjae.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menyayangi orang yang sudah menikah." Ledek Yongguk yang diiringi oleh kekehan Himchan dan dua maknaenya.

"Jangan meledekku." Youngjae melirik sinis ke semua yang ada di meja.

"Ayo Bbang, kita pergi daripada nanti kemalaman." Ajak Himchan.

"Kajja Hime." Yongguk menggandeng tangan Himchan. "Kalian jangan sampai tersesat, arraseo?"

"Iya hyung, tenang saja." Sahut Daehyun.

"Ayo kita pergi juga, ku dengar ada tempat yang bagus disekitar sini. Dan kau Dae, cepat habiskan makananmu" Perintah Youngjae. Ia menarik lengan Junhong, membawanya agar berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jongup dan Daehyun.

"Yah! Jangan pergi duluan. Nanti kalau tersesat, kami yang repot." Daehyun segera berlari menghampiri mereka, sementara Jongup memasang wajah datarnya dan berjalan dibelakang.

–

"Apa apaan, kita jalan kaki hanya untuk ke sini." Gumam Daehyun saat mereka berempat tiba di Shibuya Crossing, salah satu jalan terpadat di Tokyo.

"Tempatnya bagus Dae, cocok untuk hunting foto." Youngjae terkekeh melihat ekspresi malas Daehyun. Tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik kamera kesayangannya.

"Whoaaa, ada streetdancer." Junhong menunjuk ke sudut jalan. Matanya tampak senang melihat sekumpulan orang menari dengan lincahnya.

"Ayo kita dekati." Jongup menarik tangan Junhong, membawanya agar lebih dekat dengan penari jalan yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hyungdeul, kalian pergi duluan saja. Nanti kami akan menyusul." Kata Jongup lagi sebelum pergi.

"Jangan sampai nyasar ya." Youngjae mengingatkan. Well, dia selalu ingat saat dimana Jongup tersesat saat mereka pergi ke Taiwan dulu.

"Lalu kita kemana?" Tanya Daehyun setelah dua maknaenya pergi.

"Karaoke?" Youngjae menunjuk tempat karaoke dipinggir jalan.

"Tidak, apa bedanya Jepang dan Korea kalau kita hanya pergi ke tempat karaoke." Daehyun melirik Youngjae malas.

"Ck, lalu kau maunya kemana hah?"

"Hm, kesana." Tunjuk Daehyun ke sebuah kedai berciri khas Jepang.

"Makan lagi." Youngjae memasang muka datar. "Kajja."

Daehyun dan Youngjae pun berjalan menuju kedai yang dimaksud. Aroma berbagai makanan jepang tercium saat mereka berdua memasuki kedai, membuat siapapun yang masuk akan merasa lapar dan ingin mencicipi makanan yang ada disana.

"Selamat datang, kalian ingin memesan apa?" Seorang pelayan kedai berbahasa inggris menghampiri Daehyun dan Youngjae yang baru duduk. Disodorkannya dua lembar menu makanan diatas meja.

"Kau yang pilih Dae, aku belakangan saja." Suruh Youngjae. Ia sibuk memperhatikan hasil jepretannya saat dijalan tadi.

"Dae?" Gumam pelayan itu saat mendengar ucapan Youngjae.

"Ne? Sepertinya tadi kau menyebut namaku. Kau mengerti bahasa korea?" Daehyun menatap kearah pelayan dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku orang korea. Tadi aku dengar namamu Dae. Apa kau Jung….Daehyun?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan ragu.

"Benar…darimana kau tau namaku." Kali ini bukan hanya Daehyun yang heran, Youngjae pun ikut heran dengan orang yang ada dengan mereka.

"Seyong. Kau lupa denganku? Wajar sih, kau kan hanya satu bulan di Busan" Wajah pelayan itu tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Ah Seyong hyung! Aku ingat sekarang, apa kau tinggal disini dengan Kim Ahjumma?"

"Tidak, ibuku sudah menyusul ayahku tiga tahun yang lalu." Pelayan yang bernama Seyong itu menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Jadi kau merantau disini sendirian?" Tanya Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Seyong.

"Kau sendiri, sedang liburan di Jepang atau memang tinggal disini?"

"Hanya liburan hyung." Daehyun menjawab dengan cengiran.

 _Tok Tok Tok,_ suara ketukan meja menyadarkan Daehyun. Ia melirik ke arah Youngjae yang mengetuk meja dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. Walaupun matanya tetap fokus kearah kamera, tapi sebenarnya Youngjae ikut mendengarkan obrolan dua orang dihadapannya.

Daehyun yang tersadar Youngjae merasa diabaikan, segera memperkenalkan. "Oh iya, kenalkan dia ist–"

"Yoo Youngjae, sahabat Daehyun juga. Salam kenal" Youngjae memotong ucapan Daehyun. Sementara Daehyun menghela napas mendengar kalimat pengenalan Youngjae.

"Salam kenal, aku Kim Seyong. Temannya saat di Busan dulu." Seyong membalas dengan senyum.

"Oh benar, kalian pasti sudah lapar. Biar aku siapkan menu special untuk kalian. Sebentar" Seyong segera beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Ku kira aku akan jadi obat nyamuk disini" Kata Youngjae saat Seyong pergi.

"Mian, aku hanya terbawa suasana reuni saja tadi." Jawab Daehyun tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana." Youngjae kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan kamera.

"Kenapa berubah jadi diam? Kau cemburu?"

"Aku? Tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Benar juga, kau lelaki normal. Untuk apa cemburu padaku." Sahut Daehyun sarkastik.

"Jangan meributkan hal tidak penting, atau aku akan pulang ke hotel." Ancam Youngjae yang berhasil membuat Daehyun diam.

Suasana hening pun tercipta diantara Daehyun dan Youngjae, hingga Seyong datang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Tada~ maaf telah menunggu lama." Dengan cekatan, Seyong meletakkan makanan diatas meja.

"Kamsahamnida." Youngjae ikut membantu seyong meletakkan makanan.

"Selamat menikmati." Seyong mempersilahkan. Ia tidak beranjak dari meja Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Kau tidak kembali bekerja? Tamu disini sedang banyak." Tanya Youngjae. Oke, mungkin itu seperti kalimat pengusiran. Tapi itulah Youngjae, dia akan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi dengan kalian. Lagipula aku sudah mendapat ijin dari bosku. Apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Seyong bicara dengan nada ragu.

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengobrol dengan teman lamamu ini hyung. Ayo duduk, silahkan kalian reuni. Anggap saja aku tidak ada." Youngjae menggeser duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Daehyun. Hingga kini Seyong lah yang duduk diposisinya tersebut.

"Maaf, dia memang bicara ceplas ceplos seperti itu. Maklumi saja hyung" Daehyun merasa bersalah.

"Tidak papa, aku mengerti dia bercanda kkk." Seyong terkekeh. "Bagaimana eommonim? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne hyung, dia sangat baik. Ya walaupun dia selalu sibuk kkk."

Daehyun dan Seyong pun membicarakan banyak hal layaknya sedang berada di acara reuni sungguhan. Dan Youngjae? Dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan serta gadget yang ada dihadapannya. Tampak jelas di wajahnya, ia terlalu bosan dengan suasana seperti itu.

' _Kalau tau dicueki seperti ini lebih baik aku ikut maknae tadi.'_ Batin Youngjae.

:::::

"Pagi hyungdeul~" sapa Junhong dengan manis saat tiba di restoran hotel. Dibelakangnya ada Jongup –teman sekamar- nya yang masih menyipitkan mata, karena ngantuk.

"Hai baby, gimana tadi malam? Seru?" Tanya Himchan.

"Ne hyung, semalam Jongup hyung dan aku menonton pertunjukkan pinggir jalan. Mereka semua keren hyung." Junhong bercerita dengan wajah semangat.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Cepat kalian ambil sarapan dulu, nanti kita pergi lihat sakura di taman. Sekarang lagi musim semi, pasti pemandangannya bagus."

"Ne, umma eh hyung kkk." Canda Junhong. Ia dan Jongup beranjak mengambil sarapan di meja prasmanan yang telah disediakan.

"Kalian sendiri, kenapa diam-diaman begini setelah pulang tadi malam? Bertengkar?" tanya Yongguk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Daehyun yang sibuk mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya tanpa bicara dan Youngjae yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Tidak apa hyung, hanya ingin diam saja." Jawab Youngjae seadanya.

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka diam, Jae. Cepat cerita ke kami." Giliran Himchan yang menanyai.

"Hah, arraseo." Youngjae melirik ke Daehyun yang sedang 'tidak mendengar' karena earphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Tadi malam, saat maknae pergi sendiri. Aku dan Dae pergi ke kedai makanan Jepang. Disaat Dae bertemu pelayan yang merupakan teman kecilnya di Busan. Ya otomatis mereka reuni, dan keberadaanku tidak disadari oleh mereka. Kau tau sendiri kan hyung, aku tidak suka diabaikan begitu" Cerita Youngjae.

"Daehyun bodoh. Sudahlah, diamkan dulu dia biar sadar."

"Jangan begitu Hime, biar aku yang menegur Dae nanti. Kalian jangan ikut mendiamkannya, arasseo?" Yongguk memberi nasihat.

"Annyeong Haseyo." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka. Youngjae yang mengenali orang itu segera mempersilahkan duduk. Tanpa bicara, Youngjae menepuk pundak Daehyun untuk menyadarkannya dari 'keautisan' dirinya.

"Seyong Hyung, pagi sekali datangnya." Sapa Daehyun.

"Ne, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian menunggu."

"Perkenalkan, mereka adalah sahabatku. Yang tinggi itu Junhong, namja tanpa ekpresi itu Jongup, pria berwajah cantik ini Himchan hyung dan di sebelahnya Yongguk hyung. Dan ini Youngjae, kau sudah kenal kan haha." Daehyun memperkenalkan pada Seyong.

"Dan orang ini adalah Seyong, dia teman lamaku di Busan. Dia tinggal di Jepang sekarang, dan aku memintanya untuk jadi tour guide kita selama disini. Hehe."

"Semoga kita bisa berteman." Seyong menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, sopan.

"Santai saja dengan kami, anggap kami temanmu juga." Kata Yongguk,

"Ne, kalau begitu kalian ingin pergi kemana? Biar aku temani."

"Tempat yang sedang ramai saat musim semi. Kau ada saran?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ke Kawazu? Disana sedang ada festival Cherry Blossom. Perlu dua jam untuk tiba disana. Bagaimana?" Seyong memberi ide atas pertanyaan Himchan.

"Call!" Teriak Himchan, Junhong dan Jongup.

"Ya, baiklah. Kita pergi kesana sekarang."

–

Sudah satu jam setengah lebih mereka duduk didalam mobil van yang membawa mereka ke daerah Kawazu. Seperti biasa, mereka asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. BangHim yang sibuk berlovey dovey, Junhong-Jongup yang asik dengan komik antariksa yang baru mereka beli, Daehyun yang terus mengoceh hal yang tidak penting dengan Seyong, sementara Youngjae konsen dengan game di tablet miliknya.

"Hah, aku ingin pulang." Gumam Youngjae pelan.

"Wae? Liburan kali ini sangat menyenangkan, kenapa kau malah ingin pulang. Dasar aneh." Cibir Daehyun yang mendengar gumaman orang dibelakangnya.

"Ck, diam saja kau. Jangan perdulikan aku, bodoh." Sinis Youngjae yang membuat Daehyun diam.

"Err, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Lebih baik kalian siap-siap dulu" Seyong merasakan suasana canggung disana.

"Horeeee, sakura. I'm coming~~" teriak Junhong gembira.

"Aku penasaran ingin lihat wajah sakura yang sebenarnya kkk."

"Jongup hyung, kalau yang kau maksud adalah sakura di anime. Kau salah hyung. Disini cuma ada bunga sakura."

"Begitukah? Oh jadi aku salah kira."

' _Pabo.'_ Batin semua orang yang ada disana saat mendengar kalimat Jongup.

–

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di Kawazu. Pohon-pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Seperti tradisi di Jepang, banyak orang yang sedang menghabiskan waktu libur mereka untuk piknik bersama keluarga dibawah pohon sakura. Sehingga, Yongguk dan yang lain sangat sulit mencari tempat kosong untuk tempat piknik mereka.

"Waaaa, banyak sekali pengunjungnya." Seru Himchan. Saat ini ia dan Youngjae memilih untuk berkeliling lebih dulu dibanding harus sibuk mencari tempat kosong.

"Kalau sepi, bukan festival namanya hyung." Sahut Youngjae yang berjalan disamping Himchan.

"Iya juga sih.. Jae, ayo kita selca mumpung disini."

"Boleh hyung, tunggu" Youngjae segera menyiapkan kameta dslr miliknya.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Youngjae mengambil selca dirinya dan Himchan yang berlatarbelakang pohon-pohon sakura.

"Yah yah, kalau foto itu harus ajak-ajak." Daehyun dan Yongguk menghampiri.

"Hyung, sudah dapat tempat kosong?" Tanya Youngjae pada Yongguk yang tadi mencari tempat untuk mereka bersantai. Tidak dihiraukannya ucapan Daehyun tadi.

"Sudah, tempatnya sedang dijaga maknae dan Seyong sekarang. Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Yongguk, tangannya segera menggandeng Himchan untuk jalan lebih dulu.

"Kau ingin ku gandeng juga?" Tanya Daehyun yang kini melingkarkan tangannya dileher Youngjae.

"Ish, jauhkan tanganmu."

"Tidak mau." Daehyun bersikeras. Youngjae hanya pasrah dengan tangan Daehyun yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Kau marah denganku? Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa diabaikan." Daehyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Yongguk hyung yang bilang? Hah, dasar ember sekali dia."

"Kau mau berdamai denganku tidak? Aku tidak kuat kau diamkan seperti tadi." Daehyun memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Tidak masalah kan? Lagian ada Seyong hyung, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian Dae."

"Nada bicaramu seperti orang cemburu saja Jae hahaha" Daehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Youngjae.

"Ti-tidak. Jangan pede, Jung Daehyun. Ya sudah, kita damai saja. Lagipula apa gunanya aku mendiamkanmu"

"Jinja? Yeaaaaa. Gomawo Youngjae-yaaa." Daehyun mencubit pipi chubby Youngjae dengan gemas.

"Ack, jauhkan tanganmu dari pipiku, pabo."

"Arraseo, mian hehe" kata Daehyun dengan cengiran.

"Yah kalian hyungdeul, lama sekali jalannya." Teriak Jongup yang gemas melihat Dae-Jae tidak kunjung tiba di tempat mereka.

"Ya Moon Jongup, sekali lagi kau teriak padaku. Say goodbye to your barbel." Ancam Youngjae.

"Hehehe, ampun hyung." Jongup memberikan peace sign dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aigoo, uri Youngie sudah bicara lagi" goda Himchan.

"Sepertinya Dae berhasil mengajaknya damai." Kali ini Yongguk yang menggoda.

"Aish sudahlah diam. Jangan berisik." Youngjae yang risih digodapun mengambil novel miliknya dan duduk santai diatas tikar piknik yang sudah diurai oleh yang lain.

"Kalian sudah laparkan? Ayo makan bekal yang dibeli tadi." Himchan yang dibantu Seyong mulai menata kotak bekal yang mereka beli dijalan tadi.

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin pergi keliling dulu. Kajja Jongup hyung" Junhong menarik lengan Jongup agar pergi.

"Bbang, ikuti mereka. Aku takut mereka akan tersesat" perintah Himchan. Yongguk yang baru saja mendudukkan diri, terpaksa berdiri lagi dan mengikuti perintah sang Hime tanpa penolakan.

"Kau tidak ingin makan Dae?"

"Nanti saja hyung, aku ingin istirahat saja." Daehyun berjalan mendekati Youngjae yang tengah serius membaca. Direbahkan kepalanya di paha Youngjae yang cukup lebar.

"Jangan protes, aku ingin melihat bunga sakura sambil rebahan." Ucap Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya, aku jadi iri melihat orang yang bersahabat seperti kalian berenam ini. Seperti tidak ada jarak" ucap Seyong sambil menikmati snack yang ia bawa.

"Kalau kau tau fakta di balik persahabatan kami, kau pasti akan kaget hahaha." Himchan tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Kau membuatku penasaran hyung." Seyong menatap Himchan penasaran.

"Hahaha, lupakan Seyongie."

"Ish, hyung" Seyong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung itu sahabat dan juga sepasang kekasih, hyung." Ucap Daehyun yang sedang menyamankan diri di paha Youngjae.

"Whoaaa, benarkah? Pantas saja, Yongguk hyung nurut denganmu hyung." Seyong mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jung Daehyun, kau bocor sekali." Himchan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa hyung, aku tidak merasa risih dengan kalian. Karena aku juga sama dengan kalian hehehe."

"HAH?" teriak Himchan, Daehyun, bahkan Youngjae yang sedari tadi fokus.

"Ya ampun, maaf. Kenapa aku terbuka seperti ini pada kalian." Seyong salah tingkah dengan ucapannya.

"Gwaenchana, kau sudah kami anggap teman. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk bicara apapun."

"Kau serius hyung? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, karena jujur saja aku tidak punya teman disini." Seyong mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Tenang, kita semua teman hyung." Youngjae ikut bicara.

"Kamsahamnida ne" Seyong tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya, aku ingin ke toilet dulu, permisi" Seyong bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke toilet yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Hm, ku kira dia normal sepertiku. Ternyata….sama saja dengan kalian." Gumam Youngjae.

"Jae, kau juga sama seperti kami. Perlu ku ambilkan kaca?" Sindir Himchan.

"Aku tidak sam—"

Dering ponsel Daehyun yang berada di kantung jaket menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting antara Youngjae dan Himchan.

"Umma?" Daehyun melirik ke arah Youngjae dan ponselnya bergiliran.

"Angkat saja." Suruh Youngjae.

'Umma, ada apa?' Tanya Daehyun saat menjawab telepon.

' _Daehyunnieeee, bogoshippeooo'_ teriak orang diseberang sana.

' _Eyy, umma. Kau mau anak tampan mu ini tuli eoh?'_

' _Hehehe, mianhae aegi~ dimana Youngie? Umma rindu kalian berdua'_

' _Ada, dia lagi jadi bantalku sekarang. Tidak bisa diganggu kkk.'_ Jawab Daehyun yang berhasil membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari Youngjae.

' _Aigoo~ romantis sekali. Bagaimana bulan madu kalian? Menyenangkan bukan?'_

' _Heh? A-apa maksud umma…'_

' _Astaga, umma lupa Jae menyuruh umma pura-pura tidak tau rencana bulan madu kalian. Mianhaee'_

' _Oh hahaha, gwaenchana umma. Disini menyenangkan, mau oleh-oleh apa?'_

' _Hm, umma hanya mau foto-foto romantis kalian selama disana kkk. Aigoo, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat umma senyum sendiri.'_

' _Siap umma, nanti akan kuberikan yang banyak. Umma jaga diri ya, saranghae.'_

' _Ne, saranghae aegiya. Salam untuk yang lain'_

Setelah percakapan diputus, Daehyun melihat kearah Youngjae dengan senyum misterius.

"Hyung, bisa kau foto kami berdua?" Daehyun mengambil kamera Youngjae dan menyerahkannya pada Himchan.

"Eh? Untuk apa kita foto." Raut heran nampak diwajah Youngjae.

"Umma minta foto bulan madu kita hahaha" seru Daehyun dengan penekanan pada kalimat bulan madu.

"Sial, kenapa kau harus tau." Youngjae menggerutu.

"Sudah, kita nikmati bulan madu kita saja. Baby" goda Daehyun.

"Woi. Cepat pose. Kalian kira tanganku tidak pegal memegang kamera daritadi." Protes Himchan.

"Youngjae, senyum dan elus kepala Daehyun. Ingat, harus alami." Lanjut Himchan.

"Iya hyung iya, bawel amat." Dengan bibir pout nya, Youngjae menuruti perintah Himchan.

Youngjae memasang senyum manisnya sambil mengelus rambut Daehyun pelan. Sesekali ia mencubit hidung Daehyun yang tidak bisa berhenti menahan tawa.

"Nah bagus, lain kali kita harus hunting foto yang lebih banyak lagi untuk kalian." Himchan memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya.

"Malam ini jangan ganggu kami ya hyung, kami ingin bulan madu berdua saja. Iya kan babyjae?"

"Kau gila Jung Daehyun."

"Aku gila juga karenamu, Jung Youngjae."

"Jangan menggombaliku, aku geli."

"Baiklah, akan ku simpan gombalanku untuk nanti malam saja."

"Aku akan tidur dengan Himchan hyung. Ya kan hyung?" Youngjae meminta pertolongan.

"I-itu… Yongguk mana mau pisah denganku." Bukan menolong, Himchan justru menolak.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin bulan madu, kenapa malah kau yang malu sekarang, baby." Daehyun tidak berhenti menggoda Youngjae.

"Itu hanya alasan ku saja bodoh biar kau bisa ikut liburan. Jangan menggodaku lagi. Wajahmu menggelikan."

"Ya ya, tapi aku tidak ingin membohongi umma. Jadi, sekalian saja kita bulan madu sungguhan." Daehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _Glek,_ Youngjae meneguk air liurnya. Ia menyesal kenapa harus membuat alasan seperti itu pada mertuanya. Dan dia sangat menyesal kenapa Jung Daehyun harus tahu alasan yang dia buat itu. Alhasil, ia harus digoda terus menerus oleh lelaki bibir tebal itu.

"Apa ini, kalian asik sekali mengobrol" tegur Yongguk diikuti dua maknae yang baru kembali.

"Hyung! Tolong suruh bibir tebal ini untuk diam. Dia sangat berisik." Adu Youngjae.

"Jangan Bbang, itu urusan rumah tangga mereka hahaha."

"Ya Himchan hyung, kenapa kau tidak membelaku."

"Kalian sudah suami istri, untuk apa kami melarang kalian bulan madu." Jawab Himchan.

"Astaga, appa umma. Tolong anakmu ini." Youngjae memasang wajah memelas.

Daehyun, Himchan, dan Yongguk yang sudah mengerti keadaan hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Youngjae saat digoda tadi.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kami tidak mengerti?" Jongup memasang wajah datarnya.

"Err, tidak papa. Ayo kita makan siang. Kalian pasti sudah lapar kan? Sebentar lagi Seyongie juga akan kembali" Himchan memberikan kotak bekal satu per satu. Lebih tepatnya Himchan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar maknae kesayangannya tidak bingung karena pembicaraan mereka berempat.

"Waaa, Yakiniku." Junhong senang melihat isi bekalnya.

"Selamat makan semuanya."

"Selamat makaaan."

Tidak berapa lama, suasana pun berubah menjadi ceria. Candaan tidak henti-hentinya dilontarkan oleh mereka. Sungguh hari itu adalah liburan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka bertujuh. Menikmati piknik di tengah-tengah sakura yang sedang bermekaran bersama orang yang disayangi. Bukankah itu pengalaman yang sangat berharga.

:::::

TBC ._.


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 7/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Tidak terasa, sudah lima hari Yongguk dan lainnya berliburan di negeri Sakura. Dan di hari terakhir liburan mereka, kota Toyama menjadi destinasi terakhir untuk menghabiskan waktu. Setelah puas bermain di teluk Toyama sejak pagi tadi, Junhong dan para Hyungnya terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Aku lapar." Seru Daehyun seraya mengelus perutnya yang daritadi berbunyi.

"Aku juga, hyung. Tolong beri kami makan" Youngjae mengamini perkataan Daehyun.

"Kalau urusan makan, baru kalian kompak ckck" Himchan menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua sejoli dihadapannya.

"Disana ada kedai yang menjual hasil tangkapan laut. Kalian ingin kesana?" Seyong menawarkan.

"Boleh, kebetulan kami sudah lama tidak makan seafood. Ya kan Dae?" Tanya Youngjae yang dijawab anggukan Daehyun.

"Yasudah, ayo kesana." Yongguk selaku tetua berjalan lebih dulu ke kedai yang dimaksud dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

–

"Uwaaaa, cumi-cuminya hidup." Junhong histeris saat beberapa anak cumi-cumi yang masih hidup menjadi hidangan diatas meja.

"Junhongie, makan aku" Jongup tersenyum usil dengan tangannya yang memegang seekor anak cumi-cumi dan mendekatkannya pada Junhong yang merasa geli.

"Kyaaa, Jongupie hyung!" Dengan kaki panjangnya, Junhong mendorong kaki kursi Jongup yang alhasil membuat alien bermata sipit itu terjatuh.

"Ack! Kau sadis sekali." Jongup meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh menjailiku" Maknae memasang wajah cemberut yang justru membuat dirinya terlihat imut.

"Aigoo, uri maknae ngambek" ledek Daehyun.

"Jangan meledek Dae. Makan saja makananmu" Youngjae yang gemas, memasukkan gulungan sayur ke mulut Daehyun.

"Apa besok kalian jadi kembali ke Korea?" Seyong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, orang tua kami sudah menyuruh pulang sejak kemarin kkk" Sahut Youngjae.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bermain dengan kalian." Seyong terlihat sedih mendengar ucapan Youngjae.

"Kapan-kapan kau pulanglah ke Korea, kami pasti akan menyambutmu hyung." Daehyun tersenyum tulus.

"Gomawo ne, kalian mau jadi temanku walaupun hanya sementara."

"Kita akan berteman selamanya, tidak ada istilah sementara dalam pertemanan."

"Kena angin apa sampai Yongguk hyung berkata bijak" Dengan watadosnya, Jongup bicara lantang.

 _'Bugh!'_ Gelas plastik milik Yongguk melayang tepat kearah dahi Moon Jongup. Bukannya prihatin, nasib Jongup malah ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya. Bukankah ini hari burukmu, Moon Jongup?.

"Astaga, sudah jam 6 sore. Lebih baik kita kembali ke villa sebelum hari gelap." Komando Seyong.

"Benar juga, kita harus membereskan barang-barang untuk besok" Himchan setuju dengan Seyong.

Setelah membayar semua pesanan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Villa sewaan yang tidak jauh dari teluk.

–

"Kau belum tidur hyung?" Tegur Youngjae yang tengah melihat-lihat hasil jepretan kameranya.

"Aku belum bisa tidur." Seyong merengut. Tangannya memeluk erat bantal panjang miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan, Jae." Ucap Seyong pelan, takut membangunkan penghuni kamar lainnya.

Nada suara Seyong terlihat sedang serius kali ini, sehingga Youngjae memutuskan konsentrasi pada omongan Seyong padanya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau." Seyong tampak berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya ia mulai buka suara.

"Jae, apa salah jika aku menyukai seseorang yang sejak kecil aku kenal?" Tanya Seyong ragu-ragu.

 _'Deg'_ Youngjae bukan orang bodoh, tentu saja dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak. Menyukai seseorang itu adalah hak yang tidak bisa dicegah oleh siapapun."

"Jadi, apa aku tidak masalah menyukai Daehyun yang notabene adalah seorang pria?" Hening. Suasana itu yang terjadi saat Seyong dengan lugasnya mengucapkan nama Daehyun.

"Ya, itu hak mu untuk menyukainya hyung. Tapi kau harus tau, kadang kita tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai. Dan kau harus siap menanggung resiko itu." Jelas Youngjae.

Terpancar senyuman samar dari wajah Seyong setelah mendengar ucapan Youngjae yang cukup menenangkan dirinya.

"Ne, aku tau itu dan aku siap dengan resikonya. Gomawo nae dongsaeng." Seyong tersenyum mantap.

"Cheonma Hyung. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, kau pasti lelah." Saran Youngjae yang kembali fokus dengan laptop.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak tidur?"

"Ani, aku sedang ada yang dikerjakan. Goodnight hyung."

"Oh arasseo. Goodnight Jae."Pamit Seyong sebelum memejamkan mata.

Setelah Seyong tertidur, tinggal lah Youngjae yang kini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tangan dan matanya yang tadi sibuk pada laptop kini terhenti.

' _Kenapa aku malah kepikiran.'_ Youngjae menghela napas panjang.

"Hah sudahlah, Yoo Youngjae. Jangan campuri urusan orang lain." Youngjae berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau sebut orang lain?" Suara yang sangat dikenal Youngjae terdengar.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Baru saja, aku haus Jae" Daehyun, pemilik suara itu bangkit dari tidurnya menuju dapur.

"Mau temani aku?" Tanya Daehyun sebelum pergi.

Tanpa menjawab, Youngjae ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Daehyun ke dapur. Youngjae sangat hapal jika itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan perintah yang tersirat dari Jung Daehyun.

"Aku ingin susu hangat, bisa tolong kau buatkan?" Pinta Daehyun saat mereka berdua tiba di dapur.

"Eish, ya tuan." Youngjae lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, umma mengirim pesan. Dia menanyakan kabar menantu kesayangannya." Seru Daehyun sambil mengotak-atik ponsel seraya menunggu susu pesanannya datang.

"Tolong bilang padanya, kabarku sangat buruk selama liburan." Jawab Youngjae dengan nada sarkastik. Diletakkannya segelas susu kehadapan Daehyun.

"Aigoo, Jung Youngjae kenapa hm? Sedang pms?"

"Tidak lucu, Jung Daehyun."

"Ok maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau kenapa kau badmood begini."

"Lupakan saja. Minumlah, aku ingin tidur" Youngjae hendak berlalu meninggalkan Daehyun namun pergelangan tangannya berhasil ditahan.

"Kau ingin lihat sesuatu yang bisa membuat moodmu kembali?" Youngjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Kalau diam berarti mau. Ayo ikut aku" Tanpa ragu, Daehyun memegang pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan menggiringnya keluar villa menuju suatu tempat. Sementara tangan kiri Daehyun menutup rapat kedua mata Youngjae.

"Dae, kau membawaku ke pantai saat tengah malam?" Tanya Youngjae dalam posisi mata tertutup. Telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara deruan ombak didekatnya.

"Buka matamu dalam hitungan ketiga." Perlahan Daehyun menjauhkan tangan yang sedari tadi menutup mata Youngjae.

"Han…..Dul…..Set! Cha, Buka matamu Jae." Daehyun memberi aba-aba.

Dengan perlahan dan ragu, Youngjae membuka matanya. Dan betapa kagumnya ia saat melihat pinggiran teluk berwarna biru menyala yang begitu cantik. Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini.

"Kau suka?" Tanpa ditanya pun sebenarnya Daehyun tahu jika orang disampingnya ini begitu suka.

"…..Ne, aku menyukainya. That's so wonderful." Seru Youngjae tanpa memandang Daehyun. Pandangannya telah tersita oleh keindahan teluk biru tersebut.

Melihat ekspresi 'istri'nya, Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Sesekali ia memotret Youngjae diam-diam untuk mengabadikan moment dimana ia berhasil membuat Youngjae kagum pada sesuatu.

"Dae, darimana cahaya biru itu?" Si pintar Youngjae mulai penasaran.

Daehyun tersenyum tanpa menjelaskan, namun ia menuntun Youngjae untuk mendekat ke sumber cahaya biru, yaitu cumi-cumi biru yang berjejer disekeliling teluk tiap malam hari.

"Neomu yeppeoda~" Salah satu cumi-cumi biru diangkat Youngjae. Dielusnya lembut tubuh cumi-cumi tersebut. Seandainya saja hewan ini dapat dibawa pulang, tentu saja Youngjae akan memasukkan beberapa hewan lucu ini ke dalam plastik dan memeliharanya di akuarium kesayangan Daehyun.

 _'Jpret'_ kamera ponsel Daehyun memotret Youngjae yang asik bermain dengan cumi-cumi biru.

Tingkahnya yang lucu membuat Daehyun gemas dan ingin rasanya Daehyun menggigit pipi Youngjae.

"Kembalikan dia Jae, jangan sampai dia mati" Daehyun mengingatkan. Meskipun sayang, Youngjae terpaksa melepaskan kembali mainan barunya.

"Kkk, dasar bocah" Kekeh Daehyun yang duduk memperhatikan. Sementara tangannya menuntun Youngjae untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Indah bukan?" Kali ini Daehyun memastikan.

"Ung, iya. Ini pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ku lihat selama kita traveling. Gomawo Dae" Youngjae tersenyum tulus,dari sorot matanya sangat terlihat jika ia begitu bahagia.

"Sudah kewajibanku membuatmu senang Jae." Tanpa ragu, Daehyun mengusap kepala Youngjae dengan lembut. Tidak ada penolakan dari Youngjae, ia hanya diam dan memandangi pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Jae…." panggil Daehyun pelan.

"Ne?" Youngjae mengarahkan pandangan pada Daehyun.

Bukannya menghiraukan sahutan Youngjae, Daehyun justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae yang membuat pria chubby itu terdiam dan bingung. Jarak wajah keduanya semakin dekat, Youngjae yang salah tingkah mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Ada gigitan nyamuk dipipimu." Daehyun menempelkan jari telunjuk ke pipi kiri Youngjae.

 _'Duar'_ ingin rasanya Youngjae terjun ke jurang saat teringat tindakannya kali ini. Memalukan! Wajahnya kini berubah jadi merah padam karena malu. Beruntung cahaya malam membuat wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat jelas. Daehyun yang bingung melihat sikap diam Youngjae bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mengira aku ingin menciummu." Omongan Daehyun tepat sasaran.

"Ti…tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan deruan ombak dengan mata tertutup." Kilah Youngjae. Sebenarnya percuma jika dia berkilah seperti ini, karena rona merah dipipi sudah menjawab semuanya.

"Kau yakin?" Daehyun smirk melihat Youngjae salah tingkah. Dia menangkap nada gugup di suara Youngjae.

"Dae, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Villa. Hawa disini semakin dingin." Tanpa memandang Daehyun, Youngjae segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Kalau tau dia mengharapkan itu, aku lakukan saja tadi kkkk" Daehyun berbicara pelan yang tentu saja tidak didengar Youngjae.

"YA! Jung Youngjae tunggu aku." Tidak ingin membiarkan istrinya sendiri, ia pun berlari untuk menyusul Youngjae.

–

Jam sudah mengarah pada angka 10, matahari pun sudah mulai berdiri tegak di langit. Sekarang saatnya Himchan cs bersiap untuk kembali ke Korea, negara yang sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tinggalkan. Seperti biasa, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Junhong membuat keributan di pagi hari. Ada saja barang-barang mereka yang tidak dapat ditemukan.

"Makanya, lain kali kemasi barang-barang kalian sejak kemarin sore. Kalau begini siapa yang repot." Omel Himchan. Ia begitu sibuk mencari barang-barang yang hilang.

"Perasaan tadi malam sudah ku simpan dalam koper hyung, tapi kenapa kaus kakiku mendadak hilang." Heran Junhong. Tangannya dengan lincah mengobrak-abrik isi koper dibantu oleh Seyong.

Yongguk memutar matanya, dia sudah bosan melihat pemandangan seperti ini yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan disaat mereka bepergian. Ia pun memilih untuk menghirup udara segar di luar.

"Aku tunggu diluar dalam 10 menit kalau kalian tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat."

"Ck, kenapa dia tidak membantuku." Himchan sedikit kesal melihat Yongguk.

"Uwaaaa, Jongupie hyung! Kenapa kaus kaki ku ada padamu." Junhong menunjuk ke arah kaki Jongup.

"Ya! Moon Jongup. Kenapa tidak bilang kau yang memakainya ha." Daehyun menggetok kepala Jongup.

"Aku lupa hyung, mian." Lagi-lagi Jongup memasang wajah tidak berdosa yang membuat orang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Dasar pikun." Cibir Junhong. Ia membereskan kembali isi koper dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Youngjae, memory card mu sudah ketemu?" Himchan memastikan.

"Sudah hyung." Youngjae memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Kalau sudah beres, bisa kita berangkat sekarang? 30 menit lagi pesawat kalian berangkat." Selaku tour guide, Seyong memperingatkan.

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang saja." Himchan menyetujui.

"Ya, Bang Yongguk! cepat kemari dan bantu kami membawa koper." Himchan meneriaki Yongguk yang segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Yes baby, jangan berteriak ne. Aku takut pita suaramu rusak nanti." Yongguk mengelus sayang kepala Himchan.

"Bilang saja kau melarangnya karena suara teriakan Himchan hyung menyakiti telinga."

"Moon Jongup-ssi, bisa kau tidak bersuara?" Yongguk menyuruh Jongup diam dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Becanda hyung hehe." Jongup memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Jadi berangkat sekarang?" Sekali lagi, Seyong memperingatkan.

"Ish mian hyung, mereka memang suka lupa waktu. Ayo pergi." Youngjae berjalan keluar lebih dulu dengan tangannya yang menyeret koper. Diikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain dibelakang.

–

 _'Kepada penumpang Star Airline tujuan Toyama – Incheon. Harap segera bersiap.'_ Suara operator terdengar ke seluruh bandara.

"Nah itu kalian disuruh bersiap. Cepat kalian masuk"

"Kami pulang dulu, Seyong-ah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Pamit Yongguk mewakili semuanya.

"Gwaenchana, aku senang menemani kalian liburan, hyung." Seyong tersenyum lebar.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung." Daehyun menepuk pundak Seyong.

"Kau juga, titip salam untuk eommonim." Seyong memeluk Daehyun erat. Berat rasanya ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung, kau harus hati-hati saat pulang." Suara Youngjae menyadarkan Seyong untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kini berganti memeluk Youngjae sebentar.

"I'll miss you, nae dongsaeng." Seyong menepuk punggung Youngjae.

"Cha~ saatnya kita pulang. Seyong, sampai jumpa. Ayo anak-anak" Layaknya pemimpin, Yongguk membawa 5 orang itu menuju terminal keberangkatan.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung!" Teriak Junhong sembari melambaikan tangan dari jauh. Diikuti oleh Jongup, Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Seyong balas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum hingga teman-teman barunya tersebut menghilang dari penglihatan.

"Hah, Sepertinya aku memang harus kembali ke Korea kkk." Gumam Seyong sebelum beranjak pergi ke stasiun kereta yang tidak begitu jauh dari bandara.

:::::

TBC ….


	8. Chapter 8

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 8/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

"Dae, boleh ibu bicara sebentar" Pinta Mrs. Jung saat melihat anaknya melewati kamar tempatnya berada sekarang.

Tanpa menjawab, Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk ke kamar Mrs. Jung. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur empuk milik ibunya dengan santai.

"Begini, umma penasaran kenapa Youngie jadi sering melamun dan diam sejak pulang dari Jepang kemarin. Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Mrs. Jung langsung tanpa basa basi.

Ya memang benar, setelah pulang dari liburan beberapa hari kemarin, Youngjae terlihat menjadi kalem tidak hiperaktif seperti biasanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang memiliki sesuatu yang dipikirkan.

"Tidak, kami baik baik saja saat liburan." Jawab Daehyun setelah diam sejenak.

"Jinja? Umma sangat khawatir. Ya kau tau kan, dia istrimu dan anak umma juga. Jelas umma tidak tenang melihat tingkahnya seperti ini."

"Arasseo umma. Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu menemui Youngjae. Annyeong umma." Daehyun mencium pipi Mrs. Jung sebelum keluar.

"Hah, lelahnya" Gumam Daehyun sesampainya dikamar. Ia merebahkan diri tepat disamping Youngjae yang asik dengan psp miliknya.

"Jae-ya, daripada kau memainkan benda itu lebih baik kau pijat suamimu." Ucap Daehyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Eish, aku juga lelah Dae."

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, aku minta pijat umma saja." Dae berpura-pura akan bangkit.

"Yaa, tidak perlu mengadu seperti itu." Dengan malas, Youngjae melepas psp dan menahan badan Daehyun.

"Hahaha, kau takut?" Kekeh Daehyun.

"Tidak. Sini ku pijat." Youngjae membalik badan Daehyun menjadi tengkurap dengan kakinya.

"Eish Jung Youngjae, beraninya kau."

"Jangan protes." Tangan Youngjae mulai memijat-mijat pundak Daehyun pelan.

"Jae-ya….." Panggil Daehyun.

"Hm"

"Kau sudah siapkan keperluan sekolah besok?"

"Sudah."

"Oh oke." Daehyun bingung melanjutkan pembicaraan sehingga menciptakan keheningan sesaat.

"Sudah berhenti Jae." Daehyun bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih tangan Youngjae.

"Kau pasti lelah." Daehyun memijat tangan Youngjae.

"Kau kenapa? Sehat?" Dengan wajah heran, Youngjae menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Daehyun yang tidak panas.

"Apa salahnya aku sekali sekali berbuat manis padamu." Daehyun mendelik.

"Ya baiklah, terserah saja" Youngjae pasrah, ia sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Daehyun.

Mendengar ajakan itu, Youngjae melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. "Jam segini?"

"Iya, kenapa? Bukannya dulu kita sering keluar malam." Sahut Daehyun, tangannya masih lincah memijat Youngjae.

"Ya sudah ayo."

"Haha, oke kita ganti baju dulu." Dengan senyum sumringah Daehyun melepas tangan Youngjae dan bergegas ganti pakaian.

:::::

Suhu malam saat ini begitu sejuk, sehingga banyak orang yang memilih untuk berjalan menikmati indahnya malam. Begitupun dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sesekali tertawa lepas saat melihat hal-hal aneh yang ada dijalan.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa lagi." Sela Daehyun ditengah candaan mereka.

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa hah?" Wajah Youngjae kembali menjadi serius.

"Well, aku dan umma melihatmu sering melamun dan berubah menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Daehyun, sesekali ia menghela napas.

"Oh." Balas Youngjae singkat.

"Kau sedang ada yang dipikirkan?" Daehyun memandang Youngjae intens.

"Aniyo."

"Sungguh? Jangan menyembunyikannya Jae."

"Lain kali akan aku ceritakan." Daehyun mengangguk.

"Jae, kau mau makan disitu?" Youngjae melihat kearah pedagang jajanan pinggir jalan yang ditunjuk Daehyun.

"Bilang saja kau lapar."

"Kau tau saja kkk. Kajja." Daehyun menggandeng tangan kanan Youngjae. Tidak dihiraukannya pandangan orang-orang yang memandang aneh ke mereka.

"Nah, Jung Youngjae. Makanlah sepuasmu, aku yang traktir" Seru Daehyun saat mereka berdua tiba di tempat jajanan.

"Ne hyongnim, kamsahamnida." Dengan nada dibuat-buat, Youngjae berterima kasih.

Segera saja, Daehyun dan Youngjae memakan jajanan seperti teokbokki dan odeng dengan lahap. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Makan yang benar Jae." Daehyun membersihkan saos yang menempel dipinggir bibir Youngjae yang otomatis membuat orang itu tertegun.

"Aigoo, kalian seperti pasangan saja." Ucap si pedagang yang memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Haha, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ahjumma." Youngjae langsung meralat. Sementara Daehyun hanya terkekeh.

"Arasseo~ ini minumlah." Si pedagang menyerahkan 2 cup air putih.

"Kamsahamnida."

Setelah perut mereka sudah penuh, Daehyun dan Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mengingat hari sudah cukup larut malam dan jalanan mulai lengang.

"Hei, itu bukannya Jongupie?" Youngjae menunjuk sosok pemuda yang tengah berbicara dengan perempuan muda dipinggir jalan.

"Benar, tapi siapa perempuan itu?" Daehyun penasaran.

"Sudahlah, kita tanyakan besok saja. Sepertinya mereka sedang bicara serius"

"Oke kalau begitu kita lanjut pulang saja. Umma mencari kita daritadi" Ajak Daehyun.

"Omo. Kita lupa membelikan makanan untuk umma."

"Tidak usah, dia cuma mau kita pulang Jae, bukan makanan."

"Arasseo Dae." Dengan langkah sedang, Daehyun dan Youngjae meninggalkan Jongup yang berdiri di kejauhan.

:::::

Hari pertama sekolah akhirnya dimulai setelah sebelumnya para siswa diberi waktu menikmati libur panjang selama dua pekan. Ada banyak wajah-wajah baru disekolah, mengingat para siswa tahun pertama juga mulai masuk pada hari ini.

"Yaa Moon Jongup" Panggil Youngjae untuk menghentikan langkah pendek Jongup yang menuju koridor kelas.

"Ya hyung, kenapa?" Tanya Jongup dengan wajah polosnya saat Youngjae dan Daehyun sudah berada didekatnya.

' _Waaa, senior-senior yang ini kenapa keren sekali.'_ Beberapa siswa baru nampak terpesona oleh tiga orang didepan mereka. Daehyun yang mendengar, langsung memberi senyuman hangat kepada 'fans barunya'.

"Ack!" Daehyun meringis saat Youngjae menginjak kakinya.

"Masih pagi, jangan cemburu dulu hyung kkk." Bisik Jongup.

"Untuk apa cemburu. Btw, jam makan siang nanti ada yang mau kami tanyakan." Youngjae mengingatkan.

"Baik hyung, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu. Kasian Junhong sendirian disana." Pamit Jongup.

"Oke, kami juga harus ke kelas. Bye" Youngjae beranjak pergi ke kelasnya di lantai 3 tanpa menghiraukan Daehyun yang sedang tebar pesona pada siswa baru.

"Ya ya ya, tunggu aku." Melihat Youngjae meninggalkannya, Daehyun segera berlari agar dapat menyusulnya.

–

"Tadaaa, makanan datang." Seru Junhong yang baru datang dengan dua kantong berisi burger ditangannya. Diikuti Youngjae yang membawa beberapa botol minuman dingin.

"Hati-hati jatuh." Daehyun dan Jongup yang sudah lebih dulu berada di rooftop sekolah langsung membantu mereka.

"Apa ada kabar dari Himchan hyung?"

"Nope, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk mengurus kuliah." Youngjae menjawab pertanyaan Jongup.

"Ternyata sepi juga tidak ada mereka disini." kata Junhong dengan jujur.

"Biasanya kita akan mengganggu BangHim hyung saat bermesraan di jam seperti ini kkk. Sekarang siapa yang akan kita ganggu" Jongup menambahkan.

"Kita bisa ganggu DaeJae hyung kkk."

"Eish sudahlah, pulang sekolah kita ke rumah mereka saja. Jangan galau begitu" Tegur Daehyun dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah.

"Oh ya Jongup-ah, tadi malam kau dengan siapa" Youngjae menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak semalam.

"Kau melihatku hyung? Aku hanya menemui seseorang." Jongup menjawabnya pelan.

"Ah, kau sedang berkencan dengannya?"

"Uhuk uhuk." Pertanyaan asal Daehyun sontak membuat Junhong tersentak.

"Pelan-pelan makannya." Youngjae menepuk punggung maknaenya.

"Tidak, dia bukan pacarku. Yeoja itu…..hm, adikku." Sigh, Jongup nampak malas membicarakannya. Melihat wajah-wajah penasaran dihadapannya, Jongup melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia bilang ayah kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya di Gyeongju."

"Kau tidak ingin menjemputnya?"

"Biarlah mereka yang merawat ayahku, Dae hyung. Lagipula, jika ayah tidak ada dirumah, hidupku akan tenang tanpa harus mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibu dengan topik yang selalu sama."

"Aku mengerti." Daehyun menepuk pundak maknae keduanya. Dia sangat tau persis saat ini Jongup sedang berpura-pura bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan keluarganya.

"Thanks hyung."

' _Drrt drrt drrt'_ getaran ponsel mereka berempat terdengar secara bersamaan. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan jika itu adalah tanda pesan masuk di grup chat mereka berenam.

' _Eodini? Kalian tidak merindukan kami?'_ Isi pesan dari Himchan muncul dilayar ponsel.

"Eit jangan dibalas Junhong-ah, biar kita balas dendam haha." Larang Youngjae saat maknaenya akan mengetik balasan pesan.

"Kita beri kejutan saja nanti." Lanjut Daehyun yang langsung disetujui tiga orang lainnya.

:::::

Sesuai rencana, sepulang sekolah mereka memutuskan segera pergi ke apartment Yongguk dan Himchan untuk memberi kejutan pada kedua hyung yang dua hari ini sama sekali tidak memberi kabar. Senyum semangat tergambar diwajah mereka masing-masing, berharap dua orang itu akan senang mendapat kunjungan dadakan mereka.

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Daehyun mengambil alih kantung plastik berisi penuh yang sedari tadi ditenteng oleh Youngjae.

"Hyung, apa kita tidak mengganggu mereka? Mungkin saja sekarang mereka sibuk mengurus kuliahnya." Junhong mulai ragu.

"Jam segini mana ada urusan kampus, maknae. Tenang saja" Sambil merangkul pundak Junhong, Youngjae meyakinkan.

"Sst, pelankan suaramu hyung." Tegur Jongup saat mereka telah tiba di lorong apartment yang dituju.

"Hah, lagi-lagi mereka lupa kunci pintu." Youngjae menggelengkan kepala melihat pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung masuk saja." Bisik Daehyun dan dibalas anggukan.

Mereka pun masuk dengan langkah kaki pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Kosong, itulah yang mereka temui saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun, sebuah suara terdengar dari arah dapur dan diyakini bahwa saat ini Yongguk dan Himchan sedang berada disana. Mereka pun mengubah arah menuju dapur dan bersiap untuk berteriak.

"SURP—Omo!" Teriak mereka serentak.

Daehyun dan Jongup kompak menutup mata Youngjae dan Junhong, ya walaupun Jongup harus berjinjit agar bisa menjangkau mata maknaenya. Sementara mereka memasang wajah datar melihat adegan hot kiss yang tengah dilakukan oleh Bang-Him.

"Kalian kapan datang." Himchan yang melihat kedatangan dongsaengnya langsung mendorong tubuh Yongguk menjauh.

"Lanjutkan saja hyung, kami tunggu diluar hehe." Kata Daehyun dengan canggung. Ia memberi kode pada Jongup untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tengah.

Tidak enak dengan keadaan, Yongguk dan Himchan pun mengikuti mereka.

"Tadi pintunya tidak dikunci hyung, jadi kami langsung masuk." Seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Yongguk, Junhong langsung menjawab.

"Gwaenchana. Kalian sudah makan?" Himchan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Belum, makanya kami membeli ayam goreng sebelum kesini. Itu disana." Tunjuk Youngjae ke arah kantung plastik yang dijatuhkan Daehyun.

"Oh, kalau begitu biar aku siapkan makan malam untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar."

"Hyung, biar ku bantu." Youngjae mengikuti.

"Lain kali kalau ingin membuat pertunjukan seperti tadi, beritahu aku dulu hyung biar aku bisa nonton live. Hahaha." Entah ini sindiran atau bukan.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut mempraktekkannya dengan Youngjae?" Balas Yongguk.

"Kalau iya, aku akan menonton kalian Dae hyung kkk."

"Eyy, aku hanya ingin menonton bukan untuk praktek." Daehyun mendengus kesal karena diserang.

"Hyung, kalian bicara apa?" Junhong yang polos tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan para hyung.

"Junhongie, lebih baik kau ikut bantu mereka saja di dapur. Sepertinya mereka kerepotan." Suruh Yongguk, lebih tepatnya mengusir secara halus.

"Ya baiklah hyung." Junhong bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke dapur. Meninggalkan tiga makhluk yang sedang membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

–

Tidak memakan waktu lama, makan malam pun telah siap untuk dihidangkan. Satu persatu piring disusun dimeja ruang tengah. Aroma sup buatan Himchan tercium di ruangan tengah tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Uwaaa, selamat makaan." Seru Daehyun, wajahnya terlihat ingin melahap semua hidangan yang ada. Dasar food monster.

"Bagaimana hari pertama sekolah kalian? Pasti membosankan karena tidak ada kami hahaha." Narsis Himchan.

"Justru hidup kami lebih tenang karena tidak harus melihat kalian lovey dovey." Jawab Youngjae dengan wajah datar.

"Eish, bilang saja kau iri."

"Btw, aku tidak pernah melihat DaeJae hyung bermesraan kkk." Junhong menimpali.

"Diam maknae." Lirikan sinis terlihat dimata Youngjae.

"Jangan sensitif begitu, baby." Goda Daehyun sambil mengelus kepala belakang Youngjae.

"Dae…" kali ini Daehyun turut kebagian glare Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya, jangan gengsi seperti itu haha."

"Saling suka tapi gengsi. Ckck orang tua jaman sekarang." Guman Jongup namun masih bisa terdengar.

"Aaa, kenapa kalian menyebalkan hari ini. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan hambamu."

Semua yang ada disana tertawa puas melihat Youngjae yang frustasi dengan serangan mereka. Chubby boy yang malang.

:::::

Sinar mentari mulai menembus jendela menandakan malam sudah berganti pagi. Alarm-alarm dari ponsel bun berbunyi saling bersahutan agar si empunya terbangun. Yongguk, orang yang pertama kali membuka mata segera mematikan alarm dan membangunkan orang-orang yang tidur dirumahnya. Ya, empat anak muda itu menginap dan tidur di ruang tengah dengan posisi yang berdesakan.

"Yaa, bangun. Kalian harus sekolah." Yongguk menepuk-nepuk pundak semuanya bergantian.

"Euungg." Lenguh Junhong, Ia membuka matanya pelan kemudian tidur lagi.

"Tidak bisa lembut begini." Gerutu Yongguk.

Karena masih belum bangun juga, akhirnya Yongguk memutuskan untuk membangunkan mereka dengan mendudukkan paksa. Bukan hal yang sulit memang untuk melakukan itu, karena Yongguk terkenal kuat.

"Cepat mandi kalau tidak ingin terlambat." Perintah Yongguk saat semuanya sudah membuka mata.

Tidak ada protes dari mereka, yang ada hanya suara ribut yang berasal dari langkah kaki mereka yang bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri bersama. Yongguk menghela napas melihat dongsaengnya.

"Kau seperti ayah yang membangunkan anaknya saja kkk." Himchan yang baru keluar kamar menghampiri dan memberi sebuah kecupan pagi hari.

"Kalau kita punya anak, aku tidak ingin anak seperti mereka, Hime."

"Ngaco. Aku menyiapkan makan dulu Bbang. Kau mandilah" Kata Himchan yang dibalas anggukan. Setelah Himchan pergi, Yongguk pun kembali ke kamarnya dan mandi.

–

"Hyung, kami ke kelas duluan." Pamit Jongup saat mereka berempat tiba di sekolah.

"Annyeong hyung." Junhong melambaikan tangan sebelum jalan mengikuti Jongup.

"Ayo Jae kita keatas." Ajak Daehyun tapi tidak direspon oleh Youngjae yang ternyata sedang terdiam ditempat.

"Jae?" Panggil Daehyun.

"Bagaimana ini Dae, aku lupa mengerjakan tugas Park Saem." Si pintar Youngjae kali ini merasa kebingungan.

"Aku juga." Sahut Daehyun santai, ia sudah terbiasa tidak mengerjakan tugas, berbeda dengan Youngjae.

"Matilah kita."

"Gwaenchana, ayo ikut aku." Daehyun menggandeng tangan Youngjae dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

"Mau kemana kita? 5 menit lagi kita harus masuk." Pertanyaan Youngjae tidak ditanggapi.

"Chaa, saatnya bersantai." Seru Daehyun saat mereka tiba di rooftop sekolah, tempat favoritnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali bolos. Lagipula kita pasti akan dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh Park Saem." Lanjut Daehyun.

Digiringnya Youngjae untuk duduk dibangku panjang yang ada disana dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Youngjae yang otomatis membuat si empunya paha risih dan ingin pergi.

"Pinjamkan pahamu sebentar, aku sangat lelah sekarang." Pinta Daehyun dan membuat Youngjae pasrah pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau umma tau kita bolos hari ini." Youngjae masih tidak tenang.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tanggung jawab. " Daehyun menjawab layaknya itu bukanlah masalah.

"Memang kau harus tanggung jawab untuk ini Jung Daehyun." Youngjae menyentil dahi Daehyun pelan.

"Arasseo, Jung Youngjae." Daehyun terkekeh.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Seyong hyung kemarin chat denganku. Dia tanya kabarmu dan titip salam." Nada suara Youngjae berubah menjadi datar.

"Kenapa dia tidak chat langsung. Dasar hyung aneh hahaha."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Heran Daehyun.

"Dia menyukaimu Dae, karena itu dia malu."

Daehyun segera bangun dan duduk menghadap Youngjae yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit biru cerah dihadapannya.

"Dia bilang padamu?"

Youngjae mengangguk, "Dia cerita padaku sebelum kita pulang."

"Jadi karena ini kau berubah sikap beberapa hari lalu? Kau cemburu?"

"Eish, kau bicara apa. Sembarangan." Dengus Youngjae.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tau kau hanya tidak nyaman. Lain kali jujur lah tentang hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin dia berharap lebih." Senyum manis terbentuk dibibir Daehyun, dielusnya rambut Youngjae pelan tanpa sadar.

"Berhenti bersikap manis seperti ini padaku lagi Dae,aku takut akan benar-benar menyukaimu." Ucap Youngjae spontan dan langsung menggigit bibirnya yang telah keceplosan bicara.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu tadi."

"Aniya, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Kita harus ke kelas." Youngjae berkata dengan nada gugup. Ia bergegas pergi dari hadapan Daehyun.

' _Grab it!'_ Daehyun menahan pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Daehyun mengangkat dagu Youngjae dan menatap mata orang dihadapannya dengan sangat intens. Perlahan namun pasti, Daehyun menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka. Youngjae terpaku dalam diam, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa kali ini, matanya terpejam secara refleks seolah menanti sesuatu akan terjadi.

' _Chu.'_ Daehyun menempelkan bibirnya sejenak. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan, Daehyun kembali menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir atas Youngjae dengan lembut, sesekali ia menghisap bibir manis tersebut.

"Eunggg" Lenguhan Youngjae yang kehabisan napas menyadarkan Daehyun.

"Maaf." Sesal Daehyun setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Gwae….gwaenchana." Youngjae menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan Daehyun lebih dulu.

"Biarkan aku membuatmu mencintaiku Jae." Daehyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya punggung orang yang sebenarnya sudah lama dia sayangi secara diam-diam itu hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan

:::::

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 9/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu di rooftop, Daehyun semakin gencar melakukan aksi-aksi manis agar meyakinkan Youngjae bahwa dia pantas mendapatkan hati makhluk manis itu. Misalnya saja saat sekolah seperti ini, tanpa malu Daehyun menggandeng tangan Youngjae sejak berangkat hingga tiba di sekolah. Meskipun Youngjae berulang kali mencoba untuk melepaskan gandengan tangan, Daehyun tetap saja menahannya.

"Dae lepaskan tanganmu, semua orang sedang memperhatikan kita." Bisik Youngjae pelan, sungguh ia sangat risih mendapat pandangan aneh dari para siswa.

"Biarkan saja, peduli apa dengan mereka. Ini hidup kita Jae." Jawab Daehyun acuh.

"Tapi….."

"O..op..oppa." Sebuah suara dari seorang gadis menghentikan langkah mereka serta ucapan Youngjae.

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat gadis tersebut menunduk malu seraya menyerahkan bingkisan kecil lengkap dengan pita disekelilingnya.

"Apa ini?" Daehyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Untukmu, terimalah."

Daehyun melihat kearah Youngjae yang sudah memasang ekspresi datar.

"Terima saja Dae." Saran Youngjae. Namun setelah bicara, Youngjae melepas tangannya dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Daehyun dengan fansnya.

"Ah, baiklah terimakasih. Siapa namamu?" Daehyun berusaha sopan.

"Ahn Hyemi, oppa."

"Gomawo Hyemi-ya, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Tapi maaf oppa harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Senyum manis Daehyun berikan pada gadis itu sebelum dirinya pamit pergi, menyusul Youngjae. Hyemi pun kebingungan karena ditinggal begitu saja.

Langkah kaki Daehyun begitu cepat, ia ingin segera menemui Youngjae yang menurutnya sedang cemburu itu.

"Kau melihat Youngjae?" Tanya Daehyun pada teman sekelasnya saat ia tidak menemukan Youngjae dikelas.

"Tidak, mungkin dia belum datang." Jawab temannya.

Daehyun menghela napasnya, ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang ia yakini Youngjae ada disana. Dan benar saja, Youngjae sedang ada di kelas Jongup dan Junhong. Mereka terlihat asik berbincang dan sesekali tertawa karena kekonyolan yang mereka buat.

"Hai Dae hyung." Tegur Junhong saat menyadari keberadaan Daehyun.

"Kalian disini rupanya." Basa-basi Daehyun yang berjalan menghampiri.

"Jongup-ah, Junhong-ah. Aku ke kelas dulu. Bye." Pamit Youngjae yang lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Kenapa dia mendadak pergi, aneh sekali." Gumam Junhong.

"Kalian bertengkar hyung?" Tanya Jongup ketika melihat tingkah aneh hyungnya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia cemburu." Ucap Daehyun.

"Cemburu?" Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan, sampai jumpa di kantin." Daehyun kembali pergi menyusul Youngjae. Sementara dua maknaenya itu tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang ada sekarang.

"Kyaaaa, Moon Jongup!" Tidak lama setelah kepergian Daehyun, sebuah teriakan histeris yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari arah pintu. Seorang gadis berlari menghampiri dan langsung memeluk Jongup. Terlihat sekali gadis tersebut sedang bahagia.

Junhong menghela napas panjang kemudian mengambil buku pelajaran dalam tasnya. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku. Lalu Jongup? Bukan Jongup namanya jika ia tidak memasang wajah blank face yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Mata sipitnya melirik ke arah Junhong yang mendadak berubah.

"Ada apa?" Jongup melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kita dikirim sekolah untuk kompetisi dance provinsi minggu depan. Kyaaaa, aku senang sekali." Yein -nama gadis itu- menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Jinja?" Ekspresi bingung Jongup berubah jadi gembira.

"Ne~~~"

"Ok, mulai hari ini kita latihan di jam biasa. Tolong beri tahu yang lainnya."

"Siap Ketua Moon kkk."

"Ck, berhenti memanggil begitu." Jongup memang ketua klub dance, namun ia sangat risih saat dipanggil ketua oleh teman-temannya.

"Araseoyeo~ Aku pergi dulu, Junhong-ah annyeong." Tanpa melupakan keberadaan Junhong, Yein pamit pada sosok jangkung tersebut.

"Ah ne, annyeong." Balas Junhong canggung.

"Junhong-ah, kau mau ikut latihan juga?"

Junhong menggeleng tanpa menjawab Jongup.

"Baiklah." Kata Jongup singkat.

Sembari menunggu bel masuk, keduanya pun asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jongup sibuk memikirkan gerakan-gerakan baru dance untuk timnya dan Junhong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, lebih tepatnya melamun.

–

"Kenapa suasananya canggung seperti ini." Keluh Daehyun yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan antara mereka berempat.

Saat ini, mereka berada di kantin sekolah seperti biasanya. Yang beda hanyalah tidak ada yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Youngjae dan Junhong, si pencair suasana memilih diam, sedangkan Jongup asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Maaf hyung, aku sedang sibuk mencari inspirasi untuk kompetisi dance minggu depan." Jelas Jongup.

"Tidak papa, lanjutkan saja."

"Oke."

"Hei maknae, tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini." Daehyun mencoba mengajak bicara.

"Aku sedang malas bicara, hyung."

"Jawabanmu kenapa sama dengan seseorang." Daehyun melirik Youngjae.

"Tidak usah menyindirku." Tatapan sinis diberikan Youngjae pada Daehyun.

"Baguslah akhirnya kau bicara juga."

"Kau kenapa Jae, apa aku ada salah? Tadi pagi bukannya kita masih baik-baik saja? Kenapa sekarang kau berubah menjadi galak dan mendiamkan ku? Kau cemburu karena adik kelas kita yang tadi?" Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Untung saja posisi mereka saat ini jauh dari siswa-siswa lainnya sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang harus ku jawab bukan? Kau sendiri sudah tahu." Youngjae beranjak ke toilet, wajahnya mendadak merah setelah berucap seperti itu.

"Hyung…. apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" Saking penasaran, Jongup melepas ponselnya dan fokus pada hyungnya.

"Youngjae mulai menyukaiku, dan dia cemburu saat siswa baru memberiku hadiah tadi pagi." Daehyun berbisik.

"JEONGMAL?" Junhong tidak sadar berteriak.

"Sst" Jongup menutup mulut Junhong.

"Well, dia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Maka dari itu aku mencoba meyakinkannya. Seperti kalian tau, aku memang menyukainya sejak lama." Jelas Daehyun masih dengan suara pelan.

Ya memang, bukan rahasia lagi diantara mereka berlima (kecuali Youngjae) bahwa Daehyun sudah menyukai Youngjae setelah pernikahan 'paksa' itu dilaksanakan. Namun mengingat Youngjae yang bersikap normal, mereka pun menyimpan rahasia ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Youngjae yang melihat percakapan serius saat ia kembali.

"Jongup sedang bicara strategi rahasia agar bisa menang."

Jongup mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar alasan Daehyun. Ia mengangguk terpaksa untuk meyakinkan Youngjae.

"Oh." Youngjae hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Ehem, Youngjae-ya… aku minta maaf. Aku janji lain kali aku tidak terima hadiah orang lain lagi. Aku tidak kuat kau diamkan seperti ini." Sesal Daehyun, digenggamnya tangan Youngjae. Jongup dan Junhong tersenyum melihatnya.

"Itu hakmu mau menerimanya atau tidak. Aku tidak berhak melarangmu."

"Araseo, tapi kau mau memaafkan aku kan?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae penuh harap.

"Hah, Daehyun pabo. Baiklah, lagipula tidak ada alasan aku untuk marah." Ucap Youngjae dengan wajah datar.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya, cepat lepas tanganku." Youngjae melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat Daehyun.

"Kkk, gomawo." Kekeh Daehyun sambil mengelus kepala orang disampingnya itu.

Entahlah, tindakan Daehyun tadi membuat wajah Youngjae samar-samar menjadi merah. Pipinya terasa panas tanpa sebab.

"Aigoo, manis sekali." Seru Junhong yang ternyata sejak tadi merekam kegiatan DaeJae dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Yaa maknae, kenapa kau rekam eoh?" Protes Youngjae yang sadar.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan momen langka."

"Ish kau ini." Youngjae berusaha merebut ponsel tersebut namun ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"Biarkan saja."

"Terserah lah." Youngjae menghela napas keras –pasrah- dan membuat Daehyun, Jongup dan Junhong tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi lelaki berpipi chubby itu.

–

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, seluruh siswa berlarian untuk segera keluar dari tempat yang mereka anggap membosankan itu. Termasuk siswa yang ada di kelas Jongup, semuanya telah hilang dari kelas menyisakan Jongup yang sedang menunggu Junhong membereskan buku-bukunya dengan lesu.

"Junhong-ah, kau sakit?" Jongup menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Junhong.

"Aniya hyung." Jawab Junhong tanpa melihat Jongup.

"Ayo pulang, biar hyung antar." Ajak Jongup yang ingin mengambil alih tas maknaenya tersebut.

"Hei kalian, tidak mau pulang?" Sumber suara berasal dari pintu kelas.

"Dae hyung, Jae hyung. Boleh aku pulang bersama kalian?" Tanya Junhong langsung.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita selalu pulang bersama, kenapa tanya lagi haha." Youngjae terkekeh. Wajahnya kembali ceria, berbeda dengan pagi tadi.

"Baiklah, hyung aku pulang dulu. Selamat latihan." Pamit Junhong.

"Oke, hati-hati." Balas Jongup datar.

"Kau mau latihan?"

"Iya hyung, sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarkan Junhongie dulu baru latihan. Tapi karena dia mau pulang dengan kalian, aku akan langsung latihan." Jongup membalas pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengantarnya. Latihan lah, semangat!"

"Jangan sampai cedera, annyeong." Pesan Daehyun sebelum mengajak pergi Youngjae dan Junhong.

"Araseo."

Sesaat kepergian tiga orang itu, ponsel Jongup bergetar beberapa kali tanda ada pesan masuk dari Yein yang mencarinya. Tidak mau temannya menunggu lama, Jongup segera pergi ke tempat latihan mereka yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

–

"Hyung, kalian mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Junhong saat mereka bertiga tiba dirumahnya.

"Ani, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Kau masuk lah." Tolak Youngjae yang memang terlihat lesu.

"Araseo, gomawo hyungdeul. Selamat istirahat." Pamit Junhong.

"Kau juga, maknae." Sahut Daehyun.

"Ne."

Setelah Junhong benar-benar masuk ke rumah, Daehyun dan Youngjae pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan jalan kaki diselingi perbincangan ringan antara mereka agar tidak terasa.

"Kemarikan tas mu." Pinta Daehyun.

"Wae?" Youngjae terlihat bingung, namun tetap saja memberikan tasnya.

Daehyun mengambil tas itu dan melingkarkannya di pundak kiri, sehingga saat ini ia membawa ransel di pundak kanan dan kirinya.

"Eish, tidak perlu Dae." Menyadari maksud Daehyun, Youngjae mencoba untuk mengambil kembali tasnya namun dihalangi.

"Tas mu sangat berat, pantas saja kau kelelahan membawanya, Jae. Ckck" Decak Daehyun.

"Aku tidak seperti mu yang hanya membawa tas kosong, Jung Daehyun." Sindir Youngjae.

"Skak mat. Hah, kenapa aku tidak bisa menang berdebat denganmu."

"Terima saja kenyataannya kkk."

"Heol~" Daehyun mengacak rambut pria itu, tampaknya ia begitu gemas dengan tingkah Youngjae padanya.

"Stop it Dae." Youngjae mendelik ke arah Daehyun.

"Mian." Daehyun terkekeh. Diraihnya tangan Youngjae dan digenggam erat selama perjalanan.

Tidak ada kalimat manis atau protes yang keluar, mereka terlalu sibuk menikmati kenyamanan yang mengalir karena genggaman hangat keduanya. Tanpa diketahui, jantung mereka berdegup dengan cepat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Annyeong." Suara yang tidak asing menyapa, sehingga membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae menghentikan langkah tepat di depan rumah.

"Hyung…" Ucap Daehyun pelan saat melihat sosok dihadapannya, Seyong yang sudah menunggu lama.

Sadar tangan mereka masih saling bergenggaman, Youngjae segera melepas tangannya dari Daehyun. Beruntung Seyong tidak sempat melihat tangan mereka.

"Apa kabar? Maaf aku datang tanpa memberitahu."

"Gwaenchana, kau tau dari mana rumahku? Seingatku kau tidak pernah kesini hyung." Daehyun tanpa basa basi. Semenjak ia tau perasaan teman Busannya tersebut, ia menjadi jaga jarak.

"Aku masih menyimpan alamat yang kau berikan dulu Dae. Apa aku tidak boleh kesini?"

"A…Ani, rumahku terbuka untuk semua temanku hyung. Silakan masuk." Daehyun membuka pintu rumahnya yang memang sedang kosong.

"Gomawo." Seyong tersenyum dan masuk diikuti oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae yang mendadak diam, tanpa ekspresi.

"Mana ahjumma?" Tanya Seyong, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tamu yang menurutnya begitu rapi.

"Dia sedang ke luar kota selama seminggu."

"Aku permisi ke atas dulu. Kau mau minum apa hyung?" Youngjae bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Apa saja, yang penting tidak merepotkan."

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian mengobrol dulu." Youngjae melangkahkan kaki cepat menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Sepertinya Youngjae sangat sering kesini ya." Ucap Seyong setelah Youngjae pergi.

"Err… Ya begitulah." Daehyun tersenyum paksa, bingung harus bicara apa.

"Hyung, kau bersantailah dulu. Aku ganti baju sebentar."

"Ne, Daehyunie." Seyong mengangguk.

Setelah meminta ijin, Daehyun berlari ke kamarnya menyusul Youngjae.

"Jae-ya." Panggil Daehyun saat membuka pintu.

"Ya! Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu." Kesal Youngjae karena Daehyun masuk saat ia berganti pakaian.

"Kenapa? Kau malu aku melihat tubuhmu?" Goda Daehyun dengan smirk.

"Bu..bukan begitu. Ah sudahlah, aku mau membuatkan minuman dulu." Youngjae yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian, berjalan keluar.

"Jae, kau belum bicara yang sebenarnya ke Seyong hyung?" Tanya Daehyun sembari berganti pakaian.

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badan, ia tau apa yang sedang dilakukan Daehyun sekarang.

"Belum, dia tidak ada menghubungiku beberapa hari ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya."

"Tapi Dae, kau tidak kasihan padanya? Dia hidup sebatang kara dan pasti dia begitu kesepian."

"Tidak, aku lebih kasihan jika dia terus mengharapkanku yang tidak mungkin bersamanya. Semakin cepat dia tau, semakin cepat dia akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik." Ucap Daehyun bernada tegas.

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja." Youngjae pergi meninggalkan Daehyun. Jujur, dia merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat kedatangan Seyong tadi. Namun dia juga kasihan jika Seyong mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Betapa membingungkannya situasi ini.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Daehyun pun kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Seyong berada.

"Maaf lama hyung." Sesal Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana, Daehyunie."

"Kapan kau tiba di Seoul hyung?"

"Tadi malam. Aku merindukan Korea, jadi aku memutuskan tinggal disini lagi."

"Wah benarkah? Senang mendengarnya. Kau sudah punya tempat tinggal?"

"Minum dulu hyung." Youngjae datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas air jeruk.

"Gomawo, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Youngjae ikut duduk.

"Sementara aku tinggal di homestay sampai menemukan rumah sewa yang cocok kkk." Seyong menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun yang sempat terpotong.

"Selamat datang kembali hyung." Ucap Youngjae yang mulai mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

"Terimakasih, ku harap kalian mau menemaniku. Aku masih sedikit merasa asing di negara sendiri."

"Sepertinya kau memang harus beradaptasi kembali hyung."

"Ne, kau benar Youngjae-ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau menemani Daehyun malam ini?"

"Iya, kenapa hyung?" Tanya balik Youngjae.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan. Apa aku boleh ikut menginap disini juga? Aku tidak nyaman berada di homestay bersama para turis." Seyong berucap tanpa malu.

Mendengar ucapan orang ini, Daehyun dan Youngjae saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana ya hyung, sebenarnya Youngjae tidak menginap disini tapi dia memang….."

"Boleh hyung, lagipula yang lainnya juga ingin menginap disini. Pasti akan ramai. Ya kan Dae?" Youngjae memotong omongan Daehyun.

"I..iya, mereka sebentar lagi juga akan datang." Terpaksa Daehyun mengiyakan karena pelototan Youngjae.

"Syukurlah, aku kira aku tidak boleh menginap bersama kalian. Gomawo ne." Seyong tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan senang hati hyung." Youngjae membalas senyuman.

"Oh iya, boleh aku numpang ke toilet?"

"Masuklah, disana ada ruang keluarga. Kau terus saja, nanti akan ada pintu warna putih. Itu toiletnya." Daehyun menunjukkan arah.

"Oke, permisi." Seyong bergegas pergi.

"Kenapa kau mengijinkannya?" Daehyun mendekati Youngjae dan berbisik.

"Kau tega membiarkan dia tinggal dengan orang asing?"

"Dia sudah dewasa Jae, lagi pula dia bisa mencoba adaptasi lagi dengan orang lain."

"Benar juga. Tapi sudah terlanjur, jadi biarkan saja."

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Pertanyaan Daehyun membuat Youngjae yang tadi berdebat menjadi terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, untuk apa." Youngjae sendiri bingung, apa yang harus ia jawab. Memang ada rasa gelisah jika ia melihat Daehyun berinteraksi dengan Seyong, tapi apakah itu rasa cemburu?.

Daehyun menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban singkat Youngjae.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaksa mereka untuk menginap disini." Daehyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan di grup dengan cepat.

"Ya semoga saja mereka mau." Youngjae terlihat pasrah.

"Pasti mau."

Selagi Seyong ke toilet, Daehyun dan Youngjae serius membombardir ruang chat grup mereka sampai mendapat balasan.

–

Jam dinding mengarah pada angka 10, namun semua penghuni kediaman Jung masih terjaga dan berkumpul di ruang keluarga dimana Youngjae dan Junhong bermain ps dengan semangat. Sementara Himchan, Yongguk, Daehyun dan Seyong menonton film action dalam laptop yang diletakkan diatas meja. Sesekali Seyong menyuapi Daehyun kimbab yang dibeli Yongguk dalam perjalanan. Sedangkan Himchan menguap terus menerus ketika fokus memperhatikan film yang pada dasarnya bukanlah genre kesukaannya.

"Yess, aku menang lagi." Youngjae memeluk dan mencium pipi Junhong yang lagi-lagi berhasil dikalahkannya.

"Aish hyung, kebiasaan." Junhong mengusap pipinya.

"Kkk, mian. Itu tanda sayang." Ujar Youngjae asal.

"Cie, sepertinya Youngjae menyukai Junhongie." Goda Seyong yang ternyata memperhatikan dua orang itu.

Mendengar ucapan Seyong, semua yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangan padanya termasuk Junhong dan Youngjae yang membalikkan badan ke arah sofa.

"Mana mungkin, Youngjae hyung kan milik emmpmm" Kalimat terakhir Junhong tertahan karena bekapan Yongguk yang ada dihadapannyanya.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Yongguk hyung memang suka usil seperti itu hyung, haha. Biarkan saja." Daehyun mencari alasan untuk keheranan Seyong.

"Ah, aku mengantuk karena film ini. Bbang, ayo tidur~" Himchan mencoba mengalihkan topik. Ia berbicara manja pada Yongguk dan merebahkan kepala dipundak kekasihnya.

"Sebentar lagi Hime, filmnya masih belum selesai." Sahut Yongguk yang kembali fokus pada film genre kesukaannya. Tangannya mengelus rambut Himchan lembut, agar Himenya itu tertidur.

"Oh iya, kau masih suka minum susu hangat kan Dae? Tunggu akan aku buatkan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Seyong langsung pergi ke dapur.

Daehyun mengendikkan bahu saat Youngjae mendelik padanya. Seolah ingin berkata _'Bukan aku yang meminta.'_

"Maknae-ya, ayo kita lanjut main lagi. Aku janji ini terakhir." Ajak Youngjae setelah menghela napas dan berbalik badan menghadap tv kembali.

"Aku pulang." Suara Jongup terdengar pelan. Sosok bermata sipit itu melempar tas ke sembarang tempat dan langsung merebahkan diri di pangkuan Junhong tanpa peduli Junhong mau atau tidak.

"Yaaa Jongup-ah, kau mengganggu Junhong bermain." Protes Youngjae.

"Hyung, aku berhenti main saja. Aku sudah cape." Bukannya mendukung, Junhong justru mengeluh pada Youngjae.

"Hm, oke." Youngjae mendadak cuek, ia mengganti permainan yang hanya dimainkan satu player saja.

"Hyung, kau baru selesai latihan?" Tanya Junhong sambil membersihkan keringat diwajah Jongup.

"Iya, aku sangat lelah maknae. Untung kau tidak ikut." Jawab Jongup dengan mata terpejam.

Melihat Jongup yang kelelahan, Junhong pun tidak ingin mengajak bicara lebih banyak. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan hyungnya.

"Ini Dae, minum dulu." Beberapa saat kemudian Seyong kembali dengan segelas susu hangat untuk Daehyun.

"Gomawo hyung." Tidak tega menolak, Daehyun pun tersenyum dan meminumnya dalam beberapa tegukan.

"Aku senang kau mau meminumnya kkk." Seyong terkekeh dan membersihkan sisa susu yang berada di pinggir bibir Daehyun dengan jarinya.

"Ah, sudah larut malam rupanya. Jae, ayo kita tidur." Daehyun menghindari perlakuan Seyong tersebut dan menghampiri Youngjae yang tampak sedang dalam mood buruk. Ia begitu fokus memainkan game dilayar tv.

"Kalian saja, aku masih ingin main." Tolak Youngjae, matanya masih terfokus pada layar.

"Oh ya Dae, dimana kita akan tidur?" Seyong datang menghampiri.

"Di kamar tamu, hyung. Sebelah sana." Daehyun menunjuk sebuah kamar tepat disebelah kanan kamarnya.

"Apa cukup? Bagaimana kalau aku tidur dikamarmu saja? Biar mereka tidak berdesakan."

"Err…." Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang memasang wajah masa bodonya.

"Ayolah Dae, kasihan mereka berlima jika aku ikut berdesakan."

Youngjae membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Seyong barusan. _'Berlima? Hei, aku juga pemilik kamar itu, dan kau justru ingin aku tidur diruang tamu? Sementara kau dan Daehyun tidur di kamarku? Hah, apa-apaan ini. Ingin rasanya aku mengucapkan itu. Tunggu, kenapa aku kesal seperti ini?'_ Youngjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera mematikan ps serta tv dan beranjak membangunkan Himchan, Yongguk, Junhong dan Jongup yang ternyata tertidur.

"Kami tidur duluan. Permisi." Youngjae jalan lebih dulu ke kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kalian tidurlah." Saran Yongguk. Ia berjalan pelan dengan menggendong Himchan yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Night hyung." Ucap Jongup tanpa membuka mata sepenuhnya dan diikuti Junhong dibelakangnya.

"Night semua, mimpi yang indah." Seyong mengucapkan dengan manis.

"Sepertinya kita harus tidur juga Dae, ayo." Seyong menggandeng lengan Daehyun yang tidak bersuara.

"Hyung, sepertinya kita perlu bicara." Daehyun berkata dengan nada serius setelah sadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Seyong tersenyum manis pada Daehyun, ia mengikuti Daehyun yang duduk kembali disofa.

Keadaan rumah memang sudah sepi dan hening, dan mungkin ini memang saatnya Seyong tau keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kira-kira begitulah pikir Daehyun. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Kau mau bicara apa Dae?"

"Hyung, aku sudah tau kalau kau menyukaiku." Kata Daehyun lugas.

"Youngjae yang bilang? Aigoo, kenapa dia membocorkannya. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku jadi tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi untukmu hehe." Seyong terkekeh. Tangannya sibuk memeluk lengan Daehyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau lihat ini hyung?" Daehyun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari kantung celana dan memperlihatkan pada Seyong.

"Whoaaa, bagus sekali. Ini untuk ku?" Raut wajah Seyong menjadi senang saat melihat benda ditangan Daehyun.

"Bukan, ini milikku." Daehyun memasang cincin tersebut ke jarinya.

"Ah, jinja? Aku pikir….."Raut wajah Seyong mendadak kecewa.

"Kau tau hyung? Ini bukan cincin biasa, karena ini adalah cincin pernikahanku kkk." Tanpa sadar, Daehyun tersenyum saat bercerita. Sedangkan Seyong langsung melonggarkan pelukan dilengan Daehyun dan terdiam.

"Dan orang yang aku nikahi adalah Youngjae, sahabatku sendiri." Daehyun melirik ke arah Seyong yang terlihat kaget.

"Maaf, aku terpaksa bicara jujur seperti ini agar kau tidak lagi mengharapkanku hyung. Kuharap kau akan segera menemukan orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Araseo. Chukkaeyo Dae." Ucap Seyong dingin.

"Gomawo. Kita masih bersahabat kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, kau tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan tidur dengan mereka seperti biasa. Good night hyung." Daehyun beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Seyong yang masih termenung di ruang keluarga.

Perlahan-lahan, Daehyun membuka pintu kamar tamu agar orang yang ada disana tidak terbangun. Terlihat Himchan, Junhong dan Jongup tidur pulas diatas kasur utama dan Yongguk disofa ruangan. Sementara Youngjae merebahkan diri di kasur tambahan yang sengaja disediakan disana. Daehyun pun memilih tidur disamping Youngjae, ia tersenyum melihat wajah polos Youngjae saat tidur seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia mencium pipi chubby sosok disampingnya ini.

"Good night, Jae." Ucap Daehyun sangat pelan sebelum ia ikut memejamkan mata.

Di saat semua orang telah tertidur, Seyong masih saja duduk dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, tujuan ia pulang ke Korea adalah agar dapat mendekati Daehyun. Namun setelah tau semuanya, haruskah dia kembali ke Jepang dan menjauh dari Daehyun?

Sebuah keputusan pun diambil Seyong setelah ia berpikir dalan waktu yang lama.

"Jika kau bisa menikah dengan Youngjae yang notabene seorang namja, bukankah itu berarti kau juga bisa bersamaku, Jung Daehyun?"

Ya, keputusannya adalah bertahan dan berusaha merebut perhatian Daehyun dari Youngjae yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus saingan tersebut. Mengalah sebelum pertandingan bukanlah gaya Seyong dalam menjalani hidupnya selama ini. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius diwajahnya, nampaknya keputusan yang ia buat telah bulat.

:::::

TBC …


	10. Chapter 10

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 10/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

"Selamat pagi. Kalian sudah siap berangkat?" Sapa Seyong saat Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Junhong turun ke lantai bawah menghampirinya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali hyung." Dengan sigap, Youngjae membantunya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Jae."

"Jinja? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tampaknya Youngjae belum mengetahui kejadian tadi malam.

"Tidak, mungkin insomniaku kambuh lagi."

"Oh begitu." Setelah selesai, Youngjae duduk di kursi makan antara Jongup dan Daehyun yang kosong.

"Dae, hari ini aku ingin mencari rumah sewa. Kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Seyong pada Daehyun yang sudah mulai melahap sandwich, menu sarapan pagi ini. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dikursi samping Daehyun.

"Maaf hyung, aku ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini." Jawab Daehyun.

"Pelajaran tambahan?" Youngjae yang bingung dengan jawaban Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau lupa? Yang Sonsaengnim akan memberi pelajaran tambahan hari ini sampai malam." Daehyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke Youngjae dan menyuapi sandwich miliknya ke mulut namja chubby tersebut.

Seolah mengerti, Youngjae menganggukkan kepala menyetujui kalimat Daehyun. Mulutnya yang penuh terlalu susah untuk bersuara.

"Kau ingin kami yang temani?" Himchan yang baru selesai bersiap datang menghampiri bersama Yongguk dibelakang. Mereka berdua pun memilih duduk di kanan dan kiri kursi Junhong yang makan dalam diam.

"Tidak usah hyung, terimakasih hehe." Tolak Seyong.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, Jongup-ah." Himchan kini beralih pada Jongup yang asik memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan dance timnya di layar ponsel.

"Ya?"

"Tenagamu jangan terlalu diforsir, kalian sudah sangat bagus."

"Arasseo."

"Kau tidak mengangkat telepon ibumu? Dia terus menanyakanmu padaku." Kali ini Yongguk bersuara.

"Tidak, biarkan saja." Jawab Jongup dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bodoh. Jawab teleponnya jika kau tidak ingin aku hajar." Yongguk langsung mendapat injakan di kakinya dari Himchan. Sepertinya ia lupa ada orang 'lain' diantara mereka.

"Dia hanya bercanda hyung." Kata Junhong pada Seyong yang tercengang melihat adegan dihadapannya.

"Nanti akan aku telepon dia, hyung. Aku berangkat duluan. Sampai jumpa." Jongup menghentikan sarapan dan bergegas untuk pergi.

"Lebih baik kami juga pergi. Yongguk hyung, tolong kunci rumahku." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae dan Junhong agar mengikuti Jongup.

"Maaf kau jadi harus melihat ini." Himchan merasa tidak enak pada Seyong.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Itu wajar dalam persahabatan." Terlepas dari hal itu, sesungguhnya Seyong lebih merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat tangan Daehyun menggandeng tangan Youngjae ketika berangkat tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin mencari rumah seperti apa?" Himchan mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka bertiga.

"Aku ingin rumah kecil saja hyung, yang penting nyaman dan berada di rootop. Kau punya rekomendasi?" Jawab Seyong dengan semangat.

–

"Eish, jalanmu cepat sekali." Keluh Daehyun yang berhasil menyeimbangi langkah Jongup.

"Yongguk hyung tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Jangan diambil hati." Youngjae menepuk pundak Jongup.

"Dia memang akan marah jika kita melawan orang tua, jadi maklumi saja." Giliran Junhong ikut menenangkan. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak susu yang tadi ia beli di jalan dan menyerahkan pada Jongup. Lumayan untuk pengganti sarapan yang belum selesai mereka habiskan.

"Punyamu ada di Jae hyung." Kata Junhong saat melihat Daehyun melirik kotak susu miliknya.

"Kenapa aku harus lahir dikeluarga kacau seperti itu." Gumam Jongup sambil menyesap susu pemberian Junhong.

Mendengar itu, Daehyun memberi hadiah toyoran untuk Jongup. "Sepertinya otakmu korslet."

"Aku serius hyung. Jujur aku iri dengan keluarga kalian yang baik-baik saja. Apalagi Jung ahjumma, walaupun super sibuk dia tetap memperhatikan anak dan menantunya."

"Jung ahjumma punya menantu?" Seolah ingin mengejek, Junhong mengulang kata terakhir Jongup.

"Kau tidak tau? Jung Daehyun telah menikah." Jongup mencoba mengalihkan topik dan ikut membantu. Ia pura-pura berbisik pada Junhong.

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali orang yang dinikahi Daehyun itu." Daehyun turut ikut dalam acara 'gosip' maknaenya.

"Sepertinya Daehyun benar-benar menyayangi istrinya." Lanjut Junhong, sikunya menyenggol lengan Daehyun.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Daehyun sangat sayang pada istrinya." Dengan senyum kearah Youngjae, Daehyun berkata dengan tulus.

Blush. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Youngjae saat ucapan Daehyun terlontar ditambah sebuah senyuman manis. Namun bukan Youngjae namanya jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan malunya saat ini. "Berhenti main drama, kalian mau dihukum karena telat?" Youngjae berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang tersebut.

"Ekpresi macam apa itu. Harusnya dia senang mendengar ucapanku." Gerutu Daehyun.

"Mungkin dia kira kau bercanda hyung." Sahut Jongup yang terkekeh. Ia menepuk pundak Daehyun kemudian berjalan menyusul Youngjae. Sementara Junhong mengekor dibelakangnya

"Hah, dasar tidak peka." Daehyun menghela napas panjang sebelum menghampiri yang lain memasuki gerbang sekolah.

–

Sebuah suara yang paling dinantikan semua murid -bel pulang- telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sukses membuat semua siswa berhamburan pergi dari tempat yang membosankan -menurut mereka-.

' _Daehyun oppa, annyeong~'_

' _Whoaaa, Jongup oppa lebih keren jika dilihat dari dekat.'_

Kalimat-kalimat dari para siswi yang masih ada dilingkungan sekolah keluar saat Daehyun, Jongup, Junhong dan Youngjae melewati mereka.

"Cie yang disapa fans."

"Youngjae hyung cemburu?" Tebak Junhong langsung.

"Tidak, aku hanya berbicara asal. Jangan didengar." Sanggah Youngjae.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu, Jae" Kekeh Daehyun sambil mengaitkan jari-jarinya di jari Youngjae.

"Karena merekalah yang harus cemburu padamu." Lanjut Daehyun kemudian mengecup tangan Youngjae dihadapan orang banyak dan membuat si empunya tangan tertegun.

' _Kyaaaaaa, Daehyun oppa!'_

' _Andwae, Youngjae oppa!'_

Sontak siswi yang tadinya memperhatikan mereka menjadi histeris dan 'cemburu' atas perlakuan manis Daehyun.

"Aigoo, so sweet sekali."

"Kau juga mau?" Jongup menjinjitkan kaki dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Junhong.

"A-Aniyo hyung." Jawab Junhong gagap dan menunduk.

"Kau sedang apa eoh? Lihat semuanya memandang ke arah kita." Youngjae yang kembali sadar segera menepis tangan Daehyun dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Mungkin meninggalkan Daehyun adalah hobi baru Youngjae.

"Hyung, tunggu aku!" Teriak Junhong. Langkah kaki panjangnya dengan mudah dapat menyamai Youngjae.

"Mereka kenapa lagi." Daehyun menatap kosong kedua remaja didepannya.

"Sepertinya mereka malu, hyung. Kajja." Jongup menepuk pundak Daehyun dan mengajak untuk ikut pergi.

"Kau tidak latihan?" Tanya Daehyun sambil melangkahkan kaki bersama Jongup.

"Latihan satu jam lagi hyung, jadi aku bisa mengantar Junhong dulu."

"Kalian tidak ada hubungan kan?" Daehyun menatap curiga.

"Ada dan hubungan ini sudah cukup lama." Jongup menatap lurus ke jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Mwo? Jadi selama ini kalian lebih dari sahabat?" Daehyun membelalakkan mata, shock.

Jongup mengangguk, "Kami berhubungan layaknya saudara."

 _Krik krik krik,_ Daehyun mencerna perkataan Jongup sebentar. "Ya! Kau membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Sebuah toyoran mengenai kepala Jongup.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu serius hyung."

"Diam kau." Daehyun melirik sinis Jongup yang menahan tawa karena berhasil mengerjai hyungnya.

–

Tidak terasa hari sudah berganti malam kembali. Berbeda dengan biasanya, Daehyun dan Youngjae saat ini sibuk memasak dan menata meja untuk makan malam karena kehadiran Mr. dan Mrs. Yoo yang mendadak ke kediaman Jung. Setelah satu jam berkutat di dapur, akhirnya makan malam buatan Youngjae pun siap untuk disantap.

"Selamat makan~" Seru semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

"Uwaaa, enak." Puji Mr. Yoo saat mencicipi bibimbap serta bulgogi buatan anaknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mencicipi masakan Youngjae.

"Uri Youngjae semakin pandai memasak saja kkk." Tambah Mrs. Yoo.

"Gomawo umma appa." Youngjae tersenyum senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan menginap bukan? Rasanya sepi sekali jika kami hanya berdua." Daehyun menawarkan dengan wajah melas.

"Menginaplah umma, aku sangat merindukan kalian." Youngjae menghampiri Mrs. Yoo dan memeluk lengannya manja.

"Yeobo, lihat anakmu jadi manja seperti ini." Kekeh Mrs. Yoo.

"Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya kita menemani mereka malam ini. Lagipula besok adalah weekend." Putus Mr. Yoo seraya mengacak rambut Youngjae.

"Joaaa. Kamsahamnida eommonim, abeoji." Senyum lebar terukir diwajah Daehyun.

"Iya iya. Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya, nanti keburu dingin hahaha." Ajak Mr. Yoo tanpa sungkan.

 _Ting Tong!_ Suara bel menyela acara makan bersama mereka. Daehyun pun bergegas membukakan pintu yang jaraknya cukup jauh juga dari ruang makan.

"Hyung?"

"Annyeong Daehyunnie. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Aniya. Ada apa kau kemari hyung?" Tanya Daehyun yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu tanpa menyuruh sang tamu -Seyong- untuk masuk.

"Aku membawa nasi bento untukmu. Ini." Seyong menyerahkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran sedang pada Daehyun.

"Gomawo, harusnya kau tidak perlu repot. Karena Youngjae telah memasak makan malam." Ucap Daehyun tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ah? Benarkah? Tapi aku harap kau memakannya. Karena aku memasak special untukmu."

"Siapa Dae?" Youngjae datang menghampiri mereka dengan mulut masih sibuk mengunyah daging bulgogi.

"Hyung! Ayo ikut makan dengan kami, kebetulan didalam ada orang tua ku." Ajak Youngjae saat melihat tamunya.

"Seyong hyung hanya ingin mengantar ini, Jae. Baiklah hyung, terimakasih untuk makanannya." Sela Daehyun.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Mengerti maksud Daehyun yang menyuruhnya pulang, Seyong pun berpamitan.

"Hati-hati dijalan hyung." Pesan Daehyun dan Youngjae sebelum Seyong benar-benar pergi.

"Jangan makan itu dihadapan orang tuaku, Dae." Sikap Youngjae yang ramah mendadak berubah jutek. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah benda yang dipegang Daehyun dan membalikkan badan, kembali masuk.

"Kenapa? Padahal ini terlihat enak." Sahut Daehyun sambil mengintip isi bento.

"Terserahmu." Balas Youngjae malas dan tetap berlalu.

"Ya Tuhan, ini pilihan yang sulit." Daehyun memandang frustasi kotak bento dan Youngjae bergantian. Sungguh, ia bingung memilih makanan enak itu atau istrinya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dengan terpaksa ia pun membuang kotak bento ke tong sampah di halaman rumahnya agar tidak membuat kesalahpahaman. Berat rasanya jika ia harus didiamkan lagi oleh Youngjae.

:::::

Matahari mulai terbit dari arah timur. Langit gelap perlahan berganti terang hingga membuat orang-orang dibawahnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Meskipun weekend, tanda-tanda kehidupan sudah terlihat di kediaman Jung.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Mrs. Yoo menyapa Youngjae yang menghampirinya dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

"Harusnya aku yang memasak untukmu, umma." Youngjae duduk di kursi makan dengan pandangan terus ke ibunya.

"Umma sudah lama tidak membuatkan sarapan untuk anak kesayangan umma ini kkk." Mrs. Yoo tertawa ringan. Dengan lincah tangannya mengiris sayuran yang akan dimasak.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengalah."

"Anak pintar. Oh iya, Daehyunnie belum bangun?"

Youngjae mengangguk, "Dia selalu bangun siang kalau libur."

"Sana mandi dulu, biar kita bisa sarapan sama-sama." Suruh Mrs. Yoo.

"Hah, aku malas umma. Nanti saja." Tolak Youngjae beranjak pergi mendatangi ayahnya yang fokus dengan berita pagi di tv.

"Aish, dasar anak ini."

–

"Biar aku yang membereskannya, eommoni." Cegat Daehyun saat ibu mertuanya hendak mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka.

"Aigoo, tidak perlu. Kalian bertiga mengobrol saja di ruang keluarga"

"Dae, ada Seyong hyung di ruang tamu." Kata Youngjae yang mendekat.

"Untuk apa dia disini?"

"Molla." Jawab Youngjae berwajah datar.

"Aish. Aku ke depan dulu."

"Seyong nugu?" Mrs. Yoo penasaran.

"Teman Daehyunnie di Busan, umma."

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Seyong imnida." Seyong memperkenalkan diri pada orang tua Youngjae yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Oh annyeong haseyo. Aigoo, kau tampan sekali." Puji Mrs. Yoo.

"Bukannya lebih tampan aku?" Protes Mr. Yoo pada sang istri.

"Aniyo, dia lebih tampan darimu kk."

"Sst, umma appa. Kalian tidak malu dilihat Seyong hyung?" Tegur Youngjae yang duduk disamping Mr. Yoo.

"Hahaha, maaf. Kami memang suka meributkan hal tidak penting. Duduklah" Mr. Yoo mempersilakan.

"Ah tidak, aku ingin langsung pamit saja."

"Cepat sekali?" Heran Mr. Yoo.

"Rencananya aku ingin mencari rumah sewa dan aku tidak hapal daerah Seoul. Jadi aku minta Daehyunnie menemaniku. Tapi dia bilang tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian yang datang hehe." Seyong tersenyum canggung.

"Omo Daehyunnie, temani saja dia. Kami tidak apa kau tinggalkan sebentar." Ucap Mrs. Yoo tidak tega.

"Tapi eommonim —" Sanggahan Daehyun terpotong.

"Ada uri Youngjae yang menemani kami, pergilah. Kasihan kalau dia tersesat nanti."

Daehyun sudah paham betul, jika ibu mertuanya sudah memberi perintah sangat susah untuk ditolak. Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang berlagak sibuk dengan ponsel sembari duduk disamping ayahnya. No comment.

"Arasseo, kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar. Tunggu disini hyung, aku ganti pakaian dulu." Putus Daehyun setelah menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau Youngjae cemburu lagi tapi apa boleh buat, ibu mertuanya terus menyuruh.

' _Akhirnyaaa'_ batin Seyong sambil mengangguk menjawab Daehyun.

–

"Sudah sepuluh rumah yang kita lihat, apa tidak ada yang cocok hyung?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menyeruput kuah udon hangat dihadapannya.

Dua belas jam, bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk berkeliling kota. Sudah banyak rumah yang mereka lihat namun tidak ada satupun yang cocok dengan Seyong. Dan kini, mereka memilih untuk mengisi perut dengan singgah ke kedai udon di pinggir jalan.

"Tidak ada yang terlihat nyaman untukku."

"Tinggal disana saja belum, bagaimana kau tau itu nyaman atau tidak."

"Aku bisa merasakannya Dae."

"Hah, terserah kau saja hyung. Tapi setelah ini aku akan pulang."

"Temani aku melihat satu rumah lagi. Setelah itu kita akan pulang. Aku janji." Bujuk Seyong.

"Ok call."

–

Dilain tempat, Youngjae terlihat hanya seorang diri di rumah Daehyun. Mr. Yoo mendapat panggilan untuk rapat dadakan dengan klien asing di sore hari sehingga ia harus kembali ke rumah untuk menyiapkan berkas dan berganti pakaian. Awalnya Mr. Yoo menyuruh istrinya untuk menemani Youngjae agar tidak sendiri namun hal itu ditolak Youngjae. Menurutnya, ayahnya lebih memerlukan ibunya untuk bersiap-siap.

Nada notifikasi khas aplikasi Line terdengar dari ponsel Youngjae yang tengah memejamkan mata dikamar. Dengan malas, Youngjae menjawab video call yang ternyata dari Himchan.

' _Ya hyung.'_ Jawab Youngjae seraya menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang.

' _Youngjae-ya, kau sedang apa?'_ Tanya Himchan. Terlihat jelas dilayar bahwa ia sedang bersandar di sofa rumahnya.

' _Tidur. Kenapa disana berisik sekali?'_ Tanya Youngjae lagi saat ia mendengar suara teriakan disekitar hyungnya.

' _Ah, Jongup dan Junhong datang kesini. Mereka bilang ingin menginap.'_ Himchan mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Jongup, Junhong dan Yongguk yang sedang bermain kartu Uno.

' _Mereka cepat sekali baikan kkk.'_ Kata Youngjae.

' _Kalian tidak mau kesini? Tumben aku tidak melihat Daehyun di layar.'_

' _Sepertinya tidak hyung. Hmm, Daehyun sedang pergi sejak tadi pagi.'_

' _Jinja? Tidak biasanya dia pergi lama sendirian.'_

' _Dia pergi menemani Seyong hyung mencari rumah.'_

' _Seyongie? Err, sebenarnya aku sedikit curiga dengannya.'_ Ucap Himchan ragu. Ia terlihat bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya, menjauh dari yang lain.

' _Kenapa hyung?'_

' _Aku curiga dia menyukai Daehyun. Well, aku sudah mengamati sejak bertemu dengannya. Cara dia menatap Daehyun sangat berbeda dengan dia menatap yang lain.'_

' _Dia memang menyukai Daehyun, dia sudah cerita padaku sebelum kita kembali ke Korea.'_

' _YA! Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa malah diam saja.'_

' _Dia hidup sebatang kara hyung, aku tidak tega.'_

' _Ck, ternyata Tuhan itu adil. Orang pintar sepertimu ternyata juga bisa jadi orang bodoh. Kau tidak cemburu?'_

' _Untuk apa cemburu? Aku tidak punya hak apa-apa. Lagipula Daehyun bilang dia akan menyuruh Seyong hyung mencari yang lain.'_

' _Kau itu istrinya, bodoh. Dan Seyong tidak mungkin langsung menyerah begitu saja.'_ Himchan terlihat gemas dengan sikap Youngjae.

' _Seseorang yang baru ditolak tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, dia pasti akan mencoba terus.'_ Lanjutnya.

' _Kau tidak suka milikmu direbut orang lain bukan? Kalau begitu, halangi Seyong merebut Daehyun. Kau dengar aku?'_

' _Tapi perasaanku hanya sebatas sahabat dan saudara saja hyung. Tidak lebih.'_ Setelah terdiam lama, akhirnya Youngjae bersuara.

' _Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau bodoh sekali untuk hal ini. Apa yang kau rasakan saat Daehyun memelukmu?'_

' _Hm…. Suhu tubuhku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang.'_ Youngjae terlihat mengingat.

' _Itu berarti kau menyukainya, bodoh. Apa pernah kau merasakan itu saat aku atau yang lainnya memelukmu? Tidak kan. '_

' _Begitukah…..'_ Youngjae hening mendengar penjelasan Himchan.

' _Kau kenapa berteriak, Hime?'_ Suara Yongguk terdengar.

' _Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Semoga kau cepat sadar Youngjae-ya.'_ Kata Himchan sebelum memutuskan video call antara mereka.

–

Tidak jauh dari kedai udon tadi, Seyong dan Daehyun berjalan mencari tempat penyewaan rumah lainnya. Mereka terhenti didepan rumah yang memasang papan iklan penyewaaan rumah di rooftop. Mengikuti petunjuk yang ada disana, Seyong pun memasuki rumah pemilik tersebut dan Daehyun menunggunya diluar.

"Kajja kita naik ke atas, pemiliknya meminjamkan kunci agar kita bisa lihat-lihat." Ajak Seyong.

"Oh oke." Daehyun mengikuti Seyong yang menaiki tangga lebih dulu .

"Bukankah ini sangat nyaman Dae? Kita bisa melihat langit malam dari sini." Kagum Seyong sambil menengadah ke langit yang memang pada saat itu begitu indah. Ia merebahkan diri di bangku persegi berukuran besar yang tersedia disana.

"Kenapa kau malah tiduran disini, ayo kita lihat dalamnya. Hari semakin larut malam hyung." Daehyun yang masih berdiri heran melihat tindakan hyungnya. Bukannya bergegas, ia justru bersantai ditempat asing.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau bagaimana keadaan rumah ini. Sangat nyaman." Kata Seyong masih menikmati indahnya langit.

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

Seyong mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Daehyun, "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyewa rumah ini semenjak aku kembali ke Korea, Dae. Maaf aku sudah membohongimu."

"Heol, ternyata aku benar-benar bodoh hingga bisa kau bohongi seperti ini."

"Aku berbohong karena ingin dekat denganmu, Jung Daehyun. Kalau tidak begini, mana mungkin aku bisa menginap dirumahmu dan berjalan seharian bersamamu seperti hari ini."

"Alasanmu sangat konyol hyung. Dan kau tau, aku tidak suka dibohongi karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal." Daehyun membalikkan badannya dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah larut malam dan jarak rumahmu juga cukup jauh. Menginaplah disini, Dae." Seyong berusaha mencegat.

"Maaf hyung, istriku sedang menungguku pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir." Sebuah senyuman sengaja Daehyun berikan saat ia berbicara tentang pernikahannya. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah Seyong yang masam mendengar ucapannya, Daehyun segera pergi.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.40 malam dan seseorang berperawakan sedang baru saja kembali ke rumah yang sudah sepi. Ia menaiki anak tangga menuju tempat pribadinya dengan tangan kiri menjinjing sekotak pizza medium. Perlahan ia membuka pintu ruangan dimana seorang namja tampak tertidur pulas sambil mendengarkan lagu yang mengalir dari headset.

"Sudah tidur ternyata." Daehyun meletakkan kotak pizza di nakas samping ranjang kemudian melepas headset ditelinga Youngjae dan menyelimutinya.

 _Chu._ Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae. "Good night, BabyJae." Bisik Daehyun. Kekesalannya mendadak hilang ketika melihat wajah pulas Youngjae yang begitu menenangkan dan berhasil membuat dirinya tersenyum tulus.

Merasa sudah puas memandang wajah pulas Youngjae, Daehyun pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah berjalan seharian penuh.

"Good night, Daehyun-ah." Entah sejak kapan Youngjae terbangun, namun ia membalas ucapan itu pelan setelah melihat Daehyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum samar dan kembali mencoba tidur sebelum Daehyun kembali.

:::::

To be continue….

Semoga suka ya, maaf atas kekurangannya. See ya ^^

 **[Balasan Review]**

Jung Rae Gun : sepertinya jae memang cemburu walo ga sadar xD makasih sdh baca ya ^^

JokeMato DaeJae : cantik kan kalo dia pakai gaun xD makasih udah baca yaa ^^

missraze21 : Sassy Jae mungkin malu untuk jujur tentang perasaannya or maybe he's not rlly know about his feeling too ._.v psst, thats a secret lol *mehrong* kkk~ anw thanks for reading ^^

lalalulu00 : kesian seyong langsung dibilang pho, tapi mmg bener sih xD sepertinya junhong memang jeles xD syukurlah kl suka banghim momennya kkk~ thanks for reading ^^

indriana217 : banghim mengotori pikiran maknae... lmao xD makasih sdh bacaaa ^^

Guest (1) : hayo kita bantu jae biar ga nyerahin dae '-')9 thanks sdh bacaaa ^^

adios wipe : kesian seyong langsung kena marah xD sdh di update ya, thanks sdh baca ^^

Bbangssang : udaaaaah, semoga suka ya. Thanks sdh baca ^^

: yok bujukin daejae biar jadiannya cepet xD seyong member myname kak '-' kapan2 deh mereka punya anaknya (?) Thanks sdh baca ^^

jiraniatriana : aw, seyong memang nekat kak. Makanya pgn pites dia trs xD makasih sdh bacaaa ^^

A Y P : alreadyyyy, Thanks sdh baca ^^

kensopu : biar daejae ada yg ganggu (?) iya gapapa kok, makasih udh baca yaa ^^

BYDSSTYN : iyaaaa seyong member myname '-' atidaaak, suwoong terlalu polos buat jd pho, makanya aku ga pake dia kak (?) haduh ngakak rossi dibawa2 xD tp seyong emang minta ditendang tuh kelakuannya ;-; sama sama, makasih jg loh udah rela baca fic tijel yg ini ^^

Guest (2) : yj sok malu2 bebek gitu, maklumin aja kkk. Iya itu seyong myname kak '-' thanks sdh bacaaa ^^

Guest (3) : hai, salam kenal yaaa '-')/ udah nih,semoga sukaaa. Makasih sdh baca ^^

Yamashita657 : jonglo gatau mau jadian apa engga kaaak, nanti aku tanyain mereka dulu deh (?) iya ih, aku memang gabakat bikin banghim momen, makanya dikit. miaaaan T.T gaboleh ngebut kak, nanti nabrak /bukan woi/ gabisa bikin NC nih, msh polos (?) anw makasih ya sdh bacaaa ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 11/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh Jongup dan teman klub dancenya akan segera tiba. Besok, kompetisi dance tingkat provinsi akan diadakan. Kegugupan Jongup selaku ketua tim sangat terlihat, meskipun ia mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan wajah datar andalannya. Latihan untuk menyempurnakan gerakan pun semakin sering Jongup lakukan di waktu istirahat bersama teman klubnya. Mereka begitu semangat untuk menjadi juara.

"Hyung, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Junhong ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Mian, aku harus ke tempat latihan."

"Moon Jongup, kajja." Teriak seorang gadis -Yein- yang notabene teman satu klub Jongup.

"Makan yang banyak. Annyeong." Pamit Jongup seraya menepuk pundak Junhong sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Yein. Junhong melihat kepergian mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau cemburu?" Bisik Youngjae yang tidak disadari Junhong telah berada dibelakangnya.

Junhong mengernyitkan kening dan menoleh kearah Youngjae. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak kau sibuk memperhatikan Jongup dan Yein."

"Aku kasihan melihat dia kelelahan hyung." Junhong meangguk-anggukan kepala.

Youngjae tahu ada yang disembunyikan, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Kita cukup menyemangati dia agar rasa lelahnya berkurang."

"Ne hyung."

"Kajja, Daehyunnie sudah menunggu kita di kantin."

"Pantas dia tidak ada disini kkk. Sebentar." Setelah Junhong selesai merapikan buku-buku yang ada di meja, mereka pun beranjak pergi dari kelas yang sudah sepi dan menyusul Daehyun.

Sesampainya dikantin, Youngjae dan Junhong menghentikan langkah saat melihat Daehyun dikelilingi sekelompok adik kelas yang terus mengajak bicara.

"Whoaa, Daehyun hyung populer sekali." Kagum Junhong.

"Ck, ayo kita kesana. Aku sudah lapar." Youngjae menghampiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini, Daehyun-ssi?" Tanya Youngjae, nada bicaranya dibuat selembut mungkin disertai senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Jihyun-ah, Eunyoung-ah. Bisa kau geser sedikit agar mereka bisa duduk? Aku mohon." Daehyun memberi senyuman manis pada dua gadis yang duduk disampingnya, tanpa penolakan mereka pun memberikan tempat duduk untuk Youngjae dan Junhong.

"Kamsahamnida~" Seru Youngjae lagi. Ia mengambil dua burger yang memang sudah dipesan Daehyun untuk mereka berdua dan membaginya pada Junhong.

"Bukankah itu milik Daehyun oppa?" Tanya salah seorang gadis didepan Daehyun.

"Milik Daehyun adalah milik kami juga. Bukankah begitu, Junhongie?" Youngjae meminta dukungan.

"Ne hyung." Junhong berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Youngjae oppa, ternyata kau begitu menggemaskan. Ah Joaaa." Puji Jihyun, yang memberikan tempat duduknya tadi.

"Aku tau. Gomawo ne." Mendengar pujian itu, Youngjae terkekeh.

"Junhongie oppa juga sangat imut. Kulitmu seperti bayi. Daebak." Puji gadis lainnya, matanya terus memperhatikan kulit wajah Junhong yang memang seperti bayi.

"Tapi…. kemana Jongup oppa? Ah, aku sangat merindukan wajah polosnya." Gadis yang duduk didepan Youngjae kini bicara dengan nada sedih.

"Aigoo, ramai sekali." Suara khas Himchan terdengar dari belakang beberapa gadis yang berdiri.

"Omo! Himchan oppa. Kyaaaaa, aku fansmu." Histeris beberapa gadis itu saat melihat Himchan dan Yongguk dibelakang mereka.

"Kau benar model Kim Himchan itu bukan?" Seorang gadis memastikan, sementara tangannya sibuk mengambil foto Himchan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ternyata aku terkenal juga hahaha." Himchan mengelus belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja~ kau begitu dikenal oleh remaja karena wajah tampanmu."

"Hahaha, begitukah? Kamsahamnida." Himchan tersipu mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Uwaa, tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Boleh aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja." Pinta gadis lainnya.

"Ehem. Yeorobeun, nikmatilah waktu istirahat kalian. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Mendengar permintaan konyol itu, Yongguk langsung menghentikan 'fanmeet' dadakan tersebut.

"Oppa, bodyguardmu berisik sekali."

"Mwo?" Yongguk terbelalak karena dikira Bodyguard oleh gadis didepannya.

"Pfffft." Daehyun, Youngjae dan Junhong yang hanya menonton sejak tadi tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka.

"Ya! Aku seniormu disini." Protes Yongguk.

"Jinja? Jadi bodyguard Himchan oppa juga lulusan sekolah kita?"

"Eish, aku bukan bodyguard."

Himchan terkekeh melihat ekspresi tidak terima Yongguk yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan. Melihat Yongguk mulai kesal, Himchan pun mencoba menghentikannya, "Dia memang bukan Bodyguardku."

"Lalu?"

"Nae namjachingu." Himchan tersenyum lebar saat mengucapkannya.

'JINJA/JEONGMAL/MWORAGO?' Seluruh fans Himchan shock mendengar pengakuan dari idolanya.

"Maaf jika kalian kaget mendengarnya, namun aku harap kalian masih mau mendukungku." Himchan merundukkan tubuhnya sejenak setelah melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Mohon dukungannya." Tidak ingin Himchan sendiri, Yongguk pun menundukkan tubuhnya, seolah memohon agar fans itu tetap mau mendukung karir kekasihnya. Seorang entertainer tidak dapat bertahan tanpa dukungan fans bukan.

"Gwaenchana, kami mendukung apapun yang membuat oppa bahagia. Tidak perlu bertindak seperti ini, oppa." Merasa tidak enak, gadis-gadis itu mencoba untuk menegapkan kembali tubuh dua pria dihadapannya.

"Kamsahamnida."

"Ne oppa. Tapi sebelum kami pergi, boleh kami meminta foto bersama? Kkk." Pinta salah seorang gadis tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman antusias.

"Tentu."

–

"Kau keren sekali hyung, berani mengakui semuanya didepan fansmu." Junhong mengacungkan dua jempol pada Himchan yang ikut menyantap makan siang bersama di rooftop sekolah.

Bel masuk pelajaran memang sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Namun karena rapat guru mendadak diadakan, mereka pun memilih untuk membeli beberapa makanan lagi untuk dinikmati bersama ditempat favorit mereka tanpa Jongup yang menggunakan waktu kosong untuk kembali latihan.

"Untuk apa malu mengakui sesuatu yang memang benar? Bersikap jujur lebih baik daripada harus menutupinya. Benarkan, Jae?"

"Molla. Kenapa kau tanya padaku." Youngjae gelagapan karena ucapan Himchan yang terdengar menyindirnya.

"Kau menutupi sesuatu?" Daehyun memiringkan kepala dan mengamati wajahnya Youngjae dari jarak yang dekat.

"A-Ani, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Eyy, jinjaro?"

"Ck, diam dan makanlah" Youngjae memasukkan burgernya yang sisa setengah ke mulut Daehyun agar berhenti menatapnya.

"Kkk, pipimu merah begitu." Daehyun mengeluarkan burger itu dan terkekeh karena semburat merah terlihat samar dipipi Youngjae. Ia mencolek-colek pipi berisi itu dengan telunjuk kirinya. Gemas.

"Yak, Daehyun-ah. Berhenti mencolekku." Youngjae mendorong kepala Daehyun pelan.

"Baru aku lihat dari dekat saja kau sudah memerah, bagaimana kalau aku cium eoh?" Goda Daehyun terang-terangan.

Blush, Youngjae menjadi teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana Daehyun menciumnya tepat ditempat ini. Yongguk yang melihat reaksi Youngjae itu pun menyenggol lengan Himchan dan menunjuk Youngjae dengan dagunya

"Kenapa wajah Youngjae merah lagi?" Seru Himchan.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya burger tadi terlalu pedas jadi wajahku merah seperti ini." Sanggah Youngjae.

"Saus yang aku ambil tadi semuanya rasa manis hyung, tidak ada pedas." Sahut Junhong polos.

"Hahahaha, kau tidak bisa berbohong Jae." Himchan tertawa puas.

"Terserah kalau tidak percaya." Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya, apa kita harus mengajak Seyong juga untuk menonton Jongup besok?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Tidak perlu hyung." Sahut Daehyun langsung.

"Iya, tidak perlu Bbang. Jujur, aku lebih nyaman kita berkumpul tanpa ada orang lain." Timpal Himchan yang menganggap Seyong sebagai orang lain.

"Tapi, aku sudah lama tidak melihat Seyong hyung. Kemana dia?" Junhong meminta jawaban pada Daehyun.

"Entahlah." Daehyun melirik Youngjae sekilas. Namja itu tampak sedikit tidak suka saat nama Seyong diungkit. "Kalian sudah selesai makan bukan? Kajja kita lihat Jongup latihan. Surprise kkk." Ajak Daehyun, mencoba mengalihkan obrolan.

"Benar, dia pasti kaget."

"Sejak kapan Jongup bisa kaget? Ekpresinya kan selalu standar."

"Aish hyung, Jongup hyung juga manusia." Protes Junhong pada Yongguk.

"Aigoo, kau membelanya lagi." Goda Himchan yang sibuk membereskan sampah sisa makanan mereka bersama Youngjae.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kkkk. Tidak, ayo kita turun." Ajak Himchan setelah semuanya beres. Sementara Youngjae menenteng sekotak pizza utuh yang tersisa untuk Jongup dan teman-temannya.

"Arasseo ummaaa." Seru Daehyun dan Junhong semangat menggoda Himchan.

"Dosa apa aku punya anak seperti kalian." Celetukan Himchan membuat Yongguk dan Youngjae tertawa puas.

:::::

"Daehyunnieee, Youngieee. Yonggukie dan yang lain sudah datang." Mrs. Jung teriak dari anak tangga paling bawah sementara dibelakangnya Himchan, Yongguk dan Junhong menutup telinga mereka diam-diam, suara Mrs. Jung memang agak sedikit 'berisik' jika berteriak.

"Mungkin mereka sedang mandi, ahjumma." Yongguk menyela teriakan Mrs. Jung.

"Benar juga, mereka selalu lama jika sedang mandi bersama. Tapi wajar saja, suami istri selalu betah berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Bukankah begitu, Yonggukie?" Mrs. Jung terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya. Sungguh, ia telah berpikiran jauh tentang anaknya.

"Err… ahjumma. Ada anak kecil disini." Ucap Himchan canggung, matanya melirik ke arah Junhong yang tidak mengerti makna ucapan ibu Daehyun.

"Omo! Maaf aku lupa."

"Kkk, gwaenchana. Lagipula dia tidak mengerti pembicaraan kita." Himchan menenangkan Mrs. Jung yang merasa tidak enak.

"Arasseo. Kalian duduk lah, aku akan menyiapkan susu hangat untuk kalian semua." Perintah Mrs. Jung kemudian pergi ke dapur sementara yang lain duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Sudah lama hyung?" Sapa Daehyun menghampiri.

"Lumayan." Sahut Himchan setelah menyesap segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan.

"Yak Jung Daehyun, kau tidak berprikemanusiaan sekali. Harusnya kau membantuku jalan." Kesal Youngjae. Ia melangkah terpincat sambil memegang pinggul kanannya dan meringis sesekali. Dilehernya tergantung kamera kesayangan yang biasa digunakan untuk moment tertentu. Tidak ingin mendengar omelan Youngjae lebih banyak lagi, Daehyun pun segera membantu Youngjae menuruni tangga dengan menggendongnya dipunggung.

"Kalian melakukannya?" Himchan terbelalak melihat Youngjae tampak kesakitan didaerah pinggulnya.

"Melakukan apa? Kau berpikir apa hah?" Daehyun bertanya balik.

"Itu…. Ah lupakan." Himchan tersipu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Himchan hyung pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sindir Youngjae yang masih berada di pungggung Daehyun.

"Hyung, Memangnya Himchan hyung berpikir tentang apa?" Tanya Junhong polos pada Yongguk.

"Hm, tidak usah didengar. Kau minum ini saja." Yongguk menyodorkan segelas susu miliknya pada Junhong, mengalihkan topik.

'Terlalu banyak pembicaraan yang tidak aku mengerti.' Junhong bicara dalam hati.

"Ack! Punggungku sakit sekali." Keluh Daehyun dan segera mendudukkan Youngjae disamping Junhong.

"Youngjae hyung berat ya hyung?"

"Yak. Badanku tidak seberat Himchan hyung." Youngjae tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Junhong.

"Mwoya?" Himchan balik tidak terima.

"Aish sudah sudah." Lerai Yongguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau begini?" Lanjut Yongguk.

"Aku jatuh di kamar mandi."

"Dan beruntung aku menemukannya."

"Ini juga salahmu, bodoh. Kalau kau membersihkan sabun yang dilantai tadi, aku tidak akan jatuh." Youngjae mendengus.

"Neee, mianhae." Daehyun mengalah. Ia mengambil dua gelas susu yang masih utuh dan membagikannya pada Youngjae.

"Dasar pasangan ceroboh." Ledek Yongguk sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Emm, hyung. Satu jam lagi kompetisinya akan dimulai. Ayo berangkat." Junhong mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Tapi pakai mobilku saja hyung." Saran Daehyun, mengingat keadaan Youngjae.

"Oke, mana kuncinya?"

"Errr….. Sebaiknya jangan kau yang mengemudi hyung. Kau kan belum dapat lisensi." Youngjae menyindir tepat sasaran.

'Heol' Yongguk membatin.

"Jalan kaki saja, lumayan menurunkan kalori. Dan Daehyun gendong Youngjae seperti tadi." Himchan membuat keputusan.

"Iya, cuaca hari ini juga sangat bagus. Sayang kalau dilewatkan." Setuju Junhong.

"Hah, iya iya." Daehyun mengambil napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Ajak Himchan.

"Pamit dulu hyung." Tahan Daehyun, ia membereskan gelas-gelas yang ada di meja dan membawanya ke dapur sebelum memanggil ibunya untuk pamitan.

–

"Aku turun saja Dae." Pinta Youngjae ditengah perjalanan. Ia tidak enak karena Daehyun menggendong dirinya yang lebih berat dari Daehyun sendiri.

"Sekali lagi kau minta turun, akan aku cium." Ancam Daehyun diiiringi seringai diwajahnya.

"Andwae." Youngjae merapatkan penutup kepala hoodie pink yang ia kenakan agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Kau sengaja kan?" Bisik Yongguk sambil mengamati DaeJae yang berjalan didepan mereka.

Himchan mengangguk, "Pemandangan yang bagus bukan? Aku senang melihat mereka akur seperti itu kkk."

"Hyung, aku ingin digendong seperti itu juga." Junhong mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Na ddo, Bbang." Himchan berucap manja.

"Aish, kalian ingin membunuhku? Jalan saja seperti ini." Tolak Yongguk.

"Shirreo." Junhong menaiki punggung dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yongguk secara paksa.

"Ya Junhong-ah. Cepat turun." Himchan mencoba menurunkan Junhong, namun tidak berhasil.

"Ah shirreo, aku lelah hyung."

Yongguk terkekeh melihat ekspresi Himchan yang cemberut karena iri pada Junhong.

"Biarkan saja, Hime." Yongguk menggenggam tangan kanan Himchan, sementara tangan kanannya menahan tubuh Junhong yang cukup ringan baginya.

"Heung, arasseo." Himchan memeluk lengan Yongguk manja.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti keluarga saat ini? Yongguk appa, Himchan eomma." Oceh Junhong dibalik punggung Yongguk.

"Buahahaha, tapi aku tidak ingin punya anak sepertimu."

"Ish Hyung." Junhong menekuk wajahnya saat mendengar penolakan Himchan. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

–

"Whoaaaaa, Jongup-ah!"

"Hyung, hwaitinggg."

Teriakan – teriakan Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae dan Junhong terdengar saat Jongup dan teman-temannya menampilkan tarian yang sudah disiapkan sejak lama itu dengan kompak dan energik hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum. Gerakan akrobatik yang dilakukan Jongup menjadi penutup penampilan grup tersebut dan tepuk tangan serta teriakan dari penonton begitu meriah saat Jongup beserta teman satu grupnya membungkuk setengah badan ke arah juri dan penonton.

"Uwaaaaa, kau keren hyung." Junhong memeluk leher Jongup yang menghampiri mereka di kursi penonton setelah turun panggung.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik." Yongguk memuji.

"Gomawo. Aku pikir kalian tidak jadi datang."

"Eish, mana mungkin kami melewatkan hari bersejarahmu." Himchan memukul Jongup dengan sebotol air mineral yang sengaja disiapkan untuk Jongup.

"Lihat lihat, aku sempat mengambil foto saat kau salto." Youngjae memperlihatkan kameranya pada Jongup dengan semangat.

"Kalau menang, kau harus mentraktir kami." Pinta Daehyun.

"Pizza?"

"Uwoooo, call call call call." Seru Youngjae, Himchan, Yongguk, Daehyun, Junhong serempak ketika mendengar kata 'pizza'.

"Jongup-ah, sebentar lagi hasilnya akan diumumkan. Ayo kumpul." Salah seorang anggota grup menghentikan kebisingan yang dibuat Yongguk cs.

"Aku pergi dulu, annyeong. / annyeong hyungdeul." Pamit Jongup dan temannya.

"Hwaiting yeorobeun." Seru Daehyun.

"Berisik Dae." Youngjae menutup mulut Daehyun.

–

"Bersulaaang." Seruan dari mulut enam orang pemuda itu terdengar dari meja yang berada di pojok restoran Italia tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Haah, sayang sekali ini bukan wine." Keluh Himchan setelah meneguk cola dari gelasnya.

Yongguk mendorong kepala Himchan pelan, "Masih ada anak dibawah umur."

"Kalian cepatlah dewasa, agar kita bisa minum bersama." Kata Himchan asal pada kedua maknaenya yang menatap bingung.

"Nasihat macam apa itu." Cibir Youngjae.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Seorang pelayan datang membawakan seloyang pizza berukuran medium ke meja mereka. Dengan cekatan, ia membagi pizza tersebut menjadi beberapa potongan.

"Kamsaham….. O. Seyong hyung?" Kaget Junhong yang baru menyadari pelayan tersebut adalah Seyong.

"Kalian? Ah, aku hanya fokus pada bawaanku saja tadi, jadi tidak sadar bahwa tamu ku adalah kalian. Maaf." Seyong tersenyum canggung.

"Gwaenchana, Kami juga terlalu asik sendiri jadi baru sadar kalau ini kau kkk." Sahut Yongguk.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Himchan.

"Ne hyung, sudah beberapa hari ini aku bekerja."

"Oh, pantas aku tidak melihatmu belakangan ini."

"Ah hyung, bergabunglah. Kami sedang merayakan kemenangan Jongup hyung."

"Mungkin maksudmu merayakan kekalahan Jongup, Junhong-ah." Ralat Youngjae yang mengundang tawa semuanya kecuali Jongup.

"Jongup ikut kompetisi dance dan jadi runner up." Jelas Yongguk pada Seyong yang tampak bingung.

"Begitu. Tidak apa Jongup-ah, paling tidak kau sudah berusaha. Hwaiting." Seyong mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memberi semangat.

"Ne hyung, aku senang tidak menang jadi tidak perlu mentraktir mereka kk."

"Aihhh. Pelit." Youngjae menjitak Jongup.

"Seyong-ssi!" Panggil manager restoran.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Sahut Seyong sedikit berteriak.

"Aku mengantarkan pesanan yang lain dulu. Selamat menikmati." Pamit Seyong. Sekilas ia melihat kearah Daehyun yang sama sekali tidak menatap kearahnya.

"Terimakasih." Sahut Yongguk lagi.

"Tumben kau diam saja." Tegur Himchan pada Daehyun yang mulai melahap pizza didepannya.

"Aku lapar hyung." Daehyun beralasan. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal dengan Seyong, namun ia tidak mau bercerita pada siapapun.

"Dan kau Bang Yongguk, kenapa jadi banyak bicara padanya." Himchan mendelik ke arah Yongguk yang turut menikmati sepotong pizza.

"Mian." Balas Yongguk tanpa protes sedikit pun.

"Jongup-ah, kau tidak mau? Untuk ku saja kalau begitu." Daehyun mulai melirik pizza yang tidak digubris oleh Jongup.

"Yak!" Youngjae menepuk tangan Daehyun yang hendak mengambil jatah Jongup.

"Kau mau hyung? Ini, sudah ku jilat semuanya." Jongup dengan tampang polos menyodorkan pizza yang sengaja dia jilat keseluruhan.

"Ewww. Tidak jadi."

"Hahaha, ambil ambil." Youngjae memegang tangan Jongup dan mendorongnya agar mendekat pada mulut Daehyun.

"Ya ya yak. Jung Youngjae." Daehyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Youngjae dan Jongup.

"Puahahahahaha." Semuanya mentertawakan Daehyun dengan puas.

Ting. Nada singkat dari ponsel Daehyun berbunyi ditengah tawa mereka.

'Aku ingin bicara, pergilah ke toilet sebentar.' Isi pesan dari Seyong.

Daehyun melirik sebentar ke arah Seyong yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikannya dibalik meja kasir.

"Nugu?" Tanya Youngjae saat melihat ekspresi Daehyun berubah.

"Aniya." Daehyun menyimpan ponselnya tanpa merespon pesan tersebut.

"Hyung, mumpung masih sore. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World?" Ajak Junhong dengan penuh harap.

"Lotte world? Bagus juga, mood Jongup akan membaik kalau kita kesana. Benar kan?"

"Bilang saja kau juga ingin kesana, hyung." Sahut Jongup ke Himchan.

"Tapi Youngjae …"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu menggendongku lagi." Youngjae menepuk pundak Daehyun.

"Bukan karena itu, tapi kau kan harus istirahat."

"Aish, Daehyunnie. Aku ingin pergi~ Aku ingin pergi~~" Youngjae merengek pada Daehyun layaknya anak kecil, dia tau jika sudah bertingkah seperti ini Daehyun tidak akan menolaknya.

"Arghhh. Bertingkah imut lagi. Arasseo arasseo." Daehyun menyerah.

"Yeaaayyyy, Lotte World I'm comiiiing." Seru Youngjae, Himchan dan Junhong senang. Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi tiga orang lainnya. Mereka hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan didepannya.

–

Puas bermain dengan wahana menantang yang ada di outdoor, Daehyun dan yang lainnya pun memutuskan berkeliling area untuk sekedar melihat-lihat aksesoris yang dijual di beberapa toko disana. Beberapa kali mereka keluar masuk toko hanya untuk mencoba aksesoris tersebut tanpa membeli.

"Aaaa kyeopta~" Youngjae terlihat senang setelah memasang bandu rilakuma ke kepala Daehyun yang sedang menuntunnya.

"Jeongmalyo~?" Daehyun merapatkan pergelangan tangan dan membuka telapak tangannya lebar kemudian menaruhnya dibawah dagu.

"Kkk, kau tidak cocok aegyo seperti itu." Youngjae terkekeh dengan aksi Daehyun.

Tidak mau kalah, Daehyun menggeledah rak aksesoris yang ada disampingnya. "Chaaa, kau harus pakai ini." Daehyun memasang bandu berbentuk sepasang telinga kelinci berwarna pink di kepala Youngjae.

"Uwaaaa yeppeota." Kagum Daehyun melihat wajah Youngjae semakin menggemaskan dan juga cantik disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mwo?" Youngjae mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, bingung dengan ekpresi Daehyun.

"Kau cantik." Daehyun tersenyum, tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi Youngjae yang merona akibat perlakuan kecil Daehyun.

"Got it. Yeaaah!" Junhong dan Jongup bertos ria saat berhasil mengcapture moment langka DaeJae secara diam-diam.

'Pengganggu.' Daehyun membatin. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Hyung, lihat fotonya bagus sekali." Junhong memperlihatkan hasil foto dalam kamera Youngjae yang ia pinjam sejak tadi.

"Youngjae hyung manis sekali."

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Daehyun dengan suara yang keras, tangannya hampir saja menjitak kepala Jongup jika tidak ditahan oleh Jongup sendiri.

"Maksudku …. Tidak jadi hyung." Jongup memilih diam, memang salahnya sudah memuji milik Daehyun terang-terangan.

"Eumm…. ngomong-ngomong, Himchan hyung mana?" Youngjae mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Disana lagi duduk." Tunjuk Junhong ke arah kursi yang tersedia di seberang toko. Terlihat Yongguk sedang mengelus rambut Himchan yang menyenderkan kepala dipundaknya.

"Oh, Dae antar aku kesana. Aku juga ingin duduk." Pinta Youngjae seraya meletakkan kembali bandu yang ada dikepalanya.

"Arasseo, cutie." Daehyun menyodorkan bandunya pada Junhong, kemudian tanpa ragu ia menggendong Youngjae ala bridal.

"Yak Jung Daehyun! Orang-orang melihat kita. Turunkan aku." Protes Youngjae.

"Mereka hanya iri melihat kau digendong orang tampan sepertiku. Diam lah."

"Aish." Youngjae menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar melihat tingkah Youngjae yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa malah kita yang ditinggal." Gumam Jongup yang masih berdiri ditoko tempat Daehyun Youngjae tadi.

"Hyung, ayo kita berfoto." Ajak Junhong sambil mengarahkan kamera kearah mereka.

"Tidak mau."

"Wae?"

"Tekuk kakimu biar aku tidak terlihat pendek."

Junhong terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongup, ia pun langsung menekuk lututnya sedikit agar tinggi mereka seimbang. Setelah siap, Junhong menghitung mundur, "Chaa, tiga, dua…." Disaat bersamaan, Jongup mengambil flower crown yang tergantung disampingnya dan memakaikannya pada Junhong tanpa suara.

"Satu, smileee." Seru Junhong dengan ekspresi senyum lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongup yang hanya menunjukkan senyum simpul beserta jari berbentuk V ke kamera.

–

"Semakin malam semakin ramai ya Bbang." Ucap Himchan yang terus saja menggenggam tangan Yongguk saat berjalan kembali di area outdoor, seolah takut Yongguk akan tersesat.

"Kenapa kita tidak berfoto dulu disini." Saran Daehyun.

"Boleh juga, sebentar aku cari orang untuk memfoto kita." Yongguk setuju dengan ide Daehyun, ia pun segera mencari karyawan Lotte World yang tidak begitu sibuk untuk dimintai tolong.

"Hana dul set, cheeesee." Seru mereka semua saat blitz kamera terpancar. Berbagai ekspresi mereka perlihatkan dengan background pintu gerbang Lotte World.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Yongguk pada karyawan tersebut setelah merasa cukup berfoto.

"Hyung, tolong foto kami berdua." Pinta Daehyun.

"Heh? Andwae." Tolak Youngjae.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Ayolah Jae, apa salahnya. Aku tau kau juga ingin." Himchan membujuk.

"Hyung…." Youngjae mendelik kearah Himchan. "Arasseo arasseo."

"Haha, akhirnya. Kajja." Daehyun berjongkok membelakangi Youngjae.

"Ehem ehem." Yongguk berdehem saat Youngjae menaiki punggung Daehyun, dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Aigoo, kalian membuatku iri." Ucap Himchan dengan penuh penekanan untuk menyindir Yongguk yang tidak peka.

"Cheeseee." Seru Himchan sebelum menekan tombol capture beberapa kali hingga mendapat hasil foto yang bagus.

"Sekali lagi hyung." Dengan cekatan, Daehyun menurunkan tubuh Youngjae sebentar kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya secara horizontal yang membuat Youngjae refleks memeluk leher Daehyun agar tidak jatuh.

"Nice." Gumam Himchan sambil mengambil beberapa foto DaeJae dengan pose seperti itu. Ia menangkap ekspresi Daehyun yang tertawa lepas dan Youngjae yang tersenyum manis saat memperhatikan wajah Daehyun diam-diam. Tampak sekali ada raut kebahagiaan dari keduanya meskipun tidak secara langsung mereka ungkapkan.

"Ayo pulang, sudah malam." Komando Yongguk, menghentikan sesi foto DaeJae.

"Kau tidak ingin foto seperti mereka juga?" Himchan memasang tampang melas pada Yongguk.

"Annyeong." Sapa seseorang yang datang menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Heran Youngjae ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku melihat SNS update Himchan hyung, jadi aku menyusul kalian hehe."

"Oops, aku lupa dia mengikuti SNS ku. Mian." Bisik Himchan pada Youngjae yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hm… Dae, boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

"Silahkan hyung." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

"Sepertinya disana lebih nyaman." Seyong menunjuk kedai es krim yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Daehyun berpikir sejenak, ia melirik Youngjae yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke wahana rollercoaster yang terlihat. "Jae, aku kesana sebentar. Aku titip dia hyung." Hanya anggukan dari Yongguk yang menjadi respon untuk Daehyun.

"Ayo kita foto lagi sambil menunggu." Yongguk mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung.

–

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam begini?" Seyong membuka pembicaraan. Selama perjalanan, ia dan Daehyun hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata hingga Seyong memulainya.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu ingin bicara apa hyung." Jawab Daehyun. Ia memesan beberapa es krim sandwich kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi kosong depan kedai dan diikuti Seyong.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Ucap Seyong sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga, maaf sudah memarahimu kemarin."

"Tapi Dae…. Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hm maksudku, apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" Seyong bicara tanpa keraguan.

Daehyun menghela napas berat, "Hyung…. Bagaimana jika kau memiliki pasangan, dan ada seseorang yang berusaha merebutnya?"

"Aku akan marah dan menjauhkannya."

"Tapi Youngjae berbeda, dia justru tidak marah atau menjauhkanmu dariku."

"Itu karena dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau salah hyung, dia melakukan itu karena kasihan melihatmu yang sebatang kara. Dan dia tidak mau kau merasa kesepian."

"Sengaja aku tidak cerita tentang kebohonganmu kemarin, karena aku tidak ingin dia kecewa telah dibohongi oleh orang yang dia anggap teman." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Apa kau tega mengkhianati dia yang sudah baik padamu? Aku mencintainya, begitupun dia. Aku harap kau tidak mengganggu hubungan kami lagi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sudah lama aku menyembunyikannya karena aku pikir kau normal. Aku selalu melihat foto masa kecilmu jika aku merindukanmu. Dan saat kita bertemu di Jepang, aku berpikir bahwa itu ada lah takdir agar aku bisa bersamamu lagi."

"Maaf hyung. Tapi takdirku adalah bersama Youngjae, bukan denganmu."

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?"

"Kenapa kau tega sekali pada Youngjae?" Daehyun membalik pertanyaannya.

Hening, keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing untuk beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi. Kalau begitu aku permisi, dan aku mohon hyung jangan mengganggu kami lagi." Kata Daehyun bernada tegas. Ia beranjak mengambil pesanan dan meninggalkan Seyong yang masih terdiam di kursinya.

–

"Aku kembali~" Daehyun berteriak diiringi tawa khasnya setelah kembali menghampiri Youngjae dan yang lain. Mereka terlalu lelah hingga akhirnya duduk bersandar di pinggiran jalan, dan tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang lewat.

"Apa itu hyung?" Junhong melirik kearah kotak kecil yang ada dalam tas plastik ditangan kiri Daehyun.

"Es krim." Daehyun mengambil sepotong es lebih dulu dan memberi sisanya ke Junhong. Kemudian ia pun memilih duduk bersandar disamping Youngjae.

"Makanlah." Daehyun menyodorkan es yang tadi ia ambil ke Youngjae.

"Lalu milikmu?" Tanya Youngjae, ia memperhatikan jumlah es krim yang hanya berjumlah lima termasuk yang ada ditangannya.

"Uang yang aku bawa hanya cukup beli lima haha. Sudah, kau makan saja." Jawab Daehyun jujur. Youngjae orang pintar, jadi tidak ada gunanya jika ia membuat alasan lain.

Youngjae menggigit sedikit demi sedikit es krim sandwich pemberian Daehyun, ia melihat ke arah Daehyun yang beberapa kali menghembuskan napas panjang dengan tatapan kosong ke depan.

"Untukmu, aku sudah kenyang." Youngjae menyentuhkan es krim yang tinggal setengah itu ke bibir Daehyun.

"Baiklah baiklah. Gomawo." Daehyun mengambil dan memakan es krim itu masih dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Kau pasti lelah. Neo gwaenchana?" Youngjae menepuk-nepuk pundak Daehyun pelan. Ia mengubah nada suaranya menjadi kecil, sengaja.

"Nan gwaenchanayo~~" Daehyun membalasnya dengan berirama. Keduanya terkekeh karena tingkah masing-masing.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Himchan yang duduk disamping Youngjae bingung melihat dua dongsaengnya terkekeh tanpa sebab.

"Aniya hyung." Jawab Youngjae sambil menahan tawa.

"Hyung, katanya tadi kita mau pulang?" Jongup mengingatkan. Jujur, tubuhnya saat ini terasa sangat lelah.

"Oh ya, kajja. Kalian pasti sudah kelelahan berjalan seharian." Yongguk segera bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Bbang, gendong aku juga." Ujar Himchan yang masih duduk sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya manja agar Yongguk mau menggendongnya seperti yang dilakukan Daehyun pada Youngjae saat ini.

"Manja." Ledek Yongguk namun tetap berjongkok dihadapan Himchan.

"Yes!" Himchan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher serta kaki di pinggang Yongguk dengan erat.

"Kau semakin berat Hime." Yongguk mengeluh saat mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya.

"Diam kau kalau tidak ingin ku bunuh." Kesal Himchan. Well, terkadang sisi garang Himchan akan muncul meskipun detik sebelumnya ia bertingkah manja.

"Kadang aku kasihan dengan Yongguk hyung." Jongup berbicara dengan polosnya. Beruntung hanya Junhong yang mendengar suara pelan itu.

"Kkk, namanya juga cinta hyung."

"Kau masih kecil, tidak baik bicara tentang itu."

"Aku sudah besar hyung, tubuhku saja lebih tinggi darimu hahahaha." Junhong tertawa puas karena berhasil meledek Jongup.

Jongup menghela napas dan melirik Junhong yang masih tertawa senang, "Aku mencari taksi dulu didepan."

"Hyung, aku ikut." Junhong segera menyusul Jongup dengan kaki panjangnya.

"Hahaha, dasar." Daehyun terkekeh karena Jongup dan Junhong.

"Eum… Dae." Panggil Youngjae pelan.

"Hm?" Daehyun sedikit menoleh pada Youngjae.

"Gomawo."

"Karena telah menggendongmu?"

"Hm, ne."

"Ini sudah tanggung jawabku untuk menjaga dan merawatmu. Jadi tidak perlu terimakasih."

"Tapi tetap saja, pinggangmu akan sakit nanti." Youngjae terlihat khawatir. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menurunkan kakinya untuk berjalan namun ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"Sakit dipinggangku tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit hatiku karena menyukaimu secara sepihak. Tenang saja." Daehyun bicara sangat pelan.

'Pabo, perasaanmu tidak sepihak.' Batin Youngjae.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Youngjae pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ah ani, tadi aku sedang melantur kkk." Daehyun memaksa diri untuk tertawa.

"Oh arasseo." Chu. Youngjae mengecup pipi kanan Daehyun kilat hingga membuat Daehyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, kaget.

"Ucapan terimakasih." Youngjae kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Daehyun, ia sangat malu dan merona saat ini.

"Hyungdeul, cepat masuk." Suara teriakan Junhong dan Jongup dari dalam taksi yang sudah menunggu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Daehyun kembali.

"Aish, sabarlah." Balas Himchan tidak kalah nyaring, ia lupa dengan keselamatan telinga Yongguk yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Kami dataaaang." Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tenaga Daehyun kembali terisi penuh. Kakinya begitu cepat melangkah hingga mendahului Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Uwaaaaaaa." Youngjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Daehyun yang membawanya begitu cepat.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu rupanya berhasil mengubah mood mereka menjadi baik kembali. Terbukti dari wajah keduanya yang tidak henti tersenyum saat kejadian itu terngiang dipikiran masing-masing.

"Mereka semangat sekali." Heran Himchan yang tidak direspon oleh Yongguk.

Hah, liburan mendadak ternyata bukanlah hal buruk juga, dan sepertinya akan ada yang bermimpi indah malam ini. Apakah itu kau, Jung Daehyun?

:::::

TBC …

Thanks for reading ^^

 **[Balasan Review]**

Jung Rae Gun : ini udah panjang beluuum? makasih yah udah baca ^^

BYDSSTYN : mau gunting kuku kak? xD sinyal punya yj lagi gakuat kak, mungkin salah provider (?) [apasih] AH KOK SAMA, SEYONG JUGA BIAS AKU T.T eh ga nanya bias aku ya lol. Udaaaah, makasih ya ^^

: ayok kita jedotin jongup ke tembok atau apa gitu biar peka xD makasih yaa udah baca ^^

Linkz account : aku dipihak daehyun jugaaaaa kkk~ makasih ya udah baca ^^

AYP : already~~~ thanks for reading ^^

indriana217 : bunchan, bundadari himchan xD jongupnya ga peka sih, jd ga maju2 deh '^' thanks for reading ^^

adios wipe : seyongnya dideportasi aja ya biar ga ganggu daejae xD wah iya? Maaf yaaa, tapi udah dilanjut kok ini. Makasih udah baca ^^

Just DaeJae : numpang lewat mah harus bagi cheesecake dulu buat aku :p waaaah, makasih udah baca disitu juga iya tuh, kasian si appa ga bisa gombalin emak xD yang 17 aja belum diupdate kak -3- tapi makasih ya udah penasaran kkk, jawabannya udah kejawab di 17 kok nanti /grins xD

sillyfangirl7 : sebelum diembat kucing tetangga ya kak /eh xD makasih ya udah baca ^^

jiraniatriana : jonglo sama sama imut masa kak bingung jg mana yg seme sebenernya /eh. Tapi disini jonglo dulu deh kkk. Makasih mau baca ya ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 12/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Tampaknya waktu mulai berjalan dengan cepat, hari-hari melelahkan di weekday tidak terasa berganti kembali menjadi hari weekend dimana semua orang bersemangat untuk melakukan rencana-rencana di akhir pekan.

"Huwaaa, badan ku lelah sekali." Youngjae memijat pundaknya sendiri.

Ia dan Daehyun baru saja selesai membereskan kamar mereka yang tidak dibersihkan semenjak pra coba ujian yang dilakukan sekolah sejak seminggu belakangan. Dan kini, keduanya duduk bersandar menghadap AC untuk sekedar menyegarkan kembali tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Kau haus?" Daehyun menoleh pada orang disampingnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar." Dengan langkah besar, Daehyun bergegas mengambil beberapa botol cola dan air mineral yang ada dalam kulkas. Ia tidak mau membuat Youngjae menunggu lama.

"Jae-ya." Panggil Daehyun seraya melemparkan satu botol cola ke arah Youngjae yang bersandar menunggunya.

Hap. Beruntung tangan Youngjae bisa menangkap botol tersebut dengan cekatan sebelum mengenai dahinya. "Kalau tidak ikhlas, tidak perlu melempar seperti ini."

"Kkk, aku hanya menguji refleksmu. Ternyata bagus juga." Jelas Daehyun, kembali duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Bisa kau buka kan ini?" Youngjae menyodorkan botol miliknya yang berbusa akibat lemparan tadi.

"Ei~ kau ingin mengerjaiku eoh?" Daehyun melirik botol tersebut.

"Aish, kenapa kau tau." Youngjae memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh kkk." Daehyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di lengan Youngjae.

"Kau seperti seorang gadis saja." Ledek Youngjae, ia membiarkan Daehyun bersandar pada dirinya sembari menikmati cola.

"Seorang pria juga boleh bertingkah seperti ini pada pasangannya." Sahut Daehyun sambil memejamkan mata.

"Uhuk uhuk." Youngjae tersedak mendengar ucapan santai Daehyun. "Pasangan?"

Daehyun mengangguk, "Bukankah kita pasangan, aku suami dan kau istriku."

"Kita hanya pasangan diatas kertas bukan?"

"Ani, pernikahan berarti juga janji pada Tuhan. Dan itu artinya aku berjanji menjadikanmu istriku untuk selamanya." Jawaban Daehyun berhasil membuat Youngjae terdiam beberapa detik karena obrolan yang mendadak jadi serius.

"Hm, aku mandi dulu." Youngjae mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kau tidak ingin aku ikut?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mandi tanpa busana kali ini."

"Justru itu aku ingin ikut."

"Pervert." Sindir Youngjae dan berlalu ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Daehyun masih terduduk ditempatnya.

Suara gelak tawa terdengar di area keluarga, seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita dewasa tengah sibuk mentertawakan tingkah lucu dari bocah-bocah dalam sebuah acara tv. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Mrs. Jung dan Jung Daehyun, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini.

"Aigoo aigoo, anak itu menangis."

"Tapi wajahnya sangat lucu umma." Daehyun membalas komentar ibunya.

"Umma ingin sekali punya cucu seperti mereka." Mrs. Jung melihat antusias pada tiga bocah kembar di acara tersebut.

"Kkk, itu tidak mungkin umma." Daehyun terkekeh.

"Aish benar. Umma lupa Youngie adalah namja." Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepala karena kepikunannya.

"Belum juga jadi halmeoni, umma sudah pikun saja."

"Terlalu banyak memikirkan anak nakal sepertimu membuat ingatan umma semakin berkurang Dae."

"Tidak perlu mengurusku umma, kau lupa? Anakmu sudah menikah."

"Omo, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang harus umma urus eoh? Makanya cepatlah beri umma cucu, agar umma tidak mengurusmu lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Cara apa?" Youngjae yang baru datang dari kamarnya ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan ibu-anak tersebut. Ia mendudukkan diri tepat disamping mertuanya hingga kini Mrs. Jung diapit oleh anak dan menantu di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Ah ani, umma hanya menyuruhku untuk dapat peringkat 5 besar saat ujian nanti. Itu hal mustahil kkk." Daehyun dengan pintarnya membuat alasan. Tanpa Youngjae sadari, Daehyun memberi kode pada ibunya agar berhenti membicarakan topik sebelumnya.

"Kalau orang itu adalah kau, sepertinya memang mustahil. Memegang buku saja kau sudah alergi, apalagi mempelajarinya." Tanpa beban, Youngjae membalas pernyataan Daehyun itu, beruntung ia percaya dengan pengalihan topik Daehyun tadi.

"Sebenarnya umma juga sudah lelah menyuruhnya belajar. Hah, bagaimana nasib Jung Group jika penerusnya saja bodoh seperti ini." Mrs. Jung melirik Daehyun sedih.

"Eish, umma. Aku tidak bodoh, aku hanya malas. Lagipula ada Youngjae yang membantuku mengurus perusahaan nanti." Daehyun membela diri.

"Kata siapa? Aku akan mengurus perusahaan keluarga Yoo nanti." Sanggah Youngjae langsung.

"Kau lupa? Namamu sekarang Jung Youngjae, bukan Yoo Youngjae lagi."

"Tetap saja aku akan meneruskan milik ayahku, Jung Daehyun."

"Sudah-sudah, kalian kenapa jadi berdebat. Yang penting sekarang kalian belajar yang benar agar bisa memajukan perusahaan nanti. Terutama kau, Daehyunnie." Lerai Mrs. Jung.

"Arasseo umma." Layaknya anak kecil yang baru dimarahi, Daehyun-Youngjae menjawab bersamaan sambil menunduk.

"Anak pintar." Mrs. Jung tersenyum, kedua tangannya ia arahkan untuk mengusap lembut kepala anak serta menantunya, seakan ingin menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya.

"Hah, jika sudah diperlakukan seperti ini aku jadi merindukan madam Baek." Youngjae menghela napasnya berat karena teringat ibunya yang bermarga asli Baek.

"Kau boleh memeluk umma, jika kau merindukannya."

Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya, ragu. "Jinjayo?"

"Ne~~." Mrs. Jung merentangkan tangannya yang tentu saja langsung disambut Youngjae dengan sebuah pelukan sayang seorang anak pada ibu. Jika boleh jujur, Youngjae sangat merindukan orangtuanya namun ia mengurungkan niat untuk pulang karena jika ia pergi, tentunya Mrs. Jung akan menyuruh Daehyun mengikutinya dan Youngjae tidak ingin mengganggu quality time Mrs. Jung dan Daehyun yang sangat jarang terjadi tersebut.

"Ummaaa." Baru Daehyun ingin ikut memeluk ibunya, tapi Youngjae berhasil menampik Daehyun lebih dulu agar tidak mengganggu.

"Aaaa jangan ambil umma ku." Rengek Daehyun yang terus memaksa untuk memeluk Mrs. Jung, ia tidak peduli dengan dorongan tangan Youngjae. Ia justru memeluk Mrs. Jung dan Youngjae bersamaan dengan erat. Mrs. Jung tertawa lepas karena tingkah dua orang dalam pelukannya itu.

'Andai saja ada makluk kecil dikeluarga ini, pasti hidupku semakin sempurna.' Batin Mrs. Jung yang bahagia berada dalam pelukan kedua anaknya.

:::::

"Kenapa tanganmu disembunyikan terus?" Tanya Daehyun setelah jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Hah apa?" Youngjae yang terfokus dengan catatannya, bertanya balik.

"Ck, tanganmu kenapa disembunyikan." Daehyun mengambil tangan kiri Youngjae yang sejak tadi berada di bawah meja.

"Aku tidak bisa melepasnya, sepertinya jariku membesar." Keluh Youngjae karena dijari tangan kirinya terpasang cincin pernikahan yang biasa ia lepaskan saat sekolah.

"Gwaenchana, untuk apa kau sembunyikan hal sepele ini." Sahut Daehyun, ia mengambil cincin dalam saku celananya dan memasangnya di jari manis kanan.

"Aish kenapa kau pakai juga, nanti ada yang melihatnya." Tegur Youngjae dengan nada pelan, ia berusaha melepas cincin di jari Daehyun.

"Diamlah, mereka melihat kita." Daehyun balas berbisik, mulutnya mengumbar senyum buatan untuk teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

"Aish, aku tidak mau ketahuan. Itu bisa berbahaya." Lanjut Youngjae lagi setelah teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak dalam drama yang selalu bernasib sial. Everythings gonna be ok, honey." Bisik Daehyun lembut ditelinga Youngjae dan membuat si empunya telinga merinding campur tersipu saat dipanggil dengan sebutan 'honey'.

"Ehem, hyungdeul." Jongup yang entah sejak kapan datang menginterupsi dengan sebuah batuk yang dipaksakan.

"Waeeee." Daehyun mengerutkan kening, sudah berapa kali Jongup datang disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Aku lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Traktir aku, umma belum memberi uang hari ini." Pinta Jongup.

"Kasian dia Dae. Ayo kita makan, nanti keburu waktu istirahat habis." Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja? Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan di cafe baru dekat sekolah." Tawar Daehyun.

"Kau ingin aku lapor pada umma?"

"Andwae. Sudahlah, kajja." Daehyun merangkul pundak Youngjae dan Jongup bersamaan dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

–

"Junhongie lama sekali, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan." Penasaran Daehyun.

"Mungkin banyak berkas yang harus dibereskan dengan Choi Ahjussi." Sahut Jongup sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

"Apa kita harus membawakan mereka makanan? Sudah siang, mereka pasti lapar." Ucap Daehyun dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah kue beras miliknya.

"Perhatian sekali." Celetuk sosok disampingnya.

"Wae? Kau cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak, untuk apa cemburu pada manusia tidak jelas sepertimu." Youngjae coba menyangkal.

"Tapi perasaanku padamu sangat jelas, Jae." Goda Daehyun dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

"Mwoya, bicaramu semakin melantur."

"Hyung, pipimu merah lagi." Seru Jongup yang hanya jadi penonton pasangan ini.

"Kau lihat kan? Pipinya memang benar-benar merah kkk." Daehyun semakin antusias mendengar ucapan Jongup tadi, tangannya pun tanpa ragu menarik-narik kedua pipi chubby Youngjae gemas.

"Yaaak! Berhenti melakukannya di depan umum." Sadar tempat mereka sekarang, Youngjae langsung menepis kedua tangan Daehyun.

"Berarti kau boleh melakukan itu di kamar kalian hyung." Lagi-lagi Jongup membela Daehyun yang sudah mentraktirnya.

"Aish Moon Jongup, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku lakukan dikamar kita saja." Daehyun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

Plak. Telapak tangan Youngjae mendarat dengan manis di kepala Daehyun. "Kau berpikir apa eoh? Pervert."

"Apa? Memangnya kau pikir aku memikirkan hal dewasa? Ckck, pervert." Ledek Daehyun balik dan membuat Youngjae memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Junhong-ah!" Teriak Jongup ketika Junhong terlibat dari arah belakang Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Hyuuung." Dengan semangat, Junhong menghampiri ketiga hyungnya dan mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Jongup dan berhadapan dengan Youngjae.

"Aigoo, Youngjae hyung kenapa manyun?" Junhong kebingungan.

"Biasa, Youngjae hyung kalah debat kkk." Jelas Jongup seraya menyerahkan lemon tea miliknya untuk Junhong yang ia tahu sedang kelelahan.

"Oh. Youngjae hyung, lemme kiss u." Junhong berusaha membujuk dan tentunya disambut Youngjae dengan mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Junhong.

"ANDWAE." Teriak Jongup dan Daehyun bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Youngjae hyung sering menciumku juga."

"Aish, kau ingin dilihat guru?" Jongup memberi alasan.

"Ini tempat umum." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Moon Jongup, kau cemburu?" Selidik Youngjae.

"Sepertinya Daehyun hyung yang cemburu, hyung."

"Eish, tidak. Kami hanya mengingatkan. Benarkan Jongupie?" Sanggah Daehyun diikuti anggukan dari Jongup.

"Ck, dasar." Dengus Youngjae.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dua hari lagi kita ujian semester. Appa bilang, pengawasannya akan lebih diperketat." Junhong memberi info sambil berbisik.

"Baguslah, itu artinya aku bisa fokus saat ujian."

Mendengar perkataan Youngjae, Daehyun langsung mendorong pelan kepala orang disampingnya itu, "Kau senang tidak memberi jawaban padaku?"

"Err…. kau ingin aku jujur atau tidak?" Tanya Youngjae balik.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku senang karena dengan begini kau bisa coba untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh." Jawab Youngjae saat Daehyun meliriknya tajam.

"Aish, kau lupa? Aku tidak bisa menghapal semua materi."

"Pasti bisa jika kau berusaha. Aku tidak ingin punya suami bodoh, Jung Daehyun." Youngjae berbisik tepat ditelinga Daehyun saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

'Suami?' Batin Daehyun, ia terbelalak mendengar kata suami diucapkan oleh Youngjae. Apa itu artinya…

Teeett. Bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi dan langsung menghentikan Daehyun hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Ck, baru aku mau pesan." Keluh Junhong sambil menatap miris buku menu yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku punya roti di kelas, kau makan itu saja."

"Jinja? Kyaaa, Jongup hyung memang penyelamatku." Refleks, Junhong memeluk serta menggoyangkan tubuh Jongup.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka." Ajak Daehyun seraya melingkarkan lengannya di leher Youngjae dan menuntunnya untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau Choi Ahjussi melihatnya?" Youngjae berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya tanpa menjauhkan lengan Daehyun.

"Hm, mungkin mereka akan dinikahkan seperti kita." Daehyun terkekeh sambil membayangkan ucapannya.

"Eish, jaga omonganmu. Gawat kalau ada yang mendengar." Tegur Youngjae sambil menyikut pinggang Daehyun.

"Kkk, arasseo arasseo."

–

Hari sudah cukup larut malam dan orang-orang memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah lelah seharian beraktifitas. Namun berbeda dengan dua orang di kediaman Jung, lampu kamarnya menyala sebagai tanda masih ada tanda kehidupan diruangan tersebut. Sejak selesai makan malam hingga sekarang, keduanya sibuk mempelajari buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan materi ujian nanti.

"Jae, apa kita tidak bisa istirahat sebentar? Otak ku lelah sekali." Pinta Daehyun yang tampak frustasi dengan buku-buku dihadapannya.

"Terserah, tapi jangan harap aku menolongmu saat ujian." Sahut Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku teori yang cukup tebal ditangannya.

"Aish, kau tega sekali."

"Kalau tidak dipaksa, mana mau kau belajar."

"Ayolah, aku tidak bisa dipaksa belajar seperti ini."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Beri aku hadiah agar lebih semangat."

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Cibir Youngjae yang masih fokus dengan buku.

"Memang."

"Hah, baiklah. Akan aku beri hadiah jika kau masuk 15 besar." Youngjae mengalah.

"Apa? Syaratmu mustahil sekali." Daehyun menyerah duluan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

"Memangnya kau mau beri aku apa?"

Krik, Youngjae mendadak diam saat ditanya Daehyun. Jujur saja, dia hanya sembarang bicara tanpa memikirkan terlebih dulu. Dipikirannya hanya ingin Daehyun belajar dan nilainya meningkat agar Mrs. Jung senang.

"Yak, Jung Youngjae. Jawab aku." Daehyun menggoyangkan kaki Youngjae yang berada disampingnya.

"E-eh, ya?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Ah ya, aku akan traktir sebulan penuh. Deal?" Tawar Youngjae.

"Hm, no deal. Aku bisa beli makanan sendiri."

"Makanan dan gadget baru." Tawar Youngjae namun ditolak Daehyun lagi. Dan membuat Youngjae memutar otak kembali.

"Ck, bagaimana kalau….." Youngjae memutar bola matanya, menyerah. Ia meletakkan buku disampingnya dan mendekati Daehyun.

"Hatiku." Youngjae berbisik dengan nada sangat lembut.

"CALL!" Tanpa berpikir, Daehyun langsung menyetujuinya.

'Halah langsung semangat.' Batin Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya, cepat ajari aku rumus yang ini." Dengan semangat, Daehyun langsung membuka bukunya kembali. Lelah yang ia rasakan tadi mendadak hilang.

"Oh ini gampang, begini…." Youngjae dengan cekatan membantu Daehyun memahami rumus. Ia perlu kesabaran untuk mengajari Daehyun yang lemah dalam hitungan.

:::::

Sejak pulang sekolah Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Junhong kembali sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menghadapi ujian semester yang akan dilaksanakan esok. Seperti biasa, Youngjae dengan sukarela membantu kedua maknaenya untuk memahami materi yang belum mereka mengerti. Namun ada yang berbeda dari biasanya, Daehyun yang sering santai saat akan ujian kini berubah menjadi serius dengan semua pelajaran. Wajar saja, dia begitu ingin mendapat hadiah dari Youngjae meskipun syarat yang diajukan cukup mustahil.

"Tidak panas." Gumam Himchan yang baru datang ke rumah Daehyun bersama Yongguk. Melihat pemandangan aneh, ia segera menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Daehyun untuk memastikan.

"Aish, jangan ganggu aku." Daehyun menjauhkan tangan Himchan, kesal.

"Bbang, lihat. Dia memarahiku." Adu Himchan, ia ikut duduk disamping Yongguk yang mulai membuka laptopnya.

"Itu salahmu Hime." Bukannya membela, Yongguk justru menyalahkan Himchan.

"Ish. Awas kau." Himchan pura-pura merajuk namun tidak digubris. Ia pun mencoba mengusir kebosanan dengan ponselnya.

"Ada banyak cemilan di lemari dapur hyung, makan saja." Suruh Youngjae pada Himchan yang hanya duduk.

"Hahahaha, kau tahu saja aku lapar. Gomawo." Himchan segera melesat ke dapur.

"Hime, apa disana ada ramen? Tolong buatkan untukku." Pinta Yongguk sedikit berteriak, sedangkan matanya terus memandang ke layar laptop.

"Arasseo, Bbang." Sahut Himchan, tangannya sibuk menggeledah lemari dapur yang berisi stok makanan.

"Yak hyung, sisakan untuk ku." Teriak Daehyun.

"Kalau kau lapar, istirahat saja Dae." Saran Youngjae.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar sama sekali." Daehyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Youngjae kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan rumus.

"Daehyun hyung aneh sekali belakangan ini." Kata Jongup yang sejak tadi diam.

"Iya, seharian ini saja aku hanya melihat Daehyun hyung makan satu kali. Yang dikerjakan hanya belajar dan belajar." Tambah Junhong.

"Aku hanya ingin masuk 15 besar, apa itu salah?"

"Jinja? Sejak kapan kau berpikir seperti ini? Whoaa, Youngjae-ya, kau apakan dia sampai otaknya benar begini." Himchan datang dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi mangkuk ramen dan beberapa snack.

"Aku hanya mengimingi hadiah hyung."

"Sudah ku duga, Daehyun tidak mungkin mau menyentuh buku jika tidak ada penyebabnya." Sindir Yongguk.

"Aish, berhenti membicarakanku." Daehyun mendengus kesal karena menjadi trending topic dirumahnya.

"Kkk, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan tentang liburan? Bukankah setelah ujian kita libur." Junhong memberi ide.

"Jangan ke luar negeri lagi, uang ku sudah habis untuk bayar kuliah."

"Apa uangmu habis karena membayar kekurangan biaya kuliah ku juga? Mianhae, jika uangku sudah terkumpul akan aku ganti." Raut wajah Himchan mendadak berubah saat mendengar ucapan Yongguk.

"Eish, Tidak perlu meminta maaf dan tidak perlu menggantinya. Aku ikhlas." Yongguk mengecup kening Himchan agar kekasihnya itu berhenti merasa bersalah.

"Setelah ujian aku akan menjenguk appa di Gyeongju, kalian mau ikut? Aku hanya sendiri." Ajak Jongup.

"Ibumu tidak ikut?" Tanya Yongguk sambil mengusap lengan Himchan.

"Tidak, mereka sudah fix berpisah. Jadi…. appa bukan urusan umma lagi." Jawab Jongup dengan wajah datarnya. Junhong menepuk pundak Jongup untuk memberi semangat. Tidak ada komentar dari lainnya, karena mereka tahu. Didalam hati Jongup, ia mengharapkan hal ini terjadi, daripada harus memaksakan keluarganya utuh namun tidak akur. Bukankah itu percuma.

Sejenak suasana rumah menjadi hening, hingga akhirnya Himchan bersuara kembali. "Sepertinya liburan di Gyeongju akan menyenangkan. Aku ingin kesana." Himchan memberi puppy eyes kearah Yongguk yang otomatis tidak dapat ditolak oleh pria berwajah tegas tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita akan ikut Jongup." Yongguk mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Daehyunnie, kita tidak ikut juga?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Daehyun singkat, ia terlalu sibuk.

"Asik, kita jadi liburan." Junhong menggoyangkan tubuhnya asal karena senang.

"Nanti saja kita bicara tentang liburan, sekarang kalian harus belajar. Palli." Perintah Himchan sedikit mendikte.

"Neeee hyuuuung." Sahut Jongup dan Junhong serempak.

:::::

Malam mulai berganti dengan pagi yang cerah, seolah memberi semangat kepada seluruh orang untuk kembali beraktifitas. Sebuah suara dering ponsel berbunyi yang membuat si empunya ponsel menghentikan kegiatannya di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagiiiii. Aigoo, umma sangat merindukan kalian." Wajah Mrs. Jung yang berada diluar kota terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Daehyun.

"Pagi umma, aku juga merindukanmu. Chu, morning kiss untukmu kkkk." Kata Daehyun manja.

"Daehyunnie, wajahmu lesu sekali. Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Nada khawatir terdengar dari suara Mrs. Jung.

Daehyun mengangguk, "Aku tidur larut malam belakangan ini."

"Oh begitu, setelah pulang nanti kau harus tidur. Arasseo?"

"Ne umma."

"Hm, dimana Youngie? Umma ingin melihat wajahnya."

"Dia sedang ganti pakaian, sebentar." Dengan ponsel yang masih menyala, Daehyun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menghampiri Youngjae. Ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu.

"YA! YA! YA! YA! Keluar kau!" Teriak Youngjae yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Ia mendorong Daehyun hingga keluar.

"Umma ingin bicara denganmu, Jae." Seru Daehyun sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Tunggu diluar. Aish kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu. Aish Jinja." Omel Youngjae sambil mengenakan seragamnya.

"Umma tidak melihatnya bukan?" Daehyun memastikan.

"Aniya, umma hanya mendengar teriakan Youngie saja kkk."

Tidak berapa lama, Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil ponsel Daehyun dan menyuruhnya bersiap.

"Umma annyeong, bogoshipeoyo." Sapa Youngjae.

"Youngie-ya, kau kurang tidur juga? Aigoo, setelah pulang kalian harus tidur lagi. Arasseo." Pesan Mrs. Jung sama seperti pada Daehyun.

"Ne~~ umma jangan telat makan dan kelelahan. Arasseo?" Youngjae balik mengingatkan.

"Ah ya, Daehyunie rajin belajar belakangan ini." Bisik Youngjae.

"Jinja? Umma senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Umma, kau tidak ingin memberi semangat pada kami?" Daehyun yang sudah berseragam lengkap kembali duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Aegideul! Daehyunnie~ Youngie~ Hwaiting! Maaf umma tidak bisa menyemangati kalian secara langsung, tapi umma selalu mendoakan keberhasilan kalian. Hwaiting~ Chu. Saranghae~"

"Saranghaeyo ummaaa." Teriak Daehyun dan Youngjae serta memberi hati kecil dari jari mereka.

"Omo, ini sudah jam 7. Cepat kalian berangkat, jangan sampai terlambat. Umma matikan dulu, annyeong~" Pamit Mrs. Jung sebelum memutuskan video call.

"Kau ingin sarapan disini atau makan dijalan?" Tanya Youngjae setelah video call berakhir.

"Tidak usah. Aku sangat gugup hari ini, mana bisa makan."

"Aish, setidaknya kau harus mengisi perutmu sebelum ujian. Biar otakmu bisa berpikir."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Molla. Cepat turun, aku akan siapkan sandwich untuk makan dijalan." Youngjae segera beranjak ke dapur meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih menyiapkan perlengkapannya.

"Sudah siap?" Daehyun menghampiri dengan dua ransel dipundaknya.

"Eum, aku buat dengan bahan seadanya agar cepat." Sahut Youngjae sambil memasukkan beberapa potong sandwich dikotak bekal.

"Kajja." Ajak Youngjae setelah merasa semua sudah beres. Diambilnya satu ransel yang ada pada Daehyun dan menenteng kotak bekalnya agar mudah diambil.

"Tunggu." Daehyun menghentikan langkah Youngjae.

"Apa?"

"Ceroboh." Gumam Daehyun sambil berlutut dan mengikat tali sepatu Youngjae yang tidak terikat dengan benar.

"Kakimu baru sembuh, jadi jangan sampai jatuh lagi."

"N-Ne…. Gomawo." Jawab Youngjae agak tersipu atas perlakuan Daehyun.

"Tidak masalah. Kajja, kita sudah kesiangan." Daehyun tersenyum tulus mendengar terimakasih dari Youngjae.

–

"Kau sudah mengerti rumusnya?" Youngjae mencoba memastikan Daehyun sebelum ujian dimulai.

Ujian setengah jam lagi akan dimulai, dan Daehyun mengajak Youngjae untuk ke rooftop agar bisa fokus belajar dan tentunya dapat menikmati sandwich yang tersisa dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah paham karena kau ajari semalam."

"Syukurlah. Jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, tanya saja padaku."

"Perhatian sekali." Sindir Daehyun.

"Tidak mau aku beri dukungan?"

"Mau lah, siapa yang tidak senang disemangati istri sendiri."

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengucapkannya disekolah eoh?" Youngjae memukul lengan Daehyun pelan.

"Tidak ada yang dengar, tenang saja."

"Oh ya Dae, tolong lepas cincinmu kalau disekolah. Aku tidak ingin dapat masalah karena ini." Tunjuk Youngjae pada cincin yang terpasang dijari manis Daehyun.

"Ayolah, aku memakainya karena memang sudah tidak bisa dilepas lagi, sedangkan kau tidak. Akan ada yang curiga jika kita memakainya bersamaan disekolah. Dan aku ingin kita lulus tanpa masalah Dae." Jelas Youngjae karena mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Daehyun.

"Terkadang pikiranmu lebih dewasa dariku. Baiklah, aku menurut saja." Daehyun melepas dan menyimpan cincinnya disaku celana.

"Gomawo."

"Cheonma." Daehyun mengusap rambut Youngjae lembut kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. "Delapan menit lagi kita masuk, ayo turun."

"Ayo." Youngjae hendak membereskan buku serta kotak bekal yang ia bawa, namun langsung diambil alih Daehyun.

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Ucap Daehyun lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

"Daehyunie." Panggil Youngjae yang mencoba mensejajarkan posisi.

 _Chu_. Youngjae mencium pipi kanan Daehyun kilat. "Hwaiting."

 _Chu_. Daehyun balas mencium kening Youngjae setelah terdiam sejenak. "Neo ddo. Aku tunggu hadiahmu." Lalu tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Youngjae.

Tanpa Daehyun sadari, orang yang ada dibelakangnya itu kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan agar wajahnya yang agak memerah tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, termasuk Daehyun.

:::::

TBC.

Hayolo gimana kira-kira hasil Daehyun, bakal dapat hadiahnya ga tuh. Well, lanjutannya akhirnya bisa dipost. Mohon maaf atas kekurangannya. Saran selalu dipersilakan. Thanks ^^

 **[Balasan Review]**

kensopu : seyong bakal ilang ke laut kok (?) gatau nih, tunggu aja ya gomawo sdh baca ^^

Jung Rae Gun : ah syukur deh kalo udh panjang gomawo sdh baca yaa ^^

adios wipe : seyong bukan power ranger kak, gabakal berubah lagi (?) akhirnya ya kaaaan, gemes liat jae yg udh kebuka kkk. Thanks sdh bacaaa ^^

BYDSSTYN : duh aku ngakak terus tiap baca review kamu kak xD gosah ngiri gitu ah sama jongup (?). waduh kita juga sepemikiran ternyata /woi. Minta gendong seyong aja sanaaaaa. LOPEK TOO KAKAAA MUAH DAE /eh salah. Thanks sdh bacaaa ^^

: gemes sama saya? Makasih loh makasih /dijitak daejae/ makasih yaaa udah baca ^^

KJMZYX : waaaa senengnya bisa jd mdbstr kamu kaak. Makasih banget yaaa ^^

A Y P : udaaaah, makasih ya ^^

Indriana217 : kamu digendong seyong aja kaaak :p kesian babeh keberatan gendong emak xD thanks for reading ^^

Sillyfangirl7 : aaa jangan diabetes duluuuuu. Makasih banget yaaa ^^

Jiraniatriana : iyasih, dae ga peka kalo jae pura2 ga peka .-. makasih udah baca yaaaa ^^

Xupw1ria27 : jonglo itu pasangan polos memang xD makasih sdh bacaaa ^^

Missraze21 : lol tawa jenglot xD yup, tbh Seyong always stalk daehyun cause he rlly want dae. But hopefully he will give up now kkk. Ah, Jae is too shy for sayin that T.T anw, thanks for reading ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 13/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Setelah beberapa hari lalu para siswa menjalani ujian semester, kini saatnya hasil kerja mereka akan diumumkan sekolah pada papan pengumuman yang berada di pusat bangunan sekolah. Seorang guru tampak kesusahan untuk pergi karena banyaknya siswa yang mengkerumuni papan pengumuman untuk melihat hasil mereka.

"Ayo kita lihat juga, hyung." Ajak Junhong pada ketiga hyungnya saat mereka melewati kerumunan orang.

"Nanti saja, masih banyak orang."

"Kau tidak penasaran?" Heran Youngjae melihat Daehyun yang tidak tertarik.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja." Kali ini Daehyun akan pergi jika saja Youngjae tidak menahannya.

"Junhong-ah, gunakan badan tinggimu untuk melihat." Suruh Youngjae sambil menahan lengan Daehyun.

"Siap, ayo hyung." Junhong menarik Jongup untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aish tidak kelihatan." Junhong berdecak.

"Tidak bisa? Yasudah kita ikut berdesakan saja." Saran Jongup.

"Daehyun Hyung! Youngjae hyung!" Panggil Jongup agar kedua hyungnya mendekat.

"Tidak terlihat, kita terobos saja." Kata Junhong pada Youngjae.

"Tunggu sepi saja, aku belum siap melihat nilaiku." Ucap Daehyun dengan wajah putus asa.

"Ck, mana Daehyun yang selalu optimis eoh? Ayolah." Youngjae menarik Daehyun menerobos kerumunan dengan dibantu Jongup dan Junhong.

"34? Lumayan juga, naik 7 peringkat." Kata Jongup saat berhasil melihat namanya dideretan nilai siswa kelas dua.

"Chukkae hyung / Jongup-ah." Junhong dan Youngjae beri selamat.

"Sekarang kita lihat nilai Daehyunnie." Mereka mencari nama Daehyun dideretan nama murid kelas tiga.

"Ini hyung." Jongup menemukan lebih dulu.

"Ah, aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Daehyun menutup mata dan telinganya.

"Hyung! Kau maju pesat. Uwah hebat!" Kagum Junhong.

"Pabo, peringkatmu bagus. Cepat lihat." Youngjae menjitak Daehyun agar mau melihatnya.

"Mana?" Daehyun membuka matanya sebelah untuk melihat.

"Aish sial, sedikit lagi." Rutuk Daehyun melihat namanya ada di urutan ke 16.

"Gwaenchana, bisa coba lain kali." Youngjae menepuk pundak Daehyun. Sebenarnya, Youngjae juga merasa kecewa karena tidak ada alasan lagi untuk memberikan hatinya pada Daehyun secara langsung. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya untuk mencintai tanpa memberi tahu orang tersebut.

"Mollaseo." Daehyun tertunduk lesu.

"Ayo kita makan-makan, akan aku traktir." Ajak Youngjae yang mendapat peringkat dua, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tenang hyung, Jung ahjumma pasti akan beri hadiah walaupun Youngjae hyung batal memberimu." Junhong coba menenangkan.

"Aish, kau tidak tahu saja." Gumam Daehyun.

"Junhong-ah, kau belum lihat peringkatmu." Jongup mengingatkan.

"Oh ya benar." Junhong langsung mencari namanya dan menemukan diurutan ke empat.

"Cie naik." Goda Youngjae yang ikut melihat.

"Kkk, ini karenamu."

"Ayo kita pergi, lama-lama disini membuatku makin putus asa." Daehyun membuang napas berat.

"Kita mau ke kantin atau makan diluar?" Tanya Jongup.

"Diluar saja, tidak ada lagi yang dikerjakan disekolah bukan."

"Yasudah, kita makan di cafe biasa saja. Ajak Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung juga."

"Mereka pasti cepat datang kalau tau akan ditraktir kkk." Junhong langsung mengetik pesan untuk Himchan.

"Kita ambil tas dulu di kelas masing-masing. Tunggu di depan gerbang." Perintah Daehyun lalu menggandeng tangan Youngjae untuk pergi tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Sepertinya Daehyun sedang tidak ingin bicara.

–

"Jadi…..hadiah apa yang buat Daehyun badmood seperti ini?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menikmati spaghetti pesanannya. Seolah setuju dengan pertanyaan Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup, dan Junhong menatap Youngjae penasaran. Sementara Daehyun belum kembali dari toilet.

"Bagaimana bilangnya ya…" Youngjae menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku janji beri hatiku jika dia masuk 15 besar."

"Pantas saja dia badmood seperti itu. Dia sangat menginginkan hatimu, dan pasti sekarang dia sedang menyalahkan dirinya karena gagal." Analisa Himchan.

"Aku hanya ingin dia semangat hyung."

"Jika dia berhasil, memangnya kau tetap mau memberikannya?" Kali ini Yongguk yang bicara.

"Aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji hyung."

"Sebenarnya aku heran dengan dirimu. Kalau kau menyukainya, langsung saja beri hatimu tanpa syarat. Hah, bodoh." Sindir Himchan.

"Sudah terlanjur."

"Masih belum terlambat jika mau berubah. Daripada hubungan kalian gantung seperti ini. Lagipula kau tidak lihat dia sudah berusaha keras?" Nasihat Yongguk.

"Tapi jika 'wanita' tidak menyatakan secara langsung bukankah itu wajar? Apalagi jika si 'pria' belum menyatakan secara resmi perasaannya pada si 'wanita'. Ya jika kau mengerti maksudku." Akhirnya Junhong berpendapat.

"Maksudmu momen pernyataan cinta dari si pria? Seperti dalam film?" Himchan mengerti maksud Junhong.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memberi kode untuk seseorang kkk." Himchan terkekeh setelah Junhong mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Himchan sebelumnya.

"Aniya, aku hanya berpendapat hyung."

"Oh begini. Walaupun dua orang saling menyayangi, tapi kebanyakan orang menganggap bahwa momen penembakan adalah syarat utama untuk meresmikan perasaan masing-masing. Mungkin karena itu kadang si 'wanita' gengsi menunjukkan perasaannya sampai si 'pria' menembaknya." Himchan berbicara tentang analisanya lagi.

"Jujur saja, jika dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya mana mungkin aku bersamanya sampai sekarang." Himchan melirik ke Yongguk yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya bicara.

"Serius sekali bicaranya." Ucap Daehyun yang datang dan kembali duduk diantara Youngjae dan Jongup yang diam.

"Sst, aku sedang berbagi pengalaman."

"Pengalaman apa?" Daehyun bingung dengan kalimat Himchan.

"Seorang 'pria' harus berani menembak 'wanita' jika ingin mendapatkan hatinya secara penuh." Jelas Himchan singkat, ada nada sindir untuk Daehyun dalam kalimatnya.

"Oh….." Daehyun hanya ber-oh dan diam-diam melirik Youngjae yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Jongup-ah, kau diam saja sejak tadi." Tegur Himchan.

"Oh? Aku hanya bingung bicara apa."

"Dae, ayo kita foto lalu kirim ke ibuku dan ibumu." Ajak Youngjae pada Daehyun yang baru saja menikmati pasta miliknya.

"Kau cerita pada mereka?" Daehyun bertanya dengan mulut penuh dan berpose.

"Iya. Cha, hana dul set." Youngjae mengambil foto dirinya dan Daehyun kemudian mengirim foto ke chatroom yang terdapat ibu mereka berdua.

"Ibuku akan pergi ke Jepang menemani ayah meeting. Kalian dapat salam." Kata Youngjae.

"Hanya salam? Aku inginnya oleh-oleh." Canda Himchan.

"Kau bilang sendiri pada ibuku."

"Jae, kau tidak mau mengantarnya?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Tidak perlu, mereka tidak ingin merepotkan kita." Tolak Youngjae.

"Oh, oke."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita berangkat ke Gyeongju?" Junhong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar, kapan Jongup-ah?"

"Apa besok terlalu mendadak?" Tanya Jongup.

"Berapa lama kita disana?" Youngjae memastikan.

"Mungkin tiga hari hyung, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah, Hime?"

"Kebetulan aku libur lima hari mulai besok, Bbang."

"Liburanku dimulai lusa. Tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa ijin besok."

"Oke, berarti semua beres. Besok pagi kita berangkat." Kata Daehyun yang mulai banyak bicara.

"Call!" Setuju semuanya.

:::::

"Biar aku dan Daehyun yang membeli tiketnya. Kalian tunggulah disini." Ucap Yongguk saat mereka baru tiba di Stasiun Kereta Seoul.

"Kenapa tidak sendiri saja hyung?" Protes Daehyun yang ingin kembali memejamkan matanya sambil duduk bersandar dikursi samping Junhong.

"Ikut saja." Sahut Yongguk singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Ya ya, baiklah." Dengan malas, Daehyun menitipkan ranselnya pada Youngjae dan mengikuti Yongguk yang mulai pergi.

"Aku mengajakmu karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Jelas Yongguk ketika mereka mulai menjauh dari yang lainnya.

"Tentang?"

"Youngjae. Menurutmu, apa dia sedikit berubah?"

Daehyun berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya aku merasa dia berubah jadi lebih manis belakangan ini padaku. Tapi aku masih ragu, dia benar-benar menyukaiku atau dia hanya terbawa suasana."

"Bodoh, jika dia tidak menyukaimu untuk apa ia menjanjikan hatinya untukmu."

"Tapi itu batal hyung, aku tidak memenuhi syaratnya."

"Lalu kau mau menyerah?"

"Sejak kemarin kami tidak ada yang membicarakan 'hadiah' itu lagi. Mungkin, memang harus dilupakan saja."

"Himchan cerita padaku. Dia bilang, Youngjae sangat menyayangimu, cuma kau tahu lah bagaimana sifat istrimu, gengsinya terlalu besar."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau sudah menikah, itu artinya pikiranmu mulai dewasa. Jelas kau lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk kalian berdua." Yongguk menepuk pundak Daehyun.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa penjaga loket saat keduanya tiba.

"Tolong 6 tiket kereta biasa ke Gyeongju." Yongguk segera memesan tanpa meminta pendapat Daehyun yang tampak sedang berpikir keras.

–

Sudah dua jam mereka berada dalam kereta api, dan perlu waktu dua jam setengah lagi agar mereka tiba di stasiun kota Gyeongju. Jangan heran jika keheningan tercipta diantara enam pemuda yang duduk saling berhadapan ini. Hanya Yongguk dan Daehyun yang masih terjaga karena earphone yang terpasang ditelinga masing-masing, sementara lainnya sudah tertidur pulas setelah sebelumnya aktif bercanda dan bermain untuk membuang kebosanan dalam perjalanan.

"Eungg…" Lenguh Youngjae hampir tidak terdengar. Dalam keadaan tidak sadar, kepalanya terus saja bergerak disisi pundak Daehyun untuk mencari posisi nyaman.

"Gwiyeom." Bisik Daehyun sambil memperhatikan wajah Youngjae dan mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Ehem." Yongguk sengaja berdehem untuk menggoda Daehyun.

 _'Sst, jangan berisik.'_ Tegur Daehyun dengan isyarat mulutnya yang membuat Yongguk justru ikut tertawa tanpa suara karena tingkah Daehyun.

 _'Bangunkan aku jika sudah hampir tiba.'_ Yongguk mengirim pesan ke Daehyun.

 _'Ok'_ Daehyun lagi-lagi menjawab dengan isyarat.

Dan tersisalah Daehyun yang masih terjaga, ia menatap pemandangan diluar jendela dan wajah damai Youngjae secara bergantian agar rasa bosannya tidak terasa. Sesekali ia mengusap kepala Youngjae ketika tidur pemuda itu mulai terganggu hingga kembali tidur nyenyak.

–

Setelah empat jam setengah, akhirnya mereka berenam tiba di stasiun kota Gyeongju. Sambil menunggu adik tiri Jongup yang akan menjemput, mereka pun memanfaatkan suasana stasiun yang tidak begitu ramai dengan mengambil beberapa foto untuk mengabadikan momen liburan mereka.

"Ah, nyamannya." Gumam Junhong yang duduk selonjoran dilantai stasiun, sedangkan tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pinggiran kursi.

"Benarkah?" Jongup mengikuti cara Junhong dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Jongup-ah, adikmu kenapa belum datang juga?" Tanya Himchan yang sudah mulai lelah, ia menyenderkan kepala dipundak Yongguk.

"Dia bilang mobil yang dia sewa mendadak mogok ditengah perjalanan, tapi sekarang sedang diperbaiki. Bagaimana?" Jongup meminta pendapat.

"Kita tunggu saja, hargai niat baik dia yang mau menjemput kita." Ucap Yongguk bijak.

"Oke hyung." Jongup pun membalas pesan singkat adiknya.

"Jae, coba dengar ini. Biar tidak bosan." Daehyun membagi sebelah earphonenya ke telinga kanan Youngjae agar lagu _Take You There_ yang sedang didengarkan Daehyun juga didengar oleh Youngjae. Sembari mendengarkan lagu, Daehyun pun menselonjorkan tubuhnya dikursi dan menjadikan paha Youngjae sebagai alas kepalanya agar dapat istirahat sejenak.

Hampir satu jam mereka menunggu hingga akhirnya seorang gadis menghampiri Jongup dan Junhong yang menunggu sambil bermain game.

"Jongup oppa!" Sapa gadis itu. Postur tubuh tinggi, putih serta rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir membuat ia terlihat begitu cantik.

"Gayoung-ah." Balas Jongup pada adik tirinya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun itu.

"Mian, kalian jadi terlantar seperti ini." Gayoung merasa tidak enak saat melihat Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun dan Youngjae tidur dikursi layaknya orang terlantar.

"Gwaenchana, mereka memang selalu tidur dimanapun." Jongup coba menenangkan.

"Tetap saja aku tidak enak pada kalian."

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini Junhong. Dia seumuran denganmu, tapi dia sekolah lebih awal darimu." Jongup memperkenalkan Junhong yang hanya diam memperhatikan pembicaraan kakak beradik.

"Ah ne, Moon Gayoung imnida." Sapa Gayoung dengan dialek Gyeongju.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku dan Junhong membangunkan mereka dulu." Jongup mengajak Junhong membangunkan para hyung yang tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu.

–

Jarak rumah Gayoung dan stasiun kota Gyeongju tidak begitu jauh, hanya dalam waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka akhirnya tiba didepan rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar jika dibandingkan rumah yang lain. Didepan pintu sudah ada ayah Jongup yang menunggu kedatangan mereka meskipun harus duduk dikursi roda yang dipegangi oleh ibu Gayoung.

"Selamat datang, akhirnya kalian berkunjung kesini juga." Sapa Mr. Moon ramah pada Jongup dan lainnya yang sibuk menurunkan barang bawaan masing-masing dari mobil.

"Ahjussi! Kau ceria sekali." Gurau Himchan. Ia dan Mr. Moon memang akrab karena sejak kecil ia dan lainnya sering berkunjung ke rumah Jongup dan selalu disambut baik dengan Mr. Moon.

"Aku terlalu senang melihat anak-anak nakal seperti kalian mau datang kesini haha."

"Itu karena Jongup merindukanmu." Sahut Daehyun yang datang dengan ransel serta koper miliknya dan Youngjae.

"Benarkah, Jongupie?" Tanya Mr. Moon. Raut wajahnya menjadi lebih bahagia karena ucapan Daehyun.

"N-ne." Jawab Jongup pelan karena malu.

"Aigoo, appa senang sekali. Kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

"Ani. Aku sudah besar." Tolak Jongup.

"Dia malu memelukmu didepan orang, ahjussi." Kata Youngjae tepat sasaran dan mengundang tawa yang lain.

"Oh ya, rasanya tidak baik jika membiarkan tamu berdiri lama didepan pintu. Ayo kita masuk. Anggap rumah sendiri." Ajak ibu Gayoung -Mrs. Moon- dengan sangat sopan.

"Ne ahjumma, gomapseumnida."

"Silahkan oppa." Gayoung bantu membuka kedua pintu untuk memudahkan mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah yang bergaya perpaduan modern dan tradisional itu.

"Kalian pasti sudah lapar, jadi letakkan saja dulu barang kalian disini lalu makan. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makan siang." Mrs. Moon dan Gayoung beranjak pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengecek hidangannya.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian." Ucap Yongguk.

"Tidak merepotkan, kalian datang saja sudah membuat kami senang. Ayo makan, keburu makanannya dingin." Ajak Mr. Moon menuntun mereka untuk pergi ke ruang makan dengan menjalankan kursi roda sendiri.

"Biar aku bantu." Jongup berinisiatif untuk membantu ayahnya ke ruang makan.

Melihat perlakuan Jongup, Yongguk dan lainnya saling lirik dan tidak menegur sama sekali karena takut akan mengubah pikiran Jongup. Mereka pun memilih untuk jalan dibelakang ayah dan anak tersebut.

–

"Semoga masakan kami sesuai dengan selera kalian, ne." Ucap Mrs. Moon.

"Hidangan ini sangat enak, ahjumma. Aku justru ingin belajar padamu cara memasak hidangan seperti ini kkk." Puji Himchan.

"Kau bisa saja….. Err, maaf siapa namamu? Sampai saat ini aku baru mengenal Jongupie." Tanya Mrs. Moon sambil tersenyum kearah Jongup yang duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Sepertinya kami lupa memperkenalkan diri kkk. Annyeong haseyo, Kim Himchan imnida." Himchan memperkenalkan diri.

"Disampingku ini, Bang Yongguk dan Choi Junhong." Yongguk dan Junhong menunduk lalu kembali menikmati hidangan.

"Jung Daehyun imnida." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Yoo…. ah, Jung Youngjae imnida." Youngjae segera meralat namanya setelah Daehyun menyenggol lengannya.

"Daehyun oppa dan Youngjae oppa bersaudara?" Tanya Gayoung yang bingung karena marga mereka sama.

"Hm itu…." Daehyun dan Youngjae bingung menjawabnya.

"Gayoungie, bisa minta tolong ambilkan nasi untuk appa?" Mr. Moon mengalihkan pembicaraan agar anaknya berhenti bertanya.

"Aku dengar Gyeongju punya tempat wisata, apa itu benar?" Yongguk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, banyak sekali. Ada beberapa peninggalan sejarah, hutan wisata dan juga pantai. Gayoung bisa jadi tour guide jika kalian mau."

"Oh tidak perlu ahjumma, kami tidak ingin merepotkan. Terimakasih." Tolak Himchan secara halus.

"Lagipula Gayoung belum libur bukan?" Jongup bersuara.

"Iya, aku iri dengan kalian yang sudah libur." Gayoung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau libur duluan saja." Celetuk Daehyun.

"Jangan mengajari yang tidak-tidak." Tegur Youngjae.

"Aku becanda hehehe." Daehyun terkekeh.

"Daehyun oppa lucu sekali jika tertawa, menggemaskan." Puji Gayoung.

"Uhuk!" Youngjae tersedak nasi yang ada dimulutnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Daehyun segera memberi Youngjae minum.

"Youngjae hyung memang sedikit ceroboh, harap maklum." Junhong mencoba menjawab tanda tanya dikepala Mr. & Mrs. Moon serta Gayoung.

"Selagi masih siang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan disekitar sini dulu?" Usul Yongguk ketika semua sudah selesai menyantap hidangan.

"Boleh, tapi tunggu aku dan Junhong mencuci piring ini dulu."

"Tidak perlu, kalian pergi saja. Untuk hari ini biar Gayoung memperkenalkan kalian daerah sekitar sini." Cegat Mrs. Moon saat Himchan dan Junhong akan membereskan piring kotor dimeja.

"Ini sangat banyak ahjumma, biar kami membantumu."

"Sudah sudah, kalian pergilah. Gayoungie, tolong temani mereka keliling sekitar rumah kita." Suruh Mr. Moon.

"Siap appa." Gayoung memberi hormat pada ayahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi ganti pakaian dulu." Pamit Daehyun.

"Silahkan, tapi maaf hanya tersisa satu kamar jadi terpaksa kalian tidur berdesakan."

"Tidak apa ahjumma, kami sudah biasa tidur seperti itu."

"Arasseo. Ngomong-ngomong kamarnya ada di sana." Mrs. Moon menunjuk sebuah pintu ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Ah ye, gomawo. Permisi." Pamit Youngjae diikuti yang lain.

–

"Padahal sudah siang, tapi udaranya masih segar juga. Beda dengan Seoul." Kagum Junhong yang begitu menikmati jalan-jalan mereka meskipun hanya disekitar daerah rumah Gayoung.

"Di daerah sini masih sedikit pengguna kendaraan, kebanyakan orang jalan kaki atau bersepeda agar lingkungan tetap asri." Jelas Gayoung sambil berjalan diantara Junhong dan Jongup.

"Tapi dipikir-pikir suhu disini tidak kalah dingin dengan daerah pegunungan atau pantai. Sekarang saja, suhu sudah -8." Kata Youngjae setelah memperhatikan temperatur diponselnya.

"Makanya, kalau aku menyuruhmu pakai jaket, pakai saja. Sweater tidak cukup menghangatkan." Tegur Daehyun seraya memasangkan jaket miliknya ke tubuh Youngjae. Menutup semua resleting jaket dan tudung kepalanya agar Youngjae merasa lebih hangat.

"Kau bisa kena flu nanti." Youngjae mengingatkan Daehyun yang saat ini hanya berpakaian kemeja lengan panjang tanpa penghangat sedikit pun.

"Gwaenchana, lebih baik aku saja terkena flu daripada kau." Daehyun berkata dengan manisnya.

"Bbang, aku juga kedinginan." Himchan coba memberi kode pada Yongguk.

"Kau ingin aku menghangatkanmu, Hime?" Yongguk menyelipkan smirk diakhir ucapannya.

 _Crap_. Sepertinya tindakan Himchan kali ini salah, pipinya merona karena mengerti maksud Yongguk. "A-aniya. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Padahal cuaca seperti ini sangat mendukung. Tapi sayangnya kita tidur dengan yang lain."

"Aku bersyukur kita tidak terpisah dengan yang lain, paling tidak aku aman dari serangan ayah harimau." Himchan memeletkan lidahnya ke Yongguk.

"Aish, kau meledekku?"

"Hahaha, aku becanda Bbang." Rayu Himchan sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

"Oppa, ada apa dengan empat orang didepan kita ini." Gayoung tertegun dengan adegan didepannya.

"Jangan dihiraukan, kau masih dibawah umur." Saran Jongup.

"Itu sudah biasa dalan persahabatan kami, Gayoung-ssi." Tambah Junhong.

"Jinja? Mungkin ini karena aku belum terbiasa saja."

"Hei kalian, boleh kami ikut main?" Teriak Daehyun ketika ia melihat lima orang anak sedang bermain bola dilapangan terbuka yang ia lintasi.

"Neee hyung." Sahut anak lainnya.

"Ayo kita masuk lapangan." Ajak Daehyun pada teman-temannya.

"Siapa takut." Jongup, Junhong segera berlari memasuki lapangan. Diikuti oleh Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Kau jangan main, ingat kakimu baru sembuh." Baru saja Youngjae akan menuju lapangan namun Daehyun menahannya.

"Tapi aku juga mau ikut Dae."

"Tidak ada protes, duduk manis disini saja. Gayoung-ah aku titip dia." Pesan Daehyun setelah mendudukkan Youngjae dibangku pinggir lapangan kemudian menyusul yang lainnya.

"Kalau diperhatikan, Daehyun oppa sangat menyukai anak kecil ya." Gayoung memulai pembicaraan dengan Youngjae yang sedari tadi sibuk mengambil gambar.

"Eh? Iya, dia memang penyuka anak kecil." Jawab Youngjae seadanya.

"Beruntung sekali anak dan istrinya nanti, mempunyai kepala keluarga yang begitu penyayang seperti Daehyun oppa." Puji Gayoung dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Anak?" Youngjae mengulang sebuah kata.

"Ne, menurut buku yang aku baca. Seorang pria penyuka anak kecil juga pasti sangat menyayangi dan merawat anak kandungnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Anak orang saja dia sayang, apalagi anaknya sendiri. Benarkan oppa?"

"I-iya. Kau benar…." Sahut Youngjae.

 _'Kau benar, dia pasti juga ingin menyayangi dan merawat anak kandungnya seperti yang ia impikan sejak awal sekolah dulu. Tapi bukankah sekarang impiannya sudah hilang? Dan itu karena…..aku.'_

"Oppa, Youngjae oppa. Kau mendengarku?" Gayoung melambaikan tangan didepan mata Youngjae sampai si pemuda itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf aku mendadak pusing tadi."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau ku belikan obat? Apa aku harus memanggil mereka saja." Panik Gayoung.

 _'Anak ini polos sekali.'_ Batin Youngjae.

"Aku sudah tidak pusing lagi, Gayoung-ah. Tenanglah." Youngjae sedikit tidak enak karena berbohong tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Himchan yang keluar lapangan karena terlalu lelah.

"Youngjae oppa mendadak pusing tadi." Jawab Gayoung.

"Sudah tidak lagi hyung." Jelas Youngjae.

"Kalau kau pusing lagi, bilang saja padaku. Arra?" Suruh Gayoung.

"Ye, gomawo."

"Apa kita tidak ada air minum?" Tampaknya Himchan sedang kehausan.

"Oh ya benar, kalau begitu biar aku beli minuman dan makanan dulu di minimarket."

"Biar aku temani." Tawar Gayoung.

"Tidak perlu, aku tau tempatnya. Kalian semua harus tunggu aku disini."

"Bawa ponselmu biar bisa dihubungi."

"Iya hyung." Sahut Youngjae yang sudah melangkah pergi menuju minimarket yang jaraknya sangat dekat dari tempat mereka berada.

–

Setelah mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman yang diperlukan, Youngjae pun segera membawa keranjang belanjaannya ke meja kasir yang saat itu sedang mengantri.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa antriannya banyak sekali." Gumam Youngjae sedikit tidak sabar. Ia semakin merapatkan tudung serta jaketnya agar tidak kedinginan.

"Kalau berat, letakkan saja dulu dibawah. Kasihan tanganmu pegal." Saran sosok berperawakan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Youngjae yang juga turut mengantri dibelakang.

"Ah ne, terimakasih sarannya." Youngjae membungkuk.

"Kalau dilihat dari tingkahmu, sepertinya kau bukan orang sini."

"Apa begitu terlihat? Ya memang, aku hanya berkunjung kesini."

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di kota kami."

"Kamsahamnida." Jawab Youngjae singkat sambil melangkah maju.

"Kau menginap dimana? Sepertinya tidak ada hotel sekitar sini."

"Sepertinya kurang pantas memberi tahu informasi itu pada orang yang baru dikenal." Youngjae menolak secara lembut.

"Mian, aku hanya mencoba berteman."

"Gwaenchana." Youngjae segera menyerahkan barang belanjaan serta sejumlah uang saat gilirannya tiba.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Youngjae setelah belanjaannya sudah terbungkus semua.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" Cegat pemuda itu.

Youngjae tampak berpikir sejenak, "Jung Youngjae."

"Namaku Im Jaebum. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

"Baiklah, permisi." Pamit Youngjae lagi.

 _'Semoga kita bertemu lagi, manis.'_ Pemuda itu terus tersenyum memperhatikan sosok Youngjae yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

:::::

TBC …

Maaf atas kekurangan part ini, semoga kalian suka. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan komen ^^ Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya. Annyeong.

 **[Balasan Review]**

Kensopu : jonglonya masih kode2an dulu nih, kan masih bocah (?) makasih udah baca yaaa

Missraze21 : but sorry, dae not on top 15 /giggles/ as u guess, something will happen soon kkk. Thanks for reading ^^

: cieee youngjae (?) thanks udah bacaaaa ^^

A Y P : udaaah, makasih yaaa ^^

KJMZYX : gaboleh minta cium ah sama dae, di mutilasi yj baru tau entar /eh. Makasih yaa sdh bacaaa ^^

Bbangssang : dae selalu semangat kalo masalah itu kkk. Makasih ya sdh baca ^^

Indriana217 : (jae balas) aku gamau kasih hati aku ke km (?) siiip, makasih yaa ^^

Jung Rae Gun : sayangnya gagal tuh /pukpuk jdh/ xD sdh, makasih yaa ^^

I-PJM : baver makan dek ._. /salah. Sdh yaaa, thanks sdh baca ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 14/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Setelah seharian tadi mereka hanya berdiam dirumah untuk beristirahat dan bercengkrama dengan Mr. dan , akhirnya Yongguk dan para adiknya memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu tempat wisata yang banyak direkomendasikan oleh wisatawan.

"Kalian sudah mau berangkat?" Mr. Moon datang menghampiri Jongup, Junhong, Daehyun dan Yongguk yang duduk di ruang tamu dengan kursi rodanya.

"Iya, tapi kalau appa dan lainnya sudah mengantuk jangan tunggu kami pulang. Kami bisa tidur ditempat lain agar tidak mengganggu."

"Kau bicara apa, kalian tidak mengganggu. Tunggu sebentar." Mr. Moon pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini kunci rumah, kalian bisa bawa agar tetap dapat masuk jika kami tertidur." Mr. Moon menyerahkan beberapa kunci pada Jongup.

"Kenapa kau memberi kami kunci?"

"Kau itu anakku, kau juga berhak dirumah ini." Mr. Moon mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Gomawo, appa."

"Ahjussi, bagaimana dengan kakimu?" Daehyun penasaran.

"Sekarang sedang tahap penyembuhan, tapi dokter tetap menganjurkan ahjussi untuk tetap menggunakan kursi roda karena dinilai masih belum kuat." Cerita Mr. Moon.

"Lalu pekerjaan ahjussi?" Kali ini Junhong ikut bertanya.

"Ahjussi cuti sementara waktu. Dan jika sudah sembuh, ahjussi akan pindah bekerja di rumah sakit Gyeongju. Maka dari itu, sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini."

"Tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan kami ganggu lagi." Yongguk terkekeh.

"Ganggu saja ahjussi sepuas kalian haha." Mereka tertawa bersama karena celetukan Mr. Moon.

"Kami sudah siap, mau berangkat sekarang?" Youngjae dan Himchan akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan menghentikan tawa orang-orang diruang tamu.

"Kalian seperti gadis berdandan saja, lama sekali." Ledek Yongguk yang disetujui Daehyun.

"Aish, yasudah aku tidak jadi ikut." Merajuk Himchan yang akan kembali ke kamar.

"Aku becanda, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Yongguk, ia segera menahan pergelangan tangan Himchan agar tidak masuk ke kamar lagi.

"Astaga ponselku ketinggalan. Kalian keluar duluan saja." Youngjae berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Tolong topiku juga, Jae." Seru Daehyun.

Baru saja Daehyun akan membuka pintu, bel rumah mendadak berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang berada diluar.

"Apa aku salah rumah?" Bingung orang itu saat Daehyun membuka pintu.

"Kau tidak salah, ini masih rumah Gayoung haha. Masuklah." Mr. Moon menyuruh orang itu masuk.

"Aku bingung karena ada orang lain yang membuka pintu, jadi aku pikir aku salah masuk hehe." Orang itu menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

"Gayoung-ah ada Jaebum." Panggil Mr. Moon.

"Suruh duduk dulu, appa." Teriak Gayoung.

"Perkenalkan, ini anakku Moon Jongup. Kakaknya Gayoung. Dan ini sahabatnya." Selagi menunggu Gayoung yang ada didapur dengan ibunya, Mr. Moon pun memperkenalkan mereka semua pada orang tersebut.

"Im Jaebum imnida, teman sekelas Gayoung."

"Dae, ini topimu."

"Youngjae?" Panggil orang tersebut saat melihat Youngjae datang menghampiri Daehyun.

"Kalian kenal?" Daehyun menatap selidik kearah Youngjae dan Jaebum bergantian.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya di minimarket kemarin. Awalnya ku pikir dia seorang gadis, karena wajahnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan seperti gadis remaja." Jawab Jaebum tanpa ragu. Sedangkan Youngjae membelalakkan mata saat mendengar kata 'gadis'.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia seorang gadis?" Tanya Daehyun sedikit menahan kesal. Ia langsung merangkul pinggang Youngjae yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tentu saja akan aku dekati. Tapi kalau ada namja seperti dia, aku rela berbelok arah." Jaebum blak-blakan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terpesona dengan Youngjae.

"Yak!" Daehyun tidak bisa lagi menahan kesalnya. Melihat itu Youngjae langsung menggenggam tangan Daehyun diam-diam untuk menenangkannya.

"Sepertinya kami sudah terlambat, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ahjussi. Jaebum-ssi." Pamit Yongguk menunduk pada Mr. Moon lalu menepuk pundak Jaebum sebelum pergi.

"Ayo hyung." Junhong, Jongup dan lainnya membawa Daehyun segera keluar meninggalkan Jaebum yang tidak tahu kesalahannya.

Setelah kejadian tadi, tidak ada satu pun yang bicara dalam taksi yang ditumpangi Daehyun, Youngjae dan Jongup. Mereka diam seribu bahasa selama perjalanan menuju Anapji Pond, salah satu tempat bersejarah terkenal di Gyeongju karena keindahannya.

 _'Kenapa aku selalu ada diantara orang-orang yang bertengkar.'_ Batin Jongup yang duduk disamping supir taksi. Sementara sisanya berada ditaksi lain.

"Jongup hyung!" Teriak Junhong yang sudah tiba lebih dulu di Anapji Pond.

"Oh kalian cepat sekali." Jongup, Daehyun dan Youngjae mendekati mereka.

"Taksi kami ternyata pandai menyelip haha." Sahut Himchan, mencoba mencairkan suasana namun gagal.

"Lihat hyung, pemandangannya indah sekali." Junhong menunjuk lampu-lampu yang menerangi area bangunan hingga menambah kesan indah bagi pengunjungnya meskipun dilihat dari kejauhan.

"Kalian mau masuk atau makan lebih dulu?"

"Aku tidak lapar hyung. Kalau kalian mau makan, makan saja." Kata Daehyun sedikit dingin.

"Yasudah, nanti saja kita makan. Ayo." Putus Yongguk lalu berjalan mendekati loket untuk membeli tiket masuk.

"Whoa, benar-benar indah." Kagum Himchan ketika mereka memasuki area. Tangannya tidak henti mengambil gambar sekeliling. Sesekali ia mengambil foto Yongguk dan adik-adiknya secara candid.

"Junhong-ah, disana ada ikan." Youngjae mencoba untuk menikmati perjalanan mereka. Ia mengajak Junhong dan Jongup untuk melihat ikan-ikan disekitar pantulan cahaya lampu kolam yang warna warni.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan nikmati liburan ini. Tunjukkan sifat dewasamu." Nasehat Yongguk pada Daehyun yang berdiri ditempat tanpa bersuara sejak tiba tadi. Yongguk pun kemudian pergi mengajak Himchan melihat bangunan tradisional lainnya yang terukir indah, meninggalkan Daehyun.

Daehyun menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan maknae line. Awalnya memang sedikit canggung, namun perlahan suasana jadi mencair lagi karena guyonan yang dilemparkan Junhong dan Youngjae yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

Merasa sudah puas menikmati indahnya bangunan tradisional ini, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju Cheomseongdae Observatory yang menurut informasi dapat ditempuh dengan jalan kaki karena jarak begitu dekat.

"Mau ku gendong?" Daehyun menawarkan diri saat melihat Youngjae terus memegang salah satu kakinya karena penat.

"Aniya, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Oh oke." Kata Daehyun singkat.

"Kalau dilihat dari peta, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Junhong sibuk memperhatikan peta mobile yang ada diponselnya.

"Nah itu dia." Jongup menunjuk bangunan Cheomseongdae Observatory yang berdiri ditengah taman pusat kota. Meskipun kuno, namun sorotan lampu membuat bangunan tersebut tampak begitu anggun seolah memecah kegelapan malam.

"Kuat juga." Daehyun mengetok beberapa kali dinding bangunan kokoh itu.

"Ayo kita foto." Ajak Himchan tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan. Ia menarik Yongguk dan lainnya untuk merapat.

"Kimchi~." Seru mereka saat mengambil selfcamera dengan background bangunan Cheomseongdae.

"Harusnya Jongup berdiri di depan agar tidak terlihat pendek." Komentar Youngjae pada hasil foto mereka.

"Yang mengomentariku juga pendek." Sindir Jongup.

"Bicara apa kau?" Youngjae pura-pura hendak mencekik Jongup.

"Daehyun hyung, bantu aku."

"Haha, selamatkan dirimu sendiri Jongup-ah." Kata Daehyun yang membuat Yongguk, Himchan dan Youngjae terkekeh melihat nasib Jongup.

"Aish hyung, hentikan." Junhong menyelamatkan Jongup dari Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkannya? Mencurigakan." Himchan memasang wajah menyelidik.

"Hanya ingin saja. Lihat hyung, apa itu gunung?" Junhong mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk beberapa gundukan yang menyerupai gunung diseberang tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kalian mau kesana?" Tanya Yongguk agak menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, itu sangat indah. Benarkan Jae hyung?"

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?" Youngjae memberi usul dan langsung dibalas anggukan Junhong.

"Kalian duluan, kami dibelakang." Suruh Yongguk.

"Eh? Tumben sekali. Yasudah, ayo hyung." Junhong menarik Youngjae jalan lebih dulu dari hyungnya.

"Memangnya itu apa hyung?" Jongup mencium ada yang tidak beres.

"Itu Tumuli Park. Banyak makam bangsawan disana. Makanya sepi saat malam hari." Jelas Yongguk sedikit keras agar Junhong dan Youngjae mendengarnya.

"Jeongmalyo?" Mendengar penjelasan Yongguk, mereka pun kembali mendekati hyungnya tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA." Yongguk terbahak melihat ekspresi kaget campur ketakutan diwajah dua adiknya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung." Cemberut maknae karena semua hyungnya mentertawai mereka.

"Mian mian, ekspresi kalian terlalu sayang untuk tidak ditertawakan." Kata Yongguk.

"Himchan hyung, suruh Yongguk hyung berhenti meledek kami."

"Biarkan saja, maknae. Nanti juga akan berhenti."

"Ish." Lagi-lagi Junhong cemberut.

"Sudah jam 9, ayo kita makan." Ajak Jongup karena perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

"Mau makan dimana?"

"Itu, ada rumah makan disana." Daehyun menunjuk deretan rumah makan yang berada didepan Tumuli Park.

"Aish, apa tidak ada yang lain? Ingat Dae, itu makam."

"Selagi kita tidak mengganggu, tidak masalah Jae. Ayolah, ada aku." Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Huft. Terserah kalian saja." Pasrah Youngjae karena Daehyun sudah menuntunnya pergi.

"Umma, appa. Aku takut." Junhong memasang wajah melas pada Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Jongup-ah, temani dia." Himchan mendorong Junhong ke arah Jongup yang berdiri dibelakang.

"Tega sekali mendorongku." Cibir Junhong. Ia terus memegang ujung baju Jongup selama perjalanan.

"Setelah ini kita langsung pulang, oke?"

"Oke hyuuung." Semua menyahut Yongguk kompak.

:::::

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jongup cs bangun lebih pagi dari hari-hari lainnya. Jelas saja, mereka tidak mau bertingkah tidak sopan dirumah orang tua Jongup. Maka dari itu, setiap orang mencoba untuk membantu kegiatan rumah sebelum kembali melanjutkan liburan terakhir mereka sebelum pulang besok harinya.

"Kenapa kalian merasa tidak enak terus eoh? Kalian itu sudah ahjussi anggap anak, tidak perlu seperti ini." Mr. Moon mencoba melarang.

"Seorang anak juga harus membantu orang tuanya, ahjussi" Balas Yongguk yang sedang membersihkan kaca jendela.

Banyak hal yang dilakukan mereka, mulai dari Daehyun dan Jongup membersihkan perabot rumah, Youngjae menyapu rumah, Junhong mencuci pakaian, dan Himchan yang turut membantu Mrs. Moon menyiapkan makan siang.

Selesai melakukan tugas masing-masing, mereka (kecuali Himchan) pun beristirahat sebentar sambil menunggu makan siang bersama Mr. Moon yang sejak tadi dipaksa berdiam diri di ruang tamu.

"Apa kabar ibumu?" Mr. Moon agak ragu bertanya pada Jongup.

"Seperti biasa, sibuk dengan teman sosialitanya." Jawab Jongup malas.

"Dia sebenarnya baik dan menyayangi anaknya, hanya saja kebiasaan untuk bersenang-senang sulit ia hilangkan. Sampai-sampai anak dan suaminya tidak terurus." Untuk pertama kalinya, Mr. Moon menyampaikan keluhannya selama ini.

"Sudahlah appa. Sekarang kalian sudah memilih jalan masing-masing, dan hiduplah bahagia dengan cara kalian."

"Araseo, tolong jaga ibumu." Nasihat Mr. Moon.

"Dan kalian... Aku titip Jongup, perlakukan dia dengan baik, jangan sungkan untuk menegurnya jika salah." Pinta Mr. Moon pada lainnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, tidak ingin mengganggu.

"Pasti. Apalagi Yongguk hyung, dia tidak akan sungkan memarahi Jongup." Sahut Daehyun yang langsung mendapat cubitan Youngjae dipinggangnya.

"Haha tidak apa, ahjussi percaya dengan kalian."

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi sudah waktunya makan siang." Himchan datang untuk mengingatkan.

"Akhirnyaaa." Seru semuanya. Mereka sudah sejak tadi menunggu.

"Ayo kita makan dulu." Ajak Mr. Moon mencoba untuk menjalankan kursi rodanya.

Yongguk menyenggol lengan Jongup untu membantu ayahnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Mr. Moon saat menyadari Jongup akan membantunya.

"Sudah tugasku, appa." Balas Jongup. Ia dan lainnya pun menuju ruang makan yang sudah tersaji banyak makanan.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Gayoung yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Kau sudah makan, sayang?" Tanya Mrs. Moon yang duduk santai di ruang tamu dengan suaminya.

"Sudah." Gayoung memeluk ibunya manja.

"Ahjumma, ahjussi. Kami berangkat dulu." Pamit Yongguk dari arah kamar.

"Oppa, kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke Danau Bomun." Jawab Daehyun.

"Maksudmu Danau Nomunho?"

"Itu maksudku."

"Oppa, boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Gayoung sambil menarik ujung kemeja Daehyun.

"Gayoungie, jangan ganggu liburan mereka."

"Jongup oppa, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Hm..." Jongup bingung.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut." Kata Yongguk. Ia tidak enak jika harus menolak permintaan anak pemilik rumah tempat mereka tinggal.

"Horeeee. Kalau begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu. Chankaman." Gayoung segera berlari ke kamarnya. Yongguk cs pun menunggunya diruang tamu dengan sabar.

"Maafkan Gayoungie. Tapi kalau kalian ingin pergi, tinggalkan saja dia. Tidak apa-apa." Mrs. Moon merasa tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana ahjumma. Kami menunggu dia saja." Sahut Yongguk.

"Annyeong haseyo." Suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Dia lagi." Ucap Daehyun pelan.

"Jaebum-ah, ada apa kemari?"

"Ahjumma, apa Gayoungie ada? Flashdisk ku terbawa olehnya."

"Oh, sebentar ahjumma beritahu dia. Duduklah." Mrs. Moon mempersilakan sebelum pergi ke kamar anaknya.

"Hai Jae." Sapa Jaebum yang duduk disamping Youngjae.

"N-ne." Youngjae mengangguk.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali dengan sweater ini." Puji Jaebum sambil tersenyum memandangi Youngjae yang mengenakan sweater berwarna cokelat dengan gambar anjing kecil ditengahnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, pujiannya itu membuat seseorang mengepalkan tangan untuk menahan emosi.

"Gomawo." Jawab Youngjae sopan.

"Cheonma." Jaebum mengusap rambut Youngjae lembut namun segera ditampik oleh Youngjae.

"Maaf aku lupa mengembalikannya." Sesal Gayoung yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia menyerahkan flashdisk pada Jaebum.

"Rapi sekali. Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaebum.

"Ke danau dengan oppadeul, mau ikut?"

 _'Damn.'_ Batin Yongguk dan Daehyun, kesal karena ajakan Gayoung.

"Memangnya boleh? Boleh Jae?" Jaebum bertanya pada Gayoung dan Youngjae bergantian.

"Mollaseo." Youngjae melirik sahabatnya.

"Tentu boleh, ya kan Yongguk oppa?"

Jika tidak mengingat kesopanan, mungkin sekarang Yongguk sudah memarahi Gayoung atas kelancangannya. "Ya terserah saja."

"Asik, ayo kita berangkat. Kasian ahjussi itu sudah lama menunggu. Appa umma, kami pamit." Gayoung menggandeng lengan Daehyun dan membawanya menuju mobil sewaan yang sudah menanti sejak tadi.

Youngjae terdiam melihat perlakuan Gayoung itu sampai akhirnya Jaebum menyadarkan lamunan Youngjae. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Oh ne... kau duluan." Youngjae memilih berjalan bersama dengan Himchan.

"Apa aku boleh memarahi dua bocah itu?" Bisik Himchan sambil jalan.

"Jangan hyung, ingat kita menumpang dirumahnya."

"Hah, semoga aku bisa sabar. Lagipula kenapa Daehyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Bodoh." Gerutu Himchan.

"Sst, tidak enak didengar mereka." Youngjae menyuruh Himchan berhenti bicara sebelum tiba dimobil.

Setelah menikmati pertunjukkan musik tradisional Korea yang dilaksanakan setiap hari di daerah Bomun, mereka pun menuju danau Nomunho dengan berjalan kaki. Sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati dipenuhi pohon cherry yang sayangnya saat musim dingin seperti ini tidak bermekaran. Namun pemandangan pohon cherry yang tertutupi salju saja sudah cukup indah bagi orang yang melintasinya.

"Harusnya oppa datang saat musim gugur, jadi bisa melihat pohon cherry bermekaran. Tidak kalah dengan sakura." Jelas Gayoung yang masih betah memeluk lengan Daehyun meskipun Daehyun berusaha melepaskannya berulang kali.

"Lain kali datanglah kesini saat musim semi atau gugur, banyak pemandangan yang sangat indah." Tambah Jaebum. Ia terus menyeimbangi langkah Youngjae yang sejak tadi diam.

"Akan kami pikirkan lagi nanti haha." Balas Yongguk atas saran Gayoung dan Jaebum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tolong fotokan kami berenam." Himchan menekan nada suaranya pada kata 'berenam'.

"Tentu." Jaebum mengambil kamera Himchan dan bersiap mengambil foto.

"Sudah siap?" Jaebum langsung mengambil foto setelah mendapat aba-aba Himchan.

"Sekarang Daehyunnie dan Youngjae." Himchan memaksa dongsaengnya untuk berfoto bersama dengan berbagai pose tanpa peduli kebingungan dua orang asing lainnya.

"Jongupie, Junhongie." Himchan memanggil bergiliran.

"Setelah itu, Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan." Himchan memanggil namanya sendiri dan menyuruh Youngjae memotretnya.

"Daehyun oppa, aku lapar. Temani aku beli makanan di stan sebelah sana." Ajak Gayoung kembali memeluk lengan Daehyun setelah mereka selesai berfoto dan menyeretnya ke sebuah stan makanan meninggalkan yang lain.

"Biarkan saja." Tahan Yongguk saat Himchan akan meneriaki Daehyun.

"Hah kepalaku mendadak pusing. Bbang, ayo kita menjauh saja."

"Baiklah, tuan puteri." Yongguk membawa Himchan ke spot lain yang cukup sepi.

"Aku mau jalan sendiri dulu. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa." Kata Youngjae kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongup, Junhong dan Jaebum yang tidak tahu harus kemana.

Youngjae menghela napasnya berulang kali seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran dan hatinya. Ia heran, kenapa selalu saja ada pengganggu diacara liburannya. Saat ini ia berada di salah satu gazebo yang sepi sehingga cocok untuk dijadikan tempat menenangkan diri. Banyak hal yang menjadi pertanyaan besar dikepala Youngjae, terutama tentang Daehyun dan pernikahannya. Apa dia benar-benar sudah menyayangi Daehyun, bukan sebagai sahabat melainkan sebagai suami? Tapi jika ia terus bersama Daehyun, impian Daehyun tentu tidak bisa terwujud. Mengingat ia seorang pria yang tidak bisa memberi keturunan. Hati dan logikanya kini saling berdebat dalam dirinya.

Youngjae terdiam saat merasakan ada benda melingkar terpasang dikepalanya. Dengan wajah bingung ia mengambil benda tersebut dari kepalanya.

' _F_ _lower crow_ _n?'_ Batin Youngjae ketika melihat benda yang ada ditangannya.

"Pakai saja, kau tambah cantik jika memakai itu." Kata orang dibelakang Youngjae.

"Kau..."

"Maaf aku mengikutimu, aku tidak tahu harus bersama siapa lagi." Orang itu -Jaebum- ikut bersandar pada pinggiran gazebo berdiri tepat disebelah Youngjae.

"Bukankah ada Gayoung?"

Jaebum menggeleng, "Dia sibuk mendekati temanmu."

"Daehyunnie?"

"Ya, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai temanmu itu." Jaebum menggelengkan kepala.

"Jae... ah maksudku, Jae hyung."

"Panggil Jae saja jika kau tidak nyaman."

"Oh oke, Jae. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya silakan."

"Apa kau percaya istilah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya bertanya saja."

"Oh. Aku tidak percaya. Menurutku hanya orang konyol saja yang percaya hal itu. Karena sebuah perasaan itu tumbuh karena sebuah proses, bukan instan."

"Berarti aku termasuk kelompok orang konyol itu."

"Maksudmu?" Youngjae tidak mengerti.

"Aku... Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan orang itu adalah kau." Jaebum terus terang.

 _Jder._ Seperti ada sambaran petir, Youngjae sangat kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Jaebum.

"Aku tahu kau juga seorang pria. Namun, bukankah _Love is no gender_? Tidak peduli kau pria atau wanita, jika hati sudah memilih. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tidak ada pilihan, karena itu adalah takdir."

"Dan aku percaya, kau sudah ditakdirkan untukku." Jaebum terus bicara tanpa henti.

Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae, ia begitu terkejut dengan keadaan saat ini dan hanyut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar Jaebum perlahan mendekati wajah Youngjae dan mengunci pandangannya pada bibir kecil pria dihadapannya.

 _Bugh_. Andai saja Daehyun tidak datang tepat waktu, pasti saat ini ia akan melihat Jaebum mencium bibir istrinya.

"Lihat ini." Kata Daehyun dengan pandangan penuh marah pada Jaebum yang sudah babak belur karena pukulannya.

Daehyun menangkup wajah Youngjae dan mencium bibir kecil itu dengan kasar. Ia menggigit, menghisap dan melumat terus menerus tanpa peduli orang disekitarnya. Sementara Youngjae tidak melawan ataupun membalas ciuman Daehyun. Ia hanya diam membiarkan perlakuan kasar Daehyun hingga akhirnya air mengalir dari matanya perlahan. Ya, tanpa Daehyun sadari Youngjae menangis karena luapan emosinya yang tidak dapat dikontrol.

TBC. Maaf atas kekurangannya. Thanks for reading ^^

 **[Balasan Review]**

 **Kensopu** : karenaaaaa, entahlah. Mungkin karena cuma jb yg cocok jd pho di daejae (?) Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **Jiraniatriana** : hehe, sabar ya. Kl lancar trs nanti kaya jalan tol /eh. Maaf ya kkk. Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **Lalalulu00** : kali aja ada anak kecil jatoh dari langit ya bener ga tebakannyaaaaa? Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **Jung Rae Gun** : udah cukup belum nih jaebumnya jadi pho? Kkk :p asik bahasanya, yj mah dari dulu udah cinta Cuma sok malu kkk. Maaf lama yaa Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **BYDSSTYN** : gatau mau balas dari mana dulu. Aku selalu ngakak tiap baca komen kamu ka T.T

Gausah galau kak, nanti kita ganti diam-diam aja nilai daehyunnya biar jd ranking 15 (?)

Sejak liat hyungdeulnya pada main cinta-cintaan nih, jd maknae pada ketularan gituuu.

Sama kak samaaaa, aku juga nyanyi part take u there pas ituu. Tapi part dae sama mjup doang –a

Iyaaap bener, moon gayoung yang main di drama mimi itu loh kak. Gatau lagi soalnya cewe muda yang marganya moon ._.

GA NGEFEEL BIKIN MOMEN 2JAE PLIS KAAAA, MAAPIN.

Anw Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

: sayangnya iyaaaaa T.T maapin yaaa. Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **Bbangssang** : jb numpang lewat doang kok (?)Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **A Y P** : Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **I-PJM** : maunya bisa apa ga kaaak? Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **Missraze21** : sorry eonni, sengaja :p yeap. Jaebum is coming~~ hope they will be fine kkk. Thanks for reading ^^

 **GitARMY** : Gapapa kok gapapaaaa. Thanks sudah mau nengok cerita ini yaaa hayolo, udah kejawab kan sekarang :p Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **Indriana217** : iya, namanya jg anak polos (?) tarik paksa jr yuk biar jb nya ga deketin yj lagi xD Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^

 **KJMZYX** : nah ituuu, Cuma yj sok malu malu cat gitu buat jujur kkk. Duuuuh, kalo ada mpreg gimana kak? Geli ya bacanya? Lol. Iyaaaa kan yj gimanaa gitu, semut aja lewat dia langsung terpikat /apaan sih/. Maaf lama yaaaa. Makasih sudah bacaaaa ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 15/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

"Lihat ini." Kata Daehyun dengan pandangan penuh marah pada Jaebum yang sudah babak belur karena pukulannya.

Daehyun menangkup wajah Youngjae dan mencium bibir kecil itu dengan kasar. Ia menggigit, menghisap dan melumat terus menerus tanpa peduli orang disekitarnya. Sementara Youngjae tidak melawan ataupun membalas ciuman Daehyun. Ia hanya diam membiarkan perlakuan kasar Daehyun hingga akhirnya air mengalir dari matanya perlahan. Ya, tanpa Daehyun sadari Youngjae menangis karena luapan emosinya.

.

.

.

"JUNG DAEHYUN! HENTIKAN." Teriak Yongguk yang langsung menghentikan tindakan Daehyun.

"Jae..." Daehyun shock melihat wajah Youngjae sudah basah, air matanya terus mengalir.

Youngjae memicingkan matanya yang memerah, "Kekanakan." Kata Youngjae pelan namun menusuk. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jae!" Daehyun hendak mengejar namun ditahan Yongguk.

"Biarkan dia sendiri."

"Tapi hyung, aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Dia bisa menjaga dirinya. Sekarang, kita selesaikan masalah disini dulu." Kata Yongguk tegas dan menyeret Daehyun ke gazebo dimana Jaebum berada. Dan yang lain mengikuti dibelakang.

"Aigoo, bagaimana aku harus melakukannya." Yongguk menghela napas sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

 _Plak._ Yongguk menampar pipi Daehyun didepan semuanya. "Ini tamparan karena kau sudah menyakiti sahabatku."

"Bbang!"

"Sudah hyung, biarkan Yongguk hyung menyelesaikannya."

 _Plak._ Kali ini Yongguk menampar pipi Jaebum. "Ini untukmu karena telah berbuat tidak sopan dengan sahabatku."

Semua terdiam, baik Daehyun maupun Jaebum tidak melawan sama sekali atas tamparan Yongguk.

Keadaan menjadi hening, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara atau bergerak sedikit pun. Mereka shock dengan situasi saat ini. Terlebih Junhong dan Gayoung yang terlihat takut karena Yongguk.

Yongguk menghela napas panjang, ia melihat ekspresi bingung dari dua orang anak yang ada dihadapannya –Jaebum dan Gayoung-.

"Biarku jelaskan. Kami semua memang bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi yang harus kalian tahu. Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah menikah satu sama lain. Kami sengaja merahasiakan ini dari kalian, karena hal ini masih hal yang tabu untuk sebagian orang. Dan kami tidak ingin ada kecanggungan hanya karena perbedaan ini." Yongguk berhenti bicara sejenak.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian berdua yang sudah menyukai mereka, karena pada dasarnya kalian tidak tahu. Hanya saja, aku sangat kesal saat mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Jaebum pada Youngjae tadi. Kau pikir dia gampangan? Sampai kau berani menciumnya tanpa ijin. Heol, jika aku yang pertama kali melihatnya. Mungkin aku akan memukulmu lebih dari apa yang Daehyun lakukan."

"Maafkan aku hyung." Sesal Jaebum.

"Maaf oppa." Gayoung ikut menyesal.

"Lain kali, tolong kalian berpikir lebih dulu sebelum bertindak ataupun bicara. Termasuk kau Dae, sudah ku bilang berapa kali. Jaga emosimu."

"Arasseo. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"Ck, apa harus aku yang memulainya?" Daehyun yang mengerti maksud Yongguk pun melirik Jaebum sinis.

"Dewasa sedikit, Dae."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf Jaebum-ssi, Gayoung-ssi." Daehyun menyalami dua orang di kanan dan kirinya.

"Maaf juga telah menggoda istrimu, hyung. Aku harap kalian bahagia." Jaebum tampak menahan sakit.

"Oppa, maaf aku memisahkan kalian seharian ini. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Gwaenchana." Balas Daehyun.

"Hyung. Youngjae hyung kembali ke Seoul." Interupsi Jongup saat membaca pesan singkat ayahnya.

"Aish, dia nekat sekali." Daehyun segera lari menuju mobil diikuti yang lain dibelakangnya.

"Aku juga akan langsung pulang hyung. Terserah kalian mau ikut atau tidak. Ahjussi, tolong lebih cepat." Panik Daehyun. Ia terus mencoba menghubungi Youngjae namun tidak diangkat.

"Argh!" Daehyun menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Andai saja ia bisa mengontrol emosinya, pasti rencana yang sudah ia susun tidak akan berantakan seperti ini.

Dengan menggunakan KTX, Daehyun, Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Junhong pun tiba di stasiun Seoul dalam waktu dua jam. Dengan menggotong satu ransel dan satu koper, Daehyun berlari menghampiri kereta biasa yang baru tiba bersamaan dengan KTX yang ia tumpangi. Masing-masing mereka memperhatikan wajah penumpang yang turun dari tiap gerbongnya, namun tidak ada Youngjae diantara penumpang tersebut.

"Mungkin dia naik KTX juga hyung, dan itu artinya dia sudah tiba dua jam yang lalu." Tebak Junhong.

"Atau dia naik bus?" Himchan ikut menebak.

"Yoo Youngjae. Eodiseo? Malhaebwa." Yongguk memaksa Youngjae bicara saat teleponnya diangkat.

"Tidak, Himchan sedang memarahinya di kamar." Yongguk meletakkan telunjuk dimulutnya agar yang lain tidak bersuara. Ia terpaksa pura-pura masih berada di Gyeongju.

"Oh arasseo, yang penting aku tahu kau sudah sampai dengan selamat."

"Oke, istirahatlah." Yongguk mematikan telepon.

"Cepat pulang ke rumah Youngjae. Ingat, gunakan otak. Bukan emosi." Suruh Yongguk.

"Iya hyung, terimakasih. Oh ya, maaf aku telah merusak liburan kalian, terutama kau Jongup-ah."

"Tidak papa hyung. Pergilah."

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan." Daehyun berlari tergopoh karena banyaknya bawaan.

"Padahal tadi kau juga memakai emosi." Cibir Himchan setelah Daehyun pergi.

"Aku hanya memberi efek jera pada mereka, Hime."

"Tapi aku juga takut melihatnya hyung."

"Mian, Junhong-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut." Yongguk mengacak rambut Junhong.

"Kajja, kita pulang." Ajak Yongguk menuntun kekasih dan juga adik-adiknya keluar stasiun.

"Oh ya Jongup-ah, sampaikan maaf dan terimakasihku pada ayahmu. Jika dia bertanya apa yang terjadi, kau jelaskan saja agar tidak ada salah paham."

"Siap hyung."

"Daehyunnie? Syukurlah kau datang." Ucap Mrs. Yoo saat membuka pintu untuk Daehyun.

"Biar umma bantu." Mrs. Yoo hendak mengambil koper ditangan Daehyun.

"Ani, tidak perlu eommoni. Ini sangat berat." Larang Daehyun.

"Ya sudah, kau masuk dulu. Ada yang ingin umma tanyakan." Kata Mrs. Yoo lembut.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tampak sekali Mrs. Yoo khawatir padanya.

"Aku belum lapar. Hm, Youngjae..."

"Dia ada dikamar."

"Oh syukurlah."

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa hm? Sejak pulang tadi dia tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Kalau boleh, ceritakan ke umma."

"Begini eommoni..." Daehyun menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas mengenai kejadian di danau. Ia begitu menyesal pada Mrs. Yoo atas tindakannya.

"Bagaimana bilangnya ya. Sebenarnya kau..."

"Aku memang salah eommoni. Maka dari itu aku ingin segera minta maaf padanya." Potong Daehyun.

"Kau tau kan, dia perlu waktu lama untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Jadi ya sebaiknya kalian tidak bertemu dulu."

"Andwae, aku tidak ingin berdiam diri, eommoni." Balas Daehyun lesu.

"Arasseo. Kau ketuk saja pintunya. Tapi jika kau lapar, bilang pada umma. Biar umma panaskan makanan. Umma mau ke kamar dulu, Hwaiting Dae." Mrs. Yoo menyemangati.

"Nde, kamsahamnida." Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya disamping sofa, Daehyun pun mengetuk pintu kamar Youngjae pelan.

"Youngjae... ini aku." Panggil Daehyun namun tidak ada jawaban. Daehyun menghela napas panjang sembari duduk bersandar membelakangi pintu kamar.

"Aku tau kau mendengarku."

"Yoo Youngjae, aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku, tingkah kekanakanku, dan protektifku. Aku hanya takut kau direbut orang lain."

"Aku juga tau, cintaku hanya sepihak sehingga aku tidak berhak marah jika ada yang mendekatimu." Daehyun berhenti sejenak menunggu respon Youngjae yang tak kunjung terdengar. Ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau ingin dengar cerita tentang orang yang aku cintai? Baiklah, biar aku ceritakan."

 _Cklek,_ pintu kamar Youngjae terbuka. Beruntung tubuh Daehyun seimbang sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak perlu. Kau ingin memberitahu orangtuaku kalau pernikahan kita tidak harmonis? Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin diganggu." Usir Youngjae dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Menatap Daehyun saja ia tidak mau.

"Aku pulang ke tempat istriku." Dengan cueknya Daehyun masuk ke kamar Youngjae.

"Ambil tasmu diluar."

"Tidak mau, nanti kau menutup pintunya lagi." Tebak Daehyun dengan benar.

"Biar aku yang tidur diluar." Youngjae mengambil bantal dan selimutnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi aku kekanakan? Sekarang ayo kita diskusi antar suami istri." Daehyun bergegas mengunci kamar Youngjae dan menyimpannya.

"Kau bisa dewasa? Aku tidak percaya." Sindir Youngjae, tangannya mencoba untuk merebut kunci yang ada pada Daehyun.

"Duduk, kita selesaikan malam ini juga."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diselesaikan."

"Aku serius, Yoo Youngjae-ssi."

"Aku juga, Jung Daehyun-ssi. Sekarang kau atau aku yang keluar."

"Baik aku akan keluar, tapi setelah semuanya selesai. Sekarang cepat duduk." Daehyun mendudukkan Youngjae dipinggir kasur.

"Kalau kau ingin aku pergi, maka kau harus dengarkan aku bicara dulu Youngjae-ssi." Kata Daehyun formal.

"Cepatlah, aku ingin tidur." Balas Youngjae dengan nada malas.

"Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku akui saat itu aku sedang terbakar emosi dan bertindak diluar kendali. Aku benar-benar cemburu saat melihat dia ingin menciummu. Ditambah kau yang hanya diam saja. Amarahku semakin menjadi dan alhasil aku berbuat kasar padamu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Daehyun bersujud dibawah kaki Youngjae yang menjadi diam.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, atau bahkan kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Gwaenchana, aku siap menanggung resikonya." Lanjut Daehyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak ingin kau semakin kesal, lebih baik aku keluar dari sini. Selamat malam." Diusapnya kepala Youngjae sebentar, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Daehyun menangis karena cinta. Ia sangat takut akan kehilangan Youngjae saat ini.

"Daehyunnie, gwaenchana?" Mrs. Yoo yang sedang membereskan dapur datang menghampiri.

"Nde, gwaenchanayo." Daehyun menghapus airmatanya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Umma percaya, kalian berdua sudah dewasa." Mrs. Yoo mengusap lengan Daehyun agar menantunya bisa lebih tenang.

"Youngjae sangat marah padaku umma, melihatku saja dia tidak mau."

"Dia hanya perlu waktu, besok kau temui dia lagi. Jika kau menemuinya saat ini, itu akan membuat kekesalannya semakin bertambah." Nasihat Mrs. Yoo yang sangat mengenal sifat anaknya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mengganggunya untuk malam ini."

"Sekarang tidurlah dikamar tamu sementara waktu, Dae. Umma sudah menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Gomawo, maaf aku merepotkanmu eommoni."

"Nde, kau kan anak umma juga."

"Oh ya aku lupa memberitahu umma kalau aku menginap disini." Daehyun segera mencari ponsel di sakunya.

"Dia sudah tau, tadi umma menelepon ibumu. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Eommoni tidak tidur?"

"Masih ada yang harus umma kerjakan didapur. Kau yakin tidak ingin makan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu."

"Tidur yang nyenyak, jangan khawatirkan Youngjae. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Arasseo?"

"Nde eommoni, aku mengerti. Selamat malam, eommoni jangan tidur larut malam." Pamit Daehyun sembari menyeret kopernya kearah kamar tamu yang berada disamping kanan kamar Youngjae.

:::::

Tidak terasa hari dengan cepatnya berganti. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui ventilasi jendela memaksa Daehyun bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia memang baru bisa tidur jam lima subuh setelah puas merutuki dirinya sendiri dan memikirkan akibat-akibat yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, Daehyun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan mulut sebelum menghampiri ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sapa Mrs. Yoo dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Pagi eommoni, aku hanya tidur beberapa jam hehe."

"Aigoo, pasti karena kau sedang banyak pikiran. Ya sudah, kau sarapan dulu, umma sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng seafood. Kau suka?"

"Aku selalu suka apapun eommoni, apalagi jika kau yang membuatnya." Bual Daehyun.

"Kau ini bisa saja, nah sebentar umma ambilkan dulu." Mrs. Yoo beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil masakannya.

"Oh ya, apa Youngjae sudah bangun?" Tanya Daehyun sembari menerima piring makanannya.

"Sepertinya belum, nanti kau bangunkan saja setelah sarapan."

"Nde."

Seperti saran yang dianjurkan Mrs. Yoo tadi, Daehyun pun mencoba untuk membangunkan Youngjae. Daehyun tampak kesulitan membuka kunci pintu kamar dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan nampan berisi susu dan sepiring nasi untuk sarapan Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya." Panggil Daehyun pelan saat pintu terbuka. Didapatinya Youngjae masih bergelung dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun meletakkan nampan dan kunci kamar dinakas samping tempat tidur.

"Youngjae-yaaaa." Daehyun melompat dan menindih badan Youngjae agar bangun.

"Yaaak!" Youngjae mendorong badan Daehyun hingga jatuh kesampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Kesal Youngjae memicingkan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Hanya membangunkanmu." Ucap Daehyun tanpa merasa bersalah, ia menarik selimut Youngjae dan menutupi tubuhnya agar hangat.

"Jangan pakai punyaku. Keluar kau." Youngjae menarik selimutnya lalu menendang Daehyun agar turun dari kasurnya dan keluar.

"Aku menunggu piring ini. Jadi cepat sarapan biar aku bisa pergi membawa piring ini ke dapur." Daehyun beralasan.

"Ini rumahku, jadi aku bisa mengantarnya sendiri. Pergi."

"Andwae. Aku akan menunggunya." Daehyun duduk bersila disamping tempat tidur, tidak ingin diusir.

"Aish umma. Kenapa kau beri dia kunci kamarku. Aish jinja. Aku harus ganti kunci kamar kalau begini caranya." Youngjae mengomel sendiri tanpa ia sadar Daehyun mengambil sesendok nasi dan memasukkan ke mulutnya agar diam.

"Lanjutkan omelanmu setelah sarapan, Mrs. Jung."

"Aku-namja." Protes Youngjae disela kunyahannya.

"Pada dasarnya kau adalah Mrs. Jung." Daehyun terus menyuapi Youngjae agar tidak bicara.

"Keluar." Usir Youngjae lagi.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu." Kata Daehyun dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah oleh Youngjae.

"Matamu merah, kau menangis lagi?" Tanya Daehyun setelah hening beberapa saat seraya menyuapi Youngjae yang duduk dihadapannya tanpa melawan.

"Aniya." Youngjae menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau keluar, pulang ke rumahmu." Kata Youngjae tanpa melihat Daehyun.

Daehyun menghela napas, "Kemarin kau mengataiku kekanakan. Sekarang aku tanya, apa merajuk seperti ini tidak kekanakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Sebuah masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau menghindarinya terus menerus. Kita harus bicarakan dengan kepala dingin dan mencari jalan tengahnya. Itu cara orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bicara padaku yang berstatus suami, kau bisa bicara padaku sebagai sahabat. Bukankah dulu kau sering bercerita semua hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu padaku? Sekarang lakukanlah." Lanjut Daehyun karena tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"Ani, tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Yoo Youngjae, sampai kapan kau terus begini." Daehyun berusaha sabar dan menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Molla." Youngjae melepas genggaman Daehyun.

"Apa ini karenaku kemarin?" Tanya Daehyun saat menyadari terdapat beberapa bekas luka gigitan di bibir Youngjae yang ia yakini akibat perbuatannya kemarin.

"Bukan." Youngjae menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Daehyun akan mengusap bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin ku sentuh." Daehyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Jika setelah bertanya kau akan segera pergi, maka akan ku bolehkan." Kata Youngjae bernada sinis namun tetap dihadapi Daehyun dengan sabar.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saat dia akan menciummu? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" Daehyun menanyakan hal yang menjadi pikirannya sejak semalam.

"Aku melamun saat itu hingga aku tidak sadar jika dia akan melakukannya dan ..." Youngjae menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Aku menangis karena kau mempermalukanku didepan umum." Youngjae terus menggigit bibirnya. Bukan ini yang akan ia jawab sebenarnya, tapi dengan emosi saat ini rasanya tidak mungkin dia berkata jujur jika alasan ia menangis adalah perasaan bersalah karena telah membuat Daehyun benar-benar marah karena dirinya dan juga perasaan kesal Youngjae karena Daehyun menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek pelampiasan emosi Daehyun. Kedua perasaan itu campur aduk dalam hati Youngjae yang membuat dia tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata saat kejadian itu.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" Daehyun sedikit ragu.

"Ya, sekarang pulanglah." Usir Youngjae lagi.

"Lima menit. Ijinkan aku berada disini selama lima menit untuk melihatmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Jae." Pinta Daehyun yang kembali tidak ditanggapi. Youngjae justru menjaga jarak dan membuat keduanya hening. Youngjae kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Daehyun.

"Dae." Youngjae akhirnya bicara.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah saja." Ucapan Youngjae langsung membuat Daehyun kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau gila?"

"Semua ini konyol Dae. Apa gunanya kau mempertahankan pernikahan yang hanya sepihak. Aku bahkan tidak mencintaimu." Youngjae menggigit bibirnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Lihat aku dan katakan kau tidak mencintaiku, Jae." Daehyun mengarahkan pandangan Youngjae untuk menatap matanya. Sungguh, Daehyun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya saat mendengar ucapan Youngjae tadi, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Menahan tangis.

"Cepat katakan." Perintah Daehyun dengan nada getir.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun ragu sebelum akhirnya menuruti perintah Daehyun. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Dae. Ayo kita berpisah." Kemudian ia kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Geotjimal." Daehyun langsung memeluk Youngjae dengan sangat erat, ia menangis dipelukan Youngjae karena rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku, Jae. Aku tau."

"Aniya." Jawab Youngjae lemah. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Maaf atas semua keegoisanku, maaf Jae. Jeongmal mianhae." Sesal Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

Youngjae menggeleng, air matanya terus mengalir. "Aku yang salah Dae. Aku selalu membuatmu marah. Aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaanmu. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku."

"Kau akan semakin menyakitiku jika seperti ini Jae. Aku mohon, bertahanlah denganku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau pantas cari kebahagiaan yang lain. Masih banyak wanita diluar sana yang dapat memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Aniya, kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu. Bukan dengan yang lain."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku eoh? Aku ini pria sama sepertimu. Kau tidak akan mendapat kebahagiaan layaknya keluarga normal lainnya. Seorang anakpun tidak akan kau dapatkan. Tinggalkan aku, ku mohon." Ucap Youngjae yang masih berada dalam dekapan Daehyun. Ia memukul dada Daehyun untuk melampiaskan semua perasaan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa jujur.

"Dengarkan aku." Daehyun melepas pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Youngjae. Ia langsung mengusap air mata Youngjae begitu tau istrinya ternyata menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang didapat keluarga normal lainnya. Yang aku inginkan hanya satu, kau selalu bersamaku." Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae dalam.

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Potong Daehyun saat Youngjae akan menolak.

"Ani..." Kembali Youngjae menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau berbohong."

"Arasseo, maaf aku mencintaimu Dae. Dan aku malu mengakuinya selama ini." Youngjae menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Malu atas pengakuannya. Air matanya masih mengalir meskipun tidak sebanyak sebelumnya.

Daehyun kembali membawa Youngjae kedalam dekapannya, ia perlahan tersenyum. Hatinya yang sakit tadi kini telah terobati dengan pengakuan Youngjae barusan. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berpisah lagi. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit Jae."

"Mianhae." Youngjae memeluk erat pinggang Daehyun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Daehyun melepas pelukan Youngjae dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Selang tiga menit kemudian, Daehyun kembali dengan satu tangan ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam saku Daehyun.

Daehyun duduk bersimpuh dan meraih jari tangan kiri Youngjae. Ia mengeluarkan benda dalam saku dan memasangkannya dijari tengah Youngjae, berdampingan dengan cincin pernikahan mereka yang terpasang dijari manis.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal. Tidak ada lagi pernikahan yang dipaksa, yang ada hanya pernikahan yang kita jalani dengan ketulusan dan saling mencintai satu sama lain." Ucap Daehyun serius. Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Youngjae yang terus mengedipkan mata, tidak percaya.

"Yoo Youngjae, bersediakah kau menemani Jung Daehyun dikala senang atau susah, dan menemaninya hingga menutup usia." Daehyun meniru kalimat yang biasa dikatakan oleh pendeta pernikahan.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Youngjae yang tersipu saat mengiyakan. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaannya saat ini karena perlakuan Daehyun.

Daehyum tersenyum mendengar jawaban Youngjae. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung duduk dikasur dan memeluk istrinya dengan sayang. "Gomawo, Jung Youngjae. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Saranghae." Kata Daehyun pelan sambil mengusap punggung Youngjae.

"Na ddo." Youngjae mengangguk.

"Aish, harusnya aku menyatakannya dengan romantis didanau kemarin." Kata Daehyun pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Youngjae mendongak kearah Daehyun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan cincin ini sejak kemarin dan aku sengaja menghampirimu ke gazebo untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi ternyata ..." Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Mian." Youngjae merasa tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana, itu juga salahku. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah menyatakannya walaupun tidak romantis."

"Kau memang tidak bakat untuk romantis." Ledek Youngjae dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne kkk" Youngjae terkekeh.

Merasa sudah puas berpelukan, Daehyun melepas pelukan mereka meskipun Youngjae cemberut karena pelukan mereka berakhir.

"Kenapa?" Daehyun memperhatikan wajah Youngjae sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu." Jawab Youngjae malu.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan terus terang Youngjae. "Kau bisa memelukku kapanpun kau mau."

"Jinja?"

"Iya, bahkan kau bisa melakukan ini." Daehyun menahan dagu Youngjae dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Youngjae mengerjapkan mata melihat wajah Daehyun semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

 _Chu,_ bibir tebal Daehyun menempel dengan sempurna dibibir kecil milik Youngjae. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan, Daehyun pun melumat pelan bibir itu dengan ragu, khawatir dengan reaksi Youngjae. Bukannya menolak, Youngjae justru memejamkan mata dan balas melumat bibir Daehyun sementara tangannya memegang erat kedua pundak Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum dengan reaksi positif Youngjae itu, dia pun meningkatkan aksinya menjadi melumat dan menghisap bibir Youngjae lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Keduanya kini sibuk beradu mulut dalam artian sebenarnya, tidak memperdulikan panggilan Mrs. Yoo dari luar kamar yang menyuruh untuk keluar.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang diskusi." Duga Mrs. Yoo kembali ke ruang keluarga, dimana ada Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Junhong yang sudah duduk sedari tadi. Mereka sengaja datang untuk mengecek keadaan dua orang itu, karena sejak kemarin hingga sekarang tidak satupun yang menghubungi atau mengangkat telepon mereka.

"Apa mereka bertengkar hebat ya?" Celetuk Junhong.

"Mungkin. Keduanya sama-sama punya ego yang besar." Yongguk setuju.

"Bertengkar itu wajar, setiap hubungan pasti akan ada masalah. Baik kecil maupun besar." Mrs. Yoo ikut bicara.

"Ahjumma, kau tidak marah pada Daehyun?" Tanya Himchan.

"Tidak, mereka berdua sama-sama salah. Lagipula Daehyun bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya." Kata Mrs. Yoo lagi.

"Beruntung sekali Daehyun memiliki mertua sepertimu."

"Maksudmu kau tidak beruntung punya mertua seperti ibuku?"

"Bukan begitu Bbang, jika aku yang menjadi Yoo ahjumma. Aku pasti sudah mengomeli dan mengusir Daehyun karena telah membuat anakku menangis." Ralat Himchan.

Yongguk terkekeh, "Gayamu seperti ibu-ibu saja kkk."

"Ahjumma, aku diledek dia." Himchan pura-pura mengadu pada Mrs. Yoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dasar manja." Yongguk gemas dengan tingkah Himchan.

"Yonggukie, jangan ledek dia lagi. Kasian" Larang Mrs. Yoo sambil memeluk Himchan layaknya anak sendiri.

"Hahaha, ahjumma saranghaeyo." Himchan senang karena dibela.

 _'Awas saja kau.'_ Batin Yongguk sambil menggeleng.

"Hyung, apa sebaiknya kita buka paksa saja kamar mereka? Feelingku mendadak tidak enak." Jongup yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan tv akhirnya memberi usul.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, ahjumma?" Yongguk minta pendapat.

"Yasudah kalau kalian khawatir, ahjumma punya kunci cadangan lainnya." Mrs. Yoo mengambil kunci kamar cadangan yang ia kumpulkan jadi satu dengan kunci rumah.

"Berharap saja kita tidak kena lemparan bantal atau benda lainnya saat membuka pintu." Yongguk mengingatkan.

"Kau saja yang membukanya hyung." Jongup dan Junhong menjauh dari pintu dan membiarkan Himchan dan Yongguk berada didepan pintu. Sementara Mrs. Yoo sudah pergi ke dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Ck, curang."

 _Cklek._ Yongguk membuka pintu kamar Youngjae dan ..

 _'Wow.'_ Respon Yongguk dan Himchan saat melihat kamar yang sangat berantakan serta dua orang sedang berciuman panas diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi Daehyun berada diatas Youngjae yang mengaitkan lengan dan kakinya di tubuh Daehyun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yongguk segera menutup pintu sebelum penghuni kamar tersebut sadar keberadaan mereka. Lagipula semakin lama ia melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, akan berdampak pada Himchan nantinya.

"Kenapa hyung?" Junhong penasaran.

"Lain kali jangan percaya dengan feeling Jongup."

"Aku salah lagi?"

"Err... tidak. Ayo kita pulang, mereka berdua sudah aman." Ajak Yongguk pada semuanya.

"Cepat sekali." Tanya Himchan yang bingung karena Yongguk mendadak mengajak pulang.

"Melihat adegan tadi membuatku ingin memakanmu." Bisik Yongguk menggoda Himchan. Ia menarik Himchan untuk berpamitan dengan Mrs. Yoo yang sedang ada di dapur.

"Kalian bisa pulang sendiri bukan? Kami mendadak ada urusan." Kata Yongguk saat keluar rumah Youngjae.

"Ne hyung. Jangan khawatir." Sahut Jongup.

"Bagus, hati-hati dijalan. Bye. Kajja Hime." Yongguk tersenyum licik dan menyeret Himchan lagi menjauh dari maknae line.

"Ya ya ya, Jongup-ah Junhong-ah. Bantu aku." Seru Himchan sebelum akhirnya dibekap Yongguk.

"Mereka kenapa hyung?" Tanya Junhong polos, ia terus memperhatikan Yongguk dan Himchan hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Ayo aku antar pulang." Jongup menepuk punggung Junhong agar beranjak pergi.

"Nde." Junhong menurut dan mengikuti langkah pendek Jongup.

"Hyung, kau mau menginap dirumahku? Kita main game sepuasnya."

"Hm, boleh juga. Tapi jangan merajuk jika kau kalah." Narsis Jongup.

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah. Lihat saja nanti."

"Oke, lihat saja kekalahanmu nanti."

"Ish, aku akan menang hyung."

"Arasseo maknae, nanti aku mengalah agar kau menang."

"Aish kau menyebalkan." Junhong gemas dengan jawaban Jongup yang meledeknya.

"Hahahaha, aku becanda." Tawa Jongup karena berhasil membuat Junhong kesal.

"Aku kesal dengan jawabanmu." Junhong memperbesar langkah kakinya agar bisa berjalan lebih dulu dari Jongup.

"Yak, Choi Junhong." Jongup mempercepat langkahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ayo kita beli pizza sebelum pulang." Jongup mencoba membujuk.

"Jinja?"

"Siapa yang terakhir sampai di toko pizza, dia yang bayar." Kata Jongup dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Junhong menuju toko pizza langganan mereka.

"Yaaak! Jongupie hyung!" Tidak mau kalah, Junhong pun segera ikut berlari mengejar Jongup yang sudah cukup jauh darinya.

:::::

TBC

Thanks for reading ^^ maaf atas kekurangannya

 **[Balasan Review Chap 14]**

Zahra492 : udah niiih, semoga suka ya kkk. Makasih sdh baca ^^

Restika : jangan mewek (?) Makasih sdh baca ^^

Kensopu : sengaja pendek biar nyambung ke part yg ini (?) Makasih sdh baca ^^

Bbangssang : dae nya lagi khilap kemariiin T.T anw Makasih sdh baca ^^

Jung Rae Gun : waaaa ga rela bikin jb nyium jae duluan, mending dia dipukulin sama dae /eh. Maklumin aja, si dae kan orangnya mauan (?) jelo belajar ngode dari hyungnya tuuh xD duuuh, maaf yaaa. Seriusan ga tega bikin jb jadi phonya mereka T.T suka ga sama yg sekarang? -3- anw thanks sdh bacaaa ^^

GitARMY : singkirkan gayoung sama jaebum yuuuuuk '-')9 Thanks sudah bacaaa ^^

Leaderphyo : iya nanti ada kok xD Makasih sdh baca ^^

Jiraniatriana : karena Cuma bapanya jongup aja yang tau. Kan org tua gayoung masih bisa dibilang orang baru diantara mereka ._. takutnya bakal underestimate gitu /? Makasih sdh baca yaa ^^

A Y P : yeaaap. Makasih sdh baca ^^

Adios wipe : lol. Kemarin seyoung sekarang jaebum ya xD biarkan banghim yang bahagia tanpa pengganggu (?) Makasih sdh baca yaaa ^^

KJMZYX : pesona jae terlalu kuat duuuuuh xD gapapa, biar jae ga jaim2 lagi sama dae (?) daenya lagi khilap (?) makasih sudah baca yaaa ^^

Missraze21 : Yeasssss they are xD sebenernya ini memang mau dibikin mpreg kok, tapi tunggu saat yang tepat (?) Thanks for reading ^^

Indriana217 : panggil jr tolong buat nyeret jb (?) eh jangan digetok daehyunnyaaa /selamatin/ Makasih sdh baca ^^

Linkz account : udah blak-blakan niiih xD Makasih sdh baca ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 16/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

:::::

Setelah pertengkaran dan pernyataan beberapa hari lalu di rumah keluarga Yoo. Kini rumah tangga Daehyun dan Youngjae menjadi harmonis karena tidak ada lagi kegengsian atau kepura-puraan dalam pernikahan mereka. Seperti pagi ini saja, Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sudah kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung tampak menikmati hari libur yang tersisa dengan aksi-aksi mesra mereka dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Bangun Dae, sudah siang." Youngjae yang pertama bangun kini sedang sibuk menusuk-nusuk pipi Daehyun yang masih terlelap.

"Aish, kenapa belum bangun juga." Gumam Youngjae. Ia pun berinisiatif mengecup bibir Daehyun berulang kali agar bangun.

 _'Eh.'_ Batin Youngjae saat merasakan bibir Daehyun menahan bibirnya hingga Youngjae tidak bisa melepaskannya. Ia terdiam ketika Daehyun kini mengulum dan menghisap bibirnya perlahan namun pasti. Youngjae pun memejamkan matanya untuk lebih merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Daehyun.

"Eumphh..." Lenguhan pelan Youngjae semakin membuat Daehyun bergairah.

Daehyun terus melahap bibir Youngjae sembari meremas butt berisi milik istrinya.

 _Knock knock,_ sebuah ketukan mengganggu aktifitas pagi hari Dae-Jae.

"Daehyunnie, Youngie." Suara Mrs. Jung terdengar dari luar. Namun Daehyun dan Youngjae tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya, mereka terlalu sibuk 'menghangatkan tubuh' di pagi yang dingin ini.

"Aegideul~" Panggil Mrs. Jung lagi. Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Mrs. Jung pun membuka pintu kamar Dae-Jae yang sayangnya lupa mereka kunci sejak tadi malam.

"Good mor... Oops, sepertinya umma datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Ucap Mrs. Jung ketika melihat aktifitas anak dan menantunya.

"Oh umma." Youngjae refleks mendorong Daehyun menjauh, ia segera duduk sambil melap bibirnya yang basah.

"Aish umma, kenapa kau langsung masuk." Daehyun mendengus.

"Umma sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kalian tidak membukanya. Dan kebetulan pintu kalian tidak terkunci, jadi umma langsung masuk saja." Jelas Mrs. Jung disertai cengiran polos.

"Kau lupa kunci pintu lagi?"

"Aku kira kau sudah menguncinya tadi malam." Sahut Youngjae.

"Sudah, umma jadi tidak enak kalau begini. Maaf ne, umma keluar saja." Mrs. Jung beranjak pergi.

"Aniyo umma, kami tidak terganggu sama sekali." Youngjae menahan mertuanya.

"Jinja?"

"Nde. Oh ya, umma rapi sekali. Mau kemana?" Youngjae mengalihkan topik. Ia mendudukkan mertuanya disofa yang ada dikamar.

"Umma akan pergi ke Macau untuk beberapa hari, jadi umma ingin pamitan sebelum berangkat ke bandara."

"Jaga kesehatanmu umma, jangan terlalu kelelahan." Pesan Youngjae, ia memijat pundak mertuanya yang sudah tentu sangat lelah.

 _Chu,_ Daehyun bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri dan mencium pipi ibunya. "Aku akan merindukanmu umma. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh makanan khas sana kkk."

"Umma pikir kebiasaan makanmu sudah berkurang sejak menikah, ternyata masih saja." Mrs. Jung menggeleng.

"Aku dan makanan tidak bisa terpisahkan, umma."

"Ngomong-ngomong makanan, umma sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan kesukaan kalian. Tinggal panaskan jika ingin memakannya."

"Arasseo, gomawo ne." Daehyun memeluk ummanya dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu, umma pergi dulu. Kunci pintu jika ingin melanjutkan permainan kalian." Frontal Mrs. Jung.

"Hahaha. Umma kau pengertian sekali."

"Umma selalu mengerti jalan pikiranmu, anak nakal." Mrs. Jung mengacak rambut Daehyun.

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas, saatnya umma berangkat. Jaga diri kalian ne." Pamit Mrs. Jung sebelum keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

Melihat pintu yang tertutup, Daehyun pun segera menguncinya agar tidak kecolongan seperti tadi. Ia mendekati Youngjae yang masih terdiam di sofa tempat Mrs. Jung duduk sebelumnya.

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mandi." Jawab Youngjae, beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan dikamar mandi saja." Ajak Daehyun semangat.

"Pervert." Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Daehyun terduduk lesu disofa.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk juga?" Tanya Youngjae yang menyembulkan kepala dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Ia terkekeh melihat Daehyun yang cemberut.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Daehyun langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Palli, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Sabar honey. I'm coming." Dengan langkah cepat, Daehyun bergegas menghampiri Youngjae yang menantinya dibalik pintu.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Kau tidak pergi dengan yang lainnya?" Mr. Choi menghampiri Junhong yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tv yang menyala.

"Aku ingin menikmati libur dirumah dulu, appa."

"Baguslah, sekali-sekali berkumpul dengan orang tua seperti saat ini tidak ada salahnya." Mr. Choi mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Appa tidak ingin mengajak ku liburan?" Junhong mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Hah, jika anak appa sudah berkedip seperti ini, appa tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Yey, mau kemana kita?" Tanya Junhong.

"Makan siang direstoran?" Tawar Mr. Choi.

"Eyy, masakan umma juga tidak kalah dengan restoran." Narsis Mrs. Choi yang datang dengan membawa piringan yang berisi irisan berbagai buah segar.

"Uwa, tomato. Umma, aaa." Junhong membuka mulutnya -meminta suapan ibunya-.

"Anak manja." Mr. Choi geleng kepala melihat Junhong yang disuapi istrinya.

"Biar." Sahut Junhong sambil mengunyah.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Beli skateboard baru." Ide Junhong.

"Skateboardmu sudah banyak." Tolak Mr. Choi.

"Umma, tolong bujuk appa." Junhong memeluk ummanya manja.

"Biarkan saja yeobo, anggap hadiah untuk uri aegi."

"Aigoo, baiklah aku mengalah." Mr. Choi tidak bisa menolak istri dan anaknya.

"Yeay! Umma jjang!" Junhong mencium pipi ummanya.

"Yang membelikan appa, kenapa hanya umma yang dicium." Iri Mr. Choi.

"Hehe, appa juga jjang!" Junhong juga mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Sudah sekarang siap-siap, kita ke restoran lalu belanja."

"Arasseo appaaaa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan ayah Jongup?" Tanya Mr. Choi sembari menikmati makan siang direstoran China bersama anak istrinya.

"Dia akan menetap di Gyeongju, appa."

"Lalu Jongup?"

"Tinggal dengan ibunya."

"Omo, ibu Jongup kan tidak begitu mengurusnya. Kasian sekali Jonguppie." Kata Mrs. Choi yang tahu sifat Mrs. Moon.

"Begitulah, secara tidak langsung Jongup hyung seperti anak sebatang kara saja ckck."

"Kapan-kapan kita ajak dia jalan seperti ini, kasihan jika dia terus hidup sendiri." Kata Mr. Choi.

"Siap appa."

"Oh ya, Daehyun, Youngjae, Yongguk dan Himchan bagaimana keadaannya?"

Junhong menyuap dimsum miliknya sebelum menjawab ayahnya. "Baik. Mereka selalu bermesraan setiap hari, appa. Mataku yang polos ini terancam bahaya." Junhong memasang ekspresi sok sedihnya.

Mr. dan Mrs. Choi terkekeh melihat ekspresi anaknya, "Bilang saja kau iri melihatnya."

Tanpa sadar Junhong mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar iri sayang?"

"Ah! Tidak umma, aku masih kecil." Junhong segera meralat.

"Bagus. Hidupmu masih panjang Junhong-ah. Belajarlah yang benar, jika kau sudah kuliah nanti baru appa akan mengijinkanmu mendekati para gadis."

"Gadis..." Gumam Junhong.

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" Bingung Mr. Choi melihat anaknya mendadak diam.

"Aniyo appa, aku sudah selesai makan. Kapan kita pergi belanja?"

"Kau masih ingat saja kkk. Sebentar, appa akan bayar dulu." Mr. Choi terkekeh lalu pergi ke kasir.

 _'Tidak ada harapan.'_ Batin Junhong. Ia menghela napas berat setelah ayahnya pergi.

:::::

Tidak terasa, liburan selama dua minggu berakhir dengan cepat. Banyak siswa yang memasuki area sekolah dengan wajah lesu dan mengantuk, seolah ingin memperpanjang liburan mereka yang dirasa masih kurang.

"Jae, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku masih ingin memelukmu." Ajak Daehyun yang memeluk Youngjae dari belakang sembari berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Banyak orang Dae." Youngjae melepas pelukan Daehyun.

"Aish, makanya ayo kita pulang."

"Pabo, aku tidak mau punya suami yang pemalas." Ucap Youngjae pelan.

"Iya iya. Aku semangat. Ayo masuk." Daehyun langsung berubah jadi semangat saat mendengar ucapan Youngjae. Ia menarik tangan Youngjae memasuki area sekolah.

"Dasar aneh." Youngjae tertawa pelan melihat perubahan Daehyun dalam hitungan detik.

"Hyung." Panggil Junhong yang langsung melepas genggaman tangan Dae-Jae.

"Appa bilang, jangan terlalu banyak skinship selama disekolah. Ada beberapa yang mulai curiga." Junhong mengingatkan sambil berbisik.

"Ck, kenapa selalu ada halangan." Daehyun kesal.

"Arasseo, gomawo Junhongie." Youngjae menepuk pundak Junhong.

"Mana Jongup?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Disini." Jawab Jongup yang berlari menghampiri Junhong, Daehyun dan Youngjae di lorong kelas.

"Hah, aku kira terlambat." Lanjut Jongup dengan napas terbata-bata.

"Alarmmu tidak bunyi?"

"Aku lupa menyetel alarm." Balas Jongup dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Pantas." Daehyun mendorong kepala Jongup pelan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Khawatir Junhong saat melihat Youngjae menggigit bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Molla. Aku ke toilet sebentar. Dae, duluan saja ke kelas." Youngjae menitipkan ranselnya pada Daehyun dan berlari ke toilet.

"Dia kenapa hyung?"

"Mungkin kebelet. Cepat kalian masuk kelas." Suruh Daehyun pada maknae line.

"Kau juga hyung. Bye." Pamit Junhong beranjak pergi, diikuti Jongup dibelakangnya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Youngjae yang biasanya serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru kini berubah jadi kurang berkonsentrasi. Ia terus ijin ke toilet beberapa kali.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun pelan saat Youngjae kembali dari toilet.

"Molla, perutku sakit beberapa hari ini." Youngjae memeluk perutnya erat -menahan sakit-.

"Kau ingin aku antar pulang?"

"Ehem. Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae bisa lanjutkan obrolan kalian setelah pelajaran berakhir?" Tegur guru mereka yang sontak membuat siswa lain dikelas ikut menoleh.

"Mianhae saem." Jawab Daehyun sekaligus mewakili Youngjae.

Guru tersebut mengangguk dan kembali mencoba mengambil perhatian siswa lainnya, "Baik, kita lanjut ke contoh soal."

"Mulai sekarang, kita berhenti makan diluar. Aku takut kau sakit perut lagi karena makanan luar yang belum tentu higienis." Kata Daehyun sambil melepas seragamnya setelah kembali dari sekolah.

"Lalu kita makan apa?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Masakanmu." Daehyun menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Aku lagi yang repot." Keluh Youngjae seraya mengambil baju ganti dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hei, ganti baju disini saja. Kita kan sudah sah." Goda Daehyun.

"Andwae, ibuku bilang tubuhku sangat berharga. Tidak boleh ada yang melihat." Sahut Youngjae dari kamar mandi.

"Tapi aku suamimu Jae."

"Andwae. Kau mau ku adukan pada ibuku?"

"Hahaha, adukan saja."

"Menyebalkan." Sinis Youngjae, ia menoyor kepala Daehyun setelah keluar selesai berganti baju.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Goda Daehyun lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Youngjae berwajah datar.

"Tapi aku cinta." Youngjae melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat ekspresi protes Daehyun. Ia mengecup bibir Daehyun kilat.

Daehyun tersenyum, "Anak nakal."

"Mau kemana?" Daehyun menahan Youngjae yang beranjak pergi.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?"

"Arasseo. Masak yang enak." Daehyun balas mengecup bibir Youngjae.

"Yes sir." Youngjae terkekeh, ia pun pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk ia dan suaminya.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" Daehyun penasaran dengan kondisi Youngjae.

"Sudah berkurang." Jawab Youngjae sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Setelah ini, aku akan ke apotek." Kata Daehyun.

"Tidak perlu, ini sudah biasa terjadi sejak aku sma. Jadi cukup didiamkan saja, akan berhenti sendiri."

"Jinjayo?" Daehyun sedikit ragu.

"Iya, lagipula aku sudah tidak begitu kesakitan lagi."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau merasakan sakit lagi, segera bilang padaku. Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan."

"Nde, gomawo."

"Itu sudah tanggung jawabku. Duduklah, biar aku yang mencucinya." Daehyun mendudukkan Youngjae di kursi makan, dan mengambil alih piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci.

"Kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini, Dae."

"Gwaenchana, menurut saja denganku." Kata Daehyun dengan nada sedikit keras karena jarak mereka.

Tidak ingin melawan, Youngjae pun hanya duduk manis di meja makan sambil menunggu Daehyun selesai dari kegiatannya.

"Kau mau belajar?" Tanya Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae setelah selesai mencuci piring.

"Hm, tidak. Aku lelah sekali." Jawab Youngjae sembari memijat pundaknya yang pegal.

"Arasseo, kalau begitu kita tidur saja." Saran Daehyun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan menggendongnya seperti koala.

"Turunkan aku, Dae. Nanti kau kesulitan naik tangga." Pinta Youngjae.

Daehyun menggeleng, "Tidak masalah." Ia tersenyum dan melahap bibir Youngjae yang kini memeluk lehernya erat agar tidak jatuh dari gendongan ketika menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

:::::

"Bbang!" Teriak Himchan yang sudah menanti Yongguk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di area halaman fakultas seni musik.

Bukannya menghampiri, Yongguk justru hanya melirik Himchan sebentar sebelum pergi dengan teman-temannya.

"Aish, dia kenapa." Himchan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Sapa seorang wanita.

"Nde, silahkan." Himchan menggeser duduknya untuk memberi tempat.

"Kamsahamnida." Kata wanita itu sopan namun hanya dibalas Himchan dengan anggukan.

"Kau kuliah disini juga?"

"Nde, tapi bukan di fakultas ini."

"Oh pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu didalam. Sedang menunggu orang?"

"Hm, ya..."

"Pacarmu?" Tebak wanita itu lugas.

"Hm, ya..." Himchan menjawab singkat lagi.

"Siapa? Mungkin saja aku kenal. Well, aku mengenal hampir seluruh mahasiswi di fakultas ini." Wanita itu terus mengoceh.

"Err..."

"Hime, maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi." Suara Yongguk menghentikan ucapan Himchan. Kedua orang yang sedang mengobrol 'canggung' itu menoleh.

"Aku menunggu dia... hehe." Lanjut Himchan dengan senyum terpaksa pada wanita tersebut.

"Ah..." Wanita itu tertegun melihat Himchan yang segera berdiri dan memeluk lengan Yongguk manja.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, hm siapa namamu?"

"Song Jieun."

"Kami Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk." Himchan menunjuk dirinya dan Yongguk.

"Ah ne, senang mengenal kalian."

"Na ddo. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Song Jieun-ssi." Pamit Himchan diikuti senyuman Yongguk.

"Sampai jumpa."

 _'Ahh, stok pria tampan didunia ini semakin berkurang saja.'_ Jieun menggelengkan kepala sembari memperhatikan kepergian Himchan dan Yongguk.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Yongguk sembari merangkul pundak Himchan yang terus memeluknya dalam perjalanan.

"Molla. Aku baru mengenalnya tadi saat menunggumu."

"Eish, jangan pernah dekat dengan wanita atau pria lain saat aku tidak ada. Arasseo?"

"Untuk apa aku menuruti perintah orang yang mencuekiku." Sindir Himchan.

"Kau marah?"

"Ani."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyindirku tadi?"

"Hanya bicara yang sebenarnya."

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud mencuekimu tadi. Aku benar-benar sibuk." Sesal Yongguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku saja, daripada aku harus menunggu disana sendirian." Himchan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah ada Jieun yang menemanimu?"

"Ish Bbang, aku bahkan baru mengenalnya."

"Haha arasseo. Kau tahu Hime, kenapa aku tidak ingin mengajakmu saat bertemu dengan temanku?"

"Aniya, wae?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mereka melihat bidadari milikku." Jawab Yongguk sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Bbang..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang menggombaliku?"

"Err... ya. Apa gombalanku gagal?" Yongguk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ne, gombalanmu sangat aneh." Ledek Himchan.

"Aish, sepertinya aku harus belajar pada Dae-" Perkataan Yongguk terpotong karena Himchan lebih dulu mencium pipinya.

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, termasuk gombalanmu yang gagal kkk."

"Gomawo." Yongguk mengusap rambut Himchan dengan sayang. Tidak dipedulikannya pandangan orang-orang yang heran atau bahkan tidak suka melihat kemesraan mereka di depan umum.

Bel sekolah berbunyi beberapa kali di seluruh area sekolah menandakan seluruh pelajaran telah selesai diajarkan untuk hari ini. Para siswa segera mengemasi perlengkapan sekolah mereka setelah guru yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan kelas keluar.

"Masih sore, mau jalan-jalan dulu?" Tawar Daehyun yang ikut membantu Youngjae mengemas bukunya.

"Boleh juga. Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Daehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tertawa.

"Hyung, mau pulang bersama?" Suara Jongup terdengar dari arah pintu kelas Daehyun.

"Oh maknae. Tidak, kami ada urusan." Jawab Daehyun sedikit tidak jujur.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Bye hyung." Jongup dan Junhong pergi meninggalkan hyungnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak mereka?"

"Kita juga perlu waktu berdua, Jae."

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan mereka."

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti maklum. Kajja." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae untuk segera keluar dari kelas yang sudah kosong.

Setelah menaiki kereta selama beberapa menit, akhirnya tiba lah Daehyun dan Youngjae di tempat tujuan yang sudah ditentukan Daehyun yaitu Myeongdong.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Youngjae sangat heran ketika Daehyun mengajaknya kesini.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Kalau kau tidak mau disini, kita cari tempat lain saja."

"Aku mau Dae." Youngjae menahan tangan Daehyun yang akan membawanya pergi lagi.

"Kau serius?"

"Nde~~." Jawab Youngjae dengan nada -dibuat- manja.

"Hahaha, bicaramu imut sekali." Daehyun menarik-narik pipi Youngjae, gemas.

"Aish, tanganmu itu sakit Dae." Youngjae menjauhkan tangan Daehyun dari pipinya.

"Mian." Sesal Daehyun sembari mengusap pipi Youngjae.

"Gwaenchana. Ayo kita jalan." Ajak Youngjae.

"Ayo." Daehyun mengambil tangan Youngjae dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak akan hilang, Dae. Untuk apa kau menggenggam erat seperti ini kkk."

"Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin orang yang melihat kita tau jika kau milikku." Sahut Daehyun santai.

"Dasar ckck."

"Kau mau beli kosmetik?" Tanya Daehyun saat mereka melewati deretan toko kosmetik merk ternama.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis, Dae." Youngjae memukul lengan Daehyun.

"Aku bercanda. Lalu mau kemana kita?"

"Kau yang mengajakku tapi kau juga yang bingung mau kemana. Jung Daehyun Pabo."

"Jujur saja, ini seperti kencan pertama kita Jae. Jadi aku bingung harus mengajakmu kemana." Daehyun menunjukkan senyuman terpaksa karena kebingungannya.

"Bukankah kebanyakan orang akan mengajak makan saat kencan pertama mereka?"

"Jinjayo? Apa kau pernah melakukan itu juga?"

"Aniyo, kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Sama sepertimu." Kata Youngjae.

Memang benar, selama ini Daehyun dan Youngjae tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Mereka terlalu sibuk bermain dengan para sahabat hingga melupakan urusan percintaan mereka. Namun siapa sangka, pada akhirnya Daehyun dan Youngjae menjadi cinta pertama bahkan cinta terakhir untuk masing-masing. Ternyata benar kata pepatah, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengetahui jodohnya kelak.

"Ya apa boleh buat, lakukan apa saja yang kita mau."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita makan jajanan yang ada disana?" Tunjuk Youngjae pada deretan penjual odeng dan tteokbokki yang berjejer di salah satu sudut area.

"Perutmu baru sembuh,Jae." Larang Daehyun.

"Aku mau itu, Dae. Ayolah sekali saja." Youngjae menarik-narik ujung seragam Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie~~ belikan aku itu, aku lapar sekali." Pinta Youngjae lagi karena Daehyun tetap menolaknya.

"Aish, sepertinya kau sudah tahu kelemahanku. Arasseo, tapi hanya dua tusuk."

"Nde~" Setuju Youngjae. Dengan semangat, ia menarik tangan Daehyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Daehyunnie, ayo kita tentukan panggilan spesial untuk masing-masing." Usul Youngjae dalam perjalanan mereka menghampiri deretan penjual.

"Apa itu perlu?" Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngjae.

"Mau sampai kapan kita harus memanggil hanya dengan sebutan nama? Aku juga ingin memanggilmu dengan panggilan spesial seperti pasangan lainnya." Youngjae menggembungkan pipi.

"Arasseo, kau ingin memanggilku apa?" Daehyun mengalah.

"Hm... Aku ingin memanggilmu Baby." Youngjae tersenyum dengan idenya.

"Baby?" Daehyun mengulang sebuah kata dengan kening mengerut.

"Waeee? Itu sangat cute."

"Memang. Tapi sepertinya itu lebih cocok untukmu."

"Aku suka memanggilmu itu. Baby Baby Baby. Kau Giant Baby untukku."

' _Padahal kau sendiri yang lebih mirip bayi.'_ Batin Daehyun dengan helaan napas.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

"Yeay. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin memanggilku apa? Apa kau ingin tetap memanggilku dengan nama? Ah tapi Kau tidak bisa hanya memanggilku dengan nama." Ujar Youngjae tanpa jeda.

Daehyun tertawa pelan karena ocehan Youngjae, ia berpikir sebentar. "Chagi? Chagiya."

"Bagus juga." Youngjae mengangguk.

"Oke, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Chagi."

"Eyy, tapi jangan memanggilku begitu didepan umum." Youngjae mengingatkan.

"Kkkk, arasseo. Cha-gi-ya." Bisik Daehyun pelan ditelinga Youngjae.

"Nada bicaramu membuatku merinding." Youngjae pura-pura bergidik. Ia langsung meninggalkan Daehyun dan menghampiri penjual makanan lebih dulu.

"Bilang saja kau menyukainya." Kekeh Daehyun dan langsung menyusul Youngjae.

Setelah Youngjae puas menikmati dua tusuk baso ikan sesuai perjanjian, Daehyun pun mengajak Youngjae kembali mengelilingi jalan Myeongdong. Sesekali mereka keluar masuk toko untuk sekedar melihat-lihat.

"Kau yakin aku memakai yang ini?" Youngjae memastikan pilihan Daehyun saat mereka berada dalam toko pakaian.

"Mantel ini cocok untukmu."

"Tapi ini pink. Aku tidak yakin cocok denganku." Tolak Youngjae.

"Coba saja." Daehyun mendorong Youngjae beserta mantel ditangannya ke ruang pas.

"Noona, bagaimana menurutmu?" Daehyun meminta pendapat pada salah satu pengunjung wanita yang ada didekatnya saat Youngjae keluar mengenakan mantel pilihan Daehyun.

"Teman perempuanmu cantik sekali. Warna mantel itu juga cocok dengan warna kulitnya." Pendapat pengunjung wanita tersebut.

"Apa ku bilang." Bisik Daehyun.

"Tadi dia mengiraku perempuan Baby."

"Itu artinya kau memang cantik melebihi perempuan lainnya, chagi."

"Hah, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya."

"Terima saja kenyataan. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau mantel ini?"

Youngjae tampak berpikir, "Baiklah."

"Bagus, kalau begitu gunakan ini selama perjalanan. Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan. Tunggu disini." Daehyun mencabut price tag yang ada pada mantel dan membawanya ke kasir. Tak berapa lama, Daehyun pun kembali.

"Sudah beres?" Tanya Youngjae yang sabar menunggu.

"Iya, ayo kita jalan lagi." Daehyun kembali mengajak Youngjae keluar toko.

"Jae, sebentar." Daehyun membawa Youngjae mampir ke sebuah stan kecil yang menjual berbagai aksesoris.

"Kau yang menjualnya?" Daehyun bingung ketika melihat seorang anak yang duduk disamping dagangan.

"Ne, oppa mau beli?" Jawab anak kecil itu. Jika dilihat dari tubuhnya, anak itu berusia 10 tahunan.

"Apa hanya ada ini?" Daehyun melihat seluruh dagangan yang kebanyakan untuk perempuan.

"Ne, mungkin oppa ingin membelikan untuk unni?" Anak kecil itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Youngjae.

Mata Youngjae membulat karena anak kecil itu memanggil dirinya unni. "Na?"

"Kkk, menurutmu apa yang cocok untuk unni ini?" Bukannya meralat, Daehyun justru tertawa melihat ekspresi Youngjae.

Anak kecil itu memandangi barang dagangannya sebelum pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah bando merah berhias kepala santa dipinggirnya. "Ini oppa."

Daehyun mengambil bando tersebut dan memasangkannya di kepala Youngjae, ia tersenyum "Cantik."

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang begitu." Youngjae menunduk. Mungkin aneh seorang pria dipuji cantik, namun entah kenapa Youngjae malah tersipu karena pujian tersebut.

"Aku hanya bilang yang sebenarnya, chagi. Benarkan adik kecil?"

"Ne oppa. Unni neomu neomu neomu yeppeota." Anak itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Err... gomawo ne." Youngjae menghargai.

"Cha, aku beli ini." Daehyun memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Eh? Uangmu kelebihan oppa."

"Gwaenchana, anggap itu hadiah untukmu. Jaga kesehatanmu." Daehyun mengacak rambut anak kecil itu.

"Jeongmal gomawo oppa unni."

"Ne, sampai jumpa." Daehyun menggandeng tangan Youngjae berjalan pergi.

"Kalau kau mau lepas bando itu, lepas saja." Kata Daehyun. Tangannya terus memeluk pinggang Youngjae sembari berjalan.

"Aniyo, tidak ada salahnya aku memakai ini sekali-sekali." Youngjae tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, kau mau pulang?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Hm..." Daehyun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari aplikasi kamera.

"Kita foto dulu." Daehyun mengarahkan kamera pada mereka.

"Kimchi~" Daehyun mengcapture foto mereka.

"Sekali lagi." Kata Daehyun.

"Baiklah." Youngjae berpose memajukan bibirnya ke pipi Daehyun. Segera saja Daehyun mengcapture pose mereka.

"Bagus sekali." Daehyun terkekeh melihat hasil foto mereka.

"Jangan sampai kau upload di SNS." Youngjae mengingatkan karena teman-teman sekolahnya mengikuti akun SNS mereka.

"Iya nyonya." Angguk Daehyun. Ia kembali merangkul pinggang Youngjae dan mengajak pulang.

Setibanya dirumah, Youngjae dan Daehyun kaget ada suara gerakan terdengar dari arah dapur. Daehyun memberanikan diri untuk mencari tahu, sedangkan Youngjae mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Umma, kapan kau datang?" Seru Daehyun saat mendapati Mrs. Jung sedang sibuk memasak.

"Aigoooo, siapa ini. Cantik sekali." Histeris Mrs. Jung saat melihat Youngjae dibelakang Daehyun.

"Aku Youngjae, umma." Youngjae tersenyum canggung.

"Umma sampai pangling melihatmu." Mrs. Jung berdecak kagum.

"Umma, anakmu ada disini juga." Tegur Daehyun karena tidak dihiraukan Mrs. Jung.

"Daehyunnie, kau menjaga Youngie dengan baik bukan?" Mrs. Jung mencubit hidung Daehyun gemas.

"Kau tidak menanyai keadaanku? Hah, anakmu siapa sebenarnya." Protes Daehyun.

"Bercanda, kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Iya, aku selalu baik jika dia yang mengurusku, umma."

"Oh ya, umma sudah lama datang?" Youngjae mengulang pertanyaan Daehyun sebelumnya.

"Baru sejam yang lalu. Kalian darimana? Tidak biasanya pulang jam segini."

"Myeongdong, cuci mata sebentar."

"Pantas. Kalian sudah makan?"

"Belum umma."

"Kalian ganti baju lah, setelah itu kita makan bersama. Masakan umma sebentar lagi jadi." Perintah Mrs. Jung.

"Ne umma. Ayo chagi." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae untuk ke kamar mereka.

:::::

"Dae, cepat bangun. Nanti kau kesiangan" Youngjae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Daehyun yang masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hm, wae." Kata Daehyun pelan dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Bangun, nanti terlambat."

"Kau saja belum siap."

"Aku tidak masuk hari ini." Perkataan Youngjae membuat Daehyun bangun sepenuhnya. Ia segera duduk dihadapan Youngjae.

"Wae wae wae." Tanya Daehyun bernada khawatir. Ia sangat tahu, Youngjae tidak akan absen jika bukan karena hal penting.

"Aku tidak enak badan, lebih baik aku dirumah saja daripada mengganggu orang yang sedang belajar." Balas Youngjae.

Daehyun menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Youngjae. "Tidak panas. Apa yang sakit hm?"

"Aku tidak enak bicaranya."

"Ck, aku suamimu. Sudah sepantasnya kau bilang padaku, apapun itu."

"Arasseo. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama tidak aku alami, tapi belakangan ini aku merasakannya lagi."

"Apa itu?" Daehyun penasaran.

"Bagian bawahku nyeri saat buang air kecil." Jawab Youngjae sedikit malu.

"Kita ke dokter saja."

"Tidak perlu, bisa saja ini karena aku makan sembarangan kemarin."

"Apapun itu, tetap saja kau sakit dan harus ke dokter."

"Kau harus sekolah, Baby."

"Kau lebih penting dari sekolah. Bersiaplah, setelah aku mandi kita akan ke dokter." Daehyun menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih duduk di kasur.

"Baby, ayo kita pulang saja. Bau rumah sakit membuatku tidak nyaman." Bujuk Youngjae yang sedang menanti giliran.

"Kita akan pulang setelah kau diperiksa." Sahut Daehyun. Matanya terus saja terfokus pada layar ponsel. Setelah menitip absen pada ketua kelasnya, ia pun memilih untuk mencari info tentang gejala penyakit yang dialami Youngjae.

"Baby~ aku ingin pulang." Bisik Youngjae, tangannya sibuk memainkan kancing kemeja merah bermotif kotak milik Daehyun yang dilapisi dengan jaket kulit hitam diluarnya.

"Sabarlah, setelah ini kita akan pulang." Daehyun merapatkan mantel panjang berwarna hijau tua milik Youngjae agar istrinya tetap hangat.

"Antrian kita sangat banyak, Baby." Lagi-lagi Youngjae mencari alasan.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai giliranmu tiba."

"Ck, menyebalkan."

 _'Ini demi kebaikanmu, Jae. Gejala penyakit itu benar-benar sama denganmu._ ' Batin Daehyun. Ia mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatirannya dengan menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya.

Daehyun memang sengaja tidak memberitahu sahabat dan keluarganya jika mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini. Ia ingin memastikan terlebih dulu keadaan Youngjae agar tidak membuat yang lain ikut khawatir seperti dirinya. Lagipula Youngjae akan merasa tidak nyaman jika dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya seorang suster memanggil nama Youngjae untuk masuk.

"Baby, kita pulang saja. Sakitku sudah hilang." Ajak Youngjae untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk.

"Ada aku disini, kau tenang saja." Daehyun merangkul pundak Youngjae dan menggiringnya masuk untuk menemui dokter yang sudah menanti mereka.

"Yak, Jung Daehyun." Protes Youngjae yang hendak keluar namun percuma, pintu ruangan sudah tertutup saat ia dan Daehyun memasuki ruangan.

:::::

TBC.

Maaf atas kekurangannya tapi semoga suka ^^ maaf juga karena chapnya makin banyak -3-

 **[Balasan Review]**

Faticha13 : waaaa makasih banyak yaaaa iya gapapa kok, thanks sudah mampir ^^

Gitarmy : lmao bedebah xD maklumin aja ya, jae kan sensitif gitu jd gampang marah (?) makasih ya sudah mau baca ^^

Leaderphyo : iya...tapi nanti makasih banyak loh yaaa ^^

Linkz account : iya tuh, langsung keluar mesumnya dae (?) kopel polos emang harus dibikin polos aja ah, ga tega (?) hubungan mereka bakal ada kok, tapi nanti thanks sudah baca ^^

Restika : akhirnya ya kaaaan, setelah kelamaan (?) selamat nunggu /eh. Makasih banyak yaa ^^

Jung Rae Gun : duh ga kuat ah kalo lgsg dibikin anu /eh. Gitulah bbang appa, orangnya pengenan (?). eh jangan diajarin maknaenya dong, nanti jongup aja yg ngajarin /eh. Iya semoga ada jonglo (?) waaa, bener? Suatu kehormatan loh. Ujiannya aman kan? Pasti aman dong xD makasih banyak yaaa ^^

Adios wipe : iya cepet, kan dae ahli ngebujuk /ditoyor. Maap ya alurnya kecepetan makasih banyak ^^

A Y P : neeee, gomawo ^^

Bbangssang : belum kebablasan kok, Cuma hampir /eh. Makasih yaaa ^^

Dania754 : Welcome, salam kenal ^^ semoga jadi daejae shipper ya /eh. Hehe iya, sebelumnya maaf karena aku tuh gapinter bikin masalah yang lama tapi nanti aku usahain bakal ada kok, makasih ya saran dan udah baca ^^

Panda : waaaaah, gomawoyoooo ini udah apdet kok, semoga sukaaa

Indriana217 : hehe iyaaa maaf ya kepanjangan T.T makasih sudah baca ^^

Missraze21 : yeah! Lets party for them xD Big thanks for reading ^^

Jiraniatriana : hehe iyaaa, maap ya yj nya aku bikin berlebihan disini xD hehe, semoga udah happily ever after deh mereka (?) makasih yaaa ^^

Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan reviewnya ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 17/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan manual selama beberapa menit, dokter dan Youngjae pun kembali ke kursi dimana Daehyun sudah menunggu dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Daehyun saat dokter baru saja duduk dihadapannya.

"Tekanan darah serta jantung sangat normal. Namun jika mendengar beberapa keluhan dari Youngjae-ssi tadi dimana perutnya sakit dan nyeri yang terkadang muncul hm maaf ketika dia buang air kecil. Saya merasa gejala ini mirip dengan sebuah penyakit." Dokter tersebut agak tidak nyaman menyampaikan diagnosanya.

 _Deg._ Daehyun merasa dugaannya benar saat mendengar penjelasan dokter yang belum selesai.

"Apa... maksud anda Youngjae menderita kanker?" Daehyun memastikan yang membuat Youngjae shock akan ucapan suaminya.

Dokter mengangguk, "Ada gejala kanker kandung kemih yang awamnya diderita oleh pria berusia dewasa. Namun saya tidak ingin membuat kesalahan, maka saya menyarankan Youngjae-ssi untuk mengikuti test urine dan test MRI Scan agar lebih pasti."

"Lakukan apa saja dok." Daehyun cepat menjawab, sementara Youngjae terdiam. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan penyakit ini akan menderitanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu datanglah besok pagi. Ingat, jangan makan sebelum melakukan test sehingga hasilnya lebih akurat."

"Arasseo..." Balas Youngjae lesu. Melihatnya, Daehyun segera merangkul pundak Youngjae, berniat menenangkan.

"Oke, sementara saya tidak memberikan obat apapun untuk menghindari kesalahan penanganan."

"Nde, kamsahamnida. Kami permisi dok." Pamit Daehyun sembari menunduk diikuti Youngjae. Setelah berpamitan, mereka berduapun pergi dari ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Youngjae tampak melamun dan sesekali matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sedangkan Daehyun, ia sengaja diam dan fokus menyetir tanpa berniat mengganggu Youngjae yang sedang sensitif.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai." Kata Daehyun pelan. Ia membantu Youngjae melepas sabuk pengaman dan menghapus air mata yang berhasil lolos dari matanya.

"O-oh. Kita sudah sampai?" Youngjae terperanjat kaget saat Daehyun mengusap matanya.

"Ya, baru saja."

"Mian, aku melamun tadi."

"Gwaenchana. Masuklah, aku ingin memasukkan mobil ke garasi dulu."

"Ne." Youngjae keluar dari mobil dan masuk kerumah dengan langkah lesu.

"Youngie? Kau tidak sekolah?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Youngjae.

"Umma? Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali." Youngjae menghampiri Mrs. Jung yang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan tumpukan berkas dimeja serta tv yang menyala.

"Umma tidak enak badan tadi. Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak sekolah.?"

"Hm...itu."

"Umma kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Daehyun bingung saat melihat ibunya sudah ada dirumah lebih cepat.

"Aish kau juga tidak sekolah? Aigoo, ada apa ini. Setahu umma tidak ada libur hari ini. Kalian bolos?" Mrs. Jung tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Kami ingin bolos sekali-sekali umma." Biarlah Daehyun kena marah kali ini, daripada ia harus jujur.

"Ck, Youngie tidak mungkin mau bolos jika tidak mendesak. Sebenarnya ada apa hm? Wajah Youngie juga sangat lesu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma." Youngjae menunduk.

"Kalian masih tidak ingin jujur dengan umma? Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Umma memang tidak penting untuk kalian." Ucap Mrs. Jung bernada sinis.

Daehyun menghela napas panjang, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan ibunya merasa seperti itu. "Kau ke kamar saja, aku ingin bicara pada umma." Suruh Daehyun pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menggeleng secara samar ke arah Daehyun. Seolah ingin melarang Daehyun untuk bercerita pada ibunya.

"Kita memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Masuklah, aku ingin kau istirahat." Bisik Daehyun seraya mengusap rambut Youngjae lembut.

"Arasseo." Youngjae menurut. Ia beranjak pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Daehyun dan Mrs. Jung untuk bicara berdua.

"Umma, maaf kami tidak masuk hari ini." Sesal Daehyun yang duduk disamping ibunya.

"Itu hak kalian." Balas Mrs. Jung yang menyibukkan diri.

Daehyun menghela napas kembali karena sikap ibunya. "Tadi aku membawa Youngjae ke rumah sakit."

Perkataan Daehyun sontak membuat Mrs. Jung menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Daehyun dengan penasaran.

"Beberapa hari ini dia merasa sakit di perut dan nyeri saat buang air kecil. Aku memaksanya untuk check up dan dokter sementara mendiagnosa Youngjae mengalami gejala kanker kandung kemih."

"Omo... uri Youngie."

"Aku takut umma... aku tidak tega melihat dia menderita seperti ini." Daehyun memeluk ibunya untuk menghilangkan rasa ketakutan yang sejak tadi dia sembunyikan.

"Uljima, kau harus kuat demi dia." Mrs. Jung menepuk punggung anaknya.

"Ini salahku tidak menjaganya."

"Sst, ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula, kau bilang ini hanya diagnosa sementara bukan? Berdoalah ini hanya kesalahan diagnosa." Mrs. Jung mencoba menenangkan.

"Besok Youngjae akan jalani test kesehatan, dan sepertinya kami tidak masuk lagi umma." Daehyun melepas pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana, biar umma yang meminta ijin pada ayah Junhong."

"Ne, tapi jangan sampai kau cerita hal ini padanya."

"Arasseo, Dae. Oh ya, apa orang tua Youngie sudah mengetahui ini?"

"Belum, sebenarnya kami tidak ingin memberitahu kalian semua. Tapi karena kau sudah tahu, jadi aku harus memberitahu mereka juga."

"Umma saja yang bicara dengan besan, sekarang kau susul Youngie saja. Tenangkan dia."

"Ne umma. Aku keatas dulu." Pamit Daehyun pada Mrs. Jung.

"Kalian berdua istirahatlah." Nasihat Mrs. Jung sebelum Daehyun pergi.

Daehyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang beristirahat didalamnya.

"Jae, kau kedinginan? Apa AC nya harus kumatikan?" Tanya Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aniyo, biarkan saja." Jawab Youngjae dengan suara parau dibalik selimutnya.

"Arasseo." Daehyun ikut rebahan dan memeluk tubuh Youngjae dari samping.

"Dae..." Panggil Youngjae masih dalam selimut.

"Ya? Perutmu sakit lagi." Daehyun khawatir dengan keadaan Youngjae.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kau...tidak akan meninggalkanku karena ini bukan?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk meninggalkanmu, chagi." Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan ia menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajah Youngjae.

"Aku takut Dae. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengurusmu lagi, bagaimana kalau aku justru merepotkanmu."

"Sst, pikiranmu terlalu jauh. Tidak perlu takut, aku selalu ada denganmu." Daehyun mengusap kepala Youngjae dengan sayang.

"Yang penting sekarang, kita berdoa agar diagnosa itu salah. Dan semua test kesehatanmu besok benar benar sehat. Arasseo?" Lanjut Daehyun.

"Ne, arasseo." Youngjae memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Daehyun agar bisa membenamkan kepalanya didada Daehyun.

"Anak pintar." Daehyun berusaha tersenyum.

"Sekarang tidurlah, nanti akan kubangunkan jika makan malam siap."

"Aku tidak ingin makan."

"Hah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak makan."

"Eish, jangan begitu." Larang Youngjae yang sibuk memainkan jari didada Daehyun.

"Aku akan makan jika kau makan, Jae. Ingat, kau harus sehat."

"Arasseo, bangunkan aku jika sudah waktunya makan malam." Setuju Youngjae, tidak ingin membuat Daehyun kesal.

"Bagus. Sekarang tidurlah." Daehyun kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka. Diusapnya pipi Youngjae agar orang itu mengantuk.

"Ne, Baby." Youngjae mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sleep well, chagi." Bisik Daehyun. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Youngjae dan mengusap punggungnya agar lebih terlelap.

"Makan yang banyak, umma membuat banyak sup gingseng untuk kalian." Suruh Mrs. Jung yang terus memandang kedua anaknya menikmati sup buatannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, umma."

"Chagi, kau baru makan satu suap. Mana mungkin kau kenyang." Kata Daehyun melihat mangkuk Youngjae masih penuh.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Sahut Youngjae malas.

"Yasudah, jangan dipaksakan. Kau mau umma buatkan susu hangat?" Mrs. Jung menengahi.

"Aku bisa buat sendiri umma, kalian lanjut makan saja." Tolak Youngjae kemudian beranjak dari meja makan.

"Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang, jadi jangan terlalu dipaksa." Nasihat Mrs. Jung pada Daehyun sesaat Youngjae jauh dari mereka.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Daehyun.

"Hyung! Kalian tidak papa?" Suara teriakan dari Junhong terdengar dari arah luar.

Tidak berapa lama, dua sosok maknae kesayangan mereka muncul menghampiri dengan pakaian seragam yang masih lengkap. Tampaknya mereka baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Ah ahjumma, mian aku langsung masuk." Kata Junhong yang ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, bukankah itu sudah biasa kkk. Kalian mau makan?" Tawar Mrs. Jung seraya menyodorkan dua mangkuk kosong kearah Jongup dan Junhong.

"Rejeki tidak boleh ditolak bukan." Jongup mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan mengisinya dengan beberapa sendok nasi serta sup dihadapannya.

"Kalian kenapa tidak masuk? Aku dan Jongup hyung kesepian." Cemberut Junhong.

"Hahaha, maaf kami lupa memberitahu kalian." Kata Daehyun terkekeh.

"Oh kalian datang." Seru Youngjae yang kembali dari dapur dengan tiga gelas susu hangat untuknya dan Daehyun serta Mrs. Jung.

"Kami khawatir karena kalian tidak masuk." Jawab Jongup sambil mengunyah.

"Mian, kami berdua bangun kesiangan jadi sengaja tidak masuk sekolah." Youngjae membuat alasan yang tentunya langsung dipercaya oleh dua orang polos itu.

"Tumben sekali." Sahut Junhong.

"Tapi syukurlah kalau kalian tidak apa-apa. Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung juga dalam perjalanan kesini." Tambah Jongup yang selesai menikmati makan malamnya.

"Kalian baru pulang?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, tadi ada pelajaran tambahan." Jawab Junhong.

"Kami datang." Seru Himchan dan Yongguk yang membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi cemilan.

"Siapa yang suruh kalian datang?" Sahut Youngjae dengan maksud bercanda.

"Aish, kami datang membawakan snack kesukaanmu. Bersikap manislah sedikit." Jawab Himchan.

"Oh arasseo, selamat datang hyungnim." Youngjae tersenyum manis yang tentunya dibuat-buat.

"Dasar, kalau ada maunya baru kau bersikap manis begini." Cibir Himchan. Ia meletakkan kantung plastik tersebut dimeja makan dekat Youngjae.

"Ahjumma, tumben kau ada dirumah." Sapa Himchan blak-blakan saat melihat Mrs. Jung.

"Eish hyung, kau pikir ibuku tidak bisa pulang cepat." Protes Daehyun.

"Kkk, aku bercanda Dae. Ahjumma, bogoshippeo~" Ucap Himchan dengan nada aegyo.

"Ew... kau sudah tua tapi masih senang beraegyo. Ckck." Cibir Youngjae sambil membuka isi kantung bawaan Himchan.

"Yak! Aku mendengarnya." Himchan meninggikan suaranya pada Youngjae.

"Hahahaha, Chagi kau terlalu jujur." Bukannya melarang, Daehyun justru mengiyakan ucapan Youngjae yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Ahjumma kau tidak membelaku?" Himchan mencari pembelaan dari Mrs. Jung.

"Ahjumma tidak ikut campur, Channie" Mrs. Jung angkat tangan.

"Hime yang malang." Yongguk mengacak rambut Himchan.

"Ish." Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajah Youngjae sedikit pucat." Ucapan Yongguk menghentikan tawa para sahabatnya.

"Eh, benar juga. Aku baru sadar." Himchan ikut memperhatikan.

"Dia hanya kurang makan hyung." Daehyun segera memberi alasan.

"Kau sakit?" Himchan menghampiri Youngjae dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Youngjae.

"Aniyo. Jeongmalyo." Sanggah Youngjae.

"Eyy, kau pikir bisa membohongiku?" Himchan tidak percaya.

"Ahjumma, apa dia sakit? Aku tau ahjumma selalu bicara jujur." Kali ini Yongguk mulai mencari tahu.

"Aish, kalian berdua kenapa penasaran sekali. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak masuk tadi?" Himchan menginterogasi Youngjae.

"Aku kira hari ini masih libur."

"Eits, hyung bilang tadi kalian kesiangan." Ralat Junhong.

"Kalau mau berbohong, ucapanmu harus konsisten Jae." Tegur Himchan pada Youngjae yang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Lain kali aku akan belajar bohong denganmu hyung."

"Tidak perlu mengolokku." Himchan memukul kepala Youngjae pelan.

"Aish hyung jangan memukul istriku. Biar aku jelaskan." Daehyun segera menengahi Himchan dan Youngjae.

"Bagus, sebaiknya jangan ada yang disembunyikan dari kami." Himchan kembali duduk disamping Yongguk dan memperhatikan Daehyun yang akan memberi penjelasan. Diikuti Jongup, Junhong dan Yongguk yang juga penasaran.

"Jadi begini..." Daehyun melirik Youngjae sekilas sebelum bercerita. Ya apa boleh buat, mereka memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari para sahabatnya ini. Karena pasti akan ketahuan pada akhirnya. Himchan, Yongguk, Junhong bahkan Jongup yang biasanya tidak berekspresi kini shock mendengar penjelasan Daehyun.

:::::

"Chagi, ayo bangun." Daehyun mencoba membangunkan Youngjae yang masih terlelap. Wajahnya yang tenang membuat Daehyun sedikit tidak tega jika harus membangunkannya.

"Dia sudah bangun?" Mrs. Jung datang membawa nampan berisi sarapan.

"Belum, dia terlalu nyenyak umma."

"Yasudah, kau mandi saja. Biar umma yang membangunkannya."

"Nde. Oh ya itu untuk siapa?" Daehyun mengalihkan pandangan kearah nampan yang diletakkan diatas kasur.

"Ini untuk Youngie. Wae?"

"Dokter melarang dia sarapan sebelum melakukan test umma."

"Ah jinja? Kalau begitu ini untukmu saja."

"Aku dapat sisa ckck." Keluh Daehyun dengan berlebihan.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Sudah sana mandi." Usir Mrs. Jung sebelum membangunkan Youngjae.

"Iya umma." Daehyun segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Jae, dimana jaket kulitku yang satunya?" Daehyun yang baru selesai mandi sibuk mengobrak abrik lemari.

Youngjae berdiri menghampiri Daehyun, dengan lihai tangannya mencari diantara barang-barang yang sudah ia susun rapi. "Ini?"

"Nah ini maksudku, gomawo" Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae kilat sebelum mengambil jaketnya.

"Kilat sekali kkk."

"Kau mau yang lebih lama, chagi?" Goda Daehyun dengan seringainya.

"A-aniyo. Cepat pakai jaketmu lalu kita berangkat." Youngjae mencubit hidung mancung Daehyun.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Aku mandi dikamar mandi tadi. Kau terlalu lama."

"Harusnya kau mandi saja denganku, biar aku yang memandikanmu."

"Pervert." Cibir Youngjae sebelum pergi dari kamar.

"Hah, dia memang benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan perasaan." Daehyun menggeleng, ia sangat tau dibalik sikap biasa dan santai Youngjae tadi sebenarnya ada rasa takut dan khawatir yang Youngjae sembunyikan dari orang lain.

Setelah mengikuti serangkaian test kesehatan yang diarahkan oleh dokter, kini Youngjae dan Daehyun menunggu hasilnya dengan cemas. Sudah satu jam mereka duduk di ruang tunggu yang tidak jauh dari ruang dokter, namun hasil test kesehatan Youngjae masih belum keluar juga.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali." Gumam Youngjae yang tidak sabar.

"Sabar, mungkin sebentar lagi." Daehyun mengusap rambut Youngjae yang rebahan dipahanya.

"Tapi aku penasaran."

"Aku juga, chagi. Sabarlah." Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae.

"Eish, kau tidak lihat orang banyak memperhatikan kita." Protes Youngjae karena kecupan Daehyun.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin mereka tidak pernah melihat pasangan semesra kita." Narsis Daehyun.

"Dasar kkk." Youngjae menyentil bibir Daehyun karena gemas.

"Aish, tega sekali." Daehyun mengusap bibirnya.

"Daehyunnie, Youngie." Suara Mrs. Yoo menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Umma/Eommoni." Panggil Youngjae dan Daehyun bersamaan. Mereka pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Mrs. Yoo.

"Neo gwaenchana?" Mrs. Yoo tampak khawatir dengan anaknya. Ia memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh anaknya.

"Molla. Hasil pemeriksaan belum keluar."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Mrs. Yoo mengusap punggung anaknya dengan lembut.

"Arasseo umma. Dimana appa?"

"Dia sedang memarkir mobil, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."

"Jung Youngjae-ssi, silakan masuk." Panggil seorang perawat dengan suara nyaring agar terdengar.

"Ah nde." Sahut Daehyun mewakili.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Daehyun pada Youngjae dan mertuanya.

"Kalian duluan saja, umma dan appa akan menyusul." Suruh Mrs. Yoo yang mencoba menghubungi suaminya.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu didalam umma." Kata Youngjae.

Daehyun dan Youngjae pun pergi lebih dulu ke ruangan dokter. Perasaan cemas sangat nampak diwajah mereka berdua. Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae dengan erat untuk meyakinkan istrinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Suasana tegang sangat terasa di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah ke empat orang dihadapannya, Dokter pun segera memberi penjelasan atas hasil pemeriksaan yang ada ditangannya.

"Youngjae-ssi."

"Nde." Sahut Youngjae.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas diagnosa yang sebelumnya saya sampaikan."

"Maksud dokter?" Youngjae tidak mengerti.

"Selamat, anda tidak menderita penyakit kanker jenis apapun."

"Jeongmalyo?" Wajah Youngjae dan lainnya mendadak berubah menjadi bahagia saat mendengar ucapan Dokter.

"Syukurlah diagnosa itu salah, Yeobo." Mrs. Yoo memeluk suaminya, lega.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, kau hanya salah makan." Kata Daehyun sambil memeluk Youngjae.

"Hm, maaf. Saya belum selesai bicara." Potong Dokter dengan ekspresi wajah yang susah ditebak.

"Oh mian, kami terlalu senang. Silakan anda lanjutkan dok." Youngjae mempersilakan.

"Begini, dari hasil pemeriksaan memang anda tidak menderita penyakit kanker seperti yang saya duga sebelumnya. Hanya saja, anda mengidap PMDS atau _Persistent Mullerian duct syndrome_." Lanjut Dokter dengan helaan napas yang berat.

"Apa itu dok?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo mewakili kebingungan yang lain.

"Ini adalah Sindrom yang disebabkan oleh tubuh seseorang yang gagal memproduksi atau merespons hormon tertentu saat dirinya masih berbentuk janin dalam kandungan." Dokter mengambil jeda disela penjelasannya yang membuat semua orang semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya setiap janin memiliki cikal-bakal dari rahim yang disebut dengan _Mullerian duct_. Namun bila kelamin si janin berkembang menjadi laki-laki, maka tubuhnya akan memproduksi hormon yang dapat mencegah terjadinya proses perkembangan rahim itu tadi. Sedangkan pada pengidap PMDS, tubuhnya tidak memproduksi hormon penghilang rahim tersebut. Akibatnya _Mullerian duct_ mereka berkembang menjadi rahim yang berfungsi dengan baik. Di samping itu hormon ini tidak berdampak terhadap perkembangan alat kelaminnya, karenanya tampak luar pasien memiliki organ vital pria pada umumnya, namun di dalam tubuhnya terdapat organ reproduksi wanita yang dapat berfungsi dengan baik." Jelas dokter panjang lebar.

"Jadi maksud anda saya punya kelamin ganda?" Youngjae mengambil kesimpulan.

"Bukan, seseorang bisa dibilang berkelamin ganda jika memiliki dua organ vital di tubuh eksternalnya. Sedangkan anda hanya memiliki satu organ vital yang normal layaknya pria biasa. Hingga saat ini, di dunia kedokteran hanya menganggap ini akibat kesalahan hormon." Jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Jika disimpulkan, itu artinya Youngjae memiliki alat reproduksi internal wanita yang masih berfungsi aktif. Apa benar begitu dok?" Kali ini otak Daehyun berfungsi dengan baik.

"Tepat sekali. Maka dari itu, dalam waktu tertentu, Youngjae-ssi mengalami gejala PMS dan menstruasi yang biasa dialami oleh wanita. Darah serta nyeri yang muncul saat buang air kecil itu bukanlah gejala kanker yang kita khawatirkan, melainkan darah akibat menstruasi yang disebabkan organ resproduksi tersebut."

Hening, Youngjae begitu shock mendengar keanehan yang ada pada dirinya. Demi apapun, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan mengalami keanehan hormon seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak untuk meluapkan perasaanya sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir, anda bisa melakukan histerektomi atau operasi pengangkatan rahim agar tidak mengalami gejala PMS atau menstruasi lagi." Saran dokter pada Youngjae yang kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Biar kami berdiskusi terlebih dulu dok." Mr. Yoo menjawab dokter karena anaknya sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini sangat mengejutkan untuk keluarga anda. Karena pengidap sindrom ini sangat langka ditemui." Dokter mencoba mengerti keadaan pasiennya.

"Apa ada obat yang dapat dikonsumsi Youngjae jika mengalami sakit lagi?" Giliran Daehyun bertanya.

"Minum obat penghilang nyeri untuk wanita saja sudah cukup, Daehyun-ssi."

"Arasseo, terimakasih dok. Kalau begitu kami permisi." Pamit Daehyun kemudian membantu Youngjae berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Mr. dan Mrs. Yoo dibelakang.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, Youngjae dan Daehyun serta orang tuanya telah disambut oleh Mrs. Jung dan keempat sahabatnya yang sudah menanti dirumah. Mereka begitu penasaran dengan hasil test kesehatan Youngjae. Bahkan Jongup dan Junhong rela membolos untuk mengetahui keadaan hyungnya itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Mrs. Jung langsung menodong pertanyaan pada Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Umma, sebaiknya kita duduk dulu." Daehyun menuntun ibunya untuk kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Eommoni, abeoji. Silakan duduk." Daehyun juga mempersilakan mertuanya untuk duduk.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Pamit Youngjae pada semuanya.

"Dia kenapa hyung?" Heran Jongup melihat kepergian Youngjae.

"Diagnosanya benar?" Himchan langsung mendapat teguran dari Yongguk.

"Entah ini berita yang menggembirakan atau mengejutkan. Tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan, Youngjae bebas dari kanker."

"Itu berita menggembirakan." Potong Mrs. Jung.

"Belum selesai umma. Dia memang bebas, tapi dokter menemukan kesalahan hormon dalam diri Youngjae yang menyebabkan Youngjae memiliki organ reproduksi wanita yang aktif. Ya walaupun diluar Youngjae pria seutuhnya, tapi dalam hal internal, Youngjae bereproduksi seperti wanita." Daehyun mengulang penjelasan dokter tadi.

"Itu artinya kita bisa punya cucu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung pada Mrs. Yoo. Tanpa sadar wajahnya berubah menjadi bahagia.

"N-ne..." Mrs. Yoo bingung menanggapinya. Jujur, ia dan suaminya saat ini bingung harus menanggapi hal ini dengan senang atau sedih. Ia sedih karena anaknya mengidap sindrom aneh dan langka, namun dilain sisi ia merasa senang karena harapannya untuk memiliki cucu bisa terwujud karena hal ini.

"Belum tentu umma, itu semua tergantung Youngjae. Kalau dia mau melakukan operasi, maka harapan kalian tidak akan terwujud."

"Maksudmu operasi?" Yongguk penasaran.

"Dokter bilang Youngjae bisa melakukan pengangkatan rahim jika tidak menginginkannya." Daehyun menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau dia melakukan operasi, berarti dia bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan." Celetuk Himchan yang lagi-lagi mendapat teguran dari Yongguk.

"Ya, kita serahkan saja keputusannya pada Youngjae. Karena dia yang merasakannya." Kata Mr. Yoo pasrah.

"Tunggu, kalau sejak dulu Youngie sudah memiliki rahim. Kenapa dia tidak mengandung hingga sekarang." Kata Mrs. Jung blak-blakan.

Daehyun yang sedang meminum softdrink milik Junhong pun mendadak menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke arah Jongup.

"Aish hyung." Protes Jongup dan langsung melap bajunya dibantu Junhong.

"Mian mian." Daehyun merasa bersalah.

"Benar juga perkataan besan." Mrs. Yoo mengiyakan perkataan besannya.

"Itu karena mereka belum pernah melakukannya, ahjumma. Iya kan Dae?" Himchan membongkar rahasia Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Jeongmalyo?" Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Yoo membulatkan mata dan mulut mereka, tidak percaya.

"Kami masih kecil, belum saatnya melakukan itu." Daehyun beralasan.

"Ck, alasan."

"Diam kau hyung, kami tidak seperti kalian." Daehyun membalas cibiran Himchan.

"Pantas saja. Tapi syukurlah, umma kira ada 'masalah' dengan kalian." Mrs. Yoo lega.

"Melakukan apa? Kami tidak mengerti." Junhong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung.

"Tidak perlu dimengerti." Sahut Yongguk.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, apa kita harus memanggil Youngie?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo pada suami dan menantunya.

"Biarkan dia berpikir sendiri. Mungkin saat ini kondisinya sedang shock." Saran Mr. Yoo.

"Kalau begitu, kau kabari kami jika dia sudah membuat keputusan." Pinta Mrs. Yoo pada Daehyun.

"Arasseo, eommoni."

"Hah, coba saja aku seperti Youngjae. Kita pasti sudah punya anak sekarang, Bbang."

Yongguk terkekeh mendengar ucapan Himchan, ia mengusap belakang kepala Himchan dengan sayang. "Tidak perlu, aku bahagia denganmu walaupun kita tidak punya anak."

"Jinja?" Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yongguk.

"Iya, lagipula kita bisa adopsi anak nanti."

"Aigoo, kau pengertian sekali." Himchan menggoyang-goyangkan hidung Yongguk.

"Eish, kenapa kalian justru bermesraan. Kita sedang diskusi, hyung." Tegur Daehyun.

"Oops mian. Terbawa suasana." Himchan menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Sepertinya Youngjae tidak akan keluar kamar lagi, kalau begitu kami pulang saja." Pamit Mr. Yoo.

"Ingat kabari kami jika ada apa-apa." Pesan Mrs. Yoo.

"Nde emmoni."

"Oh ya, jangan bahas ini kalau Youngjae tidak memulainya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia sangat sensitif."

"Nde abeoji, aku mengerti."

"Yasudah, kami pulang dulu." Mr. Yoo menggandeng tangan istrinya untuk keluar rumah keluarga Jung.

"Hati-hati ahjussi, ahjumma." Seru Himchan, Yongguk, Jongup dan Junhong.

"Umma juga ingin kembali ke kantor. Kalian berdua mau ahjumma antar ke sekolah?" Tawar Mrs. Jung.

"Tidak, tidak. Kami sekalian bolos seharian saja." Tolak Jongup.

"Anak kepala sekolah juga membolos. Ckck." Sindir Yongguk.

"Sekali saja hyung." Junhong tersenyum manis agar tidak kena marah Yongguk.

"Terserah kalian saja." Yongguk hanya menggeleng, tidak ingin komentar.

"Lanjutkan debat kalian, ahjumma pergi dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Mrs. Jung.

"Hati-hati ahjumma."

"Sekarang kita mau apa." Tanya Yongguk setelah Mrs. Jung pergi.

"Aku lapar." Sahut Jongup.

"Himchan hyung, kau tidak ingin memasak?" Pinta Junhong dengan kitty eyesnya pada Himchan.

"Iya iya, aku akan masak untuk kalian. Sebentar." Dengan malas, Himchan beranjak ke dapur.

"Biar kubantu, Hime." Yongguk segera menyusul Himchan.

"Hyung, jangan macam-macam didapur." Daehyun mengingatkan.

"Kami tidak semesum itu." Sahut Yongguk.

Daehyun terkekeh, "Dia langsung mengerti maksudku."

"Memang maksudmu apa hyung?" Junhong penasaran.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa apa. Aku menemui Youngjae dulu, kalian istirahatlah." Daehyun memilih untuk pergi daripada harus menjelaskan ucapannya.

"Junhong-ah, ayo kita main ps saja." Ajak Jongup sembari melepas baju seragam dan kaos dalamnya.

"Omo, kau sedang apa hyung." Junhong langsung menutup matanya.

"Bajuku basah, tidak nyaman kalau dipakai seharian." Kata Jongup tanpa merasa bersalah.

"O-oh, tapi tetap saja kau harus pakai baju hyung." Junhong masih menutup matanya.

"Arasseo." Jongup mengambil kaos cadangan dalam tasnya dan segera memakainya.

"Kau masih mau tutup mata?" Jongup mendekati wajah Junhong.

"Omo! Kau mengagetkanku." Junhong terperanjat kaget saat melihat wajah Jongup hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau aneh sekali kkk." Jongup menjauhkan dirinya dari Junhong.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan jika dilihat dari dekat. Seperti alien." Ledek Junhong.

"Mungkin aku adalah keturunan alien dari neptunus." Jongup justru mengiyakan ledekan Junhong dengan wajah sok serius.

"Dan aku alien dari saturnus."

"Kalau begitu akan ku serang planetmu." Jongup berlari ke arah ps yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Yak, jangan serang planetku." Junhong bergegas menyusul Jongup yang akan menyerang planetnya.

Untuk orang awan mungkin omongan Jongup dan Junhong sangat tidak jelas. Namun jika dilihat dari sisi Jongup dan Junhong, itu adalah obrolan yang sangat menyenangkan, karena hanya mereka yang mengerti obrolan luar angkasa mereka.

Dilain tempat, Daehyun terus membujuk Youngjae agar bicara. Karena sejak keluar ruangan dokter hingga sekarang, Youngjae terlalu banyak diam.

"Ayo kita makan, Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk kita."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Dae." Youngjae melepas rangkulan Daehyun dilengannya.

"Tapi kau belum makan sama sekali hari ini."

"Kau saja yang makan."

"Kita makan bersama." Daehyun mencoba menarik Youngjae agar mau bangun dari tidurannya.

"Andwaeee."

"Yoo Youngjae. Tidak ada penolakan." Kata Daehyun tegas.

"Aish, arasseo." Youngjae mengalah. Sekeras apapun dia, tetap saja akan kalah jika Daehyun sudah bicara dengan nada seperti itu.

"Bagus, aku senang kalau kau menurut seperti ini." Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae sebentar sebelum menuntunnya keluar kamar.

"Akhirnya kalian turun juga. Cepat coba masakan kami." Seru Himchan saat Daehyun dan Youngjae turun dari tangga dan menghampiri mereka yang akan menikmati makan siang.

"Ah, aku khawatir akan mati setelah memakan masakan kalian hyung." Sindir Youngjae mencoba ceria kembali –menyembunyikan kesedihannya-.

"Justru kau akan mati jika terus meledekku dan tidak segera ikut makan."

"Baby, Himchan hyung memarahiku." Youngjae pura-pura takut dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Daehyun.

"Eish, kau membuatku gemas." Himchan menarik napas panjang karena harus sabar menghadapi Youngjae.

"Sabar Hime sabar." Yongguk menenangkan Himchan.

"Kkk, jangan mengoloknya lagi chagi. Kau tidak kasihan, wajahnya semakin menua karena ulahmu."

"Yak!" Hampir saja Himchan melempar sumpit ke arah Daehyun namun berhasil ditahan Yongguk.

"Hahaha, kami bercanda hyung. Mian, bbuing bbuing bbuing bbuing." Youngjae memainkan jari jarinya dan beraegyo agar Himchan luluh.

"Hah, aku memang tidak bisa marah dengan kalian." Himchan menggeleng. Ia pun memilih untuk mengalah dan duduk disamping Yongguk.

"Duduklah, nanti keburu dingin." Ajak Yongguk yang mulai mencicipi masakannya bersama Himchan, Jongup dan Junhong.

"Ne, Selamat makan~" Youngjae pun segera menyuap nasi dan sup yang sudah disiapkan Himchan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak tidak?" Daehyun menunggu reaksi Youngjae sebelum ikut memakan hidangan dimeja.

Youngjae mengangguk, "Enak. Kau coba saja." Kemudian menyuapi Daehyun sesendok.

"Benar, apalagi kau yang menyuapi. Rasanya jadi lebih enak."

"Gombal." Youngjae mencubit pinggang Daehyun pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Mood Youngjae hyung cepat sekali baikan." Bisik Junhong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

"Jangan ditegur, nanti moodnya rusak lagi." Balas Jongup ikut berbisik.

"Kkk, benar juga." Setuju Junhong.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan makan yang banyak, Junhongie." Jongup membagi nasi di mangkuk miliknya untuk Junhong.

"Kau juga, biar tambah tinggi." Kekeh Junhong yang juga memberikan sayur dalam supnya untuk Jongup.

Setelah semuanya kembali ke rumah, Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dikamar sementara menunggu Daehyun yang lebih memilih membersihkan dirinya sebelum tidur.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Nanti saja, aku sedang malas."

"Jorok." Cibir Daehyun dan melempar handuknya yang basah ke kepala Youngjae.

"Aish, rambutku jadi basah Dae." Kesal Youngjae yang langsung menjauhkan handuk dikepalanya.

"Hahaha, mianhae." Daehyun melompat ke samping Youngjae kemudian memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kau bilang aku jorok, kenapa malah memelukku." Sindir Youngjae.

"Aku bercanda. Aku menyukaimu bagaimanapun dirimu." Daehyun menciumi leher Youngjae intens.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa memberimu anak?" Perkataan Youngjae membuat Daehyun menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dalam.

"Aku tahu dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, aku bisa memberimu anak. Tapi apa menurutmu keanehan yang kualami ini tidak mengundang cibiran atau pandangan aneh dari orang-orang. Apa kata mereka jika tahu seorang pria dapat mengandung. Tentu aku akan menjadi incaran pencari berita atau orang-orang yang penasaran. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya, perasaannya kini sedang campur aduk.

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Jae." Daehyun merengkuh Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itu semua bisa saja terjadi jika aku terus mempertahankan ini. Karena apa yang ku alami adalah kondisi langka, Dae."

"Arra. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik. Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani."

"Mianhae, Dae. Jeongmal mianhae." Youngjae menangis dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Didalam hatinya, ia sangat kecewa atas keputusan Youngjae. Namun dilain sisi, ia tidak ingin Youngjae terbebani hanya karena keinginannya. Kebahagiaan Youngjae adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupnya dan tentu Daehyun tidak akan melarang keinginan Youngjae untuk melepas harapannya tersebut.

:::::

TBC

Adakah yang dugaannya bener? xD maaf lama updatenya, thanks sudah baca ya ^^ maaf atas kekurangannya

 **[Balasan Review Part 16]**

GitArmy : aku ngebayanginnya pas yj di fansign tbh yang pake coat warna pink itu looooh. Cuteee banget. Yj mah mukanya emang ukeable, gabisa diboongin Maakasih udah baca yaaa

Leaderphyo : hehe, iya. Makasih yaaaa :3

Kensopu : hayolo beneran mpreg ga nih :p makasih yaaa

Bbangssang : udah tau kan sakitnya apa? Jangan sedih yaaa T.T aku lupain ah :p kidding, mereka bakal ada waktunya kok -3- makasih yaaa

Restika : duh youngjae belum hamil, ituan aja belum /eh. Makasih yaaa ^^

Jung Rae Gun : emang imuttt banget. Liat aja tuh foto fansign pas jaman ywf, imut bgt kaan food monster udah mainstream buat deyon :p bener ga feelingnya? ;-; belum tentu, siapa tau maknae sukanya sama aku /eh. Biarin aja dia kehabisan stok, yg penting banghim tetep bersama (?) makasih udah baca yaaaa

AYP : makasih yaaa, udah kok ^^

Jiraniatriana : iya gagal dulu ya bentaran happy endingnya T.T makasih udah bacaaa

Anjar913 : duuuh ga kok engga makasih yaaa

Faticha13 : gapapa kok ^^ aku baru tau ada aplikasi ffn ._. makasih banget yaaaa

Adios wipe : jaejae ga sakit kok, tenang T.T wah maaf lama updatenya makasih sudah bacaaa

DSJung : eh kok tau -3- gatau nih mau ada mpreg apa engga (?) biarin aja ya si jonglo digantung macem jemuran (?) engga kok, dia Cuma figuran :3 makasih udah baca yaaa

Indriana 217 : jonglo mau digantungin dulu ya biar kaya jemuran (?) ga parah kok, ga tega juga sama dia makasih yaaa

Panda : maaf ya maaf udah ga penasaran lagi kan -3- makasih udah bacaaa

KJMZYX : kuatkan hatimu dek D: udah ga penasaran lagi kan? Kkk~ makasih yaaa, sukses try outnyaaa ^^

Sekarzane : gapapa kok imut bgt, apalagi kalo keinget muka dia pas di fansign. Makin gemes liatnya /eh. Whoaaaa, welcome to DaeJae world (?) dia gasakit kok ._. mereka belum ngelakuin juga (?) makasih yaaa

Sillyfangirl7 : iya akhirnyaaa D: *ikutan gorok km brg yjae* makasih yaaa

YgHm : whoaaa makasih ya udah mau baca marathon (?) iya nih ga asik bulan madunya yang kemarin, byk yang ganggu /eh. Jatah apaan nih :p maknae udah ada tanda tanda cinta ya xD engga kok engga nuntut. Aku coba perbanyak momen banghim sama jonglo ya entar, makasih sarannya ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 18/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Youngjae mengetahui kondisi kesehatannya, ia kini kembali ceria seperti biasa. Wajah murungnya tidak lagi terlihat karena Daehyun yang selalu menghiburnya setiap saat. Namun berbeda dengan Daehyun. Dibalik keceriaannya didepan Youngjae dan yang lain, ia sering menyendiri dan hanyut dalam pemikirannya tanpa ada satu pun yang mengetahui alasannya. Seperti sekarang saja, disaat ia dan sahabatnya berkumpul di cafe langganan mereka. Ia lebih memilih duduk sendiri di bangku taman cafe dengan kepala yang menunduk –melamun-.

"Akhir-akhir ini Daehyun terlihat senang menyendiri." Kata Yongguk yang memperhatikan Daehyun dari jauh.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Himchan menginterogasi Youngjae seperti biasa.

"Tidak, bukannya kalian lihat sendiri tadi kami baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"Molla hyung. Mungkin dia ingin cari udara segar." Jawab Youngjae asal.

"Ck, kau tidak perhatian sekali."

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Menghampirinya dan menciumnya ditengah umum agar dia merasa diperhatikan?"

"Aish kau memang susah dinasehati." Himchan menyerah dengan Youngjae.

"Kalian lanjut makan saja, biar aku bicara dengan Daehyun." Lerai Yongguk karena tidak ingin Himchan beradu mulut dengan Youngjae.

"Hyung, bawakan ini untuk dia." Youngjae menitipkan botol cola miliknya untuk Daehyun sebelum Yongguk pergi.

"Ini, ada titipan." Yongguk menaruh botol cola di tangan Daehyun yang melamun.

"Oh thanks hyung." Daehyun langsung meminum cola ditangannya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Yongguk tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sendiri." Jawab Daehyun tanpa melihat ke arah Yongguk.

Yongguk menghela napas, dia tau jawaban Daehyun adalah bohong. "Jadi apa keputusan Youngjae? Kalian belum memberitahu kami."

"Besok Youngjae akan menjalani operasi." Daehyun tersenyum getir saat bercerita dengan Yongguk.

"Besok? Dan kalian tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Mian hyung, kami tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir." Sesal Daehyun.

"Yasudahlah, tidak masalah. Tapi apa karena ini kau diam?" Yongguk mulai mengerti penyebab diam Daehyun.

"Aku hanya berpikir, hyung. Kenapa disaat ada kesempatan, kami hanya melewatkannya. Sementara diluar sana banyak yang menginginkan kesempatan ini." Daehyun menjawab pasrah.

"Termasuk aku dan Himchan." Tidak dapat dipungkiri, memang Yongguk dan Himchan ingin punya anak. Namun karena takdir yang tidak memungkinkan, mereka berdua pasrah.

"Ya, termasuk kalian berdua." Setuju Daehyun.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin Youngjae melakukannya, cepat beritahu dia sebelum terlambat."

"Entahlah hyung, aku bingung."

"Apa lagi yang kau bingungkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia merasa tidak nyaman sepanjang hidupnya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia melakukan operasi. Hah, apa yang harus ku lakukan."

"Sebentar, apa alasan Youngjae melakukan operasi?" Yongguk mencari tahu lebih dalam cerita Daehyun.

"Dia berpikir orang-orang akan mencibir dan memandangnya aneh karena kondisi langka yang dia alami. Kau tahu sendiri, Youngjae tipe orang yang sangat memikirkan omongan orang lain."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orangtua kalian? Mereka setuju?"

"Mereka menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Youngjae."

Yongguk tampak berpikir sebentar, "Operasi tinggal sehari lagi, masih ada waktu jika kau ingin membujuknya."

"Aku tidak yakin dia bisa dibujuk hyung, emosi Youngjae sangat gampang muncul. Aku tidak mau dia jadi marah dan mendiamkanku lagi."

"Sejak kapan kau mudah menyerah seperti ini?"

"Aku cuma ingin menghindari pertengkaran."

"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya bisa memberimu saran. Tapi percayalah, sampai matipun hidup kita tidak akan pernah luput dari cibiran orang yang selalu mencari kesalahan diri kita." Yongguk menepuk pundak Daehyun untuk memberi semangat.

"Hyung! Cepat masuk, bukankah kau bilang akan membayar semua tagihan." Teriak Junhong dari pintu cafe. Untungnya cafe sedang sepi pengunjung sehingga tidak ada yang memperdulikan teriakannya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar." Sahut Yongguk.

"Ayo masuk, kau tidak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir bukan." Ajak Yongguk sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Arasseo." Dengan cepat Daehyun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih menjadi ceria kembali. Ia pun bergegas menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Himchan dalam perjalanan dari cafe bersama sahabatnya.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita nonton? Ada film luar angkasa terbaru." Ajak Jongup yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Himchan.

"Aku akan tidur jika menonton film seperti itu."

"Padahal aku sudah menunggunya sejak bulan lalu." Raut muka Jongup berubah kecewa.

"Kita nonton berdua saja hyung." Junhong menyenggol lengan Jongup.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Jongup dan dijawab anggukan semangat Junhong.

"Hei, kalian benar-benar ingin pergi tanpa kami?"

"Ne, hyung sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin nonton. Jadi biar aku yang menemani Jongup hyung."

"Aish, tapi ini sudah hampir malam."

"Sudah lah Hime, kau seperti melarang anakmu yang akan pergi berkencan saja."

"Bukan begitu Bbang, tapi mereka akan pulang larut malam jika nonton sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantar Junhong pulang, hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ck, pergilah. Jaga diri kalian. Ingat jangan pulang larut malam." Pesan Himchan yang pada akhirnya pasrah.

"Arasseo umma." Sahut Junhong dengan nada bercanda.

"Kami pergi hyung, annyeong. Kajja Junhongie." Jongup menggandeng tangan Junhong agar segera pergi sebelum film yang ingin mereka tonton tayang.

"Jangan sedih hyung, mereka tidak pergi jauh." Youngjae menepuk punggung Himchan pelan.

"Kenapa mereka cepat sekali dewasa." Himchan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Pfft, gayamu benar-benar seperti orangtua saja, hyung." Ledek Daehyun.

"Oh ya Dae, ayo kita pulang. Masih banyak yang harus disiapkan."

"Disiapkan?" Himchan tidak mengerti ucapan Youngjae.

"Besok kami akan pergi ke luar kota dengan orangtua kami, hyung."

"Liburan keluarga?"

"Err, ya bisa dibilang begitu." Youngjae membuat senyuman palsu agar meyakinkan Himchan. Ia tidak mau ketahuan sedang berbohong kali ini.

"Sampai jumpa hyung." Tidak ingin Youngjae semakin banyak berbohong, Daehyun pun bergegas mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh." Gumam Himchan yang terus memandang kepergian Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Yongguk menghela napasnya, ingin rasanya dia bercerita pada Himchan. Namun terpaksa ia harus menyembunyikannya karena tidak mendapat ijin Daehyun. "Tidak ada yang aneh, Hime."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau belanja? Aku akan menemanimu." Yongguk mengalihkan topik.

"Boleh, sudah lama aku tidak belanja pakaian untuk kita kkk." Himchang langsung menyutujui.

"Yasudah, ayo." Tidak ingin buang waktu, Yongguk pun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Himchan dan menuntunnya untuk kembali berjalan sebelum malam makin larut.

"Biar aku yang membereskannya, Jae." Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae yang masih sibuk memilih pakaian dalam lemari.

"Tidak perlu, kau istirahat saja."

"Harusnya kau yang istirahat, chagi. Karena besok kau akan dioperasi." Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan merebahkannya di kasur.

"Tapi -"

"Sst, siapkan dirimu untuk besok. Urusan pakaian dan yang lain biar aku tangani." Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae agar mau menurut.

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Ini sudah kewajibanku. Tidak perlu merasa kau merepotkan atau sebagainya. Arra?"

"N-ne." Jawab Youngjae singkat dan membuat mereka diam tidak tahu akan bicara apa lagi.

"Apa ini sudah cukup?" Daehyun memperlihatkan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah ia susun rapi dikoper.

"Eumm." Youngjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oke." Daehyun menutup koper dan meletakkannya dipojok kamar.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Iya, cepat bukan?" Bangga Daehyun karena berhasil menyiapkan barang lebih cepat dari Youngjae.

"Tumben. Kalau begitu kita tidur saja sekarang." Ajak Youngjae saat Daehyun ikut rebahan disisi kasur lainnya.

"Masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Kau tidur duluan saja." Saran Daehyun sembari mengusap helaian poni rambut Youngjae.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu." Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya manja.

"Baiklah, kau bebas memelukku." Daehyun merapatkan dirinya ke arah Youngjae dan membiarkan Youngjae memeluknya sepuas hati.

"Eumm, tadi hawanya sangat dingin. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi hangat." Kata Youngjae pelan.

"Itu karena kau memelukku kkk."

"Bisa jadi." Youngjae mengiyakan Daehyun dan terus memeluk suaminya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau takut?" Daehyun merasa ada keganjalan dari sikap Youngjae saat ini.

Youngjae menggeleng dalam pelukan Daehyun. "Tidak, aku hanya gugup."

"Gwaenchana, semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Hm, Baby~" Panggil Youngjae pelan namun terdengar manja.

"Aigoo kau memanggilku manis sekali. Ada apa?"

"Aniya, hanya memanggil kkk."

"Dasar kkk. Tidurlah." Daehyun mengusap kepala Youngjae lembut.

"Baby." Panggil Youngjae lagi.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak kecewa denganku?" Youngjae mendongakkan kepala kearah Daehyun.

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa? Aku bersyukur karena memilikimu."

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau kecewa dengan keputusanku kali ini?"

Daehyun terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan jujur atau tidak.

"Kau kecewa?" Youngjae mengambil kesimpulan karena Daehyun tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."

"Wae?"

"Jujur, saat mendengar hasil pemeriksaanmu kemarin aku merasa ada harapan agar kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang normal, punya anak dan hidup bahagia. Tapi setelah kau memutuskan untuk operasi, perasaanku menjadi sedikit kecewa. Well mau bagaimana lagi, kenyamanan dan kebahagianmu tetap prioritas utamaku jadi aku harus mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

"Mianhae... aku sudah egois." Youngjae merasa bersalah karena jawaban Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana, tetap lakukan saja. Aku tidak mau kau terbebani karena hal ini."

"Mianhae... mian." Youngjae terus mengucapkan maaf tanpa henti.

"Sst, sudah waktunya kau istirahat. Goodnight." Daehyun kembali mengecup bibir dan kening Youngjae sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

"Hm ne, jaljayo." Youngjae mengusap matanya yang sempat berair. Ia merasa bersalah, namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk mengubahnya lagi. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur sesuai saran Daehyun.

"Mimpi indah, chagi." Bisik Daehyun setelah menyadari Youngjae sudah terlelap dalam pelukannya.

:::::

Matahari yang terbit dari arah timur sudah mulai meninggi dan memancarkan sinarnya melalui celah-celah ruangan hingga membuat orang yang ada didalamnya terbangun karena cahayanya yang silau mengenai wajah mereka. Begitu pula dengan Daehyun, ia terpaksa bangun karena sinar matahari yang menyapanya. Dilihatnya sisi kasur disampingnya yang telah kosong, menandakan Youngjae telah bangun lebih awal darinya.

"Good morning." Youngjae muncul dari balik pintu kamar yang ia buka dengan sedikit dorongan kakinya. Sementara tangannya membawa sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu buatannya untuknya Daehyun.

"Morning. Pagi sekali kau bangun." Sapa Daehyun yang masih betah dikasur.

"Aku bangun sejak jam empat tadi." Jawab Youngjae sambil meletakkan piring dan gelas di nakas samping Daehyun.

"Jinja? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku." Daehyun mengambil sepotong sandwich dan menyuapnya.

"Tidurmu terlalu nyenyak, aku tidak tega. Kau mau mandi atau sarapan dulu?"

"Mandi saja, aku bisa makan ini dimobil nanti." Daehyun bergegas bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan buru-buru, jadwal operasiku masih lima jam lagi." Teriak Youngjae karena melihat Daehyun yang berlarian. Ia pun membereskan kamar dan menyiapkan pakaian mereka selagi menunggu Daehyun selesai mandi.

"Selamat siang, Youngjae-ssi, Daehyun-ssi. Sepertinya sudah siap sekali haha." Dokter yang menangani Youngjae datang keruangan dimana Daehyun dan Youngjae berada dan memotong candaan mereka.

"Oh dokter Lee." Panggil Daehyun yang menjaga Youngjae sendirian.

"Maaf saya menghentikan tawa kalian, saya ingin memeriksa kondisi Youngjae-ssi sebelum operasi dilakukan."

"Silakan dok." Daehyun menggeser tubuhnya agar dokter Lee mudah memeriksa Youngjae.

Selang beberapa menit dokter Lee selesai melakukan pemeriksaan manual pada Youngjae. Ia tersenyum menandakan kondisi Youngjae baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, operasi bisa dilakukan satu jam lagi. Lebih baik anda istirahat." Saran dokter Lee.

"Ne, akan ku usahakan." Jawab Youngjae.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Youngjae-ssi, Daehyun-ssi."

"Ya. Terimakasih dok." Daehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum mengantar kepergian dokter Lee.

"Dae, apa keputusanku ini benar?" Tiba-tiba Youngjae menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi malam.

Daehyun kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae, ia mengusap pucuk kepala istrinya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada hati kecilmu. Karena disana selalu ada kebenaran."

"Arasseo." Youngjae mengangguk paham.

"Cha, lebih baik kau tidur sebentar. Orangtua kita sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Perintah Daehyun, ia menyelimuti setengah badan Youngjae agar lebih hangat.

"Ne, kau juga istirahat saja." Youngjae mulai menyamankan tubuhnya dan menutup mata hingga akhirnya terlelap dan membiarkan Daehyun kembali melamun dalam kesendiriannya.

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan saatnya Youngjae dibawa oleh sekelompok perawat menuju ruangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya, yaitu ruangan operasi. Daehyun dan orangtuanya serta para sahabatnya mengikuti Youngjae dari belakang. Ya, Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Junhong sengaja diberitahu Mrs. Yoo atas rencana anaknya yang tentu saja disembunyikan oleh Youngjae dari mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat tegang, bahkan Daehyun berusaha menahan tangis dipelukan ibunya yang selalu ia peluk sepanjang jalan.

"Aish, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Seru Youngjae yang lelah melihat ekspresi semua orang disekitarnya sebelum memasuki ruangan.

"Aku tahu. Cepatlah keluar dari ruangan operasi, kami akan membelikanmu gadget terbaru." Janji Yongguk diikuti anggukan Himchan dan Junhong dibelakang.

"Call. Akan ku tagih janji kalian." Youngjae mencoba tetap ceria meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat gugup dan takut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan mengecup bibir istrinya didepan perawat serta kerabatnya.

"Na ddo." Balas Youngjae sesaat sebelum dirinya dibawa perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Yongguk menenangkan Daehyun yang kini duduk bersandar disamping pintu ruangan yang baru tertutup.

"Arasseo, hyung."

Dua puluh menit sudah Youngjae berada di dalam ruangan, dan selama itu pula Daehyun dan yang lainnya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Sesekali Daehyun melirik ke arah lampu yang masih menyala sebagai tanda kegiatan didalam masih belum selesai.

"Bbang, apa rahim Youngjae tidak bisa dicangkok untuk ku saja? Daripada terbuang sia-sia." Bisik Himchan yang duduk disamping Yongguk.

"Tidak bisa, kau pikir itu makanan yang bisa diberi pada siapapun." Yongguk balas berbisik.

"Ish, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengidap hal seperti itu. Aku pasti tidak akan membuangnya. Youngjae pabo."

Yongguk segera menutup mulut Himchan yang lepas kontrol, "Jangan mengatainya disaat seperti ini, semua orang sedang sensitif. Aku tidak mau kau kena marah."

"Oops mian, aku tidak sengaja." Himchan melepas tangan Yongguk yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali." Keluh Junhong sambil menyandarkan diri di bahu Jongup yang ada disampingnya.

"Mungkin sangat sulit membelah perut Youngjae hyung yang berlemak." Sahut Jongup yang membuat Junhong bingung membalas apa.

"Untung saja Daehyun hyung tidak mendengarnya."

"Aku salah bicara?"

"Ani, bicaramu selalu benar hyung. Hanya saja terlalu jujur." Junhong menjelaskan.

"Oh." Respon singkat Jongup.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi dan menghampiri Daehyun dan keluarganya dengan senyuman yang tentunya dapat diartikan.

"Youngjae-ssi baik-baik saja. Satu atau dua jam lagi dia bisa dibawa pulang jika ia sudah bangun."

"Jinja? Cepat sekali." Heran Daehyun ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Berbeda dengan Daehyun, reaksi Mr. dan Mrs. Yoo justru sangat lega mendengar ucapan dokter Lee.

"Saya harus ke ruang operasi lainnya, permisi."

"Kamsahamnida, dokter." Ucap Mr. Yoo mewakili yang lain.

"Youngjae hyung!" Seru Junhong ketika sekelompok perawat kembali membawa Youngjae yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari ruangan sesaat setelah kepergian dokter Lee.

"Jae-ya." Daehyun bergegas mengikuti langkah kaki perawat yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang inap Youngjae sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Daehyun bernapas lega setelah melihat kondisi Youngjae sudah selesai dipindahkan oleh perawat.

"Kau pasti sangat takut didalam sana. Mian, aku tidak bisa menemani melawan rasa takutmu selama disana." Daehyun terus mengoceh meskipun Youngjae tidak meresponnya.

"Apa kau sangat lelah sampai-sampai kau terus tidur seperti ini?"

"Kami sangat mencemaskanmu. Umma, abeoji dan emmoni tidak henti berdoa demi keselamatanmu."

"Cepat bangun, kau tidak ingin menagih janji Yongguk hyung?"

"Daehyunnie, sebaiknya biarkan Youngie tidur. Ayo keluar dulu." Ajak Mrs. Jung.

"Tapi umma, setahuku seseorang yang dipengaruhi obat bius harus segera dibangunkan agar tidak mendapat efek samping."

"Dokter Lee bilang Youngjae akan segera sadar setengah jam lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu membangunkannya seperti tadi."

"Oh, arasseo."

"Kau sangat menyayanginya?" Tanya Mrs. Jung sambil mengusap lengan anaknya.

"Tanpa ku jawab pun umma pasti sudah tahu."

"Seandainya Youngie tetap mempertahankannya, keluargamu pasti akan lebih bahagia." Ucap Mrs. Jung pelan.

"Sudahlah umma, semuanya sudah terjadi. Lagipula aku sudah sangat bahagia bersama dia, walaupun tanpa keturunan."

"Aigoo, sejak kapan uri Daehyunnie dewasa seperti ini." Mrs. Jung mengacak-acak rambut Daehyun karena gemas.

"Kkk, aku sudah berkeluarga umma. Cara berpikirku juga harus berubah. Benar kan?"

"Ne, kau benar aegi."

"Oh ya, umma tidak ke kantor?"

"Tidak, umma sengaja libur untuk menemani kalian. Ayah mertuamu juga begitu."

"Padahal aku bisa menjaganya sendiri. Aku tidak enak dengan kalian."

"Gwaenchana, ini semua kami lakukan karena kami menyayangi Youngie."

"Gomawo umma." Daehyun memeluk Mrs. Jung erat sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Yak, Jung Youngjae! Jangan banyak bergerak." Larang Daehyun ketika melihat Youngjae mondar-mandir di dapur selama ia tinggal ke kamar tadi.

"Aish berisik sekali. Badanku pegal sekali karena kurang gerak." Sahut Youngjae yang masih saja sibuk di dapur membuat jus untuk dirinya sendiri.

Memang, semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa jam lalu. Daehyun selalu menyuruh Youngjae untuk tidur dan tidur meski sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Mr. Yoo dan Mrs. Jung yang ingin ikut menjaga justru disuruh kembali bekerja oleh Youngjae. Ia sangat tidak enak jika pekerjaan ayah dan mertuanya terlantar hanya karena dirinya.

"Kalian kenapa membiarkannya saja hyung. Aish jinja." Protes Daehyun pada Yongguk dan Himchan yang sedari tadi duduk didekat Youngjae.

"Dia membujuk kami dengan aegyo agar tidak dilarang. Kami bisa apa." Sahut Yongguk yang selalu kalah jika dibujuk dengan aegyo Himchan dan Youngjae.

"Jangan marah-marah. Kau tidak lihat, banyak kerutan diwajahmu." Ejek Youngjae yang datang dengan segelas jus ditangannya.

"Menurutmu karena siapa aku marah seperti ini?" Sahut Daehyun dan mengambil jus Youngjae lalu meminumnya.

"Yak! Itu milikku."

"Memarahimu membuatku haus." Kata Daehyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Menyebalkan." Youngjae melirik kesal kearah Daehyun. Ia pun memilih pergi dan bergabung dengan maknae line yang bermain uno dalam diam.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah." Dengus Daehyun.

"Sudah, buatkan saja lagi. Sekalian untuk kami berempat juga." Saran Himcham yang sibuk dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Kenapa aku harus membuat untuk kalian juga. Buat sendiri." Cibir Daehyun kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

"Yak! Jangan perhitungan dengan kami." Teriak Himchan.

"Kau ingin aku buatkan, Hime?" Tawar Yongguk.

"Tidak usah, kau kerjakan saja tugasmu."

"Gwaenchana, kau lebih penting dari tugas-tugasku." Yongguk menutup laptopnya dan menyusul Daehyun yang sangat lama di dapur.

"Kenapa dia jadi manis sekali." Himchan menggeleng karena sikap Yongguk.

"Hyung, tolong gantikan aku sebentar. Aku ingin ambil minum juga." Pinta Jongup pada Himchan yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Yasudah, sana." Himchan mendekati Jongup dan mengambil alih permainan bersama Youngjae dan Junhong.

"Sedang apa hyung?" Tanya Jongup basa-basi saat dia ke dapur.

"Mencuci." Jawab singkat Daehyun yang mulai memasukkan potongan buah ke dalam blender.

"Cuci dikamar mandi hyung, bukan disini." Balas Jongup sambil memilih minuman dalam kulkas.

"Kalau sudah tahu untuk apa kau bertanya."

"Basa-basi hyung, daripada kalian canggung." Kata Jongup dengan lugas.

"Rasanya aku ingin memblendermu juga, Jongup-ah." Daehyun gemas dengan jawaban Jongup.

"Kau mau apa?" Giliran Yongguk yang menanyai Jongup, sementara tangannya sibuk mengupas buah dengan susah payah. Maklum, ia sangat jarang memegang pisau dan sejenisnya.

"Aku ingin minum hyung, tidak lihat aku memegang gelas?" Jongup memperlihatkan gelasnya ke Yongguk.

"Hah, sabar Yongguk-ah." Yongguk menyabari dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban Jongup.

"Dia benar-benar membuat kesal kan hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita potong-potong saja lalu kita masak dengan saus teriyaki."

"Bercanda hyung. Mian-mian." Jongup memberi cengiran pada dua hyungnya yang gregetan karena jawabannya.

"Hah sudahlah. Kau ingin membuatkan minuman untuk Junhong juga?"

Jongup mengerutkan kening karena pertanyaan Daehyun. "Untuk apa?"

"Bentuk perhatian."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Hah, bodoh sekali. Lupakan saja." Daehyun tidak tahan untuk memberi penjelasan pada Jongup.

"Oh oke, sudah ku lupakan." Jongup mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada makhluk seperti ini." Daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya, menyerah.

"Hyung, aku minta ini." Jongup mengambil jeruk yang baru selesai dikupas Yongguk dan kembali ke ruang keluarga menghampiri yang lain.

"Aish seenaknya." Kesal Yongguk.

"Pakai kartu yang ini saja." Usul Jongup pada Junhong yang akan kalah dalam permainan.

"Curang, tidak usah dibantu Jongup-ah." Protes Himchan.

"Kalian minta bantuan Yongguk hyung dan Daehyun hyung juga kalau mau." Sahut Junhong sambil terkekeh karena protes Himchan.

"Hahaha, benar." Setuju Jongup, sesekali ia menyuapi Junhong jeruk yang ia ambil di dapur tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka lama sekali didapur. Aku heran." Youngjae melirik ke arah dapur, mencari keberadaan Daehyun dan Yongguk.

"Mereka kesusahan tadi." Jongup memberitahu.

"Ck, sudah ku duga. Biar aku bantu mereka dulu." Baru Youngjae akan berdiri namun ditahan Himchan.

"Jangan kebanyakan gerak, ingat jahitanmu masih belum kering."

"Jahitan apa? haha. Tenang saja."

"Mau kemana? Cepat duduk." Daehyun mencegat Youngjae yang akan beranjak ke dapur dan mendudukkannya kembali di sofa.

"Coba lah." Daehyun memberi jus hasil buatannya ke Youngjae.

"Eotte?" Daehyun penasaran dengan respon Youngjae.

"Enak. Kau yakin ini buatanmu?" Youngjae tidak percaya.

"Tanya saja Yongguk hyung kalau tidak percaya." Daehyun membersihkan sisa jus dipinggir bibir Youngjae dengan jarinya.

"Ck, kenapa aku ditengah-tengah orang yang bermesraan." Decak Himchan yang berada diantara Dae-Jae dan Jong-Lo.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Suara berat Yongguk dari arah belakang terdengar ditelinga Himchan. Dilihatnya sebuah gelas sudah terpampang didepan wajahnya.

"Lama sekali." Himchan mendelik ke arah Yongguk dan segera mengambil minumannya.

"Tidak ada racun kan?" Canda Himchan lalu meminumnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menambahkan rasa kasih sayang yang banyak didalamnya." Bual Yongguk.

"Bbang, aku merinding saat kau gombal seperti ini kkk."

"Yongguk hyung tidak cocok bicara gombal hahahaha." Ejek Junhong yang membuat Youngjae dan Daehyun ikut tertawa.

"Eits, jangan tertawa dulu." Larang Daehyun saat menyadari Youngjae tertawa keras.

"Wae?"

"Jahitanmu..." Daehyun mengingatkan.

"Jahitan apa, aku tidak jadi operasi Dae."

"Mwo?" Seru Daehyun, Junhong dan Himchan kompak. Sementara Yongguk dan Jongup kaget dalam diam.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu kalian."

 **Flashback On**

Sekelompok perawat dengan sigap membawa Youngjae memasuki ruangan operasi yang diterangi dengan beberapa lampu temaram sehingga membuat Youngjae yang saat itu masih sadar menjadi takut dan tegang. Tidak berapa lama, dokter Lee memasuki ruangan dengan pakaian operasinya yang berwarna biru serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menghampiri Youngjae yang sudah direbahkan dimeja operasi oleh perawat dan bersiap untuk memberi obat bius sebelum operasi dilakukan.

"Youngjae-ssi, apa anda yakin akan melanjutkannya? Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali." Dokter Lee memastikan.

"Arasseo, tapi saya takut keanehan saya akan diketahui banyak orang."

"Youngjae-ssi, sebaiknya anda jangan mengkhawatirkan itu. Karena kami dari pihak rumah sakit tidak akan memberitahu siapapun atas penyakit yang diidap pasien kami. Dan itu adalah janji kami terhadap pasien." Dokter Lee meyakinkan Youngjae. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia segera mengoperasi tanpa memastikan keputusan pasien, tapi ini bukanlah penyakit sehingga dokter Lee mencoba menanyakan kembali agar tidak ada penyesalan.

"Bagaimana kalau rahasia ini bocor."

"Jika salah satu dari pihak rumah sakit yang membocorkannya, maka pekerjaan kami taruhannya."

Youngjae tampak mencerna ucapan dokter Lee yang sangat meyakinkan,

"Dok, saya..." Ada sedikit nada bimbang terdengar dari suara Youngjae sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saya ingin membatalkannya. Mianhae."

Dokter berusia paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Saya rasa ini adalah keputusan terbaik anda."

"Kamsahamnida."

"Apa anda ingin keluar sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya saya insomnia belakangan ini, bisa anda beri saya obat tidur dosis rendah? Rasanya pusing sekali jika kurang tidur seperti ini."

"Tentu, saya akan menyuntik obat tidur yang dosisnya sangat rendah agar anda bisa istirahat." Setuju dokter Lee yang segera mencari cairan obat tidur diantara kumpulan obat yang ada dimeja. Dan sesaat setelah dokter Lee memberi suntikan pada Youngjae, Youngjae pun tertidur lelap di ruang operasi.

 **Flashback off**

"Yak! Kenapa tidak langsung bilang kalau kalian hanya diskusi didalam sana." Himchan meneriaki Youngjae yang langsung sembunyi dibalik punggung Daehyun.

"Bagaimana aku memberitahu kalian jika aku sedang tidur." Sahut Youngjae.

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu kami saat bangun."

"Aku lupa hyung. Lagipula kalian tidak menanyaiku tentang operasi."

"Haish, airmataku terbuang percuma." Keluh Daehyun.

"Kau menyesal menangis karenaku?" Youngjae menatap selidik ke arah Daehyun.

"Bagaimana ya." Daehyun pura-pura berpikir untuk menggoda Youngjae.

"Ish, jawab saja."

"Hahaha, aku tidak pernah menyesal. Harusnya aku bersyukur karena dokter Lee bisa mengubah pikiranmu yang bodoh itu."

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh." Youngjae menjitak kepala Daehyun.

"Kau, Youngjae pabo." Ledek Daehyun.

"Aish, kalian tidak senang aku membatalkannya?" Tanya Youngjae yang heran justru mendapat keluhan Himchan dan Daehyun.

"Senang hyung. Dengan begitu kami bisa punya keponakan nanti." Seru Junhong polos.

"Kau dengar itu? Junhongie ingin punya keponakan dari kita." Daehyun langsung memanfaatkan perkataan Junhong untuk menggoda Youngjae.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh. Aku membatalkannya karena tidak ingin dokter dan perawat melihat tubuhku yang berharga."

"Alasan." Yongguk berkata pelan.

"Jadi bukan karena kau ingin anak?" Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae hingga membuat pria berpipi chubby itu mundur.

"Bu-bukan." Tanpa sebab wajah Youngjae merona merah.

"Kau yakin?" Daehyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"N-ne. Aku juga tidak ingin tubuhku dibelah dan berdarah oleh dokter." Youngjae menghindari pandangan Daehyun.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin membuatmu berdarah dan -"

 _'Bugh.'_ Lemparan bantal Himchan kini tepat sasaran mengenai kepala Daehyun.

"Kalimatmu terlalu ambigu dan apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak lihat ada anak polos disekitar kita?" Kata Himchan lebih dulu sebelum Daehyun protes.

"Pervert. Jauh-jauh dariku." Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun menjauh dari dirinya dan terjatuh dari sofa.

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kalian serius sekali." Protes Daehyun sembari mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit terbentur kaki meja.

"Memangnya apa yang berdarah hyung?" Junhong bertanya pada Jongup. Sejak tadi mereka berdua hanya diam memperhatikan pembicaraan hyungnya karena tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin Daehyun hyung ingin menyilet Youngjae hyung sampai berdarah." Jongup menjelaskan.

"Hiii, Daehyun hyung seram." Junhong bergidik saat mendengar penjelasan Jongup.

"Untung mereka tidak mengerti." Yongguk berbisik pada Himchan.

"Awas saja kalau kalian mengotori pikiran mereka." Himchan melirik Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian.

"Salahkan dia yang pervert hyung." Youngjae menunjuk Daehyun.

"Aku tidak akan pervert kalau kau tidak menggodaku."

"Sejak kapan aku menggodamu?"

"Setiap saat. Kau tidak tahu saja aku terus menahan diri saat melihatmu."

"Aku tahu wajahku selalu menggoda." Youngjae tersenyum dibuat-buat.

Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan membisikinya, "Boleh aku memakanmu?"

"Ya-Yak! Jangan mulai." Kembali Daehyun mendapat jitakan dan tendangan dari Youngjae yang mengerti maksud omongan Daehyun.

"Hahahaha, malang sekali." Miris Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Daehyun hyung, daehyun hyung. Senang sekali dapat tendangan." Seru Jongup. Ia memang tidak mengerti maksud dari Daehyun, tapi ia terlihat menikmati pemandangan sial hyungnya yang satu itu.

:::::

TBC.

Gimana, adakah yang senang sama keputusan yj? Hope u like it ^^ annyeong, see ya next week~

Anw PMDS itu sendiri emang bener ada,dan salah seorang pria di Inggris ada yang mengidapnya dan sempat bikin heboh juga kkk. Ciri-cirinya hampir mirip sama kanker saluran kemih dan jumlah pengidapnya langka. Makanya emang sedikit aneh sih kk.

 **[Balasan Review Part 17]**

Jung Rae Gun : feeling kamu kok tajem xD ih, iya deh aku ngalah sama moon -3- makasih udah bacaaa ^^

GithaCallie : Haloooo xD yj nya malu, makanya dia mau operasi. Tapi ga jadi~~ aku dari planet bumi kkkk. Makasih udah baca yaaaa ^^

YgHm : nanti malah gangguin dae pas romantisin jae ya xD bantu ngancurin masakan doang si abang yongguk mah xD ada deh :p aku juga rada gimana ya kalo jonglo pacaran /digeplak jonglo/ makasih yaaa ^^

Restika : kapan yaaa xD dae udah ga sedih koook kkk. Makasi yaa ^^

Adios wipe : nah itu pikiran youngjae. Dia kan mikirin omongan org, pasti dia bakal risih kalo orang-orang pada ngejekin dia karena itu. Tapi kalo dia ga kaya gitu, gimana dae bisa punya anak. Kan ini kesempatannya (?) lol ketauan ya jae nya bakal berubah pikiran xD makasih banget yaa ^^

Faticha13: dia ngidap sindrom yang hormon dalam diri dia itu tumbuh dan bikin sistem reproduksi cewe dalam tubuhnya. Jadi dia bisa hamil gitu lah ._. tapi dia gamau, karena itu kan aneh buat cowo jadi dia mau ngangkat rahimnya itu. Tapi skrg ga jadi karena dia lbh mentingin daehyun ._. makasih yaaa ^^

Leaderphyo : jangan sedih dek, itu dia ga jadi kok -3- makasih ya udah baca ^^

Bbangssang : sudaaah, makasih yaaa ^^

A Y P : iyaaa, makasih udah baca^^

Sekarzane : aku juga biasanya sama kepala sekolah ._.v ga jadi koooook, seneng ga (?) iya, sok malu-malu juga si jae nya kk. Makasih yaaa ^^

Linkz account : fighting~~ makasih yaaa udah baca ^^

Jiraniatriana : beneran ada kok coba googling deh nama sindromnya kkk, ada cowo inggris yang ngalamin juga. Iya, si jae mikir juga tuh sampe ga jadi xD

DSJung : lmao aku ngakak xD mirip kaya pms tapi ga full kaya kita kok /? Iya dia gajadi kok, demi daehyun tuh (?). Wiiiiii, semangaaat *-* aduh ngakak lagi, jonglo anak tk sih, jadi blm boleh pacaran kaya anak sd dulu xD makasih ya udah baca ^^

Indriana217 : jangan bingung T.T makasih yaa ^^

KJMZYX :jadi kok jadi (?) kkk iya diusahakan ya, semoga bisa bikin lbh lagi feelnya makasih udah baca ^^

myBOOkwan : uwaaaaaa, daebak *-* makasih banget loh mau baca marathon gituuu


	19. Chapter 19

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 19/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Ujian nasional untuk siswa kelas tiga semakin dekat saja, kurang lebih tiga bulan lagi siswa tingkat akhir akan menjalani ujian yang sangat menentukan masa depan mereka. Maka dari itu seluruh sekolah di Korea semakin intens menberikan pelajaran tambahan agar siswa mereka mampu bersaing dan meningkatkan kualitas sekolah masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan sekolah dimana tempat Daehyun dan Youngjae bernaung, belajar disekolah hingga malam adalah hal biasa bagi mereka kini.

"Jika kalian ingin sukses, belajar lah sungguh-sungguh. Jangan tidur atau melakukan kegiatan lainnya saat jam pelajaran. Kalian mengerti?" Ucap seorang guru yang juga terlihat lelah mengajari murid-muridnya sejak pagi.

"Daehyunnie, bangun. Kau tidak sadar sedang disindir?" Youngjae berbisik pada Daehyun yang menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara halaman buku.

"Belum tentu itu aku, bisa saja dia atau dia." Daehyun menunjuk teman lainnya yang juga tertidur.

"Bangunlah, kau mau saem melaporkan pada umma lalu kau dapat hukuman?"

Daehyun melambaikan tangannya, tidak peduli. "Aku sudah biasa dihukum."

"Ck, rupanya kau hanya rajin sementara. Aish, kenapa aku harus bersama orang pemalas." Youngjae pura-pura mengancam.

"Eyy, siapa yang pemalas? Jangan bicara, cepat perhatikan saem." Daehyun membulatkan matanya yang tadi mengantuk, dan segera menegapkan diri memperhatikan guru di depan.

Melihat perubahan mendadak Daehyun, membuat Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya -heran-. "Jung Daehyun, kau sangat aneh."

"Sst, jangan ganggu. Aku sedang belajar." Daehyun memasang wajah seriusnya tanpa menatap Youngjae.

"Kkk, gwiyeom." Youngjae yang gemas langsung menarik-narik pipi Daehyun.

"Eish, Jung- Yoo Youngjae." Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae dan terus menggenggamnya dibawah laci meja agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

'Mwo.' Youngjae bicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan ganggu aku saat belajar kalau tidak ingin ku cium disini." Bisik Daehyun seduktif ditelinga Youngjae.

"Ehem, Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae ada yang tidak kalian mengerti? Silakan tanya langsung ke saya." Tegur guru didepan.

"Aniya saem. Mian." Daehyun menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baik. Tolong lebih fokus lagi. Agar kita bisa cepat pulang." Ujar guru tersebut sopan sebelum melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Ne saem." Balas Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Kau harus lebih fokus, chagi." Daehyun memberi kedipan lalu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang pura-pura merinding.

"Huwaa lelah sekali." Youngjae memukul-mukul pundak dan lehernya sepanjang jalan pulang dari sekolah.

"Kau sudah belajar dengan keras." Puji Daehyun sembari memijat pundak Youngjae.

Youngjae menahan tangan Daehyun dan menggandengnya, "Tidak perlu memijatku, kau sendiri juga sangat lelah."

"Aku tidak pernah lelah selama kau ada disampingku."

"Cheesy." Youngjae menepuk lengan Daehyun pelan.

"Kkk, aku hanya bicara fakta."

"Arasseo arasseo~" Youngjae mengiyakan perkataan Daehyun.

"Ah rasanya aku ingin segera tidur sambil memelukmu."

"Memangnya aku mau dipeluk olehmu?" Youngjae sok jual mahal.

"Tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, aku akan tetap memaksamu honey~" Ucap Daehyun sambil memeluk Youngjae dari belakang hingga menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ya ya ya. Jung Daehyun. Lepaskan." Protes Youngjae. Ia khawatir jika ada siswa atau guru sekolahnya yang melihat, mengingat mereka masih berada di jalan yang sering dilalui siswa dan guru saat pulang.

"Hahaha arasseo. Ayo kita cepat pulang, berada disini membuatku tidak bebas." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae agar melangkah lebih cepat lagi.

"Eish, bukannya kita ingin beli makan dulu." Seru Youngjae yang terpaksa mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang menariknya.

"Tidak usah, memakanmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Sahut Daehyun asal dengan suara pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aniyo, kau masak dirumah saja. Kajja." Daehyun kembali menarik tangan Youngjae.

"Huft, aku sedang malas masak Dae." Keluh Youngjae namun tidak terdengar oleh Daehyun yang terus saja berjalan didepannya.

Malam semakin larut, dan salju turun semakin banyak diluar sana. Beruntung, Daehyun dan Youngjae cepat pulang ke rumah sehingga tidak perlu merasa kedinginan saat perjalanan pulang. Dan kini, mereka bisa bersantai menikmati makan malam sederhana yang dibuat Youngjae.

"Hm, chagi..." Panggil Daehyun ditengah acara makan mereka.

"Ya?" Youngjae menyahut dengan mulut penuh.

"Besok kan hari Sabtu, dan kita libur sekolah."

Merasa Daehyun akan membicarakan hal serius, Youngjae pun segera menelan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya. "Iya, lalu?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Belajar, apalagi? Ujian sebentar lagi."

"Aish, minggu belakangan ini setiap hari kita belajar selama 15 jam. Apa itu masih kurang untukmu? Aigoo, aku tau kau anak pintar, tapi apa harus belajar terus?" Daehyun bicara panjang lebar.

"Kkk, nae baby sedang mengomel eoh?" Youngjae terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Daehyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan saat itu.

"Aku sedang serius Jae."

"Wajahmu berkata yang sebaliknya baby."

Youngjae terpaksa menghentikan tawanya karena Daehyun meliriknya malas seolah kesal tidak ditanggapi serius. "Oke oke, aku percaya kau sedang serius. Lalu kau mau kita lakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin melakukan kegiatan yang semua pasangan sudah menikah lakukan."

"Kencan?'" Tebak Youngjae namun Daehyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Nonton di bioskop?"

"Itu juga termasuk kencan, pabo." Daehyun menjitak kepala Youngjae yang duduk disampingnya.

"Yak! Mana ku tau mau mu apa jika kau tidak bicara yang jelas seperti ini." Protes Youngjae dan membalas jitakan Daehyun lebih keras.

"Bukannya kau pintar? Tapi begini saja kau tidak tau ckck."

"Katakan saja, tidak perlu tebak-tebakan begini." Ujar Youngjae kembali menyuap makan malamnya.

Daehyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan merapat pada Youngjae. "Aku ingin berhubungan denganmu."

"Pfffftt." Youngjae yang kaget mendengar ucapan Daehyun tanpa sengaja menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke wajah Daehyun.

"Aish. Jorok sekali." Dengan pasrah, Daehyun segera membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan tisu yang ada dimeja.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Berhubungan? Maksudmu 'itu'?" Youngjae memastikan pendengarannya.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Sahut Daehyun malas.

"Kau pasti nonton film aneh tadi, makanya berpikir seperti ini." Youngjae menggelengkan kepala.

"Ck, bukankah aku suamimu? Jadi aku hanya ingin meminta salah satu hak ku padamu." Jelas Daehyun lugas. Sebenarnya, hal ini sudah lama dipikirkan oleh Daehyun. Namun, entah kenapa ia baru berani bicara sekarang.

"Belum saatnya Dae, aku dan kau masih seorang siswa." Tolak Youngjae halus. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Daehyun.

"Tapi kita sudah cukup umur untuk melakukannya."

"Tetap saja... aku belum siap." Sahut Youngjae dengan ragu.

"Lalu kapan kau akan siap?"

"Molla. Mungkin saat kita berdua sudah bekerja."

"Oh astaga. Aku bisa gila membayangkannya, Jae."

"Mianhae." Youngjae merasa tidak enak.

"Ku pikir ketika umma pergi seperti ini, kita bisa bebas melakukannya. Tapi sudahlah, semuanya tidak bisa dipaksakan." Daehyun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan malam ini." Youngjae mengubah pikirannya dalam hitungan menit.

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, Dae."

"Aku justru akan kecewa jika kita melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Gwaenchana, aku akan sabar menunggumu." Daehyun mengusap kepala Youngjae pelan dan penuh sayang.

"Jinja? Gomawo."

Daehyun mengangguk, "Cha, sekarang habiskan makan malam kita lalu tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

"Ne, arasseo." Youngjae menuruti perkataan Daehyun. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan makan dalam keheningan karena hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

:::::

Salju yang turun mulai berkurang, diikuti dengan munculnya matahari dari persembunyiannya sebagai tanda pagi telah tiba dan semua orang harus kembali bangun dan beraktifitas. Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi sebagian orang. Termasuk dua orang pemuda yang masih betah berada di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan dan berpelukan.

"Kenapa kau membuatku sangat menyayangimu hyung." Bisik salah seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya sudah bangun, tapi ia tidak bergerak sama sekali karena takut akan membangunkan pemuda disampingnya yang masih sangat terlelap.

"Tapi sayang kau tidak peka." Lanjut pemuda itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Well, selama kau ada disampingku sebagai sahabat. Aku rasa tidak masalah untuk menyembunyikannya."

"Menyembunyikan apa?" Jongup membuka matanya dan menatap Junhong intens tanpa berniat melepas pelukan mereka.

"Eh. Apa aku membangunkanmu hyung?" Junhong terperanjat kaget. Merasa tidak enak, ia ingin melepas pelukannya dan Jongup namun ditahan.

"Wae? Jangan dilepas, aku sedang kedinginan sekarang." Bisik Jongup.

"Kau tidak risih hyung?"

"Kenapa harus risih? Bukannya berpelukan itu hal biasa untuk kita?"

"Hm...benar." Junhong mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongup terus memeluknya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Cukup lama mereka berdua diam, hingga akhirnya dering ponsel Junhong terdengar diruangan. Terpaksa Junhong bangun dan mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya.

 _'Oh appa. Wae?'_ Sapa Junhong pada orang yang menelponnya.

 _'Gwaenchana.'_

 _'Ne, aku tidak akan lupa makan.'_

 _'Arasseo. Jangan khawatir. Titip salam untuk nenek dan yang lain.'_

 _'Ne~ annyeong appa.'_ Ucap Junhong sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Hyung, appa dan umma sepertinya tidak jadi pulang hari ini karena nenek belum terlalu pulih. Appa bilang apa tidak masalah kalau kau menginap lagi malam ini?" Junhong menyampaikan pertanyaan ayahnya.

Jongup mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, aku akan menemanimu sampai mereka pulang."

"Yeay! Gomawo~"

"Cheonma.

"Oh ya, kau mau makan apa? Aku ingin pesan makanan." Tanya Junhong sambil memperlihatkan menu makanan sebuah restoran delivery.

"Tidak perlu, kalau cuma nasi goreng saja, aku juga bisa membuatnya."

"Ah jinjayo? Setauku kau tidak pernah memasak untuk kami."

"Itu karena ada Himchan hyung dan Youngjae hyung yang sering memasak."

"Whoaaa, Kalau begitu ayo kita buat sama-sama." Junhong antusias.

"Ayo, tapi kita cuci muka dulu." Ajak Jongup yang beranjak ke kamar mandi dan diikuti oleh Junhong.

"Uwaaaaa enaaaak." Seru Junhong saat menyuap nasi goreng buatan Jongup.

"Aku tau itu." Pede Jongup.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu hyung? Ah kasian sekali hyungdeul tidak bisa ikut makan nasi goreng seenak ini."

"Saat kecil aku sangat suka memperhatikan appa masak. Kau tau sendiri bukan, umma sering tidak ada dirumah, jadi appa selalu memasak ini saat dia pulang bekerja." Cerita Jongup singkat.

"Oh jadi Moon Ahjussi pandai memasak juga."

"Itu karena dia sudah biasa mandiri."

"Sama sepertimu." Komentar Junhong setelah mendengar cerita Jongup.

"Kau sedang memujiku?"

"Aniya, itu bukan pujian. Tapi fakta."

"Haha, gomawo." Jongup tersenyum tulus dan menepuk kepala Junhong pelan.

"Nevermind. Ah, sepertinya aku harus pamer pada hyungdeul." Entah kenapa Junhong langsung mengalihkan topik. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan mengambil gambar dua buah piring yang ada di meja makan lalu mengirimnya ke grup chat mereka.

 _'Jongup hyung ternyata bisa memasak.'_ Tulis Junhong dalam grup.

 _'Cepat minum susu agar kau tidak keracunan.'_ Balas Youngjae.

 _'Aish hyung, rasanya sangat lezat mengalahkan buatanmu kkk.'_

 _'Mana ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.'_

 _'Aku bisa.'_ Sahut Himchan.

 _'Itu hanya perasaanmu.'_ Balas Youngjae lagi.

 _'Yak, kau minta ku hajar?'_ Protes Himchan.

 _'Sudah, masih pagi jangan berdebat. Make food not war.'_

 _'Kau bicara apa Dae.'_ Youngjae membalas kalimat absurd Daehyun.

 _'Itu kode agar kau cepat memasak, chagi. Bukannya main_ _ponsel_ _saat di dapur. Aku lapaaaar.'_

 _'Sabar baby, sebentar lagi supnya matang. Cepat turun.'_ Balas Youngjae lagi yang ternyata berbeda ruangan dengan Daehyun.

 _'Ah aku malas, kita makan dikamar saja.'_

 _'Makan di meja makan baby, bukan dikamar.'_

 _'Jika aku ingin memakanmu, apa aku harus makan disana juga?'_ Goda Daehyun.

 _'Yak, bisakah kalian jangan mengotori obrolan grup kita? Junhong-ah, Jongup-ah kuharap kalian tidak membaca chat diatas.'_ Omel Himchan karena balasan Daehyun yang ambigu.

"Himchan hyung mengomel lagi kkk." Junhong terkekeh membaca 'ceramah singkat' Himchan untuk Dae-Jae.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Jongup yang tidak memegang ponsel karena sedang di charge.

"Daehyun hyung ingin makan di kamar, makanya Himchan hyung mengomel. Ckck." Junhong menyimpulkan yang tentunya salah.

"Ada ada saja." Jongup menggeleng lalu bangun dari duduknya dengan memegang piring kotor miliknya.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Cuci piring lalu mandi. Wae?"

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci. Kau mandi lah." Ujar Junhong dan mengambil piring ditangan Jongup.

"Baiklah, aku mandi duluan." Tanpa melawan, Jongup pun meninggalkan Junhong masuk ke kamar dan membersihkan diri.

Sementara Junhong, kembali menghabiskan nasi gorengnya yang masih tersisa sebelum mencuci dan membereskan rumahnya.

"Bbang, apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah Junhongie? Aku ragu mereka berdua bisa merawat rumah." Himchan yang sedang bermalas-malasan dirumah sepertinya sedang khawatir.

"Tapi tugasku belum selesai, Hime." Tolak Yongguk yang memang sedang sibuk dengan macbook dan beberapa buku referensi.

"Apa aku boleh pergi sendiri?"

"Biar aku mengantarmu sebentar, setelah itu aku pulang lagi." Yongguk menolak ide Himchan.

"Aniyo, aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat Bbang. Kau selesaikan tugasmu saja."

"Kau yakin?" Yongguk memastikan.

"Ne~~" Jawab Himchan sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Yongguk manja.

"Ya baiklah, tapi jika sudah sampai kau harus langsung memberiku kabar."

"Arasseo Bbang."

"Pergilah. Ingat, jangan ladeni orang-orang yang menggodamu dijalan."

"Eung, aku akan pakai masker dan topi agar orang-orang tidak terpesona melihatku." Jawab Himchan dengan kalimat narsisnya.

"Pintar." Yongguk merespon singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Himchan setelah selesai memasang topi, masker serta jaket.

"Hime.." Panggil Yongguk dan menghentikan langkah kekasihnya yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

'Chu' Yongguk membuka masker Himchan lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat dan tersenyum. "Hati-hati dijalan. Nanti akan ku jemput."

"Nde agasshi" Kekeh Himchan yang juga balas mengecup bibir Yongguk. Ia pun keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan dengan santai menikmati perjalanan.

Setelah selesai membereskan rumah dan membersihkan diri, Jongup dan Junhong pun memilih untuk menonton film bertema luar angkasa. Wajah alien yang lebar sering terlihat dilayar berukuran 27 inch tersebut dan membuat mereka berdua semakin semangat menontonnya.

"Aku rasa ilmuwan akan berhasil menangkap mereka hyung." Tebak Junhong.

"Menurutku tidak, para alien itu akan menghipnotis para ilmuwan dan membawanya ke planet mereka." Jongup memberi pendapat lain.

 _'Ting Tong'_ Bel rumah Junhong berbunyi dan menyela kegiatan mereka.

"Aku saja hyung." Junhong menarik tangan Jongup yang akan membuka pintu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongup dan membiarkan Junhong.

"Himchan Hyung!" Seru Junhong ketika melihat sosok dibalik pintu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Himchan yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa sisi lainnya.

"Baik, kau sendirian hyung?" Junhong menutup pintu dan berjalan mengikuti Himchan.

"Iya, Yonggukie akan menyusul nanti."

"Oh." Junhong hanya merespon dengan anggukan kemudian kembali fokus nonton bersama Jongup.

"Ck, kalian tidak memperdulikanku?" Kesal Himchan.

"Sebentar hyung, filmnya menuju ending." Sahut Junhong tanpa memandang ke arah Himchan yang tampak malas.

"Arasseo, lanjutkan saja. Aku akan memakan ini sendiri" Ujar Himchan sambil membuka kotak berukuran sedang yang berisi beberapa potong kue. Sayangnya dua maknae kesayangannya itu tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Hah, ya sudah."

 _'Ting Tong'_ Baru saja Himchan mengambil sepotong kue dan akan mulai melahapnya, namun bel kembali berbunyi tanpa jeda.

"Maknae, buka pintu." Suruh Himchan.

"Kau saja hyung, tolong." Tolak Junhong masih fokus ke layar tv.

"Aish." Gerutu Himchan, ia terpaksa menaruh kembali kuenya dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Lama sekali." Sindir Daehyun, sosok yang ada dibalik pintu sejak tadi. Disampingnya ada Youngjae yang sibuk dengan psp ditangannya.

"Masih syukur aku buka kan pintu." Ketus Himchan.

"Kau galak sekali hyung kkk." Ledek Daehyun. Ia menarik lengan Youngjae agar segera masuk dan membiarkan Himchan untuk menutup pintu.

"Wah tumben kalian berkumpul disini." Ujar Junhong saat menyadari kedatangan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Matanya sudah berhenti menatap layar tv karena film yang ia tonton sudah berakhir.

"Uwooo, liat ada apa ini." Histeris Daehyun ketika melihat potongan berbagai jenis kue yang tergeletak di meja. Tanpa bertanya, ia langsung mengambil sepotong lalu melahapnya.

"Bagi hyung." Jongup yang juga tergiur segera mengambil potongan lainnya.

"Chagi, ini kesukaanmu." Daehyun mengambil sepotong tiramisu dan menyodorkannya pada Youngjae.

"Kalian janjian kesini?" Tanya Junhong yang ikut makan.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya Dae mengajakku kesini karena penasaran dengan nasi goreng buatan Jongup." Jelas Youngjae yang sudah berhenti main.

"Sayangnya Jongup hyung hanya membuat dua porsi saja kkk."

"Ck, Jongup-ah. Buatkan kami nasi goreng juga." Daehyun asal suruh.

"Shireo." Tolak Jongup langsung.

"Pelit sekali." Cibir Daehyun.

"Sudahlah, mungkin bukan takdirmu untuk mencobanya." Youngjae pura-pura menenangkan.

"Nasib nasib." Ujar Daehyun.

"Yak yak, daripada tidak ada kerjaan. Bagaimana kalau kita main." Ide Himchan pada keempat dongsaengnya.

"Main apa hyung?" Tanya Junhong.

"Hm...molla."

"Kau yang mengajak, tapi kau juga yang tidak punya ide. Ckck." Youngjae menggelengkan kepala.

"Truth or dare?"

"Ide bagus." Setuju Youngjae dan Junhong.

"Tumben otakmu berfungsi Dae."

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira hyung." Protes Daehyun.

"Kita pakai botol ini saja mainnya." Jongup menunjukkan botol air mineral bekas ia dan Junhong minum.

"Orang yang memutar botol berhak memberi tantangan atau pertanyaan pada orang yang ditunjuk oleh botol. Begitu?" Junhong menyimpulkan aturan permainan.

"Tepat sekali." Sahut Youngjae.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita mulai." Ajak Himchan dengan semangat.

"Tapi hyung, apa kita tidak makan siang dulu? Ini sudah jam 3 siang." Daehyun mengingatkan dengan wajah melas.

"Aku juga lapar hyung." Tambah Jongup.

"Ya sudah, aku buatkan kalian makanan dulu." Himchan memang tidak tega jika melihat para dongsaengnya memasang ekspresi kelaparan didepannya. Ia pun pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan sesuai dengan bahan masakan yang tersedia.

Baru saja Himchan dan yang lain akan memulai permainan di ruang tengah, bel kembali berbunyi. Kali ini orang tersebut menekan bel dengan terburu-buru.

"Itu pasti Yongguk hyung." Tebak Youngjae.

"Omo! Aku lupa mengabarinya saat tiba disini." Himchan menepuk dahinya. Melihat tidak ada satupun yang berniat berdiri, Himchan pun kembali bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Habis kau hyung." Kata Daehyun dengan nada menakuti. Beruntung Himchan tidak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar eoh? Ponselmu juga tidak aktif saat dihubungi. Kau membuatku khawatir Hime." Omel Yongguk saat pintu terbuka dan melihat targetnya lah yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Aku lupa Bbang. Dan ponselku tidak berbunyi sejak tadi. Hm, Jongup-ah. Tolong lihat notifikasi ponselku." Perintah Himchan yang masih berada didepan pintu.

"Ponselmu mati, mungkin kehabisan baterai." Kata Jongup saat memeriksa ponsel Himchan.

"Aigoo, aku lupa. Ponselku lowbatt saat perjalanan kesini."

"Ya Tuhan, kau ceroboh sekali." Yongguk menghela napas karena kesal campur lega yang kini ia rasakan.

"Hehe, mianhae." Himchan membalas Yongguk dengan cengiran -seolah tidak bersalah-.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya khawatir." Yongguk mengusap pucuk kepala Himchan lembut. Ya paling tidak kekhawatiran Yongguk sudah hilang saat melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Yaaa, sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri disana terus?" Daehyun mengingatkan.

"Kami ingin main truth or dare, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Himchan.

"Boleh. Kajja." Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Biar paling tua saja yang memutar botolnya pertama." Kata Youngjae yang dibalas anggukan lainnya.

"Eish, aku lagi." Yongguk pun memutar botol hingga akhirnya ujung botol tersebut mengarah pada Daehyun.

"Aku pilih dare." Daehyun berujar mantap.

"Ambil selca dengan wajah derpmu, lalu upload."

"Aih gampang sekali. Dia begini saja wajahnya sudah derp." Youngjae sedikit mengejek.

"Maksudmu apa eoh?" Daehyun menarik pipi Youngjae yang mengejeknya.

"Wajahmu derp sejak lahir Dae."

"Ck, palli. Nanti saja berdebatnya." Himchan menengahi.

"Arasseo." Daehyun membuat pose wajahnya sejelek mungkin, mata yang dibuat juling keatas dan mulut yang dikembungkan. Merasa sudah cukup derp, ia pun segera mengambil gambar.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu hyung." Komentar Junhong dengan tawa.

"Aku tidak kenal dia." Youngjae menolak kenyataan bahwa sosok derp di layar ponsel Daehyun adalah suaminya.

"Hilang sudah image tampanku." Daehyun setengah hati saat akan mempostingnya di instagram.

"Jangan pernah kau hapus." Larang Himchan.

"Arasseo arasseo. Kita lanjut saja." Jawab Daehyun. Dengan malas ia memutar botol hingga berhenti didepan Youngjae.

"Yes!" Seru Daehyun yang berubah semangat.

"Hm... aku pilih truth."

"Yah, baru aku ingin menyuruhmu sesuatu kalau kau memilih dare." Daehyun kecewa dengan pilihan Youngjae.

"Aku tau pikiranmu, Dae. Cepat beri aku pertanyaan."

"Ck. Kau harus jujur, oke?"

"Iya iya."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak siap untuk melakukannya?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa ragu.

"Aish pertanyaan 17+" Himchan dan segera menutup telinga Junhong.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu." Youngjae tidak terima.

"Jawab saja." Suruh Daehyun yang sebenarnya penasaran.

"Aku akan jadi pihak bawah bukan? Pasti itu rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak mau." Jelas Youngjae terus terang.

"Tau darimana? Kau mencoba saja belum." Cibir Daehyun. "Kau tanya Himchan hyung, bagaimana rasanya."

"Eh? Aku?" Himchan mendadak kelagapan.

"Iya, Menurutmu bagaimana hyung?" Daehyun bertanya seperti reporter.

"Eum... awalnya memang sakit, tapi selanjutnya akan merasa sebaliknya."

"Aigoo, kau malu Hime? Pipimu merah." Yongguk tertawa melihat respon Himchan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau dengar bukan? Apalagi alasanmu Jung Youngjae."

"Aaa eummm... bukankah setelah kita melakukannya aku akan hamil? Aku tidak siap, Dae. Kita masih kecil."

"Anak itu hadiah, tidak peduli kau sudah siap atau tidak. Tetap saja kau harus menerimanya jika itu terjadi." Nasihat Yongguk yang cukup mendukung untuk Daehyun.

"Lagipula ujian hanya dua bulan lagi, perutmu tidak akan terlihat besar." Tambah Himchan.

"Kenapa kalian justru mendukung Daehyun."

"Kami hanya memberi nasihat. Toh kalian sudah menikah, tidak ada yang salah jika melakukannya."

"Argh, kenapa tidak ada yang mendukungku." Youngjae frustasi mendengar ucapan-ucapan Yongguk dan Himchan. Sementara Daehyun tampak berpikir serius, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Haha ayo lanjut." Yongguk mengalihkan topik.

"Haha, giliranmu hyung." Ucap Youngjae saat ujung botol mengarah pada Yongguk.

"Kau mau apa hyung? T atau D?"

Yongguk berpikir sejenak. "T saja."

"Kau tidak berani ambil Dare hyung?" Ledek Daehyun karena sampai saat ini hanya dia yang mendapat tantangan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal konyol sepertimu." Yongguk beralasan.

"Alasan." Ucap Jongup pelan namun sayangnya didengar Yongguk yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau berani? Baiklah, lihat saja nanti jika kau dapat giliran." Yongguk menepuk pundak Jongup agak keras, tentunya dengan maksud bercanda.

"Siapa takut." Jongup menjawab tantangan Yongguk.

"Sst, kapan aku beri pertanyaan pada Yongguk hyung kalau kalian bicara terus." Protes Youngjae.

"Maaf chagi." Daehyun mengacak rambut Youngjae yang mulai kesal.

Youngjae menjauhkan tangan Daehyun dari kepalanya, matanya melirik Daehyun sedikit sinis. "Hyung, jika tempat ini kebakaran dan kau bisa menyelamatkan satu orang saja. Siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?"

"Tentu saja Himchan Hyung. Siapa lagi." Tebak Junhong yang disetujui Jongup, Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yongguk serius dan membuat yang lain menatapnya penasaran.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya, lebih baik aku ikut terbakar dengan kalian." Lanjut Yongguk.

"Hyung, jawabanmu emosional sekali. Aku jadi mengantuk." Celetuk Daehyun dan langsung mendapat pukulan dikepalanya oleh Youngjae.

"Lelaki sejati kkk." Puji Himchan dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari Yongguk.

"Lanjut-lanjut." Seru Daehyun karena malas melihat Yongguk dan Himchan berlovey dovey.

"Ku harap setelah ini Jongup." Kata Yongguk sambil memutar botol.

"Aish kenapa malah aku." Keluh Himchan saat botol tersebut mengarah padanya.

"Haha, salahkan Yongguk hyung." Ujar Jongup yang merasa selamat.

"Tenang Hime. Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

"Arasseo, aku pilih Truth."

"Truth lagi truth lagi." Komentar Daehyun.

"Sst, diam." Tegur Youngjae.

"Kalau aku disuruh orangtuaku tinggal dengan mereka di Vietnam, kau mau ikut?" Tanpa perduli perdebatan Dae-Jae, Yongguk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Hening, Himchan tampak berpikir serius. Ia tahu ini hanya permainan, namun ia yakin Yongguk bertanya seperti ini bukan main-main.

"Jawab hyung." Youngjae menyadarkan Himchan yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ah..aku akan ikut denganmu kemanapun Bbang." Jawab Himchan. Ada nada keraguan dari suaranya, ia memang akan selalu mengikuti Yongguk tapi ia juga tidak ingin jauh dari makam kedua orangtuanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne..." Balas Himchan pelan.

"Gomawo, tapi jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya bertanya." Yongguk mengusap kepala Himchan lembut. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ayahnya meminta ia dan Himchan untuk pindah dan menemani mereka yang sudah mulai tua. Seperti diketahui, Yongguk adalah anak tunggal dan sudah kewajibannya untuk menjaga orangtuanya.

"Kau serius tidak ada maksud lain?" Himchan merasa tidak yakin.

"Iya, cepat putar lagi." Yongguk tersenyum agar Himchan percaya.

"Arra. Cha~ lihat siapa selanjutnya." Himchan memutar botol dengan semangat.

"Dugeun dugeun dugeun." Youngjae dan Daehyun memberi backsound agar suasana tidak hening.

"Jongupie!" Seru Himchan, Youngjae dan Daehyun saat botol mengarah pada Jongup.

"Kau harus memilih Dare sesuai janjimu." Yongguk mengingatkan.

"Aish keurae. Beri aku tantangan." Pasrah Jongup.

"Harus yang susah hyung." Daehyun menyarankan.

Himchan tersenyum misterius sebelum memberi tantangan.

"Aish hyung, cepatlah. Kami penasaran." Kata Youngjae tidak sabaran.

"Ehem, tantanganku sangat mudah. Jongup-ah."

"Ne. Apa?"

"Aku tau kau sangat pemalu, dan mengatakan perasaanmu saja sangat sulit."

"Lalu apa? Kau banyak bicara sekali hyung." Youngjae sangat penasaran hingga ia kembali menginterupsi perkataan Himchan.

Tidak dihiraukannya Youngjae, Himchan tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Telepon orang yang saat ini kau cintai. Katakan apapun yang sedang kau rasakan ke dia."

"Uwoooo, ini sangat seru." Seru Dae-Jae kompak. Sementara Junhong terdiam, ia tidak ingin melihat Jongup menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang.

"Tidak ada yang lain hyung?"

"Tidak. Cepat kerjakan." Perintah Himchan.

Jongup tampak pasrah dengan tantangan yang diberikan Himchan, ia menyesal telah memberitahu hyungnya itu jika ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja dan mencari kontak orang tersebut. Sesaat setelah Jongup menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya, deringan ponsel lain terdengar dari sudut ruangan.

"Himchan hyung, ponselmu bunyi." Youngjae mengambil ponsel Himchan yang di charger didekatnya. Ia membelalakan mata saat membaca sebuah nama yang terpampang dilayar.

"Ini benar-benar gila." Youngjae langsung memberikan ponsel itu pada Himchan.

"Mwoya? Jongup?" Teriak Yongguk ketika nama si penelepon. Junhong dan Daehyun ikut kaget mendengarnya.

"Angkat saja." Tanpa merasa bersalah, Jongup menyuruh Himchan mengangkatnya.

"Ya Moon Jongup!" Yongguk menjadi kesal karena ulah maknae keduanya itu.

"Sabar Bbang sabar." Himchan menenangkan Yongguk sebelum menjawab panggilan Jongup.

"Cepat bicara." Ucap Himchan saat menjawab telepon.

"Hyung, berikan ponselmu pada dia." Pinta Jongup langsung yang membuat semuanya bingung.

Himchan melirik kanan dan kirinya, Jongup tidak mungkin ingin bicara dengan Yongguk. Ia pun memberikan ponselnya pada Junhong.

"Dia repot sekali." Bisik Daehyun pada Youngjae.

Junhong menerima ponsel itu dan menjawabnya. "Ne hyung."

"Junhong-ah." Panggil Jongup, ia menundukkan kepala karena tidak ingin melihat Junhong secara langsung.

"Y-ye.."

"Kau tau kita sedang bermain bukan?" Jongup tampak bingung bicara. Sementara Daehyun, Youngjae, Himchan dan Yongguk yang sudah lega pun menjadi gemas melihatnya.

"Aku tau... wae?"

"Aniya, hanya bertanya. Sepertinya kau serba tau."

"Begitukah?"

"Ne. Tapi sayangnya ada satu hal yang kau tidak tau." Ucap Jongup masih menunduk.

Junhong mengerutkan kening, "Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak tau jika aku mencintaimu.."

"Uwaaaaa." Histeris yang lain saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongup. Berbeda dengan para hyungnya, dua maknae itu justru terlihat malu dan tersipu.

"Good job, Jongup-ah." Seru Himchan. Ia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan membiarkan kedua maknaenya bicara secara langsung.

"Err...hyung. Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya bukan?"

"Jawab! Jawab! Jawab!" Teriak yang lain. Mereka sangat penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan kisah dua maknae ini.

"Kalau malas, tidak usah saja." Balas Jongup datar.

"Bukan begitu hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu..." Lanjut Junhong dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Yesss!"

"Tapi, appa melarangku untuk pacaran dan dia mengijinkanku mencari seorang gadis saat kuliah." Kalimat lanjutan Junhong tadi membuat para hyungnya dan Jongup terdiam.

"Semua orangtua pasti ingin anaknya hidup normal. Tapi terkadang mereka akan pasrah jika anaknya memilih jalur lain." Kata Yongguk yang mengerti maksud Junhong.

"Berbeda dengan orangtua kami yang justru menjerumuskan anaknya." Celetuk Daehyun tanpa sadar.

"Kau menyesal?" Youngjae merasa tersindir.

"A-Aniya. Bukan begitu maksudku chagi."

"Terserah. Aku pulang." Merasa kesal, Youngjae memilih pergi lebih dulu.

"Eish, kenapa sensitifnya muncul lagi." Daehyun frustasi.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat kejar." Perintah Himchan dan mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar pergi.

"Kabari aku." Ujar Daehyun lalu segera menyusul Youngjae.

"Bagaimana kalian sekarang?" Himchan kini kembali fokus dengan permasalahan maknaenya setelah Dae-Jae pergi.

"Terpaksa kita STM dulu." Kata Jongup dengan ekspresi tidak terdeteksi.

"STM?" Yongguk, Himchan, dan Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Sahabat Tapi Mesra hehe."

"Astaga." Himchan menepuk keningnya.

"Lalu appa?"

"Sambil menunggu kita lulus, aku akan meyakinkan Choi ahjussi jika aku bisa membahagiakanmu." Jongup menjelaskan dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

"Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana hasilnya, jika kita belum mencoba." Jongup memotong keraguan Junhong.

"Jongup-ah, sejak kapan kau bisa berpikir seperti ini?" Himchan kagum dengan Jongup yang mendadak berpikiran bijak kali ini.

"Keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini hyung." Sahut Jongup dengan terkekeh.

"Berat sekali omonganmu." Himchan kembali menggeleng.

"Sekarang sudah beres bukan?" Yongguk memastikan.

"Kuharap begitu." Jawab Jongup.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang, masih banyak tugas belum selesai."

"Hyung, kalian menginap disini saja.." Pinta Junhong. Ia merasa canggung setelah pernyataan Jongup kepadanya.

"Jongup tidak seperti Daehyun yang pervert, kau akan aman maknae." Kata Himchan yang paham kenapa Junhong meminta mereka tidak pergi.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu." Junhong mendadak salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Nikmati hari kalian, kami pulang duluan. Kajja Bbang." Himchan menarik lengan Yongguk dan membawanya keluar.

"Annyeong maknaedeul." Pamit Yongguk diiringi gummy smilenya.

"A...eumm, sudah sore. kau ingin mandi hyung?" Junhong benar-benar canggung sekarang sesaat setelah kepergian hyungnya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jongup menggaruk belakang kepalanya -gugup-.

"Yasudah sana, aku bereskan ini dulu." Junhong menunjuk bekas makanan yang berserakan ditempat mereka duduk tadi.

"N..ne. Permisi." Jongup melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Junhong.

 _'Ini semua karena Himchan hyung, aaa kami jadi canggung begini.'_ Rutuk Junhong dalam hati. Tangannya dengan cekatan membereskan sampah dan bantalan sofa yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Sementara dirumah keluarga Jung, Daehyun terus saja membujuk Youngjae agar mau berbicara dengannya. Memang ini adalah kesalahan dia karena tidak berpikir panjang sebelum berucap, tapi ia tidak menyangka akibatnya akan parah seperti ini. Setibanya dirumah, Youngjae langsung berdiam diri. Tidak diperdulikannya Daehyun yang terus meminta maaf. Ia sangat kecewa dengan ucapan spontan Daehyun.

"Chagi~ aku minta maaf." Daehyun menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Youngjae yang sedang bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan headphone ditelinganya.

"Ck, kau masih tidak ingin bicara denganku?" Sepertinya Daehyun harus mencari cara lain. Ia mengambil sebuah buku kosong dan pulpen lalu ia menulis beberapa kalimat sebelum diserahkan ke Youngjae.

Daehyun memaksa Youngjae untuk membaca surat singkat tulisannya, ia tidak peduli Youngjae akan memukulnya setelah ini. Dengan terpaksa, Youngjae pun membaca dengan seksama rangkaian kata yang tertera didalam kertas tersebut.

 _'Kita memang dijerumuskan oleh orangtua kita. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesalinya, aku justru bersyukur mereka menyatukanku dengan seseorang yang sangat sempurna sepertimu. Ini bukan berlebihan, karena kau adalah hal terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Jung Youngjae, terimakasih kau mau menemaniku seumur hidup, terimakasih kau mau melengkapi semua kekuranganku dengan kelebihanmu hingga akhirnya kita menjadi sempurna. Maaf aku belum menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Saranghamnida. Sincerely, Jung Daehyun.'_

"Hah, aku benar-benar tidak pandai romantis." Gumam Daehyun sambil menunggu Youngjae selesai membacanya.

 _'Grab'_ Youngjae memeluk Daehyun yang duduk bersandar disebelahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena surat pemberian Daehyun yang memang tidak romantis, tapi ada kesan tulus didalamnya.

"Pabo. Tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini." Ucap Youngjae pelan dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham dan terus mendiamkanku. Kau tau bukan, aku tidak kuat kau diamkan seperti tadi." Daehyun mengusap punggung Youngjae lembut. Ternyata benar, Youngjae akan mudah luluh jika dibujuk dengan tulus seperti ini.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Youngjae.

"Untuk?"

"Terimakasih karena kau sabar menghadapi sifat sensitifku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Dae." Youngjae memeluk erat tubuh Daehyun. Ia merasa tidak enak karena telah mendiamkan Daehyun hanya karena sifat sensitifnya.

"Aku juga Jae." Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae lembut. Perlahan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan yang didominasi oleh Daehyun. Tidak hanya disitu saja, tangan Daehyun pun ikut bekerja, menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit mulus Youngjae yang tersembunyi dibalik kaos putih polos yang ia kenakan.

"Eungh Dae..." Lenguh Youngjae ketika jari Daehyun memainkan nipple kanannya yang sudah mengeras.

Mendengar lenguhan Youngjae yang menggoda ditelinganya, Daehyun semakin intens memilin dan menariknya.

"Daehh stoph" Youngjae meremas pundak Daehyun kuat agar berhenti.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana." Sesal Daehyun setelah menghentikan aksinya. Baru saja ia akan menjauh dari tubuh Youngjae, namun tanpa sengaja kakinya menyenggol benda keras yang ada diantara selangkangan Youngjae.

"Uu, apa itu. Kau juga menginginkannya bukan?" Cibir Daehyun.

"A-ANI." Sanggah Youngjae.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau salah tingkah seperti ini." Daehyun terkekeh.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin?" Goda Daehyun sekali lagi. Tangannya mengusap milik Youngjae secara seduktif.

"Ahh Aniyohh." Youngjae menggigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya yang mulai terpancing karena Daehyun.

"Kau yakin bisa menahannya chagi?" Daehyun semakin mempercepat usapannya disertai seringai. Tidak disangka, Youngjae ternyata sangat mudah terangsang hanya karena ini.

Youngjae memejamkan mata dan terus menggigit bibir saat dirinya semakin terpancing. Ia mencoba menghentikan Daehyun namun tangannya lebih dulu ditahan.

"Tidak perlu gengsi, kau bisa mengubah pikiranmu sekarang." Ucap Daehyun sambil menciumi leher Youngjae yang cukup jenjang.

"Eummm, Dae. A-Aku...akan mencobanya." Kata Youngjae terbata. Ia terus menahan desahannya yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

 _'Finally.'_ Daehyun tersenyum dibalik leher Youngjae saat mendengar perkataan yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Daehyun segera membantu Youngjae melepas semua pakaiannya hingga tubuh mulus milik Youngjae yang selama ini disembunyikan terlihat jelas dihadapannya.

Daehyun menelan salivanya saat melihat Youngjae yang telentang dengan bagian vitalnya berdiri tegak diantara kakinya yang rapat. "Jadi keindahan ini yang kau jaga sejak dulu eoh? Aku beruntung sekali." Pujinya sambil membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan.

 _'Blush'_ Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya, ia terlalu malu menatap Daehyun dengan keadaan tanpa busana.

"Kenapa tidak menatapku hm?" Bisik Daehyun yang mulai menindih Youngjae, perlahan ia memainkan lidahnya disekeliling areola milik Youngjae dan sesekali mengulumnya.

"Kau benar-benar sensitif Chagi." Ujar Daehyun saat merasakan nipple dan jr Youngjae semakin mengeras mengenai dirinya.

"Ini semua ulahmu Jung.. akhh." Youngjae melenguh diakhir kalimat ketika Daehyun menghisap dadanya dengan sangat kuat.

"Tanganmu Junghh" Tegur Youngjae disela lenguhannya karena tangan Daehyun juga sibuk melingkari pinggir lubang miliknya.

Daehyun melepas hisapannya didada, dan turun ke area bawah Youngjae yang sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dikerjai. Ia membuka lebar kaki Youngjae hingga sebuah lubang kecil tampak berkedut setelah Daehyun menyentuhnya tadi.

"Kecil sekali, aku ragu milikku bisa masuk." Daehyun kembali memainkan jarinya dipinggir lubang Youngjae yang membuat si empunya menggelinjang -geli-.

"Sepertinya aku harus melebarkannya dulu." Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Daehyun langsung memasukkan dua jari didalam lubang Youngjae.

"PELAN JUNG. AHH PABOYAAA." Histeris Youngjae saat merasakan sakit bercampur perih dibagian bawah. Tanpa ia sadari, ada darah segar yang keluar karena Daehyun yang melebarkan paksa lubang miliknya.

"Tahan chagi." Daehyun mengulum twinball dan jr Youngjae bergantian untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit, sementara ia terus menggerakkan dua jarinya seperti gunting dan zigzag agar lubang yang akan ia masuki nanti melebar.

"Junghh sakittt." Ringis Youngjae. Semakin cepat gerakan jari Daehyun, semakin kuat juga ia menggigit bibir dan meremas sprei yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Sedikit lagi Chagi." Daehyun menambah dua jari lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Youngjae yang terus saja meringis.

"MWORAGO, KAU INGIN AKU MATI?" Youngjae kembali teriak histeris ketika empat jari Daehyun semakin merobek lubang miliknya.

"SAKIT PABOO." Teriak Youngjae lagi karena Daehyun justru menggunting lubangnya dengan jari-jari tersebut tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Youngjae.

"Mianhae." Daehyun mendekati bibir Youngjae dan melumatnya pelan agar tidak ada lagi suara teriakan keluar dari mulut istrinya itu. Sedangkan tangannya tetap bekerja hingga lubang tersebut dirasa cukup menampung benda kebanggaan milik Daehyun.

"Kau ingin aku masuk sekarang, chagi?" Tanya Daehyun setelah menghentikan 'adu mulut' mereka berdua.

"N-Ne..." Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Persiapkan dirimu." Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae sekilas sebelum bersiap memasukkan miliknya.

"Katakan apapun yang kau rasakan. Mengerti?" Daehyun mengangkat pinggul Youngjae lalu diselipkannya beberapa bantal dibawah agar lubang Youngjae terlihat dengan jelas.

"Pelan-pelan Dae." Pinta Youngjae yang sibuk mengatur napas.

Sesuai permintaan, Daehyun memasukkan perlahan miliknya ke dalam lubang Youngjae yang sudah cukup lebar.

"Sshh Jungh, perih." Desis Youngjae sambil mendongakkan kepala, menahan sakit. Tubuhnya pun ikut menegang saat merasa sebagian milik Daehyun mulai memasuki lubangnya.

 _'Plop'_ Daehyun memasukkan miliknya sekali hentakan dan sontak membuat Youngjae meringis karena merasa perih dan sesak disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Daehyun mengecek keadaan Youngjae sebelum menggerakkan miliknya didalam sana.

"Aniyo. Hanya lubangku terasa sesak karena milikmu." Ucap Youngjae jujur tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun seolah sedang menikmati sensasi yang ada dalam dirinya saat ini.

Daehyun tersenyum simpul mendengar respon yang ia terima, terlebih sensasi pijatan lembut dinding lubang Youngjae semakin membuat miliknya membesar didalam sana. Tidak ingin membuat Youngjae merasa kaget lagi, Daehyun pun mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dengan tempo cukup pelan.

"Lebihh cepat Dae." Pinta Youngjae setelah berhasil beradaptasi dengan milik Daehyun.

"Alright." Dengan senang hati Daehyun mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Sementara tangan kirinya terus mengocok jr Youngjae yang sesekali mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Arghhh there Junghh" Teriak Youngjae saat Daehyun mengenai titik prostatenya. Matanya terus saja terpejam, merasakan setiap sodokan Daehyun yang terus membuatnya menggelinjang disertai desahan yang tidak henti keluar dari mulutnya hingga membuat Daehyun semakin bergairah untuk mengerjai tubuhnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 malam, itu artinya banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Daehyun serta Youngjae dalam menikmati malam pertama mereka. Keringat yang terus mengucur diseluruh tubuh mereka menjadi bukti seberapa banyak ronde dan panasnya permainan yang sedang berlangsung. Suara desahan, deruan napas serta hentakan terdengar jelas diseluruh sudut ruangan pribadi mereka.

"Aku ingin k-keluar lagi Junnggh." Kata Youngjae yang entah sudah berapa kali mengeluarkan cairannya yang ada didalam maupun diluar.

"Aku...juga..Jae." Sahut Daehyun yang terbata dan semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya agar bisa keluar bersamaan dengan Youngjae.

"Junghhh aku tidak kuat lagi." Ujar Youngjae yang tidak mampu menahan cairannya yang ingin keluar. Ia pun langsung menumpahkannya diperut Daehyun serta dalam rahimnya sendiri.

"Ahhhh." Seru Daehyun saat kembali mengeluarkan cairannya didalam rahim Youngjae untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Youngjae tanpa berniat melepas miliknya dari lubang sempit dan hangat tersebut.

"Dae." Panggil Youngjae yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Ya?" Jawab Daehyun sambil mengatur napasnya dan memiringkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga kini saling berhadapan.

"Aku...lelah." Kata Youngjae yang juga mencoba mengatur napas.

"Istirahatlah." Suruh Daehyun dan menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ugh, milikmu juga ikut bergerak saat kau menarikku." Ujar Youngjae saat merasakan pergerakan samar milik Daehyun dalam dirinya.

"Jinjayo? Mungkin karena lubangmu terus memijatnya." Sahut Daehyun dengan kekehan. Diusapnya kening dan pipi Youngjae yang penuh dengan keringat. Terlihat sekali Youngjae sangat kelelahan.

"Kau ingin aku mencabutnya?" Tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae menggeleng, "Biarkan saja, jika kau mencabutnya sekarang sepertinya cairan hangatmu juga akan ikut keluar."

"Arasseo. Tidurlah." Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae lalu kembali memeluknya erat.

"Ne, jalja." Ucap Youngjae dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Jaljayo." Balas Daehyun sembari mengusap kepala Youngjae agar lebih terlelap. Hingga akhirnya Daehyun pun memutuskan untuk ikut mengistirahatkan diri tanpa menutupi tubuh polos mereka sama sekali.

:::::

TBC

Gabisa bikin yang hoteuuuu, maapin ya. Masih kecil soalnya (?) but hope u like it ^^ thanks for reading /bow/

 **[Balasan Review part 18]**

GithaCallie : Gigit aja si jongupnya kalo gemes xD anw makasih ya udah baca ^^

DSJung : nanti jae pakai wig + dress ya xD duh dia ga nyamar aja udah cantik gimana kalo nyamar pakai pakaian lengkap gitu duh ngakak, mereka mah dapat E tiap ujian bab reproduksi xD makasih udah bacaaa ^^

Chica Ananda : engga kok enggaaa. Duh jangan dance exid ya, nanti aku jd pengen ikutan nih /eh. makasih udah bacaaa ^^

Sekarzane : himchan pengen bgt punya anak kayaknya, maklum udah dewasa (?)makasih udah bacaaa ^^

KJMZYX : kok bisa gitu '^' maaf updatenya lama yaaa. makasih udah bacaaa ^^

Indriana217 : jangan gigit dia, nanti kamu diamuk dae :p makasih udah bacaaa ^^

Jiraniatriana : horeee berhasil berhasil /? makasih udah bacaaa ^^

A Y P : Iyaaa, makasih udah bacaaa ^^

Linkz Account : kata siapa? :p makasih udah bacaaa ^^

Guest : maklumin ya, kan si yeje masih labil macem abg (?) amit2, jangan sampe pisah deh mereka -3- paling habis jae ngasih tau dae, ortunya lgsg dikasih tau sama dae (?) waduh gimana ya, itu sih tergantung sama dae nya mau punya kapan /ehbecanda. Jonglo kita biarin polos aja ya, kasian nanti mereka ternodai sama pikiran mesum /gak. Waduuuh banghimnya jgn dikhawatirin dulu kak -3- makasih udah bacaaa ^^

YgHm : iyaaa, maaf si jae nya labil macem anak abege xD banghim kayanya emang pengen punya anak deh, mengingat usia yang sudah tua /eh. Iya tuh, si abang byg mah ga cocok manis atau gombal kaya dae -3- aaaa jangan diblender dong si jongupnya, nanti stok orang tijelnya berkurang ;-; iya sama sama, maaf ya kalo aneh sama sindromnya kkk. Whoaaa, makasih benget yaaa ^^

Bbangssang : iya hime pengen punya anak karena mengingat umur yang mulai tua /eh. Makasih yaaa ^^

myBOOkwan : yah...kok kamu tau ;-; makasih udah bacaaa ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 20/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, kediaman keluarga Jung masih terlihat tenang tanpa terlihat tanda-tanda penghuninya yang sudah terbangun meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Untung saja ini adalah hari Minggu, sehingga tidak masalah jika mereka tidur hingga siang nanti. Mrs. Jung yang baru pulang dinas dari luar kota pun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang sangat lelah. Ia mendudukkan diri disofa di ruang keluarga terlebih dulu untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Apa mereka tidak ada dirumah. Padahal aku sangat merindukan mereka." Gumam Mrs. Jung karena tidak melihat satupun anaknya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia pun berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menghampiri kamar anaknya yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia temui.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak menginap dirumah yang lain." Harapnya saat tiba didepan pintu kamar Daehyun dan Youngjae lalu mulai mengetuknya.

"Daehyunnie, Youngie. Kalian ada didalam?" Panggil Mrs. Jung disela ketukannya.

"Apa tidak ada.." Mrs. Jung menghentikan ketukannya karena tidak mendapat respon.

 _Cklek_ , pintu kamar Daehyun terbuka saat Mrs. Jung akan beranjak pergi.

"Umma!" Panggil Daehyun. Ia segera keluar dan memeluk ibunya yang tidak pulang beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kupikir kalian menginap ditempat yang lain." Kata Mrs. Jung dalam pelukan anaknya.

"Aniyo, kami hanya belum bangun tadi. Mianhae." Balas Daehyun.

"Arasseo. Dimana Youngie? Umma juga merindukannya." Mrs. Jung melepas pelukan Daehyun dan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"A-ah umma, jangan masuk dulu." Cegat Daehyun.

"Wae?"

"Youngjae aku suruh tidur lagi, kasihan dia terlalu lelah belajar semalaman." Daehyun terpaksa berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan ibunya melihat kamar yang berantakan dan juga Youngjae yang hanya ditutupi selimut.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Umma akan menunggu dia bangun saja."

"Hehe, mianhae umma."

"Gwaenchana, kau ingin makan apa? Umma akan membuatkannya."

"Tidak usah, lebih baik umma istirahat. Kau pasti sangat lelah selama disana." Daehyun memijat pundak Mrs. Jung.

"Eyy, kau tidak ingin umma urus lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, aku tahu kau kekurangan tidur. Lebih baik istirahat, lain kali saja kau mengurusku umma."

"Ye..ye.. Anak umma perhatian sekali. Kalau begitu, umma ke kamar dulu. Kau mandilah." Pamit Mrs. Jung sambil menepuk pipi Daehyun pelan.

"Terlalu dingin untuk mandi umma kkk." Daehyun merapatkan hoodie hitam yang ia gunakan saat membuka pintu untuk ibunya.

"Ckck, alasan." Mrs. Jung menggeleng lalu meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Kkk, selamat istirahat umma." Seru Daehyun sebelum kembali masuk kamar.

"Umma sudah pulang?" Tanya Youngjae yang masih rebahan di kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Kapan kau bangun?" Bukannya menjawab, Daehyun justru bertanya balik dan ikut rebahan disamping Youngjae.

"Saat kau keluar tadi."

"Oh, umma sangat ingin melihatmu. Ck, kenapa dia lebih merindukanmu daripada anaknya sendiri." Kata Daehyun dengan nada iri.

"Mungkin pesonaku sangat kuat." Narsis Youngjae.

"Sangat kuat, sampai-sampai Jung Daehyun tidak bisa lepas darimu."

"Gombal." Cibir Youngjae dan menyentil bibir tebal Daehyun.

"Aku serius chagi." Daehyun terkekeh melihat respon Youngjae.

"Arasseo." Youngjae terpaksa mengiyakan dan membuat keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Jae.." Panggil Daehyun yang kini hanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Mwo?" Sahut Youngjae sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Gomawo." Ucap Daehyun tulus.

Mendengar ucapan Daehyun, Youngjae membuka matanya lagi dan menatap sosok disampingnya dengan heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau berubah pikiran dan melakukannya."

 _Blush,_ Entah kenapa Youngjae merona saat teringat dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Mungkin dia akan terkesan tidak konsisten karena telah berubah pikiran. Namun anehnya tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali yang ia rasakan.

"Jae...kau dengar aku?" Panggil Daehyun lagi karena tidak mendapat respon. Ia menghadapkan pandangannya ke arah Youngjae yang terdiam.

"Ah ye, aku...mendengar." Balas Youngjae salah tingkah.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Ti-tidak. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya." Jawab Youngjae pelan.

"Mian, aku sudah merusak prinsipmu." Daehyun benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana baby." Youngjae mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Daehyun agar berhenti menyesal.

"Aku belum membalasnya." Ucap Daehyun saat Youngjae melepas kecupannya.

"Shireo." Youngjae mendorong badan Daehyun agar menjauh.

"Aish tega sekali." Daehyun memasang wajah memelas.

"Hm Daehyunnie." Youngjae tidak memperdulikan akting sedih Daehyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan sejak tadi..." Ucap Youngjae ragu.

"Apa? Tanya saja." Balas Daehyun yang kembali mendekat dan mengusap rambut Youngjae lembut.

"Err... kau yakin tadi malam bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukan itu?"

"Waeyo? Aku melakukan kesalahan?" Daehyun tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Aniyo, hanya saja kau tidak terlihat canggung sama sekali. Beda denganku." Youngjae menggigit bibirnya karena takut ucapannya kali ini menyinggung Daehyun.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, dalam diriku sangat gugup. Tapi setelah aku ingat saran Yongguk hyung, aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung atau gugup seperti itu. Dia bilang aku harus percaya diri untuk melakukannya, tidak perduli aku seorang pemula ataupun tidak." Jelas Daehyun disertai sebuah cengiran.

"Yongguk hyung?"

"Ne. Belakangan ini aku belajar dan minta saran dengannya. Kau tau bukan, dia yang sebenarnya paling pervert diantara kita."

"Hah, arasseo." Youngjae menghela napas panjang.

"Wae? Kau berpikir aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya? Aigoo." Daehyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke Youngjae. "Jangan khawatir, kau adalah orang yang pertama dan terakhir untukku."

"Tentu saja. Akan ku bunuh kau jika berani macam-macam dengan yang lain." Ancam Youngjae dan memukul dada Daehyun pelan.

Daehyun terkekeh, "Aigoo, Jung Youngjae cemburu tanpa sebab eoh?"

"Ck, aniyo. Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi dulu." Youngjae menjauhkan tubuh Daehyun dan menyibakkan selimut hingga tubuh polosnya terekspos begitu saja dihadapan Daehyun. Bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin membawa selimut besar dan berat itu ke kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak ingin mengajakku?" Goda Daehyun.

"Shir- Akh." Kalimat Youngjae berubah menjadi pekikan saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Refleks ia mendudukkan diri kembali di pinggiran kasur.

"Gwaenchana?" Daehyun segera turun dari kasur dan memijat kaki Youngjae dengan cekatan.

"Daerah pinggang sampai kaki ku terasa nyeri dan sakit sekali." Keluh Youngjae pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter saja." Saran Daehyun yang begitu khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, mungkin ini karena efeknya. Bukankah kita sering lihat Himchan hyung juga sering seperti ini?"

Daehyun mencerna ucapan Youngjae. Dan benar saja, mereka sering melihat Himchan berjalan dengan tertatih akibat Yongguk yang mengajaknya bermain. Tentu mereka mengetahuinya langsung dari Himchan yang sering bicara blak-blakan.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita. Mianhae chagiya." Daehyun mencium tangan Youngjae sebagai tanda penyesalannya.

"Eish, kenapa kau minta maaf. Gwaenchana, kau dengar aku? Gwaen-cha-na." Youngjae mengeja kata diakhir kalimatnya karena gemas dengan Daehyun.

"Arasseo." Daehyun mengangguk dan suasana kembali menjadi hening karena Daehyun terus memijat kaki Youngjae.

"Cha~ sepertinya kau tidak mungkin mandi sendiri chagi. Bagaimana kalau suamimu yang memandikan hm?" Goda Daehyun dengan sebuah seringai setelah selesai memijat kaki istrinya.

"Andwae, aku melihat gelagat tidak baik dari wajahmu."

"Eyy, kau mau begini seharian? Ugh, bau keringatmu tajam sekali." Ledek Daehyun dan pura-pura menutup hidungnya.

"Jinjayo?" Youngjae mengendus badannya sendiri. "Ah, benar."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Daehyun tersenyum manis kearah Youngjae.

"Apa boleh buat." Jawab Youngjae pasrah.

"Chaaa. Saatnya untuk mandi, tuan putri." Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Awas saja kau melakukan yang lain." Youngjae mengalungkan tangannya dileher Daehyun agar tidak jatuh.

"Sayang sekali aku akan melakukannya lagi chagi." Bisik Daehyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak! Kau baru saja menyesal tadi. Shireoyo." Protes Youngjae.

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Bukan berarti aku mengijinkannya, pabo. Turunkan aku." Omel Youngjae.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Daehyun pura-pura tuli.

"Jung Daehyun-ssi. Turunkan aku, jebal."

"Apa?"

"Yak! Jung Daehyun! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Teriak Youngjae.

"Ssst, tidak baik berteriak chagi. Lebih baik simpan suaramu untuk permainan kita nanti." Ucap Daehyun santai dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi dengan satu tangannya.

"Shireo! Akan ku hajar kau." Teriak Youngjae saat Daehyun mendudukkannya didalam bathub yang kosong. Sementara Daehyun melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi.

"Hajar saja jika kau kuat berdiri sekarang." Ledek Daehyun lalu menyalakan air shower sebagai pengiring suara kegiatan mereka nantinya.

"Akan ku laporkan pada umma." Ancam Youngjae.

"Aku tidak takut."

"Jung Daehyun, kau menyebalkan!" Gerutu Youngjae dengan tangan yang terus melempari Daehyun dengan perlengkapan mandi disekitarnya.

"Sst, jangan protes. Kau nikmati saja." Lanjut Daehyun lagi tanpa menghiraukan protes Youngjae. Ia membuka kedua kaki Youngjae lebar dan mengaitkannya dipinggiran bathub agar lubang Youngjae yang memerah itu terlihat.

"Yak! Paboya! Menj - Akh, Jung stoph." Teriakan Youngjae mendadak berubah menjadi lenguhan saat Daehyun kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam diri Youngjae tanpa pemanasan sekalipun.

Suara aliran air shower dikamar mandi pun mengiringi kegiatan mereka yang mulai memanas dan penuh dengan kalimat umpatan serta desahan yang keluar secara bergantian dari mulut Youngjae dan sepertinya hal itu akan terus berlangsung selama beberapa jam ke depan.

'Boom!' Sebuah suara ledakan terdengar keras di kamar yang dihuni oleh Jongup dan Junhong. Dua pemuda itu tampak serius dalam peperangan yang sedang mereka lakukan dalam permainan dilayar televisi.

"Yes. Aku menang lagi." Jongup berseru kesenangan karena berhasil mengalahkan Junhong untuk kesekian kali.

"Ah hyung, ayo ulang lagi." Rengek Junhong yang kembali merestart permainan mereka.

"Aku ngantuk maknae." Tolak Jongup. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dikaki kasur dan memejamkan mata.

"Alasan. Bilang saja kau takut aku kalahkan." Cibir Junhong.

"Aku justru tidak tega kalau kau akan kalah lagi." Sahut Jongup tanpa membuka mata.

"Ck, aku akan menang kali ini. Ayolaaah." Bujuk Junhong sambil menusuk pipi Jongup yang terus memejamkan mata.

"Zzzzz." Jongup pura-pura mendengkur agar Junhong berhenti.

"Nappeun." Bisik Junhong. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, ia pun mengganti permainan petualangan yang ia kuasai lalu merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Jongup agar lebih nyaman selama permainan.

Jongup terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Junhong yang baginya menggemaskan itu. Secara diam-diam, Jongup pun membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Junhong yang sudah fokus dengan game pilihannya. Sesekali ia menahan tawa karena ekspresi Junhong saat melakukan kesalahan.

"Jangan tertawa." Ucap Junhong pelan dengan mata terus menatap layar tv dan membuat Jongup kembali menutup matanya -seolah tidur-.

"Pabo, aku tau sejak tadi kau membuka mata hyung."

Mendengar ucapan Junhong, Jongup pun menyerah dengan aktingnya dan menatap punggung Junhong. "Jinjayo?"

"Eum. Aku melihat bayanganmu di layar." Jelas Junhong sembari menunjuk layar tv yang juga menampilkan bayangan samar mereka berdua.

"Oh iya ya." Kata Jongup dengan datar.

"Pabo~" Ledek Junhong yang tidak ditanggapi Jongup.

"Ah ya, kau tidak lapar hyung?" Junhong menghentikan permainan lalu bangun dan duduk bersandar disamping Jongup.

"Lapar, tapi aku malas mengunyah."

"Dasar aneh." Junhong menggelengkan kepala karena alasan Jongup.

"Kenapa kau suka dengan orang aneh?" Sindir Jongup.

"Karena aku suka kau apa adanya." Sahut Junhong polos.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu lambat hyung kkk."

"Itu karena aku bingung."

"Hidupmu selalu penuh dengan kebingungan." Ledek Junhong lagi. Entah kenapa ia sangat senang meledek orang yang tidak jelas statusnya apa sekarang.

"Aish Kau." Jongup memiting leher Junhong pelan.

"Hahahaha ampun hyung." Kata Junhong disertai tawa karena berhasil membuat Jongup kesal.

Setelah berada di kamar mandi selama tiga jam lebih, akhirnya kegiatan 'mandi' mereka pun selesai. Wajah segar layaknya orang yang baru selesai mandi pun tampak dengan jelas diwajah Daehyun maupun Youngjae. Dengan menggunakan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka, Daehyun pun membawa Youngjae digendongannya dengan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi. Jangan tanya bagaimana Youngjae sekarang, keadaannya yang sudah lemah justru bertambah lemah lagi akibat ulah Daehyun.

"Astaga, kotor sekali." Ucap Youngjae ketika menyadari tempat tidurnya berantakan dengan bercak noda dan juga sedikit darah pada sprei.

"Kau baru sadar?" Tanya Daehyun dan mendudukkan Youngjae di sofa yang terletak disudut kamar lalu mengambil beberapa pakaian di lemari.

"Ne. Aku jadi ingin segera membereskan kamar ckck." Decak Youngjae yang memang tipe orang penyuka kerapian.

"Jalan saja belum benar." Sahut Daehyun dan memberikan pakaian pada Youngjae.

"Karena ulahmu, pabo." Gerutu Youngjae sambil memasang pakaiannya.

"Kkkk, biar aku saja yang membereskannya. Istirahat lah." Perintah Daehyun yang selesai berganti pakaian dan mulai melepas sprei lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tidak lupa dia memungut pakaian mereka berdua yang tergeletak dibawah tempat tidur sejak semalam.

"Jangan cuci sprei dan pakaian kita sekaligus." Youngjae memberi arahan.

"Arasseo chagi." Daehyun pun memisahkan pakaian dan sprei yang tadi sudah ia gabungkan.

"Nah begitu. Oh ya, ujung sprei disana tidak rapi." Komentar Youngjae.

"Cerewet sekali." Gerutu Daehyun lalu merapikan sprei lagi.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ani, aku lapar." Daehyun menjawab dengan cengiran lalu segera pergi membawa sprei dan pakaian yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam mesin cuci di lantai bawah.

"Alasan." Youngjae menggeleng dan mencoba berpindah ke tempat tidur meskipun dengan langkah yang tertatih. Paling tidak ia harus mencoba untuk berjalan agar bisa masuk sekolah besok.

"Chagi, ayo kita turun. Umma sudah menyiapkan makan siang daritadi." Ajak Daehyun yang baru kembali ke kamar dan duduk disamping Youngjae yang sibuk mempelajari materi ujian di tempat tidur.

"Eoh sebentar, aku mengerjakan satu soal ini dulu." Sahut Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dihadapannya.

"Ck, urusan perut lebih penting daripada ini. Kajja, kau belum makan dari tadi malam." Daehyun menggulingkan tubuh Youngjae agar berhenti belajar.

"Yak! Buku ku jadi kumal." Protes Youngjae karena bukunya tertindih.

"Nanti aku setrika." Sahut Daehyun asal lalu mengangkat dan membawa Youngjae keluar kamar.

"Aigoo, romantis sekali." Puji Mrs. Jung dari ruang makan saat melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae menuruni tangga.

"Anakmu memang selalu romantis umma." Sahut Daehyun dengan narsis.

"Lebih tepatnya selalu menyebalkan." Gumam Youngjae yang berpegangan erat di leher Daehyun.

"Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Daehyun dan menurunkan Youngjae sesaat mereka tiba dilantai dasar.

"Dasar tuli." Cibir Youngjae yang tentunya bercanda. Ia berjalan ke ruang makan dan menghampiri Mrs. Jung dengan sangat pelan.

"Umma, kau merindukanku?" Sapa Youngjae disertai senyuman lebar dan pelukan hangat untuk Mrs. Jung.

"Iya, umma sangat merindukanmu. Aigoo, pipimu bertambah chubby saja." Mrs. Jung menepuk pelan pipi Youngjae.

"Jinjayo? Ah, sepertinya aku harus diet lagi."

"Andwae, tubuhmu ini sudah ideal. Tidak perlu diet. Arra?" Mrs. Jung segera melarang.

"Hm, ne umma." Terpaksa Youngjae menurut.

"Oh ya, kakimu kenapa? Tadi umma lihat kau kesusahan berjalan." Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Aku jatuh saat main futsal dengan yang lain." Jawab Youngjae berbohong.

"Astaga, Daehyun tidak menjagamu? Sampai kau bisa jatuh dan seperti ini." Mrs. Jung mendelik kearah Daehyun yang sudah menyantap makan siang lebih dulu tanpa mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Mwo?" Tanya Daehyun dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau tidak menjaga istrimu eoh? Sampai dia terjatuh saat main."

"Eish umma, Youngjae tidak-" Mengerti maksud kekhawatiran ummanya, Daehyun pun mencoba menjelaskan secara jujur namun berhasil dicegat Youngjae.

"Gwaenchana umma, aku memang tidak hati-hati saja hehe. Kajja kita makan." Ajak Youngjae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo, sebelum semua makanan Daehyun habiskan."

"Aku tidak setega itu umma." Protes Daehyun yang memang sudah tambah porsi makan beberapa kali.

"Bercanda aegi kkk. Makan yang banyak, umma sengaja masak ini untuk kalian." Ujar Mrs. Jung seraya menyodorkan lauk untuk kedua anaknya.

"Kamsahamnida." Seru Youngjae dan mulai makan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?" Mrs. Jung kembali memulai obrolan saat makan.

"Daehyunnie selalu tidur dikelas umma." Adu Youngjae.

"Yak! Kau bilang tidak akan mengadukannya pada umma." Daehyun menoyor kepala Youngjae.

"Oops, aku lupa hehehe." Youngjae menyengir dengan sarkastik.

"Aish, Daehyunnie. Kau harus rajin. Ingat sekarang kau adalah kepala keluarga." Nasehat Mrs. Jung.

"Coba kau tiru Youngie, dia rajin belajar dan selalu mempertahankan peringkatnya." Mrs. Jung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Puji saja terus umma. Anggap aku tidak ada."

"Jung Daehyun iri eoh?" Kekeh Youngjae dan menarik sebelah pipi Daehyun -gemas-.

"Tidak." Sanggah Daehyun.

"Tapi umma, akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering dapat nilai bagus saat tes percobaan."

"Jangan karena merasa tidak enak lalu kau memujiku." Tegur Daehyun dengan wajah masih ditekuk.

"Eish aku hanya bicara kebenarannya pada umma."

"Whoa Jeongmal?" Mrs. Jung tidak percaya.

"Ne, ingin ku ambilkan beberapa lembar tes nya?" Tawar Youngjae.

"Ani, umma percaya. Uri Daehyunnie memang hebat."

"Tadi dijatuhkan, sekarang dipuji. Selanjutnya apa." Gumam Daehyun yang heran dengan tingkah ummanya.

"Kkk, jangan merajuk Baby. Kau terlihat seperti bocah jika seperti ini." Bujuk Youngjae. Ia merasa tidak enak Daehyun mendapat teguran oleh Mrs. Jung karena dirinya.

"Sst, berisik." Ketus Daehyun.

"Kau marah?" Youngjae memandang lekat Daehyun.

"Aniyo, aku tidak bisa marah denganmu. Mian, aku ketus tadi." Daehyun tidak tega melihat wajah merasa bersalah Youngjae. Dalam hitungan detik, moodnya yang tadi sedikit buruk kembali membaik dan justru menyesal telah sinis pada Youngjae.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Youngjae dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Daehyun. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan makanan didepannya.

"Sudah sudah, mungkin umma yang salah." Lerai Mrs. Jung.

"Kau tidak salah umma. Ayo makan lagi." Ajak Youngjae lagi. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan mertuanya itu merasa bersalah.

"Jinja?"

"Ne~ Umma, aaaa." Youngjae menyuapi Mrs. Jung sepotong daging.

"Gomawo ne." Mrs. Jung tersenyum simpul atas perlakuan Youngjae terhadapnya.

"Besok kami pulang malam lagi, umma tidak perlu menunggu kami untuk makan bersama." Daehyun memberi info.

"Oh arasseo, tapi kalian juga tidak boleh telat makan. Mengerti?" Saran Mrs. Jung dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah kalian? Sudah tau ingin memilih universitas dan jurusan apa?"

"Molla. Lihat nanti saja." Jawab Daehyun.

"Kalau aku ingin masuk Manajemen Bisnis di Universitas Seoul, umma." Youngjae ikut menjawab.

"Aku juga kalau begitu."

"Daehyunnie, pilih sesuai minat mu. Jangan ikut-ikutan begitu." Nasihat Mrs. Jung.

"Aku tidak ingin terpisah dengan Youngjae, bisa-bisa dia digoda oleh namja lain." Daehyun beralasan.

"Aigoo, ada-ada saja. Umma setuju dengan pilihan kalian, tapi masalahnya adalah...apa mungkin Daehyunnie bisa lulus disana?" Kata Mrs. Jung dengan nada ragu.

Hening, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab keraguan Mrs. Jung. Bahkan Daehyun pun bingung dengan kemungkinannya bisa lulus di universitas unggul di negaranya.

"Yak, kau punya banyak penghargaan kompetisi nyanyi bukan. Gunakan itu untuk meminta rekomendasi sekolah." Usul Youngjae setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Prestasi saja tidak cukup, tetap nilai jadi syarat utama Jae."

"Kalau kau bisa meningkatkan peringkatmu jadi 10 besar, sepertinya itu sudah cukup." Lanjut Youngjae yang langsung membuat Daehyun malas mendengarnya.

"Benar, peringkatmu juga sudah bagus. Kau pasti bisa meningkatkannya lagi aegi." Mrs. Jung menyemangati.

"Tapi kalau dia tidak mau berusaha lagi, tidak apa-apa umma. Aku jadi bebas mendekati siapapun di universitas nanti." Youngjae memanasi Daehyun.

"Yak, kau ingin cari mati?" Daehyun langsung bereaksi.

"Mwo? Salah kau sendiri yang langsung menyerah."

"Arasseo arasseo. Aku akan berusaha." Daehyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Nah ini baru Daehyun yang ku kenal, fighting." Youngjae berteriak ditelinga Daehyun dan langsung mendapat toyoran dari empunya telinga.

"Hahaha, Daehyunnie hwaiting." Mrs. Jung menjangkau kepala Daehyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Ne~ hwaiting." Sahut Daehyun dengan kurang semangat. Sepertinya masih ada keraguan dalam dirinya sendiri, mengingat beberapa waktu lalu dia pernah gagal berada dalam top 15.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan siang pun kini sudah berganti dengan malam. Memang malam belum terlalu larut, namun tetap saja waktu ini dimanfaatkan sebagian orang untuk bersantai setelah seharian melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Himchan dan Yongguk yang setelah seharian tadi berkutat dengan tugas mereka.

"Bbang, ayo kita makan." Teriak Himchan dari arah dapur. Sudah berulang kali Himchan memanggil kekasihnya itu, namun sosok yang diharapkan tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar.

"Eish, kenapa tidak menjawabku. Apa yang dia lakukan." Himchan bicara pada diri sendiri. Rasa penasaran rupanya tidak dapat ditahan olehnya, ia pun segera melepas apron dan menyusul Yongguk di kamar mereka.

"Bbang." Panggil Himchan pelan saat melihat Yongguk sedang berbicara serius di telepon.

Menyadari keberadaan Himchan, Yongguk pun meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir sebagai isyarat agar Himchan tidak berisik.

 _'Ada apa.'_ Batin Himchan dan duduk menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Yongguk selagi menunggu obrolan serius di telepon berakhir.

"Ne, annyeong. Saranghamnida." Ucap Yongguk sebelum menutup telepon. Ia melihat Himchan sambil menghela napas berat.

"Wae?" Tanya Himchan tanpa mengubah posisi.

"Kau sedang ada ujian dikampus?" Yongguk bertanya balik.

Himchan coba mengingat jadwalnya, "Tidak ada. Wae?"

"Pekerjaanmu sedang kosong?"

"Aku ada panggilan untuk syuting iklan kecil-kecilan lusa. Wae? Kau tidak menjawabku sejak tadi." Himchan penasaran dan mengarahkan Yongguk agar duduk menghadapnya.

"Hah, yang menelepon tadi itu umma." Bicara Yongguk setelah menghela napas beberapa kali.

"Aku tau. Lalu?"

"Appa sedang sakit, dan aku ingin menjenguknya. Kau tau bukan, hanya aku anaknya."

"Arra, itu sudah kewajibanmu. Aku juga akan ikut menjenguknya." Balas Himchan tanpa berpikir panjang. Dari pertanyaan Yongguk tadi tentu ia tau kalau Yongguk berniat untuk mengajaknya.

"Ck, dengarkan aku dulu." Tegur Yongguk karena Himchan selalu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kau ingat pertanyaanku saat bermain ToD kemarin? Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu umma menyuruh kita untuk tinggal disana menemani mereka. Tapi aku langsung menolak karena aku tau kau tidak mungkin jauh dari makam orangtuamu dan juga pekerjaanmu."

"Omo, kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang."

"Hime, sebentar." Tegur Yongguk lagi saat Himchan akan memotong kembali.

"Dan tadi, umma memberitahuku jika appa sedang sakit gagal ginjal tingkat awal dan harus melakukan check up dua minggu sekali. Mereka juga baru mengetahuinya setelah pergi ke rumah sakit siang tadi."

"Omo, appa-"

 _Hap,_ Yongguk menutup mulut Himchan agar berhenti bicara dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya.

"Rencananya besok lusa aku akan pergi dan berada disana paling lama satu minggu. Apa kau tidak masalah?" Yongguk bertanya dengan nada ragu dan menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Himchan.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Iklanmu? Bukannya kau menunggu kesempatan ini sejak dulu."

"Ah kau benar Bbang. Tapi bagaimana dengan appa." Himchan tampak dilema dengan pilihannya.

"Gwaenchana, urusan appa biar aku yang kesana. Kau tetap lakukan pekerjaanmu. Arasseo?"

"Mereka pasti berpikir aku tidak perduli jika aku tidak ikut pergi, Bbang."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, lagipula aku yang melarangmu ikut bukan? Tenang saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyusulmu saat pekerjaanku selesai?" Ide Himchan yang langsung mendapat penolakan.

"Tidak usah. Kau disini saja, kalau perlu ajak Jongup menginap disini menemanimu."

"Kau yakin ingin dia yang menginap? Kau tidak cemburu eoh?" Goda Himchan.

"Yea... tidak ada pilihan lain. Daripada kau sendirian selama aku tidak ada. Dan hanya dia yang bisa dimintai tolong." Balas Yongguk terpaksa.

"Benar juga, sudah lama aku tidak tidur dengannya. Kau benar tidak marah kan?" Himchan kembali memanasi Yongguk yang mulai terlihat cemburu.

"Suruh Jongup tidur diluar."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri dikamar, Bbang."

 _'Chu.'_ Bukannya membalas ucapan Himchan, Yongguk justru menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba sehingga pria bergigi kelinci itu berhenti bicara. "Jaga jarakmu sejauh mungkin darinya, arra." Yongguk mengingatkan disela ciumannya dan dijawab anggukan dari Himchan.

 _'Drrt Drrt'_ Ponsel Yongguk yang bergetar kencang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Dengan malas, Yongguk melepas tautan bibirnya pada Himchan dan membuka beberapa pesan di aplikasi ponselnya.

"Nugu?" Tanya Himchan sambil melap bibirnya yang basah.

"Jung Daehyun." Jawab Yongguk sembari mengetik pesan balasan lalu menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Wae? Tumben sekali kalian berkirim pesan."

"Dia hanya berterimakasih karena saran dan arahan yang ku ajari dulu. Sepertinya dia berhasil mempraktekkan itu pada Youngjae." Tebak Yongguk.

"Maksudmu..." Himchan mencoba memahami kalimat Yongguk.

"Omo! Dia serius melakukannya? Yak, kenapa kau mengajarinya. Youngjae bisa saja -" Omelan Himchan kembali ditahan Yongguk dengan sebuah ciuman kilat.

"Aku sudah mengingatkannya, tapi dia tetap saja nekat." Kata Yongguk.

"Aku hanya bercanda menyuruh mereka melakukan itu kemarin. Jika Youngjae tidak beresiko hamil, mungkin aku tidak perduli mereka mau melakukannya sekarang atau tidak." Himchan merasa menyesal telah memanasi dua sejoli itu.

"Aku juga. Ya sudah, kita lihat saja nanti. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa." Yongguk turut menyesal karena kemarin pura-pura memihak Daehyun dalam permainan.

"Ku harap juga begitu." Himchan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Melihatmu cemberut seperti ini membuatku lapar Hime." Yongguk mendekati Himchan dengan sebuah seringai.

Himchan melihat Yongguk yang terus menatapnya bagai harimau kelaparan. Tentu ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan tersebut. "Aish, arasseo arasseo. Kajja, aku akan memberimu jatah seminggu." Ucapnya pasrah.

"Hahahaha, kau pengertian sekali Hime." Yongguk tertawa senang dan segera mematikan lampu kamar sebelum menerjang mangsanya.

"Ah ya, tapi makan malam kita sudah siap." Himchan tiba-tiba teringat makanan yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum masuk ke kamar.

"Ck, biar saja." Sahut Yongguk yang mulai mengerjai tubuh Himchan dengan mulut serta tangannya yang sangat lihai disetiap bagian tubuh makhluk seksi dihadapannya saat ini.

:::::

Akhir pekan telah berakhir dan sudah waktunya semua orang untuk kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dan hal ini juga terlihat di kediaman keluarga Jung yang baru selesai menyantap sarapan buatan Mrs. Jung dengan bersama.

"Umma, kami berangkat duluan." Pamit Daehyun dan mencium pipi ibunya.

"Kau mau pakai mobil umma?" Tawar Mrs. Jung mengingat kondisi Youngjae.

"Tidak, aku bisa menggendongnya sepanjang jalan." Tolak Daehyun langsung.

"Andwae, apa kata guru dan siswa yang lain kalau melihat kau menggendongku."

"Untuk apa peduli dengan perkataan orang."

"Kau lupa Junhong menyuruh kita agar jangan mencolok?"

"Hah. Kenapa kita tidak bisa seperti pasangan sekolah yang lain."

"Kkk, Itu karena kita berbeda." Sahut Youngjae dengan kekehan.

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara? Lihat, sudah jam 7." Mrs. Jung menyela obrolan kedua anaknya.

"Yasudah, aku pinjam mobil."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Dae." Sanggah Youngjae.

"Kau ingin pakai mobil atau ku gendong?"

"Iya iya, pinjam mobil umma saja." Youngjae menyerah.

"Kalian ini masih saja berdebat, cepat berangkat. Jangan sampai kena hukuman karena terlambat." Tegur Mrs. Jung.

"Keurae, saranghae umma." Daehyun mencium pipi ibunya lagi lalu bergegas mengambil kunci disalah satu laci meja diruang keluarga kemudian langsung pergi ke garasi.

"Annyeong umma." Pamit Youngjae dengan membungkuk 90 derajat kemudian menyusul Daehyun yang lebih dulu mengambil mobil.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Seru Mrs. Jung ketika dua pemuda itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Suasana kelas siswa tingkat akhir terlihat begitu tenang, berbeda dengan kelas juniornya yang selalu gaduh tanpa peduli ada guru maupun tidak didalamnya. Saat ini, kelas Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang fokus pada papan tulis yang tertera contoh soal-soal yang diajarkan guru matematika mereka.

"Ada yang bisa jawab soal ini?" Tanya guru itu dengan wajah datar.

"Saem!" Youngjae mengangkat tangan disaat tidak ada satu pun temannya berniat untuk menjawab. Well, Youngjae memang hanya peringkat kedua dari seluruh siswa kelas tiga. Tapi, pada dasarnya dia adalah peringkat pertama di kelasnya.

"Oh Yoo Youngjae. Silahkan maju dan tulis jawabanmu di depan." Perintah guru tersebut.

"Ne." Sahut Youngjae dan segera melangkah maju ke papan tulis dengan tertatih. Dan tentu saja hal itu jadi pertanyaan seluruh penghuni kelas saat ini. Sementara Daehyun fokus pada Youngjae yang menurutnya terlalu memaksakan untuk berjalan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya sang guru saat Youngjae ada didekatnya.

"Ah, ini? Saya terjatuh saat bermain futsal, saem." Jawab Youngjae dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Oh. Baiklah. Silakan tulis."

"Nde." Tak ingin membuang waktu, Youngjae pun bergegas menulis cara penyelesaian soal yang menurutnya benar.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Kau bisa kembali ke mejamu."

"Nde, kamsahamnida." Youngjae menundukkan kepala lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ada yang tidak paham dengan cara yang ada disini? Angkat tangan jika ada." Ujar Sang guru pada seluruh muridnya yang terus diam.

"Aigoo, saya tidak mengerti kalian diam karena mengerti atau tidak. Tapi baiklah, kita cukupkan sampai disini." Pria paruh baya tersebut menyerah dengan tingkah siswanya yang kebanyakan hanya mencatat tanpa merespon pengajarannya sama sekali layaknya robot. Berulang kali ia menghela napasnya seraya keluar dari kelas dan seiring keluarnya guru tadi, maka tibalah waktu istirahat. Semua siswa berhamburan meninggalkan kelas dan mulai memenuhi ruangan kantin yang cukup luas tersebut

"Huft." Youngjae merebahkan kepalanya dimeja saat kelas yang ia tempati telah sepi.

Melihat Youngjae masih duduk manis ditempatnya, Daehyun memukul belakang kepala Youngjae dengan pulpen pelan.

"Wae?" Tanya Youngjae dan mengubah posisi wajahnya menghadap kearah Daehyun.

Daehyun ikut merebahkan kepalanya seperti Youngjae agar mudah untuk bicara.

"Kau kenapa?" Wajah Daehyun begitu khawatir.

"Ani, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Tidur saja. Istirahat kita masih lama." Daehyun mengusap lembut rambut Youngjae.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah 5 menit." Pinta Youngjae lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Ndeee." Balas Daehyun yang masih mengusap rambut Youngjae agar lebih terlelap. Bagaimana lagi, itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya saat menidurkan Youngjae. Mata Daehyun terus memandangi wajah Youngjae yang sudah tertidur pulas sembari bernyanyi pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya. Sesekali tangannya beralih mengusap pipi menggemaskan Youngjae dengan lembut. Beruntung tidak ada satu siswa pun selain mereka dikelas hingga ia bebas melakukan ini tanpa ketahuan oleh yang lain.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau semakin cantik hm." Kata Daehyun sangat pelan seraya menjalankan jari telunjuknya disetiap lekuk wajah Youngjae.

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu." Ucap Daehyun diiringi senyuman simpul.

Suasana kantin begitu penuh oleh siswa-siswa yang sekedar duduk atau menikmati makan siang mereka. Dan seperti biasa, meja yang ada disudut kantin dan cukup jauh dari meja lainnya sudah diisi oleh dua siswa yang tidak begitu banyak bicara satu sama lain. Mereka justru sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing, entah apa yang sedang dilakukan dengan benda persegi panjang tersebut.

"Hyung." Panggil Junhong.

"Wae? Kau merindukanku?" Ujar Jongup datar.

"Tidak." Junhong mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Kemana hyungdeul?"

"Molla. Mungkin sedang belajar."

"Rasanya sepi sekali tidak ada mereka." Junhong menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja makan.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus. Kita harus terbiasa mulai sekarang kkk." Kekeh Jongup sambil menepuk pundak Junhong.

' _Ya ya ya._ _'_ Seorang siswi berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang duduk cukup jauh dari Jongup dan Junhong, namun suara gadis yang begitu nyaring itu masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Berisik sekali." Gerutu Junhong karena merasa terganggu.

"Sepertinya adik kelas." Tebak Jongup asal dan kembali menikmati kentang goreng yang masih tersisa.

"Hyung aaa." Junhong membuka mulutnya ketika melihat Jongup sedang makan.

"Ambil." Jongup menyodorkan kentang kearah Junhong.

"Menyebalkan." Cibir Junhong karena Jongup tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongup polos.

"Aniyo." Jawab Junhong malas dan memperhatikan siswa lainnya.

"Bukannya kau mau ini?"

"Tidak jadi. Hyung saja yang makan." Sahut Junhong tanpa melihat Jongup yang dengan santainya mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan kentang goreng tersebut tanpa menyadari kekesalan Junhong padanya.

' _Pabo.'_ Batin Junhong dengan menghela napas.

 _'Omo... Daehyun oppa? Ini benar-benar dia?'_ Junhong menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar sekelompok gadis berisik tadi menyebut nama hyungnya sambil menunjuk layar ponsel.

 _'Eum. Sebelum kesini aku melewati kelas Daehyun oppa dan ini yang kulihat.'_ Cerita gadis yang sebelumnya berteriak memanggil temannya.

"Hyung. Kau dengar itu, mereka membicarakan Dae hyung." Junhong menyenggol lengan Jongup agar ikut menguping.

"Mungkin mereka fans Dae hyung." Sahut Jongup.

"Ck, dengar dulu." Junhong menutup mulut Jongup yang terus menebak asal.

 _'Pantas saja. Kalian ingat_ _tidak_ _, aku pernah cerita melihat Daehyun oppa mencium tangannya di halaman sekolah? Ku pikir itu hal biasa dalam persahabatan mereka. Ternyata...'_

 _'Omo andwae! Daehyun oppa harusnya memilihku saja.'_ Salah seorang gadis disana terlihat tidak terima.

"Heol, mereka benar-benar membicarakan hyungdeul. Kajja hyung." Junhong geram dengan adik kelas yang menggosipkan hyungnya. Ia pun menarik kerah seragam Jongup agar berdiri dan mengikutinya untuk menghampiri kelompok gadis tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Junhong mengambil ponsel yang menjadi sumber pembicaraan mereka. Dan betapa kagetnya dia dan Jongup saat melihat sebuah foto terpampang jelas di layar. Dengan cepat, Junhong menghapus foto tersebut tanpa peduli dengan protes gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Yak! kenapa kau hapus." Gadis pemilik ponsel itu langsung merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Junhong.

"Kau berani membentak kami? Dimana kesopananmu terhadap sunbae?" Akhirnya Jongup mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Ia memang akan mudah marah jika ada yang mengusik sahabatnya. Terlebih gadis itu telah membentak orang yang disayanginya.

"Aniyo. Mianhae sunbae." Gadis tersebut menunduk.

"Maknae-ya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Dengan santainya Daehyun menghampiri Jongup dan Junhong yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa yang penasaran.

"Oh hyung, baru kami ingin mendatangimu." Ucap Junhong ketika sadar Daehyun ada didekatnya.

"Mana Jae hyung?" Tanya Junhong lagi karena melihat Daehyun hanya datang sendiri.

"Dia tidak enak badan, jadi aku ingin membeli snack dan minuman untuk makan dikelas." Jelas Daehyun.

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar? Siswa lain serius sekali melihat kalian." Daehyun terlihat bingung.

"Ani. Cepat kau beli, lalu kita ke kelasmu." Junhong mendorong Daehyun pelan agar pergi dari mereka.

"Arasseo. Annyeong hoobae." Pamit Daehyun dengan ramah serta senyuman lebar sebelum menjauh.

"Lebih baik kalian diam, dan jangan sebarkan ini." Jongup mengingatkan kelompok gadis itu.

"Kalian berdua, kajja." Teriak Daehyun pada kedua maknaenya setelah selesai membeli snack dan minuman.

"Ne hyung!" Sahut Junhong. Jujur, dia sedikit kaget saat ini. Kaget karena foto yang ia lihat dan juga kaget melihat Jongup bersikap berbeda seperti biasanya. Ia pun segera menarik lengan Jongup agar pergi dari kantin yang sudah tidak nyaman itu dan menghampiri Daehyun yang sudah menunggu mereka didekat pintu.

"Hyung, kalian sedang apa sebelumnya?" Tanya Junhong langsung saat ia, Daehyun dan Jongup tiba di kelas yang masih dihuni oleh Youngjae seorang.

"Aku menunggui Youngjae yang tidur." Jawab Daehyun sambil memakan cheeseball yang ia beli.

"Wae?" Youngjae melihat ada hal serius yang akan dibicarakan oleh kedua maknaenya.

"Hyung, kau saja yang bicara." Suruh Junhong pada Jongup.

"Baiklah." Jongup menurut.

"Cepat cerita, kau buang-buang waktu." Paksa Youngjae karena Jongup tidak kunjung menjelaskan.

"Iya hyung iya. Jadi tadi kami makan dikantin dan memesan kentang goreng dan softdrink."

"Yak! Aku tidak peduli kau makan apa. Langsung ke cerita inti saja." Protes Daehyun.

"Biar jelas hyung." Balas Jongup polos.

"Pabo. Aku saja yang cerita." Junhong mencubit kedua pipi Jongup gemas sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Hyung, kalian lihat kami berdua sedang bersama sekelompok gadis bukan?" Junhong memandang kearah Daehyun yang mengangguk.

"Mereka membicarakanmu. Dan kau tau tentang apa? Salah satu mereka memperlihatkan foto yang ia ambil saat melewati kelas kalian."

"Foto apa?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran.

Junhong menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Daehyun hyung sedang mencium seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dalam keadaan kelas sedang sepi. Dan sudah jelas, orang itu kau Jae hyung."

"MWO?" Kaget Daehyun dan Youngjae serempak.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun, kau menciumku? Aish, paboya." Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun karena kesal.

"Wajahmu sangat menggemaskan saat tidur tadi, dan bibirmu juga terlihat seksi. Aku tidak kuat menahannya." Daehyun segera menjauh dari Youngjae dan menjelaskannya dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya disini. Argh, Jung Daehyun kau benar-benar bodoh." Kata Youngjae frustasi.

"Saat itu lorong dan kelas sama sekali tidak ada orang. Jadi aku nekat saja menciummu. Setelah itu pun aku tidak melihat ada yang lewat." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Molla molla molla. Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu." Rasanya ingin sekali Youngjae menghajar Daehyun sekarang juga karena kebodohan dan kecerobohan suaminya itu.

"Tenang hyung, fotonya sudah ku hapus dari ponsel gadis itu." Ucap Junhong, berusaha menenangkan kedua hyungnya yang kembali bertengkar.

 _'Drrt.'_ Ponsel Jongup bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Jung Yein' dilayar dan mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

 _'Dia lagi.'_ Gumam Junhong saat melihat sekilas layar ponsel Jongup.

"Sepertinya kita lupa menghapus salinan foto di ponsel gadis yang lainnya." Ujar Jongup ketika melihat pesan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Youngjae merebut ponsel Jongup untuk melihat isi pesan yang diterimanya.

"Tamat riwayat kita Dae." Youngjae menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara bungkusan snack yang ada dimejanya.

"Hah, Jung Daehyun. Kau ceroboh sekali." Daehyun mengatai dirinya sendiri dan terduduk lesu dikursinya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Yein bilang, foto itu sudah dikirim secara berantai oleh siswa. Dia kira kita belum tahu, jadi dia mengirim kepadaku juga." Jelas Jongup.

"Anak-anak itu, keterlaluan." Gerutu Junhong.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja hyungdeul." Junhong kembali menenangkan kedua orang yang sedang meratapi nasib mereka.

"Semoga." Balas Daehyun dengan tatapan kosong. Harus diakui, ini memang kesalahannya karena bertindak ceroboh. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang tega membesar-besarkan hal ini dan menyebarkannya keseluruh siswa padahal saling mengenal saja tidak. Apa boleh buat, semua sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa diubah lagi. Yang harus dilakukan oleh keduanya sekarang adalah pasrah dengan resiko selanjutnya yang akan dihadapi.

::::

TBC.

Finally, semoga suka yaaa. Maaf updatenya lama dan jadi ga jelas gini T.T Thanks sudah mau bacaaa ^^

 **[Balasan Review]**

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : jonglo canggung gara2 malu tuuuuh xD hahaha, maaf ya kurang hoteu aku gabisa bikin smut kkk. Terimakasih udah baca ^^

Linkz Account : rintangan jonglo masih panjang (?) banghim juga harus dpt masalah dong biar adil /digebuk banghim/ Terimakasih udah baca ^^

GithaCallie : Jongup habis kepentok tuh, kepentok hatinya junhong xD iyalaaah, daejae gamau kalah sama banghim. Yg belum married aja udah gitu /eh. Makasih yaaa ^^

Indriana217 : iyaaa, maaf ya. Aku ga berpengalaman bikin yang hot kaya gituuu makasih udah baca ^^

Restika : aaa maaf lupa ngasih warning makasih udah baca ya ^^

Chica Ananda : semua pertanyaan kamu bakal ada di part selanjutnya kok maaf ya kurang hot huhuhu. Makasih banyak udah baca ^^

Adios wipe : makasih makasih /ceritanya wakilin jonglo/ xD bbang pergi dulu ya bentaran x( ah jonglo belum dewasa kok D: jawabannya ada next part yaaa. Makasih banyak udah baca ^^

KJMZYX : jongup habis kepentoh hati junhong tuh jadinya sok sweet D: ah aku gabisa bikin yang hot nih, jadi kemungkinan bakal dikit momen bikin anaknya /eh. Makasih yaa, maaf lama ^^

Septianamlinasteleport05 : iyaaa makasih ya udah baca ^^

A Y P : siaaap. Makasih banyak ya ^^

YgHm : iya, waktu berasa cepat ya (?) tidur bareng tp ga ngapa-ngapain kok iyaaa, finally kejadian juga ya. Tapi kurang hot nih. Dimaafin ya, blm berpengalama bikin beginian (?) Terimakasih udah baca ^^

DSJung : iya mereka udah jelas sih sama perasaan masing-masing, tapi HTS (?) iyaaa maafin aku lupa ngasih warning sebelumnya yeaaay, masih lama /eh. Terimakasih udah baca ^^

Bbangssang : aaa mianhaeee makasih udah baca yaaa ^^

Sekarzane : dae berhasil bikin pertahanan jae runtuh (?) makasih banyak yaa, maaf lama ^^

Jiraniatriana : aaah noo, aku gabisa bikin yang hot kak. Jadi maklumin aja kkk. Maaf ya anw makasih udah bacaa ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 21/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Bel sekolah berbunyi sebagai tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Dan dengan terpaksa, Jongup dan Junhong yang sedari tadi menenangkan Daehyun dan Youngjae harus pamit kembali ke kelas dan meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang masih kalut dengan situasi saat ini akibat foto mereka yang baru saja disebarluaskan dikalangan para siswa.

"Nanti akan ku seret dia ke depan kalian, hyung." Ucap Jongup sebelum pergi dari kelas Daehyun.

"Ck, tidak perlu. Kau ingat perkataan Yongguk hyung? Jangan pernah menyakiti seorang perempuan." Larang Daehyun. Ia sudah pasrah.

"Hah, jika perempuan seperti dia mungkin akan jadi pengecualian hyung. Perempuan macam apa yang mengganggu kehidupan orang lain. Tidak punya hati." Sahut Junhong yang juga ikut kesal.

"Gwaenchana, jangan libatkan diri kalian. Cepat kembali ke kelas." Daehyun menyuruh maknaenya yang tidak kunjung pergi.

"Ara, Kami pergi hyung." Jongup menarik tangan Junhong agar keluar dari kelas Daehyun yang mulai dipenuhi siswa lain.

"Oh! Lihat, artis kita hari ini." Celetuk salah satu teman sekelas Daehyun saat masuk ke dalam kelas dengan gengnya.

"Aigoo, dunia semakin aneh saja." Sahut siswa dibelakangnya. Sementara siswa lain hanya diam dan membiarkan Daehyun dan Youngjae dipojokkan seolah mereka ikut menyetujui ucapan temannya tersebut.

"Ck." Daehyun mengambil earphone dan mp3 miliknya didalam tas dan memasangkannya ditelinga Youngjae yang diam sejak tadi, mendengarkan sindiran temannya. Sedangkan Daehyun memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi serta 'menulikan' telinganya.

"So sweet sekali." Sindir siswa tadi yang duduk dipojok lain kelas.

"Yak, Daehyun-ah. Apa rasanya bibir seorang namja?" Tidak puas, siswa namja itu menghampiri Daehyun dan menanyainya.

 _'Tahan Dae tahan.'_ Batin Daehyun sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya, menahan emosi. Ia bisa saja menghajar makhluk menyebalkan itu sekarang juga, tapi ia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan.

"Aigoo. Aku juga memiliki sahabat. Tapi tidak sampai menciumnya sepertimu. Itu sangat menjijikkan." Gumam namja itu lagi. Namun bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Seungho-ya. Kau ingin mencobanya denganku?" Ujar namja yang lain pada namja tersebut -Seungho-. Tentunya bermaksud menyindir Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Maaf Hyunwoo-ya, aku masih menyukai seorang wanita. Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Daehyun atau Youngjae." Seungho pura-pura menolak dan tertawa mengejek. Siswa yang lain pun ikut tertawa.

"Euwh, berhenti bicara seperti itu. Kalian menjijikkan." Ucap salah seorang siswa yeoja secara sarkastik.

"Hahaha, kami yang hanya bercanda saja sudah membuat wanita jijik. Apalagi yang sungguhan." Seungho tertawa puas.

"Aku penasaran, apa hubungan mereka? Tidak mungkin hanya sahabat bukan?" Siswa yeoja lain turut berbisik pada temannya.

"Paboya, jelas saja mereka pacaran."

Merasa muak, Daehyun pun mengambil ransel dirinya dan Youngjae lalu menarik tangan Youngjae untuk ikut pergi, menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Mau kemana eoh?" Cegat siswa namja tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Daehyun dingin dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil sport putihnya yang terparkir rapi.

"Kita kalah." Ucap Youngjae pelan saat masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping kursi pengemudi. Ia melepas earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya dan menatap Daehyun yang berulang kali mengendalikan emosinya sambil melajukan mobil keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak." Sahut Daehyun dingin.

"Kita pergi dari mereka, itu artinya kita mengalah bukan." Argumen Youngjae.

"Kadang lebih baik menjauh dari masalah, bukan karena kita menyerah atau pengecut, tapi karena ada hal yang harus dilindungi." Balas Daehyun menghela napas.

"Apa? Apa yang harus dilindungi sekarang hah?" Youngjae tidak terima dengan jawaban Daehyun.

"Perasaanmu. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berada disana dan mendengarkan semua sindiran dari mereka?" Youngjae terdiam mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Ini kesalahanku, dan aku tidak ingin kau merasa tertekan karena ulahku." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Sekarang kita bolos saja, kita harus menyiapkan mental lebih ekstra saat kembali ke sekolah besok." Ucap Daehyun lagi tanpa peduli Youngjae mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Terserah." Youngjae menjawab singkat. Kepalanya terus saja menunduk, meratapi semua yang sudah terjadi. Rasa sakit pada kakinya tidak terasa lagi. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah kekalutan dan ketakutan menghadapi reaksi penghuni sekolah nantinya. Meskipun ia tidak mendengar, tapi ia sangat yakin ucapan teman sekelasnya tadi begitu menyakitkan hingga Daehyun muak dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Daehyun mengarahkan satu tangannya ke kepala Youngjae dan mengusap lembut sembari menyetir.

"Hah, mollaseo." Ujar Youngjae sangat pelan.

"Hyung, kau ada didalam?" Daehyun mengetuk pintu apartemen Yongguk berulang kali. Ya, dia dan Youngjae memutuskan pergi ke tempat Yongguk dan Himchan untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi dibanding harus bercerita pada orangtua mereka yang tentunya akan menjadi beban pikiran bagi orangtua masing-masing.

"Mungkin mereka kuliah, Dae." Duga Youngjae karena pintu tidak kunjung dibuka.

"Bisa jadi. Tunggu, aku sms dulu." Daehyun segera mengetik sebuah pesan dengan ponselnya. Tidak beberapa lama setelah pesan itu terkirim, pintu dihadapan mereka terbuka dan memunculkan sosok berkulit tan dibaliknya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, aku berulang kali mengetuk pintu." Protes Daehyun.

"Bukannya ada bel. Kenapa tidak kau tekan?" Balas Yongguk dan membuka lebar pintu agar tamunya masuk.

"Oh...aku lupa." Daehyun menjawab datar.

"Dimana maknae?" Tanya Himchan baru keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri ke sofa.

"Disekolah." Jawab Youngjae.

Yongguk melirik ke arah jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang. "Kalian membolos?"

Youngjae terdiam dan menunggu Daehyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyung tertuanya itu.

"Ne. Aku mengajak Youngjae pergi dari sekolah."

"Tapi ada sebabnya hyung. Kau jangan marah dulu." Daehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Yongguk akan buka suara.

"Apa?" Himchan penasaran.

"Kalian janji jangan memukulku." Daehyun membuat perjanjian terlebih dulu.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." Curiga Himchan.

"Janji dulu atau aku tidak cerita."

"Ya ya, kami tidak akan memukulmu. Cepat cerita." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yongguk, Daehyun pun menceritakan semuanya tanpa menutupi kesalahannya. Beberapa kali Himchan mencoba memukul kepala Daehyun namun segera ditahan oleh Yongguk karena mengingat perjanjian yang telah disepakati.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak bisa mengendalikan diri." Komentar Yongguk saat Daehyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku tau. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Daehyun frustasi.

"Lebih baik kalian hadapi saja dan jangan pedulikan semua omongan orang. Toh sebentar lagi kalian juga lulus." Yongguk memberi saran.

"Kalau mereka hanya mengataiku, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi mereka mengatai Youngjae juga. Aku tidak tahan untuk menghajar mereka jika seperti itu."

"Itu sudah resiko. Salahmu sendiri kenapa melakukannya. Ingat, jangan gunakan kekerasan jika kau tidak ingin masalah bertambah buruk." Yongguk mengingatkan hal yang sebelumnya pernah Daehyun pikirkan.

"Gwaenchana..aku bisa menahannya." Ucap Youngjae.

"Aku tau kau bisa menahannya, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya nanti? Kau pasti akan sangat tertekan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu." Sela Daehyun.

"Kau selalu ada bersamaku bukan?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun dalam.

"Ya, pasti." Jawab Daehyun mantap.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang kutakutkan. Selama kau ada bersamaku, aku tidak akan memperdulikan yang lain." Youngjae tersenyum getir.

Daehyun balas tersenyum dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya, "Mian. Karena aku kau harus menghadapi ini."

Youngjae menggeleng, "Kita sudah berjanji menghadapi kesusahan atau kesenangan selalu bersama. Mungkin sekarang saatnya kita diuji dengan kesusahan."

"Gomawo. Aku akan lebih mengontrol diriku lain kali." Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Itu harus." Youngjae mengusel kepalanya didada Daehyun. Mencari sedikit ketenangan.

"Untung kita sering bermesraan ditempat sepi." Bisik Himchan.

"Rooftop? Hahaha, aku jadi ingin kesana lagi denganmu." Yongguk tertawa pelan saat mengingat masa sekolah mereka.

"Setiap kali kita kesana, aku selalu teringat saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku."

"With you...with you..with you..with you..my baby." Yongguk menyanyikan sepenggal lagu buatannya khusus untuk Himchan dan ia nyanyikan saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Himchan dulu.

"Itu lagu terbaik yang pernah ku dengar." Himchan mengecup bibir Yongguk lembut.

"Aku tau." Yongguk tertawa hingga gummynya terlihat.

"Hyung, kami sedang ada masalah. Kenapa kalian justru nostalgia." Daehyun menginterupsi kemesraan Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Ku pikir kalian sudah menemukan solusinya." Sahut Himchan.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas apapun itu, kami akan menghadapinya bersama. Berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri." Daehyun mencoba bijak.

"Bagus. Kami selalu ada mendukung kalian." Yongguk menepuk pundak Daehyun.

"Oh ya, kalian benar-benar melakukannya?" Tidak ingin dongsaengnya itu semakin kepikiran, Himchan pun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang langsung membuat Youngjae mendadak tersipu karena mengerti arah pembicaraan Himchan.

"Kkkk, begitulah." Daehyun menjawab dengan kekehan.

"Padahal kami hanya bercanda menggoda kalian." Himchan memasang wajah datar.

"Aku khilaf hyung."

"Khilaf apa yang melakukannya berkali-kali." Gerutu Youngjae pelan.

"Mwo? Jadi kalian..." Himchan tampak shock mendengarnya.

"Kau tau bukan, aku selalu ketagihan dengan hal yang baru ku lakukan." Cengir Daehyun tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Paboya! Kalian lupa Youngjae beresiko hamil jika sering melakukannya hah?" Himchan meneriaki Daehyun.

"..." Daehyun dan Youngjae hening. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar lupa dengan hal itu.

"Jangan bilang kalian lupa saat melakukannya." Tebak Himchan.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun. Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku." Omel Youngjae.

"Aku juga lupa dengan kelebihanmu. Yang aku ingat saat itu kau adalah namja dan istriku. Kenapa kau sendiri lupa tentang dirimu hah?" Daehyun tidak mau kalah.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya, sedangkan otak ku saja tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena ulahmu." Youngjae balik menyalahkan.

"Ck, hentikan. Kalian bertengkar seperti ini juga tidak akan mengubah keadaan." Lerai Yongguk.

"Berharap saja itu tidak akan terjadi." Tambah Himchan.

"Jadikan semuanya pelajaran saja. Kalian berdua harus sama-sama mengendalikan diri." Yongguk memberi petuah.

"Akan ku hajar kau jika terjadi sesuatu." Kesal Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin menghajarku." Gerutu Daehyun.

"Karena kau semakin menyebalkan." Youngjae mendorong kepala Daehyun yang pasrah.

"Huft. Bertengkar lagi. Bbang, ayo kita mengemasi barangmu saja." Ajak Himchan tanpa memperdulikan pasangan yang sedang berdebat tersebut.

"Eh? Kau ingin pergi hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang." Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae agar berhenti.

"Dia akan pergi ke Vietnam besok." Himchan menyahut. Ada sedikit kesedihan dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ikut hyung?"

"Ani, dia melarangku untuk menyusulnya. Padahal setelah syuting besok aku bisa pergi."

"Kau syuting apa?" Youngjae penasaran.

"Iklan minuman kecil-kecilan."

"Whoa, daebak." Kagum Daehyun.

"Aku titip dia seminggu. Jongup juga akan menginap disini." Pesan Yongguk.

"Jongupie? Kau tidak khawatir Himchan hyung dengannya hyung?"

"Tidak usah memanasi dia, Dae."

"Aku percaya padanya. Lagipula banyak tiger yang mengawasinya." Jawab Yongguk.

"Ugh, tigermu memang selalu memandangiku setiap malam, Bbang. Itu mengerikan." Himchan bergidik setiap ia bercerita bagaimana semua koleksi boneka tiger Yongguk yang tersusun disetiap sudut kamar menghadap kearahnya.

"Kkk, kau bisa memeluknya jika kau merindukanku." Goda Yongguk.

 _'Drrrt, Drrt'_ Ponsel Daehyun bergetar dari dalam saku celananya. Tampak beberapa pesan muncul dari layar ponselnya.

"Siapa?" Youngjae mengintip ponsel Daehyun.

"Maknae." Jawab Daehyun dan membaca pesannya.

 _'Hyung, kau dimana? Salah satu guru sudah ada yang melihat fotomu dan sekarang para guru kelabakan dan meminta appa menindaklanjuti ini. Appa menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu, besok pagi orangtua kalian diminta datang ke sekolah dan menemuinya. Mian hyung, appa hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya.'_ Isi pesan Junhong.

"Kau baca saja." Daehyun memberikan ponselnya pada Youngjae. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bahu sofa -frustasi-.

"Appa dan umma sedang ada di Jeju. Eoteoke?" Youngjae ikut bersandar disamping Daehyun.

"Hubungi orangtuamu. Lebih baik masalah ini cepat diselesaikan." Saran Yongguk setelah membaca pesan Junhong.

"Hah, bisakah mereka tidak melibatkan orangtua kami." Daehyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kami tidak ingin membebani mereka hyung, apalagi pekerjaan mereka bisa terganggu hanya karena harus datang ke sekolah." Lanjut Youngjae.

"Apa boleh buat. Ikuti saja yang sudah ditentukan. Orangtua kalian pasti tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan." Saran Yongguk lagi.

"Troublemaker, Hwaiting." Entah Himchan berniat menyemangati atau meledek dua dongsaengnya ini. Tapi istilah troublemaker sepertinya cocok untuk mereka.

"Ah molla." Youngjae menghentakkan kakinya, kesal dengan keadaan.

:::::

Semalas-malasnya Daehyun untuk pergi ke sekolah, ia tidak pernah merasa semalas ini ke tempat yang hampir tiga tahun ia datangi tersebut. Berbeda dengan kemarin, Daehyun dan Youngjae berangkat hanya berjalan kaki karena Youngjae terus bersikeras kakinya sudah kembali sehat dan bisa berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Daehyun saat mereka berada didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Tentu." Youngjae memasang earphone dan membunyikan mp3 agar tidak mendengar omongan siswa nantinya. Begitupun dengan Daehyun.

"Jangan." Tolak Youngjae ketika Daehyun hendak menggenggam tangannya. Ia tau Daehyun ingin memberinya kekuatan, tapi jika seperti itu justru akan membuat siswa lain semakin semangat menjadikan mereka bahan pembicaraan.

"Arasseo. Kajja." Daehyun mengajak Youngjae untuk berjalan berdampingan memasuki sekolah. Dan benar saja, ketika mereka berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang dipenuhi siswa lain. Mereka disambut dengan cibiran dan pandangan jijik dari siswa yang dilewati, sesekali Daehyun melihat siswa yang berbisik sambil menatap mereka berdua.

 _'Gwaenchana?'_ Daehyun sengaja mengirimi Youngjae pesan meskipun saat ini mereka berjalan berdampingan.

 _'Ne, Yoo Youngjae is a strong boy.'_ Balas Youngjae.

 _'Thats why i love u.'_ Balas Daehyun kembali. Ia terus mengajak Youngjae berbicara melalui pesan agar istrinya itu fokus pada layar ponsel dibanding harus melihat respon siswa saat ini disekelilingnya.

"Kalian masih berani datang?" Sindir Seungho, teman sekelas Daehyun yang paling suka mencampuri urusan orang.

Daehyun dan Youngjae sama sekali tidak menjawab, mereka terus saja menyibukkan diri mereka tanpa perduli seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas memandang ke arah mereka.

"Sombong sekali tidak merespon." Kesal Seungho. Ia menghampiri Daehyun dan melepas earphone ditelinganya.

"Wae?" Ucap Daehyun malas.

"Ayo kita bertukar tempat duduk. Aku bosan disana." Ujarnya dan menggeser Daehyun sehingga ia duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Ternyata duduk disini nyaman juga, apalagi ada kau, Youngjae-ya." Godanya lalu menyenggol lengan Youngjae pelan yang tentunya membuat Youngjae risih dan menjauh.

"Yak! Apa maumu hah?" Daehyun menarik kerah namja tersebut dan menyeretnya ke dinding. Ia tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya melihat Youngjae digoda seperti itu.

"Mwo? Kau ingin memukulku?" Seungho menantang Daehyun.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jangan pernah kau mengganggunya."

"Uuu, kau membuatku semakin tertantang."

"Brengsk." Daehyun semakin geram, tangannya hampir saja mengenai wajah Seungho namun ditahan Youngjae.

"Aku tidak ingin tanganmu menyentuh kotoran." Ucap Youngjae sarkastik. Ia membawa Daehyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tidak dihiraukannya pandangan siswa lain pada mereka.

"Kau menyebutku kotoran? Lalu kalian apa hah?" Bentak Seungho tidak terima namun tidak digubris Youngjae dan Daehyun yang seolah tidak mendengar.

"Yak! Jawab aku!" Bentaknya lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang guru masuk dan menghentikan Seungho. Siswa lain yang sejak tadi menonton pun segera duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing.

"Saem, dia memukulku." Tuduh Seungho seraya menunjuk Daehyun.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Tidak ada bekas pukulan diwajahmu. Cepat duduk." Beruntung guru satu ini tidak percaya begitu saja. Ia mendorong tubuh Seungho agar duduk kembali.

"Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae." Panggil guru tersebut.

"Nde Saem."

"Silakan kalian ke ruangan rapat." Lanjutnya.

"Arasseo. Kamsahamnida Saem." Balas Daehyun diikuti Youngjae sopan. Mereka berdua pun beranjak keluar dari kelas.

"Tidak perlu mengurusi orang lain. Lebih baik kalian fokus pada ujian yang sebentar lagi." Tegur sang guru saat melihat siswanya melihat kepergian Daehyun Youngjae dengan penasaran.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa orang dewasa ini. Mereka saling berdiam diri hingga dua orang pemuda memasuki ruangan. Keduanya membungkuk sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Mereka berdiri dihadapan kepala sekolah serta dua orang guru lainnya seperti orang yang sedang dihakimi.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Ucap salah satu guru senior yang duduk disamping kepala sekolah. Sementara orang tua mereka duduk sisi lainnya.

"Daehyun-ah, Youngjae-ya." Panggil kepala sekolah yang notabene adalah ayah dari sahabat mereka.

"Ya Saem."

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bukankah anda sangat akrab dengan keluarga mereka? Saya harap anda bisa bersikap profesional." Guru lainnya mengingatkan.

"Saya mengerti, Guru Yang." Ujar Kepala sekolah sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, foto kalian menyebar dan membuat geger siswa bahkan guru disekolah. Bukankah kalian tahu peraturan kita melarang untuk melakukan kontak fisik seperti itu dilingkungan sekolah."

"Maaf, ini memang kesalahan saya saem." Jawab Daehyun.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi masalah saat ini oleh para siswa. Tapi hubungan kalian lah yang menjadi masalahnya." Guru Yang mengambil alih waktu bicara Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa salahnya dengan hubungan kami?" Daehyun mencoba bertanya dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja salah, namja berhubungan dengan namja. Itu akan merusak citra sekolah dan membuat para siswa merasa tidak nyaman berada disini." Lanjut Guru Yang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Hentikan hubungan kalian demi kenyamanan semuanya." Guru Yang menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun dan membuat semuanya terbelalak termasuk Mr. Choi yang sebelumnya memilih diam mengingat kondisinya berada ditengah-tengah dan orang yang sedang bicara tersebut adalah senior baginya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Seru Mrs. Jung yang diam sejak tadi.

"Guru Yang, anda tidak bisa memberi solusi seperti itu." Kata Mr. Choi menegur Guru Yang.

"Apa anda mendukung hubungan mereka, Kepala Sekolah? Atau jangan-jangan anda sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka sebelumnya." Guru Yang menatap Mr. Choi dengan sinis.

"Ya, saya memang mengetahuinya."

"Mwo? Jadi selama ini anda membiarkannya saja? Dimana letak keprofesionalan anda, pak." Guru Yang memojokkan Mr. Choi.

"Itu adalah hak mereka. Dan saya tidak berhak melanggar hak seseorang."

"Anda benar-benar tidak profesional, pak." Cibir Guru Yang lagi.

"Begitu pula kami, hubungan ini adalah urusan pribadi. Kenapa sekolah ikut campur? Dimana letak profesionalitas pihak sekolah? Sedangkan kami tetap sekolah secara profesional tanpa membawa hubungan kami ke dalam kegiatan belajar. Dan kesalahan itu juga kami lakukan diluar jam pelajaran dan tidak didepan satu orang pun. Ini tidak adil, saem." Youngjae tidak tahan lagi menahan pendapatnya dan langsung menyela ucapan Guru Yang untuk Mr. Choi.

"Yoo Youngjae, jangan melawan!" Bentak Guru Yang.

"Anda berani sekali membentak anak saya." tidak terima anaknya dibentak oleh orang lain.

Daehyun diam dan mencoba berpikir tenang agar tidak menambah masalah lebih besar lagi. "Saem, hubungan kami memang salah dimata kalian. Tapi apa kami pernah mengganggu kalian? Tidak. Dan apa bedanya kami dengan pasangan yang lain? Mereka juga pernah melakukan ciuman bahkan lebih dilingkungan sekolah. Hanya saja tidak ada yang melaporkannya. Kenapa cuma kami yang kalian diskriminasi seperti ini? Jika pihak sekolah merasa jijik dengan hubungan kami, kalian bisa memasukkan kami ke dalam kelas khusus. Aku hanya mohon beri kami kesempatan untuk lulus dengan tenang. Tinggal 2 bulan lagi saem. Aku mohon." Daehyun menunduk dalam.

"Lagipula, apa ada peraturan sekolah yang mengatur tentang hubungan pribadi para siswanya? Sepertinya tidak ada." Mrs. Jung memperlihatkan peraturan dan ketentuan sekolah di Korea yang ia kumpulkan sejak tadi malam.

"Memang tidak ada, tapi hal ini tetap saja akan mencoreng nama baik sekolah."

"Jika ini tersebar, saya akan memblokir seluruh berita yang terkait dan nama sekolah akan tetap baik. Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Janji Mr. Yoo.

"Kenapa anda begitu mendukung anak anda. Ingat agasshi, ini adalah kesalahan." Guru Yang bersikeras.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta bukan? Saya akan mendukung apapun demi kebahagian anak saya." Mr. Yoo menjawab dengan tegas.

"Dan jangan pernah sekalipun anda menyuruh mereka untuk berpisah. Atau anda akan saya tuntut atas pelanggaran hak." Mr. Yoo terus membela anak dan menantunya.

"Tapi -"

 _'Hoeks hoeks.'_ Sebuah suara dari Youngjae memotong ucapan guru dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Daehyun khawatir.

"Molla, aku pusing sekali." Jawab Youngjae. Wajahnya tampak lesu.

"Sepertinya alergimu kumat lagi, aegi. Daehyunnie, tolong bawa dia ke UKS." Pinta Mrs. Yoo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rapat ini?"

"Biar kami bertiga yang menyelesaikannya." Ucap Mr. Yoo dan menyuruh Daehyun dan Youngjae pergi dengan gesture tangannya.

"Arasseo, kami permisi. Ayo Jae." Daehyun berbalik dan membungkukkan badan sedikit lalu menuntun Youngjae agar naik ke punggungnya. Daehyun sangat tau bahwa istrinya saat ini sangat lemas dan tidak mampu berjalan dengan benar.

"Tolong rawat dia, Daehyunnie." Seru Mrs. Yoo sebelum Daehyun membawa Youngjae keluar dari ruangan.

"Sebenarnya kau makan apa eoh? Kenapa seperti ini." Kata Daehyun sambil meminumkan obat yang diberi perawat sekolah tadi.

"Aku makan sandwich, sama sepertimu."

"Jika karena itu, harusnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Sepertinya hanya efek stress karena masalah ini." Youngjae menghela napas berat.

"Ck, jangan dipikirkan. Aku yakin orang tua kita bisa menyelesaikannya." Daehyun mengusap kepala Youngjae lembut, berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku takut kita akan dikeluarkan."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Jae."

"Tapi feelingku sangat kuat kali ini."

"Sudah, aku bilang jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau istirahat." Daehyun menyelimuti Youngjae dan mengusap kepalanya agar tertidur.

"Aku ingin pulang saja, Dae."

"Umma akan menjemput kita disini jika semuanya sudah selesai. Tidurlah." Daehyun mengusap kepala Youngjae lembut.

"Arasseo." Tanpa protes, Youngjae pun memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya terlelap.

"Youngjae sudah mendingan?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo saat menghampiri Daehyun dan Youngjae di UKS.

"Ne, sepertinya dia sangat tertekan." Jawab Daehyun pelan.

"Kasihan dia." Mrs. Yoo memandang anaknya dengan miris.

"Oh ya eommoni, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Hampir saja umma lupa pesan appamu. Sebaiknya kau tanya ibumu, ayah Youngie dan Junhongie. Mereka menunggumu diruangan kepala sekolah. Biar umma yang menjaga Youngie disini."

"Baiklah, gomawo eommoni." Ucap Daehyun kemudian pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah yang cukup dekat dari UKS.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya, ahjussi?" Tanya Daehyun langsung setelah duduk disamping ibunya.

"Daehyun-ah. sebelumnya ahjussi minta maaf karena tidak bisa membelamu selama rapat tadi. Kau tau bukan, ahjussi berada diposisi yang sangat sulit saat itu. "

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti. menjadi pihak yang ada ditengah sangat sulit dan membuat merasa serba salah."

"Ne, terimakasih. Beruntung, pernikahanmu tidak terungkap sehingga masalah ini tidak semakin runyam Dae. Dan untuk keputusan rapat tadi, orang tua kalian dan para guru berdebat cukup panjang. Sebagai kepala sekolah, ahjussi mengambil keputusan yang semoga terbaik untuk kalian."

"Apa itu ahjussi?" Daehyun semakin penasaran.

"Salah satu dari kalian akan dipindah ke sekolah lain demi kenyamanan bersama." kata Mr. Choi yang merasa tidak enak.

"Hah, keputusan ini lebih baik dari bayangan kami. Apa nama sekolah yang akan menampung salah satu dari kami?" Daehyun tampak sangat pasrah.

"Setelah kami hubungi sekolah yang ada di Korea, hanya Daeguk High School yang bersedia menerima siswa pindahan disaat menjelang ujian seperti ini."

Daehyun terdiam. SMA Daeguk bukanlah nama asing ditelinganya. Salah satu sekolah dengan kualitas menengah ke bawah dan sangat kecil kesempatan siswa yang bersekolah disana untuk bisa kuliah di Universitas ternama. Berbeda dengan sekolahnya sekarang.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?" Mr. Yoo yang tadi diam saja kini bersuara.

"Biar aku yang akan pindah kesana."

"Daehyunnie." Seru Mrs. Jung tidak terima, ia tidak ingin pendidikan anaknya semakin terpuruk.

"Youngjae anak yang pintar umma dan dia tidak boleh gagal masuk Universitas Seoul hanya karena akreditasi sekolah yang buruk."

"Kau juga aegi."

"Ani, aku tidak bermimpi untuk masuk Universitas ternama, aku hanya menjawab asal kemarin. Bisa lulus saja aku sudah bersyukur. Jadi melanjutkan sekolah disana tidak masalah bagiku."

"Gomawo Daehyun-ah, appa berhutang budi padamu." Ucap Mr. Yoo tulus.

"Eyy abeoji, Youngjae adalah prioritas utamaku. Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini." Daehyun berusaha tenang dan tersenyum dihadapan tiga orang tua itu.

"Ah, lalu kapan aku bisa mulai masuk sekolah itu?" Lanjut Daehyun.

"Besok ahjussi akan mengurus surat kepindahanmu, dan kemungkinan lusa kau sudah resmi menjadi siswa disana."

"Arasseo. Untuk sementara waktu, tolong jangan beritahu yang lain, aku mohon." Pinta Daehyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"Satu lagi..." lanjut Daehyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Mr. Choi.

"Tolong jaga Youngjae, jangan sampai siswa ataupun guru mendiskriminasi dia lagi."

"Ahjussi akan menjaganya." Ucap Mr. Choi yakin.

"Kamsahamnida." Daehyun menunduk dengan hormat.

"Oh ya, apa Youngjae sudah baikan?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Dia masih tertidur karena efek obat, umma"

"Yasudah, kita bangunkan dia lalu pulang. Lebih baik dia istirahat dirumah saja." Kata Mr. Yoo.

"Ne, aku akan membangunkannya. Kalian tunggu diparkiran saja." Setuju Daehyun.

"Arasseo." Balas Mrs. Jung.

"Ahjussi, sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terimakasih." Daehyun berdiri dan membungkuk sebelum pergi dari ruangan untuk mengambil tas di dalam kelas lalu menjemput Youngjae serta mertuanya.

Dua orang pemuda tampak menghabiskan waktu mereka disalah satu sudut bandara yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung dan penumpang yang baru datang maupun akan pergi. Himchan, salah satu pemuda tersebut tampak erat memeluk lengan pemuda disampingnya. Seakan enggan membiarkan pemuda tersebut jauh dari dirinya.

"Kau tidak ke lokasi?" Tanya Yongguk sembari mengusap punggung tangan Himchan yang menempel dilengannya.

Himchan menggeleng, "Nanti saja. Aku ingin mengantarmu sampai berangkat."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau terlambat?"

"Masih tiga jam lagi, Bbang. Aku bisa mengantarmu dulu."

"Oh arasseo."

"Bbang, bagaimana kalau aku ikut juga? Aku tidak kuat kalau berjauhan denganmu." Himchan memainkan baju Yongguk dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Jangan berlebihan Hime." Yongguk tertawa ringan ketika mendengar ucapan Himchan.

"Aku sungguhan."

"Ara ara. Mian aku tidak mengijinkanmu ikut. Kau harus manfaatkan kesempatan ini agar impianmu tercapai. Mengerti?"

"Huft baiklah."

"Ini baru kekasihku." Yongguk mengacak rambut Himchan dengan sayang.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Hari ini Daehyunnie dan Youngjae sedang ada rapat bukan? Ah aku harus meneleponnya." Himchan merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya dan bergegas mencari nomor kontak Daehyun.

"Nanti saja, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk sekarang." Cegah Yongguk.

"Kau tidak penasaran?" Himchan heran karena Yongguk melarangnya.

"Kau kan bisa memberitahuku nanti. Memangnya kau tidak ingin meneleponku saat aku disana?" Yongguk memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap Himchan.

"Umm ne. Aku pasti sangat sibuk dengan Jongup, jadi tidak sempat meneleponmu."

"Oh, gwaenchana. Ku dengar, gadis disana sangat cantik. Aku bisa mendekati mereka selama disana." Yongguk membalas dengan wajah datar.

"Yak! Andwae!" Himchan mempelototi Yongguk, -protes-.

"Mwo?" Yongguk bicara dengan wajah menantang.

"Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam disana." Ucap Himchan dengan mata masih melotot.

"Itu tergantung. Jika kau sering menghubungiku, aku tidak akan macam-macam." Yongguk terkekeh melihat ekspresi Himchan.

"Aku pasti menghubungimu. Tapi kau juga janji padaku."

"Ara, aku tidak mungkin tergoda dengan yang lain. Karena dimataku hanya kau yang lebih menggoda." Bisik Yongguk dan mengecup bibir Himchan sekejap dan sontak membuat kedua pipi Himchan merah merona.

"Cheesy tiger." Ucap Himchan sambil tersipu.

"Kkk, Anw Pinggangmu masih sakit?" Yongguk menanyakan keadaan Himchan.

Himchan menggeleng, "Sudah tidak, aku langsung minum obat penghilang nyeri kemarin. Bisa gawat kalau aku jalan tertatih saat syuting nanti kkk."

"Syukurlah, mian aku terlalu semangat kemarin."

"Gwaenchana, ini sudah resiko saat memberi makan ayah harimau yang kelaparan." Sindir Himchan.

Yongguk tertawa pelan mendengar sindiran kekasihnya itu. Sesekali ia melihat kearah jamnya. "Sudah waktunya aku masuk, Hime."

Raut wajah Himchan mendadak berubah, ekspresinya yang tersipu kini berganti menjadi sedih. "Sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

"Pasti. Aku mencintaimu, Hime." Ucap Yongguk dan mengecup kening Himchan.

"Na ddo." Himchan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Jaga dirimu. Beritahu aku jika ada apa-apa. Annyeong." Yongguk melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke terminal keberangkatan.

"Ndee. Telepon aku jika sudah tiba." Seru Himchan sambil membalas lambaian tangan. Yongguk mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan Himchan.

"Huft, baru beberapa detik saja aku sudah merindukanmu Bbang." Gumam Himchan menghela napas panjang. Ia pun membenarkan posisi ransel dipunggungnya serta memasang kembali topi dan masker yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. Ia bergegas keluar bandara dan memasuki taxi menuju lokasi syuting iklan yang baru pertama kali akan ia jalani.

Sesampainya dirumah tadi, Youngjae kembali tertidur. Rupanya efek obat masih kuat terasa hingga Youngjae terus ingin tidur. Sementara menunggu Youngjae bangun, Daehyun mengistirahatkan diri bersama ibu dan kedua mertuanya di ruang keluarga. Mr. Yoo dan Mrs. Jung tampak malas kembali ke kantor, konsentrasi mereka terpecah karena masalah ini.

"Yeobo, apa kita bangunkan saja dia?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo pada suaminya yang juga sedang memejamkan mata dan bersandar dibahu sofa.

"Biarkan saja dia istirahat."

"Benar eommoni, sejak tadi malam tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Mungkin sekarang waktunya dia istirahat." Daehyun mendukung ayah mertuanya.

"Hah, dia memang susah tidur jika sedang banyak pikiran." Mrs. Yoo terlihat sedih mengingat masalah yang dihadapi anaknya sekarang.

"Mian, karenaku Youngjae jadi tertekan seperti ini." Daehyun kembali menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tidak tidak, ini semua sudah kehendak Tuhan. Mungkin ada hal positif dibalik semua ini nanti." Mrs. Yoo berusaha berpikir positif.

"Aku beruntung memiliki mertua seperti kalian yang bijak." Puji Daehyun saat mendengar ucapan mertuanya.

"Kami juga. Terimakasih sudah menyayangi dan menjaga anak kami dengan sangat baik. Bahkan kau lebih memperhatikannya dibanding kami." Balas Mr. Yoo.

"Itu memang sudah seharusnya, abeoji. Ngomong-ngomong, lebih baik kalian istirahat saja di kamar tamu. Kalian pasti lelah, berangkat dari Jeju dan langsung ke sekolah tanpa istirahat sebelumnya." Saran Daehyun.

"Sepertinya kami pulang saja, Dae." Tolak Mrs. Yoo tidak enak.

"Ani, kalian menginaplah disini. Youngjae perlu kalian disampingnya." Cegat Daehyun.

"Iya besan, menginaplah. Ini rumah anak kalian juga jadi tidak perlu sungkan." Tambah Mrs. Jung.

"Hm, bagaimana yeobo?" Mrs. Yoo melirik suaminya.

"Kalau disuruh begitu, kami tidak akan menolak haha." Mr. Yoo menerima tawaran Daehyun dan ibunya.

"Kamsahamnida abeoji, eomoni." Daehyun tersenyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu, silakan besan istirahat. Daehyunnie, antarkan mertuamu ke kamar." Perintah Mrs. Jung pada anaknya.

"Ayo eommoni, abeoji ikut aku." Dengan sopan Daehyun mempersilakan mertuanya menuju kamar tamu yang terletak disamping kamarnya.

"Kami permisi, besan." Pamit Mrs. Yoo pada Mrs. Jung sebelum mengikuti Daehyun.

"Ne, selamat istirahat. Anggap rumah sendiri saja kkk." Balas Mrs. Jung yang masih betah bersandar di sofa.

Tidak berapa lama, Daehyun pun kembali menghampiri ibunya. Ia meraih pundak Mrs. Jung dan memijatnya pelan.

"Aigoo, tumben sekali kau seperti ini." Ujar Mrs. Jung sambil merasakan pijatan Daehyun.

"Aku ingin memanjakan wanita yang sangat ku sayang." Sahut Daehyun yang terus memijat.

"Sejak kapan anak umma pandai menggombal hm?"

"Aku tidak menggombal umma."

"Arraseo arasseo. Umma juga menyayangimu aegi."

"Saranghae umma." Daehyun berhenti memijat dan beralih memeluk pundak ibunya.

"Kau pasti lebih tertekan dibanding Youngjae saat ini." Mrs. Jung mengusap lengan anaknya lembut.

"Tidak." Jawab Daehyun singkat dan cepat.

"Umma tau kau berbohong." Kata Mrs. Jung tidak percaya dan tidak direspon oleh Daehyun hingga tercipa keheningan diantara mereka selama beberapa waktu. Daehyun membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Mrs. Jung, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kau sudah yakin akan pindah kesana aegi?" Mrs. Jung memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja." Daehyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menunda kelulusanmu dan melanjutkannya tahun depan di sekolah yang bagus jika kau mau." Mrs. Jung coba membujuk Daehyun. Paling tidak Daehyun bisa lulus disekolah dengan akreditasi yang bagus meskipun harus menunda kelulusannya. Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Mrs. Jung.

"Andwae. Aku tidak ingin tinggal kelas."

"Keras kepala." Mrs. Jung mencubit lengan anaknya.

"Sama sepertimu." Balas Daehyun dan mencium pipi ibunya.

"Dasar." Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepala.

"Umma, sebaiknya kau juga tidur." Daehyun kembali memberi saran.

"Kau juga. Sekalian kau cek keadaan istrimu." Pesan Mrs. Jung sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Ne umma. Selamat tidur."

"Neo ddo." Mrs. Jung tersenyum lalu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sehilangnya Mrs. Jung dari pandangan, Daehyun pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Youngjae yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam kamar mereka berdua. Daehyun terus berjaga disamping Youngjae dan mengusap rambut istrinya itu pelan agar ia semakin nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung, ini sudah siang. Kenapa syutingnya belum mulai juga?" Himchan yang sudah stand by sejak dua jam lalu tampak bosan.

"Pemeran wanitanya belum datang. Maklum, artis papan atas." Sahut seorang staff dari agensi yang sengaja dikirim sebagai manajer untuk menemani Himchan dilokasi.

"Jadi partnerku memang artis papan atas? Heol, daebak." Himchan berdecak kagum. Bagaimana tidak, jika partnernya adalah seorang artis terkenal tentu saja ia bisa menjadi sorotan juga dan berpengaruh pada karirnya nanti.

"Yeap. Makanya kau harus lakukan semua arahan sutradara biar karirnu lancar." Nasihat manajernya.

"Pasti. Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku boleh mempelajari naskahnya lebih dulu? Kau belum memberikannya padaku sejak tadi." Pinta Himchan. Ia memang hanya disuruh duduk bersantai saja oleh manajernya sembari menunggu kedatangan lawan mainnya.

"Ah, naskahnya sangat mudah. Jadi kau tidak perlu mempelajarinya." Tolak manajernya.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Ayolah, kau bilang aku harus bekerja maksimal. Jadi aku harus pelajari dulu hyung." Himchan terus memaksa. Semakin manajernya menolak, semakin keras Himchan memaksanya.

"Tapi kau harus janji jangan protes."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Himchan penasaran.

"Kau janji saja."

"Ya...baiklah." Jawab Himchan dengan malas.

"Oke, ini." Manajer tersebut mengeluarkan naskah dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Himchan.

Segera saja Himchan membaca tiap lembar naskah itu dengan seksama dan matanya terbelalak saat membaca bagian naskah yang menyuruhnya untuk beradegan kissing dengan lawan mainnya, si artis papan atas.

"Hyung. Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak ingin mengambil pekerjaan yang ada adegan seperti ini." Himchan menunjuk barisan kata yang ia maksud.

"Kau sudah janji tidak protes."

"Kenapa ada adegan ini dalam iklan minuman? Aku tidak mau."

"Disini ada adegan dimana kau akan mencium bibir wanita tersebut hanya untuk mengambil sisa tetesan minuman di bibirnya karena rasa minuman itu sangat nikmat hingga kau ingin lagi. Tidak lebih. Santai saja." Jelas manajer tersebut tanpa bersalah.

"Hyung. Kau lupa? Dalam kontrakku dengan agensi tertulis kalau aku tidak melakukan pose atau adegan skinship melebihi pelukan. Dan kenapa agensi justru menyuruhku melakukan ini."

"Anggap saja agensi memberimu peluang untuk cepat terkenal."

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa." Tolak Himchan dan langsung merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Yak, kau mau kemana eoh?" Seru manajer Himchan.

"Pulang, apa lagi?"

"Tapi iklannya?"

"Ada apa ini?" Sutradara yang sedari tadi sibuk berkoordinasi dengan krunya datang menghampiri bersama seorang pria yang cukup dewasa dengan pakaian necis.

"Saya ingin pulang karena naskah yang ada tidak sesuai dengan kontrak saya." Jawab Himchan tanpa takut.

"Cih kau anak baru saja sudah sombong sekali." Hina Sutradara tersebut pada Himchan.

"Saya tidak sombong. Tapi masing-masing orang punya prinsip dalam pekerjaannya. Begitupula dengan saya."

"Begini Himchan-ssi, perusahaan kami ingin sekali memakai aktris Cha Eunji yang sedang terkenal itu untuk iklan minuman kami. Setelah melakukan diskusi yang cukup alot, akhirnya dia setuju dengan konsep dan naskah yang kami ajukan meskipun dengan syarat."

"Apa?" Himchan mendengarkan perkataan pria berpakaian necis itu serius.

"Karena akan ada adegan kissing sungguhan, ia meminta kami mencari model pria yang tidak akan mencuri kesempatan padanya. Karena sering kali banyak lawan mainnya yang memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Dan setelah saya membicarakannya pada agensi anda, pimpinan anda langsung menyarankan anda sebagai model kami karena anda sesuai dengan syarat tersebut." Jelas pria tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura. Kami semua tahu kau tidak normal. Kau pikir apa lagi alasan dia memilihmu? Karena bakatmu? Tidak, bahkan bakatmu masih dibawah standar." Ujar Sutradara dengan tajam.

 _'Jleb.'_ Himchan merasa terpojok. Ia sendiri saat ini, bahkan manajernya pun hanya diam tanpa membelanya sedikit pun. Ia benar-benar terpuruk.

"Cepat siap-siap, tokoh utama kita sudah datang." Perintah Sutradara ketika melihat seorang gadis berparas cantik serta perawakan tinggi menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo, maaf aku terlambat. Ada beberapa kendala saat aku menyelesaikan scene drama tadi." Sapa gadis tersebut ramah.

"Gwaenchana, kami maklum Eunji-ssi. Perkenalkan, ini Kim Himchan yang akan menjadi partnermu." Sutradara yang tadi sangat arogan pada Himchan kini berubah sikap.

"Oh Kim Himchan-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku mohon kerjasamanya." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu pada Himchan. Sungguh artis yang sangat ramah.

"Ah ye, Kim Himchan. Senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab Himchan dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup kalian berkenalan, lebih baik kita segera mulai syuting kita." Sela sang sutradara.

"Nde!" Seru si aktris ceria. "Kajja, Himchan-ssi." Ajaknya dan berbalik badan.

"Eunji-ssi." Panggil Himchan sebelum gadis tersebut beranjak pergi.

"Ne?"

"Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama di lain waktu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Ucap Himchan dan mengambil ranselnya yang sudah dirapikan sebelumnya.

"Yak, apa maksudmu?" Si Manajer berteriak. Tiga orang lainnya memandang Himchan dengan keadaan bingung, mencerna maksud dari ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"Hyung, kau bisa panggil Taejun hyung untuk menggantikanku. Dia sangat sopan pada wanita. Mian, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan prinsipku. Annyeong." Himchan segera berlari meninggalkan lokasi syuting sebelum sang manajer mencoba menangkapnya dan menyeretnya kembali. Tidak ia hiraukan teriakan demi teriakan yang keluar dari mulut sutradara bermuka dua dan manajernya dari arah belakang.

Himchan sangat tau kemungkinan agensi akan memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak dengannya tapi ia tidak perduli karena sejak awal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan kontak fisik yang berlebihan dengan partner kerjanya, dan janji itu harus ia tepati. Berpose memeluk pinggang model wanita saja Yongguk sudah marah besar, bagaimana dengan adegan kissing nanti. Himchan tidak ingin membuat Yongguk marah atau kecewa hanya karena ini.

Hari sudah cukup sore, Jongup dan Junhong pun dengan santai berjalan kaki mengikuti alur jalanan yang mereka lewati. Sebenarnya bisa saja Junhong pulang dengan ayahnya, namun ia lebih memilih pulang dengan Jongup meskipun harus jalan. Paling tidak ia bisa berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan orang kekurangan ekspresi tersebut.

"Hyung, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Mengantarmu pulang lalu ke rumah Himchan hyung."

"Eish, tidak usah mengantarku hyung. Nanti di belokan kita pisah saja. Jadi kau tidak cape." Larang Junhong.

"Gwaenchana, sudah kewajibanku memastikan orang yang ku sayang sampai ke rumah dengan selamat." Balas Jongup.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa gombal eoh?" Junhong menarik hidung Jongup, gemas.

"Entahlah kkk." Jongup terkekeh.

"Oh iya hyung, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke tempat Dae hyung dulu? Appa bilang Youngjae hyung sakit saat rapat tadi." Ajak Junhong.

"Jinja? Memang apa hasilnya?" Jongup merasa penasaran.

"Molla, appa menyuruhku tanya langsung ke Dae hyung saja. Kau tau tidak hyung, appa sempat disalahkan oleh Guru Yang karena mendukung Daehyun hyung dan Youngjae hyung." Junhong bercerita dengan semangat.

"Jadi ayahmu mendukung?"

"Dia bilang itu hak mereka jadi tidak mungkin dia melarangnya."

"Berarti ayahmu juga tidak akan melarang hubungan -" Ucapan Jongup terpotong karena Junhong membekapnya.

Jongup melepas tangan Junhong dan menatapnya datar, "Wae?"

"Jangan sebut itu. Bahaya jika ada yang mendengar." Bisik Junhong.

"Tidak ada anak sekolah kita disini." Jongup melihat sekelilingnya.

"Bisa saja ada siswa sekolah kita yang tidak menggunakan seragam dan mendengar ucapanmu itu."

"Kau takut ketahuan sekolah?" Tanya Jongup serius.

"Ne. Jika kita ketahuan, maka akan berpengaruh pada pekerjaan appa. Lagipula appa akan marah besar kalau tau anaknya juga seperti itu."

"Arasseo."

"Kau marah?" Junhong merasa tidak enak dengan jawaban singkat Jongup.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Tidak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu dalam ketidaknormalanku." Ucap Jongup.

"Apa maksudmu?" Junhong tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jongup.

"Ani. Kajja kita jenguk Youngjae hyung." Jongup berjalan lebih dulu dari Junhong yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Terlihat sekali ia masih penasaran dengan maksud Jongup.

"Kami datang~" Sapa Junhong saat memasuki rumah keluarga Jung bersama Jongup.

"Oh Himchan hyung ada disini?" Kaget Junhong karena melihat Himchan sudah duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Youngjae dan Daehyun yang tengah bermain monopoli untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Sementara Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Yoo terlihat sedang sibuk di area dapur menyiapkan makan malam nanti.

"Maknae-ya!" Himchan menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya sebagai isyarat agar Junhong dan Jongup duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah sehat hyung?" Junhong penasaran dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Youngjae sebelum duduk.

"Ne. Mungkin aku cuma kelelahan." Jawab Youngjae.

"Syukurlah. Appa khawatir dengan kalian."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hasilnya?" Jongup akhirnya bersuara meskipun mulutnya penuh dengan cheeseball yang ia ambil dari Daehyun.

"Kami tidak dikeluarkan." Youngjae menjawabnya dengan ceria. Well, hanya itu yang ia dengar dari Daehyun saat ia memaksa Daehyun agar memberitahu hasil keputusan untuk mereka berdua setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur.

"Whoaaa jinjayo? Yeaaay!" Seru Junhong dan mengajak Youngjae dan Himchan disampingnya High Five.

"Gosip disekolah nanti jangan didengarkan, lama-lama juga akan hilang. Fokus dengan ujian saja." Saran Himchan.

"Tumben saranmu kali ini benar hyung" Ledek Daehyun.

"Tidak usah meledekku." Himchan mendelik kearah Daehyun.

"Yongguk hyung sudah sampai hyung?" Jongup membuka topik baru.

"Molla, dia belum menghubungiku."

"Mungkin dia sibuk dengan gadis disana hyung. Kau harus sabar." Goda Daehyun.

 _'Plak.'_ Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun. "Jangan panasi Himchan hyung."

"Wae? biasanya kau semangat membantuku meledek dia." Daehyun mengusap kepalanya.

"Entahlah, aku jadi tidak tega meledek Himchan hyung."

"Aneh sekali." Daehyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi, kapan iklanmu tayang hyung?" Jongup kembali mengalihkan topik.

"Benar, kapan hyung? Aku tidak sabar melihatnya." Tambah Junhong.

"Ah itu..." Himchan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ada yang tidak beres?" Youngjae menatap Himchan penasaran.

"Pasti ada. Tidak mungkin kau pulang cepat seperti tadi jika semuanya beres." Daehyun ikut menganalisa.

"Ya, aegideul. Ayo kita makan dulu. Youngie, tolong panggil appa di kamar." Perintah Mrs. Yoo yang baru selesai menata makan malam dengan Mrs. Jung.

"Nde umma." Youngjae bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya didalam kamar.

"Kita makan dulu, baru aku cerita. Aku lapar sekali." Himchan segera berlari ke ruang makan, menghindar dari dongsaengnya yang penasaran dengan ceritanya.

' _Untung saja.'_ Batin Himchan.

"Selamat makan~" Seru semua orang dimeja makan sebelum mulai menyantap makan malam yang sudah tersedia.

"Makan yang banyak aegideul." Ujar Mrs. Jung mempersilakan.

"Nde ahjumma." Sahut Junhong dan Himchan bersamaan.

"Jongup-ah, kau makan juga. Jangan malu begitu." Tegur Mr. Yoo pada Jongup yang duduk disebelahnya dan hanya mengambil sedikit makanan.

"Ne ahjussi." Jongup mengangguk.

"Ugh, untukmu saja Dae." Youngjae menyodorkan piringnya yang masih penuh pada Daehyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa hm? Bukannya ini kesukaanmu." Daehyun heran dengan Youngjae yang menghentikan makannya.

"Err, bau dagingnya sangat menyengat. Aku tidak bisa makan ini."

"Benarkah?" Himchan mencium daging yang sedari tadi ia masukkan kemulutnya. "Tidak ada."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja hyung. Kalian lanjut makan saja." Tidak ingin mengganggu, Youngjae pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae.

"Tiduran di sofa. Aku lelah sekali Dae."

"Makan dulu baru tidur. Oke? Sedikiit saja." Bujuk Daehyun.

"Atau kau mau umma buatkan yang lain?" Mrs. Yoo ikut membujuk.

"Aniyo umma, aku sudah tidak mood makan. Mianhae." Sesal Youngjae. Bukan tidak menghargai tapi dia memang tidak berselera makan lagi dan itu tidak bisa dipaksa.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja disana. Tapi kau harus minum susu yang ku buat nanti, arra?"

"Arasseo." Jawab Youngjae dan pergi istirahat di ruang keluarga yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Mungkin nafsu makannya berkurang karena efek stress sekarang." Mr. Yoo mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

"Sepertinya begitu yeobo. Bagaimana kalau dia tau yang sebenarnya? Pasti akan tambah stress." Setuju Mrs. Yoo dengan suara pelan.

"Sebenarnya? Memang ada apa ahjumma?" Tanya Himchan juga mewakili penasaran Jongup dan Junhong.

"Ssst jangan berisik. Nanti juga kalian tau sendiri." Tegur Daehyun yang selesai makan dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman Youngjae.

"Ibunya Youngjae hanya bicara asal, jangan dipikirkan haha. Ayo lanjutkan makannya. Nanti keburu dingin." Mr. Yoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sedikit kekehan untuk menutupi kepolosan istrinya yang hampir saja membongkar rahasia sementara mereka.

Memang pada akhirnya mereka akan tahu keputusan yang sebenarnya, tapi sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya. Hanya Daehyun yang akan menceritakan semuanya pada mereka nanti. Terlebih menjelaskan pada Youngjae yang saat ini sedang tertekan, tentunya itu adalah hal berat bagi Daehyun. Dan harus nenunggu saat yang tepat agar tidak semakin merusak moodnya.

:::::

TBC

Mian kalau ada yang bingung sama part ini. Thanks sudah baca ^^ maaf atas kekurangannya juga /bow/

 **[Balasan Review Part 20]**

GithaCallie : dae mah udah dari lahir otaknya mesum, udah gabisa dihilangin lagi xD makasih banyak yaaa udah baca ^^

A Y P : Iyaaa, makasih banyak ya ^^

Indriana217 : iyaaa, makasih banyak ^^

Restika : nasibnya ya gitu kak T.T anw makasih banyak udah baca ^^

DSJung : iya emang, dia plantium 0.5 kayanya (?) hasilnya ya gitu deh kak T.T maklumin kak, dae otaknya mesum, susah dikendaliin xD sebenernya sih aku ga tau dia kak, Cuma anggap aja dia deh, atau bayangin orang lain juga boleh xD anw thanks for reading ^^

Bulantaurus : kk iya gapapa~ makasih yaa ^^

Adios wipe : ahay si bbang sama dae kan beda tipis xD tampar aja si jongup mah biar dia sadar (?) aku ga bisa tanggung jawab kaaak, maafkan dirikuuu /sembunyi dibelakang dae/ anw thanks sdh baca ^^ maaf lama updatenya T.T

TaeHyun : dae si biang masalah, jae si tukang emosi. Kan pas tuh xD anw makasih ya udah baca ^^

Park Rinhyun : engga pake kaaak, dan gatau deh gimana hasilnya sekarang xD oh ya, makasih udah baca ^^

KJMZYX : iya, kan yongguk lbh berpengalaman (?) Yeaaaah~ tumben kan jongup marah2. Matanya makin sipit pas mau pelototin orang xD makasih banyak ya^^

Missraze21 : hehe, sorry i made some problems for them i thinks he cant tell everyone about their marriage, cause their friends will more hate them than this T.T anw thanks for reading ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 22/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

:::::

Pagi kembali datang menghampiri dan memaksa semua orang untuk kembali menjalani aktiftas masing-masing di hari kerja. Daehyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas mematikan alarm yang terus berbunyi di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik sosok pemuda disebelahnya yang masih tertidur akibat efek obat pusing yang ia minum tadi malam. Daehyun tersenyum dan mendekati wajah pemuda tersebut lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut agar terbangun.

"Good morning." Sapa Daehyun sambil tersenyum dan menjauhkan dirinya ketika mata Youngjae terbuka.

"Morning. Jam berapa sekarang?" Youngjae menutup mulutnya yang masih saja menguap.

"Baru setengah 6. Kau masih pusing?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Youngjae dan mencoba duduk bersandar di headboard tempat tidur.

"Tidak usah masuk saja." Daehyun ikut bersandar dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Youngjae.

"Kita sudah tertinggal pelajaran belakangan ini. Kau mau kita kesusahan saat ujian nanti?"

"Ck, aku bisa pinjamkan catatan yang lain dan menyalinkannya untukmu."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau meminjamkan bukunya ke orang bermasalah seperti kita eoh?"

Daehyun diam karena ucapan Youngjae yang ada benarnya. Semua teman sekelasnya menjauhi mereka sejak insiden itu. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Youngjae bisa bertahan menghadapinya seorang diri setelah kepindahannya besok.

"Baby, kenapa kau diam?" Youngjae menusuk pipi Daehyun yang mendadak melamun dan tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Oh ani. Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya aku menyalin catatan mereka diam-diam." Daehyun berbohong.

"Jangan nekat, bisa-bisa kau malah semakin dijauhi oleh mereka. Kita minta materi dengan para guru saja." Usul Youngjae.

"Eh? Kau lupa? Para guru juga sudah memandang rendah kita Jae."

"Tapi mereka tetap saja seorang guru, suka tidak suka harus tetap memberi pelajaran pada siswanya."

"Kau benar. Biar nanti aku yang meminta pada mereka semua."

"Shireo. Aku juga ingin membantu."

"Tidak usah." Tolak Daehyun.

"Pokoknya aku ingin membantumu juga."

"Ck, keras kepala. Arra, terserah kau saja." Daehyun menyerah. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat.

"Hehe. Gomawo." Youngjae mencium bibir Daehyun kilat dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mandi. Lebih baik kita berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi, agar tidak berpapasan dengan banyak siswa." Sahut Youngjae sambil menyiapkan seragam ia dan Daehyun sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kau takut?" Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin menghindari hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman, sama seperti mereka." Jelas Youngjae yang tidak terganggu dengan pelukan Daehyun meskipun saat ini ia sedang sibuk mencari beberapa pakaian lain dalam lemari.

"Hm, aku mengerti." Daehyun mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kau mau sarapan apa?" Selesai menyiapkan keperluan mereka, Youngjae melepas pelukan dan berbalik menghadap Daehyun.

"Memangnya kau mau memasak?"

"Wae? Kau tidak mau aku memasakkanmu lagi?"

"Aish, maksudku kau sedang sakit jadi tidak perlu memasak. Lagipula ada umma dan eommoni yang bilang akan memasak selama disini." Daehyun kembali melarang.

"Kasihan mereka Dae."

Daehyun menghela napas dan menatap Youngjae dalam, "Kenapa kau susah sekali menurut denganku hm?"

"Arasseo arasseo, aku akan menurut denganmu. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Youngjae mengambil handuknya dan pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih berdiri ditempat.

"Kau mau kumandikan?" Goda Daehyun.

"Andwae, aku bukan anak kecil." Tolak Youngjae mentah-mentah dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi sebelum Daehyun nekat menyusulnya.

"Kkk, gwiyeom." Daehyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sembari menunggu gilirannya mandi setelah Youngjae selesai.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, namun seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah berada didalam kelas dan lingkungan sekolah yang masih sepi dari para siswa. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sudah berkeliaran di sekolah untuk membersihkan lingkungan setiap harinya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya." Daehyun mengingatkan. Sedari tadi ia duduk diam memperhatikan Youngjae yang tengah menikmati sarapan roti panggang buatan ibunya dengan lahap.

"Kau benar tidak mau? Roti buatan umma sangat enak, baby." Youngjae berniat menyuapi Daehyun potongan roti terakhirnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang memakan jatah sarapanmu tadi." Daehyun balik menyuapi roti tersebut pada Youngjae.

"Hehe, harusnya kau jangan memakannya kalau sudah kenyang." Kata Youngjae dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Kasihan umma jika makanan yang dia buat tidak dihabiskan."

"Aku jadi tidak enak karena menolak masakan mereka terus."

"Kalau tidak enak, lain kali kau harus memaksakan diri untuk memakannya." Nasihat Daehyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku tidak selera. Bukan berarti masakan mereka tidak enak, tapi...ah entahlah, aku bingung menjelaskannya."

"Ck, tapi kau tidak bisa hanya makan roti dan susu, chagi. Kau mau sakit saat ujian nanti?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan nanti."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Daehyun menyela ucapan Youngjae yang terus protes.

"Ish. Pemaksaan." Gerutu Youngjae.

"Memang. Ini minum dulu." Daehyun memberikan sekotak susu pada Youngjae yang sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau ngotot ingin makan disekolah eoh? Padahal kita masih punya banyak waktu." Lanjut Daehyun sambil membersihkan remahan roti serta membereskan kotak bekal yang terdapat dimeja Youngjae.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin tiba di sekolah saat sepi. Jadi lebih baik aku bawa saja kesini."

"Dasar aneh." Ledek Daehyun dan mengacak pelan rambut Youngjae yang masih saja menyesap susu kotak miliknya.

 _'Srrt.'_ Seorang siswa yeoja menggeser pintu kelas bagian depan hingga menghentikan aksi Daehyun dan Youngjae yang masih terbilang wajar. Yeoja tersebut memutar matanya malas saat melihat dua sosok yang sudah berada didalam kelas. Ia pun memilih menutup kembali pintu kelas dan pergi karena tidak ingin berada di tengah-tengah Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Dia takut melihatmu, chagi." Daehyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia sangat mengerti kalau temannya tersebut tidak nyaman berada didekat mereka berdua. Terlebih ia hanya sendiri.

"Enak saja, dia hanya tidak kuat melihat ketampananku." Youngjae membalas narsis.

"Siapa bilang kau tampan? Kau orang cantik kedua yang ku miliki, setelah umma." Puji Daehyun.

"Aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih saat kau menyebutku cantik. Tapi aku tampan Dae." Youngjae menggeleng, tidak terima.

"Apa aku harus memperlihatkan fotomu saat kita menikah? Itu bukti kau sangat cantik." Daehyun terus memaksakan pendapatnya.

"Aish. Terserah saja." Youngjae menyerah dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo jangan manyun seperti ini. Kau mau aku menciummu lagi hm?" Bisik Daehyun pelan.

"Andwae!" Youngjae segera menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Whoa, masih pagi sudah pacaran saja dikelas. Ckck." Sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar dari arah pintu kelas bagian belakang.

Daehyun menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya agar Youngjae diam tanpa memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang masuk ke kelas dan menyindir mereka. Ia mengambil buku dari tas Youngjae dan menyodorkannya. "Belajar saja."

"Kau juga." Youngjae memasang earphone dan membuka bukunya agar tidak terganggu.

"Aku nanti saja." Balas Daehyun sambil mengawasi temannya yang sudah datang dan mulai membicarakan mereka.

 _'Hah, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkannya jika seperti ini.'_ Batin Daehyun dengan helaan napas berat.

"Hyung, ini untukmu." Junhong yang datang bersama Jongup memberikan sekantung plastik kecil berisi beberapa kotak kimbab pada Youngjae yang hanya sendiri di dalam kelas, sementara siswa lainnya pergi beristirahat setelah bel berbunyi.

"Apa ini?"

"Daehyun hyung menyuruh kami membelikan ini untukmu." Jawab Jongup yang duduk dihadapan Youngjae.

"Ck, ku pikir dia ke kantin. Sekarang kemana dia?" Youngjae mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Daehyun.

"Lebih baik kau makan ini hyung daripada kau kena marah Daehyun hyung." Saran Jongup. Jujut saja ia juga tidak tahu Daehyun pergi kemana, ia dan Junhong hanya disuruh untuk membeli makanan di kantin dan menjaga Youngjae selama Daehyun tidak ada di kelas.

"Tapi aku penasaran dia pergi kemana."

"Dia bilang kita akan tau nanti hyung. Tenang saja." Balas Junhong.

"Baiklah. Ayo makan." Ajak Youngjae pada kedua dongsaengnya. Dengan terpaksa ia menggigit sedikit demi sedikit kimbab dan menelannya. Mengingat janjinya pada Daehyun, ia terpaksa menelan makanan berisi sayuran dan nasi tersebut walaupun ia sangat ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Junhong merasa ada yang ganjil dari Youngjae.

"Eum. Kalian tolong bantu aku menghabiskannya." Pinta Youngjae yang tentunya tidak ditolak oleh Jongup dan Junhong.

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat tiba di depan sebuah gedung yang berukuran sedang dihadapannya. Ia tampak ragu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung yang sudah sering ia datangi tersebut.

"Himchan-ssi!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Himchan.

"Oh noona. Annyeong." Himchan menundukkan kepala sebagai sopan santun pada salah satu staff agensi tempat ia bernaung.

"Annyeong. Tumben kau baru datang setelah jam makan siang."

"Aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi tadi. Jadi aku baru datang sekarang."

"Oh begitu." Wanita tersebut mengangguk mengerti.

"Noona, apa sajjangnim ada didalam?" Tanya Himchan.

"Ada. Sejak tadi pagi dia sibuk diruangannya sampai dia menyuruh noona membelikan makan siang." Wanita itu memperlihatkan plastik kecil berisi kotak makanan cepat saji yang ada ditangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mencari dia?" Lanjutnya penasaran.

"Sajjangnim ingin aku datang menemuinya."

"Hm, yasudah noona titipkan ini padamu saja ya. Kau langsung saja ke ruangannya." Wanita itu menyerahkan kantung plastik tersebut pada Himchan.

"Kenapa jadi aku? Kita pergi kesana sama-sama."

"Ayolah, Noona ingin ke toilet sejak tadi. Kau kan sekalian kesana. Oke Channie? Gomawo ne." Belum Himchan membalas ucapannya, wanita itu segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung lebih dulu.

"Aish. Noona seenaknya saja." Gerutu Himchan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Himchan pun masuk ke dalam gedung dan berjalan menuju lantai 3 dimana ruangan petinggi agensi itu berada. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika melewati staff agensi dan beberapa model yang ia kenal.

 _'Knock knock'_ Sesampainya didepan ruangan, Himchan mengetuk pintu tersebut sopan.

"Oh kau. Masuk." Suruh orang yang membuka pintu untuk Himchan.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Himchan sembari masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana.

"Tadi Hyelim noona menitipkan ini." Himchan menyerahkan titipan dari wanita sebelumnya pada orang tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ia mengambil titipan tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya.

"Ne." Balas Himchan canggung.

"Kim Himchan-ssi."

"Ne sajjangnim."

"Kau pasti tau alasanku menyuruhmu datang kesini."

"Sepertinya."

"Akibat ulahmu kemarin, aku harus menggantimu dengan Taejun yang tarifnya lebih mahal. Perusahaan klien juga tidak ingin menambah biayanya hingga perusahaan kita rugi."

"Rugi apanya. Bukankah kau sudah mendapat bayaran yang tinggi karena telah menyiapkan model yang tidak normal untuk iklan itu." Sindir Himchan.

"Pantas saja aku merasa aneh karena mendapat tawaran iklan tanpa casting sekalipun." Tambah Himchan.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku membantumu mengembangkan karir. Kau pikir mudah untuk model pemula sepertimu mendapat tawaran iklan bersama artis papan atas eoh? Kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak pernah mendapat tawaran itu."

"Oh kau ingin aku berterimakasih? Baiklah. Kamsahamnida sajjangnim, anda membuat saya sadar jika pimpinan agensi ini tidak dapat dipercaya." Himchan membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Yak! Jaga ucapanmu." Orang itu tidak terima dengan ucapan Himchan yang menyindirnya.

"Kau menyuruhku berterimakasih bukan? Aku sedang berterimakasih karena kau sudah melanggar perjanjian kerja kita. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu." Himchan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kim Himchan!"

"Wae sajjangnim?" Himchan memasang wajah datar.

"Kau ku pecat. Kontrak kerjamu dibatalkan karena telah membuat perusahaan rugi atas tindakanmu."

"Kau ingin membatalkannya? Syukurlah, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku sudah muak dipimpin oleh bos sepertimu. Melakukan segala cara agar mendapat uang tanpa memperdulikan anak buahnya."

"Yak! Kau!" Pimpinan agensi itu semakin emosi mendengar perkataan tajam Himchan.

"Satu lagi. Lebih baik kau melunasi sisa gajiku yang kau tahan sebelum membatalkan kontrak kita." Himchan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haha, kau pasti melupakan satu ini." Pimpinan agensi tersebut mengambil kontrak kerja Himchan yang tersimpan dalam lemari berkasnya.

"Kau lihat ada hologram dalam kertas ini?" Pimpinan tersebut menunjuk hologram berukuran sedikit panjang dibagian sudut kiri bawah kertas.

"Kau bilang itu hanya hiasan." Himchan mengingat perkataan bosnya itu sebelum ia tanda tangan kontrak beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jangan bodoh Kim Himchan-ssi. Tidak mungkin aku membuat sesuatu tanpa ada maksud." Ujar pimpinan itu tertawa pelan seraya menggosok hologram tersebut pelan dengan benda tumpul hingga muncul deretan huruf kecil pada kertas.

"Kau baca ini." Lanjutnya dan mengarahkan kontrak kerja itu pada Himchan.

 _'Agensi berhak membatalkan kontrak jika pekerja tersebut membuat kerugian, tanpa memberi sisa gaji yang dikumpulkan sebelumnya sebagai ganti rugi.'_

"Jadi setengah gaji yang kau tahan itu bukan untuk investasi kami pada perusahaan seperti yang kau bilang? Tapi karena alasan ini?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Cih. Kau sangat licik." Cibir Himchan.

"Dunia bisnis memang penuh dengan kelicikan, Himchan-ssi. Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan itu."

"Sialan kau." Himchan mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga dan hendak melayangkannya ke arah mantan bosnya. Namun tertahan saat ia teringat akan ucapan Yongguk yang selalu ia dengar _'Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Justru akan menambah masalah.'_

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memukulku? Silakan, ada banyak cctv yang siap menjadi bukti di pengadilan nanti." Tantang pimpinan agensi tersebut pada Himchan.

Himchan melirik tajam pria dewasa dihadapannya itu yang tengah tersenyum puas karena berhasil 'menipu' mantan anak buahnya tersebut. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Himchan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Jam istirahat telah berakhir dan seluruh siswa kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Namun Daehyun tak kunjung datang ke kelas hingga membuat Youngjae yang terpaksa ditinggal oleh dua maknaenya merasa khawatir. Berulang kali dia mengirim pesan namun tidak dibalas.

"Selamat siang, sudah siap belajar lagi?" Sapa seorang guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ne saem." Jawab siswa serempak.

"Siapa yang masih berada di luar?" Tanyanya lagi saat melihat satu bangku disamping Youngjae masih kosong.

"Jung Daehyun, siswa terkenal saat ini." Sahut salah seorang siswa yang duduk di baris depan dan mengundang tawa dari siswa lainnya. Youngjae merengut mendengar ejekan temannya.

"Youngjae, kemana Daehyun?"

"Ke toilet saem." Youngjae sedikit berbohong.

"Lama sekali. Aku curiga dia melakukan sesuatu didalam sana." Kata salah seorang siswa namja pada teman sebangkunya.

"Sst, siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara?" Tegur guru wanita tersebut pada siswa tadi. Ia memang tidak begitu suka jika ada siswa yang bicara asal di jam pelajarannya.

"Saem, maaf saya terlambat." Suara Daehyun menginterupsi. Ia segera masuk dan duduk disamping Youngjae setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang guru sebagai ijin untuk masuk.

"Ini." Daehyun menyodorkan salinan materi yang cukup tebal pada Youngjae.

"Bukannya aku bilang kita pergi bersama?" Ujar Youngjae dengan berbisik.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi sekalian saja." Daehyun balas berbisik.

"Apa?" Youngjae mulai penasaran.

"Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun. Bisa kalian tidak bicara di pelajaran saya?" Guru yang akan memulai pelajarannya merasa terganggu.

"Arasseo saem." Sahut keduanya.

Seakan mengerti rasa penasaran Youngjae, Daehyun menulis sebuah kalimat pada buku tulisnya dan menyenggol Youngjae agar membacanya _. 'Akan ku jelaskan saat pulang sekolah.'_

 _'Terserah.'_ Youngjae ikut menulis pada buku tersebut dengan wajah kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun, ia mengarahkan konsentrasinya pada penjelasan-penjelasan yang diberikan oleh guru didepannya.

Hari sudah mulai berganti petang dan banyak siswa berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah. Beruntung pihak sekolah membuat kebijakan baru untuk mengurangi jam pelajaran tambahan bagi siswa kelas tiga agar mereka dapat beristirahat dalam persiapan ujian nanti sehingga seluruh siswa kelas tiga akan dipulangkan tepat pukul tujuh malam setiap harinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku?" Daehyun melepas earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinga Youngjae saat mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Siapa yang mendiamkanmu?" Kata Youngjae tanpa melihat Daehyun. Ia justru sibuk menendang bebatuan kecil yang ia lewati.

"Kau. Siapa lagi." Balas Daehyun.

"Oh."

"Ck, kau kenapa eoh? Aku ada salah?" Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae dan mengajaknya duduk sejenak di bangku jalanan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Youngjae menatap lurus ke jalanan yang dipenuhi mobil serta motor yang lalu lalang.

Daehyun menghela napas, "Chagi. Kau marah karena aku tidak mengajakmu tadi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Youngjae yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daehyun.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau istirahat tadi pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesan yang ku kirim." Ujar Youngjae akhirnya.

"Oh hanya karena itu?"

"Hanya? Iya benar, untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu hanya karena itu. Yoo Youngjae benar-benar bodoh."

"Maksudmu kau khawatir padaku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Jung." Cibir Youngjae karena tanpa dijawab pun Daehyun harusnya mengerti.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Tapi ponselku mati saat istirahat tadi. Mianhae." Daehyun meraih tangan Youngjae dan memegangnya erat.

"Gwaenchana." Ucap Youngjae pelan.

Daehyun mengusap lembut punggung tangan Youngjae yang sedikit kesal padanya, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku jelaskan."

"Mwo?"

"Tapi sepertinya kau lapar. Kau mau makan pizza?" Tawar Daehyun sebelum bercerita.

"Nanti saja setelah kau bicara."

"Kita makan dulu, baru akan aku jelaskan." Ajak Daehyun. Dia sangat tau akan ada kemungkinan Youngjae marah setelah tau semuanya dan tentu Youngjae akan melupakan makannya nanti.

"Shireo. Aku akan makan nanti. Cepat jelaskan." Youngjae bersikeras.

"Huft. Oke, tapi setelah itu kau janji akan makan."

"Um ne." Janji Youngjae dan menunggu penjelasan Daehyun.

"Begini...saat istirahat aku langsung pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

"Kenapa kau bilang pergi ke kantin? Yang datang malah maknae." Youngjae protes.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tau. Jadi terpaksa aku bohong."

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau harus berbohong eoh?"

"Aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana." Daehyun menghela napas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran." Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun pelan agar cepat memulai penjelasannya.

"Ya baiklah baiklah. Tadi sebelum meminta salinan materi ujian dari para guru, aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengambil surat kepindahan." Daehyun menghentikan kalimatnya menunggu reaksi Youngjae.

"Surat kepindahan? YAK! Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang pindah? Bukankah kau bilang kita tidak perlu pindah? Aish." Youngjae bicara dengan suara sangat keras.

"Sst, pelankan suaramu." Daehyun menutup mulut Youngjae karena orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Jawab saja." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun kasar dan meliriknya sinis.

"Bukan kita, tapi hanya aku yang akan pindah." Lanjut Daehyun ragu.

"MWO? YAK! Jung Daehyun beraninya kau membohongiku." Youngjae berdiri dan menendang kaki Daehyun spontan.

"Ugh kakiku." Daehyun menahan kakinya yang sakit tanpa berniat membalas sedikitpun. Ia sangat maklum dengan sikap Youngjae saat ini.

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Tahan Daehyun saat Youngjae akan meninggalkannya.

"Apa? Kebohongan apa lagi yang akan kau ceritakan?" Ucap Youngjae malas.

"Aku tidak berniat membohongimu Jae. Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberitahumu."

"Ck, alasan." Youngjae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya pergi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Daehyun yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Perasaan sedih, kesal, kecewa, serta marah menjadi satu dalam hatinya saat ini. Dia tidak percaya Daehyun berani membohonginya seperti ini, padahal Daehyun sendiri tau salah satu hal yang paling tidak ia sukai adalah kebohongan.

Sepanjang jalan ke rumah kediaman keluarga Jung, tidak ada satu pun diantara dua orang pemuda ini saling berbicara bahkan berjalan berdampingan pun tidak. Daehyun memilih untuk mengalah dan menjaga jarak dibelakang istrinya itu agar tidak membuat moodnya semakin memburuk.

Sesampainya dirumah, Youngjae segera masuk tanpa mengeluarkan sapaan sedikit pun pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga ibu Daehyun yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ia justru langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Daehyun dengan wajah yang masam hingga membuat tanda tanya dipikiran ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mrs. Jung pada Daehyun yang menghampiri mereka untuk sekedar menyapa.

"Gwaenchana umma." Daehyun berusaha menutupi lalu duduk disamping ayah mertuanya.

"Jeongmal? Youngie seperti sedang menahan emosi." Mrs. Yoo ikut bertanya.

"Nde eommoni, gwaenchana. Mungkin dia sedang kelelahan. Maaf dia tidak menyapa kalian tadi." Ucap Daehyun sopan.

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah biasa bagi kami haha." Balas Mr. Yoo.

"Kalian yakin tidak bertengkar atau sejenisnya?" Mrs. Jung terus penasaran.

"Nde, gwaenchana." Daehyun tersenyum simpul untuk meyakinkan ibu dan juga mertuanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah makan?" Mrs. Yoo tau Daehyun sedang berbohong, tapi dia pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum, eommoni."

"Kalau begitu, kau ajak Youngie makan dulu. Makan malam sudah siap sejak tadi." Suruh Mrs. Yoo.

"Ne, kalian tidak ikut makan?"

"Kami baru saja selesai. Tumben kalian pulang cepat?" Sahut Mrs. Jung.

"Iya umma, ada peraturan baru dari sekolah. Siswa kelas tiga hanya mendapat pelajaran tambahan sampai jam 7 agar tidak lelah menjelang ujian." Jelas Daehyun.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu?" Tanya Mr. Yoo.

Daehyun mengambil sebuah amplop panjang yang ia ambil dari ranselnya dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada ayah mertuanya. "Aku sudah resmi pindah, abeoji."

"Dan Youngjae sudah tau?" Tebak Mr. Yoo sambil membaca surat dalam amplop yang diserahkan Daehyun.

"Begitulah."

"Benarkan dugaan umma. Besan, maaf uri Daehyunnie membuat anakmu marah lagi." Mrs. Jung merasa tidak enak.

"Ahahaha gwaenchana. Salah paham itu hal wajar dalam sebuah hubungan, besan." Kata Mrs. Yoo.

"Dia hanya terkejut saja, nanti juga akan kembali seperti biasa." Mr. Yoo menenangkan.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pamit ke kamar dulu umma, abeoji, eommoni." Daehyun membungkuk sejenak sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Jae, ayo makan." Ajak Daehyun setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia menghampiri Youngjae yang sudah sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal dimeja belajarnya.

"Youngjae-ya." Panggil Daehyun lagi. Ia menepuk pundak Youngjae agar menoleh.

Bukannya menghiraukan, Youngjae malah menjauhkan tangan Daehyun dari pundaknya.

"Makan dulu, baru belajar lagi." Kata Daehyun tanpa menganggap penolakan Youngjae.

"Jung Youngjae. Kau dengar aku?" Daehyun kembali memanggil namun tetap tidak dihiraukan Youngjae yang justru melingkarkan headphone di kepalanya.

"Aku pergi beli seragam dulu. Saat aku pulang, kau harus sudah makan. Arra?" Ujar Daehyun sekaligus pamit.

"Diam berarti mengerti." Gumam Daehyun lagi. Ia harus banyak sabar dalam menghadapi Youngjae saat marah seperti ini. Ia melirik Youngjae sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi membeli seragam sekolah barunya.

:::::

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Daehyun saat menuruni tangga bersama Youngjae yang melangkah pelan dibelakangnya. Ekspresi berlawanan tampak diwajah mereka berdua, Daehyun mencoba senyum tanpa beban sementara Youngjae terus memasang wajah datar sejak semalam.

"Pagi Daehyunnie, Youngie." Mrs. Jung balas menyapa dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ayo cepat duduk, ibu kalian sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaan kalian." Ajak Mr. Yoo pada kedua anaknya.

"Wah, nasi goreng kimchi!" Seru Daehyun ketika melihat sarapan yang tersaji dimeja makan. Tanpa ragu ia segera duduk dan bersiap untuk melahapnya.

"Selamat ma-"

"Aku berangkat saja. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Youngjae setelah meminum segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan di meja tanpa mencicipi sedikit pun sarapannya.

"Ck, mulai lagi." Daehyun melepas sendok dan garpu yang sudah ada ditangannya lalu pergi ke kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa buah apel segar.

"Umma, abeoji, eommoni. Kami berangkat dulu." Pamit Daehyun sembari memasang ranselnya dan bergegas menyusul Youngjae yang belum jauh.

"Jung Daehyun! perutmu belum terisi sama sekali." Teriak Mrs. Jung karena melihat isi gelas dan piring Daehyun masih utuh.

"Nanti saja umma." Sahut Daehyun sebelum keluar rumah.

"Makan." Daehyun menyodorkan apel yang ia ambil tadi pada Youngjae saat berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Kau boleh marah, tapi jangan sampai kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu juga." Daehyun menaruh paksa apel tersebut ke dalam genggaman tangan Youngjae.

"Aku akan terus mengikutimu jika kau tidak memakannya." Ancam Daehyun yang terus saja mengikuti Youngjae menuju sekolah meskipun sekolah mereka kini berlawanan arah.

Youngjae memandang malas ke arah jam tangan dan Daehyun secara bergantian. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menggigit apel tersebut agar Daehyun segera pergi ke sekolah barunya mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Bagus. Apel yang lainnya aku simpan dalam tasmu, makan itu saat istirahat atau jam kosong." Nasihat Daehyun sambil memasukkan apel lainnya ke dalam tas Youngjae, layaknya ucapan orangtua pada anaknya yang diberi bekal.

"Oh ya. Beritahu aku jika ada yang mengganggumu." Pesan Daehyun yang tentunya tidak direspon Youngjae.

"Kau dengar aku?" Daehyun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Youngjae.

"Aish." Youngjae menjauh dari Daehyun.

"Setidaknya kau meresponku kkk." Daehyun terkekeh karena pada akhirnya Youngjae merespon tindakannya.

"Puas? Pergi sana." Usir Youngjae tanpa memandang Daehyun.

"Aku ingin memastikan istriku tiba disekolah." Sahut Daehyun yang kembali tidak direspon Youngjae.

Gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat dari tempat Daehyun dan Youngjae berjalan, tampak sekali lingkungan sekolah masih sepi seperti di awal pagi biasanya.

"Masuklah." Daehyun mempersilakan Youngjae saat mereka tiba didepan gerbang sekolah.

Youngjae pun masuk melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa bicara maupun menengok kearah Daehyun yang terus memperhatikannya untuk memastikan dia aman hingga pintu masuk sekolah yang masih terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Hyung, kau diam saja dari kemarin. Ada apa?" Jongup yang tengah menikmati sarapan dengan Himchan membuka pembicaraan. Ia memang salah satu yang talkless diantara sahabatnya, tapi ia juga tidak nyaman jika berada di suasana hening seperti ia dan Himchan sekarang di apartemennya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Himchan. Setelah pulang dari agensi, Himchan sedikit beda. Ia cenderung pendiam dan melamun hingga Jongup yang bertugas menemaninya merasa terabaikan.

"Apa karena Yongguk hyung? Dia belum meneleponmu?" Jongup mencari tau.

"Tidak." Himchan menjawab seadanya.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Ya."

"Oh jadi karena itu kau sering diam." Jongup mengangguk.

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Ah aku tidak mengerti hyung."

"Diam saja." Suruh Himchan malas.

"Kau harus cerita hyung."

"Andwae."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu."

"Kita tidak sedang kompetisi angkat beban, hyung."

"Hah. Moon Jongup." Himchan menghela napas panjang.

"Ya hyung? Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Jongup karena Himchan menyebut namanya.

"Cepat berangkat dan jemput Junhong. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu."

"Sebaiknya aku tidak menjemputnya dulu." Sahut Jongup.

Himchan yang tadinya tidak berniat bicara kini menjadi penasaran dengan maksud ucapan maknae keduanya. "Wae?"

"Hyung, apa menurutmu hubunganku dan Junhongie salah?"

"Molla. Jika kau bertanya padaku. Tentu saja aku jawab tidak. Karena kau tau bukan, kalian sama seperti kami."

"Aku menyayanginya, dia juga. Tapi dia tidak berani mengambil resiko dan selalu melarangku saat aku mencoba untuk bicara pada Choi ahjussi. Aku rasa ada yang salah pada hubungan kami." Jelas Jongup.

"Jongup-ah..."

"Ne hyung."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa curhat?" Heran Himchan mengingat Jongup bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menceritakan masalah atau hal yang mengganggu pikirannya pada orang lain termasuk pada sahabatnya.

"Abaikan saja kalau kau tidak ingin mendengarnya, hyung." Kata Jongup malas.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi sering-seringlah terbuka seperti ini."

"Sekarang aku perlu saran, jadi terpaksa cerita denganmu." Balas Jongup sambil menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuat Himchan.

"Haha, arasseo. Begini, mungkin dia hanya takut hubungan kalian akan ketahuan dan dikucilkan seperti Daehyunie dan Youngjae. Apalagi ayahnya orang terpandang disekolah, pasti dia akan menjaga nama baik Choi ahjussi. Lagipula, kau tau sendiri Junhongie belum mendapat ijin pacaran. Terlebih kau adalah namja. Dia belum siap jika ayahnya tau dan akan menjauhkan kalian hanya karena tindakan gegabah kalian."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

"Sabar. Bukannya kau bilang akan sabar menunggu Junhongie hingga kalian lulus? Untuk saat ini kalian seperti biasa saja, dan beri kesan yang baik pada Choi ahjussi tanpa harus memberitahu perasaan kalian." Saran Himchan.

"Huft, akan ku coba."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kemarin kau sangat mantap meyakinkan Junhongie, kenapa sekarang justru kau yang ragu eoh?" Himchan memukul kepala Jongup.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa bersalah membuat dia terjerumus dalam ketidaknormalan. Mungkin saja dia salah mengartikan rasa sayangnya sebagai sahabat padaku."

"Jalani saja. Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini. Fokus belajar maknae." Nasihat Himchan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongup.

"Cepat berangkat dan jemput dia. Ini sudah siang." Suruh Himchan sambil menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

 _'Bbang! Good morning!'_ Teriak Himchan dalam teleponnya.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung." Pamit Jongup dan pergi dengan ransel yang hanya ia letakkan dibahu kirinya.

Himchan mengangguk dan kembali merespon perkataan Yongguk di sambungan teleponnya, _'Iya itu Jongup. Tidak, aku tidak sekamar dengannya.'_

 _'Bagaimana appa?'_ Himchan menanyai kabar ayah Yongguk yang menjadi alasan kepergiannya kesana.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi kepindahan pada pihak sekolah barunya, Daehyun pun diantar ke kelas yang akan ia tempati selama beberapa minggu hingga ujian nanti.

"Perhatian!" Guru yang bersama Daehyun mengetuk papan tulis agar siswanya yang ribut sendiri memperhatikannya.

"Whoaaa, tampan sekali." Histeris beberapa siswa yeoja saat melihat Daehyun berdiri di depan kelas.

"Tampan apanya." Cibir namja lain.

"Hei, Hyunji. Pindah kesana, biar dia duduk denganku." Seorang siswa yeoja mengusir temannya ke satu bangku kosong.

"Shireo. Ini tempatku. Kau saja yang pindah."

"Sudah sudah, kenapa kalian berdebat." Tegur guru disamping Daehyun.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Lanjutnya pada Daehyun ketika kelas mulai tenang.

"Nde, annyeong haseyo Jung Daehyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Kata Daehyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Uwaaa, dia semakin tampan saat tersenyum." Kagum siswa yeoja yang duduk dibarisan tengah.

"Berisik sekali." Ujar siswa namja yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah para yeoja pada Daehyun.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Minah." Tunjuk guru tersebut pada bangku kosong disamping siswa yeoja yang sangat tenang. Berbeda dengan siswa lainnya.

"Kamsahamnida, saem." Ucap Daehyun sopan sebelum menuju bangku yang dimaksud.

"Annyeong Minah-ssi." Sapa Daehyun pada teman sebangkunya.

"Ye, annyeong." Balas yeoja itu canggung.

"Santai saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Daehyun terkekeh melihat kecanggungan yeoja disampingnya. Ia pun duduk memperhatikan guru yang akan memulai pelajaran dan sesekali tersenyum pada siswa lain yang memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi ujian akan diadakan, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya guru tersebut pada siswanya.

"Tidaaak." Seru beberapa siswa serempak.

"Kalau tidak siap, kalian harus belajar sungguh-sungguh. Bukan bermalasan seperti sekarang." Ujar guru tersebut sembari mengambil ponsel serta alat make up yang digunakan siswanya selama dia berbicara.

"Daehyun-ssi."

"Nde saem?"

"Disekolahmu yang dulu pasti lebih keras bukan?"

"Nde. Waktu kami lebih banyak digunakan untuk belajar." Jawab Daehyun.

"Kalian dengar? Bagaimana sekolah kita bisa bersaing jika waktu kalian lebih banyak bermain?"

"Percuma saem, toh kami tidak akan bisa masuk universitas ternama." Sahut salah seorang siswa.

"Daehyun-ssi, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Bukankah sekolahmu sangat bagus." Tanya siswa namja lainnya yang otomatis membuat siswa lain ikut penasaran.

"Masalah pribadi." Jawab Daehyun.

"Berkelahi? Tapi wajahmu tidak seperti anak nakal." Ucap siswa yeoja lain sembari memperhatikan wajah Daehyun yang berwajah datar.

"Kalau bukan berkelahi, pasti dia korban bully. Apalagi." Sahut temannya.

"Sst, kenapa kalian justru berdiskusi tentang itu. Lebih baik kalian berdiskusi tentang pelajaran. Itu lebih berguna." Saran guru tersebut sambil membagi lembaran contoh soal ujian pada siswanya.

"Ah saem. Bisa kita istirahat dulu? Kami sangat lelah." Pinta siswa yang lain dan diikuti anggukan dari siswa sekitarnya.

"Kalian boleh istirahat jika tiap orang bisa menjawab sepuluh soal yang ada disini." Guru tersebut menunjuk deretan soal dalam kertas yang ia bagikan.

"Yaaah saem." Keluh siswanya kompak.

Berbeda dengan teman barunya, Daehyun justru memperhatikan lembaran soal itu dengan seksama dan mencari soal yang menurutnya mudah. "Kau punya pulpen? Aku lupa membawanya."

"Oh ini. Kau bisa menjawabnya?" Minah menyodorkan sebuah pulpen pada Daehyun.

"Molla. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya." Jawab Daehyun dengan wajah serius.

"Kau pasti sangat pintar disana." Minah mulai membiasakan diri untuk berbicara dengan Daehyun.

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku justru salah satu siswa kurang pandai di kelas."

"Oh begitu.." Minah menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan ikut fokus dengan beberapa soal dihadapannya. Begitu pula dengan Daehyun hingga keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Sebelum pelajaran kita berakhir, saya akan mengabsen kalian terlebih dulu. Siapa yang tidak hadir?" Tanya guru wanita di kelas Youngjae setelah menutup pembelajaran.

"Semuanya hadir saem, kecuali Jung Daehyun." Sahut ketua kelas setelah mengecek anggota kelasnya.

"Youngjae-ya, kemana pacarmu?" Seungho menekankan kata terakhir saat bertanya pada Youngjae yang hanya diam selama dikelas.

"Pindah." Jawab Youngjae malas namun berhasil membuat semua yang ada disana kaget.

"Mendadak sekali." Ucap salah seorang siswa.

"Begini anak-anak, Daehyun memang sudah resmi pindah mulai hari ini. Oke, kalau semuanya lengkap, kita istirahat dulu. Satu jam lagi kita lanjut ke pelajaran selanjutnya." Kata guru wanita itu singkat dan beranjak keluar kelas untuk beristirahat.

"Haha, dia kabur." Ledek teman sebangku Seungho sesaat setelah kepergian guru dari kelas mereka.

"Tega sekali membiarkan Youngjae sendirian dikucilkan." Sahut yang lain.

"Disana dia justru senang-senang ckck." Seungho menyahut temannya.

"Atau mungkin dia mencari mangsa baru disana?"

"Bisa jadi. Aku penasaran, dia akan mendekati yeoja atau namja lagi disana hahaha."

"Youngjae-ya, kau tidak takut dia mendekati yang lain? Dia pasti bebas disana karena kau tidak mengawasinya." Siswa yeoja ikut memanasi Youngjae.

"Urus hidup kalian masing-masing." Ucap Youngjae sinis dan memasang earphone agar tidak mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya yang kembali membicarakannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Youngjae pun memikirkan perkataan temannya dalam diam. Apa mungkin yang diucapkan temannya itu sama seperti yang ada dipikiran Daehyun. Entahlah, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya tentang Daehyun saat ini.

"Hyung!" Junhong yang datang dengan Jongup menepuk lengan Youngjae agar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh. Wae?" Youngjae segera melepas earphonenya saat menyadari kedatangan maknaenya.

"Hanya ingin menemanimu." Jawab Junhong sambil melihat sekeliling yang sudah sepi dari siswa lain.

"Oh, mereka sudah pergi rupanya." Gumam Youngjae ketika sadar teman-temannya sudah keluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri dikelas.

"Hyung, Daehyun hyung kemana lagi? Sejak kemarin dia menyuruh kami datang ke kelas kalian saat istirahat, tapi dia tidak ada." Tanya Jongup yang masih tidak mengetahui kepindahan Daehyun.

"Dia belum cerita pada kalian?" Youngjae memastikan.

"Cerita apa? Kami tidak mengerti." Giliran Junhong yang kebingungan.

"Keputusan rapat kemarin ternyata mengharuskan Daehyunnie pindah." Jelas Youngjae berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengar selain mereka.

"Jinjayo? Kemana? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami?" Junhong tanya dengan beruntun.

"Aku juga baru tau tadi malam setelah pulang sekolah, maknae. Dilihat dari seragamnya, dia pindah ke Daeguk High School."

"Sekolah Daeguk?" Jongup mengulang nama sekolah tersebut.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tau hyung?" Tanya Jongup.

"Aku hanya pernah lewat sekolah itu dua kali saat pergi. Memangnya ada apa?" Youngjae penasaran.

 _'Drrt.'_ Ponsel Youngjae bergetar ditangannya tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _'Neo gwaenchana? Jangan lupa makan apel tadi.'_

"Tidak kau balas hyung?" Junhong heran melihat Youngjae hanya membaca pesan tersebut tanpa berniat membalasnya.

"Biarkan saja. Lanjutkan Jongup." Suruh Youngjae.

"Daehyun hyung tidak cerita padamu juga hyung?" Tanya Jongup lagi.

"Ani. Kami tidak saling bicara sejak tadi malam."

"Aish hyung, kalian bertengkar lagi?" Junhong menggelengkan kepala.

"Salah dia sendiri, kenapa harus membohongiku."

"Ya Tuhan hyung, mungkin maksud dia tidak seperti itu." Junhong bantu membujuk Youngjae.

"Kau ingin membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu.. Tapi Daehyun hyung tidak akan berbohong jika tidak ada alasan."

"Seseorang pasti punya kebohongan lain untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya. Daehyunnie juga pasti punya kebohongan lain."

"Keras kepala. Harusnya kau tanyakan semuanya agar jelas." Cibir Junhong dan tidak ditanggapi Youngjae.

"Kau tau hyung, sekolah baru Daehyun hyung itu memiliki akreditasi buruk jadi tidak ada universitas ternama yang mau menerima siswa lulusan sana." Jelas Jongup.

"Jeongmal?" Youngjae kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Jongup.

"Iya. Tetanggaku dulu ada yang sekolah disana. Makanya aku tau." Jongup menyakinkan.

"Oh."

"Kau hanya bilang 'oh'? Kau tidak peduli hyung?" Junhong tidak terima dengan sikap hyungnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia sendiri yang mengiyakan untuk pindah. Mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan dikucilkan siswa sekolah. Padahal jika dia memilih bertahan disini juga tidak masalah bukan."

"Dae hyung tidak seperti itu hyung. Dia sering bilang dia sangat menyayangimu, pasti ada alasan lain kenapa dia langsung mengiyakannya." Jongup membela.

"Ya, mungkin alasan lainnya karena dia tidak ingin aku mengawasinya 24 jam." Youngjae kembali berburuk sangka.

"Aish hyung, kau pasti terpengaruh dengan siswa lain." Kata Junhong sedikit kesal dengan kalimat Youngjae.

"Keras kepala ckck." Kata Jongup pelan dan menggeleng. Ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak menghiraukan dugaan-dugaan buruk Youngjae pada Daehyun.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Minah pada Daehyun yang hanya berdiam diri dibangkunya saat jam istirahat tiba. Sementara siswa yang lain sudah berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Tidak, kau sendiri?" Daehyun balik bertanya.

"Aku juga. Biasanya aku akan belajar sambil memakan bekalku saat istirahat. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau akan terganggu jika aku selalu duduk disini."

"Santai saja Minah-ssi." Kata Daehyun tersenyum simpul dan kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

 _'Ck, kenapa tidak dibalas juga.'_ Batin Daehyun. Ia memutar-mutar ponselnya di meja.

"Daehyun-ssi, kau mau?" Minah menawarkan bekalnya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun melirik kotak bekal Minah yang berisi berbagai jenis cemilan khas rumahan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat perut Daehyun yang memang kosong sejak tadi pagi berbunyi.

"Ambil saja, jangan sungkan." Minah terkekeh karena mendengar bunyi perut Daehyun.

"Gomawo ne. Kadang perutku suka bunyi sembarangan. Sangat memalukan kkk." Daehyun tertawa pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Ia pun mengambil sepotong kimbab yang juga ada disana.

"Gwaenchana, ambil saja lagi." Tawar Minah ramah sembari membuka buku pelajarannya.

"Haha ne, gomawo. Ini juga sudah cukup." Tolak Daehyun sopan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel lalu menempelkannya ke telinga, menunggu seseorang menjawab teleponnya.

 _'Maknae, dia ada denganmu? Pesanku sama sekali tidak dibalas, jadi aku khawatir.'_ Kata Daehyun saat panggilannya terjawab.

 _'Gwaenchana hyung, sekarang kami sedang duduk dikelasmu. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?'_ Jawab Junhong, orang yang ditelepon Daehyun.

 _'Oh baguslah. Tidak usah, dia pasti masih mogok bicara denganku.'_

 _'Begitulah hyung.'_ Balas Junhong serba salah karena Youngjae terus memperhatikannya berbicara.

 _'Hah. Aku titip dia. Oh ya, pastikan dia untuk makan juga. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit lagi.'_

 _'Ne hyung. Ngomong-ngomong kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami semua.'_

 _'Mianhae, aku akan menjelaskannya saat bertemu nanti.'_

 _'Arasseo hyung.'_

 _'Sudah dulu, guruku sudah datang. Beritahu aku jika ada yang mengganggunya.'_

 _'Siap. Annyeong.'_ Junhong segera memutus pembicaraannya.

"Daehyun hyung masih memperhatikanmu walau jauh. Bagaimana bisa kau mencuekinya seperti ini." Sindir Junhong yang diikuti anggukan Jongup.

"Lebih baik kau dengarkan penjelasan dia lagi hyung. Singkirkan gengsimu." Saran Jongup yang sejak tadi diam.

"Huft, mollayo." Youngjae terdiam mencerna nasihat dari dua pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda dihadapannya ini.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi tepat pukul tujuh, Youngjae bergegas keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang dengan kepala menunduk seolah tidak ingin melihat siswa lain yang juga berjalan disekitarnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia pulang sendiri tanpa sahabatnya atau pun Daehyun dan sepertinya ia harus terbiasa mulai sekarang.

"Angkat kepalamu." Seseorang berdiri dihadapan Youngjae dan menghalanginya.

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang dihadapannya itu. "Jung Daehyun.."

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Daehyun yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya disekitar sekolah, lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan. Ia mengambil ransel Youngjae dan memasangnya dibahu kanannya bersama ransel miliknya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak perlu menungguku." Kata Youngjae dingin dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Daehyun dibelakang.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian." Balas Daehyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Omong kosong. Kau justru membiarkanku dikucilkan sendirian dan pindah begitu saja." Kata Youngjae pelan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Bukan, kau hanya melindungi dirimu sendiri." Ucap Youngjae sinis.

"Jae, kau harus dengar semua penjelasanku agar tidak salah paham." Daehyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Youngjae.

"Jaga jarak denganku, Jung Daehyun." Youngjae kembali melajukan langkahnya agar berjalan didepan Daehyun.

"Aish. Keras kepala." Kata Daehyun saat Youngjae berjalan menjauh darinya.

Suasana dimeja makan saat ini begitu hening, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar diantara dua keluarga tersebut. Mrs. Jung dan orangtua Youngjae pun mencoba diam dan menahan diri mereka agar tidak bertanya keadaan sekolah baru Daehyun karena takut menyinggung perasaan Youngjae yang masih dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Ehem.. yeobo, kau ingin tambah ikannya?" Mrs. Yoo memecah keheningan dan bicara pada suaminya.

"Boleh." Mr. Yoo menyodorkan piringnya.

"Besan, kau ingin juga?" Tawar Mrs. Yoo pada Mrs. Jung.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Sahut Mrs. Jung.

"Youngie, kenapa makanannya hanya kau mainkan saja? Ayo dimakan." Tegur Mrs. Yoo pada anaknya yang duduk diantara ia dan ayahnya. Berseberangan dengan Daehyun dan Mrs. Jung.

"Aku tidak selera memakannya umma. Mianhae."

"Aneh sekali, bukannya kau suka ikan buatan umma."

"Entahlah, aku merasa aneh saat coba memakannya."

"Yasudah, kau ingin umma buatkan roti lagi?"

"Aniyo, aku minum susu saja." Tolak Youngjae.

"Biar aku buatkan." Baru saja Daehyun akan berdiri namun sudah dicegat oleh Youngjae.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Youngjae masih bernada dingin dan segera beranjak pergi ke dapur.

"Maafkan dia, Daehyunnie." Mrs. Yoo tidak enak atas sikap anaknya.

"Gwaenchana eommoni." Balas Daehyun dengan senyuman agar ibu mertuanya itu tenang.

Tidak berapa lama, ponsel Daehyun berdering dari dalam saku celananya. Ia pun segera menghentikan makannya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

 _'Jongup-ah, waeyo?'_

 _'Hyung. Apa Himchan hyung ada disana?'_ Suara Jongup terdengar.

 _'Ani. Wae?'_

 _'Dia tidak ada di apartemen. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku bingung harus bagaimana.'_

 _'Sudah kau tanya pada Yongguk hyung? Mungkin dia tau Himchan hyung pergi kemana saja hari ini.'_ Kata Daehyun, mengingat Himchan selalu memberitahukan kegiatannya pada Yongguk.

 _'Tidak. Yongguk hyung baru saja menanyakan Himchan hyung karena ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi sejak siang. Aku jawab saja dia sedang tidur karena kelelahan dan ponselnya sedang dicharge.'_

 _'Bagus, jangan sampai Yongguk hyung tau. Dia pasti akan khawatir. Begini saja, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita cari dia sama-sama.'_

 _'Arasseo hyung, aku tunggu.'_

Daehyun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas mengambil kunci mobil yang ada dalam laci. "Umma, aku pinjam mobil sebentar."

"Ada apa Daehyunnie?" Mrs. Jung heran melihat Daehyun yang sedikit panik. Mr. dan Mrs. Yoo serta Youngjae yang baru kembali dari dapur pun ikut penasaran.

"Himchan hyung tidak ada kabar sejak tadi siang. Di apartemennya juga tidak ada. Jadi aku dan Jongup akan mencarinya." Cerita Daehyun singkat.

"Aku ikut." Seru Youngjae.

"Kau disini saja. Diluar sangat dingin."

"Aku ikut, Jung Daehyun." Paksa Youngjae.

"Tidak, kau tunggu kabar saja dariku. Ah ya, jangan beritahu maknae atau Yongguk hyung." Daehyun berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir di garasi tanpa menghiraukan Youngjae yang sudah ditahan oleh orangtuanya.

:::::

TBC...

Gimana? Maaf ya rada kurang. Saran dan komentar diterima kok~ Thanks sudah mau bacaaaa ^^ maaf masih banyak kekurangan dan feelnya

 **[Balasan Review Part 21]**

GithaCallie : kata siapa yang ada dede bayinya? :p Ah~~ gatega bikin dae menderita lagi (?) anw makasih yaaa ^^

Guest : woaaa makasih udah mau baca marathon ^^ nah itu, dae juga bingung gimana mau jagainnya (?) maknae masih terlalu polos nih buat bersatu beneran kaya hyungnya kkk. Thanks anw~ xD

TaTianTae : Uwaaaa makasih banyak udah nemuin ya ^^ ga berani bikin dae menderita, nanti dihajar dia (?) xD begitulah, cobaan maknae masih panjang buat bisa bersatu kkk. Makasih lagi yaa~

DSJung : Bayangin daejae dance troublemaker yuk ah, yang now D: kkk. Mereka ceroboh tuh. Tapi...kata siapa dia hamil? :p makasih banyak sdh baca ^^

Adios Wipe : Maklumin aja, mereka kan ceroboh xD jaejae ada yang jagain kok~~~ (re : aku) /eh xD maafkan sayaaaa, itu juga udah dikurangin kok menderitanya T.T makasih banyak loh yaaaa udah baca ^^

A Y P : iyaaaaa, makasih banyak yaa ^^

KJMZYX : aminin ga yaaa :p sutradaranya minta ditoyor pakai golok tuh -3- ah jangan, jongup gapunya ekspresi, kamu gabakal tahan wkwkwk. Thanks udah baca yaaa ^^

Park Rinhyun Uchiha : Daehyun pabo xD appa gabisa ngamuk kok, dia kan harimau yg ga punya taring /eh. Makasih udah baca ^^

Restika : Iyaaa, sekali-sekali mereka harus pisah (?) makasih banyak yaa^^


	23. Chapter 23

Main Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 23/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

:::::

Semakin malam, jalanan Seoul semakin ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang baik menggunakan kendaraan maupun berjalan kaki. Cahaya lampu jalanan pun bersinar terang dan membuat suasana malam Seoul terlihat indah. Jongup dan Daehyun yang menyusuri jalan dengan mobil tampak memasang mata tajamnya untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang mereka lalui, berharap ada Himchan di antara pejalan kaki yang mereka lihat.

"Silau hyung, mataku tidak kuat lagi." Kata Jongup sembari mengusap matanya yang tidak tahan dengan cahaya lampu.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada. Jongup-ah, apa Himchan hyung sempat menyindir sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Daehyun yang terus menyetir sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Jongup mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Sebenarnya sejak kemarin Himchan hyung sedikit pendiam. Dia akan melamun jika aku tidak mengajaknya bicara duluan."

"Kau tanya dia kenapa?"

"Aku sempat tanya, tapi dia bilang tidak ingin membebaniku."

"Huft, Himchan hyung sepertinya ada masalah."

"Jika dia ada masalah, seharusnya Yongguk hyung juga pasti tau kan hyung."

"Bisa saja dia tidak ingin menambah pikiran Yongguk hyung. Kau lupa? Yongguk hyung sedang sibuk mengurus orangtuanya."

"Ah...kau benar hyung." Jongup mengerti maksud Daehyun.

"Menurutmu kita harus kemana?" Daehyun meminta saran namun tidak direspon Jongup.

"Yak, Moon Jongup. Aku tanya padamu."

"Sebentar hyung, aku sedang berpikir." Jongup kembali diam dan memutar otaknya.

"Kau tau agensinya dimana? Siapa tau dia sedang ada pekerjaan disana."

"Tidak. Hanya Yongguk hyung yang pernah dia ajak kesana bukan? Apa aku harus tanya dia dulu?"

"Haish pabo, secara tidak langsung kau ingin memberitahunya Himchan hyung hilang." Daehyun mendorong kepala Jongup dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku hanya memberi usul hyung."

"Jangan seperti orang gaptek, kita cari dengan GPS. Masukkan nama agensinya." Suruh Daehyun dan menunjuk alat GPS yang terpasang di samping stir mobil dengan mulutnya.

"Apa nama agensinya hyung?" Jongup bertanya dengan polos.

"Kau tidak tau juga?" Daehyun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku lupa."

"Astaga...mana ponselmu?" Daehyun meminta Jongup mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan ponselku?"

"Telepon Youngjae, dan tanyakan dia nama agensi Himchan hyung. Aku juga lupa." Jawab Daehyun dengan cengiran.

-ooo-

"Tidak biasanya Himchanie seperti ini." Kata Mrs. Jung pada Mrs. Yoo saat sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah hanya untuk sekedar berbincang setelah menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Aigoo, semoga dia baik-baik saja." Sahut Mrs. Yoo yang juga khawatir.

"Sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Mr. Yoo pada Youngjae yang duduk diam disampingnya sembari memeriksa ponselnya berulang kali, menunggu kabar.

"Belum. Harusnya aku ikut saja tadi. Kenapa kau menahanku, appa." Protes Youngjae dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dibahu sofa.

"Kau tidak sadar sedang sakit eoh?"

"Siapa yang sakit? Aku sehat-sehat saja."

"Nafsu makanmu saja berkurang, itu ciri orang sedang sakit aegi. Apalagi kau sering pusing belakangan ini." Mrs. Yoo menyahut.

"Umma, nan gwaenchana. Jeongmal." Youngjae berusaha meyakinkan.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, umma tau kau sangat lelah hari ini." Perintah Mrs. Yoo tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Youngjae sebelumnya.

"Lelah hati dan pikiran lebih tepatnya." Kata Youngjae pelan.

"Karena itu kami menyuruhmu istirahat agar pikiranmu tenang. Kami tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus." Mr. Yoo menambahkan.

"Shireo. Aku ingin menunggu kabar Himchan hyung."

"Nanti kami akan memberitahumu. Tidurlah." Mrs. Jung ikut bersuara.

"Tapi um- Sebentar." Youngjae menghentikan ucapannya ketika ponselnya berdering.

 _'Jongup-ah. Kalian sudah menemukan Himchan hyung?'_ Tanya Youngjae langsung.

 _'Belum. Hyung, apa nama agensi Himchan hyung bekerja? Kami berdua lupa.'_

 _'Coba saja kalian mengajakku_ _,_ _p_ _asti tidak akan kebingungan_ _seperti ini_ _.'_ Bukannya menjawab, Youngjae malah mengoceh.

 _'Hyung, jawab saja. Kami buru-buru.'_ Kata Jongup malas.

 _'Eish. White entertainment. Tapi aku tidak tau alamatnya dimana.'_

 _'Hyung, White entertainment.'_ Terdengar Jongup sedang bicara pada Daehyun dan tidak menghiraukan Youngjae yang masih tersambung ditelepon.

 _'Oh. Tutup saja teleponnya.'_ Youngjae mendengar suara Daehyun samar. Tidak berapa lama, Jongup pun memutuskan teleponnya tanpa bicara terlebih dulu.

'Yak! Tidak sopan.' Youngjae berteriak pada ponselnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah terus." Mr. Yoo menegur anaknya yang belakangan ini mudah marah.

"Himchan belum ditemukan?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo.

"Ne umma."

"Ya sudah, kau tidur dulu."

"Tapi umma, aku ingin menunggu Dae- ah maksudku, aku menunggu Himchan hyung ditemukan dulu biar bisa tidur tenang." Youngjae segera meralat ucapannya. Well, dia terlalu gengsi mengakui bahwa dia juga mengkhawatirkan Daehyun yang masih berkeliaran di jalan dan tidak tau akan pulang kapan.

"Kemarikan ponselmu, umma akan membangunkanmu jika ada kabar." Janji Mrs. Yoo dan menadahkan tangannya agar Youngjae memberikan ponselnya.

"Sebentar lagi umma. Jebal." Bujuk Youngjae yang terpaksa memberikan ponsel pada ibunya.

"Andwae. Cepat tidur." Paksa Mrs. Yoo.

"Hah, umma tega sekali."

"Turuti saja kata ibumu. Kajja, appa antar ke kamar. Sekalian appa ingin mengambil pekerjaan appa." Mr. Yoo menepuk pundak Youngjae agar berdiri dan mengikutinya ke lantai atas.

"Selamat tidur sayang." Ucap Mrs. Yoo pada Youngjae yang terpaksa menuruti dan pasrah ditarik pelan oleh ayahnya menuju kamar.

"Dia tidak protes kalau dengan ayahnya kkk." Kata Mrs. Jung saat Youngjae dan Mr. Yoo mulai menjauh.

"Ne, itu karena dia takut membuat ayahnya marah kalau dia melawan kkk." Balas Mrs. Yoo.

"Pantas. Tapi itu juga demi kebaikannya."

"Benar besan." Mrs. Yoo mengangguk setuju. Mereka berduapun kembali diam dan fokus memperhatikan acara televisi yang sempat mereka abaikan tadi sambil menunggu kabar dari Daehyun.

-ooo-

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Kata Daehyun sedikit tidak yakin saat berhenti dihalaman gedung yang sudah mulai sepi karena malam semakin larut.

"Benar hyung, lihat papan nama diatas sana. White Entertainment." Jongup membaca papan nama gedung yang terpampang. Ia serta Daehyun pun keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin dapat ditanyai.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang penjaga keamanan gedung menghampiri Daehyun dan Jongup yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ah ne, apa ahjussi mengenal Kim Himchan?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Kim Himchan? Tubuhnya sedikit berisi dan putih?"

"Benar, yang itu. Apa dia ada didalam?" Jongup bertanya dengan antusias saat penjaga keamanan tersebut menyebutkan ciri fisik Himchan dengan benar.

"Tidak, semua model sudah pulang semua. Hanya beberapa staff yang masih tersisa. Dan seharian tadi, aku tidak melihat dia disekitar sini." Jelas pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau yakin ahjussi? Mungkin saja kau lupa."

"Tidak anak muda, aku selalu berjaga disini sejak tadi pagi. Jadi aku sangat yakin." Kata pria itu lagi berusaha meyakinkan Jongup yang terus menanyainya.

"Begitukah... kalau begitu terimakasih ahjussi." Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Daehyun pun segera mengajak Jongup untuk berpamitan dan kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Apa mungkin dia ada dikampus hyung?" Tanya Jongup saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak mungkin, kampus pasti sudah sepi sekarang." Sanggah Daehyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari lingkungan agensi.

"Atau dia sedang ada di restoran? Minum wine."

"Eiy Moon Jongup, kenapa kau jadi pintar." Puji Daehyun ketika mendengar pendapat Jongup yang kemungkinan besar benar.

"Jadi menurutmu aku bodoh?"

"Hahaha, aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Leggo! Kita ke restoran sekarang." Daehyun memutar arah jalan menuju restoran yang biasa mereka datangi untuk minum bersama.

-ooo-

Cahaya temaram dari sebuah lampu kamar yang sengaja dinyalakan menjadi tanda bahwa penghuni ruangan tersebut masih belum larut dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Youngjae, penghuni satu-satunya itu tampak gelisah. Berulang kali ia berganti posisi tidur namun tidak berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan tertidur. Terlalu banyak hal yang menyita pikirannya akhir-akhir ini hingga untuk tidur saja sangat susah.

"Kenapa belum pulang juga." Gumam Youngjae sambil melirik jam yang mengarah pada angka 12.

"Haish, untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan dia." Youngjae menggeleng, berusaha menepis rasa khawatirnya saat ini. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada headboard dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat bantalan kecil bermotif bebek berwarna kuning kesukaannya.

"Mereka bertiga baik-baik saja bukan." Gumam Youngjae lagi.

"Harusnya aku tidak memberikan ponselku pada umma. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi mereka." Youngjae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Andai saja ia tidak menyerahkan ponsel pada ibunya, pastinya ia tidak akan penasaran seperti ini. Atau bahkan ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena telah mendapat kabar baik dari Himchan maupun Daehyun.

-ooo-

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh dari agensi, ditambah harus mengalami macet yang terjadi di beberapa jalan. Akhirnya mobil Daehyun tiba di salah satu restoran langganan mereka jika sedang berkumpul untuk menghabiskan waktu. Bersama Jongup, ia bergegas masuk dan mencari sosok Himchan diantara pelanggan yang masih ramai meskipun sudah sangat malam. Tidak menemukan yang dicari, Daehyun dan Jongup pun menghampiri pemilik restoran yang sangat ia kenal.

"Minhyuk Hyung!" Panggil Daehyun.

"Oh Daehyun-ah, Jongup-ah." Balas pemuda yang berumur tidak jauh beda dengan Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Mana yang lain?" Tanyanya lagi karena hanya melihat Daehyun dan Jongup didekatnya.

"Justru itu kami kesini." Jawab Jongup.

"Apa? Wajah kalian serius sekali."

"Himchan hyung datang kesini?" Balas Daehyun.

"Molla, aku juga baru datang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya ingin tau." Daehyun menjawab dengan alasan lain.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa cek data pelanggan yang datang hari ini." Tawar Minhyuk setelah melihat Daehyun dan Jongup sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Kalau boleh, tentu saja kami mau hyung." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Daehyun langsung menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini sebentar. Aku memeriksanya dulu. Ah, Changsub-ssi tolong beri mereka orange juice sementara aku pergi." Minhyuk memberi perintah pada salah satu pelayan andalannya.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Jongup sebelum Minhyuk beranjak pergi. Ia dan Daehyun pun duduk di bangku yang disediakan oleh pelayan tadi.

Hampir sepuluh menit lebih mereka menunggu dan akhirnya Minhyuk yang paling ditunggu pun datang menghampiri dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Setelah ku cek, tadi sore Himchan memang datang kesini dan membeli beberapa botol wine untuk dibawa pulang." Jelas Minhyuk.

"Jinjayo? Kalau begitu kami permisi hyung."

"Hyung, bayar dulu minumannya." Jongup mengingatkan Daehyun yang ingin langsung pergi.

"Tidak usah, kita kan teman. Jadi kali ini aku traktir." Tolak Minhyuk.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung, maaf telah merepotkanmu." Daehyun berkata tulus.

"Sama-sama. Pulanglah, anak sekolahan mana boleh berkeliaran di jam malam."

"Haha, arasseo hyung. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Permisi." Pamit Daehyun lagi diikuti oleh Jongup.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Balas Minhyuk ramah.

-ooo-

Setelah mendengar perkataan Minhyuk tadi, Daehyun dan Jongup pun berasumsi bahwa Himchan telah kembali ke rumahnya sesaat setelah kepergian mereka. Sehingga keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen Yongguk dan Himchan agar dapat memastikan kebenarannya.

"Semoga benar hyung." Harap Jongup yang mencoba membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan Yongguk sebelum pergi.

"Dia pasti tertidur setelah minum wine tadi." Tebak Daehyun.

 _'Cklek.'_ Setelah pintu terbuka, Jongup dan Daehyun pun segera masuk menuju kamar Himchan, berharap hyungnya itu berada disana.

"Tidak ada." Kata Daehyun pelan ketika mendapati kamar Himchan masih kosong.

"Sudah hampir jam setengah tiga dan dia belum pulang juga. Ck, himchan hyung himchan hyung." Gerutu Jongup. Dibalik gerutuannya tersebut, ada kekhawatiran yang Jongup rasakan. Sebegitu berat kah masalah hyungnya itu sampai harus menghilang seperti ini.

"Karena besok sekolah, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Biar aku yang mencarinya." Usul Daehyun.

"Kau tidak sekolah hyung?"

"Sekolah. Tapi aku masih ingin mencari dia."

"Lanjut besok saja hyung, udaranya semakin tidak bagus untuk kesehatan." Saran Jongup.

Daehyun berpikir sejenak lalu melihat Jongup dan jam dinding bergantian. "Baiklah, kau bisa sendirian disini?"

"Ne. Aku sudah biasa tinggal sendiri." Jongup mengangguk. Matanya yang sipit semakin sipit akibat mengantuk.

"Arra. Tidurlah, kalau ada apa-apa atau Himchan hyung sudah pulang. Segera hubungi aku." Pesan Daehyun dan bersiap pergi.

"Ne hyung."

"Jaljayo maknae." Ucap Daehyun sebelum keluar dari pintu.

-ooo-

Jalanan sudah mulai lengang sehingga lalu lintas semakin lancar. Daehyun pun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalan tersebut. Matanya terus saja mengawasi sekitaran jalan untuk mencari Himchan, dia masih belum tenang jika hyungnya itu tidak ditemukan. Tidak ada Yongguk disini, itu berarti dia lah yang bertanggung jawab menjaga hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Kalau aku jadi Himchan hyung... Kemana aku akan pergi menyendiri." Daehyun coba memikirkan tempat yang kemungkinan Himchan datangi.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia membelalakkan matanya lalu memukul stir mobil cukup keras. "AH! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai sana." Segera saja Daehyun melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan yang berada di pinggiran kota.

-ooo-

Perlu waktu setengah jam untuk Daehyun tiba di tempat tujuan. Suara burung hantu memecah keheningan pagi itu dan membuat Daehyun sedikit merinding berada ditempat yang sepi meskipun cahaya lampu sepanjang jalan meneranginya.

"Benar, ternyata kau disini." Ucap Daehyun sambil mengatur napasnya karena kelelahan.

"Hyung. Bangun." Daehyun menepuk pundak Himchan yang tidur diantara dua makam orang tersayangnya, Mr. & Mrs. Kim. Disekitarnya terlihat beberapa botol wine telah kosong tak tersisa.

"Himchan hyung." Panggil Daehyun lagi dan mendudukkan paksa Himchan agar terbangun dan sadar.

"Ugh, kau banyak minum rupanya." Duga Daehyun saat mencium bau alkohol sangat kuat dari mulut Himchan. Ia terus menepuk pipi Himchan hingga bangun.

"Daehyunaaaah." Seru Himchan ketika mulai membuka matanya. Kesadarannya belum terlalu pulih.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin minum dan tidur dengan orangtuaku." Jawab Himchan disertai cengiran dan menunjuk kedua makam yang sudah ia siram dengan wine sebelumnya.

Daehyun menghela napas melihat kelakuan hyungnya. "Kajja, kita pulang." Daehyun berusaha memapah Himchan untuk berdiri.

"Andwae. Umma, lihat Daehyun memaksaku." Ujar Himchan dengan nada rengekan dan melepas tangan Daehyun.

"Astaga hyung.." Daehyun kembali memapah Himchan yang terlalu berhalusinasi.

"Daehyun-ah. Jangan jauhkan aku dari mereka." Himchan mencoba melepas tangan Daehyun lagi namun tidak berhasil.

"Hyung, sadarlah. Kau hanya sendirian disini."

"Aku tidak sendirian. Lihat, appa umma memperhatikanmu. Ck, bahkan kau tidak memberi salam pada mereka." Himchan bicara asal.

Daehyun berdecak mendengar ucapan Himchan. Jujur, ia sedikit takut tapi bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan hyungnya. "Ahjumma, ahjussi. Mian aku harus menyeret anakmu pergi. Selamat istirahat." Pamit Daehyun sembari menunduk sejenak lalu memapah Himchan susah payah dan membawanya menuju mobil.

-ooo-

Setelah mengantar Himchan ke apartemen, Daehyun pun akhirnya tiba di rumah yang beberapa jam lalu ia tinggalkan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, matanya pun tampak menahan kantuk beratnya. Bukannya segera ke kamar, Daehyun justru memilih istirahat sejenak di ruang makan dan menikmati susu serta cemilan kecil yang ia ambil sebelumnya dari kulkas. Pikirannya terus teringat dengan gumaman Himchan selama perjalanan pulang tadi yang berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat 'Yongguk marah.' atau 'Penipu'. Daehyun begitu penasaran, apa hubungan kalimat tadi dengan masalah Himchan. Apa mereka berdua bertengkar hebat? Ah entahlah. Daehyun terlalu malas bertanya pada Himchan yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan hampir pukul lima pagi, ia pun membereskan bekas makanannya dan bergegas ke kamar untuk tidur walau hanya sepuluh menit.

"Astaga." Daehyun menggeleng saat masuk kamar dan melihat posisi tidur Youngjae yang tidak teratur tanpa mengenakan selimut disuhu dingin seperti sekarang.

Perlahan Daehyun membenarkan posisi Youngjae lalu menyelimutinya. "Selamat malam, chagi. Aku merindukanmu." Ia mengecup kening Youngjae lembut sebelum merebahkan dirinya di sofa kamarnya tanpa berganti pakaian atau membersihkan diri terlebih dulu karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Ya, sejak semalam Daehyun terpaksa harus tidur disofa karena Youngjae terus menjaga jarak darinya dan mencoba untuk tidur diluar yang tentunya langsung dilarang Daehyun. Tidak perlu waktu lama setelah ia menyamankan posisinya pada sofa, Daehyun pun mulai terlelap dalam tidur singkatnya.

:::::

Pagi mulai menjelang dan terdengar nada alarm dari ponsel yang otomatis membuat pemilik ponsel tersebut terbangun dan mematikannya. Daehyun mengusap matanya dan menyadari sebuah selimut telah menutupi tubuhnya entah sejak kapan. Tanpa ditanya pun, Daehyun sudah tau siapa yang memberinya selimut. Ia tersenyum pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih polos serta celana seragam yang sudah dikenakan.

"Himchan hyung bagaimana." Kata Youngjae tanpa memandang kearah Daehyun. Ia justru sibuk mengenakan baju seragamnya dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Daehyun tahu pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya meskipun Youngjae enggan bertanya secara langsung. Ia menyibakkan selimut dan bersandar disofa dengan pandangan terus mengarah pada Youngjae. "Himchan hyung ada di makam orangtuanya dan minum bersama mereka. Mungkin dia sedang merindukan orangtuanya."

"Oh." Youngjae menanggapi penjelasan Daehyun dengan sangat singkat.

 _'Hanya oh? Dia tidak ingin menanyai keadaanku?'_ Batin Daehyun.

' _U_ _gh._ _'_ Pekik Youngjae pelan dan terdengar samar ketika merasakan sakit disekitar perutnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Daehyun yang melihat pun segera menghampiri Youngjae dan menuntunnya untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Gwaenchana, sepertinya maagku kambuh."

"Ck, kau pasti tidak makan lagi. Sebentar aku ambilkan obat."

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin berangkat sekarang." Tolak Youngjae dan kembali berdiri saat sakit di perutnya sudah berkurang.

"Makan dulu." Daehyun menghalangi jalan Youngjae.

"Aku tidak bisa. Minggir sana." Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar menjauh.

"Ck Jung Youngjae." Daehyun bergegas mengunci pintu kamar dan menyimpannya sehingga Youngjae tidak dapat keluar.

"Kemarikan kuncinya." Pinta Youngjae.

"Kau duduk dulu, tunggu aku mandi 5 menit. Setelah itu kita sarapan dan berangkat bersama." Kata Daehyun lalu mulai mengambil perlengkapan mandinya dan membawa serta kunci tersebut tanpa memperdulikan wajah protes dari Youngjae.

Tepat seperti perkiraannya, Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi dalam waktu 5 menit lengkap dengan kaos serta boxer. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil seragam dari dalam lemari, tapi mendadak ia tersenyum saat melihat seragamnya sudah tergeletak di tempat tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Youngjae yang menyiapkannya sambil menunggu ia keluar.

"Gomawo chagi." Ucap Daehyun tersenyum manis kearah Youngjae yang duduk disofa sambil menunggu tadi namun lagi-lagi tidak mendapat balasan.

 _'Hah, aku seperti bicara dengan angin.'_ Batin Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah. Ia pun segera mengenakan seragamnya karena wajah Youngjae mulai bosan menunggu pintu dibuka.

-ooo-

Seperti kemarin, Daehyun terus mengikuti Youngjae berangkat ke sekolah lamanya hanya untuk memastikan keamanan istrinya itu. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan diantara mereka, mau tidak mau Daehyun pun menyamakan langkahnya dan mengajak Youngjae berbicara untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dalam perjalanan.

"Bagaimana disekolah?" Daehyun langsung menanyakan hal yang menjadi pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Tanpa ku jawab kau juga sudah pasti tau." Jawab Youngjae singkat dengan pandangan terus menghindar dari Daehyun.

"Ah mereka masih menganggumu? Tenang, biar aku yang mengatasinya."

"Mengatasi? Apa yang bisa kau atasi eoh? Bukankah kau lebih pandai membuat masalah?" Ujar Youngjae sarkastik.

"Ck, kau mulai lagi. Terserah kau saja, aku sangat lelah dan tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Mood Daehyun menjadi buruk seketika karena ucapan Youngjae.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berdebat." Sahut Youngjae dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Daehyun.

Daehyun diam. Ia tidak ingin meladeni sindiran Youngjae lagi agar keadaan tidak memburuk. Jika boleh jujur, Daehyun merasa kecewa dan kesal karena ucapan Youngjae yang sedikit sarkastik sejak kemarin. Entah darimana dugaan buruk itu datang pada pikiran Youngjae. Mencoba sabar, Daehyun pun tetap mengikuti Youngjae dari belakang meskipun suasana canggung kembali terjadi pada mereka. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Youngjae berjalan sendirian.

"Lihat siapa yang datang ke sekolah kita." Sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar dari sisi kanan Daehyun ketika mereka berdua tiba didepan sekolah yang seharusnya masih sepi.

 _'Dia lagi.'_ Batin Daehyun malas.

"Rajin sekali kau menjemput dan mengantarnya sepagi ini ckck." Ledek siswa namja yang datang menghampiri mereka, Seungho.

"Aku benar-benar iri melihatnya. Pada seorang namja saja, Daehyun oppa bisa semanis ini. Bagaimana dengan yeoja, pasti lebih manis." Ujar seorang siswa yeoja yang terlihat lebih muda.

"Uuu sepertinya kau juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya, saengie." Sahut Seungho pada gadis itu yang ternyata adalah adiknya.

"Kau... gadis yang aku temui bersama Jongup dan Junhong dikantin sebelum berita itu tersebar bukan." Daehyun kaget saat melihat wajah gadis tersebut familiar dipikirannya. Ya, siswa yeoja itu adalah gadis yang sempat membentak Junhong beberapa hari lalu karena ponselnya yang diambil paksa.

"Kau masih mengingatku? Aigoo, tidak kusangka oppa pandai dalam mengingat gadis cantik." Narsis siswa yeoja tersebut.

Youngjae yang tidak paham pun mencoba mencerna perkataan Daehyun. "Jadi kau yang menyebarkannya? Cih, kakak beradik sama saja."

"Wae? Kau tidak terima? Siapa suruh kau sudah merebut Daehyun oppa dariku." Balas gadis itu dengan wajah menantang pada Youngjae.

"Mworago, siapa yang merebut eoh? Sopan sedikit pada seniormu." Sahut Daehyun membela Youngjae.

"Dia merebutmu dariku. Aish Daehyun oppa, apa kurangnya aku? Aku bahkan punya segalanya. Tubuhku juga bagus. Harusnya kau denganku saja, oppa. Tinggalkan dia." Ujar gadis itu lagi sambil menyombongkan diri.

Youngjae kaget mendengar ucapan yeoja itu. Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal tersebut dihadapannya. Ia melirik Daehyun sekilas, seakan penasaran apa balasan Daehyun untuk gadis menyebalkan tersebut.

Daehyun tersenyum pada yeoja itu sebelum menjawab dan mendekatinya. "Kau memang cantik dan badanmu juga ideal."

"Arrayeo, pria lain juga sering bilang seperti itu kkk." Gadis itu tersipu mendengar pujian Daehyun.

"Tapi sayang, hatimu tidak secantik fisikmu." Lanjut Daehyun dengan senyuman tanpa bersalahnya yang berhasil membuat gadis itu dan Seungho kesal mendengar perkataan Daehyun.

"YAK! Apa-apaan kau menghina adikku." Bentak Seungho tidak terima dan meraih kerah baju Daehyun.

"Kau marah?" Daehyun tetap tersenyum seolah meremehkan dan membiarkan Seungho mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Dia adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia dihina oleh orang lain." Ucap Seungho penuh dengan nada emosi.

"Na ddo. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menghina kekasihku." Balas Daehyun lalu menepis tangan Seungho kasar.

"Kau tau bukan, menyebarkan privasi orang lain juga akan mendapat hukuman? Terlebih kalian memprovokasi dan membully. Aku tidak terbayang sebanyak apa hukuman kalian nanti jika aku melaporkannya. Ckck." Daehyun menggeleng dan memasang wajah sok prihatin.

"Kau ingin mengancamku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingatkan. Kau ingin bernasib sama denganku?" Tanya Daehyun balik.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian menghalangi jalan." Mr. Choi turun dari mobil dan menghampiri empat siswa yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan gerbang sekolah yang akan ia lewati.

"Saem. Annyeong haseyo." Daehyun menunduk sopan, diikuti oleh Youngjae.

"Oh Daehyun-ah. Kenapa kalian disini? Bukannya masuk."

"Kami hanya sedang mengobrol, lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa masuk lagi bukan kkk."

"Apa kakak beradik ini sedang membully kalian." Duga Mr. Choi tepat sasaran.

"Aniya saem, mereka hanya menyapa Daehyunnie." Sahut Youngjae.

"Syukurlah. Oh Seungho, Oh Seunghee." Panggil Mr. Choi pada dua siswa yang sejak tadi diam.

"Nde saem" Balas Seungho.

"Jangan membuat masalah. Ayah kalian selalu menyuruhku untuk mengawasi kalian. Walaupun kalian anak pimpinan komite sekolah, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian memberi contoh pada siswa lain. Belajar yang benar, jangan membully atau merendahkan orang lain. Mengerti?" Mr. Choi memberi nasihat cukup panjang.

"Nde..kami mengerti." Jawab Seungho sekaligus mewakili adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ke kelas kalian." Suruh Mr. Choi pada kedua siswa tersebut.

"Kami pernisi saem." Pamit Seungho dan mengajak adiknya untuk pergi. Ia tidak ingin melawan, karena melawan guru atau kepala sekolah sama saja melawan ayahnya. Lebih baik ia dan adiknya menurut dibanding harus mendapat hukuman pukulan oleh ayahnya.

"Ahju- Ani maksudku Saem, bagaimana kau tau mereka yang membully kami?" Daehyun heran Mr. Choi menegur tepat sasaran.

"Junhongie dan Jongup sudah banyak cerita tentang siapa saja yang membully kalian."

"Hah, syukurlah. Semoga saja mereka tidak mengganggu Youngjae lagi." Ucap Daehyun penuh harap.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya. Youngjae-ya, katakan saja jika ada apa-apa."

"Nde, kamsahamnida." Balas Youngjae sopan.

"Cha, sudah hampir setengah delapan. Lebih baik kita masuk. Ah ya, bisakah kalian minggir sebentar? Aku ingin membawa mobil masuk, dan kalian menghalangi jalan hahaha." Ujar Mr. Choi tanpa sungkan.

"Oh mianhae, kami tidak tau. Silakan" Daehyun menarik lengan Youngjae agar menepi. Mr. Choi pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melajukannya menuju area parkir sekolah dan meninggalkan Daehyun serta Youngjae yang masih betah berada di depan sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja tadi kalau mereka membullymu lagi?" Tanya Daehyun setelah kepergian Mr. Choi.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti mereka yang membuat orang lain harus mendapat hukuman."

"Kau terlalu baik atau apa?" Kata Daehyun tidak percaya.

"Kejahatan tidak harus dibalas dengan kejahatan juga kan? Mungkin saja setelah ini mereka berhenti menggangguku."

"Ku harap juga begitu." Daehyun mengangguk setuju lalu menepuk lengan Youngjae pelan. "Cepat masuk, sebelum semakin banyak siswa berdatangan." Suruhnya saat melihat dari kejauhan ada beberapa siswa berjalan ke arah sekolah.

"Hm." Youngjae menuruti perintah Daehyun dan beranjak masuk ke dalam area sekolah.

"Jung Youngjae, hwaiting." Ucap Daehyun pelan sambil memandang ke arah Youngjae yang mulai tidak terlihat dari pandangan. Ia merasa sangat senang, paling tidak Youngjae mau berbicara sebentar dengannya meskipun masih bernada dingin dan itu sudah cukup membuat semangatnya kembali.

-ooo-

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan cahaya yang semakin terik pun memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah bangunan yang berdiri tegak dibawahnya. Himchan membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dimana dia berada. Ia memijat kepalanya berulang kali saat masih merasakan pusing karena efek dari alkohol yang ia minum semalam.

"Jam berapa sekarang." Himchan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jam dinding dihadapannya.

"Omo! Kuliah, aish kenapa Bang Yongguk tidak membangunkanku." Tanpa membuang waktu, segera saja Himchan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri hanya dalam hitungan menit. Setelah selesai ia pun langsung berpakaian dan menyiapkan keperluannya dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa berniat merapikan tempat tidurnya terlebih dulu.

"Bbang! Neo eodiya? Tolong ambilkan vitaminku." Teriak Himchan.

"Yah! Bang Yongguk." Himchan kembali berteriak karena tidak mendapat sahutan.

"Oh aku lupa sekarang dia tidak ada. Ck, Kim Himchan paboya." Gerutu Himchan pada dirinya sendiri sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aish, kenapa mataku sembab seperti ini. Apa aku menangis? Hah, mollaseo. Lebih baik aku segera berangkat." Gumam Himchan saat memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin.

Merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Himchan pun bergegas keluar dan pergi menuju Universitas dimana dia dan Yongguk menempuh ilmu. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah kacamata terpasang diwajahnya untuk menutupi kedua mata sembab yang ia tidak tau sebabnya. Sepertinya ia masih tidak begitu ingat dengan kejadian semalam.

-ooo-

Seperti biasa setelah kepindahan Daehyun, Jongup dan Junhong pun bertugas untuk menjaga Youngjae yang ditinggal sendirian tanpa ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya.

Sebelum pergi menyusul Youngjae, dua pemuda itu pun membeli cemilan dan makanan siap saji yang tersedia di kantin sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Hyung, kau mau apa?" Tanya Junhong sambil melihat ke papan menu yang terpasang pada dinding.

"Cheeseburger." Jawab Jongup yang juga ikut memperhatikan papan menu.

"Ahjumma, tambahkan cheeseburger juga. Oh ya, jangan gunakan saos pedas didalamnya." Ujar Junhong pada penjaga kantin yang sedang menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Junhong saat mendapati Jongup melihatnya intens selagi menunggu pesanan selesai diolah.

"Kau tau saja yang tidak aku suka."

"Bukankah wajar? Aku sudah mengenalmu lama hyung, tidak mungkin hal sekecil itu saja aku tidak tau." Junhong tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jongup.

"Umma ku saja tidak tau apa yang anaknya suka dan mana yang tidak."

"Mungkin dia hanya lupa hyung. Jangan sedih." Junhong menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongup yang terlihat sendu agar kembali ceria.

"Mana mungkin aku sedih saat penyemangatku ada disini." Kata Jongup pelan agar tidak terdengar siswa disekitar mereka.

"Eh? Gombal." Balas Junhong pelan lalu beranjak mengambil pesanan mereka yang sudah siap.

Jongup ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Junhong dibelakang dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Aku bukan Dae hyung yang selalu bicara gombal."

"Arra, gomawo. Kau juga penyemangatku hyung kkk." Junhong mengangguk dan memberikan pesanan Jongup yang langsung dilahap oleh pemuda bermata sipit tersebut.

"Kajja, Youngjae hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Junhong lagi agar ia dan Jongup melangkah lebih cepat menuju kelas Youngjae.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua pun tiba di depan kelas Youngjae yang sepi tak berpenghuni sama sekali. Youngjae yang biasa duduk menyendiri di tempatnya pun tidak terlihat.

"Kenapa tidak ada." Heran Junhong dan hendak masuk ke dalam kelas yang kosong namun segera ditahan oleh Jongup.

"Jangan masuk, bagaimana kalau ada yang kehilangan? Bisa-bisa kita dituduh sebagai pelakunya." Jongup mengingatkan.

"Benar juga. Tapi, kemana Youngjae hyung, dia tidak mungkin pulang kan?" Duga Junhong.

"Tidak, Youngjae hyung bukan tipe orang yang senang melewatkan pelajaran."

"Lalu kemana?"

"Kajja, sepertinya aku tau dia ada dimana." Ajak Jongup.

"Hyung, nanti ada yang curiga." Ujar Junhong ketika tangan Jongup ingin memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah mian, aku tidak sengaja." Melihat penolakan Junhong, Jongup segera menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ne, gwaenchana hyung."

"Kajja." Ajak Jongup lalu berjalan lebih dulu dengan langkah sedang.

"Selalu saja pergi duluan. Ck, kebiasaan." Gerutu Junhong dan segera menyusul langkah Jongup yang sudah lumayan jauh didepannya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, Jongup dan Junhong pun tiba di tempat yang biasa mereka berenam datangi ketika ingin menjauh dari kerumunan para siswa lainnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan rooftop sekolah.

"Benar tebakanku, kau ada disini." Kata Jongup pada seseorang yang tengah menselonjorkan dirinya pada kursi panjang yang ada disana.

"Jae hyung." Junhong menepuk pipi chubby sosok yang diketahui Youngjae tersebut agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hm, wae." Sahut Youngjae tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ayo makan, aku membelikan sandwich tuna kesukaanmu."

"Nanti saja, aku ingin tidur." Tolak Youngjae pada Junhong.

"Istirahat masih lama hyung, lebih baik kita makan dulu baru santai." Junhong coba membujuk.

"Aku tidur saja."

"Ayolah hyung, Dae hyung akan memarahi kami jika tau kau tidak makan. Memangnya kau tega?" Dengan nada melas, Junhong kembali membujuk Youngjae.

"Aish, baiklah baiklah. Mana?" Youngjae pun terpaksa bangun untuk ikut makan siang dengan para dongsaengnya.

"Nah begini kan lebih baik. Ini." Junhong memberikan sandwich milik Youngjae dengan semangat. "Jangan ada sisa hyung." Lanjutnya sebelum Youngjae menggigit sandwich tersebut.

"Ugh, apa ini. Rasanya aneh." Youngjae meletakkan kembali makanannya lalu meminum susu kotak didepannya yang entah milik siapa.

Junhong yang penasaran pun mencicipi sandwich tersebut. "Apanya yang aneh hyung? Rasanya sama saja."

"Ku rasa ada yang aneh pada tuna atau sayurannya."

"Lidahmu yang aneh, hyung." Kata Jongup sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh telinga tajam Youngjae.

"Yah! Kau meledekku?"

"Aniyo." Jawab Jongup dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jangan berbohong Moon Jong-"

 _'Hatchi.'_ Jongup mendadak bersin dan memotong ucapan Youngjae tanpa sengaja.

"Argh bajuku." Kesal Youngjae karena bajunya terkena sedikit cairan yang keluar dari hidung Jongup.

"Mian hyung, aku tidak sengaja. Kalau sengaja, pasti akan ku kenakan diwajahmu."

"Yak! Kau ingin ku hajar?" Protes Youngjae saat mendengar ucapan Jongup tadi.

"Aku bercanda hyung." Ujar Jongup dengan sebuah cengiran polos.

"Ck, untung saja aku sedang baik."

"Baik darimananya." Cibir Jongup pelan, ia tidak jera rupanya menggoda Youngjae.

"Ya Tuhan. Moon Jongup, kau membuatku ingin mendorongmu dari sini." Kata Youngjae gemas.

"Jangan hyung, jika kau mendorongku maka aku akan mati. Lalu siapa yang akan menemani dia?" Sahut Jongup sambil melirik ke arah Junhong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perdebatannya dan Youngjae.

"Aku? Aku bisa mencari yang lain hyung. Tidak usah khawatir." Junhong mengangguk polos.

"Hahahaha, memangnya kau siapanya eoh? PD sekali." Ledek Youngjae saat melihat reaksi Junhong yang pura-pura masa bodo.

"Tidak tahu tuh hyung, dia sok akrab denganku." Ujar Junhong yang berada di pihak Youngjae.

"Kau harus jaga jarak dengannya."

"Sudah, tapi dia selalu mendekatiku. Eoteoke?" Kata Junhong bernada takut yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau hajar saja dia." Youngjae memukul kepala Jongup pelan untuk memberi contoh pada Junhong.

"Eish kenapa justru aku yang kalian serang." Jongup mengusap kepalanya pasrah karena diserang oleh dua orang dihadapannya.

"Aigoo, Jongupie hyung kalah." Junhong menahan tawa karena ekspresi Jongup yang justru terlihat lucu.

"Dia tidak berani melawan saat kau ada dipihak ku, maknae hahaha."

"Membully Jongup hyung ternyata seru juga."

"Kau baru sadar? Haha."

"Eiyy berisik sekali. Kau jangan memihak pada Youngjae hyung lagi untuk membullyku." Tegur Jongup pada Junhong.

"Wae hyung?" Junhong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Astaga, kenapa kau berkedip seperti itu." Jongup tidak tahan ketika melihat wajah Junhong yang menggemaskan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar dapat menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Junhong.

"Waeyo?" Junhong bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"A-Aniyo." Jawab Jongup terbata.

"Kkk, dia tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang menggemaskan maknae." Youngjae menarik wajah Junhong dan mencium pipinya paksa.

"Aish hyung, kenapa kau menciumnya?" Jongup segera menjauhkan Junhong dari jangkauan Youngjae.

"Wae? Bukannya aku sudah sering menciumnya. Kenapa kau baru protes sekarang." Cibir Youngjae.

"Sekarang kan kau sudah punya Daehyun hyung, kau cium saja dia." Kata Jongup.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak enak saja melihat Junhong kau cium paksa seperti tadi."

"Geotjimal. Jangan cemburu, aku tidak akan mengambil dia darimu."

"Tapi tetap sa- Hatchi." Jongup kembali bersin sehingga ucapannya terhenti.

"Hah, selamat." Ucap Youngjae karena berhasil menghindar dari efek bersin Jongup yang bisa saja mengenai bajunya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sepertinya kau terkena flu hyung. Sebentar aku ambilkan obat di uks." Junhong menyela perkataan Youngjae.

"Tidak usah, aku cuma perlu istirahat sebentar." Jongup langsung menahan Junhong yang akan beranjak pergi menuju uks dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Kau yakin?" Junhong coba memastikan.

"Ne. Ini hanya flu biasa." Jongup mengangguk lalu merebahkan kepalanya di paha Junhong yang duduk bersila.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau sampai terkena flu begini. Seingatku kau tidak mudah sakit hyung" Tanya Junhong seakan menginterogasi.

"Tadi malam aku keluar bermain dengan Daehyun hyung." Balas Jongup setengah jujur. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Junhong kejadian Himchan yang sempat membuat mereka kebingungan.

"Dan kau tidak menggunakan mantel dan masker?" Tebak Junhong.

"Ne. Daehyun hyung juga."

"Aish, pantas saja. Lain kali jangan keluar malam. Kau lupa? Semakin malam, suhu akan semakin menurun."

"Arasseo. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Janji Jongup karena tidak enak melihat Junhong menjadi cerewet.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkanmu dua puluh menit sebelum bel masuk. Cepat tidur, hyung." Suruh Junhong sambil menutup mata Jongup dengan satu tangannya dan tidak mendapat protes dari Jongup.

 _'Semoga_ _saja_ _kau tidak seperti Jongup.'_ Youngjae sangat berharap dalam hati setelah sadar Daehyun juga tidak mengenakan mantel maupun masker sebagai pelindung disuhu dingin seperti tadi malam.

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak mau ini. Ambil saja hotdog punyaku." Junhong menyadarkan Youngjae yang mendadak diam.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku makan punya mu saja kkk." Ujar Junhong dan meraih sandwich sisa Youngjae lalu menyuapnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Oya hyung, aku baru ingat." Jongup kembali bersuara tanpa membuka matanya.

"Apa?" Sahut Youngjae yang baru akan mulai makan.

"Kau tidur saja hyung. Nanti baru cerita."

Tanpa menghiraukan larangan Junhong, Jongup melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tadi malam, Daehyun hyung cerita panjang lebar tentang kalian. Sebenarnya aku dilarang memberitahu siapapun, tapi lebih baik kau tau hyung."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Youngjae dan Junhong menatap Jongup dengan wajah penasaran. Mereka sudah lupa dengan makanan yang ada ditangan masing-masing.

"Dia sedikit kecewa karena kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, bahkan sampai tidak menegurnya sama sekali. Padahal dia pindah juga karena ingin melindungi hubungan kalian." Jongup mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Saat kau dibawa ke uks, para guru terutama guru Yang memaksa hubungan kalian diakhiri agar membuat nyaman semua orang, tapi orang tua kalian menentang hingga terjadi perdebatan panjang. Dan keputusan akhirnya ada dua pilihan, hubungan kalian berakhir demi kenyamanan sekolah atau salah satu dari kalian pindah. Tentu saja Daehyun hyung tidak membiarkanmu pindah mengingat akreditasi buruk sekolah Daeguk. Jadi dia berkorban agar kau bisa tetap masuk ke universitas Seoul seperti keinginanmu."

"Tapi dia sudah berbohong dan membiarkanku sendirian dikucilkan oleh siswa lain, terlebih oleh teman sekelasku. Siapa yang tidak marah eoh?"

"Kau jadi sakit karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran bukan hyung? Karena itu dia menunggu kesehatanmu membaik dulu agar kau tidak semakin drop." Balas Jongup.

"Ah aku mengerti alasan lain kenapa Dae hyung meninggalkanmu disini." Seru Junhong yang mulai paham pemikiran Daehyun dari cerita Jongup.

"Apa?" Youngjae semakin penasaran. Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak tahu-menahu.

"Disini, walaupun kau dikucilkan oleh yang lain. Kami selalu ada menemanimu. Dan kau hanya perlu bersabar satu dua bulan lagi agar kau bisa bebas dan melanjutkan ke universitas terbaik. Berbeda jika kau pindah kesana, kau mungkin akan bebas dari temanmu dan mendapat teman baru. Tapi nasib pendidikanmu yang terancam. Benar kan Jongup hyung?"

"Ding! Kau pintar maknae. Kurang lebih itu alasan Daehyun hyung. Dia ingin menjelaskannya padamu, tapi kau sudah terlanjur emosi dan tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Ck, harusnya kau berterimakasih hyung." Tanpa segan, Jongup menasehati hyungnya tersebut.

"Jadi kalian menyalahkanku?"

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu hyung. Aigoo, ternyata emosi bisa membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh ckck." Gerutu Junhong pelan. Ia heran dengan sikap hyungnya ini.

"Kau menyebutku bodoh?" Youngjae tidak terima. Moodnya seketika berubah. Keceriaan yang tadi tercipta diantara mereka berganti menjadi sedikit adu mulut karena egonya kembali muncul.

"Kalau bukan bodoh apalagi? Kau marah tidak jelas pada orang yang sudah berkorban untukmu. Bukan aku ingin membela dia, tapi aku benar-benar kasihan dengannya. Sejak dulu dia selalu mengalah padamu yang selalu mendahulukan emosi dan sifat sensitifmu itu, hyung." Junhong mengeluarkan pemikirannya yang selama ini dia simpan.

 _'Deg.'_ Youngjae terdiam mendengar ucapan frontal Junhong.

"Mian hyung, aku tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanku tadi." Sesal Junhong setelah sadar ucapannya mungkin saja dapat menyinggung perasaan Youngjae.

"Minta maaf saja hyung, jangan gengsi." Berbeda dengan Junhong, Jongup justru mengambil ponsel Youngjae didekatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menelepon Daehyun.

"Shireo." Youngjae menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak takut Daehyun hyung akan bosan dengan sikapmu?"

"Siapa takut."

"Ck, sampai kapan kau akan begini? Apa jika kau marah, Daehyun hyung akan kembali ke sekolah kita? Tidak kan hyung." Junhong coba menyadarkan Youngjae.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan orang yang sangat sabar seperti dia hyung. Jika aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu karena jenuh harus selalu mengalah." Tambah Jongup.

"Umurmu lebih tua dari kami, bahkan statusmu juga sudah menikah. Tidak bisakah kau dewasa sedikit? Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil."

"Kau bilang aku anak kecil? Sembarangan." Youngjae memprotes ucapan Jongup.

"Kau ingin aku menyebutmu dewasa? Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa berbohong. Tapi menurutku sikapmu tidak menunjukkan sikap dewasa sama sekali." Kata Jongup terus terang.

"Bukan ingin menggurui, tapi aku ingin kau belajar dari pengalaman keluargaku. Lebih baik kau bicarakan semuanya dengan kepala dingin tanpa emosi dan tidak membiarkan masalah semakin larut. Memangnya kau ingin seperti orangtuaku?"

"Tidak." Balas Youngjae pelan.

"Kalau begitu cepat hubungi dia, dan minta maaf."

"Belum waktunya."

"Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat?" Tanya Junhong.

"Molla."

Jongup dan Junhong menggeleng, mereka merasa percuma mengeluarkan energi untuk menasehati hyungnya tersebut. "Terserah kau saja." Kata Jongup dingin dan menghela napasnya panjang.

Tepat setelah Jongup mengakhiri kalimatnya, suasana diantara mereka mendadak terasa kaku dan hening. Tidak ada suara keluar dari mulut ketiganya, tawaan yang tadi sempat terdengar pun hilang seketika. Youngjae terdiam, hanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Baik Junhong maupun Jongup hanya bertukar pandangan seakan ingin mengatakan rasa penyesalan mereka karena telah bicara secara frontal pada hyung yang terkenal sensitif itu. Semua sudah terlanjur, maknae line tidak bisa menarik perkataan mereka meskipun Youngjae sudah merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Saat ini, yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah berharap agar Youngjae tidak marah dan mendiamkan mereka seperti apa Youngjae lakukan pada Daehyun.

:::::

TBC...

Maaf karena updatenya lama, alurnya makin ga jelas dan flat. Maaf atas kekurangan part ini, terimakasih sudah mau baca ^^

Oh ya, aku juga mau minta maaf karena baru nyadar tanda pemisah latarnya ternyata ga kebaca di sini maaf ya atas kelalaiannya dan jadi bikin ga nyaman u.u

 **[Balasan Review Part 22]**

01001101 : iya gapapa kok~ maaf ya, aku baru nyadar pembatasnya ga kebaca kalo di ffn T.T makasih banget infonya kaaak :3 iya, mereka pasangan labil yg doyan ga akur (?) makasih banyak udah mau baca dan masukannya ^^

GithaCallie : Siaaap, makasih udah baca yaaa ^^

Park Rinhyun Uchiha : duuuh, masih belum tau kak, tapi aku usahain cepet deh xD iya kak, nanti dikurangin konfliknya daejae -3- yj minta digetok pake truk /eh. Hime ga papa kok makasih udah bacaa^^

TaTianTae : kayanya sih (?) kurung mereka aja yuk biar akur (?) makasih udah bacaaa ^^ maaf lanjutannya lama

Anjar913 : iya, biar makin langgeng (?) ah iya kaaak, aku baru nyadar kalo tanda pembatasnya ga kebaca di ffn u.u makasih banyak ya udah baca dan masukannyaaa ^^

Adios wipe : channie ada di dalam kaos bbang (?) lol iya, maknae pada kecil gosah main cinta2an dulu deeeeh xD jae minta ditoyor pake truk tuuuh biar ga keras kepala lagi. Kalo dipercepet nanti alurnya makin kecepatan T.T nanti tau sendiri kok (?) duuh ketauan deh chan ke makam xD makasih udah baca yaaa, maaf lama updatenya ^^

Restika dwii : Himchannya ada di kaos bbang, ngumpet (?) makasih udah baca yaa ^^

Bbangssang : jae diisi air soda aja ya /?. Makasih udah bacaaa ^^

xRTYx : belum kayanya (?) kkk iya gapapa kok~ makasih loh mau baca marathon gitu kkk. Iya tuh, hime sendiri gara2 ga ada bbang D: makasih udah baca yaaa ^^

DSJung : hayolooo ada apa dengan youngjae (?) usir minah yuuuuk xD makasih udah bacaa ^^

A Y P : siaaaap, makasih udah baca yaaa ^^

Jerisfly : alreadyyyy. Makasih ya udah bacaa ^^

PoppoMing : annyeong~~~ makasih banyak udah mampir :3 ah iyaa, aku juga suka sama ff pairing suju sama dbsk *-* aduh jongupnya lola xD jinjayo? Makasih banget kalau dibilang pas neee, makasih banyak udah mau baca yaaa ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 24/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

:::::

Kebisingan terjadi diantara para siswa yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing karena tidak ada guru yang masuk dan mengajari mereka. Suara game, musik, film dan bahkan suara siswa itu sendiri bercampur jadi satu hingga membuat kelas semakin gaduh.

 _'Hatchi.'_ Daehyun yang saat itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya merasa terganggu oleh bersin yang terus memaksa keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ini, pakai saja." Minah yang sedari tadi sambil mempelajari materi ujian pun merasa terganggu. Ia memberikan satu bungkus tisu kecil pada Daehyun yang sepertinya lebih memerlukan.

"Gomawo, nanti akan ku ganti." Janji Daehyun lalu menggunakan tisu tersebut.

"Tidak usah. Sesama teman harus saling membantu bukan kkk."

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida. Maaf jadi membuatmu terganggu."

"Gwaenchana, Daehyun-ssi." Jawab Minah dengan senyuman simpul.

"Aigoo, anak baru dan anak pintar sepertinya semakin akrab saja." Celetuk salah seorang siswa yang tanpa sengaja melihat interaksi Daehyun dan Minah.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Minah baik pada namja. Padaku saja dia tidak pernah." Sahut siswa lainnya.

"Itu karena kau kurang tampan, Jongwoon-ah." Ledek salah satu siswa yeoja pada namja bermata sipit itu.

"Sembarangan kau, Ahyoung-ah." Namja bernama Jongwoon tersebut tidak setuju.

"Aku benar kan? Daehyun paling tampan diantara namja yang ada disini? Wajar saja kalau Minah dekat dengannya." Ahyoung minta persetujuan temannya yang lain.

"Eyy, jangan salah paham. Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa." Daehyun segera meralat pemikiran teman barunya itu. Ia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman baru yang membawa dirinya.

"Mungkin maksudmu belum ada apa-apa." Sahut Ahyoung dengan kekehan.

"Ah, aku akan patah hati kalau mereka benar-benar ada hubungan nanti." Ucap Jongwoon dengan nada bercanda dan disambut dengan tawaan oleh teman-temannya.

"Minah-ssi, kau tidak ingin menjelaskan pada mereka?" Daehyun heran kenapa Minah membiarkan temannya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Mereka hanya bercanda Daehyun-ssi. Nanti juga mereka akan berhenti." Jawab Minah santai dan kembali fokus pada buku-bukunya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne. Seorang kutu buku dan anak baru. Bukankah itu hal bagus untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon? Abaikan saja mereka." Minah meyakinkan dengan sedikit berbisik kemudian kembali asik dengan bahan bacaannya.

"Baiklah." Mendengar perkataan Minah, entah kenapa ia teringat pada orang yang mungkin sampai saat ini masih dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh teman-temannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Youngjae. Ia masih khawatir Seungho tetap membullynya meskipun sudah diancam. Ingin sekali ia menghubungi Youngjae dan menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi percuma, telepon atau pesan singkat Daehyun pasti tidak akan dibalasnya. Ia pun kembali memainkan game yang sempat ia abaikan untuk menghilangkan rasa kekhawatirannya dan kebosanannya menunggu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

-ooo-

"Aku pulang." Seru Himchan saat memasuki apartemennya setelah menyelesaikan jadwal kuliah yang cukup padat hari ini.

"Jongup belum pulang?" Tanya Himchan pada diri sendiri ketika mendapati seluruh ruangan kosong.

Merasa lapar, Himchan pun melempar sembarang ranselnya ke arah sofa kemudian ia segera berjalan menuju dapur lalu memasang apron untuk bersiap memasak makan malam untuknya. Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, namun perutnya sama sekali belum terisi makanan sedikit pun sejak pagi. Untung saja tubuhnya kuat menahan lapar.

"Hyung! Himchan hyung!" Suara Jongup memanggil Himchan dari arah pintu. Terdengar pula suara Daehyun yang tertawa bersama Junhong.

"Kalian baru pulang?" Himchan menghampiri mereka dengan apron yang masih menempel ditubuhnya.

"Ne, tadi kami menunggu Youngjae hyung pulang dulu. Baru kami kesini." Jelas Junhong yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Kenapa seragam Daehyun berbeda?" Tanya Himchan ketika melihat Daehyun memakai seragam yang beda dengan biasanya. Wajar saja, dia belum mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang mereka karena terlalu larut dalam masalahnya sendiri.

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau sendiri kenapa tidur dimakam orangtuamu?" Sahut Daehyun yang juga ikut merebahkan dirinya di lantai. Ia tidak sengaja mengungkit kejadian kemarin lusa didepan Junhong yang tidak tau menahu.

"Ceritanya panjang." Himchan membalas ucapan Daehyun.

"Eh? Himchan hyung tidur disana?" Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Ne. Dia bahkan mengkhayal sampai membuatku merinding." Daehyun menambahkan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu penakut." Cibir Himchan yang memang sudah mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Aku tidak takut hyung, hanya saja sikapmu sangat aneh saat itu." Daehyun membela diri.

"Alasan." Cibir Himchan lagi.

"Hyung, kau punya makanan? Aku lapar." Youngjae yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku sedang membuat ramen. Kalian mau?"

"Kalau kau ingin memberi, tentu saja kami mau hyung." Sahut Daehyun dan diikuti anggukan Jongup dan Junhong.

"Arra, sebentar."

"Aku bantu hyung." Youngjae meletakkan tas nya dilantai lalu mengikuti Himchan berjalan kearah dapur.

 _'Hatchi.'_ Tanpa sengaja, Daehyun dan Jongup bersin secara bersamaan setelah kepergian Himchan dan Youngjae.

"Aish, aku bisa ketularan kalau begini caranya." Junhong menggeleng dan langsung menutup hidungnya agar tidak tertular.

"Kkk, salahkan Himchan hyung yang membuat kami keluar malam."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Himchan hyung? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita." Junhong penasaran dengan kalimat Daehyun, ditambah pertanyaannya tadi hanya dijawab sekilas oleh hyungnya.

"Jongup-ah, kau saja yang cerita. Aku ingin tidur." Suruh Daehyun yang menyamankan posisinya pada sofa sebelum tidur.

"Kenapa harus aku.." Gumam Jongup ketika Daehyun menyuruhnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Junhong menatap Jongup dengan bingung, seolah menuntut penjelasan.

"Begini..." Jongup kembali harus menjelaskan kejadian kemarin lusa pada orang kesayangannya ini dengan perlahan agar Junhong mengerti setiap kalimat yang ia keluarkan. Hah, sepertinya Jongup sudah beralih menjadi juru bicara para hyungnya.

-ooo-

"Oh jadi begitu. Lalu kau sudah minta maaf?" Ujar Himchan sambil memberi bumbu pada ramen yang ia buat. Sembari memasak tadi, ia ditemani oleh Youngjae yang terus bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Kenapa semua orang menyuruhku minta maaf."

"Karena kau salah. Tolong ambilkan mangkuk disana." Balas Himchan sambil memberi perintah.

"Aku akui, kami sama-sama salah hyung." Kata Youngjae dan beranjak mengambil beberapa mangkuk didekatnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Himchan.

"Dia sudah minta maaf?"

"Ne. Tapi.."

"Tapi kau tidak mau? Yoo Youngjae, kau keras kepala." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Youngjae mendapat predikat keras kepala dari sahabatnya.

"Jika Yongguk ada diposisi Daehyun, dia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama." Kata Himchan lagi seraya menyajikan ramen ke tiap mangkuk.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Marah dan kesal itu pasti. Tapi sepertinya buang-buang waktu jika marah pada orang yang kau sayangi. Jadi aku akan memaafkannya."

"Gampang sekali."

"Hidup jangan dibuat rumit Jae." Pesan Himchan sebelum pergi membawa mangkuk yang ada ditangannya ke ruang santai dimana tiga pemuda lainnya sedang bermain dan juga tidur dan meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih berdiam diri di dapur, merenungi kalimat Himchan padanya.

-ooo-

Malam semakin larut, wajah kelelahan tampak terlihat pada lima pemuda yang baru saja selesai menyantap ramen bersama. Youngjae yang tidak tahan melihat ruangan dipenuhi bekas makan mereka pun segera membereskannya dan membawa ke dapur untuk dibersihkan dengan dibantu Daehyun yang tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali sejak pagi.

"Mereka kenapa?" Bisik Himchan setelah Daehyun dan Youngjae menjauh dari mereka bertiga. Ia duduk bersandar senyaman mungkin pada sofa sementara kedua dongsaengnya duduk bersila dilantai dengan pandangan mengarah pada layar televisi yang menampilkan film bergenre kesukaan mereka.

"Molla, Daehyun hyung sejak tadi tidak berbicara pada Youngjae hyung." Jawab Jongup tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan.

"Kurasa Dae hyung sudah jenuh." Lanjutnya.

"Yak, jangan bicara sembarangan." Tegur Himchan.

"Tapi mungkin saja kan hyung." Kata Junhong seakan setuju dengan ucapan Jongup.

"Apanya yang mungkin?"

"Daehyun hyung juga hanya manusia biasa, kesabarannya pasti punya batas. Mungkin saja saat ini kesabarannya menghadapi keras kepala dan gengsi Youngjae hyung sudah berkurang sampai dia lebih memilih mendiamkannya?"

"Wow maknae, otakmu ternyata memang benar-benar berfungsi." Himchan justru kagum dengan analisa panjang Junhong.

"Jadi selama ini kau meragukannya hyung?" Junhong mendelik ke arah Himchan.

"Aku bercanda kkk." Himchan tertawa melihat ekspresi Junhong.

"Jadi hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jongup mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka, ia mengabaikan film yang ditontonnya dan berbalik menghadap Himchan.

"Tidak ada yang harus dilakukan, karena itu adalah urusan pribadi mereka. Walaupun sahabat, tapi kita tetap punya batasan. Kecuali mereka sendiri yang meminta kita menolongnya."

"Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin melihat mereka seperti kedua orangtuaku hyung."

"Tidak akan. Karena seberat apapun masalahnya, Daehyun dan Youngjae pasti berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya. Kasih sayang mereka terlalu kuat, tidak mungkin mereka berpisah seperti orangtuamu Jongup-ah."

"Semoga saja." Junhong mengangguk setuju dengan kalimat Himchan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa sampai pergi seperti kemarin hyung?" Jongup mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Himchan yang juga menjadi salah satu objek pertanyaan baginya.

"Ah itu..." Perkataan Himchan terpotong ketika bel apartementnya berbunyi berulang kali seakan ingin bergegas masuk.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Himchan.

"Mana kami tau hyung." Sahut Jongup.

"Cepat buka, siapa tau penting." Dengan santainya Himchan menyuruh Jongup.

"Kau kan tuan rumah, hyung."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ya sudah, Junhong-ah tolong bukakan pintu."

"Eish baiklah, aku saja." Jongup menahan Junhong yang akan langsung berdiri sesaat Himchan menyuruhnya.

"Aku tahu kelemahanmu, Jongup-ah hahaha." Kata Himchan tertawa puas karena berhasil mengganggu maknaenya.

Semakin lama, semakin sering orang dibalik pintu itu menekan bel hingga membuat Jongup harus berlari menuju pintu dan segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Yongguk hyung." Ucap Jongup datar ketika melihat sosok didepannya.

"Yongguk?" Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, Himchan segera berlari menghampiri Jongup untuk memastikan. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Junhong pun ikut menyusul hyungnya.

"I'm home." Kata Yongguk pelan dengan tersenyum kearah Himchan.

"Bbang!" Seru Himchan semangat karena sosok yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini berdiri didepannya. Ia langsung memeluk Yongguk dengan erat tanpa peduli kedua maknaenya sedang ada didekat mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yongguk sambil membalas pelukan Himchan.

"Ne. Setelah memelukmu, aku merasa baik-baik saja." Jawab Himchan pelan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aniyo. Aku merindukanmu." Himchan meralat perkataannya.

"Yonggukkie sangat khawatir denganmu sejak kemarin, dia terus ingin pulang untuk menemuimu." Sebuah suara wanita dewasa dibelakang Yongguk menyela adegan pelukan dua pemuda tersebut.

"Umma? Appa?" Kaget Himchan ketika sadar ayah dan ibu Yongguk juga datang. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan beralih memeluk 'calon mertuanya' dengan sayang.

"Gomawo sudah menjaganya." Ucap Yongguk tulus pada Jongup dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Tidak masalah hyung." Jongup menjawab santai.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita masuk saja." Junhong mengingatkan karena mereka terlalu betah berbincang didepan pintu.

"Aish benar, aku baru sadar. Ayo umma appa kita masuk saja." Ajak Himchan dan menuntun kedua orangtuanya masuk.

"Biar kami yang membawanya." Cegat Jongup ketika Yongguk akan menyeret koper milik ayah dan ibunya yang cukup banyak.

"Gomawo." Yongguk tidak berniat menolak tawaran Jongup, ia membiarkan kedua maknaenya itu membantunya.

"Oh, Yongguk hyung." Seru Daehyun pada Yongguk yang membawa masuk beberapa koper bersama Jongup dan Junhong. Dibelakangnya terlihat Himchan sedang menuntun ayah dan ibunya untuk duduk di sofa. Daehyun pun berinisiatif untuk ikut membantu hyung dan dongsaengnya yang kewalahan.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma. Apa kabar?" Sapa Youngjae sopan dan ikut bergabung dengan Himchan duduk disofa bersama orangtua Yongguk.

"Letakkan dimana hyung?" Tanya Junhong yang mulai lelah karena harus membawa dua buah koper besar yang tentu saja berat.

"Dikamarku saja." Jawab Yongguk dan melajukan langkahnya ke kamar ia dan Himchan yang tidak jauh dari ruang bersantai.

"Kalau kau lelah, biar aku saja yang membawanya." Bisik Jongup.

"Ani, aku kuat kkk." Tolak Junhong dan menyusul Yongguk agar ia dapat segera beristirahat nantinya. Jongup pun mengikutinya dibelakang.

-ooo-

"Bukannya kau pergi seminggu, hyung?" Tanya Daehyun setelah mereka selesai meletakkan semua koper didalam kamar. Sementara Junhong dan Jongup kembali ke ruang bersantai dan ikut berkumpul dengan Youngjae dan juga Himchan.

"Aku ingin mengajak appa berobat disini." Jawab Yongguk sembari duduk dipinggir sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Tapi bukannya ahjussi harus bekerja?"

"Dia sudah kurang kuat bekerja dilapangan, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pensiun dini saja dan ikut pulang ke Korea. Paling tidak ia harus fokus pada pengobatan." Jawab Yongguk.

"Benar juga, jika mereka tinggal disini kau bisa menjaga mereka sekaligus dan ahjussi juga bisa check up dengan mudah."

"Itu maksudku. Aku bisa merawat semua orang yang ku sayang dalam satu waktu sekaligus."

"Mereka akan tinggal disini juga hyung?"

"Iya. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan mereka hidup berdua saja, sudah tugasku untuk menjaga mereka. Lagipula, hak tinggal di rumah dinas yang ada disini sudah dicabut karena pensiun dini."

"Tapi Himchan hyung setuju?"

"Pasti setuju. Ah bicara tentang Himchan, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Kata Yongguk ragu ketika Daehyun menyebutkan nama Himchan.

"Apa hyung?"

"Apa Himchan baik-baik saja? Apa dia ada masalah? Jujur saja, selama disana perasaanku terus khawatir. Makanya aku segera membereskan urusan disana secepat mungkin agar cepat pulang."

"Molla. Aku tidak tau dia sedang ada masalah atau tidak hyung. Tapi dia sedikit pendiam belakangan ini. Mungkin efek karena kau tinggalkan." Daehyun bicara jujur, dia memang tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Himchan sebenarnya.

"Kau yakin? Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan tentang dia?" Yongguk sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tidak hyung." Daehyun menjawab dengan wajah meyakinkan. Ia tidak mungin menceritakan tentang Himchan yang sempat menghilang.

"Aku percaya." Yongguk mengangguk mengerti meskipun masih ada rasa tidak percaya pada Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Youngjae pulang dulu. Semakin malam, suhu semakin minus hyung." Pamit Daehyun pada hyungnya itu.

"Tunggu, seragammu..."

"Ini? Hasil sidang kemarin." Jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum simpul seolah mengerti arah pertanyaan Yongguk.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja." Daehyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau harus sabar."

"Pasti hyung." Sahut Daehyun lalu keluar dari kamar Yongguk dan Himchan dan berjalan menuju sofa dan meninggalkan Yongguk duduk sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Ahjussi ahjumma. Lebih baik kalian tidur dan istirahat saja. Pasti kalian lelah." Saran Daehyun ketika menghampiri orang-orang yang tengah mengobrol asik disofa.

"Aigoo, Daehyun-ah. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kita bertemu, saat pernikahan kau dan Youngjae bukan?" Sapa Mr. Bang.

"Kkk, ne ahjussi. Saat kalian datang ke Korea di hari kelulusan Yongguk hyung juga kita tidak sempat bertemu." Jawab Daehyun dengan sedikit terkekeh dan memilih duduk disamping Youngjae yang kosong.

"Kalian semakin serasi saja." Puji Mrs. Bang sambil tersenyum lebar melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Jinjayo? Gomawo ahjumma kkk." Ucap Daehyun balas tersenyum sementara Youngjae hanya diam, tidak tau harus merespon apa.

"Daehyun-ah, dimana Yongguk?" Tanya Himchan karena Yongguk tidak kunjung kembali.

"Molla." Daehyun mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mencariku?" Suara khas Yongguk terdengar jelas ditelinga Himchan.

"Ck, kau senang sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba." Kata Himchan yang cukup kaget karena Yongguk sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Seperti hantu saja." Junhong menambahkan.

"Sama-sama menyeramkan." Jongup berkata pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu, Moon Jongup." Yongguk ikut duduk disamping Jongup dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Sementara Jongup hanya memberi ekspresi tanpa bersalahnya disertai sebuah cengiran pada Yongguk.

"Oh ya, sudah larut malam. Kami pulang dulu ahjussi ahjumma." Pamit Daehyun menyela obrolan asik mereka semua. Ia menepuk lengan Youngjae tanpa suara seakan memberi kode untuk mengikutinya mengambil tas yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ah ne, hati-hati dijalan." Pesan Mr. dan Mrs. Bang ramah.

"Nde, kamsahamnida." Balas Youngjae dengan menunduk sopan.

"Maknae-ya, kalian ingin ikut pulang?" Tawar Daehyun pada Junhong dan Jongup yang sedang duduk bersantai disamping Mrs. Bang.

"Iya hyung, kami ikut." Jongup mengajak Junhong untuk berdiri dan juga mengambil tasnya.

"Kajja hyung." Ajak Junhong setelah siap untuk pulang pada Daehyun dan Youngjae yang menunggu mereka dengan sabar.

"Semuanya, kami pulang dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Daehyun terakhir kali sebelum beranjak keluar apartemen bersama yang lain.

"Annyeong ahjussi ahjumma." Junhong dan Jongup melambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pintu dari luar.

"Cha, umma. Aku permisi menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian dulu." Kata Himchan setelah kepulangan dongsaengnya.

"Umma bantu ne?" Mrs. Bang hendak bangun dari duduknya dan menyusul Himchan yang sudah berjalan ke arah kamar tamu namun segera ditahan oleh Yongguk.

"Aku saja. Umma dan appa santai saja." Saran Yongguk dan memberikan remote tv pada orangtuanya agar mereka bersantai sembari menunggu kamar disiapkan.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian." Ujar Mr. Bang merasa tidak enak.

"Eish, aku anakmu. Mana mungkin aku direpotkan oleh kalian." Sahut Yongguk.

"Arasseo, gomawoyo aegi. Umma dan appa akan menunggu kalian. Iya kan yeobo?" Mrs. Bang menengahi dan menyuruh suaminya untuk menurut.

"Sudah tugasku umma. Kami akan segera kembali." Balas Yongguk lalu menyusul Himchan dan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya berada di ruang santai.

-ooo-

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, hanya Junhong dan Jongup lah yang saling berbicara. Sementara Daehyun dan Youngjae tetap tidak berbicara satu sama lain meskipun mereka berjalan bersebelahan. Sesekali Daehyun ikut menyahut perkataan-perkataan dari kedua maknaenya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

' _Hatchi.'_ Angin malam ternyata membuat hidung Jongup tergelitik hingga harus bersin beberapa kali.

"Aish hyung, sepertinya kau harus minum obat." Saran Junhong yang tidak tega melihat Jongup.

"Nanti juga akan berhenti sendiri." Balas Jongup santai.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus minum obat sekarang juga. Hm, ayo kita beli disana." Junhong menunjuk sebuah minimarket yang menjual semua barang keperluan termasuk obat sehari-hari.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan sembuh besok." Jongup berusaha menolak.

"Aku tidak yakin hyung. Ayo kita kesana." Baru saja Junhong akan menarik lengan Jongup agar pergi ke minimarket yang ia tunjuk itu, Daehyun sudah mencegatnya lebih dulu.

"Biar aku dan Jongup yang pergi kesana." Kata Daehyun yang menawarkan diri.

"Wae? Kau ingin membeli obat juga?"

"Bukan, aku hanya..." Kalimat Daehyun terpotong ketika Youngjae yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan jalan tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Junhong-ah, ayo temani aku membeli bungeoppang disana." Ajak Youngjae pada Junhong sembari menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan yang tidak jauh dari mereka saat ini.

"Eh? Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Kau tidak ingin ku traktir?" Youngjae melihat Junhong dengan malas.

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku ingin menemani Jongup hyung. Lagipula ada Daehyun hyung yang bisa menemanimu."

"Pergilah, aku dan Jongup akan menyusul nanti." Perintah Daehyun. Kebetulan sekali, Youngjae mengajak Junhong untuk pergi. Sehingga ia tidak harus membuat alasan untuk menghindari suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua selama menunggu jika Jongup dan Junhong pergi bersama.

"Arasseo. Kami tunggu hyung." Pamit Junhong yang sudah ditarik oleh Youngjae untuk berjalan kearah kedai dan meninggalkan Jongup dan Daehyun berdua.

"Kau tidak ingin menemani Youngjae hyung? Aku bisa pergi sendiri kalau kau mau." Kata Jongup sesaat setelah Youngjae dan Junhong pergi.

"Aku justru ingin menghindarinya." Jawab Daehyun sambil merangkul pundak Jongup sambil jalan ke arah minimarket.

"Wae?"

"Belakangan ini, aku merasa canggung saat berdua dengannya."

"Mungkin karena kalian belum berbaikan, jadi untuk berbicara saja kalian masih segan."

"Kau tau bukan, aku selalu mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara seperti biasa dan aku bahkan sudah meminta maaf. Tapi dia tetap saja dingin."

"Jika dingin, tinggal kau hangatkan saja hyung."

"Uhuk. Apa yang harus ku hangatkan." Daehyun sedikit ambigu ketika mendengar ucapan Jongup.

"Suasananya. Apalagi." Sahut Jongup dengan datar.

"Oh, ku pikir..."

"Pervert." Cibir Jongup karena tau Daehyun pasti salah paham dengan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Youngjae hyung." Jongup kembali bicara.

"Lalu?"

"Gengsi dan egonya masih terlalu tinggi."

"Sudah ku duga."

"Kau coba bicara saja lagi hyung. Mungkin jika kau mengajaknya berbicara dengan kepala dingin, dia akan luluh."

"Tidak, aku sudah lelah mencoba. Pasti ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan kalimat pedas darinya."

"Jadi kau ingin bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, jika dia merasa nyaman tidak berbicara denganku. Maka aku akan menurutinya."

"Maksudmu kau akan menunggu Youngjae hyung menegurmu lebih dulu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ckck, kalian sama saja. Keras kepala." Jongup kembali mencibir.

"Yak, aku tidak keras kepala."

"Ya terserah kau saja hyung, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menasehati kalian."

"Jongup-ah."

"Abaikan saja perkataan anak kecil yang selalu terjebak ditengah pertengkaran orang 'dewasa' ini hyung. Lakukan apapun yang menurut kalian baik."

"Kau kesal?"

"Tidak." Jongup memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Benar, kau kesal padaku. Mianhae kkk." Ucap Daehyun. Ia sangat mengenal Jongup, dibalik sikap pendiamnya itu sebenarnya ada rasa kekhawatiran dari dirinya. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat panjang dan tentunya bermakna seperti sekarang ini. Ya meskipun terkadang ada nada sinis disetiap perkataannya ketika memberi sebuah saran ataupun nasihat. Tapi ia mengerti, itu semua Jongup lakukan karena dia peduli.

"Minta maaf saja pada Youngjae hyung."

"Aku tau. Nanti akan ku coba saranmu. Gomawo."

"Hm." Jongup menanggapi Daehyun dengan deheman. Ia melepas rangkulan Daehyun dipundaknya setelah tiba di depan minimarket.

"Ambil saja yang kau mau, aku akan membelikannya." Kata Daehyun sembari mengikuti langkah Jongup yang memasuki minimarket lebih dulu.

"Tumben."

"Ucapan terimakasih."

"Oh, baiklah." Jongup sama sekali tidak menolak dan segera mencari beberapa barang yang memang ia perlukan. Lumayan, daripada ia harus menunggu uang bulanan yang dikirim ayah dan ibunya untuk membeli barang tersebut.

-ooo-

"Lama sekali mereka." Kata Junhong yang duduk dibangku di pinggir jalan sambil menikmati jajanan malam yang ia beli bersama Youngjae tadi.

"Sabar saja." Sahut Youngjae.

"Aku ngantuk hyung." Junhong menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Youngjae meskipun mulutnya terus saja melahap makanan ditangannya.

"Aku juga. Junhong-ah, kau mau? Aku sudah kenyang." Youngjae menyodorkan bungeoppang miliknya.

"Kau baru makan satu gigitan hyung, tidak mungkin sudah kenyang." Kata Junhong heran.

"Aku cuma ingin mencobanya."

"Dasar aneh." Junhong pun mengambil milik Youngjae dan memegangnya sehingga ada dua buah bungeoppang di kedua tangannya lalu menghabiskannya perlahan.

"Maaf kami baru datang." Sapa Jongup yang datang menghampiri bersama Daehyun, ditangannya terdapat dua buah kantung plastik berisi belanjaan mereka.

"Akhirnya.. kalian lama sekali hyung."

"Mian, kau pasti lelah menungguku." Jongup tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Junhong yang terlihat mengantuk dan masih bersandar pada Youngjae.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak lelah sama sekali kkk." Ujar Junhong yang sudah jelas berbohong.

"Arra. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Ayahmu pasti khawatir." Ajak Jongup. Sebenarnya ia sengaja mengajak Junhong untuk pulang, karena ingin membiarkan Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya pulang berdua saja.

Junhong mengangguk, "Appa memang sudah mengirimiku pesan beberapa kali sejak tadi."

"Kau ingin ku gendong?" Jongup menawarkan diri karena sadar Junhong sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Kau kuat?"

"Kau tidak lihat otot-otot dilenganku? Tentu saja aku kuat." Jawab Jongup agak narsis.

"Kkk, kalau kau mau. Ya aku tidak akan menolak." Kata Junhong tanpa sungkan dan mengambil alih dua plastik yang dibawa Jongup untuk memudahkan Jongup menggendongnya nanti.

Tanpa Jongup berjongkok pun, Junhong dengan mudahnya bisa menaiki pundak Jongup yang sudah berbalik membelakanginya. "Aku siap hyung. Kajja~" Seru Junhong.

"Hyung, kami pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Jongup sambil menahan tubuh Junhong yang masih terbilang ringan baginya.

"Oh, hati-hati." Pesan Daehyun sebelum kedua maknaenya pergi.

"Ne, annyeong hyungdeul." Junhong melambaikan tangannya sebelum menjauh bersama Jongup.

Selepas kepergian kedua maknaenya, suasana canggung pun kembali tercipta diantara Daehyun dan Youngjae yang masih berada di bangku pinggir jalan. Daehyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena bingung harus bagaimana pada Youngjae sekarang.

"Kajja." Kata Daehyun tanpa basa-basi. Ia memberi isyarat agar Youngjae berjalan lebih dulu didepannya sementara ia mengikutinya dibelakang.

' _Aku juga mengantuk, kenapa dia tidak berniat menggendongku. Tidak peka.'_ Batin Youngjae dengan wajah yang ditekuk sedikit. Jujur ia merasa iri saat melihat Jongup dan Junhong tadi. Ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya agar cepat sampai di rumah kediaman mereka.

-ooo-

Sesampainya dirumah, Daehyun dan Youngjae pun segera pergi mandi secara bergantian untuk menyegarkan tubuh mereka. Suasana kamar pun begitu hening karena Daehyun sama sekali tidak mengajak Youngjae berbicara.

 _'Hatchi.'_ Daehyun yang mendapat giliran terakhir akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hidung yang terus saja bersin. Hidungnya mulai memerah akibat flu yang menyerangnya. Selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, ia pun memilih untuk beristirahat di sofa yang sudah beralih menjadi tempat tidur untuknya. Berbeda dengan Youngjae, ia justru sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya sembari bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur ia dan Daehyun. Meskipun ia sudah mengantuk, tapi tidak tau kenapa ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur. Sesekali ia melihat kearah Daehyun yang mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya meski bersin kembali muncul memecah keheningan dalam ruangan tersebut.

Merasa tidak tega, Youngjae beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil obat dari kotak p3k yang ada di lantai bawah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Youngjae kembali ke kamar dengan segelas air putih dan sebungkus obat dalam tangannya. Ia menghampiri Daehyun yang mulai terlelap dan membangunkannya dengan menepuk lengan Daehyun beberapa kali tanpa bersuara.

"Mwo?" Kata Daehyun dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

"Obat." Ujar Youngjae singkat.

"Besok saja." Balas Daehyun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Youngjae.

"Ck, nanti aku bisa tertular kalau kau tidak minum obat." Youngjae meletakkan gelas dan obat diatas meja lalu menarik tubuh Daehyun paksa agar duduk.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku eoh?" Delik Daehyun.

"Kau juga sering memaksaku." Balas Youngjae kemudian menyerahkan obat serta gelas ke tangan Daehyun.

"Kenapa juga kau memberiku obat?" Heran Daehyun dan mengambil obat dan air dari Youngjae.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak ingin tertular." Jawab Youngjae yang tentunya bohong.

"Oh." Daehyun mengangguk lalu meminum obatnya kemudian kembali merebahkan diri untuk tidur.

"Hm..." Youngjae terlihat ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tidur dikasur saja."

"Tidak usah." Tolak Daehyun tanpa berbalik.

"Eish. Kalau ku bilang tidur disana ya tidur disana." Youngjae menarik paksa Daehyun agar kembali bangun.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Youngjae balik.

"Bukankah kau marah? Kenapa mendadak peduli seperti ini."

"Aku juga manusia yang punya rasa kasihan."

"Jadi kau hanya kasihan? Baiklah terimakasih, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Yak! Apa susahnya kau menurut dan tidur disana eoh?" Youngjae langsung menahan Daehyun yang kembali ingin tidur disofa.

"Aku tidak ingin dikasihani olehmu." Ujar Daehyun dingin. Ia pun duduk disofa dengan pundak yang ia senderkan pada kepala sofa.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu.. aku hanya peduli."

"Oh." Daehyun kembali merespon singkat ucapan Youngjae.

Youngjae terdiam karena respon Daehyun yang dingin dan terlihat malas untuk berbicara dengannya. Ia menunduk dan menyadari bagaimana perasaan Daehyun ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama padanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mianhae." Ucap Youngjae sangat pelan namun terdengar di ruangan yang hening tersebut.

"Kau bilang apa?" Daehyun meminta Youngjae mengulangi ucapannya yang tidak jelas.

"Mianhae.. aku sudah keterlaluan." Ulang Youngjae dengan wajah masih menunduk.

"Gwaenchana, kau tidak pernah salah." Ada nada sindiran dalam kalimat Daehyun.

"Ani, aku salah karena menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak dan mendiamkanmu." Lanjut Youngjae yang merasa bersalah.

"Oh. Gwaenchana." Balas Daehyun singkat.

"Dae.." Youngjae ikut duduk disamping Daehyun meski tidak dekat.

"Ya?"

"Kau marah?"

"Kalau aku marah, kau mau apa?" Balas Daehyun malas tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya pada Youngjae.

"Entah. Kau memang pantas marah padaku." Youngjae menghela napasnya dan bersandar pada sofa sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, pasrah.

"Jongupie sudah menceritakan semuanya." Kata Youngjae lagi ketika Daehyun hanya diam tidak meresponnya.

"Oh."

"Istri macam apa yang tidak berterimakasih ketika suaminya mencoba untuk melindunginya."

"Istri yang bodoh." Kata Daehyun sarkastik.

"Benar, aku memang istri yang bodoh. Disaat kau memerlukan dukungan untuk menghadapi masalah, aku justru memarahimu dan bersikap tidak peduli."

"Bahkan aku hanya memperdulikan diriku sendiri, seolah-olah hanya aku yang menghadapi masalah paling besar, tanpa aku sadari kalau sebenarnya kau lah yang lebih berat menghadapinya." Lanjut Youngjae karena tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa."

"Ya." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Daehyun menjawab singkat.

"Maaf aku belum bisa jadi istri yang baik dan memahamimu."

"Tidak masalah."

Youngjae menghembuskan napas karena merasa jengah dengan tanggapan Daehyun. "Kau ingin balas mendiamkanku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Emosimu selalu naik saat bicara denganku. Jadi aku memilih diam saja."

"Perkataanku pasti sangat menyinggungmu."

"Begitulah. Aku heran, kenapa pikiranmu bisa terpengaruh dengan omongan orang lain yang sudah jelas merugikan kita." Daehyun berdecak heran saat mengingat Youngjae melontarkan dugaan-dugaan asal yang tentu saja tidak benar.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sahut Daehyun yang masih memandang ke arah lain.

Youngjae berpikir sejenak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus memperbaiki keadaan yang sudah ia buat kacau.

"Daehyun oppa." Panggil Youngjae bernada aegyo sembari menusuk-nusuk lengan Daehyun dengan jari telunjuknya sampai suaminya itu mau melihat kearahnya.

"Oppa?" Daehyun mengerutkan kening.

"Ne, Daehyun oppa. Mianhaeyooo." Ulang Youngjae sambil memperlihatkan pose wajah seimut mungkin.

"Menggelikan." Daehyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat berbagai pose Youngjae.

"Kau mau memaafkanku? Jebalyoooo." Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya sembari menarik-narik lengan Daehyun, tidak ketinggalan puppy eyes andalannya digunakan sebagai senjata untuk membujuk Daehyun.

"Hah, aku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu Jae. Kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk diabaikan." Daehyun pada akhirnya luluh dengan aegyo Youngjae. Ia menarik tubuh Youngjae mendekat lalu merangkul pundaknya lembut.

"Jeongmalyo?" Youngjae membiarkan Daehyun merangkul pundaknya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Daehyun.

"Ne. Na ddo mianhae." Daehyun mengecup pucuk kepala Youngjae lembut.

"Eum ne.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Youngjae." Ucap Daehyun sambil membawa Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya.

Bukannya membalas, Youngjae justru tersenyum dalam pelukan ketika mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang terdengar tulus ditelinganya.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur." Perintah Daehyun saat melihat jam dinding mengarah pada angka 12.

"Sedikit lagi, aku masih ingin memelukmu." Sanggah Youngjae yang masih memeluk Daehyun erat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memelukmu sambil tidur?" Usul Daehyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Youngjae.

Youngjae melonggarkan pelukannya, dan mendongak ke arah Daehyun. "Tentu saja aku mau. Sejak kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena tidak kau peluk."

"Jinjayo? Kkk, harusnya kau bilang padaku."

"Aku ingin bilang, tapi..."

"Tapi kau masih dikuasai oleh egomu." Potong Daehyun.

"Hehe, kau tau saja." Jawab Youngjae dengan cengiran.

"Kita jadikan pelajaran saja. Jangan mementingkan egomu, yang ada kau rugi sendiri tidak dapat pelukanku." Kata Daehyun percaya diri.

"Ish. Narsis sekali." Youngjae mencubit hidung Daehyun gemas.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh boleh saja. Kau bebas melakukan apapun."

"Apa aku juga boleh memakanmu?" Tanya Daehyun dengan seringai.

"Mwo? An-andwae. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi." Entah kenapa ekspresi Youngjae sedikit salah tingkah setiap Daehyun membicarakan hal satu ini.

"Kkk, wajahmu memerah. Arasseo, aku hanya bercanda."

"Huft syukurlah." Lega Youngjae.

"Kajja, kita tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau tidur larut malam." Dengan sekuat tenaga, Daehyun pun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan merebahkannya di kasur.

"Kau juga. Aku tau kau sangat mengantuk."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan tidur. Tapi setelah istriku tidur dengan nyenyak." Kata Daehyun manis.

Setelah ikut merebahkan diri disamping Youngjae, Daehyun pun menyelimuti diri mereka lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya dan mengusap rambutnya lembut agar Youngjae segera tertidur.

"Hangat sekali." Gumam Youngjae saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya menjadi hangat ketika Daehyun memeluknya, padahal suhu sangat dingin diluar.

"Ssst, tidurlah." Daehyun melarang Youngjae untuk berbicara.

"Ne. Jaljayo baby. Saranghae." Ucap Youngjae lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Jalja, chagiya." Balas Daehyun dan mengecup kening Youngjae seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia terus mengusap rambut Youngjae tanpa henti hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut terlelap dan menyusul Youngjae ke alam mimpi akibat efek obat yang ia minum sebelumnya.

-ooo-

Dilain tempat. Setelah Mr. dan Mrs. Bang beristirahat, Himchan dan Yongguk pun memilih masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berberes. Selesai membereskan kamarnya yang sempat berantakan sejak pagi tadi, Himchan merebahkan dirinya pada kasur untuk merefleksikan tubuhnya yang cukup penat akibat aktifitas hari ini.

"Tidur saja, Hime." Suruh Yongguk sambil memilah barang-barang dalam kopernya.

"Aku menunggumu selesai."

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar lagi." Ujar Yongguk.

"Ne... Oh ya Bbang." Panggil Himchan dengan posisi masih tiduran.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal?" Tanya Himchan terus terang.

Yongguk diam sejenak untuk menyimpan koper yang sudah selesai ia bereskan, lalu ikut rebahan disamping Himchan sambil memeluknya longgar. "Entahlah, aku merasa tidak tenang karena meninggalkanmu."

"Kenapa pas sekali." Gumam Himchan tidak jelas.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku bilang kenapa pas sekali, aku juga tidak tenang karena kau tinggalkan. Rasanya ada yang kurang." Kata Himchan dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Na ddo." Balas Yongguk lalu mengambil punggung tangan Himchan dan menciumnya.

"Hm Hime, apa kau keberatan jika ayah dan ibuku tinggal bersama kita? Bukan untuk sementara tapi menetap." Tanya Yongguk ragu.

"Tidak, mereka sudah ku anggap orangtuaku juga, Bbang. Aku justru senang kita bisa menjaga mereka bersama."

"Sungguh?"

"Apa wajahku kurang meyakinkan?" Himchan memiringkan tubuhnya agar menghadap kearah Yongguk.

Yongguk pura-pura mengamati wajah Himchan, "Mungkin saja kau sedang acting. Kau kan sudah menjadi bintang iklan, pasti kemampuan actingmu meningkat."

 _'Deg.'_ Wajah Himchan mendadak berubah menjadi murung ketika Yongguk menyinggung tentang iklan yang membuatnya hilang pekerjaan.

"Wae? Ada masalah? Kenapa wajahmu berubah hm?" Yongguk kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi Himchan.

"Aniyo." Jawab Himchan pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yongguk mengusap pipi Himchan lembut, ia tau Himchan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Kau tidak ingin cerita?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Bbang." Ucap Himchan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hime... Aku bisa saja mencari tau semuanya sendiri jika kau tidak bercerita." Yongguk yang menatap Himchan lekat.

"Tapi orang lain bisa saja menambah dan mengurangi cerita yang sebenarnya." Lanjut Yongguk.

"Bisa saja aku seperti itu juga."

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tau kau tidak akan berbohong."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Yongguk, tidak tau kenapa ada ketenangan yang Himchan rasakan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan dia tersenyum melihat kedua mata Yongguk yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Himchan tulus.

"Untuk?"

"Terimakasih kau selalu mempercayaiku."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, itu sudah kewajibanku." Yongguk mengusap lengan Himchan seolah ingin menenangkannya.

"Kapan pun kau siap untuk cerita, aku akan mendengarkannya. Arra?"

"Arrasseo." Angguk Himchan.

Yongguk tersenyum simpul, ia membenamkan kepala Himchan dalam dekapannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja Hime. Ada aku disini." Ujarnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan."

"Sungguh?" Himchan menatap Yongguk untuk meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun alasannya." Yongguk menjawab pasti yang tanpa ia sadari berhasil membuat Himchan merasa senang karena ucapannya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya pejamkan matamu."

"Kau juga harus segera tidur, Bbang."

"Arasseo, pejamkan matamu dulu."

"Eum ne. Goodnight Bbang." Himchan mengecup bibir Yongguk sekilas lalu menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur.

"Sleep tight, Hime." Balas Yongguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yongguk menghela napasnya pelan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, salah satu alasannya untuk mempercepat kepulangannya menjadi hari ini adalah karena firasatnya yang tidak enak selama berada jauh dari kekasihnya. Ia merasa ada hal serius yang terjadi pada Himchan saat ia tidak ada. Rasa penasarannya pun semakin menjadi saat melihat tingkah Himchan yang memang sedikit berbeda hari ini. Walaupun begitu, ia sangat mengerti Himchan tidak ingin merepotkannya dan ia sangat tau yang Himchan saat ini perlukan hanyalah sebuah dukungan bukan paksaan untuk bercerita. Ia percaya, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mendengar cerita Himchan secara langsung tanpa harus memaksanya.

:::::

Adakah yang masih ingat sama ff ini? ._. Maaf updatenya lamaaaa. Well, semoga suka ya. Maaf kalau part ini mengecewakan dan flat. Thanks sudah baca ^^

 **[Balasan review part 23]**

GithaAC : youngjae ga egois kok, Cuma pemikirannya aja yang susah dimengerti (?) biarin lah, hime mau galo bentaran kkk. Makasih udah baca ya ^^

01001101 : makasih udah nyempetin yaa. Hehe, kemarin2 aku ga teliti sih. Maaf yaaa, makasih udah diingetin kkk. Jonglo belum pacaran, masih kecil (?) makasih udah baca ^^

Bbangssang : dae punya stok sabar yg byk nih (?) makasih udah baca ^^

Adios wipe : jangan dibunuuuh, kasian dae nanti ngeduda (?) makasih udah baca ya ^^

DSJung : youngjae mah tiap hari juga stres /eh xD makasih udah baca ya ^^

PoppoMing : ih gapapa kok, panggil senyaman km aja~~ kkk, tapi perasaan yang ini juga drama kak xD makasih udah baca ya ^^

JDHYYJ : maklumin aja, himchan lagi mabuk jadi ngawur gitu. Untung ga ditinggal kabur sama dae gara2 ketakutan xD duh komennya kok bikin ngakak semua xD makasih udah baca yaa ^^

A Y P : siaap, makasih yaa udah baca ^^

Jerisfly : makasih udah baca yaaa ^^

xRTYx : bbang nanti muncul kok ;-; efek mabuk, jadi hime lupa semuanya (?) lol resepsi dua kali xD sayang duitnya /eh. Makasih udah baca ya ^^

minminyeol : waaah, makasih udah baca semuanya yaa. Salam kenal ^^

SongHyurA : bentar lagi baikan kok~~ himchan lagi stress tuuuh T.T makasih udah baca ya^^


	25. Chapter 25

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 25/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

:::::

Jam weker berbunyi nyaring tepat pukul tujuh pagi hingga memaksa penghuni ruangan tersebut untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Yongguk yang terbangun pun segera mematikan weker di nakas sampingnya sebelum Himchan ikut terbangun karena suara mengganggu dari benda kecil berbentuk persegi tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat Himchan masih pulas dalam tidurnya, perlahan Yongguk mengusap kening Himchan agar tertidur lebih pulas. Melihat wajah Himchan yang sangat tenang ketika tidur, membuat ia tidak tega jika harus membangunkannya. Biarlah sejenak Himchan terlepas dari semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Yongguk-ah." Sebuah suara disertai ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar. Tidak ingin Himchan terganggu, Yongguk pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu membuka pintu hingga terlihatlah Mrs. Bang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh umma."

"Apa umma mengganggu?" Tanya Mrs. Bang ragu.

"Ani, aku baru saja bangun sebelum kau mengetuk. Ada apa?"

"Umma dan appa ingin jalan-jalan sebentar mencari udara segar." Pamit Mrs. Bang sambil menunjuk Mr. Bang yang duduk menunggu di sofa.

"Biar aku temani."

"Tidak perlu, kasihan Himchan jika ditinggal sendirian." Mrs. Bang langsung mencegat Yongguk yang akan mengambil jaketnya.

"Tapi kalian sudah lama tidak kesini, bagaimana kalau kalian tersesat?"

"Aigoo, walau sudah tua tapi kami belum pikun Yongguk-ah kkk. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa bawa ponselmu umma. Segera hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

"Arasseo. Oh ya, sarapan sudah siap dimeja makan. Jangan lupa dimakan." Pesan Mrs. Bang.

"Eiy umma, harusnya aku atau Himchan saja yang membuat sarapan. Semenjak kalian disini, kau terus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Lain kali biar kami saja yang mengerjakannya, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan." Ujar Yongguk sembari memijat pundak ibunya.

"Gwaenchanayo, umma senang melakukannya. Kau tau kan, badanku selalu pegal jika hanya berdiam diri."

"Tapi jangan lakukan semuanya sendiri umma, ada aku dan Himchan."

"Arrayeo. Mandi lah, umma pergi dulu. Kasihan appa menunggu sejak tadi." Mrs. Bang melepaskan tangan Yongguk dari pundaknya.

"Hati-hati." Yongguk mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Ne, annyeong." Mrs. Bang tersenyum lalu menghampiri suaminya yang sudah menunggu lama sembari menonton acara tv.

-ooo-

"Yah, kau tidak mau bangun?" Youngjae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Daehyun yang masih bermain dalam alam mimpinya.

"Jung Daehyun! Ireona, palli." Seru Youngjae lagi karena Daehyun tidak kunjung bangun.

Setelah berbaikan beberapa hari lalu, Youngjae dan Daehyun kini sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara mereka, baik Youngjae maupun Daehyun menjadi cerewet seperti biasa hingga membuat suasana rumah kembali ramai. Ternyata benar, jika terus mementingkan ego sendiri, maka jangan harap kita akan mendapat kebahagiaan. Dan itulah yang sedang dicoba oleh Youngjae serta Daehyun, berusaha menyingkirkan ego masing-masing demi hubungan mereka berdua.

"Hm, shireo." Sahut Daehyun lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh agar tidak terkena pancaran sinar matahari yang masuk dari ventilasi jendela kamar.

"Ck." Youngjae berdecak heran dan menyusup ke dalam selimut untuk mencari wajah Daehyun yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Ya, kau masih tidak ingin bangun?"

"Ini hari Minggu, aku ingin tidur seharian." Jawab Daehyun malas dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Tapi kita sudah ada janji dengan yang lain."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"11."

"Masih ada waktu 5 jam lagi." Kata Daehyun pelan dan menarik Youngjae agar ikut berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya erat layaknya sebuah guling.

"Tapi kau harus sarapan dulu." Youngjae mengingatkan dalam pelukan Daehyun.

Mendengar ucapan Youngjae, Daehyun segera membuka matanya dan tersenyum dengan mata yang fokus menatap wajah Youngjae dihadapannya. "Sarapan?"

"Ne, ummadeul sudah membuatkan sup yang enak untuk kita." Jawab Youngjae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku tidak mau sarapan itu."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Daehyun menyeringai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Youngjae. "Neo."

"Mwo - Eummph." Kalimat Youngjae terpotong ketika Daehyun mulai melahap bibirnya secara paksa.

Percuma untuk memberi perlawanan, Daehyun sudah lebih dulu mengunci kaki dan tangan Youngjae agar tidak memprotes dirinya dan hanya diam membiarkan ia melakukan 'sarapannya' di balik selimut berwarna putih tersebut.

-ooo-

Sementara itu, Taman yang berada ditengah area beberapa perumahan terlihat begitu ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar taman untuk melakukan berbagai hal seperti olahraga, bermain atau hanya sekedar bersantai dan menikmati segarnya udara yang ada pada taman tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Jongup dan Junhong yang sibuk bermain dengan benda-benda kesayangan mereka, apalagi kalau bukan dumbbells dan skateboard yang biasa mereka bawa saat akan berolahraga di taman.

"Fyuh, aku lapar." Kata Junhong sambil mengistirahatkan diri disamping Jongup yang sibuk memainkan dumbbellsnya sembari duduk mengawasi Junhong bermain dengan skateboard disekitar taman.

"Sudah puas?"

"Belum." Junhong menggeleng.

"Lain kali kita main lagi, sekarang kita pulang saja." Usul Jongup.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Tidak, tapi kau lapar kan? Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang agar kau bisa makan dirumah."

"Tidak mau."

"Wae?"

"Kita makan di kedai depan sana saja hyung. Aku ingin makan denganmu kkk." Ujar Junhong tanpa sungkan.

"Makan diluar?"

"Ne, kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan..tapi hm..."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu." Kata Junhong seolah mengerti maksud ucapan Jongup.

"Tidak usah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar lain kali saja? Setelah ibuku memberi uang bulanan." Ujar Jongup jujur.

"Pakai uangku saja, kapan-kapan baru giliranmu. Hah, aku sangat lapar sekarang." Junhong memasang wajah memelas sembari memegang perutnya.

"Huft baiklah." Setuju Jongup tanpa berpikir lama, ia tidak tega membiarkan Junhong menahan laparnya.

"Yeay! Kajja."

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Jongup mengambil alih skateboard Junhong hingga saat ini ia menenteng dumbbells dan skateboard di kedua tangannya.

"Aku saja hyung."

"Jangan protes. Kajja." Jongup menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai kode agar Junhong mengikutinya berjalan menuju kedai yang tidak jauh dari taman.

"Nde." Junhong mengangguk mantap dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jongup.

-ooo-

Jarum jam sudah mengarah pada angka 1, Daehyun yang baru selesai mandi pun segera membantu Youngjae membereskan kamar yang memang sudah lama tidak dibersihkan secara menyeluruh oleh mereka.

"Kamar mandi sudah kau bersihkan?" Tanya Youngjae saat melihat Daehyun. Sedangkan tangannya dengan cekatan mengganti alas tidur mereka.

"Oh, belum." Jawab Daehyun santai.

"Ck, kenapa tidak kau bersihkan sekalian."

"Karena kau tidak menyuruhnya."

"Astaga Jung Daehyun. Apa harus ku suruh dulu baru kau kerjakan?" Youngjae menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Mian. Akan segera ku bersihkan."

"Tidak usah, nanti kau kotor lagi." Larang Youngjae sebelum Daehyun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah, ingatkan aku untuk membersihkannya sore nanti."

"Oke." Jawab Youngjae lalu menjauh dengan cucian yang ia kumpulkan tadi.

"Biar aku saja." Daehyun langsung mengambil cucian tersebut dari tangan Youngjae.

"Aku saja. Kau tidak paham cara memisahkannya."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku juga bisa membedakannya."

"Kau kan memang bodoh." Cibir Youngjae.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya." Ujar Daehyun acuh.

Youngjae terkekeh dengan ekspresi Daehyun, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Daehyun lalu berbisik, "Deullini?"

Daehyun menggeleng, "Ani."

"Paboya, deullini?" Teriak Youngjae nyaring ditelinga Daehyun disertai kalimat ejekan

"Haish, aku mendengarnya." Daehyun mendorong wajah Youngjae menjauh, berulang kali ia mengusap telinganya.

"Hahahaha, salahmu pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ayo turun, tidak enak membiarkan orangtua kita dibawah sendirian."

"Kau ingin ku gendong?" Tawar Daehyun.

"Shireo"

"Syukurlah, aku hanya bercanda menawarimu. Tau kenapa?"

"Wae?"

"Kau berat." Ucap Daehyun santai dan segera pergi dari kamar sebelum mendapat amukan dari Youngjae.

"YAK! Jung Daehyun!" Teriak Youngjae tidak terima atas ledekan dari suaminya itu.

-ooo-

"Hime, sampai kapan kau ingin berdandan? Lama sekali." Teriak Yongguk yang sedari tadi menunggu bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Siapa yang berdandan eoh? Kau pikir aku wanita."

"Bukan, hanya mirip." Balas Yongguk dengan wajah datar.

"Ish. Menyebalkan." Himchan mendelik kearah Yongguk.

"Umma, Appa. Kalian ingin ikut kami?" Yongguk mengabaikan Himchan dan kembali mengobrol dengan orangtuanya.

"Tidak, kami tidak ingin menganggu acara anak muda." Tolak Mr. Bang.

"Atau kalian ingin ikut ke rumah Daehyun? Orangtua Youngjae juga ada disana." Himchan ikut menawari.

"Lain kali saja. Sepertinya ayah kalian juga kelelahan."

"Benar, kekuataan appa mulai berkurang sehingga mudah lelah kkk. Kalian pergilah."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Yongguk dan berjalan menuju pintu lebih dulu.

"Oh ya, umma tidak usah memasak. Nanti aku dan Yongguk akan membelikan makan malam." Pesan Himchan.

"Ne arasseo. Hati-hati." Balas Mrs. Bang.

"Ne, annyeong umma appa." Himchan membungkuk sebelum menyusul Yongguk yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu.

::

"Bbang, bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Himchan basa basi agar Yongguk tidak selalu diam selama perjalanan mereka menuju cafe.

Yongguk memperhatikan style Himchan dari atas hingga bawah, "Biasa saja."

"Kau jujur sekali." Kata Himchan karena jawaban Yongguk tidak sesuai ekspektasinya.

"Memang. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu senang dengan cara berbohong." Jawab Yongguk serius.

"Ya ya aku tau." Sahut Himchan sedikit menekuk wajahnya. Ia juga ingin dipuji seperti pasangan yang lainnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Yongguk bukan tipe orang yang senang mengumbar pujian padanya.

"Kau mau duduk dulu? Cafe masih cukup jauh." Tanya Yongguk saat melihat wajah Himchan mulai kelelahan berjalan.

"Ani, kita sudah telat. Pasti mereka akan mengomel karena terlalu lama menunggu." Tolak Himchan sembari memperlihatkan jam tangan digitalnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30.

Yongguk menghela napasnya, "Kita naik taksi saja."

"Tidak usah, kita harus hemat." Himchan mengingatkan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau naik ke punggungku." Suruh Yongguk yang mulai berjongkok membelakangi Himchan.

"Banyak orang yang melihat kita nanti."

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka, cepat naik." Yongguk kembali menyuruh Himchan. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka.

"Baiklah." Himchan pun menurut, tidak ada gunanya jika ia menolak perintah Yongguk karena pada akhirnya pasti Yongguk akan berhasil memaksanya.

"Kenapa badanmu lebih ringan hm?" Komentar Yongguk sambil berjalan menopang tubuh Himchan dibelakangnya.

"Jinja? Baguslah." Sahut Himchan dengan kedua lengannya ia kalungkan di leher Yongguk.

"Iya, lebih ringan beberapa ons." Lanjut Yongguk tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Haish, sembarangan." Himchan menendang paha Yongguk yang justru mengundang tawa keras Yongguk karena berhasil menggoda Himchan.

-ooo-

"Selamat makaan." Seru Daehyun, Jongup, Junhong dan Youngjae saat pesanan mereka sudah dihidangkan diatas meja. Aroma ramyun bercampur keju mozarella yang dilelehkan diatasnya begitu menggugah selera keempat pemuda tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka langsung mencicipi ramyun milik masing-masing.

"Huwaa, enak sekali." Ucap Daehyun setelah mencoba menu terbaru cafe tersebut.

"Ramyunnya juga lembut hyung." Setuju Jongup.

"Enak apanya, aku malah eneg karena kejunya yang-" Mulut Youngjae segera ditutup oleh Daehyun sebelum karyawan ataupun pemilik cafe mendengarnya.

"Jangan mengomentari makanannya disini." Daehyun memperingatkan dengan berbisik.

Youngjae melepas tangan Daehyun dari mulutnya, "Aku hanya memberi komentar, baby."

"Tapi terlalu terus terang hyung." Sahut Jongup.

"Memangnya kau suka hyung?" Tanya Junhong pelan.

"Lumayan." Jawab Jongup dan kembali menyantap ramyun miliknya.

"Kau saja yang habiskan." Youngjae menyodorkan mangkuk miliknya pada Daehyun untuk dihabiskan.

"Dae hyung pasti semangat menghabiskannya, dia kan memang penyuka keju." Kata Junhong.

"Kau tidak mau juga?"

"Eoh." Junhong mengangguk pada Jongup.

"Ya sudah, aku ambil daripada dibuang."

"Ne, ambil saja. Punyaku tidak pedas." Junhong mempersilakan.

"Junhong-ah, ayo kita pesan yang lain."

"Pastikan kau memakannya." Tegur Daehyun saat Youngjae dan Junhong memilih menu lain.

"Ada kau yang akan menghabiskannya." Sahut Youngjae santai.

"Terserah." Daehyun tidak ingin menjawab Youngjae lagi.

"Oh Yongguk hyung!" Youngjae melambaikan tangan agar kedua hyungnya yang baru tiba di cafe melihat mereka.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Yongguk dengan napas tidak teratur. Ia segera duduk disamping Junhong yang sedang menikmati jajangmyun pesanannya.

"Kau lari hyung?" Heran Daehyun.

"Sudah kubilang turunkan aku, kenapa kau ngotot terus menggendongku." Omel Himchan sembari mengambil air mineral diatas meja entah milik siapa lalu memberikannya pada Yongguk.

"Jadi Yongguk hyung menggendong Himchan hyung sepanjang jalan? Pfft, pantas saja." Daehyun menahan tawanya.

"Hanya setengah jalan. Dia terlihat kelelahan tadi." Sahut Yongguk sambil mengatur napas.

"Pasti kau merasa akan mati saat menggendongnya." Ledek Daehyun.

"Tidak usah meledek, itu namanya romantis. Kau tau?" Himchan membalas ucapan Daehyun.

"Romantis tapi menyakitkan." Celetuk Youngjae.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Balas Himchan.

"Untuk apa aku iri? Daehyunnie juga sering menggendongku." Pamer Youngjae.

"Pantas dia sering mengeluh sakit pinggang." Balas Himchan lagi.

"Mwo? Sembarangan, aku tidak berat sepertimu." Sahut Youngjae.

"Aish kalian berisik sekali." Yongguk melerai perdebatan tidak penting antar dua makhluk itu dan menarik Himchan agar duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung, lebih baik kalian pesan makanan." Usul Junhong.

"Hime, kau saja yang pesan. Nanti kita bagi dua."

"Eh? Kenapa hyung? Tumben." Jongup mengerutkan kening, heran.

"Sedang menghemat pengeluaran." Jawab Himchan sambil mendiskusikan makanan yang akan ia makan bersama Yongguk.

"Pesan dua porsi saja hyung, nanti Daehyun hyung yang mentraktir. Sama seperti kami." Jongup memberitahu.

"Jeongmal?" Himchan memastikan.

"Iya hyung." Daehyun mengangguk.

"Call." Himchan segera memilih beberapa menu yang sangat ia sukai.

"Kalian sedang menabung?" Tebak Youngjae yang kembali menyantap kentang goreng miliknya. Sesekali ia menepuk tangan Daehyun yang juga ingin mengambil.

"Begitulah. Sekarang kami hidup berempat, sehingga pengeluaran untuk dua orang harus dibagi lagi menjadi empat. Ditambah biaya berobat appa. Jadi kami harus hemat mulai sekarang." Jelas Yongguk sementara Himchan memesan makanan pada pelayan cafe.

"Benar juga. Tapi bukankah ahjussi mendapat uang pensiun tiap bulannya?" Junhong ikut bertanya.

"Itu untuk tabungan mereka nanti. Untuk pengobatan, aku akan menanggungnya sendiri. Sudah tugas ku sebagai anak bukan?"

"Na ddo." Himchan menyahut perkataan Yongguk.

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan, bilang saja pada kami hyung. Jangan tersinggung, kami hanya ingin membantu sahabat sekaligus hyung kami." Kata Daehyun sedikit takut menyinggung Yongguk maupun Himchan.

"Pasti, gomawo." Balas Yongguk yang menghargai penawaran tulus dari Daehyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan iklan Himchan hyung tayang?" Junhong mengganti topik pembicaraan yang membuat semuanya termasuk Yongguk penasaran.

"Bagaimana syutingnya? Kau pasti melakukan kesalahan." Ujar Youngjae.

"Dia pasti kena omelan sutradara karena salah terus menerus." Daehyun seakan setuju dengan dugaan Youngjae.

"Eish, kalian sedang bertanya atau menginterogasiku?"

"Keduanya. Cepat jawab, kami penasaran." Kata Youngjae paksa.

"Tidak ada yang harus dijawab."

"Wae? Kau dilarang menceritakan proses syutingnya sampai iklan itu tayang?" Tebak Jongup.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang malas bercerita." Kata Himchan dengan wajah yang mendadak malas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari -" Lagi-lagi Daehyun menutup mulut Youngjae yang lebih susah dikontrol belakangan ini.

"Nanti saja hyung, kami tidak memaksa." Kata Daehyun dengan tangan masih menutup mulut Youngjae yang terus memaksa menjauhkan tangannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Himchan saat mendapati Yongguk terus memperhatikannya meskipun wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir.

"Aniyo." Yongguk menggeleng lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

-ooo-

"Sepertinya Himchan hyung punya rahasia, Dae." Youngjae masih curiga dengan Himchan yang tampak malas menceritakan pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin. Tapi sudahlah, nanti juga dia akan cerita kalau sudah saatnya." Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae yang baru selesai berganti baju lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku khawatir dia punya masalah dengan pekerjaannya."

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Pantas saja beban pikiran mu terus bertambah. Relax, chagi." Saran Daehyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan menciumi leher Youngjae intens.

"Aish, jangan lagi." Youngjae mendorong kepala Daehyun agar menjauh dari salah satu bagian sensitifnya.

"Waeyo?" Daehyun memalingkan tubuh Youngjae menghadapnya.

"Kau tidak lihat ada bekas kemerahan dileherku? Pasti mereka semakin mengataiku nanti." Kata Youngjae sambil menunjuk kissmark yang disebabkan Daehyun tadi pagi.

"Oh, mian aku tidak sengaja."

"Iya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku melakukannya disini?" Daehyun menunjuk bibir kecil Youngjae yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Hm, bagaimana ya..." Youngjae pura-pura berpikir.

Melihat ekspresi didepannya, membuat Daehyun semakin ingin memakan makhluk dihadapannya ini. Perlahan Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae yang mendadak membeku ditempat. Hembusan napas Youngjae pun mulai terasa mengenai wajah Daehyun yang hampir menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Aegideul, ayo kita- Ah, mian. Pintunya tidak terkunci." Seru Mrs. Yoo yang langsung menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Umma." Menyadari kedatangan ibunya, Youngjae segera mendorong tubuh Daehyun hingga terduduk dilantai. Sementara Daehyun sibuk merutuki nasibnya.

"M-mian, umma tidak tau kalau kalian..."

"Gwaenchana umma. Ada apa?" Youngjae menghampiri ibunya dan mempersilakan duduk di sofa.

"Ayo kita makan malam, umma sudah membuatkan bibimbap special. Kau masih suka kan?"

"Kami masih kenyang umma setelah makan dengan yang lain tadi sore." Tolak Youngjae.

"Eiy, ibumu sudah membuatkannya. Jadi harus dimakan." Tegur Daehyun.

"Jangan dipaksakan, umma tidak masalah jika kalian memang sudah kenyang. Padahal ini malam terakhir umma menginap disini." Mrs. Yoo tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Aniyaaa, aku masih lapar eommoni. Kajja, kita tinggalkan saja dia." Daehyun merangkul pundak mertuanya lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar tanpa memperdulikan Youngjae.

"Dia mulai cari muka pada umma, ckck." Tidak ingin sendirian dikamar, Youngjae pun terpaksa menyusul Daehyun dan ibunya. Ya paling tidak ia bisa ikut mengobrol meskipun tidak makan.

-ooo-

"Hah." Jongup menghela napas berat ketika ia tiba didepan rumah yang masih gelap karena semua lampu belum dinyalakan. Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah 'kosong' tersebut dan menyalakan lampu disetiap sudut rumah. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamarnya yang cukup berantakan lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"Lonely boy." Gumamnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar yang didekorasi seperti luar angkasa.

Tidak berapa lama, suara dering ponsel terdengar dan memecah lamunan Jongup. Diliriknya layar ponsel disampingnya tersebut yang menampilkan tulisan 'Maknae' sebagai orang yang melakukan panggilan.

 _'Eoh, Junhong-ah. Wae?'_

 _'Hyung, kau sudah sampai dirumah?'_

 _'Iya, baru saja.'_

 _'Oh syukurlah, suhu sangat dingin sekarang. Jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruanganmu.'_

 _'Untung kau mengingatkan.'_ Jongup segera mengambil remote dan menyalakan mesin penghangat ruangan yang terletak di sudut kamar.

 _'Ck, memangnya kau tidak kedinginan?'_

 _'Ani.'_

 _'Walaupun kau tidak kedinginan, tetap saja kau harus menyalakannya.'_

 _'Arasseo. Tumben kau banyak bicara.'_

 _'Oh benarkah? Ya sudah aku tidak bicara lagi.'_

 _'Eiy bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya heran kkk.'_

 _'Tidak tau kenapa, aku selalu ingin memperhatikanmu.'_

Jongup tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junhong, _'Gomawo.'_

 _'Kenapa?'_

 _'Karena kau terus memperhatikanku.'_

 _'Tidak usah berterimakasih, aku sangat senang melakukannya.'_

 _'Junhong-ah, lihat appa membelikanmu sesuatu.'_ Terdengar suara Mr. Choi berteriak memanggil Junhong dari kejauhan.

 _'Hyung, sudah dulu ya. Kau tidak boleh tidur larut malam. Sampai jumpa besok.'_

 _'Sampai jumpa.'_ Balas Jongup sebelum menutup panggilannya dan Junhong.

"Sudah lama aku tidak diperlakukan seperti Junhong tadi." Kata Jongup pelan ketika teringat suara Mr. Choi yang memanggil Junhong. Jujur saja, terbersit rasa iri pada Junhong yang selalu mendapat perhatian oleh kedua orangtuanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh orangtuanya.

"Beruntung sekali Gayoungie." Katanya lagi karena merasa Gayoung lebih beruntung.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya bahkan dapat bertemu kapan saja ia mau. Sedangkan Jongup, bertemu sebulan sekali saja tidak mungkin. Terlebih ibunya yang sering tidak pulang karena sibuk mengurus usaha bersama dengan teman-teman sosialitanya diluar kota. Ah atau mungkin saja dia sibuk dengan kekasih barunya. Entahlah, yang jelas ibunya itu sudah lama tidak menghubunginya. Jongup hanya mendapat uang bulanan dari kedua orangtuanya, memang uang itu sudah mencukupi untuknya. Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh Jongup.

Ia melihat ke arah bingkai foto yang diletakkan diatas meja belajarnya. Didalam foto tersebut tampak Jongup kecil berusia dua tahun yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya tengah berdiri sembari memegang sepotong kue ditengah-tengah kedua orangtuanya. Wajah mereka tersenyum begitu tulus. Meskipun dibalik senyum tersebut tersimpan perdebatan besar diantara keduanya yang belum dimengerti oleh Jongup kecil.

"Selamat malam, umma appa." Ucap Jongup sangat pelan lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

::::

Jam pelajaran untuk sesi pertama telah berakhir, itu artinya waktu istirahat pun tiba dan membuat semua siswa bergegas melakukan aktifitas apapun untuk menghilangkan penat setelah menerima pembelajaran dari guru sejak tadi pagi.

"Ya ya ya, lihat apa yang baru ku download." Ujar seorang siswa namja ketika seluruh siswa yeoja keluar dari kelas.

"Apa?" Beberapa siswa namja menggerubungi siswa tersebut.

"Film dewasa." Ujar siswa tersebut dengan berbisik.

 _'Uuuuu. Daebak.'_

 _'Lumayan untuk menyegarkan mata.'_

 _'Nah!'_

 _'Cepat tutup pintunya, sebelum ada yang melihat.'_

Suara-suara antusias dari beberapa siswa itu pun terdengar di penjuru kelas. Tidak lupa mata mereka mengawasi sekitar pintu dan jendela untuk menghindari guru atau siswa yang kemungkinan akan melapor jika mengetahui hal ini. Jenuh dengan keadaan kelas, Youngjae pun mengambil beberapa barangnya dan beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"Youngjae-ya, kau mau kemana?" Tegur salah satu siswa yang menghentikan Youngjae ketika akan membuka pintu.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut menontonnya?"

"Yah, kau pikir Youngjae akan tergoda melihat adegan disini?" Sahut siswa lainnya yang otomatis mengundang tawa.

"Benar, dihadapkan dengan ratusan wanita seperti ini saja pasti tidak akan membuatnya tergoda." Setuju yang lain namun tidak digubris oleh Youngjae yang segera keluar.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengganggunya lagi." Kata Seungho menghentikan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi membela dia?"

"Jangan bilang kau juga..."

"Jaga bicaramu, aku masih normal." Seungho memukul kepala temannya.

"Kalau bukan, lalu kenapa?"

"Dia dilindungi kepala sekolah, jika aku dan adikku ketahuan membiarkan siswa lain mengganggunya. Maka aku dan adikku akan langsung dilaporkan pada ayahku."

"Kenapa hanya kalian?"

"Itu karena mereka yang pertama kali menyebarkan gosip, pabo."

"Oh. Aku baru tau."

"Sst jangan berisik." Protes beberapa siswa yang lain hingga membuat Seungho dan temannya berhenti bicara dan kembali fokus pada layar.

-ooo-

 _'Kau sudah makan?'_ Youngjae bicara pada layar ponselnya dengan earphone yang menggantung ditelinganya

 _'Sudah, lihat bekal buatanmu sudah kuhabiskan.'_ Terlihat Daehyun yang juga menggunakan earphone ditelinga sedang memperlihatkan kotak bekal yang diberikan Youngjae tadi pagi.

 _'Baguslah. Akan ku hajar kau jika tidak memakannya.'_ Youngjae menunjukkan genggaman tangannya pada Daehyun.

 _'Aigoo, kau ganas sekali.'_

 _'Memang, kau baru tau?'_

 _'Ku pikir keganasanmu sudah hilang sejak kita me - sejak kita bersama.'_ Daehyun langsung meralat ucapannya karena sadar tempat ia berada sekarang.

 _'Yak, awas saja kau kelepasan bicara. Memangnya sekolah mana lagi yang mau menerimamu kalau ketahuan.'_

 _'Arra~ Kau hanya sendiri? Kemana mereka berdua?'_

 _'Ne, mereka sedang ada tugas kelompok. Jadi setelah membelikan makanan untukku, aku menyuruh mereka langsung kembali ke kelas.'_ Jelas Youngjae sambil membuka bungkus cokelat dengan giginya.

 _'Ck, kau selalu saja menggigit sesuatu. Lain kali gunakan tanganmu saja untuk membukanya.'_

 _'Bawel.'_ Cibir Youngjae.

 _'Itu karena aku peduli.'_

 _'Nde~ kau mau?'_ Youngjae menyodorkan cokelat kearah layar ponsel.

 _'Sisakan aku setengah, chagi.'_ Wajah Daehyun terlihat sangat ingin mencicipi cokelat itu.

 _'Omo, cokelatnya melumer didalam mulutku. Enak sekali, Baby. Kau harus mencobanya.'_ Kata Youngjae sedikit memanasi Daehyun.

 _'Yah, sisakan aku sedikit saja. Satu gigit juga tidak masalah.'_ Pinta Daehyun dengan wajah melas.

Namun bukan Youngjae namanya jika tidak membuat Daehyun berteriak karena tingkahnya. _'Apa ini cukup?'_ Ia memperlihatkan potongan kecil cokelat tersebut yang sengaja ia sisakan.

 _'Iya, aku hanya ingin mencobanya.'_

 _'Baiklah.'_ Bukannya menyimpan, Youngjae justru memasukkan potongan yang tersisa itu ke dalam mulutnya.

 _'Yak! Kenapa kau tega sekali.'_ Kesal Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae memakannya.

 _'Waeyo?'_ Tanya Youngjae dengan wajah yang dibuat polos.

 _'Oh astaga, hentikan wajah polosmu itu.'_

 _'Sebentar, sepertinya ada sisa cokelat dibibirku.'_ Youngjae memainkan lidahnya pada bibir secara seduktif. Tentunya untuk niat bercanda.

 _'Oh my god. Kau ingin menggodaku?'_ Daehyun mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Andai saja ia berada didekat Youngjae, ia pasti sudah menyerang makhluk berpipi chubby itu saat ini juga.

 _'Kkk, aniya. Aku bercanda.'_ Youngjae tertawa agak keras sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang biasa ia duduki saat dirooftop. Ekspresi Daehyun sangat membuatnya ingin tertawa.

 _'Tidak usah tertawa.'_

 _'Hahaha mian. Aigoo, jangan marah baby.'_ Youngjae memberi ciuman jauh pada Daehyun yang tampak tidak terima telah digoda seperti tadi.

 _'Kenapa kau jadi agresif saat kita jauh. Ckck.'_

 _'Karena kau tidak akan menyerangku saat jauh seperti ini kkk.'_ Jawab Youngjae.

 _'Aku bisa melakukannya saat pulang nanti.'_ Daehyun menyunggingkan senyum misterius diwajahnya.

 _'Ku hajar kau.'_

 _'Aku akan mengikatmu lebih dulu sebelum kau menghajarku, chagi'_ Goda Daehyun sembari berkedip sebelah mata.

 _'Andwae.'_ Youngjae mempelototi Daehyun.

 _'Aigoo, imut sekali.'_ Bukannya seram, wajah Youngjae justru terlihat lucu dimata Daehyun.

'Aku sedang kesal, Jung Daehyun.'

 _'Oh ya? Aku tidak takut.'_

 _'Eish kau.'_

 _'Ah chagi, guru ku akan masuk. Kau kembali ke kelas saja, jangan sendirian disana. Palli.'_ Pesan Daehyun.

 _'Hm, baiklah.'_ Jawab Youngjae malas. Ia masih merindukan Daehyun dan masih ingin mengobrol dengannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin menahan Daehyun.

 _'Annyeong, aku akan menjemputmu nanti.'_ Pamit Daehyun lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada layar seakan sedang mencium Youngjae.

"Euwh, bibirmu mengerikan." Youngjae segera mematikan panggilan video dirinya dan Daehyun.

"Apa boleh buat." Ucap Youngjae pasrah dan beranjak kembali ke kelas seperti yang Daehyun suruh.

-ooo-

Sepulang dari jadwal kuliah masing-masing, Yongguk dan Himchan pun dengan santainya berjalan kembali menuju rumah. Selama perjalanan, Himchan lebih banyak bicara dibanding Yongguk. Berbagai hal tidak penting pun dijadikan topik pembicaraan olehnya dan Yongguk dengan senang hati mendengarkan cerita Himchan meskipun ia hanya merespon dengan senyuman, anggukan atau tawaan kecil saja. Sejenak Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati sebuah minimarket di pinggir jalan.

"Wae?" Himchan menyenggol Yongguk yang tampak memperhatikan sesuatu di minimarket tersebut.

"Ani. Ayo kita pulang." Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan yang terlihat bingung.

"Ne." Himchan mengangguk namun matanya terus saja melihat kearah minimarket, mencari tau apa yang sempat menyita perhatian Yongguk.

::

"Kami pulang." Sapa Yongguk dan Himchan saat memasuki apartement.

"Kalian datang disaat yang tepat. Cepat cuci tangan dan duduk, umma membuatkan makanan khas Vietnam untuk makan malam."

"Aigoo, umma harusnya tidak perlu repot." Kata Himchan merasa tidak enak karena Mrs. Bang selalu melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Gwaenchana, sudah kewajiban umma mengurus suami dan anak. Cha, duduklah." Perintah Mrs. Bang pada Yongguk dan Himchan yang selesai mencuci tangan.

"Aromanya enak. Apa ini umma?" Himchan memperhatikan semangkuk mie kuah dengan irisan udang dan sayuran tersaji diatas meja.

"Namanya pho."

"Pho? Nama yang unik."

"Rasanya juga unik, karena ada rasa mint pada kuahnya kkk. Cobalah." Mrs. Bang mempersilakan.

"Ne, selamat makan." Kata Yongguk dan Himchan bersamaan, sementara Mr. dan Mrs. Bang mengangguk lalu mulai menyantap makanan berkuah tersebut.

"Uhmm, kuahnya gurih. Umma jjang." Puji Himchan sambil menunjukkan dua jempol pada ibu Yongguk.

"Istri siapa dulu hahaha." Tawa Mr. Bang.

"Umma, kau istri siapa?"

"Entahlah. Kkk." Mrs. Bang pura-pura tidak tau.

"Dasar kau ini." Mr. Bang mencubit pipi istrinya pelan sambil tertawa.

"Kalian mesra sekali." Himchan kagum melihat kedua orangtua Yongguk yang masih bisa mesra meskipun sedang sakit. Andai saja orangtuanya masih ada, pasti tidak kalah mesra dengan orangtua Yongguk.

"Hime, kau suka ini kan." Yongguk memberikan tauge dan daun selada yang ada didalam mangkuk pada Himchan

"Kenapa tidak kau makan eoh?" Mrs. Bang protes.

"Umma, kau lupa aku tidak begitu suka dua sayuran itu?"

"Oh jinja? Umma lupa. Mian, mau umma ambilkan yang baru?"

"Tidak perlu, umma makan saja." Yongguk mencegat Mrs. Bang yang hendak berdiri mengambilkan yang baru.

"Padahal itu bagus untuk kesuburan." Celetuk Mr. Bang tanpa malu.

"Kalau begitu, Himchan lebih subur dariku."

"Uhuk." Himchan yang sedang menghirup kuah kaldu mie pun mendadak tersedak mendengar perkataan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yongguk sembari menepuk punggung Himchan.

"Bicaramu Bbang."

"Haha, aku bercanda." Yongguk tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan gummy miliknya.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja kkk. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kuliah kalian?" Mrs. Bang mencoba mengalihkan topik selama mereka makan malam bersama.

-ooo-

"Empat kali." Kata Daehyun sambil memainkan psp milik Youngjae dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa.

"Kau kalah empat kali?" Youngjae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bingung dengan maksud perkataan Daehyun.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menghitung berapa kali kau keluar masuk kamar mandi." Jawab Daehyun dengan mata dan jari yang fokus pada permainan.

"Rajin sekali." Youngjae kembali duduk di meja belajarnya dan berkutat dengan contoh soal ujian yang dibagikan sekolah.

"Kau salah makan?"

Youngjae coba mengingat apa saja yang ia makan, "Semuanya biasa saja...apa karena aku terlalu banyak minum tadi?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Yasudah, akan aku kurangi - sebentar." Ditengah obrolannya, Youngjae harus kembali berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Lima kali..." Daehyun menggelengkan kepala heran melihat Youngjae.

"Haish, menyebalkan." Youngjae menggerutu kesal karena harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Tidur saja, siapa tau akan berhenti." Saran Daehyun yang mematikan psp lalu duduk disamping tubuh Youngjae.

"Kau tidak lihat tumpukan soal disana? Aku harus mengerjakannya."

"Tapi kalau begini kau juga akan terganggu, ujung-ujungnya tetap tidak selesai."

"Aku selesaikan dulu, baru tidur." Youngjae bersikeras.

"Ya sudah, kau memang tidak bisa dilarang."

"Kkk, kau harus sabar." Youngjae menepuk pundak Daehyun disertai sebuah kekehan.

"Memang." Jawab Daehyun pasrah.

"Bisa ambilkan soal-soal itu? Sepertinya lebih nyaman mengerjakan disini."

"Baiklah." Dengan gontai, Daehyun mengambil beberapa buku dan tumpukan kertas berisi soal dan materi yang akan dipelajari Youngjae.

"Gomawo." Ucap Youngjae yang sudah mengganti posisi jadi bertelungkup dan bersiap mengerjakan soal dengan tempat tidur sebagai alas belajarnya.

"Hanya terimakasih?" Daehyun ikut bertelungkup disamping Youngjae dan menatap kearahnya.

Seakan mengerti, Youngjae langsung mengecup bibir Daehyun beberapa kali sebagai ucapan terimakasih. "Kau puas?"

"Tentu." Balas Daehyun dengan sebuah cengiran.

Tanpa menghiraukan Daehyun, Youngjae pun mulai kembali mempelajari buku-buku disekelilingnya. Sesekali mulutnya berkomat-kamit untuk menghapal rumus-rumus dari soal yang ia kerjakan.

Berlainan dengan Youngjae, Daehyun justru sibuk memperhatikan Youngjae yang baginya menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Sesekali ia juga mengambil foto Youngjae yang tengah serius secara diam-diam dengan ponsel ia dan Youngjae lalu menjadikannya wallpaper ponsel tersebut sebagai kejutan.

"Jangan main ponsel, lebih baik kau ikut belajar." Tegur Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Ujian masih lama." Sahut Daehyun yang masih sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"H-20 kau bilang masih lama? Astaga Jung Daehyun."

"Tenang, H-10 aku akan belajar."

"Aku tidak ingin mengajarimu kalau kau malas seperti ini."

"Aku bisa ikut bimbingan belajar kalau kau tidak mau."

Youngjae menghela napasnya, pasrah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menjadi kearah Daehyun. "Ayolah, kau mau peringkatmu yang sudah meningkat itu jadi percuma?"

"Tidak masalah, toh peringkatku tidak akan berpengaruh saat aku kuliah nanti. Asal ijazahku lah yang lebih berpengaruh." Balas Daehyun.

Youngjae mendadak diam, wajahnya yang serius kini berubah menjadi sendu ketika mendengar jawaban Daehyun. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah, seandainya ia yang pindah mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

 _'Argh, kenapa aku membahas itu didepannya.'_ Daehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Chagi, aku hanya bicara asal. Jangan diambil hati." Kata Daehyun gelagapan lalu mengusap punggung Youngjae untuk menenangkannya.

"Mianhae. Karena aku kau jadi.."

"Sst, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak salah, dan ini keputusanku. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini bukan?" Daehyun memiringkan tubuh Youngjae dan memeluknya hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan.

"Kalau kau yang mengalaminya, aku pasti akan lebih menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Jadi, jangan pernah menyesalinya. Arra?" Kata Daehyun selembut mungkin, takut akan membuat sifat sensitif Youngjae semakin menjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pindah ke tempatmu juga? Aku tidak masalah jika gagal masuk universitas Seoul."

"Yak! Kau ingin membuat pengorbananku sia-sia?" Daehyun tidak terima dengan ide gila Youngjae tersebut.

"Aku juga ingin berkorban. Aku tidak mau merasa bersalah seperti ini terus."

"Kau lihat, apa wajahku terlihat sedih atau menderita?"

"Tidak." Jawab Youngjae setelah memperhatikan wajah Daehyun sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Kau justru membuatku sedih kalau nekat berbuat seperti itu."

"Tapi..."

"Jung Youngjae, menurut saja pada suamimu." Daehyun langsung memotong kalimat penolakan Youngjae dengan sedikit teriak.

"Ck, suaramu mulai meninggi."

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja." Daehyun memelankan suaranya dan memeluk Youngjae erat.

"Maaf, tidak tau kenapa moodku lebih mudah berubah belakangan ini. Kau pasti lelah menghadapinya."

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak akan lelah denganmu."

"Jinja?"

"Ne, chagiya." Daehyun menangkup wajah Youngjae lalu mencium bibirnya pelan.

"Sekarang kau ingin lanjut belajar atau tidur? Ku harap kau tidur saja, ini sudah larut malam." Saran Daehyun setelah melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Youngjae melirik ke arah jam sekilas, "Ya sudah aku tidur saja." Lalu merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan ditempat tidur.

"Tumben kau menurut." Kata Daehyun yang ikut membantu Youngjae.

"Tadi kau bilang aku harus menurut."

"Oh ya, aku lupa."

"Wajar, dipikiranmu itu cuma ada makanan, baby." Ledek Youngjae sambil meletakkan buku yang sudah dibereskan ke lantai.

"Ada satu lagi." Ujar Daehyun sembari merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Youngjae ikut merebahkan diri disamping Daehyun dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

"Kau, Jung Youngjae." Jawab Daehyun dengan senyuman yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Geotjimal." Youngjae menekan-nekan hidung Daehyun karena gemas makhluk satu ini terus bicara gombal.

"Eish, kau tidak percaya?" Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae menyipitkan matanya dan melihat wajah Daehyun sebentar, "Wajahmu meragukan."

"Huft. Gwaenchana. Kau memang tidak pernah percaya." Meskipun begitu, Daehyun tetap merapatkan tubuhnya pada Youngjae.

"Kkk, aku bercanda." Youngjae menahan tawanya karena ekspresi Daehyun yang terlihat pasrah. Ia mencium pipi Daehyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata yang memang sudah lelah sejak tadi.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Daehyun pelan. Tangannya mulai mengusap rambut dan wajah Youngjae lembut seperti biasa.

"Love u." Balas Youngjae sebelum larut dalam tidurnya.

"Love u more." Sahut Daehyun yang juga mulai memejamkan matanya hingga keduanya kini terlelap dalam tidur masing-masing.

:::::

Alarm yang ada pada ponsel Daehyun berbunyi tepat pukul 5 pagi. Dengan terpaksa, Daehyun pun menjangkau ponsel yang diletakkan diatas nakas disampingnya untuk menghentikan suara deringan ponsel yang ia anggap berisik ditelinganya. Matanya terbuka sempurna ketika mendapati Youngjae tidak ada ditempat tidur. Ia melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup rapat serta lampu yang menyala didalam sana.

"Chagi, kau disana?" Perlahan Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke kamar mandi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari arah dalam, yang ada hanya lah sebuah keran yang dinyalakan cukup deras sehingga membuat Daehyun semakin penasaran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh kau sudah bangun." Kata Youngjae ketika Daehyun membuka pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae yang tengah membersihkan mulutnya.

"Perutku sakit dan rasanya ingin mual, baby. Karena itu aku jadi terbangun." Jawab Youngjae dengan wajah kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku. Sekarang masih sakit?" Daehyun mendadak khawatir karena ekspresi Youngjae.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Tidak tau kenapa aku ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, tapi saat ku lakukan tidak ada sama sekali yang keluar dari mulutku." Kata Youngjae seperti sedang mengeluh. Ia kembali mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya namun tidak ada hasil.

"Ck, perutmu masih kosong. Apa yang bisa kau muntahkan." Daehyun segera memijat pundak Youngjae untuk membantunya.

"Aku juga heran." Youngjae kembali membersihkan mulutnya. "Perutku selalu bermasalah belakangan ini."

"Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit?"

"Shireo. Aku tidak suka dengan bau rumah sakit." Tolak Youngjae langsung.

"Arasseo, kalau begitu nanti akan ku belikan obat saja. Jangan menolak lagi."

"Iya."

"Bagus. Kau mandi saja, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Kata Daehyun sambil mengusap punggung Youngjae lembut.

"Andwae, aku saja." Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun saat ia akan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Disaat tidak ada umma, biar aku yang mengurusmu. Cha, kau mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya." Youngjae mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun lalu ia segera beranjak keluar untuk menyiapkan semua perlengkapan mereka dan juga sarapan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melarangmu." Daehyun menuruti keinginan Youngjae karena ia tau kalau istrinya itu akan tetap bersikeras ketika ia dilarang. Setelah Youngjae pergi dari kamar mandi, ia pun bergegas mandi sebelum hari semakin siang.

-ooo-

"Selesai." Ucap Youngjae ketika piring terakhir berisi dua buah telur mata sapi sudah diletakkan diatas meja makan bersama roti, madu dan juga irisan buah apel dan pir yang sudah tersaji lebih dulu.

"Kita sarapan apa?" Suara Daehyun terdengar dari arah tangga. Ia sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap dengan dua buah tas ransel ditangannya.

"Lihat saja." Youngjae terlalu malas menjelaskan.

"Oh...roti lagi." Kata Daehyun tanpa sadar ketika melihat menu sarapan yang disiapkan Youngjae. Ia meletakkan ransel tersebut dikursi sampingnya dan memandangi makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Youngjae karena melihat ekspresi bosan diwajah Daehyun.

"Ani, aniya. Aku suka. Gomawo." Ucap Daehyun tulus. Paling tidak ia harus menghargai usaha Youngjae untuk mengurusnya.

"Sungguh? Aku bisa membuatkan menu yang lain jika kau tidak suka."

"Tidak usah." Daehyun meyakinkan Youngjae.

"Oke, aku mandi dulu. Kau makan duluan saja."

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu."

"Baiklah, chankamanyo" Kata Youngjae dan bersiap pergi ke lantai atas untuk segera mandi, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7.

"Chagiya." Panggil Daehyun sebelum Youngjae menaiki anak tangga.

"Ne?"

Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan segera mencium kilat bibir Youngjae tanpa permisi. "Kau belum memberiku ini." Lanjut Daehyun sambil terkekeh.

"Nappeun." Kata Youngjae sedikit tersipu karena tindakan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba. Ia kembali menaiki anak tangga tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun yang merasa puas menggodanya dipagi hari.

-ooo-

Di sebuah rumah sakit, Yongguk dan ayahnya duduk dengan tenang di depan sebuah ruangan untuk menunggu giliran yang memang pada saat itu banyak pasien berdatangan untuk melakukan check up.

'Hime, kau sudah pulang?' Sembari menunggu, Yongguk menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Himchan. Sementara ayahnya hanya diam memperhatikan pasien, perawat dan juga dokter berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

'Oh, kau sedang ada pekerjaan. Baiklah, jaga dirimu.'

'Iya, appa masih menunggu giliran.'

'Kami sudah makan siang tadi. Kau juga.'

'Arrasseo, aku merindukanmu.' Yongguk mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Appa, apa aku harus menjemput umma kesini? Himchan sedang ada pekerjaan dan akan pulang setelah makan malam. Kita juga tidak tau akan pulang jam berapa." Kata Yongguk menjelaskan pada ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu, ibumu sudah biasa sendiri dirumah."

"Saat appa pergi ke lapangan, ibumu selalu menunggu sendiri dirumah dan dia selalu merasa cemas sebelum appa kembali. Kau tau bukan, daerah disana adalah salah satu daerah rawan dengan konflik." Lanjut Mr. Bang yang sedikit bercerita pada anaknya.

Yongguk mengangguk setuju, "Umma memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah berubah. Untung saja dia tidak apa-apa saat sendirian disana."

"Tapi itu yang membuat appa menyayangi ibumu. Dia sangat perhatian pada keluarganya. Bahkan dia rela melepaskan impiannya sebagai wanita karir agar fokus mengurus kita."

"Appa..." Yongguk merasa ada maksud lain dari ucapan ayahnya kali ini.

"Jangan salah paham, appa tidak berniat menyinggung."

"Tapi terdengar seperti sedang menyinggung."

Mr. Bang menghela napas sebelum membalas Yongguk yang sudah merasa tersinggung, "Jujur saja, semenjak sakit appa mendadak memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu jauh. Ibumu selalu merawat dan memprioritaskan appa. Tidak terbayang bagaimana appa jika dia tidak ada."

"Appa beruntung memilikinya." Balas Yongguk.

"Lebih beruntung lagi karena appa memiliki anak sepertimu yang sangat menyayangi dan selalu memperhatikan kami. Tapi kau..." Mr. Bang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku kenapa?" Yongguk penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat ayahnya.

"Jika tidak ada kami, apa kau juga akan seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jika Himchan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, siapa yang akan mengurusmu?"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, appa. Lagipula, pekerjaan itu adalah impian Himchan. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." Jawab Yongguk mantap.

"Kau juga perlu seseorang yang fokus mengurusmu, Yongguk-ah. Seperti ibumu."

"Himchan sudah melakukannya."

"Membiarkanmu mengurus dirimu seorang diri. Sementara dia terus bekerja. Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan mengurus?"

"Appa, kau tidak mengerti." Yongguk tampak tidak setuju dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Appa memang tidak mengerti, tapi appa mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu. Jika kami tidak ada, dan kau hanya tinggal bersamanya di masa tua. Apa ada yang merawat kalian nanti? Seperti kau merawat kami."

"Maksudmu tidak ada seorang anak yang akan merawatku nanti?" Yongguk seakan paham maksud ayahnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti."

"Appa, kau sudah tau bukan aku dan Himchan tidak mungkin memilikinya."

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kau lakukan agar bisa memilikinya?"

Yongguk terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Bang, "Kupikir appa sudah benar-benar merestui kami."

"Yongguk-ah, appa tau Himchan sangat baik tapi kau harus kembali memikirkan masa depanmu lebih jauh. Appa pikir sebaiknya hubungan kalian cukup sebagai saudara saja, tidak lebih. Dan kau bisa hidup bahagia seperti appa dan umma, tentunya dengan gadis lain."

 _'Jder._ ' Bagai mendapat sambaran petir ditubuhnya, Yongguk tidak bisa membalas perkataan ayahnya yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan hubungan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya yang sudah menyetujui hubungan ia dan Himchan kembali berubah pikiran. Apa salah mereka hingga ayahnya tega seperti itu. Yongguk memilih diam dan tidak menanggapi ayahnya hingga sebuah panggilan dari seorang suster memanggil nama ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melakukan pengecekan kesehatan.

"Kajja." Yongguk mempersilakan ayahnya yang masih bisa tegap berjalan untuk pergi lebih dulu sementara dia mengikutinya dibelakang menuju ruangan.

Yongguk terus memikirkan perkataan ayahnya yang memang ada benarnya, disaat ia dan Himchan hanya hidup berdua saat tua nanti, dan ia pergi lebih dulu. Siapa yang akan menjaga Himchan. Ia tidak ingin Himchan kembali hidup sebatang kara jika ia tidak ada tanpa ada yang mengurusnya. Dan Yongguk mengerti maksud ayahnya adalah demi kebaikan ia dan Himchan, tapi itu adalah hal mustahil bagi mereka untuk berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan bersama orang lain hanya karena seorang keturunan, seperti yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya. Yongguk menghela napasnya berat, mendadak ia merasa iri pada Daehyun dan Youngjae yang mendapat dukungan penuh oleh keluarganya. Tidak seperti dia, yang dengan susah payah membujuk ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu hanya untuk mendapat ijin bersama Himchan. Dan lihatlah sekarang, seiring berjalannya waktu dan keadaan, keputusan ayahnya mulai goyah kembali karena efek pemikirannya yang terlalu jauh. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini agar ayahnya kembali yakin dengan hubungannya dan Himchan.

:::::

TBC.

Kepanjangan ya...

Maaf atas kekurangannya ya, baik alur yang datar atau kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Masih dalam tahap belajar Semoga suka, dan Thanks for reading ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 26/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Alarm dari ponsel Daehyun kembali berbunyi di pagi hari seperti biasa hingga membuat si empunya terpaksa membuka kedua matanya meski tidak sepenuhnya. Tangannya meraba bagian kasur disebelahnya yang sudah kosong entah sejak kapan.

Daehyun kembali melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit dengan pencahayaan yang terang didalamnya. Ia berdecak saat menyadari Youngjae, lagi-lagi mengalami hal yang sama seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia pun menjauhkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak memakai pakaian dan menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Kau muntah lagi?" Tanya Daehyun setelah membuka kamar mandi dan mendekati Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin karena aku terlalu tertekan dengan ujian sebentar lagi."

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, kau jangan terlalu memforsir tenaga dan pikiranmu untuk itu. Kau pasti akan mendapat nilai bagus meskipun tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh." Daehyun menyeka mulut Youngjae yang sedikit kotor.

"Kalau kau ingin menceramahiku, lebih baik kau tidur saja lagi." Kata Youngjae dengan nada malas karena Daehyun menasehatinya.

"Mian, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Daehyun langsung diam.

"Gwaenchana. Kau ingin mandi duluan?" Youngjae mengalihkan topik.

"Kau saja."

"Ani, kau duluan saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja?" Daehyun tersenyum menggoda pada Youngjae.

"Ani. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mandi bersama." Tolak Youngjae langsung.

"Memangnya apa?" Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya, seakan ingin menggoda Youngjae.

"I..itu..." Youngjae mendadak salah tingkah ditatap Daehyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti itu, terlebih Daehyun tersenyum sangat manis dihadapannya.

"Apa hm?" Daehyun mengusap pipi Youngjae lembut.

"I..itu.. Kau pasti sudah tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak tahu." Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar menjauh darinya. Ia segera pergi dari kamar mandi sebelum Daehyun semakin semangat menggodanya.

"Kkk, sikapnya cepat sekali berubah." Daehyun menggeleng sambil melihat Youngjae yang mulai sibuk menyiapkan pakaian mereka dari kejauhan. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan bergegas membersihkan dirinya sebelum mereka terlambat.

"Selamat makan." Seru Daehyun dan Youngjae saat akan menikmati sarapan sederhana yang dibuat oleh Youngjae sebelumnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Youngjae yang menunggu tanggapan Daehyun setelah ia mencicipi sup daging yang ia buat.

"Iya, rasanya enak." Daehyun tersenyum pada Youngjae.

"Bohong." Kata Youngjae yang mengerti dengan arti senyuman paksa Daehyun.

"Aniyo, masakanmu selalu enak chagi." Daehyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk meyakinkan Youngjae.

"Jinja? Padahal aku terlalu banyak memasukkan gula didalamnya." Ujar Youngjae lalu menyingkirkan mangkuk miliknya.

Daehyun menghentikan makannya dan memberi sebuah cengiran pada Youngjae, "Kau menyadarinya?"

"Eum. Makanya aku berhenti makan. Kenapa kau tidak protes?"

"Kau sudah kesusahan membuatnya, tidak mungkin aku protes begitu saja." Kata Daehyun yang kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Lagipula selama istriku yang memasaknya, semua akan terasa enak" Lanjut Daehyun.

"Masih pagi baby, jangan bicara gombal seperti itu." Youngjae menjangkau pipi Daehyun yang duduk didepannya lalu menarik-nariknya pelan.

"Yak, aku sedang makan." Daehyun segera menjauhkan tangan Youngjae.

"Kkk, aku gemas melihatmu." Youngjae kembali ingin menarik pipi Daehyun namun langsung ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"Cepat makan, kau tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah jika tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu." Ancam Daehyun setelah melihat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih.

"Aku sudah kenyang, nanti aku akan makan bekal disekolah saja."

"Ck, tidak ada alasan." Daehyun yang sudah selesai makan pun berpindah duduk disamping Youngjae dan mengambil kembali mangkuk yang sempat disingkirkannya.

"Aaaa." Daehyun menyodorkan sesendok sup ke mulut Youngjae.

"Shireo." Youngjae menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Kau ingin aku suapi pakai sendok atau mulut eoh?" Kata Daehyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak terima dari Youngjae.

"Makanya buka mulutmu. Kau lihat saja wajahku saat makan, pasti rasanya berubah jadi enak." Kata Daehyun lagi dengan kalimat narsis diakhirnya.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya, ia tahu Daehyun tidak akan menyerah sampai ia membuka mulut dan memakan sarapannya.

"Bagus. Chagiya aaaa" Daehyun mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Youngjae yang dengan malas membuka mulut.

"Sudah baby. Aku ingin menyiapkan bekal untuk kita dulu." Youngjae beralasan.

"Kau habiskan ini dulu." Daehyun terus memaksa Youngjae untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan perut Youngjae dalam keadaan kosong, mengingat kesehatan Youngjae yang kembali terganggu belakangan ini.

"Jongup hyung! Maaf aku kesiangan." Sapa Junhong yang bergegas menuruni anak tangga untuk menghampiri Jongup yang menunggu di ruang makan bersama ibunya sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Jongup sambil menyesap susu hangat yang dibuatkan ibu Junhong untuknya seperti biasa.

"Umma, appa sudah berangkat?" Tanya Junhong lalu duduk disamping Jongup dengan santainya tanpa takut terlambat.

"Iya, baru saja. Sebenarnya appa ingin menunggu kalian, tapi Jongup bilang kalian bisa pergi sendiri."

"Memang. Rasanya sangat canggung pergi ke sekolah bersama appa. Para siswa pasti membicarakan kami."

"Aigoo, seperti idol saja kkk. Cha, lebih baik kalian sarapan saja selagi masih hangat." Mrs. Choi mempersilakan Jongup dan Junhong menyantap nasi goreng yang sudah tersedia diatas meja makan.

"Ne, ayo hyung." Junhong menyendokkan beberapa sendok nasi untuk Jongup dan dirinya.

"Makan yang banyak, Jongup-ah." Kata Mrs. Choi ramah. Ia memang begitu perhatian pada Jongup dan sahabat anaknya yang lain.

"Ne, ahjumma. Maaf aku selalu merepotkan."

"Tidak, ahjumma senang kau selalu lahap memakan masakan ahjumma."

"Hehe, ne." Jawab Jongup canggung.

"Ya sudah, ahjumma membereskan kamar Junhong dulu. Selamat makan." Kata Mrs. Choi sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan dan beranjak menuju lantai atas, kamar Junhong.

Jongup memandangi kepergian Mrs. Choi dalam diam. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia sangat bersyukur bisa diperhatikan seperti ini melebihi dari orangtuanya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana jika kedua orangtua Junhong mengetahui hubungan ia dan anak mereka. Apa kah ia masih bisa mendapat perhatian ini lagi? Huft, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongup takut.

Junhong yang sedang menyantap makanannya saat itu menyadari Jongup sedang melamun akan sesuatu. Ia pun menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongup pelan untuk menyadarkannya. "Hyung."

"Ah ya, wae?" Jongup tersentak saat mendengar suara Junhong.

"Kau kenapa diam? Ayo makan, kita harus berangkat sebentar lagi." Junhong mengingatkan.

"Oh baiklah." Ucap Jongup lalu mulai menikmati sarapannya, diikuti dengan Junhong.  
Tidak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, karena terlalu sibuk menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing sebelum mereka benar-benar terlambat ke sekolah.

Sekolah baru Daehyun memang sangat santai dalam hal pelajaran. Jadi wajar saja dengan prestasi sekolah yang sering mendapat predikat buruk dari berbagai pihak tersebut. Bukannya belajar atau mengajar, para siswa maupun guru justru semakin bersantai dalam menghadapi ujian nasional yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Hanya segelintir siswa dan guru saja yang masih peduli dengan ujian. Dan hal ini juga berlaku untuk penghuni di kelas Daehyun. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih memperhatikan pelajaran di depan kelas, sedangkan sisanya memilih untuk bermain dengan gadget ataupun tidur. Guru yang sedang mengajar pun seakan menyerah dengan sikap siswanya, sehingga tidak berniat untuk menegur mereka agar mau memperhatikan penjelasannya. Karena hal itu pasti tidak akan didengar oleh mereka.

Andai saja ponsel didalam saku celana Daehyun tidak bergetar, mungkin mimpi indahnya saat ini tidak akan terpotong. Daehyun melirik sekilas nama pengirim pesan yang mengganggu tidurnya itu namun bibirnya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat deretan pesan yang dikirim Youngjae secara bertubi-tubi.

 _'Sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu.'_

' _Ah, aku sangat bosan. Semua guru sedang rapat sekarang.'_

' _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

' _Bagaimana kalau aku membolos saja?'_

' _Ah tidak, aku tidak pandai membolos sepertimu.'_

 _'Kau sedang belajar? Bagus lah, jangan sampai kau tertidur.'_

 _'Walaupun kau bodoh, paling tidak kau harus memperhatikan penjelasan gurumu.'_

 _'Yak, Jung Daehyun.'_

 _'Kau tidak tidur kan?'_

 _'Walaupun aku tidak ada disana, kau tidak boleh tidur. Arra?'_

Daehyun segera membalas sebelum Youngjae kembali mengiriminya pesan.  
 _'Aku sangat mengantuk, chagi. Bagaimana ini.'_ Balas Daehyun yang fokus pada layar ponsel tanpa menghiraukan guru didepan kelas.

Tidak berapa lama, Youngjae kembali membalas pesan Daehyun. _'IREONA! Jangan sampai kau tidur dikelas.'_

Daehyun terkekeh dengan balasan Youngjae yang disertai emotikon menggembungkan pipi -kesal-. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah Youngjae saat ini, pasti sangat menggemaskan.

 _'Sebenarnya aku baru bangun, chagi' Balas Daehyun._

 _'Yaaak! Sudah berapa kali aku nenyuruhmu untuk memperhatikan saem. Ah menyebalkan.'_

 _'Gurunya sangat membosankan, chagi. Apalagi tidak ada kau disampingku.'_

 _'Alasan. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus belajar Jung Daehyun.'_

' _Sudah ku bilang, aku akan belajar H-10 saja.'_

' _Ish kau sangat menyebalkan.'_

"Daehyun-ssi, bisa simpan ponselmu sebentar? Kita akan latihan." Tegur Gurunya yang sibuk membagikan beberapa lembar kertas berisi contoh soal ujian pada setiap siswa.

"Ne, ssaem.." Daehyun menyimpan ponselnya tanpa sempat membalas pesan Youngjae. Ia melirik sekilas deretan soal dihadapannya dan menggeleng pasrah karena tidak ada satupun soal yang ia mengerti.

"Baiklah, semua cara penyelesaian di soal ini sudah ada pada penjelasan saya tadi. Jika kalian memperhatikan saya, tentu kalian bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah." Sindir guru tersebut pada siswa yang dominan tidak memperhatikannya, termasuk Daehyun.

 _'Aish, pantas aku tidak tahu.'_ Rutuk Daehyun dalam hati. Ia tampak pasrah.

"Kerjakan dalam waktu sepuluh menit, setelah itu kalian bisa beristirahat." Perintah guru tersebut sambil menyalakan stopwatch miliknya untuk mengukur waktu.

Mendengar aba-aba dari sang guru, seluruh siswa pun mulai mengerjakan lembaran soal masing-masing. Meskipun tidak mengerti, mereka terus saja menjawab asal soal-soal yang ada tanpa peduli dengan hasilnya. Paling tidak lembar jawaban mereka tidak kosong dan mereka pun bisa segera istirahat.

Setelah menyelesaikan latihan soal dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, Daehyun pun memilih untuk pergi membeli minuman di kantin yang belum pernah ia datangi sama sekali. Selama berada di sekolah baru ini, Daehyun hanya berdiam diri dikelas dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game atau berbincang bersama Youngjae melalui panggilan telepon, video maupun pesan singkat. Ia sudah sangat malas untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah.

Wajahnya yang cukup asing di lingkungan sekolah membuat beberapa orang tampak berbisik sambil menatapnya penuh tanya ketika ia mulai menginjakkan kaki di area kantin yang sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa berbagai angkatan. Jujur saja, Daehyun sangat tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian seperti saat ini. Ia pun memilih untuk memasang wajah datarnya, tanpa memperdulikan siswa-siswa tersebut. Seandainya Youngjae tidak lupa memasukkan air minum ke dalam tasnya, ia tidak harus repot-repot pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman sebelum memakan bekalnya.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan satu cup es jeruk." Pesan Daehyun pada wanita penjaga kantin berusia paruh baya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sahut wanita itu yang sedang kewalahan menyiapkan pesanan siswa lain seorang diri.

Daehyun pun memakluminya. Ia segera duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong di dekat meja kasir untuk menunggu pesanannya. Sembari menunggu, ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari pesan Youngjae yang tidak sempat ia balas sebelumnya.

"Annyeong, apa kau siswa baru?" Seorang gadis datang menghampiri Daehyun dan duduk didepannya.

"Ne. Aku siswa pindahan di tingkat akhir." Jawab Daehyun sopan.

"Ah, begitu. Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kenalkan, namaku Shin Jinah. Siswa tingkat menengah. Temanku bilang, aku gadis paling cantik di sekolah ini." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan narsis sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Daehyun.

"Oh begitu." Balas Daehyun dengan sedikit anggukan terpaksa.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jung Daehyun." Jawab Daehyun singkat. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman berbicara dengan gadis over confident seperti yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Oh, nama yang bagus. Sesuai dengan wajah tampanmu." Puji gadis itu pada Daehyun sambil menuliskan deretan nomor pada sebuah tisu.

"Gomawo." Ucap Daehyun tanpa berniat membalas pujian gadis tersebut.

"Ini untukmu." Gadis itu menyodorkan tisu yang sudah ia tulisi pada Daehyun tanpa ragu.

"Apa ini?"

"Nomor ponselku. Jangan sampai namja lain tahu, mereka pasti akan iri karena aku memberikannya padamu. Sementara mereka tidak pernah mendapatkannya meskipun sudah memohon padaku."

 _'Sombong sekali.'_ Batin Daehyun. Ia tidak habis pikir bertemu dengan orang sesombong ini.

"Ah benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Padahal aku tidak memintanya."

"Karena kau sangat tampan." Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum serta kedipan yang membuat Daehyun bergidik.

 _'Drrt Drrt.'_ Ponsel Daehyun bergetar cukup panjang sebagai tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat nama yang ada di layar, Daehyun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut. 

_'Eoh, Chagiya. Bogoshippeo.'_ Ucap Daehyun tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi penasaran gadis itu.

"Aku permisi." Pamit Daehyun sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan nomor ponsel pemberian gadis itu diatas meja lalu pergi dengan santainya.

 _'Aniya, bukan siapa-siapa.'_ Daehyun kembali berbicara pada orang yang ada di telepon sembari mengambil orange juice pesanannya.

"Yak, kenapa kau meninggalkan ini." Gadis itu tidak terima dengan sikap Daehyun yang mengabaikannya di tempat umum.

Daehyun menggeleng pada gadis itu sebagai jawaban dan segera pergi menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat orang yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

 _'Kau waras?'_ Tanya orang yang ada dibalik telepon.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu melirik nama yang ada dilayar sekilas. Ia lupa memeriksa siapa yang sedang bicara dengannya. Sedari tadi, ia hanya berpura-pura bicara di telepon agar dapat segera pergi dari gadis itu. _'Oh kau hyung. Kenapa?'_

 _'Kau yang kenapa? Memanggilku chagiya. Aku merinding mendengarnya.'_

 _'Pfft, mian. Tadi aku sedang digoda adik kelas. Untung saja kau meneleponku, jadi aku bisa pergi.'_ Jelas Daehyun sambil menyesap orange juicenya.

' _Kenapa harus memanggil chagiya eoh?'_

 _'Biar dia tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang menelepon, aku menjawab asal.'_

 _'Dasar aneh. Aku heran kenapa ada orang yang menyukaimu.'_

 _'Aku juga heran kenapa ada orang yang menyukaimu, Himchan hyung.'_ Balas Daehyun.

 _'Yak, Jung Daehyun.'_ Suara Himchan terdengar meninggi.

 _'Hahaha, aku bercanda hyung. Ada apa?'_

 _'Ck, jika aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu. Aku pasti akan menghajarmu.'_

 _'Eh? Bantuan apa?'_ Daehyun berubah jadi serius ketika menyadari Himchan memerlukan bantuan.

 _'Kau dengarkan aku baik-baik.'_

 _'Iya hyung.'_

 _'Begini...'_ Himchan pun menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia menelepon Daehyun.

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir tepat pukul tujuh sore. Youngjae pun mulai membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya dan meja disampingnya yang sudah tidak ditempati oleh siapapun sejak kepindahan Daehyun.

Selesai menyimpan semua buku dan peralatannya ke dalam ransel, Youngjae segera beranjak dari kelas yang sudah sepi ditinggalkan teman-teman serta guru yang bergegas keluar beberapa saat setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ah aku lapar." Seru Youngjae ditengah langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah sembari mengusap perutnya yang masih lapar meskipun ia sudah menghabiskan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara Daehyun yang menunggu tepat disamping gerbang membuat Youngjae tersentak kaget.

"Ck, kau mengagetkanku." Kata Youngjae lalu menghampiri Daehyun yang bersandar pada dinding.

"Perutmu kenapa lagi?" Daehyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Youngjae, wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Aku lapar hehe." Jawab Youngjae dengan cengiran.

"Kau tidak makan bekalmu?"

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya, tapi..."

"Arra, ayo kita makan. Aku tidak mau tuan putriku kelaparan." Ujar Daehyun sambil menarik-narik hidung Youngjae, gemas.

"Yak, siapa yang kau sebut putri?"

"Kau. Siapa lagi?"

"Aku bukan yeoja, paboya." Youngjae menepuk lengan Daehyun agak keras.

"Tapi bagiku kau adalah putri kkk. Oh ya dimana mantelmu?" Tanya Daehyun saat menyadari Youngjae hanya mengenakan seragan tanpa mantel penghangat yang ia kenakan tadi pagi.

"Omo! Aku lupa membawanya." Youngjae menepuk keningnya pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa hal sekecil itu.

"Ckck, Jung Youngjae." Daehyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat pelupa Youngjae yang terkadang muncul.

"Biar aku ambil sebentar." Kata Daehyun yang beranjak masuk melewati gerbang sekolah namun berhasil dicegat oleh Youngjae.

"Tidak usah, cuacanya juga tidak terlalu dingin. Aku tidak memerlukannya."

"Suhu minus seperti ini kau bilang tidak dingin? Aku tidak mau kau sakit chagi. Ya sudah, begini saja." Daehyun berinisiatif melepas mantel miliknya dan memasangkannya pada Youngjae.

"Aish, kenapa kau memakaikannya padaku, kau bisa sakit nanti." Protes Youngjae.

Daehyun segera menahan tangan Youngjae yang akan melepas mantel ditubuhnya, "Bagiku, kau yang lebih penting."

"Kajja, kita beli semua yang kau mau." Lanjut Daehyun lalu menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi.

"Jinja?"

Daehyun mengangguk, "Kita pakai uangmu."

"Yak! Enak saja." Youngjae menepuk lengan Daehyun, tidak terima.

"Aku bercanda. Uang pemberian ayahmu sudah ku amankan, chagi." Ujar Daehyun sembari mengacak rambut Youngjae pelan.

"Baguslah, kita tabung saja untuk jaga-jaga."

"Arra." Daehyun menaikkan penutup kepala yang ada dimantel ke kepala Youngjae agar istrinya merasa lebih hangat.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Daehyun membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru dalam perjalanan menuju tempat makan langganan mereka.

Youngjae menghela napas panjang sambil mengayunkan tangannya dan Daehyun yang saling bergenggaman. "Biasa saja."

"Jinja?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae untuk meyakinkan.

"Ya begitulah. Mereka sudah tidak mengataiku lagi, tapi mereka justru menghindariku kkk." Youngjae berkata dengan santai.

"Neo gwaenchana?" Daehyun memastikan keadaan Youngjae. Ia tahu dibalik tawa itu tersimpan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya harus bertahan beberapa hari lagi bukan?"

Daehyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sementara tangannya ia alihkan untuk merangkul pinggang Youngjae. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Hwaiting." Ucap Daehyun tulus lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Youngjae lembut.

"Eish, orang-orang melihat ." Youngjae meninju pelan perut Daehyun yang berani menciumnya didepan umum.

"Biar saja, aku ingin membuat mereka iri." Daehyun kembali memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium pipi Youngjae namun berhasil ditahan oleh cubitan perut yang dilakukan oleh Youngjae untuk menghalanginya.

"Aish. Kenapa kau mencubitku." Protes Daehyun sembari mengusap perutnya. Tangan Youngjae memang kecil, tapi cubitan dan pukulannya tetap saja terasa sakit.

 _'Aigoo, anak muda jaman sekarang.'_ Ucap sepasang pria dan wanita dewasa yang berpapasan dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Kau dengar kan? Orang-orang membicarakan kita karena tingkahmu tadi." Youngjae merasa risih dengan pandangan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka karena perlakuan Daehyun padanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Ayo masuk." Daehyun menuntun Youngjae untuk masuk ke sebuah kedai sederhana yang biasa ia datangi bersama.

"Aigoo, lucunya." Seru Junhong saat melihat sebuah anak anjing kecil jenis pomeranian dengan bulu-bulu berwarna kecokelatan sedang dipamerkan disalah satu stand yang ada di pameran hewan jinak.

"Mirip sepertimu kkk." Ledek Jongup yang menemani Junhong sedari tadi.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Jongup dan Junhong sempat kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk berganti pakaian sebelum mereka pergi ke sebuah event pameran yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Junhong ingin mengajak ke empat hyungnya untuk ikut bersama mereka, namun Jongup segera menolaknya dengan alasan ke empat hyungnya itu sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan tentunya itu hanyalah sebuah alasan, karena ada maksud lain dari Jongup yang sudah pasti hanya ingin berduaan dengan Junhong.

"Eiy, apa yang mirip eoh?" Junhong mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah anak anjing yang berada di kandang tersebut.

"Rambutmu dan rambutnya sama-sama cokelat." Komentar Jongup.

"Oh kau benar. Annyeong twin." Junhong berbicara pada anak anjing itu sambil melambaikan tangan seakan menyapa.

"Annyeong, Junhongie twin." Jongup ikut menyapa yang membuat penjaga stand menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua remaja dihadapannya.

 _'Guk.'_ Anjing kecil itu menggonggong seolah menjawab sapaan Junhong dan Jongup.

"Uwah, dia merespon kita." Seru Junhong yang terlihat senang.

"Pintar sekali." Puji Jongup pada hewan menggemaskan tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi kalian menghalangi pengunjung lain yang ingin melihatnya juga." Tegur penjaga stand tersebut pada Jongup dan Junhong.

"Ah mian. Kami terlalu kagum dengannya." Balas Junhong sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia merasa enggan untuk menjauh dari anjing tersebut.

"Ayo kita lihat hewan yang lain." Ajak Jongup sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Junhong agar mengikutinya.

"Hyung, tanganmu..."

"Ini tempat ramai. Kalau tidak begini, kau bisa tersesat." Jongup beralasan.

"Eiyyy bukankah kau yang sering tersesat?" Sindir Junhong.

"Kapan?"

"Saat kita liburan di Taiwan dan Amerika dulu kau tersesat hyung. Kau lupa?"

"Eish kau ingat saja." Jongup menggeleng, tidak ingin Junhong melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku selalu ingat tentangmu hyung." Junhong terkekeh karena ekspresi Jongup. Ia pun menbiarkan Jongup memegang pergelangan tangannya, kali ini alasan Jongup masuk akal juga.

 _'Agasshi, aku ingin membeli anjing ini.'_ Suara wanita dewasa yang berbicara pada penjaga stand tadi membuat Junhong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae?" Jongup mengerutkan keningnya, bingung pada Junhong.

"Hyung, apa anjing itu dijual?"

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya dipamerkan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ahjumma itu ingin membelinya hyung." Junhong menunjuk wanita dewasa tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat tidak rela jika anjing itu bersama orang lain.

"Lalu?"

"Hm...aniyo. Lupakan saja." Junhong menggelengkan kepala cepat lalu mulai melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Ah aku mengerti." Jongup segera menahan tangan Junhong dan menariknya untuk menghampiri stand anjing yang tadi mereka tinggalkan.

"Kenapa kesini lagi hyung?" Tanya Junhong yang ditarik paksa oleh Jongup.

"Nuna, bukankah kami ingin membelinya? Jangan berikan anjing itu pada ahjumma." Kata Jongup langsung setelah mereka kembali ke stand tadi.

"Kau ingin membelinya? Tapi kapan kau bicara padaku?" Penjaga stand itu heran dengan perkataan Jongup. Begitu pula dengan wanita dewasa yang ikut menatapnya heran.

"Ne, mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya karena suaraku yang pelan. Tapi tadi kami ingin mengambil uang di ATM untuk membayarnya." Entah kenapa Jongup menjadi pintar membuat alasan kali ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa berbohong agar dapat mencegah anjing tersebut dibeli oleh orang lain.

"Jinjayo? Aku tidak mendengar sama sekali. Kalau begitu maafkan aku nyonya, kedua remaja ini sudah mengambilnya lebih dulu." Penjaga stand itu segera meralat.

"Ne gwaenchana, aku tidak mungkin berebut anak anjing dengan para remaja. Aku akan memilih yang lain saja." Ujar wanita itu mengalah.

"Baiklah, silakan." Penjaga stand tersebut mempersilakan dengan sopan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berbohong." Bisik Junhong pada Jongup saat kedua wanita itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Biar anjingmu tidak diambil." Jawab Jongup dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aish, tapi appa melarangku memelihara hewan apapun."

"Itu bisa diatur. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil uangnya dulu."

"Eh? Uang siapa?"

"Umma sudah mengirimkan uang bulanan tadi malam, jadi aku bisa memakainya untuk ini. Tunggu disini."

"Oh nuna, bisa kau sebutkan lagi harganya? Aku lupa." Tanya Jongup dengan wajah polos sebelum pergi.

"260.000 won."

"Mwo?" Kaget Junhong ketika mendengar harga yang disebutkan.

Jongup segera menutup mulut Junhong agar tidak berisik. "Arasseo. Aku akan segera kembali." Ujarnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Junhong yang terpaksa harus menunggu disana.

"Aish kenapa dia tidak berpikir panjang." Gerutu Junhong. Ia merasa tidak enak jika Jongup menggunakan uangnya hanya untuk anjing kecil ini.

 _'Guk guk.'_ Anjing itu kembali menggonggong sebagai respon atas ucapan Junhong.

"Ckck, kau mengerti maksudku eoh?" Junhong pun memilih untuk mengajak anjing tersebut berbicara agar kebosanannya tidak terasa selagi menunggu Jongup kembali.

"Ah kenyangnya." Seru Youngjae setelah meletakkan sendok diatas meja. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kedai.

"Apa katamu? Kenyang?" Daehyun tidak setuju dengan ucapan Youngjae.

"Wae? Aku memang sudah kenyang." Jawab Youngjae lalu meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau bahkan hanya makan beberapa suap di setiap makanan yang kau pesan. Tidak mungkin kau sudah kenyang." Daehyun harus menghela napas panjang melihat semua makanan yang tersaji diatas meja tidak ada satupun yang dihabiskan oleh Youngjae.

"Kalau tau kau tidak menghabiskannya, aku tidak perlu memesan juga. Uang kita jadi terbuang-buang." Omel Daehyun.

"Cerewet sekali. Aku akan muntah jika menghabiskan semuanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan banyak jenis makanan kalau kau tidak memakannya?"

"Aku cuma ingin mencobanya. Tidak boleh?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum, melawan perkataan Youngjae sama saja ingin berdebat didepan orang banyak. Dan itu adalah hal yang ingin dihindari olehnya.

"Gwaenchana, kau boleh melakukan apapun." Daehyun mengambil alih semua makanan milik Youngjae dan mulai mencicipinya satu persatu.

"Uhuk uhuk. Kenapa semua makanan ada rasa jeruk nipisnya? Pantas saja kau berhenti makan." Daehyun segera meminum air putih yang ada disamping kanannya untuk menghilangkan rasa asam di dalam mulut.

"Aku meminta imo menambahkan perasan jeruk nipis disemua pesananku saat kau ke toilet. Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Rasanya jadi aneh." Komentar Daehyun jujur.

"Jinjayo? Menurutku rasanya justru lebih enak, kalau aku tidak kenyang pasti sudah ku habiskan semua." Kata Youngjae dengan wajah tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Enak apanya." Gumam Daehyun karena tidak setuju dengan pendapat Youngjae.

"Ya sudah jangan dimakan."

"Andwae, sayang kalau dibuang." Dengan terpaksa Daehyun pun menyendok bibimbap dan bulgogi milik Youngjae ke dalam mulutnya meskipun harus meminum air setiap kali ia menyuapnya agar rasa asam tidak begitu terasa.

"Bilang saja kau masih lapar." Cibir Youngjae.

"Iya aku masih lapar, sampai-sampai aku ingin memakanmu." Sahut Daehyun.

"Sembarangan." Youngjae memukul pelan kepala Daehyun yang sedang makan.

"Tapi tumben kau makan makanan yang rasanya asam?" Daehyun baru teringat dengan keanehan selera Youngjae.

Youngjae mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Molla, aku hanya ingin."

"Dasar aneh." Ledek Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan orang aneh?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Daehyun mengedipkan satu matanya untuk menggoda Youngjae.

"Aish bicara apa kau. Lanjut makan saja." Youngjae mengambil sendok yang ada ditangan Daehyun lalu mulai menyuapinya agar berhenti berbicara gombal.

"Hyung, gomawo." Ucap Junhong dalam perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah Junhong. Sementara kedua tangannya terus memeluk anak anjing yang baru ia beli dengan harga yang terbilang mahal untuk ukuran remaja seperti mereka.

"Untuk?" Tanya Jongup dengan wajah bingung. Sejak tadi ia hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil menenteng perlengkapan anjing kecil itu yang diberikan saat pembelian.

"Kau membelikan anjing ini."

"Oh, gwaenchana. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan."

"Eish, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya."

"Melihatmu senang saja sudah membuatku sangat senang. Tidak perlu dibalas." Ujar Jongup dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Tapi aku tidak enak denganmu. Bagaimana kalau aku membayarnya setengah saja?"

Mendengar ucapan Junhong, Jongup pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junhong. "Kau benar ingin membayarnya?"

"Ne." Junhong mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kau bayar saja. Tapi aku tidak ingin dengan uang." Kata Jongup dengan ekspresi andalannya, berwajah datar.

"Eh? Lalu?" Junhong memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongup dengan bingung.

"Sebuah pelukan?" Jongup tampak ragu mengatakannya.

"Ah aku bicara apa. Lupakan saja maknae kkk." Jongup segera meralat ucapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap jalanan komplek yang sudah lengang.

' _Grab.'_ Secara tiba-tiba, Junhong melingkarkan satu tangannya untuk memeluk Jongup dari samping hingga membuat langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Aku tidak keberatan memelukmu setiap hari hyung." Bisik Junhong sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Jongup, meskipun ia harus menekuk lututnya agar tinggi mereka sejajar.

' _Guk Guk.'_ Anjing yang berada diantara dua remaja itu menggonggong pelan dalam pelukan satu tangan Junhong yang lain.

"Gomawo. Aku anggap kita impas kk." Jongup tersenyum samar saat mendengar ucapan Junhong. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang melewati jalanan kompleks saat ini selain mereka.

"Jongup hyung, saranghamnida." Ujar Junhong pelan.

"Na ddo, maknae." Balas Jongup dan melepas pelukan mereka berdua. Bukan karena ia tidak betah, melainkan ia kasihan dengan Junhong yang pasti akan penat jika terlalu lama menekuk kakinya.

"Poppo untukmu." Junhong menempelkan mulut anjing kecil itu ke pipi Jongup sambil terkekeh.

"Eish, ku pikir aku mendapatkannya darimu." Canda Jongup.

Junhong menggeleng, "Shireo kkk."

"Arra, aku hanya bercanda." Sahut Jongup lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh Junhong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum memberinya nama." Kata Junhong sambil mengelus bulu-bulu tebal anjing kecil tersebut.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau pyjun? Puppy Junhong." Usul Jongup.

"Nama yang aneh kkk. Yang lain hyung."

"Junpy? Junhong Puppy."

"Eiy, kenapa harus ada namaku."

"Itu menandakan milikmu. Oh kalau mochi? Salah satu makanan kesukaanmu."

"Lucu juga." Tidak ada protes dari Junhong kali ini, ia justru mengangguk seolah setuju.

"Chinguya, bagaimana kalau namamu mochi? Apa kau suka?" Tanya Junhong pada anjing tersebut.

' _Guk Guk.'_ Anjing tersebut menggonggong saat Junhong selesai bertanya, seakan ia menyetujui.

"Sepertinya dia setuju hyung. Aigoo, mochi ku pintar sekali." Junhong menempelkan wajah anjing tersebut ke pipinya, ia menjadi gemas dengan hewan peliharaan barunya itu.

"Mochi Mochi." Ujar Jongup sembari mengusap tubuh anjing bernama mochi itu.

"Itu moshi-moshi hyung kkk."

"Sama saja." Kata Jongup dengan kekehan kecil.

Tanpa terasa, Jongup dan Junhong pun telah sampai di depan rumah Junhong. Dengan terpaksa Junhong menyodorkan Mochi kepada Jongup. Sesuai kesepakatan bersama yang sudah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, Jongup akan merawat anjing kecil tersebut dirumahnya. Mengingat ayah Junhong yang melarang Junhong untuk memelihara binatang apapun dirumah.

"Hyung, kau yakin bisa membawanya pulang sendirian?" Junhong sedikit ragu karena melihat bawaan Jongup yang cukup banyak ditangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa."

"Arraseo, Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu hyung." Kata Junhong yang sejujurnya masih enggan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Masuklah, ahjussi dan ahjumma pasti sedang menunggumu." Suruh Jongup dengan satu tangan yang memeluk Mochi dan satu tangan lagi menenteng perlengkapannya.

"Kau hati-hati dijalan, hubungi aku jika sudah tiba dirumah."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Jongup dengan senyuman tulus sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa hyung." Junhong melambaikan tangannya untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya Jongup.

"Gomawo hyungie." Ucap Junhong pelan setelah Jongup sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya yang sengaja tidak dikunci oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk memudahkan ia masuk saat pulang seperti sekarang.

Hari memang belum terlalu malam, tapi Himchan dan Yongguk lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar dibanding harus duduk bersantai di sofa bersama kedua orangtuanya  
setelah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Yongguk yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pada Himchan yang sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

"Aku lelah, besok saja." Jawab Himchan tanpa melihat kearah Yongguk yang menghampiri dan duduk bersila disampingnya.

"Aku sudah sering memberitahumu bukan? Kau harus mandi dua kali sehari agar tubuhmu segar."

"Bbang, kau selalu menceramahiku hal yang sama. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

"Arra. Tapi aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku tidak ingin mendapat ceramah atau sejenisnya darimu." Kata Himchan sambil memainkan tangan Yongguk.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja." Ujar Yongguk dengan lembut sembari mengusap kening Himchan pelan.

"Ani, aku masih ingin melihatmu."

"Dasar." Yongguk menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Himchan dan memeluknya longgar. "Sekarang, kau bisa melihatku sepuasmu." Lanjutnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Wajahmu semakin tampan saat dilihat sedekat ini." Puji Himchan sambil terus menatap wajah Yongguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hime, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Nada suara Yongguk terlihat serius, matanya pun menatap dalam wajah Himchan.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau pergi kemana?"

"Bukankah aku bilang ada pekerjaan beberapa hari ini? Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Yongguk mengangguk pelan, "Tadi sore aku menjemputmu di agensi, aku bertemu hyelim nuna disana. Dia bilang kau sudah lama keluar dari agensi. Apa maksudnya?"

"Bbang. Itu..." Himchan tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Jadi sejak kemarin kau bekerja dimana? Kau berbohong?" Yongguk begitu penasaran.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita." Ujar Yongguk lagi karena Himchan tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Mian, aku tidak jujur denganmu." Ucap Himchan pada akhirnya, ia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari Yongguk.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berhenti sejak kau berada di Vietnam."

"Wae?" Yongguk mengangkat wajah Himchan agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku akan mendengarkannya." Balas Yongguk diiringi senyuman simpul untuk meyakinkan Himchan.

Himchan menghela napas, mungkin sudah saatnya ia memberitahu semua hal yang menjadi pemikirannya belakangan ini. Dengan ragu, Himchan pun memulai ceritanya dari awal yang membuat Yongguk membelalakan matanya, kaget. Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Himchan, Yongguk terus mengusap lengan orang yang ia sayangi tersebut untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

"Chagi, ayo tidur." Ajak Daehyun yang sejak tadi ikut bertelungkup pada kasur, tepat disamping Youngjae.

"Kau duluan saja." Sahut Youngjae. Ia memang sudah sibuk dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur setelah mereka kembali dari makan malam dadakan tadi.

"Baiklah, jangan bangunkan aku jika kau mendengar sesuatu yang aneh saat aku tidur. Arra?" Kata Daehyun yang mulai membenarkan posisinya jadi sejajar dengan arah tempat tidur.

"Kau ingin menakutiku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkan. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, sering ada langkah kaki disekitar tangga kkk."

"Yak, Jung Daehyun. Kenapa kau memperjelasnya." Youngjae memukul paha Daehyun yang ada didekatnya cukup keras.

"Mwo? Kau takut?" Daehyun bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Youngjae dengan tidak yakin.

"Arrasseo, kau memang pemberani. Jaljayo chagi." Daehyun memejamkan matanya.

"Have a nightmare." Balas Youngjae lalu membelakangi Daehyun dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada materi-materi yang masih harus dipelajarinya.

Semakin lama suasana kamar semakin hening dan itu membuat Youngjae lebih fokus dan tenang dalam belajar. Namun mendadak ia menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada kakinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, namun sayangnya tidak ada apapun selain Daehyun yang sudah tampak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Youngjae pun menggelengkan kepala untuk menepis pikirannya yang tidak-tidak dan kembali belajar. Tidak berapa lama, hal yang sama dirasakannya lagi. Dengan ragu, ia mencoba menoleh ke belakang namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ia pun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan kembali fokus pada buku. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Youngjae merasakan hal yang sama dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama pula.

"Aish jinja." Youngjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa kesal karena belajarnya terganggu namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ia juga merasakan takut.

Ingin sekali ia membangunkan Daehyun, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana reaksi Daehyun. Ia pasti akan diledek dan ditertawakan habis-habisan olehnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun segera menutup buku-bukunya dan menumpuk asal lalu meletakkannya di bawah tempat tidur tanpa tersusun rapi. Kemudian ia langsung tidur disamping Daehyun dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Jujur, ia merinding saat ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Daehyun menarik sedikit selimut Youngjae agar menampakkan wajahnya.

"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa." Youngjae kembali merapatkan selimutnya, sementara matanya terus melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kau seperti ketakutan. Ada apa?" Daehyun memiringkan tubuh Youngjae lalu memeluknya.

"Tadi..ada yang menyentuh kakiku. Tapi saat aku lihat, tidak ada apapun didekat kakiku." Jelas Youngjae dengan suara pelan.

"Pfffft, kau takut?" Daehyun menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Youngjae yang begitu takut, ditambah suaranya yang tidak lantang seperti biasa.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan tertawa." Youngjae melirik Daehyun malas dan mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Hahaha, maaf chagi." Daehyun kembali menarik tubuh Youngjae.

"Tertawa saja terus." Youngjae memukul dada Daehyun, kesal.

"Wajahmu sangat lucu saat ketakutan seperti ini."

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Jung Daehyun."

"Ada, dan itu kau. Hahaha."

"Menyebalkan." Cibir Youngjae dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Daehyun namun tidak berhasil.

"Kkk, mian. Sekarang tidurlah." Daehyun mengusap rambut Youngjae seperti biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyentuh kakiku lagi? Atau bahkan menarikku?" Ujar Youngjae paranoid.

"Pfft. Aniya, tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi." Daehyun menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" Youngjae menyipitkan matanya kearah Daehyun.

"Karena aku yang mengerjaimu tadi." Sahut Daehyun sambil tersenyum awkward.

Youngjae terdiam saat mendengar pengakuan Daehyun. Jadi sejak tadi Daehyun berpura-pura tidur hanya untuk mengerjainya? Heol, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya. Ia justru merasa seperti orang bodoh yang ketakutan.

"Jung Daehyun! Menjauh dariku!" Youngjae menendang Daehyun sekuat tenaga hingga Daehyun terjatuh dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Ack! Jung Youngjae, beraninya kau." Daehyun segera mengusap pinggangnya yang membentur lantai.

"Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku eoh?" Youngjae melempar bantal ke arah Daehyun.

"Aku bercanda chagi. Lagipula jika tidak begini, kau tidak akan tidur." Daehyun membela diri. Ia duduk dibawah dan memandangi Youngjae dengan wajah yang memelas agar istrinya itu luluh.

"Kau membuatku malu, paboya. Menjauh dariku." Youngjae melambaikan tangannya seakan mengusir Daehyun.

"Shi-reo-yo." Bukannya menjauh, Daehyun justru kembali menaiki tempat tidur dan mendekati Youngjae perlahan.

"Y-yak, menjauh pabo." Youngjae memundurkan dirinya saat Daehyun mulai mendekatinya dengan sebuah seringai samar diwajahnya.

"An-dwae." Daehyun menggeleng.

"Jung Daehyun, jangan macam-macam." Ancam Youngjae.

"Memangnya aku ingin berbuat apa hm?" Daehyun terus mendekati Youngjae yang mulai terpojok pada headboard.

Daehyun semakin tersenyum melihat Youngjae yang panik sekarang ini. Ia pun tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi karena terkurung diantara dia dan headboard.

 _'Chu.'_ Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae kilat lalu menjauhkan dirinya sehingga mereka bisa menatap satu sama lain.

"Mianhae, bercandaku sudah keterlaluan untukmu." Ucap Daehyun tulus. Ia memang merasa menyesal telah membuat Youngjae yang pada dasarnya seorang penakut menjadi paranoid seperti tadi.

"Kau janji tidak akan mengulanginya?"

Daehyun mengangguk mantap, "Aku janji."

"Yasudah, aku maafkan."

"Syukurlah. Gomawo."

"Eits, kau mau apa lagi?" Youngjae langsung mencegat Daehyun yang kembali akan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Menciummu. Wae?"

"Sebagai hukumanmu, kau tidak boleh menciumku selama seminggu." Ujar Youngjae santai.

"Yak! Hukuman macam apa itu? Kau bercanda?" Daehyun tidak terima dengan hukuman yang diberikan Youngjae.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah. Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu." Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun ke sisi tempat tidur miliknya.

"Aish arrasseo arasseo. Kau menang kali ini." Sahut Daehyun pasrah karena Youngjae sangat mengerti kelemahannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo tidur, aku harus bangun subuh untuk belajar nanti." Kata Youngjae mulai menyamankan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur bersama Daehyun.

"Ck, belajar lagi. Kau selalu menomorsatukan pelajaran dibanding aku." Celetuk Daehyun sambil menyelimuti Youngjae.

"Jangan protes. Aku ingin tidur." Sahut Youngjae lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan satu tangannya memeluk tubuh Daehyun.

"Huft, baiklah. Selamat malam." Ucap Daehyun dan hendak mencium kening Youngjae namun mulutnya lebih dulu ditahan oleh tangan Youngjae.

"Kalau kau melanggar, hukumanmu akan bertambah, Jung Daehyun." Ancam Youngjae agar Daehyun tidak mencuri kesempatan.

"Aish. Arrayeo, Jung Youngjae." Daehyun menutup mata Youngjae dengan satu tangannya.

"Kkk, kau pasrah sekali." Youngjae menjauhkan tangan Daehyun dari matanya dan kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Daehyun sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

"Ssst, tidur saja."

"Arra. Jaljayo." Ucap Youngjae lalu memejamkan kedua matanya kembali dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan dengan nyaman di dada Daehyun.

"Jalja chagiya." Balas Daehyun mengusap pipi Youngjae lembut agar terlelap. Tidak berapa lama, ia pun ikut memejamkan mata untuk menyusul Youngjae ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Bbang?" Tanya Himchan setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Apa?" Yongguk yang sedari tadi mengusap punggung serta lengan Himchan dalam diam justru bertanya balik.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Semua sudah terjadi. Dan kau baru menceritakannya setelah beberapa minggu kejadian itu. Bos mu pasti sudah menyiapkan semuanya sehingga ia tidak akan takut dengan kemungkinan kau atau yang lain melaporkannya. Tentunya dia akan menang, Hime." Lanjut Yongguk karena melihat Himchan mengerutkan kening, menuntut penjelasan.

"Maksudmu aku harus menyerah? Tapi uangku tidak sedikit Bbang."

"Jika kau menuntutnya, kau akan kehilangan uang lebih banyak lagi Hime. Coba saja kau pikirkan, kau harus membayar pengacara dan sejenisnya. Itu pun belum tentu uangmu yang ada padanya akan kembali."

"Masuk akal..." Gumam Himchan yang mencerna ucapan Yongguk.

"Mungkin kita akan terkesan seperti pengecut yang mengalah begitu saja, tapi bukankah lebih baik kita menghindari sesuatu yang justru akan semakin rumit jika kita menanggapinya? Aku ingin hidupmu tenang, tanpa berkaitan dengan kasus yang sangat rumit."

"Bagaimana dengan uangku?"

Yongguk menghela napasnya, wajar memang jika Himchan terus memikirkan uangnya. Karena uang itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Ikhlaskan saja. Aku akan berusaha mencari penggantinya untukmu."

"Bukan begitu Bbang. Tapi uang itu sudah aku rencanakan untuk membeli donor ginjal appa. Aku tidak tega melihat appa sakit seperti ini." Jelas Himchan yang membuat Yongguk mendadak terdiam.

"Bbang, kau dengar aku?" Himchan menepuk pipi Yongguk yang tidak meresponnya.

"Aku dengar." Sahut Yongguk dan mengambil tangan Himchan dari pipinya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin berniat seperti itu?" Tanya Yongguk yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Himchan.

Yongguk menarik napasnya dalam, dan menciumi tangan Himchan sejenak. "Gomawo, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Waeyo?"

"Ani, hanya tidak perlu." Jawab Yongguk. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak tega dengan Himchan saat ini. Kekasihnya itu sedang mendapat masalah, tapi ia masih saja memikirkan orang lain. Ditambah orang tersebut adalah ayahnya, yang menginginkan mereka berdua berpisah.

"Bbang, kau sedang berbohong." Ujar Himchan yang mengetahui dengan mudah kebohongan Yongguk.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?" Himchan kembali bertanya. Ia menangkup wajah Yongguk dan mengarahkan pandangan pria itu kepadanya.

"Appa menginginkan kita berpisah." Jawab Yongguk dengan suara lirih.

"Mwo?" Tangan Himchan terlepas dari kedua pipi Yongguk seiring dengan kekagetannya saat mendengar perkataan Yongguk.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menurutinya." Yongguk segera menenangkan Himchan dengan memeluknya erat.

"Tapi dia orangtuamu, Bbang." Ujar Himchan dalam pelukan Yongguk.

"Memang. Aku akan menuruti semua perkataan mereka, kecuali untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Kamsa." Ucap Himchan pelan.

Yongguk mengangguk, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Himchan. Meskipun ia selalu bersikap tegar, tetap saja dalam hatinya begitu rapuh. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan hal itu pada siapapun.

:::::

Pagi mulai menjelang, matahari pun sudah menampakkan dirinya kembali setelah bersembunyi dibalik gelapnya cahaya bulan. Tidak seperti biasanya, Junhong dengan semangat berjalan seorang diri melewati jalanan yang mulai dipadati oleh orang-orang yang akan beraktifitas. Dengan berpakaian seragam lengkap serta sebuah rantang kecil yang ada ditangannya, ia berhenti tepat disebuah rumah yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Diketuknya pintu tersebut berulang kali hingga seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Selamat pagi Jongup hyung." Sapa Junhong pada orang yang membuka pintu.

"Oh, kenapa kau kesini? Bukannya aku yang harus ke rumahmu?" Jongup mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ada angin apa sehingga Junhong mendatangi rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu Mochi. Oh ya, aku membawa sarapan untuk kita juga." Jawab Junhong sambil memperlihatkan bawaannya.

"Ayo masuk." Jongup mempersilakan Junhong.

"Kau baru bangun hyung?" Tanya Junhong sembari mengambil sendok dan dua gelas air untuk mereka. Ia sudah biasa ke rumah Jongup bersama yang lain, meskipun tidak begitu sering. Namun ia sudah tidak sungkan lagi untuk pergi ke setiap ruangan yang ada dirumah Jongup.

"Iya, alarmku mati lagi." Jawab Jongup lalu mengambil Mochi yang sedang tertidur di sofa depan tv dan memberikannya pada Junhong.

"Aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Jongup yang akan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Eish hyung, kau tidak mandi?" Heran Junhong yang sudah sibuk bermain dengan Mochi.

"Dingin."

"Yak, mandi sana. Jangan sampai aku cakar. Rawr." Ujar Junhong dengan memainkan kaki depan Mochi seakan ingin mencakar Jongup.

"Arra, aku tinggal sebentar."

"Mochi-ya, jika dia tidak mandi lagi kau harus mencakar atau menggigitnya. Arraseo?" Bisik Junhong sesaat setelah Jongup pergi dari hadapannya.

' _Guk.'_

"Kkk, anjing pintar." Junhong terkekeh mendengar jawaban Mochi yang mengiyakan perkataannya.

-ooo-

Berbeda dengan kedua maknaenya yang masih bersantai di rumah, Youngjae dan Daehyun justru sudah pergi menuju sekolah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Suhu di musim semi di pagi hari memang tidak terlalu dingin seperti musim sebelumnya, namun tetap saja setiap orang perlu menghangatkan diri mereka ketika keluar rumah agar tidak terkena flu dan penyakit sejenisnya. Dan hal itu lah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae sekarang. Mereka terus saja bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui agar mereka tetap hangat. Meskipun beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan aneh, Daehyun tetap saja tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dan tangan Youngjae. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan pikiran orang lain tentang mereka.

"Dae, apa tidak ada hotteok disekitar sini?" Tanya Youngjae dengan pandangan yang diedarkan ke sekelilingnya.

"Tidak ada yang berjualan itu sepagi ini, Jae. Wae?"

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memakannya." Kata Youngjae yang bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, yasudah nanti sepulang sekolah kita beli di dekat rumah."

"Entahlah, aku sangat ingin memakannya sekarang. Tapi gwaenchana, kita beli nanti saja kkk."

"Aneh sekali. Bukankah tadi pagi kau sama sekali tidak ingin makan apapun? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menginginkan ini."

Youngjae mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Molla."

"Oh ya, aku tidak ingin kau tidur lagi dikelas seperti kemarin. Aku tidak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi." Ancam Youngjae saat teringat pengakuan Daehyun yang sempat tertidur di kelas selama pelajaran.

"Eiy, kau selalu mengancamku belakangan ini. Aku mengerti."

"Kau memang harus diancam agar menurut." Youngjae mendelik kearah Daehyun.

"Kkk, ne hyungnim." Sahut Daehyun dengan cengiran dan mengacak rambut Youngjae dengan satu tangannya.

"Ish." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun dari rambutnya.

"Kau pergilah, aku tidak ingin kau terlambat." Lanjutnya setelah mereka tiba di depan sekolah.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau masuk dulu." Tolak Daehyun.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk. Annyeong." Pamit Youngjae sambil melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan beranjak masuk ke area sekolah.

"Annyeong Youngjae-ya!" Teriak Daehyun agak nyaring sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya hingga Youngjae benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

-ooo-

Keadaan kelas Daehyun semakin hari semakin gaduh. Ditambah tidak ada guru yang mengawasi mereka saat ini karena sedang mengadakan rapat menjelang persiapan ujian para siswa tingkat akhir. Daehyun dengan malas melihat ke luar jendela untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya, permainannya di ponsel pun baru saja ia tamatkan. Ia juga tidak mungkin menghubungi Youngjae mengingat jam istirahat di sekolah barunya masih sepuluh menit lagi.

"Daehyun-ssi, kau mengerti materi yang ini?" Tanya Minah yang membuat Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ini? Ahaha tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mianhae."

"Oh begitu, arra gwaenchana." Minah kembali mempelajari bukunya setelah mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Hm, Minah-ssi. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, silakan."

"Apa disekitar sini ada penjual hotteok pada jam ini?"

"Hotteok?" Minah tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah, sepertinya dikantin kita ada. Tapi versi modern, ada ice cream sebagai isiannya."

"Jinja? Gomawo, aku ke kantin dulu. Oh ya, aku juga akan pergi keluar sebentar, jika ada guru tolong bilang aku sedang ada urusan." Kata Daehyun lalu mengambil dompet serta ponsel dari ranselnya dan bergegas pergi. Ia sengaja meninggalkan ransel milknya agar tetap dianggap hadir di sekolah.

-ooo-

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, sehingga guru yang sedang mengajar terpaksa menghentikan penjelasannya agar seluruh siswa dapat beristirahat sebelum menerima pembelajaran selanjutnya. Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, Youngjae lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelas dibanding pergi ke rooftop untuk beristirahat. Dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, Youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dan perlahan memejamkan matanya agar dapat tidur sejenak. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk saat ini.

' _Drrrt. Drrrt.'_ Youngjae memeriksa ponselnya yang bergetar dengan malas.

' _Aku ada didepan gerbang, kau bisa keluar sebentar?'_ Isi pesan teks yang dikirimkan Daehyun membuat Youngjae heran. Ia melihat kearah luar melalui jendela disampingnya, terlihat sosok Daehyun dari kejauhan yang sedang berjalan bolak-balik di depan gerbang. Segera saja ia beranjak keluar kelas dan menghampiri Daehyun.

-ooo-

"Kau bolos?" Tanya Youngjae saat baru tiba di depan gerbang.

"Tidak. Guru ku sedang ada rapat."

"Oh." Youngjae mengangguk.

"Ini. Aku membelikannya untukmu." Daehyun menyodorkan sebuah plastik kecil pada Youngjae.

Youngjae yang penasaran pun mengambil dan melihat isi plastik tersebut. "Uwaaa, hotteok." Serunya senang saat mengetahui isi didalamnya.

"Aku terus kepikiran sejak tadi." Jelas Daehyun sambil membantu Youngjae untuk membuka bungkusan hotteok instan yang ia beli lalu menyuapinya.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot." Kata Youngjae disela kunyahannya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu." Daehyun menggeleng.

"Sudah, aku kenyang." Youngjae menjauhkan mulutnya saat Daehyun kembali ingin menyuapi.

"Mwo? Kau baru makan dua gigitan."

"Aku kenyang. Sungguh. Jika aku memaksakannya, maka aku akan muntah lagi." Youngjae memberi penjelasan agar Daehyun percaya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu." Daehyun pasrah.

"Mianhae." Youngjae merasa tidak enak. Ia mengambil hotteok yang masih tersisa dan menyuapi Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Daehyun dengan mulut yang penuh karena Youngjae terus menyuapinya tanpa henti.

"Setelah ini kau kembali ke sekolahmu, arra?"

"Tidak bisakah kita membolos saja?" Tanya Daehyun balik yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari Youngjae.

"Arraseo." Daehyun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membuat Youngjae kesal padanya.

"Kkk, gwiyeom." Ucap Youngjae dengah kekehan kecil karena gemas melihat tingkah Daehyun. Ia menepuk pipi Daehyun sedikit keras dan justru membuat Daehyun ikut terkekeh, tanpa berniat membalasnya.

-ooo-

Tidak terasa, sore sudah mulai menjelang. Yongguk yang baru selesai mandi pun keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi layaknya orang yang hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Mr. Bang yang sedang duduk santai sambil memperhatikan acara tv selagi istrinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua di dapur.

"Menjemput Himchan di kampusnya." Jawab Yongguk sembari mencari sepatu yang akan ia kenakan.

"Yongguk-ah, appa ingin bicara sebentar." Ujar Mr. Bang dan membuat Yongguk menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya.

"Jika itu mengenai Himchan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya appa." Kata Yongguk terus terang. Ia pun duduk disofa yang terletak pada sisi satunya.

"Dengarkan appa dulu."

"Baiklah." Yongguk tetap menjaga sopan santunnya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan perkataan appa kemarin?"

"Sudah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya appa." Yongguk berkata dengan yakin.

"Yongguk-ah."

"Aku pulang." Seru Himchan saat memasuki rumah tanpa menutup pintunya rapat.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Ayo kita bicara sebentar." Ajak Mr. Bang pada Himchan yang memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Appa, bicara denganku saja." Larang Yongguk yang tidak terima Himchan diikutsertakan dalam obrolan mereka.

"Wae appa? Sepertinya serius sekali." Tanya Himchan setelah duduk disamping Yongguk.

"Hime, lebih baik kau masuk saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Himchan perlu tahu tentang ini." Mr. Bang bersikeras.

"Ada apa?" Himchan kembali bertanya.

"Begini. Yongguk pasti sudah menjelaskannya padamu bukan?"

"Ne, appa. Tapi..."

"Appa menganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri, Himchan-ah. Tapi sebagai pasangan hidup Yongguk, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Maafkan appa karena telah mengubah pikiran appa. Kau pasti sangat marah pada appa." Mr. Bang memotong ucapan Himchan.

"Appa, bukankah kau sering menasehatiku untuk mengejar kebahagiaanku? Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Yongguk menyela ucapan Mr. Bang.

"Memang. Dan ini untuk kebahagiaanmu Yongguk-ah."

"Aniya. Kau justru membuatku tidak bahagia seumur hidupku jika kau tetap ingin memisahkan kami berdua." Untuk pertama kalinya, Yongguk melawan perkataan ayahnya.

"Bbang..." Himchan menegur Yongguk yang bicara dengan nada tinggi pada Mr. Bang.

Mr. Bang menghela napas panjang, "Tapi ini semua harus appa lakukan untukmu Yongguk-ah."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak menginginkanmu memisahkanku darinya. Lalu kenapa kau terus memaksa kami?" Yongguk sudah hilang kendali.

"Bbang, pelankan suaramu." Himchan menegur Yongguk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ini semua appa lakukan untukmu. Karena..."

Sebuah suara gaduh terdengar dari arah luar pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat hingga membuat Mr. Bang harus menggantung kalimatnya. Tidak berapa lama, pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Junhong yang masuk kedalam rumah dengan diiringi sebuah nyanyian dari mereka berempat.

' _Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida. Saranghaneun Yonggukie hyung. Saengil chukkae hamnida~~~'_

"Wooo/Yeah." Seru Junhong dan Jongup setelah menyelesaikan nyanyian mereka.

"Appa melakukannya karena kau sedang berulang tahun, Yongguk-ah. Mianhae, saengil chukkae." Ucap Mr. Bang tulus dan langsung memeluk Yongguk yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi. Pikirannya yang tadi sangat kacau belum bisa membuat Yongguk untuk menyadari semuanya.

"Akting ku dan appa sangat bagus bukan?" Tanya Himchan sesaat setelah Yongguk melepas pelukannya pada Mr. Bang.

Himchan memang telah menyusun rencana ini jauh-jauh hari, termasuk meminta pertolongan pada Daehyun untuk membeli kue dan memberitahu tiga orang lainnya serta mengajak ayah dan ibu Yongguk untuk ikut berakting dengannya.

"Jadi..."

"Kau dikerjai oleh mereka berdua hyung hahaha." Timpal Youngjae seakan mengerti maksud ucapan Yongguk. Sementara tangannya sibuk menjauhkan kue yang ada padanya dari Daehyun yang selalu mencoba mencicipinya.

"Hehehe, mianhae." Himchan menunjukkan cengirannya pada Yongguk yang menatapnya datar.

"Maafkan appa, Himchan mengajak appa untuk mengerjaimu dan sepertinya sangat menarik haha."

"Kalian membuatku frustasi, appa."

"Haha, mianhae. Jangan pikirkan semua perkataan appa yang kemarin dan sekarang. Appa selalu mendukung kebahagiaanmu nak." Mr. Bang tertawa ringan sembari menepuk pundak Yongguk pelan. Ia sangat senang karena berhasil mengerjai Yongguk di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Sekarang, tiup lilinnya Bang Yongguk." Suruh Himchan yang sudah mengambil alih kue dari tangan Youngjae.

"Palli hyung, aku sudah lapar." Seru Daehyun yang berhasil mencolek sedikit krim kue sebelum Himchan mengambilnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yongguk pun menuruti suruhan Himchan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuat permohonan sebentar lalu kembali membuka matanya dan meniup beberapa lilin yang ada diatasnya dalam sekali tiupan.

"Yeaayy. Happy birthday." Seru Youngjae dan Daehyun semangat. Sementara Mr. Bang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah para pemuda dihadapannya.

Himchan menyerahkan kue tersebut pada Youngjae kembali dan beralih memeluk Yongguk, "Saengil chukkae, Bbang."

"Youngjae-ya, aaaa." Daehyun menyodorkan jarinya yang terdapat kue ke mulut Youngjae.

"Shireo." Youngjae menjauhkan mulutnya.

"Hyungdeul, saatnya makan." Kata Junhong yang membawa beberapa mangkuk sup rumput laut buatan ibu Yongguk, dibelakangnya terlihat Jongup juga membawa mangkuk yang sama untuk mereka. Sedari tadi, disaat ke empat hyungnya sibuk sendiri. Mereka lebih memilih membantu ibu Yongguk yang terlihat repot menyiapkan hidangan di dapur sendirian.

"Uwooo, akhirnya." Ujar Daehyun dan Youngjae yang memang sudah lapar. Mereka segera menghampiri Jongup dan Junhong yang sedang meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut diatas meja di ruang bersantai.

"Siapa suruh kalian boleh makan eoh?" Canda Himchan dan menjauhkan mangkuk yang ada dihadapan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Waeee." Teriak Youngjae dengan nada memelas.

"Hyung, kau tega membuat istriku kelaparan?" Protes Daehyun pada Himchan.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Ayo appa umma, kita makan." Ajak Himchan tanpa peduli pada Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Aigoo, jangan begitu Channie. Ini, kalian makanlah. Ahjumma membuat sup sangat banyak, jadi jangan ragu jika ingin menambahnya." Lerai Mrs. Bang yang mengembalikan jatah sup milik Dae-Jae.

"Ahjumma, kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Daehyun dan Youngjae kompak lalu memberikan heartsign berukuran besar dengan tangan mereka.

"Berlebihan sekali." Cibir Himchan yang mengundang tawa diantara mereka semua. Sementara Dae-Jae tidak perduli dengan cibiran Himchan, mereka justru asik sendiri dengan makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

-ooo-

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, namun canda tawa yang menghiasi rumah Yongguk masih saja terdengar. Mereka menikmati makan malam bersama saat itu dengan suka cita, ketegangan yang sempat terjadi akibat skenario yang diolah Himchan pun sudah tidak terasa lagi. Yongguk yang sempat frustasi dengan ulah ayah dan kekasihnya pun bisa menghela napas lega saat mengetahui perkataan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk berpisah bukanlah hal sungguhan. Ia akui, ulang tahunnya kali ini sangat berkesan karena ia berhasil dikelabui oleh orang yang ia sayang.

"Oh umma, biar aku saja yang membereskannya." Himchan langsung mencegat Mrs. Bang saat akan membawa mangkuk yang sudah kosong diantara mereka tersebut ke dapur.

"Iya ahjumma, kau istirahat saja. Biar Himchan hyung yang akan mencucinya." Tambah Youngjae.

"Ku kira kau akan membantuku."

"Aku sedang malas, hyung." Sahut Youngjae dengan wajah datar lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Daehyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Gwaenchana, umma akan mencucinya sebentar lalu istirahat." Ujar Mrs. Bang.

"Umma, kau sudah lelah seharian mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Appa juga." Perintah Yongguk dan menahan tangan ibunya.

"Ya sudah, kita turuti saja perkataan anak kita." Mr. Bang menengahi ibu dan anak tersebut. Ia juga lelah karena terlalu lama duduk sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo yeobo." Meskipun suaminya itu masih bisa berdiri tegak, namun tetap saja Mrs. Bang ingin menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamar.

"Selamat istirahat ahjumma ahjussi." Ucap Junhong dan Daehyun.

"Dan... dimana kado ku?" Tanya Yongguk setelah orangtuanya pergi dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Kau menerima kado apapun kan hyung?" Jongup bertanya pada Yongguk.

"Ne." Jawab Yongguk datar.

Mendengar jawaban Yongguk, Jongup pun menghampiri Yongguk dan memberinya sebuah pelukan layaknya seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya. "Kadoku hanya sebuah pelukan dan ucapan saja. Kau harus menerimanya kkk." Ujar Jongup setelah berpelukan dengan Yongguk dalam hitungan detik.

"Eish, kau." Himchan membersihkan tubuh Yongguk untuk menghilangkan bekas pelukan Jongup.

"Kado dariku menyusul saja hyung." Kata Junhong tanpa memperdulikan Himchan yang memprotes Jongup.

"Kami juga belum sempat membelinya hyung." Ujar Youngjae yang masih betah menyandarkan kepalanya pada Daehyun.

"Kata siapa? Aku sudah membelinya sebelum menjemputmu."

"Jinja? Kenapa kau tidak bilang." Youngjae mendongakkan wajahnya pada Daehyun.

"Aku lupa chagi." Balas Daehyun sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Youngjae untuk mengambil ransel yang ada disampingnya.

Daehyun mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari dalam ransel lalu menyerahkannya pada Yongguk.

"Gomawo." Ucap Yongguk saat menerima kado dari Daehyun.

"Apa isinya hyung?" Junhong dan Jongup penasaran dengan kado Daehyun yang terlihat bernilai.

Melihat Yongguk terlalu lambat membukanya, Himchan yang juga penasaran pun mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya dengan tidak sabaran. Dan betapa kagetnya Himchan serta Yongguk saat melihat isi dalam kotak hadiah tersebut.

"Kau suka hyung? Hahahaha." Daehyun tertawa puas karena ekspresi kaget kedua hyungnya yang membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Apa yang kau berikan?" Youngjae tidak mengerti ucapan Daehyun.

"Mwo?" Pekik Youngjae setelah Daehyun membisikinya.

"Yak, Jung Daehyun!" Seru Himchan tidak terima.

Namun berbeda dengan Himchan, Yongguk justru tersenyum saat membayangkan hal yang dapat ia lakukan dengan hadiah Daehyun ini. Bagaimana tidak, seperangkat alat bondage lengkap dan terbaru menjadi hadiah special Daehyun untuknya. Sungguh dongsaeng yang sangat mengerti keperluan hyungnya.

"Aku ingin lihat hyung." Jongup dan Junhong berusaha mengintip isi kotak yang sudah ditutup kembali oleh Himchan.

"Andwae. Ini hanya mainan. Kalian tidak perlu melihatnya." Himchan segera mengamankan kotak tersebut dari jangkauan dongsaengnya.

"Mainan apa? Apa miniatur karakter starwars? Boleh aku meminjamnya?" Tanya Jongup polos dan diikuti anggukan oleh Junhong.

"Andwae." Himchan menggeleng cepat.

"Hyung, aku juga penasaran." Meskipun sudah diberitahu Daehyun, Youngjae masih saja ingin tahu dengan bentuk aslinya.

"Kau tidak perlu melihat punya mereka chagi." Tegur Daehyun.

"Wae? Aku sudah dewasa."

"Aku tau." Daehyun mengangguk lalu berbisik pada Youngjae. "Karena itu aku membeli satu lagi untuk kita."

"YAK!" Youngjae langsung memukul lengan Daehyun sangat keras. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun membeli benda itu untuk mereka. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding, apalagi kalau menggunakannya langsung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membelinya eoh? Kau seorang siswa, ditambah kau menggunakan seragam lengkap. Pasti tidak akan mendapat ijin." Tanya Himchan.

"Aku menyuruh orang dewasa untuk masuk toko, sementara aku menunggunya dari kejauhan. Aku pintar kan? Haha." Kata Daehyun dengan bangga.

"Paboya." Youngjae kembali memukul Daehyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalian membicarakan apa." Celetuk Junhong yang hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah para hyungnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, maknae. Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Daehyun mengalihkan topik.

Junhong mengangguk, "Hm, Jongup hyung. Ayo kita ke rumahmu, Mochi pasti belum makan."

"Mochi nugu?" Tanya yang lain serempak.

"Anjing peliharaan kami." Jawab Jongup lalu bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil ransel milik ia dan Junhong.

"Kalian tidak ingin pulang bersama kami?" Youngjae menawarkan diri.

"Aniyo hyung." Sahut Junhong yang ikut berdiri.

"Yak, sejak kapan kalian memiliki peliharaan bersama?" Himchan bertanya seperti seorang ibu yang menginterogasi anaknya namun tidak dijawab oleh keduanya.

"Kami pulang duluan hyung, annyeong." Pamit Junhong. Ia sengaja tidak menjawab, karena ingin membalas para hyungnya yang tidak memberitahu apa maksud pembicaraan mereka.

"Hati-hati." Seru Yongguk pada kedua dongsaengnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak kita ketahui dari mereka." Himchan masih memikirkan kedua remaja itu.

"Sudahlah, mereka juga perlu privasi seperti kita." Yongguk mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Chagiya, ayo kita pulang juga. Aku tidak sabar untuk menggunakannya." Ajak Daehyun sambil memainkan jemarinya di paha Youngjae.

"Aish, shireo." Youngjae memukul tangan Daehyun agar berhenti. "Aku ingin menginap disini saja."

"Tidak tidak, aku sedang tidak menerima tamu malam ini." Tolak Yongguk langsung. Ia juga sudah memiliki rencana dadakan untuk Himchan malam ini.

"Hyung, aku janji tidak akan menganggu kalian." Bujuk Youngjae dengan nada memaksa.

"Ayolah chagi, kau seperti tidak tahu pikiran Yongguk hyung saja. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diganggu malam ini." Daehyun lagi-lagi memainkan jemari dilengan Youngjae.

"Oke kita pulang. Tapi jika kau nekat melakukannya, aku akan pergi ke rumah umma." Youngjae kembali mengancam Daehyun. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk kita."

"Aku tidak mau lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya sakit. Aku tidak ingin berjalan tertatih seperti dulu lagi." Youngjae terus saja beralasan.

"Aku janji akan pelan-pelan." Bujuk Daehyun.

"Aniyo, besok kita sekolah." Tanpa sadar, alasannya kali ini membuat Daehyun tersenyum jahil.

"Itu artinya kita bisa melakukannya jika sedang libur bukan?"

"Aniyo! Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi, Jung Daehyun."

"Aku sudah terlanjur membelinya, chagi. Sayang jika tidak digunakan."

"Kau gunakan saja sendiri." Ketus Youngjae.

"Yak, bisakah kalian berdebat masalah rumah tangga kalian dirumah saja?" Tegur Himchan yang jenuh melihat perdebatan suami istri didepannya.

"Aku menginap disini saja ya hyung. Aku mohon." Pinta Youngjae.

"Aish, arra. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Ayo pulang." Kata Daehyun mengalah daripada Youngjae tidak ikut pulang.

"Jeongmal?"

"Iya. Ayo kita pulang, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dijalan."

"Baguslah." Youngjae pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hyung, kami juga pulang. Terimakasih makan malamnya." Ucap Daehyun sebelum membawa Youngjae beranjak keluar.

"Daehyun-ah, jangan lakukan itu lagi sebelum kalian lulus." Teriak Himchan saat teringat nasihat yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak tadi.

"Tidak janji hyung." Sahut Daehyun dari arah pintu yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari Youngjae.

"Aish, dia sulit diatur." Gerutu Himchan sambil membereskan mangkuk, gelas dan benda kotor lainnya yang belum sempat dicuci untuk dibawa ke dapur.

"Kau terus memikirkan mereka. Apa kau tidak memikirkanku juga?" Ujar Yongguk yang ikut membantunya.

"Jelas aku memikirkanmu, Bbang." Jawab Himchan.

"Lalu dimana hadiahmu?"

"Aku belum bisa membelikanmu hadiah, mian." Sesal Himchan. Kepalanya menunduk sembari mencuci semua peralatan makan tadi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak memerlukan hadiah benda apapun darimu." Kata Yongguk sambil memeluk tubuh Himchan dari belakang dan menciumi aroma tubuhnya secara intens.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Himchan masih konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ayo kita coba hadiah Daehyun." Bisik Yongguk dibalik tubuh Himchan.

Himchan berpikir sejenak, ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan Yongguk. Terlebih di hari ulangtahunnya seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah. Beri aku waktu menyelesaikan ini dulu." Setuju Himchan yang membuat Yongguk tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Biar ku bantu." Yongguk pun segera melepas pelukannya dan membantu pekerjaan Himchan agar lebih cepat.

"Kalau ada maunya, baru kau membantu." Sindir Himchan sambil menggelengkan kepala heran. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya tertawa tanpa suara mendengar sindiran Himchan.

-ooo-

"Kau tidak belajar?" Tanya Daehyun karena melihat Youngjae yang segera berganti pakaian dan merebahkan dirinya pada tempat tidur setelah kembali ke rumah.

Youngjae menggeleng dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya, "Aku lelah sekali."

"Oh, ya sudah kau istirahat saja." Saran Daehyun yang juga baru selesai berganti pakaian.

"Ah, nyamannya." Gumam Daehyun sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan memeluk Youngjae yang ada dibalik selimut.

"Kenakan bajumu, baby." Youngjae memprotes Daehyun yang bertelanjang dada.

"Wae? Aku nyaman seperti ini."

"Aniya."

"Kalau ingin melepas atasanmu juga tidak apa-apa. Biar kita sekalian saja."

"Mwo mwo? Sekalian apa eoh? Dasar pervert." Youngjae semakin merapatkan selimutnya setelah mendengar kalimat Daehyun.

"Kau yang pervert. Aku tidak bilang apapun, otakmu saja yang sudah mikir kesana. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin hm?" Daehyun menyeringai kearah Youngjae yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dalam selimut.

"A-ani. Aku hanya menebak."

"Kau yakin? Aku siap jika kau memang menginginkannya." Goda Daehyun.

"Yak! Byuntae!" Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Aigoo, kau menggemaskan sekali. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, chagi." Daehyun kembali mendekati Youngjae dan memeluknya erat agar tidak dapat mendorongnya lagi.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah umma jika kau macam-macam." Kata Youngjae dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Eommoni pasti akan mendukungku hahaha."

"Aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi."

"Eish, kau selalu tahu kelemahanku. Ya sudah, lebih baik kita tidur." Daehyun pasrah. Ia pun mengusap belakang kepala Youngjae yang ada dalam pelukannya agar ia tertidur dan berhenti untuk berdebat dengannya.

Dengan terpaksa, Daehyun harus menyerah dengan ancaman Youngjae. Dibanding ia akan didiamkan oleh istrinya lagi, lebih baik ia menahan diri untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin belum saatnya ia mencoba permainan yang baru ia beli sebelumnya.

:::::

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 27/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Suhu pagi hari di saat musim semi memang tidak sedingin pada musim sebelumnya, namun tetap saja banyak orang yang masih mengenakan pakaian tebal ataupun jaket ringan untuk dapat menahan hawa dingin yang terkadang masih terasa pada pagi dan juga malam hari akibat peralihan musim. Bunga-bunga sakura, canola, maehwa dan yang lainnya pun mulai bermekaran di sepanjang jalan, ditambah paduan warna merah muda, kuning, putih dan merah pada bunga-bunga membuat panorama kota Seoul menjadi sangat indah.

Orang-orang dengan santainya berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk pergi ke tempat aktifitas keseharian mereka sembari menikmati indahnya pemandangan pepohonan disekeliling serta menghirup udara yang menyegarkan dari bunga-bunga disekitar mereka.

"Bbang, hari ini kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada pekerjaan sampai sore nanti." Kata Himchan sambil berjalan melewati jalan yang dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran, tidak ketinggalan tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Yongguk tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang yang 'iri' melihat mereka.

"Wae? Kau ada jadwal tambahan?" Tanya Yongguk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Himchan.

"Kau lupa? Jadwal kuliahku hanya sampai jam satu siang."

"Itu artinya kau ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok? Aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau selesai, Hime."

Himchan menggeleng, "Tidak. Jangan menungguku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau temanmu melihatku? Atau kau takut aku mengganggu tugas kelompokmu?"

"Aniyo, ini bukan tugas kelompok Bbang."

"Lalu apa?"

Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik tubuh Himchan yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya agar berdiri menghadap kearahnya. "Kau ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu Bbang. Aku hanya belum mendapat keputusan yang pasti. Jadi aku tidak ingin memberitahumu dulu." Himchan segera meralat pemikiran Yongguk.

"Keputusan apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Himchan berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Yongguk yang menyelidik.

Melihat respon Himchan yang tampak enggan untuk berbicara terus terang, Yongguk pun memilih diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju universitas yang sudah terlihat dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Kau marah?" Himchan meraih lengan Yongguk yang terus diam dan memeluknya.

"Bbang, aku janji akan memberitahumu nanti." Lanjut Himchan karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yongguk.

"Terserah kau, Hime." Yongguk akhirnya membuka suara yang membuat Himchan memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal dengan jawaban dingin Yongguk.

"Jangan cemberut, orang-orang akan tergoda jika melihatnya." Yongguk menepuk pelan bibir Himchan.

"Biar saja, siapa suruh kau dingin padaku." Himchan menepis tangan Yongguk dari bibirnya.

"Arra, maafkan aku." Yongguk meraih tangan Himchan dan mencium punggung tangannya sebagai permintaan maaf yang tulus. Walaupun ia tahu, ia tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Permintaan maafmu belum diterima." Himchan masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eish, aku harus melakukan apa lagi?"

"Eumm... Kau harus mengatakannya dengan berteriak disini sekarang juga." Himchan mengedipkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang masih dimanyunkan.

"Apa? Kau gila?" Kata Yongguk tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku memaafkanmu?"

"Kalau kau memang ingin memaafkanku, kau pasti tidak mengharapkan apapun." Jawab Yongguk dengan wajah datar dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Himchan.

"Huft, bukankah itu cara yang romantis? Kenapa dia tidak mau melakukannya sekali saja." Gumam Himchan sambil melihat Yongguk yang menjauh darinya.

"Bbang! Tunggu aku." Panggil Himchan dan segera berlari menyusul Yongguk yang belum terlalu jauh meninggalkannya.

-ooo-

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Setelah menyelesaikan sesi pembelajaran pertama, para siswa pun dengan semangat berlarian menuju kantin seakan ingin menyerbu semua makanan yang ada disana untuk mengisi ulang tenaga mereka yang sudah terkuras sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan Jongup dan Junhong, mereka sudah mengantri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu di depan kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Selesai Jongup melakukan pembayaran, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju rooftop dimana mereka dan Youngjae sering berkumpul saat istirahat. Meskipun mereka tahu Youngjae membawa bekal belakangan ini, namun tetap saja mereka ingin membelikan snack kesukaan Youngjae agar bisa mereka nikmati bersama sambil bercanda, seperti biasanya.

"Hyung, nanti sepulang sekolah kita harus membeli makanan untuk Mochi. Jangan sampai kau lupa." Junhong mengingatkan sembari menaiki anak tangga menuju rooftop pada Jongup yang mengikutinya dibelakang dengan kantung plastik berisi snack dan minuman ditangannya.

"Iya, aku akan mengingatnya."

"Tapi, kali ini biar aku yang membeli makanan untuk Mochi. Tidak ada protes, arra?"

"Iya, maknae." Sahut Jongup seadanya.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sepertinya sedang tidak mood berbicara." Junhong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Jongup.

"Tidak panas." Kata Junhong pada dirinya sendiri saat menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Jongup.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jongup dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku sedang mengecek keadaanmu, kupikir kau sakit." Jawab Junhong bernada khawatir.

"Aniyo, aku hanya sedang mengantuk."

"Oh kupikir. Ya sudah, kau tidur saja saat di rooftop nanti."

"Ne, ayo jalan lagi." Ajak Jongup sambil menepuk pundak Junhong agar kembali berjalan.

Tidak sampai satu menit, mereka berdua sudah tiba di tempat yang sering didatangi. Baik saat masih ada Yongguk dan Himchan ataupun saat sekarang. Sesampainya disana, Jongup dan Junhong pun mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari keberadaan Youngjae yang biasanya sudah berada di rooftop lebih dulu menunggu kedatangan mereka. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, sosok Youngjae tidak tampak diseluruh sudut.

"Tumben Youngjae hyung belum datang." Kata Junhong yang memilih duduk di bangku karena kaki panjangnya terasa penat.

"Mungkin sedang ada pelajaran tambahan." Sahut Jongup yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

Junhong mengangguk setuju, "Mungkin. Pasti dia sedang sibuk sekarang karena ujian kelulusan tinggal menghitung hari "

"Setelah itu kita yang akan ujian."

"Benar. Sepertinya kita juga harus mulai belajar hyung." Usul Junhong sambil menyandarkan kepala dipundak Jongup, sementara Jongup sibuk memilih minuman dan snack yang ada dalam plastik.

"Kau mau mengajariku?" Tanya Jongup dengan satu tangannya menyodorkan susu strawberry pada Junhong.

"Tentu. Jika perlu aku akan meminta ijin pada appa untuk menginap dirumahmu, dengan begitu aku bisa bermain dengan Mochi juga seharian kkk."

"Kau ingin menginap karena Mochi atau kau memang ingin melihatku seharian eoh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongup, Junhong pun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang lurus ke arah Jongup, "Tentu saja karena Mochi. Untuk apa aku melihat wajahmu yang datar seharian."

"Oh." Jongup menyahut dengan suara datar sambil menyesap susu rasa melon miliknya.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda hyungie. Tentu karena aku ingin melihat keduanya." Junhong memberi sebuah cengiran seperti anak polos pada Jongup yang terlihat kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Oh." Jongup masih saja menjawab dengan datar tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Junhong.

"Ish. Dasar manusia tanpa ekspresi." Junhong menyentil kening Jongup yang membuatnya gemas. Bukan Jongup namanya jika ia protes, ia justru tertawa pelan karena berhasil membuat Junhong gemas kepadanya.

-ooo-

Sementara Youngjae, orang yang ditunggu oleh Jongup dan Junhong sedari tadi di rooftop sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan yang cukup ramai karena banyak orang yang juga akan pergi untuk makan siang, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu beristirahat. Pakaian seragamnya pun sengaja ia tutupi dengan sweater rajutan berwarna abu yang ia kenakan saat ini, sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir orang-orang akan mengetahui darimana asal sekolahnya.

"Ahjussi, tolong buatkan satu porsi untukku." Ucap Youngjae pada salah satu penjual jajanan gyeranppang yang ia temui di pinggir jalan.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk dulu." Penjual tersebut mempersilakan Youngjae untuk duduk pada sebuah bangku plastik yang sudah ia sediakan. Setelah itu, ia pun segera membuatkan pesanan Youngjae, sebuah kue manis khas korea yang berbentuk oval dengan telur ayam ceplok diatasnya.

Youngjae terus memperhatikan penjual itu membuat pesanannya, sesekali ia meneguk saliva dan mengusap perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar saat mencium aroma kue tersebut yang menggugah seleranya.

"Ah andwae, jangan tambahkan keju diatasnya." Cegat Youngjae saat penjual tersebut hendak menambahkan taburan keju pada kue miliknya yang hampir jadi.

"Kau yakin? Rasanya akan berbeda jika tidak menggunakan ini." Penjual tersebut memastikan.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Youngjae mengangguk pasti dan langsung dituruti oleh si penjual.

' _Drrt, drrt.'_ Sebuah getaran ponsel terdengar dari arah saku ransel yang masih berada dibelakang punggung Youngjae dan membuatnya menghentikan pengamatannya pada si penjual dalam mengolah pesanannya. Dengan terburu-buru, Youngjae langsung menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut tanpa melihat ke arah layar lebih dulu.

' _Yeoboseyo.'_

' _Chagiyaaaaaa.'_ Teriak si penelepon tersebut hingga membuat Youngjae untuk menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa detik dari telinga.

' _Yah, Jung Daehyun. Kau ingin membuatku tuli?'_ Kesal Youngjae.

' _Mianhae chagi, itu karena aku merindukanmu kk. Kau tidak merindukanku?'_

' _Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.'_ Jawab Youngjae dengan suara yang meyakinkan.

' _Gwaenchana, aku tetap merindukanmu.'_ Ucap Daehyun yang tanpa ia ketahui berhasil membuat Youngjae tersenyum samar saat mendengarnya.

' _Kau sedang apa? Ayo kita video call saja, aku merindukan wajahmu yang cantik.'_

' _Eh? Andwae, aku sedang tidak bisa video call sekarang.'_ Tolak Youngjae. Apa kata Daehyun jika ia tahu dirinya sedang tidak ada di sekolah.

' _Waeee, aku ingin melihatmu chagiii.'_ Ujar Daehyun manja.

' _Ehm, aku tidak bisa Dae. Nanti saja, oke?'_

' _Dae? Kau sedang tidak sendiri kan? Apa kau sedang ada dikelas?'_ Daehyun sadar dengan panggilan Youngjae untuknya tadi. Ia mengenal kebiasaan Youngjae, istrinya itu hanya akan memanggil namanya saat ia berada di tempat umum ataupun kelas.

' _Ne. Aku sedang ada di-'_

"Maaf anak muda, ini pesananmu." Ujar si penjual sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi kue olahannya tadi di sela pembicaraan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Youngjae segera menjauhkan kembali ponselnya sebentar sebelum menyerahkan uang pada si penjual, "Kamsahamnida, ahjussi."

' _Sejak kapan ada pedagang di kelas?'_ Tanya Daehyun menyelidik.

' _Sejak...'_ Youngjae memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

' _Jangan bohong, dimana kau sekarang?'_ Paksa Daehyun.

' _Janji kau tidak akan marah.'_ Youngjae sedikit takut mendengar suara Daehyun yang terkesan dingin ditelinganya.

' _Iya, aku janji. Kau ada dimana chagi?'_ Daehyun kembali melembutkan suaranya agar Youngjae berkata jujur.

' _Aku sedang makan diluar.'_ Jawab Youngjae jujur pada akhirnya.

' _Yak! Kau bolos?'_ Daehyun agak berteriak.

' _Kenapa kau teriak, kau sudah janji tidak akan marah bukan?'_ Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, meskipun ia tahu Daehyun tidak akan melihatnya.

' _Chagiya, kau sedang membolos? Kenapa kau bisa makan diluar hm?'_ Daehyun mengulang pertanyaannya dengan halus.

' _Aku bosan berada di sekolah. Yang ku lakukan hanya belajar, menjadi 'patung' dan belajar lagi. Sangat membosankan.'_ Youngjae memberi kata 'patung' sebagai kiasan atas sikap diamnya selama disekolah.

' _Aish, tapi kenapa kau harus bolos tanpa mengajakku.'_ Protes Daehyun.

' _Sengaja. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut membolos juga.'_ Sahut Youngjae sambil menikmati kue nya.

' _Curang. Kau dimana?'_

' _Di depan toko Matoki. Eh, Yak! Jangan ikut membolos.'_ Youngjae segera melarang Daehyun setelah tanpa sengaja ia menyebutkan dimana dia berada sekarang.

' _Aku akan kesana dalam 7 menit. Tunggu aku.'_ Daehyun mengabaikan larangan Youngjae dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Aish, kenapa aku menyebutkan lokasinya. Paboya Jung Youngjae." Rutuk Youngjae pada dirinya sendiri dan dengan kesal ia langsung mematikan ponsel miliknya, agar tidak ada orang lain lagi yang menghubunginya.

Waktu sudah berlalu selama enam menit setelah Daehyun memutuskan teleponnya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Daehyun akan datang tepat pada waktu yang ia janjikan tadi. Youngjae yang sudah menghabiskan semua kue miliknya sejak dua menit yang lalu pun masih betah menunggu sembari melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, untuk menghitung waktu Daehyun yang tersisa kurang dari satu menit lagi.

"31, 32, 33, 34 - Yak, apa ini." Youngjae yang sedang menunduk kearah jam tangan pun sontak berteriak dan menghentikan hitungannya saat merasakan sesuatu menempel diatas kepalanya.

"Eish, bonekanya jadi kotor." Ujar Daehyun. Ia memungut boneka kecil berbentuk pikachu yang terjatuh dari kepala Youngjae lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel pada boneka tersebut.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula salahmu sendiri, meletakkannya diatas kepalaku. Ku pikir ada binatang yang jatuh." Youngjae memasang wajah tidak bersalahnya.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan." Daehyun meletakkan boneka itu di pundak Youngjae dan menjepitnya pada sweater agar tidak terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau suka?"

"Gwiyeom." Ucap Youngjae dengan anggukan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala boneka yang menempel dipundaknya.

"Kupikir kau tidak jadi datang." Kata Youngjae yang kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Aku pasti datang. Kapan lagi aku bisa bolos denganmu kkk." Sahut Daehyun dan ikut duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak menyisakan untukku juga?" Lanjut Daehyun saat melihat kotak kue yang sudah kosong dihadapannya.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Youngjae dengan polos.

"Aish, aku juga lapar. Ahjussi, tolong buatkan satu porsi yang sama dengan miliknya tadi untukku." Pinta Daehyun pada si penjual yang sedang beristirahat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sahut penjual tersebut dan langsung membuatkan pesanan Daehyun.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya bolos, anak pintar?" Ledek Daehyun pada Youngjae yang asik memainkan boneka pemberian Daehyun yang sengaja ia lepas dari pundaknya.

"Eish, kau bicara seperti itu seakan aku tidak pernah bolos, Dae." Balas Youngjae sedikit mendengus.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau membolos sendirian dan tanpa paksaan, bukan? Haha."

"Itu karena aku sangat bosan berada disana."

"Haruskah kita membolos setiap hari mulai sekarang? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun dengan boneka ditangannya, "Jangan harap."

"Aku bercanda chagi." Daehyun mencubit pipi Youngjae, gemas.

"Ini pesananmu." Penjual tersebut mengantarkan pesanan Daehyun yang sudah matang.

Segera saja Daehyun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang sebagai bayaran. "Kamsahamnida."

"Oh ahjussi, apa tidak ada parutan keju diatasnya?" Tanya Daehyun saat melihat isi yang ada dalam kotak.

"Seharusnya ada, tapi dia memesan tanpa parutan keju. Kau ingin aku tambahkan?"

"Ne, tolong –"

"Andwae ahjussi, tidak perlu." Youngjae menimpali perkataan Daehyun.

"Wae? Kau tahu bukan aku sangat menyukainya?" Heran Daehyun.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan mencium aroma kejunya." Bisik Youngjae.

"Ya sudah ahjussi, tidak usah. Terimakasih." Ujar Daehyun pada penjual yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aneh sekali. Bukannya kau juga suka." Daehyun bingung dengan jawaban Youngjae.

"Molla." Youngjae mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Daehyun yang akan mencicipi kue miliknya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau itu lagi." Tolak Youngjae sambil menggelengkan kepala boneka pikachu tersebut.

"Kau mau apa hm?"

"Ice cream." Jawab Youngjae dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya sudah, kau beli saja. Aku tunggu disini." Ujar Daehyun yang masih lahap memakan kuenya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi sendiri?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang mau menculikmu, chagi."

"Ish, kau tidak ingin menemaniku?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan? Ayolah, minimarket tidak jauh dari sini." Kata Daehyun cuek, ia begitu fokus dengan makanannya.

"Huft ya sudah." Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dengan membawa serta ransel dan boneka miliknya.

' _Tidak peka! Jung Daehyun, neo pabo.'_ Batin Youngjae yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal.

-ooo-

Sedangkan dilain tempat, kedua maknae yang sebelumnya dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Youngjae di rooftop pun menjadi khawatir. Ditambah ponsel Youngjae yang tidak dapat dihubungi sejak tadi membuat mereka semakin panik. Mereka memilih untuk turun dan menyusul Youngjae ke kelasnya, namun tidak ada sosok Youngjae disana.

"Hyung, kau melihat Youngjae hyung?" Tanya Junhong pada salah satu siswa namja dikelas Youngjae.

"Tidak." Jawabnya malas dan menjauh dari Junhong.

"Kau mencari Youngjae?" Salah seorang siswa lainnya balik bertanya.

"Ne. Kau melihatnya?"

"Dia keluar saat saem tidak masuk tadi pagi. Ah dia juga membawa tasnya." Jelas siswa tersebut.

"Jinja? Kau tahu dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Junhong lagi.

"Mana ku tahu, aku bukan orangtuanya."

"Coba kau cek di belakang sekolah, mungkin saja dia ingin bunuh diri karena dirinya terlalu tertekan." Celetuk siswa yang mengabaikan Junhong tadi.

"Yah hyung! Jaga ucapanmu." Jongup mencoba menahan emosinya terhadap senior dihadapannya itu.

"Ucapanku benar bukan?"

"Ucapanmu seperti orang bodoh hyung." Ujar Jongup lalu mengajak Junhong agar pergi dari kelas menyebalkan tersebut.

"Yak! Hoobae tidak tahu diri. Kesini kau." Panggil siswa itu yang merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Jongup. Namun sayangnya, panggilan tersebut tidak dihiraukan baik oleh Jongup maupun Junhong.

"Bagaimana ini hyung? Youngjae hyung pergi tanpa kabar." Panik Junhong dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Kau telepon Dae hyung saja, siapa tau dia mengetahui keberadaan Youngjae hyung." Usul Jongup.

Junhong menerima usul Jongup, ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Daehyun. Tidak berapa lama menunggu, Daehyun akhirnya menjawab telepon dari Junhong.

 _'Yeo-'_

 _'Hyung! Aku ingin tanya sesuatu.'_ Junhong memotong perkataan Daehyun.

 _'Apa? Kalau kau ingin menanyakan hal pelajaran, kau salah orang.'_

 _'Aku tau hyung. Apa Youngjae hyung menghubungimu?'_

 _'Kenapa?'_

 _'Aku dan Jongup hyung menunggu Jae hyung sejak istirahat tadi di rooftop. Tapi dia tidak datang juga. Saat kami cek di kelasnya, Jae hyung tidak ada disana.'_

 _'Jinja? Kau tidak menghubunginya?'_ Daehyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

 _'Tidak bisa dihubungi, hyung.'_

 _'Aish, kenapa kalian bisa kehilangan seperti ini. Aku menyuruh kalian untuk menjaganya bukan?'_

 _'Aku tidak sengaja hyung.'_ Junhong merasa tidak enak karena Daehyun menyalahkannya.

''Halo, hyung? Hyung, kau masih mendengarku?'' Junhong terus memanggil saat Daehyun tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Kenapa dimatikan." Gerutu Junhong yang menyadari sambungan teleponnya diputus oleh Daehyun.

"Sudahlah, Jae hyung bukan anak kecil lagi." Jongup menepuk punggung Junhong, berusaha tenang.

"Tapi Dae hyung pasti marah pada kita."

"Sejak kapan Dae hyung pernah marah lebih dari sepuluh menit kepada kita? Santai saja."

"Kau selalu menggampangkan sesuatu, hyung."

"Percaya saja." Jongup berusaha meyakinkan Junhong yang masih khawatir dan tidak enak pada kedua hyungnya.

-ooo-

Daehyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Junhong. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Junhong yang panik saat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mengerjai maknae terasa sangat menyenangkan dan menghibur untuknya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Youngjae menutup mulut Daehyun yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Ia baru saja kembali dari membeli ice cream di minimarket terdekat, dan ia merasa heran saat melihat Daehyun tertawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Daehyun menjauhkan tangan Youngjae dari mulutnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Youngjae yang kembali duduk ditempatnya sambil menikmati ice cream yang tadi ia beli.

"Kau sudah kembali? Ku kira kau diculik."

"Kau ingin aku diculik?"

"Hm..." Daehyun pura-pura berpikir lalu mengarahkan ice cream ditangan Youngjae ke mulutnya dan menggigit ice cream tersebut.

"Yah, aku tidak ingin lagi." Youngjae menatap malas ice creamnya yang terdapat bekas gigitan Daehyun.

"Wae? Aku sudah menggigitnya agar salivaku tidak menempel disana." Wajah Daehyun terlihat kebingungan.

"Bekas gigitanmu sangat terlihat, Dae. Membuatku geli memakannya."

"Bukankah aku sudah biasa seperti itu? Kenapa kau baru mengeluh sekarang." Daehyun mengambil alih ice cream milik Youngjae.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka."

"Kau cerewet sekali sekarang." Daehyun mendorong kepala Youngjae pelan. Ia lelah mendengar berbagai protes yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae untuknya.

"Yak!" Youngjae yang merasa tidak terima pun langsung menendang kaki Daehyun.

"Ack! Appo." Keluh Daehyun sambil mengusap kakinya.

"Rasakan." Cibir Youngjae dan beranjak dari duduknya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Mau kemana?" Daehyun menahan pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Pulang. Aku lelah."

"Eish, kita belum jalan-jalan."

"Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Aku sudah lelah berjalan kaki."

"Kau lupa ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 5? H-7 menuju ujian."

"Ckck, apa dipikiranmu itu hanya ada ujian?" Daehyun menyentil kening Youngjae.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku salah?" Tanya Youngjae sambil mengusap keningnya.

Daehyun kembali menggeleng, "Ani, kau selalu benar. Ayo pulang." Ujarnya, lalu berjalan lebih dulu untuk menghentikan taksi yang melewati jalan raya didepan mereka.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Ah molla." Gumam Youngjae acuh tak acuh dan mengikuti Daehyun dibelakangnya.

-ooo-

Sudah satu jam lebih Daehyun menunggui Youngjae yang sedang tidur sesaat setelah mereka tiba dirumah. Dari raut wajahnya, sangat terlihat bahwa ia begitu kelelahan saat ini, sampai-sampai untuk mengganti baju seragam saja ia tidak sempat. Sesuai permintaannya, tangan Daehyun pun tidak henti memijat kedua kaki Youngjae yang terasa penat beberapa hari ini.

"Dia pasti terlalu lelah karena belajar." Asumsi Daehyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wajah Youngjae. Ditambah hembusan napas yang tidak teratur dari Youngjae, membuat Daehyun yakin saat ini kondisi istrinya tersebut tidak begitu baik.

"Apa aku batalkan saja rencanaku? Kasihan jika dia harus keluar rumah lagi." Daehyun bicara pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aish, tapi hari ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Astaga, aku jadi bingung." Daehyun mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Youngjae yang terbangun akibat suara berisik Daehyun.

"Oh kau sudah bangun." Daehyun menghentikan pijatan dikaki Youngjae dan memilih untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau mengacak rambutmu sendiri?" Youngjae menatap wajah Daehyun dalam.

"Chagi, apa kau masih lelah?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae lebih dulu.

Youngjae menggeleng, "Sudah berkurang. Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita piknik." Ajak Daehyun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Apa? Piknik?" Youngjae tidak paham dengan maksud Daehyun. Kenapa Daehyun mengajaknya piknik di sore hari seperti ini.

"Iya. Rasanya sangat membosankan jika menghabiskan saat membolos kita untuk makan dan berdiam diri di rumah saja. Kita harus manfaatkan kesempatan." Jelas Daehyun dengan semangat.

"Tapi baby, ini sudah sore. Umma juga bilang akan pulang nanti malam. Siapa yang akan menyambutnya jika kita tidak ada?"

"Bukan masalah, umma sudah terbiasa seperti itu."

"Baiklah, tapi kemana kita harus piknik? Dan perlengkapannya? Aku belum menyiapkan semua itu."

"Ssst, kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengurusnya." Balas Daehyun sebelum Youngjae semakin cerewet.

"Kau yakin bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Lebih baik kau mandi dan siap-siap. Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat." Ujar Daehyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada Youngjae.

"Eits. Hukumanmu belum selesai, Baby." Youngjae yang menyadari maksud dari Daehyun pun segera mendorong wajah Daehyun menjauh.

"Kau ingat saja." Daehyun menekuk wajahnya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Youngjae untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa nanti.

"Kkk, dia merajuk lagi." Youngjae terkekeh melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang seperti anak kecil.

-ooo-

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Junhong dan Jongup sengaja untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan berganti pakaian mereka. Dan setelah selesai, Jongup pun segera menjemput Junhong dirumahnya. Selama dalam perjalanan, ia terus bermain dan mengajak bicara Mochi yang ia masukkan ke dalam ransel dengan zipper yang terbuka sedikit agar memberikan ruang udara untuknya. Semakin lama, ia semakin akrab dengan anjing kecil itu. Ia merasa mendapat teman baru yang terus menemaninya selama dirumah, sehingga ia tidak begitu kesepian walaupun kedua orangtuanya tidak bersamanya. Tanpa terasa, Jongup pun tiba didepan rumah Junhong. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya sebagai perintah agar Mochi menurut untuk diam sebentar selama ia menutup zipper ranselnya sebelum menekan bel pintu rumah Junhong. Bisa gawat jika ayah atau ibu Junhong mengetahui apa yang ia bawa ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Jongupie, kau sudah lama datang?" Sapa Mrs. Choi saat membukakan pintu.

"Baru saja ahjumma."

"Oh, masuklah. Ahjumma baru membuat cookies, kau bisa memakannya sambil menunggu Junhongie." Kata Mrs. Choi sambil mempersilakan masuk dengan gesture tangannya.

"Tidak perlu umma, kami langsung berangkat saja." Junhong datang menghampiri ke depan pintu.

"Buru-buru sekali. Mau kemana?"

"Sekarang musim semi umma, pemandangan Seoul saat sore hari pasti sangat bagus."

"Eiy, kalian hanya berdua?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Kalian tidak sedang double date bukan? Maksud umma, kalian berdua menemui gadis lain untuk berjalan-jalan seperti anak muda sekarang."

"M-mwo? Umma kau berpikir terlalu jauh kkk." Junhong menjawab dengan nada canggung.

"Syukurlah, kalian terlalu muda untuk mengenal hubungan seperti itu. Benar kan Jongupie?"

Jongup yang diam sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu pun kaget saat ditanyai. "Ah ne ahjumma."

"Umma tenang saja, kami tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis lain seperti yang umma khawatirkan."

Mrs. Choi mengangguk mengerti, "Umma percaya pada kalian."

"N-ne." Entah kenapa Junhong dan Jongup merasa bersalah saat mendengar ucapan Mrs. Choi.

"Hm, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu umma." Pamit Junhong sembari mencium pipi ibunya, sementara Jongup menbungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Hati-hati, jangan pulang lebih dari jam 9. Arra?"

"Ne umma. Annyeong." Junhong melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Jongup untuk pergi dari rumahnya.

"Hyung, kau membawanya?" Junhong membuka pembicaraan baru setelah mereka mulai jauh dari area rumahnya.

"Ne."

 _'Guk.'_ Baru saja Jongup membuka zipper ranselnya, Mochi langsung menyembulkan kepalanya seakan ingin menyapa pemiliknya yang asli.

"Aigooya, aku merindukanmu." Seru Junhong saat melihat hewan kesayangannya. Ia mengeluarkan Mochi dari ransel Jongup dan memeluknya selama perjalanan.

"Kita harus membeli makanannya dulu, maknae. Baru setelah itu kita mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore." Kata Jongup sambil memindahkan ransel ke belakang punggungnya.

"Arrayo." Sahut Junhong yang sibuk bermain dengan Mochi.

Melihat ia diacuhkan, Jongup hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah. Ia terus mengamati jalan yang mulai ramai oleh orang-orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka duduk bersantai dipinggir jalan untuk menikmati indahnya pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran disaat sore hari.

"Hyung, bukankah itu ibumu?" Junhong menunjuk ke arah seberang jalan, dimana ada seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang bermain dengan anak laki-laki berumur 4-5 tahun. Disampingnya terdapat pria dewasa yang juga sedang ikut bermain bersama mereka.

"Mana?" Jongup mencoba mengikuti arah jari Junhong. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat wanita itu memanglah ibunya.

"Bukan, dia pasti hanya mirip dengan ibuku. Ayo, tokonya sudah dekat." Jongup menarik lengan Junhong agar mempercepat langkah kaki mereka menuju toko perlengkapan hewan yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Tapi aku sangat yakin itu dia hyung." Junhong bersikeras.

"Aniya, ibuku sedang diluar kota mengurus restorannya. Sudah jangan dipikirkan." Jongup berusaha mengelak.

"Arasseo hyung." Junhong menuruti perkataan Jongup. Ia pun kembali bermain dengan anjing kecil yang ada digendongannya.

 _'Tetap saja kau membohongiku, umma.'_ Batin Jongup. Ia menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Ia tidak menyangka, ibunya yang selalu mengatakan ia sibuk mengurus usaha restoran bersama temannya di luar kota ternyata justru masih berada di satu kota yang sama dengannya dan tidak mengunjunginya sama sekali.

-ooo-

"Welcome to Yeouido." Seru Daehyun saat mobil yang ia bawa memasuki daerah Yeouido, sebuah daerah yang masih berada di pusat kota.

"Uwaaa, bunga sakura disini bermekaran dengan baik." Youngjae menatap kagum pohon-pohon sakura yang mereka lewati dari balik jendela mobil.

"Indah bukan? Sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan menyesal pergi kesini." Sahut Daehyun sambil mengusap rambut Youngjae dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain terus mengendalikan stir mobil.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar, Youngjae menjauhkan tangan Daehyun. "Gunakan kedua tanganmu untuk menyetir, baby."

"Aku sudah ahli." Daehyun kembali mengusap rambut Youngjae yang kali ini membiarkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi dan memotret pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"Kapan kita akan berhenti? Aku tidak sabar memetik bunga-bunga itu." Kata Youngjae dengan semangat.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi. Kau pandangi saja dulu." Daehyun mengacak rambut Youngjae yang tidak sabaran dan segera mempercepat laju mobil.

Tidak berapa lama, Daehyun dan Youngjae pun tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Setelah mobil mereka terparkir dengan sempurna, Youngjae pun segera keluar dari mobil. Ia begitu tidak sabar menikmati musim semi secara langsung ditempat ini.

"Ah~ Akhirnya." Seru Youngjae sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghirup udara segar dari pohon yang ada disekeliling.

"Ayo." Ajak Daehyun yang juga ikut keluar dengan membawa ransel kecil yang berisi keperluan mereka nanti dipunggungnya.

"Sebentar sebentar." Youngjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkaca serta merapikan pakaian ditubuhnya yang terpantul di badan mobil.

"Aku sudah tampan bukan?" Tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun memperhatikan Youngjae dari atas hingga bawah. Meskipun Youngjae hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket berwarna biru gelap serta celana hitam sederhana, namun tetap saja ia terlihat menggemaskan dimata Daehyun.

"Yak, kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" Youngjae memukul lengan Daehyun yang terlihat melamun.

"Oh apa?"

Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Ia tidak suka jika Daehyun mengabaikannya seperti tadi. "Tidak jadi." Ujarnya lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Daehyun.

Daehyun yang menyadari kesalahannya itu pun segera menyusul Youngjae dan menarik pergelangan tangannya agar berhenti berjalan, "Maaf, aku terlalu terpesona melihatmu tadi."

"Jinja? Bukan karena kau memikirkan yang lain?"

Daehyun menggeleng, "Pikiranku selalu dipenuhi olehmu, bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan yang lain."

"Omong kosong." Cibir Youngjae dan menepis tangan Daehyun yang berbual kepadanya.

"Aku serius chagi." Balas Daehyun dengan sebuah senyuman manis, sementara tangannya menutup zipper serta penutup kepala jaket Youngjae dengan rapat. "Begini lebih bagus."

"Waeyo?" Youngjae heran melihat Daehyun merapatkan jaketnya.

"Kesehatanmu sedang tidak baik, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan." Jawab Daehyun saat merasakan angin mulai bertiup cukup kencang dan membuat suhu udara terasa sedikit dingin.

"Bisanya menasehatiku saja. Lihat pakaianmu sendiri, kau juga bisa kedinginan." Balas Youngjae sambil menunjuk Daehyun yang mengenakan kaos putih dilapisi kemeja panjang berwarna biru gelap yang digulung hingga lengannya serta celana yang sama seperti milik Youngjae.

"Jika aku kedinginan, aku tinggal memelukmu saja kkk." Goda Daehyun yang hendak memeluk Youngjae, namun berhasil ditahan olehnya

"Modus." Youngjae menyentil kening Daehyun.

"Sakit Jae." Daehyun mengusap keningnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Youngjae acuh dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Lihat, ada patung teddy bear. Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Youngjae ketika melihat patung berbentuk boneka beruang berukuran besar disalah satu sudut taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

"Shireo." Tolak Daehyun sebagai balasan untuk Youngjae.

"Ayolah~" Bujuk Youngjae dengan wajah memelas agar Daehyun mau menurutinya.

"Ya baiklah, kajja." Merasa tidak tega, Daehyun pun akhirnya mengalah. Ia menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan membawanya melewati kerumunan orang yang mulai memadati jalan.

"Yah banyak orang." Ucap Youngjae yang menekuk wajahnya setelah tiba di dekat patung tersebut. Ia sedikit kecewa karena banyak orang yang sedang berfoto disana, sehingga otomatis membuatnya harus menunggu jika tetap ingin berfoto.

"Tunggu disini." Kata Daehyun lalu beranjak menghampiri sekelompok anak remaja yang lebih muda dari mereka.

Youngjae hanya diam memperhatikan Daehyun yang tampak sedang bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Anak-anak itu juga melirik sekilas kearahnya lalu mengangguk saat Daehyun kembali bicara pada mereka.

"Youngjae-ya!" Panggil Daehyun dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ne!" Sahut Youngjae dan segera berlari menyusul Daehyun.

"Noona, kau ingin berfoto lebih dulu?" Salah satu anak itu menawarkan pada Youngjae.

"Hah? Apa?" Youngjae kaget saat mendengar anak tersebut memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'noona.' Heol, ini kesekian kalinya ia dipanggil seperti itu.

"Benar bukan? Dia sedikit bermasalah dengan pendengarannya." Daehyun kembali bicara yang otomatis membuat Youngjae memicingkan kedua matanya, menuntut penjelasan dari Daehyun yang tampak menahan tawanya.

"Ne, kasihan sekali. Padahal noona sangat cantik." Anak itu menatap iba pada Youngjae yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kau mau kan memberi dia giliran lebih dulu darimu? Dia harus pergi berobat setelah ini." Tanya Daehyun dengan wajah 'sok' memelas.

"Ne hyung. Kami mau." Setuju anak-anak polos tersebut.

"Bagus, sekarang tolong ambilkan foto kami berdua ne." Daehyun mengambil kamera yang menggantung dileher Youngjae dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu anak tersebut, tidak lupa ia memberi sedikit arahan pada mereka.

"Ayo Chagi." Daehyun mengajak Youngjae untuk berpose dengan patung beruang yang ada didepan mata mereka.

"Kau bicara apa pada mereka eoh? Noona? Kau membohongi mereka?" Bisik Youngjae sambil berjalan.

"Kkk mian. Anak kecil seperti mereka pasti akan luluh saat dibujuk dengan noona cantik hahaha."

"Nappeun." Youngjae menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak tahu kata apa yang cocok untuk ulah Daehyun kali ini.

"Hyung! Noona! Palliwa." Seru anak-anak yang sudah bersiap mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Kajja, sebelum mereka berubah pikiran." Ujar Daehyun dan segera berpose dengan memeluk patung yang berukuran berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari mereka tersebut. Dan diikuti oleh Youngjae yang memeluk patung itu disisi kanannya.

Melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sudah siap berpose, salah satu dari anak itu pun segera mengambil foto pasangan tersebut yang terus berganti berbagai macam pose dengan cekatan.

-ooo-

Hari memang belum gelap, cahaya matahari masih bersinar menerangi para makhluk yang ada dibawahnya. Angin sepoi yang bertiup pun menyapa orang-orang yang dilaluinya hingga membuat mereka harus merapatkan kembali pakaian penghangat yang dikenakan saat hawa dingin terasa menusuk dikulit mereka.

Yongguk berjalan diantara orang yang berlalu-lalang, kaos putih dilapisi cardigan hitam serta ripped jeans yang ia kenakan membuatnya terkesan santai ditengah suasana musim semi saat ini. Di sepanjang jalan, ia terus saja tersenyum lebar. Sesekali ia membaca ulang beberapa lembar kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Hime pasti gembira membaca semua ini." Ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Yongguk sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Himchan saat ia memperlihatkan beberapa lowongan casting untuk model dari berbagai agensi kecil yang ia kumpulkan tadi. Ya, setelah mengecek keadaan orangtuanya sepulang kuliah, Yongguk kembali pergi keluar untuk mencarikan solusi untuk masalah yang sedang Himchan hadapi. Meskipun ia tidak bisa membantunya untuk melawan agensi terdahulu, paling tidak Yongguk berusaha mencari lowongan casting yang sesuai untuk Himchan. Ia tidak mau Himchan melepas impiannya begitu saja.

 _'Drrt, drrt.'_ Ponsel dalam saku celana Yongguk bergetar beberapa kali sehingga menyadarkan ia dari pemikirannya.

 _'Ne umma.'_ Sapa Yongguk setelah menjawab telepon dari ibunya.

 _'Arra, aku akan membelinya.'_

 _'Ne, apa Himchan sudah pulang?'_

 _'Belum? Baiklah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk.'_

 _'Nde umma, aku akan segera pulang. Annyeong.'_ Pamit Yongguk sebelum memutus panggilan telepon.

"Kemana dia." Yongguk berdecak heran dan langsung mencari kontak Himchan di ponselnya sembari berjalan memutar arah menuju minimarket.

"Tidak diangkat." Kata Yongguk pelan dan mencoba sekali lagi namun tetap saja hasilnya sama.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk." Pikir Yongguk lalu menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju minimarket yang cukup jauh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yongguk pun tiba di depan minimarket yang cukup luas tersebut. Sebelum masuk, ia mencoba mengingat pesanan ibunya.

"Sabun, pasta gigi, pewangi ruangan." Yongguk menggumam agar tidak lupa dengan apa yang akan ia beli nanti.

"Selamat datang." Sapa kasir yang bertugas menyambut para pembeli saat memasuki minimarket dengan suara lantang.

"Hime." Betapa kagetnya Yongguk saat menyadari orang yang menyambutnya itu adalah Himchan. Ia menarik napas panjang melihat seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Bbang." Sama seperti Yongguk, Himchan pun tersentak kaget. Ia menelan salivanya beberapa kali karena takut melihat Yongguk menunjukkan wajah yang kaget bercampur kecewa padanya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan untukku." Kata Yongguk dingin dan beranjak untuk mencari barang-barang pesanan ibunya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Himchan.

"Aish kau sudah membuatnya marah, Himchan-ssi." Himchan menampar pipinya secara bergantian.

"Oppa, waeyo?" Tanya seorang pembeli yang ingin membayar belanjaannya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Himchan dengan senyuman simpul lalu segera menghitung belanjaan tersebut. Mau bagaimanapun perasaannya sekarang, tetap saja ia harus bersikap profesional dan ramah pada seluruh pembeli.

-ooo-

Setelah merasa puas berfoto dengan patung beruang besar yang diinginkan Youngjae, Daehyun pun mengajak Youngjae untuk berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi pohon bunga sakura berjejer di kanan kiri mereka. Mata mereka terus dimanjakan oleh pemandangan bunga-bunga hias lainnya yang sedang dipamerkan disepanjang trotoar yang dilalui sebelum menuju tempat yang direncanakan.

"Whoaaa." Seru Youngjae saat mereka berdua tiba di tempat yang Daehyun janjikan.

Yunjungno, sebuah daerah dengan hamparan rumput luas yang terletak dibelakang gedung Majelis Nasional. Pohon sakura yang ada disanapun lebih banyak dibanding tempat yang mereka datangi sebelumnya sehingga pemandangan yang ada disana menjadi salah satu spot favorit yang sering didatangi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menikmati musim semi bersama keluarga, teman ataupun pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mau duduk dimana?" Tanya Daehyun sambil mengamati setiap sudut area yang juga sudah penuh.

"Terserah, yang jelas jangan ada orang disekitar kita. Aku risih." Jawab Youngjae yang mencoba memetik bunga sakura dari ranting pohon didekatnya.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Oh disana ada, kau mau?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa melihat kearah Youngjae.

"Chagi-Yah! Kau sedang apa?" Daehyun yang ingin menanyakan pendapat Youngjae justru harus berteriak saat mendapati Youngjae melompat-lompat untuk menjangkau ranting pohon tersebut.

"Aku ingin bunga itu, Dae." Tunjuk Youngjae pada beberapa bunga sakura putih yang mulai berubah warna menjadi pink.

"Ck, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku." Daehyun meminggirkan tubuh Youngjae agar memberinya ruang untuk mengambil.

"Kau kan juga pendek."

"Jangan meremehkan aku." Dengan dua lompatan saja, Daehyun berhasil menjangkau ranting pohon yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari mereka tersebut dan memetik beberapa kuntum bunga yang ditunjuk Youngjae tadi.

"Ini." Daehyun memberikan semua bunga tersebut ke tangan Youngjae.

"Apa ini? Warnanya masih putih semua. Aku ingin yang pink, Dae." Youngjae terus menunjuk bunga yang ia maksud.

"Sama saja."

"Aku maunya yang itu." Wajah Youngjae merengut mendengar penolakan Daehyun.

"Aish arra. Tapi kita cari tempat dulu, daripada nanti kita tidak bisa duduk." Ajak Daehyun yang lagi-lagi mengalah.

"Biar aku saja yang mencari, kau ambil bunganya." Usul Youngjae dan mengambil alih ransel Daehyun yang berisi alas duduk dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"Seenaknya saja." Gerutu Daehyun setelah Youngjae pergi. Ia pun kembali harus melompat tinggi agar bisa mengambil bunga-bunga berwarna pink tersebut.

-ooo-

"Ini. Semuanya berwarna pink." Daehyun datang menghampiri Youngjae dengan napas tidak teratur. Ia memberikan bunga itu ke tangan Youngjae yang sedang duduk bersila sembari menunggunya

"Gomawo kkk." Ucap Youngjae dengan wajah antusias menerima bunga-bunga tersebut.

Daehyun tidak membalasnya, ia justru langsung merebahkan dirinya tepat dipangkuan Youngjae tanpa ijin terlebih dulu.

"Yak, kepalamu berat." Protes Youngjae yang sedang memperhatikan setiap detail bunga yang diberikan Daehyun tadi.

"Sebentar saja, sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini." Pinta Daehyun agar Youngjae membiarkannya.

Youngjae tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia juga tidak tega menjauhkan Daehyun yang sudah bersusah payah untuknya. "Ya sudah." Jawabnya lalu kembali memainkan bunga-bunga ditangannya.

Melihat Youngjae asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Daehyun pun mengambil kamera Youngjae dan melihat ulang hasil foto mereka sejak tadi. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Youngjae yang selalu sama meskipun latar dan pose yang dibuat berbeda.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Youngjae yang sudah bosan dengan mainannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran. Kapan kebiasaanmu memejamkan mata saat berfoto akan hilang." Sindir Daehyun sambil menunjuk salah satu foto dimana Youngjae berdiri disamping kanan patung beruang sambil menyenderkan kepalanya, tidak ketinggalan mata yang selalu ia pejamkan saat akan berfoto.

"Tubuhmu yang kecil juga semakin terlihat kecil dalam foto ini kkk." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Patungnya saja yang terlalu besar." Sahut Youngjae tidak terima.

"Alasan." Ledek Daehyun dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Memang benar." Youngjae menekuk wajahnya dan menggeser kepala Daehyun dari pangkuannya agar ia bisa berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun heran.

"Kakiku pegal. Perlu peregangan." Jawab Youngjae sambil berjalan menghampiri sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka.

"Daehyun-ah, bunganya indah." Kata Youngjae pada Daehyun yang masih tiduran sembari memperhatikannya.

"Lalu?"

"Ish. Tolong fotokan aku." Pinta Youngjae.

"Oh bilang dari tadi." Dengan terpaksa Daehyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menyusul Youngjae meskipun kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah.

"Cepat berpose." Suruh Daehyun yang sudah siap dengan kameranya.

"Sudah." Sahut Youngjae.

"Eiy, posemu standar sekali." Protes Daehyun pada pose Youngjae yang hanya berdiri tegap dengan v-sign dari jari kirinya.

"Memang harus bagaimana lagi?"

Daehyun melihat sekeliling untuk mencari objek yang dapat digunakan untuk membuat foto Youngjae tidak biasa. Ia tersenyum saat melihat bunga-bunga dibelakang Youngjae. Dipetiknya sekuntum bunga berjenis chanomeles berwarna merah itu lalu menyelipkannya diantara bibir Youngjae.

"Gwiyeopta~ Kau gigit itu saja." Puji Daehyun dan kembali menyiapkan kameranya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari Youngjae.

"Siap?" Tanya Daehyun menunggu Youngjae memberi kode. "hana dul...set."

 _'Jpret.'_ Daehyun kembali tersenyum melihat hasil foto Youngjae yang memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuka sedikit sisi kanan mulutnya, sementara sisi yang lain menggigit bunga tersebut. Entah kenapa, melihat pose begitu saja Daehyun langsung membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Yah, sudah belum?" Youngjae melepaskan bunga itu dari mulutnya.

"Sekali lagi, fotomu sangat jelek."

"Bilang saja kau yang tidak bisa." Cibir Youngjae namun tetap menuruti perintah Daehyun.

Setelah Youngjae menutup kembali matanya, Daehyun pun mendekatinya secara diam-diam. Sebuah seringai terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Yah cep-hmmph." Kalimat protes Youngjae tertahan saat sebuah bibir menempel dibibirnya menggantikan bunga yang entah sudah pergi kemana. Kedua tangannya yang hendak memukul pun segera ditahan oleh Daehyun hingga ia tidak bisa melawan. Perlahan namun pasti, Daehyun membawa tubuh Youngjae hingga menempel pada batang pohon sakura yang berjarak beberapa langkah agar memudahkan ia untuk melancarkan aksinya. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran akibat angin kencang bertiup pun menjadi saksi bisu diantara kegiatan dua sejoli tersebut.

 _'Jder.'_ Suara petir diiringi gerimis-gerimis yang mulai turun pun masih tidak dihiraukan oleh Daehyun yang sibuk bekerja dengan tangan, kaki serta mulutnya. Ia terlalu sayang melepaskan momen berharga yang ia dapatkan sekarang.

Tidak begitu lama, gerimis itu pun berubah menjadi butiran air hujan yang cukup besar dan turun secara terus menerus dan membasahi semua makhluk yang ada dibawahnya. Hujan dadakan di musim semi memang menjadi hal yang biasa, namun tetap saja semua orang harus menyelamatkan diri mereka dan mencari tempat untuk bernaung meninggalkan kegiatan yang sedang mereka kerjakan sebelumnya.

"Aish menganggu saja." Daehyun langsung mengamankan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas lalu segera membawa Youngjae untuk pergi menuju mobil mereka.

"Jangan nekat Dae. Lebih baik kita berteduh saja." Saran Youngjae yang berlari disamping Daehyun.

"Tidak ada tempat berteduh Jae. Ayolah jika kita berlari lebih cepat, kita akan segera sampai dimobil." Balas Daehyun yang berusaha melindungi kepala Youngjae dari air hujan dengan ranselnya.

"Keras kepala." Kata Youngjae namun tidak dihiraukan. Tangannya terus ditarik oleh Daehyun agar ikut berlari menuju tempat parkir.

"Cepat masuk." Suruh Daehyun saat mereka tiba didepan mobil. Ia segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Youngjae terlebih dahulu.

"Hah. Benarkan? Kita masih sempat berteduh dimobil kalau berlari cepat seperti tadi." Ucap Daehyun sambil melepas kemejanya yang sudah basah kuyup lalu berpindah ke jok belakang untuk mengambil pakaian ganti yang selalu disediakannya saat akan berpergian.

"Dae..." Panggil Youngjae pelan dari depan.

"Sebentar chagi, aku sedang mencari pakaian gantimu."

"Daehyun-ah. Sakit." Panggil Youngjae lagi. Ia tampak menahan sakit diperutnya, ditambah tubuhnya yang terus menggigil setelah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Wae? Apa yang sakit?" Daehyun segera mengecek keadaan Youngjae saat mendengar keluhan istrinya itu. Ia mendadak panik melihat Youngjae yang meringis kesakitan,

"Astaga, kenapa kau bisa panas seperti ini." Kaget Daehyun setelah menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Youngjae. Ia pun segera melepas jaket Youngjae yang juga basah kuyup dan menyelimutinya dengan beberapa pakaian agar Youngjae merasa hangat.

"Ayo pulang, Dae." Ajak Youngjae dengan suaranya yang pelan. Sementara kedua tangan Youngjae terus memeluk perutnya yang sakit.

"Ani, kita kerumah sakit saja."

"Shireo, aku tidak kuat dengan bau rumah sakit. Kita pulang saja." Youngjae bersikeras, ia bahkan mengenggam satu tangan Daehyun agar mau mengikuti perkatannya. Dan sudah dapat diduga, Daehyun luluh dengan perkataan Youngjae. Dengan segera, Daehyun melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalan yang masih dituruni hujan sangat deras.

-ooo-

Himchan yang baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pun menghampiri Yongguk yang sedari tadi berteduh menunggunya di depan minimarket.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu didalam saja, disana juga ada tempat duduk." Kata Himchan mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Lebih nyaman disini." Jawab Yongguk tetap bersandar pada dinding.

"Em..mau pulang sekarang?"

"Hujan deras, bagaimana bisa pulang."

"Ah kau benar." Himchan mengusap belakang kepalanya, bingung harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Kapan kau akan membayar hutangmu?" Tanya Yongguk dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Eh kertas apa ini?" Himchan mengintip kertas yang ada ditangan Yongguk.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat pun, Yongguk menampik tangan Himchan dan menjauhkan kertas tersebut darinya.

Himchan mengerti maksud Yongguk, ia pun ikut bersandar disamping Yongguk sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Mian, tadinya aku ingin menyembunyikan pekerjaanku ini sampai aku benar-benar diterima sebagai pegawai part time. Karena sekarang aku masih tahap uji coba, Bbang." Jelas Himchan singkat.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Himchan. "Harusnya kau menceritakan semuanya Hime, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Dan aku tidak tahu tentang itu."

"Aku tidak ingin sesumbar sebelum benar-benar mendapatkannya."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, Hime. Kau beberapa kali pulang sore hingga malam sendirian, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan."

"Mianhae." Himchan menunduk, menyesali kesalahannya.

"Gwaenchana, aku tidak marah. Hanya saja.."

"Kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku." Timpal Himchan yang dibalas anggukan Yongguk.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Janji Himchan dan memeluk lengan Yongguk dengan sayang.

"Tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Biar aku yang bekerja seperti ini. Kau kejar saja impianmu."

Himchan menggeleng, "Tidak ada agensi besar yang akan menerimaku, Bbang. Orang jahat itu pasti sudah memblacklistku."

"Tidak perlu agensi besar bukan? Lihat, aku mencari info tentang casting untuk model dibeberapa agensi kecil." Yongguk menyodorkan kertas yang sempat ia jauhkan dari Himchan.

"Whooa, Bbang. Kau mengumpulkannya sendiri?" Himchan kagum melihat usaha Yongguk.

"Jika ada yang cocok, aku akan menemanimu casting nanti."

"Ne, aku akan membacanya dulu. Gomawo." Himchan mengecup pipi Yongguk kilat.

"Cheonma." Balas Yongguk sembari mengusap rambut Himchan lembut. "Jadi, mulai besok kau tidak boleh bekerja disini lagi. Biar aku yang bekerja paruh waktu. Mengerti?"

"Hm...baiklah, aku akan menurut. Besok aku akan melapor pada manajer." Himchan mengangguk.

"Gomawo." Yongguk tersenyum dengan persetujuan Himchan.

"Bbang, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Hujannya sudah mulai reda." Ajak Himchan menunjuk jalanan yang tidak dituruni hujan lagi.

Yongguk melepas cardigan hitam miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Himchan yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang. "Pakai punyaku, daripada kau kedinginan."

"Goma- yah, sobek." Keluh Himchan saat akan mengancing cardigan milik Yongguk.

"Pfft, milik ku sepertinya kekecilan. Gwaenchana, aku akan memelukmu saja."

"Padahal aku sudah diet." Himchan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tidak perlu, tubuhmu sudah ideal bagiku. Kajja." Yongguk merangkul pinggang Himchan dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan pulang ditengah rintik-rintik hujan yang masih tersisa.

-ooo-

Sementara kedua maknae sibuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong ditengah-tengah hujan yang turun dengan intensitas sedang. Dibanding harus berdiam diri ditempat teduh, mereka lebih memilih untuk memasuki kedai sederhana dan makan karena perut mereka terus menjerit meminta diisi.

"Hyung, aaa." Junhong menyodorkan satu sendok bibimbap miliknya pada Jongup yang sedang mengasuh Mochi dipangkuannya.

"Mochi juga mau." Kata Jongup sambil menadahkan kaki depan Mochi seperti sedang meminta pada Junhong.

"Shireo, ini untuk hyung dan aku saja kkk." Tolak Junhong sembari menepuk kepala Mochi pelan.

"Oh ya, kau sudah hubungi ahjumma?"

"Belum, nanti saja. Toh ini masih jam 7:45"

"Ya sudah." Jongup mengangguk mengerti sambil menyuap makanan miliknya dengan satu tangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Youngjae hyung bagaimana ya? Tidak biasanya ia pergi dari sekolah, bahkan tanpa memberitahu kita." Junhong teringat dengan Youngjae yang menghilang disekolah.

"Pasti baik-baik saja, Daehyun hyung pasti akan panik jika Youngjae hyung pergi tanpa memberitahunya."

"Aku curiga, mereka berdua pasti membolos bersama tadi siang." Analisa Junhong.

"Sudah pasti. Daehyun hyung sama sekali tidak terlalu panik saat kau memberitahunya bukan?" Jongup gantian menyuapi Junhong yang berpikir serius.

"Ne. Aish kenapa aku tidak terpikir sedang dibohongi olehnya."

"Karena kau terlalu polos maknae kkk."

"Yak hyung, apa dirumahmu tidak ada cermin? Kau lebih polos dariku."

"Kau yang lebih polos."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau, hyung."

 _'Guk.'_ Mochi menyela perdebatan kedua majikannya.

"Ya sudah, Mochi saja yang polos." Kata Jongup.

"Setuju." Angguk Junhong.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana kalau kita kerjai mereka juga?" Junhong mendadak mendapat ide jahil diotaknya.

"Andwae, Dae hyung dan Jae hyung sangat menyeramkan saat marah."

"Ah kau benar juga. Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Junhong menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita makan saja sebelum kuahnya jadi dingin." Jongup menyuapi Junhong yang masih saja memikirkan acara balas dendam mereka, meskipun hal itu adalah mustahil dilaksanakan. Mengingat para hyungnya akan menyeramkan saat mengetahui mereka sedang dikerjai. Mungkin sudah takdir untuk dua orang maknae ini tidak dapat mengerjai balik para hyung mereka yang terus menjadikan mereka sebagai objek ide kejahilannya.

-ooo-

Sesaat setelah mereka berdua tiba di rumah, Daehyun langsung merebahkan Youngjae yang ada dalam gendongannya di tempat tidur. Menyadari pakaian Youngjae yang masih basah, ia pun segera mengambil pakaian ganti dari lemari dan mengganti pakaian Youngjae dengan pelan, takut membuatnya semakin sakit. Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ada bercak darah di celana Youngjae yang baru saja ia lepas.

"Darah?" Tanya Daehyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Youngjae yang terus meringkuk sambil memeluk perutnya erat.

"Dingin, Dae." Gumam Youngjae yang menyadarkan Daehyun dari lamunannya.

"Iya chagi, sebentar." Daehyun segera memakaikan kembali pakaian bersih kepada Youngjae dengan cekatan. Tidak ketinggalan ia menumpuk beberapa selimut tebal agar membuat Youngjae merasa hangat.

Selesai mengurus Youngjae, Daehyun pun beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat bubur instan yang tersedia dideretan stok makanan. Semenjak selera makan Youngjae berubah-ubah, ibu Daehyun sengaja menyiapkan beberapa makanan instan untuk memudahkan mereka memasaknya saat dalam situasi terdesak.

 _'Drrt, drrt.'_ Ponsel Daehyun bergetar dari saku celananya saat ia sedang fokus memasak.

 _'Yeoboseyo, umma?'_ Sapa Daehyun.

 _'Daehyunnie~ umma merindukanmu.'_ Seru Mrs. Jung saat mendengar suara anaknya.

 _'Na ddo umma~~ bukankah kau akan pulang hari ini? Anakmu ini sangat merindukanmu.'_

 _'Kau merindukan umma atau masakan umma eoh?'_

 _'Keduanya kkk.'_

 _'Dasar ckck. Dimana Youngie?'_

 _'Dia sedang tidur.'_ Jawab Daehyun dengan berbohong. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir.

 _'Oh, cepat sekali.'_

 _'Dia perlu istirahat umma.'_

 _'Dia baik-baik saja kan?'_

 _'Um...ne, dia baik-baik saja. (Semoga.)'_ Daehyun melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya didalam hati.

 _'Syukurlah. Oh iya, umma hampir saja lupa. Jadwal pulang umma yang seharusnya hari ini terpaksa ditunda hingga besok atau lusa karena masih ada yang harus diurus. Apa kau keberatan?'_ Tanya Mrs. Jung ragu. Ia takut membuat Daehyun kecewa karena harus menunda kepulangannya setelah beberapa minggu tidak bisa pulang _._

 _'Gwaenchana umma, ada Youngjae yang mengurusku. Kau harus jaga kesehatan, arra?'_

 _'Pasti. Maafkan umma ne?'_ Mrs. Jung masih merasa tidak enak.

 _'Gwaenchana umma, sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah.'_ Saran Daehyun sambil mematikan kompor saat bubur yang ia buat sudah selesai.

 _'Kau juga. Selamat malam aegi.'_ Mrs. Jung memberi sebuah kecupan di akhir kalimatnya.

 _'Selamat malam umma.'_ Balas Daehyun dan langsung menyimpan ponselnya setelah sambungan telepon mereka diputus oleh ibunya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Daehyun menyiapkan mangkuk dan segera memindahkan bubur yang ia buat itu sebelum dingin dan akan membuat bubur tersebut menyatu seperti nasi biasa.

-ooo-

"Chagiya~ ayo makan. Perutmu pasti sakit karena belum diisi." Bujuk Daehyun yang datang dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih serta susu yang ia olah. Ia segera meletakkan nampan tersebut di nakas samping Youngjae.

"Eung..aku tidak bisa makan Dae, perutku sakit sekali." Sahut Youngjae dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Sedikit saja, aku tidak tega melihat kau kesakitan seperti ini."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Dae. Perutku kram sekali, akan sakit jika dipaksa bangun." Youngjae terus mendorong tangan Daehyun yang hendak membangunkannya.

Daehyun menghela napas panjangnya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Youngjae. "Panasmu semakin tinggi. Akan aku ambilkan kompres."

"Aniya, kau disini saja." Pinta Youngjae sebelum Daehyun menjauh darinya.

Daehyun menurut, ia pun beranjak ke tempat tidur dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut Youngjae. Tanpa ragu, ia merengkuh tubuh Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya untuk sekedar membantu menghangatkan dan mengurangi rasa sakit yang Youngjae rasakan. Daehyun diam, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Daehyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya, namun tetap saja berbagai pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya 'kenapa Youngjae menjadi selemah ini?', 'darah apa yang ia temukan tadi?' dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuat Daehyun tidak mengerti.

Daehyun terus merapatkan tubuh mereka. Youngjae mulai tenang, tubuhnya tidak lagi bergetar akibat kedinginan seperti sebelumnya, namun Daehyun tetap dapat merasakan kedua tangan Youngjae yang terus memeluk perutnya dengan erat untuk menahan sakitnya.

"Chagi, aku ingin kita menemui dokter Park besok." Kata Daehyun sambil mengusap punggung Youngjae.

"Chagiya?" Panggil Daehyun karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Youngjae.

"Kau sudah tidur rupanya." Daehyun menengadahkan kepala Youngjae dan tersenyum saat mengetahui istrinya itu tertidur didalam pelukannya, paling tidak ia tidak merasakan sakit didalam tidurnya.

"Happy anniversary." Bisik Daehyun sambil memasangkan bracelet dengan model zipper yang ia ambil dari saku celananya ke pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan dirinya. Meskipun ia gagal memberi kejutan di Yeouido, paling tidak ia bisa memberikan hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Walaupun Youngjae tidak mengingat tanggal special mereka, itu bukanlah masalah bagi Daehyun. Ia tetap mengajak Youngjae untuk pergi ke Yeouido dan memberikan beberapa hadiah kejutan sesuai dengan rencananya. Namun, rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana. Tidak selamanya akan berjalan lancar. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Daehyun sekarang, rencananya untuk menikmati festival musim semi di malam hari yang terkenal romantis bagi setiap pasangan harus terhalang akibat hujan dan kondisi kesehatan Youngjae yang mendadak berubah. Dan sayangnya ia tidak mengerti penyebab perubahan tersebut.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, chagiya." Ucap Daehyun lalu mengecup kening serta bibir Youngjae lembut dan memeluk eratnya sebelum ia ikut memejamkan kedua mata yang juga sudah terasa berat.

:::::

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 28/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, orang-orang pun masih terlelap dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan Youngjae, kram diperutnya kembali terasa sehingga memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Menyadari Daehyun sedang memeluknya erat, Youngjae pun berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada di bagian perut bawahnya. Ia tidak ingin Daehyun ikut terbangun dan mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Selang sepuluh menit, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang. Ringisan yang sejak tadi tertahan di bibir Youngjae pun akhirnya keluar dan secara otomatis membuat Daehyun membuka mata.

"Chagiya... kau kenapa lagi?" Daehyun panik saat mendapati Youngjae kembali kesakitan seperti tadi malam.

"Aniya, gwaenchana." Youngjae berusaha menutupi.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Daehyun langsung mengambil sweater di dalam lemari dan memakaikannya pada Youngjae sebelum membawanya pergi. Ia tidak ingin Youngjae kembali kedinginan.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau. Sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang, Dae." Tolak Youngjae dan menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Aku sudah mengalah kemarin, dan sekarang giliranmu yang mengalah." Kata Daehyun tegas yang tidak berniat mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dengan terburu-buru, ia mengambil kunci mobil, dompet, serta ponsel ia dan Youngjae lalu menyimpannya ke dalam saku sebelum mulai mengangkat tubuh Youngjae yang lemah menuju mobil yang terparkir di dalam garasi.

"Astaga, bagaimana aku membuka pintu kalau kedua tanganku menahan tubuhmu." Daehyun merutuk dirinya yang tidak berpikir. Ia menurunkan Youngjae agar bisa duduk bersandar pada dinding garasi selagi ia mengambil kunci dan membuka mobil untuk Youngjae.

"Tundukkan kepalamu." Ucap Daehyun yang kembali mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan mendudukkannya di kursi samping kemudi. Tidak lupa ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman agar tidak terguncang selama perjalanan.

"Dae, pintu rumah belum kau kunci." Dengan suara lemah, Youngjae mengingatkan Daehyun yang sudah duduk dikursi pengemudi dan akan melajukan mobil.

"Oh astaga aku lupa." Daehyun bergegas keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Tidak berapa lama, ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menyusuri jalan yang sunyi di pagi dini hari ini.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Daehyun dan Youngjae menunggu di ruang IGD. Namun tidak ada satu pun dokter yang datang memeriksanya, hanya seorang perawat yang sesekali memeriksa aliran selang infus yang diberikan pada Youngjae. Sementara Youngjae, terus menggenggam erat tangan Daehyun yang duduk disampingnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Noona, kenapa dia tidak ditangani juga? Kami sudah lama menunggu. Apa tidak ada dokter? Apa kau tidak lihat dia sangat kesakitan? Tolong lakukan sesuatu." Pinta Daehyun pada perawat wanita yang datang kembali memeriksa infus Youngjae.

"Sabarlah, hanya ada tiga orang dokter yang berjaga. Dan mereka sedang melakukan operasi darurat korban kecelakaan tadi malam. Lagipula temanmu ini hanya sakit perut biasa." Jawab perawat itu santai.

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau saja belum melakukan pemeriksaan sama sekali padanya." Daehyun emosi mendengar jawaban wanita itu.

"Aku perawat senior disini. Jadi aku bisa menganalisa penyakit yang sedang diderita pasien hanya melalui gejalanya saja." Sahut perawat itu dan berlalu pergi.

"Yak! Noona, paling tidak kau periksa dia dulu." Teriak Daehyun namun tidak dihiraukan.

"Sudah lah, Dae. Kita pulang saja." Bujuk Youngjae yang merasa tidak enak karena Daehyun membuat keributan dirumah sakit.

"Ani, aku akan menelepon umma. Biar dia bisa menyuruh dokter dan perawat untuk memeriksamu. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengabaikan pasien" Omel Daehyun sambil mencari nomor kontak ibunya di ponsel.

"Andwae, jangan sampai mereka tahu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, jeongmal." Youngjae menyita ponsel ditangan Daehyun sebelum ia sempat menghubungi orangtuanya.

"Neo pabo? Lihat keadaanmu sekarang."

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah lebih-argh." Youngjae meringis di akhir kalimatnya.

"Iya, kau sudah lebih sakit sekarang." Sindir Daehyun pada Youngjae yang menurutnya keras kepala.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawa mereka kesini." Daehyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Youngjae dan segera berlari menuju tempat dimana para perawat sedang berkumpul.

"Noona! Aku mohon, tolong dia."Pinta Daehyun dengan nada panik. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan perawat tersebut yang tengah berbincang dengan perawat lainnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku." Perawat tersebut menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Youngjae semakin kesakitan sekarang. Tolong dia noona." Daehyun terus meminta pertolongan.

"Dia hanya sakit perut biasa, kau jangan berlebihan seperti ini."

"Kau bahkan belum memeriksa keadaannya noona! Ayolah, ikut aku sekarang." Tanpa takut, Daehyun menarik pergelangan tangan wanita tersebut untuk mengikutinya.

"Percayalah, temanmu itu baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami sakit dilambung karena pencernaannya terganggu. Aku sudah membantunya dengan memberi infus, jika cairan infus itu sudah habis, kau bisa membawa temanmu pulang." Jelas perawat tersebut sambil melepaskan tangan Daehyun dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Bawa pulang? Apa kau gila? Dia sedang kesakitan dan kau menyuruhku untuk membawanya pulang?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu, temanmu itu hanya sakit perut biasa."

"Tapi noona, dia-"

"Jung Daehyun-ssi?" Panggil seorang dokter yang menyela perdebatan antara Daehyun dan perawat tersebut.

"Ahhh syukurlah anda disini dokter. Tolong saya dok, Youngjae sedang kesakitan sekarang." Ujar Daehyun panik bercampur lega saat dokter yang dulu menangani Youngjae – - datang menghampirinya.

"Jung Youngjae-ssi?"

Daehyun mengangguk cepat, "Ne. Anda ingat dia?"

"Tentu, dimana dia?" Dokter Park mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa bilik pasien untuk mencari keberadaan Youngjae.

"Dibilik yang paling ujung. Sudah satu jam lebih kami menunggu, tapi noona ini tidak ingin memeriksa keadaannya. Dia langsung memberi kesimpulan tanpa pemeriksaan terlebih dulu." Tunjuk Daehyun pada perawat wanita angkuh itu. Sementara perawat lainnya hanya diam memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia hanya sakit perut biasa, dok. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Perawat itu membela diri.

"Paling tidak kau harus memeriksa keadaan si pasien, untuk memastikan keadaannya. Bukan hanya melihat dari matamu saja." Tegur Dokter Park.

"N-ne, mianhae." Perawat itu melirik tajam Daehyun sekilas lalu menunduk tanda mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Orang yang sedang sakit itu adalah anak dari salah satu donatur terbesar dirumah sakit kita. Apa kau mau tanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa? Aish kau ceroboh sekali." Dokter Park sangat kesal dengan perlakuan anak buahnya.

"Dokter, palli. Saya benar-benar khawatir dengan Youngjae."

"Ah ne, kajja. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu." Dokter Park lalu menepuk punggung Daehyun sebagai ajakan untuk segera menghampiri Youngjae yang menunggu mereka.

"Saya mohon bantu dia dok, jebalyo. Saya tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi selain anda." Ucap Daehyun yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat bersama Dokter Park menuju bilik dimana Youngjae berada.

"Pasti. Saya akan memeriksa keadaannya terlebih dulu." Balas Dokter Park sebelum akhirnya mereka tiba didepan bilik Youngjae.

"Goma- Youngjae-ya!" Betapa kagetnya Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae sedang meringkuk dan memeluk erat perutnya dalam diam dengan wajah yang kembali dipenuhi keringat efek menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Tenang, Daehyun-ssi." Tegur Dokter Park yang langsung memeriksa keadaan Youngjae. Ia tidak ingin salah memberi diagnosa kepada Youngjae seperti sebelumnya.

"Beritahu saya, apa saja yang Youngjae-ssi lakukan sebelum dia merasakan sakit diperutnya?" Perintah Dokter Park yang terus melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Youngjae.

"Kemarin sore kami kehujanan, dan kami segera berlari menuju mobil. Tapi dia langsung menggigil hebat sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, perutnya juga sakit. Dia melarang saya untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan saya menurut. Saat saya menggantikan pakaiannya, saya mendapati ada bercak -"

"Darah." Satu kata dari Dokter Park menghentikan penjelasan Daehyun.

"Iya saya mendapati bercak darah pada -"

"Daehyun-ssi, berhenti bicara. Kita harus membawanya ke ruang praktik ku sekarang. Ada darah yang keluar." Dokter Park kembali memotong perkataan Daehyun ketika mendapati celana tipis yang dikenakan Youngjae terdapat darah segar yang keluar. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia langsung mengambil infus yang menggantung pada tiang penopang dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun.

"Pegang ini dengan satu tanganmu, dan bantu aku mendorong brankar ini dengan tanganmu yang lain." Dokter Park memberi aba-aba.

"N-Ne." Daehyun menjawab dengan terbata dan menuruti perintah yang diberikan oleh Dokter Park. Diambilnya botol infus tersebut dan dipeganginya dengan posisi tangan kanan yang ia angkat sehingga cairan tersebut tetap mengalir. Sementara tangan kirinya berusaha membantu Dokter Park mendorong brankar yang ditempati Youngjae menuju ruangan praktiknya.

Beberapa perawat -termasuk perawat angkuh tersebut- yang sedang bersantai pun bangun dari duduknya hendak membantu saat melihat Daehyun dan Dokter Park tengah mendorong brankar Youngjae dengan tergesa-gesa melewati mereka.

"Biar kami bantu, dokter." Ujar dua perawat pria yang turut mendorong brankar tersebut disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Dimana Hyunsik dan Hyesun?" Dokter Park mencari perawat yang membantunya saat hendak mengoperasi Youngjae beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hyunsik sedang cuti, dan Hyesun sedang ijin mengurus beasiswanya." Jawab salah satu perawat tersebut.

"Eish. Kenapa mereka tidak ada saat aku memerlukan." Dokter Park menggumam pelan.

"Biar kami yang menggantikan mereka, dok."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kalian cukup antarkan kami sampai pintu saja." Tolak Dokter Park. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan perawat lain mengetahui kelebihan Youngjae saat ia melakukan pemeriksaan nanti. Lebih baik ia menanganinya sendiri, dibanding harus mengambil resiko orang lain akan mengetahui rahasia pasiennya.

"Daehyun-ah, appo." Ujar Youngjae ditengah perjalanan mereka. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya terus meringis tanpa henti. Andai saja kedua tangan Daehyun sedang tidak digunakan, dia pasti akan langsung menggenggam tangan istrinya itu kembali.

"Sabar chagiya, sebentar lagi sakitmu akan hilang." Daehyun berusaha menenangkan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, pikiran dan perasaannya saat ini sangat kacau. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang juga, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia harus tetap bersikap tenang, paling tidak berusaha tenang selama dihadapan Youngjae.

"Chagiya?" Salah satu perawat tersebut mengulang satu kata yang diucapkan Daehyun. Ia melirik Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian, berusaha mencari tahu.

"Dorong saja yang benar." Tegur Dokter Park yang otomatis membuat perawat tersebut kembali fokus.

"Daehyun-ssi, kita harus melakukan USG untuk memastikan apa yang menjadi penyebab sakitnya ini. Saya tidak ingin salah dalam memberi penanganan." Jelas Dokter Park yang sengaja mengajak Daehyun berbicara agar anak muda tersebut tidak terlalu panik.

"Saya akan setuju jika itu yang menurut anda terbaik, dok. Saya hanya ingin melihat dia sehat kembali." Balas Daehyun sambil menatap sendu Youngjae.

"Arra. Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Dokter Park. Sesekali ia mengamati keadaan Youngjae yang masih terlihat kesakitan.

"Dok, anda yakin tidak memerlukan bantuan kami?" Kedua perawat tadi memastikan kembali setelah mereka tiba didepan ruangan praktik Dokter Park.

"Ya, aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Terimakasih." Dokter Park mengangguk pasti.

"Baik, kalau begitu silahkan." Perawat tersebut membukakan pintu ruangan dengan lebar dan mempersilakan Daehyun, Youngjae dan Dokter Park untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Karena saya hanya sendiri, saya perlu bantuan anda, Daehyun-ssi." Kata Dokter Park setelah pintu ditutup dari luar dan meninggalkan mereka di ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan medis tersebut.

"Ne. Saya siap, dok." Daehyun menjawab dengan anggukan mantap seraya menggantungkan botol infus pada penopang besi yang diberikan oleh Dokter Park.

"Astaga, darah yang keluar semakin banyak saja." Kata Dokter Park yang kembali memeriksa celana tipis Youngjae. Bahkan darah tersebut membekas pada kain putih yang menjadi alas brankar.

Dengan cekatan, Dokter Park langsung mengambil beberapa bantal dari lemarinya dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun yang tampak termenung karena melihat keadaan Youngjae dihadapannya.

"Letakkan bantalan itu dibawah kakinya sehingga posisi kaki berada lebih tinggi dari badannya. Itu dapat menghentikan darah yang keluar." Perintah Dokter Park sambil menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit berdosis rendah ke lengan Youngjae.

Mendengar perintah tersebut, Daehyun pun segera mengangkat kedua kaki Youngjae dan mengganjal bagian bawahnya dengan bantalan yang diberikan tadi. "Sudah, dok."

"Tolong angkat bajunya hingga bagian dada." Dokter Park kembali memberi intruksi sembari menyiapkan perlengkapan sebelum melakukan USG.

"Nde." Sahut Daehyun lalu beralih pada pakaian Youngjae. Diangkatnya sweater serta kaos yang sudah basah akibat keringat tersebut hingga bagian dada dan memperlihatkan perut chubby Youngjae.

"Daehyun-ah." Gumam Youngjae dengan kedua mata masih terpejam dan bibir bawah yang terus digigit olehnya.

"Aku disini chagi. Bertahanlah." Balas Daehyun dan beranjak ke sisi kiri brankar sambil memegang tangan Youngjae erat untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Sakit." Youngjae mengeluh dengan suara lirih.

"Dokter..."

"Gwaenchana, sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan hilang seiring reaksi obat yang sudah saya suntikkan tadi." Ujar Dokter Park saat menyadari Daehyun memandangnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Lebih baik kita lakukan pemeriksaan sekarang, agar Youngjae-ssi segera mendapat penanganan yang tepat." Lanjut Dokter Park dan mulai menyalakan alat USG yang sudah ia siapkan dan diletakkan tepat di samping kanan Youngjae.

"Ne, lebih cepat lebih baik." Daehyun mengangguk cepat.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Daehyun, Dokter Park pun segera mengambil transduser dan melapisinya dengan gel khusus. Perlahan ia meletakkan benda itu di atas perut Youngjae dan menggerakkannya dari atas ke bawah untuk memeriksa keadaan organ-organ yang ada didalamnya.

Youngjae yang merasakan sensasi dingin dan pergerakan benda diatas perutnya pun membuka matanya pelan. Ia melihat kearah Daehyun yang memperhatikan kegiatan Dokter Park dengan sangat serius sambil terus memegang dan mengusap tangannya dengan lembut.

"Dae.." Panggil Youngjae pelan dan membuat Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae.

"Ya, chagi. Apa perutmu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Daehyun yang langsung memastikan keadaan Youngjae.

"Sudah berkurang." Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan mata yang sayu.

"Syukurlah." Daehyun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Youngjae lembut, ia sangat bersyukur Dokter Park datang tepat pada waktunya. Entah bagaimana nasib Youngjae jika masih berada di ruang IGD tanpa mendapat pemeriksaan sedikit pun.

"Lambung dan usus Youngjae-ssi sehat, tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh disana." Ucap Dokter Park yang sejak tadi berkonsentrasi pada pemeriksaannya. Sesekali ia sedikit menekan transduser tersebut di perut Youngjae untuk memperoleh hasil gambaran yang jelas.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa begini... Maksud saya, perutnya yang terus sakit dan darah yang keluar itu." Daehyun masih penasaran dengan keadaan Youngjae meski Dokter Park telah mengatakan keadaan alat pencernaan Youngjae baik-baik saja.

"Sebenarnya itu yang masih menjadi pertanyaan saya, Daehyun-ssi." Balas dokter. Ia kembali memeriksa organ lainnya untuk mencari tahu hal yang juga menjadi pertanyaannya.

"Ack!" Pekik Youngjae saat Dokter Park menekan transduser ditangannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga membuat Youngjae merasa sedikit sakit.

"Mianhae." Ucap Dokter Park namun tetap menekan alat tersebut diperut Youngjae. Terpaksa ia melakukannya agar ia dapat menemukan penyebab dari sakitnya Youngjae.

Tidak berapa lama, gerakan tangan Dokter Park terhenti saat sebuah benda kecil tertangkap dilayar monitor. "Ini..." Gumamnya yang membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Daehyun-ssi, kau bilang Youngjae-ssi kesakitan setelah berlari bukan?"

"Ne. Waeyo?" Jawabnya Daehyun dengan wajah khawatir, sementara Youngjae menggenggam tangannya, takut.

"Nanti akan saya jelaskan, sekarang saya harus memberinya beberapa suntikan obat sebelum terlambat." Dokter Park melepaskan transduser ditangannya dan segera mengisi beberapa suntikan dengan cairan obat yang ia perlukan.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Dokter Park mengabaikan pertanyaan Daehyun sementara waktu, ia memilih untuk fokus memberikan suntikan obat ke bagian perut Youngjae. Ia juga memeriksa bagian bawah Youngjae untuk memastikan darahnya berhenti keluar.

"Untung saja." Ia menghela napas lega karena tidak ada lagi darah segar yang keluar dari bagian bawah Youngjae. Pertolongan pertama yang Daehyun lakukan rupanya berhasil membuat darah tersebut berhenti keluar.

"Kenapa? Tolong jelaskan pada kami." Desak Daehyun yang sangat khawatir ketika melihat Dokter Park yang melakukan penanganan secara tiba-tiba.

"Akan saya jelaskan." Dokter Park kembali ke tempatnya dan mengambil transduser yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi dan meletakkannya kembali diposisi terakhir ia memeriksa perut Youngjae dimana terdapat benda kecil yang terlihat pada monitor sebelumnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Youngjae ragu sambil mengamati layar dari kejauhan.

"Youngjae-ssi, apa anda masih merasakan sakit diperut anda?" Dokter Park justru bertanya balik pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk pelan, "Sedikit."

"Tidak apa, itu hanya efek yang masih tersisa."

"Tapi dok, benda apa yang ada dilayar itu?" Daehyun mengulang pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Oh ini." Dokter Park menunjuk benda kecil yang ada di monitor.

"Ne." Jawab Daehyun dan Youngjae kompak. Mereka berdua sangat penasaran dan khawatir dengan jawaban Dokter Park.

Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran pasangan dihadapannya, Dokter Park memberikan senyuman lebar sebelum menjawab, "Ini adalah janin yang sudah berkembang selama 5 minggu."

"MWO?" Kedua mata dan bibir Youngjae membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru dikatakan oleh Dokter Park.

"Maksud anda, itu anak kami?" Berbeda dengan Youngjae, raut wajah Daehyun berubah menjadi bahagia saat mendengar perkataan Dokter Park. Ia melepas tangan Youngjae dan menghampiri layar yang menampilkan gambaran calon anaknya tersebut.

"Ne, sayangnya posisi janin kalian berada di dekat mulut rahim yang mulai terbuka akibat kegiatan berat yang dilakukan seperti berlari kemarin. Itu sebabnya Youngjae-ssi mengalami pendarahan dan kram yang hebat. Jika satu jam saja kita terlambat menanganinya, maka tidak ada harapan janin kalian dapat diselamatkan." Jelas Dokter Park.

"Jeongmalyo?" Wajah Daehyun kembali sendu. Ia menatapnya dalam sambil mengusap gambar calon anaknya di layar.

"Mianhae." Ucap Daehyun dengan penuh sesal.

"Gwaenchana, Daehyun-ssi. Janin kalian baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi saya mohon, jaga kesehatannya dan Youngjae-ssi. Jangan melakukan kegiatan berat lagi, karena kandungan Youngjae-ssi sangat lemah dan beresiko, berbeda dengan kandungan wanita biasa."

"Ne, saya akan menjaga mereka." Angguk Daehyun pasti. Sementara Youngjae menatap layar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Saya ucapkan selamat untuk kalian, Daehyun-ssi Youngjae-ssi." Ucap Dokter Park dengan senyuman tulus sembari memberikan beberapa lembar tisu pada Daehyun untuk membersihkan sisa gel yang ada diperut Youngjae.

"Kamsahamnida. Saya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berterimakasih pada anda, dok. Anda telah menyelamatkan istri dan anak saya." Daehyun menunduk 90 derajat sebagai tanda terimakasih yang sangat besar.

"Itu sudah tugas saya, Daehyun-ssi." Dokter Park menepuk bahu Daehyun.

"Sekarang, anda bantu Youngjae-ssi untuk bangun. Saya akan menuliskan resep obat yang harus diminum olehnya untuk menguatkan kandungan janin kalian. Dan saya mohon, Youngjae-ssi untuk bed rest selama satu minggu agar kandungan anda benar-benar stabil." Saran Dokter Park.

"Apa? Satu minggu? Yang benar saja, 6 hari lagi kami ujian dok. Bagaimana bisa saya hanya istirahat di tempat tidur selama itu?" Protes Youngjae yang sejak tadi diam tersentak kaget ketika Dokter Park memberikan saran yang baginya tidak masuk akal.

"Kau bisa belajar ditempat tidur bukan?" Sahut Daehyun.

"Sekolahku? Pasti semakin banyak materi yang diberikan oleh guru menjelang ujian, Dae."

"Kita pikirkan dirumah saja. Jangan marah-marah, tidak baik untuk anak kita. Benarkan dok?" Daehyun mencoba menenangkan Youngjae karena merasa tidak enak pada Dokter Park.

"Ne... Ah kalau begitu saya permisi untuk membuatkan resep. Silakan kalian berberes dulu." Pamit Dokter Park yang sebenarnya juga tidak nyaman berada di tengah perdebatan pasangan tersebut.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Dae." Youngjae kembali bersuara setelah kepergian Dokter Park.

"Kau tidak mau apa hm?" Tanya Daehyun sambil membersihkan sisa gel diperut Youngjae dengan cekatan.

"Aku tidak mau...anak ini." Jawab Youngjae pelan namun menusuk Daehyun.

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Youngjae dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... belum siap." Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat untuk menghindari tatapan Daehyun yang menurutnya menakutkan.

"Ini sudah terjadi, dan kau bilang belum siap? Alasanmu sangat konyol, Jung Youngjae." Daehyun bicara dengan nada sinis. Ia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang Youngjae merusaknya dengan sebuah alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulang kali, kalau aku sama sekali belum siap dan belum ingin memiliki anak sebelum kita benar-benar dewasa, Dae. Bahkan masa depan kita saja masih belum jelas bagaimana. Dan kau bilang ini alasan konyol?" Youngjae berusaha menekan intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Dokter Park yang sedang menuliskan resep di meja kerjanya.

"Memang konyol. Lalu untuk apa kau mempertahankan rahimmu jika kau memang tidak ingin memiliki anak eoh?"

"Belum ingin bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkannya, Dae. Hanya saja menurutku ini belum saat yang tepat untuk kita memilikinya."

"Lalu kau ingin bagaimana? Membuangnya hanya karena dia hadir disaat yang tidak tepat? Jika kau melakukan hal itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Jae."

 _'Deg.'_ Youngjae menyadari nada suara Daehyun yang tadi sinis dan dingin mendadak berubah menjadi nada getir dan lirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Youngjae terdiam saat ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali mengarah pada Daehyun dan melihat kedua mata Daehyun mulai memerah dan berair, raut wajah Daehyun pun sangat terlihat jelas sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Kau.." Baru Youngjae hendak menjangkau kedua mata Daehyun dengan jemarinya, Daehyun lebih dulu menjauhkan diri dari Youngjae.

"Tidak usah memperdulikanku." Ucap Daehyun sambil menyapu wajahnya.

"Daehyun-ssi, bisa anda kesini sebentar?" Seru Dokter Park dengan suara yang cukup nyaring ditengah perdebatan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Nde, saya akan segera kesana." Sahut Daehyun dan segera menghampiri Dokter Park tanpa bicara sedikit pun pada Youngjae.

 _'Kenapa kau tidak mengerti maksudku.'_ Batin Youngjae yang menatap kepergian Daehyun.

Yongguk begitu gelisah, beberapa kali ia berdiri untuk mengecek keadaan didalam ruangan lalu kembali duduk. Sudah 45 menit Himchan berada diruangan itu bersama beberapa peserta lainnya, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda ia akan segera keluar. Yongguk sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Himchan di dalam sana, dan ia berharap Himchan dapat melakukannya dengan baik kali ini.

 _'Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan didalam sana. Lama sekali. '_ Kata Yongguk dalam hati.

"Ahjussi, apa castingnya masih lama?" Tanya Yongguk pada staff keamanan yang berada di dekatnya.

Staff tersebut melihat ke jam tangannya sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk, "Biasanya setiap sesi hanya berlangsung selama 1 jam. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai."

"Oh begitu, terimakasih." Ucap Yongguk sopan.

"Ne, memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu?" Staff itu mencoba mengajak Yongguk berbicara untuk menghilangkan bosan.

"Sahabatku." Jawab Yongguk setengah berbohong. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengatakan Himchan adalah kekasihnya, bisa saja hal itu mempengaruhi hasil casting Himchan nantinya.

"Semoga dia berhasil. Ku dengar persyaratannya sangat banyak." Kata staff tersebut.

"Ne, gomawo. Semoga saja dia beruntung." Balas Yongguk.

"Bbang!" Himchan berjalan cepat menghampiri Yongguk yang sedang mengobrol sesaat setelah keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yongguk langsung.

Himchan mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada harapan."

"Wae?"

"Mereka selalu mengkritik tajam semua poseku, sementara pada peserta yang lain mereka bersikap biasa saja." Adu Himchan.

"Aneh sekali."

"Mungkin mereka merasa minder saat melihat CV ku." Kata Himchan percaya diri.

Yongguk segera menutup mulut Himchan yang akan kembali mengatai para juri dihadapan staff agensi tersebut. "Dia hanya bercanda." Kata Yongguk dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Ah ne, gwaenchana."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Pamit Yongguk dan membawa Himchan pergi.

"Aish kenapa kau menutup mulutku." Himchan tidak terima.

"Hati-hati Hime, dia bisa saja menyampaikan kalimatmu itu." Yongguk mengingatkan.

"Biar saja, itu kenyataannya. Mereka menjadi sinis saat mengetahui aku berkarir lebih lama dari mereka."

"Mungkin mereka hanya sedang menguji kesabaranmu." Yongguk berusaha berpikir positif.

"Sudah jelas mereka iri Bbang." Himchan tetap mengejek para juri yang membuatnya kesal didalam ruangan tadi.

"Kau ini." Yongguk mengacak rambut Himchan, gemas. "Ayo kita ke agensi yang lainnya. 2 jam lagi castingnya akan mulai."

"Tapi aku lapar, Bbang."

"Ya sudah, kau makan dulu. Kita cari kedai didekat sini."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Kita bagi dua saja."

"Oh ya aku lupa kita harus hemat. Kajja~" Himchan menggandeng lengan Yongguk sambil berjalan menjauh dari agensi tersebut.

"Bbang, kapan appa akan check up lagi? Aku ingin ikut menemaninya." Tanya Himchan sambil memperhatikan Yongguk yang sedang menikmati sisa makanannya.

"Minggu depan. Kenapa kau ingin menemaninya?"

"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh. Tapi berada disana sangat lama, kau pasti akan bosan."

"Gwaenchana. Selama ada kau, aku tidak akan bosan kkk."

Tanpa menghiraukan kalimat Himchan, Yongguk kembali fokus menghabiskan makanannya.

"Yah! Harusnya kau merespon gombalanku." Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Yongguk justru mengabaikannya demi makanan.

"Ku pikir kau bicara sendiri." Sahut Yongguk disela kunyahan terakhirnya.

"Aku bicara pada tembok."

"Oh." Yongguk mengangguk tanpa berniat membalas dan hal itu membuat Himchan ingin sekali memukul kepalanya.

"Kau ingin berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Yongguk setelah menyeruput habis kuah yang masih tersisa.

"Boleh. Lagipula jarak tempat ini ke agensi itu lumayan jauh juga." Setuju Himchan sembari menyodorkan minuman miliknya pada Yongguk yang sudah kehabisan air digelasnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Ajak Yongguk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Himchan yang dengan semangat langsung menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Tidak membuang waktu, Yongguk pun menggiring Himchan untuk pergi dari kedai yang sudah cukup ramai tersebut.

"Hoam." Tanpa sadar Himchan menguap dalam perjalanan mereka menuju halte bus yang berjarak lima meter dari tempat mereka makan tadi.

"Kau bisa tidur selama berada di dalam bus. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Usul Yongguk sambil memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak lelah lagi setelah memegang tanganmu kkk."

"Kau selalu bicara gombal seperti ini ckck."

"Eish, sungguh. Semua rasa lelahku mendadak hilang setelah kau memegang tanganku tadi." Himchan bicara dengan wajah dan nada yang meyakinkan.

Yongguk terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu aku ijinkan kau memegang tanganku selama perjalanan." Ujar Yongguk sambil mempersilakan Himchan masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah tiba.

"Itu harus." Himchan tersenyum dan berjalan menuju bangku dideretan belakang yang masih kosong.

Baru saja Yongguk akan duduk disamping Himchan, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang wanita berumur yang tidak mendapat bangku dan terpaksa harus berdiri.

"Halmeoni. Kau bisa duduk disini." Yongguk pun menawarkan bangku miliknya pada wanita berumur tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, kau saja yang duduk." Tolak wanita tersebut, merasa tidak enak pada Yongguk.

"Gwaenchana, kau saja." Yongguk mempersilakannya lagi. Kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah, terimakasih anak muda." Ucap wanita itu yang pada akhirnya menerima tawaran Yongguk.

"Silakan halmeoni." Himchan pun segera memberi jalan dan membantunya untuk duduk di sisi jendela.

"Ne, cheonma halmeoni." Jawab Yongguk sopan dan berdiri disamping Himchan dengan tangan kanannya terus menggenggam tangan Himchan, sementara tangannya yang lain berpegangan pada gantungan bus.

Melihat sikap Yongguk pada wanita berumur tersebut membuat Himchan tersenyum. Sangat jarang ia menemui orang yang mau berkorban untuk orang yang bahkan belum dikenal sama sekali. Dan Himchan merasa beruntung dan sekaligus bangga memiliki sosok Yongguk yang mau melakukan hal itu tanpa diminta sekalipun.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Yongguk yang menyadarkan Himchan dari pikirannya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Himchan dengan senyuman lebar.

Tanpa memperdulikan orang disekitarnya, Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kekar Yongguk yang ada disampingnya. Sementara Yongguk kembali mengamati jalan-jalan yang dilewati oleh bus sembari memainkan jari di punggung tangan Himchan yang ada di genggamannya.

' _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Bbang.'_ Ucap Himchan dalam hati sembari menyamankan kepalanya di lengan Yongguk, mencoba istirahat sejenak.

"Kira-kira kemana mereka ya hyung." Tanya Junhong yang sedang tiduran pada lantai rooftop bersama Jongup di saat istirahat.

"Maksudmu Dae hyung dan Jae hyung?" Jongup yang sedari tadi menatap langit-langit cerah diatasnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junhong.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka."

"Oh. Mungkin bolos lagi." Jawab Jongup asal dan kembali menatapi langit.

"Tidak biasanya Youngjae hyung bolos. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Mungkin mereka tidak ingin diganggu."

"Kita juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan appa umma."

"Kau kan setiap hari bertemu mereka."

"Eish, maksudku Yonggukie hyung dan Himchanie hyung." Jelas Junhong yang memang terkadang memanggil kedua hyungnya itu dengan panggilan appa-umma.

"Oh, mungkin mereka sibuk."

"Mereka merindukan kita tidak ya hyung."

"Mungkin-"

"Ish! Jawabanmu selalu menduga-duga hyung." Junhong memotong ucapan Jongup yang terus menggunakan kata 'mungkin' di kalimatnya.

"Kkk. Itu karena memang aku tidak tau jawabannya, maknae." Jongup menampilkan cengiran khasnya pada Junhong yang sudah gemas.

"Dasar." Cibir Junhong.

"Oh ya hyung, bagaimana dengan klub dance mu kalau kau sudah jadi siswa kelas tiga nanti?" Junhong membuka topik baru.

Jongup bangun dari tidurnya lalu bersandar pada kaki kursi yang berada didekatnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junhong. "Aku sudah berhenti."

"Jinjayo? Sejak kapan?" Junhong tidak percaya. Seingatnya Jongup sangat senang berada di klub dance tersebut.

"Aku lupa kapan, yang jelas sudah cukup lama."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku eoh? Dan kenapa kau berhenti?" Junhong mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk dihadapan Jongup.

"Aku lupa." Jawab Jongup sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hm, aku berhenti juga karena aku bosan mendengar beberapa anggota klub membicarakanku dibelakang, maknae."

"Maksudmu?" Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Sejak kami kalah di kompetisi kemarin, mereka diam-diam menyalahkanku yang saat itu menjadi ketua klub. Dan kemudian sikap mereka juga berubah, tidak begitu mendengarkan arahan ku lagi." Cerita Jongup dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Bukankah poin tim kalian hanya berbeda sedikit dengan tim juara? Kenapa mereka menyalahkanmu?"

Jongup mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Molla, sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin mendapat predikat juara agar bisa menambah nilai prestasi mereka."

"Ck, kenapa mereka bermuka dua seperti itu. Jahat sekali." Gerutu Junhong tidak terima pada teman-teman Jongup.

"Gwaenchana, itu sudah biasa." Jongup menepuk kepala Junhong pelan.

"Di jaman sekarang memang susah mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar teman ya hyung. Aku sangat heran." Celoteh Junhong yang dibalas anggukan setuju Jongup.

"Beruntung aku mendapatkan sahabat seperti kalian." Sahut Jongup.

"Sahabat?"

"Yonggukie hyung, Himchanie hyung, Dae hyung dan Jae hyung adalah sahabat sekaligus hyung untukku."

"Aku?"

"Kau..."

"Apa?"

"Kau..." Jongup menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tidak usah dijawab hyung." Junhong menutup mulut Jongup yang terus menggantung jawabannya.

Jongup melepas tangan Junhong dan terkekeh pelan, "Kau sahabat yang paling aku sayang lebih dari siapapun, maknae."

 _Blush._ Spontan wajah Junhong memerah, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar jawaban Jongup yang simpel namun berhasil membuatnya tersipu.

"Kau kepanasan?" Jongup dengan polosnya mengipasi wajah Junhong dengan tangan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa dialah yang menjadi penyebab wajah Junhong memerah.

"A-aniyo." Junhong menggeleng cepat sambil menutupi kedua pipinya.

Jongup mengedip-ngedipkan matanya melihat tingkah Junhong, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Junhong jadi aneh seperti itu.

"Hm, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Junhong mengalihkan pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Dua." Jawab Jongup datar.

"Oh..." Junhong mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh apa? Jam dua? Yak hyung! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku kalau jam masuk sudah lewat." Junhong segera membereskan beberapa bungkus snack yang ia dan Jongup makan tadi.

"Ku pikir kita akan bolos juga." Sahut Jongup ikut membantu membereskan.

"Tidak mungkin. Appa pasti akan memarahiku jika tahu aku membolos." Kata Junhong sedikit panik karena mereka sudah terlambat setengah jam.

Dengan membawa kantung plastik berisi sisa bungkus makanan mereka, Jongup pun berjalan mengikuti Junhong yang bergegas menuruni tangga.

"Tenang maknae, kau bisa jatuh kalau berlari seperti itu." Jongup mengingatkan.

"Aish, mereka pasti akan mengadukan pada appa jika kita terlambat hyung." Balas Junhong yang memperlambat langkahnya untuk menyeimbangi langkah Jongup.

"Jika saem menanyai kita, kau bilang saja _'lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak datang sama sekali.'_ Dia pasti akan langsung..."

"Langsung memukul kepala kita seperti ini hyung." Junhong memukul pelan kepala Jongup yang bicara asal lalu kembali mempercepat langkah kakinya menuruni tangga agar segera tiba di kelas.

"Eiy, berani sekali." Gerutu Jongup yang ikut mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Junhong menuju kelas.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan yang kini dihuni oleh dua orang pemuda yang tengah asik dengan pikiran masing-masing dan diposisi yang terpisah. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Youngjae memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak, ia tidak sedang tidur. Hanya saja Youngjae memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri tanpa harus bicara ataupun melihat wajah Daehyun. Sedangkan Daehyun, ia justru memilih untuk berbaring pada sofa panjang dikamarnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menikmati alunan musik dari sepasang earphone mp3 yang menggantung ditelinganya. Ya, musik adalah salah satu cara Daehyun untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau saat ini.

Selang sepuluh menit, perlahan Daehyun membuka matanya dan melirik kearah Youngjae yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut meski jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang.

"Ck." Daehyun terpaksa melepas earphone ditelinganya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya untuk menghampiri Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya, ayo minum obatmu." Daehyun menepuk tubuh Youngjae pelan. Daehyun bisa saja terus mendiamkan Youngjae dan membiarkannya berada dibalik selimut sepuas yang dia mau. Namun jika ia melakukannya, sama saja ia sudah bersikap egois. Karena bukan hanya Youngjae yang ia abaikan, tetapi anaknya yang tidak bersalah pun akan ikut terkena imbasnya. Dan bukan itu yang Daehyun inginkan.

"Andwae." Tolak Youngjae tanpa memunculkan wajahnya.

"Jangan sampai aku memaksamu."

"Shireo. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum dan makan apapun."

"Jangan egois Jae. Kau sedang tidak sendiri sekarang."

"Biar saja."

"Astaga. Kau benar-benar." Daehyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia menarik selimut Youngjae dan mendudukkannya secara paksa.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Dae." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun dan kembali ingin merebahkan dirinya namun sayangnya berhasil ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk meminum obat. Apa salah?"

"Salah, karena kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku."

"Ck, kau bisa beristirahat sepuasmu setelah minum obat." Daehyun mengambil satu butir obat dari setiap kemasan obat yang ia tebus dirumah sakit tadi.

"Aku tidak mau, Dae." Youngjae menahan tangan Daehyun yang hendak menyuapinya beberapa jenis obat.

Daehyun menghela napasnya berat, ia pun duduk dihadapan Youngjae dan memandangnya dengan pasrah. "Aku mohon. Jika kau ingin marah, marah saja padaku. Tapi jangan sampai anak kita ikut terkena imbasnya." Bujuk Daehyun.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Ingin rasanya Daehyun memukul Youngjae yang kembali bersikap keras kepala saat ini juga. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin. Ia pun hanya bisa menarik-menghembuskan napasnya berat mencoba menghilangkan kekesalannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus peduli pada anakmu, Jung Youngjae." Ucap Daehyun dingin. Ia membuka paksa mulut Youngjae dan memasukkan obat-obatan yang sejak tadi ditangannya. Tidak lupa ia memberikan air agar Youngjae dapat menelannya dengan mudah.

"Yak! Kau ingin membunuhku?" Seru Youngjae setelah Daehyun berhasil memaksanya meminum obat.

"Aku masih punya hati jadi tidak mungkin aku ingin membunuh anak dan istriku." Balas Daehyun datar seakan sedang menyindir Youngjae.

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Kau merasa? Ah maaf. Aku sengaja."

"Aish, jeongmal. Pergi kau!" Youngjae menendang tubuh Daehyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Arra, aku akan pergi. Tapi kembalikan ponselku." Pinta Daehyun seraya menadahkan tangannya pada Youngjae.

"Tidak ada padaku."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau yang menyembunyikan ponselku saat aku mandi tadi."

"Bu-bukan aku." Youngjae mencoba menyangkal meski Daehyun sudah pasti mengetahuinya. Ia memang sengaja mematikan ponsel mereka dan menyembunyikannya agar Daehyun tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun.

"Kemarikan. Aku harus memberitahu kabar gembira ini ke orangtua kita."

"Andwae! Jangan beritahu mereka." Larang Youngjae.

"Ini kabar gembira, mereka semua harus tahu."

"Aniyo, ini kabar yang tidak diinginkan."

"Hanya kau yang berpikiran seperti itu." Balas Daehyun yang sontak membuat Youngjae terdiam.

"Kau masih tidak ingin mengembalikannya?"

"Shireo." Youngjae menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu umma pulang agar aku bisa langsung memberitahunya." Daehyun beranjak menuju pintu kamar meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Yak! Awas saja kau memberitahu mereka. Ku hajar kau." Teriak Youngjae

"Aku tidak takut." Sahut Daehyun sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar.

Youngjae yang mendengar suara pintu terkunci pun segera menghampiri pintu dan mengetuknya dengan keras. "Yak! Jangan dikunci, paboya." Teriaknya namun tidak didengarkan oleh Daehyun.

"Eish, beraninya dia mengun-Ack!" Ocehan Youngjae terhenti ketika sakit diperutnya kembali terasa saat ia mencoba menendang pintu kamarnya dengan kesal.

"Aish. Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku." Ucap Youngjae sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit, meski tidak sehebat sebelumnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur. Youngjae menyenderkan dirinya pada headboard dan menselonjorkan kedua kakinya, berusaha membuat tubuhnya merasa senyaman mungkin.

 _'Ne umma, aku masih menunggu Himchan. Kalian makan duluan saja.'_ Yongguk menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi lobi yang tersedia disekitar ruangan casting agency. Ia tidak sendiri, disekitarnya juga banyak orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kerabat mereka yang juga mengikuti casting seperti Himchan.

 _'Molla, sudah dua jam tapi dia belum keluar juga.'_ Kata Yongguk lagi.

 _'Hm ne. Doakan saja.'_ Ujar Yongguk lagi sembari mengangguk kecil.

 _'Oh umma, Himchan sudah datang.'_ Yongguk memberitahu ibunya saat melihat Himchan datang menghampirinya dari kejauhan.

 _'Ne, Kami akan segera pulang. Annyeong umma.'_ Pamit Yongguk sebelum menutup pembicaraan ditelepon.

"Kenapa kau tutup saat aku datang?" Himchan yang datang tepat setelah Yongguk menutup telepon pun menyipitkan matanya, memandang curiga pada Yongguk.

"Tadi ada perempuan cantik meneleponku. Aku jawab saja." Yongguk memasang wajah datarnya ke arah Himchan yang ikut duduk.

"Yah! Beraninya kau." Himchan mencubit lengan kanan Yongguk dengan kuat.

"Ack ack. Hentikan Hime." Pinta Yongguk yang menahan pergelangan tangan Himchan.

"Siapa suruh kau bicara dengan perempuan lain saat aku tidak ada?" Tanya Himchan dengan mata yang melotot, serta tangan yang masih betah mencubit lengan Yongguk.

"Pfft. Itu umma, perempuan paling cantik yang ku kenal. Kau masih ingin cemburu?" Jelas Yongguk sambil terkekeh pelan karena melihat respon Himchan yang tampak cemburu.

"Bohong."

"Lihat saja." Yongguk memberikan ponselnya pada Himchan untuk lebih meyakinkan.

"Ish, harusnya kau bilang langsung saja kalau itu umma." Ujar Himchan setelah memeriksa ponsel Yongguk.

"Sengaja, aku ingin melihat reaksimu kk."

"Pabo." Cibir Himchan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Yongguk.

"Kenapa kau cemburu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Yongguk yang membiarkan Himchan memainkan jarinya.

"Aku percaya. Tapi aku takut..."

"Takut?" Yongguk melirik kearah Himchan sekilas.

"Kim Himchan!" Panggil seseorang berperawakan tinggi yang berjalan cepat mendekati Himchan dan juga Yongguk. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menyela pembicaraan pasangan tersebut.

"Oh ne hyung?" Sahut Himchan yang langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Begitupun Yongguk yang menggeser duduknya, menjauh dari Himchan.

"Kau meninggalkan ponselmu." Ujar orang tersebut lalu memberikan ponsel Himchan yang ada ditangannya.

"Eh? Aku baru sadar ponselku tertinggal. Terimakasih hyung." Ucap Himchan mengambil ponselnya dan sedikit menunduk sopan.

"Tidak masalah. Untung saja fotomu yang dijadikan screenlock, jadi aku tidak kesulitan mengetahui siapa pemiliknya."

"Beruntung kau yang menemukannya, aku tidak terbayang kalau itu adalah orang lain. Bisa-bisa ponselku tidak akan kembali lagi hyung."

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati." Ucap orang itu sambil menepuk pundak Himchan.

"Ehem." Yongguk berdehem saat melihat tangan orang itu menyentuh Himchan. Meski hanya pundak, tetap saja Yongguk cemburu.

"Siapa dia? Kakak mu?" Tanya orang itu yang baru menyadari keberadaan Yongguk.

"Hampir saja aku lupa. Perkenalkan, dia kekasihku Bang Yongguk. Orang yang ku ceritakan tadi." Jelas Himchan tanpa canggung memperkenalkan Yongguk sebagai kekasihnya.

 _'Kau menceritakan apa?'_ Kira-kira itulah maksud dari pandangan Yongguk pada Himchan yang tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

"Hai, Yongguk-ssi. Perkenalkan aku Zhoumi. Teman satu tim Himchan saat casting di JJ Entertainment dahulu." Orang yang bernama Zhoumi itu mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum ramah pada Yongguk.

"Hm ya, aku Bang Yongguk. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Yongguk sambil berdiri dan membalas uluran tangan orang yang baru ia kenal tersebut.

"Kau ingat dia, Bbang? Dia teman satu timku saat casting dulu sebelum aku ditolak dan bergabung di White Entertainment. Dia itu orang yang pernah menabrak pintu kaca ruangan casting didepan orang banyak, kau pasti ingat kkk." Himchan menjelaskan sedikit tentang orang yang berada didekat mereka sekarang.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Jadi dia orangnya?" Yongguk mengangguk dan menahan senyumnya saat berhasil mengingat orang dihadapannya ini.

"Eish, kenapa kau cerita hal memalukan itu. Yongguk-ssi, lupakan saja aib ku yang satu itu." Pinta Zhoumi dengan tawa yang ringan.

"Terlalu sayang untuk dilupakan hyung hahaha. Kapan lagi aku melihat kejadian lucu seperti yang kau alami." Sahut Himchan.

"Ckck, kau membuatku malu." Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah.

"Kau datang untuk casting juga hyung?" Yongguk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Justru dia pemilik agensi ini, Bbang." Celetuk Himchan.

"Jinjayo? Whoa, kau benar-benar mengagumkan hyung."

"Haha tidak juga. Aku hanya seorang pemula dan masih tahap belajar, Yongguk-ssi."

"Dia selalu merendah ckck." Ucap Himchan pelan.

"Tapi bukannya kau sudah dikontrak oleh JJ Entertainment?

"Kontrak ku sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang aku ingin mencoba hal yang baru."

"Oh begitu." Yongguk mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Yah, Kim Himchan. Besok aku tunggu kau pukul 8 pagi untuk membahas kontrak. Jangan terlambat, arra?"

"Ne, sajjangnim." Himchan memberi gerakan hormat pada Zhoumi, tentunya bercanda.

"Sajjangnim?" Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan panggilan yang Himchan berikan untuk Zhoumi.

"Kau belum memberitahunya?" Tebak Zhoumi pada Himchan setelah melihat kebingungan diwajah Yongguk.

"Aku ingin memberitahunya, tapi kau lebih dulu datang."

"Oh haha maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Zhoumi tersenyum canggung.

"Beritahu apa?" Yongguk benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Jadi begini, Bbang. Aku..." Himchan menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat ekspresi Yongguk.

"Apa?" Tanya Yongguk yang penasaran.

"Aku lolos~~ yeaaay." Seru Himchan dengan semangat.

"Oh... Chukkae." Ucap Yongguk datar sambil menepuk tangannya pelan beberapa kali.

"Pfffft." Zhoumi menahan tawanya karena melihat reaksi Yongguk yang sangat datar, diluar dari dugaannya.

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak berseru senang atau memelukku sebagai ucapan selamat?" Himchan menatap Yongguk tidak percaya dengan respon yang ia terima.

"Tidak enak didepan bos mu." Yongguk melirik sekilas Zhoumi yang sudah berpamitan namun masih betah berada diantara mereka.

"Oh hahaha, aku hampir lupa. Yasudah, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa Yongguk-ssi." Ucap Zhoumi ramah pada Yongguk tanpa menghiraukan Himchan lalu beranjak meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

"Aish, dia tidak pamit padaku." Gerutu Himchan setelah kepergian Zhoumi.

"Kalian akrab sekali." Kata Yongguk pelan.

"Jangan cemburu, dia hanya teman lamaku." Ucap Himchan yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yongguk.

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu? Kajja, kita pulang. Umma sudah menyiapkan makanan lezat untuk kita." Yongguk berkilah lalu mengajak Himchan untuk pergi dari bangunan yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin kita mampir membeli pakaian dulu untuk appa dan umma." Kata Himchan yang memeluk lengan Yongguk sembari berjalan keluar gedung.

"Eish tidak usah, simpan saja uangmu." Tolak Yongguk.

"Aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka karena aku berhasil mendapat pekerjaan, Bbang." Bujuk Himchan namun mendapat gelengan dari Yongguk.

"Tidak perlu Hime, simpan saja untuk keperluanmu."

"Ish, arra." Himchan akhirnya menuruti perkataan Yongguk. Percuma jika ia terus memaksa, lebih baik dia membelikan barang tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Yongguk.

"Besok aku akan menemanimu lagi." Ujar Yongguk dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Andwae, besok kau ada jadwal kuliah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Bbang." Larang Himchan dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Bagiku kau masih seperti anak kecil." Balas Yongguk sambil merapikan rambut Himchan.

Himchan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Yongguk, "Jadi kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anak kecil sepertiku?"

Perlu waktu satu menit untuk Yongguk mencerna ucapan Himchan yang susah dimengerti olehnya, ia tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai– saat mengerti maksud dari ucapan Himchan.

"Bahkan disaat seperti itu, kau seperti anak kecil untukku. Anak kecil yang selalu merengek untuk diberikan lollipop kesukaannya." Yongguk berbisik saat mengucapkan kalimat ambigu diakhir ucapannya yang berhasil membuat Himchan salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Aish, kau bicara apa." Himchan memukul lengan Yongguk untuk menyamarkan salah tingkahnya.

"Menurutmu apa?" Yongguk tersenyum polos untuk menggoda Himchan.

"Eum...itu. Ah molla aku tidak tahu." Himchan melepas pelukannya pada lengan Yongguk lalu berjalan lebih dulu sebelum Yongguk menyadari wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu dengan kalimat ambigu Yongguk yang sebenarnya sangat ia mengerti. Meski mereka sudah sering melakukannya, tetap saja Himchan akan salah tingkah setiap kali Yongguk menggodanya dengan pembicaraan seperti itu.

"Aish, apa dia tidak mengejarku?" Gumam Himchan yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Yongguk.

"Ish, dia benar-benar tidak mengejarku." Ucap Himchan lagi setelah berbalik dan menyadari Yongguk tidak ada dibelakangnya. Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memilih bersandar pada batang pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dipinggir jalan.

"Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku." Himchan menendang-nendang bebatuan kecil yang ada didepan kakinya.

"Apa dia tidak khawatir melihat aku berjalan sendirian?"

"Ish, menyebalkan."

"Awas saja, akan ku pukuli dia jika tidak menyusulku dalam waktu -" Ocehan Himchan terhenti saat mendapati sebuah buket bunga segar berada didepan matanya. Ia menengadahkan kepala untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang menyodorkan bunga tersebut kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku." Himchan merengut saat mengetahui orang tersebut adalah Yongguk.

"Kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku. Saat aku ingin menyusulmu, aku melihat ada toko bunga, jadi aku mampir sebentar. Kau tidak suka?" Yongguk menyodorkan bunga ditangannya pada Himchan.

Himchan menggeleng dengan bibir yang masih cemberut.

"Yasudah, kita buang saja."

"Andwae, aku bercanda." Himchan segera mengambil buket bunga sederhana itu sebelum Yongguk akan membuangnya dan menciumi wangi bunga yang ada didalamnya dengan pelan.

Yongguk tersenyum tipis melihat Himchan menyukai hadiah kecilnya, diusapnya rambut Himchan dengan lembut. "Chukkae, aku bangga padamu." Ucapnya pelan.

Himchan tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, ia langsung memeluk Yongguk dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan orang disekitarnya. "Gomawo." Ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Yongguk.

Bukan hadiahnya yang membuat Himchan terharu, tapi perlakuan Yongguk lah yang membuatnya tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Yongguk, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat satu buket bunga darinya dan di momen yang tepat. Jadi wajar saja bukan, jika Himchan sangat bahagia meski hanya mendapat hadiah kecil seperti itu.

"Jangan belajar dulu, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Tegur Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae sibuk mengambil beberapa buku dari meja belajarnya.

"Sejak kapan belajar bisa mengganggu kesehatan?" Youngjae mendelik kearah Daehyun yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidur sambil memainkan psp miliknya.

"Ck, dokter bilang pikiranmu harus tenang, jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Itu artinya belajar juga termasuk." Jawab Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar psp.

"Justru kau yang membuat aku punya banyak pikiran, paboya." Cibir Youngjae sembari memulai belajarnya. Ia sudah tidak masuk selama dua hari, dan dia harus mengejar ketinggalannya itu sendiri sebelum ujian dimulai.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan." Gumam Daehyun.

 _'Tok, tok.'_ Beberapa ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Aku saja." Cegat Daehyun pada Youngjae yang hendak beranjak membukakan pintu.

Daehyun segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Ne umma." Sapa Daehyun saat melihat Mrs. Jung berada dibalik pintu, seperti dugaannya.

"Youngie eodiya?" Mrs. Jung mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kamar.

"Anakmu ada disini tapi kau justru mencarinya? Huft." Daehyun memasang wajah masam pada ibunya yang mencari Youngjae.

"Kau kan sudah ada didepan umma, untuk apa dicari?" Mrs. Jung menepuk pipi Daehyun sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar kedua anaknya.

"Oh umma." Seru Youngjae pada Mrs. Jung yang menghampirinya ke meja belajar.

"Youngie~" Mrs. Jung segera memeluk tubuh Youngjae dengan erat. "Umma merindukanmu."

"Na ddo, umma." Youngjae membalas pelukan mertuanya tersebut.

"Eish, apa aku bukan anakmu umma?" Daehyun cemburu melihat ibunya lebih menyayangi Youngjae dibanding dirinya.

"Aigoo, Daehyunie cemburu eoh?" Mrs. Jung menarik kedua pipi Daehyun yang cemberut padanya.

"Ne, aku sangat sangat sangat cemburu umma."

"Kkk, kau tidak boleh cemburu. Umma menyayangi kalian berdua." Mrs. Jung tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Umma, kapan kau kembali? Aku tidak tahu." Tanya Youngjae.

"Sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Tadinya umma ingin langsung menemuimu, tapi Daehyunie bilang kau sedang tidur." Jelas Mrs. Jung yang ditanggapi anggukan mengerti oleh Youngjae.

"Oh ya, umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam special. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu besan datang. Kalian bersiaplah."

"Makan malam? Appa dan umma?" Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya.

Mrs. Jung mengangguk disertai senyuman. "Daehyunie bilang kalian ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira, dan dia meminta umma untuk menghubungi besan juga. Syukurnya mereka memang sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Korea, jadi tidak khawatir mengganggu pekerjaan ayahmu."

"Memangnya kabar gembira apa? Umma sangat penasaran sejak tadi." Tanya Mrs. Jung dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa umma. Dia hanya bicara sembarangan." Jawab Youngjae yang diam-diam melirik tajam kearah Daehyun.

"Kau akan tau nanti umma kkk." Daehyun mengabaikan lirikan tajam Youngjae tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah kalian memberitahu umma sekarang saja?"

"Akan lebih kalau kalian diberitahu secara bersama, umma. Sabar ne kk." Daehyun merangkul pundak ibunya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, umma akan sabar. Ah ya, kalian sebentar lagi akan ujian bukan? Kalian sudah siap?"

"Pasti. Aku sedang belajar umma." Balas Youngjae yang menunjuk beberapa buku dimeja belajarnya.

"Dan kau?" Mrs. Jung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Daehyun.

"Aku? Nanti saja, umma." Jawab Daehyun dengan cengiran.

Mrs. Jung memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban Daehyun, "Kau ingin semua laptop, psp, ps, dan ponselmu umma sita?"

"Andwaeyo." Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Dia selalu berjanji akan belajar, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum belajar sama sekali umma." Youngjae mengadukan Daehyun pada Mrs. Jung agar mendapat teguran. Ia memang sedang marah pada suaminya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa lepas tangan melihat kemalasannya itu.

Mendengar pengaduan Youngjae pada ibunya, Daehyun pun segera menutup mulut Youngjae dengan satu tangannya agar berhenti.

"Ack!" Pekik Daehyun saat Youngjae menginjak kaki kirinya dengan sangat kuat hingga tanpa sadar ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Youngjae.

"Rasakan." Cibir Youngjae.

"Sudah sudah, kalian jangan seperti ini." Lerai Mrs. Jung sambil mengusap punggung Youngjae lembut.

"Daehyunie, harusnya kau meniru istrimu. Kau itu kepala keluarga, jadi tidak boleh malas. Arra?" Nasihat Mrs. Jung.

Daehyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Mrs. Jung yang ada benarnya. "Hm, ne umma."

"Kalau begitu umma kebawah dulu, mungkin saja sebentar lagi besan tiba dirumah kita. Kalian yang akur, ne?"

Pesan Mrs. Jung sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ne." Jawab Youngjae yang memasang ekspresi dingin pada Daehyun setelah pintu kamar ditutup oleh mertuanya.

"Wae? Kau marah lagi?"

"Pikir saja." Balas Youngjae lalu kembali duduk di meja belajarnya, mempelajari materi-materi yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang marah padamu." Gerutu Daehyun sangat pelan, tidak terima dengan perlakuan Youngjae padanya. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Daehyun pun kembali berbaring ditempat tidur sambil memainkan psp, seperti sebelumnya tanpa ada niatan melakukan perintah ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hampir setengah jam Mrs. Jung menunggu kedatangan tamu specialnya namun tamu tersebut belum datang juga. Beberapa pesan singkat yang ia kirim pun tak kunjung dibalas. Ia menghela napasnya sembari mengganti channel tv berulang kali untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Ia khawatir kedua orang itu membatalkan kedatangannya secara mendadak. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka Daehyun akan menunda kabar gembira yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan." Mrs. Jung menatap layar tv dengan kosong. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk menduga-duga hal yang akan dikatakan Daehyun atau Youngjae nanti.

 _'Apa Youngie dapat beasiswa kuliah diluar negeri?'_

 _'Atau Daehyunie mendapat peringkat ketiga?'_

 _'Atau Daehyunie mendapat kesempatan kuliah di perguruan tinggi ternama?'_

 _'Atau Youngie berhasil mengalahkan peringkat pertama?'_

 _'Ting Tong.'_

Kegiatan menebak yang dilakukan Mrs. Jung terhenti ketika suara bel terdengar dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Senyum sumringah terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya yang langsung beranjak dari sofa dan bergegas membukakan pintu, menyambut tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

"Besan! Aigoo, akhirnya kau datang juga." Mrs. Jung refleks memeluk Mrs. Yoo yang tersenyum saat pintu terbuka. Dibelakangnya berdiri Mr. Yoo yang juga ikut tersenyum meski wajah lelah terlihat diwajahnya.

"Maaf, kami datang terlambat. Pesawat kami delay selama dua puluh menit karena ada kendala teknis dan kami lupa memberitahumu." Ujar Mr. Yoo yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah, kita makan dulu. Kalian pasti belum makan, bukan?" Mrs. Jung mempersilakan dengan gesture tangannya.

"Haha, kau tau saja." Mrs. Yoo tertawa pelan sembari masuk kedalam rumah bersama Mr. Yoo.

"Jadi, apa kabar gembira yang akan kita terima?" Tanya Mr. Yoo yang to the point.

"Molla, kedua anak itu tidak ingin memberitahuku sebelum kalian datang."

"Aku sangat penasaran, besan. Tidak tahu kenapa, jantungku berdetak cepat saat teringat itu." Sahut Mrs. Yoo seraya duduk di kursi makan bersama suaminya.

"Aku juga. Silakan minum dulu, anggap rumah sendiri kkk. Aku akan memanggil mereka untuk turun." Ucap Mrs. Jung sebelum beranjak ke lantai atas -kamar Daehyun dan Youngae-.

"Ne, kami tidak akan sungkan kkk." Balas Mrs. Yoo sambil memperhatikan Mrs. Jung yang mulai menjauh.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar kedua anaknya, Mrs. Jung pun langsung mengetuk pintu dengan semangat. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengetahui kabar tersebut. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk namun Daehyun ataupun Youngjae belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jung Daehyun! Buka pintunya." Teriak Mrs. Jung sambil mengetuk pintu dengan keras berulang kali.

 _'Cklek.'_ Pintu akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Daehyun dengan satu earphone menggantung bebas dilehernya sementara satu lagi masih menempel di telinga.

"Ck, pantas saja kau sangat lama membuka pintu." Kata Mrs. Jung yang melirik Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian. Sama seperti Daehyun, menantunya itu juga menggunakan earphone untuk menemaninya saat belajar.

"Ada apa umma?" Daehyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan ibunya.

"Mertuamu sudah datang. Ayo kita makan malam." Ajak Mrs. Jung.

"Oh, arra. Aku akan memberitahu dia dulu."

Mrs. Jung mengangguk, "Kami tunggu."

"Ne umma." Setelah ibunya pergi, Daehyun pun segera menghampiri Youngjae dan melepas earphone yang ia gunakan.

"Aish, wae?" Youngjae memprotes Daehyun yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Orangtuamu sudah datang."

"Oh."

"Hanya oh? Cepat bangun, kita susul mereka."

"Kau saja, aku malas."

Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae yang hendak memasang kembali earphone ke telinganya. "Ayo Jae, kau belum makan dan minum obat."

"Aku belum lapar, Jung Daehyun."

 _'Youngie~ palliwa, umma sudah lapar.'_ Suara Mrs. Yoo yang berteriak dari lantai bawah terdengar samar di kamar Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar suara mertuanya yang cukup membantu, "Kau dengar?"

"Aish, arra." Youngjae melempar sembarang earphone ditangannya lalu terpaksa berdiri dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Sebentar." Daehyun menahan pergelangan tangan Youngjae agar menunggunya yang ingin mengambil selembar foto berukuran kecil dari dalam laci.

"Yak, jangan bawa itu." Larang Youngjae yang hendak merebut foto tersebut dari tangan Daehyun.

"Wae? Aku ingin melihat mereka senang." Daehyun segera mengamankan foto itu dari jangkauan tangan Youngjae.

"Aish, kau tidak mengerti. Appa pasti akan menyuruhku yang tidak-tidak jika mengetahuinya."

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh. Ayo, jangan lupa pasang senyum diwajahmu agar mereka tidak khawatir." Saran Daehyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae untuk keluar kamar.

"Kau cerewet sekali." Ejek Youngjae masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Y-Yak! Turunkan aku." Youngjae kaget saat Daehyun mengangkat dan menggendong tubuhnya tanpa ijin sebelum menuruni anak tangga.

"Diamlah, aku tidak menyakitimu." Kata Daehyun tanpa menghiraukan kalimat protes dari Youngjae.

"Aku bisa turun sendiri."

"Tapi dokter belum membolehkanmu melewati anak tangga yang terlalu banyak."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu." Youngjae tidak percaya. "Turunkan aku."

"Shireo. Kau ingin aku lempar dari sini?"

"Yak!" Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun yang mencoba mengancamnya.

"Hei hei hei, kenapa kau memukul kepala Daehyun." Tegur Mr. Yoo yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah tangga dimana Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang berada disana.

"Hahaha gwaenchana, dia selalu bercanda seperti itu, abeoji." Ujar Daehyun yang mencoba membela Youngjae.

"Ada-ada saja." Mr. Yoo menggeleng heran setelah mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Uri Youngie~" Mrs. Yoo memanggil Youngjae yang baru turun dari gendongan Daehyun untuk menghampirinya di meja makan.

"Umma~" Panggil Youngjae dengan nada manja sembari memeluk ibunya hangat. Ia benar-benar merindukan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Sejenak ia lupa dengan maksud kedatangan mereka yang disuruh oleh Daehyun.

"Kau tidak memeluk appa?"

"Shireo." Tolak Youngjae yang masih memeluk ibunya.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" Daehyun berbasa-basi pada ayah mertuanya.

"Ada kendala teknis sedikit, tapi selebihnya sangat lancar haha. Kalian baik-baik saja?" Mr. Yoo bertanya balik.

"Ne, hanya ada sedikit 'kendala teknis' saja, abeoji." Daehyun memberi sedikit kalimat kiasan sambil melirik kearah Youngjae sekilas.

"Ah~ appa mengerti." Mr. Yoo tertawa ringan saat menyadari maksud perkataan Daehyun.

"Ayo kita makan selagi masih hangat." Ajak Mrs. Jung.

"Benar, ayo makan. Aromanya membuatku semakin lapar kkk." Puji Daehyun dan mempersilakan mertuanya dan juga Youngjae untuk makan.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo pada Youngjae yang duduk diantara ia dan suaminya.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, tapi Daehyunie duduk sendirian disana." Mrs. Yoo melihat kearah Daehyun yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Biar saja emmoni, mungkin dia sangat merindukan kalian." Sahut Daehyun yang mulai sibuk mencicipi makanan yang tersaji dimeja makan.

"Appa, suapi aku." Youngjae menusuk lengan Mr. Yoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah besar, makan sendiri saja." Tolak Mr. Yoo.

"Ish, umma. Appa menolakku." Adu Youngjae pada ibunya.

"Biar umma saja yang menyuapimu, ne?" Mrs. Yoo menawarkan diri.

"Aku ingin appa." Youngjae melirik kearah ayahnya yang menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang.

"Makanan appa atau umma kan sama saja, aegi."

"Beda umma." Youngjae mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya sebagai tanda protes.

"Aigoo, baiklah baiklah. Buka mulutmu." Perintah Mr. Yoo yang tidak tahan acara makannya terganggu akibat rengekan Youngjae. Ia menyendokkan nasi dan beberapa irisan kecil daging diatas piring lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Youngjae yang sudah terbuka, menunggu disuapi olehnya.

"Eum~ enak." Ucap Youngjae disela kunyahannya.

"Mau lagi?"

"Aniyo, aku sudah kenyang hehe." Jawab Youngjae dengan cengiran.

"Makan lagi, Jae." Suruh Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari makanannya.

"Aku kenyang." Tolak Youngjae dengan nada malas.

"Yasudah, nanti umma buatkan susu hangat saja. Kau mau?" Youngjae langsung mengangguk semangat mendengar tawaran Mrs. Yoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberitahu kami tentang kabar gembira yang kau janjikan tadi." Mrs. Jung yang masih penasaran pun mengingatkan Daehyun.

Youngjae yang sempat lupa pun menepuk dahinya pelan saat Mrs. Jung mengingatkan Daehyun tentang hal itu, ia terlalu terlena dengan keberadaan orangtuanya saat ini.

"Oh itu..." Sekilas Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kearah Daehyun disertai wajah yang memelas.

Daehyun mengerti maksud gelengan yang diberikan Youngjae untuknya, namun ia juga tidak ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang pastinya akan membuat keluarga besar mereka bahagia. Dengan tidak menghiraukan Youngjae, Daehyun pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Begini, kemarin kami jalan-jalan ditaman. Lalu saat hujan lebat, aku mengajak Youngjae berlari menuju mobil untuk berteduh, karena disana tidak ada tempat teduh yang tersisa. Saat sampai dimobil, dia mendadak demam dan merasakan sakit yang hebat diperutnya."

"Lalu kalian kerumah sakit?"

"Sst, dengarkan ceritanya sampai selesai dulu." Tegur Mr. Yoo kepada istrinya yang menyela cerita Daehyun.

"Tidak, karena dia melarangnya." Jawab Daehyun.

"Aku merawatnya semampuku, dan akhirnya dia tertidur. Tapi saat dini hari, dia mengeluhkan sakit lagi pada perutnya dan aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalian ingat Dokter Park? dia juga yang menangani Youngjae tadi. Eum, Keadaan Youngjae saat itu sangat parah, dia terus kesakitan dan ada darah yang keluar dari bagian bawahnya..." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Omo! Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami?" Lagi-lagi Mrs. Yoo menginterupsi.

"Dia melarangku lagi."

"Tapi Dokter Park bisa menanganinya dengan cekatan, dan kalian lihat sendiri bukan? Youngjae sekarang baik-baik saja." Daehyun menyingkat ceritanya. Ia bahkan tidak menceritakan bagaimana perlakuan perawat yang ada dirumah sakit terhadap Youngjae.

"Aigoo, uri aegi. Neo gwaenchana? Harusnya kau kabari saja kami. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kau paham?" Mrs. Yoo merangkul pundak Youngjae. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya setelah mendengar cerita singkat Daehyun tadi.

"Dan apa kata dokter?" Mrs. Jung yang sedari tadi diam pun menyadari Daehyun belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Astaga, kau benar besan. Apa diagnosa Dokter Park?" Mrs. Yoo menatap Daehyun penasaran, sama seperti dua orang lainnya

"Youngjae... Ah, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya." Daehyun masih tidak memperdulikan Youngjae yang terus menggeleng pelan dan memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu orangtua mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat sendiri saja." Daehyun mengeluarkan foto kecil yang ia simpan di saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Mrs. Yoo dan Mrs. Jung yang ada diseberangnya.

"Ini... " Ucap kedua wanita tersebut bersamaan ketika melihat bulatan kecil didalam foto.

"Ne, itu cucu kalian." Daehyun mengangguk. Sementara Youngjae menghela napasnya berat, percuma sudah ia memaksa Daehyun untuk menyembunyikan keadaannya.

"Omo. Jinjayo? Whoaaaa chukkaeyooo." Mrs. Jung langsung berseru senang. Wajahnya yang tegang kini berganti bahagia, tepat seperti dugaan Daehyun sebelumnya.

"Youngieeee, akhirnya impian umma tercapai. Gomawooo." Sama seperti Mrs. Jung, eskpresi suka cita pun tampak diwajah Mr. Yoo dan Mrs. Yoo yang juga memeluk anaknya.

"Aish, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Kata Youngjae yang berada dihimpitan orangtuanya.

"Hahaha mianhae. Kami terlalu bersemangat." Sahut Mr. Yoo lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan Mrs. Yoo dari tubuh Youngjae.

"Akhirnya kita akan menjadi nenek. Aku sangat senang besan~~~" Selepas memeluk Youngjae, Mrs. Yoo pun beralih memeluk Mrs. Jung dengan senang hati.

"Na ddo, impian kita berdua akhirnya terwujud." Mrs. Jung membalas pelukan tersebut dengan hangat.

"Jadi selama ini Youngjae mual, muntah, serta perubahan selera makan dan sikap itu karena ini?" Setelah melepas pelukannya, Mrs. Jung memastikan pada Daehyun.

Daehyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Molla. Sepertinya begitu."

"Ckck, umma pikir itu efek banyak pikiran karena masalah yang kalian hadapi."

"Dan kalian tidak bilang sudah melakukannya, jadi kami pikir itu hanya gejala biasa yang dialami Youngjae saat sedang ada masalah." Timpal Mrs. Yoo pada kalimat Mrs. Jung sebelumnya.

"Masalah melakukan atau tidaknya bukankah itu masalah pribadi, chagi? Kita tidak perlu mengetahuinya." Mr. Yoo merasa aneh saat mendengar lontaran kalimat istrinya.

"Gwaenchana. Karena kita sudah mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya, maka kita harus merawat anak dan cucu kita dengan baik besan." Ajak Mrs. Jung pada ibu Youngjae yang langsung mengangguk setuju.

' _Bagus. Hidupku semakin dikekang saja jika begini caranya.'_ Batin Youngjae yang merasa kehidupannya kini akan tidak bebas seperti sebelumnya, mengingat kedua ibunya itu begitu cerewet dalam berbagai hal.

"Setelah lulus nanti, itu artinya Youngjae akan menunda kuliahnya bukan? Karena tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini dia tetap kuliah." Mr. Yoo bersuara setelah beberapa saat hanyut dalam kebahagiaan ketika memperhatikan calon penerusnya dalam foto hasil USG ditangannya.

"Mwo?" Youngjae terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang memang seperti dugaannya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, abeoji. Lebih baik dia istirahat dirumah karena kondisinya yang terlalu rentan." Daehyun tidak menyangka pemikirannya sama dengan Mr. Yoo.

"Mworago? Yah! Andwae!" Protes Youngjae.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Kenapa kau protes?"

"Tapi appa, surat rekomendasi dari sekolah sudah diterima oleh Universitas Seoul. Jadi aku bisa kuliah disana tanpa mengikuti tes sama sekali, yang kau sendiri tahu bagaimana susahnya untuk melewati tes tersebut."

"Kau bisa menggunakannya semester depan." Sahut Daehyun.

"Heol. Ini hanya kesempatan satu-satunya dan tidak bisa ditunda. Kau mau aku melepasnya?"

"Kalau memang begitu, ya mau bagaimana lagi."

"Shireo. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya." Youngjae bersikeras. Wajar saja, karena dapat kuliah di Universitas Seoul adalah salah satu impian Youngjae sejak dulu dan menjadi motivasinya untuk belajar giat selama ini agar dapat mempertahankan prestasi nilainya sehingga ia dapat masuk melalui jalur istimewa yang hanya diberikan pada siswa tertentu saja.

"Jung Youngjae, jangan keras kepala. Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan, bahkan untuk ujian saja aku masih ragu kau bisa hadir atau tidak." Daehyun mencoba membujuk Youngjae.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jung Daehyun. Appa, tolong beritahu dia untuk menurutiku." Pinta Youngjae.

"Yang dikatakan Daehyun itu memang benar, jika appa berada diposisinya mungkin appa akan menyuruh hal yang sama untukmu." Ayah Youngjae berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang sedikit emosi.

"Aish kenapa kau justru membelanya juga. Menyebalkan." Youngjae mendengus kesal. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar, melewati anak tangga dengan langkah yang cepat tanpa memperdulikan peringatan Daehyun.

"Aish jeongmal." Gerutu Daehyun. Ia langsung berlari menyusul Youngjae yang merajuk layaknya anak kecil.

"Omo! Mereka kenapa?" Mrs. Yoo dan Mrs. Jung menghentikan kegiatan diskusi mereka ketika menyadari kedua anak mereka pergi dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Mr. Yoo menghela napas berat. Bukan ia tidak ingin membantu, namun Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah menikah dan tidak seharusnya ia mencampuri perdebatan diantara keduanya. Lagipula ia yakin Daehyun bisa memberi penjelasan kepada Youngjae dengan baik sehingga perdebatan kecil tersebut dapat berakhir. "Biasa, anakmu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Gwaenchana?" Daehyun yang tadinya terlihat emosi mendadak panik saat melihat Youngjae terbaring ditempat tidur sambil meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ini salahmu." Bukannya menjawab, Youngjae justru menyalahkan dan menepis tangan Daehyun dari perutnya. Perlahan ia menyenderkan dirinya pada headboard tempat tidur mereka dan memandang sinis kearah Daehyun.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memberitahu mereka, terutama appa. Tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Dan lihat sekarang, ujian dan rencana kuliahku terganggu hanya karena ini." Lanjut Youngjae karena Daehyun tidak membalasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mereka tentang kehadiran anak kita."

"Aish, aku sangat bosan mendengar satu kata itu. Karena dia, semua usahaku beberapa tahun ini jadi sia-sia. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku? Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, dan disaat aku berhasil mendapatkan impianku kalian justru menyuruhku untuk melepasnya begitu saja. Ini tidak adil, Dae."

"Apa menurutmu menyalahkannya juga termasuk adil?" Balas Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae terdiam.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui orangtuanya sudah dalam keadaan siap atau tidak dengan kehadirannya, lalu kenapa kau justru menyalahkan dia?"

"Karena dia hadir disaat yang tidak tepat. Kenapa tidak saat kau dan aku sudah dewasa saja, keadaannya pasti tidak akan kacau seperti ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saat kau dan aku sudah dewasa juga? Keadaannya pasti tidak seperti ini." Daehyun mengembalikan pertanyaan Youngjae yang tidak masuk akal tadi.

"Itu..." Youngjae menjawab ragu.

"Itu karena kesalahan kita. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Karena ini sebuah takdir, tidak ada yang perlu disesali."

"Mau sekeras apapun kau menolak kehadirannya, tetap tidak ada yang berubah, Jae. Dia akan terus tumbuh didalam dirimu, dan mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap kau tetap harus menjaganya." Ujar Daehyun mencoba membujuk Youngjae dengan pelan.

"Jika aku dan appa mengijinkanmu untuk melanjutkan kuliah disaat seperti ini, menurutmu bagaimana pendapat orang-orang? Apa mereka akan menerimamu?"

"Jangan gunakan egomu, tapi gunakan akal sehatmu juga. Kami hanya tidak ingin kejadian saat sekolah terulang lagi padamu saat kuliah nanti. Kau mengerti?" Daehyun menarik napasnya dalam setelah mengakhiri penjelasan untuk Youngjae.

 _Hening._ Tidak ada kalimat balasan dari Youngjae yang tampak sedang mencerna semua perkataan Daehyun untuknya. Sementara Daehyun hanya menghela napas pasrah sembari memperhatikan Youngjae dalam diam. Ia sudah menjelaskan semua pemikirannya pada Youngjae, sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap. Berharap Youngjae meminggirkan egonya dan mau menerima anak mereka dengan suka cita, sama sepertinya saat ini.

:::::

TBC

Mianhae partnya terlalu lama update, maaf juga atas kekurangan part ini entah itu typing atau feelnya yang kurang but hope u like it ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 29/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Pagi hari kembali menyapa, dan semua orang kembali bergegas bangun dan bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitas mereka setiap harinya. Namun tidak dengan Youngjae yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya sendirian, sementara Daehyun sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapannya sekolah tanpa berniat untuk membangunkan Youngjae. Sesuai saran dokter kemarin, Daehyun melarang Youngjae pergi ke sekolah sebelum ujian mereka dilaksanakan. Meski mendapat penolakan keras dari Youngjae, namun tetap saja Daehyun memaksanya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang mungkin dapat membahayakan anak dan istrinya.

"Seragam dan buku sudah lengkap. Apalagi yang kurang?" Daehyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Matanya memandangi ransel yang sudah ia siapkan diatas tempat tidur, serta pakaian seragam yang sudah lengkap ia kenakan seolah ingin mencari tahu kekurangannya.

"Ah benar. Ponselku." Daehyun menepuk dahinya saat teringat ponselnya masih belum dikembalikan oleh Youngjae sejak kemarin.

"Kau sembunyikan dimana hm?" Tanya Daehyun pelan pada Youngjae yang masih terlelap. Ia pun beranjak menuju meja belajar Youngjae, mencari ponselnya yang kemungkinan disimpan diantara tumpukan buku-buku yang ada disana. Tidak membuahkan hasil, Daehyun pun mencoba membuka laci meja, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"Aish dimana kau menyembunyikannya, Jung Youngjae." Daehyun menghentakkan kaki, kesal tidak menemukan ponsel miliknya. Dia bisa saja pergi ke sekolah tanpa membawa ponsel, namun mengingat kondisi Youngjae saat ini, rasanya benda itu sangat diperlukan agar Daehyun dapat mengawasi Youngjae dari jarak jauh, dan itulah sebabnya kenapa ia begitu frustasi karena ponsel itu tidak ditemukan.

"Apa aku harus membangunkannya?" Lagi-lagi Daehyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri namun kali ini pandangannya mengarah pada wajah tenang Youngjae.

"Sepertinya memang harus." Dengan helaan napas, Daehyun pun akhirnya menghampiri Youngjae dengan ragu. Digoyangkannya lengan Youngjae pelan agar makhluk dibalik selimut itu mau bangun sejenak.

"Lima menit lagi." Gumam Youngjae hampir tidak terdengar saat Daehyun menggoyangkan lengannya terus menerus.

"Ireona, aku ingin tanya sebentar. Setelah itu kau bebas tidur sepuasmu." Sahut Daehyun pelan.

"Aish, lima menit lagi Jung. Aku masih lelah." Youngjae mengabaikan perkataan Daehyun.

"Youngjae-ya, aku bukan ingin menyuruhmu pergi sekolah. Aku ingin bertanya. Ayo bangun sebentar."

Tidak ada jawaban, rupanya Youngjae sudah kembali hanyut dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ck, anak ini. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memaksamu bangun." Daehyun mendengus lalu berjongkok di bawah tempat tidur agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah Youngjae.

"A-Ack! Appo." Pekik Youngjae yang langsung memegangi tangan Daehyun yang menarik pipinya dengan kuat ketika ia sedang tertidur. Matanya yang terpejam kini terbuka lebar dan menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan yang mematikan, kesal karena pria dihadapannya itu sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Daehyun memberi sebuah cengiran kepada Youngjae.

"Kau ingin mati?" Kata Youngjae dengan nada dingin, matanya masih saja melirik tajam Daehyun.

Daehyun menggeleng, "Aniyo, aku ingin ponselku."

"Ck, pabo. Kau membangunkanku hanya karena itu? Aish jinja." Youngjae mendorong kepala Daehyun kesal.

"Ayolah, aku harus berangkat sekolah sekarang. Dimana ponselku?"

"Apa? Sekolah?" Youngjae melirik ke arah pakaian Daehyun yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku." Seru Youngjae yang langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Namun sayangnya Daehyun menahan tangannya lebih dulu agar ia tetap berada di tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sekolah, memangnya mau kemana lagi." Jawab Youngjae seraya menjauhkan tangan Daehyun dari tangannya.

"Ack! Kenapa kau menyentil keningku." Protes Youngjae ketika Daehyun menyentil keningnya tanpa ragu.

"Kau lupa dengan perkataanku tadi malam?"

"Memangnya apa yang-" Youngjae menghentikan ucapannya saat teringat perkataan Daehyun ditengah perdebatannya tadi malam.

"Ujian sebentar lagi. Aku harus masuk sebelum nilai kehadiranku berkurang dan mempengaruhi nilaiku yang lain." Youngjae bersikeras bangun dari posisinya dan menepis tangan Daehyun yang ingin menahannya.

"Yak! Jangan keras kepala." Teriak Daehyun pada Youngjae yang justru berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mendengarkannya.

 _'Tok Tok.'_ Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar. Daehyun yang mendengarnya pun segera membukakan pintu sebelum ketukan semakin keras.

"Oh Umma, selamat pagi." Sapa Daehyun ketika mendapati ibunya didepan pintu dengan memegang sebuah nampan berisi sarapan yang sudah ia buat.

"Youngie sudah bangun?" Mrs. Jung mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam kamar tanpa membalas sapaan Daehyun.

"Ck, anakmu sedang dikamar mandi." Daehyun terlihat cemburu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Umma khawatir. Sejak dia merajuk tadi malam, umma tidak melihatnya lagi." Tanya Mrs. Jung yang tidak menghiraukan kecemburuan Daehyun.

"Ya begitulah." Daehyun mengendikkan kedua bahunya sekilas lalu mengambil alih nampan ditangan ibunya dan menuntunnya masuk.

"Pagi-pagi sekali, besan menelepon umma. Mereka juga sangat khawatir dengan Youngie." Mrs. Jung memberitahu sembari membereskan tempat tidur anaknya yang berantakan.

"Pantas saja mereka khawatir, anaknya sangat keras kepala." Ujar Daehyun sambil meminum susu hangat yang dibawakan ibunya.

"Hush. Jangan mengatai istrimu." Tegur Mrs. Jung.

"Memang benar."

 _'Hoek hoek.'_ Suara Youngjae terdengar samar dari arah pintu kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup rapat. Mendengar itu, membuat Mrs. Jung dan Daehyun menghentikan obrolan mereka dan bergegas menghampiri Youngjae dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Yak! Tutup pintunya." Youngjae yang masih bertelanjang dada spontan berteriak saat pintu dibuka oleh Daehyun, ditambah Mrs. Jung yang berdiri dibelakang dengan menutup kedua matanya membuat ia merasa malu.

"Ck." Daehyun mengambil kaos Youngjae yang menggantung lalu memasangkannya kembali dengan paksa sehingga Youngjae tidak perlu khawatir tubuhnya terlihat.

"Umma, kau boleh buka mata." Ujar Daehyun sambil menepuk pundak ibunya.

"Keluar Dae, aku ingin mandi. Sebentar lagi jam tujuh." Usir Youngjae.

"Memangnya aku mengijinkanmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau memberi ijin atau tidak." Jawab Youngjae dingin. Merasa waktunya akan terbuang, ia pun nengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi dan hanya mencuci wajahnya lalu keluar melewati Daehyun dan ibu mertuanya.

"Yak, bukankah dulu kau sudah berjanji akan menurutiku?" Daehyun mengekori Youngjae yang mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Sudah Daehyunie, kau jangan bicara sekeras itu pada Youngie." Mrs. Jung mencoba menenangkan Daehyun.

"Dia keras kepala umma. Bagaimana kalau dia dan anakku kenapa-kenapa?"

"Kau hanya mengkhawatirkan anakmu, bukan aku." Sahut Youngjae.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Jae." Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae yang hendak mengambil seragamnya.

"Jinjayo? Tapi tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Ujar Youngjae lalu menepis tangan Daehyun dan mengeluarkan seragamnya dari lemari.

"Astaga. Kau menguji kesabaranku, Jung Youngjae." Daehyun merebut seragam yang ada ditangan Youngjae lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel miliknya.

"Kembalikan. Jangan membuang waktuku, Dae." Youngjae berusaha merebut ransel Daehyun namun gagal karena Daehyun yang menahan kedua tangannya.

"Umma, kau tidak bekerja bukan?" Daehyun bertanya pada ibunya yang terdiam melihat mereka.

"Ne, umma ingin istirahat."

"Boleh aku pinjam satu ponselmu? Punyaku hilang." Tanya Daehyun lagi sambil melirik Youngjae.

"Ambil saja dikamar, tapi jangan ponsel umma yang berwarna hitam. Itu untuk bisnis." Mrs. Jung memberi ijin.

"Arra, aku titip dia umma. Ah ya, obat Youngjae ada disana, lengkap dengan cara pemakaiannya." Daehyun menunjuk nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Titip? Yak, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Youngjae yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Daehyun.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Annyeong umma." Pamit Daehyun setelah mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Mrs. Jung. Dilepasnya kedua tangan Youngjae yang sedari tadi dipegangnya erat, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar tanpa menghiraukan Youngjae.

"Yak! Paboya! Kembalikan seragamku." Teriak Youngjae pada Daehyun yang sudah menjauh.

"Youngie, sudahlah." Mrs. Jung segera menahan lengan Youngjae yang akan mengejar Daehyun.

"Umma lihat? Jung Daehyun sangat menyebalkan." Youngjae mengadu pada mertuanya.

"Sst, tenanglah. Sekarang kau sarapan lalu istirahat. Kau mengerti?"

"Aniyo umma, aku ingin sekolah." Youngjae merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Sst, kesehatanmu belum stabil sayang." Mrs. Jung menuntun Youngjae untuk duduk di tempat tidur yang sudah ia bereskan sebelumnya. Diambilnya semangkuk bubur abalon yang ia buatkan khusus untuk Youngjae.

"Kau ingin umma suapi?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang kini duduk dihadapan Youngjae sambil mengaduk bubur ditangannya.

"Aku tidak lapar umma, aku cuma mau-"

"Arra, kau ingin sekolah bukan?"

"Ne. Tapi karena anak ini, Daehyunie melarangku." Youngjae mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum, bukan karena dia setuju dengan ucapan Youngjae. Ia mengerti kenapa menantunya bersikap seperti ini. Dan itu adalah hal yang wajar. "Maafkan anak umma, ne? Dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan kalian." Mrs. Jung berujar dengan lembut seraya menyodorkan satu sendok bubur ke mulut Youngjae yang dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak marah dengannya umma, aku hanya kesal karena dia tidak mengerti maksudku." Youngjae terus mengoceh disela kunyahannya.

"Itu karena dia tidak mengalaminya." Mrs. Jung terus menyuapi Youngjae setiap kali ia berbicara.

"Benar! Kenapa hanya umma yang mengerti maksudku."

"Itu karena umma pernah mengalaminya." Ujar Mrs. Jung lagi yang -kembali- menyuapi Youngjae.

"Jadi umma setuju kalau appa dan Daehyunie tidak adil padaku bukan?" Tanya Youngjae yang merasa mendapat dukungan.

Mrs. Jung menggeleng, "Terkadang dalam menghadapi sebuah permasalahan, kita harus melihat dari dua sisi, sehingga kita mendapat keputusan yang terbaik."

"Maksud umma?" Youngjae sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau pahami sendiri, setelah itu kau pasti akan mengerti maksud umma." Mrs. Jung kembali tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil segelas susu hangat dan memberikannya kepada Youngjae yang terdiam, seperti sedang mencoba mencerna makna dibalik ucapannya.

"Daehyun-ah, kemana saja kau?" Beberapa siswa pria menyapa Daehyun yang berjalan santai memasuki ruangan kelas yang sudah dipenuhi siswa.

"Ada urusan sedikit." Jawab Daehyun singkat namun ramah.

"Aigoo, urusan apa sampai kau meninggalkan Kang Minah sendirian eoh?" Goda siswa lainnya yang mengundang tawa.

"Eiy, kalian jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Tegur Daehyun seraya duduk ditempatnya yang masih kosong karena tidak ada Minah -teman sebangkunya- disana.

"Kau malu?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Oh ya, bisa aku pinjam catatanmu?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Hahaha. Aku tidak pernah mencatat apapun, tanya yang lain saja." Sahut siswa pria tersebut.

"Ck ani. Hm, Ahyoung-ah. Apa aku bisa pinjam catatanmu?" Tanya Daehyun pada siswa lain yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Catatan? Mianhae, catatanku penuh coretanku saja. Kau mau lihat?" Ahyoung -siswa wanita tadi- membuka beberapa halaman buku catatannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Daehyun untuk meyakinkan.

"Ani, tidak usah. Gomawo." Ujar Daehyun. Ia menghela napas, bagaimana mungkin teman-teman sekelasnya ini begitu pemalas.

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja, dikelas kita hanya satu orang yang rajin mencatat perkataan saem bahkan yang tidak penting pun dicatat olehnya." Celetuk siswa yang duduk di depan Daehyun ketika melihat temannya ini mengggelengkan kepala.

"Siapa?"

"Kang Minah." Jawab siswa itu sambil menunjuk Minah yang baru datang dan berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan dagunya.

"Eh ya?" Minah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Jung Daehyun ingin bicara." Ucap siswa itu lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk bergabung dengan siswa pria lainnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Eish, kau benar-benar." Gerutu Daehyun pada temannya itu.

"Daehyun-ssi, ada apa?" Minah yang sudah duduk ditempatnya menatap Daehyun penasaran.

"Hm, Minah-ssi. Ku dengar kau satu-satunya siswa yang rajin mencatat penjelasan saem." Ucap Daehyun ragu.

"Jinjayo? Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Ne. Apa aku boleh meminjam semua catatanmu? Itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

 _'Aigoo, kau terlalu pelan untuk melakukan pendekatan, Daehyun-ah.'_

 _'Apa mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan pendekatan?'_

 _'Bisa jadi. Gerakannya terlalu lamban.'_

 _'Dia hanya menjaga kesopanan, dan itu hal yang kebanyakan wanita sukai termasuk aku. Memangnya kalian.'_

Beberapa siswa pria dan wanita yang diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi Daehyun dan juga Minah tampak saling berbisik.

Daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa jengah dengan sikap teman-temannya yang terus berusaha menjodohkan ia dengan Minah yang pada dasarnya tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan?

"Daehyun-ssi." Minah menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Daehyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oh wae?" Daehyun yang tersadar pun kembali melihat kearah Minah.

"Ini, kau boleh mengembalikannya dua atau tiga hari lagi." Minah memberikan beberapa buku tulis yang jika digabung memang akan terlihat begitu tebal.

"Ini...catatanmu?" Daehyun menatap tidak percaya kearah tumpukan buku diatas mejanya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa lagi, tapi aku tidak membawanya."

 _'Heol, anak ini benar-benar kutu buku seperti yang mereka katakan.'_ Batin Daehyun sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ah ne, gwaenchana. Untuk sementara aku pinjam ini saja."

"Oh baiklah. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu dua hari untuk mencatat semuanya."

"Aku hanya perlu setengah jam."

"Jeongmalyo?"

Daehyun mengangguk, "Mengkopi semua ini tidak perlu waktu yang lama bukan? Kkk." Daehyun terkekeh pelan dengan idenya yang terkesan pemalas itu.

Sebuah bus yang dipenuhi oleh penumpang berhenti tepat didepan salah satu halte yang berada di sekitar jalan Apgujeong. Tampak seorang pria bertubuh sedikit berisi bergegas turun dari bus. Pria yang mengenakan sweater hitam dan jeans berwarna biru gelap itu berjalan dengan langkah yang besar dan bahkan sesekali ia berlari diantara pejalan kaki lain untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah tempat.

"Ck, bisa-bisanya aku terlambat dihari yang penting seperti ini." Rutuk pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'Drrt Drrt.'_ Ponsel yang ada didalam saku celananya bergetar ketika ia tiba di depan sebuah gedung dengan plakat besar diatasnya bertuliskan 'Honeys Entertainment'.

 _'Oh Bbang, wae?'_ Tanya pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Himchan.

 _'Kau sudah tiba?'_

 _'Baru saja. Bisa kita lanjutkan nanti? Aku sudah sangat terlambat.'_

 _'Baiklah. Fighting Hime.'_

 _'Ne, gomawo.'_ Balas Himchan dan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya sejenak, melepas masker serta topi yang ia kenakan sebelum memasuki bangunan dihadapannya.

Dengan menerima arahan yang diberikan resepsionis sebelumnya, Himchan berjalan menyusuri area lantai 2 dengan cepat, kedua matanya melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Ah ini dia." Himchan menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruangan yang berada di ujung jalan. Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka sedikit hingga memudahkan Himchan untuk mengintip keadaan didalam sana sebelum mengetuk pintu.

 _'Tok Tok Tok'_ Himchan mengetuk pintu saat melihat orang yang ingin ia temui berada didalam sana bersama satu orang lainnya duduk berhadapan dimeja kerjanya.

"Oh kau, masuklah." Suruh pemilik ruangan tersebut setelah mengetahui orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Alarm ku mati dan semua orang yang ada dirumah bangun kesiangan, termasuk aku." Sesal Himchan seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Gwaenchana, sebenarnya jam masuk ditempat kita jam 9 Channie-ya. Aku hanya mengerjaimu hahaha." Ujar orang itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilakan Himchan agar duduk di sofa panjang khusus untuk tamunya.

"Ck, Zhoumi hyung. Kau membuatku berlari sepanjang jalan." Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah merasa tidak enak karena Zhoumi menyuruhnya untuk datang pukul 8 pagi, namun saat mengetahui ia hanya dikerjai oleh hyungnya itu, Himchan dapat bernapas lega. Paling tidak ia hanya terlambat setengah jam dari jam masuk kantor.

"Anggap saja kau berolahraga pagi hari kkk."

"Aku bahkan belum sarapan hyung, tapi tenagaku sudah terkuras begitu saja." Sahut Himchan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada sofa.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Zhoumi beralih pada staffnya yang masih duduk dimeja kerjanya, tampak serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Seyong-ah." Panggilnya pada orang tersebut.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, orang tersebut melepas pekerjaannya dan berbalik ke arah Zhoumi dan Himchan. "Ne hyung?"

"Kim Seyong?" Himchan terkejut saat melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Himchan hyung?"

"Kalian saling kenal?" Zhoumi memandangi Himchan dan Seyong bergantian.

"Dia temanku." Jawab Himchan sambil tersenyum kearah Seyong yang terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. Mau bagaimana pun, tidak ada istilah mantan teman bukan? Meskipun ia memiliki kesalahan, itu hal yang wajar dalam sebuah pertemanan.

"Jinjayo? Syukurlah, kalau begitu kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Tentu hyung, aku tidak menyangka aku dikelilingi teman-temanku saat bekerja. Ini membuatku lebih nyaman." Himchan menjawab dengan tawa ringannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memanggilku?" Seyong merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat Himchan, atau lebih tepatnya merasa bersalah? Entahlah.

"Bisa kau bawakan kami dua gelas kopi dan roti? Ah tidak, bawakan tiga untukmu juga."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah sarapan hyung." Tolak Seyong yang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jinja? Arra, kalau begitu dua saja. Gomawo."

"Ne, sebentar hyung." Ucap Seyong lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

"Dia bekerja sebagai apa?" Tanya Himchan setelah Seyong pergi dari hadapannya.

"Sekretarisku. Kau mengenalnya dimana?"

"Rahasia hahaha."

"Eish kau ini." Zhoumi mendelik kearah Himchan.

"Ceritanya panjang hyung. Jadi, apa ini kontrakku?" Himchan menunjuk sebuah map tipis didepan Zhoumi.

"Iya, silakan kau baca lebih dulu. Aku sudah menyusunnya sesuai dengan permintaanmu." Zhoumi menyodorkan map tersebut pada Himchan.

Dengan perlahan, Himchan pun membuka map tersebut dan mengambil dua lembar kertas yang berisi kontrak antara ia dan agensi barunya ini. Himchan membaca setiap isinya secara teliti dan berulang kali, sesekali ia menanyakan maksud dari isi kontrak tersebut untuk memastikan tidak ada yang merugikan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin pengalaman buruknya kembali terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dia belum masuk juga?" Tanya Junhong yang menghampiri Jongup yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri didepan kelas Youngjae, mencari keberadaan hyungnya.

Jongup mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mengambil cola yang dibawakan Junhong untuknya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aigoo, kemana dia sebenarnya."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit? Sejak tadi aku menghubungi mereka, tapi masih saja tidak aktif." Tebak Jongup.

"Yak, kau. Untuk apa lagi kesini?" Salah satu teman sekelas Youngjae menghampiri Jongup dan Junhong.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jongup menepuk pundak Junhong untuk pergi dari kelas tersebut.

"Eish, bocah ini benar-benar." Kesal teman Youngjae yang untuk kesekian kalinya mendapat perlakuan sinis dari Jongup.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah mereka saja, hyung?" Junhong merebahkan kepalanya pada meja miliknya. Ia merasa bosan karena Jongup mengajaknya kembali ke kelas mereka yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa siswa lain.

"Bagaimana lagi, hanya disana kita dapat menemukan mereka." Setuju Jongup yang ikut merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, sehingga wajah ia dan Junhong saling berhadapan.

Menyadari posisi mereka saat ini dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, Junhong pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali yang membuat Jongup mengerutkan kening heran.

"Wae?"

"Aniyo, aku ingin minum." Junhong beralasan. Diambilnya sebotol cola yang masih tersisa lalu meminumnya.

 _'Dulu, Dae hyung dan Jae hyung tertangkap basah saat berada di posisi seperti itu bukan?'_

Mendadak Junhong teringat akan foto Daehyun dan Youngjae yang beredar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia melirik teman-teman sekitarnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Ia khawatir jika ia dan Jongup bernasib sama dengan kedua hyungnya.

Jongup semakin tidak mengerti saat melihat raut wajah Junhong yang aneh. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongup dengan jari telunjuk kirinya menusuk pipi kanan Junhong.

"Aniyo hyung." Junhong menjauhkan jari Jongup dari pipinya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Jongup saat ini.

"Aneh sekali." Gumam Jongup pelan. Matanya yang sipit masih sibuk meneliti ekspresi wajah Junhong untuk mencari tahu.

"Hyung, kau ingin bermain modu marble?" Tidak ingin Jongup terlalu lama memperhatikannya, Junhong pun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengajak Jongup untuk bermain permainan yang akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua mainkan.

"Boleh juga, tapi bagaimana kalau dengan hukuman? Pasti lebih menyenangkan." Usul Jongup yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegap sembari membuka aplikasi permainan tersebut diponselnya.

"Mentraktir pizza?"

Jongup menggeleng, "Itu sudah biasa."

"Lalu apa?"

"Membuat Yongguk hyung marah?"

"Heol. Itu sama saja mencari mati."

"Kkk benar juga. Kalau begitu, ini saja." Jongup mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Junhong, membisikkan taruhan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Apa tidak masalah?" Junhong sedikit ragu dengan ide Jongup.

"Selama itu kau, pasti tidak apa-apa."

"Maksudmu aku yang akan kalah? Jangan bermimpi hyung." Cibir Junhong yang sadar dengan maksud Jongup.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan." Balas Jongup yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Itu artinya kau setuju dengan usulku?"

"Siapa takut. Lagipula bukan aku yang akan melakukannya." Junhong percaya diri.

"Jangan sombong maknae, level ku lebih tinggi darimu." Ejek Jongup.

"Ish, diam saja hyung. Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang." Junhong yang tidak terima dengan ejekan Jongup pun memaksa untuk segera memulai permainan.

"Oke, kita mulai. Bersiaplah dengan kekalahanmu." Ejek Jongup lagi sembari mengundang Junhong untuk masuk ke dalam permainannya.

"Sst, berisik." Tegur Junhong yang langsung berkonsentrasi sesaat setelah permainan mereka dimulai.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, yang ada hanyalah suara efek permainan yang terdengar di sudut kelas mereka, memecah keheningan yang begitu terasa disana. Wajah keduanya kini terlihat begitu serius menyusun strategi untuk kemenangan mereka, agar dapat terhindar dari hukuman yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya.

Youngjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Disaat ia akan melangkahkan kaki dari kamar, disaat itu lah mertua dan ibunya berteriak melarangnya untuk keluar. Ya, saat ini Youngjae sedang dijaga secara bergantian oleh dua orang yang begitu cerewet -menurutnya-.

"Kau ingin makan?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo yang sedang mendapat giliran menjaga Youngjae, sementara Mrs. Jung membereskan dapur.

"Aniyo umma." Youngjae yang sedang bertelungkup ditempat tidur menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan buku dihadapannya.

"Atau kau ingin umma buatkan susu hangat?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo lagi yang berada disofa, memperhatikan Youngjae dari kejauhan.

"Tidak perlu, umma." Jawab Youngjae yang membuat Mrs. Yoo mengangguk dan diam.

"Aegi, apa kau ingin makan buah?" Mrs. Yoo kembali bertanya selang beberapa menit kemudian.

Youngjae menghela napas berat seraya melihat kearah Mrs. Yoo. "Aniyo umma, gomawo." Sahutnya dengan nada sopan. Andai saja yang bertanya itu bukanlah orangtuanya, mungkin Youngjae sudah melemparkan benda disekitar ke arah orang yang membuatnya merasa terganggu tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau umma tidur saja disampingku? Umma pasti lelah bukan?" Usul Youngjae sambil menepuk sisi tempat tidur Daehyun yang kosong.

"Memangnya boleh?" Mrs. Yoo yang pada dasarnya memang sedang kelelahan tampak tertarik dengan penawaran Youngjae.

"Tentu, ini kan tempat anakmu juga." Youngjae mengangguk. Jika ibunya tertidur sekarang, paling tidak ia akan terbebas dari berbagai pertanyaan ibunya selama ia belajar.

Mrs. Yoo berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, umma ingin istirahat tiga puluh menit saja." Ujar Mrs. Yoo yang berjalan menghampiri Youngjae dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong.

Bukannya memejamkan mata, Mrs. Yoo justru menatap anaknya sangat dalam, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri Youngjae, hanya saja ia tidak tahu hal apa yang berbeda tersebut. Dan itu membuatnya merasa khawatir.

"Youngie..." Panggil Mrs. Yoo pelan namun membuat Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ne? Umma belum tidur?"

"Boleh umma memelukmu?" Pinta Mrs. Yoo.

"Eh?" Youngjae mendadak heran dengan permintaan ibunya yang sangat jarang tersebut. Tidak ingin menolak, Youngjae pun membenarkan posisinya dan ikut berbaring disamping ibunya lalu memeluknya hangat.

Mrs. Yoo tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan anaknya erat. Satu tangannya mengusap kepala Youngjae dengan sayang. Ia sangat merindukan momen seperti saat ini, dimana ia memeluk dan memanjakan anak tunggalnya tersebut. Namun semenjak Youngjae menikah, ia sudah sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi karena merasa tidak enak pada Daehyun.

"Neo...gwaenchana?" Mrs. Yoo bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Youngjae sehingga ia dapat melihat tatapan sendu dari anaknya itu secara langsung.

"Ne..." Jawab Youngjae yang mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah.

"Kau anak umma, umma yakin kau sedang berbohong sekarang."

"Ani-"

"Katakan saja." Potong Mrs. Yoo sambil mengusap kedua pipi Youngjae lembut.

"Aniyo umma."

"Katakan pada umma. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Youngjae terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada ibunya.

"Yoo...ah ani, Jung Youngjae. Kau dengar umma?" Mrs. Yoo terus membujuk Youngjae yang masih tertunduk lesu.

Youngjae mengangguk ragu namun tetap tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Mrs. Yoo menghela napasnya, pasrah karena sikap Youngjae yang tertutup dengannya. Ia memilih diam dan memeluk Youngjae tanpa berniat memaksanya, mungkin sifat sensitif anaknya saat ini sedang muncul dan ia harus berusaha memberinya dukungan agar pria berlesung pipi itu tidak begitu merasa tertekan.

"Umma..." Youngjae akhirnya membuka suara setelah terdiam selama beberapa waktu.

"Ne?" Sahut Mrs. Yoo tanpa melepas pelukan antara ia dan Youngjae.

"Apa kau sedih memiliki anak yang jahat sepertiku?" Tanya Youngjae yang berada dipelukan ibunya.

"Youngie, apa mak -"

"Jawab saja umma." Desak Youngjae.

"Umma tidak pernah merasa memiliki anak yang jahat."

"Tapi aku..."

Mrs. Yoo mulai mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan dari Youngjae tadi. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Youngjae yang masih menunduk, tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata dengannya. "Siapa yang menyebutmu seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan menatap Youngjae dalam.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Youngjae pelan. Sifat mellow nya benar-benar muncul saat ini.

Mrs. Yoo sangat mengenal Youngjae yang tidak senang mengadukan siapapun kepadanya terkecuali dalam keadaan begitu darurat. "Jung Daehyun?" Tebaknya.

Mrs. Yoo menyadari Youngjae terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Umma benar?"

"Bukan dia."

"Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi? Hanya dia yang ada didekatmu beberapa hari ini."

"Bukan, umma."

"Yoo Youngjae..kapan kau akan jujur pada umma?" Mrs. Yoo menyebut nama asli Youngjae, menandakan ia sudah menyerah dengan Youngjae yang tidak terus terang pada ibunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin umma marah dengannya."

Mrs. Yoo terkekeh pelan karena ucapan Youngjae. "Umma bukan anak kecil yang ikut marah tanpa tau alasan yang sebenarnya, aegi."

"Sekarang, katakan semuanya. Umma tidak ingin kau terbebani oleh pikiranmu sendiri." Bujuk Mrs. Yoo sambil menyisir rambut Youngjae dengan tangannya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Youngjae pun akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap mata ibunya sebelum ia mulai bercerita.

"Dia bilang aku jahat dan tidak berperasaan karena aku menolak anaknya." Ujar Youngjae dengan nada lirih.

Mrs. Yoo sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat Youngjae, ia sadar akan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara pasangan ini. Namun ia tetap diam dan membiarkan Youngjae untuk menyelesaikan semua ceritanya tanpa harus di potong sedikitpun sebelum ia memberi saran.

 _'Apa dia sudah minum obatnya?'_ Suara Daehyun terdengar dari ponsel Mrs. Jung yang baru selesai berberes rumah dan kini sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada sofa sembari menjawab telepon.

 _'Iya sudah, mertuamu yang membujuknya.'_

 _'Dia juga datang? Ah syukurlah, hanya dia yang dapat membujuk anaknya itu.'_

 _'Besan datang pagi sekali, sepertinya dia sangat khawatir pada Youngie. Oh, apa kau ingin bicara dengannya?'_ Mrs. Jung menawarkan.

 _'Nanti saja umma, aku tidak ingin dia semakin marah.'_

 _'Hm, baiklah. Kau sudah makan siang?'_

 _'Sedikit.'_

 _'Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, aegi. Ingat, kau harus menjaga dua orang sekarang. Jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga mereka hm?'_ Nasihat Mrs. Jung. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga khawatir pada Daehyun. Anak itu memang selalu bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi masalah, tapi ia sangat tau Daehyun hanya sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya dari orang-orang.

 _'Arrayo umma, gomawo ne.'_

 _'Tidak perlu berterimakasih, ini sudah kewajiban umma.'_

 _'Cha, lebih baik kau belajar sungguh-sungguh disana.'_ Mrs. Jung kembali menasehati.

 _'Arraseo, annyeong umma. Saranghamnida.'_ Pamit Daehyun sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

"Hah, anak itu selalu saja pura-pura tegar. Sama sepertimu yeobo." Gumam Mrs. Jung sembari mengamati wallpaper ponselnya dimana terdapat foto seorang pria dewasa sedang berdiri seraya menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang tak lain adalah Daehyun bersama mendiang suaminya.

"Apa aku salah umma?" Youngjae menatap Mrs. Yoo dalam setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Boleh umma bertanya?" Mrs. Yoo berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Ne."

"Kau menyayangi Daehyunie?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Youngjae yakin.

"Kau ingin membahagiakannya?"

"Tentu saja, umma." Youngjae menjawab dengan yakin meski suaranya masih terdengar pelan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang agar dia bahagia?"

Youngjae terdiam, ia tahu maksud ibunya namun ia tidak ingin membalasnya.

"Youngie, jawab umma, sayang." Bujuk Mrs. Yoo lembut.

"Anak ini?" Youngjae menjawabnya dengan ragu.

Mrs. Yoo tersenyum, diusapnya pipi Youngjae lembut. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Tapi umma, kami berdua masih belum dewasa. Bagaimana jika kami justru menelantarkannya? Atau bagaimana kalau dia mengganggu masa depan kami nanti? Dan bagaimana kalau-"

"Ssst, kau terlalu memikirkan hal yang belum tentu terjadi."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya umma."

"Sekarang kau jawab jujur. Apa ada sedikit saja perasaan bahagia kau rasakan saat mengetahui keberadaannya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Youngjae langsung.

"Coba kau tanya pada hati kecilmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?" Saran Mrs. Yoo sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dada Youngjae.

"Aku tidak tahu umma." Ujar Youngjae setelah mencoba meyakinkan hatinya.

"Kau perlu waktu untuk itu. Umma yakin, suatu saat kau akan tau jawabannya." Mrs. Yoo mengelus rambut Youngjae.

"Tapi kau harus tau. Kedewasaan kalian akan muncul seiring dengan pertumbuhan anak kalian nanti dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kehidupanmu akan terganggu dengan keberadaannya, karena kehidupanmu justru akan berubah menjadi lebih baik, aegi." Lanjutnya.

"Ck, diawal kehadirannya saja dia sudah mengganggu rencana kuliahku. Bagaimana kalau nanti, bisa-bisa semua rencanaku akan kacau."

"Eish. Kau ini." Mrs. Yoo menyentil dahi Youngjae, gemas karena anaknya sangat keras kepala.

"Appo." Youngjae mengusap dahinya dengan bibir yang cemberut.

"Rasakan."

"Umma, kau tega sekali dengan anakmu."

"Lihat, umma baru menyentilmu sedikit saja kau sudah kesal. Bagaimana dengan anakmu yang terus kau abaikan?"

"Umma..."

"Ah mianhae, umma kelepasan bicara." Mrs. Yoo menepuk bibirnya pelan saat menyadari ucapannya yang terkesan menyindir Youngjae.

Youngjae memutar kedua matanya dan melepas pelukan pada Mrs. Yoo seraya bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Aku ingin belajar lagi."

"Aigoo, kau marah pada umma?" Mrs. Yoo ikut bangun dan mengusap punggung Youngjae yang kembali melanjutkan belajarnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ani. Umma istirahat saja." Balas Youngjae sedikit dingin. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan ibunya yang sangat jarang berbicara dengan kalimat sindiran seperti tadi.

"Eum.. kalau begitu umma ke bawah saja, kau jangan banyak bergerak ne?" Mrs. Yoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer diantara mereka yang mendadak berubah.

"Arra." Sahut Youngjae yang sedang -berpura pura- membaca materi yang ada pada buku.

"Kalau perlu apa-apa, kau berteriak saja." Pesan Mrs. Yoo sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ne umma." Youngjae tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mrs. Yoo.

Melihat respon yang ia dapat, Mrs. Yoo hanya bisa menghela napas, dalam hatinya ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat mengontrol perkataan yang harusnya tidak ia ucapkan di depan anaknya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar meski masih ada perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya.

Bel pulang sekolah memang sudah satu jam yang lalu berbunyi, dan para siswa serta murid segera pergi sesaat setelahnya. Namun berbeda dengan Daehyun, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelasnya yang sudah sepi tanpa ada niat bergegas pulang dan beristirahat dirumah. Kedua lengan yang ia lipat di depan dada serta mata yang terpejam membuatnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

 _'Drrt Drrt.'_ Sebuah getaran ponsel disaku celana Daehyun terpaksa membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Setelah melihat nama orang yang melakukan panggilan, Daehyun pun segera menjawabnya.

 _'Ya umma, ada apa?'_ Tanya Daehyun langsung.

 _'Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah jam 5.'_

 _'Aku masih ada tugas kelompok, umma.'_

 _'Tugas apa yang diberikan menjelang ujian hm? Kau ada dimana?'_ Tanya Mrs. Jung tidak percaya.

Daehyun menepuk keningnya sendiri, ia lupa ibunya tidaklah polos seperti maknae line yang sangat mudah ia bohongi.

 _'Jung Daehyun? Kau dimana?'_ Mrs. Jung mengulang pertanyaannya.

 _'Aku sedang ada di kelas, umma.'_ Jawab Daehyun jujur.

 _'Sendirian? Sejak kapan kau bisa menyendiri?'_ Mrs. Jung heran karena Daehyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dengan kesendirian.

 _'Molla, sepertinya aku memang perlu menyendiri dan merenungkan semuanya.'_ Jawab Daehyun dengan helaan napas yang terdengar samar.

 _'Pulanglah, kau bisa bicara dengan umma.'_

 _'Umma... apa ada orang disampingmu?'_ Daehyun mengabaikan titah ibunya dan justru bertanya.

 _'Tidak, mertuamu sudah pulang dan Youngie sedang belajar di kamar.'_

 _'Dia merepotkanmu?'_

 _'Youngie? Aniya, dia menurut pada umma. Walaupun terpaksa kkk.'_

Daehyun terkekeh pelan, _'Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil.'_

 _'Kau juga.'_

 _'Ne, kami memang masih seperti anak kecil.'_ Daehyun mengangguk pelan, setuju.

 _'Bisa umma memberimu saran?'_ Tanya Mrs. Jung ragu.

 _'Apa?'_

 _'Jangan terlalu keras kepadanya.'_

 _'Aku sudah mencoba, tapi kalimat-kalimat pedasnya membuatku terpancing umma.'_

 _'Daehyunie, umma mengerti apa yang Youngie rasakan sekarang.'_

 _'Maksud umma?'_

 _'Dia masih sangat muda, terlebih dia adalah pria. Apa menurutmu dia dapat menerimanya dengan mudah?'_

 _'Umma, dia sudah mengetahui semua resikonya sejak dia membatalkan operasi itu. Lalu kenapa baru sekarang dia protes?'_

 _'Itu wajar, terkadang semua pemikiran seketika muncul saat orang tersebut mengetahui dirinya akan memiliki anak. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggapnya sebagai pikiran konyol, namun bagi mereka itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Dan itu yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.'_

 _'Aku...tidak mengerti.'_

 _'Youngjae tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyerah bukan? Itulah sebabnya dia tidak ingin melepas begitu saja impian yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan. Tapi kau justru menganggapnya hal yang konyol, sementara bagi Youngjae itu adalah hal yang penting, Daehyunie.'_

 _'Tapi karena itu dia menolak anak kami.'_

 _'Menurut umma, dia tidak menolaknya. Dia hanya belum siap memiliki anak diusia mudanya, ditambah resiko impiannya yang harus dilepas. Siapa yang tidak merasa sedih hm? Kau juga pasti akan sedih jika berada diposisinya.'_

 _'Lalu aku harus bagaimana umma, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang membahayakan anak kami.'_ Daehyun mengacak rambutnya, bingung.

 _'Kau yakinkan dia jika anak kalian bukanlah penghalang impiannya. Bersikaplah seperti biasa, biarkan dia melakukan beberapa hal ringan agar dia tidak merasa terkekang karena kondisinya.'_

 _'Tapi bagaimana kalau anak kami -'_

 _'Umma yakin dia tidak akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan anak kalian. Seorang singa yang sangat sangar saja dapat menjaga anaknya dengan lembut. Apalagi dia?'_

 _'Kau menyamakannya dengan singa? Kkk.'_

 _'Eiy tidak, itu hanya perumpamaan.'_ Mrs. Jung meralat ucapannya.

 _'Kkk arra arra.'_

 _'Jadi kau mengerti maksud umma?'_ Mrs. Jung memastikan kembali.

 _'Sepertinya...'_ Jawab Daehyun. Otaknya memang perlu waktu untuk mencerna keseluruhan nasihat Mrs. Jung tadi.

 _'Kalau begitu, pulanglah.'_

 _'Arraseo, aku akan pulang umma.'_

 _'Bagus, ingat kau tidak boleh bersikap dingin lagi padanya.'_

 _'Arrayo. Aku tutup dulu. Annyeong umma.'_

 _'Annyeong, hati-hati dijalan.'_ Pesan Mrs. Jung setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Oh, ahjussi sudah lama disini?" Kaget Daehyun saat melihat penjaga sekolah sedang menyapu kelasnya.

"Baru saja. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Akan pulang. Tapi...ahjussi tidak mendengar pembicaraanku bukan?" Tanya Daehyun ragu.

"Aku tidak senang mendengar pembicaraan orang, nak." Jawab penjaga sekolah tersebut.

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. Sejujurnya ia tidak peduli pria dewasa itu mendengar pembicaraannya atau tidak. Toh sebentar lagi dia akan lulus. "Aku pulang duluan. Annyeong ahjussi." Pamitnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ne, hati-hati." Balas penjaga sekolah tersebut yang tidak direspon oleh Daehyun yang sudah keluar dari kelas dengan langkah yang cepat.

"Bbang!" Panggil Himchan saat membuka pintu kamar dimana Yongguk tengah sibuk membuat tugas aransemen dengan macbooknya di atas tempat tidur.

"Oh kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak meneleponku untuk dijemput?" Yongguk melihat sekilas kearah Himchan.

"Aku tau kau juga sibuk." Sahut Himchan yang duduk disamping Yongguk sambil memeluk lengannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Himchan dengan pandangan ke arah layar macbook.

"Menurutmu?"

"Membuat lagu untukku lagi?" Ujar Himchan antusias.

"Tentu saja bukan." Kalimat sanggahan Yongguk tersebut berhasil membuat Himchan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, jangan pasang pose seperti itu didepanku, Hime."

"Wae?"

"Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Yongguk menggelengkan kepala.

"Poppo." Pinta Himchan masih dengan pose yang sama.

"Nanti saja."

"Jigeum~" Himchan menggoyangkan lengan Yongguk manja.

"Shireo." Tolak Yongguk yang mencoba fokus dengan tugasnya.

"Ish. Ya sudah." Himchan melepas lengan Yongguk dan bangun dari posisinya menuju lemari pakaian.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke rumah Jung." Jawab Himchan sambil mencari pakaian ganti sebelum ia pergi.

"Untuk?" Yongguk menatap Himchan penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Besok saja, ini sudah sore."

"Kita juga sering kesana saat malam. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau lelah Hime, aku juga. Lebih baik kita istirahat dirumah." Yongguk meraih tangan Himchan dan menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Shireo, aku ingin memberitahu Daehyun hari ini juga."

"Daehyun? Ada apa?" Yongguk semakin tidak mengerti karena Himchan berbicara tidak jelas.

"Ah aku juga lupa memberitahumu." Himchan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Sekretaris Zhoumi hyung ternyata Seyong."

"Mwo?" Kaget Yongguk tidak percaya. Ia dan Himchan memang sudah mendengar semua cerita Daehyun mengenai Seyong yang ingin mengganggu hubungannya sejak lama. Namun ia tidak mengira sosok yang sudah menghilang ternyata muncul kembali meski tidak disengaja.

"Ternyata dunia sangat sempit, buktinya disana aku bertemu dua orang yang lama tidak kutemui ckck."

"Bbang, kau dengar aku?" Himchan menepuk pipi Yongguk yang mendadak terdiam.

"Ah ya?" Yongguk mengerjapkan matanya.

Himchan memutar bola matanya saat mengetahui Yongguk tidak mendengarkannya. "Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Hime tunggu, aku ikut denganmu." Kata Yongguk yang segera mematikan macbook.

"Eh?" Himchan bingung karena Yongguk berubah pikiran hanya dalam sekejap.

"Aku tidak ingin kau dijalan sendirian." Alasan Yongguk dan bergegas mengambil jaketnya untuk menyusul Himchan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar, menunggunya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Sudah hampir jam enam, namun Daehyun belum juga kembali ke rumah. Youngjae yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya setelah lelah belajar pun berulang kali melihat ke arah jam dinding dan pintu secara bergantian, seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang.

"Neo eodiya?" Tanya Youngjae pelan, entah kepada siapa.

"Sekolahmu bahkan pulang lebih cepat dari sekolahku, tapi kenapa kau belum datang juga. Aish, kau membuatku khawatir." Gumam Youngjae sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempat persembunyian -dibawah tempat tidur- yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Daehyun.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku memang harus meneleponnya." Ujar Youngjae pada akhirnya dan langsung mencari nomor kontak ponsel Mrs. Jung yang sedang dibawa Daehyun.

Youngjae langsung menempelkan layar ponsel ke telinganya setelah mengetuk ikon telepon pada layar. "Ponselnya tidak aktif? Paboya, awas saja kau." Kesal Youngjae ketika mendengar suara operator yang memberitahu nomor ponsel tersebut sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Dengan menggembungkan pipinya, Youngjae terus mencoba menghubungi Daehyun meski hasil yang didapat selalu sama.

"Kau menelepon siapa?"

"Omo!" Youngjae tersentak kaget dan langsung memegangi dadanya saat mendengar suara Daehyun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil menenteng sekotak pizza berukuran medium, memandang kearahnya.

"Wae wae wae? Aku mengagetkanmu?" Tanya Daehyun khawatir dan mendekati Youngjae.

 _'Plak.'_ Youngjae memukul pucuk kepala Daehyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu bertanya jika kau sudah tau." Sahut Youngjae lalu mengambil kotak pizza ditangan Daehyun dan membukanya dengan semangat kemudian mengambil sepotong pizza untuk segera ia lahap.

"Siapa bilang ini untukmu?" Daehyun menyita sepotong pizza yang hampir masuk ke mulut Youngjae.

"Memangnya bukan?"

Daehyun menggeleng sembari memakan pizza hasil sitaannya. "Ini untuk anakku."

"Oh." Dengan dingin, Youngjae menjauhkan kotak pizza didekatnya.

"Aku bercanda." Daehyun mengambil potongan pizza yang baru lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Youngjae yang merajuk.

"Shireo. Kau makan saja sendiri." Youngjae melirik tajam serta menepis tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun menghela napas, berusaha menjaga emosinya agar tetap tenang. "Mianhae." Ucapnya tulus lalu meletakkan pizza ditangannya kembali ke kotak.

"Apa?" Tanya Youngjae dingin dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Maaf atas semua perkataanku yang mungkin membuatmu sakit hati." Balas Daehyun sembari mengusap lembut rambut Youngjae.

"Oh." Youngjae lagi-lagi menepis tangan Daehyun dari rambutnya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak."

"Jinja?" Tanya Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan Youngjae.

"Arra, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi mengijinkanmu sekolah besok." Daehyun pura-pura pasrah.

"Jeongmalyo?" Youngjae bertanya dengan antusias ketika mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah berbohong?"

"Sering." Youngjae menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Daehyun.

"Eish jinja. Aku memang mengijinkanmu, tapi dengan syarat."

"Eiy, sudah ku duga. Kau tidak mungkin tulus memberiku ijin." Cibir Youngjae.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau." Daehyun memasang wajah tidak peduli.

"Ck, memangnya apa?" Tanya Youngjae malas.

Daehyun tersenyum samar mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae yang terlihat tertarik. "Sangat mudah. Aku hanya ingin kau... menjaga dirimu dan... anak kita." Ucap Daehyun sedikit demi sedikit sembari melihat wajah Youngjae dan perutnya bergantian.

"Eish. Kenapa selalu membahas tentang itu eoh? Aku bosan mendengarnya." Protes Youngjae.

"Terserah kau saja. Lagipula bukan aku yang rugi jika kau tidak lulus." Kata Daehyun dengan nada tenang namun sedikit mengancam. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melepas seragamnya hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek.

"Maksudmu?"

Daehyun diam sejenak, membiarkan Youngjae menatapnya penasaran. Dengan santainya ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur tanpa menghiraukan Youngjae.

"Yak, kau tuli?" Youngjae memukul lengan Daehyun yang memejamkan mata.

"Sst, aku ingin tidur." Daehyun masih enggan membuka mata.

 _'Plak.'_ Youngjae memukul wajah Daehyun dengan bantal miliknya. Ia kesal karena Daehyun sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Yak!" Teriak Daehyun sambil melirik tajam kearah Youngjae.

"Cepat jelaskan." Perintah Youngjae tidak kalah sinis.

"Cium dulu." Goda Daehyun seraya menunjuk bibirnya, berusaha mencairkan ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Beritahu dulu, nanti akan ku cium sepuasmu." Kata Youngjae tidak sabaran.

"Janji?"

"Iya." Sahut Youngjae yang membuat Daehyun mendadak sumringah.

"Sebenarnya jika kau menerimanya, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk sekolah lagi besok. Tapi karena kau menolak, apa boleh buat. Aku harus memaksamu untuk bedrest selama satu minggu penuh. Kau tau artinya bukan? Kau tidak bisa keluar rumah walaupun untuk ujian." Jelas Daehyun santai.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu, kau sedang mengancamku? Aish jeongmal, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini caranya."

"Ani. Aku hanya memberimu pilihan." Daehyun memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jung." Youngjae meninju lengan Daehyun berkali-kali yang sama sekali tidak mendapat perlawanan.

"Kau punya pilihan yang sangat mudah, Jae. Tapi kau terlalu gengsi bukan? Kau sudah terlanjur menolaknya." Ujar Daehyun yang membiarkan Youngjae mengeluarkan kekesalannya meski tubuhnya lah yang menjadi korban.

Youngjae menghentikan tinjunya ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut dan mendelik kearah Daehyun.

"Kau boleh mengganti pilihanmu jika kau mau." Daehyun memberi sebuah senyuman meyakinkan kepada Youngjae.

"Daehyunie, Youngie. Ada Junhongie dan Jongupie datang." Teriak Mrs. Jung dari lantai bawah yang secara otomatis menyela acara negosiasi antara Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Daehyun melihat sekilas kearah Youngjae yang tampak berpikir. Ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menggendong Youngjae.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Youngjae menepuk tangan Daehyun yang hendak mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Aigoo, galak sekali pada suamimu. Baiklah, aku duluan." Daehyun pun menuruti kemauan Youngjae, ia berjalan lebih dulu keluar kamar meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih betah duduk ditempat tidur.

"Tumben tidak memaksaku." Gumam Youngjae setelah Daehyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kalian rindu padaku?" Narsis Daehyun yang menghampiri Jongup dan Junhong diruang keluarga, hendak mulai permainan game yang sudah lama tidak mereka mainkan.

"Kami merindukan game ini." Sahut Jongup tanpa melihat kearah Daehyun. Matanya sudah terkunci pada layar tv yang menampilkan beberapa karakter luar angkasa.

"Ckck, harusnya ku sembunyikan saja PS nya." Gerutu Daehyun, ia memilih duduk disofa memperhatikan permainan dua maknaenya.

"Mana Jae hyung?" Tanya Junhong yang juga serius menatap layar tv.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan tu- Yak yak yak, Jung Youngjae. Jangan berlari." Daehyun segera bangun dari duduknya dan menyusul Youngjae yang menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat layaknya berlari.

"Dasar pabo. Kau lupa nasihat dokter?" Omel Daehyun saat berada didepan Youngjae yang menghentikan langkahnya dan meringis, menahan sakit didaerah bawah perutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Daehyun segera mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan membawanya ke sofa tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Jae hyung kenapa?" Tanya Junhong yang perhatiannya kini beralih pada Youngjae. Wajah Junhong tampak begitu khawatir melihat keadaan Youngjae yang berbaring disofa sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jongup-ah, bisa ambilkan air hangat dan handuk untuk kompres?" Pinta Daehyun pada Jongup yang diam, memperhatikan hyungnya. Beruntung dia ingat beberapa tips yang sempat diberikan oleh dokter Park untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Ne, hyung." Jongup bergegas pergi ke dapur setelah mendapat perintah dari Daehyun.

"Daehyunie, ada apa?" Mrs. Jung yang akan beristirahat bergegas keluar dari kamar ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari luar.

"Perutnya sakit lagi saat turun tangga." Sahut Daehyun panik sambil memegangi satu tangan Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, cepat ambil obatnya." Mrs. Jung mengingatkan. Didorongnya tubuh Daehyun agar segera mengambil obat di kamar mereka.

"Ahjumma, Jae hyung kenapa?" Junhong kembali bertanya.

"Ini kompresnya." Jongup membawa sebuah baskom kecil berisi air hangat dengan langkah hati-hati.

Mrs. Jung pun tanpa sungkan langsung membuka sedikit kaos Youngjae lalu mengambil handuk yang ada didalamnya dan meletakkannya diatas perut Youngjae dengan telaten.

"Gwaenchana, dia hanya sedikit kram." Jawab Mrs. Jung sambil menekan-nekan handuk yang ada diperut Youngjae secara pelan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Umma, ini obatnya." Ujar Daehyun dengan napas terbata-bata akibat berlari.

"Airnya?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang mengambil obat yang diberikan Daehyun.

"Ah aku lupa." Daehyun kembali berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Kau bisa duduk sebentar?" Mrs. Jung bertanya pada Youngjae sebelum ia memberikan obat.

"Biar ku bantu hyung." Ucap Jongup saat melihat Youngjae mencoba untuk bangun. Dengan sigap, ia langsung menopang belakang tubuh Youngjae agar dapat duduk dengan benar.

"Gwaenchana?" Junhong duduk bersila didepan Youngjae dan menatap dalam mata hyungnya.

"Hah, pasti aku terlihat sangat lemah sekarang." Gumam Youngjae ketika menyadari semua orang dihadapannya terlihat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Aniya." Junhong menggeleng, sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab jujur tapi pasti akan membuat Youngjae merasa sedih.

"Jangan bicara dulu." Tegur Daehyun sembari menyerahkan segelas air kepada ibunya agar bisa memberikan Youngjae obat.

"Harusnya kau dengarkan semua perkataanku. Lihat sekarang, kau jadi kesakit lagi." Ujar Daehyun yang duduk disamping Junhong, memperhatikan Youngjae yang sedang meminum obatnya.

"Daehyunie." Mrs. Jung memanggil Daehyun pelan agar tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bisanya menyalahkan saja." Gerutu Youngjae disela ringisannya.

"Hyung apa kita datang diwaktu yang salah?" Bisik Junhong pada Jongup yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jongup balas berbisik.

"Sudah, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdebat." Lerai Mrs. Jung yang otomatis membuat kedua anaknya diam.

"Bagaimana?" Lanjut Mrs. Jung, memastikan keadaan Youngjae yang masih memeluk perutnya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit.

"Sedikit berkurang." Jawab Youngjae pelan.

"Setelah ini, kau lari lagi biar sakitnya terasa. Kau pasti sangat senang." Ujar Daehyun sarkastik.

"Daehyunie." Panggil Mrs. Jung yang ingin menghentikan Daehyun bicara.

Mrs. Jung melirik tajam Daehyun sebagai tanda menyuruhnya untuk diam. Ia tau, Daehyun sedang menutupi kekhawatirannya tapi dengan menyalahkan Youngjae disaat genting seperti ini bukanlah tindakan yang tepat.

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Ucap Mrs. Jung pada Youngjae, dengan cekatan Mrs. Jung mengompres kembali perut Youngjae dengan air hangat yang masih tersisa.

"Hyung, apa sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja?" Usul Jongup pada Daehyun.

Daehyun menggeleng setelah mendengar usulan Jongup, "Dokter bilang kalau dia tidak mengeluarkan darah, itu artinya masih bisa ditangani dirumah saja, seperti yang dilakukan umma sekarang." Jelasnya sambil memperhatikan pakaian bawah Youngjae yang mungkin saja terdapat bercak darah.

"Darah? Memangnya Jae hyung sakit apa hyung?" Junhong bertanya kembali, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kondisi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Yeoreobun annyeong~" Teriak Himchan ketika memasuki ruang keluarga bersama Yongguk yang tanpa ia sadari telah memotong penjelasan Daehyun.

"Sst hyung, jangan berisik." Tegur Jongup pada kedua hyungnya yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oops. Sepertinya kami datang disaat yang tidak tepat hehe." Himchan tertawa canggung seraya mengusap tengkuk lehernya, merasa tidak enak. Ekspresi cerianya mendadak berubah menjadi canggung saat melihat semua orang disana tampak sedang bicara serius.

"Tidak tidak, duduklah. Sudah lama kalian tidak berkumpul bukan? Kkk" Mrs. Jung berusaha menghangatkan suasana, meski tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan kompres yang ada di perut Youngjae dengan perlahan.

"Ne ahjumma, karena itu kami datang kesini. Ternyata ada maknae juga. Padahal kami tidak ada janji sama sekali." Sahut Himchan yang duduk disamping Jongup dan merangkul pundak salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut.

"Youngjae kenapa?" Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat kondisi Youngjae yang terlihat lemah, ditambah kompres yang sedang menempel diperutnya.

"Itu yang sedang kami tanyakan."

"Tapi kalian datang dan memotong penjelasan Dae hyung." Jongup menimpali kalimat Junhong.

"Yasudah, kami pulang saja." Himchan menarik tangan Yongguk yang duduk disampingnya untuk berdiri, pura-pura merajuk.

"Kami bercanda hyung." Jongup menahan tangan Himchan dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Jae hyung kesakitan diperutnya, tadi." Cerita Junhong singkat agar Himchan dan Yongguk mengerti situasi.

"Oh, kau bisa sakit?" Ledek Himchan yang langsung menghampiri Youngjae dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Youngjae.

"Ck, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat hyung." Youngjae menjauhkan tangan Himchan dari keningnya.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit saja, ahjumma?" Yongguk memberi usul yang sama dengan Jongup sebelumnya.

"Belum perlu hyung." Sahut Daehyun.

"Sebenarnya Youngie baik-baik saja, dia hanya..." Mrs. Jung melirik Youngjae yang menghela napas pasrah saat melihat ia akan memberitahu kabar gembira tersebut kepada keempat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hanya apa ahjumma? Kau membuatku gemas." Celetuk Himchan yang penasaran.

"Youngjae hamiiill" Seru Mrs. Jung ceria.

"Mwo? Jinjayo?" Himchan membulatkan mata dan mulutnya, kaget.

"Ne. Jeongmalyo. Keponakan kalian ada disini." Mrs. Jung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada lipatan handuk kecil yang masih menutupi perut Youngjae.

"Dae~bak." Kagum Junhong dan Jongup bersamaan, kedua mata mereka tidak henti memandangi perut Youngjae. Sementara Yongguk hanya tersenyum senang tanpa mengeluarkan kalimat apapun.

"Ck, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu." Youngjae merasa risih dengan pandangan kedua maknaenya tersebut.

"Yak! Kenapa kabar sebaik ini kalian sembunyikan dari kami hah?" Himchan memukul lengan Daehyun.

"Aku lupa, hyung." Balas Daehyun sembari mengusap lengannya.

"Ck, bisa-bisanya kau lupa dengan kami." Himchan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kkk, mianhae. Tapi aku hebat bukan?" Daehyun berujar dengan bangga.

"Tidak, kau hanya sedang beruntung." Sahut Himchan.

"Beruntung apanya." Gumam Youngjae pelan, tidak terima dengan kalimat Himchan.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak jelas mendengarnya." Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Youngjae.

"Aniyo hyung." Youngjae menggeleng cepat.

"Hm, kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Mrs. Jung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Belum ahjumma, kami langsung kesini setelah pulang sekolah tadi." Jawab Jongup yang diikuti anggukan Junhong.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan malam bersama saja. Ahjumma akan buatkan masakan spesial untuk kalian." Mrs. Jung menawarkan.

"Akhirnyaaa. Aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu yang enak itu, ahjumma kkk." Kata Himchan disertai kekehan kecil.

"Kau ini bisa saja." Mrs. Jung menjangkau dan mengacak rambut Himchan yang memujinya.

"Si gombal Himchan beraksi." Sindir Yongguk pelan yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Himchan.

"Bagaimana? Sakitnya sudah berkurang?" Mrs. Jung beralih pada Youngjae yang mulai terlihat tenang, tidak ada lagi ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ne umma. Mungkin obatnya sudah bereaksi." Duga Youngjae.

Mrs. Jung mengangguk paham, "Apa tidak masalah kalau umma tinggal sebentar ke dapur?"

"Ne umma, jangan khawatir." Youngjae mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja umma. Arra?"

"Arraseo." Youngjae menjawab seadanya.

"Ahjumma, kau perlu bantuan?" Himchan menawarkan diri ketika Mrs. Jung mulai beranjak dari sofa.

"Gwaenchana, kalian bersantai lah seperti biasa." Tolak Mrs. Jung lalu menepuk pundak Himchan sebelum ia pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Gomawo ahjumma." Ucap Yongguk pada Mrs. Jung yang mulai menjauh dari mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Junhong yang duduk dibawah, berhadapan dengan Youngjae. Junhong yang begitu penasaran melihat kearah wajah dan perut Youngjae bergantian.

"Merepotkan." Sahut Youngjae tanpa berpikir satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu dapat membuat Daehyun tersinggung.

"Oh. Umma juga pernah cerita aku sangat merepotkan saat ada diperutnya. Umma bilang dia tidak dapat bangun dari tempat tidur gara-gara aku yang rewel didalam sana kkk." Cerita Junhong dengan polosnya.

"Jinjayo?"

"Eum. Tapi umma bilang, dia sangat senang meskipun aku selalu merepotkannya." Cerita Junhong lagi disertai anggukan.

"Jelas saja dia senang, karena anak yang merepotkan itu sekarang sudah tumbuh menggemaskan seperti ini." Daehyun menarik kedua pipi Junhong gemas, ia bersyukur maknaenya itu berkata seperti tadi yang mungkin saja dapat mengubah sikap Youngjae menjadi lebih menerima keadaannya.

"Ack hyung." Junhong melepas tangan Daehyun dari pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kkk, mianhae aku terlalu gemas denganmu." Ujar Daehyun lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari Junhong.

"Appo?" Jongup langsung mengusap pipi Junhong tanpa ragu.

"Ne. Manhi appo." Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura sakit agar Jongup terus mengusap pipinya.

"Ugh so sweet sekali." Sindir Himchan ketika melihat aksi kedua maknaenya.

"Jangan iri." Ucap Yongguk seraya merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Himchan yang duduk didekatnya.

"Maknae saja bisa seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak?" Himchan mengelus rambut Yongguk pelan.

"Kau dengan dia saja kalau begitu." Kata Yongguk yang terkesan cemburu.

"Kkk. Aku bercanda, Bbang." Himchan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Yongguk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Yongguk yang sedang terpejam.

"Sst, aku ingin tidur." Yongguk memiringkan kepalanya agar Himchan tidak dapat menciumnya lagi.

"Ish, kau tidak mau?" Himchan memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal dengan penolakan Yongguk.

"Nanti saja. Aku sangat mengantuk sekarang." Jawab Yongguk. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah akibat efek jam tidurnya begitu singkat beberapa hari ini sehingga ia perlu menggunakan waktu luang seperti sekarang untuk beristirahat.

"Yasudah, aku tidak mau menciummu lagi." Ujar Himchan dengan wajah yang ditekuk, namun tidak ditanggapi lagi oleh Yongguk yang sedang mencoba untuk tidur.

"Eish mereka suka lupa tempat." Gumam Daehyun yang memperhatikan Yongguk dan Himchan. Ia melirik Youngjae yang kembali diam setelah mendengar cerita Junhong yang tanpa sengaja menyinggungnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Daehyun seraya berpindah duduk ke samping kanan Youngjae yang kosong. Dengan ragu ia mengambil dan mengusap tangan Youngjae lembut.

"Aku lelah." Jawab Youngjae pelan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Daehyun.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung melihat sikap Youngjae yang tadi terlihat dingin dan menolaknya justru berubah menjadi sedikit manja kepadanya hanya dalam sekejap.

"Kau ingin ke kamar?"

"Ani, disini lebih nyaman." Ujar Youngjae pelan yang memang menikmati posisinya saat ini.

"Hyung, boleh kami main lagi?" Junhong meminta ijin pada Daehyun.

"Sejak kapan kalian meminta ijin sebelum main?"

"Kkk, siapa tau kau akan terganggu hyung."

"Tidak. Main saja sepuas kalian, maknae." Ujar Daehyun.

"Arraseo. Kajja hyung." Junhong menarik Jongup untuk kembali duduk didepan layar tv.

"Yak, kecilkan volumenya. Ada yang sedang tidur." Pinta Himchan dengan suara pelan karena tidak ingin mengganggu Yongguk yang mulai tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Iya hyung, beres." Sahut Jongup yang langsung mengecilkan volume tv sebelum memulai permainannya dengan Junhong.

"Cepat sekali." Heran Daehyun karena Yongguk tertidur tidak lama setelah memejamkan matanya.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah." Jawab Himchan yang mengerti dengan kesibukan Yongguk.

"Kau mau bantal hyung?" Youngjae menawarkan bantalan sofa untuk Himchan yang tampak penat menahan kepala Yongguk.

"Dia akan langsung bangun kalau aku menggantinya dengan bantal." Tolak Himchan yang sibuk mengusap rambut Yongguk agar semakin terlelap.

"Manja sekali ckck."

"Kau juga, paboya." Youngjae mencubit pinggang Daehyun, gemas karena pria itu tidak sadar diri.

"Kapan aku manja denganmu? Kau yang selalu manja padaku." Daehyun mencubit dan menggoyangkan hidung Youngjae.

Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun dari hidungnya, "Hah, kau ingin aku kehabisan napas?"

"Tidak... Ah tapi kalau itu terjadi, aku bisa memberimu napas buatan." Daehyun tersenyum menggoda Youngjae.

"Jangan harap." Youngjae menyentil bibir Daehyun yang menggodanya.

"Eish, sakit Jae." Daehyun memegangi bibirnya yang perih.

"Masa bodo." Youngjae memasang ekspresi wajah tidak peduli.

"Tanggung jawab."

"Caranya? Apa aku harus mengganti bibirmu?" Ujar Youngjae asal.

"Eish, bukan. Tapi ini." Daehyun memajukan bibirnya kearah Youngjae yang meliriknya malas.

"Apa-apaan." Youngjae mendorong bibir Daehyun dengan dua jarinya.

"Aku menagih janjimu, chagi~" Ucap Daehyun manja.

"Ish, menggelikan. Janji yang mana?"

"Janji saat dikamar tadi, sebelum maknae datang."

"Oh... itu bohong." Youngjae memberi cengiran kepada Daehyun. Ia memang ingat dengan janji yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Tapi dengan membiarkan Daehyun mencium sepuasnya itu sama saja ia masuk ke dalam perangkap singa.

"Ck, siapa yang mengajarimu berbohong?"

"Kau." Jawab Youngjae datar.

"Aish jinja." Daehyun mengetuk kepala Youngjae.

"Ssst, kalian berisik sekali." Himchan merasa terganggu dengan perdebatan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Tutup saja telingamu hyung." Suruh Youngjae.

"Kalian cobalah tenang seperti mereka. Telingaku sakit mendengar ocehan kalian." Himchan menunjuk Jongup dan Junhong dengan dagunya.

"Kau juga sering mengoceh hyung, bahkan lebih berisik dari kami." Kata Daehyun dan diikuti anggukan Youngjae.

"Kenapa jadi meledekku." Himchan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Seperti ada yang kurang jika tidak menyerangmu hyung hahaha."

"Yak! Dongsaeng macam apa kalian." Andai Yongguk tidak berada di pangkuannya, sudah pasti saat ini juga Himchan memiting tubuh kedua dongsaeng yang jahil tersebut.

"Kkk, mianhae hyung." Youngjae memasang wajah melas kepada Himchan.

"Ish, kalian pasangan yang menyebalkan."

"Aku anggap itu pujian kkk." Daehyun tertawa puas karena melihat ekspresi kesal Himchan.

"Ck." Himchan berdecak kesal.

"Dia marah?" Tanya Youngjae yang kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Daehyun, sementara tangan kiri Daehyun merangkul pundaknya.

"Biar saja, paling-paling wajahnya akan penuh dengan kerutan." Ledek Daehyun yang tertawa puas.

"Apa jadinya seorang model kalau memiliki banyak kerutan di wajahnya?"

"Pasti tidak ada brand yang mau memilihnya lagi."

"Ckck, kasihan sekali." Youngjae pura-pura iba.

"Astaga. Sabar Kim Himchan. Anggap tidak ada orang yang sedang bicara." Kata Himchan sambil mengelus dadanya yang semakin membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae tertawa puas.

"Oh ya Dae, tadi aku bertemu seseorang di agensi baruku." Himchan mendadak teringat dengan tujuan ia datang ke rumah keluarga Jung.

Mendengar perkataan Himchan, sontak Daehyun dan Youngjae menghentikan tawa mereka dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Daehyun yang diikuti anggukan Youngjae.

"Kim -"

"Yeaaah. Aku menang lagi, hyung." Seruan Junhong memotong ucapan Himchan.

"Ck, kenapa aku selalu kalah hari ini." Jongup meratapi nasibnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia kalah dari Junhong, yang sebelumnya juga telah mengalahkan ia di sekolah tadi.

"Kau harus berlatih lagi hyung." Junhong menepuk pundak Jongup, seakan sedang meremehkan.

"Aku hanya mengalah. Kasihan jika kau selalu kalah, maknae." Jongup tidak mau kalah.

"Terima kekalahanmu hyung, jangan banyak alasan kkk." Ucap Junhong yang membuat Jongup menghela napas pasrah.

"Jadi kau harus melakukan hukumanmu dua kali, hyung." Lanjut Junhong lagi yang begitu semangat.

"Hanya satu. Tadi kita tidak membuat perjanjian, kau lupa?" Jongup meralat ucapan Junhong.

"Hm, benar. Tau begini, aku mengajakmu taruhan dulu tadi." Sesal Junhong.

"Kau belum beruntung kkk." Jongup menepuk kepala Junhong pelan

"Lanjutkan hyung, siapa yang kau temui tadi?" Daehyun mengajak Himchan untuk mengabaikan adegan dua remaja didepan mereka.

"Aku bertemu Kim..."

"Siapa?" Youngjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia penasaran.

"Kim Hayi. Iya benar, aku bertemu dia diagensiku." Himchan menyebut asal nama salah satu idol.

"Kim Hayi?" Jongup refleks menolehkan kepalanya kearah Himchan saat mendengar nama idolanya disebut.

"Hm... Ya." Himchan mengangguk terpaksa.

"Hyung, kau pintakan tanda tangannya untukku?" Meski Jongup antusias, namun tetap saja wajahnya begitu datar.

Himchan menggeleng, "Aku lupa."

"Yah.." Wajah Jongup berubah kecewa.

"Pfft, kau belum beruntung hyung." Junhong mengembalikan kalimat ejekan Jongup untuknya. Ditepuknya pundak Jongup yang begitu lesu, seperti baru hilang harapan.

"Hyung, apa disana banyak model cantik?" Tanya Daehyun yang ingin menggoda Youngjae.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak hm?" Youngjae menjewer telinga Daehyun, kesal.

"Ack, sakit chagiyaaa." Daehyun menahan pergelangan tangan Youngjae.

"Hajar Jae, hajar hahaha." Himchan memanas-manasi Youngjae agar lebih membully Daehyun.

"Aku bercanda, chagi." Daehyun membujuk Youngjae yang masih menjewernya.

"Aku tau kau tidak bercanda, Jung."

"Aniii, aku bercanda. Jinja." Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan.

"Daehyun hyung cari masalah ckck." Jongup berbisik pada Junhong yang memperhatikan aksi kedua hyungnya.

"Aegideul, makanan sudah siap~" Teriak Mrs. Jung dari arah meja makan yang membuat Youngjae melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Daehyun, sebelum Mrs. Jung melihatnya.

"Ah, akhirnyaa. Perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi." Junhong meregangkan otot-otot lengannya yang penat sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aromanya sangat lezat." Ucap Jongup yang juga sedang meregangkan leher, pundak dan jari tangannya.

"Kajja. Kau pasti sangat lapar." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae untuk bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Youngjae yang enggan untuk bangun.

"Kau bisa makan buah. Ingat kau sedang -"

"Aish jangan menyebut itu kalau tidak ingin mood ku kembali buruk, Jung." Youngjae menutup telinganya saat Daehyun akan membahas tentang anak mereka.

"Arra. Tapi kau makan dulu." Daehyun mengalah. Ia tidak ingin kegembiraannya tadi bersama Youngjae mendadak hilang.

"Dae..." Youngjae memasang wajah memelas agar Daehyun tidak memaksanya.

"Aku suapi. Kajja." Daehyun membangunkan Youngjae dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan.

"Hyung." Junhong mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongup yang sudah berdiri didekatnya.

"Apa?" Jongup memasang wajah bingungnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Junhong.

Junhong menghela napasnya, " Tidak jadi." Ujarnya lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jongup dengan langkah cepat.

"Paboya, dia ingin kau memegang tangannya juga seperti Daehyun." Himchan menjelaskan pada Jongup yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Oh, jinja? Ku pikir dia ingin memperlihatkan kukunya." Ujar Jongup tanpa rasa bersalah lalu pergi menyusul yang lain di meja makan.

"Astaga, pabo." Gumam Himchan seraya memperhatikan tubuh belakang Jongup yang menjauh darinya.

Tidak ingin ketinggalan, Himchan pun segera menjauhkan kepala Yongguk dari pangkuannya agar pria tersebut segera bangun.

"Ack." Pekik Yongguk ketika belakang kepalanya terantuk lantai hingga memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

"Mianhae kkk." Himchan memasang wajah tanpa bersalahnya saat Yongguk mendelik kearahnya.

"Ayo kita makan, ahjumma sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Ajak Himchan lagi karena tidak direspon oleh Yongguk yang sedang duduk diam, mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Hyung, cepat! Daehyunie mengambil jatahmu." Teriak Youngjae dari meja makan.

"Bohong hyung, dia yang mengambilnya." Timpal Daehyun dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Buktinya ada dimulutmu, paboya."

"Aish diam kau." Daehyun menyumpal mulut Youngjae dengan potongan buah jeruk yang sudah ia kupas untuk Youngjae.

"Bbang, kau dengar itu?" Himchan menepuk-nepuk pipi Yongguk.

"Iya, aku dengar. Ayo kesana." Jawab Yongguk setelah kesadarannya telah kembali. Ia berdiri lebih dulu sebelum membantu Himchan bangun dari duduknya.

"Hah, kepalamu sangat berat." Keluh Himchan karena kakinya terasa begitu pegal saat berdiri.

"Nanti akan ku pijat setelah makan." Ujar Yongguk yang dengan sabar menunggu Himchan melemaskan otot kakinya sejenak.

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga hilang sendiri." Kata Himchan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Yongguk.

"Hyung! Palliwa~" Seru Youngjae dan Junhong yang menunggu mereka.

"Ne, kami datang." Sahut Himchan yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

"Ah, Hime... " Panggil Yongguk yang memelankan suaranya.

Himchan mengurungkan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Yongguk yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya, "Apa?"

"Kau belum memberitahu mereka bukan?" Yongguk bertanya dengan ragu.

Himchan tertawa sekilas saat mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk yang sangat ia mengerti maksudnya. "Aku bukan orang yang tega mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka, Bbang." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tulus sembari menepuk lengan Yongguk untuk berjalan santai menyusul yang lain.

Yongguk tersenyum lebar karena jawaban Himchan yang melegakannya. "Keputusan yang bagus." Ucap Yongguk berbisik seraya mengacak rambut Himchan 'kasar'. Ia merasa sangat senang karena pria bertubuh agak berisi tersebut dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri sehingga perkataan atau informasi yang ia dapat tidak sembarang dikeluarkan. Terlebih mengenai hal ini. Selagi Seyong tidak mengganggu, biarlah informasi ini hanya diketahui dan diawasi oleh mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin hanya karena satu orang, dapat mengubah keceriaan para dongsaengnya menjadi kesalahpahaman atau bahkan pertengkaran yang sangat ia hindari.

:::::

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Main Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 30/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan /?.

:::::

Seperti biasa, sebuah suara yang berasal dari salah satu penghuni kediaman Jung kembali terdengar di pagi dini hari seperti sekarang. Daehyun membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik kearah samping dimana Youngjae seharusnya berada. Namun matanya tidak menangkap sosok pria bertubuh mungil tersebut sehingga kini pandangannya teralih pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat dengan cahaya terang yang terlihat dari ventilasi menandakan ada seseorang didalamnya. Tanpa bertanya pun, Daehyun sudah dapat mengetahui penghuni kamar mandi tersebut. Ia segera menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, khawatir dengan kondisi orang yang ada didalam.

"Young-Chagiya, gwaenchana?" Panggil Daehyun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi pelan namun tanpa henti.

"Yak, buka pintunya." Pinta Daehyun karena Youngjae masih belum memunculkan dirinya. Ia justru mendengar suara Youngjae yang terus mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya disertai beberapa kalimat umpatan, entah untuk siapa.

"Gwaenchana?" Daehyun memastikan keadaan Youngjae dari balik pintu. Ia masih berharap Youngjae mau segera membuka pintunya agar ia dapat mengecek keadaannya secara langsung.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya lah suara air mengalir yang terdengar secara samar dari arah dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu akhirnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Youngjae dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat akibat rasa mual yang ia rasakan sejak tadi.

"Gwaenchana?" Daehyun mengulang pertanyaannya setelah melihat Youngjae yang hendak keluar kamar mandi dengan sebuah delikan tajam kearahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa jika terus seperti ini, Dae" Youngjae menjawab dengan pelan lalu berjalan melewati Daehyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Ia pun mengikuti Youngjae yang memilih kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Tanya Daehyun yang duduk disamping Youngjae sambil memijat lengan istrinya dengan pelan.

"Kau bayangkan saja. Aku terbangun jam tiga pagi karena aku merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Tapi aku sudah bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya. Haish, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Dia benar-benar menggangguku." Cerita Youngjae singkat dengan nada kesal.

Daehyun menghela napasnya berat, ia ingat nasihat ibunya untuk tetap tenang meski Youngjae mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang pedas untuk anak mereka.

"Tidurlah, masih ada waktu satu jam setengah sebelum kita bersiap ke sekolah." Ujar Daehyun setelah melihat sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 4.20 pagi. Diusapnya rambut Youngjae lembut agar pria berpipi chubby tersebut menurut dan kembali tidur tanpa mengeluarkan ocehan tidak bermutu lagi.

"Ani. Kau pasti tidak akan membangunkanku. Aku tau kau pembohong." Tolak Youngjae seraya menjauhkan tangan Daehyun.

"Ck, aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Tapi jika kau tidak tidur, mungkin aku akan membatalkan perjanjian kita." Kata Daehyun bernada mengancam. Dia sudah kehabisan akal agar Youngjae mau menurutinya.

"Aish jinja. Kenapa kau berani mengancamku sekarang." Youngjae memasang wajah kesalnya pada Daehyun.

"Karena aku menyayangimuuu." Jawab Daehyun sambil menarik kedua pipi Youngjae, gemas melihat ekspresi kesal Youngjae.

"Ack, jangan mencubitku." Youngjae memegang kedua tangan Daehyun dan menahannya agar berhenti.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menurut." Sahut Daehyun yang ikut berbaring disamping Youngjae dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memelukku? Lepaskan." Perintah Youngjae dengan sinis saat lengan Daehyun melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Wae wae? Bukannya tadi malam kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk memelukmu agar tertidur? Aku hanya sedang melakukan hal yang sama." Balas Daehyun yang tidak bergeming. Ia justru semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua tanpa memperdulikan protes Youngjae.

"Jangan sembarangan, aku tidak merasa bicara seperti itu. Cepat menjauh." Youngjae berusaha melepaskan tangan Daehyun yang melingkar erat ditubuhnya.

"Ck, diamlah. Simpan saja tenagamu untuk nanti." Saran Daehyun sambil menutup matanya.

"Tidak mau. Menjauh dariku atau aku akan -"

"Atau aku akan menciummu." Daehyun memotong kalimat ancaman Youngjae dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ku tendang kau." Ancam Youngjae, tidak terima dengan perkataan Daehyun.

"Aku tidak peduli, selama kau yang menendangnya."

"Ish. Makhluk menyebalkan." Cibir Youngjae masih berusaha menjauhkan tangan Daehyun.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Ani, aku membencimu."

"Aku tetap mencintaimu." Balas Daehyun santai tanpa membuka matanya.

Dan sontak ucapan tersebut membuat Youngjae menghentikan berontakan yang sempat ia lakukan. Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat tersipu dengan kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun.

"Kajja, kita tidur saja. Aku masih mengantuk." Ajak Daehyun pelan yang tidak menyadari dengan perbuatannya. Ia hanya kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka saat ia merasakan Youngjae menjadi lebih tenang beberapa saat.

"A-ani. Kau saja." Jawab Youngjae.

"Ck, disuruh tidur saja susah sekali. Haruskah aku menciummu dulu?" Decak Daehyun yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Shireo! Aku tidak ingin dicium oleh bibir tebalmu. Menggelikan." Youngjae melirik bibir tebal Daehyun dan pura-pura merinding.

"Jinja? Bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu? Mungkin saja kau akan ketagihan." Goda Daehyun dengan nada berbisik tepat ditelinga Youngjae.

 _'Bugh.'_

"Ack!" Pekik Daehyun yang spontan membuka matanya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Youngjae saat mendapatkan tinju di perutnya dari orang yang ia goda tersebut.

"Menjauh dariku, Jung." Youngjae menatap tajam Daehyun yang kini berjarak beberapa jengkal darinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menawarimu, kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Awas saja kau mengatakan itu lagi. Ku hajar kau." Ancam Youngjae sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya untuk Daehyun lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, mengamankan diri dari Daehyun.

"Memang apa salahnya aku menciummu. Dasar aneh." Cibir Daehyun yang mau tidak mau harus pasrah mendapat penolakan dari Youngjae.

"Dasar pervert." Sahut Youngjae dari balik selimutnya.

"Apa yang pervert dari itu?" Daehyun yang kini berbaring menghadap Youngjae pun mengerutkan keningnya, namun dua detik kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum -lebih tepatnya seringai kecil- diwajahnya setelah memahami maksud dari ucapan Youngjae. "Ah atau jangan-jangan kau yang berpikiran aneh?"

"Anii. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Sanggah Youngjae masih dari balik selimut.

"Mengaku saja, chagiya." Kekeh Daehyun sambil mencolek tubuh Youngjae yang dilapisi selimut.

"Ani paboya."

"Jangan malu, kita masih punya waktu satu jam chagi kkk." Goda Daehyun yang mulai mendekati Youngjae dan menyingkap selimut ditubuhnya perlahan.

 _'Plak.'_ Sebuah tamparan -yang tidak begitu keras- melayang begitu saja di wajah Daehyun sesaat setelah selimut Youngjae terbuka keseluruhan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menamparku?" Daehyun tidak terima.

"Kau membuatku merinding." Jawab Youngjae lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Kau yakin hanya merinding? Bukan yang lain?" Tanya Daehyun dengan seringai kecil sambil memandangi Youngjae dari posisinya sekarang.

Youngjae yang tengah memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam ransel pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendelik kearah Daehyun. "Aish, kenapa aku harus bersama orang mesum sepertimu."

"Pfft. Aku bercanda chagiya." Daehyun menahan tawanya karena melihat respon Youngjae yang sangat sinis kepadanya.

"Tidak lucu, Jung." Sahut Youngjae yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan wajah merengut.

Sadar ia telah memperburuk suasana hati Youngjae, Daehyun segera bangun dan menghampiri Youngjae untuk meminta maaf. Dipeluknya pinggang Youngjae dari belakang, sementara kepalanya ia sandarkan dipundak Youngjae yang semakin menekuk wajahnya, kesal.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Daehyun dengan nada memelas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berubah menjadi terlalu serius saat bicara berdua denganku."

"Hah sudahlah." Youngjae menghela napasnya dan hendak melepas pelukan Daehyun namun segera ditahan.

"Kau tau bukan, aku menyayangimu." Ucap Daehyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah cantik Youngjae.

"Semua yang aku lakukan karena aku sangat sayang padamu. Tapi jika kau marah karena itu, aku merasa gagal membuatmu bahagia." Lanjut Daehyun karena Youngjae hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepadanya.

"Mianhae, chagiya." Daehyun merapatkan pelukannya dan mencuri kesempatan untuk mengusap lembut perut Youngjae tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Lepas Dae." Pinta Youngjae pelan.

"Shireo, sebelum kau mau memaafkanku." Tolak Daehyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara leher dan pundak Youngjae.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya, malas. "Arra. Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Kau terpaksa."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, poppo?" Daehyun kembali memandang kearah Youngjae dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Shireo!" Youngjae mendorong kuat wajah Daehyun dengan telapak tangannya hingga Daehyun terpaksa melepas pelukan antara mereka.

"Aish jinja. Sampai kapan kau akan menolakku?" Kesal Daehyun.

"Sampai tinggimu bisa mengalahkan maknae." Jawab Youngjae asal lalu mengambil pakaian ganti dari dalam lemari sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Yak! Kau bercanda kan?" Teriak Daehyun.

"Aku serius." Sahut Youngjae yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Itu mustahil, paboya." Protes Daehyun yang kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur seraya menunggu Youngjae selesai mandi.

"Tapi...haruskah aku membeli susu peninggi badan? Sepertinya keren juga jika aku tinggi seperti maknae kkk." Daehyun terkekeh sendiri setelah membayangkan tingginya sejajar dengan Junhong yang pada dasarnya adalah bayi raksasa -baginya-.

-ooo-

"Kau tidak ingin pindah ke depan saja?" Tanya Daehyun yang tengah duduk dibangku kemudi pada Youngjae yang duduk di belakang sembari membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan pensil yang digunakannya untuk mencoret halaman buku tersebut.

"Shireo. Disini lebih nyaman." Jawab Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Aku terlihat seperti supir jika kau duduk disana."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa turun." Balas Youngjae malas.

"Andwae. Kau duduk disana saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Cegat Daehyun sebelum Youngjae kembali merajuk.

"Ya sudah." Sahut Youngjae singkat.

Hening. Baik Daehyun maupun Youngjae tampak tidak ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi dan memilih fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing, menyetir dan belajar. Sebenarnya Daehyun ingin sekali menyalakan musik agar suasana tetap hangat meskipun tidak ada yang berbicara, namun Youngjae melarangnya dengan disertai omelan panjang sebelumnya. Dan seperti ini lah sekarang, Daehyun hanya bisa mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalan sekitar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya selama perjalanan.

"Oh. Bukankah itu maknae?" Daehyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Jongup dan Junhong yang sedang berjalan santai menuju arah sekolah mereka yang masih berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi.

"Yak, kalian." Panggil Daehyun setelah menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang dilalui Jongup dan Junhong.

"Dae hyung!" Balas Junhong dan bergegas menghampiri hyungnya dengan diikuti Jongup dibelakang.

"Masuklah, kita berangkat sama-sama." Ajak Daehyun yang tentunya tidak ditolak oleh dua pemuda tersebut.

"Omo. Ada Jae hyung." Kaget Junhong saat membuka pintu belakang mobil dengan semangat.

"Wae? Kau seperti melihat makhluk menyeramkan saja." Youngjae melirik tajam Junhong yang terlihat kaget ketika melihatnya.

"Tidak, biasa saja hyung." Bohong Junhong lalu duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Jongup-ah, lebih baik kau duduk didepan saja. Aku akan semakin terlihat seperti supir jika kau ikut duduk disana." Perintah Daehyun ketika Jongup juga akan duduk di belakang, samping Junhong.

"Bukannya kau memang supir." Celetuk Youngjae asal yang tidak direspon Daehyun.

"Tumben kau bawa mobil hyung." Heran Jongup sambil menyamankan dirinya duduk di bangku samping Daehyun.

"Youngjae belum bisa jalan terlalu jauh. Harusnya dia beristirahat dirumah, tapi karena dia ingin ke sekolah, terpaksa aku membawa mobil. Daripada dia sakit lagi." Jelas Daehyun sembari melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"Oh." Jongup mengangguk mengerti seraya memandangi layar ponselnya untuk bermain game.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Junhong berbasa-basi pada Youngjae yang tidak mengajak bicara sejak tadi.

"Aku? Aku sedang menggambar." Youngjae menjawab tanpa melihat Junhong.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau bisa menggambar? Tulisanmu saja susah dibaca." Junhong memanjangkan lehernya agar dapat melihat pekerjaan Youngjae.

"Apa maksudmu?" Youngjae mendelik tajak ke arah Junhong, tidak terima tulisannya diejek.

"A-ani, aku bercanda hehe." Junhong memberi cengiran. Ia pun kembali duduk tegap, memperhatikan jalan yang dilewati sebelum dimarahi Youngjae.

"Pfft, sabar maknae. Hyungmu itu memang sedang galak kkk." Daehyun tertawa pelan melihat Junhong juga dimarahi seperti dirinya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Jung." Ujar Youngjae dingin yang langsung membuat Daehyun merapatkan mulutnya.

"Ah andwae andwae. Jangan keluarkan senjata itu." Suara Jongup membuat semua orang yang terdiam kini mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya, penasaran.

"Yak! Bentengkuuuuu." Seru Jongup putus asa sambil menjauhkan ponsel dari pandangannya.

"Kau sakit?" Daehyun menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Jongup sembari menyetir.

"Kau menyetir saja." Youngjae memukul lengan Daehyun agar menyetir dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jongup-ah, waeyo?" Youngjae beralih pada Jongup yang memasang wajah frustasi.

"Pasti kalah lagi." Ujar Junhong tepat sasaran.

"Bentengku dihancurkan lawan." Jawab Jongup sedih.

"Clash royale lagi?" Tanya Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jongup.

"Aish. Ku pikir apa." Youngjae mendorong pelan kepala Jongup yang telah merusak konsentrasinya.

"Aku sedang sedih hyung. Benteng yang sudah ku bangun lama dengan mudah dihancurkan begitu saja oleh orang lain." Jongup masih memasang wajah murungnya.

"Namanya juga permainan hyung, harus terima apapun hasilnya. Kau bangun ulang saja bentengmu kkk." Saran Junhong sambil menepuk pundak Jongup, memberi semangat.

Youngjae mendadak terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kedua maknaenya tersebut. Mungkin pembicaraan mereka hanyalah mengenai sebuah game. Tapi tidak tau kenapa Youngjae merasa kondisi Jongup saat ini seperti dirinya. Hanya saja yang Youngjae alami adalah impiannya yang -menurutnya- hancur begitu saja setelah ia bersusah payah membangunnya dalam waktu lama.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Junhong yang menyadari Youngjae tengah melamun pun menepuk lengannya agar tersadar.

"N-ne?" Youngjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya pada Junhong setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada." Youngjae menggelengkan kepala cepat seraya memasukkan kembali buku ditangannya ke dalam ransel.

Junhong mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tau Youngjae sedang memikirkan sesuatu sejak tadi. Namun sepertinya hyungnya satu ini tidak ingin menceritakan apapun kepadanya.

"Jongup-ah, aku tau cara agar selalu menang." Ujar Daehyun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan.

"Apa hyung?"

"Beli saja kartu-kartu yang hebat, kau pasti menang." Saran Daehyun dengan senyum sumringah, merasa idenya sangat cemerlang.

"Terlalu bodoh jika menghabiskan uang hanya untuk game." Sahut Youngjae yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Ani. Memangnya kau merasa?" Youngjae menjawab dengan wajah yang dibuat polos.

"Ck, sudahlah." Daehyun membatalkan niatnya untuk berdebat dengan Youngjae yang memang terlihat sengaja menyindirnya yang senang membeli beberapa item dalam game.

Tidak berapa lama setelah obrolan 'santai' mereka selesai, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di halaman sekolah yang sudah terdapat beberapa siswa berlalu lalang menuju gedung sekolah.

"Harusnya kau berhenti didepan saja hyung. Kalau begini siswa pasti akan memperhatikan kita." Junhong memprotes.

"Memangnya kau ingin tanggung jawab kalau Youngjae kesakitan lagi seperti kemarin karena berjalan terlalu jauh?" Balas Daehyun yang bergegas melepas seatbelt dan keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu belakang dimana Youngjae berada.

"Eish, aku bisa sendiri. Jangan berlebihan seperti ini." Kesal Youngjae saat Daehyun membuka pintu untuknya yang otomatis mengundang perhatian siswa lain yang sedang lewat.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur dimanjakan seperti ini."

"Bersyukur untuk apa? Bersyukur karena kau sudah membuatku terlihat lemah dengan semua perlakuanmu ini?" Ucap Youngjae yang terdengar sinis seraya menjauhkan tangan Daehyun yang hendak mengambil alih ranselnya, berniat membawakannya.

"Ck, kau mulai lagi." Decak Daehyun malas.

"Hyung, jangan berdebat disini." Tegur Junhong pelan karena para siswa memandang mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lalu menarik napas panjang agar ia tidak terpancing dengan perkataan Youngjae.

"Aku pergi dulu, kabari aku jika ada apa-apa." Pesan Daehyun sambil mengusap pipi chubby Youngjae lembut, mencoba menstabilkan emosi istrinya yang sering berubah-ubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun dari pipinya, ia merasa tidak enak dan takut menjadi bahan pembicaraan lagi karena perlakuan Daehyun saat ini.

"Arasseo." Seolah mengerti, Daehyun segera menjauhkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Youngjae. "Aku pergi, jaga dirimu dan..."

"Jangan menyebut itu." Youngjae memotong sebelum ucapan Daehyun selesai.

Daehyun mengendikkan kedua bahunya, pasrah karena ia tidak ingin berdebat di pagi hari. Ia pun beralih pada Jongup dan Junhong yang berdiri didekat mereka sedari tadi. "Aku titip Youngjae. Ah ya, kabari aku jika dia kesakitan lagi."

"Siap hyung." Jawab Jongup dan Junhong kompak.

"Maknaedeul, ayo pergi. Bel sekolah sebentar lagi akan berbunyi bukan? Kita tidak boleh terlambat." Youngjae mengajak kedua maknaenya untuk pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih belum berangkat ke sekolah yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Tapi Dae hyung..." Sanggah Jongup ragu.

"Gwaenchana, sebentar lagi juga dia akan pergi. Iya kan?" Tanya Youngjae yang sebenarnya berniat mengusir Daehyun.

"Ne. Kalian masuklah." Setuju Daehyun mau tidak mau.

"Kalian dengar kan? Ayo kita masuk sekarang saja." Youngjae terus membujuk.

"Turuti saja." Saran Daehyun yang mengangguk pelan pada Jongup dan Junhong yang melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah. Annyeong Dae hyung." Junhong melambaikan tangannya dan diikuti oleh Jongup.

"Aish kalian lama sekali. Palliwaa." Youngjae menarik masing-masing lengan maknaenya agar lekas berbalik dan berjalan menuju dalam gedung.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untukku?" Tanya Daehyun yang menghentikan langkah Youngjae yang akan menjauh.

Youngjae mengerti maksud Daehyun, ia pun berbalik dan memandang pria berwajah tirus tersebut dengan malas.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Youngjae setengah ikhlas lalu kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya sendiri, tidak peduli kedua maknaenya itu mengikuti atau tidak.

"Eh hyung, tunggu!" Seru Junhong yang langsung beranjak menyusul Youngjae tanpa berpamitan lebih dulu pada Daehyun.

"Pergilah. Jangan lupa marahi dia jika terlalu aktif." Pesan Daehyun saat Jongup memandanginya dan Youngjae bergantian karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Arrayeo. Annyeong hyung." Pamit Jongup setelah mendapat instruksi dari hyungnya tersebut. Ia pun segera berlari kecil agar dapat menyamai langkah kaki kedua orang yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya itu.

"Ckck, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiranmu." Gumam Daehyun sambil memandangi ketiga orang yang baru saja menjauh dari hadapannya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan seolah tidak percaya dengan sikap Youngjae yang sangat membingungkannya. Bagaimana bisa sikap Youngjae yang tadi malam manis kepadanya mendadak kembali berubah menjadi dingin dan terkesan sinis sepanjang pagi tadi. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan tanpa ia sadari? Atau ini hanya efek dari sifat sensitif Youngjae yang tengah muncul? Entahlah, Daehyun hanya bisa berharap kesabarannya tidak akan habis untuk menghadapi sikap sinis Youngjae yang kapan saja bisa muncul tanpa diduga-duga.

-ooo-

"Ya bagus, tetap tersenyum seperti itu." Suara photographer yang tengah memberi aba-aba terdengar mendominasi di salah satu ruangan dimana terdapat beberapa staff dan model yang sedang bekerjasama.

Himchan yang mendapat giliran untuk melakukan pemotretan pun mencoba mengikuti semua arahan yang diberikan sebaik mungkin.

Ia berusaha menampilkan image ceria dengan memberikan senyuman lebar sembari menaiki sepeda gunung yang akan dipromosikan olehnya. Beberapa kali ia mengganti pose sesuai permintaan sang photographer yang terlihat begitu perfeksionis terhadap gambar-gambar yang akan diambilnya.

"Oke good job, Himchan-ssi." Ucap photographer setelah merasa cukup melakukan sesi pengambilan gambar.

"Kamsahamnida, hyungnim." Himchan membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu pergi mengganti pakaiannya ke ruang ganti.

"Tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai modelku hahaha." Ujar Zhoumi yang datang sesaat setelah Himchan selesai berganti pakaian.

"Kenapa kau ada disini hyung?" Himchan heran dengan bos sekaligus temannya ini berada di tempat pemotretan.

"Ini pekerjaan pertamamu setelah bergabung dengan agensi ku, jadi apa salahnya jika aku datang mendukungmu?" Jelas Zhoumi sambil duduk dibangku kosong seraya memperhatikan Himchan yang sedang membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Kau ingin mendukung atau mengawasi huh?"

"Hm, keduanya." Zhoumi menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

"Aigoo, uri sajjangnim sangat perhatian." Gumam Himchan dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Oh ya, setelah ini kau akan pulang atau kuliah lagi?" Tanya Zhoumi mengingat ia hanya memberikan satu jadwal untuk hari pertama Himchan.

"Pulang. Aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini hyung."

"Oh. Biar ku antar, tapi sebelum itu kita makan siang bersama. Perut ku lapar."

Himchan yang selesai membereskan perlengkapannya pun memandang ke arah Zhoumi dengan rasa tidak enak, "Mian, aku tidak bisa hyung."

"Wae? Yongguk melarangmu pergi bersama orang lain?"

"Memang tidak. Tapi aku tau dia pasti akan kesal jika aku pergi dengan orang lain."

"Oh ayolah, bukankah kita teman? Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama."

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak, hyung."

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia juga?" Usul Zhoumi.

Himchan tampak berpikir untuk mengingat jadwal Yongguk hari ini lalu sekilas melihat jam tangannya. "Dia sedang ada kelas, dan akan pulang sore nanti hyung."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali."

"Lain kali saja hyung kkk." Himchan menepuk pundak Zhoumi yang tampak lesu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menemaniku makan?" Bujuk Zhoumi lagi, mungkin saja Himchan akan berubah pikiran.

"Ne. Aku ingin makan bersama orang tua Yongguk saja."

"Ya sudah, tapi lain kali kalian harus mau ku ajak makan bersama. Arra?"

"Tentu hyung." Himchan mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong." Pamit Himchan seraya memasang ransel dikedua pundaknya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Yak tunggu. Biar ku antar kau pulang." Kata Zhoumi yang segera menyusul Himchan untuk berjalan bersama menuju pintu utama.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang dengan bus." Tolak Himchan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu kkk." Zhoumi menyerah karena ia tau Himchan tidak suka jika terus dipaksa.

"Gomawo ne." Ucap Himchan dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan itu. Seperti dengan orang lain saja." Zhoumi menggeleng sekilas.

"Kau kan memang orang lain." Gurau Himchan.

"Eish, kau."

"Bercanda hyung kkk." Himchan menahan tangan Zhoumi yang hendak memukul kepalanya.

"Ternyata sifatmu tidak berubah juga meski kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Zhoumi seraya melepas tangannya dari tangan Himchan.

Zhoumi mengangguk kecil, "Kau tetap saja cerewet dan...setia."

"Eh?" Himchan menoleh pada Zhoumi, tidak mengerti dengan satu kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Dulu kau juga selalu menolak ajakanku atau orang lain untuk pergi jika tanpa Yongguk." Jelas Zhoumi singkat.

Himchan kembali terkekeh dengan penjelasan Zhoumi. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan cemburu kkk"

"Dia beruntung mendapatkanmu. Walau dia tidak ada, kau terus memikirkan perasaannya."

"Eiy, kau sedang memujiku? Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan hyung."

"Paling tidak itu yang ku lihat haha."

"Arra, gomawo. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat pujian seperti itu." Himchan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya setelah mendapat pujian.

"Pujianku tidak gratis, Channie-ya."

"Eish, sudah ku duga." Senyuman Himchan berubah menjadi cibiran yang otomatis membuat Zhoumi tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak tanya apa bayaran yang ku inginkan?"

"Pasti aku harus mentraktirmu makanan."

"Sok tau."

"Memangnya bukan?"

Zhoumi menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Himchan.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Himchan penasaran.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Zhoumi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Eiy kau membuatku penasaran hyung. Katakan sekarang saja." Himchan mendelik ke arah Zhoumi.

"Ani, aku masih menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Ck, benar-benar." Kesal Himchan.

"Pergilah, halte sudah mulai penuh. Jangan sampai kau tidak mendapat tempat." Zhoumi melihat kearah halte yang terlihat dari kejauhan sesaat setelah mereka berdua keluar dari gedung.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan ckck. Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan hyung. Annyeong." Pamit Himchan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi.

"Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa besok." Balas Zhoumi dengan lambaian tangan.

"Kau juga." Ucap Himchan lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya menjauh dari gedung menuju halte bus yang berjarak belasan meter dari tempatnya tadi.

Zhoumi tidak beranjak sedikit pun selepas kepergian Himchan. Ia justru bersandar pada dinding sambil melihat ke arah Himchan dari kejauhan. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa temannya itu mendapatkan bus untuk ditumpangi. Tidak berapa lama, bus yang ditunggu pun datang dan tampak Himchan yang bergegas masuk ke dalam bus bersama dengan penumpang lainnya. Setelah bus tersebut melaju, Zhoumi pun segera berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir rapi dihalaman belakang gedung studio yang biasa digunakan oleh beberapa agensi dan juga brand dalam pengolahan iklannya.

-ooo-

"Semuanya, ujian tinggal tiga hari lagi bukan? Saya minta kalian semakin serius dan mau mempelajari ulang semua materi yang sudah diberikan oleh para guru untuk kalian." Guru yang tengah berdiri di depan gelas memberikan nasehat pada siswanya sebelum mengakhiri pelajaran.

"Jika masih ada materi yang belum kalian kuasai, silakan bertanya pada kami. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ndeeee." Seru seluruh siswa serempak.

"Dan.. Yoo Youngjae." Panggil guru tersebut saat pandangannya mengarah pada Youngjae yang hanya diam sepanjang jam pelajaran.

"Nde?" Jawab Youngjae yang mencoba tidak memperdulikan siswa lain yang ikut menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ada kabar beberapa hari kemarin?"

"Ah.. mendadak saya sekeluarga harus pergi keluar kota karena ada urusan. Dan saya lupa memberi kabar. Maafkan saya saem." Jawab Youngjae yang terpaksa harus berbohong sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa tanya pada temanmu agar tidak tertinggal banyak materi." Saran guru tersebut.

"Hm... bisakah saya meminta kumpulan materi langsung dari anda?" Pinta Youngjae saat melihat semua temannya bergegas menyimpan semua buku mereka sebagai tanda tidak ingin membantu Youngjae.

Guru tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh siswa yang tampak tidak setuju dengan sarannya tadi. Mendadak ia teringat dengan situasi dimana Youngjae yang dijauhi oleh semua siswa akibat masalah beberapa waktu lalu. "Baiklah, saya akan mengumpulkan semua materinya terlebih dulu. Kau bisa mengambilnya di meja saya setelah jam pulang nanti."

Youngjae spontan tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban guru tersebut yang masih bersikap adil kepadanya. "Kamsahamnida, sonsaengnim."

"Ne. Cha, kalau begitu kita akhiri pelajaran sesi pertama ini. Silakan kalian beristirahat sebelum belajar kembali."

"Ndee." Sahut seluruh siswa bersamaan dan membuat guru tersebut tersenyum sembari mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"Ah akhirnya dia pergi dari sini." Kata Hyunwoo setelah guru mereka keluar dari kelas.

"Semakin lama, pengajarannya sangat membosankan." Timpal siswa lain yang seolah setuju.

"Seungho-ya, kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Hyunwoo -teman akrabnya- ketika melihat Seungho tidak ikut menimpali kalimat mereka. Temannya itu justru mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar dari tas dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku ingin mengurus keperluan berkas untuk kuliahku nanti." Jawab Seungho seadanya.

"Kau jadi kuliah diluar?" Tanya Hyunwoo tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa pergi jauh dari ayahku."

"Eish, tapi aku akan merindukanmu nanti." Ujar Hyunwoo bernada melas.

"Ck, bicara apa kau. Sangat menggelikan." Seungho bergidik saat mendengar ucapan teman akrabnya tersebut. Ia pun segera pergi dari kelas tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu pada teman-temannya yang masih duduk santai ditempatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyunwoo saat sadar temannya yang lain memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Kau masih normal bukan?" Temannya menyangsikan.

"Kau gila? Tadi aku hanya bercanda padanya. Kau pikir aku seperti Youngjae? Menjijikan." Sindir Hyunwoo sambil melirik sekilas pada Youngjae yang hanya diam dan sibuk pada buku dihadapannya.

"Jika kau sepertinya, aku pasti akan jadi orang pertama yang menghindarimu."

"Tenang, aku masih NORMAL hahaha." Hyunwoo menekankan kata terakhirnya untuk lebih menyindir Youngjae yang tidak merespon.

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti tadi?"

"Pura-pura. Aku justru bersyukur dia pergi jauh, paling tidak orang menyebalkan disekitarku berkurang."

"Menyebalkan? Ku pikir kalian berteman akrab." Temannya mengerutkan kening, heran.

"Apa menurutmu orang yang suka mengatur itu pantas disebut teman huh? Dia bahkan lebih memperlakukanku seperti seorang pengikutnya dibanding sebagai seorang teman. Kalau bukan karena pertolongan ayahnya yang memberiku beasiswa disini, mungkin sudah sejak lama aku menjauhinya."

"Aigoo kau benar. Semua siswa segan padanya juga karena statusnya sebagai anak petinggi komite."

"Akhirnya kau mengerti maksudku." Hyunwoo menepuk kepala temannya beberapa kali.

"Jadi biarkan saja dia pergi, jika perlu tidak usah kembali kesini lagi." Lanjut Hyunwoo yang terkekeh dengan harapannya sendiri.

"Cih. Penjilat." Guman Youngjae sangat pelan sembari membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Namun mengingat hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di kelas membuat suaranya tetap dapat terdengar.

"Yak! Kau mengataiku?" Hyunwoo menatap tajam Youngjae yang tidak menatap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak merasa sudah menyebut namamu. Tapi jika kau merasa kau adalah penjilat, itu bukan salahku. Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Jelas Youngjae acuh tak acuh.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Yoo Youngjae." Hyunwoo memberi peringatan.

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya bicara keadaan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula aku tidak menyebut namamu, kenapa kau yang marah? Aneh sekali." Cibir Youngjae yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hyunwoo setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau-" Hyunwoo dan temannya yang merasa tersindir pun bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Youngjae dengan emosi.

"Mwo?" Youngjae bertanya dengan wajah menantang saat kedua orang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jaga bicaramu atau aku akan.."

"Atau apa? Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan ancamanmu?" Ujar Youngjae santai meski tidak dapat dibohongi ia juga takut jika kedua orang itu nekat memukulnya.

"Akan ku buat kau menyesal telah mengataiku." Hyunwoo menarik kerah baju Youngjae hingga membangunkannya paksa dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia kepalkan kuat.

"Ack." Ringis Youngjae pelan saat merasakan perutnya sakit ketika mendapat guncangan akibat dibangunkan paksa oleh Hyunwoo.

Hening, tidak ada satupun siswa yang masih berada dikelas berniat untuk melerai Hyunwoo dan Youngjae. Mereka tampak menikmati 'pertunjukan' yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai tersebut. Beberapa siswa bahkan bergerumpul disekitar Youngjae dan Hyunwoo untuk mendapatkan hasil video yang bagus sebagai bahan koleksi mereka.

 _'Yak, kau ingin taruhan?'_

 _'Tidak, sudah jelas Hyunwoo pemenangnya.'_

 _'Bagaimana kalau Youngjae yang akan menang?'_

 _'Tubuhnya sangat kecil dan kelihatan lemah, mustahil jika dia akan menang.'_

 _'Dia pasti akan babak belur kali ini.'_

 _'Malang sekali ckck.'_

Siswa yang tengah menyaksikan pun sibuk berdiskusi menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang diantara mereka berdua nantinya.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa huh? Berani sekali mengatakan hal buruk tentangku."

"Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu. Kau pikir aku senang disindir olehmu? Dasar bodoh." Balas Youngjae sinis.

"Beraninya kau menyebutku bodoh. Cepat minta maaf." Perintah Hyunwoo semakin menggenggam kerah baju Youngjae.

"Harusnya kau yang meminta maaf." Youngjae tidak terima.

"Cepat lakukan, sebelum kau menyesal." Ancam Hyunwoo.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk hal yang bukan kesalahanku." Youngjae bersikeras, dia takut akan semakin dipandang lemah jika meminta maaf pada Hyunwoo sekarang. Lagipula dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit hari ini." Hyunwoo mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat dan bersiap mengarahkan pukulannya pada perut Youngjae.

 _'Tamat riwayatku.'_ Batin Youngjae yang sadar arah pukulan Hyunwoo yang mulai mendekat ke perutnya. Refleks, Youngjae langsung memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

 _'Bugh.'_

"Argh!" Pekik Hyunwoo setelah mendapat tendangan diperutnya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu menganggunya, ku habisi kau." Daehyun -si pelaku penendangan- tidak dapat menahan amarahnya saat melihat istri dan anaknya terancam.

"Daehyun-ah." Youngjae segera membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara Daehyun.

"Dasar tidak tau aturan, beraninya orang asing sepertimu masuk ke kelas kami." Ujar Hyunwoo yang kembali bangun dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Tidak ada aturan yang melarangku masuk kesini. Justru kau yang tidak tau aturan, selalu membully orang lain layaknya seorang pengecut."

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Ulangi sekali lagi."

"Ckck, selain pengecut ternyata kau juga tuli. Kasihan sekali." Daehyun berdecak pelan seakan meremehkan.

"YAK! Jung Daehyun!"

"Sst, berisik sekali." Daehyun menepuk mulut Hyunwoo yang meneriakinya.

"Kajja." Ajak Daehyun lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae agar beranjak pergi mengikutinya.

"Yak! Kurang ajar kau!" Teriak Hyunwoo yang merasa diremehkan oleh Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya teman Hyunwoo yang sedari tadi berdiri ditempatnya, setelah Daehyun dan Youngjae pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Teman macam apa kau?" Kesal Hyunwoo lalu mendorong tubuh temannya tersebut agar tidak menghalangi jalannya menuju tempat duduk.

-ooo-

"Kenapa kita kesini? Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihat kita?" Youngjae bingung ketika Daehyun mengajaknya untuk masuk dan duduk di bangku belakang mobil yang ia parkir di area parkir sekolah.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka saja tidak memperdulikanmu." Sahut Daehyun yang ikut duduk disamping Youngjae dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak, kau pasti..." Daehyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Youngjae tulus sembari memeluk lengan Daehyun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Daehyun, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kalian bertengkar, karena aku percaya padamu. Dia pasti sudah bersikap keterlaluan sampai kau harus melawannya. Aku benar bukan?" Tanya Daehyun seraya mengusap punggung tangan Youngjae yang melingkar dilengannya.

"Ne. Kau benar." Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Bersabarlah, kau hanya harus menahannya beberapa hari lagi chagi."

"Arra." Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Mianhae. Ini semua karena aku." Daehyun berucap dengan nada sesal. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Youngjae kedalam pelukannya, Daehyun sangat mengerti bahwa saat ini Youngjae tengah menyembunyikan rasa takut akibat perlakuan Hyunwoo.

"Ini memang salahmu." Kata Youngjae yang membalas pelukan Daehyun untuknya.

"Sekarang kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Ani." Jawab Youngjae dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku sudah lama memaafkanmu." Balas Youngjae yang semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Daehyun, menciumi aroma tubuh suaminya lebih intens.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis karena ucapan dan sikap Youngjae saat ini. Meski pun ini hanya bersifat sementara, paling tidak ia sudah merasa senang karena sifat manja Youngjae kembali. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar perkataan Daehyun, Youngjae pun menengadahkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis kepada Daehyun. "Na ddo." Lalu mengecup pipi Daehyun kilat.

"Eh?" Daehyun mengerjapkan kedua mata seraya memegang pipinya, ia tidak percaya Youngjae baru saja mengecupnya lebih dulu.

"Pabo." Youngjae terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Daehyun.

"Coba kau ulang." Pinta Daehyun pelan.

"Apa?" Youngjae menatap bingung Daehyun.

"Poppo." Daehyun menunjuk pipinya disertai cengiran.

"Ish, tidak mau. Tadi cuma ucapan terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku."

"Ayolah, satu kali lagi." Bujuk Daehyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Youngjae yang ada dipelukannya.

"An-dwae-yo." Tolak Youngjae lalu menyentil bibir Daehyun yang terus memaksanya.

"Eish, pelit sekali." Cibir Daehyun lalu menghentikan aksi pemaksaannya pada Youngjae.

"Biar saja kkk." Youngjae tertawa pelan seraya melepaskan pelukannya dengan Daehyun.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau membolos lagi?" Mendadak Youngjae sadar dengan keberadaan Daehyun yang datang di saat jam sekolah masih berlangsung.

"Aku tidak membolos, chagi." Jawab Daehyun yang merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Youngjae yang sudah duduk tegap.

"Jam istirahatmu sudah lewat setengah jam dan kau masih ada disini. Apa itu bukan bolos?" Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap wajah Daehyun.

"Aku hanya pulang lebih awal." Daehyun memasang wajah polosnya yang tentunya tidak berpengaruh bagi Youngjae.

"Ck, ujian tiga hari lagi baby. Kau bahkan belum belajar sama sekali. Kapan kau akan serius hm?" Youngjae menarik hidung Daehyun, gemas.

"Eish. Arrayo. Nanti malam aku akan belajar."

"Kau pasti akan tidur." Tebak Youngjae lebih dulu.

"Tidak tidak, aku akan serius sekarang. Demi kau dan..." Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik kearah perut Youngjae yang berada di sisi kiri kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin menyebutkan anaknya saat berbicara dengan Youngjae, bisa-bisa suasana hati Youngjae akan berubah buruk kembali.

"Demi siapa?" Youngjae menangkup kedua pipi Daehyun untuk menatapnya.

"Demi kau, Jung Youngjae." Jawab Daehyun yang refleks membuat Youngjae tersenyum simpul.

"Gomawo." Ucap Youngjae sambil mengusap kedua pipi Daehyun lembut.

Daehyun mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil satu tangan Youngjae dan mengecup punggung tangannya cukup lama. "Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukan senyumanmu seperti ini."

"Gombal." Kata Youngjae yang dalam hitungan detik mengubah raut mukanya menjadi datar.

"Jinjayo." Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan Youngjae yang tidak mempercayainya.

"Bisakah aku minta sesuatu?" Lanjut Daehyun.

"Apa?"

"Jangan tersenyum untuk orang lain. Karena aku tidak ingin berbagi senyummu yang sangat manis itu pada mereka."

"Posesif."

"Karena kau hanya milikku."

"Arra, aku milikmu. Dan akan selalu jadi milikmu." Angguk Youngjae dengan senyuman tipis.

"Itu harus." Daehyun kembali menciumi punggung tangan Youngjae lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru ingat sesuatu." Daehyun melepaskan tangan Youngjae dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dirogohnya saku celana untuk mengambil sesuatu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penasaran dari Youngjae.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarkan obatmu yang tertinggal di mobil." Daehyun memberikan beberapa bungkus obat kapsul yang ia simpan disaku celana seragamnya pada Youngjae.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu mengantar ini." Balas Youngjae yang terpaksa membuka dan memasukkan obat-obat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya sebelum mendapat omelan dari Daehyun yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi menjelang ujian. Jadi kau harus meminum obat ini dengan teratur." Ujar Daehyun sambil menjangkau botol air mineral yang tergeletak di dashboard mobil dengan tangannya.

"Minumlah." Daehyun menyodorkan botol air mineral yang sudah ia bukakan untuk Youngjae lalu menunggunya hingga selesai menelan semua obat yang diberikan.

"Tapi kenapa kau mendukungku? Seingatku kemarin kau sendiri yang melarangku untuk sekolah dan ujian." Sindir Youngjae setelah menelan semua obat.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih karena keegoisanku." Jawab Daehyun seraya menyisir poni Youngjae yang sudah cukup panjang.

"Itu artinya kau juga mengijinkanku untuk kuliah?" Tanya Youngjae semangat.

"Siapa bilang? Untuk satu itu, biar kita cari solusinya nanti setelah kita selesai ujian saja. Bagaimana?"

"Lupakan." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun dan menatapnya tajam sebagai tanda tidak setuju.

"Kau mau kemana?" Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku malas bicara denganmu." Sahut Youngjae dingin.

See? Baru saja beberapa menit lalu mereka saling bermesraan. Namun secepat membalikkan telapak tangan, suasana diantara mereka mendadak berubah menjadi dingin hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Dan itu dikarenakan oleh ucapan Daehyun yang tanpa sengaja menyinggung perasaan Youngjae, si pria sensitif.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Daehyun yang langsung memegang tangan Youngjae dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya membuka pintu disisi kiri dan membawa Youngjae untuk keluar.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Balas Youngjae yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan kuat tangan Daehyun.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau tiba dikelas tanpa diganggu oleh mereka." Daehyun semakin memegang tangan Youngjae dan menuntunnya kembali ke kelas, mengingat jam istirahat Youngjae akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi.

"Aish, mereka pasti akan mentertawakanku karena kau antar seperti ini." Youngjae menundukkan kepala karena tidak ingin melihat langsung pandangan para siswa yang ia dan Daehyun lewati di sepanjang lorong.

"Tidak usah memperdulikan orang yang tidak memperdulikan kita." Nasehat Daehyun yang memasang wajah acuhnya saat beberapa siswa melirik kearah mereka.

"Tapi aku bisa ke kelas sendirian, Dae. Aku bukan anak kecil." Protes Youngjae.

"Kau tinggal pilih. Ingin aku antar sampai kelas atau aku bawa pulang hm?" Daehyun menoleh sekilas pada Youngjae yang masih menunduk dalam perjalanan.

"Arra. Antarkan aku saja." Jawab Youngjae setengah ikhlas.

"Bagus." Daehyun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Youngjae yang terpaksa. Paling tidak ia dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi jika mengantarkan Youngjae menuju kelasnya.

-ooo-

Suasana makan malam di kediaman keluarga Bang agak sedikit berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak, makan malam yang biasa dilakukan bersama anggota keluarga lengkap, kali ini harus kekurangan satu orang yang sejak tadi pagi belum juga kembali ke rumah. Hal itu tentunya membuat semua orang rumah menjadi khawatir, terlebih ponselnya sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Apa sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Mrs. Bang pada Himchan yang sedang mencuci tumpukan piring kotor sisa makan malam mereka.

"Belum, umma." Jawab Himchan sambil melirik layar ponsel yang diletakkan diatas meja makan.

"Kau yakin dia tidak memberitahumu sesuatu hari ini? Tugas kelompok mungkin?"

"Tidak. Biasanya dia memang akan memberitahuku jika ada kegiatan kuliah tambahan. Tapi untuk hari ini tidak umma."

"Aigoo. Tidak biasanya dia pergi tanpa kabar seperti sekarang."

Himchan mengangguk setuju, "Aku akan mencarinya setelah ini."

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja dia." Larang Mrs. Bang.

"Baru jam setengah delapan umma, belum terlalu malam."

"Andwae. Yonggukie pasti akan marah jika tau kau keluar malam tanpa dirinya." Mrs. Bang yang mengenal karakter anaknya pun mengingatkan Himchan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak jadi pergi." Himchan terpaksa menurut pada Mrs. Bang.

"Kita memang khawatir, tapi kita juga harus tetap tenang Channie." Kata Mrs. Bang seraya mengusap punggung Himchan yang sibuk menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

"Arasseo, umma."

"Oh ya, apa kau lihat obat-obatan appa yang baru ditebus itu?" Mrs. Bang menanyakan hal yang menjadi tujuannya untuk menghampiri Himchan.

"Ada di laci lemari. Yongguk yang menyimpannya disana." Himchan menunjuk sebuah lemari kecil di sudut ruangan bersantai mereka.

"Pantas saja umma tidak menemukannya sejak tadi." Ujar Mrs. Bang sambil menuangkan air putih ke gelas kosong untuk dibawanya ke ruang bersantai, dimana suaminya sudah menunggu disana.

"Kkk, dia memang senang menyimpan obat atau sejenisnya didalam sana umma. Biar mudah mengambilnya."

"Ada-ada saja. Ya sudah, umma mengurus appa dulu. Kabari umma jika sudah ada kabar darinya."

"Ne umma." Jawab Himchan yang hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

-ooo-

Jam menunjukkan hampir delapan malam, namun makan malam di kediaman keluarga Jung belum juga siap. Daehyun harus lebih bersabar menunggu ibunya yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor agar dapat memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka semua. Ia pun hanya bisa mengusir rasa laparnya dengan cara bermain game di ruang keluarga sendirian karena Youngjae yang kini berada didekatnya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku pelajaran dibanding menemaninya bermain.

"Ah, aku lapar." Gumam Daehyun pelan dengan pandangan masih fokus pada layar.

"Kau serius tidak mau aku saja yang memasak?" Youngjae yang bertelungkup di sepanjang sofa menoleh ke arah Daehyun yang duduk dibawahnya, bersandar pada badan sofa.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan." Jawab Daehyun tanpa memandang Youngjae.

"Kau tidak ingin aku lelah atau kau memang tidak ingin makan masakanku huh?" Tanya Youngjae karena Daehyun terus menolak tawarannya sejak tadi.

 _'Deg.'_ Tanpa sadar Daehyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada stick ps yang sedari tadi dimainkan.

"Jika kau diam, aku anggap kau memilih pilihan kedua." Youngjae mengarahkan wajah Daehyun agar menghadapnya.

"Ani. Aku sangat suka masakanmu. Tidak jauh beda dengan buatan umma."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasakkanmu sekarang. Aku tidak tahan mendengar kau selalu mengeluh lapar sejak tadi."

"Shireo, kita tunggu umma saja." Daehyun menahan Youngjae yang akan beranjak dari sofa.

"Wae? Kau bilang rasanya tidak beda dengan umma. Lalu kenapa kau menolakku?" Youngjae menuntut penjelasan dari Daehyun yang bersikap aneh.

"Hm... Aku merindukan masakan umma." Jawab Daehyun yang harus berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai masakan Youngjae yang sekarang lebih didominasi oleh rasa asam dan manis itu bukan? Harus diakui, Youngjae pandai memasak, rasanya pun sangat lezat. Tapi sayangnya itu dulu, berbeda dengan sekarang atau lebih tepatnya beberapa minggu belakangan ini dimana Youngjae lebih senang menambahkan banyak gula dan perasan lemon dan jeruk disetiap hidangan yang ia olah sehingga membuat rasa asam dan manis bercampur jadi satu. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana wajah Daehyun setiap kali ia harus menghabiskan semua hidangan tersebut agar tidak membuat Youngjae tersinggung dan marah kepadanya hanya karena hal itu.

"Bohong. Tadi pagi umma baru membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Bagaimana bisa kau sudah merindukan masakannya?"

"Ah itu.."

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan spesial untukmu. Dan kau tau kan? Aku tidak suka ditolak."

"Tapi chagi, kau harus istira-"

"Gwaenchana. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Youngjae menepuk pipi Daehyun pelan sebelum ia beranjak perlahan tanpa memperdulikan kalimat Daehyun yang dipotong olehnya.

"Aish. Ini namanya pemaksaan." Gumam Daehyun sambil memperhatikan langkah Youngjae yang untungnya tidak tergesa-gesa menuju dapur.

"Umma, cepatlah pulang dan tolong anakmu ini." Harap Daehyun karena ia sedang tidak ingin mencicipi makanan olahan Youngjae yang sudah jelas bagaimana rasanya.

-ooo-

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya membersihkan dapur dan meja makan, Himchan pun kini bergabung dengan kedua orangtua Yongguk yang tengah bersantai menikmati acara tv kesukaan mereka di ruang bersantai. Meski begitu, pikiran mereka masih saja tertuju pada Yongguk yang belum kembali ke rumah. Berkali-kali Himchan mengirim pesan singkat dan juga pesan suara kepada Yongguk, berharap segera mendapat balasan. Namun sepertinya tidak ada hasil dari upayanya tersebut.

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Mr. Bang mencoba berpikir positif.

"Aku sangat heran dengannya. Dia selalu marah jika ponselku tidak dapat dihubungi, tapi sekarang dia justru mematikan ponselnya dan membuat kita semua khawatir. Aigoo." Himchan menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Bang Yongguk sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi appa, aku takut dia -"

"Aku pulang." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar seiring terbukanya pintu apartemen mereka. Yongguk -si pemilik suara- itu pun berjalan dengan santai disertai senyuman sumringah diwajahnya tanpa mengetahui ketiga orang yang akan ia hampiri ini tengah menanti kedatangannya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Yak! Bang Yongguk! Kemana saja kau?" Teriak Himchan saat Yongguk tiba diruangan dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Untuk kalian." Ucap Yongguk yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Himchan seraya meletakkan tiga buah tas belanja dengan brand berbeda diatas meja.

"Apa ini?" Mrs. Bang mengerutkan keningnya.

Yongguk yang masih berdiri di dekat meja pun memberikan gummy smile andalannya tanpa berniat menjawab keheranan Mrs. Bang yang sangat jelas terlihat. Ia mengambil kembali ketiga tas belanja tersebut dari meja lalu membagikannya pada kedua orangtuanya dan juga Himchan, "Ini hadiah untuk umma, appa, dan kau."

"Memang tidak seberapa, tapi ku harap kalian menyukainya." Lanjut Yongguk sambil mengusap tengkuknya karena merasa canggung dengan pandangan penuh tanya dari ketiga orang dihadapannya ini.

"Dalam rangka apa? Seingatku hari ini bukan hari thanksgiving." Himchan menatap penasaran Yongguk yang beranjak duduk disampingnya.

"Benar, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberikan kami hadiah?" Mrs. Bang setuju dengan pertanyaan Himchan.

"Eish, apa harus ada alasan untuk memberi hadiah?"

"Seharusnya begitu." Sahut Mr. Bang dengan anggukan lalu menaruh kembali hadiah miliknya dan istrinya ke atas meja.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya."

"Katakan saja. Palliwa." Desak Himchan yang sangat tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan Yongguk.

"Begini, sebenarnya minggu lalu ada perusahaan yang mengadakan kompetisi aransemen jingle terbaru mereka dan karena penawarannya menarik, aku pun segera membuat dan mengirim aransemen tersebut ke perusahaan mereka." Yongguk memberi jeda pada ceritanya untuk melihat respon dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Tadi siang perusahaan itu menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa aku mendapat juara pertama." Jelas Yongguk yang menampakkan kembali senyuman lebar khas miliknya.

"Jinjayo?" Teriak Himchan spontan tepat ditelinga Yongguk.

"Ne."

"Aigoo, selamat nak. Umma turut senang mendengarnya." Ucap Mrs. Bang lalu memeluk Yongguk yang duduk diantara dirinya dan Himchan.

"Terimakasih umma." Yongguk membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Walau kau menang, bukan berarti kau berhak untuk sombong pada yang lainnya. Kau mengerti?" Pesan Mr. Bang sambil menepuk pundak Yongguk yang ada didekapan istrinya.

"Tentu. Aku selalu ingat pesanmu yang satu itu appa."

"Uri Yonggukie jjang." Ucap Mrs. Bang yang mengusap punggung Yongguk dengan sayang.

"Umma bisa saja kkk." Yongguk sedikit malu mendengar pujian ibunya.

"Bbang, kau belum melanjutkan ceritamu." Himchan menusuk lengan Yongguk untuk kembali bercerita.

Yongguk melepas pelukan ibunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan. "Hanya itu, Hime."

"Ani, kau belum cerita tentang hadiahmu." Himchan mengingatkan.

"Ah~ apa aku harus menceritakan tentang itu juga?"

"Tentu saja. Aku penasaran apa hadiah yang ditawarkan sampai kau memilih ikut tanpa mengajakku." Sindir Himchan yang membuat Yongguk terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku mendapat hadiah uang 800.000 won sebagai juara pertama."

"Jinjayo? Itu besar sekali."

Yongguk mengangguk, "Selain itu, aku juga akan mendapat royalti sebesar 500.000 won setiap bulannya atas penggunaan aransemen jingle milikku selama satu tahun ke depan."

"Uwaaa daebak." Seru Himchan tidak percaya.

"Kau senang?" Yongguk mengusap kepala Himchan lembut.

"Sangat senang. Chukkaeyo." Jawab Himchan dengan senyum sumringah lalu tanpa sungkan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yongguk.

"Tapi kenapa ponselmu tidak dapat dihubungi?" Mr. Bang menanyakan hal yang menjadi kekhawatirannya.

"Baterai ponselku habis, dan aku lupa membawa charger. Mianhae, aku jadi tidak sempat mengabari kalian." Yongguk memasang wajah menyesal pada Mr. Bang.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga sering seperti itu." Sahut Himchan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Padahal dia sendiri yang mengomel sejak tadi." Bisik Mr. Bang pada istrinya.

"Kkk, biarkan saja. Yang penting dia senang sekarang." Mrs. Bang balas berbisik.

"Oh ya." Yongguk yang teringat sesuatu segera merogoh isi tas miliknya. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah amplop panjang berwarna putih dari dalam tasnya, Yongguk pun langsung memberikannya pada Himchan yang begitu penasaran. "Ini masih ada sisa hadiahnya, kau simpan saja."

"Aku?" Himchan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan tidak mau, tapi..." Himchan melihat kearah orangtua Yongguk dan amplop tersebut bergantian.

"Ku rasa umma dan appa lebih berhak menerimanya." Lanjut Himchan lalu mengarahkan tangan Yongguk yang sedang memegang amplop ke arah Mrs. Bang.

Yongguk tersenyum samar setelah melihat respon Himchan. Sebenarnya ia memang berniat memberikan sisa uang tersebut pada ibunya namun rasanya tidak enak jika harus memberinya tanpa persetujuan Himchan yang sudah menemaninya beberapa tahun ini.

"Kalian serius?" Mrs. Bang bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ne. Ini untuk umma dan appa. Pakai saja untuk keperluan kalian." Balas Yongguk meyakinkan.

"Tapi kalian juga memerlukannya." Mr. Bang menimpali.

"Ambil saja appa, tidak baik menolak rejeki kkk." Saran Himchan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Yongguk-ah, Channie-ya." Ucap Mr. Bang yang akhirnya menuruti perkataan Himchan.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, memang sudah seharusnya bukan?"

"Setuju." Himchan langsung menyetujui kalimat Yongguk.

"Arasseo. Kami akan menyimpannya dengan baik." Ujar Mrs. Bang sambil mengusap lengan Yongguk, tanda berterimakasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah makan?" Himchan bertanya pada Yongguk.

"Belum." Jawab Yongguk datar.

"Aish, kenapa tidak bilang. Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Himchan menepuk paha Yongguk agar segera bangun dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Aku tidak lapar, Hime."

"Ck, ini yang aku tidak suka darimu. Disuruh makan saja sangat susah." Omel Himchan.

"Makanlah, jangan membuatnya mengomel terus nak." Ujar Mr. Bang yang sudah bosan mendengar omelan Himchan sedari tadi.

"Arra, aku akan makan."

"Bagus. Apa harus appa menyuruhmu dulu baru kau akan makan huh?" Himchan semakin mengoceh karena Yongguk yang langsung menurut dengan perintah ayahnya.

"Cerewet sekali." Ujar Yongguk sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Himchan lalu meninggalkannya ke kamar tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Himchan.

"Ish menyebalkan." Himchan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal dengan ejekan Yongguk.

"Aigoo menggemaskan sekali." Mrs. Bang menarik pipi Himchan pelan.

"Oh umma, appo." Ujar Himchan dengan nada memelas.

"Kkk mianhae. Kau ingin umma bantu menyiapkannya?" Tawar Mrs. Bang.

"Aniyo, umma istirahat saja. Ini sudah tugasku kkk. Aku ke dapur dulu." Pamit Himchan dan bergegas pergi menyiapkan makanan untuk Yongguk sebelum ia kembali.

"Mereka seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah saja." Kata Mr. Bang pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala setelah Himchan pergi.

Mrs. Bang mengangguk setuju, "Apa sebaiknya kita nikahkan mereka saja, yeobo?"

"Apa?" Mr. Bang memandang wajah istrinya seakan menuntut penjelasan. Namun bukannya menjawab, Mrs. Bang justru memberi sebuah cengiran kepada suaminya yang tampak terkejut dengan idenya.

-ooo-

"Daehyun-ah~ makanan sudah siap." Teriak Youngjae setelah selesai meletakkan piring hidangan terakhir diatas meja makan.

"Yaaa, sedikit lagi." Daehyun balas berteriak yang enggan menghentikan permainannya.

"Sekarang!" Paksa Youngjae yang sudah duduk menunggu Daehyun.

"Arasseo." Sahut Daehyun terpaksa. Dengan langkah gontai, ia beranjak dari depan tv dan berjalan menghampiri Youngjae.

"Anak pintar." Puji Youngjae setelah Daehyun tiba di meja makan dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak baik cemberut di depan makanan." Tegur Youngjae karena Daehyun tidak bersemangat untuk memakan hidangannya.

"Arraseo, chagi." Sahut Daehyun dengan senyuman lebar yang dipaksakan.

"Kk, bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita makan." Ajak Youngjae.

"Tunggu, kenapa punyamu beda dengan punyaku?" Daehyun baru menyadari bahwa menu makan malam miliknya berbeda dengan Youngjae. Hanya ada satu porsi sup kimchi di atas meja dan itu adalah miliknya, sementara Youngjae justru memilih roti panggang sebagai santapan makan malamnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan kimchi. Tapi, aku sudah mencicipinya tadi dan rasanya enak, kau tidak usah khawatir." Youngjae meyakinkan Daehyun yang menatap malas mangkuk dihadapannya.

"Aku juga ingin makan roti saja."

"Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, dan kau tidak mau makan? Gwaenchana, kita bisa buang saja." Youngjae sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Daehyun.

"Aniya, aku bercanda hehe." Cengir Daehyun sembari menyuap sup kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan dipaksakan, aku tau buatanku tidak enak." Ucap Youngjae sinis.

"Ani, masakanmu sangat enak." Daehyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya seraya tersenyum kecut ke arah Youngjae. Seperti dugaannya, rasa sup dihadapannya saat ini lebih didominasi oleh rasa asam, lebih asam dari rasa seharusnya. Namun apa boleh buat, Daehyun harus menghabiskannya agar Youngjae senang.

"Jinja?" Tanya Youngjae yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Daehyun yang tengah berusaha menelan paksa makanan dimulutnya.

"Syukurlah. Kalau kau ingin tambah, bilang saja. Aku memasak banyak untuk kau dan umma." Youngjae tersenyum senang setelah mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Mwo?" Daehyun membulatkan matanya. Menghabiskan satu mangkuk saja sudah membuatnya sakit perut, bagaimana jika harus menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk lagi.

"Kenapa kaget?"

"Aniyo." Daehyun menggeleng cepat dan kembali menyuap sup miliknya dalam diam.

"Aegideul~ umma pulang." Sapa Mrs. Jung saat memasuki rumah dengan ceria sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan ditangannya.

"Umma!" Seru Daehyun yang langsung berjalan menghampiri dan membantu Mrs. Jung untuk membawa belanjaannya.

"Omo, aromanya enak sekali. Umma jadi lapar." Ujar Mrs. Jung saat mencium aroma masakan dari arah meja makan.

"Benarkan chagi, masakanmu enak." Puji Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae tersipu.

"Aromanya saja sudah enak, bagaimana dengan rasanya. Pasti lebih enak." Mrs. Jung ikut memuji sembari duduk dimeja makan samping Daehyun.

"Umma bisa saja kkk. Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan milikmu." Dengan semangat, Youngjae segera bangun dari duduknya untuk mengambil satu porsi lainnya.

"Ku sarankan kau jangan memakannya, umma." Bisik Daehyun sangat pelan pada ibunya selagi Youngjae sibuk.

"Waeyo?" Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pokoknya jangan." Balas Daehyun singkat karena Youngjae sudah kembali sambil membawa satu mangkuk sup kimchi untuk mertuanya.

"Harusnya kau suruh aku saja yang membawanya." Kata Daehyun pada Youngjae yang meletakkan mangkuk tersebut didepan Mrs. Jung.

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus meminta tolong untuk membawa sebuah mangkuk sekecil ini."

"Bukan begitu, tapi sekarang kau sedang -"

"Sudahlah, tidak baik berdebat dimeja makan." Lerai Mrs. Jung sebelum Daehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia duluan yang mulai umma." Adu Youngjae yang sudah merengut.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, chagiya." Daehyun membela diri.

"Aigoo, jika kalian berdebat begini bagaimana umma makan." Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepala, heran.

"Arra, silakan umma makan." Youngjae mempersilakan Mrs. Jung untuk mencicipi makanannya.

Mrs. Jung mengangguk dan mulai menyendok kuah sup miliknya, "Selamat makan~"

 _'Uhuk uhuk.'_

"Umma, waeyo?" Daehyun langsung memberikan segelas air kepada ibunya sambil memberikan pandangan seolah berkata _'ku bilang juga apa'_ tanpa sepengetahuan Youngjae.

"Pencernaan umma sedang terganggu, dan sepertinya umma belum bisa memakan makanan pedas untuk sementara." Mrs. Jung memberi alasan yang masuk akal karena sup tersebut juga memiliki rasa pedas.

"Oh jeongmalyo? Kenapa umma baru bilang sekarang. Ya sudah, aku akan membuatkanmu roti panggang saja."

"Tidak usah, umma bisa membuatnya sendiri nanti." Cegat Mrs. Jung pada Youngjae yang hendak kembali berdiri.

"Umma yakin?" Youngjae memastikan.

"Ne. Kalian lanjutkan makan saja. Umma ingin menyimpan barang belanjaan umma dulu. Daehyunie, kau harus makan yang banyak ne." Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat untuk Daehyun sambil membawa barang belanjaannya ke dapur.

 _'Curang.'_ Batin Daehyun sambil mendelik kearah ibunya yang berlalu pergi.

"Oh ya, Youngie. Umma membelikan susu dan minuman jahe untukmu juga." Kata Mrs. Jung sambil memilah barang belanjaannya ke lemari dapur.

"Jahe? Untuk apa umma?"

"Ibumu bilang jahe sangat bagus untuk kesehatanmu dan juga anakmu." Jelas Mrs. Jung yang tanpa sadar membuat mood Youngjae berubah.

"Oh." Jawab Youngjae malas karena hal yang paling ia hindari kembali dibahas.

Daehyun menghela napasnya pelan saat menyadari Youngjae berubah sikap kembali setelah ibunya membahas mengenai anak mereka.

"Chagiya, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama setelah ini?" Daehyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Youngjae tidak larut dalam suasana hatinya yang buruk.

"Kau mengajakku belajar? Omo, apa aku sedang mimpi?" Youngjae menjangkau pipi Daehyun dan mencubitnya untuk meyakinkan ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Eish. Memangnya apa yang aneh huh?" Daehyun menjauhkan tangan Youngjae dari pipinya.

"Sangat aneh. Sejak kapan si pemalas Daehyun mengajak orang lain untuk belajar hm? Belajar sendiri saja kau tidak mau."

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku bisa tidur setelah ini." Ujar Daehyun yang masih berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kau lupa janjimu?" Youngjae berusaha mengingatkan Daehyun atas ucapannya saat di sekolah tadi.

"Ku pikir kau lupa." Daehyun memutar bola matanya, pasrah karena harus menepati janjinya.

 _'Ting Tong'_

"Umma, apa kau mengundang seseorang?" Tanya Daehyun pada ibunya yang tengah sibuk.

"Tidak. Mungkin saja mereka ada perlu dengan kalian." Jawab Mrs. Jung.

"Apa temanmu?"

"Temanku, ya temanmu juga pabo." Sahut Youngjae yang memang ada benarnya.

"Buka saja, jangan banyak bertanya." Suruh Youngjae karena Daehyun masih duduk ditempatnya, sementara bunyi bel terus terdengar.

"Iya iya." Balas Daehyun malas dan segera beranjak membuka pintu sesuai perintah Youngjae.

"Nugu- Oh Jongup-ah." Sapa Daehyun ketika melihat sosok Jongup dibalik pintu.

"Hyung."

"Ada apa? Tumben kau datang malam-malam begini? Dan kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja?" Daehyun memberi pertanyaan berturut-turut.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ani. Kenapa kau membawa banyak barang?" Daehyun menunjuk ransel yang dikenakan Jongup di bagian depan serta beberapa kardus yang berada di lantai.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Oh, ayo masuk." Daehyun menahan rasa penasarannya dan segera membantu Jongup membawa kardus-kardus tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau membawanya sendirian?"

"Aku naik taxi. Mana mungkin aku membawa banyak kardus dengan jalan kaki."

"Benar juga." Daehyun mengangguk paham dan memilih diam karena sepertinya Jongup sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Jongup-ah, kau datang." Sapa Youngjae langsung ketika melihat Jongup dan Daehyun berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga untuk menaruh bawaan mereka.

"Ne hyung." Jongup membalas singkat sembari duduk di sofa.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Sudah."

"Oh duduklah, aku ingin mengambil minum dulu." Ujar Daehyun yang merasa canggung dengan Jongup, tidak seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" Bisik Youngjae pada Daehyun yang mendekat padanya.

"Molla. Dia juga membawa banyak barang, apa dia sedang berjualan?" Duga Daehyun asal sambil meminum susu yang dibuat Youngjae sebelumnya.

"Pabo."

"Kenapa?" Mrs. Jung yang penasaran pun ikut bergabung di pembicaraan anaknya.

"Sepertinya Jongupie sedang ada masalah umma." Balas Youngjae pelan agar Jongup tidak mendengar.

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin."

"Ya sudah, kalian susul dia. Biar umma menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan untuknya." Saran Mrs. Jung yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Ayo, chagi." Daehyun mengulurkan tangan pada Youngjae.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Youngjae yang berjalan lebih dulu dari Daehyun.

"Galak lagi." Gumam Daehyun sambil mengikuti Youngjae dari belakang.

-ooo-

 _'Guk Guk'_ Suara anjing kecil terdengar di penjuru ruang keluarga kediaman Jung. Tidak ketinggalan suara tawa riang Youngjae yang begitu senang bisa bermain dengan anjing kecil tersebut.

"Aigoo, uri Mochi pintar sekali." Youngjae memeluk tubuh Mochi -anjing kecil tersebut- dengan erat karena terlalu gemas melihat aksinya.

"Hyung, coba kau beri dia ini." Jongup menyodorkan sepotong sosis bakar buatan Mrs. Jung pada Youngjae.

"Dia suka ini?"

"Ne, coba saja." Saran Jongup yang langsung diikuti oleh Youngjae.

"Omo, dia menjilati tanganku." Seru Youngjae yang tengah menyuapi Mochi dengan senang.

"Aigoo, anjing sepintar ini kenapa kau masukkan di dalam ransel. Bagaimana kalau dia kehabisan napas didalam sana? Kasihan dia. Dasar Moon Jongup pabo." Ledek Youngjae yang masih sibuk memberi makan dan bermain dengan Mochi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanpa menghiraukan Youngjae, Daehyun pun membuka pembicaraan baru pada Jongup untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"Hm, apa aku boleh menginap disini?" Tanya Jongup ragu.

"Jelas saja boleh. Tapi untuk apa kau membawa banyak barang seperti ini? Pasti ada sebabnya bukan?"

Jongup mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu murung sekali." Daehyun memukul lengan Jongup agar mau bercerita.

"Aku bingung harus mulai darimana hyung."

"Masalah serius?" Tanya Youngjae.

Jongup mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku bingung ini termasuk masalah serius atau bukan."

"Eish, kau selalu saja bingung." Daehyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Jongup-ah, ceritakan saja. Siapa tau ahjumma bisa membantumu." Mrs. Jung melihat ada raut kesedihan dan keraguan diwajah Jongup yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah terlambat ahjumma."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Youngjae lagi.

Jongup menggaruk ujung keningnya karena merasa tidak enak dipandangi oleh Youngjae, Daehyun dan Mrs. Jung yang penasaran dengan ceritanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita sekarang." Ujar Jongup sambil menyesap air mimumnya sebelum mulai bercerita pada ketiga orang tersebut.

 _Flashback On_

Lelah. Mungkin satu kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan Jongup saat ini. Kegiatannya hari ini sangatlah padat, mulai dari sekolah, lalu mengantarkan Junhong pulang, serta membereskan rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia bersihkan. Dan untuk mengembalikan tenaganya yang sudah terkuras, Jongup pun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari mendengarkan musik dengan ditemani Mochi yang sibuk berlarian di kamarnya.

"Jongup-ah."

"Moon Jongup."

"Jongup-ah, umma datang."

Hampir saja Jongup terlelap kalau saja suara ibunya yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari arah lantai bawah tidak terdengar. Tidak ingin ibunya semakin berteriak, Jongup pun terpaksa membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidur untuk segera menghampiri ibu yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke rumah itu.

"Mochi-ya, kau diam disini dulu. Jangan keluarkan suara, arra?" Jongup menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir seraya megusap kepala Mochi lembut.

 _'Guk.'_

"Bagus." Puji Jongup.

"Jongup-ah, umma ingin bicara." Teriak ibunya kembali karena Jongup belum juga turun.

"Neee." Jongup segera berlari keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Mochi yang diam di posisinya, menurut perintah Jongup.

"Tumben kau pulang." Kata Jongup saat menuruni tangga dan melihat ibunya sudah duduk di sofa menunggunya.

"Ada yang ingin umma bicarakan." Balas ibu Jongup serius.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongup sambil duduk di sisi sofa lainnya.

"Jongup-ah, ayo tinggal bersama umma." Ajak ibu Jongup langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukankah ini tempat tinggalmu? Kaunya saja yang tidak pulang."

"Jongup-ah, maksud umma bukan disini. Tapi ditempat lain, rumah baru umma."

"Rumah baru?"

"Ya. Sekarang umma tinggal bersama keluarga baru umma, dan umma ingin mengajakmu ikut dengan umma." Jelas ibu Jongup.

"Shireo." Tolak Jongup tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Wae? Disana kau akan tinggal bersama anak tiri umma. Kau pasti menyukainya karena dia anak yang sangat manis." Ibu Jongup tersenyum samar saat menceritakan tentang anak tirinya.

"Apa kau pernah tersenyum juga saat bercerita tentangku pada orang lain? Sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang untuk anak tirimu." Tanya Jongup sinis. Tanpa dijawab pun ia sudah mengetahui bahwa ibunya tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama untuk dirinya.

"Umma selalu bersikap adil pada anak umma."

"Ya, kau sangat adil." Jongup tersenyum mengejek pada ibunya.

"Jadi... kau mau ikut dengan umma?" Ibu Jongup kembali pada topik awal pembicaraan mereka tanpa membalas kalimat sindiran Jongup.

"Ani. Aku lebih nyaman hidup sendiri disini daripada harus hidup bersama kalian." Jawab Jongup lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi, Jongup-ah."

"Wae?"

"Karena rumah ini sudah umma jual dan lusa pemilik baru rumah ini akan memindahkan barang mereka kesini." Jelas ibu Jongup pelan.

"MWO?" Teriak Jongup tanpa sadar kepada ibunya.

"Kenapa umma menjualnya hah? Bagaimana denganku?" Jongup sangat kesal dengan ibunya saat ini.

"Jongup-ah, umma sedang memerlukan modal tambahan untuk restoran umma. Dan rumah ini satu-satunya sumber modal yang dapat digunakan sehingga umma terpaksa menjualnya agar usaha umma bisa berjalan lancar." Ibu Jongup memegang pergelangan tangan Jongup untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Kau lebih mementingkan restoranmu dibanding anakmu sendiri? Wow hebat."

"Jongup-ah, kau juga sangat penting bagi umma, karena itu umma mengajakmu agar kita bisa tinggal bersama. Umma ingin membahagiakanmu."

"Jika kau ingin aku bahagia, harusnya kau jangan menganggu kehidupanku lagi umma. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kalian berdua dirumah ini."

"Tapi umma sangat memerlukan modal agar usaha umma tetap berjalan. Umma tidak mungkin memintanya pada ayah tirimu karena ini usaha pribadi umma. Umma mohon kau mengerti, Jongup-ah."

"Kau tidak ingin menyusahkan dia tapi kau justru menyusahkanku? Jinja, kau benar-benar ibu yang baik."

"Bukan begitu nak."

"Arra. Aku akan pindah malam ini juga."

"Jadi kau mau pindah ke rumah umma? Syukurlah."

"Ani. Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu."

"Kalau bukan dengan umma, dengan siapa kau akan tinggal huh? Appa mu saja tidak peduli padamu."

"Bukan urusanmu... Dan jangan menjelek-jelekkan appa lagi di depanku, arra?" Ucap Jongup yang tidak terima ayahnya dibicarakan.

"Kau memihaknya? Ck, dia sudah mempengaruhimu rupanya."

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, kau bisa pulang. Anak dan suamimu pasti sudah menunggu dirumah. Ah, kau bisa mengunci rumahnya sendiri kan? Aku akan sibuk membereskan barang-barangku." Usir Jongup sambil berlalu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan cibiran ibunya.

"Kau mengusir umma?"

"Begitulah." Sahut Jongup singkat sebelum menghilang dari hadapan ibunya yang entah kapan akan pergi.

 _Flashback off_

"Ck, jahat sekali." Komentar Daehyun setelah Jongup menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Sekarang aku tau, kenapa appa lebih memilih meninggalkan umma. Dia terlalu mengejar obsesinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan keluarganya." Jongup berujar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ibu macam apa itu? Harusnya dia menjaga dan melindungi anaknya sendiri, bukan menyusahkannya seperti ini. Apa usahanya itu lebih penting dari Jongup? Dimana hati nuraninya?" Omel Youngjae yang ikut mendengarkan sambil memeluk Mochi.

"Oh, jadi semua orangtua seharusnya lebih mementingkan anaknya daripada apapun?" Tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae yang terlalu semangat mengatai ibu Jongup.

"Tentu saja. Hanya orang yang tidak punya hati yang tega mengabaikan anaknya."

"Oh begitu." Daehyun mengangguk pahan sambil menatap Youngjae yang terlihat begitu kesal dengan perlakuan ibu Jongup.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Daehyun yang secara spontan membuat Youngjae tertegun mendengarnya.

"Jangan bicara denganku." Kata Youngjae yang merasa tersinggung pun mendadak berubah dingin pada Daehyun.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, mungkin kau tidak akan jauh beda dengan ibu Jongup nantinya." Nasehat Daehyun dengan nada pelan agar tidak terkesan membentak Youngjae yang sudah terlanjur dingin padanya.

"Diam kau." Perintah Youngjae bernada sinis.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?" Mrs. Jung kembali fokus pada Jongup dan mengabaikan perdebatan suami istri di dekatnya.

"Rencanaku sekarang hanya mencari rumah sewa yang sesuai dengan uang tabunganku."

"Ayahmu sudah tau semua ini?"

"Ani, aku tidak enak memberitahunya."

"Lebih baik beritahu dia, daripada dia harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain." Saran Mrs. Jung.

"Arraseo, tapi nanti saja. Dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang." Jongup melihat jam dinding sekilas.

"Dan sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mencari rumah sewa. Tinggal lah disini bersama kami." Tawar Mrs. Jung dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aniya, aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain."

"Kita ini keluarga, tidak ada kata merepotkan dalam keluarga."

"Arra, gomawo ahjumma. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Ucap Jongup tulus.

"Sama-sama. Kau ingin sebuah pelukan?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang merentangkan tangannya untuk Jongup.

"Apa boleh?"

"Ne. Kau sudah ahjumma anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Kau bebas memelukku."

Dengan ragu, Jongup pun mendekatkan dirinya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Mrs. Jung. "Gomawo, ahjumma." Ucap Jongup dalam pelukannya.

"Jongup-ah, kau yang terbaik. Hwaiting~" Mrs. Jung memberi semangat sembari mengusap punggung Jongup lembut layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa anak semanis Jongup bisa disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Jongup hanya diam dan tidak membalas ucapan tersebut. Ia terlalu nyaman berada dipelukan Mrs. Jung yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak melebihi ibunya sendiri. Andai saja ia terlahir di keluarga ini, mungkin nasibnya tidak menyedihkan seperti sekarang dan akan selalu mendapat kasih sayang berlimpah dari sosok ibu seperti Mrs. Jung yang tetap memprioritaskan anaknya meski ditengah kesibukan. Namun sayangnya itu hanyalah harapan yang tidak mungkin terjadi, karena pada dasarnya Jongup harus menerima nasibnya yang terlahir diantara dua orang yang berseteru dan telah memilih jalan masing-masing, seperti ayah dan ibunya.

:::::

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 31/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

:::::

Kesibukan begitu terlihat di kediaman keluarga Jung, lebih tepatnya sudut dapur dari rumah mereka. Meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, namun sosok Mrs. Jung yang berada disana sudah begitu sibuk menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan andalannya untuk disantap bersama dengan ketiga pemuda tampan dan manis didalam rumah tersebut sebelum melakukan rutinitas mereka setiap hari. Satu persatu hidangan yang telah siap pun ia sajikan dengan rapi ke atas piring-piring kecil lalu menyusunnya diatas meja makan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat ia memasak tadi. Wanita tersebut membentuk senyuman simpul di sudut bibirnya saat mencium aroma masakan yang begitu menggugah selera dari arah hidangan buatannya yang telah tertata rapi di meja makan, rupanya keahliannya memasak tidak menurun walaupun belakangan ini ia sangat jarang memasak karena perjalanan dinasnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, ahjumma?" Tanya Jongup yang baru menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menghampiri Mrs. Jung yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Oh, Jongupie. Kau sudah siap?" Sapa Mrs. Jung saat melihat Jongup yang sudah berseragam rapi dengan ransel yang menggantung di pundak kanannya.

"Ne. Aku harus menjemput Junhongie sebelum dia ke rumah lama ku lebih dulu." Balas Jongup.

"Kau harus sarapan dahulu, baru kau bisa berangkat."

"Aku sarapan di kantin saja, ahjumma." Tolak Jongup sopan.

"Andwae, duduklah. Kita sarapan bersama, lagipula masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke rumah Junhongie." Mrs. Jung memaksa Jongup agar duduk pada kursi yang ada didekatnya sembari menunggu dua orang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kamsahamnida." Ucap Jongup pasrah dan memilih menuruti perintah wanita yang telah baik kepadanya ini.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih, kau pikir ahjumma orang lain? Kkk." Sanggah Mrs. Jung yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Ani, tapi appa bilang aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang sudah berbuat baik untuk kita."

"Aigoo, sepertinya dia telah mengajarkan banyak hal padamu."

"Tidak juga."

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk berbicara dengan appa karena selalu ada pertengkaran disaat mereka berdua berada di rumah. Tapi ketika kami bisa berbicara berdua layaknya ayah dan anak, dia selalu memberiku banyak petuah yang terus aku ingat. Dan itu sudah sangat lama sebelum appa benar-benar menetap di Gwangju, ahjumma." Lanjut Jongup dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar, entah apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" Mrs. Jung bertanya ragu.

"Nde?" Jongup tidak mengerti.

"Kau sangat jarang membahas tentang ayahmu, jadi ahjumma pikir kau sedang merindukannya sekarang."

"Aniyo ahjumma. Hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Jongup diiringi cengiran kecil untuk menyamarkan perasaannya yang memang sedikit merindukan ayahnya.

"Kalian asik sekali." Bisik Daehyun yang menyelipkan kepalanya diantara ibu dan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Omo! Kau mengagetkan umma." Mrs. Jung secara refleks memukul lengan Daehyun yang justru terkekeh karena berhasil membuat dirinya terkejut.

"Kkk, mianhae umma." Kekeh Daehyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" Tanya Mrs. Jung ketika menyadari Youngjae juga sudah berdiri dibelakang Daehyun, hanya saja pandangannya sibuk pada buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Baru saja." Sahut Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menuju kursi yang berhadapan dengan mertuanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan kami hm?" Tanya Daehyun yang juga ikut duduk disamping Youngjae sambil melihat ibunya penasaran.

"Rahasia."

"Eish umma." Cibir Daehyun pada ibunya yang tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Selalu saja ingin tahu ckck." Gumam Youngjae sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu artinya aku peduli."

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja." Balas Youngjae malas dan kembali fokus dengan buku dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan saja. Umma tidak ingin kalian terlambat." Lerai Mrs. Jung sebelum kedua pemuda tersebut bertengkar akibat perdebatan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak makan umma." Tolak Youngjae sambil menutup buku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

"Hm ne umma." Youngjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa tidak enak. Namun bagaimana lagi, hidangan yang terdiri dari sayuran, daging, ikan dan juga telur tersebut sama sekali tidak menggugah selera Youngjae.

"Makan sedikit saja chagi, umma sudah membuatkan banyak makanan untuk kita." Bujuk Daehyun sambil mengambil beberapa jenis makanan ke dalam mangkuk nasinya.

"Kau ingin aku muntah lagi?" Youngjae mendelik kearah Daehyun.

"Tidak, tapi harusnya kau cicipi saja dulu. Hargai umma yang susah payah membuatnya untuk kita."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan dipaksakan kalau memang tidak bisa. Gwaenchana." Lagi-lagi Mrs. Jung melerai Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Lihat, umma saja tidak marah." Youngjae merasa dibela oleh mertuanya.

"Umma memang tidak pernah marah, pabo."

"Sudah, tidak baik ribut didepan makanan. Kalian tidak malu bertengkar dihadapan Jongupie?" Mrs. Jung melirik Jongup yang menikmati sarapannya dalam diam tanpa berniat ikut campur.

"Ani. Dia sudah biasa melihatnya." Jawab Daehyun santai yang membuat Mrs. Jung menggeleng pasrah.

"Jadi kau ingin makan apa? Umma akan buatkan." Tawar Mrs. Jung yang tidak ingin Youngjae berangkat tanpa sarapan.

"Aniyo umma, tidak usah repot-repot."

"Kau harus mengisi tenagamu dulu. Ingat, orang -"

"Err, biar aku buatkan susu untukmu. Umma, kau menyimpannya ditempat biasa bukan?" Menyadari Mrs. Jung akan membahas kembali tentang anaknya pada Youngjae, Daehyun pun segera memotong ucapannya sebelum suasana hati Youngjae menjadi buruk.

"Ne, ada di lemari biasa." Mrs. Jung mengangguk sekilas setelah mengerti alasan Daehyun memotong ucapannya.

"Arasseo." Ucap Daehyun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan meski makanannya sendiri belum dihabiskan.

"Tambahkan banyak madu juga." Seru Youngjae sebelum Daehyun menjauh.

"Bukannya akan jadi terlalu manis hyung?" Heran Jongup setelah menyuap sisa makanan terakhirnya.

"Memang. Tapi rasanya juga sangat enak."

"Hati-hati berat badanmu bertambah hyung." Jongup mengingatkan sambil bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau pikir aku Himchan hyung."

"Kalian kan sama."

"Yah!" Teriak Youngjae yang tidak terima disamakan dengan Himchan.

"Hehe, aku bercanda hyung." Jongup memberikan cengiran polosnya.

"Tidak lucu."

"Kkk, Mianhae hyung." Ujar Jongup lalu bangun dari duduknya tanpa menghiraukan Youngjae yang sudah menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau ingin berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, kasihan jika Junhongie harus menunggu lama."

"Berangkat bersama kami saja." Ajak Daehyun yang kembali dengan segelas susu dan sekotak minuman ditangannya.

"Tidak usah hyung, Junhongie pasti akan heran melihat aku datang dengan kalian nanti."

"Memangnya dia tidak tahu kau menginap disini?" Tanya Youngjae sebelum menyesap susu olahan Daehyun tadi.

Jongup menggeleng, "Cukup kalian yang tau hyung."

"Waeyo?" Daehyun menuntut penjelasan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jongup dengan nada datar.

"Eum, kalau begitu aku duluan hyung, ahjumma annyeong." Lanjutnya seraya menunduk sekilas kepada Mrs. Jung sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan rasa penasaran diantara ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Mrs. Jung pada Jongup yang sudah menjauh dari mereka.

"Anak yang malang." Kata Youngjae pelan sambil memperhatikan Jongup dari kejauhan. Jujur saja ia merasa iba melihat Jongup yang mencoba untuk menghadapi masalahnya sendirian, sementara disaat ia dan lainnya sedang dalam masalah, Jongup lah yang selalu membantu mereka meskipun tanpa diminta lebih dulu.

"Lebih malang lagi nasib anak kita yang ditolak oleh ibunya sendiri, Jae." Gumam Daehyun sambil melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Aniya." Daehyun menggeleng cepat. "Cepat habiskan minumanmu, kita hampir terlambat."

"Aku sudah selesai." Jawab Youngjae seraya memperlihatkan gelas yang sudah kosong pada Daehyun.

"Minum yang ini juga." Daehyun menyodorkan kotak minuman yang tadi ia ambil kearah Youngjae.

"Aku tidak mau." Youngjae mendorong tangan Daehyun menjauh.

"Ck, kau harus mau. Ini baik untuk kesehatanmu, benarkan umma?" Daehyun meminta dukungan dari ibunya.

"Ne. Jahe sangat bagus untuk kesehatan dan juga stamina. Kau sangat memerlukannya menjelang ujian seperti sekarang agar kau tidak sakit, aegi." Mrs. Jung berusaha meyakinkan Youngjae meski harus sedikit berbohong.

"Suruh Daehyunie saja yang meminumnya."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau juga akan ujian. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang minum?"

"Aku alergi."

"Alasan. Aku tau ini bukan untuk kesehatanku." Kata Youngjae yang teringat dengan perkataan mertuanya saat sedang menyusun barang belanjaan kemarin malam.

"Sudah, minum saja. Kau ingin aku adukan pada eommoni?"

"Kau sedang mengancam?"

"Aku hanya memberi pilihan."

"Kau saja yang minum, aku tidak suka dan tidak mau."

"Keras kepala."

"Aku tidak akan keras kepala kalau kau tidak memaksaku."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, chagiya."

"Mungkin maksudmu demi kebaikan makhluk yang sedang menempel ditubuhku."

"Yah! Jangan bicara seperti itu." Tegur Daehyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi saat mendengar kalimat sinis dari mulut Youngjae.

"Wae? Aku bicara yang sebenarnya."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar?" Mrs. Jung merasa jengah melihat pertengkaran anak dan menantunya tersebut.

"Sampai dia berhenti memaksaku."

"Apa aku salah memaksanya, umma? Aku hanya ingin dia sehat seperti biasa lagi."

"Aigoo, sebenarnya ini masalah kecil tapi kalian membuatnya rumit." Ujar Mrs. Jung sembari memijat pelipis matanya pelan.

"Boleh umma bicara?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Daehyunie, harusnya kau membujuknya dengan lembut. Kau sangat tau bagaimana sifat Youngie, tentunya kau juga tau cara untuk menghadapinya bukan?"

"Kau dengar itu." Youngjae begitu senang Mrs. Jung menegur Daehyun.

"Hah, arraseo. Aku akan lebih bersabar lagi." Daehyun menghela napasnya, pasrah.

"Kau juga Youngie. Dia melakukan semua itu demi kebaikanmu. Jika tidak ingin dia memaksamu, kau juga harus menurutinya. Bukan menolaknya dengan disertai kalimat sinis, tidak baik aegi."

"Kena kau." Giliran Daehyun yang mengejek Youngjae.

"Gunakan kepala dingin saat kalian berbicara, sehingga tidak ada pertengkaran lagi. Memang bertengkar adalah hal wajar dalam rumah tangga tapi jika itu setiap hari, apa masih bisa disebut wajar? Umma sudah menganggap kalian berdua dewasa dan umma tidak ingin terus mencampuri masalah kalian. Jadi ingat baik-baik pesan umma, arra?"

"Arraseo." Jawab Daehyun pelan.

"Youngie, kau mengerti?" Mrs. Jung mengulang pertanyaannya pada Youngjae yang tidak merespon.

"Ne." Jawab Youngjae singkat dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Kau marah umma menasehatimu?"

"Aniyo umma."

"Kau sudah menjadi anak umma sekarang, jadi sudah seharusnya umma mengingatkanmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, umma akan diam saja mulai sekarang. Maafkan umma, ne?" Ucap Mrs. Jung menyesal.

"Gwaenchanayo." Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Daehyunie, ayo minta maaf." Usul Mrs. Jung pada Daehyun yang sedang meresapi nasehatnya.

"Aku?" Daehyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi?"

"Ck, arraseo." Dengan terpaksa, Daehyun pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Youngjae yang duduk disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau terpaksa?" Youngjae melihat tangan dan wajah Daehyun bergantian.

"Ani. Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Aku bosan bertengkar denganmu setiap hari."

"Kau serius?"

Daehyun mengangguk disertai senyuman, "Aku janji tidak akan membentak dan memaksamu lagi." Ucap Daehyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan." Ujar Youngjae setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Gomawoyo." Daehyun tersenyum sumringah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Youngjae. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung menarik tubuh Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dengan erat seakan menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. "Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak." Sahut Youngjae dalam dekapan Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan tetap menyayangimu." Ujar Daehyun pelan sambil mengusap punggung Youngjae lembut.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah?" Mau tidak mau Mrs. Jung harus menyela adegan mesra dari dua pemuda tersebut, mengingat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7.20 pagi.

"Oh astaga, umma benar." Youngjae segera mendorong tubuh Daehyun sesaat setelah pertanyaan Mrs. Jung tadi.

"Kita bolos saja." Ajak Daehyun yang kembali ingin menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau saja. Aku ingin ke sekolah sekarang." Rajuk Youngjae yang langsung menepis tangan Daehyun dan mengambil ransel miliknya lalu beranjak pergi dari meja makan tanpa menghiraukan Daehyun.

"Hah, dia merajuk lagi. Padahal aku hanya bercanda." Gerutu Daehyun yang segera mengambil ransel dan bangun dari duduknya, bersiap menyusul Youngjae.

"Sabar saja, mood orang hamil memang susah ditebak dan cepat berubah-ubah." Nasihat Mrs. Jung yang berdiri menghampiri Daehyun.

"Aku selalu berusaha sabar, umma."

"Itu baru anak umma." Mrs. Jung mengacak rambut Daehyun sekilas. "Cepat susul dia, jangan sampai anak dan cucu umma kenapa-kenapa."

"Arra, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Daehyun seraya mencium pipi ibunya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Mrs. Jung yang masih berdiri memperhatikan kepergiannya.

-ooo-

Ada yang beda dari kediaman Yongguk kali ini. Jika biasanya Mrs. Bang yang menyiapkan semua hidangan sarapan untuk seluruh anggota rumah, kali ini Himchan lah yang bersikeras untuk mengambil alih semua pekerjaan pagi yang biasa dilakukan oleh 'mertuanya' tersebut. Ia bahkan sengaja bangun lebih pagi agar bisa memasak untuk Yongguk dan kedua orang lainnya yang dia sayang.

"Eum~ aromanya enak sekali." Puji Mrs. Bang yang menghampiri Himchan yang tengah sibuk menyusun beberapa hidangan di meja makan.

"Jinjayo?" Himchan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena pujian dari Mrs. Bang.

Mrs. Bang mengangguk mantap sambil melirik suaminya yang berjalan pelan dibelakang, menghampiri mereka. "Tanya saja pada appa."

"Appa sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya, aromanya benar-benar membuat perut appa berbunyi sejak tadi hahaha." Timpal Mr. Bang dengan tawa renyah khasnya sembari duduk di kursi makan.

"Eiy, appa bisa saja. Sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan, aku menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk membuat tiga jenis hidangan ini. Sementara umma selalu menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu jam." Keluh Himchan sambil menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kurang puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula ini pertama kalinya kau membuat masakan ini bukan?" Mrs. Bang mengusap punggung Himchan untuk menenangkan.

"Ne, aku mencoba resep yang aku baca di internet tadi malam."

"Baru percobaan saja sudah sangat menggugah selera, bagaimana jika kau sudah sering membuatnya, pasti sangat lezat." Mr. Bang tidak kalah memuji.

"Umma, apa appa selalu bicara gombal seperti ini padamu?" Tanya Himchan seolah ingin meledek Mr. Bang.

"Dia memang paling ahli bicara gombal kkk." Mrs. Bang bicara seakan berbisik pada Himchan.

"Aigoo, untung saja anak kalian tidak seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku akan kewalahan menghadapinya." Ujar Himchan seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan sampai bakat gombalnya menurun pada anak umma kkk." Bisik Mrs. Bang lagi.

"Apa ini resiko orang tampan? Selalu dibicarakan oleh penggemarnya ckck." Narsis Mr. Bang dengan wajah diolah sedatar mungkin.

"Omo, yeobo. Kau sudah tua, tidak baik narsis berlebihan seperti itu."

"Chagiya...apa kau tidak bisa sehari saja tidak mengejekku?" Mr. Bang memutar bola matanya, pasrah dengan perlakuan istrinya.

"Kkk, mianhae yeobo~" Ujar Mrs. Bang dengan nada manja seraya duduk dan memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Aigoo, kalian seperti pasangan baru saja." Gumam Himchan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Bang sehingga membuat mereka berdua terkekeh pelan.

"Kau iri hm?" Sebuah suara dari belakang Himchan sontak membuatnya terperanjat. Bagaimana tidak, suara tersebut terdengar seiring dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Himchan memiringkan kepalanya menghadap sumber suara yang berada disisi kanannya, "Iya, aku iri pada umma."

"Tidak usah iri, aku bahkan lebih hebat dari appa." Bisik Yongguk dengan seringai kecil.

"Hebat apanya, dengan ular saja kau takut." Cibir Himchan.

"Eish, itu beda lagi."

"Lalu apa hm?" Himchan menarik hidung Yongguk dengan gemas.

"Aku hebat memanjakanmu, seperti tadi malam." Bisik Yongguk bernada seduktif di akhir kalimatnya.

 _'Blush'_ Mendadak rona merah terlihat samar pada kedua pipi Himchan.

Ia merasa malu saat Yongguk mengingatkannya kembali tentang kejadian yang baru tadi malam mereka lalui.

"B-byuntae." Ucap Himchan terbata dan langsung melepaskan pelukan lengan Yongguk dipinggangnya lalu beranjak duduk di kursi makan tanpa melihat kearah Yongguk yang justru terkekeh pelan karena berhasil menggoda Himchan di pagi hari.

"Kau kenapa Channie? Wajahmu merah seperti ini. Kau demam?" Heran Mrs. Bang seraya memperhatikan wajah Himchan.

"Tidak apa-apa umma." Jawab Himchan sambil menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan selagi masih hangat." Ajak Mrs. Bang sambil menyendok beberapa sanduk nasi ke dalam mangkuk suaminya.

"Nde." Sahut Himchan yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sama halnya dengan Mrs. Bang, ia pun ikut mengambilkan nasi serta lauk yang sudah ia masak untuk Yongguk terlebih dulu.

"Tumben sarapan kita banyak sekali, siapa yang masak?" Yongguk yang sudah duduk rapi di samping Himchan pun membuka obrolan selagi menunggu makanannya.

"Himchannie yang memasak semua ini." Balas Mrs. Bang dengan bangga.

"Jinja? Kenapa? Seingatku tidak ada yang ulang tahun hari ini."

"Memangnya hanya di hari ulang tahun saja kita bisa makan banyak hidangan?" Timpal Himchan setelah meletakkan mangkuk nasi milik Yongguk yang sudah berisi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran saja, ini sangat jarang Hime."

Himchan berpikir sejenak saat mendengar kalimat Yongguk, "Kalau begitu, anggap saja kita sedang merayakan kemenanganmu kemarin."

"Ah, kau benar!" Seru Mrs. Bang yang langsung setuju pada Himchan.

"Tapi umma, sebuah perayaan akan terasa kurang lengkap jika tidak ada wine." Celetuk Himchan.

"Eish, masih terlalu pagi untuk minum itu." Yongguk menyentil kening Himchan pelan.

"Sedikiiit saja Bbang." Bujuk Himchan dengan puppy eyes.

"Tidak, Hime." Yongguk menggelengkan kepala ditengah kegiatannya menyantap sarapan miliknya.

"Satu gelas saja?"

"Ani." Yongguk kembali menggeleng disela kunyahannya.

"Appa tidak boleh meminum minuman beralkohol lagi, Channie-ya. Lebih baik nanti malam saja kalian meminumnya, sekarang kita nikmati yang ada saja." Mr. Bang menolak dengan sopan agar Himchan tidak tersinggung.

"Apa boleh buat." Ujar Himchan pasrah karena keinginannya tidak dituruti oleh satu pun orang yang ada di rumah.

"Umma, appa. Apa kalian ingin pergi jalan-jalan? Kalian pasti sangat bosan terus berada di rumah." Tawar Yongguk yang ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya memang membosankan, apalagi untuk appa. Dia yang terbiasa berada di luar, sekarang justru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya didalam rumah." Jawab Mrs. Bang sambil melirik suaminya yang dengan lahap menikmati makanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi shopping?" Usul Himchan dengan semangat.

"Kasihan appa jika harus berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan, Hime." Yongguk langsung menolak usulan Himchan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kita harus cari tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka." Lanjutnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Himchan sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan piknik di daerah sungai Han? Kita bisa bersantai sambil menikmati air mancur dan kembang api yang biasa mereka adakan saat malam hari. Appa dan umma juga tidak perlu berjalan jauh disana." Himchan kembali mengusulkan idenya.

"Umma dan appa, apa kalian setuju?" Yongguk yang tampak menyukai ide Himchan pun bertanya lebih dulu pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan juga." Angguk Mr. Bang dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kalau appa setuju, tidak ada alasan umma menolaknya bukan? Kkk. Lagipula, sudah lama kami tidak pergi kesana." Mrs. Bang turut mengangguk setuju.

"Kapan kita pergi kesana?" Tanya Himchan begitu antusias. Wajar saja, sudah lama mereka berempat tidak pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama semenjak ayah Yongguk ditugaskan di negara lain.

"Apa kau ada pekerjaan sore ini?" Yongguk memastikan jadwal pekerjaan Himchan.

"Tidak, hari ini aku hanya akan bekerja sampai pukul lima sore." Jawab Himchan sambil mengingat-ingat jadwal yang diberikan Zhoumi kemarin.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kita akan berangkat setelah kau kembali ke rumah. Bagaimana? Setuju?" Yongguk melihat Himchan dan kedua orangtuanya yang tampak semangat dengan rencana dadakan yang mereka buat tadi.

"Setuju!" Seru ketiganya kompak disertai senyuman lebar yang terukir disetiap wajah mereka.

-ooo-

"Sekarang coba kalian perhatikan seluruh soal yang ada pada kertas ditangan kalian masing-masing." Perintah seorang guru setelah selesai membagikan beberapa lembar kertas untuk setiap siswa yang ada dikelasnya.

"Itu adalah kumpulan soal fisika yang sering muncul pada saat ujian. Dan selagi para guru termasuk saya akan mengikuti rapat sebentar lagi, saya harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan semua soal tersebut hingga bel pulang nanti. Ingat, jika ada satu soal saja yang tidak terjawab atau dijawab tanpa penyelesaian, maka kalian semua tidak boleh pulang."

"Ah saem, itu tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa kami menyelesaikan dua ratus soal dalam waktu beberapa jam?" Protes salah seorang siswa wanita yang duduk dibaris depan.

"Bisa saja jika kalian serius mengerjakannya, tanpa bermain-main seperti biasa."

"Omo, otak ku sudah panas melihat kertas ini." Keluh siswa wanita lainnya.

"Lusa adalah hari ujian. Jika tidak begini, mungkin kalian tidak akan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan terus bermain selama kami memberikan materi ujian."

"Bukankah sudah terlambat? Harusnya dari dulu saja kalian melakukan ini."

"Benar, sudah sangat terlambat saem. Batalkan saja rencana ini." Timpal siswa lainnya.

Guru tersebut menggeleng pasrah dengan kalimat protes siswa-siswanya. "Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan? Sebenarnya cara ini sudah lama ada, namun hanya kami gunakan disaat darurat. Misalnya seperti kalian ini, yang selalu mengabaikan kami meski kami sudah secara halus menegur dan mengajak kalian untuk belajar. Dan terpaksa kami menggunakan cara ini untuk mendorong semangat kalian."

"Tapi cara ini mustahil, saem."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kalian mau berusaha. Sekarang diam dan kerjakan saja. Semua rumus penyelesaian sudah saya berikan. Kalau kalian mencatat atau memperhatikan saya selama ini, maka kalian pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah." Ujar guru tersebut sembari membereskan buku dan alat tulis miliknya.

"Saem, bolehkah kami menyelesaikannya secara kerjasama?"

"Tentu. Asalkan kalian tetap mengerjakannya, tidak hanya mengandalkan beberapa orang saja. Mengerti?"

"Nde~" Sahut seluruh siswa dengan nada yang malas dan pasrah.

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali nanti. Selamat mengerjakan." Pamit guru tersebut sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Entah siapa yang memerintahkan, namun tepat setelah kepergian guru mereka, semua siswa baik pria maupun wanita serempak mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada satu orang siswa lainnya yang kini sibuk membuka bukunya untuk melakukan perintah dari sang guru tanpa mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia menjadi pusat perhatian para temannya. Bagaimana tidak, fisika adalah mata pelajaran yang sangat dihindari oleh para siswa. Jangankan mendengarkan penjelasan materi, mencatatnya saja sudah menjadi tugas berat bagi mereka. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi siswa kutu buku di kelas yang dengan senang hati selalu mencatat semua penjelasan dari berbagai mata pelajaran.

"Minah-ya." Panggil salah satu siswa pria bertubuh tegap kepada Minah.

"Nde?" Sahut Minah yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Kau tau bukan, hanya kau yang memiliki catatan lengkap di kelas ini? Jadi, kau harus menolong kami." Kata siswa tersebut dengan nada perintah, sementara siswa lainnya mengangguk seolah kalimat tersebut mewakili mereka.

"Arra, kalian ingin meminjam catatanku? Ini, pakai saja." Minah menyodorkan buku catatannya.

"Ck, kau ini polos atau bagaimana. Percuma saja kau memberikan kami catatan, sementara kami semua sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Oh... lalu maksudmu apa?" Tanya Minah tidak mengerti.

"Kau kerjakan dulu, nanti kami akan menyalinnya."

"Eh? Tapi..." Minah merasa tidak setuju dengan perintah yang diberikan temannya itu, namun sulit rasanya ia dapat menolak perintah tersebut. Karena sudah pasti ia akan dimusuhi dan dijauhi jika ia tidak membantu mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak kerjasama saja? Jumlah soal kita bagi rata untuk setiap siswa. Dengan begitu pekerjaan kita cepat selesai dan kita bisa segera pulang." Usul Daehyun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan teman-temannya.

"Kau ingin membelanya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin segera pulang. Dan jika kita hanya mengandalkan Minah, rasanya mustahil kita akan mendapat ijin pulang dari saem." Daehyun memberi pendapatnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan sangat masuk akal." Setuju beberapa siswa yang kini beralih mendukung Daehyun.

"Aku juga ingin segera pergi ke salon hari ini. Kalau saem menunda jam pulang kita, bisa-bisa salon itu sudah tutup."

"Ck Ahyoung-ah, apa di otakmu hanya ada itu?" Cibir siswa wanita lainnya yang membuat Ahyoung mendelik tajam.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Daehyun menagih keputusan dari teman-temannya.

"Kalau Daehyunie yang mengatakannya, aku setuju saja." Celetuk siswa wanita lainnya yang langsung mendapat sorakan dari siswa pria.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab soal itu sendiri, tapi aku tidak punya catatannya." Ujar siswa pria yang duduk di depan Daehyun.

"Kau fotokopi saja, nanti kita belajar sama-sama." Usul Daehyun seraya menyodorkan catatan miliknya yang sempat ia pinjam dari Minah beberapa hari lalu.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Ani. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kalau kita tidak mengerti, tanya saja pada dia." Jawab Daehyun sambil menunjuk Minah yang kembali asik mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ide bagus. Minah-ya, kau mau bantu kami kan?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Minah sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau." Ujar Siswa yang duduk di depan Daehyun dengan senang hati dan segera pergi membawa catatan yang akan ia kopi.

"Aku juga mau." Seru beberapa siswa lainnya yang terbujuk oleh perkataan Daehyun.

"Baguslah, semakin banyak yang membantu, semakin cepat pula kita pulang." Ujar Daehyun sambil meregangkan otot tangannya sebelum memulai tugasnya.

"Tumben sekali kau semangat." Celetuk salah seorang siswa namja lainnya yang duduk di sisi kanan Daehyun.

"Karena aku ingin segera pulang dan menemui penyemangatku." Sahut Daehyun sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah Youngjae yang menjadi alasannya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan membosankan ini.

"Nugu? Kekasihmu?" Tanya siswa itu dengan nada penasaran.

"Ne." Angguk Daehyun yang masih tersenyum tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Aigoo, pantas saja. Apa dia siswa disekolah lamamu? Bagaimana wajahnya? Pasti sangat cantik."

"Sangat cantik dari siapapun."

"Apa tubuhnya sexy?" Bisik siswa itu pada Daehyun.

"Ya! Pertanyaan macam apa itu." Protes Daehyun yang refleks menjitak kepala temannya pelan.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaan wajar antar pria, kenapa kau memukulku." Keluh siswa tersebut seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kita kerjakan saja. Jangan bicara lagi." Ujar Daehyun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada deretan soal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Arraseo." Sahut siswa itu sambil merengut karena rasa penasarannya dibalas Daehyun dengan sebuah jitakan yang cukup sakit dikepalanya.

-ooo-

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, para siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke sudut favorite mereka di sekolah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tapi tidak dengan Youngjae yang enggan beranjak dari duduknya meski keadaan kelas mulai sepi, menyisakan dirinya. Namun itu bukanlah masalah bagi Youngjae yang memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Dengan suasana tenang seperti sekarang, ia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mengulang materi terakhir yang diajarkan oleh guru sebelum bel tadi.

"Hyung!" Panggil Junhong yang tidak sengaja membuat Youngjae tersentak kaget.

"Oh kau datang. Dimana Jongupie?" Youngjae melirik Junhong sekilas.

"Dia ke toilet sebentar." Jawab Junhong seraya duduk di kursi samping Youngjae.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Junhong lagi sambil mengintip isi buku dihadapan Youngjae.

"Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan?" Youngjae bertanya balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Belajar." Jawab Junhong dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Pintar."

"Kau tidak bosan hyung?"

"Ani. Mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya aku belajar."

"Maksudmu?" Junhong mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan, aku hanya bicara sembarangan." Balas Youngjae, ia baru sadar bahwa tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang mengetahui tentang perselisihan pendapat antara Daehyun dan Youngjae mengenai kelanjutan pendidikannya setelah lulus sekolah nanti.

"Baiklah." Junhong mengangguk walau sebenarnya rasa penasarannya masih tersisa.

"Oh ya hyung, Jongupie hyung sangat aneh hari ini." Adu Junhong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu kursi.

"Setiap hari juga aneh." Balas Youngjae tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Eish. Dia memang aneh, tapi untuk hari ini dia lebih aneh dari biasanya." Junhong menghela napas berat diakhir kalimatnya.

Sadar dongsaengnya itu ingin bicara serius, Youngjae pun menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Junhong. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Sejak menjemputku tadi dia lebih banyak melamun, dia juga tidak terlalu merespon ucapanku. Dan dia juga tidak menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali, padahal kau tau bagaimana ketergantungannya dia pada game belakangan ini."

"Oh, lalu?"

"Ck, aku bertanya padamu hyung. Mungkin saja kau tau penyebabnya."

"Ah~ itu..." Youngjae menggaruk kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa gatal. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, mengingat Jongup yang tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui masalahnya. Namun bagaimana bisa ia membohongi maknae kesayangannya.

"Hyung, kau tau sesuatu?" Ulang Junhong yang kini duduk tegap, memperhatikan Youngjae dengan penasaran.

"A-ani. Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Kami belum bertemu hari ini."

Junhong mengernyitkan keningnya, menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari jawaban Youngjae. "Jinjayo?"

"Ne. Aku sungguh tidak tau, maknae." Youngjae mengangguk untuk meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, hyung." Gumam Junhong yang membuat Youngjae terdiam sejenak.

"Jujur saja hyung, aku merasa tidak enak saat melihatnya pagi ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya." Lanjut Junhong pelan.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka perasaan mereka sudah sangat terhubung satu sama lain, melebihi seorang sahabat.'_

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Junhong menggoyangkan lengan Youngjae.

"Ah hm.. tidak. Menurutku, Jongupie hanya mengantuk. Ya kau tau bukan, moodnya akan memburuk saat dia kurang tidur."

"Semoga saja hanya karena itu. Tidak tau kenapa, aku khawatir hyung." Ucap Junhong sangat pelan seraya menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak kecil Youngjae.

"Gwaenchana, dia baik-baik saja." Youngjae berusaha menenangkan dengan menepuk pipi Junhong lembut.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Suara Jongup yang baru datang membuat Junhong dan Youngjae menoleh kearahnya.

"Rahasia." Sahut Youngjae santai tanpa mengubah posisi mereka berdua.

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini hyung." Jongup meletakkan snack yang dibelinya keatas meja sebelum menegakkan kembali tubuh Junhong yang masih betah bersandar pada Youngjae.

"Wae? Kau cemburu?"

"Aniya." Geleng Jongup dengan wajah datar sembari duduk di kursi depan Youngjae yang ditinggal pemiliknya untuk istirahat.

"Jongup hyung mana mungkin cemburu." Cibir Junhong sedikit melirik Jongup yang justru sibuk menata snack yang ia beli diatas meja tanpa mendengarkan sindiran Junhong untuknya.

"Kau lihat hyung? Menghiraukanku saja tidak, bagaimana ingin cemburu?" Ucap Junhong pasrah dengan sikap Jongup.

"Pfft, mungkin sudah nasibmu." Youngjae menepuk pundak Junhong seraya memasang wajah iba untuk dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Kalian membicarakan siapa?" Tanya Jongup polos seraya menyodorkan sekotak susu cokelat yang ia belikan untuk Junhong.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Junhong sambil menyesap susu yang diberikan.

"Untukku?" Youngjae menadahkan kedua tangannya pada Jongup.

"Ambil saja sendiri." Ujar Jongup yang sibuk membuka bungkus snack untuknya dan Junhong.

"Ish. Awas kau." Kesal Youngjae dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia sedikit iri melihat Jongup yang memperhatikan Junhong saat ini.

 _'Hah, seandainya Daehyunie ada disini. Pasti tidak membosankan.'_ Batin Youngjae sambil melirik ponsel diatas meja yang tidak berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Hubungi saja, hyung." Ujar Junhong seraya menyuapi snack pada Jongup selagi keadaan kelas dan lorong sepi dari siswa lainnya.

"Apa?"

"Dae hyung. Kau menunggu dia menghubungimu bukan?"

"Ani, untuk apa aku menunggunya?" Youngjae berusaha menyangkal dugaan Junhong.

"Geotjimal. Aku melihatmu terus menatap ponsel sejak tadi, siapa lagi yang kau tunggu kalau bukan dia? Benarkan Jongup hyung?" Junhong meminta dukungan dari Jongup.

"Eh? Apa?" Jongup yang saat itu sedang larut dalam pikirannya memandang Junhong tidak mengerti karena ia memang tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ck, kau melamun lagi?" Lagi-lagi Junhong menghela napas karena Jongup tidak mengiraukannya.

"Mianhae." Jongup memberi cengiran khasnya agar Junhong tidak kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hyung?" Akhirnya Junhong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung pada Jongup agar rasa penasarannya segera terjawab.

"Gwaen-" Baru saja Jongup ingin memberi alasan pada Junhong, namun suara dari beberapa siswa wanita yang tengah berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas menghentikannya.

 _'Jinjayo? Kasihan sekali dia. Ku pikir dia yang akan mendapat undangan khusus itu.'_ Ucap salah seorang siswa tersebut pada kedua temannya seraya memasuki kelas tanpa menyadari keberadaan tiga orang lainnya akibat terlalu asik mengobrol.

 _'Bagaimana lagi. Walaupun dia peringkat pertama diangkatan kita, tetap saja orang yang dekat dengan kepala sekolah yang akan mendapatkannya.'_

Tidak ingin sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia sayang itu merasa terbebani oleh gosip murahan dari siswa yang kurang kerjaan tersebut, Jongup pun segera menutup kedua telinga Junhong yang sudah terkejut mendengarnya.

 _'Maksudmu Youngjae?'_

Refleks Jongup melihat kearah Youngjae dan sekumpulan siswa wanita itu bergantian. Jika saja Youngjae tidak melarangnya dengan sebuah gelengan, mungkin saat ini ia sudah meneriaki para seniornya tersebut karena telah membicarakan hal yang tidak benar tentang sahabatnya.

 _'Menurutmu siapa lagi? Hanya dia, Daehyun dan Seungho yang memiliki koneksi dengan kepala sekolah dan universitas.'_

 _'Benar juga. Seungho akan pergi ke luar negeri, dan Daehyun sudah pindah sekolah. Hanya Youngjae yang bisa mendapatkannya.'_

 _'Kekuatan koneksi sangat berpengaruh ckck. Sayang, orangtuaku tidak kaya seperti mereka.'_

"Aigoo, bagaimana rasanya membicarakan orang lain?" Ujar Youngjae dengan suara yang sengaja ditinggikan agar terdengar oleh para siswa penggosip yang duduk dibaris paling depan tersebut.

"Ka-kalian... Sejak kapan ada disana." Kaget ketiga siswa tersebut saat menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana Youngjae dan Jongup tengah menatap mereka dengan dingin. Sementara Junhong hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Ckck, sepertinya pembicaraan kalian sangat menarik hingga tidak sadar dengan keberadaan kami." Sindir Youngjae.

"Hanya memberi saran, lebih baik gunakan waktu sia-siamu itu untuk belajar. Memangnya kau yakin akan lulus dengan bergosip saja? Dan dimana sopan santunmu? Berani sekali membicarakan kepala sekolah yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada kalian." Lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Wae? Kau tidak terima? Ckck, menyedihkan sekali melihat kalian yang berpikiran sempit seperti ini. Jika si peringkat pertama tidak mendapat undangan, itu karena dia memang tidak memenuhi syarat. Bukan karena aku yang menggunakan koneksi untuk merebutnya. Aku memang hanya peringkat kedua, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki banyak prestasi dibanding dia. Bisa dibilang aku lebih unggul dari dia."

 _'Jae hyung narsis lagi.'_ Jongup melirik Youngjae yang bicara dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Sombong." Gerutu siswa wanita tersebut.

"Itu kenyataannya. Aish, sudah. Cepat minta maaf padanya." Tunjuk Youngjae pada Junhong yang hanya diam mendengarkan omelan Youngjae untuk para penggosip tersebut.

"Kenapa minta maaf ke anak kecil ini?"

"Kau pura-pura lupa? Dia anak dari kepala sekolah, tentu saja kau harus minta maaf."

"Shireo."

"Yak, noona!" Jongup yang tidak dapat menahan kesalnya pun terpaksa meninggikan nada bicaranya.

 _'Teeeet.'_ Suara bel yang berbunyi panjang pun harus kembali menyela ucapan Jongup yang hendak mengeluarkan kalimat tajamnya sebagai peringatan.

"Heeh? Sudah pulang?"

"Aku lupa hyung, appa bilang hari ini akan ada rapat guru menjelang ujian kelulusan dan kenaikan kita. Besok juga kita akan libu." Junhong memberitahu info yang ia dapat dari ayahnya.

"Aku sudah tau besok akan libur agar bisa beristirahat dan melakukan persiapan ujian, tapi untuk pulang secepat ini, rasanya tidak ada guru yang memberitahu." Balas Youngjae.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Cegat Jongup saat ketiga siswa wanita tersebut hendak beranjak dari kelas sesaat setelah bel berbunyi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Memang, tapi kau harus minta maaf pada mereka berdua dulu sebelum pergi."

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Seungho yang kembali ke kelas bersama teman-temannya untuk mengambil tas masing-masing.

"Mereka menyebalkan dan terlalu memaksa." Adu salah satu siswa tersebut pada Seungho.

"Pulanglah, jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka." Saran Seungho sambil melirik ke arah Youngjae sekilas.

"Daripada kalian akan diadukan pada kepala sekolah seperti Seungho." Celetuk Hyunwoo dengan nada mengejek.

"Atau akan dipukul oleh Daehyun seperti Hyunwoo kemarin hahaha."

"Yak!" Hyunwoo memukul kepala temannya yang seakan mengejek dirinya.

"Kau benar. Orang lemah seperti mereka bisa apa selain mengadu. Kajja, kita tinggalkan saja mereka." Ujar siswa tersebut dengan nada meremehkan seraya menarik tangan temannya yang lain untuk pergi dari kelas.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Seungho pada Hyunwoo dan beberapa temannya. Tidak lupa ia menoleh kepada Youngjae, Jongup dan juga Junhong untuk memberikan senyuman mengejek sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Aish jinja." Gumam Youngjae setelah Seungho dan temannya keluar kelas. Ia sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan mereka.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang hyung." Ajak Junhong sambil membantu Youngjae membereskan peralatan sekolah ke dalam tasnya.

"Maknae, bisa tolong ambilkan tasku juga? Aku ingin mencari taksi untuk kita." Pinta Jongup yang dibalas anggukan oleh Junhong.

"Kita jalan kaki saja. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati pemandangan jalan."

"Aku tidak ingin di hajar Daehyun hyung karena membiarkanmu jalan kaki terlalu jauh." Tolak Jongup mentah-mentah.

"Jangan beritahu dia."

"Nanti kau kesakitan lagi, hyung." Junhong teringat saat dimana Youngjae merasa sakit ketika ia dan Jongup berkunjung beberapa hari lalu.

"Ck, arra. Terserah kalian." Ujar Youngjae pasrah walau kedua pipinya sudah digembungkan karena kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tunggu di depan."

"Ne hyung." Sahut Junhong pada Jongup yang sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

-ooo-

Sebuah suasana langka tercipta di kelas Daehyun. Bagaimana tidak, kelas yang biasanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing kini tampak begitu sibuk berdiskusi mengenai tugas yang diberikan oleh sang guru beberapa jam lalu. Siswa yang pemalas pun terpaksa harus menggunakan otaknya agar dapat segera pulang dan berlibur sebelum ujian kelulusan diadakan dua hari lagi.

 _'Yak yak, Youngwoon-ah. Cepat kerjakan punyamu, jangan tidur.'_

 _'Berisik, otak ku lelah memikirkan jawabannya.'_

 _'Ahyoung-ah, jawabanmu salah.'_

 _'Iya, cerewet sekali.'_

Suara kepanikan dari beberapa siswa terdengar menghiasi kelas. Wajar saja, waktu mereka tersisa dua jam lagi namun setengah soal pun belum berhasil diselesaikan oleh mereka semua.

"Yah, Kang Minah. Berapa banyak soal yang kau selesaikan?"

"Hm, hampir setengahnya." Jawab Minah pelan.

"Jeongmalyo? Eiy, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Kami pinjam sebentar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemilik, Ahyoung langsung mengambil lembar jawaban milik Minah dan membawanya untuk disalin bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Yak, aku juga ingin lihat." Seru Daehyun yang sama sekali belum menjawab miliknya meski telah berusaha membaca seluruh isi catatan.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Minah langsung. Diamlah, jangan ganggu kami." Sahut Youngwoon seraya menyalin cepat deretan angka tersebut di lembar jawaban miliknya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu mengerjakannya."

"Kau masih ingat semua jawabanmu?" Tanya Daehyun ragu.

"Ne." Angguk Minah mantap.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuanmu Minah-ssi." Ucap Daehyun tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk menolak penawaran dari teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Kang Minah akan selalu senang hati menolongmu, Daehyun-ah." Celetuk Youngwoon yang sempat-sempatnya menggoda dua temannya itu dan membuat yang lain tertawa pelan seakan setuju.

"Eish, diam kau." Protes Daehyun yang akan memulai mengerjakan miliknya bersama Minah. Apa boleh buat, ia harus mengabaikan godaan temannya itu agar bisa menyelesaikan semua soal dan pulang menemui orang yang ia sayangi.

-ooo-

"Jongup-ah, apa kita sedang salah jalan?" Youngjae merasa heran karena taksi yang mereka bertiga tumpangi membawa mereka ke arah jalan yang berlawanan dari arah jalan pulang seharusnya.

"Kau bilang ingin menikmati pemandangan jalan bukan? Jadi aku meminta ahjussi mengajak kita berkeliling sebentar sebelum pulang." Jelas Jongup yang duduk dikursi depan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, pantas saja. Gomawo." Ucap Youngjae. Ia tidak menyangka Jongup menganggap serius ucapannya tadi.

 _'Coba saja Daehyun berpikiran seperti ini.'_ Pikir Youngjae sambil memandang kearah luar, menikmati pemandangan jalan yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia lihat karena larangan Daehyun.

"Hyung, bukankah jalan ini menuju sekolah Daehyun hyung?"

"Eh?" Spontan Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junhong ketika mendengar nama Daehyun.

"Memang." Jawab Jongup singkat.

"Apa kita jemput Dae hyung juga? Sepertinya ada yang sedang merindukan dia." Ujar Junhong yang sengaja menyindir Youngjae.

"Tidak perlu, dia sangat sibuk." Sahut Youngjae yang sedikit kesal karena Daehyun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali semenjak tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu hyung."

"Ck, aku hanya memberitahumu." Youngjae kembali memperhatikan jalan dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Tapi jika kita menjemput Dae hyung, mungkin saja dia mengajak kita pergi makan."

"Ah kau benar hyung. Lagipula kita belum makan siang, jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau dia mentraktir kita? Kkk."

"Jangan harap. Ujung-ujungnya dia akan membawa kita langsung pulang ke rumah." Sahut Youngjae lagi yang terus melihat ke luar kaca jendela mobil.

"Itu sih kau saja hyung. Kkk." Tidak tau kenapa Junhong jadi lebih senang menggoda Youngjae saat ini.

"Eish. Kau juga menyebalkan." Youngjae semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Kkk, jangan marah hyung." Bujuk Junhong yang tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Youngjae.

"Hyung, maknae. Itu sekolah Daehyun hyung." Tunjuk Jongup pada sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu luas melebihi sekolah mereka. Junhong dan Youngjae pun mengarahkan pandangan mereka mengikuti arah jari Jongup.

 _'Jadi dia sekolah disini.'_ Batin Youngjae sambil memperhatikan sekolah baru Daehyun. Youngjae memang pernah melewati bangunan tersebut, hanya saja saat itu ia hanya melihatnya sekilas tanpa tertarik ingin tau.

 _'Apa aku boleh melihatnya sekarang?'_ Tanya Youngjae dalam hatinya. Jujur saja, hari ini ia sangat merindukan Daehyun tanpa sebab, terlebih Daehyun tidak memberinya kabar apapun semenjak berangkat ke sekolahnya. Meski sudah mencoba mengabaikan perasaan anehnya itu, namun sepertinya Youngjae tidak dapat membohongi hatinya yang ingin bertemu atau berbicara dengan Daehyun walau sebentar.

"Hyung, Youngjae hyung!" Junhong menepuk pipi Youngjae yang tidak menghiraukan pembicaraannya dan Jongup.

"Apa?" Youngjae memasang wajah datarnya.

"Disana ada restoran cepat saji. Kau ingin makan disana?" Tawar Junhong seraya menunjuk sebuah restoran yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

Youngjae berpikir sejenak, ia melihat kearah gedung sekolah Daehyun yang sudah terlewati.

"Bisa kau turunkan aku disini?" Pinta Youngjae tanpa menjawab Junhong.

"Wae?"

"Charger hp ku terbawa oleh Daehyun, jadi aku harus mengambilnya sebelum ponselku mati total." Youngjae beralasan.

"Kau bisa memakai punyaku." Sahut Jongup.

"Aniyo, ponselku bisa rusak jika memakai perangkat lain."

"Ya sudah. Ahjussi, tolong antarkan kami ke sekolah yang tadi." Pinta Jongup yang langsung dituruti oleh supir taksi tersebut.

"Eish kenapa kau mengantarkanku."

"Daehyun hyung akan memarahiku nanti."

"Ck, kau terlalu takut dengannya."

"Aku cuma tidak mau mendengar omelannya, hyung." Ujar Jongup yang diikuti anggukan Junhong.

"Ya sudah, aku turun dulu." Kata Youngjae saat taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Kami tunggu disini, hyung." Balas Junhong setelah Youngjae keluar dari taksi.

"Tidak usah, kalian pergi duluan saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau Daehyun hyung belum pulang?"

"Aku bisa menunggunya dimobil. Pergilah." Suruh Youngjae pada kedua maknaenya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin pulang bersamanya lalu pergi jalan-jalan." Goda Junhong.

"Eish, aniya." Sanggah Youngjae. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang ini mengetahui pemikirannya.

"Mengaku saja hyung." Timpal Jongup.

"Aish, jangan bicara sembarangan. Pergi sana."

"Kkk, arraseo. Kami pergi dulu hyung." Junhong berhenti menggoda Youngjae sebelum hyungnya tersebut kesal.

"Aku juga. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Youngjae lalu menjauh dari taksi yang sudah mengantarnya.

"Hyung!" Panggil Junhong pada Youngjae yang masih berjarak beberapa langkah.

Dengan malas, Youngjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali mendekati taksi tersebut. "Apalagi?"

"Kau belum bayar taksinya." Kata Junhong dengan polos.

"Aku?"

"Ne, kau kan paling tua disini."

"Ck, apa hubungannya uang dengan umur hah?" Gerutu Youngjae yang terpaksa mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Ini. Sisanya untuk kalian." Youngjae menyerahkan uang tersebut pada Junhong yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kkk, gomawo ne."

"Hm." Youngjae hanya berdehem sebagai balasan kalimat Junhong.

"Kami pergi hyung, annyeong." Junhong melambaikan tangan sebelum taksi membawanya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Hah, sekarang bagaimana aku masuk kesana." Gumam Youngjae sambil memandangi gedung utama yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

-ooo-

Asing. Mungkin satu kata ini lah yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan Youngjae saat memasuki area sekolah dimana Daehyun berada. Ia semakin merapatkan mantelnya untuk menutupi seragam yang ia kenakan. Bagaimana tidak, wajah barunya dilingkungan sekolah serta sikap canggungnya seperti sekarang membuat para siswa yang ia lewati di sekitar gedung memandangnya penuh penasaran. Risih? Tentu saja, namun keinginan Youngjae untuk melihat wajah Daehyun membuatnya harus mengabaikan pandangan dan bisikan dari para siswa tersebut.

 _'Dimana dia.'_ Pikir Youngjae seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

 _'Apa aku telepon dia saja? Ah ani, bukankah sangat menyenangkan jika aku datang tanpa memberitahunya? Anggap saja ini surprise kkk.'_ Youngjae tanpa sadar tersenyum karena memikirkan rencana dadakannya ini.

 _'Tapi... bagaimana kalau aku tidak menemukan kelasnya?'_ Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah putus asa ketika memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak menemukan Daehyun.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Youngjae sopan pada siswa wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sembari berdiri di depan kelas sendirian.

"Apa? Jika kau ingin bertanya nomor ponselku, jawabanya tidak." Jawab siswa tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel.

 _'Bicara apa anak ini.'_ Batin Youngjae sembari menghela napas pelan.

"Aniyo, aku ingin menanyakan ruangan untuk kelas tiga." Youngjae memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Eh?" Merasa ada yang aneh, siswa itu pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut.

"Omona! Siapa kau? Kenapa wajahmu menggemaskan seka- ah maksudku kenapa kau ada disini?" Siswa wanita itu sedikit salah tingkah saat berhadapan dengan Youngjae yang memang memiliki wajah sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Apa aku boleh bertanya denganmu?" Youngjae mengabaikan ucapan siswa tersebut dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tentu. Kau ingin bertanya nomor ponselku? Atau id ku? Atau kau ingin bertanya alamat rumahku?"

 _'Oh astaga, kenapa anak ini terlalu percaya diri.'_ Youngjae kembali menghela napasnya berat.

"Aku tidak perlu semua itu."

"Kau yakin? Semua siswa pria disini harus melalukan banyak usaha untuk mendapatkannya. Sedangkan kau, aku akan memberimu dengan percuma."

"Aku tidak perlu menyimpan nomor orang yang tidak ku kenal." Balas Youngjae santai.

"Kalau begitu, kita berkenalan saja dulu. Shin Jinah, siapa namamu?" Siswa itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Youngjae.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahu namaku ke sembarang orang." Ucap Youngjae tanpa merasa bersalah, ia justru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku karena tidak ingin membalas uluran tangan siswa wanita yang bernama Jinah tersebut.

"Aigoo, kau sok misterius. Gwaenchana, aku menyukainya kkk." Kekeh Jinah karena melihat sikap Youngjae kepadanya.

"Jadi, boleh aku bertanya padamu dimana ruangan untuk siswa kelas tiga?" Youngjae yang merasa malas berada didekat siswa ini pun kembali bertanya.

"Ada di lantai dua. Memangnya siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Jinah seraya menunjuk sebuah tangga yang dapat terlihat dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Manusia." Jawab Youngjae singkat, ia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang baru ia kenal memberikan banyak pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Kkk, jelas saja. Maksudku, siapa namanya? Bukan apa-apa, aku mengenal hampir seluruh siswa pria yang ada disekolah ini. Itu pun karena mereka yang mengajakku berkenalan lebih dulu."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak peduli. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih." Ucap Youngjae santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Yah! Tunggu dulu, aku akan mengantarmu." Tidak kenal malu, Jinah pun langsung mengejar dan menyeimbangi langkah kaki Youngjae yang cukup sedang.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Kembali saja ke kelasmu."

"Guru sedang rapat, jadi untuk apa aku berada di kelas."

"Ckck, jawaban yang bagus." Sindir Youngjae. Ia tidak menyangka jika kabar mengenai siswa di sekolah ini begitu pemalas ternyata benar.

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu langsung ke kelasnya, jadi tidak perlu mencari satu persatu." Usul Jinah yang memang ada benarnya.

"Jung Daehyun. Kau kenal? Sepertinya tidak." Balas Youngjae datar.

"Daehyunie oppa? Tentu saja aku kenal, dia siswa baru yang sering dibicarakan oleh siswa wanita disini."

"Jinjayo?" Youngjae membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya.

Jinah mengangguk pasti, "Dia dikenal karena memiliki wajah tampan dan juga bibir yang begitu seksi. Sayangnya kami jarang melihat dia berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

"Molla. Dia lebih senang berdiam diri di dalam kelas bersama teman sebangkunya. Kami hanya bisa melihat wajah tampannya itu saat dia datang dan meninggalkan sekolah."

"Oh syukurlah." Gumam Youngjae tanpa sadar yang membuat Jinah melihatnya heran.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lega mendengarnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau bilang semua siswa pria mendekatimu bukan? Apa dia juga?" Tanya Youngjae dengan nada menyelidik.

"Err...sayangnya tidak. Ku dengar dia sudah memiliki kekasih, karena itu dia menjaga jarak dari siswa wanita disini."

 _'Baguslah.'_ Batin Youngjae sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa dia tidak menjaga jarak dengan teman sebangkunya itu." Lanjut Jinah.

"Bukankah wajar dia berteman dengannya? Dulu kami juga begitu."

Jinah menggeleng sebagai tanda tidak setuju, "Sepertinya mereka tidak berteman."

"Apa maksudmu?" Youngjae merasa ada maksud lain dari ucapan orang disampingnya ini.

"Banyak yang bilang, Daehyun oppa dan Minah eonni saling menyukai. Kalau tidak, untuk apa mereka sering berduaan di dalam kelas saat siswa yang lain tidak ada? Ya meskipun Daehyun oppa sudah memiliki kekasih diluar sana, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia ingin mencari suasana baru di sekolah bukan? Sebagai pria, kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

 _'Deg.'_ Tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat Youngjae keluarkan dari mulutnya. Pikirannya kini berkecamuk setelah mendengar perkataan Jinah yang sangat masuk akal untuknya. Berada jauh darinya, ditambah sikapnya belakangan ini yang menyebalkan pasti membuat Daehyun jenuh dan berpikir untuk mencari sosok yang dapat menghibur untuknya.

"Yak, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Jinah menepuk lengan Youngjae yang hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Y-ya? Ada apa?"

"Ck, jadi sejak tadi aku bicara sendirian?" Ekspresi wajah Jinah sedikit kesal karena Youngjae mengabaikannya.

"Mian." Ucap Youngjae singkat, ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara banyak.

"Karena kau tampan, maka aku maafkan. Oh ya, sebentar lagi kita tiba dikelas Daehyun oppa." Ujar Jinah seraya menunjuk kelas yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka saat ini.

"Ah ne, terimakasih."

"Terimakasih saja tidak cukup, kau harus membayarnya." Balas Jinah dengan sebuah senyuman yang memiliki arti tersembunyi.

"Eh? Aku harus bayar berapa?"

"Berikan nomor ponselmu sebagai bayarannya."

"Shireo."

"Eish, aku sudah mengantarkanmu."

"Aku tidak memintanya."

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu. Walaupun aku tidak mendapatkan Daehyun oppa, setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan temannya." Kata Jinah terus terang tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak menyukai perempuan." Balas Youngjae datar dan hampir tidak ada ekspresi.

"Pfft, kau tidak perlu memberikan alasan konyol untuk menolakku. Baiklah, nanti aku akan memintanya pada Daehyun oppa saja." Jinah yang menganggap ucapan Youngjae sebagai candaan pun tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Jinah-ya!" Panggil seseorang yang baru keluar dari kelas Daehyun.

"Youngwoon oppa! Kau ingin kemana?"

"Ke kantin. Terlalu lama menatap soal membuatku pusing, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Jinah langsung.

"Dasar kau ini ckck. Oh ya, siapa dia?" Youngwoon melirik kearah Youngjae dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Dia calon kekasihku."

"Mwo?"

"Bercanda, dia sedang mencari Daehyun oppa. Jadi aku mengantarkannya." Jinah segera meralat kalimatnya ketika melihat keterkejutan diwajah Youngjae dan juga Youngwoon.

"Apa Daehyun oppa ada didalam?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ada, masuk saja."

"Apa boleh? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Gwaenchana, hanya ada beberapa orang didalam sana. Yang lain sedang makan bersama di kantin."

"Arra, kalau begitu kami masuk dulu. Selamat makan oppa." Pamit Jinah yang mulai beranjak menuju kelas bersama Youngjae.

"Ne, sampai jumpa." Sahut Youngwoon lalu pergi kearah yang berlawanan.

-ooo-

Keadaan kelas Daehyun yang kini hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang itu tampak begitu tenang dari sebelumnya. Setelah selesai menyalin jawaban yang didapat dari Minah, sebagian siswa memilih pergi makan bersama di kantin untuk menyegarkan pikiran serta mengisi tenaga mereka yang terkuras akibat tugas dadakan yang diberikan oleh guru mereka.

"Enak sekali mereka." Gerutu Daehyun sambil memperhatikan beberapa temannya yang tertidur di kelas.

"Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tidak masalah, Daehyun-ssi." Ujar Minah ketika mendengar keluhan Daehyun.

"Tidak tidak. Jika aku hanya mengandalkan jawabanmu, bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan soal ujian nanti?" Balas Daehyun yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Coba saja mereka berpikiran yang sama denganmu."

"Sayangnya tidak kkk. Sudahlah, kita harus cepat selesaikan dua puluh soal ini. Aku ingin segera pulang."

"Boleh aku memakan bekalku dulu? Aku sangat lapar." Tanya Minah sambil membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Ne, silakan." Jawab Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sesekali ia harus menelan salivanya untuk menahan rasa lapar yang muncul saat aroma dari makanan milik Minah tercium.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Minah sembari menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi nasi goreng yang menggugah selera Daehyun.

"Tidak usah, kau makan saja."

"Kebetulan aku membawa satu sendok cadangan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakainya."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku minta satu suap saja." Ujar Daehyun yang luluh dengan penawaran tersebut. Lagipula, ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh jika dalam keadaan lapar. Jadi tidak ada salahnya ia meminta satu atau dua suap agar tenaga dan konsentrasinya kembali.

"Lebih dari itu juga tidak apa-apa." Minah menyodorkan kotak bekal dan sendok cadangannya kepada Daehyun. Dan selagi Daehyun mencoba bekalnya, Minah pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

"Wah, enak sekali. Bumbunya berbeda dari yang biasa ku makan. Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Puji Daehyun yang masih menikmati nasi goreng tersebut, satu suap sepertinya masih kurang bagi Daehyun.

"Memang bagaimana rasa nasi goreng yang biasa kau makan?"

"Enak, hanya saja terlalu banyak gula dan perasan jeruk nipis. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya."

"Menurutku rasanya enak."

"Lidahmu pasti bermasalah... Sebentar, kenapa suaramu berbeda."

Daehyun yang sedari tadi hanya fokus dengan makanan ditangannya pun mendongak dan melihat Minah yang terdiam memandang ke arah belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Merasa penasaran, Daehyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Kedua mata dan mulutnya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya telah berdiri dibelakang dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu dingin.

"Makanmu sangat lahap, Jung Daehyun-ssi. Pasti rasanya sangat lezat." Ucap sosok yang tidak lain adalah Youngjae.

"Aniyo, aku cuma mencicipinya sedikit. Kau mau?" Daehyun menyodorkan kotak bekal ditangannya kearah Youngjae.

"Kau makan saja sendiri." Balas Youngjae sinis.

Daehyun sangat merasa tidak enak dengan sikap Youngjae, ia pun meletakkan kotak bekal ke atas meja lalu segera bangun dari duduknya dan mempersilakan Youngjae untuk duduk. "Duduklah."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah ingin pulang."

"Kita pulang sama-sama."

"Andwae. Kau selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan dia. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Youngjae-ya, kau salah paham."

"Kalian kenapa?" Jinah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia dan Minah sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapi.

"Gwaenchana, kalau begitu aku permisi. Maaf telah mengganggu acara makan kalian." Youngjae menunduk sekilas kepada Minah dan Daehyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Yah! Tunggu aku." Panggil Daehyun yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Youngjae.

"Hm, Minah-ssi. Kau bisa melanjutkannya sendiri bukan? Aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Jika saem menanyakanku, beritahu saja aku sedang ada urusan mendadak." Kata Daehyun sambil memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah, Daehyun-ssi." Balas Minah pelan.

"Aku duluan." Pamit Daehyun lalu bergegas lari dari kelas untuk menyusul Youngjae yang mulai menjauh.

"Eonni, sepertinya ada yang aneh dari mereka." Tebak Jinah sambil memandangi Daehyun dari kejauhan.

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita tidak memberitahu kejadian ini pada siapapun." Saran Minah.

"Arraseo eonni."

-ooo-

Dentuman musik serta sorakan berbaur menjadi satu menambah keseruan di salah satu sudut area permainan yang begitu ramai didatangi oleh pengunjung. Tampak dua orang pemuda dengan seragam lengkap tengah asik menggerakan tubuhnya diatas dance pad mengikuti gerakan pada video yang dimainkan dilayar monitor. Pemuda tersebut -Jongup dan Junhong- begitu antusias mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk menghasilkan gerakan yang sempurna, sampai-sampai mereka tidak memperdulikan keringat yang bercucuran di wajah dan juga tubuh mereka.

 _'Perfect.'_ Satu kata tersebut muncul pada layar sesaat setelah keduanya berhasil menyelesaikan permainan mereka untuk yang ke tujuh kalinya dengan hasil yang sama.

"Yeaaay!" Kedua pemuda tersebut saling menepukkan telapak tangan mereka dengan semangat diiringi senyuman lebar yang tergambar dari wajah keduanya.

"Kau mau coba lagi hyung?" Tawar Junhong pada Jongup.

"Tidak. Kasihan banyak orang yang sudah menunggu gilirannya sejak tadi." Sahut Jongup sembari duduk disalah satu bangku untuk memasang kembali sepatu yang sempat dilepaskan.

"Kkk benar juga. Mereka pasti sangat bosan menunggu kita." Setuju Junhong yang ikut duduk disamping Jongup dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ingin bermain yang lain, hyung? Kita menembak alien disebelah sana." Tunjuk Junhong pada permainan bertema alien yang terletak disisi kanan mereka.

"Memangnya kau masih punya tenaga?" Tanya Jongup seraya menyapu keringat yang masih ada pada wajah Junhong dengan tangan kanannya.

 _'Eh.'_ Junhong membeku sesaat ketika tangan Jongup mengusap wajahnya lembut. Mungkin ini hal biasa, tapi entah kenapa Junhong merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat akibat perlakuan sederhana dari Jongup ini.

"Aneh sekali, keringatmu kenapa semakin bertambah saat aku menyapunya." Heran Jongup yang terus menyapu wajah Junhong. "Wajahmu juga memerah. Apa kau demam?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Gwaenchana, aku bisa sendiri." Perlahan Junhong menjauhkan tangan Jongup dari wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin wajahnya semakin memerah jika terlalu lama diperlakukan Jongup seperti itu.

"Arraseo." Angguk Jongup pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junhong.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Junhong mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa, hyung?"

"Tadi...pembicaraan noona di sekolah tadi pasti menyakitimu." Ujar Jongup ragu, takut salah bicara.

"Ah itu." Junhong yang langsung mengerti maksud perkataan Jongup pun mengangguk. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak benar? Membuang waktu saja kkk."

"Syukurlah. Ku pikir kau akan sedih mendengarnya." Jongup menghela napas lega setelah mendengar jawaban Junhong. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Junhong saat ini. Mengingat selama ini Junhong tidak pernah mendengar omongan tidak mengenakkan tentang dirinya dan keluarganya, berbeda dengan ia dan keempat hyungnya yang pernah mengalami hal tersebut. Maka dari itu, selepas mengantar Youngjae ke sekolah Daehyun tadi Jongup berinisiatif mengajak Junhong pergi ke gamecenter untuk menghiburnya.

"Aniya. Selama ada kau yang menghiburku, aku tidak akan sedih hyung. Gomawo ne." Ucap Junhong tulus sembari tersenyum manis.

Spontan, Jongup pun membalas senyuman tersebut seraya mengusap rambut Junhong dengan sayang. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih."

"Kenapa?" Junhong menatap wajah Jongup yang masih betah mengusap rambutnya.

"Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini untuk orang yang ku sayang." Jawab Jongup yang kembali menyembunyikan senyumannya itu dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, andalannya.

Junhong mengangguk mengerti. Di ambilnya tangan Jongup yang berada dikepalanya lalu memegangnya longgar. "Itu artinya, aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama untukmu."

"Aku?" Jongup menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne." Junhong mengangguk mantap. "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran apa yang membuatmu murung pagi ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk bercerita, karena aku yakin ada alasan kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya langsung padaku." Jelasnya lagi dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi begitu..." Respon Jongup singkat disela helaan napas beratnya. "Mianhae."

Mendengar permintaan maaf yang tidak seharusnya ia terima, Junhong pun segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun bukannya bertanya, ia justru terdiam ketika mendapati Jongup yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Jongup pelan seakan mengerti kebingungan Junhong.

"Jadi benar kau sedang ada masalah, hyung?" Tanya Junhong yang membuat Jongup terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Sepertinya begitu." Junhong menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri karena Jongup terlalu lama memberi jawaban.

"Gwaenchana, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, hyung. Aku akan memakluminya." Ujar Junhong saat melihat ekspresi serba salah diwajah Jongup.

"Gomawo." Balas Jongup setelah cukup lama diam. Ia merasa bersalah telah nenutupi semua yang ia alami dari Junhong, namun ia juga sedang tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya yang mungkin saja akan membuat Junhong semakin khawatir.

"Ne, hyung." Junhong mengangguk disertai sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kajja, sekarang giliranku untuk menghiburmu." Ajak Junhong sembari bangun dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Jongup untuk berdiri.

"Duduklah." Pinta Jongup yang tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Ditariknya tangan Junhong pelan seakan menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Wae? Aku juga ingin menghiburmu, hyung. Jadi biarkan aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Protes Junhong karena Jongup menahannya.

"Toko ice cream?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau?" Junhong membulatkan matanya ketika Jongup dapat menebak tempat tujuannya.

Jongup terkekeh pelan, "Kita selalu pergi kesana saat kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk."

"Aih, kau ingat saja." Junhong menepuk keningnya pelan, sadar akan kecerobohannya.

"Lalu kau ingin pergi kemana? Aku akan menemanimu." Tawar Junhong lagi dengan semangat.

"Kau sungguh akan menemaniku kemana pun?"

"Ne, hyung. Katakan saja." Angguk Junhong meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu.. aku ingin kau menemaniku disini." Ujar Jongup seraya merebahkan tubuhnya pada bangku panjang yang sejak tadi mereka duduki dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Junhong tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"Hyung.. Bagaimana kalau..." Junhong tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan, salah tingkah dan rasa khawatirnya yang terasa disaat bersamaan akibat aksi Jongup.

"Lima menit saja. Aku mohon." Pinta Jongup sambil memperhatikan wajah Junhong dari arah bawah.

"Tapi..." Junhong melirik sekitarnya yang cukup ramai.

"Kau bisa menunduk atau menutup wajahmu, jika kau merasa malu."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku bagaimana kalau - Arraseo, aku mengijinkanmu." Ujar Junhong pada akhirnya. Keinginannya untuk menolak permintaan Jongup terpaksa ia urungkan setelah melihat Jongup yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Raut wajah Jongup yang tampak murung sepanjang hari tadi kini menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah yang tenang layaknya tidak memiliki beban sehingga membuat Junhong merasa tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

 _'Apa boleh buat.'_ Batin Junhong pasrah sambil memandangi wajah Jongup yang mulai tertidur.

Tidur di pangkuan Junhong mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jongup disaat ia memiliki masalah, karena ia selalu merasakan ketenangan dan kenyamanan saat melakukannya. Dan Junhong sudah mengetahui hal itu. Hanya saja, ini kali pertamanya Jongup melakukan ini ditempat umum dan tentunya akan sangat berbahaya jika ada orang yang mengenal mereka melihatnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya Junhong memang harus pasrah dan hanya bisa berharap tidak ada satupun yang mengenali mereka.

-ooo-

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara Daehyun dan Youngjae. Semenjak kepulangan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Youngjae. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain game di ponselnya sembari bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur tanpa menghiraukan Daehyun yang terus berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Suasana hatinya sangat buruk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, tujuannya menemui Daehyun adalah karena ia merindukan pria tersebut dan ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah untuk melepas stress, namun keinginannya itu langsung sirna setelah ia melihat pemandangan dimana Daehyun dan teman sebangkunya terlihat begitu 'akrab' yang membuatnya sangat marah dan kecewa.

"Chagiya, ayo makan." Ajak Daehyun yang kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sepiring roti sandwich dan segelas susu untuk Youngjae.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Youngjae benar-benar menganggap suara Daehyun sebagai hembusan angin yang wajib diabaikan.

"Chagiya." Panggil Daehyun lagi seraya meletakkan piring dan gelas yang ia bawa pada nakas disamping Youngjae.

Daehyun menghela napas berat sembari duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, kedua matanya kini memandang Youngjae yang ada dihadapannya. Ia akui ini semua adalah kesalahannya, tapi ia tidak mau Youngjae menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini. Rasanya lebih baik jika Youngjae memarahi dan memukulnya habis-habisan dibanding harus di anggap angin lalu yang diabaikan.

"Ayo makan, setelah itu minum obat. Aku tau kau sedang menahan sakit di perutmu." Bujuk Daehyun karena memang sejak tiba dirumah hingga sekarang Youngjae terus menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mengalami kram di perutnya. Meskipun tidak separah biasanya, tetap saja Daehyun mengkhawatirkan keadaan Youngjae dan selalu memperhatikannya walau dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, biar aku suapi." Kata Daehyun lagi karena masih tidak direspon oleh Youngjae. Diambilnya sepotong sandwich yang ia buat lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Youngjae.

"Suapi saja dia." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun kasar hingga sandwich yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Daehyun menghela napas panjang, berusaha sabar dengan perlakuan Youngjae terhadapnya. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia, chagiya."

"Aku tidak bilang kalian ada hubungan, Daehyun-ssi. Apa kau merasa?" Balas Youngjae dengan tatapan serta nada dingin.

"Kau salah paham. Kami hanya teman, sama seperti yang lain."

"Teman? Kau makan ditempat yang sama dengannya, jarak duduk kalian juga sangat dekat sampai lengan kalian hampir bersentuhan. Kau bahkan membandingkan masakannya dengan masakanku. Apa itu yang disebut teman, huh?" Youngjae mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada Daehyun.

"Dengar, saat itu kami sedang mengerjakan tugas dan dia menawarkan bekal miliknya kepadaku karena kami berdua tidak makan siang dengan yang lain. Hanya itu, tidak lebih seperti yang ada dipikiranmu." Jelas Daehyun dengan nada selembut mungkin agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Youngjae.

"Kau bisa menolaknya tawarannya bukan? Dan kau juga bisa mengerjakan tugasmu sendirian, tidak perlu duduk sedekat itu paboya!"

"Ah, atau mungkin gosip yang beredar disekolahmu itu benar? Kalian saling menyukai, karena itu kau tidak dapat menolak atau menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku benar bukan?"

"Jae.." Panggil Daehyun pelan agar Youngjae berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak benar mengenai dirinya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau pasti sangat senang dia terus memperhatikanmu, memberikanmu makanan yang enak setiap harinya. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai itu? " Youngjae tidak menghiraukan panggilan Daehyun. Ia terus saja mengeluarkan semua yang ada pikirannya saat ini.

"Jung Youngjae..."

"Hah, jadi ini alasanmu sebenarnya melarangku pindah kesekolah itu. Kau tidak mau aku mengganggu kehidupan di sekolah barumu yang menyenangkan. Jika ada aku, kau juga tidak akan bebas mendekatinya la-hmmph" Kalimat Youngjae terhenti ketika Daehyun tiba-tiba menciumnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Daehyun setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka yang cukup singkat.

"A-ani." Jawab Youngjae terbata, pipinya memanas akibat ulah spontan Daehyun kepadanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu hm?" Daehyun mengusap rambut Youngjae yang sudah mulai tenang dengan lembut.

"Aku...takut." Kata Youngjae ragu. Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Dibalik rasa marah, cemburu dan kecewanya tersimpan rasa takut yang sangat besar didalam hatinya. Ia sangat takut sikap wanita itu dapat membuat Daehyun berpaling darinya.

"Takut?"

"Aku takut kau menyukainya dan meninggalkanku." Youngjae menundukkan kepala, merasa malu dengan kalimat yang baru ia ucapkan.

Berbeda dengan Youngjae, Daehyun justru tersenyum mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Diangkatnya dagu Youngjae sehingga kini ia bisa menatap wajah istrinya tersebut. "Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu Jae. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Molla.." Balas Youngjae yang tidak berani membalas tatapan mata Daehyun. "Aku khawatir kau bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

 _'Chu.'_ Daehyun mencium kening Youngjae dengan sayang. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa bahagia dengan perkataan Youngjae yang sangat langka ini.

"Bagiku, kau yang terbaik." Ucap Daehyun dengan senyuman tulus saat Youngjae memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku." Lanjut Daehyun lalu meraih tubuh Youngjae ke pelukannya.

"N-ne.." Jawab Youngjae didalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jung Youngjae. Lebih dari diriku sendiri." Bisik Daehyun sembari mengusap belakang kepala Youngjae.

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Tidak lebih dari diriku sendiri."

"Yah!" Protes Daehyun dengan nada pelan.

"Kkk aku bercanda." Kekeh Youngjae seraya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi kesal Daehyun.

"Aku menyayangimu, lebih dari rasa sayangmu." Ucap Youngjae serius sambil menatap wajah Daehyun dengan lembut.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Daehyun memasang wajah polosnya pada Youngjae agar mau mengulangi kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena harus kembali mengulang ucapannya.

"Ish. Aku menyaya-hmph." Belum selesai Youngjae mengucapkan kalimatnya, namun Daehyun sudah lebih dulu mengunci kedua bibirnya secara paksa dan tiba-tiba.

Sadar tidak ada perlawanan dari Youngjae, Daehyun pun semakin melancarkan aksinya dengan menghisap bibir bagian atas dan bawah Youngjae secara bergantian dan intens.

 _'Youngjae hyung. Daehyun hyung.'_ Suara Jongup yang tengah memanggil dari balik pintu.

Mendengar itu, Youngjae pun mencoba untuk mendorong bahu Daehyun agar melepaskan tautan mereka sehingga ia dapat membukakan pintu. Namun bukan Daehyun namanya jika ia mengijinkan begitu saja. Ia justru menahan tangan Youngjae dan memperdalam ciuman mereka seakan melarang Youngjae beranjak pergi.

"Dae.." Panggil Youngjae disela aksi 'brutal' Daehyun.

"Biarkan saja. Suamimu lebih membutuhkan." Balas Daehyun yang kini beralih pada leher Youngjae, merasakan setiap inchi kulit mulus beraroma vanilla tersebut.

 _'Hyung, kau ada didalam?'_ Tanya Jongup lagi karena tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"Seben-eump" Daehyun segera menutup mulut Youngjae yang hendak menjawab panggilan Jongup. Ia tidak mau Jongup menyela kegiatannya dengan Youngjae yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

-ooo-

"Apa mereka belum pulang?" Duga Jongup sambil menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Sudah sepuluh menit lebih ia mengetuk pintu kamar didepannya, namun tetap saja tidak ada respon dari pemiliknya.

"Suara apa itu." Gumam Jongup lagi saat ia mendengar suara yang terdengar samar dari arah dalam.

"Jongup-ah, kau sedang apa?" Suara Mrs. Jung yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Jongup refleks terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan mengupingnya.

"Ahjumma disini." Ucap Mrs. Jung yang melambaikan tangan dari lantai bawah karena Jongup tampak sedang mencari sumber suaranya.

"Oh ahjumma sudah pulang." Tanya Jongup saat melihat Mrs. Jung masih mengenakan pakaian kerja lengkap, sama sepertinya yang masih berpakaian seragam.

"Ne. Kau juga baru pulang sekolah?"

"Ya begitulah hehe."

"Kau sedang apa disana?" Mrs. Jung menanyakan pertanyaan awalnya yang belum dijawab oleh Jongup.

"Aku sedang mencari Dae hyung dan Jae hyung, ahjumma. Saat aku pulang, mereka tidak terlihat. Jadi aku ingin memastikan mereka ada didalam." Jelas Jongup sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

"Oh, lalu apa mereka ada didalam?"

"Molla. Tapi aku mendengar ada suara aneh disana, apa kita buka paksa saja? Siapa tau terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka." Usul Jongup dengan wajah polosnya.

"Suara aneh?" Mrs. Jung mencerna ucapan Jongup.

"Ne. Bagaimana ahjumma?

"Ah! Jangan, tidak perlu. Mungkin mereka sedang tertidur dan bisa saja itu suara dengkuran Daehyunie." Mrs. Jung yang mengerti cerita Jongup pun segera melarangnya dan memberikan alasan lain agar Jongup tidak menyadari kegiatan apa yang tengah terjadi didalam sana.

"Ahjumma yakin? Aku bisa mendobraknya jika kau mau." Jongup masih saja mengkhawatirkan kedua hyungnya.

"Ne, tidak perlu. Ah ya, kau sudah makan? Ahjumma membelikan pizza kesukaan kalian." Mrs. Jung berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka dengan beberapa kotak pizza yang ia letakkan pada meja di dekatnya.

"Belum ahjumma, kalau begitu biar aku panggil mereka juga."

"Ah andwae, tidak usah. Kita sisakan saja satu kotak, nanti mereka akan turun jika lapar." Mrs. Jung lagi-lagi berusaha mencegat Jongup.

"Oh arraseo."

"Daripada kau berdiri disana, lebih baik kau turun dan makan bersama selagi pizzanya masih hangat." Ajak Mrs. Jung karena Jongup belum juga beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Ah ne, aku kesana." Balas Jongup dan segera berlari menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Mrs. Jung yang sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

-ooo-

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, keluarga kecil Yongguk kini sudah berada di area pinggiran sungai Han dimana banyak sekali didatangi oleh warga kota yang ingin bersantai bersama keluarga atau kerabat mereka untuk sekedar melepas penat. Layaknya sebuah piknik yang biasa dilakukan, kebanyakan dari mereka duduk pada alas kain yang diletakkan diatas rerumputan. Beberapa jenis makanan ringan pun tidak lupa dibawa untuk menemani malam mereka sembari menunggu air mancur serta kembang api yang akan dinyalakan setiap malamnya.

"Semakin malam, udara disini semakin segar saja." Ujar Mr. Bang sambil menghirup udara disekitarnya.

"Benar yeobo." Setuju Mrs. Bang sambil memeluk lengan suaminya. "Bintangnya juga sangat indah."

"Memang, tapi tidak seindah wanita yang duduk disampingku." Sahut Mr. Bang dengan rayuan jaman dulunya.

"Aigoo, kau mulai lagi." Mrs. Bang mencubit pinggang suaminya yang hobi sekali membuatnya tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Pffft." Himchan yang sedang berbaring diatas alas mereka pun tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Appa selalu saja seperti itu." Gumam Yongguk yang juga berbaring disamping Himchan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah ayahnya yang selalu saja menggoda ibunya.

"Itu jadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka, Bbang. Lihat saja wajah umma, dia selalu tersenyum setiap appa memujinya."

Yongguk memperhatikan wajah kedua orangtuanya yang saling tertawa lepas. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat tawa tersebut, ia sangat bersyukur meski sedang mendapat ujian dengan penyakit ayahnya, tapi mereka tetap bisa tertawa bahagia seperti tanpa beban menghadapinya.

"Kau tau Bbang, aku ingin sekali seperti mereka." Ucap Himchan sambil memandang langit-langit diatasnya.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Himchan, seolah ingin meminta penjelasan. "Wae?"

"Entahlah, menurutku mereka selalu menghadapi masalah bersama, menghibur satu sama lain, saling menjaga dan yang terpenting...mereka selalu saling mencintai sampai sekarang, diusia tua mereka." Jelas Himchan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bukankah kita juga seperti itu?" Yongguk memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk Himchan.

"Memangnya kau mau mencintaiku sampai tua nanti seperti mereka?"

"Aku mencintaimu sampai aku meninggalkan dunia ini, Hime." Balas Yongguk sebelum Himchan meragukannya.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa memberimu-"

"Whoaaa. Yongguk-ah Channie-ya, air mancur nya sudah dinyalakan. Ayo bangun." Seru Mrs. Bang yang menyela ucapa Himchan.

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu." Pinta Yongguk saat Himchan akan bangun dari posisinya.

"Aku lupa, Bbang kkk. Ayo, sebelum air mancurnya berhenti." Ajak Himchan yang bergegas bangun menghampiri Mr. dan Mrs. Bang yang sudah antusias.

 _'Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, Hime.'_ Pikir Yongguk yang masih teringat dengan kalimat Himchan yang terpotong sebelumnya.

"Bbang, ppalliwa." Panggil Himchan yang sontak menyadarkan Yongguk dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah ne." Sahut Yongguk lalu segera bangun dan ikut bergabung dengan ketiga orang yang ia sayangi tersebut.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan sangat menikmati pemandangan air mancur beraneka warna yang tengah menari-nari di udara dengan iringan musik ceria seakan ingin memanjakan mata para pengunjung yang telah menantinya sedari tadi.

:::::

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 32/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

:::::

Angka lima dan delapan yang telah ditunjukkan oleh kedua jarum jam dinding tampaknya tidak menghentikan kegiatan dua orang pemuda yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa buku yang mereka pelajari sembari bertelungkup pada tempat tidur. Suasana diruangan itupun terlihat sunyi, Youngjae begitu serius memahami deretan rumus yang ada pada halaman-halaman buku sambil mendengar musik ballad hingga membuatnya tetap fokus tanpa merasa terganggu oleh Daehyun –lebih tepatnya– suara kunyahan Daehyun yang terus terdengar memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Entah berapa jumlah bungkus snack yang sudah Daehyun habiskan agar tetap semangat untuk berhadapan dengan buku-buku dihadapannya.

"Ahh aku bosan." Gumam Daehyun dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, menguap karena bosan dengan suasana kamar yang hening.

"Yah yah. Ayo kita bicara." Ajak Daehyun seraya melepas earphone serta menepuk lengan Youngjae pelan agar mengarahkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Ck, apa? Jangan menggangguku." Kesal Youngjae setelah konsentrasinya dibuyarkan oleh Daehyun.

"Ayo kita saling bicara, rasanya sangat membosankan kalau diam seperti ini." Ujar Daehyun memelas.

"Aku sedang malas bicara, Jung." Tolak Youngjae malas, dialihkannya kembali pandangan matanya kepada buku dan mengabaikan Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang bicara." Usul Daehyun sambil merapatkan dirinya kearah Youngjae lalu merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak punya waktu mendengarkan omong kosongmu." Ujar Youngjae yang tampak biasa saja dengan rangkulan Daehyun.

"Omong kosong?" Daehyun menoleh pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk, "Yang kau ceritakan pasti hal yang tidak penting."

"Enak saja." Gerutu Daehyun yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Youngjae yang harus diakui memang ada benarnya.

"Lebih baik kau belajar saja, jangan banyak bicara Jung." Saran Youngjae yang begitu serius menjawab beberapa contoh soal miliknya.

"Aku bosan melihat buku-buku itu." Keluh Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Youngjae yang menurutnya lebih menarik dibanding tumpukan buku didekatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang akan semangat kalau belajar sambil menikmati banyak makanan. Ah, apa semua makananmu sudah habis? Dan karena itu kau menjadi bosan." Tebak Youngjae yang dibalas gelengan oleh Daehyun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan tidak mendengar suaramu sejak tadi."

"Alasan. Bilang saja kau malas belajar."

"Aku belajar."

"Mana buktinya? Yang ku lihat kau hanya sibuk memasukkan isi snack ke dalam mulutmu saja." Youngjae mengoceh panjang lebar. Wajar saja, ia tidak ingin Daehyun membuang waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan disaat seperti sekarang. Ujian akan diadakan besok, dan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Karena itu, sejak pagi tadi Youngjae tidak mengijinkan Daehyun untuk keluar kamar agar ikut belajar bersamanya walaupun pada akhirnya ia merasa tidak yakin Daehyun akan membaca buku yang ia berikan selagi ia sibuk dengan buku yang lainnya.

"Astaga, kenapa kau selalu meragukanku." Daehyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kalimat Youngjae pun langsung melepas rangkulannya dan bergegas mengambil hasil kerjanya selama beberapa jam belakangan ini untuk diperlihatkan pada Youngjae.

"Lihat, aku juga belajar Jae." Daehyun menunjukkan beberapa lembaran kertas berukuran kecil yang begitu penuh dengan tulisan tangannya.

Youngjae menghela napasnya sangat panjang seolah menahan kesabarannya, "Kau pikir aku bodoh huh? Ini cheat note, Jung Daehyun."

"Siapa bilang itu bukan cheat note?"

"Untuk apa kau membuatnya?"

"Untuk apa lagi. Tentu saja untuk ujian nanti." Jawab Daehyun santai, seakan hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk dirinya.

' _Bugh'_ Youngjae yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah Daehyun pun memukul kepala suaminya tersebut dengan cukup keras.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau." Protes Daehyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menjadi pemalas huh? Paboya!"

"Memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Aku menyuruhmu belajar, Jung. Bukan membuat cheat note." Hampir saja Youngjae melayangkan tangannya kembali, namun segera ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"Bukannya sama saja?" Daehyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Jung Daehyun. Kau benar-benar." Youngjae yang tidak tahan menahan rasa gemas bercampur kesalnya pun menarik-narik kedua pipi Daehyun sekencang mungkin. Ia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi kemalasan Daehyun ini.

"Yah yah! Sakit chagiya, Lepaskan aku." Daehyun berusaha menahan pergelangan tangan Youngjae yang begitu semangat menyerangnya.

"Rasakan. Siapa suruh kau tidak menurutiku." Youngjae terus saja meraih pipi Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya yang masih bebas lalu menarik serta mencubitnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku menurutinya." Sahut Daehyun disela usahanya menahan Youngjae.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat itu huh? Kau kan tau aku tidak suka kau curang seperti itu."

"Itu karena aku tidak mengerti semua materinya. A-ah, sakit Jung Youngjae." Tidak tahan wajahnya menjadi sasaran empuk Youngjae, Daehyun pun segera mengambil tangan Youngjae dan menahannya agar berhenti menyerangnya.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Youngjae mengembungkan pipinya, kesal karena Daehyun tidak terus terang padanya dan justru mengerjakan hal yang tidak ia sukai.

"Kau pasti akan mentertawakanku jika aku terus bertanya."

"Aku tidak akan tertawa, karena aku tau kau memang bodoh." Ledek Youngjae dengan wajah datarnya.

"Yak! Apa katamu?" Lagi-lagi Daehyun tidak terima dengan kalimat Youngjae.

"Tidak ada tayangan ulang." Balas Youngjae sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Daehyun di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita belajar sekarang. Aku akan mengajarimu semuanya." Ajak Youngjae. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera mengambil beberapa buku penting untuk dijadikan bahan belajar oleh ia dan Daehyun.

"Nanti saja, kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?" Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding dan membuat Youngjae mengikutinya.

"Omo! Sudah lebih jam enam sore?" Kaget Youngjae yang memang tidak memperhatikan jam maupun ponselnya selama belajar.

Daehyun mengangguk pelan, "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Aniyo, bukan itu. Maksudku aku lupa membuat makan malam kita."

"Eish, untuk saat ini kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak chagiya. Biar umma saja yang membuatnya." Larang Daehyun saat Youngjae hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Kasihan umma, Dae. Dia juga lelah setelah bekerja seharian."

"Gwaenchana, aku bisa menyuruh umma membeli makan diluar saja untuk kita."

"Aku tidak mau makanan luar." Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Yasudah, kita tunggu saja umma datang." Ujar Daehyun lalu mengecup bibir Youngjae kilat, ia tidak kuat harus menahan diri ketika pemandangan yang begitu menggoda tersaji didepannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja yang membuat makan malam, umma pasti senang."

"Kita? Maksudmu kau dan aku?" Daehyun menunjuk dirinya dan Youngjae bergantian.

Youngjae mengangguk, "Kau tinggal pilih. Ingin aku memasak sendirian atau menemaniku. Ah atau jangan-jangan kau ingin kita belajar saja?"

"Apa tidak ada pilihan yang lain?" Daehyun tersenyum kecut mendengar pilihan yang diberikan Youngjae untuknya.

"Ani." Youngjae menggeleng pasti, membuat Daehyun pasrah.

"Arasseo. Aku akan menemanimu." Putus Daehyun mau tidak mau memilih pilihan kedua, dibanding harus membiarkan Youngjae memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk memasak ataupun mengajarinya.

"Anak pintar kkk." Youngjae mencubit hidung Daehyun pelan dan menggerakkannya kekanan dan kekiri diiringi kekehan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Tadi kau mengataiku bodoh, sekarang anak pintar. Sebenarnya aku ini bodoh atau pintar huh?" Protes Daehyun dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk, merasa tidak senang mendapat pujian dari Youngjae.

"Entahlah, kadang kau terlihat pintar. Tapi sebenarnya kau juga terlihat bodoh disaat yang bersamaan." Balas Youngjae tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Yak!"

"Kkk, aku bercanda baby." Youngjae mengecup pipi Daehyun untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal pada diri suaminya akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Kwiyeom kkk." Gumam Youngjae saat melihat ekspresi malu Daehyun setelah mendapat kecupan darinya yang memang sangat jarang ia berikan tanpa diminta.

"Kajja, kita memasak sekarang sebelum umma datang." Ajak Youngjae sembari membereskan buku-buku mereka yang berantakan ditempat tidur.

"Ah hm, kajja." Sahut Daehyun yang langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur lebih dulu, membiarkan Youngjae menyelesaikan kegiatan berberesnya.

"Yah!" Panggil Youngjae saat Daehyun akan membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Apa? Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kesini. Kita turun sama-sama." Ujar Daehyun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu yang baru saja ia buka, menunggu Youngjae untuk menghampirinya.

"Gendong~" Balas Youngjae manja dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan ke depan, mengarah pada Daehyun.

"Hah?" Daehyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

' _Kenapa dia mendadak manja seperti ini.'_

"Daehyunie~ gendong aku." Pinta Youngjae lagi, bibirnya merengut karena Daehyun tidak kunjung mendatanginya.

"Bukannya kau selalu menolak saat aku ingin menggendongmu?" Tanya Daehyun yang melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati Youngjae.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Youngjae semakin merengut karena pertanyaannya atau lebih tepatnya kalimat sindiran dari Daehyun tersebut.

"Ten-tentu saja boleh." Jawab Daehyun cepat, tidak ingin Youngjae merajuk karena hal sepele.

"Yeaaay. Kalau begitu cepat kau tekuk lututmu." Seru Youngjae yang berubah semangat mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin ku gendong di depan saja? Seperti biasa."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin dibelakang saja. Palliwa~"

"Arraseo." Daehyun yang berdiri di depan Youngjae pun bergegas menekuk kedua lututnya dan membungkuk sedikit agar memudahkan Youngjae untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Dengan semangat yang terpancar diwajahnya, Youngjae pun tidak ingin membuang waktu. Ia segera berdiri ditempat tidur sebelum naik ke punggung Daehyun yang menunggunya. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Daehyun lalu mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang Daehyun hingga tubuhnya kini telah menempel sempurna pada punggung suaminya.

"Sudah?" Daehyun menoleh sedikit untuk memastikan.

"Nee, ayo jalan~" Youngjae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang menempel pada Daehyun.

"Jalan? Ah, mendadak kaki ku lemas." Ujar Daehyun yang berujar dengan nada memelas.

"Bohong. Tadi kaki mu baik-baik saja."

"Aku sungguhan."

"Ish. Lalu harus bagaimana? Aku ingin digendong olehmu." Kata Youngjae bernada kecewa.

"Kau ingin tau caranya?" Daehyun tersenyum penuh makna, seakan memiliki maksud tersembunyi dari perkataannya nanti. Untungnya Youngjae yang berada dibelakangnya tidak melihat senyuman itu.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku lagi, maka tenagaku akan kembali."

"Yak! Kau mengerjaiku?" Youngjae memukul punggung Daehyun cukup keras.

"Ani, aku hanya memberimu solusi. Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." Daehyun berpura-pura ingin menurunkan Youngjae yang masih betah berada digendongannya.

"Ish. Kau menyebalkan." Kesal Youngjae. Ia bisa saja menolaknya dan kembali turun ke tempat tidur namun entah kenapa keinginannya untuk digendong oleh Daehyun lebih besar dari gengsinya saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana, hm?"

"Hanya satu kali bukan?"

"Satu kali? Itu artinya hanya satu kaki yang dapat ku gerakkan."

"Aish jinja." Gumam Youngjae dan dengan terpaksa harus menyetejui penawaran yang diberikan oleh Daehyun.

 _'Chu.'_ Youngjae mengeratkan kedua lengannya di leher Daehyun agar tidak terjatuh, kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kedua pipi Daehyun dengan cepat.

"Sudah."

"Hanya itu? Cepat sekali."

"Ish. Memang harus bagaimana lagi huh?" Youngjae berdecak kesal karena Daehyun terus mencoba mengambil kesempatan darinya.

"Kkk aku bercanda." Daehyun terkekeh pelan. Meski ia tidak dapat melihat langsung ekspresi wajah Youngjae saat ini, tapi ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana menggemaskannya wajah Youngjae disaat ia kesal.

"Kau siap?"

"Hm." Youngjae berdehem sebagai jawaban. Ia terlalu malas merespon Daehyun.

"Kkk, leggo!" Seru Daehyun sambil membenarkan posisi Youngjae yang ada di punggungnya sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Uwaaaa, pelan-pelan Daeee." Teriak Youngjae saat Daehyun membawa tubuhnya dengan langkah yang cepat, seolah tidak ada beban yang ia rasakan. Bukannya menurut, Daehyun justru mengabaikan perintah Youngjae dan mempercepat langkahnya meski harus melewati anak tangga yang cukup banyak saat menuju lantai bawah. Daehyun tertawa puas ketika merasakan pegangan Youngjae di tubuhnya semakin kuat disertai teriakan histeris Youngjae yang takut akan terjatuh dari gendongannya.

-ooo-

Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua hyungnya, Daehyun dan Youngjae. Maknae line -Jongup dan Junhong- justru memilih untuk menikmati hari libur mereka dengan bersenang-senang bersama anjing kesayangan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mochi. Dan Hongdae pun mereka pilih sebagai tempat selanjutnya yang akan mereka telusuri setelah puas menghabiskan waktu bersama Mochi untuk bermain di taman pusat kota. Setelah menempuh perjalan selama kurang lebih 20 menit, Jongup dan Junhong pun akhirnya tiba di salah satu pusat keramaian tersebut. Beberapa street performance pun tidak ketinggalan untuk menunjukkan bakat mereka di sepanjang jalan Hongdae yang membuat suasana tempat itu semakin ramai dan semakin menarik meski di sore hari.

"Whoaa. Daebak." Kagum Junhong saat melihat graffiti serta lukisan yang menghiasi dinding di sepanjang jalan.

"Hati-hati, mungkin saja masih ada lukisan yang belum kering. Tanganmu akan kotor jika menyentuhnya." Tegur Jongup yang berjalan santai dibelakang Junhong seraya memegang erat ujung tali penuntun yang dipasang pada kalung Mochi sehingga membebaskannya untuk ikut berjalan.

"Yah hyung. Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku." Junhong memandangi ujung jari-jari kanannya yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh salah satu lukisan yang terlihat baru selesai dibuat.

"Kkk, kasihan." Ledek Jongup dengan tawa kecil.

"Ck, kenapa kau mentertawakanku?" Junhong yang tidak terima dengan reaksi Jongup pun menempelkan jari-jarinya yang kotor tersebut pada pipi Jongup.

"Yak, andwae." Jongup menahan tangan Junhong dengan satu tangannya. Namun terlambat, Junhong berhasil lebih dulu mengotori pipinya dengan sisa cat yang menempel dijarinya.

"Hahaha. Kau terlambat hyung. Rasakan." Junhong menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas ke arah Jongup. Ia senang dapat membuat Jongup merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Jongup hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Marah? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Bahkan Jongup berjanji tidak akan memarahinya, ditambah ini hanyalah hal yang kecil dan hanya sebuah candaan.

"Ayo, ikut aku." Ajak Jongup yang tanpa sadar meraih tangan Junhong dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang erat tali yang ada pada Mochi.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Junhong mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Membersihkan tanganmu. Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi...bagaimana caranya? Seingatku bekas ini tidak akan mudah hilang jika hanya menggunakan air."

"Ikut saja, kajja." Tanpa sungkan, Jongup menarik tangan Junhong lembut untuk mengikutinya menuju ke suatu tempat yang berada disalah satu sudut area Hongdae.

"Toko ice cream?" Heran Junhong saat mereka bertiga -bersama Mochi- berhenti didepan sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Jongup seraya menggendong Mochi yang terlihat antusias ingin masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Kau bilang kita akan membersihkan ini." Junhong memperlihatkan jari-jarinya yang kotor, mungkin saja Jongup melupakan hal itu.

"Lebih nyaman membersihkannya disini bukan? Lagipula, pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Dan aku tidak mau kau kelelahan terus berdiri disana." Jelas Jongup sambil mengusap bulu-bulu halus Mochi dengan sayang sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam toko yang tidak begitu dipadati oleh pengunjung.

"Benar juga. Tumben sekali kau memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu hyung." Kata Junhong yang berjalan disamping Jongup, mengikutinya menuju salah satu meja kosong.

"Bukankah aku selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Jongup dengan ekspresi datarnya seraya duduk pada kursi yang terletak di dekat dinding kaca toko sehingga mereka dapat memperhatikan pengunjung yang berlalu lalang.

"Siapa bilang?" Junhong memasang ekspresi tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan Jongup.

"Memangnya tidak?"

Junhong mengangguk pelan, "Lebih tepatnya, kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah berpikir, hyung."

"Jinjayo?"

 _'Guk'_ Mochi seolah mengerti pembicaraan kedua majikannya ini pun bersuara.

"Lihat, Mochi saja setuju kkk." Junhong terkekeh pelan. Diambil alihnya anjing kecil tersebut dari gendongan Jongup lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tapi aku tau, dibalik ekspresi datar dan masa bodoh mu itu sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan banyak hal yang orang lain bahkan tidak mengetahuinya."

"Sok tau." Jongup menyentil kening Junhong pelan, bagaimana bisa pemuda dihadapannya ini tau tentang hal itu.

"Aw! Appo~" Junhong memasang wajah memelasnya yang membuat Mochi refleks memberikan usapan di kening Junhong dengan kaki kecilnya.

 _'Guk guk.'_ Mochi memandangi wajah Junhong seakan bertanya keadaannya saat ini.

"Anjing pintar. Aku tidak apa-apa kkk. Gomawo ne." Junhong yang gemas dengan Mochi pun menciumi wajah anjing kecil tersebut berulang kali.

"Terus saja begitu, anggap aku tidak ada." Gumam Jongup yang merasa diabaikan oleh Junhong yang lebih sibuk dengan anjing kesayangannya.

"Permisi, kalian ingin memesan ice cream dengan rasa apa?" Sapa seorang pramusaji perempuan dengan seragam lengkap yang datang menghampiri Jongup dan Junhong.

"Em.. 1 cokelat dan 1 stroberi. Tolong beri toping cookies diatasnya." Pesan Jongup tanpa bertanya pada Junhong lebih dulu.

"Ah baiklah. Minumnya?" Tanya pramusaji tersebut sambil mencatat pesanan ke dalam note yang ada ditangannya.

"Air putih saja."

"Ah ne. Ada lagi?"

"Junhong-ah." Panggil Jongup pelan namun membuat Junhong yang sedang asik bermain langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Ne?"

"Kau ingin memesan yang lain?"

"Hm... Aku pesan ice cream rasa cokelat dengan toping cookies saja hyung."

"Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu."

"Benarkah? Mian, tadi aku tidak mendengarnya." Junhong menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedangkan Jongup hanya menghela napasnya tanpa berniat membalasnya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup, noona." Ujar Jongup pada pramusaji tersebut dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyiapkannya. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Balas pramusaji tersebut dengan sopan.

"Ne, gomawo." Ucap Jongup sebelum pramusaji tersebut mulai menjauh dari meja mereka.

"Tempatnya nyaman ya hyung." Junhong membuka pembicaraan baru untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya karena harus menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Lumayan. Coba saja kita datang saat larut malam, pasti suasananya akan lebih ramai." Setuju Jongup sambil memandang ke arah luar melalui dinding kaca toko.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja disini sampai malam tiba." Ide Junhong yang langsung mendapat penolakan dari Jongup.

"Kau ingin ayahmu marah?" Jongup mengingatkan Junhong mengenai ayahnya yang tidak suka jika Junhong berada diluar rumah hingga larut malam.

"Appa tidak akan marah selagi aku pergi bersamamu."

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak dengan ahjussi dan ahjumma. Bagaimana kalau mereka marah denganku lalu melarangmu pergi bersamaku lagi?"

"Kkk, jangan khawatir hyung, itu tidak akan terjadi. Gwaenchanayo~" Ujar Junhong seraya menangkup kedua pipi Jongup dengan kedua kaki Mochi yang masih berasa ditangannya.

"Arraseo." Jongup menepuk kepala Mochi yang ada didepannya disertai sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Oh ya. Kita harus cepat membersihkan tanganmu."

"Biarkan saja hyung, nanti juga akan hilang sendiri." Kata Junhong sambil menperhatikan Jongup yang tampak sedang mencari sesuatu dari dalam ransel miliknya.

"Kalau bisa sekarang, kenapa harus nanti?" Setelah parfum serta tisu yang dicarinya sudah tersedia, Jongup pun mengambil tangan Junhong dan memeganginya kuat.

"Itu parfumku... Mau kau apakan huh?"

"Parfum mengandung alkohol, dan alkohol dapat menghilangkan noda cat di kulit. Kau tidak mau?" Kata Jongup tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terlalu serius dengan pekerjaan barunya, membersihkan noda cat yang mulai mengering di jari Junhong.

"Tapi jangan terlalu banyak, itu parfum kesayanganku. Itu edisi terbatas hyung dan aku menggunakannya saat denganmu saja." Nada suara Junhong berubah pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang ia tidak sengaja ucapkan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa?" Junhong terus memandangi Jongup yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya, mengusapkan tisu berulang kali ke jari Junhong.

"Kenapa hanya kau gunakan saat denganku?"

 _'Pertanyaan macam apa ini. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas ia tau? Tunggu, apa dia sedang mengujiku?'_

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Junhong balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Karena itu aku bertanya."

Junhong mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Itu karena..."

"Karena?" Secara tiba-tiba, Jongup menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Karena kau orang yang spesial." Junhong yang merasa malu pun langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tubuh Mochi yang ia gendong dengan tangannya yang lain, layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Jinja?" Wajah Jongup yang datar perlahan terukir sebuah senyuman kecil yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan, jawaban Junhong tadi membuat perasaannya yang sempat kacau beberapa hari belakangan ini hilang begitu saja.

"Eum." Balas Junhong singkat dibalik tubuh Mochi yang membuat Jongup menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah maknae kesayangannya itu.

 _'Guk Guk Guk'_ Gonggongan kecil dari Mochi yang sedang melihat anjing lain diluar toko pun menyela pembicaraan antara Jongup dan Junhong.

"Ssst, jangan berisik." Junhong menurunkan Mochi dan memangkunya seraya mengusap lembut tubuh anjing kecil tersebut agar diam sehingga tidak menganggu pengunjung lain dengan suaranya.

"Kau ingin bermain dengannya?" Junhong yang sudah menguasai rasa malunya pun mengajak Mochi mengobrol ringan tanpa menghiraukan Jongup yang kembali serius dengan kegiatannya.

 _'Guk'_ Mochi kembali menggonggong sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan. Badanmu lebih kecil darinya, bisa-bisa kau akan digigit."

 _'Guk guk'_ Setuju Mochi sambil mengusapkan wajahnya ditangan Junhong.

"Aku benar kan? Kkk. Tunggu sampai kau besar, setelah itu kau boleh bermain dengannya." Junhong menasehati layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Jongup yang sedari tadi diam setelah noda yang ada pada jari Junhong berhasil ia bersihkan dalam hitungan menit.

"Eh? Benar-benar bisa hilang?" Junhong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongup dan jarinya bergantian.

"Tentu saja."

"Aigoo, Jongupie hyung memang pintar. Gomawo ne kkk." Puji Junhong dengan kekehan.

"Itu harus. Aku tidak mau kalah darimu."

"Benarkah?" Junhong menopang dagu dengan tangannya untuk memandangi Jongup, sementara tangannya yang lain masih setia mengusap tubuh Mochi yang ada dipangkuannya agar tetap tenang.

Jongup mengangguk. "Jika aku selalu bodoh, mana mungkin ayahmu akan menerimaku nanti."

"Pfft. Darimana kau mendapat pemikiran seperti itu hyung?" Junhong berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar jawaban Jongup.

"Himchan hyung." Jawab Jongup polos.

"Eh?"

"Dia bilang, kita memang masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hubungan orang dewasa. Tapi setidaknya aku harus menyiapkan diri mulai sekarang agar orangtuamu dapat menerimaku saat mengetahui tentang kita nanti." Jelas Jongup disertai anggukan pelan.

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Bahasa yang kau gunakan terlalu rumit, aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataanmu. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Ujar Junhong terus terang.

"Ah itu..." Jongup mengusap belakang lehernya. Jujur saja, Jongup pun tidak mengerti makna kalimat tersebut saat Himchan memberi nasehat itu kepadanya, dan perlu beberapa hari untuknya memahami semua kalimat tersebut. Jadi wajar saja bukan jika Junhong juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud kalimat yang memang jarang didengar oleh anak seusia mereka.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Suara pramusaji yang datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berukuran besar pun menyelamatkan Jongup dari kebingungannya.

"Selamat menikmati." Ucap pramusaji tersebut setelah meletakkan dua mangkuk ice cream serta dua gelas air yang ia bawa keatas meja, tidak lupa ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai sopan santun sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ne. Gomawoyo." Balas Junhong dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi hyung, apa maksud kalimatmu tadi?" Tanya Junhong yang masih penasaran sambil menyendok ice cream miliknya.

"Memangnya tadi aku bicara apa?" Jongup memasang wajah polosnya, berharap Junhong akan percaya.

"Kalimatmu yang panjang itu hyung..."

"Yang mana?"

"Ish. Kau pasti sedang berpura-pura." Junhong menekuk wajahnya, merasa kesal karena rasa penasarannya tidak terjawab.

"Pura-pura apa?"

"Eish hyung!" Junhong menghentakkan sendok yang ada ditangan kanannya pelan.

"Kkk, sudahlah. Aku lupa dengan yang ku katakan, lebih baik lupakan saja dan habiskan ice cream mu." Jongup menjangkau kepala Junhong lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar sehingga membuat rambut Junhong yang rapi terlihat berantakan.

"Hyung! Kenapa-"

"Kau ingin melihat pertunjukan pantonim tidak?" Melihat Junhong akan mengeluarkan protesnya, Jongup pun segera berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Junhong lupa dengan kekesalannya.

"Pantonim?" Benar saja, Junhong yang sebelumnya merasa kesal langsung berubah antusias saat mendengar penawaran dari Jongup.

"Sangat jarang orang melakukan pertunjukan itu sekarang. Jadi, kau ingin melihatnya atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau hyung. Mochi juga pasti akan senang melihatnya. Benarkan?" Junhong menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Mochi seolah meminta dukungan.

 _'Guk guk'_

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu cepat kita habiskan ini, lalu kita cari mereka." Perintah Jongup.

"Siap hyung." Seru Junhong yang langsung menyendok semangkuk ice cream pesanannya dengan semangat. Rupanya pengalihan topik yang dilakukan oleh Jongup tadi berhasil, sampai-sampai Junhong melupakan rasa penasaran dan kekesalannya kepada Jongup dalam hitungan detik. Paling tidak untuk saat ini Jongup dapat bernapas lega karena tidak akan dituntut penjelasan oleh Junhong mengenai kalimat yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan tersebut.

-ooo-

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Daehyun seraya meletakkan semangkuk besar sup ayam diatas meja makan.

"Eum. Sepertinya sudah." Jawab Youngjae yang sedang menata hidangan-hidangan yang dibawakan oleh Daehyun dari dapur.

"Baguslah, itu artinya kita tinggal menunggu umma datang saja." Ujar Daehyun yang memilih duduk sambil mengamati Youngjae yang begitu serius menata hidangan makan malam mereka.

"Dae, menurutmu dimana seharusnya aku menaruh buah ini? Disana atau tetap disini saja?"

"Disini saja." Balas Daehyun yang tanpa bosan memandangi wajah serius Youngjae.

"Tapi akan terlihat tidak rapi. Bagaimana kalau aku letakkan disana saja?" Youngjae tampak bingung dengan kegiatannya hingga tidak menyadari dirinya terus diamati.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepala karena Youngjae terus memikirkan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Dengan tiba-tiba, Daehyun menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae yang berdiri didekatnya dan memaksanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi tubuh mereka yang saling berhadapan.

"Yak! Kenapa-"

"Sst. Daripada kau pusing menata ini semua bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja, hm?" Daehyun menatap wajah Youngjae yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa inch didepannya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Arra. Kalau begitu lepaskan aku agar aku bisa duduk disebelahmu." Pinta Youngjae yang mencoba melepas pelukan Daehyun.

"Shireo." Tolak Daehyun langsung dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk duduk? Jadi lepaskan."

"Memang. Tapi disini, bukan ditempat lain."

"Aku tidak enak jika umma datang dan melihatnya."

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi..." Youngjae menggigit sedikit ujung bibirnya, ragu.

"Kau malu?" Tanya Daehyun yang terus menatap wajah Youngjae, tidak lupa ia memainkan jari kanannya untuk mengusap pipi Youngjae yang berisi.

"Ti-tidak. Untuk apa aku malu? Aku hanya merasa tidak sopan jika umma melihat posisi kita seperti ini." Youngjae beralasan.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat rona merah samar di pipi Youngjae ketika ia mengatakan alasan yang sudah pasti tidak masuk akal tersebut, "Hanya itu?"

"Ne." Angguk Youngjae pelan.

"Arasseo." Bukannya melepas pelukan mereka, Daehyun justru mendorong tubuh Youngjae agar lebih mendekat, menyenderkan kepala Youngjae pada bahu kirinya sehingga ia dapat memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan leluasa.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku, Jung." Protes Youngjae dibalik bahu Daehyun yang semakin memeluknya disaat ia berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu saat umma datang." Balas Daehyun sambil menciumi aroma vanilla pada pundak Youngjae.

"Andwae." Youngjae terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Daehyun dengan kedua tangan kecilnya namun satu tangan Daehyun lebih dulu menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kau hanya tidak enak pada umma bukan? Jadi diamlah, aku akan berhenti ketika umma datang." Ujar Daehyun lagi disela aksinya.

"Hentikan, pabo-Yak! Kenapa kau menggigitnya." Teriak Youngjae ketika merasakan sebuah gigitan yang cukup kuat di sekitar pundaknya.

"Mian, aku terlalu gemas denganmu." Cengir Daehyun setelah menghentikan aksinya akibat teriakan Youngjae.

"Appo~" Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap bekas gigitan Daehyun yang terasa perih setelah kedua tangannya dilepaskan oleh Daehyun.

"Mianhae." Daehyun mengecup pundak Youngjae berulang kali sebagai penyesalan.

"Menyebalkan. Bekas gigitanmu kemarin saja belum hilang, kenapa kau menambahnya lagi. Jung Daehyun pabo." Omel Youngjae dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kesal menatap Daehyun.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang membuatku tidak tahan."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Itu salahmu, kenapa tidak bisa menahannya." Youngjae mendorong kepala Daehyun karena terlalu gemas.

Tidak ingin Youngjae kembali menjadikan kepalanya sebagai sasaran, Daehyun pun segera memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Youngjae.

"Kau adalah kelemahanku, mana mungkin aku bisa menahan diri saat kita berdekatan seperti ini." Ucap Daehyun seraya menahan wajah Youngjae dengan satu tangannya yang lain lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngjae yang mendadak terdiam, ia bahkan memejamkan matanya saat wajah Daehyun semakin mendekat.

"Omona! Apa yang kalian lakukan." Seru Mrs. Jung saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, sontak membuat Youngjae membuka matanya dan mendorong tubuh Daehyun hingga membuat Daehyun terpaksa membatalkan niatannya.

"Umma.." Ucap Youngjae pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan segera saja ia beranjak dari pangkuan Daehyun dan berpindah duduk pada kursi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aish umma mengganggu saja." Gerutu Daehyun yang sudah menekuk wajahnya, sedikit kesal karena ibunya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Aigoo, sempat-sempatnya kalian bermesraan disaat seperti ini. Apa kalian lupa besok akan ada ujian kelulusan?" Mrs. Jung menghampiri meja makan dimana Daehyun dan Youngjae telah duduk diam, seakan siap mendapat omelan darinya.

"Kami ingat." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Tadi kami baru selesai menyiapkan makan malam, umma. Dan sambil menunggumu datang, aku sengaja menggoda Youngjae agar tidak terasa bosan."

"Benar begitu, Youngie?" Mrs. Jung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae yang menunduk, malu.

"Ne, umma."

"Aigoo. Kalau kalian ingin melakukan itu silahkan saja, tapi jangan disini. Apa jadinya kalau Jongupie yang melihatnya? Dia masih dibawah umur, aegi."

"Jongup tidak ada dirumah, umma." Daehyun memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ya? Kemana dia? Sudah kau hubungi? Apa dia sudah makan? Kapan dia pulang?"

"Eish umma. Kenapa kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya? Dia pergi dengan Junhongie, jadi umma tidak usah khawatir." Kesal Daehyun yang cemburu dengan sikap ibunya pada Jongup.

"Ah syukurlah. Junhongie pasti akan memastikannya untuk makan."

"Umma, kenapa kau tidak menanyaiku sudah makan atau belum? Aku anakmu bukan?" Tanya Daehyun dingin.

"Omo, anak umma cemburu lagi hm?" Menyadari sikap Daehyun yang merajuk kepadanya, Mrs. Jung pun segera duduk didekat Daehyun dan mengusap lembut rambut anaknya tersebut untuk menenangkan.

"Tidak." Jawab Daehyun sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Mrs. Jung dan bersender pada tubuh Youngjae yang diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Pfft. Umma sengaja tidak menanyaimu, karena umma tau kalian sedang menunggu umma untuk makan bersama."

"Harusnya umma tanya saja agar aku tetap merasa diperhatikan olehmu."

"Aigoo, kenapa anak umma jadi manja seperti ini. Kau tidak malu dengan istrimu?" Mrs. Jung melihat Youngjae yang memandang mereka dengan ekpresi datarnya.

"Biar saja." Daehyun merajuk seperti anak kecil yang membuat ibunya menggeleng heran.

Mrs. Jung pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Daehyun yang sudah menekuk wajahnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mencium pipi Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba. "Umma menyayangimu."

"Aku juga." Daehyun balas mencium pipi ibunya. Ia tersenyum puas setelah mendengar ucapan Mrs. Jung tadi yang membuat rasa cemburunya langsung sirna dalam sekejap.

 _'Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip.'_ Batin Youngjae ketika menyadari cara yang digunakan oleh Mrs. Jung untuk membujuk Daehyun begitu mirip dengan cara yang digunakan Daehyun saat ingin membujuk dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan. Anak umma yang satu ini juga pasti sudah lapar." Ajak Mrs. Jung yang kini menghampiri Youngjae yang duduk di samping Daehyun lalu merangkul pundaknya dengan sayang.

"A-akh umma appo." Teriak Youngjae saat tangan Mrs. Jung menarik pipinya gemas.

"Kkk, umma merindukanmu aegi."

"Aku ti-ah aku juga merindukanmu umma kkk." Youngjae segera meralat ucapannya. Jika boleh jujur, ia tidak merindukan mertuanya saat ini. Mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu tadi pagi, tapi untuk menjaga perasaan mertuanya tersebut, terpaksa Youngjae mengiyakannya.

"Hari ini kau tidak melakukan hal yang berat bukan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Seperti biasa, Mrs. Jung selalu menanyakan keadaan Youngjae -lebih tepatnya keadaan cucunya- setiap kali ia kembali dari bekerja.

"Aniyo umma, aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan, ingat kau harus menjaga dirimu (dan juga cucu umma)" Pesan Mrs. Jung dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memperhatikan menantu serta cucunya seperti yang lain, tapi sayangnya ia harus bersabar dan tidak dapat memaksakan diri karena Youngjae yang belum menerima keadaannya saat ini.

"Umma, ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali.."

"Besan~ Youngie~ Daehyunie~ Kami dataang." Seru suara wanita dewasa yang memotong perkataan Daehyun. Wanita yang tidak lain adalah Mrs. Yoo itu pun berjalan menghampiri meja makan dengan santainya, sementara suaminya -Mr. Yoo- berhenti sejenak di ruang keluarga untuk menaruh barang bawaan mereka.

"Ummaaaa." Wajah Youngjae tampak bahagia saat melihat kedatangan ayah dan ibunya yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia temui. Spontan saja, Youngjae bangun dari duduknya dan berlari kecil mendatangi ibunya yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari ruang makan mereka.

"Yak! Jangan lari!" Larangan Daehyun seakan menjadi angin lalu bagi Youngjae.

"Gwaenchana, jaraknya sangat dekat." Bisik Mrs. Jung pada Daehyun agar tidak memarahi Youngjae nantinya.

"Umma~ bogoshippeo~" Ucap Youngjae manja seraya memeluk ibunya erat.

"Na ddo Youngie~" Mrs. Yoo membalas pelukan anaknya, sesekali ia memberi ciuman pada pipi Youngjae.

"Kau tidak merindukan appa?" Suara Mr. Yoo dari arah samping menyadarkan Youngjae tentang keberadaan ayahnya.

"Ani. Appa menyebalkan, aku tidak merindukan appa." Balas Youngjae masih dalam pelukan ibunya, yang tentunya bercanda.

"Kasihan sekali nasib appa. Padahal appa sangat merindukan anak nakal appa yang satu ini." Mr. Yoo ikut memeluk Youngjae dan juga istrinya.

"Umma, aku iri dengan mereka." Gumam Daehyun yang memperhatikan keluarga Youngjae dari kursinya sekarang.

"Kau merindukan appa?" Mengerti maksud Daehyun, Mrs. Jung pun langsung memeluk bahu anaknya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Daehyun justru memeluk pinggang Mrs. Jung erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo, Daehyunie kenapa?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo yang menghampiri meja makan bersama Youngjae yang terus memeluknya manja.

"Sifat anak kecilnya mendadak muncul, besan." Mrs. Jung berusaha menutupi perasaan Daehyun yang sedang melankolis.

"Youngie juga begitu. Lihat saja sekarang." Mrs. Yoo menggelengkan kepala karena Youngjae terus menempel dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Biarkan umma duduk, Youngjae-ya." Mr. Yoo menjauhkan tubuh Youngjae dari istrinya agar mereka semua dapat duduk di meja makan dan berbincang dengan Mrs. Jung dan juga Daehyun.

"Ish appa. Aku masih merindukan umma." Youngjae memasang wajah kesal seraya duduk disamping ibunya yang berseberangan dengan kursi Daehyun.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja ckck" Mr. Yoo tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Youngjae yang berubah manja saat bersama ibunya.

"Biarlah yeobo. Kau seperti tidak kenal anak kita saja kkk." Ujar Mrs. Yoo sambil mengusap rambut Youngjae yang kembali memeluknya dari samping.

"Hah, arraseo." Mr. Yoo hanya bisa pasrah karena istrinya selalu membela Youngjae.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sambil makan malam saja? Sayang kalau masakan buatan anak kita dianggurkan begitu saja." Usul Mrs. Jung yang memilih duduk pada kursi yang diduduki Youngjae sebelumnya.

"Jadi Daehyunie dan Youngie yang memasaknya? Aigoo, jadi tidak sabar mencicipinya." Kata Mrs. Yoo sambil mengamati beberapa hidangan diatas meja.

"Aku yang memasak semuanya umma. Daehyunie hanya memindahkannya ke atas meja." Youngjae meralat ucapan ibunya seraya melepas pelukan mereka.

"Yang penting aku membantumu, chagi." Sahut Daehyun sambil memasukkan kuah sup ke dalam mangkuk ditangannya.

"Itu juga karena kau terpaksa." Balas Youngjae yang kini menopang dagunya diatas meja, mengamati orangtuanya serta Daehyun yang mulai menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Ini. Kau juga harus makan." Ujar Daehyun setelah meletakkan semangkuk sup dan juga nasi yang ia ambil tadi ke hadapan Youngjae.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Youngjae menggeleng pelan.

"Sedikit saja." Bujuk Daehyun.

"Tidak mau, Dae." Tolak Youngjae dengan nada memelas.

"Kau ingin umma suapi?" Tawar Mrs. Yoo yang ikut mencoba membujuk Youngjae.

"Eum... Ne." Angguk Youngjae semangat mengiyakan tawaran ibunya yang membuat Daehyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudah, buka mulutmu aegi." Mrs. Yoo segera menyendok makanan miliknya lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Youngjae.

"Bagaimana rasanya, abeoji?" Daehyun memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan baru pada ayah mertuanya daripada harus memperhatikan tingkah Youngjae yang membuatnya gemas.

"Enak. Tidak ada yang berubah dari masakan Youngjae." Komentar Mr. Yoo dengan anggukan kecil.

"Itu sudah pasti, appa." Youngjae membanggakan diri disela kunyahannya.

"Tumben rasanya pas." Bisik Mrs. Jung pada Daehyun, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Karena aku mengawasinya umma kkk." Daehyun turut berbisik.

"Oh ya appa, umma. Tumben kalian datang, ada apa?" Tanya Youngjae setelah menyudahi makan malamnya yang hanya beberapa suap.

"Kau tidak senang?" Mrs. Yoo menatap Youngjae dengan bibir merengut.

"Senang, tapi aku hanya heran umma. Kenapa kalian datang dengan membawa banyak barang? Seperti ingin menginap saja." Youngjae melirik sekilas kearah barang bawaan orangtuanya yang terletak disekitar sofa dari kejauhan.

"Loh, memangnya kalian belum tau?" Mrs. Yoo membulatkan kedua mata serta mulutnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, eommoni?" Tanya Daehyun yang mulai penasaran.

"Umma dan appa akan menginap disini selama dua atau tiga hari."

"Jinjayo? Uwaaah, aku senang mendengarnya umma." Seru Youngjae yang begitu ceria.

"Tapi kamar tamu kita sedang ditempati Jongup."

"Astaga. Hampir saja aku lupa. Lalu bagaimana, aku ingin appa dan umma tetap menginap." Keceriaan Youngjae perlahan menghilang saat teringat keberadaan Jongup dirumah mereka.

"Kkk kalian tenang saja, mereka akan tidur dikamar umma selama berada disini." Mrs. Jung menenangkan kedua anaknya yang tengah berpikir.

"Maksud umma?" Daehyun serta Youngjae menoleh kearah Mrs. Jung bersamaan.

"Umma lupa memberitahu kalian sesuatu. Malam ini juga umma harus pergi ke Busan dan karena umma tidak ingin kalian ditinggal bertiga saja, jadi umma meminta besan untuk menemani dan mengawasi kalian selama umma tidak ada." Jelas Mrs. Jung panjang lebar sembari menikmati makan malamnya.

"Oh begitu. Kapan umma akan berangkat?" Youngjae menopang dagunya dan terus mengarahkan pandangan pada Mrs. Jung.

"Hm, satu setengah jam lagi taksi yang umma pesan akan datang."

"Umma, apa tidak bisa ditunda sampai besok siang saja?" Daehyun bertanya ragu, wajahnya terlihat sedih mendengar rencana ibunya.

"Tidak bisa Daehyunie, besok pagi investor asing itu akan tiba disana. Dan umma harus menyambut mereka agar mereka mau menambah investasi diperusahaan kita. Kau mengerti maksud umma, bukan? Mianhae." Jelas Mrs. Jung penuh sesal sembari mengusap kepala Daehyun lembut.

"Arrayo umma." Daehyun tertunduk lesu sambil mengaduk makanannya asal.

 _'Kau pasti kecewa.'_ Batin Youngjae yang diam-diam melirik Daehyun didepannya.

"Oh ya besan, aku titip Daehyunie. Tolong bantu dia belajar untuk ujian besok." Pesan Mrs. Jung pada pasangan dihadapannya setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Tenang saja besan. Kami memang sudah punya rencana menemani mereka berdua belajar malam ini kkk. Benarkan yeobo?" Mrs. Yoo menoleh pada suaminya yang hanya mengangguk karena terlalu asik menikmati makanan olahan anaknya.

"Syukurlah. Jika Daehyunie susah diatur untuk belajar, kau boleh memukul kepalanya, besan." Ujar Mrs. Jung seraya menepuk punggung Daehyun

"Aish umma." Gerutu Daehyun yang mencoba bersikap biasa pada ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya itu menyadari rasa kecewa yang sedikit ia rasakan.

"Kau harus semangat belajar, umma tidak mau mendengar kau tidak lulus hanya karena sifat malasmu ini Daehyunie."

"Arra. Aku tidak akan membuat kalian malu." Janji Daehyun dengan nada malas.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau appa mengajari kalian setelah makan malam? Kalian mau?" Mr. Yoo menawarkan diri.

"Aku lelah belajar sejak tadi appa, aku ingin istirahat dulu." Youngjae melemaskan lehernya yang memang terasa penat akibat terlalu lama menunduk saat belajar tadi.

"Aku ju-"

"Appa ajari Daehyunie saja. Dia sama sekali belum belajar." Youngjae langsung memotong kalimat Daehyun yang juga ingin menolaknya.

"Jinja? Aigoo, Jung Daehyun." Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Aku tidak mengerti materinya umma. Tapi tenang, aku sudah membuat beberapa catatan kecil untuk ujian nanti." Ujar Daehyun dengan bangganya.

 _'Plak.'_ Mrs. Jung menjitak kepala Daehyun yang membuatnya malu didepan Mr.  & Mrs. Yoo.

"Hahaha. Itu wajar Daehyun-ah, dulu appa juga sepertimu." Mr. Yoo tertawa renyah ketika mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"Umma dengar kan? Abeoji juga seperti itu." Daehyun merasa dibela oleh mertuanya.

"Curang. Jika appa juga seperti itu, kenapa aku selalu dimarahi saat melakukannya dulu." Gumam Youngjae.

"Karena appa tidak ingin kau seperti appa." Sahut Mr. Yoo yang mendengar dengan jelas kalimat yang keluar dari Youngjae.

Melihat pandangan penuh tanya dari orang-orang yang ada dimeja makan, Mr. Yoo pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saat muda dulu, appa sering melakukan hal seperti itu, bermalas-malasan dan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tapi setelah melihat beberapa anak kecil yang kurang beruntung dan harus membantu orangtua mereka untuk bekerja, appa menjadi sadar. Mereka saja bisa bekerja keras seperti itu untuk bertahan hidup, kenapa appa yang hidupnya selalu dibiayai oleh orangtua justru tidak dapat bekerja keras untuk masa depan sendiri? Dan mulai saat itu, appa mulai menghilangkan kebiasaan lama appa dan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Kenapa? Karena appa ingin mencoba bertanggung jawab. Jika memenuhi kewajiban sebagai siswa yang sangat mudah saja tidak bisa, bagaimana untuk memenuhi kewajiban yang lain?" Cerita Mr. Yoo panjang lebar sambil memandang Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian.

"Appa, ceritamu benar-benar menyinggung Daehyunie." Sindir Youngjae dengan melirik Daehyun yang sudah mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Appa tidak menyinggung siapapun, appa hanya berbagi pengalaman agar kalian juga bisa bertanggung jawab atas hidup kalian."

"Dalam semua hal? Walaupun hal yang terjadi itu bukan keinginan kita?" Daehyun seolah ingin membalas sindiran Youngjae.

"Tentu. Semua yang kita lakukan di hidup ini pasti ada hasilnya, entah itu sesuai keinginan kita ataupun tidak. Dan kita harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu."

"Whoaa, appa seperti motivator saja kkk." Youngjae yang sama sekali tidak sadar Daehyun tengah menyindirnya pun hanya mentertawakan ayahnya.

"Err, maaf besan. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang. Silakan kalian lanjutkan makan malamnya." Pamit Mrs. Jung sebelum bangun dari duduknya.

"Biar aku bantu." Ucap Mrs. Yoo yang juga ikut bangun.

"Tidak tidak, kau bersantai saja disini besan." Cegat Mrs. Jung.

"Aniya, aku ingin membantumu. Lagipula aku ingin mengobrol denganmu sebelum kau berangkat kkk" Mrs. Yoo bersikeras karena ia ingin sekali membicarakan banyak hal yang tentunya tidak nyaman jika dibicarakan didekat Youngjae dan juga Daehyun.

"Ah ya sudah kalau begitu, kajja. Sekalian kita bawa barang-barang kalian ke kamarku."

"Kami ke kamar dulu." Pamit Mrs. Yoo lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Mrs. Jung menuju ruang keluarga untuk mengambil barang bawaannya dan membawanya ke kamar Mrs. Jung yang akan ia tempati sementara.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae setelah kedua wanita itu pergi dari ruang makan.

"Untuk apa?" Youngjae menatap malas Daehyun seraya menikmati potongan jeruk yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Para istri sedang mengobrol di kamar. Kau kan juga seorang istri, harusnya kau juga ikut dengan mereka." Ledek Daehyun dengan tawa yang ditahan.

"Ck, kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Kenapa aku?" Daehyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kau terlihat sedih saat tau umma akan pergi. Kenapa kau tidak hampiri dan peluk umma saja sebelum umma berangkat." Youngjae balas mengejek Daehyun.

"Eish. Diam kau." Daehyun memicingkan matanya kepada Youngjae. Ia tidak menduga Youngjae menyadari kesedihannya tadi.

"Daehyunie jangan marah. Youngie hanya bercanda~" Youngjae berpura-pura bicara seperti anak kecil agar dapat menghibur Daehyun.

Daehyun mengulum senyumnya melihat ekspresi polos Youngjae yang tengah menggembungkan kedua pipinya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya cukup lama. Andai saja tidak ada orang lain dirumah, mungkin Daehyun akan langsung menerkam makhluk menggemaskan ini tanpa ragu.

"Daehyunie waeyo?" Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan menatap Daehyun dengan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Argh chagiya, berhentilah." Pinta Daehyun yang berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Berhenti apa, Daehyunie?"

"Aish Jung Youngjae!" Daehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ne?" Youngjae masih berbicara dengan ekspresi polosnya yang dibuat-buat. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Daehyun, Youngjae kini tengah berusaha menahan tawanya setelah melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang tampak frustasi menahan rasa gemasnya.

 _'Aigoo. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri ckck.'_ Mr. Yoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku anak serta menantunya tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena merasa terabaikan begitu saja oleh mereka. Ia pun memilih menyantap hidangan makan malam yang tersisa untuk mengusir rasa bosannya daripada harus menonton adegan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

-ooo-

"Aigoo, Daehyun-ah. Sudah berapa kali appa jelaskan, kau harus menentukan tingginya lebih dulu agar bisa menghitung kecepatan benda ini." Mr. Yoo menghela napasnya panjang.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, saat ini Mr. Yoo bersama Daehyun dan Youngjae serta Mrs. Yoo tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk belajar bersama. Meski sulit, namun Mr. Yoo tetap bersabar membantu Daehyun yang memang memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencerna semua materi yang ia ajarkan. Berbeda jauh dengan Youngjae yang tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali saat menjawab soal-soal yang disiapkan oleh ayahnya.

"Hehe, mianhae. Aku lupa tentang rumus ini." Daehyun memasang wajah tak bersalahnya setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan dalam menjawab.

"Kita baru membahas rumus ini beberapa menit yang lalu, Daehyun-ah. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa." Mr. Yoo berdecak pelan yang membuat Mrs. Yoo dan Youngjae tertawa pelan melihatnya yang hampir pasrah dengan Daehyun.

"Pfft. Dasar pikun." Cibir Youngjae.

"Namanya juga belajar, wajar jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Betulkan eommoni?" Daehyun membela dirinya.

"Kkk, ne ne. Tapi ada baiknya kau berusaha mengingatnya, Daehyunie." Saran Mrs. Yoo sambil mengusap rambut Daehyun lembut.

"Gwaenchana, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa dengan semua rumus ini. Kau hanya perlu mengerjakan banyak soal agar tetap ingat." Mr. Yoo menyemangati.

"Memangnya dia bisa? Paling-paling setelah ini dia akan lupa lagi." Youngjae menyangsikan.

"Youngjae-ya, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Tegur Mr. Yoo pada anaknya yang mengeluarkan kalimat tidak sopan.

'Kalau tidak begitu, dia tidak mungkin mau berusaha, appa.' Batin Youngjae yang enggan merespon ayahnya.

"Siapa bilang. Aku pasti akan ingat semua rumus-rumus ini, lihat saja nanti." Ujar Daehyun lantang, ia merasa tidak terima telah diremehkan oleh Youngjae.

'Benarkan?' Youngjae hanya diam dengan wajah yang sangat datar, berusaha menyamarkan ekspresi senangnya yang berhasil membuat Daehyun bersemangat meski dengan cara yang tidak langsung.

"Aigoo aigoo, anak appa semangat sekali."

"Aku perlu bukti, bukan omong kosongmu, Jung." Balas Youngjae sambil menyerahkan lembaran soal yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan pada ayahnya untuk diperiksa.

"Aish. Diam dan lihat saja." Gerutu Daehyun yang kembali fokus dengan soal-soal miliknya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang terlewat?" Mr. Yoo mengecek satu persatu hasil pekerjaan Youngjae.

"Tentu saja. Semua sudah lengkap dengan cara penyelesaiannya." Jawab Youngjae santai sembari duduk disamping ibunya yang berada di sofa dan bersandar serta memeluk lengan ibunya manja.

"Abeoji, soal yang ini harus menggunakan rumus yang mana?" Daehyun menginterupsi ayah mertunya yang tengah sibuk mencocokkan jawaban Youngjae dengan kunci jawaban yang ia pegang.

"Ah yang ini?" Mr. Yoo menunjuk soal yang dipertanyakan oleh Daehyun.

"Ne, abeoji." Angguk Daehyun sekilas.

"Kau cari rumus kecepatan cahaya di buku itu, semuanya lengkap." Mr. Yoo menunjuk sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di dekat Daehyun.

"Arraseo" Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. Sesuai perintah, ia membuka buku di dekatnya tersebut dan mencari rumus yang telah disebutkan oleh ayah mertuanya.

"Ckck, Youngjae-ya. Kenapa kau menambahkan hasilnya. Harusnya kau bagi saja semua angka disini." Komentar Mr. Yoo saat menemukan hasil pekerjaan Youngjae yang berbeda dengan kunci jawaban setelah cukup lama ia memeriksa.

"Ssh. Dia tertidur yeobo." Kata Mrs. Yoo pelan seraya mengusap lengan Youngjae agar tetap tertidur nyenyak.

"Eh?" Daehyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengarah pada Youngjae yang memang sudah tidur dengan pulas di bahu ibunya.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Mr. Yoo yang tersenyum melihat wajah tenang anaknya.

"Lumayan, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Mrs. Yoo pelan.

"Kasian dia. Pasti sangat lelah." Gumam Mr. Yoo.

"Em... Biar aku pindahkan dia ke kamar saja." Usul Daehyun yang langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Youngjae yang berada di sofa.

"Sebaiknya juga begitu." Setuju Mr. Yoo atas usulan Daehyun. "Kau ingin appa bantu?"

"Aniyo abeoji, aku sudah terbiasa mengangkatnya." Tolak Daehyun yang perlahan memindahkan tubuh Youngjae ke gendongannya.

"Bukankah dia cukup berat? Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan?" Tawar Mrs. Yoo mengingat kondisi anaknya kini.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo eommoni." Tolak Daehyun lagi dengan suara pelannya setelah berhasil menggendong tubuh Youngjae yang tampaknya tidak terganggu oleh suara-suara disekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu pelan-pelan saja." Pesan Mrs. Yoo pada Daehyun.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu." Pamit Daehyun lalu berjalan menuju anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai dimana kamarnya dan Youngjae berada.

"Bukankah dia sangat bertanggung jawab, yeobo?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo sambil memeluk lengan suaminya seraya memperhatikan Daehyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Harus ku akui, untuk urusan Youngjae dia selalu bertanggung jawab. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi." Jawab Mr. Yoo dengan anggukan serta senyuman simpul yang terukir di wajahnya.

-ooo-

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Daehyun pun segera merebahkan tubuh Youngjae pada tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya agar ia tetap tertidur dengan nyenyak. Namun Daehyun tidak pergi begitu saja, ia justru memilih duduk jongkok di samping tempat tidur mereka sehingga ia dapat mengusap kepala serta wajah Youngjae dengan sayang.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan hm?" Gumam Daehyun setelah melihat Youngjae yang tersenyum didalam tidurnya.

"Kau memimpikan keluarga kita?" Walau tidak ada tanggapan, Daehyun terus saja mengajak Youngjae untuk bicara.

"Apa anak kita juga ada dalam mimpimu, chagiya?" Tanya Daehyun sambil mengalihkan tangannya kearah perut Youngjae lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Jagoan kecil, kau tidak akan menyusahkan umma, bukan?" Pembicaraan Daehyun kini beralih pada sosok yang ada didalam perut Youngjae, tangannya tidak henti mengusap perut tersebut.

"Walaupun saat ini umma tidak begitu memperdulikanmu, tapi kau harus tau. Jauh didalam hatinya, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu." Daehyun membicarakan hal baik tentang Youngjae.

"Jangan marah pada umma, ne? Kau harus tetap menyayangi dan menjaganya juga. Sama seperti yang appa lakukan untuk umma."

"Apa kau sedang tidur? Aigoo, bagus sekali. Kalian berdua tidur tanpa menunggu appa ckck. Tega sekali." Daehyun berpura-pura kesal.

"Gwaenchana, kalian beristirahatlah. Appa masih harus berusaha untuk kalian kkk." Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Daehyun.

 _'Daehyun-ah, ponselmu bergetar beberapa kali.'_ Teriakan Mrs. Yoo yang terdengar samar dari lantai bawah pun memaksa Daehyun menghentikan obrolannya.

"Huft, nenekmu sudah berteriak saja aegi. Sepertinya appa harus meninggalkan kalian." Adu Daehyun setelah mendengar suara ibu mertuanya.

"Kau harus baik-baik didalam sana, arra? Kami sangat menyayangimu." Daehyun tersenyum kecil sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk mengecup perut Youngjae dengan lembut.

"Dan aku menyayangimu, Jung Youngjae." Daehyun beralih mengecup kening serta bibir Youngjae sebelum bangun dari posisinya saat ini untuk beranjak pergi menuju ruang keluarga dimana ayah dan ibu mertuanya masih menunggunya turun kembali, berkumpul dengan mereka.

-ooo-

"Youngjae bangun lagi?" Tanya Mr. Yoo saat Daehyun kembali dari kamar dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak abeoji." Geleng Daehyun sembari duduk dibawah sofa seperti sebelumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru turun? Umma kira dia terbangun saat dipindahkan."

"Dia tidur sangat nyenyak, eommoni. Tenang saja." Balas Daehyun sambil mengerjakan kembali soal-soal yang sempat ia tinggalkan diatas meja tanpa memandang kearah ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang tengah duduk di sofa, tepat dibelakangnya.

"Lalu?" Mrs. Yoo penasaran.

"Karena ada kesempatan, aku mengajak bicara anakku dulu." Jawab Daehyun dengan senyum lebar walaupun kedua orang dewasa tersebut tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Aigoo, pantas saja wajahmu terlihat ceria setelah kembali." Ujar Mrs. Yoo seraya mengacak rambut Daehyun.

"Tidak tau kenapa, aku menjadi semangat setelah bicara dengannya. Ya walaupun aku harus menunggu kesempatan Youngjae tertidur pulas lebih dulu." Cerita Daehyun.

 _'Drrt. Drrt.'_

"Oh iya, ponselmu bergetar sejak tadi. Coba kau lihat, mungkin saja penting." Mrs. Yoo mengingatkan ketika kembali mendengar getaran ponsel Daehyun yang terletak disudut meja.

"Ah, dari Moon Jongup." Daehyun membaca notifikasi pada layar ponsel yang menunjukkan tiga panggilan telepon tak terjawab serta sebuah pesan singkat dari Jongup.

 _'Hyung, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?'_

"Aish anak ini." Daehyun melirik jam dinding yang sudah mengarah pada angka 11 lalu dengan cepat ia membalas pesan tersebut.

 _'Tidak. Pulanglah, ini sudah malam Jongup-ah.'_ Nasehat Daehyun layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya.

 _'Arra, sebentar lagi.'_ Jongup membalas pesan dalam sekejap.

"Jongupie?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo pada Daehyun yang tengah menatap layarnya.

"Ah ne." Jawab Daehyun sambil menaruh kembali ponselnya keatas meja dan menatap ibu mertuanya.

"Kenapa dia belum pulang juga? Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Suruh dia pulang, Daehyunie." Saran Mrs. Yoo yang pada dasarnya sudah mengetahui keadaan Jongup dari besannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya, emmoni. Dia bilang sebentar lagi akan pulang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Mrs. Yoo bernapas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Youngjae dan cucu kami? Apa Youngjae belum memperdulikan anaknya juga?" Mr. Yoo setengah menebak.

Daehyun menghela napasnya berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Begitulah, dia masih tidak menganggap kehadiran anak kami, abeoji." Wajah Daehyun begitu sendu saat bercerita pada ayah mertuanya.

"Kelihatannya dia juga masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya dan tidak memperdulikan saran kita sebelumnya."

"Aigoo, anak itu masih saja keras kepala. Umma khawatir dengan kesehatan dia dan anaknya jika dia tetap memaksakan diri. Seperti yang kita tau, kondisi Youngjae berbeda dengan yang lain. Daya tahan tubuhnya juga pasti berbeda. Bagaimana kalau..." Mrs. Yoo tampak sangat khawatir setelah mendengar penjelasan Daehyun.

"Apa dia pikir ucapanku dan Daehyun kemarin tidak serius? Ini semua demi kebaikannya. Kenapa dia masih tidak mengerti juga. Ck." Mr. Yoo berusaha menahan kesabarannya.

"Tenang yeobo, biar aku saja yang menasehatinya nanti." Mrs. Yoo menenangkan suaminya.

"Dia tidak akan menurut padamu, chagiya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau yang menasehatinya. Apalagi kalau kau sampai memarahinya." Balas Mrs. Yoo pelan.

"Ucapan ku dan Daehyun saja tidak dia dengar. Apalagi ucapanmu yang lembut itu. Dia pasti akan semakin keras kepala." Kata Mr. Yoo yang begitu mengenal watak anaknya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir jika dia tetap memilih kuliahnya dibanding anaknya sendiri." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya, yeobo. Aku yakin dia akan melepas impiannya itu, tidak peduli seberapa besar harapannya selama ini. Tenanglah." Mrs. Yoo meyakinkan Mr. Yoo meskipun dalam hati kecilnya juga tersimpan keraguan.

"Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Kau pasti tau sikap anakmu, dia selalu memperjuangkan impiannya sejak kecil."

"Itu..."

"Hm.. Abeoji, eommoni. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membujuknya sekali lagi? Lagipula aku hanya memintanya untuk menunda sementara, bukan untuk menghapus semua impiannya itu." Daehyun menyela diskusi antara kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Pasti sangat sulit membujuknya."

"Apa boleh buat abeoji. Setidaknya aku harus berusaha mengubah pikirannya saat ini. Aku tidak ingin dia mengabaikan anaknya hanya demi kuliah dan cita-citanya."

"Biar appa bantu kau bicara dengannya."

"Andwae. Biar Daehyunie bicara sendiri saja. Setidaknya, Daehyunie masih bisa mengontrol emosinya saat berhadapan dengan sikap keras kepala Youngjae." Ujar Mrs. Yoo terus terang.

"Aku juga seperti itu."

"Tidak. Emosimu lebih mudah terpancing, yeobo. Aku tidak mau kau memarahi atau mengeluarkan kalimat kasar padanya."

"Gwaenchana abeoji. Aku akan mencari waktu dan suasana yang tepat untuk bicara dengannya." Daehyun menimpali kalimat ibu mertuanya. Jujur saja, Daehyun takut Youngjae akan merasa tertekan jika mendapat amarah dari ayahnya yang mungkin saja dapat berpengaruh pada anaknya juga.

"Aku pulang." Kalimat sapaan dari Jongup yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah pun menghentikan pembicaraan dari Daehyun dan juga mertuanya.

"Jongup-ah, kau sudah pulang." Mrs. Yoo langsung menyapa Jongup sesaat setelah pria bermata sipit itu mendekat kearah mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma ahjussi." Jongup refleks membungkukkan badannya ketika melihat kedua orangtua Youngjae berada dihadapannya.

"Annyeong~ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kkk."

"Ah ne. Kalian menginap disini?" Tanya Jongup ragu seraya duduk dibawah, samping Daehyun.

Mr. Yoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Karena besok hari ujian Daehyun dan Youngjae, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menginap."

 _'Apa aku menginap di rumah Himchan hyung saja..'_ Batin Jongup yang berpikir kedua orangtua Youngjae akan menempati kamar tamu yang sedang ia tempati.

"Jongup-ah, kau melamun?" Mrs. Yoo menyadarkan Jongup yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"A-aniyo ahjumma."

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka akan tidur di kamar ibuku selagi dia tidak ada. Kau tidak usah berpikir pergi kemana-mana." Ujar Daehyun yang bisa menebak pemikiran Jongup.

"Mereka sudah tau, Jongup-ah. Umma yang menceritakannya." Lanjut Daehyun saat Jongup memicingkan mata kearahnya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu sungkan pada kami. Kau sudah kami anggap anak sendiri, Jongup-ah." Timpal Mr. Yoo.

"Aku malu dengan keadaan keluargaku, ahjussi." Balas Jongup jujur.

"Ini bukan salahmu, jadi untuk apa kau malu hm?" Mrs. Yoo mengusap punggung Jongup lembut.

"Bukankah kita juga keluarga? Kau tidak perlu malu." Ujar Mrs. Yoo lagi.

"Ne... kamsahamnida." Jongup menundukkan kepalanya cukup lama.

"Eish, kau kaku sekali." Ejek Daehyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Jongup.

"Kkk, jangan mengatainya Daehyun-ah." Mrs. Yoo membela Jongup yang hanya diam.

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah makan malam?" Mrs. Yoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongup yang menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bukannya kau pergi bersama Junhong, kenapa kau belum makan?"

"Kami hanya memakan makanan kecil, hyung."

"Ya sudah, ahjumma buatkan nasi goreng untukmu. Kau mau?"

"Aku mau eommoni." Daehyun menjawab lebih dulu sebelum Jongup menjawabnya.

"Daehyun-ah, bukankah kau ingin belajar?' Tegur Mr. Yoo yang heran mendengar Daehyun justru memesan makanan pada istrinya.

"Aku lapar abeoji." Daehyun memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Kau baru makan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah, sekarang kau harus fokus belajar dulu, setelah pekerjaanmu selesai baru kau boleh makan." Saran Mr. Yoo yang langsung membuat Daehyun cemberut.

"Eommoni~ aku lapar~" Daehyun berusaha mengambil perhatian Mrs. Yoo.

"Biarkan saja yeobo. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika sedang lapar seperti ini." Bela Mrs. Yoo diikuti anggukan Daehyun.

"Aigoo, anak dan menantu sama saja." Gerutu Mr. Yoo karena kesamaan sikap Daehyun dan Youngjae yang selalu meminta dukungan dari istrinya saat ia melarang sesuatu.

"Aku lapar~" Daehyun memeluk perutnya yang memang sesekali berbunyi.

"Arraseo. Kau bisa makan..."

"Yes!"

"...tapi setelah kau mengerjakan lima soal ini." Mr. Yoo melanjutkan kalimatnya yang kembali membuat Daehyun tertunduk lesu.

"Kau mau tidak?" Tanya Mr. Yoo pada Daehyun yang tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau satu soal?"

"Tidak ada nego, Daehyun-ah."

Daehyun berdecak pelan, mau tidak mau ia tetap harus menuruti perintah mertuanya. "Abeoji, kau tega sekali." Cibir Daehyun yang terpaksa kembali berkutat dengan lembaran soalnya yang belum selesai ia kerjakan.

"Kalau begitu, umma akan menyiapkan semuanya." Kata Mrs. Yoo yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Daehyun seraya bangun dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"Jongup-ah, sebentar lagi kau juga akan ujian bukan?" Mr. Yoo mengajak bicara Jongup yang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Ne, ahjussi." Jawab Jongup singkat.

"Ya sudah, kau sekalian belajar bersama Daehyun saja. Ahjussi akan mengajarimu." Ajak Mr. Yoo.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, ahjussi. Aku sudah belajar bersama Junhongie tadi pagi. Dan kepalaku jadi sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir." Jongup terpaksa berbohong. Ia merasa tidak enak jika menolaknya secara langsung.

"Alasan." Gumam Daehyun sangat pelan.

"Oh, tidak apa. Lain kali saja." Kata Mr. Yoo santai.

"Ne, kamsahamnida ahjussi. Kalau begitu aku permisi pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian." Pamit Jongup pada Mr. Yoo sopan lalu berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Silakan. Cepat kembali sebelum jatah makananmu dimakan oleh Daehyun." Pesan Mr. Yoo sambil tertawa pelan saat Jongup mulai menjauh.

"Ck, abeoji. Aku tidak serakus itu." Daehyun tidak terima.

"Sst, dilarang protes. Kerjakan saja sebelum makananmu jadi." Balas Mr. Yoo yang berpura-pura serius.

"Tapi aku lapar. Aku selesaikan semua ini setelah makan saja." Ujar Daehyun dengan nada memelas.

"Daehyun-ah." Panggil Mr. Yoo yang sudah menampilkan ekspresi dingin pada Daehyun.

"Hehe, aku bercanda abeoji." Cengir Daehyun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia pun langsung mengalihkan konsentrasinya kembali pada lembaran-lembaran soal miliknya dan mengabaikan pandangan Mr. Yoo yang terlihat dingin.

 _'Pfft. Sepertinya caraku tadi berhasil.'_ Batin Mr. Yoo yang memang sengaja bersikap dingin dan tegas agar Daehyun tidak bermain-main saat belajar. Sambil bersandar pada bahu sofa, Mr. Yoo pun terus mengawasi Daehyun yang tidak bersuara setelah ditegur olehnya tadi dengan serius karena ia tidak ingin Daehyun mengalami kesusahan saat ujian besok.

:::::

Hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu atau bahkan dihindari oleh para siswa tingkat akhir itu pun akhirnya tiba. Seluruh sekolah menengah atas di penjuru kota Seoul dan kota lainnya kini tengah dipadati oleh keluarga serta kerabat yang ingin mendukung para siswa untuk mengikuti ujian Nasional yang diselenggarakan. Termasuk Youngjae yang sedang menunggu jam masuk ujian bersama ibunya di sudut area gedung kelas. Wajahnya tampak begitu tegang, jari-jari tangannya pun tak luput dari gigitannya untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang dan gugup tersebut.

"Youngie-ya. Kenapa mereka memandangi kita sambil berbisik seperti itu?" Kata Mrs. Yoo yang merasa tidak nyaman karena diperhatikan oleh beberapa siswa dan orangtua yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Biarkan saja umma. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan ketampanan anakmu." Jawab Youngjae yang tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar terus menggigit jarinya.

"Berhenti menggigit jarimu." Tegur Mrs. Yoo sambil menjauhkan jari Youngjae dari mulutnya.

"Aku gugup umma." Lagi-lagi Youngjae menggigit jarinya.

"Kenapa kau gugup hm? Kau kan sudah belajar sejak lama. Umma yakin kau pasti bisa melaluinya dengan mudah." Ujar Mrs. Yoo menyemangati seraya menarik kembali jari Youngjae dari mulutnya.

"Ani. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?" Mrs. Yoo menatap Youngjae penasaran.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan sikap Daehyunie tadi pagi." Youngjae menunduk lesu saat teringat sikap Daehyun yang berbeda. Bagaimana tidak, Daehyun yang biasanya ceria justru lebih banyak diam. Dia bahkan memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan bus umum dibanding menggunakan mobilnya sendiri ataupun diantar oleh mereka bertiga.

"Aku mengenal dia, umma. Dan aku tau dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk hari ini." Lanjut Youngjae.

"Jinjayo?"

"Ne. Itu karena umma pergi di hari pentingnya. Padahal dia sudah berharap umma akan mengantar dan menungguinya selama ujian agar dia lebih semangat."

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang langsung pada ibunya kemarin."

"Daehyunie tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan ibunya, umma." Ujar Youngjae yang memang sudah mengerti jalan pikiran Daehyun meskipun Daehyun tidak memberitahunya.

"Huft, mau bagaimana lagi. Pekerjaan besan juga sangat penting untuk masa depan kalian. Sama seperti yang appa lakukan saat ini." Mrs. Yoo memberi jawaban yang bijak.

"Umma. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menemaninya?" Youngjae tiba-tiba memberi ide.

"Umma?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat Youngjae.

"Tidak bisa, Youngie. Kalau pun umma pergi menemui Daehyun, dia pasti akan menyuruh umma kembali menemanimu." Tolak Mrs. Yoo dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aish. Lalu aku harus bagaimana. Dia pasti memerlukan dukungan dari kita, dan aku takut hal ini bisa mempengaruhi konsentrasinya nanti." Youngjae kembali menggigit jarinya.

"Gwaenchana. Umma yakin dia akan tetap berusaha walaupun ia hanya sendirian disana." Mrs. Yoo merangkul pundak anaknya agar lebih tenang.

"Kenapa umma sangat yakin? Aku saja masih khawatir dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Karena dia orang yang bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan masa depan keluarga kecil kalian di hari penentuan ini." Jawab Mrs. Yoo pelan namun mengena di hati Youngjae.

"Kau tau? Saat kau sudah tertidur tadi malam, dia justru memaksa appa untuk tetap mengajarinya hingga dini hari karena dia tidak ingin gagal." Lanjut Mrs. Yoo.

"Benarkah?" Youngjae terlihat ingin mendengar cerita Mrs. Yoo lebih lanjut.

Mrs. Yoo mengangguk disertai senyuman, "Dia juga bilang, dia sangat ingin membuat kita semua merasa bangga melihat keberhasilannya, dan dia ingin membuktikan pada appa dan umma bahwa memilihnya sebagai pendampingmu adalah pilihan yang tepat."

 _'Blush.'_ Youngjae tidak dapat menahan rasa senang dan malunya saat mendengar cerita dari ibunya tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Youngjae yang tanpa sadar tersipu malu.

"Aigoo, Daehyunie memang selalu bisa membuat anak umma tersenyum." Sindir Mrs. Yoo seraya mengacak rambut Youngjae gemas melihat tingkah anak kesayangannya yang tampak tersipu akibat ucapan menantunya.

-ooo-

Sama seperti sekolah lainnya, sekolah Daehyun pun kini sudah dipadati oleh banyak orang yang ingin mendukung para siswa selama ujian. Daehyun menghela napas panjang berulang kali saat berjalan memasuki lorong kelas. Suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini, perasaan gugup dan sedih menjadi satu. Gugup karena dia akan menghadapi ujian yang akan menentukan nasibnya nanti, dan sedih karena dia harus melewati hari penting ini sendirian. Memang sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah tadi mertuanya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, dan bahkan ayah mertuanya ingin menungguinya selama ujian berlangsung. Namun Daehyun langsung menolak, menurutnya Youngjae lebih berhak mendapatkan perhatian dari dua orang dewasa yang cukup jarang ditemui tersebut. Biarlah Youngjae menghabiskan momen berharga ini bersama orangtuanya seperti siswa yang lain, tanpa harus terganggu oleh Daehyun.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun! Disini." Seru Youngwoon yang tengah berkumpul bersama dua siswa namja yang juga teman sekelasnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Daehyun pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia memasang senyum khasnya lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum bergegas menghampiri ketiga temannya tersebut.

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat." Ujar Youngwoon yang diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Aku tidak mungkin terlambat di hari penting kkk. Kalian sudah lama datang?" Daehyun balas bertanya.

"Lumayan. Oh ya, kau sendirian saja? Dimana keluargamu?" Tanya salah satu teman Daehyun.

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa? Kau bilang ini hari penting, kenapa tidak ada yang menemanimu?"

"Ibuku sedang bekerja. Ah sudahlah, kalian juga sendiri bukan?"

"Siapa bilang? Keluarga kami sedang berkumpul disana." Tunjuk Youngwoon pada deretan bangku panjang yang dijadikan sebagai tempat berkumpul bagi orangtua mereka.

"Oh.. Baguslah kkk." Daehyun tertawa dipaksakan setelah melihat orangtua teman-temannya yang tampak akrab satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah lulus nanti? Universitas ternama pasti tidak akan mau menerima kita bagaimana pun hasil ujian yang kita dapatkan." Youngwoon membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka dengan sebuah keluhan.

"Molla. Mungkin aku akan bekerja saja."

"Na ddo. Keluargaku mana mungkin sanggup membiayai kuliahku di Universitas Swasta." Keluh yang lainnya.

"Hah, kenapa kita harus lulus di sekolah jelek ini." Gumam Youngwoon sedikit mengkritik sekolah yang akan ia tinggalkan sebentar lagi.

"Mungkin sudah nasib kita. Bisa lulus dan kuliah di universitas murahan saja sudah jadi keberuntungan untuk kita."

"Pfft, hidupmu terlalu pasrah Woojin-ah." Youngwoon mendorong kepala temannya yang memasang wajah pasrah saat mengatakan kalimat sebelumnya.

 _'Drrt.'_ Daehyun yang asik mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya itu pun segera merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan sebuah getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya.

 _'Baru satu jam kita berjauhan, tapi kenapa aku tetap merindukanmu.'_ Sebuah pesan dari Youngjae berhasil membuat Daehyun mengukir senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya." Gumam Daehyun sangat pelan. Ia merasa senang sekaligus aneh saat mendapatkan pesan manis dari Youngjae. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Daehyun langsung membalas pesan tersebut.

 _'Yah! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang mengigau?'_ Balas Daehyun dengan kerutan di keningnya.

 _'Aniyaaa, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu. Memangnya tidak boleh?'_ Pesan Youngjae dengan sisipan emoji menyedihkan.

 _'Tidak ada yang melarangmu chagiya kkk. Na ddo bogoshipdaaaa.'_ Daehyun begitu semangat.

' _Daehyunie~~'_ Pesan Youngjae lagi yang kini bernada manja.

Daehyun tersenyum membaca pesan Youngjae, dia sedang tidak bermimpi bukan? Tapi mana mungkin Youngjae mengiriminya pesan yang sangat manis berturut-turut.

' _Ne, chagiyaaa. Waeyo?'_

' _Aku merindukanmu '_

' _Arra, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi.'_

' _Kau tidak ingin bicara denganku sebelum ujian?'_

' _Bukankah sekarang kita sedang berbicara?'_

' _Maksudku, aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu paboyaaa. Itu saja kau tidak mengerti. Aish, Daehyun pabo!'_ Youngjae menyisipkan emoji dengan karakter yang tengah mendengus kesal, mewakili ekspresinya saat ini.

' _Oh. Kau ingin kita bicara lewat telepon? Baiklah, telepon saja aku.'_ Daehyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi yang dikirimkan Youngjae melalui pesan singkatnya.

' _Kau yang harus meneleponku lebih dulu, pabo!'_

' _Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan yang mengajakku bicara di telepon.'_

' _Ish, kau lupa? Di setiap drama, tokoh pria lah yang selalu menelepon kekasihnya lebih dulu.'_

' _Oh, aku ingat. Lalu?'_

' _Aish, sejak kapan kau tidak peka seperti Jongup dan Yongguk hyung huh? Menyebalkan sekali. Sudah, tidak jadi saja. Dasar Jung Daehyun pabo.'_ Omel Youngjae dalam pesan yang ia kirim.

"Pfft, pasti dia sedang menggembungkan pipinya saat ini." Gumam Daehyun yang sudah dapat menebak sikap Youngjae saat membalas pesannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bicara sendiri?" Tanya salah satu teman Daehyun yang menyadari tingkah Daehyun yang terlihat aneh.

"Aniyo." Daehyun menggeleng sekilas lalu memilih untuk berpindah posisi ke arah dinding agar dapat menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat.

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara sendiri? Seperti orang tidak waras saja." Teman Daehyun masih penasaran.

"Yah Woojin-ah, kau ini kuno sekali. Memangnya kau tidak tau? Semua orang pasti akan bertingkah aneh saat bicara dengan orang yang disukainya." Jelas Youngwoon pada temannya yang bernama Woojin tersebut seraya melirik Daehyun yang hanya tersenyum samar sebagai respon dari ucapannya.

"Oh jadi begitu. Ku pikir dia sudah tidak waras karena memikirkan ujian ini." Ujar Woojin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Daehyun tidak mungkin memikirkan ujian. Kau lihat saja, dia sangat santai bermain dengan ponselnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh buku sama sekali sejak tadi." Celetuk salah satu teman Daehyun lagi seraya menunjuk Daehyun yang kembali asik bermain ponsel.

"Hahaha, kali ini kau benar Jiho-ya. Dia juga terlihat tidak peduli datang ke sekolah tanpa ditemani keluarganya. Aigoo, apa dia akan lulus jika terus santai seperti ini ckck." Woojin berdecak pelan.

"Kalian bicara seperti orang benar saja." Youngwoon menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar kalimat dari beberapa temannya yang pada dasarnya juga sangat pemalas, sama seperti dirinya dan juga Daehyun.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Daehyun untuk candaan-candaan yang diberikan oleh temannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengetuk layar ponselnya untuk mencari nomor kontak Youngjae yang ingin dia hubungi, seperti keinginan Youngjae. Baru saja Daehyun akan melakukan panggilan telepon untuk Youngjae, namun panggilan video dari ibunya lebih dulu muncul dan menunda rencananya.

 _'Umma annyeong?'_ Sapa Daehyun dengan nada senormal mungkin.

 _'Aegiiii.'_ Seru Mrs. Jung sesaat setelah Daehyun menjawab panggilannya.

 _'Eish umma, jangan berteriak.'_ Tegur Daehyun yang segera memasang earphone ditelinganya karena tidak ingin suara Mrs. Jung mengganggu siswa lain.

 _'Kkk, mianhae. Umma terlalu bersemangat. Bagaimana, apa kau sudah siap?'_ Tanya Mrs. Jung yang tidak dapat dipungkiri sangat khawatir dengan hasil ujian Daehyun nantinya.

 _'Umma tidak lihat wajahku sekarang seperti zombie? Aku terus belajar dan hanya tidur satu jam ummaaa.'_ Daehyun mengadu layaknya seorang anak kecil.

 _'Zombie? Aniyaaa, anak umma tetap tampan meskipun tidak tidur kkk.'_ Puji Mrs. Jung yang membuat Daehyun tersenyum senang.

 _'Ah ya, dimana ibunya Youngie?'_

 _'Eommoni? Tentu saja mengantar Youngjae dengan abeoji.'_ Jawab Daehyun santai.

 _'Mwoya? Aigoo, padahal umma sudah meminta besan agar salah satu dari mereka menemanimu untuk ujian. Kenapa mereka justru ke sekolah Youngie.'_

 _'Aku yang menolaknya umma, gwaenchana. Aku bisa sendiri kkk.'_

 _'Tapi kau akan terlihat menyedihkan jika sendirian seperti ini.'_

 _'Ani, aku punya teman-teman disini. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku menyuruh mereka untuk menemani anaknya? Ku rasa Youngjae yang lebih memerlukan dukungan dari mereka, umma. Bukan aku.'_ Daehyun mengangguk diakhir kalimatnya.

 _'Aigoo, sejak kapan anak umma bisa berpikir secara dewasa seperti ini hm? Tidak seperti biasanya.'_

 _'Anakmu sudah besar umma kkk.'_

 _'Hah, benar. Kau yang dulunya selalu berada digendongan umma, sekarang justru sudah tumbuh dewasa. Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat.'_ Ucap Mrs. Jung pelan.

 _'Uljima umma.'_ Daehyun mencoba memberi semangat pada ibunya.

 _'Siapa yang ingin menangis? Umma justru senang, karena sebentar lagi akan ada Daehyunie kecil yang akan menggantikanmu kkk.'_ Raut wajah Mrs. Jung berubah ceria saat membayangkan cucunya yang akan segera lahir beberapa bulan ke depan.

 _'Semoga saja umma.'_ Gumam Daehyun pelan ditengah tawa bahagia ibunya.

 _'Kau bicara apa? Umma tidak mendengarnya.'_

 _'A-aniyo. Umma terlihat senang sekali. Aku pasti akan terabaikan jika dia sudah lahir.'_ Daehyun berpura-pura cemburu. Ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana keputusan Youngjae nanti, tapi tidak ada salahnya saat ini ia menyenangkan ibunya yang selalu memikirkan anak mereka.

 _'Memang. Untuk apa umma mengurusmu huh? Kau kan sudah punya Youngie yang selalu mengurusmu.'_

 _'Eish umma, aku juga memerlukanmu.'_

 _'Andwae, umma ingin mengurus cucu umma saja.'_ Tolak Mrs. Jung mentah-mentah.

 _'Umma tega sekali.'_ Daehyun menekuk wajahnya kesal.

 _'Kkk, umma bercanda aegi~ Umma juga menyayangimu.'_

 _'Aku tidak percaya.'_

 _'Omo, bagaimana umma membuktikannya hm? Haruskah umma berteriak?'_

 _'Ani.'_

 _'Lalu kau ingin umma melakukan apa?'_

 _'Arahkan kameranya pada pipi umma.'_

 _'Eh?'_ Meski Mrs. Jung bingung, ia tetap menuruti perintah Daehyun dan mengarahkan kamera kearah pipinya.

 _'Begini?'_ Terdengar suara Mrs. Jung yang tidak mengerti.

 _'Tahan sebentar.'_ Kata Daehyun lalu menempelkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik ke layar ponselnya, seakan ingin memberikan kecupan virtual kepada ibunya.

 _'Aigoo, anak umma manis sekali.'_ Mrs. Jung tidak dapat menahan senyumnya karena tingkah Daehyun yang terkesan kekanakan seperti ini.

"Daehyun-ah, kau gila? Kenapa kau mencium ponselmu huh?" Tanya Woojin seraya mengintip layar ponsel Daehyun untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Aish kau menganggu saja. Aku sedang bicara dengan ibuku. Diamlah."

"Ibumu?" Woojin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah ibu Daehyun yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Oh! Bukankah dia pengusaha terkenal itu?" Seru Woojin yang membuat temannya yang lain ikut memperhatikan layar ponsel Daehyun.

"Mana? Aku juga ingin melihatnya." Youngwoon mendorong kepala Woojin yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Whoaa benar. Aku sering melihat wajahnya beberapa kali di tv."

"Yak! Kalian tidak sopan sekali. Paling tidak ucapkan salam dulu padanya." Tegur Daehyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap teman-temannya.

"Mianhae. Annyeong haseyo ahjumma." Sapa teman-teman Daehyun pelan seraya menundukkan kepala mereka sekilas ke arah layar ponsel yang menampilkan ibu Daehyun yang tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

Daehyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap temannya tersebut. Dilepasnya earphone yang sedari tadi terpasang pada ponselnya untuk memudahkan teman-temannya berinteraksi dengan ibunya yang baru saja mereka kenal.

 _'Annyeong~'_ Mrs. Jung melambaikan tangannya.

 _'Terimakasih sudah mau berteman dengan uri Daehyunie. Dia tidak merepotkan kalian bukan?'_

 _'Aniyo, dia teman yang menyenangkan kkk.'_ Jawab Youngwoon, mewakili temannya yang lain.

 _'Syukurlah kalau begitu kkk. Kapan-kapan bermainlah ke rumah kami, ahjumma akan membuatkan masakan spesial untuk kalian.'_ Ujar Mrs. Jung basa-basi.

 _'Ne ahjumma, kamsahamnida.'_ Woojin menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

 _'Kau sudah siapkan semuanya? Baiklah, tunggu 5 menit lagi.'_ Tampak Mrs. Jung sedang berbicara pada seseorang yang baru memasuki kamar hotelnya.

 _'Sekretaris Ahn?'_ Tanya Daehyun pada ibunya.

 _'Ne, dia memberitahu umma harus rapat sekarang.'_

 _'Oh...'_ Daehyun menghela napasnya. Bagaimana lagi, walaupun ia masih merindukan ibunya tetap saja ia tidak dapat menahannya saat harus bekerja.

 _'Cha~ sampai disini dulu. Daehyunie, kau harus ingat pesan umma tadi malam ne. Hwaiting! Kalian juga, hwaiting~~'_ Mrs. Jung memberi semangat pada Daehyun dan teman-temannya yang masih melihatnya di layar ponsel.

 _'Ne, hwaiting~'_ Seru Youngwoon, Woojin dan juga yang lain lalu melambaikan tangan kearah Mrs. Jung sesaat sebelum panggilan video diakhiri.

"Daebak. Aku tidak menyangka kau orang kaya sungguhan." Youngwoon menatap kagum pada Daehyun yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Dia juga beberapa kali membawa mobil keluaran terbatas saat sekolah." Timpal Jiho.

"Ku pikir itu hanya mobil sewaan kkk." Celetuk Woojin disertai kekehannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau Daehyun anak orang kaya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia lebih kaya dari yang ku bayangkan." Jiho berdecak kagum.

"Jadi penerus JGroups itu kau? Whoaa, tidak sesuai dengan artikel yang ku baca." Woojin menggelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Diartikel itu tertulis, anak dari keluarga Jung memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Sedangkan kau?"

"Pfft, penulis artikel itu pasti merasa tidak enak menulis kebenaran tentang Daehyun yang...yah, kau tau sendiri." Youngwoon menggantung kalimatnya yang sontak membuat Jiho dan Woojin tertawa keras.

"Sst, kalian berisik sekali." Daehyun menatap ketiga temannya tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kkk, kami bercanda."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita siapkan contekan untuk ujian nanti." Ajak Jiho yang memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Punyaku sudah lengkap." Youngwoon memperlihatkan sedikit lembaran kertas kecil dari dalam saku bajunya.

"Kau ini amatiran sekali. Harusnya kau sembunyikan di dalam celana saja sepertiku. Pengawas pasti tidak akan tau."

"Bodoh, kau akan kesulitan membacanya. Lihat tanganku." Jiho menggulung lengan kanan baju seragamnya untuk memperlihatkan tulisan kecil yang ia tulis saat dirumah.

"Daehyun-ah, dimana punyamu? Tunjukkan pada kami." Pinta Youngwoon.

"Aku tidak punya." Jawab Daehyun santai.

"Mustahil." Sahut Woojin tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mungkin pertaruhkan kelulusanmu bukan? Kau lupa? Ujian ini sangat penting dan menentukan kehidupan kita. Jika kita gagal, maka hidup kita pasti akan semakin suram."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah belajar tadi malam. Aku yakin aku bisa." Balas Daehyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Huft, tapi tidak ada salahnya kau copy punyaku dulu. Siapa tau kau memerlukannya." Tawar Youngwoon.

 _'Drrt, Drrt.'_ Ponsel Daehyun kembali bergetar dan membuat Daehyun menunda ucapannya.

 _'Astaga. Aku lupa.'_ Daehyun menepuk keningnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Tidak ingin membuat orang yang disayanginya itu semakin kesal, Daehyun pun segera menjawab telepon tersebut.

 _'Chagiya annyeongggg.'_ Sapa Daehyun dengan nada seceria mungkin.

"Hah, diabaikan lagi." Gerutu Youngwoon.

"Pfft, biarkan saja." Jiho menepuk pundak Youngwoon beberapa kali.

 _'Daehyun-ah, ini umma.'_ Suara ibu mertuanya membuat Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya dan memeriksa kembali layar ponsel untuk memastikan nama si penelepon.

 _'Eommoni? Kenapa kau yang meneleponku?'_ Daehyun mendadak merasa ada yang janggal.

 _'Eum... Umma dan Youngie sedang ada di uks sekarang.'_ Kata Mrs. Yoo ragu.

 _'Wae? Ada apa dengannya?'_ Tanya Daehyun panik.

 _'Aish umma, kenapa kau meneleponnya.'_ Suara Youngjae terdengar lirih dari kejauhan.

 _'Jangan banyak bicara aegi, istirahat saja.'_ Sahut Mrs. Yoo.

 _'Eommoni, ada apa?'_ Daehyun semakin panik mendengar suara Youngjae.

 _'Ah hm... Tadi tiba-tiba saja Youngie merasa sangat pusing, tubuhnya juga berkeringat dingin. Jadi umma bawa saja dia ke UKS untuk istirahat.'_

 _'Hah, dia pasti tidak meminum obatnya tadi pagi. Ck, anak ini.'_ Gumam Daehyun sambil mengambil ransel yang ia letakkan dilantai.

 _'Bisakah kau mengantarkan obatnya ke sini? Umma khawatir jika dia diberi obat biasa akan berpengaruh pada janinnya.'_ Bisik Mrs. Yoo agar Youngjae tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

 _'Arraseo, aku akan mengambil obatnya lebih dulu dirumah lalu segera pergi menyusul kalian.'_

 _'Ne, mianhae. Umma harus merepotkanmu kali ini.'_

 _'Tidak, ini sudah kewajibanku. Kabari aku jika terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan segera tiba disana.'_ Ujar Daehyun yang langsung mematikan telepon dan bergegas pergi dari tempatnya.

"Yah, kau ingin pergi kemana? Satu jam lagi ujian kita dimulai." Cegat Jiho saat Daehyun akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari ujian. Sepertinya aku akan terlambat, tolong sampaikan pada pengawas." Ucap Daehyun sebelum berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dia kenapa.."

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada urusan mendadak."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita siapkan mental kita saja." Usul Jiho pada Woojin dan Youngwoon yang memperhatikan Daehyun yang masih terlihat berlari di lorong kelas.

-ooo-

"Tidak usah ummaa, aku tidak apa-apa." Youngjae berusaha menjauhkan tangan Mrs. Yoo yang ingin memijat lengan kanannya.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau terlalu memforsir tenagamu. Sudah berapa kali umma mengingatkanmu, jangan kelelahan. Tapi kau tetap saja. Apa harus appa yang mengingatkanmu agar kau menurut?" Omel Mrs. Yoo sembari memijat lengan Youngjae secara paksa.

"Mianhae, aku sudah merepotkan umma." Ucap Youngjae dengan rasa bersalah.

"Eh? Bukan begitu maksud umma. Umma hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, aegi." Jelas Mrs. Yoo sebelum Youngjae salah paham.

"Jinja?"

"Ne. Umma sangat sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Karena itu umma terus mengingatkanmu agar kau tidak terbaring lemah lagi."

"Ck, apa aku benar-benar terlihat lemah saat ini?"

"Ti-tidak. Maksud umma, kau hanya terlihat kelelahan saja. Iya, kau terlalu lelah." Mrs. Yoo meralat kalimatnya yang tentu saja dapat menyinggung Youngjae.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Youngjae yang dijawab anggukan oleh Mrs. Yoo.

"Tapi umma, sepertinya aku sudah sehat sekarang. Ayo kita keluar, aku tidak mau terlambat masuk ke ruang ujian." Ujar Youngjae yang perlahan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Andwae! Kau berbaring saja dulu, ujianmu masih cukup lama aegi." Mrs. Yoo menahan tangan Youngjae agar tidak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma. Jangan khawatir." Youngjae bersikeras dan memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Yak Jung Youngjae, siapa yang mengijinkanmu bangun huh? Cepat kembali ke tempat tidur." Daehyun yang baru saja membuka pintu UKS pun langsung menegur Youngjae yang mulai berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak apa a-hoek." Secara spontan Youngjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau lupa meminum obatmu hari ini Jae." Daehyun menuntun Youngjae pelan untuk kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak suka obat itu, Dae."

"Aku lebih tidak suka melihatmu sakit, chagiya."

"Aku sehat." Sahut Youngjae sambil menahan rasa mual yang ia rasakan.

"Tidak untuk saat ini." Daehyun menepuk pelan pipi berisi Youngjae.

"Daehyunie, kau membawa obatnya?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo yang menyadarkan Daehyun.

"Oh ne. Aku membawanya." Jawab Daehyun yang segera membuka ranselnya untuk mengambil beberapa jenis obat serta sebotol air yang ia simpan disana.

"Baguslah. Mianhae, umma merepotkanmu. Padahal kau sendiri sedang sibuk dengan ujianmu." Mrs. Yoo merasa tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana eommoni. Dia adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi sudah seharusnya aku yang mengurusnya." Ujar Daehyun dengan senyuman sembari menyuapi obat-obatan yang ia ambil kearah Youngjae.

"Oh ya, abeoji ada dimana?" Tanya Daehyun ketika menyadari ayah mertuanya tidak ada disekitar mereka.

"Ada sedikit masalah diperusahaan appa, jadi dia harus pergi kesana untuk menyelesaikannya." Jelas Youngjae setelah berhasil menelan paksa obat yang diberikan Daehyun.

"Oh.." Daehyun mengangguk mengerti sambil menyapu sisa air yang membekas di pinggir bibir Youngjae.

"Daehyunie.." Panggil Mrs. Yoo agar Daehyun menghiraukan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Ne eommoni?" Balas Daehyun yang ikut duduk disamping Youngjae dan bersandar pada dinding untuk menatap mertuanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau kembali ke sekolah saja? Kau akan terlambat jika terlalu lama disini." Saran Mrs. Yoo yang juga duduk menghadap mereka.

Daehyun menggeleng sekilas. "Aku masih ingin menemaninya." Jawabnya seraya menyenderkan kepala Youngjae di pundak kanannya.

"Umma mengerti. Tapi umma juga tidak ingin kau terlambat saat ujian. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak diijinkan untuk masuk ke ruangan?"

"Umma akan menjaga Youngie selama kau tidak ada. Jangan khawatir." Lanjut Mrs. Yoo saat melihat ada ekspresi keraguan di wajah Daehyun.

"Arra. Sebentar lagi eommoni." Angguk Daehyun sambil mengusap rambut Youngjae yang tampak nyaman bersandar pada Daehyun.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah siap?" Mrs. Yoo membuka pembicaraan baru saat suasana diantara mereka bertiga mulai hening.

"Siap tidak siap harus dijalani bukan kkk. Kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti." Jawab Daehyun yang terlihat pasrah.

"Jangan begitu. Umma yakin kau pasti bisa saat kau berusaha." Mrs. Yoo menjangkau pangkal kaki Daehyun yang berada ditempat tidur lalu menepuknya seakan ingin menyalurkan semangat untuk menantunya tersebut.

"Be-ru-sa-ha. Kau ingat itu? Awas saja kalau kau hanya pasrah dan menjawab semua soal ujian dengan asal." Pesan Youngjae yang masih nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya dan enggan menatap Daehyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Arraseo. Aku juga akan berusaha." Daehyun menarik-menghembuskan napasnya pendek. Ia sangat bosan mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat yang diberikan oleh ibu, mertua, serta Youngjae sejak tadi malam.

"Awas saja kau membuatku malu. Aku tidak ingin memiliki suami yang gagal ujian." Youngjae sengaja mengucapkan kalimatnya yang cukup tajam kepada Daehyun.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Cerewet sekali." Gerutu Daehyun.

"Kau bicara apa? Ulang sekali lagi." Perintah Youngjae yang langsung mendongakkan kepala kearah Daehyun saat mendengar perkataan Daehyun yang samar-samar.

"Perhatian sekali. Kau sangat perhatian chagiya, gomawo ne kkk." Cengir Daehyun. Ia sengaja meralat ucapan yang tidak sempat didengar oleh Youngjae. Diambilnya tangan Youngjae yang sedari tadi melingkar dilengannya lalu mengecup punggung tangan tersebut beberapa kali agar Youngjae mempercayainya.

Sementara Mrs. Yoo yang mendengar dengan jelas kalimat Daehyun tadi pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala heran melihat tingkah anak dan menantunya tersebut.

 _'Drrrt. Drrt.'_ Ponsel Daehyun kembali bergetar sehingga memaksa Daehyun untuk melepaskan tangan Youngjae agar dapat mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celana seragamnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Youngjae dengan tatapan curiga saat melihat Daehyun tersenyum sambil membuka ponselnya.

"Himchan hyung. Ada 5 panggilan tidak terjawab darinya." Jawab Daehyun yang terus menatap layar.

"Tidak perlu tersenyum seperti itu juga, Dae." Ada nada kesal pada ucapan Youngjae. Ia tidak suka melihat Daehyun yang tersenyum untuk orang lain, meskipun untuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh?" Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae yang sudah memicingkan mata kearahnya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal." Jawab Youngjae dingin, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Itu sama saja." Bukannya takut, Daehyun justru tertawa pelan dan menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak tau kenapa, sikap cemburu Youngjae saat ini lebih terlihat menggemaskan dibanding menakutkan seperti biasa.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku." Pinta Youngjae sambil memukul perut Daehyun pelan.

"Lucu sekali kkk." Daehyun tidak menghiraukan permintaan Youngjae dan masih memeluk tubuh mungil pria berpipi chubby itu dengan sayang.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Jung."

"Kau cemburu dengan Himchan hyung. Bukankah itu sangat lucu? Kkk."

"Aku tidak cemburu! Lagipula kenapa dia meneleponmu berulang kali? Kenapa tidak meneleponku saja? Memangnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu huh?" Omel Youngjae didalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Kau tanya saja pada dia." Daehyun melepas pelukan mereka sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Disodorkannya ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Youngjae untuk menelepon Himchan.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Youngjae langsung. Ia tidak mungkin menelepon Himchan, bisa-bisa rasa cemburunya akan terlihat jelas.

"Kau takut ditertawakan oleh dia?" Daehyun menahan tawanya karena sikap Youngjae yang terlalu gengsi itu.

"Ck, diam kau." Youngjae menutup mulut Daehyun agar berhenti mentertawakannya.

"Youngiee, tidak baik seperti itu pada Daehyunie." Tegur Mrs. Yoo yang dengan sigap menjauhkan tangan Youngjae dari mulut Daehyun.

"Aish. Kenapa umma membelanya." Kesal Youngjae yang kini menekuk wajahnya.

"Kkk, umma hanya tidak ingin kau berani pada suamimu aegi." Jelas Mrs. Yoo dengan wajah tidak enak karena sudah membuat anaknya kesal.

"Aigoo, eommoni memang yang terbaik." Merasa mendapat pembelaan dari mertuanya, Daehyun pun langsung mendekati dan memeluk Mrs. Yoo sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Aish, coba saja ada umma. Pasti dia akan membelaku." Guman Youngjae yang mengharapkan kehadiran ibu mertuanya.

"Sudah sudah. Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap. Dan kau Daehyunie, kembali lah ke sekolahmu." Saran Mrs. Yoo seraya melepas pelukan Daehyun lalu menepuk pelan pundak kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi eommoni, masih ada waktu-Astaga! Lima belas menit lagi ujian akan dimulai." Seru Daehyun ketika melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 8:25 pagi.

"Bisa-bisanya kau lupa waktu." Cibir Youngjae sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat Daehyun yang bergegas memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel sebelum pergi.

"Harusnya kau mengingatkanku." Sahut Daehyun yang mendengar cibiran Youngjae.

"Umma sudah mengingatkanmu." Youngjae tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Eish sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu Jae. Eommoni, aku titip dia." Pamit Daehyun pada Youngjae dan Mrs. Yoo yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak tadi.

"Ne, hati-hati." Pesan Mrs. Yoo seraya berdiri mengikuti Daehyun yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Daehyun-ah." Panggil Youngjae saat Daehyun akan membuka pintu.

"Apa?" Daehyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Youngjae yang masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil memandanginya dari jauh.

"Berjuanglah." Ucap Youngjae tulus disertai sebuah senyuman lebar yang sangat jarang ia berikan.

"Kau juga." Daehyun balas tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali berbalik untuk menarik gagang pintu yang ada di tangannya.

"Daehyun-ah." Panggil Youngjae lagi.

"Aish. Ada apa lagi hm?" Daehyun terpaksa membalikkan badannya.

"Poppo." Kata Youngjae sambil mengedipkan matanya, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi sepolos mungkin.

"Astaga Jung Youngjae. Kenapa kau memintanya disaat aku sedang terburu-buru huh?" Daehyun menarik napasnya berat sembari berjalan menghampiri Youngjae yang hanya terkekeh melihat responnya dengan langkah cepat.

 _'Chu.'_ Sebuah kecupan tepat dibibir Youngjae pun Daehyun berikan.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Daehyun memastikan sambil menatap lekat wajah Youngjae.

 _'Chu.'_ Youngjae memberikan kecupan dipipi kanan Daehyun sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pergilah." Ujar Youngjae lembut.

"Sampai jumpa, chagiya." Pamit Daehyun lagi seraya mengacak rambut Youngjae kasar, kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum ia akan benar-benar terlambat melaksanakan ujian sekolahnya.

"Aigoo, sepertinya anak umma sudah membaik." Goda Mrs. Yoo yang melihat Youngjae tidak berhenti tersenyum memandangi Daehyun yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku memang baik-baik saja umma." Sanggah Youngjae yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya sembari merapikan semua barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Kajja, kita keluar. Aku tidak ingin terlambat seperti Daehyunie kkk." Ajak Youngjae ketika sudah selesai berberes sambil merangkul pundak ibunya untuk pergi menuju ruang ujian.

Tampaknya kehadiran Daehyun tadi sudah menjadi penyemangat serta obat tersendiri bagi Youngjae dan membuat keadaannya yang sempat menurun kembali membaik dalam waktu yang cepat, bahkan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

-ooo-

"Kau sudah meneleponnya?" Tanya Yongguk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan serta celana pendek favoritnya. Dihampirinya Himchan yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kaki tempat tidur, sibuk menyiapkan keperluannya untuk kuliah dan bekerja hari ini .

"Sudah. Tapi tidak diangkat." Jawab Himchan yang sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Oh. Biar aku saja yang menghubungi mereka nanti." Ujar Yongguk yang memilih duduk di samping Himchan sembari mengeringkan helaian rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil ditangannya.

"Ya sudah." Kata Himchan singkat lalu kembali serius pada kegiatannya.

Ruangan tersebut pun kini hening, tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing penghuninya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing dalam waktu belasan menit.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Himchan menutup ranselnya yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa pakaian ganti, buku, serta perlengkapan lainnya tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Yongguk yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Semoga saja tidak." Jawab Himchan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi terfous pada barang bawaannya kearah Yongguk.

"Aigoo, kau belum selesai juga?" Himchan berdecak heran melihat gerakan Yongguk yang dinilainya lamban itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memerlukan waktu belasan menit hanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Himchan pun langsung mengambil alih handuk ditangan Yongguk dan membantunya untuk mengeringkan rambut yang masih cukup basah tersebut.

"Dasar lamban."

"Sengaja. Agar kau yang melakukannya." Yongguk membalas cibiran Himchan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada huh? Kau akan tetap seperti ini?"

Yongguk menatap wajah Himchan yang ada dihadapannya itu dalam diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau akan selalu ada disampingku bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Himchan bernada mantap seraya menyisir rambut Yongguk yang sudah selesai ia keringkan dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi padaku." Ujar Yongguk lirih sambil mengusap pipi Himchan lembut.

"Kenapa?" Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku jika kau tidak ada." Ucap Yongguk lalu mengecup bibir Himchan sekilas.

 _'Blush.'_ Wajah Himchan memerah. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana membalas kalimat Yongguk tersebut. Walau kalimat itu sudah sering ia dengar dalam drama yang ia tonton, namun ada rasa yang berbeda saat Yongguk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut secara langsung untuknya.

 _'Himchan ummaaa, Yongguk appaaaa. Kami dataang.'_ Suara Junhong dari arah luar membuat Yongguk menghela napas karena suasana romantis yang coba ia ciptakan terganggu oleh adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Anakmu datang." Kata Yongguk karena Junhong lagi-lagi memanggil mereka dengan sebutan umma-appa, sebuah panggilan sayang Junhong untuk mereka berdua.

"Enak saja. Aku belum memiliki anak."

"Belum?" Yongguk mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar kalimat Himchan.

"Eh? Maksudku tidak memiliki. Aigoo, aku salah bicara lagi." Tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan Yongguk atas ucapannya, Himchan pun bergegas berdiri dari duduknya lalu membukakan pintu kamar mereka untuk Junhong.

"Ummaaa, bogoshipeo~~" Junhong langsung memeluk tubuh Himchan sesaat setelah pintu kamar terbuka.

"Oh, Jongup-ah. Kau juga datang?" Sapa Himchan saat melihat sosok Jongup dari balik punggung Junhong yang terus memeluknya.

"Kenapa kalian datang kesini? Ku pikir kalian pergi menemani Daehyun dan Youngjae." Tanya Yongguk yang juga menghampiri Himchan, Junhong dan Jongup yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan sambil memasak." Jawab Junhong setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Himchan.

"Memasak?" Himchan mengulang kata terakhir Junhong.

"Kami sudah membeli banyak bahan. Kau mau kan membantu kami?" Jongup mengangkat beberapa kantung belanjaan yang berada di kedua tangannya untuk diperlihatkan pada Himchan dan Yongguk.

"Untuk apa? Kalian kan bisa membeli yang sudah jadi saja. Lagipula kami harus pergi kuliah sebentar lagi."

"Ayolah hyung, sekali ini saja bantu kami membuat masakan spesial untuk Dae hyung dan Jae hyung." Bujuk Jongup.

"Iya umma~ jika membeli makanan yang sudah jadi, itu sama saja tidak spesial. Karena itu kami minta bantuanmu. Kau mau kan?" Pinta Junhong dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kau minta bantuan ibu Yongguk saja. Kami harus pergi." Himchan menunjuk ibu Yongguk yang tengah sibuk menata hidangan sarapan olahannya diatas meja makan bersama suaminya.

"Kami ingin kau yang membantu kami." Sahut Jongup.

"Umma-yaaa." Panggil Junhong bernada manja seraya menarik-narik ujung baju Himchan.

"Eish, jangan memanggilku umma. Aku namja, dan aku bukan orangtuamu maknae." Protes Himchan yang sontak membuat Junhong merengut.

"Tapi kau seperti ummaku."

"Tapi aku hyungmu." Himchan menyentil kening Junhong yang membuat Yongguk terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau baru protes sekarang? Biasanya kau tidak masalah." Sahut Junhong sembari mengusap keningnya.

"Itu... Ah sudahlah, aku akan membantu kalian. Tapi hanya setengah jam, selesai tidak selesai kami harus tetap pergi." Setuju Himchan yang enggan melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya.

"Jinjayo?" Ekspresi wajah Junhong mendadak berubah antusias.

Himchan memutar bola matanya malas seraya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Horeee, Himchan um- Himchan hyung memang yang terbaik!" Seru Junhong sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, senang.

"Himujjang kkk." Kata Yongguk yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan Jongup.

"Ya sudah, kita mulai sekarang saja. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Ajak Himchan.

"Ne, kajja Jongupie hyung." Junhong menarik tangan Jongup untuk bersama mengikuti Himchan yang mulai berjalan menuju dapur lebih dulu.

"Bbang, cepat ganti bajumu. Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat." Himchan mengingatkan dengan sedikit berteriak, mengingat Yongguk yang selalu lamban dalam segala sesuatu.

"Arraseo." Sahut Yongguk yang langsung masuk kembali ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian sesuai perintah Himchan.

"Yongguk hyung masih saja takut dengan Himchan hyung ckck." Gumam Jongup pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Himchan yang berada didepannya.

"Yongguk hyung pasti malas mendengar omelan Himchan hyung, karena itu dia selalu menurut." Bisik Junhong yang membuat mereka berdua terkekeh diam-diam.

"Yah! Aku mendengar kalian, maknae." Kata Himchan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Oops. Mian hyung hehe." Junhong dan Jongup memberi cengiran polos mereka untuk menenangkan Himchan. Bisa gawat jika Himchan membatalkan niatnya untuk membantu mereka menyiapkan makanan spesial yang sudah direncanakan tersebut.

-ooo-

Bel tanda ujian hari ini berakhir pun telah dibunyikan. Para siswa berbondong-bondong bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang mereka tempati selama beberapa jam belakangan ini dengan berbagai ekspresi, dari senyuman lebar hingga rengutan di tiap wajah mereka. Begitu pula dengan Daehyun, wajahnya begitu sumringah ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar melewati lorong kelas yang masih dipadati siswa-siswa.

"Daehyunie!" Suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga Daehyun memanggil dari kejauhan dan membuat Daehyun harus mengedarkan pandangannya lebih jauh lagi untuk menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

Senyuman lebar di wajah Daehyun pun terbentuk ketika ia mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut berdiri santai di sekitar taman kecil yang terletak di sisi kanan area gedung utama.

"Chagiya!" Balas Daehyun yang langsung berlari mendekati sosok yang tidak lain adalah Youngjae.

"Kau lama sekali." Keluh Youngjae dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal pada Daehyun.

"Lama apanya. Bel baru saja berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Ah tunggu, sejak kapan kau datang kesini? Dimana umma? Kenapa kau sendirian?" Daehyun bertanya secara beruntun.

"Hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Aku menyuruh umma pulang setelah mengantarku kesini. Sudah jelas?"

"Setengah jam? Kau selesai lebih dulu?" Pertanyaan Daehyun hanya dijawab anggukan bangga oleh Youngjae.

"Aku hebat bukan?" Youngjae mengangkat kedua kerah bajunya seakan ingin membanggakan diri.

"Biasa saja." Cibir Daehyun yang tidak terima.

"Bilang saja kau iri kkk." Tebak Youngjae dengan tepat yang membuat wajah Daehyun semakin tertekuk.

"Oh ya, bagaimana ujianmu?" Youngjae mengubah topik pembicaraan agar Daehyun kembali semangat.

"Lumayan. Kita lihat saja bagaimana hasilnya." Jawab Daehyun santai. Ia sudah pasrah dengan hasil dari usahanya tersebut.

"Kau menyelesaikannya dengan jujur bukan?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Daehyun mendelik kearah Youngjae.

"Hanya memastikan."

"Tentu saja aku menjawabnya tanpa contekan."

"Hah, syukurlah. Aku bangga jika kau tidak menyontek seperti ini. Anak pintar." Puji Youngjae sambil menepuk pundak Daehyun.

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah?" Pinta Daehyun disertai sebuah senyuman mencurigakan.

"Tidak. Aku tau isi pikiranmu ini, Jung." Youngjae mendorong pelan kepala Daehyun, tentunya hanya bercanda.

"Kk, harusnya kau pura-pura tidak tau saja."

"Shireo." Tolak Youngjae mentah-mentah.

"Dasar pelit ckck."

"Biar saja." Balas Youngjae datar.

"Aigoo. Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Daehyun seraya mengulurkan telapak tangannya kepada Youngjae untuk bergandengan tangan.

 _'Jung Daehyun!'_ Teriakan Youngwoon, Woojin dan Jiho yang berlari kearah mereka pun membuat Youngjae yang hendak membalas uluran tangan Daehyun kembali menarik tangannya, menjauh.

"Aish kenapa mereka datang." Gerutu Daehyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehyun setelah Youngwoon, Woojin dan Jiho serta beberapa orang siswa pria lainnya menghampiri ia dan Youngjae.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Woojin mewakili yang lain.

"Ikut? Kemana?" Daehyun tidak mengerti.

"Jiho-ya, kau tidak memberitahu dia?" Youngwoon bertanya pada Jiho yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Err..sepertinya aku lupa." Jiho mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Eish dasar bodoh." Youngwoon memukul kepala Jiho pelan.

"Kita ingin pergi ke karaoke untuk merayakan ujian kelulusan. Kau ikut?" Woojin menjelaskan tanpa menghiraukan Youngwoon dan Jiho.

"Hasilnya saja belum diberitahu, kenapa harus dirayakan seka-." Tidak ingin temannya tersinggung, Daehyun pun langsung menutup mulut Youngjae agar gumamannya tersebut tidak dilanjutkan.

"Mian, dia hanya bercanda." Daehyun tersenyum dipaksakan kepada teman-temannya yang kini menatap Youngjae dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Youngwoon yang sepertinya lupa pernah bertemu Youngjae sebelumnya.

"Dia -"

"Annyeong, Jo Jiho imnida. Siapa namamu?" Jiho yang memang senang berkenalan dengan orang baru pun dengan ramah mengajak Youngjae untuk berkenalan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu berjabat tangan." Daehyun menepuk tangan Jiho yang masih menunggu balasan Youngjae yang justru memilih menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik saku celana seragam miliknya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Memangnya kami tidak boleh berteman dengan temanmu juga?" Youngwoon protes dengan sikap Daehyun.

"Kkk, dia memang seperti itu. Annyeong, Youngjae imnida." Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai sopan santun.

"Ah, jadi kau teman Daehyun di sekolahnya dulu?" Woojin mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebenarnya kami bukan teman tapi -"

"Sebenarnya kami sahabat sejak kecil." Youngjae langsung memotong dan meralat ucapan Daehyun yang sudah dapat ditebak ingin memberitahu hubungan mereka.

"Oh, sahabat... Eh apa? Sahabat? Itu artinya kau juga anak seorang pengusaha?" Tebak Woojin yang pada dasarnya memiliki sifat ingin tahu yang berlebihan.

"Benar juga. Anak pengusaha besar pasti akan bersahabat dengan anak yang memiliki latar belakang sama dengannya." Jiho tampak setuju dengan tebakan Woojin.

"Eish, kalian bicara apa. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting untuk dibahas." Youngjae merasa risih karena kehidupan pribadinya dibahas oleh orang yang baru dikenal.

"Hehe, mianhae." Ucap Jiho dengan cengiran.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Youngwoon kembali bertanya pada Daehyun.

"Youngjae juga boleh ikut jika dia mau." Lanjut Youngwoon ketika melihat Daehyun yang melirik Youngjae seolah meminta saran.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ingin tidur saja." Youngjae menolak secara halus.

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Daehyun mengikuti jawaban Youngjae. Tanpa diberitahu pun sebenarnya Daehyun sudah mengetahui Youngjae sedang kelelahan. Kekuatan fisik Youngjae memang sudah mulai menurun belakangan ini akibat kehadiran sosok mungil di dalam perut Youngjae.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal kita akan bersenang-senang sampai malam nanti." Jiho menyayangkan keputusan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang menolak bergabung dengan mereka.

"Lain kali saja. Kami pasti akan ikut." Ujar Daehyun.

"Apa boleh buat." Woojin mengendikkan kedua bahunya pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu sebelum kehabisan tempat kkk. Kajja." Pamit Jiho lalu memberi kode kepada teman-temannya yang lain untuk beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa." Youngwoon menepuk pundak Daehyun sebelum pergi bersama temannya yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Sampai jumpa, selamat bersenang-senang." Balas Daehyun sambil melambaikan tangan beberapa saat diiringi senyuman kecil.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tersenyum?" Youngjae menatap tajam Daehyun dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Hehe, mianhae chagi." Daehyun tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang kesal melihatnya tersenyum untuk orang lain.

"Awas saja jika aku melihatnya sekali lagi." Ancam Youngjae sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"Nee. Aku mengerti." Daehyun mengambil tangan kiri Youngjae tersebut dan memegangnya erat. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Eung." Angguk Youngjae pelan dengan senyum tipis sebagai balasan.

"Aigoo, senyummu manis sekali." Seperti tidak mau kalah, Daehyun pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar sembari menarik lembut tangan Youngjae untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka saat ini.

-ooo-

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali." Gerutu Junhong yang tengah bermain game bersama Jongup di rumah Daehyun.

"Entahlah." Balas Jongup. Ia begitu serius menatap layar tv.

"Kalian ingin ahjumma menelepon mereka?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo sambil berjalan menghampiri ruang keluarga setelah berganti pakaian di kamar pribadi milik Mrs. Jung yang ia tempati sementara.

"Aniyo ahjumma. Nanti mereka akan curiga jika kita memaksa mereka untuk segera pulang." Jawab Junhong. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi saat benteng pertahanannya akan diserang oleh Jongup. "Yak! Jongup hyung curang."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak serius." Sahut Jongup tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ish, awas kau." Junhong kembali memainkan permainannya dengan serius, jari jemarinya begitu terlatih menggerakkan stick yang ada ditangannya.

"Kkk, ada-ada saja." Mrs. Yoo yang kini duduk disamping Yongguk tertawa pelan karena tingkah maknae line yang ribut hanya karena sebuah game.

"Kau sedang apa Yongguk-ah?" Pandangan Mrs. Yoo beralih pada Yongguk yang sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Ne?" Yongguk menoleh pada Mrs. Yoo yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Oh... Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah, ahjumma."

"Kau rajin sekali. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Lancar?"

"Begitulah ahjumma. Melelahkan, tapi juga menyenangkan." Yongguk tersenyum simpul diakhir ucapannya.

"Syukurlah. Semangat ne, jangan membolos seperti saat kau sekolah dulu kkk." Nasehat Mrs. Yoo tanpa sungkan.

"Kkk ne, akan aku usahakan ahjumma." Yongguk tersenyum canggung setelah mendapat nasehat dari ibu sahabatnya itu.

"Ahjumma jadi penasaran bagaimana Daehyunie kuliah nanti. Semoga saja dia tidak malas lagi seperti sekarang." Mrs. Yoo menggelengkan kepala saat teringat betapa malasnya Daehyun.

"Ada Youngjae yang mengawasinya saat kuliah nanti ahjumma, mereka akan satu universitas bukan? Jangan khawatir." Kata Yongguk bernada yakin.

"Kau bercanda, mana mungkin Youngjae terus mengikuti Daehyun ke kampus. Bisa-bisa dia akan diusir karena berani masuk tanpa ijin."

"Maksud ahjumma mereka berdua akan kuliah di kampus yang berbeda?" Yongguk tidak mengerti.

"Eh? Memangnya kau belum tau?" Mrs. Yoo balik bertanya.

"Belum tau tentang apa, ahjumma?" Yongguk terlanjur penasaran dengan kalimat Mrs. Yoo. Ia bahkan duduk tegap, melepas sementara pekerjaannya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Ah... Jadi mereka belum memberitahu kalian semua." Mrs. Yoo tampak menyesal telah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin masih dirahasiakan oleh anak dan menantunya.

"Ahjumma, ada apa?" Yongguk bertanya kembali.

"Sebenarnya ahjumma tidak berhak menceritakannya padamu... Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi." Kata Mrs. Yoo ragu.

"Katakan saja ahjumma, aku akan berpura-pura tidak tau." Janji Yongguk agar Mrs. Yoo menceritakannya.

"Begini... Daehyun dan ayah Youngjae berpikiran untuk menunda rencana kuliah Youngjae sementara waktu, kau tau kan kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan." Cerita Mrs. Yoo singkat.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi, apa Youngjae menyetujuinya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Maaf ahjumma. Tapi dari yang ku tahu, Youngjae bukan tipe orang yang melepas impiannya begitu saja. Apalagi dia sudah sangat lama berharap bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Seoul." Jelas Yongguk yang cukup mengerti sifat Youngjae.

"Itu masalahnya.. Dia sangat menentang keras. Dia bahkan menganggap anaknya sebagai beban dan sudah menghalangi impiannya." Tanpa sadar Mrs. Yoo menceritakan kegelisahan hatinya pada Yongguk.

"Jinjayo? Youngjae menyalahkan anaknya sendiri?" Yongguk merasa tidak percaya.

"Ne. Ahjumma mengerti dia belum siap dengan kehadiran anak mereka, tapi ahjumma juga tidak ingin dia lebih mengutamakan impiannya itu dan mengabaikan anak mereka. Padahal ide dari Daehyun dan ayah Youngjae itu demi kebaikannya sendiri."

"Ahjumma ingin aku dan Himchan menasehatinya?" Tawar Yongguk yang merasakan kegelisahan Mrs. Yoo.

"Tidak perlu, Youngjae akan marah jika kita membahas tentang anaknya." Larang Mrs. Yoo.

"Yes! Jongupie hyung kalah." Seru Junhong senang ketika berhasil mengalahkan Jongup yang tampak tidak fokus dengan permainannya.

"Junhong-ah, jangan berisik. Kami sedang bicara serius." Tegur Yongguk karena merasa terganggu oleh seruan Junhong.

"Kalian bicara apa hyung? Kenapa tidak mengajak kami?" Junhong membalikkan badannya dan memandang Yongguk serta Mrs. Yoo ingin tahu.

"Masalah orang dewasa." Sahut Jongup sambil menghadapkan kembali tubuh Junhong kearah layar tv.

"Lebih baik kita bermain lagi." Ajak Jongup, ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Junhong dari pembicaraan Yongguk dan Mrs. Yoo yang sejak awal ia dengarkan dengan diam-diam.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan ahjumma..." Yongguk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Mrs. Yoo.

"Sepertinya kita harus pasrah saja dengan keputusan Youngjae nanti." Ujar Mrs. Yoo pasrah.

"Ummaaaa, kami datang." Teriakan Youngjae dari pintu utama pun terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan serius antara Yongguk dan Mrs. Yoo.

Jongup, Junhong, Yongguk serta Mrs. Yoo pun bergegas bangun dari posisi masing-masing untuk menyambut kedatangan dua orang yang sudah ditunggu sedari tadi.

"Kejutaan." Teriak Junhong, Jongup dan Mrs. Yoo semangat. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum hangat saat Daehyun dan Youngjae memasuki ruang keluarga dimana mereka berada.

"Oh! Kalian disini? Kupikir kalian lupa dengan kami." Sindir Youngjae setelah melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang tidak mendukung mereka saat ujian disekolah justru berada di rumahnya.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku dan Jongupie hyung sengaja tidak menemani kalian, karena kami ingin membuat kejutan kkk."

"Kejutan apa? Kalian hanya berteriak saja."

"Coba kalian lihat apa yang ada diatas meja makan." Mrs. Yoo menuntun tangan Daehyun serta Youngjae dan membawanya menuju meja makan yang sudah tersaji beberapa jenis hidangan.

"Tadaaaa~" Seru Junhong dengan bangganya memperlihatkan hidangan yang sudah ia tata bersama Jongup dan juga Yongguk saat mereka semua tiba di ruang makan.

"Uwaaa, samgyupsal!" Daehyun sangat senang ketika mendapati salah satu makanan favoritnya terhidang di meja makan.

"Ada ayam madu kesukaanku juga." Sama seperti Daehyun, Youngjae pun menatap antusias sepiring ayam madu yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Kalian tidak ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka?" Mrs. Yoo mengingatkan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sudah duduk di kursi untuk menyantap semua hidangan.

"Terimakasih maknae. Aku tidak mengira kalian membelikan semua ini untuk kami." Ucap Daehyun sambil mencicipi samgyupsal kesukaannya.

"Mereka membuat semua ini sendiri." Ralat Yongguk akan ucapan Daehyun seraya duduk di kursi kosong, disamping Youngjae.

"Jinjayo?" Youngjae menyangsikan kedua maknaenya yang ia ketahui tidak pandai dalam hal memasak.

"Ne, Himchan hyung yang membantu kami." Jelas Jongup yang juga duduk bersama Junhong serta Mrs. Yoo pada kursi disisi lainnya.

"Daebak, kalian tau sekali keinginanku." Youngjae mengacungkan jempol kirinya untuk Jongup dan Junhong, sementara mulutnya terus saja menikmati potongan-potongan ayam yang memiliki rasa manis serta asam namun menyegarkan tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya hyung?" Junhong senang melihat Youngjae yang begitu lahap menikmati makanan hasil kolaborasinya dengan dua hyungnya yang lain, –Himchan dan Jongup-.

"Sangat enak. Sudah lama aku tidak makan selahap ini." Ujar Youngjae disela kunyahannya.

"Syukurlaah." Kata Junhong sambil ber-tos ria dengan Jongup yang juga tersenyum senang melihat keberhasilan mereka dalam menjalankan rencana.

"Misi kita berhasil." Balas Jongup bangga.

"Tidak percuma kita pergi ke pasar pagi-pagi sekali kkk." Kata Junhong lagi yang dibalas anggukan Jongup.

"Jadi alasanmu untuk belajar di rumah Junhongie tadi pagi itu bohong? Aish, kau menipuku ckck." Daehyun bicara pada Jongup dengan mulut penuh.

"Ack!" Pekik Daehyun saat Youngjae menginjak kakinya tanpa sebab. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari ia hampir saja membuka rahasia Jongup.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Junhong mengedipkan kedua matanya, memandang Daehyun dengan polosnya.

"Tadi pagi Daehyun menelepon Jongupie agar menemaninya di sekolah saat ujian. Tapi dia menolak dan bilang akan belajar bersama denganmu, maknae."

"Itu maksudku. Aigoo, istriku pintar sekali." Puji Daehyun dengan senyum dibuat-buat sambil menepuk kepala Youngjae yang telah membantunya untuk beralasan.

"Ish, jauhkan tanganmu." Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun dari kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Daehyun tanpa sengaja melihat Yongguk yang sedang memperhatikan Youngjae dalam diam tanpa menyentuh makanan didepannya sedikitpun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Yongguk menggeleng cepat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Mencurigakan sekali." Gumam Daehyun pelan kemudian menukar posisi duduknya dan Youngjae sehingga kini ia lah yang duduk disamping Yongguk dan membuat tiga orang lainnya tertawa karena sikap posesif yang diperlihatkan Daehyun tadi.

"Yongguk-ah, lebih baik kau ikut makan bersama kami daripada berdiam diri seperti itu." Ajak Mrs. Yoo yang juga menyantap hidangan yang dibuat oleh maknae line.

"Aku menunggu Himchan dulu, ahjumma."

"Biarkan saja, ahjumma. Yonggukie hyung biasanya akan menunggu Himchan hyung hingga datang untuk makan bersama." Jelas Junhong mewakili Yongguk yang mengangguk setuju.

"Memangnya kemana Himchan hyung?" Daehyun menyadari salah satu hyung tertuanya tersebut tidak bersama mereka.

"Dia dan bosnya sedang menemui klien baru agensi mereka. Sepertinya akan ada project baru." Jawab Yongguk santai.

"Daebak. Sepertinya pekerjaan Himchan hyung jadi lebih baik sejak bergabung di agensi ini." Kagum Youngjae yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Hyung, sisanya buat kami saja." Pinta Junhong ditengah obrolan mereka sembari mengangkat piring yang masih tersisa beberapa potongan ayam milik Youngjae lalu memakannya bersama Jongup.

"Jelas saja lebih baik, agensi itu kan milik temannya." Sahut Daehyun yang masih sibuk menikmati makanannya.

"Ah... Atau jangan-jangan teman Himchan hyung itu memiliki maksud lain? Karena itu dia membantu karir Himchan hyung." Ucapan Youngjae secara spontan membuat raut wajah Yongguk yang sebelumnya tenang berubah serius.

"Youngjae hanya bicara asal, hyung. Jangan dianggap serius hehe." Daehyun tersenyum canggung saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Yongguk.

"Kata siapa aku asal? Memangnya kau tidak merasa aneh? Himchan hyung baru bergabung dengan mereka, tapi kenapa pekerjaan Himchan hyung seperti orang yang sudah lama bergabung saja?" Youngjae tidak memperdulikan kedipan mata yang diberikan Daehyun sebagai kode agar ia berhenti bicara.

"Apapun itu, aku percaya Himchan bisa menjaga dirinya. Sudah, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada orang lain." Ujar Yongguk setelah terdiam dalam beberapa saat, ia tetap berusaha berpikir positif terhadap Himchan maupun temannya.

"Eish hyung, paling tidak kau bisa lebih waspada." Kesal Youngjae karena Yongguk tidak menanggapi dugaannya tersebut.

"Chagiya, sudahlah. Yongguk hyung tau apa yang harus ia lakukan." Tegur Daehyun yang merasa tidak enak pada Yongguk akibat perkataan Youngjae belum tentu benar.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan Yongguk hyung, Dae. Jangan sampai-"

"Yeorobeun annyeong~" Suara Himchan yang begitu nyaring terdengar seiring langkah kaki yang berjalan memasuki rumah pun memaksa Youngjae untuk berhenti bicara dan merapatkan mulutnya agar Himchan tidak mendengar apapun yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Himchan hyung!" Panggil Junhong ketika sosok Himchan terlihat mendekati mereka dengan langkah lesu.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali hyung." Ujar Daehyun basa-basi.

"Memang." Sahut Himchan sambil duduk bersandar di samping Yongguk dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

Melihat keringat yang ada di wajah Himchan, Yongguk pun segera mengambil beberapa lembar tisu diatas meja makan lalu mengusapkannya pada wajah Himchan tanpa diminta lebih dulu. "Harusnya kau meneleponku agar aku bisa langsung menjemputmu, Hime."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meneleponmu, tapi Zhoumi hyung mengajakku pulang bersama karena ada beberapa hasil pertemuan tadi yang masih ingin dibahas denganku, Bbang. Kau tidak marah kan?" Jelas Himchan ragu. Ia takut Yongguk akan memarahinya kali ini.

"Benar kan apa yang ku katakan tadi. Teman Himchan hyung itu mencurigakan." Bisik Youngjae pada Daehyun yang langsung menutup mulut Youngjae untuk tetap diam.

"Gwaenchana, untuk apa aku marah?" Jawab Yongguk dengan sebuah senyuman tulus untuk Himchan.

"Ku pikir kau akan cemburu.."

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk cemburu pada hal sekecil ini kkk. Tenang saja." Yongguk terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian makan saja? Kasihan Yongguk belum makan sejak tadi karena menunggumu." Usul Mrs. Yoo sambil memberikan dua buah piring berisi nasi lengkap dengan lauknya kepada Himchan.

"Aigoo, bagaimana kalau aku pulang larut malam huh? Kau bisa kelaparan, Bbang." Omel Himchan yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran lebar oleh Yongguk.

"Aku rela kelaparan asalkan bisa makan denganmu." Yongguk mengeluarkan jurus gombalan gagalnya hanya untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka yang terasa canggung.

"Ugh menggelikan." Cibir Youngjae saat mendengar kalimat gombalan Yongguk.

"Ckck, sepertinya kau sangat lapar sampai bicaramu tidak karuan." Himchan memasukkan paksa sesendok nasi ke mulut Yongguk

"Pfft, Dasar Yongguk hyung aneh." Ejek Junhong tanpa rasa takut pada Yongguk sehingga membuat yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Aku mengangkat telepon dulu sebentar." Pamit Jongup ditengah keseruan mereka saat merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya.

"Kenapa harus menjauh. Memangnya siapa yang menelepon?" Gumam Daehyun yang penasaran setelah Jongup beranjak dari ruang makan dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Mungkin telepon penting, hyung." Sahut Junhong yang mendengar gumaman Daehyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ujian kalian? Ada berapa contekan yang kalian bawa ke ruangan?" Tanya Himchan yang sesekali menyuap makanan miliknya.

"Eish hyung, kami tidak sepertimu." Sanggah Youngjae langsung.

"Kau memang tidak, tapi Daehyun pasti seperti kami. Membawa banyak contekan agar bisa menyelesaikan semua soal." Kata Himchan dengan sangat yakin.

"Aku lebih pintar darimu hyung, jadi untuk apa menyontek?" Timpal Daehyun.

"Cih. Sombong sekali. Awas saja kalau nilai keseluruhanmu lebih rendah dariku, aku akan mentertawakanmu Daehyun-ah."

"Siapa takut. Nilaiku pasti lebih tinggi dari kau dan Yongguk hyung."

"Kau ingin taruhan?" Tawar Himchan pada Daehyun.

"Jika nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu dan Yongguk hyung, kalian harus mentraktir daging sapi berkualitas terbaik untuk kami semua. Deal?"

"Boleh, siapa takut." Himchan tanpa berpikir sedetik pun langsung menyetujui. Sementara Yongguk membelalakkan matanya, kaget mendengar persetujuan Himchan tersebut.

"Kau tidak ingin taruhan denganku juga?" Ajak Youngjae yang langsung membuat Daehyun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak mau taruhan dengan orang yang ku sayang." Daehyun berdalih, karena ia yakin dia pasti akan kalah.

"Bilang saja kau takut." Ejek Youngjae seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae yang hendak pergi.

"Ke kamar mandi. Kau mau ikut?" Canda Youngjae.

"Kau ingin ku bantu pegangi?" Daehyun terkekeh dengan kalimat yang sengaja ia buat ambigu.

"Pegang apa huh? Dasar bodoh." Youngjae melepas tangannya lalu mendorong kepala Daehyun kebelakang sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi yang masih terletak di lantai satu.

"Pfft. Pasti kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Daehyun tertawa karena sempat mengerjai Youngjae sebelum ia pergi.

"Memangnya pegang apa hyung?" Tanya Junhong yang tidak mengerti arti ucapan Daehyun.

"Itu..." Daehyun melihat sekilas Himchan dan juga Yongguk yang menatapnya serius, seakan ingin menghakiminya saat itu juga.

"Aniyo. Bukan apa-apa." Daehyun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa, kenapa Youngjae hyung mendorong kepalamu seperti tadi?" Rasa penasaran Junhong yang tinggi membuatnya terus memandang Daehyun, meminta jawaban.

"Ah itu.. Bukankah dia sudah biasa melakukan itu padaku? Kkk." Daehyun tertawa canggung.

"Junhongie, bisa tolong ahjumma mengambil buah-buahan yang ada di dalam kulkas? Sepertinya sangat enak jika memakannya setelah makan seperti sekarang." Mrs. Yoo membantu Daehyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian Junhong.

"Oh ne, ahjumma. Tunggu sebentar." Setelah mengiyakan permintaan Mrs. Yoo, Junhong pun langsung berdiri dan beranjak menuju kulkas yang berada di area dapur.

"Ck, Jung Daehyun. Ku bunuh kau kalau mengatakan hal tidak-tidak padanya." Gumam Himchan sangat pelan setelah Junhong jauh dari mereka.

"Hehe, mianhae hyung." Daehyun memberi sebuah cengiran polos kearah kedua hyung yang masih menatapnya tajam karena telah berbicara yang tidak-tidak didepan maknae kesayangan mereka.

-ooo-

Youngjae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun berjalan dengan santai melewati ruang keluarga dimana Jongup masih berada disana, berbicara dengan seseorang melalui panggilan telepon.

 _'Lama sekali.'_ Batin Youngjae sambil memperhatikan Jongup dari tempatnya menghentikan langkah.

Ia yang merasa sangat penasaran pun berinisatif untuk mengalihkan langkah kakinya menuju kearah sofa, mendekat kearah Jongup dan berdiri di belakangnya secara diam-diam. Ia tidak ingin Jongup menyadari kehadirannya yang sedang mencari tahu dengan siapa dan apa yang tengah dibicarakan Jongup saat ini.

 _'Iya appa, aku akan belajar.'_

 _'Ne, hyungdeul pasti akan membantuku sebelum ujian nanti.'_

 _'Arraseo, kau juga harus semangat saat terapi.'_

 _'Ne, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja disini.'_

 _'Ne, sampaikan salamku pada Gayoung dan ahjumma.'_

 _'Annyeong appa.'_ Ucap Jongup sebelum memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana hyung?" Tanya Jongup datar sembari bersandar pada bahu sofa.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau." Youngjae yang sudah ketahuan pun menghampiri Jongup dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku melihat bayanganmu di layar." Tunjuk Jongup pada layar tv yang memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Ck, aku lupa." Gerutu Youngjae yang direspon Jongup dengan kekehan kecil.

"Jadi... Kau sudah memberitahu ayahmu?" Youngjae menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan Jongup dengan ayahnya.

"Memberitahu apa?" Tanya Jongup polos.

"Masalahmu dan ibumu."

"Oh itu... Aku tidak memberitahunya hyung."

"Wae?" Youngjae tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Jongup.

"Appa sudah bahagia hidup dengan keluarga barunya. Dan aku tidak mau masalahku menjadi beban untuknya, hyung."

Youngjae menghela napas panjang setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Jongup, "Jongup-ah."

"Ne?"

"Walaupun ayahmu sudah memiliki keluarga baru, kau tetaplah anak dan tanggung jawabnya. Dia berhak mengetahui keadaanmu, baik susah ataupun senang."

"Tapi untuk sekarang, appa harus fokus dengan terapinya hyung. Jika aku memberitahunya, aku khawatir akan membebani pikirannya dan mengganggu kesehatannya lagi."

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Semua orangtua tidak akan pernah merasa terbebani oleh anaknya sendiri, Jongup-ah. Mau bagaimana pun anak mereka, mereka pasti akan tetap memperdulikannya."

"Jeongmal?"

Youngjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Kau tanya saja pada ibuku."

"Aku percaya jika itu ibumu, hyung. Dia tetap mendukung anaknya saat susah maupun senang."

"Tepat sekali."

"Bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Apa kau terbebani dengan anakmu sendiri?"

 _'Skak mat.'_ Youngjae merasa pernyataannya tadi seperti sebuah boomerang yang dilempar kembali oleh Jongup.

"Jongup-ah, jangan tanyakan itu padaku." Youngjae menolak memberi jawaban.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu."

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar pendapatku?" Tanya Youngjae yang dibalas anggukan Jongup.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini. Tapi karena kau memaksaku, maka aku akan memberitahumu." Youngjae memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Jika boleh jujur, aku benar-benar merasa anak ini sebagai beban dan penghalang. Coba saja dia hadir saat aku sudah mendapatkan impianku, aku pasti tidak akan dilema seperti ini."

"Dilema?"

"Aku harus memilih apa yang akan ku pertahankan. Impian atau anak ini." Youngjae tertunduk lesu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih keduanya saja?"

"Itu mustahil. Aku perlu waktu lama untuk mewujudkan semua impianku, Jongup-ah."

"Kalau begitu kau pilih yang memang harus diprioritaskan, hyung. Anakmu misalnya." Ide Jongup yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Youngjae.

"Err... Maksudku, kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan anak disaat orang lain yang sangat menginginkannya justru tidak bisa memilikinya. Lalu kenapa kau harus melepas kesempatan itu?" Lanjut Jongup.

"Aku juga mendapat kesempatan beasiswa di Universitas yang diinginkan banyak orang. Apa aku harus melepas itu juga?"

"Impian yang sudah dilepas masih bisa diraih lagi hyung. Tapi jika satu nyawa dilepas, apa masih bisa didapatkan kembali?"

 _'Deg.'_ Youngjae kembali tertusuk dengan kalimat lugas yang Jongup ucapkan.

"Yak! Kalian sedang apa disana? Cepat kesini." Teriak Daehyun yang kesal melihat Youngjae dan Jongup duduk berduaan di ruang keluarga dalam waktu yang lama.

"Jongupie hyung, palliwa. Sebelum Dae hyung menggantungmu di tiang listrik kkk." Junhong turut memanggil Jongup dari meja makan.

"Hahaha, sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu disini." Sindir Himchan pada Daehyun dan Junhong.

"Diam kau hyung." Balas Daehyun yang merasa suara Himchan mengganggunya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, hyung. Setiap pilihanmu tidak hanya berpengaruh untuk dirimu saja, tapi untuk mereka juga." Kata Jongup pelan seraya mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Daehyun dan Mrs. Yoo yang memperhatikan mereka dari meja makan, dan diikuti oleh Youngjae yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal, hyung." Jongup mengingatkan lagi sembari bangun dari sofa lalu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk membantu Youngjae berdiri.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini." Youngjae menepis tangan Jongup yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu disana." Ujar Jongup pasrah lalu pergi menjauh dari ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Youngjae sendiri.

"Hah, kenapa hidupku sangat sulit." Keluh Youngjae sembari membaringkan tubuhnya pada badan sofa sambil menutupi matanya yang terpejam dengan lengan kanannya.

Youngjae tidak peduli dengan suara Daehyun yang terus memanggil namanya dari arah meja makan. Saat ini yang ia perlukan hanyalah waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kembali kacau setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat lugas namun tajam dari mulut Jongup yang membuat semua kekhawatiran-kekhawatiran yang ada pada dirinya kembali muncul dan mengganggu pikirannya setelah sebelumnya dengan susah payah ia abaikan.

"Umma, apa yang harus aku lakukan.." Bisik Youngjae pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada lirih dan keraguan.

:::::

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 33/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

Rated : T – M

:::::

Sudah sebulan waktu berlalu setelah ujian kelulusan dan ujian kenaikan diadakan. Dan tepat hari ini, hasil ujian kenaikan kelas yang sudah dijalani oleh siswa-siswi dari tingkat pertama dan kedua akan diumumkan. Berbeda dengan siswa tingkat akhir yang harus menahan rasa penasaran mereka hingga esok hari dikarenakan jadwal yang berbeda. Seperti biasa, papan pengumuman yang terletak disalah satu sudut gedung utama sekolah kini dipadati oleh para siswa yang ingin tahu hasil kerja keras mereka masing-masing. Raut wajah senang, sedih, kecewa dan datar pun terlukis dari para siswa setelah mendapati nama mereka diantara deretan nama lainnya yang ada pada kertas yang tertempel di dinding.

"Junhong-ah, aku menemukan namamu." Seru Jongup yang kini berdesakan dengan siswa lainnya pada Junhong yang ia suruh untuk berdiri menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Jinja? Dimana hyung?" Junhong yang penasaran pun mendekati Jongup dengan susah payah karena siswa lain tidak memberinya jalan.

"Aish, kubilang kau tunggu saja disana. Kenapa kau ikut berdesakan ckck." Jongup menggelengkan kepala.

"Hehe, aku ingin melihatnya langsung hyung. Dimana namaku? Ah, pasti menurun." Junhong sedikit pesimis.

Jongup menggeleng cepat, "Aniya, justru sebaliknya. Lihat, kau ada diperingkat tiga. Naik satu peringkat."

"Mwo? Jinjayo?" Junhong tidak percaya dan refleks mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongup yang menunjuk namanya.

"Uwaah! Benar. Aku tidak bermimpi kan, hyung?" Junhong memandang Jongup antusias.

"Ne. Chukkaeyo." Senyuman manis pun diberikan Jongup seraya menepuk lengan sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Gomawo ne. Kau selalu menyemangatiku kkk." Ucap Junhong pada Jongup yang selalu menyemangatinya saat mereka berdua belajar bersama, entah dirumah Junhong ataupun Daehyun.

"Itu tugasku kk. Kau juga begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau peringkat berapa, hyung?" Junhong sadar mereka belum melihat nilai Jongup.

Jongup mengendikkan bahunya, "Molla. Aku belum melihatnya. Aku langsung mencari namamu saat tiba disini."

"Ck, harusnya kau cari namamu lebih dulu, hyung." Junhong berdecak. Ia pun langsung mencari nama Jongup diantara deretan nama siswa kelas tanpa peduli siswa lain mendorong tubuhnya.

"Percuma, hasilnya tetap saja tidak ada perkembangan." Sama seperti Junhong, Jongup merasa pesimis dengan hasil ujiannya. Mengingat sejak dulu ia tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai yang bagus setiap kali ujian, tidak seperti Youngjae dan juga Junhong.

"Kau harus yakin hyung. Kita kan sudah diajari Youngjae hyung sebelum ujian, pasti hasilnya akan bagus." Junhong tidak menyadari dirinya juga sempat pesimis sebelumnya.

"Err, aku ragu. Daehyun hyung yang selalu diajari Youngjae hyung saja selalu mendapat nilai tidak bagus, apalagi aku."

"Tapi kau lebih cepat memahami pelajaran dibanding dia - Oops, aku keceplosan." Junhong langsung menutup rapat mulutnya yang tidak sengaja menjelekkan Daehyun.

"Kkk, apa jadinya kalau Daehyun hyung mendengarnya."

"Untung saja dia tidak ada disini." Junhong bernapas lega.

"Aku bisa memberitahunya." Canda Jongup.

"Ish, jangan hyung!"

"Arra, aku bercanda." Jongup tertawa kecil hingga menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Awas saja." Junhong mendelik kearah Jongup sekilas lalu kembali mencari nama Jongup pada kertas didepannya. "Hyung! Aku menemukan namamu."

"Diperingkat bawah lagi." Jongup menghela napas singkat saat melihat pandangan Junhong mengarah pada bagian bawah kertas.

"Uhm, kau peringkat 32 hyung." Junhong merasa tidak enak mengatakannya.

"Sudah ku duga. Aku mana mungkin bisa meningkat drastis, walaupun belajar giat."

"Eish, kau ini. Kau sudah ada kemajuan hyung." Junhong berniat menghibur.

Melihat semakin banyak siswa yang berdesakan, Jongup pun berinisiatif mengajak Junhong menjauh dari papan pengumuman dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka untuk menghindari keramaian. Ia pun membalas ucapan Junhong sembari berjalan melewati lorong yang cukup lengang, "Walau naik dua peringkat tetap saja aku berada diperingkat bawah, maknae."

"Gwaenchana. Bukankah itu tetap dinamakan kemajuan? Masih ada waktu untuk meningkatkan nilaimu, hyung." Ujar Junhong sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongup yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Hah. Aku tidak yakin bisa."

"Hyung, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan ingin berubah?"

"Memang. Tapi -"

"Junhong-ah, Jongup-ah." Panggil seseorang yang akan berpapasan dengan Junhong dan Jongup. Sosok yang disegani di sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mr. Choi. Atau dikenal sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolah tempat anaknya menuntut ilmu ini.

"Ap- Ah, gyojang-nim. Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Junhong sopan seraya membungkuk bersama Jongup saat Mr. Choi menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana hasil ujian kalian? Kalian puas?" Tanya Mr. Choi ramah pada kedua remaja dihadapannya.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Wae? Kau kan mendapat peringkat ketiga." Mr. Choi tidak mengerti dengan Junhong yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Eh? Appa - Gyojang-nim tau darimana?" Meski sudah dua tahun lebih, tetap saja Junhong belum terbiasa berbicara formal pada ayahnya. Terkadang, ia tidak sadar memaggil Mr. Choi dengan sebutan appa saat berada dilingkungan sekolah seperti sekarang.

Mr. Choi terkekeh pelan karena tingkah Junhong, "Kau lupa? Appa menandatangani kertas-kertas itu sebelum guru lain menempelkannya dipapan pengumuman." Bisiknya yang tidak keberatan jika Junhong memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'appa' meski berada disekolah.

"Ah~ aku lupa." Junhong menepuk keningnya.

"Kkk, kau ini ada-ada saja." Mr. Choi mengacak rambut anaknya tanpa ragu. "Kau harusnya senang mendapat nilai lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Junhong-ah."

"Dan kau juga Jongup-ah."

"Nde?" Jongup yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak ini tidak mengerti.

"Nilaimu sudah mengalami peningkatan. Chukkaeyo, kau harus bangga dengan itu." Ucap Mr. Choi dengan senyuman tulus pada Jongup.

"N—ne. Kamsahamnida." Jongup menundukkan kepala setelah mendapat pujian tidak terduga dari ayah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kau pantas mendapatkan pujian seperti itu, kau sudah berusaha dengan keras." Lanjut Mr. Choi seraya menepuk pundak Jongup pelan.

Jongup terdiam, ia melihat tangan Mr. Choi yang ada dipundaknya serta wajah ramah Mr. Choi bergantian. Ia tidak tahu membalas ucapannya tersebut bagaimana, karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat pujian seperti itu. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah memberi pujian sejenis, mereka justru masa bodoh pada hasil ujiannya karena sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing dan mengabaikan Jongup yang sebenarnya memerlukan perhatian mereka.

"Hyung! Kau melamun?" Junhong meggerakkan tangannya didepan mata Jongup untuk menyadarkannya.

"A-aniyo. Aku hanya... merasa lapar." Jongup memberi alasan tidak masuk akal yang membuat Mr. Choi tertawa pelan.

"Pulanglah, sudah tidak ada lagi kegiatan setelah ini." Saran Mr. Choi sambil melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang.

"Appa tidak pulang?"

"Sepertinya appa akan pulang sore nanti. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus appa bahas bersama guru yang lainnya." Jelas Mr. Choi.

"Oh... Tapi appa tidak boleh terlambat makan siang, ne?" Junhong mengingatkan.

"Arraseo. Umma sudah memberikan bekal untuk makan siang. Jadi lebih baik, anak appa ini saja yang pergi makan siang bersama Jongup. Appa tidak mau kalian kelaparan kkk." Mr. Choi kembali mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Appa. Apa tidak masalah kita berbicara akrab didepan umum seperti ini?" Junhong menyadari tatapan siswa-siswi yang melewati mereka.

Mr. Choi tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan anaknya tersebut, "Appa sedang tidak ingin bersikap serius saat ini, apalagi saat bicara denganmu."

"Tumben sekali. Appa baik-baik saja?" Heran Junhong karena pada dasarnya Mr. Choi selalu bersikap profesional.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya appa terlihat tidak baik?"

Junhong mengangguk, "Tidak biasanya appa bersikap seperti ini disekolah. Biasanya appa akan mengajak kami bicara formal."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Suka, tapi..."

"Aigoo, jam berapa sekarang? Appa harus bersiap untuk rapat. Kalian pulanglah, tidak perlu berlama-lama disekolah kkk." Mr. Choi setengah mengusir, lebih tepatnya ia mencoba memotong kalimat protes Junhong untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi ke kelas dulu untuk mengambil tas." Pamit Jongup yang langsung menuruti perintah pria dewasa dihadapannya itu.

"Oh ya, setelah ini kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Mr. Choi sebelum Jongup dan Junhong benar-benar beranjak.

"Uhm.. Ke rumah Dae hyung. Kami ingin bermain game disana." Jawab Jongup mewakili.

"Kebetulan sekali. Tolong beritahu pada Youngjae, registrasi ulang untuk calon mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul akan diadakan mulai besok. Dia hanya perlu membawa beberapa berkas yang sudah diberitahu sebelumnya." Mr. Choi menitip pesan pengingat untuk Youngjae melalui Jongup dan Junhong.

"Registrasi ulang?" Jongup mengulang beberapa kata inti dari ucapan Mr. Choi.

"Walaupun dia masuk melalui jalur khusus, tetap saja dia harus melakukan registrasi ulang untuk memastikan dirinya tetap akan melanjutkan berkuliah disana."

"Arraseo, kami akan menyampaikannya pada Youngjae hyung." Junhong mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne, jangan sampai lupa. Karena jika Youngjae tidak melakukan registrasi ulang, dia akan dianggap mengundurkan diri secara otomatis oleh pihak Universitas."

' _Bukankah itu yang memang diharapkan Dae hyung.'_ Batin Jongup yang mendadak teringat permasalahan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Arraseo appa~ Kami pergi dulu ne. Appa harus menghabiskan bekal yang disiapkan umma jika tidak ingin umma mengomel nanti malam kkk." Giliran Junhong yang berpamitan sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kaki, menjauh dari Mr. Choi.

"Itu pasti. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti." Pesan Mr. Choi yang terus memandang kearah Jongup dan Junhong yang mulai menjauh menuju kelas mereka berdua dengan berlari kecil layaknya seorang anak kecil.

-ooo-

Berbeda dengan kedua dongsaengnya yang harus pergi ke sekolah, Daehyun dan Youngjae justru sibuk menikmati hari libur panjang mereka dengan melakukan banyak hal yang belum sempat mereka lakukan bersama, terutama disaat mereka sedang bersekolah. Misalnya saja hal yang tengah dilakukan saat ini, menyaksikan beberapa film yang mereka sukai dengan posisi Daehyun yang merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Youngjae yang bersandar pada kaki sofa sembari mengusap kepala Daehyun terus menerus selama film berlangsung.

"O-omo!" Youngjae refleks menutup mata Daehyun saat sebuah adegan 'romantis' yang ditampilkan oleh pemeran utama ditengah-tengah alur film.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menutup mataku." Protes Daehyun lalu menjauhkan tangan Youngjae dari matanya.

"I-itu... ada adegan horror. Kau pasti akan takut, jadi aku menutup matamu spontan." Dalih Youngjae.

"Pft. Ini film romantis, chagi. Tidak ada hal seperti itu." Daehyun tertawa sekilas. "Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau melihat 'sesuatu'? Dan kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya setelah melihat itu?"

"A-ani. Pakaian wanitanya terlalu sexy, aku tidak mau kau melihatnya." Lagi-lagi Youngjae berdalih dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Hanya itu?" Daehyun bangun dari posisinya sekarang lalu duduk disamping Youngjae dan merangkul pinggangnya erat.

Youngjae mengangguk pasti, "Aku tidak suka kalau kau melihat wanita lain dengan semangat, walaupun itu hanya di TV."

Daehyun terkekeh karena jawaban Youngjae yang terkesan cemburu itu. "Walau ada banyak wanita di depanku, tetap saja aku tidak tertarik."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku sudah bersamamu. Seseorang yang lebih dari mereka semua." Bisik Daehyun.

"Gombal." Youngjae mendorong wajah Daehyun agar menjauh.

"Jinjaro. Kau lebih cantik, manis, menggemaskan dari mereka. Dan juga..." Daehyun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dan?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun penasaran.

"Dan lebih menggoda dari mereka." Bisik Daehyun lagi dengan nada seduktif.

"Pervert!" Youngjae membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Daehyun, wajahnya mendadak memerah. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tentu mengerti maksud kalimat terakhir Daehyun itu.

"Aigoo, kau menggemaskan sekali saat malu seperti ini." Ucap Daehyun seraya menarik dan mencubit kedua pipi Youngjae yang masih merona.

"A-aw! Sakit Jung Daehyun." Seru Youngjae yang berusaha menjauhkan tangan Daehyun yang mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Kkk, mianhae. Sangat gemas melihatmu." Sesal Daehyun setelah kedua tangannya dijauhkan oleh Youngjae.

"Sakit, Jung." Youngjae merengut sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah, kali ini merah akibat tangan Daehyun.

"Mianhae." Daehyun berinisiatif menggantikan Youngjae untuk mengusap pipi berisi tersebut.

"Jangan diulangi lagi."

"Kalau aku tidak mencubitmu, lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan saat gemas melihatmu hm? Menciummu?"

"Itu lebih bagus -Oh tidak tidak. Aku bercanda." Youngjae segera meralat sebelum Daehyun menanggapinya serius.

"Ah~ jadi kau ingin seperti itu? Arraseo, aku akan melakukannya." Daehyun menyeringai dan langsung menangkup wajah Youngjae.

"Mwoya.. Kau mau apa huh?" Youngjae terlihat gugup saat menyadari Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali saja." Balas Daehyun yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae.

"Kita sedang tidak berada dikamar, baby. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya." Youngjae memperingatkan pesan ibu mertuanya untuk tetap menjaga sikap agar Jongup yang notabene masih dibawah umur tidak melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya dilihat.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Yah- Hmp." Youngjae yang terus menolak akhirnya tidak dapat berkutik setelah bibir berisi milik Daehyun mendarat dibibirnya. Ciuman kecil hingga lumatan pun dilakukan oleh Daehyun hingga membuat Youngjae yang sebelumnya sempat enggan, kini justru terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan pergerakan bibir Daehyun untuknya.

"Daehyun hyung~ Youngjae hyung~ / Daehyun-ah, Youngjae-ya." Teriak Junhong, Jongup dan juga Himchan yang datang bersamaan dengan pakaian setengah basah akibat hujan yang mengguyur diluar sana.

"Kemana mereka?" Gumam Junhong karena tidak mendapat balasan dari dua orang yang dipanggil tersebut.

"Mungkin sedang tidur dikamarnya." Duga Jongup.

"Ckck, mungkin saja. Apalagi cuacanya sangat mendukung seperti ini." Junhong setuju dengan dugaan Jongup.

"Yah Junhong-ah, cepat ambilkan handuk kecil dikamar mandi." Perintah Himchan sambil memeras kemejanya yang basah didepan pintu. Ia merasa tidak enak masuk begitu saja dalam keadaan basah. Bisa-bisa rumah Daehyun akan kotor karenanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil sendiri saja?" Heran Junhong yang juga tengah mengeringkan pakaiannya.

Himchan menarik napas dalam sebelum membalas kalimat Junhong, "Menurutmu siapa yang paling basah sekarang?"

"Kau." Junhong mengerjapkan mata.

"Bayangkan jika aku masuk ke dalam dengan keadaan seperti ini. Rumah akan menjadi licin dan kotor. Menurutmu siapa yang akan mengomel selama tujuh jam berturut-turut?" Tanya Himchan lagi.

"Jae hyung."

"Nah!" Himchan menjentikkan jari kearah Junhong karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar.

"Memangnya kau ingin mendengarkan omelan dia?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bersantai disini, bukan ingin mendapat omelan tidak jelas." Junhong menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil handuk untuk kita. Memangnya kau ingin aku dan Jongup kedinginan?"

"Ani. Aku tidak mau Jongup hyung kedinginan. Tapi kalau Himchan hyung... aku tidak masalah." Junhong memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan akhir kalimatnya.

"Yak! Kau bicara apa?" Himchan memicingkan matanya kearah Junhong.

"Bercanda hyung hehe. Sebentar, aku akan mengambil handuknya dulu." Cengir Junhong lalu bergegas melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Daehyun lebih dalam, meninggalkan Jongup dan Himchan yang masih berada didepan pintu.

"Aigoo, coba saja ada Bbang. Dia pasti juga akan meminjamkan jaketnya seperti yang kau lakukan untuk Junhong." Keluh Himchan setelah Junhong pergi.

"Memangnya muat hyung?" Meski hanya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat, namun entah kenapa kalimat Jongup tersebut terasa menusuk bagi Himchan.

"Yah. Kau tidak lihat tubuhku mulai mengecil?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya." Balas Jongup yang memasang ekspresi tidak bersalahnya.

"Aish. Apa susahnya kau mengatakan iya huh?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa berbohong, hyung."

"Astaga. Boleh aku menghajarmu sekarang juga?" Tanya Himchan yang merasa 'gemas' dengan jawaban Jongup.

"Gunakan tenagamu untuk hal yang berguna, hyung." Jawab Jongup santai sembari menguras air hujan yang menempel dicelana seragamnya.

"Astaga Moon Jongup, sepertinya kau ingin sekali merasakan hajaranku."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah sering mendapatkannya, hyung."

"Aish, jinja! Kau benar-benar." Himchan frustasi dengan jawaban Jongup yang terus menguji kesabarannya.

"Hyung!" Dengan wajah panik, Junhong datang menyela pembicaraan Jongup dan Himchan.

"Cepat sekali. Mana handuknya?" Himchan menadahkan tangan kanannya pada Junhong.

"Ada apa?" Berbeda dengan Himchan, Jongup justru menanyakan keadaan Junhong yang terlihat panik dimatanya.

"Daehyun hyung... Dia.." Junhong bicara dengan terbata.

"Dia kenapa? Bicara yang jelas, Junhong-ah." Himchan penasaran.

"Sepertinya... Daehyun hyung berubah menjadi zombie, hyung."

"Mwo? Ini pasti efek film yang sering kau dan Jongup tonton, sampai-sampai kau bicara sembarangan." Himchan menyangsikan.

"Aniyo, aku melihatnya sendiri. Dae hyung menggigit leher Youngjae hyung seperti zombie. Menyeramkan sekali."

Himchan tersentak mendengar penjelasan Junhong. _'Daehyun? Menggigit Youngjae? Heol, pasti yang dilihat Junhong itu...'_

"Aku akan menghampiri mereka sebentar. Junhong-ah, tenanglah. Ini bukan seperti dugaanmu."

"Kalau bukan, lalu itu apa hyung? Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya." Junhong menuntut penjelasan masuk akal dari Himchan.

"Hm.. mungkin saja..." Jongup tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Apa, hyung?" Tanya Junhong dengan wajah bingung.

 _'Tidak mungkin Jongup memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku.'_ Himchan khawatir Jongup memikirkan hal aneh seperti dirinya.

"Mungkin saja Daehyun hyung sebenarnya vampire. Dan saat ini dia sedang menghisap darah Jae hyung."

"Omo! Kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya." Junhong shock karena penjelasan Jongup.

"Oh astaga. Kalian sudah diracuni oleh film-film tidak masuk akal itu ckck." Himchan pasrah melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu yang berpikiran diluar logika.

"Yasudah, paling tidak pikiran mereka masih tetap polos." Gumam Himchan yang mulai beranjak menyusul Daehyun dan Youngjae setelah memastikan air pada pakaiannya mulai berkurang. Sementara Junhong dan Jongup masih asik membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan zombie maupun vampire yang sering mereka lihat dalam film.

Tidak berapa lama, Himchan pun kini sudah berada diruang keluarga. Ia tercengang melihat pemandangan yang ia temukan didepannya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Daehyun tengah sibuk mengeksplore tubuh bagian atas Youngjae yang berada dibawahnya dengan kaos yang setengah terangkat hingga memperlihatkan dada serta perut yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari orang lain. Himchan sempat menelan air salivanya beberapa kali akibat melihat kegiatan pasangan muda tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar akan tujuan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mencegah agar Daehyun tetap mengontrol dirinya terhadap Youngjae.

"Yak Yak! Jung Daehyun, berhenti." Perintah Himchan yang langsung menarik tubuh Daehyun menjauh dari Youngjae.

"O-oh hyung!" Kaget Daehyun dan Youngjae bersamaan saat menyadari keberadaan Himchan. Youngjae pun bergegas bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat terbuka akibat ulah Daehyun.

"Pabo. Apa kalian harus melakukannya disini huh?" Cibir Himchan tanpa memperdulikan kekagetan pasangan tersebut yang kini duduk rapi memandang kearahnya yang masih berdiri didepan mereka.

"Kapan kau datang? Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka." Ujar Daehyun berusaha bicara dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Sepuluh atau dua puluh menit yang lalu. Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar kalau kau sedang sibuk dengan Youngjae. Kau juga pasti tidak sadar bukan kalau sebelumnya Junhong melihat kalian?"

"Junhongie?" Youngjae spontan melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan maknaenya itu.

Himchan mengangguk sekilas, "Dia ada diruang tamu bersama Jongup. Tadinya aku menyuruh dia mengambil handuk dikamar mandi untuk mengeringkan tubuh kami akibat hujan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan wajah panik. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Karena malu melihat kami?" Tebak Daehyun tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Bukan. Dia justru panik karena berpikir kau berubah menjadi zombie dan sedang menyerang Youngjae."

"Pfft. Bodoh sekali. Apa isi pikirannya hanya ada adegan-adegan film khayalan itu saja? Ckck."

"Lebih baik seperti itu. Daripada kau, pikiranmu selalu dipenuhi pikiran kotor." Ledek Youngjae yang membela Junhong.

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Ti-tidak." Youngjae menyangkal.

"Ckck, dasar Tsundere." Himchan berdecak pelan.

"Maksudmu aku?"

"Siapa lagi. Diluar, kau selalu mengatakan tidak. Tapi dalam hatimu, kau justru menerimanya. Bahkan sampai memejamkan mata karena kau menikmatinya." Himchan menganalisa dengan tepat sasaran.

"Uwaa hyung. Kau hebat bisa tau tentang itu." Daehyun mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Himchan yang membuat Youngjae semakin malu.

"Kau lupa? Aku lebih berpengalaman dari kalian." Bangga Himchan.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak seperti itu." Meski sudah tertebak oleh Himchan, Youngjae masih saja menyangkal.

"Lalu yang ku lihat tadi apa?"

"Itu..." Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

"Huft. Tapi tetap saja kalian harus mengontrol diri masing-masing. Dan jangan melakukannya disini, kasihan jika orang polos seperti Jongup dan Junhong harus melihat hal tidak mengenakan seperti tadi."

"Kau seperti umma saja." Cibir Daehyun.

"Aku sudah mengingatkannya, hyung. Tapi dia keras kepala."

"Ya ya, lain kali aku akan hati-hati. Mianhae chagi." Ucap Daehyun seraya mencium punggung tangan Youngjae.

"Hyung! Gwaenchana?" Sebuah suara yang berasal dari Jongup dan Junhong pun menginterupsi pembicaraan antara ketiganya. Sangat terlihat jelas raut khawatir pada wajah Jongup dan Junhong yang kini hanya melihat dari balik dinding,

"Kau pikir kami semua akan menjadi Zombie? Pft, kau begitu polos Junhong-ah. Hal seperti itu tidak ada dalam kenyataan." Balas Youngjae yang menahan tawanya.

"Lalu kenapa Daehyun hyung menggigit lehermu?" Heran Junhong yang masih menyimpan rasa penasarannya. Ia pun menghampiri ketiga hyungnya bersama Jongup yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang menenteng sekotak kue berukuran sedang serta sebuah ransel yang ditinggalkan Himchan di ruang tamu.

"Itu..." Youngjae memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Berada di rumah seharian rasanya bosan sekali, jadi kami bermain seperti tadi hehe." Kali ini Daehyun lebih cepat menemukan alasan yang pasti mudah diterima oleh Junhong.

"Oh begitu..." Junhong mengangguk pelan seraya duduk di samping Youngjae.

"Junhong-ah, kapan-kapan kita bermain seperti tadi juga." Usul Jongup tiba-tiba yang percaya begitu saja dengan alasan Daehyun.

"Oh! Ide bagus hyung. Sepertinya menyenangkan kkk."

"Andwae!" Seru Youngjae dan Himchan bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Kami juga ingin bermain, hyung." Junhong merengut.

"Jangan pernah berpikir mencobanya. Awas saja, aku akan mengawasi kalian." Youngjae mengomel layaknya orangtua yang khawatir pada anaknya.

"Omo hyung. Kau seperti umma ku saja saat melarangku melakukan sesuatu." Junhong bergeleng melihat kemiripan Youngjae dengan ibunya.

"Sudahlah. Daripada bicara yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik ganti pakaian kalian agar tidak terkena flu. Kalian membawa pakaian ganti bukan?" Himchan menengahi.

"Benar. Ayo maknae, kita ganti pakaian bersama di kamar mandi." Ajak Jongup seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Junhong.

"Ber-sa-ma?" Junhong mengulang satu kata yang sempat diucapkan Jongup.

"Iya. Wae? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu... Tapi aku ingin bersama Himchan hyung saja, bolehkan hyung?" Tolak Junhong sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Himchan yang kini duduk diseberangnya.

"Aku?" Himchan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin Junhongie malu jika berdua saja denganmu." Ujar Youngjae santai tanpa tau kalimatnya tersebut membuat Junhong merutukinya dalam hati karena berhasil menebak.

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah sejak kecil kita semua sering seperti itu?" Jongup tidak mengerti.

"Itu dulu... Sekarang keadaannya sudah berubah Jongup-ah kkk."

"Apa yang berubah hyung? Ku rasa semuanya sama saja."

"Aish banyak tanya. Cepat pergi, kau membuat lantainya basah." Perintah Himchan yang sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Jongup.

"Arraseo. Aku segera kembali." Jongup pun bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil baju ganti dari dalam tasnya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dilantai yang sama.

"Hyung, kau juga harus cepat ganti pakaian agar bisa mengepel lantai-lantai ini." Suruh Youngjae tanpa sungkan.

"Aku?"

"Siapa lagi." Youngjae memutar bola matanya. "Palliwa, aku tidak mau rumah kami kotor karena kalian. Bisa-bisa ada kuman yang menempel dilantai, lalu menempel ditubuh kita. Bagaimana kalau itu membuat kita sakit? Kau mau tanggung jawab? Tidak kan? Karena itu -"

"Aish berhenti mengomel! Aku akan membersihkannya." Potong Himchan saat Youngjae mulai memberinya ceramah yang sudah dipastikan akan berakhir beberapa jam kemudian.

"Nah begitu. Cepat ambil alat pel di dapur." Youngjae kembali memberi perintah pada Himchan yang hanya pasrah, enggan untuk melawannya. Sementara Daehyun, ia hanya duduk diam diantara Himchan dan Youngjae dan membiarkan istrinya bicara.

"Nanti akan ku lakukan." Himchan mengiyakan dengan terpaksa. "Err, Youngjae-ya."

"Apa?" Sahut Youngjae sambil menepuk punggung tangan Daehyun yang ia dapati tengah memakan kue yang dibawa Jongup tadi.

"Aish, sedikit saja chagi." Bujuk Daehyun dengan wajah memelas pada Youngjae yang menegurnya.

"Itu bukan milik kita, Dae. Kenapa kau memakannya."

"Itu milikku. Ambil saja, aku sengaja membawakannya untuk Youngjae." Ujar Himchan.

"Eh? Tumben sekali." Youngjae menatap curiga kearah Himchan. "Pasti ada maunya."

Himchan tersenyum terpaksa setelah Youngjae dapat menebak maksud hatinya. "Hehe, pinjamkan aku pakaianmu. Aku lupa membawa pakaian ganti hari ini."

Youngjae menghela napasnya berat, "Sudah ku duga."

"Oh... Ambil saja hyung, Youngjae punya banyak kemeja yang kebesaran." Balas Daehyun yang semakin lahap menikmati kue pemberian Himchan.

"Kenapa kau yang menjawabnya."

"Pinjamkan saja. Daripada kue ini diambil lagi, rasanya enak chagi. Aku suka." Daehyun membujuk Youngjae agar mau menurut.

"Aish. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kue itu sedikit pun." Gerutu Youngjae karena justru Daehyun yang menyantap kue tersebut, bukan dirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Himchan menanyakan nasib dirinya setelah diabaikan oleh Youngjae dan Daehyun sejenak.

Youngjae menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Himchan, "Apa boleh buat."

"Kkk, akhirnya. Kaja, sebelum aku dan Junhongie kedinginan." Ajak Himchan seraya bangun dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Youngjae serta Junhong yang duduk bersebelahan untuk segera pergi ke lantai atas.

"Eish hyung, pelan-pelan. Bagaimana kalau istriku terjatuh." Protes Daehyun yang tidak terima Youngjae ditarik begitu saja oleh Himchan.

"Kau tinggal menangkapnya." Balas Himchan santai.

"Ish, enak sekali kau mengatakannya."

"Sudah, jangan protes. Kau mau kue ini aku ambil lagi?"

"An-andwae." Daehyun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Hyung, sepertinya kue itu lebih penting darimu kkk." Bisik Junhong pada Youngjae yang sudah merengut mendengarnya.

"Ck, Daehyunie pabo." Gumam Youngjae yang langsung beranjak pergi menuju tangga tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun yang asik berduaan dengan kuenya.

"Himchan hyung, kaja." Ajak Junhong pada Himchan agar bergegas mengikuti Youngjae yang berjalan lebih dulu.

-ooo-

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Himchan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kemeja serta celana milik Youngjae.

"Mwoya. Seingatku kemeja dan celana itu sangat longgar saat aku pakai, kenapa ditubuhmu terlihat pas." Youngjae memandang heran.

"Karena Himchan hyung lebih besar darimu." Sahut Junhong yang tengah berbaring di kasur sembari bermain game di psp yang dia pinjam dari Youngjae setelah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Yak! Kau bicara apa tadi?" Himchan melempar bajunya yang setengah kering kearah Junhong.

"Aish hyung, kasur ku jadi basah." Gerutu Youngjae lalu melempar kembali baju Himchan ke lantai tanpa segan.

"Ck, anak ini." Gumam Himchan pelan yang segera mengambil bajunya dan menyimpan ke dalam ransel miliknya.

"Oh ya hyung, aku baru ingat. Appa titip pesan untukmu." Ujar Junhong tanpa menghentikan permainannya.

"Aku?" Tanya Himchan percaya diri.

"Bukan kau, tapi Jae hyung." Junhong segera meralat.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, hyung." Ledek Youngjae yang membuat Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biar saja." Sahut Himchan yang ikut berbaring di kasur, seperti yang dilakukan Junhong dan Youngjae.

"Pesan apa, Junhong-ah?" Youngjae mengabaikan Himchan dan kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Besok registrasi ulang di Universitas Seoul akan mulai dibuka, jadi kau bisa datang kesana dengan membawa berkas yang sudah diberitahu appa sebelumnya." Jelas Junhong.

"Oh, arra. Besok aku akan kesana." Youngjae mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau benar-benar akan kesana?" Himchan memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau harus menemaniku, hyung."

"Aku?" Himchan lagi-lagi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi bersama Daehyun. Dan jika aku mengatakan ingin pergi denganmu, dia pasti akan mengijinkan."

"Tapi Jae. Apa kau tidak mau memikirkannya lagi? Jika kau tetap kuliah, kau akan mendapat cibiran lagi oleh mereka karena kondisimu ini. Apa kau ingin kejadian saat disekolah terulang lagi?" Himchan mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kuliah tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Bahkan lebih banyak hal yang akan kau kerjakan nantinya, bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan? Bukankah itu beresiko pada anakmu juga?" Himchan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Youngjae dan calon keponakannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku bisa pergi dengan Junhong."

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Daehyun hyung saja?" Junhong mengerjapkan matanya, memandang kearah kedua hyungnya yang tengah berdebat.

"Aish, arraseo arraseo. Aku akan menemanimu." Ujar Himchan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Junhong kepada mereka.

"Jinjayo?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Junhong disalahkan oleh Daehyun jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Lebih baik aku saja."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, besok pagi kau harus menjemputku. Oke hyung?"

"Oke." Himchan mengangguk terpaksa.

"Oh! Satu lagi. Jangan sampai Daehyun tau. Junhong-ah, kau tidak boleh mengatakan tentang ini pada Daehyun. Kau mengerti?" Youngjae memandang Junhong dengan serius.

"Waeyo?"

"Menurut saja. Aku akan membelikanmu skateboard saat ulang tahun nanti."

"Jeongmalyo? Baiklah, aku akan menutup mulutku." Junhong memberi gerakan sedang mengunci mulutnya yang tertutup.

"Anak pintar." Youngjae tersenyum senang seraya menepuk pipi Junhong pelan.

"Youngjae-ya... Kondisimu saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk kuliah. Kenapa kau harus bersikeras huh?" Ucap Himchan yang sebenarnya ragu dengan keputusan Youngjae.

"Hyung, bisa kita tidak membahasnya lagi? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Balas Youngjae yang memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dibanding menghiraukan Himchan.

"Ck, terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan." Gerutu Himchan yang segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Junhong ikut bangun.

"Sudah sore, dan hujan juga sudah berhenti. Jadi aku ingin pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yongguk." Jawab Himchan sambil merapikan pakaiannya lagi.

"Oh.."

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tawar Himchan sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Aniyo. Aku akan pulang bersama dengan Jongupie hyung saja. Lagipula kami belum main game disini." Tolak Junhong langsung.

"Ya sudah, kaja kita keluar. Biarkan Youngjae istirahat." Himchan melirik kearah Youngjae yang sedang mencoba tidur.

"Uhm, benar juga." Junhong mengangguk setuju. "Jae hyung, kami pergi dulu. Selamat tidur ne." Bisiknya lalu beranjak mengikuti Himchan.

"Kabari aku jika kau membatalkannya." Kata Himchan yang tidak mendapat respon dari Youngjae.

"Sepertinya dia tertidur hyung. Ayo, kita ke bawah saja." Ajak Junhong sambil memegangi lengan Himchan dan menariknya pelan untuk segera pergi, membiarkan Youngjae sendirian.

-ooo-

Malam sudah mulai menjelang, cahaya bulan pun kini menyinari dengan terangnya. Udara yang cukup dingin akibat hujan beberapa jam sebelumnya begitu sangat terasa hingga membuat Youngjae yang tengah larut dalam tidurnya harus melipat kedua kaki serta memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Cha-" Daehyun yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar langsung berhenti bersuara saat melihat wajah tenang Youngjae yang tertidur pulas.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis, ia pun segera menghampiri Youngjae lalu menyelimutinya. Tak hanya itu, Daehyun juga ikut berbaring disamping Youngjae dan memeluknya dari belakang agar istrinya tersebut tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

"Daehyunie." Suara pelan dari mulut Youngjae terdengar.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Daehyun seraya membalikkan tubuh Youngjae agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Youngjae lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daehyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, ayo kita turun." Ajak Daehyun sambil mengusap punggung Youngjae lembut.

"Sudah malam?" Youngjae mendongak kearah Daehyun.

"Kau tidur sangat lama sekali." Jawab Daehyun dengan anggukan. "Kau tidak enak badan?"

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing." Keluh Youngjae yang kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus makan dan minum obat. Aku yakin setelah itu kau akan membaik." Bujuk Daehyun.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Youngjae dari dekapan Daehyun.

Daehyun menghela napas, "Ya sudah, aku juga tidak akan makan."

"Andwae! Kau harus makan baby."

"Shireo. Kau saja tidak makan."

"Ish. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Kau saja."

"Kau hanya makan buah-buahan sejak tadi pagi, chagi. Kau tidak kasihan pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

 _'Tapi anak kita akan kekurangan asupan jika kau tidak makan.'_ Batin Daehyun yang ingin sekali ia ucapkan secara langsung.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memesankannya." Daehyun terus berusaha membujuk.

"Tidak ada."

"Youngjae-ya. Sekali ini saja, menurut padaku." Daehyun mengangkat dagu Youngjae agar keduanya dapat saling bertatapan. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Youngjae mengulum bibirnya dan berpikir sejenak, dilihatnya wajah Daehyun yang memandangnya penuh harap. "Arra, hanya satu suap."

"Berapa pun itu, asalkan kau tetap makan." Setuju Daehyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kaja, Jongupie dan Junhongie sudah menunggu kita untuk makan bersama sedari tadi." Daehyun segera bangun dari tidurnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Youngjae yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Yak! Aku bisa sendiri." Protes Youngjae saat Daehyun mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang ingin memanjakanmu, jadi..." Daehyun menundukkan kepala sedikit lalu mengecup bibir Youngjae yang ada di gendongannya dalam sekejap.

"Nikmati saja, chagi." Lanjut Daehyun disertai kedipan serta seringai kecil yang ia perlihatkan.

"Aku malu dilihat maknae." Gumam Youngjae yang mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Daehyun agar tidak terjatuh. Namun Daehyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh tanpa meresponnya. Ia tetap saja berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan untuk menghampiri kedua dongsaengnya yang sudah duduk di meja makan, menunggu kedatangan mereka.

:::::

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima dini hari, namun Youngjae sudah terbangun dan terlihat sibuk dengan laptop yang ada dipangkuannya. Kedua matanya begitu fokus memperhatikan layar yang menampilkan halaman situs pengumuman yang telah dibuka tepat pukul dua belas malam tadi.

"Tidak ada..." Gumam Youngjae dengan nada kecewa saat tidak menemukan nama yang ia cari.

Berulang kali dia mengetik nama 'Jung Daehyun' pada kolom pencarian, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Kau tidak mungkin gagal, bukan?" Youngjae bicara pada dirinya sendiri seraya menggigit kuku jarinya tanpa henti.

"Kau sudah bangun." Suara Daehyun sontak membuat Youngjae menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Wae? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Daehyun panik melihat ekspresi Youngjae dan segera bangun untuk memeluknya.

"Tidak ada namamu disini..." Youngjae berujar dengan nada sedih.

Kening Daehyun berkerut sesaat dan melihat kearah layar laptop yang sebelumnya diperhatikan Youngjae, "Kau bangun pagi hanya untuk melihat ini?"

Youngjae mengangguk, "Aku penasaran."

"Harusnya kau tidur saja, pagi nanti kita masih bisa melihatnya chagi." Daehyun mengambil alih laptop tersebut dan mengetikkan nama Youngjae pada kolom pencarian. "Karena sudah terlanjur, apa boleh buat. Aku juga ingin melihat nilai istriku kkk."

"Uwah! Daebak!" Seru Daehyun saat melihat nilai Youngjae yang memiliki rata-rata sembilan keatas.

"Pabo. Bukan saatnya kagum seperti itu. Kau harus mencari nama mu lebih dulu, baby." Ujar Youngjae sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Daehyun.

"Tidak perlu. Lulus atau pun tidak, itu sama saja." Balas Daehyun yang sibuk mengambil foto nilai Youngjae yang ada dilayar untuk disebarkan kepada orangtua serta sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia lebih bangga dengan hasil ujian Youngjae dibandingkan dirinya.

"Maksudmu?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun tidak mengerti.

Daehyun menoleh kearah Youngjae lalu tersenyum sekilas, "Aku tidak akan kuliah."

"Daehyun-ah." Youngjae tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Bukankah tidak adil, jika aku yang terus saja melarangmu untuk kuliah justru menikmati masa kuliah ku sendiri." Ujar Daehyun mantap. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia justru sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini dari jauh hari dan tentunya ia sudah memiliki banyak rencana yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengisi kekosongan hari-harinya nanti.

 _'Deg.'_ Youngjae terdiam. Ia tidak mengira Daehyun berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Daehyun benar-benar menganggapnya telah setuju dengan ide untuk menunda kuliahnya tersebut, sedangkan pada kenyataannya justru sebaliknya.

"Dae... Harusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Kau lupa? Kita sudah janji akan hidup senang atau susah bersama, jadi sudah seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu." Daehyun tersenyum lebar untuk meyakinkan Youngjae.

"Tapi -"

"Gwaenchana, chagi." Daehyun langsung mengecup kening Youngjae.

"Walaupun nanti kita tidak bisa kuliah di tempat yang kau inginkan, paling tidak aku bisa menemani dan menyemangatimu nanti." Lanjut Daehyun semangat. "Aigoo, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum."

 _'Dia bahkan rela berkorban... Hah, apa jadinya jika dia tau besok aku akan melakukan registrasi ulang dan kuliah lebih dulu darinya.'_ Batin Youngjae yang terus memperhatikan Daehyun berbicara.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku sendiri sebelum mengikuti tes masuk Universitas tahun berikutnya. Kau mau membantuku kan?" Daehyun kembali tersenyum saat menceritakan rencananya yang sudah ia susun.

Hening. Youngjae sama sekali tidak merespon dan hanya diam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Daehyun. Matanya terlihat sayu, seakan sedang menyimpan perasaan khawatir, sedih dan berbagai macam perasaan lainnya yang tercampur aduk dalam dirinya.

"Jae.. Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Daehyun yang menyadari Youngjae tengah melamun pun mengibaskan satu telapak tangannya didepan mata Youngjae.

"N-ne. Ada apa?" Youngjae bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

Daehyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak mau tidur lagi?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak bisa tidur sampai aku menemukan namamu." Rengut Youngjae.

"Kalau tidak ada, ya apa boleh buat? Mungkin aku memang harus mengulang tahun depan." Balas Daehyun yang terkesan cuek.

"Dan memang harus membelikan daging impor untuk Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung tentunya." Ujar Daehyun lagi dengan mendesah saat mengingat taruhan yang ia buat denga Himchan.

"Andwae, kita protes saja."

"Protes kemana? Sekolah? Atau Kantor Dinas hm? Bukankah itu memalukan."

"Tidak juga..." Youngjae menjawab ragu.

"Begini saja, kita cari namaku sekali lagi agar kau tenang." Ide Daehyun lalu segera mengetik namanya pada kolom.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pagi ini juga kita harus tanyakan ke sekolah." Youngjae bersikeras hingga melupakan rencananya bersama Himchan yang telah ia buat.

"Jae..." Ujar Daehyun pelan sambil menepuk punggung Youngjae untuk memperhatikannya.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku mengajak appa juga untuk menemani kita?"

"Bukan... Coba lihat ini." Tunjuk Daehyun pada layar.

"Jung Daehyun, nilai rata-rata 6.2, dinyatakan lulus..." Youngjae membaca tulisan yang ditunjuk Daehyun tanpa sadar.

"Lulus... Sebentar, itu kan namamu..." Youngjae masih mencerna apa yang ia baca dan beberapa detik kemudian ia memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur senang. "Kau... Kau lulus?"

"Sepertinya begitu..." Ujar Daehyun yang mengangguk pelan tanpa beralih dari layar, memandangi namanya yang tertera disana.

 _'Ini bukan mimpi kan?'_ Batin Daehyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, ia benar-benar tidak percaya hasil kerja kerasnya berbuah manis.

"Daehyun-ah! Chukkaeyo, kau berhasil." Seru Youngjae yang tampak lebih bahagia dibandingkan Daehyun. Ia langsung memeluk dan menciumi wajah Daehyun yang termenung itu beberapa saat.

"Jae, ini sungguhan?" Daehyun menghentikan aksi Youngjae dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang masih bisa dibilang datar tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Angguk Youngjae semangat.

"Lihat, ini namamu baby. Jung Daehyun, siswa dari - Omo, pantas saja aku tidak menemukan namamu sejak tadi." Youngjae terdiam sejenak saat menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak tadi aku mencari namamu tanpa mengubah pilihan nama sekolahnya. Aku menggunakan nama sekolah kita yang lama..." Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya polos meski tindakannya itu hampir saja membuat kesalahpahaman.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepala sekilas lalu mendorong kepala Youngjae pelan, "Pabo."

"Hehehe. Aku lupa kalau kita sudah berbeda sekolah." Cengir Youngjae hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat.

"Aigoo. Kenapa orang ceroboh sepertimu selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus huh?"

"Itu karena aku pintar." Balas Youngjae dengan bibir berkerucut.

"Tapi... Akui saja, kau juga pasti kecewa kan saat aku mengatakan namamu tidak ada?" Goda Youngjae sedetik kemudian.

"Bohong jika aku tidak kecewa. Tapi dibanding kecewa, lebih baik aku menerima keadaan. Tidak ada gunanya bukan? Keadaan tetap saja sama." Daehyun mengacak rambut Youngjae. Tanpa disadari, ada maksud lain dari ucapan Daehyun tersebut yang ditujukannya pada Youngjae yang masih belum bisa menerima keadaannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai berpikiran dewasa hm?" Youngjae mencubit hidung Daehyun yang hanya merasakan kegemasan Youngjae padanya.

"Oh ya Dae, apa kita beritahu mereka sekarang?" Youngjae dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu orangtua kita?" Tanya Daehyun yang dibalas anggukan Youngjae.

"Nanti saja, mereka pasti sedang tidur sekarang." Daehyun melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan hari masih terlalu pagi untuk menghubungi orangtua mereka masing-masing yang sedang bertugas diluar kota.

"Tapi mereka pasti akan senang saat mendengar kabar dari kita."

"Waktu istirahat mereka akan berkurang jika kau menghubungi mereka, Jae."

"Aku ingin sekarang..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur kembali?" Potong Daehyun seraya memindahkan laptop mereka pada nakas meja lalu mengajak Youngjae untuk berbaring, melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Youngjae menggeleng, "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk, kau saja."

"Besok kita tidak pergi kemana-mana, chagi. Lebih baik kita tidur hingga siang saja, kau harus istirahat." Usul Daehyun sambil mengusap punggung Youngjae, berharap akan membuat Youngjae segera tertidur.

"Shi- huek." Youngjae yang hendak menolak tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan spontan menutup mulutnya.

"Mual lagi? Kau ingin aku membawamu ke kamar mandi?" Daehyun menatap khawatir Youngjae.

"Aniya. Hanya mual, tidak usah diperdulikan."

"Kau yakin?"

"I- huek. Aish jinja!" Kesal Youngjae yang kembali merasa mual. Ia bergegas bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun yang semakin khawatir karenanya.

Daehyun segera mengambil segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di kamarnya lalu membawakannya untuk Youngjae yang semakin mual di dalam kamar mandi. "Gwaenchana? Ini, minum dulu."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." Gumam Youngjae disela usahanya memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Daehyun menarik napas dalam dan memilih tidak membalas sedikit pun ucapan Youngjae yang dapat memicu pertengkaran lagi diantara mereka. Terlebih lagi, situasi saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka berdua memperdebatkan hal yang sama.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Daehyun saat Youngjae mencuci wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Keluh Youngjae seraya meminum air yang dibawakan Daehyun.

"Semakin hari dia semakin mengangguku. Aku juga semakin terlihat lemah, aku tidak menyukai-"

 _'Chu.'_ Daehyun memotong ucapan Youngjae segera dengan menempelkan bibir mereka masing-masing yang langsung membuat Youngjae membeku.

"Tidak baik mengomel di pagi hari." Ujar Daehyun setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Diusapnya helaian rambut Youngjae dengan sayang. Daehyun memang tersenyum, tapi dalam hatinya kini ia merasa sedih ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyudutkan yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae untuk anaknya seperti sekarang.

"Kaja, kita tidur. Aku mengantuk." Ajak Daehyun sambil menarik tangan Youngjae, menuntunnya keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kata Youngjae pelan namun tidak digubris oleh Daehyun yang justru merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua diatas tempat tidur dan memeluknya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, chagi." Ucap Daehyun pada Youngjae yang ada dipelukannya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Youngjae menghela napas panjang karena Daehyun tidak menghiraukannya. Tubuhnya yang terasa lemas akibat 'morning sick' yang ia alami tadi rupanya membuat Youngjae perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk ikut beristirahat kembali. Tidak berapa lama, suasana di kamar pun menjadi sangat hening setelah Youngjae serta Daehyun akhirnya larut dalam tidur masing-masing.

:::::

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah kamar, menyapa sosok yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut hingga membuatnya harus terbangun saat pantulan cahaya mengenai matanya.

"Selamat pagi, baby." Sapa Youngjae saat menyadari sosok tersebut sudah membuka matanya.

"Pagi, chagi." Balas Daehyun sambil merengangkan tangan serta kakinya sebelum duduk bersandar pada headboard, memperhatikan Youngjae yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya.

"Rapi sekali, seperti akan pergi."

Youngjae menoleh sekilas kearah Daehyun, "Aku ingin pergi sebentar. Bagaimana? Ada yang kurang?"

Daehyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau selalu sempurna."

"Gombal." Youngjae mengulum senyumnya, malu mendapat pujian tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati Daehyun yang terkekeh karena responnya.

"Jadi... Kau benar-benar ingin pergi?" Tanya Daehyun lagi seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan menuntun Youngjae duduk menyamping dipangkuannya.

Youngjae mengangguk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sekaligus berbelanja bahan untuk makan malam nanti."

"Kenapa tidak bilang, kau jadi harus menungguku bersiap-siap."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin pergi denganmu?"

Daehyun mengerutkan kening dan menatap heran Youngjae, "Lalu dengan siapa? Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi sendirian."

"Sudah ku duga." Youngjae mengangguk sekilas. "Himchan hyung akan menemaniku."

"Himchan hyung? Kenapa harus dia?"

"Aku bosan terus bersamamu."

"Yak!" Daehyun melotot kearah Youngjae.

"Kkk, aku bercanda." Youngjae langsung mengecup bibir Daehyun.

"Sudah lama aku dan Himchan hyung tidak pergi berdua, kau dan Yongguk hyung selalu saja mengikuti kami." Jelas Youngjae yang tentu saja berbohong.

"Itu karena kami ingin menjaga kalian."

"Kalian bukan bodyguard kami. Lagipula kami bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Kau lupa? Aku pernah mengikuti kelas bela diri, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku ingat, kau berhenti setelah hadir sekali karena kau malu sudah menangis setelah terus dibentak oleh pelatihmu."

"Ish! Jangan dibahas." Youngjae merengut saat Daehyun membahas hal memalukan dirinya.

"Kkk, aku masih ingat suara tangismu saat bercerita di tele- hmp." Youngjae segera menutup mulut Daehyun agar berhenti menggodanya.

"Kembali ke topik, kau mengijinkan atau tidak?" Tanya Youngjae tanpa melepas tangannya dari mulut Daehyun.

Daehyun terpaksa mengangguk yang membuat Youngjae tersenyum puas dan menjauhkan tangannya.

"Tapi kau harus memberitahuku kalian akan pergi kema-"

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau kau mengikuti kami." Youngjae memotong kalimat Daehyun.

"Aish, arraseo. Kau bebas hari ini, tapi..."

"Tapi apalagi?" Youngjae cemberut mendengar Daehyun yang kembali memberi syarat.

"Jangan naik bus, gunakan mobil saja."

"Aku boleh menyetir? Yes!"

"Siapa bilang? Himchan hyung yang akan menyetir. Awas saja kalau aku tau kau menyetirnya." Daehyun meralat.

"Ck, kau banyak aturan sekali."

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Tidak tidak, aku mau. Berikan kuncinya." Youngjae langsung setuju dan menadahkan tangannya pada Daehyun.

"Ambil di laci yang paling bawah." Suruh Daehyun seraya melirik nakas yang ada disamping mereka.

"Arraseo." Youngjae segera beranjak dari pangkuan Daehyun lalu membuka laci yang dimaksud.

"Kalau sempat, belikan aku Takoyaki di tempat biasa saat pulang nanti." Pesan Daehyun sambil memperhatikan Youngjae yang sedang mencari kunci diantara tumpukan barang yang ia simpan disana.

"Beli saja sendiri. Oh! Apa ini?" Seru Youngjae ketika menemukan barang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Astaga." Daehyun segera merebut benda yang ada ditangan Youngjae tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Daehyun dengan wajah panik.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa, kenapa kau panik saat aku menemukannya?"

"Itu..."

"Dari fansmu disekolah lagi?" Youngjae menatap curiga Daehyun.

"Bu-bukan."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menyimpannya disini? Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan." Youngjae masih curiga.

"Jangan cemburu. Semua dugaanmu salah, chagi." Daehyun kembali menarik tangan Youngjae agar duduk didekatnya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan." Youngjae mendelik tajam kearah Daehyun.

Daehyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia malu jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya namun ia juga tidak ingin berbohong dan membuat Youngjae salah paham padanya.

"Yak! Cepat, ini dari fansmu lagi?" Nada suara Youngjae terkesan cemburu.

"Aniyo, sudah ku bilang itu bukan dari orang lain." Daehyun menggeleng cepat sebelum akhirnya ia terdiam sejenak.

Youngjae yang masih curiga pun menunggu penjelasan dari Daehyun yang sepertinya tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara.

"Aku membelinya untuk kita." Daehyun melihat ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Youngjae.

"Kita?" Tanya Youngjae yang dibalas anggukan.

"Sebenarnya aku membeli ini untuk hadiah ulangtahun pernikahan kita."

"Pabo. Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku." Tanpa menunggu Daehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Youngjae mengambil kembali benda berupa sepasang bracelet berbentuk zipper dari tangan Daehyun.

"Lucunya." Ucap Youngjae sambil mengamati bracelet tersebut.

"Kau ingat saat kita pergi ke Yeouido? Sebenarnya aku berencana merayakan hari spesial kita disana." Jelas Daehyun pelan.

"Karena itu kau terus membujukku untuk pergi?"

Daehyun kembali mengangguk.

"Sayangnya di hari itu, hujan sangat deras dan kita terpaksa kembali ke mobil. Setelah itu..." Daehyun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Arraseo." Youngjae lagi-lagi memotong, ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika Daehyun ingin mengungkit kejadian yang mereka alami.

"Saat kau tertidur, aku memasangkannya di tanganmu."

"Jinjayo? Kenapa justru ada di dalam laci?"

"Aku melepasnya lagi karena aku merasa situasi saat itu tidak tepat. Lagipula..." Daehyun menghela napas berat.

"Apa?"

"Aku membelinya dengan uang bulanan ku yang masih tersisa, karena itu hadiahnya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan koleksimu yang lain dan juga terkesan kekanakan." Daehyun tersenyum canggung untuk mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Eish, kau bicara apa. Aku sangat senang mendapatkannya. Gomawo ne." Youngjae mengecup pipi Daehyun sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Kau sungguh menyukainya?" Daehyun memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi kau membelinya tanpa meminta uang pada umma, aku bangga padamu kkk." Ujar Youngjae yang begitu senang. Walau hanya hadiah kecil, namun bagi Youngjae hadiah tersebut sangat berarti. Terlebih usaha Daehyun yang menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk membelikan hadiah tersebut patut dihargai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta uang pada umma untuk membelikanmu hadiah yang lebih berkelas, tapi mendadak aku berubah pikiran karena menurutku bukankah lebih berkesan jika aku menggunakan uangku sendiri."

"Hadiahnya akan lebih terasa special kkk." Timpal Youngjae yang membuat Daehyun salah tingkah.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya." Daehyun tersenyum malu.

"Kau tidak ingin memasangkannya untukku?" Youngjae mengulurkan salah satu bracelet pada Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak menolak, ia langsung menurut dan mengambil bracelet tersebut lalu memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan Youngjae yang tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Gomawo." Youngjae tidak bosan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Daehyun.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, sudah tugasku melakukan ini." Balas Daehyun yang perlahan mencium punggung tangan Youngjae.

"Selamat hari pernikahan, maaf aku melupakannya. Ku harap ucapan ini masih berlaku." Ucap Youngjae lirih. Ia merasa bersalah karena Daehyun melakukan sesuatu di hari special mereka, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang justru tidak mengingatnya.

"Gwaenchana. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan." Balas Daehyun dengan senyum manisnya seraya mengasak rambut Youngjae berulang kali.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan kado apapun untukmu. Aku jahat sekali." Rutuk Youngjae pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'Kehadiran anak kita sudah menjadi kado special untukku, Jae.'_ Ingin sekali Daehyun mengatakan ini, namun ia harus rela menahanya didalam hati agar tidak merusak suasana damai diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Ne?" Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan satu keinginanmu sebagai hadiah dan permintaan maafku." Youngjae benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Daehyun berpikir sejenak, apa Youngjae akan mengabulkannya jika ia meminta Youngjae untuk menerima anak mereka yang selama ini tidak dianggapnya.

"Dae?" Panggil Youngjae dengan wajah bingung.

"Hm, aku ingin -"

 _'Youngjae-ya! Daehyun-ah!'_ Teriakan Himchan dari luar disertai ketukan keras pada pintu menghentikan ucapan Daehyun yang baru saja akan mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Himchan hyung sudah datang." Ujar Youngjae yang bergegas bangun dan membukakan pintu kamar.

"Yah yah. Bagaimana nilai kalian? Hari ini hasil ujian diumumkan bukan?" Himchan langsung bertanya sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

"Aish, pelankan suaramu."

"Bagaimana? Siapa yang menang? Aku atau kau?" Himchan mengabaikan teguran Youngjae dan beralih pada Daehyun yang masih duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Ck, kau lebih antusias dengan hasil taruhan kita dibanding hasil ujian kami." Daehyun berdecak pada Himchan yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hadiahnya lumayan, tentu saja aku harus antusias kkk." Cengir Himchan "Jadi berapa nilaimu?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"6.2." Jawab Daehyun ragu.

"Pfft, hanya itu? Bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa kau lulus dengan nilai itu?" Ejek Himchan dengan tawa yang cukup keras.

Daehyun menggembungkan pipinya sekilas, "Memangnya nilaimu berapa huh?"

"Yonggukie lebih bagus darimu, dia mendapat nilai 7. Itu artinya kami menang." Ujar Himchan bangga.

"Dan kau?" Youngjae ikut bertanya.

"Aku juga lebih tinggi dari Daehyun."

"Berapa?"

"6.3.. Ya paling tidak itu lebih tinggi dari Daehyun." Himchan masih membanggakan dirinya yang hanya menang sedikit dari Daehyun.

"Pfft, kau sama saja. Tidak perlu meledeknya kalau begitu." Youngjae balas mentertawakan Himchan.

"Yang penting kami menang dari Daehyun." Himchan tidak mau kalah.

"Hanya berbeda 0.1 hyung, anggap saja kita seri." Bujuk Daehyun.

"Tidak mau. Taruhan tetap taruhan, Dae. Aku tunggu daging impor darimu." Himchan tersenyum puas sudah berhasil memenangkan taruhan yang ia buat dengan Daehyun.

"Eish arraseo arraseo." Ujar Daehyun pasrah sambil mengambil dompetnya dari dalam laci yang dibuka Youngjae sebelumnya lalu menghampiri Youngjae dan Himchan yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Chagi, saat belanja nanti tolong sekalian kau belikan daging yang diinginkan dia." Daehyun memberikan beberapa lembar uang dari kepada Youngjae.

"Memangnya kita akan pergi belan- Ah ya, aku lupa hehe." Himchan yang sempat heran langsung meralat pertanyaannya saat Youngjae diam-diam memberi tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Faktor usia ckck." Ejek Daehyun yang tidak merasakan keanehan dari cara bicara Himchan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang saja hyung?" Usul Youngjae yang berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Oke. Aku ambil tas dan kunci mobil dulu."

"Kita pergi dengan mobil?" Himchan mengerutkan keningnya memandang Daehyun serta Youngjae yang tengah mengambil perlengkapannya.

"Lebih nyaman menggunakan mobil bukan? Aku tidak mau Youngjae berdesakan dan berlarian untuk mengejar bus." Jelas Daehyun.

"Dan hanya kau yang boleh menyetirnya, hyung." Jelas Daehyun lagi.

"Aku?"

"Jangan biarkan dia menyetir, aku khawatir." Bisik Daehyun yang tentu dimengerti oleh Himchan.

"Hyung, ayo." Youngjae yang sudah siap kembali menghampiri.

"Hati-hati." Pesan Daehyun seraya mengelus rambut Youngjae tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun.

"N-ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Pamit Youngjae pelan dan segera menarik lengan Himchan untuk mengikutinya.

"Daehyun-ah, kami pergi." Himchan ikut berpamitan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Seru Daehyun pada Youngjae yang mulai menuruni tangga bersama Himchan.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah membohonginya." Gumam Himchan sangat pelan setelah melihat Daehyun yang begitu percaya kepada mereka. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya diam mendengarkan gumaman Himchan tersebut tanpa berniat memberi respon.

-ooo-

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu memakai itu." Ujar Himchan yang melirik bracelet di pergelangan tangan Youngjae yang tengah bermain game di tengah perjalanan menuju Universitas.

"Hadiah dari Daehyunie." Sahut Youngjae yang mengerti maksud ucapan Himchan.

"Hadiah kelulusan?" Tanya Himchan yang fokus mengendarai mobil, menatap lurus ke arah jalan.

"Aniyo." Youngjae berhenti bermain sejenak dan memandangi benda dipergelangan tangannya itu sembari tersenyum, "Ini hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kami." Lanjutnya dengan bangga.

"Kalian sudah satu tahun?"

"Lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu. Dan bodohnya aku baru mengingatnya hari ini." Youngjae mendesah pelan.

"Aigoo, paboya." Gumam Himchan yang tidak habis pikir Youngjae bisa melupakan hari spesial tersebut.

"Kau kan tau sendiri aku tidak begitu suka mengingat hal-hal seperti itu."

"Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar mengingat tanggal penting untuk kalian, Jae. Dengan begitu, hubungan kalian akan semakin menyenangkan." Saran Himchan yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Memangnya kau ingat tanggal penting kalian?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yongguk hyung juga?"

"Dia..."

"Pfft, dia pasti sering melupakannya." Tebak Youngjae dengan tepat.

"Paling tidak dia memberikan hadiah setelah aku mengingatkannya. Tidak seperti kau." Himchan membela diri.

"Sembarangan. Aku memberinya hadiah, hyung."

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau..."

"Mwo mwo mwo? Kau pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Youngjae bergeleng disertai sebuah decakan. "Aku memang belum memberi hadiah secara langsung, karena aku masih menunggu dia memberitahuku keinginannya." Jelas Youngjae.

"Kau ingin saran dariku?"

"Ani." Tolak Youngjae mentah-mentah.

"Aish. Dengarkan dulu. Aku tau apa hadiah yang cocok dan sangat diinginkan Daehyun."

"Apa?" Youngjae penasaran dengan pernyataan Himchan yang terdengar sangat meyakinkan.

Himchan menoleh sejenak kearah Youngjae dengan wajah serius, "Seorang anak."

Youngjae terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan tanpa membalas kalimat Himchan. "Hyung, tambah lagi kecepatannya. Kita sudah hampir sampai." Youngjae mengganti topik secara tiba-tiba.

Himchan menghela napas panjang. Bukannya menambah kecepatan, Himchan justru memberhentikan mobil yang ia kemudikan tersebut di pinggir jalan. Ia menatap serius Youngjae yang mendadak diam, "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikan anak kalian?"

"Sampai makhluk ini pergi." Jawab Youngjae datar.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Youngjae yang ku kenal tidak pernah mengatakan hal kasar seperti itu."

"Aku sudah berubah, hyung. Sejak dia berada ditubuhku, semua impian yang sudah ku rencanakan sejak dulu hancur begitu saja. Aku membencinya, aku benci jika harus mengingat kehidupanku berubah setelah kehadirannya." Youngjae mengucapkannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Youngjae-ya, berhentilah membencinya dan coba bayangkan kehidupanmu nanti setelah anak kalian lahir, kebahagiaan akan terus mewarnai hidup keluarga kalian. Dan kau hanya perlu berkorban sedikit untuk mendapatkan itu." Nasehat Himchan sambil merangkul pundak Youngjae yang akan menangis.

"Hyung, kau tidak mengerti."

"Memang. Dan kau juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang sepertiku yang tidak memiliki kemampuan memberi seorang anak pada pasangannya. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya khawatir jika suatu saat nanti pasanganmu akan sadar kebutuhannya memiliki keturunan sebagai penerus keluarga. Dia bisa saja pergi dan meninggalkanmu untuk mendapatkan itu dari wanita lain." Suara Himchan terdengar lirih saat menceritakan kekhawatirannya selama ini.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, mendapat kelebihan untuk memberi keturunan pada Daehyun."

Youngjae kembali diam. Ia tidak menyangka Himchan menceritakan itu kepadanya. Himchan yang selama ini memperlihatkan sifat ceria justru menyimpan sebuah kekhawatiran.

"Aku dan kau sama-sama memiliki impian, Jae. Dan kita juga sama-sama berkemauan keras untuk meraihnya. Tapi jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan memilih untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan melepas impianku. Aku menyayangi Yongguk, dan aku ingin hidup bahagia dengannya. Aku tidak ingin Yongguk pergi meninggalkanku, karena jika itu terjadi maka aku akan merasa lebih hancur dibanding saat harus melepas impianku sendiri. Ku harap kau mengerti maksudku." Himchan menyudahi kalimat panjang lebarnya dan membuat suasana di dalam mobil terasa canggung. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara, mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _'Drrrt. Drrt.'_ Himchan dan Youngjae spontan melirik kearah ponsel yang terletak pada dashboard mobil. Youngjae -pemilik ponsel- itu pun segera mengambil dan membuka pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

 _'Chagiya, kau sudah makan siang? Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku harap kau menikmati jalan-jalanmu kkk. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti. Ah! Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.'_

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya setelah membaca pesan tersebut, ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi Daehyun hari ini.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Himchan setelah melihat ekspresi Youngjae.

"Aniyo. Aku tetap ingin pergi kesana."

"Jae..."

"Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, dan aku tidak ingin mundur. Jika kau tidak mau menemaniku, kau pulang saja. Aku bisa menyetir sendiri." Usir Youngjae secara tidak langsung.

Himchan menarik napas dalam. Ia sudah berjanji pada Daehyun untuk tidak membiarkan Youngjae menyetir dan ia juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika sesuatu terjadi pada Youngjae. Tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun, Himchan akhirnya melajukan kembali mobil tersebut menuju bangunan Universitas yang memang sudah terlihat dari tempat mereka berhenti tadi.

-ooo-

Sore mulai menjelang, namun Youngjae dan Himchan tak kunjung kembali. Sementara Daehyun, Yongguk, Jongup dan Junhong serta orangtua Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah menanti kedatangannya sejak beberapa jam sebelumnya untuk memberi sebuah kejutan yang telah disiapkan secara mendadak oleh mereka semua. Jangan tanya siapa pencetus ide tersebut, karena sudah dapat dipastikan Daehyun lah orangnya. Sesaat setelah Youngjae dan Himchan pergi, ia langsung mendapat pemikiran untuk memberi sebuah kejutan untuk Youngjae dengan meminta mertuanya dapat segera pulang, mengingat Youngjae sangat merindukan orangtuanya meski hanya sehari tidak bertemu.

"Besan, dimana aku harus meletakkan sup ini?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo sambil mengangkat hidangan sup yang baru ia buat.

"Letakkan dimana saja, kau paling pandai menata meja dibanding diriku kkk." Jawab Mrs. Jung yang masih belum selesai memanggang potongan-potongan daging.

"Ahjumma, biar aku bantu." Junhong menawarkan bantuan sesaat setelah ia menghampiri dua wanita dewasa tersebut di dapur.

"Tidak usah, kau bermain saja dengan yang lain. Kami sudah biasa."

"Jongup hyung sedang tidur ahjumma, aku tidak punya teman bermain." Jawab Junhong sambil mendekati Mrs. Jung yang sedang kerepotan.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Daehyunie dan Yonggukie." Balas Mrs. Jung.

"Huft. Mereka sibuk membahas politik bersama ahjussi, aku tidak mengerti." Keluh Junhong.

"Kkk, kasihan. Ya sudah, kalau kau memang ingin membantu. Bisa kau bawakan mangkuk dan piring yang ada disana ke meja makan?" Mrs. Jung menunjuk tumpukan mangkuk serta piring yang tersimpan di dalam lemari.

"Ah arraseo." Junhong mengangguk mengerti lalu segera menjalankan perintah Mrs. Jung.

Disaat semuanya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja suara pintu rumah yang dibuka terdengar dan membuat semuanya -kecuali Jongup- sontak melihat kearah luar, berharap sosok yang mereka tunggulah yang muncul di depan mereka.

"Kami pulang." Sapa Himchan saat memasuki ruang keluarga dimana Daehyun dan yang lainnya tengah berkumpul. Sementara dibelakang, Youngjae berjalan lesu dan hanya memberi pandangan 'aku pulang' kepada mereka lalu beranjak menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa berpamitan dan membuat semua yang ada disana mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti hingga lupa memberikan sambutan selamat datang untuk Himchan dan Youngjae.

"Dia kenapa?" Wajah Daehyun mendadak khawatir melihat sikap Youngjae yang aneh.

"Gwaenchana, dia hanya kelelahan... Omo, ahjumma. Biar aku bantu." Himchan mencoba menghindari pandangan penuh tanya dari Daehyun, , serta Yongguk yang penasaran.

Ia bergegas pergi menghampiri Junhong yang juga sibuk membantu Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Yoo menata hidangan diatas meja.

"Sepertinya kita akan makan besar hari ini kkk." Himchan berbasa-basi seraya membantu.

"Daehyun hyung bilang kita akan merayakan kelulusan dia dan Jae hyung hari ini." Sahut Junhong sambil menuangkan air putih ke masing-masing gelas.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku tadi pagi. Kalau tau begini, aku kan bisa membawa baju ganti. Tidak nyaman mengenakan baju ini seharian." Himchan menggerutu sendiri.

"Daehyunie tiba-tiba saja berinisiatif mengadakan ini. Kami juga dipaksa pulang tadi pagi, untung saja kami hanya berada diluar kota jadi tidak memakan waktu lama untuk pulang." Mrs. Yoo ikut menimpali.

"Pantas saja."

"Uhm... Channie-ya, boleh ahjumma menanyakan sesuatu?" Suara Mrs. Yoo kini berubah serius dan berbisik pada Himchan yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ne?"

"Youngie... Kenapa dia seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Mrs. Yoo rupanya juga menjadi pertanyaan di benak Mrs. Jung dan Junhong yang mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Himchan.

Himchan mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat diberi pertanyaan tersebut. Ia bingung harus menjawab jujur atau tidak pada ibu Youngjae yang seharusnya memang harus mengetahui hal yang sedang terjadi pada anaknya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa melupakan janjinya pada Youngjae untuk merahasiakan kegiatan mereka hari ini.

"Channie-ya / hyung." Panggil Mrs. Jung serta Junhong saat melihat Himchan mendadak terdiam.

"Dia kelelahan, ahjumma." Himchan meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?" Mrs. Yoo terus menginterogasi.

"Err... ne."

"Channie-ya, jujur saja. Ahjumma tidak akan marah. Tadi kalian pergi kemana? Kenapa Youngie sampai seperti itu hm?"

Himchan mendesah pelan. Ia memang tidak bisa meremehkan firasat seorang ibu kepada anaknya, sekeras apapun dia ingin menyembunyikan tetap saja Mrs. Yoo menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai Youngjae.

"Ahjumma... Mianhae, sebenarnya Youngjae memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini. Tapi karena kau terus memaksa, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakannya padamu." Himchan berusaha menekan suaranya sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang mendengar selain tiga orang didepannya.

Mrs. Yoo menghela napasnya panjang, "Ceritakanlah."

"Hari ini aku pergi menemani Youngjae untuk melakukan registrasi ulang di Universitas. Aku sudah mencoba menasehatinya untuk tidak melakukan itu, tapi dia tetap bersikeras. Seperti kita tau, area Universitas sangat luas. Jarak tempat parkir dengan gedung utama saja sudah cukup jauh, dan kami harus berjalan kaki untuk menuju gedung tempat registrasi. Dan saat tiba disana, Youngjae sempat mengeluh sakit diperutnya, tapi tetap saja dia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ingin pulang." Cerita Himchan singkat yang membuat Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Yoo kembali mendesah pasrah.

"Kau tidak menelepon Daehyun?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Youngjae merebut ponselku saat aku ingin menghubungi Daehyun diam-diam. Mianhae ahjumma." Himchan merasa bersalah.

"Aigoo, dia terus saja memaksakan diri." Mrs. Yoo berdecak pelan karena sikap anaknya.

"Harusnya kau seret dia pulang, hyung." Suara Daehyun dari arah belakang Himchan refleks membuat keempat orang yang terfokus pada cerita Himchan tersentak kaget. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan di dekat mereka.

"Hah, kenapa aku percaya begitu saja pada kalian." Ujar Daehyun seraya mendekati Himchan.

"Mianhae. Aku memang salah." Himchan sangat menyesal, ia bahkan menundukkan kepala saat berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

"Hyung, kau lihat sendiri bukan? Kondisi dia saat ini sangat rentan, baru satu hari berada di Universitas saja dia sudah merasa sakit. Bagaimana jika dia pergi kesana setiap hari untuk kuliah? Apa menurutmu anak kami masih bisa bertahan jika terus seperti itu?" Nada suara Daehyun meninggi dan membuat Yongguk dan Mr. Yoo yang berada di ruang keluarga segera menghampiri setelah mendengarnya.

"Arra, aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia tetap saja. Aku tidak tega jika harus bersikap keras padanya. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti. Maafkan aku." Balas Himchan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Menurutnya ucapan Daehyun kali ini benar dan masuk akal, dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyangkal.

"Daehyun-ah, ahjumma, ahjussi. Aku mewakili Himchan, benar-benar meminta maaf yang sebesarnya atas kesalahan dan kecerobohan yang sudah dilakukan Himchan." Ucap Yongguk yang sudah ikut bergabung dengan mereka bersama Mr. Yoo.

Daehyun menarik napas sejenak, ia merasa tidak nyaman sudah membuat hyungnya tersebut merasa bersalah. "Gwaenchana hyung, aku tidak marah denganmu. Paling tidak, aku harus berterimakasih karena kau sudah menemaninya." Daehyun menepuk lengan Himchan.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo. Himchanie pasti berada diposisi yang serba salah saat itu."

"Ahjumma juga pasti akan melakukannya jika berada diposisimu, Channie-ya." Mrs. Yoo menimpali ucapan besannya. Di usapnya rambut Himchan dengan sayang untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah didalam dirinya.

"Benar, ini hanya salah paham jadi jangan salahkan dirimu. Arra?" Mr. Yoo tersenyum lebar.

"N-nde." Jawab Himchan ragu.

"Terimakasih atas pengertian kalian semua. Kalau begitu, aku dan Himchan ingin pamit pulang." Pamit Yongguk secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian pulang? Kita belum memulai acara makannya. Kaja, duduk. Daehyunie juga akan memanggil Youngie untuk turun, benarkan Hyunie?" Mrs. Jung tidak ingin membiarkan Yongguk dan Himchan pergi karena kesalahpahaman tersebut.

"Ne, aku akan memanggil Youngjae. Duduklah hyung, kita makan bersama kkk. Junhong-ah, kau bangunkan Jongup."

"Oke hyung."

Baru saja Junhong dan Daehyun hendak melangkahkan kaki pergi, namun Yongguk langsung menahan mereka. "Mianhae ahjumma, ahjussi. Kami memang harus pulang sekarang, appa dan umma juga pasti sedang menunggu kami untuk makan bersama."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Ahjumma ingin menitip makanan ini untuk mereka."

"Tidak perlu ahjumma, terimakasih." Tolak Yongguk lagi dan membuat Mrs. Jung mengurungkan langkahnya yang ingin pergi ke dapur.

"Daehyun-ah, selamat atas kelulusan kalian berdua. Maaf kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini." Ucap Yongguk dengan senyum simpul andalannya.

"Hyung, terimakasih. Maafkan sikap aku dan Youngjae hari ini." Daehyun merasa tidak nyaman pada Himchan dan Yongguk.

"Gwaenchana. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Selamat sore semuanya." Pamit Yongguk sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya serta kepala Himchan yang sejak tadi diam.

"Hati-hati dijalan, dan sampaikan salam ahjussi untuk orangtuamu." Pesan Mr. Yoo masih dengan senyum.

"Ne, ahjussi. Akan ku sampaikan." Yongguk balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tangan Himchan pelan dan menuntunnya untuk pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jung, menyisakan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti penjuru ruangan.

"Aku akan ke kamar menemui Youngjae. Kalian makan lebih dulu saja, jangan menunggu kami. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau kapan akan kembali." Ujar Daehyun yang memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat akhirnya.

"Hm... Bisakah kau tidak bicara dengan nada tinggi saat bersamanya nanti?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo sebelum Daehyun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau bicara apa?" Mr. Yoo tidak setuju dengan permintaan istrinya. "Daehyun-ah, lakukan yang terbaik menurutmu. Jika perlu, kau bisa meninggikan suaramu agar dia mendengarkan. Dia tanggung jawabmu sekarang."

"Yeobo!" Seru Mrs. Yoo yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari suaminya.

"Ne abeoji, kamsahanmida." Ucap Daehyun sebelum beranjak pergi dari meja makan menuju kamar mereka tanpa menghiraukan protes dari mertuanya.

"Junhongie, bisa kau bangunkan Jongupie? Kau dan dia pasti sangat lapar sekarang." Mrs. Jung yang merasa Junhong belum cukup umur dengan hal yang sedang terjadi sekarang pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Uhm ne ahjumma." Angguk Junhong yang bergegas menghampiri Jongup yang tengah tertidur pulas di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga.

-ooo-

"Bbang..." Himchan membuka suaranya ragu setelah ia dan Yongguk mulai menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Ya?" Yongguk yang juga diam seraya menggenggam tangan Himchan dalam perjalanan ikut bersuara.

"Apa kau marah?" Himchan memandangi Yongguk yang terus melihat kearah jalan.

"Tidak ada alasan aku untuk marah."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau membawaku pulang? Kau pasti ingin memarahiku, bukan?" Himchan menebak dengan yakin.

"Untuk apa aku memarahimu? Kau pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak memberitahuku hal ini sebelumnya."

"Kau benar..." Angguk Himchan pelan. Ia beruntung Yongguk sangat mengerti dirinya dan tidak menyalahkannya begitu saja.

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau membawaku pulang? Kau datang kesana juga pasti karena ingin ikut merayakannya." Tanya Himchan lagi karena Yongguk kembali diam.

Yongguk menghela napas berat, "Memang. Tapi setelah melihatmu yang tersudut seperti tadi membuatku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman."

"Aku memang salah, tidak seharusnya aku setuju begitu saja dengan permintaan Youngjae."

"Daehyun pantas seperti itu, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Youngjae. Sedangkan aku justru membiarkan Youngjae ke tempat yang sangat dilarang oleh Daehyun dan tidak memaksanya pulang." Lanjut Himchan yang hanya didengarkan oleh Yongguk tanpa respon.

Himchan tersenyum masam, "Tapi bukankah lebih baik seperti ini dibanding Youngjae pergi dengan mengajak Junhong? Kau bisa bayangkan jika Junhong yang berada diposisiku sekarang, dia pasti akan menangis."

Yongguk kembali menghela napasnya dan berhenti melangkah. Ditariknya lengan Himchan yang masih berjalan hingga tubuh mereka kini saling berhadapan, "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka."

"I-itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai hyung bagi mereka." Himchan terbata. Ia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karena posisi mereka saat ini yang begitu dekat.

"Kau terlalu baik." Ucap Yongguk yang tidak mengerti kenapa Himchan lebih mengutamakan para dongsaengnya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Himchan rela disalahkan untuk melindungi dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Itu karena aku menyayangi mere-hmp." Perkataan Himchan terpotong saat merasakan bibir Yongguk yang menenempel dan menekan bibirnya kuat. Ia membuka matanya lebar, tidak percaya Yongguk akan melakukan hal ini di tempat umum. Namun ia tidak berniat melawannya, Himchan justru membiarkan Yongguk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya saat ini tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang lewat disekitar mereka.

-ooo-

Daehyun yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar kembali menghembuskan napas beratnya saat mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang gelap serta Youngjae yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Daehyun tau saat ini Youngjae tidaklah sedang tidur, dia hanya ingin menyendiri dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut seperti yang ia lakukan jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati Youngjae lalu ikut berbaring dan memeluk tubuh yang berada dibalik selimut itu dengan longgar, tidak ingin membuat Youngjae merasa risih.

"Kau tidur?" Tanya Daehyun yang yakin Youngjae akan berpura-pura tidur agar tidak menjawabnya.

"Ini belum terlalu malam, tapi kau sudah tidur saja ckck. Apa kau sangat lelah?" Daehyun tidak henti mengajak Youngjae yang tengah 'tertidur' tersebut meski tidak mendapat balasan.

"Sepertinya begitu." Daehyun diam sejenak, memikirkan kalimat yang pas untuk bicara dengan Youngjae.

"Chagiya, apa perutmu masih sakit? Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku saat Himchan hyung mengatakan kau kembali merasa sakit tadi siang? Aku sampai lepas kontrol dan bersikap tidak sopan padanya."

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku hm? Apa kau takut aku akan memarahimu jika kau mengatakan jujur kegiatanmu hari ini?"

Daehyun mendesah pasrah disela kalimatnya, "Memang. Jika kau mengatakan itu, aku akan langsung melarangnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mendukungmu. Justru sebaliknya, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendukung dan membantumu sepenuhnya."

"Sayangnya... saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukmu melakukan itu." Lanjut Daehyun pelan.

"Kau pasti ingin mengatakan aku tidak mengerti keadaanmu sekarang karena aku tidak memiliki impian." Daehyun tersenyum masam.

"Jangankan memilikinya, terbersit dipikiranku saja tidak. Bahkan appa sering tidak percaya saat aku mengatakan aku tidak memiliki impian dan cita-cita. Sampai akhirnya dia mengingatkanku jika setiap orang harus memiliki minimal satu impian yang harus diwujudkan, karena menurutnya impian bisa memberi motivasi dan semangat untuk seseorang menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya. Dan kau tau? Aku mengabaikan pesan appa itu, karena menurutku tidak ada gunanya bermimpi jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi penerus perusahaan yang mau tidak mau memang harus ku jalani. Sungguh kekanakan bukan?" Kekehan kecil Daehyun terdengar diakhir ucapannya.

"Tapi pikiran itu berubah semenjak aku bersamamu, seseorang yang mewarnai kehidupanku setelah janji suci diucapkan setahun yang lalu. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyadari jika sebuah impian mulai muncul dalam pikiranku dan semakin hari keinginanku untuk meraihnya sangatlah kuat. Kau tau itu apa?" Daehyun mengajak bicara Youngjae yang masih enggan meresponnya.

"Impianku sejak saat itu hingga sekarang adalah hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil yang kita bangun bersama-sama. Terdengar remeh memang, tapi bagiku itu adalah hal sulit yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ku wujudkan. Atau mungkin memang tidak dapat ku wujudkan." Senyuman Daehyun perlahan menghilang seiring raut pesimis yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Andai saja dokter Park tidak memberitahuku hal itu, aku pasti tidak akan khawatir berlebihan seperti ini padamu." Lanjut Daehyun dengan helaan napas sambil mengusap tubuh Youngjae yang masih ditutupi selimut tersebut.

"Mianhae, kau pasti merasa sangat sakit hati karena sikapku selama ini. Tapi itu semua ku lakukan karena aku takut apa yang dikatakan dokter padaku akan terjadi, Jae. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup membayangkan kehilangan anak kita dan kehilangan rahimmu disaat yang bersamaan." Terdengar nada getir dari mulut Daehyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan fakta yang selama ini ia rahasiakan dari Youngjae dan lainnya. Namun melihat sikap Youngjae yang pantang menyerah, Daehyun pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu walaupun dengan cara tidak langsung.

"Ku harap, suatu saat nanti kita bisa membangun keluarga kecil kita bersama. Kau, aku, dan anak kita." Daehyun tersenyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana jika impian sederhananya itu terwujud.

"Chagiya, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan appa. Jika kau bangun nanti dan tidak menemukanku, itu artinya aku sedang mengunjungi appa di makamnya. Arra? Aigoo, Daehyun-ah. Kenapa kau terus bicara. Youngjae mana mungkin bisa mendengarkanmu saat sedang tidur." Ujar Daehyun sambil melirik ke bagian kepala Youngjae yang juga tertutup.

"Ah sudahlah, aku pergi saja. Mimpi yang indah, chagi. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Ucap Daehyun yang kali ini tulus dari hati. Setelah berpamitan, Daehyun pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membiarkan Youngjae meresapi kalimat-kalimat yang ia sampaikan tanpa melibatkan emosi tersebut. Ia berharap dengan cara ini, Youngjae dapat lebih memahami maksud dan alasannya dibalik sikapnya yang terus melarang Youngjae melanjutkan pendidikannya itu.

"Kau... pasti sedang berbohong, bukan?" Kata Youngjae sangat pelan setelah ia mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup sebagai tanda Daehyun telah pergi.

Tanpa sadar setetes demi setetes air mata Youngjae mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan perasaannya yang berkecamuk saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak untuk melampiaskannya, namun hanya tangisanlah yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Perkataan Himchan dan Daehyun begitu terngiang jelas dipikirannya hingga ia tidak dapat mengontrol air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang senang berada di antara dua pilihan yang sulit, begitu pula Youngjae. Ia tidak dapat menentukan mana yang akan menjadi pilihannya yang sudah pasti akan mempengaruhi masa depannya nanti.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini." Ucap Youngjae lirih ditengah isakannya seraya mengusap mata yang sudah sembab seiring air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir menyertai kegundahannya.

:::::

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

Daehyun yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar kembali menghembuskan napas beratnya saat mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang gelap serta Youngjae yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Daehyun tau saat ini Youngjae tidaklah sedang tidur, dia hanya ingin menyendiri dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut seperti yang ia lakukan jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati Youngjae lalu ikut berbaring dan memeluk tubuh yang berada dibalik selimut itu dengan longgar, tidak ingin membuat Youngjae merasa risih.

"Kau tidur?" Tanya Daehyun yang yakin Youngjae akan berpura-pura tidur agar tidak menjawabnya.

"Ini belum terlalu malam, tapi kau sudah tidur saja ckck. Apa kau sangat lelah?" Daehyun tidak henti mengajak Youngjae yang tengah 'tertidur' tersebut meski tidak mendapat balasan.

"Sepertinya begitu." Daehyun diam sejenak, memikirkan kalimat yang pas untuk bicara dengan Youngjae.

"Chagiya, apa perutmu masih sakit? Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku saat Himchan hyung mengatakan kau kembali merasa sakit tadi siang? Aku sampai lepas kontrol dan bersikap tidak sopan padanya."

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku hm? Apa kau takut aku akan memarahimu jika kau mengatakan jujur kegiatanmu hari ini?"

Daehyun mendesah pasrah disela kalimatnya, "Memang. Jika kau mengatakan itu, aku akan langsung melarangnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mendukungmu. Justru sebaliknya, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendukung dan membantumu sepenuhnya."

"Sayangnya... saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukmu melakukan itu." Lanjut Daehyun pelan.

"Kau pasti ingin mengatakan aku tidak mengerti keadaanmu sekarang karena aku tidak memiliki impian." Daehyun tersenyum masam.

"Jangankan memilikinya, terbersit dipikiranku saja tidak. Bahkan appa sering tidak percaya saat aku mengatakan aku tidak memiliki impian dan cita-cita. Sampai akhirnya dia mengingatkanku jika setiap orang harus memiliki minimal satu impian yang harus diwujudkan, karena menurutnya impian bisa memberi motivasi dan semangat untuk seseorang menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya. Dan kau tau? Aku mengabaikan pesan appa itu, karena menurutku tidak ada gunanya bermimpi jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi penerus perusahaan yang mau tidak mau memang harus ku jalani. Sungguh kekanakan bukan?" Kekehan kecil Daehyun terdengar diakhir ucapannya.

"Tapi pikiran itu berubah semenjak aku bersamamu, seseorang yang mewarnai kehidupanku setelah janji suci diucapkan setahun yang lalu. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyadari jika sebuah impian mulai muncul dalam pikiranku dan semakin hari keinginanku untuk meraihnya sangatlah kuat. Kau tau itu apa?" Daehyun mengajak bicara Youngjae yang masih enggan meresponnya.

"Impianku sejak saat itu hingga sekarang adalah hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil yang kita bangun bersama-sama. Terdengar remeh memang, tapi bagiku itu adalah hal sulit yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ku wujudkan. Atau mungkin memang tidak dapat ku wujudkan." Senyuman Daehyun perlahan menghilang seiring raut pesimis yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Andai saja dokter Park tidak memberitahuku hal itu, aku pasti tidak akan khawatir berlebihan seperti ini padamu." Lanjut Daehyun dengan helaan napas sambil mengusap tubuh Youngjae yang masih ditutupi selimut tersebut.

"Mianhae, kau pasti merasa sangat sakit hati karena sikapku selama ini. Tapi itu semua ku lakukan karena aku takut apa yang dikatakan dokter padaku akan terjadi, Jae. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup membayangkan kehilangan anak kita dan kehilangan rahimmu disaat yang bersamaan." Terdengar nada getir dari mulut Daehyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan fakta yang selama ini ia rahasiakan dari Youngjae dan lainnya. Namun melihat sikap Youngjae yang pantang menyerah, Daehyun pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu walaupun dengan cara tidak langsung.

"Ku harap, suatu saat nanti kita bisa membangun keluarga kecil kita bersama. Kau, aku, dan anak kita." Daehyun tersenyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana jika impian sederhananya itu terwujud.

"Chagiya, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan appa. Jika kau bangun nanti dan tidak menemukanku, itu artinya aku sedang mengunjungi appa di makamnya. Arra? Aigoo, Daehyun-ah. Kenapa kau terus bicara. Youngjae mana mungkin bisa mendengarkanmu saat sedang tidur." Ujar Daehyun sambil melirik ke bagian kepala Youngjae yang juga tertutup.

"Ah sudahlah, aku pergi saja. Mimpi yang indah, chagi. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Ucap Daehyun yang kali ini tulus dari hati. Setelah berpamitan, Daehyun pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membiarkan Youngjae meresapi kalimat-kalimat yang ia sampaikan tanpa melibatkan emosi tersebut. Ia berharap dengan cara ini, Youngjae dapat lebih memahami maksud dan alasannya dibalik sikapnya yang terus melarang Youngjae melanjutkan pendidikannya itu.

"Kau... pasti sedang berbohong, bukan?" Kata Youngjae sangat pelan setelah ia mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup sebagai tanda Daehyun telah pergi.

Tanpa sadar setetes demi setetes air mata Youngjae mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan perasaannya yang berkecamuk saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak untuk melampiaskannya, namun hanya tangisanlah yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Perkataan Himchan dan Daehyun begitu terngiang jelas dipikirannya hingga ia tidak dapat mengontrol air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang senang berada di antara dua pilihan yang sulit, begitu pula Youngjae. Ia tidak dapat menentukan mana yang akan menjadi pilihannya yang sudah pasti akan mempengaruhi masa depannya nanti.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini." Ucap Youngjae lirih ditengah isakannya seraya mengusap mata yang sudah sembab seiring air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir menyertai kegundahannya.

:::::

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama, Mpreg

Part : 34/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

Rated : T – M

:::::

Pagi itu, cahaya matahari terasa begitu hangat membuat setiap orang nyaman melakukan aktivitas dibawah naungannya. Begitu pula bagi Youngjae, ia terlihat begitu menikmati cuaca saat ini disalah satu sudut taman yang kini dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang menghabiskan waktu luang mereka bersama keluarga atau teman masing-masing. Matanya terpejam seakan merasakan tiupan angin sepoi yang menyapu lembut wajahnya terus menerus.

Cukup lama ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya suara tangisan anak kecil mengganggunya. Ia membuka mata perlahan lalu segera mencari sumber suara tersebut yang terdengar begitu dekat dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Youngjae bergegas bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya saat mendapati sesosok anak kecil sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan wajah yang disembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Semakin dekat jarak Youngjae dengan anak itu, semakin nyaring pula suara tangisan anak tersebut.

 _'Bagaimana bisa mereka_ _m_ _engabaikan anak kecil ini. Padahal jarak mereka lebih dekat dibandingkan aku.'_ batin Youngjae saat menyadari tidak ada satu orang pun dari pengunjung taman yang peduli pada anak tersebut.

"Hei. Kenapa kau menangis?" Sapa Youngjae sembari duduk dihadapannya, tangannya mengusap ujung kepala anak itu, berniat menenangkan.

Bukan jawaban yang didapat Youngjae, melainkan suara tangis dari anak itu yang semakin menjadi.

"Hei tenanglah, hyung akan membantumu."

"Umma... Hiks.." Anak itu masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kening Youngjae berkerut, "Kau terpisah dengan orangtuamu? Astaga. Kita harus segera mencari mereka."

"Hiks.. Umma..."

 _'Ck, apa anak ini tidak ada kata-kata lain untuk meresponku.'_

"Dimana terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan umma?"

Anak tersebut hanya menggeleng.

"Aish jinja! Sebenarnya kau ingin dibantu atau tidak huh?" Youngjae benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari tanda-tanda seseorang yang mungkin saja sedang mencari anak dihadapannya ini. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa saat hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Youngjae yang merasa iba pada anak tersebut seraya mengulurkan beberapa bungkus kecil cokelat dari dalam kantung celananya.

Anak itu kembali menggeleng, masih dalam posisinya. "Umma.. Hiks... Aku.. Ingin.. Umma... Hiks."

"Berhenti menangis, lebih baik kau makan dulu. Umma atau appa mu pasti akan datang sebentar lagi." Bujuk Youngjae.

"Orangtua jaman sekarang ckck. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau anak-"

"Kau disini rupanya." Gumaman Youngjae terpotong saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang dengan napas tidak beraturan seperti orang yang baru saja berlari.

"Daehyun-ah." Panggil Youngjae disertai sebuah senyuman lebar ketika ia melihat orang yang menghampirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehyun yang kini juga tersenyum, ditambah pakaian semi formal khas pekerja kantoran yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dimata Youngjae.

"Appa!" Anak yang sejak tadi menunduk dan menangis itu segera bangun dari duduknya dan berlari memeluk Daehyun. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Youngjae terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan keadaan.

"Jaechan-ah. Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah hm? Appa kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu appa." Ada nada khawatir bercampur lega di suara Daehyun yang saat ini memeluk erat anak tersebut, mengabaikan keberadaan Youngjae yang masih terpaku.

 _'Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa anak itu memanggil Daehyun dengan sebutan appa? Dan jika dia adalah anak Daehyun, siapa ibu anak itu? Daehyun tidak selingkuh dariku bukan?'_

"Dae..." Youngjae kembali memanggil Daehyun pelan, berharap dua orang didepannya memberi perhatian.

"Kau mengenalku?" Balas Daehyun dengan raut tidak percaya.

Youngjae terkejut dengan respon yang ia terima, "Bodoh, bercandamu tidak lucu Jung."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sedang tidak bercanda dan aku juga baru pertama kali melihatmu."

"Berhenti bercanda, aku ingin menanyakan hal serius sekarang." Youngjae menarik napasnya sejenak, "Siapa dia? Anakmu? Dengan siapa huh? Beraninya kau berselingkuh dariku."

"Stop! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal pribadiku?" Daehyun merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan Youngjae yang beruntun. "Tentu saja dia anakku dengan istriku. Dan maaf, bagaimana aku bisa berselingkuh darimu jika mengenalmu saja aku tidak pernah."

"Oh ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan bercanda terus. Aku istrimu, Jung Daehyun. Kau tidak memiliki istri lagi selain aku."

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Istriku memang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu."

"Daehyun-ah.. Kenapa-"

"Dengar, aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah menemani anakku tapi ku harap aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang aneh sepertimu lagi." Ujar Daehyun sebelum Youngjae meyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan kesal, ia bergegas membawa anaknya pergi dari hadapan Youngjae tanpa memberikan kalimat perpisahan.

"Daehyun-ah! Ya! Jung Daehyun! Kembali kau!" Teriak Youngjae dengan harapan Daehyun mau kembali dan mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia dengar hanyalah sebuah kejahilan. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi, Daehyun justru mempercepat langkahnya.

Mata Youngjae memerah, airmata yang ia tahan sejak tadi perlahan mengalir. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai Daehyun -suaminya sendiri- begitu tega bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Daehyun-ah... "

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon."

"Jung Daehyun... Kembalilah."

"Jebal..."

.

.

.

"Youngjae-ya, bangunlah." Panggil Daehyun yang mencoba membangunkan Youngjae yang sejak tadi terus memanggil namanya disaat tidur. Daehyun juga melihat ada sedikit airmata yang mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Yoo Youngjae, cepat bangun." Daehyun terus menepuk kedua pipi istrinya tersebut tanpa henti hingga ia terbangun.

"Dae..." Youngjae memanggil nama Daehyun pelan yang kali ini dalam keadaan sadar. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Daehyun berada didepan matanya, ia langsung memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya menangis tadi. "Jangan pergi."

"Tidurlah." Suruh Daehyun seraya melepas pelukan Youngjae tanpa berniat menanggapi ucapan istrinya tersebut. Ia kembali ke sisi tempat tidur miliknya dan tidak menghiraukan Youngjae yang tampak kecewa dengan sikap dingin yang ia berikan.

Youngjae berusaha menepis rasa kecewa dan sedihnya dengan kembali memeluk Daehyun yang kini membelakanginya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Ya, ucapan Youngjae kali ini sangatlah tulus dari hatinya. Ia memang merindukan Daehyun. Dua minggu mendapat _silent treatment_ dari Daehyun rupanya membuat ia menderita. Ia sangat tidak tahan setiap kali Daehyun menghindarinya disaat ia ingin mengajaknya berbicara, disaat ia ingin memeluknya, dan disaat kapan pun itu. Semenjak Daehyun mengetahui rencana Youngjae yang tetap akan melakukan registrasi ulang, sikap Daehyun benar-benar berubah. Tidak ada lagi Daehyun yang cerewet padanya, tidak ada lagi Daehyun yang suka menjahilinya, tidak ada lagi Daehyun yang senang menggodanya, dan semua hal yang biasa Daehyun lakukan pada Youngjae kini menghilang. Yang ada hanyalah sosok Daehyun yang terus bersikap dingin, tidak peduli, dan juga pendiam. Sangat berbanding terbalik.

Daehyun melepas pelukan Youngjae kasar, "Teriakanmu tadi sudah cukup mengganggu, sekarang biarkan aku melanjutkan tidurku dengan tenang."

"Sebentar saja. Ijinkan aku memelukmu sampai aku tertidur, aku takut bermimpi seperti tadi lagi." Youngjae bersikeras dan kembali memeluk Daehyun dari belakang lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Daehyun juga merasa khawatir ketika ia melihat raut kesedihan dan kecemasan diwajah Youngjae tadi. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dimimpi istrinya itu sampai dia berteriak dan menangis di jam dua dini hari seperti ini? Hah, andai saja ia tidak sedang masa pemberian hukuman pada Youngjae, mungkin saat ini ia sudah membalas pelukan Youngjae dan menenangkannya agar lupa dengan semua hal buruk yang ada dimimpinya.

"Kali ini saja." Jawab Daehyun akhirnya, masih bernada dingin.

"Gomawo." Youngjae tersenyum senang dan membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Daehyun, merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak ia rasakan. "Jaljayo, baby." Ucap Youngjae meski ia tahu Daehyun tidak akan membalas ucapannya tersebut.

Suasana hening disekitar membuat rasa kantuk Youngjae kembali menyapa, ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang. Begitupula Daehyun yang ikut memejamkan matanya setelah memastikan Youngjae telah tidur dibalik punggungnya.

-ooo-

Jarum jam masih bertengger diantara angka enam dan tujuh, namun Youngjae sudah terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya seorang diri. Senyuman kecil terukir jelas diwajah manisnya setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya bibir kecil itu hanya membentuk sebuah rengutan yang merefleksikan suasana hatinya yang kacau.

"Dae pasti akan memakan semua ini dengan lahap." Gumam Youngjae, membayangkan ekspresi Daehyun saat memakan masakan buatannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Ehem, sepertinya anak umma sedang bahagia." Goda Mrs. Jung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didekat Youngjae, memperhatikan menantu kesayangannya itu yang terus tersenyum ditengah kegiatannya.

Sadar akan keberadaan mertuanya, Youngjae segera menoleh dan memberi senyum, "Morning umma, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Harusnya umma yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, kau terlihat bahagia sekali pagi ini. Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Atau kau mimpi indah? Ceritakan pada umma."

Youngjae menggeleng lalu membawa dua buah piring berisi hidangan yang sudah matang, "Justru aku mimpi buruk umma. "

"Jinja? Bagaimana mimpimu?" Mrs. Jung menatap Youngjae penasaran.

"Hm, lupakan saja umma. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, itu membuatku takut."

"Arra, lalu apa yang membuatmu bahagia hm?" Mrs. Jung berusaha menahan rasa penasarannya seraya membantu Youngjae membawa hidangan lainnya dan menatanya di meja makan.

"Umma tau kan, belakangan ini Daehyunie mendiamkanku?" Youngjae memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Dan saat aku bermimpi buruk tadi malam, dia membiarkanku memeluknya selama tidur. Ku rasa dia sudah mulai memaafkanku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, umma sangat senang mendengarnya. Jujur, umma sedih saat melihat kalian berdua yang biasanya bermesraan sekarang justru tidak bicara satu sama lain."

Youngjae menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga tidak mau kami berdua seperti ini umma. Tapi kuharap dugaan ku kali ini memang benar."

"Umma yakin Daehyunie sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tenang saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Arra?" Mrs. Jung menyemangati.

"Ne, gomawo. Umma memang yang terbaik." Tanpa ragu Youngjae langsung memeluk ibu mertuanya itu dengan erat, baginya wanita ini juga sangat berarti seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Umma ingin kopi?" Tawar Youngjae setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hm, jika tidak merepotkan."

"Tentu saja tidak, sebentar aku akan membuatkannya. Umma sarapan saja dulu." Saran Youngjae yang langsung diikuti oleh Mrs. Jung. Wanita itu dengan senang hati duduk di meja makan, menunggu menantunya untuk sarapan bersama.

.

.

Meski sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Mrs. Jung dan Youngjae masih enggan beranjak dari meja makan. Mereka terlalu asik membicarakan berbagai hal yang sesekali membuat suara tawa mereka terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Dalam hati, Mrs. Jung bersyukur karena hari ini Youngjae lebih semangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya meski ia masih melihat kesedihan dimata laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Oh astaga, jam berapa sekarang?" Mrs. Jung mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Ia bernapas lega karena masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi untuknya bersiap-siap sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu lama mengobrol, umma."

Mrs. Jung mengangguk, "Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bukan?"

"Benar, umma lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu umma dengan bekerja dibanding kami."

Mrs. Jung terkekeh mendengar pernyataan terus terang dari Youngjae, "Maaf, lain kali umma akan menyiapkan waktu lebih banyak untuk kalian."

"Sungguh? Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan kesibukan umma. Hanya saja aku merasa kasihan pada Daehyunie yang jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, apalagi saat ujian kemarin. Dia sangat sedih karena umma tidak menemaninya." Jelas Youngjae.

"Aigoo, umma merasa bersalah dengannya."

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat umma merasa bersalah seperti ini. Aish, mulutku memang tidak bisa dikontrol. Paboya." Youngjae merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gwaenchana, umma senang karena kau bicara jujur seperti ini. Terimakasih sudah menjaga dan selalu berada disisinya, Youngie-ya." Mrs. Jung mengusap pelan kepala Youngjae dengan sayang.

"Pagi ahjumma, Jae hyung." Sapaan Jongup membuat pembicaraan dua orang tersebut terhenti.

"Pagi." Balas Mrs. Jung dan Youngjae bersamaan.

"Tumben sudah bangun."

"Aku ada janji dengan Junhongie, hyung." Jawab Jongup lalu mulai mengambil sarapannya.

"Janji kencan?"

"Uhuk. Tidak." Jongup tersedak makanannya sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Tidak salah lagi."

"Aigoo, Jongupie sudah besar rupanya."

"Ahjumma, jangan dengarkan Jae hyung. Dia sesat."

"Hahaha, wajahmu memerah."

"Ck, hyung." Jongup hanya mendengus tanpa membalas godaan Youngjae yang tertawa bersama Mrs. Jung.

"Wah, makanannya banyak sekali. Wanginya juga enak." Ujar Daehyun yang berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disamping Jongup, membuat posisi Jongup kini di apit oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Makanlah, ini semua makanan favoritmu bukan?"

"Ne, memangnya umma tidak bekerja? Tumben sekali membuat semua ini saat sarapan."

"Sebentar lagi umma akan pergi. Dan kau salah. Bukan umma yang membuat semua ini, tapi Youngie."

Daehyun yang hendak memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya itu pun sontak berhenti. Ia menaruh kembali sendok tersebut keatas piring.

"Wae?" Tanya Mrs. Jung, ia merasa tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi Youngjae kembali kecewa karena Daehyun.

"Aku baru ingat. Temanku mengajakku bertemu pagi ini, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang." Tentu saja Daehyun berbohong. Ia hanya tidak ingin memakan hidangan yang sudah Youngjae siapkan.

"Lanjutkan makanmu." Mrs. Jung segera menahan tangan Daehyun yang hendak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Nanti saja, aku sudah terlambat."

"Daehyun-ah."

"Umma, aku mohon lepaskan."

"Tidak. Cepat duduk."

"Mianhae." Bukannya menurut, Daehyun justru melepas tangan Mrs. Jung dari pergelangan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian tanpa mengindahkan panggilan ibunya.

"Astaga, kenapa dia jadi keras kepala begini. Aku harus menegurnya lagi." Mrs. Jung merasa sangat bersalah pada Youngjae bahkan pada Jongup yang sudah menghentikan sarapannya setelah melihat sikap Daehyun yang tentu saja ia tahu alasan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Biarkan saja umma, mungkin dia memang ingin sarapan bersama teman-temannya. Sudah lama dia tidak berkumpul dengan mereka setelah ujian kemarin." Ujar Youngjae seraya menahan Mrs. Jung yang hendak menyusul Daehyun.

Mrs. Jung menatap Youngjae, rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi, "Kenapa kau membelanya, dia sudah keterlaluan."

"Gwaenchana umma." Youngjae kembali mengulas senyum untuk meyakinkan. "Ah, umma sebaiknya berangkat ke kantor. Sudah hampir jam delapan."

"Aigoo, untung saja kau mengingatkan. Ya sudah, kalau begitu umma berangkat dulu. Telepon umma jika terjadi sesuatu, kau mengerti?" Pesan Mrs. Jung yang segera mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Ne, umma. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Jongupie, lanjutkan makanmu. Tidak perlu hiraukan kejadian tadi, kau perlu tenaga untuk kencanmu hari ini." Goda Mrs. Jung dengan salah satu tangannya mengacak rambut Jongup pelan.

"Bukan kencan, ahjumma." Jongup memainkan makanan diatas piringnya, salah tingkah.

"Haha, iya ahjumma percaya." Mrs. Jung kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang makan meninggalkan Jongup dan Youngjae.

"Hyung, kau tidak makan?" Jongup mencoba mengajak Youngjae berbicara, ia sadar hyungnya itu kini hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah, kau makan saja." Jawab Youngjae yang juga memilih untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

"Hah, lagi-lagi aku berada diposisi seperti ini." Ucap Jongup pelan sambil menyeruput susu dihadapannya.

.

.

"Kupikir kau sudah memaafkanku." Ucap Youngjae dengan nada lirih saat Daehyun melewatinya yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu.

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Youngjae tanpa berminat membalasnya, ia justru menunggu Youngjae kembali bicara.

"Sikapmu tadi malam..."

Daehyun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Youngjae, ia segera memotong kalimat tersebut disertai sebuah senyuman mengejek yang sangat jarang ia gunakan, "Apa kau berpikir dengan aku mengijinkanmu memelukku tadi malam itu berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu? Pemikiranmu sangat sederhana, Yoo Youngjae."

Youngjae terdiam ditempat ia duduk saat ini, kalimat Daehyun yang tepat sasaran itu membuat harapannya tadi pagi hancur begitu saja. Ia memang berharap terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa Daehyun tidak mungkin memaafkannya dengan mudah, tidak peduli seberapa keras usahanya.

"Lagipula untuk apa aku memaafkanmu jika pada akhirnya kau akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Lanjut Daehyun bernada sarkastik lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan Youngjae yang bergeming, matanya memerah karena menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

-ooo-

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Himchan hyung! Yak Kim Himchan!" Daehyun terus memanggil nama sang pemilik unit apartemen didepannya.

"Berisik!" Teriak Himchan sesaat setelah pintu terbuka. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Lama sekali, memangnya kau sedang apa?" Tanpa disuruh, Daehyun segera masuk ke dalam dengan santainya. Sementara Himchan hanya mendengus seraya menutup kembali pintu.

"Ada apa? Beraninya kau mengganggu tidurku." Himchan mengabaikan pertanyaan Daehyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Matanya memang terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun.

"Ini." Daehyun meletakkan dua paket daging yang ia beli sebelumnya diatas meja. "Itu adalah daging impor dengan kualitas terbaik. Jadi hutangku pada kau dan Yongguk hyung lunas, oke?"

"Syukurlah kalau kau masih mengingatnya. Terimakasih." Himchan langsung mengambil dan menyimpannya di dapur.

"Aku belum tua sepertimu, hyung."

"Ck, aku sedang tidak berminat meladeni ejekanmu itu." Sahut Himchan sambil memberikan sekaleng kopi instan untuk Daehyun.

"Kenapa apartemenmu sepi sekali, hyung?" Daehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Umma dan appa sedang pergi keluar kota sejak kemarin, mereka bilang ingin menemui keluarga mereka. Dan Yongguk baru satu jam yang lalu pergi bekerja."

"Yongguk hyung bekerja? Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar 9-10 hari yang lalu. Hanya bekerja _part time_ di salah satu toko peralatan musik." Jelas Himchan.

"Lalu kuliahnya?"

"Beruntungnya pemilik toko tidak keberatan saat Yongguk meminta waktu kerjanya disesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliah. Karena itu setiap hari dia selalu sibuk hingga kami tidak punya kesempatan berkumpul dengan kalian."

"Tidak masalah, aku justru bersyukur karena alasan kalian tidak berkumpul dengan kami karena kesibukan bukan karena kalian marah padaku."

"Sebenarnya Yongguk sempat kesal padamu. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena dia tahu kalau kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu padaku." Himchan dapat melihat Daehyun bernapas lega mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Youngjae?"

Daehyun berdecak pelan, "Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?"

"Wae? Bukankah kau selalu semangat setiap kali dia menjadi topik obrolan kita?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tebak Himchan. Matanya melotot, tidak percaya.

Daehyun mengendikkan bahunya malas sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa?" Himchan terdiam sejenak, "Tunggu, jangan bilang kalian bertengkar karena kejadian dua minggu lalu?"

Daehyun diam.

"Astaga Jung Daehyun! Itu sudah lama, kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkannya!" Himchan sedikit berteriak.

"Hyung, kau tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku agar aku mengerti."

"Aku hanya ingin memberi dia pelajaran."

"Dengan cara?"

"Mengabaikannya."

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, huh? Bisa-bisanya kau mengabaikan dia. Memangnya kau lupa dengan kondisinya saat ini yang sedang mengandung anakmu? Bagaimana jika dia sedih atau bahkan stres karena memikirkan perlakuanmu? Bukan hanya kesehatan Youngjae yang terpengaruh, tapi juga anakmu. PABOYA!" Himchan tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Daehyun yang terkadang diluar batas normal.

"Aku seperti ini juga agar Youngjae mau menerima anak kami hyung."

"Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan Youngjae? Kalian sama-sama ingin mengorbankan anak yang tidak berdosa demi keegoisan kalian."

"Hyung..."

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Himchan menatap tajam Daehyun. "Dengar, kau mungkin kecewa karena Youngjae yang membohongimu kemarin dan mengabaikannya adalah jalan terbaik menurutmu. Tapi kau salah Dae, dengan begini kau juga menyakiti dua orang sekaligus. Kau seorang kepala keluarga sekarang, harusnya kau bersikap bijak padanya. Bicara baik-baik dengannya, lambat laun dia pasti akan berubah."

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik, tapi kau lihat sendiri bukan? Tidak ada perubahan."

Himchan menghela napas panjang, "Menurutmu, apa yang membuatnya masih tidak menerima keadaaannya sekarang selain alasan kuliahnya?"

"Dia bilang... kami belum dewasa."

"Itu dia! Buktikan padanya kalau kau juga bisa bersikap dewasa agar dia yakin kalau kau bisa mengayomi dia dan anak kalian. Bukan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk seperti ini."

"Aku tidak merajuk."

"Ya, anggap saja aku percaya."

"Sial." Daehyun berdecak sebal, "Terimakasih saranmu. Tapi, biarkan kali ini aku menggunakan caraku sendiri."

Himchan memutar bola matanya, "Yang penting aku sudah menasehatimu."

Hening, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga sebuah suara deringan ponsel Himchan memecahkan keheningan.

' _Oh hyung.'_ Sapa Himchan pada orang ditelepon.

' _Ne, aku ingat. Jam 12 bukan?'_

' _Tidak, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bisa kesana sendiri.'_

' _Arraseo, sampai nanti.'_

"Siapa?" Daehyun mengernyit penasaran setelah Himchan menutup teleponnya.

"Zhoumi hyung."

"Perhatian sekali."

"Dia hanya mengingatkan jadwal pertemuan kami dengan klien."

"Kau yakin tidak ada maksud lain?"

Himchan melirik Daehyun sekilas lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya, "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Hati-hati hyung, jaman sekarang tikungan sangat tajam."

"Banyak bicara. Oh ya, kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?" Daehyun mendelik kearah Himchan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang, hyung. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu." Daehyun beralasan, ia merasa akan lebih baik jika ia tidak berada didekat Youngjae sementara waktu dibanding harus bersikap kasar pada istrinya itu. Haruskah ia mengakhiri hukumannya untuk Youngjae? Tidak, ia ingin Youngjae sadar dan benar-benar menyesali tindakannya itu.

"Yasudah, daripada kau keluyuran tidak jelas. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja, lumayan aku tidak perlu pergi naik angkutan umum."

"Kau memang paling pintar memanfaatkan situasi. Tapi boleh juga, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kau tunggu saja, aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Tunggu hyung." Cegat Daehyun pada Himchan yang mulai berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar, kau ada makanan?"

"Seingatku masih ada beberapa bungkus ramen di dapur, kau buat saja."

"Oke, cepatlah. Aku tidak mau menunggumu terlalu lama." Ujar Daehyun yang segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya sembari menunggu Himchan yang menurutnya akan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lebih untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

"Kau yakin disini alamatnya hyung?" Daehyun menatap tidak percaya gedung yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Sebuah gedung berkelas dengan warna abu-abu mendominasi dindingnya, tidak ketinggalan beberapa grafiti indah menghiasi dinding tersebut. Halamannya pun cukup luas, terdapat taman kecil dipinggirnya menambah kesan minimalis bagi yang melihat. Susunan huruf berukuran besar yang terdapat di sudut kanan atas dinding gedung seakan memperjelas kepemilikan gedung tersebut, 'BRAND Entertainment.' Salah satu agensi yang menaungi beberapa penyanyi dan grup idola bertalenta di negeri ini.

Himchan mengangguk sambil mengirim pesan pada Zhoumi yang belum terlihat di halaman parkir.

"Wow. Apa yang akan kau kerjakan disini? Boleh aku masuk kedalamnya? Aku ingin melihat penyanyi kesukaanku."

"Ku dengar, salah satu penyanyi mereka sedang memerlukan model untuk music videonya. Dan Zhoumi hyung mengajukanku sebagai modelnya. Karena itu, pihak agensi dan produser ingin bertemu denganku sebelum memutuskan."

"Siapa?" Daehyun penasaran.

"Jung Seul Gi-ssi, dia akan debut dari agensi ini."

"Ah, aku pernah melihatnya di ajang pencarian bakat sebelumnya. Semoga kau diterima hyung."

"Semoga saja, aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Zhoumi hyung? Aku penasaran ingin melihat penampilannya." Entah kenapa Daehyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dari bos sekaligus teman lama hyungnya ini.

"Sebentar lagi dia dat—Nah itu dia." Himchan menunjuk mobil yang familiar tengah memasuki area gedung dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita keluar."

"Sial! Aku lupa!" Himchan memukul kepalanya sendiri yang membuat Daehyun membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. "Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan hal penting ini."

"Apa? Ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"

"Bukan. Uhm... Dae, sebaiknya kau jangan keluar dari mobil."

"Wae? Kau tidak mau aku bertemu dengan bosmu?" Daehyun menatap Himchan curiga.

"Bukan itu. Aish, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya." Himchan sedikit panik.

 _Knock Knock_

Sebuah ketukan pelan pada kaca mobil pun menyita perhatian mereka. Himchan merutuk kecerobohan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, apa dia Zhoumi hyung?" Tanya Daehyun saat melihat sosok pria berwajah tampan yang ada dibalik kaca mobil, menunggu mereka untuk keluar.

Himchan mengangguk, "Daehyun-ah, sebaiknya kau jangan keluar. Aku tidak mau kau bertemu dengan-"

"Bosmu?"

"Bukan, tapi dengan sekretarisnya."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Daehyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Karena sekretarisnya adalah... Kim Seyong."

"Maksudmu, Seyong hyung yang kita kenal?"

"Ne, maaf aku lupa dia juga akan datang bersama Zhoumi hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membawamu ke situasi canggung seperti ini."

Daehyun menarik napas dalam sebelum bicara, "Gwaenchana, tidak ada salahnya bertemu dengan teman lama bukan? Tapi hyung, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal kalau kau bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu dihari pertama kami bertemu, tapi Yongguk menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakannya karena tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan kalian, lagipula kecil kemungkinannya kalian bisa bertemu. Mana aku tahu kemungkinan kecil itu justru terjadi hari ini." Himchan merasa bersalah.

"Arasseo, santai saja hyung. Lebih baik kita segera keluar, tidak enak membiarkan mereka menunggu." Ajak Daehyun yang kembali membuka pintu, diikuti oleh Himchan.

"Ternyata benar ini mobilnya. Ku pikir aku salah orang haha." Zhoumi tersenyum senang ketika Himchan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, aku harus berdebat dulu dengan temanku ini yang sejak tadi merengek ingin aku mengajaknya kedalam." Himchan menunjuk Daehyun yang sudah berada disampingnya, membuat Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun.

"Salam kenal, aku Zhoumi."

"Jung Daehyun, senang bertemu denganmu." Daehyun menjabat uluran tangan Zhoumi yang masih menunjukkan senyum ramahnya.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk bergabung diagensi kami?" Zhoumi menawarkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak berbakat menjadi model." Tolak Daehyun tanpa berpikir.

"Sayang sekali, padahal wajahmu cukup mendukung untuk menjadi model." Puji Zhoumi meski mendapatkan penolakan. "Datang saja ke agensi kami jika kau berubah pikiran suatu saat nanti."

"Nde, hyung."

"Apa kita masuk sekarang saja, hyung?" Himchan mengingatkan Zhoumi tujuan utama mereka berada disini.

"Kita tunggu Seyong sebentar, dia sedang mengambil beberapa berkas dimobilku."

Daehyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat mendengar nama Seyong disebutkan.

"Kau sudah siap?" Zhoumi memperhatikan Himchan yang terlihat gugup.

"Siap tidak siap tetap harus aku hadapi, hyung." Balas Himchan yang sekilas menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Entah gugup karena pertemuannya nanti atau karena pertemuan Daehyun dan Seyong sebentar lagi.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya, Channie-ya." Tanpa sungkan, Zhoumi mengusap lengan Himchan pelan. Berusaha menenangkan.

Sementara disisi lain, Daehyun terus memandangi perilaku Zhoumi pada hyungnya itu dengan seksama. _'Bagaimana bisa Yongguk hyung mempercayakan Himchan hyung pada pria ini?'_ pikirnya.

"Hyung! Semua berkas sudah ku susun ulang sesuai permintaanmu." Sontak ketiga orang yang sejak tadi menunggu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara yang saat ini menghampiri mereka dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Kerja bagus, Seyong-ah. Terimakasih." Ucap Zhoumi seraya mengambil dan memeriksa berkas yang diserahkan sekretarisnya. "Ah, perkenalkan ini teman Himchan."

' _Teman Himchan?'_ Mendengar kalimat Zhoumi, pandangan Seyong yang sedari awal hanya terfokus pada bos nya pun perlahan menoleh kesamping kirinya. Ia sangat berharap teman Himchan yang dimaksud bukanlah orang yang selama ini ada dipikirannya.

"Daehyun-ah..." Ia tersentak kaget melihat orang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Hai hyung." Daehyun akhirnya bersuara setelah tadi hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seyong dalam diam.

"Kalian juga sudah saling mengenal?" Zhoumi memandang Daehyun dan Seyong bergantian.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Seyong yang kini memandang kearah bosnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tolong kau temani Daehyun-ssi selagi aku dan Himchan melakukan pertemuan."

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang aku juga akan ikut."

"Aku bisa menanganiini. Tenang saja."

"Daehyunie tidak masalah jika harus menunggu sendirian disini, hyung." Sahut Himchan yang diikuti anggukan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak lihat, mereka sepertinya sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi kita biarkan saja mereka berdua mengobrol sambil menunggu kita." Jelas Zhoumi yang melihat kecanggungan diantara dua orang yang saling mengenal tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu kalian di _cafetaria_ agensi ini. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi ke ruangan pertemuan, hyung." Sebagai sekretaris yang baik, Seyong pun hanya bisa mengindahkan perintah atasannya.

"Kami pergi dulu, doakan semuanya berjalan lancar. Kaja, Channie-ya." Pamit Zhoumi lalu berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu utama gedung.

"Hati-hati, ingat istri dan anakmu dirumah." Bisik Himchan pada Daehyun sebelum pergi menyusul Zhoumi.

"Jadi, dimana _cafetaria_ agensi ini?" Daehyun berusaha menepis kecanggungan dirinya dan Seyong selepas kepergian dua orang tadi.

"Eh? Uhm. Lewat sini." Seyong agak salah tingkah. Bohong jika ia tidak senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi, tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dan apa yang harus ia bicarakan nanti.

"Ne." Daehyun pun mengikuti Seyong yang berjalan didepannya tanpa bicara sama sekali.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Daehyun dan Seyong duduk disalah satu meja yang ada di _cafetaria._ Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tampak ingin membuka pembicaraan semenjak mereka dalam perjalanan hingga tiba disini. Hanya suara _background music_ yang dapat membuat suasana disekitar mereka tidak begitu sunyi.

 _Beep_

Daehyun segera membuka pesan yang muncul dinotifikasi ponselnya.

' _Kapan kau akan pulang? Umma ku datang dan membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Ku harap kau mau memakannya nanti.'_

' _Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Hati-hati.'_

Daehyun menghela napas panjang ketika membaca pesan yang dikirim Youngjae. Istrinya itu masih saja memperhatikannya meski perkataannya tadi pagi cukup menyakiti hati Youngjae.

"Youngjae?"

Daehyun mengadah kearah Seyong yang rupanya memperhatikannya, diletakkannya kembali ponsel tersebut diatas meja tanpa memberi balasan pada Youngjae, "Ya, dia mengingatkanku untuk makan siang." Bohongnya.

Seyong tersenyum miris, "Dia... istri yang baik."

"Tentu saja." Daehyun membalasnya dengan mantap. Meski saat ini ia dan Youngjae dalam keadaan tidak baik, tapi tetap saja ia tidak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa Youngjae adalah istri terbaik untuknya. Dan ia bangga mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada orang yang sempat ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka ini.

"Apa kau bahagia dengannya?"

"Hyung-"

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak ada maksud lain."

"Tanpaku jawab pun, kau pasti sudah tahu. Aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia bersamanya. Semakin hari, rasa sayangku semakin bertambah." Daehyun tersenyum sebelum menyesap minumannya.

"Syukurlah. Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Paling tidak aku merasa tenang karena kau bersama dengan orang yang tepat."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kau dan Zhoumi hyung serasi." Daehyun terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

Seyong merengut, "Jangan sembarangan Dae, mana mungkin kami serasi."

"Aku serius hyung. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekatinya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mendekati orang lain saat hatiku sendiri masih ada dirimu."

"Err... hyung."

"Aku bercanda hahaha." Seyong tertawa pelan, berusaha mencairkan kembali suasana diantara mereka.

"Kau membuatku hampir merasa bersalah."

"Hahaha, mianhae. Aku sangat senang melihat wajah bersalahmu." Seyong menghentikan tawanya setelah mendapat delikan tajam dari Daehyun.

"Aaaa" Seyong mengulurkan sendok berisi kue miliknya ke arah mulut Daehyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Permintaan maaf hyung pada dongsaengnya. Aaaaa." Seyong terus mencoba menyuapi Daehyun.

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri, hyung." Tolak Daehyun yang hendak mengambil sendok ditangan Seyong.

"Sekali saja, Daehyun-ah." Pinta Seyong yang keukeuh dengan keinginannya.

"Baiklah." Dengan terpaksa Daehyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Seyong menyuapinya.

Suasana canggung yang sempat menyelimuti keduanya pun kini menghilang dan berganti dengan keceriaan, lelucon yang saling dilontarkan oleh masing-masing menambah keseruan di meja mereka.

-ooo-

Semenjak dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah, tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang bisa Youngjae lakukan selain bermalas-malasan dirumah. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin pergi keluar, tapi rasa malasnya terlalu besar dan sulit untuk diabaikan. Seperti sekarang misalnya, Youngjae hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar dan berguling-guling di tempat tidur. Pikirannya saat ini sedang terganggu sehingga ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sebentar saja.

"Kemana dia." Gumam Youngjae, ia berulang kali memeriksa layar ponselnya. Menunggu balasan dari Daehyun.

"Youngie-yaaa, saatnya makan siang." Seru Mrs. Yoo dengan sebuah nampan berisi hidangan makan siang yang sengaja ia buat untuk Daehyun dan Youngjae sebelum datang menemui anaknya.

"Nanti saja umma, aku tidak lapar." Youngjae tidak mempedulikan ibunya yang sudah duduk disisi lain tempat tidur.

"Kau terus saja menolak, apa perlu umma menyuapimu?" Mrs. Yoo menyendok sup yang ia bawa dan mengarahkannya pada Youngjae.

"Aku tidak lapar umma, umma saja yang makan." Youngjae menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Wajahmu sudah pucat karena tidak makan dan minum apapun setelah sarapan tadi."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, umma." Youngjae menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat tidur dipangkuan Mrs. Yoo.

"Keras kepala." Mrs. Yoo menggeleng pelan seraya mengusap rambut anak kesayangannya. "Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ne-A aniyo." Youngjae meralat ucapannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura, umma tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran."

Youngjae berpikir sejenak, memang tidak ada gunanya ia berbohong pada ibunya. "Umma, saat appa marah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan agar dia memaafkanmu?"

"Daehyunie masih marah padamu?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo yang dibalas anggukan samar dari Youngjae.

"Aigoo, umma tidak menyangka kalian akan bertengkar selama ini." Mrs. Yoo memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Tapi jika umma dalam posisimu, umma akan interospeksi diri umma untuk mencari tahu kesalahan apa yang benar-benar membuat appa marah pada umma."

"Aku tahu aku salah karena sudah membohonginya kemarin, tapi kenapa dia tetap tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Kau yakin hanya itu kesalahan yang kau buat?"

Youngjae kembali mengangguk ragu.

"Umma yakin kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu yang sebenarnya, Youngie. Kau hanya menyangkalnya."

 _Beep_

Youngjae segera menjangkau ponselnya tanpa berpindah posisi saat suara notifikasi terdengar. Dengan semangat ia membuka aplikasi pesan.

' _Youngjae-ssi, ini saya dr. Park. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda sejak bulan lalu, tapi sepertinya anda lupa. Jadi saya ingin mengingatkan kembali agar anda melakukan pemeriksaan bulan ini. Saya tunggu. Terimakasih.'_

Youngjae melempar asal ponselnya setelah membaca pesan yang ia terima. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Mrs. Yoo mengambil kembali ponselnya. Penasaran.

"Kau tidak ingin membalasnya?"

"Untuk apa? Biarkan saja."

"Youngie, kau harus memikirkan kesehatanmu."

"Aku tidak sakit umma, aku baik-baik saja."

Mrs. Yoo memandang menyelidik kearah Youngjae yang masih bersandar dipangkuannya, "Jujur pada umma, apa kau meminum obatmu belakangan ini?"

Youngjae terdiam, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil mangkuk yang sempat tidak terhiraukan, "Umma, aku lapar. Suapi aku."

"Kau ingin jawab pertanyaan umma, atau umma menyuruh appa yang menanyaimu hm?"

"Ck, kenapa umma tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu."

"Wajahmu pucat setiap kali umma datang kesini. Dan umma baru teringat jika Daehyun marah padamu, itu artinya tidak ada yang mengingatkanmu untuk meminum obat-obatan itu bukan?"

"Kalau kau diam itu berarti dugaan umma benar." Mrs. Yoo menatap lekat mata anaknya yang terus berusaha menghindar.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"JUNG YOUNGJAE! Aish, kau keras kepala sekali." Mrs. Yoo mencubit kedua pipi Youngjae sangat keras sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya. "Cepat bangun, kita temui dokter Park sekarang juga."

"Shireo!"

"Baiklah, umma akan menyuruh appa untuk menggendongmu paksa hingga rumah sakit." Mrs. Yoo mengambil ponsel dan mencari kontak suaminya.

"Umma pikir aku akan termakan ancaman umma? Lakukan saja, aku tahu appa sedang sibuk sekarang. Ponselnya sudah jelas dimatikan." Ledek Youngjae yang kembali bergelung dalam selimut, tidak menghiraukan ancaman ibunya yang mustahil.

.

.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang mustahil dikamus keluarga Yoo, karena sesuatu yang dianggap mustahil oleh Youngjae beberapa saat lalu kini justru terjadi. Ya, beberapa saat setelah Mrs. Yoo menelepon dan menceritakan semuanya pada suaminya, pria dewasa itu segera menyelesaikan rapatnya dan pergi menuju rumah anaknya untuk melakukan permintaan sang istri. Dan disinilah Youngjae sekarang, duduk diruang tunggu praktik dokter Park dengan diapit ayah dan ibunya dikedua sisi sehingga kecil kemungkinan ia dapat melarikan diri. Setelah menunggu selama satu jam, akhirnya nama Youngjae pun dipanggil. Ia dan kedua orangtuanya diantarkan ke ruang pemeriksaan oleh salah satu perawat.

"Oh Youngjae-ssi, saya senang akhirnya anda datang. Apa kabar Mr. Yoo dan Mrs. Yoo? Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sapa dokter Park ramah pada pasien serta keluarganya.

"Kami sangat baik, dok. Tapi kalau Youngjae, kami tidak tahu. Karena itu kami memaksanya kesini, istri saya sering melihat wajah Youngjae pucat dan tidak meminum obat-obatan yang anda berikan." Jelas Mr. Yoo yang membuat Youngjae merengut kesal dan dokter Park yang menghela napas panjang.

"Aigoo, kenapa anda tidak meminumnya Youngjae-ssi? Obat yang saya berikan sangat aman untuk kondisimu saat ini dan dapat memberimu tenaga setiap harinya."

"Saya merasa tidak memerlukannya." Youngjae menjawab ketus.

"Maafkan anak kami, dok. Moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang." Sesal Mrs. Yoo disertai senyuman canggung atas sikap anaknya.

"Tidak apa, saya memakluminya. Untuk seseorang yang sedang mengandung, perubahan mood secara tiba-tiba sangatlah wajar." Perkataan dokter Park entah kenapa membuat Youngjae bergidik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Daehyun-ssi?

"Dia sedang sibuk." Youngjae langsung menyahut.

Dokter Park mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai pemeriksaannya sekarang?"

"Silahkan." Mr. Yoo dan Mrs. Yoo menjawab serempak, berbeda dengan Youngjae yang tampak enggan.

"Mari, Youngjae-ssi." Ajak dokter Park menuju tempat pemeriksaan yang mau tidak mau Youngjae harus mengikutinya dibelakang sendirian.

.

.

Setelah melakukan berbagai macam pemeriksaan, kini dokter Park pun melanjutkan pemeriksaan terakhirnya pada Youngjae dengan menggunakan USG guna mengetahui perkembangan janin yang ada dikandungannya. Ia terus menggerakkan transducer diarea perut Youngjae hingga menemukan sosok kecil yang terlihat pada layar.

Dokter Park tersenyum simpul, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia berkembang dengan baik?" Tanyanya basa-basi, ia hanya ingin membuat Youngjae sedikit terbuka dengan kehamilannya.

"Molla." Meski suaranya terdengar datar, Youngjae tampak memperhatikan diam-diam sosok yang ditunjuk dokter Park sebelumnya.

"Usia kandungan anda sekarang sudah 13 minggu. Sedangkan ukuran janin anda sekitar 3 inch, lebih kecil dibanding ukuran janin seusianya. Tapi jangan khawatir, dengan anda memberinya asupan nutrisi yang cukup dan menjaga kesehatan anda serta tidak melakukan hal-hal berat, saya yakin bulan-bulan selanjutnya janin anda akan berkembang dengan semakin baik." Saran dokter Park sembari membereskan peralatan USG yang baru ia gunakan.

Youngjae tidak merespon, ia sibuk membersihkan sisa gel yang menempel di perutnya dengan tisu. Sosok kecil yang ia lihat dilayar tadi terus terbayang diingatannya. Sosok itu rupanya tumbuh didalam perutnya, hal mustahil yang sampai saat ini sulit ia percaya sepenuhnya.

Sepintas ia teringat perkataan Daehyun beberapa waktu lalu yang menjadi beban pikirannya belakangan ini. Ragu-ragu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada dokter Park yang sedang mencetak foto hasil USG dirinya.

"Anda tahu, Youngjae-ssi? Diusia ini, organ tubuh pada janin sudah mulai terbentuk. Anda bisa memperhatikan hasil foto USG ini jika anda tidak percaya." Sebuah foto hitam putih diserahkan dokter Park pada Youngjae yang terlihat sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda tanyakan, Youngjae-ssi?" Tanya dokter Park karena Youngjae justru memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Tanyakan saja, saya tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun." Dokter Park meyakinkan.

"Eum... Apa... Benar.. Jika... Eum Jika saya.. Kehilangan anak ini.. Saya tidak akan bisa memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk..." Youngjae terbata-bata mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia merasa aneh setiap kali ia berbicara tentang hal ini.

Dokter Park tersentak karena pertanyaan Youngjae, "Daehyun-ssi yang mengatakannya?"

"Eum... Ne... Ah ani, saya mendengarnya secara tidak langsung saat dia mengatakan itu."

Melihat reaksi Youngjae membuat dokter Park hanya tersenyum simpul, ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya pemuda ini sangat peduli pada anak yang sedang ia kandung. Hanya saja ego dan gengsi yang tinggi membuatnya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Semua itu benar, Youngjae-ssi."

Youngjae tertegun mendengarnya. Ia semakin memandang dokter Park penuh tanya seakan menuntut penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, kau itu spesial. Dan sesuatu yang spesial hanya dapat diperoleh satu kali, bukan? Begitu juga dengan kehamilan anda. Kondisi dinding rahim tempat janin menempel terlalu rentan dan lemah untuk bisa menopang berat janin. Karena rahim akan berkontraksi kuat dalam melakukan dorongan terhadap janin, maka rahim yang tipis dapat beresiko untuk robek dimana kondisi ini biasa disebut _ruptura uteri_ dan resiko keguguran semakin besar. Jika itu terjadi, rahim anda mungkin akan diangkat atau bahkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi."

"Lebih buruk? Maksud anda?"

"Maaf saya terpaksa mengatakan ini, tapi keselamatan anda berdua menjadi taruhannya." Dokter Park menghembuskan napas pelan, "Oleh sebab itu, saya sarankan Daehyun-ssi untuk mengawasi dan menjaga anda lebih ketat lagi agar tidak melakukan banyak aktivitas karena pada dasarnya anda harus menjalani _bedrest_ hingga usia kandungan anda mencapai 22 minggu. Dan untuk obat yang saya berikan, sebenarnya itu adalah obat penguat yang bisa membantu kandungan anda, saya harap anda mau mengkonsumsinya setiap hari."

 _'Jadi dia melakukan semua ini karena ingin melindungiku juga? Ku pikir dia hanya memikirkan anak ini demi keegoisannya.'_ Youngjae tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat mengetahui fakta dibalik sikap protektif Daehyun yang selama ini ia anggap sangatlah berlebihan.

"Youngjae-ssi, anda mendengar saya?" dokter Park menepuk pelan pundak Youngjae yang tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Ah ne. Saya mendengarnya." Balas Youngjae setelah tersadar.

Dokter Park tersenyum, "Masih ada yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke meja saya karena pemeriksaan sudah selesai." Youngjae mengangguk lesu dan segera beranjak menghampiri orangtuanya yang sedang menunggu bersama dokter.

"Apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mr. Yoo ketika sosok dokter Park dan Youngjae terlihat.

Dokter Park duduk di kursi kerjanya dan tersenyum pada pasangan didepannya, "Ya, anak dan cucu anda sangat baik. Ditangan Youngjae-ssi ada foto hasil USG yang baru kami lakukan. Organ tubuhnya sudah mulai terbentuk, dan perlu beberapa bulan untuk terbentuk lebih sempurna. Karena itu, saya harap Youngjae-ssi menjaga pola makan dan hindari kegiatan berat serta stress berlebih untuk membantu pertumbuhannya semakin baik lagi."

"Kau dengar kan, Youngie? Kau harus turuti semua nasehat dokter." Ujar Mrs. Yoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto yang ia ambil dari tangan Youngjae sebelumnya. Bibirnya terus membentuk senyuman.

"Lalu kapan kami harus kembali kesini lagi?"

"Pemeriksaan cukup dilakukan satu bulan sekali, tapi jika terjadi keluhan anda bisa membawa Youngjae-ssi kapan pun." Jawab dokter Park sambil menuliskan resep dan menyerahkannya pada Mr. Yoo.

"Baik, terimakasih banyak." Mr. Yoo menyimpan resep tersebut dan memberi kode pada istri dan anaknya untuk bersiap pergi. "Sampai jumpa, dok. Kapan-kapan kita harus bermain golf bersama haha."

"Dengan senang hati, saya tunggu undangannya." Balas dokter Park saat mengantar keluarga tersebut keluar dari ruangannya. "Jaga kesehatan kalian."

.

.

"Kau menginap disini saja." Pinta pada Youngjae yang tampak nyaman beristirahat dikamar lamanya setelah mereka berdua pulang dari rumah sakit diantarkan oleh Mr. Yoo yang harus kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku mau, tapi umma harus tidur bersamaku."

"Eyy, tidak mungkin. Kalau umma tidur disini, lalu Daehyunie akan tidur dimana?" Ujar Mrs. Yoo sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Youngjae.

Youngjae mendengus saat nama Daehyun disebut. Orang itu sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya sejak siang, dan tidak juga mencarinya yang pergi tanpa kabar meski hari sudah mulai senja. _'Apa Daehyun sudah tidak peduli lagi?'_ Batinnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Mrs. Yoo menarik Youngjae kedalam pelukannya.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia sudah tidak peduli lagi." Jawab Youngjae pelan.

"Sudah umma duga kalau kau tidak akan memberitahunya. Untung saja saat dirumah sakit tadi appa menghubunginya."

"Kenapa dia tidak menyusul kita jika ia tahu kita pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Dia sedang menunggu Himchan melakukan pertemuan dengan agensi. Jaraknya lumayan jauh, jadi appa melarangnya untuk menyusul kita karena ada kami yang menemanimu. Tapi dia janji akan segera pulang kesini setelah semuanya selesai."

"Curang sekali. Kenapa dia bisa menjawab telepon appa, sedangkan pesanku tidak satupun dia balas." Youngjae semakin kesal dengan Daehyun.

"Entahlah, kau bisa tanyakan padanya langsung saat dia pulang." Balas Mrs. Yoo yang tidak ditanggapi Youngjae.

"Umma..." Panggil Youngjae lirih setelah mereka terdiam. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan sang ibu.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?"

"Kau bicara apa, aegi."

"Apa sikapku pada kalian semua sudah keterlaluan sampai Daehyunie tidak peduli lagi padaku?"

"Kau ingin umma menjawab jujur?" Mrs. Yoo melanjutkan ucapannya setelah mendapat anggukan Youngjae. "Kau lebih mementingkan ego daripada hati kecilmu, sayang. Umma tau kau sangat ambisius, selalu berusaha mendapatkan impianmu. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal, dimana kau menganggap kami berusaha menghalangi impianmu dan tidak peduli padamu. Padahal semua yang kami lakukan hanyalah untuk menjaga dan melindungimu dan anak yang ada di kandunganmu. Kami semua menyayangimu dan tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada kalian."

"Mianhae." Youngjae memeluk erat ibunya, ia ingat ia sempat berkata kasar pada ibunya saat ibunya hendak menasehatinya dulu.

"Gwaenchana, umma dan appa tidak marah padamu." Mrs. Yoo mengusap punggung anaknya yang bergetar, Youngjae menangis. "Kami selalu ada disini untukmu."

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Mrs. Yoo semakin mendekap anak semata wayangnya, hatinya terasa teriris saat menyaksikan Youngjae menangis namun ia juga tetap harus menenangkan pemuda itu meski airmatanya juga turut membasahi wajahnya.

Daehyun yang baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Ibu dan anak itu tengah berpelukan diatas tempat tidur. Daehyun tidak bersuara, ia hanya tersenyum saat ibu mertuanya mengetahui kedatangannya. Ia pun memilih untuk beristirahat di ruang keluarga dan memberitahu ibunya serta Jongup bahwa ia dan Youngjae akan menginap di rumah Youngjae.

"Kau sudah makan?" Suara Mrs. Yoo yang sudah duduk di sisi lain sofa membuat Daehyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

Daehyun mengangguk, "Bagaimana Youngjae?"

"Dia tertidur. Kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Nanti saja, lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaan?"

"Youngjae dan anakmu dalam kondisi baik, tapi dokter menganjurkan kita agar lebih menjaga kesehatan dan pola makannya." Jawab Mrs. Yoo singkat seraya menyerahkan foto hasil USG yang ia bawa dari kamar Youngjae pada Daehyun.

"Syukurlah.." Ada sedikit kelegaan di raut wajah Daehyun. Matanya berbinar menatap foto ditangannya.

"Youngjae menangis." Dua kata yang diucapkan Mrs. Yoo membuat kekhawatiran Daehyun muncul. "Dia bilang kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya."

Daehyun termenung.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukannya seperti ini, Daehyun-ah."

Mrs. Yoo mengambil tangan kanan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya, "Dia sudah sangat terpukul karena hukumanmu. Apa kau masih belum puas? Apa kau ingin menunggu hal buruk terjadi lebih dulu agar kau mau memaafkannya?"

"Eommeoni.."

"Umma sadar, Youngjae bersalah dalam situasi ini. Tapi kau juga bersalah jika terus memberinya beban pikiran seperti sekarang." Mrs. Yoo mengusap belakang kepala Daehyun dengan tangannya yang lain, "Sejak keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, Youngjae terlihat sedih. Umma tidak tahu apa yang dia dan dokter bicarakan, tapi yang jelas ada raut kesedihan, khawatir, dan penyesalan diwajahnya. Sejak kecil dia sangat jarang menangis didepan kami orangtuanya. Tapi kali ini, dia menangis didepan umma dan kau tau siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Kau, Daehyun-ah. Dia sangat menyayangimu dan takut kau meninggalkannya."

Mata Daehyun memerah, menahan tangis. Ia terus merutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah menyakiti Youngjae.

"Daehyun-ah... Atas nama Youngjae, umma mohon padamu. Maafkan anak umma, tolong hentikan semua ini. Dia sangat memerlukanmu." Mrs. Yoo hampir saja bersimpuh di depan Daehyun kalau saja Daehyun tidak cepat menahannya.

"Jangan seperti ini, eommeoni." Pinta Daehyun sambil mendudukkan kembali Mrs. Yoo di sofa

"Umma rela melakukannya asal kau mau memaafkan anak umma."

Daehyun spontan memeluk ibu mertuanya erat, air mata penyesalan tidak kuasa ia tahan lagi, "Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Youngjae. Aku sudah keterlaluan padanya, maafkan aku eommeoni."

"Kau juga mau memaafkan Youngjae kan?" Mrs. Yoo mengelus punggung Daehyun, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ne, aku sudah memaafkannya." Daehyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menyeka air mata diwajahnya.

"Umma senang mendengarnya." Mrs. Yoo tersenyum. Diusapnya wajah Daehyun lembut. "Saat Youngjae bangun nanti, umma harap kalian bisa bicara dan saling memaafkan."

"Ne, aku janji tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti ini lagi."

"Umma percaya, karena umma yakin kau sangat menyayangi Youngjae. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Aku juga menyayangimu." Ucap Daehyun yang lagi-lagi memeluk Mrs. Yoo cukup lama.

-ooo-

Udara malam ini terasa begitu dingin, namun hal itu tidak menghalangi Himchan untuk terus menunggu Yongguk yang masih mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya hari ini. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya memiliki satu jadwal kuliah sore setelah menyelesaikan pertemuannya tadi.

"Sepuluh menit lagi." Kata Himchan pelan sambil menyesap kopi yang menemaninya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Himchan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja, ia sangat lelah karena kegiataannya satu hari penuh ini.

Himchan baru akan terlelap saat sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya dari belakang memaksanya untuk menegapkan tubuhnya dan berbalik mencari tahu pelaku yang berani memeluknya itu.

"Bbang! Akhirnya kelasmu selesai juga." Seru Himchan agak keras hingga menyita perhatian mahasiswa lain disekitarnya.

Yongguk terkekeh melihat Himchan yang berubah semangat, "Kau sudah lama disini?"

Himchan menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum. Kau?"

"Aku juga. Aku menunggumu agar kita bisa makan bersama."

"Sudah hampir jam 8, harusnya kau makan lebih dulu saja." Ujar Yongguk sambil merangkul pundak Himchan dan mengajaknya melangkah pergi.

"Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama. Kau selalu sibuk bekerja dan kuliah, dan pulang ke rumah hampir larut malam. " Himchan mengeluh.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, gaji dari pekerjaan itu sangat lumayan untuk biaya hidup kita dan berobat appa. Maafkan aku." Yongguk mengecup pucuk kepala Himchan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau makan bersamaku sekarang."

"Dimana?"

"Restoran milik Minhyuk hyung, tempat kita biasa makan."

Yongguk tampak berpikir, "Minggu depan saja, aku belum menerima uang royalti dan gaji bulan ini."

"Aku yang bayar." Himchan segera meralat perkataannya yang bisa saja menyinggung Yongguk, "Maksudku, aku ingin mentraktirmu karena aku mendapat _project_ baru."

" _Project_ baru? Maksudmu jadi model _MV_ penyanyi wanita itu?"

Himchan mengangguk semangat, "Aku diterima, Bbang! Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan menunjukkan aktingku."

"Selamat! Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik. Aku bangga padamu, Hime." Yongguk menepuk punggung Himchan pelan berulang kali sebelum sebuah pertanyaan melintas, "Tunggu, jika kau menjadi pasangan dari penyanyi itu. Itu artinya kau maksudku kalian mempunyai adegan... _kissing_?"

Himchan membuka mulutnya, kaget. "Omo! Bagaimana ini, apa kau akan marah dan menyuruhku membatalkan kontraknya?"

Yongguk menghela napas berat, "Apa boleh buat. Kau akan kena masalah jika membatalkannya."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Benar juga. Kau kan pernah bilang kalau kau terlalu tua untuk cemburu, jadi mana mungkin kau cemburu." Sindir Himchan yang langsung mendapat dorongan dikepalanya oleh Yongguk.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau, beraninya mendorong kepala calon artis besar." Himchan merengut seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Yongguk hanya diam tanpa menanggapi kenarsisan Himchan. Matanya terfokus pada jalan dengan sesekali menghela napasnya.

Himchan menusuk-nusuk pipi Yongguk, "Kau benar-benar cemburu?"

"Sepertinya aku termakan ucapanku sendiri." Yongguk mengendikkan bahunya, "Lakukan sekali _take_ saja, jangan lebih."

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Yongguk tidak percaya. "Bbang."

"Apa?" Yongguk kembali menghampiri Himchan dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kecewa.

"Pffttt. Kau lucu saat cemburu." Himchan menahan tawanya.

"Huh?"

"Hahahaha, bbang. Dengar, kau tidak perlu cemburu, karena tidak ada adegan itu dalam skenario. Aigoo, aku tidak menyangka kau percaya begitu saja hahaha." Jelas Himchan disela tawanya.

"Kau membohongiku?" Ekspresi keheranan Yongguk justru membuat Himchan semakin tertawa.

"Aishh, Bang Himchan." Yongguk menggelengkan kepala, bisa-bisanya ia tertipu oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha, mianhae~" Himchan memeluk pinggang Yongguk manja. "Hanya sebatas pelukan, tidak lebih." Lanjutnya lalu mencium bibir Yongguk sekilas.

"Oke."

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Himchan mendadak panik dengan respon Yongguk yang dingin.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Bbang..."

"Ayo pulang. Aku lapar." Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Wae? Kita tidak jadi makan diluar?"

"Makan dirumah saja."

"Tidak ada makanan."

Yongguk menggeleng dan menyeringai, "Kau kan juga termasuk makanan."

Himchan membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat Yongguk yang ambigu. "Ya!"

"Kaja~ Jangan banyak protes, aku sudah sangat lapar setelah dibohongi tadi." Gumam Yongguk yang berhasil membuat wajah Himchan memerah karena masih bisa mendengarnya.

-ooo-

Sudah lama Youngjae tidak tidur sepulas ini. Dinginnya malam yang biasa mengganggu sama sekali tidak terasa kali ini, justru rasa hangatlah yang ia rasakan. Membuatnya semakin nyaman dan semakin ingin memejamkan matanya.

"Umma, sepertinya aku harus memelukmu setiap hari. Tidurku sangat nyenyak." Ujar Youngjae dengan mata terpejam, ia terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang sejak tadi ia peluk.

Youngjae terdiam sesaat, ada yang aneh dari bentuk tubuh ibunya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk memastikan.

Mata Youngjae membulat sempurna saat mengetahui sosok tersebut bukanlah ibunya melainkan Daehyun yang berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Maaf." Ucap Youngjae yang segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur hingga memberi jarak diantara mereka.

Kurang lebih belasan menit sudah mereka berdua saling diam dalam posisi masing-masing, suara dentingan jarum jam yang nyaring pun seakan sedang mempertegas keheningan dan kecanggungan yang tercipta diruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Pertanyaan Daehyun memecah kesunyian.

"Maksudmu?" Youngjae melirik Daehyun sekilas lalu ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit kamar. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Daehyun saat ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat keberadaanmu tidak dianggap?"

Youngjae menghela napas berat, ia tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun yang baginya pribadi sangat menohok. "Menyakitkan."

"Seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh anak yang sedang berjuang dalam kandunganmu."

"Aku tahu." Youngjae kini mengalihkan fokus matanya kearah Daehyun, "Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan anak itu saat ini?"

Daehyun tidak menjawab.

"Saat ini, anak itu merasa sangat bahagia. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, tatapannya beralih pada Youngjae yang kini tersenyum.

"Dia bahagia karena sekarang keberadaannya juga dianggap oleh ibunya." Ujar Youngjae yang sontak mendapat pandangan tidak percaya dari Daehyun. Jujur saja, ada nada keraguan saat Youngjae menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'ibu' tapi dengan kenyataan yang ada mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui posisinya itu.

"Kau..."

"Dokter Park sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Jeda Youngjae untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, "Pabo, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku huh? Aku seperti orang bodoh yang memaksakan kehendak karena tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mau kau khawatir atau bahkan takut saat tahu kondisimu yang sebenarnya."

Youngjae mengangguk, "Aku sempat takut saat mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Park, tapi aku yakin kau tidak mungkin membiarkan hal buruk itu terjadi, bukan?"

Mata Daehyun tampak berair mendengar kalimat Youngjae yang ia yakini belum selesai.

"Jadi... Apa kau mau membantuku menjaganya?"

"Youngjae-ya..." Daehyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, airmatanya kembali mengalir. Ia langsung menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumi pucuk kepala pemuda itu bertubi-tubi. "Terimakasih.. Aku pasti akan menjaganya dan juga menjagamu. Terimakasih sudah menerimanya."

"Aniyo, aku yang harus berterimakasih karena kau terus berusaha menjaga kami." Youngjae menggeleng dalam pelukan Daehyun, kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh suaminya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Dan maafkan aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu." Ucap Daehyun penuh penyesalan tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aku pantas menerimanya, Dae. Aku terlalu egois."

"Ssstt, kita lupakan saja yang sudah terjadi. Kita berdua sama-sama bersalah."

Youngjae melepas pelukan mereka dan mengacungkan jari kelingking kepada Daehyun, "Baikan?"

Daehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Youngjae yang terlihat kekanakan namun ia tetap mengikuti keinginannya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Youngjae, "Ne~"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Youngjae menatap dalam mata Daehyun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian sampai kapan pun." Janji Daehyun lalu mengecup kening Youngjae sayang dan memeluknya erat.

"Jae.."

"Ya?" Tanya Youngjae sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada Daehyun.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Youngjae menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menengadah pada Daehyun, "Aku akan meminta appa mengurus pembatalannya karena namaku sudah terdaftar disana."

"Kau yakin?"

Youngjae mengangguk mantap setelah merenungkan semua kejadian yang dia alami hingga hari ini, "Aku tidak mau menyesal nantinya."

"Terimakasih." Satu kata yang tidak bosan Daehyun ucapkan.

"Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus melanjutkan kuliahmu bersamaku nanti."

"Oke, siapa takut. Aku pasti bisa lolos ujian masuk universitas tahun depan, karena ada kau yang mengajariku." Daehyun mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau mengajarimu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

"Shireo." Jawab Youngjae sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya, meledek.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak kuliah sa-Ack!" Pekik Daehyun ketika tangan kecil Youngjae mencubit kuat perutnya.

"Awas saja. Aku tidak akan menegurmu."

"Memangnya sanggup?"

"Sanggup."

"Omong kosong. Yang ada kau justru menangis karena merindukanku." Ujar Daehyun narsis.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu' tadi malam?" Daehyun terus menggoda dengan meniru gaya bicara Youngjae.

Wajah Youngjae tersipu saat mengingat tingkah agresifnya tadi malam. "Bu-bukan aku."

"Jinja~ Ku dengar juga ada seseorang yang bilang takut kehilanganku pada eommeoni. Aigoo, kau yakin itu bukan kau?"

"Bukan!" Sadar wajahnya semakin memerah, Youngjae pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Daehyun.

"Sayang sekali, padahal jika itu kau aku akan memberimu hadiah." Daehyun pura-pura mendesah kecewa.

"Hadiah?" Youngjae kembali mengangkat wajahnya, penasaran.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya, kau kan bukan orangnya."

"Ish!" Youngjae mendelik ke arah Daehyun dengan kedua bibir yang berkerucut. "Ya sudah, lupakan saja."

Daehyun terkekeh, "Kau ingin tahu?"

Youngjae membuang muka, masih merajuk.

"Katakan 'Daehyunie, aku sangat merindukanmu' maka aku akan memberikan hadiahnya padamu."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Jae, kau tidak akan menyesal saat menerima hadiahku."

Youngjae memperhatikan wajah Daehyun dengan seksama, "Tidak meyakinkan."

"Percaya padaku." Bujuk Daehyun. Ia sangat ingin mendengar Youngjae kembali mengucapkan kalimat langka tersebut dari bibirnya secara langsung.

"Oke, hanya kali ini." Setuju Youngjae pada akhirnya, ia lalu menutup matanya agar tidak merasa malu saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pada Daehyun yang terus menatapnya antusias.

"D-Daehyunie..." Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata masih terpejam. "Aku sangat merin-"

Kalimat Youngjae terhenti ketika bibir Daehyun mengunci bibir kecil namun berisi miliknya itu lembut. Youngjae memang terkejut tapi ia tampak enggan mendorong Daehyun agar tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia justru memejamkan mata, merasakan gerakan bibir Daehyun yang mendominasi.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, chagi." Ucap Daehyun setelah menyudahi kegiatannya. Diusapnya pipi Youngjae yang tampak merona dengan sayang. "Kau suka hadiahnya?"

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya sesaat untuk mencerna maksud Daehyun, ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka... Karena kau berhenti sebelum aku membalasnya." Youngjae tersenyum miring sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua yang kini saling beradu untuk mendominasi satu sama lain.

:::::

– TBC –

Well... akhirnya bisa update juga. Mohon maaf buat yang nunggu kelanjutannya, aku baru bisa update sekarang karena ada sesuatu yang bener-bener bikin aku gabisa buat ngelanjutinnya kemarin. Dan seperti biasa, maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ataupun typing. Makasih buat yang mau ngebaca part ini, semoga kalian suka ^^


	35. Chapter 35-1

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 35-1/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

Rated : T – M

:::::

Libur kenaikan kelas tahun ini bagi Junhong sangatlah berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Para hyungnya sangat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga tidak sempat memikirkan liburan bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Walau begitu, ia sudah sangat senang karena masih dapat menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan hyung kesayangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Moon Jongup. Hampir setiap hari mereka pergi ke berbagai tempat hiburan baik _indoor_ ataupun _outdoor_ di kota Seoul dengan membawa serta Mochi yang juga merasa antusias seperti pemiliknya.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Mrs. Choi sembari membersihkan rumah pada anaknya yang tidak biasanya masih berada dirumah di waktu siang seperti saat ini.

"Umma mengusirku?" Junhong balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan fokus pada game di ponselnya.

"Hanya heran, biasanya kau sudah pergi bersama Jongupie. Tapi lihat sekarang, kau bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil bermain _game_ sejak pagi sampai sekarang. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah bertengkar umma."

Mrs. Choi menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk disofa lainnya, menunggu Junhong untuk bercerita, "Baguslah. Lalu ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Sudah banyak tempat yang kami datangi." Junhong menghela napas pelan lalu menjeda permainan dan memandang ke arah ibunya, "Umma, apa kita tidak punya rencana liburan?"

"Molla, umma pikir kau akan berlibur dengan yang lain seperti biasa. Jadi umma tidak menanyakan itu pada appa."

"Mereka sudah sibuk masing-masing dan lupa pada kami, umma." Sahut Junhong bernada sedih.

Mrs. Choi merentangkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Junhong, "Jangan seperti itu, mereka tidak lupa padamu dan Jongup. Hanya saja, mereka sedang sibuk menata kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, terlepas dari ruang lingkup persahabatan kalian."

Junhong mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mencerna ucapan ibunya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, jika sudah saatnya nanti kau pasti akan mengerti maksud umma. Untuk sekarang, nikmati masa muda mu saja Junhong-ah."

"Ne, umma." Junhong mengangguk mengerti dengan mata berbinar, layaknya puppy.

"Itu baru anak, umma." Mrs. Choi mengacak rambut Junhong gemas. "Hm, kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Kau ingin liburan?"

"Ne!" Seru Junhong yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memasang wajah penuh harap pada Mrs. Choi.

"Semangat sekali kkk"

"Minggu depan liburan kami selesai, umma. Memangnya umma tega aku tidak pergi kemana-mana selain di Seoul?"

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau hanya berlibur di kota ini."

"Umma~" Rengek Junhong seperti anak kecil.

Mrs. Choi terkekeh melihatnya, "Arraseo, umma akan tanyakan pada appa."

"Yeay! Boleh aku mengajak Jongupie hyung?"

"Kenapa dia diajak?"

"Kasihan jika Jongupie hyung sendirian, appa dan umma nya pasti tidak mengajaknya liburan."

"Kau boleh mengajaknya kalau sudah ada kepastian dari appa, arra?"

Junhong mengangguk sambil memberi hormat, "Siap laksanakan."

"Sekarang, cepat bangun dan bantu umma membersihkan rumah."

"Aku lelah, umma." Tolak Junhong yang kembali merebahkan diri dan mulai melanjutkan gamenya.

"Ya sudah, tidak jadi liburan." Ujar Mrs. Choi berlalu meninggalkan Junhong.

"Andwae!" Junhong segera bangun dan melempar ponselnya ke sofa sebelum menyusul ibunya yang pergi ke ruangan lain.

Junhong yakin permintaannya kali ini akan dijadikan kesempatan oleh ibunya untuk membuatnya melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah selama beberapa hari kedepan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, demi sebuah liburan ia rela melakukan apapun perintah ibunya meski seluruh tubuhnya akan kelelahan nantinya.

-ooo-

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Youngjae dan Daehyun belum juga kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung karena Youngjae masih sangat nyaman berada dirumahnya sendiri. Dan Daehyun pun tidak mempermasalahkannya sehingga ia menuruti permintaan istrinya tersebut dengan suka cita.

"Daehyunie~~" Suara Youngjae terdengar hingga dapur dimana Daehyun kini tengah mencuci piring kotor miliknya dan Youngjae serta beberapa alat dapur lainnya.

"Ne chagiyaaa." Daehyun balas berteriak. Beruntung orangtua Youngjae sedang tidak ada dirumah sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir akan mengganggu pendengaran mereka.

"Kemarilah~ Palliiii."

Mendengar nada mendesak dari Youngjae sontak membuat Daehyun bergegas menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berlari menghampiri Youngjae yang ia paksa untuk tetap berada ditempat tidur.

"Wae? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Daehyun yang langsung memeriksa keadaan Youngjae saat ia tiba di dalam kamar. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu.

"Gwaenchana." Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha terlihat polos. "Bisakah kau ambilkan ipad ku?"

"Huh?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae tidak percaya.

"Tolong ambilkan ipad ku, Jung." Ulang Youngjae.

"Aish jinja. Jarakmu dan meja belajar hanya 4 sampai 5 langkah, tapi kau justru memanggilku yang sedang sibuk didapur untuk mengambilnya? Yang benar saja ckck." Meski protes, tetap saja Daehyun menuruti perintah Youngjae untuk mengambil ipad yang terletak di atas meja.

Youngjae mengambil ipad yang Daehyun berikan dengan wajah polos andalannya, "Kau bilang aku tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat tidur."

"Tapi... Ah sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke dapur. Masih banyak yang harus ku cuci."

"Daehyunie..."

"Apa? Ingin menyemangatiku?" Panggilan Youngjae menghentikan langkah Daehyun yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau buatkan aku jus anggur sekarang."

"Tapi tidak ada persediaan anggur, chagi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Pikirkan saja caranya sendiri." Balas Youngjae dengan nada memaksa.

"Aish, arra. Ada lagi?"

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya." Ujar Youngjae lagi yang kini mulai bermain dengan ipad kesayangannya.

Daehyun mendengus sekilas lalu memberi senyuman sangat manis pada Youngjae, "Nde, perintah anda akan saya laksanakan."

"Cepatlah, aku tidak suka dengan orang lamban." Usir Youngjae tanpa memandang Daehyun.

' _Kau harus bersabar Daehyun-ah.'_ Batin Daehyun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar. Tidak lupa ia juga menutup pintu sesuai perintah istrinya yang berusaha mengerjainya itu.

.

.

"Yak! Kenapa kau lama sekali." Protes Daehyun saat melihat sosok Jongup dibalik pintu utama yang baru saja ia buka. Tangannya segera mengambil kantung plastik dari tangan Jongup dan beranjak menuju dapur, tanpa menghiraukan Jongup yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Aku harus mencari toko buah dulu karena persediaan anggur dirumahmu habis." Jongup membela diri. Wajahnya penuh keringat karena kelelahan.

"Huft. Kau tau? Youngjae terus merengek pesanannya padaku sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Bisa kau bayangkan kondisi telingaku sekarang." Cerita Daehyun dengan nada di dramatisir.

Jongup yang penasaran dengan ucapan Daehyun tadi pun mendekati dan memeriksa kedua telinga hyungnya tersebut dengan serius, "Telingamu baik-baik saja, hyung."

"Aku hanya bercanda, paboya. Ck. Lebih baik kau bantu aku cuci semua anggur ini, aku akan menyiapkan peralatan yang lainnya." Suruh Daehyun yang tampak kerepotan. Wajar saja, hal seperti ini biasanya dilakukan oleh ibunya ataupun Youngjae.

"Cuci saja sendiri, aku haus." Ujar Jongup santai dan berlalu ke arah ruang keluarga setelah mengambil sekaleng soda dari dalam lemari es.

"Aish jinja! Kenapa anak itu jadi berani padaku." Gerutu Daehyun sambil menyiapkan alat pembuat jus serta bahan lainnya di atas meja dapur.

"Oh hyung, kau tidak lupa kan kalau lusa akan diadakan upacara kelulusan untuk murid tingkat akhir di sekolah?" Jongup sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Daehyun yang masih bergelut dengan kegiatannya.

Daehyun menepuk keningnya pelan. Akibat terlalu sibuk memikirkan perdebatannya dengan Youngjae, ia hampir saja melupakan upacara kelulusan yang akan diadakan disekolahnya dan juga disekolah Youngjae di hari yang bersamaan.

"Untung kau mengingatkan, Jongup-ah."

"Kau harus ucapkan terimakasih padaku."

Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi Jongup bersikap tidak sopan padanya. "Gomawo, nae dongsaeng." Ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Cheonma, lain kali jangan lupakan hal penting seperti itu. Apa jadinya jika tidak ada aku?"

"Ck, sepertinya lalat dirumah ini sedang bicara." Daehyun pura-pura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur.

"Kau bisa mendengar suara binatang?" Tanya Jongup yang kembali menghampiri Daehyun ke dapur untuk mengambil sekaleng soda baru lagi.

"Aku sedang menyindirmu, paboya." Dengus Daehyun seraya mendorong kepala Jongup pelan.

"Oh." Balas Jongup datar yang memilih duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada didapur sambil menikmati minumannya tanpa berniat membantu Daehyun.

"Jadi, Youngjae hyung akan hadir di upacara kelulusannya kan hyung?"

"Molla, aku akan menanyakannya nanti. Yang jelas aku tidak mau dia melewatkan momen penting ini." Balas Daehyun yang sudah hampir selesai.

Jongup mengangguk setuju, "Aku dan Junhongie akan menemaninya nanti saat disekolah."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menemaninya sendiri."

"Lalu upacara kelulusan disekolahmu?"

"Aku tidak masalah melewatkannya. Bagiku, Youngjae lebih penting." Ujar Daehyun yang siap beranjak ke kamar mereka dengan segelas jus anggur yang baru saja selesai ia buat. "Kau mau?"

"Tidak." Jongup menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu tolong bersihkan peralatannya, aku ke kamar dulu. Dan jangan menolak!" Perintah Daehyun yang bergegas pergi sebelum mendengar penolakan Jongup untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Youngjae-ya, pesananmu sudah jadi." Seru Daehyun saat ia berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Youngjae yang sedang berbaring miring dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Pantas saja dia berhenti memanggilku." Daehyun menggeleng sekilas saat mengetahui Youngjae kini tengah tertidur pulas.

Daehyun meletakkannya gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada nakas lalu ia pun ikut membaringkan diri disamping Youngjae, memeluk pemuda itu hingga posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

Daehyun menatap lekat wajah Youngjae sembari mengusap pipi dihadapannya itu dengan lembut. "Aku beruntung memilikimu, Jae."

"Hyung." Suara Jongup tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Daehyun yang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Aku lapar." Lanjut Jongup setelah mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Daehyun.

"Pesan saja, Youngjae tidak bisa memasak untuk kita." Balas Daehyun, masih berada diposisinya saat ini.

"Uangnya?"

Daehyun menarik napas pelan, terpaksa ia harus bangun dari tempat tidur untuk menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada Jongup. "Pesankan untukku dan Youngjae juga."

"Ne~" Jongup pun segera kembali ke ruang keluarga, berkutat dengan ponsel serta televisi yang menemaninya sejak tadi.

"Kau terbangun karena kami?" Tanya Daehyun ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Youngjae yang sudah membuka matanya tanpa bersuara ditempat tidur.

Youngjae mengangguk sembari mengucek kedua matanya, "Suara kalian terlalu nyaring."

"Kkk, mian. Ayo tidur lagi." Bujuk Daehyun setelah ia kembali duduk di samping Youngjae.

"Aniyo, aku sudah tidak mengantuk." Youngjae menjauhkan tangan Daehyun yang ingin mengusap kepalanya agar tertidur lagi. Perlahan ia bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan _headboard_ sebagai tempat bersandarnya. "Kau sudah membuat jusnya?"

"Sudah. Sebentar ku ambilkan." Ujar Daehyun kemudian menjangkau gelas yang terletak pada nakas lalu memberikannya pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mengamati gelas ditangannya, ia ragu untuk meminumnya.

"Aku tidak menaruh racun disana, chagi."

"Kau coba lebih dulu." Suruh Youngjae sambil mengarahkan gelas itu pada Daehyun yang menatapnya malas.

"Aku tidak suka jus anggur."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin memastikan kalau minuman ini aman."

"Suruh Jongup saja."

"Aku mau kau yang mencobanya." Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Shireo!" Tolak Daehyun dengan gelengan mantap.

"Kau tidak sayang denganku?"

"Bukan begi-"

"Kalau kau sayang, harusnya kau mau menurutiku untuk meminumnya." Potong Youngjae dengan suara lirih.

"Arra! Aku akan meminumnya." Daehyun meraih jus ditangan Youngjae dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. "Lihat, jus ini aman."

"Baguslah. Ku pikir rasanya akan seburuk penampilannya." Cibir Youngjae yang ikut mencoba jus tersebut.

"Enak saja. Aku membuatnya susah payah, jangan dihina seperti itu." Balas Daehyun seraya mengacak rambut Youngjae yang masih minum.

Youngjae menahan tangan Daehyun dan mengembalikan gelas yang masih berisi lebih dari setengah itu, "Aku sudah puas. Kau saja yang habiskan."

"Hah? Yang benar saja." Daehyun tidak terima.

"Habiskan atau tidur diluar kamar?"

"Chagiya~ jangan mengancamku." Daehyun memasang wajah memelasnya namun justru membuat Youngjae semakin menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Habiskan. Sekarang." Youngjae memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya.

Merasa aura kekesalan Youngjae semakin menjadi, Daehyun pun terpaksa meneguk minuman yang paling tidak ia suka itu sampai habis dengan susah payah. Sementara Youngjae tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat penderitaan Daehyun.

"Puas?" Daehyun mendelik tajam ke arah Youngjae setelah berhasil menghabiskannya.

Youngjae mengangguk semangat sambil menepuk pundak Daehyun bangga, "Itu baru namanya pemberani."

"Tidak perlu memuji."

Youngjae tertawa kecil melihat wajah Daehyun yang ditekuk. Didekatinya wajah suaminya itu lalu mencium serta menghisap bibirnya sekilas yang membuat Daehyun melongo. Daehyun tidak menyangka Youngjae akan melakukannya.

"Hadiah." Kata Youngjae seakan menjawab ketidakpercayaan Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum mencurigakan, "Boleh aku meminta hadiah yang lain?"

"Apa?"

"Misalnya..." Daehyun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh tubuh Youngjae disertai seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya yang membuat Youngjae bergidik. Ia mulai mengerti maksud Daehyun.

' _Bugh'_ Sebuah pukulan bantal didapatkan Daehyun dari Youngjae yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ah waeeee." Teriak Daehyun sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena pukulan.

"Pervert!"

"Memangnya kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang ada dipikiranmu yang kotor itu?"

"Pfft, kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Goda Daehyun yang sukses membuat pipi Youngjae merona, menahan malu.

"Aku salah?" Tanya Youngjae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Daehyun.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menolak jika kau ingin memberiku hadiah seperti itu."

"Dalam mimpimu!" Seru Youngjae seraya mendorong pelan kepala Daehyun.

"Kau ingin melakukannya di dalam mimpi? Tidak tidak, aku sudah sering memimpikannya."

Youngjae membelalakkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu..."

"Kau pasti mengerti." Daehyun mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Ck, aku lelah bicara denganmu." Decak Youngjae yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur namun ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi."

"Untuk?"

"Astaga Jung Daehyun. Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan saat orang pergi ke kamar mandi?"

"Hm, banyak. Mandi bersama contohnya?" Daehyun menaik-naikkan alisnya, kembali menggoda Youngjae.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencuci pikiranmu agar lebih bersih, Daehyun-ah." Youngjae lagi-lagi mendorong kepala Daehyun sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke kamar mandi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Kkk, menggemaskan sekali." Ucap Daehyun pelan disela tawanya karena tingkah Youngjae yang berubah-ubah dari agresif hingga malu-malu hanya dalam sekejap.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Jongup tampak santai menikmati kesendiriannya dengan menyaksikan berbagai acara televisi yang menarik perhatian ditemani makanan serta minuman yang ia pesan sebelumnya atas perintah Daehyun.

' _Ting'_ Dering ponsel Jongup berbunyi beberapa kali ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan beberapa pesan masuk yang menyita perhatiannya.

' _Hyung! Kau sedang apa?'_

' _Aku sangat lelah T.T Umma menyuruhku membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah T.T'_

' _Bagaimana dengan Mochi? Aku merindukannya.'_

Jongup tersenyum simpul saat membaca pesan Junhong yang baru saja menghubunginya.

' _Aku sedang santai dirumah Jae hyung.'_

' _Kasihan, kau ingin aku pergi membantumu?'_

' _Kau merindukannya tapi tidak merindukanku? Oh.'_

Tidak berapa lama pesan Junhong pun kembali datang.

' _Curang! Kau pergi kesana tapi tidak mengajakku.'_

' _Tidak perlu~ aku sudah hampir selesai kkk.'_

' _Jika aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga akan merindukanku? Kkk'_

Jongup tersentak saat membaca baris terakhir pesan pada kolom _chat._ Ia meneguk minuman soda yang masih tersisa sebelum kembali membalas.

' _Aku tidak sempat mengajakmu karena terburu-buru. Kau ingin ku jemput?'_

' _Jinja? Pergi makan lalu Istirahat lah.'_

' _Tentu saja...'_

' _Tidak.'_

Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendapat balasan Junhong.

' _Aniyo, lain kali saja hyung.'_

' _Hyung, kau perhatian sekali. Aku jadi tidak merasa lelah lagi sekarang.'_

' _JAHAT!_ _aku tidak ingin bicara dengan Jongupie hyung lagi.'_

Jongup segera membalas pesan terakhir Junhong dan mengabaikan pesan yang lainnya. Ia takut Junhong menganggap perkataannya adalah benar.

' _Aku bercanda maknae. Jangan marah padaku.'_

' _Ting'_ Pesan dari Junhong segera dibuka oleh Jongup.

' _Aku tidak peduli. Bye hyung, aku ingin pergi ke planet lain saja. Jangan mencariku lagi.'_

Jongup merutuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun oleh Jongup untuk membuat Junhong marah atau bahkan kecewa. Ia merasa bersalah telah membalas pertanyaan serius Junhong dengan sebuah candaan.

"Wae?" Suara Youngjae dari belakang mengagetkan Jongup.

Jongup spontan membalikkan badannya dan memberi tatapan frustasi sekaligus memelas pada Youngjae dan juga Daehyun yang mulai duduk di sofa.

"Mochi hilang?" Canda Daehyun yang langsung mendapat pukulan dikepalanya oleh Youngjae.

"Lebih baik kau saja yang menghilang daripada Mochi kami."

"Apa Mochi lebih berharga dibandingkan aku?" Daehyun pura-pura merajuk.

Youngjae mengangguk, "Mochi lebih menggemaskan dan mudah diatur dibanding Jung Daehyun."

"Hyung, kau tidak jadi menanyakan keadaanku?" Jongup menyela perdebatan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Ah benar. Aku lupa ada kau disini." Ujar Youngjae santai sambil membuka makanan yang masih terbungkus rapi diatas meja, "Jadi kenapa wajahmu murung?"

"Putus dengan Junhong?"

"Jadian saja belum, bagaimana dia mau putus paboya." Youngjae lagi-lagi memukul kepala Daehyun.

"Sepertinya aku salah bicara sampai membuat Junhongie marah." Jongup bicara dengan nada lesu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Youngjae dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Jongup terlalu malas menjelaskan. Ia hanya memberikan ponselnya yang menampilkan kolom chat antara Junhong dan dirinya pada Youngjae.

Youngjae dan Daehyun pun membaca pesan-pesan tersebut sambil menahan diri agar tidak tertawa setelah melihat kedua dongsaeng mereka saling menggoda.

"Paboya!" Seru Youngjae pada Jongup seraya melempar ponsel Jongup kearah sofa. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya memperhatikannya sembari makan dalam diam.

"Jadi aku benar-benar salah?" Tanya Jongup frustasi ketika melihat reaksi Youngjae.

"Tentu saja. Junhongie berharap kau membalasnya dengan 'aku juga merindukanmu.' Bukan jawaban 'tidak.' Apa kau tidak berpikir betapa susahnya seseorang mengatakan kalimat itu? Seseorang itu harus membuang rasa malu dan gengsi terlebih dulu sebelum berani mengatakannya."

"Uhuk pengalaman uhuk." Sindir Daehyun yang langsung menutup mulutnya setelah ditatap tajam oleh Youngjae.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, hyung?"

"Minta maaf padanya, pabo! Itu saja kau tidak tahu? Ck."

"Tapi dia bilang jangan mencarinya lagi."

"Lalu kau menurutinya? Kau benar-benar tidak peka, Moon Jongup."

Jongup tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu melangkah pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Yak! Paling tidak kau berpamitan dulu pada kami." Teriak Youngjae yang membuat Jongup berhenti dan menoleh pada mereka.

"Aku pulang, hyung." Pamit Jongup kemudian kembali pergi.

"Youngjae-ya.. Apa menurutmu Junhongie marah pada Jongup?" Tanya Daehyun dengan mulut yang tidak henti mengunyah.

"Tidak. Junhongie hanya bercanda." Jawab Youngjae penuh keyakinan. Ia kembali melahap makanannya sambil memperhatikan televisi.

"Pfft, kau mengerjainya." Daehyun terkekeh saat menyadari kejahilan istrinya itu. Sedangkan Youngjae berusaha menahan tawanya karena telah berhasil meyakinkan Jongup.

-ooo-

Junhong tampak gelisah di meja makan, matanya terus melirik ke layar ponsel yang tidak memunculkan notifikasi apapun sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu. Ocehan ibunya yang asik bercerita di tengah kesibukan memasak untuk makan malam pun tidak ia gubris sepenuhnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jongup, ia khawatir perkataannya tadi sudah kelewatan hingga hyungnya itu tidak membalas pesannya lagi.

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf?" Gumam Junhong dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Minta maaf? Kau berbuat salah pada siapa?" Pertanyaan Mrs. Choi menyadarkan Junhong.

"Tidak, umma salah dengar. Aku sedang bernyanyi." Junhong memberi alasan dengan wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Oh begitu." Mrs. Choi mengangguk mengerti sambil menata makanan di meja makan.

"Kapan appa pulang? Aku tidak sabar menanyakan tentang liburan kita." Junhong mengalihkan pembicaraan, sementara tangannya sibuk mengambil makanan didepannya untuk dicicipi.

Mrs. Choi memperhatikan jam dinding di sisi kanannya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore. "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau mau makan lebih dulu?"

"Ani, tunggu appa saja."

"Arraseo, kalau begitu umma ke kamar dulu."

"Ne um—" Suara bel rumah yang berbunyi membuat Junhong menghentikan ucapannya. "Appa sudah datang."

"Bukalah, umma segera kembali." Perintah Mrs. Choi yang bergegas ke kamarnya dan membiarkan Junhong untuk membuka pintu.

"Sebentar!" Seru Junhong sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"Jongupie hyung?" Junhong menatap heran sosok dihadapannya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu.

"H-hai." Jongup menyapa dengan canggung. Tangan kirinya mengusap belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. Sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang satu kantung plastik berukuran sedang.

"Kenapa kau kemari, hyung?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Jongup seraya mengulurkan kantung plastik ditangannya pada Junhong.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Junhong masih memandang Jongup dengan heran, namun tangannya tetap menyambut pemberian Jongup tanpa ragu.

Jongup menggaruk keningnya, bingung harus memulainya darimana. "Err... Aku bercanda saat mengatakan tidak merindukanmu."

"Oh ya?"

Jongup mengangguk samar, "Padahal sebenarnya aku juga merindukanmu."

Junhong mengulum senyum, wajahnya memanas dan sedikit memerah saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar langsung dari bibir Jongup.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi kan?" Jongup memandang Junhong penuh harap.

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ke planet lain... Oh astaga, kenapa aku baru sadar kalimatmu hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin kau pergi ke planet lain." Jongup memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri beberapa kali.

"Pfftt. Jongup-kun, neo paboya." Tawa Junhong meledak karena kebodohan Jongup.

"Tertawa saja sampai kau puas." Jongup memutar bola matanya, ia merasa malu sekaligus menyesal karena tidak membaca pesan Junhong keseluruhan.

"Hahaahaha, kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku marah padamu hyung?" Junhong bertanya setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Youngjae hyung meyakinkanku kalau perkataanku padamu itu salah."

"Hyung, sepertinya kau lupa kalau Youngjae hyung sangat senang mengerjai kita."

Jongup kembali menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat itu, aku panik karena takut kau marah dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi."

"Kenapa kau panik?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu." Lagi, kalimat Jongup yang diucapkannya santai berhasil membuat jantung Junhong berdetak dengan cepat.

"Junhongie~ siapa yang datang? Bukan appa?" Suara lantang Mrs. Choi terdengar.

"Bukan, tapi Jongupie hyung." Junhong balas berteriak.

"Suruh masuk, kita makan bersama."

"Kau dengarkan, hyung? Kaja, jangan sampai umma berteriak lagi." Ajak Junhong seraya menarik Jongup masuk menghampiri ibunya yang kini sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Jongup ramah sembari duduk di kursi makan bersama Junhong.

"Annyeong Jongupie, kau darimana?"

"Dari rumah Youngjae hyung."

"Oh, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Begitulah, dia jadi lebih manja pada Daehyun hyung." Jawab Jongup yang membuat Mrs. Choi tertawa kecil.

"Pasti dia terlihat lebih menggemaskan kkk."

"Jae hyung memang sudah menggemaskan sejak dulu." Setuju Junhong sambil membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Jongup.

"Tapi dia juga menyeramkan saat marah." Timpal Jongup.

"Semua orang juga menyeramkan kalau sudah marah, hyung."

"Kecuali kau." Balas Jongup tanpa sadar. Namun sesaat kemudian ia langsung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari keberadaan ibu Junhong.

"Ahjumma setuju, Junhongie justru menggemaskan saat marah atau merajuk." Mrs. Choi terkekeh pelan dengan kedua tangannya sibuk mencubit pipi kanan dan kiri Junhong yang sibuk makan.

"Hehe, lebih menggemaskan mana aku dan Jae hyung?"

"Junhongie / Kau." Jawab Mrs. Choi dan Jongup bersamaan.

"Aigoo, kalian kompak sekali kkk." Junhong tertawa melihat aksi kedua orang didekatnya.

"Tapi pujian kami tidak gratis, sayang. Benarkan Jongupie?" Canda Mrs. Choi yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jongup.

"Huh, tidak ada yang tulus denganku." Junhong berlagak kecewa. Dengan wajah cemberut, ia menyuapi makanan miliknya pada ibunya dan Jongup bergantian.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Mrs. Choi sambil mengunyah pelan makanan dimulutnya, berusaha mencari tahu.

"Kimchi Mandu, ahjumma." Sahut Jongup.

"Kesukaanku. Jongupie hyung yang membelikannya." Junhong menambahkan.

"Enak. Umma baru tahu ada makanan ini, lain kali umma akan coba membuatnya."

"Kkk, umma harus sering keluar rumah saat malam hari agar tahu makanan yang sedang tren."

"Makanya ajak umma saat kalian pergi."

"Tidak mau, umma ajak appa saja untuk pergi."

"Ck, kau takut umma mengganggu kalian?"

"Ne."

"Memang apa yang kalian lakukan saat pergi? Mencurigakan." Mrs. Choi mengerling kearah dua pemuda tersebut.

"Urusan anak muda, umma tidak perlu tahu." Junhong menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ish, apa ahjumma terlihat terlalu tua Jongupie?"

Jongup menggeleng cepat saat Mrs. Choi memandangnya penuh tanya, "Aniyo, ahjumma masih awet muda. Seperti umur 40an."

Mrs. Choi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu bukan awet muda namanya. Umur ahjumma memang 40an."

"Ugh umma, berhentilah bertingkah imut diusiamu."

"Jangan dengarkan anakmu, Jagi. Kau masih terlihat muda dan imut diusiamu sekarang." Bela Mr. Choi yang rupanya sudah datang dan mendengar percakapan ketiga orang itu di meja makan.

"Yeobo~ kenapa baru pulang?" Ujar Mrs. Choi manja lalu mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya yang sudah duduk disampingnya, seperti biasa.

"Awww hyung, cepat tutup mata kita." Seru Junhong yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongup yang ternyata sudah menutup matanya lebih dulu.

"Pffftt, dia lebih polos darimu sayang." Ucap Mrs. Choi lalu terkekeh bersama suaminya.

"Jongupie hyung, berhenti tutup mata." Junhong menggoyangkan tubuh Jongup.

"Fyuh, mataku selamat." Jongup menghela napas lega.

"Hyung, kau pura-pura polos." Cibir Junhong yang gemas melihat tingkah Jongup. "Umma dan appa juga, suka lupa tempat dan waktu."

"Hahaha, maaf maaf." Mr. Choi tertawa keras mendengar cibiran Junhong. Sementara Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan malam?" Ajak Mrs. Choi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kajaaaa. Aku sudah lapar karena terlalu lama menunggu appa."

"Lapar apanya, sejak tadi kau sibuk memakan mandu yang diberikan Jongupie."

"Kau hanya membelikannya? Mana untuk ahjussi?"

"Err... Sudah dihabiskan Junhongie." Tunjuk Jongup pada beberapa kotak mandu yang sudah kosong.

Junhong memberi sebuah cengiran saat Mr. Choi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Appa mau? Ajak umma saja untuk membelinya. Kasihan umma jarang keluar malam."

"Kau mau, Jagi?" Tanya Mr. Choi yang langsung disambut anggukan semangat istrinya.

"Arra, setelah makan nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan."

"Yesss." Seru Junhong.

"Kau kenapa? Appa hanya mengajak umma." Mr. Choi menghentikan kesenangan Junhong.

"Lalu aku?"

"Jongup-ah, kau mau menginap disini? Temani anak manja ini." Tawar Mr. Choi.

"Ne, tidak masalah."

"Appa, ajak kami juga." Pinta Junhong dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak, kau dengan Jongup saja. Appa sedang ingin berduaan dengan umma."

Junhong merengut, "Yasudah, Jongupie hyung. Nanti kita pergi berduaan juga. "

"Heh." Mr. Choi tidak terima dengan kalimat anaknya.

"Bercanda appa~" Junhong meralat ucapannya yang ia tahu sangat tidak disukai ayahnya.

"Apa aku jadi menginap?" Jongup menyela 'pertengkaran' ayah dan anak tersebut setelah sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Jadi! Kita main game sampai pagi." Balas Junhong antusias.

Mr. Choi mengangguk pasrah, ia tidak mungkin menarik tawarannya hanya karena kalimat Junhong. "Kami akan membelikan kalian makanan saat pulang."

"Gomawo appa/ahjussi."

"Cha~ ayo kita makan, lihat makanannya sudah dingin karena kita abaikan." Mrs. Choi kembali mengingatkan.

"Gara-gara appa ckck." Junhong menggeleng sekilas lalu mengambil beberapa hidangan ke mangkuk nasinya.

"Eish jangan mulai lagi." Mrs. Choi menghentikan suaminya yang hendak membalas perkataan Junhong. Ia kewalahan jika anak dan suaminya sedang dalam _mode 'tom and jerry'_ seperti sekarang.

"Jongup-ah, makan yang banyak." Mr. Choi mempersilakan sebelum ia memulai makan malamnya.

"Ne ahjussi." Balas Jongup tanpa sungkan mengambil hidangan makan malam sambil memperhatikan keceriaan keluarga Choi yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum samar, _'Kapan aku punya keluarga seperti ini.'_

-ooo-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, namun Daehyun dan Youngjae masih betah berada di ruang keluarga untuk menonton drama favorit mereka. Daehyun terus memeluk pinggang Youngjae sementara sang istri menyenderkan kepala dengan nyaman di pundaknya sembari menikmati cemilan yang tidak henti ia makan.

Sebuah suara dering ponsel Daehyun yang nyaring pun menginterupsi ketenangan mereka. Daehyun segera menjawab panggilan dengan _speaker_ saat nama ibunya tertera pada layar. Sedangkan Youngjae langsung mengecilkan _volume_ televisi hingga tidak bersuara, tidak ingin mengganggu.

 _'Ummaaaa.'_ Sapa Daehyun ceria.

 _'Daehyunie, umma merindukanmu.'_

 _'Na ddo ummaaaa. Umma sudah pulang?'_

 _'Baru saja. Rumah sangat sepi saat tidak ada kalian.'_ Suara Mrs. Jung terdengar sedih.

Daehyun menarik napas panjang, _'Mian umma, kami belum bisa pulang.'_

Youngjae yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya termenung, merasa bersalah.

 _'Gwaenchana aegi. Oh ya, dimana Youngie dan mertuamu?'_

 _'Emmeoni sedang menemani abeoji tugas diluar kota. Dan Youngjae sedang mendengarkan kita sambil memeluk- Ack! Kenapa kau mencubitku.'_

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau aku sedang memelukmu."

"Wae? Kau malu sifat manjamu ketahuan umma?"

"Ck, diam kau." Youngjae berdecak kesal karena Daehyun mengerti maksudnya.

 _'Ummaaa, Youngjae memarahiku.'_ Adu Daehyun pada ibunya yang dapat dipastikan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Anak manja."

"Kau lebih manja."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan."

 _'Stoooop.'_ Teriak Mrs. Jung yang berusaha melerai dari telepon. _'Aigoo, kalian masih saja suka mendebatkan hal tidak penting.'_

 _'Hehe, mian umma. Ini salahku.'_

"Memang salahmu." Celetuk Youngjae yang langsung mendapat sentilan di keningnya.

 _'Youngie-yaaaa, kau tidak merindukan umma?'_

Mendengar namanya disebut, Youngjae segera merebut ponsel dari tangan Daehyun. _'Aku merindukanmu ummaa.'_

 _'Aigoo, anak umma yang satu ini selalu ceria.'_ Mrs. Jung terkekeh pelan, _'Kau baik-baik saja?'_

 _'Ne, aku baik. Cucu umma juga baik.'_ Youngjae tanpa ragu mengucapkan kata 'cucu', tidak seperti sebelumnya.

 _'Syukurlah, umma sangat senang mendengarnya.'_

 _'Umma tidak menanyakan kabarku juga?'_ Protes Daehyun.

 _'Kau tidak penting. Benarkan, umma?'_

 _'Kkk, ne~'_

 _'Uhm... Umma, besok sore kami akan pulang.'_

 _'Jinja? Umma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu besok.'_ Mrs. Jung jadi lebih bersemangat.

 _'Eiii, tidak perlu. Kami kan bukan tamu.'_

 _'Umma hanya ingin menyambut cucu umma, boleh kan?'_

Daehyun mengangguk pada Youngjae sebagai tanda agar mengiyakan keinginan ibunya. Ya bagaimana pun juga, ibunya pasti sangat ingin merayakan kehadiran anaknya yang sudah diterima oleh Youngjae.

 _'Ne, umma.'_

 _'Sudah malam, kau tidak tidur? Tidur larut malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.'_

 _'Sebentar lagi umma, umma sudah makan?'_

 _'Sudah. Hm, Youngie sepertinya umma harus istirahat. Badan umma lelah sekali.'_

 _'Gwaenchana, umma istirahatlah.'_

 _'Sampai jumpa besok, aegi. Umma akan pulang cepat untuk menyambut kalian.'_

 _'Umma, kau perhatian sekali kkk. Gomawo~'_

 _'Itu harus. Karena umma menyayangi kalian kkk. Sudah dulu, selamat malam aegi.'_

 _'Selamat malam umma, jangan lupa mimpikan aku.'_

 _'Mimpikan aku saja umma.'_

 _'Arraseo, umma akan memimpikan kalian berdua. Jalja.'_ Mrs. Jung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum Daehyun dan Youngjae kembali berdebat.

"Jadi besok kita akan pulang?" Tanya Daehyun memastikan.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kau baru saja bilang masih betah berada disini."

Youngjae mengangguk setuju, "Tapi kita tidak mungkin membiarkan umma sendirian disana."

"Ada Jongup."

"Kau ingin posisimu digantikan oleh dia?"

"Tidak! Enak saja." Dengus Daehyun.

"Walaupun ada Jongup disana, tetap saja umma memerlukanmu didekatnya. Beda dengan orangtuaku, mereka selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan kesepian."

Daehyun tersenyum, diusapnya kepala Youngjae, "Terimakasih kau mau mengerti ibuku."

"Dia juga ibuku."

"Arra, gomawo." Ucap Daehyun tulus lalu menciumi pucuk kepala Youngjae.

"Rencananya besok siang appa dan umma akan pulang, jadi sore kita bisa ke rumahmu setelah mengobrol dengan mereka sebentar."

"Kau atur saja." Balas Daehyun yang kini sibuk mengusap lengan Youngjae yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Oh ya, Jae. Lusa nanti kau akan datang kan?" Daehyun membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Jae?" Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat tidak mendapat balasan. Ia menunduk dan kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Youngjae tertidur dengan nyamannya.

Perlahan Daehyun bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan membopong Youngjae ke kamar mereka dengan langkah pelan agar tidak membangunkan istrinya tersebut. Dibiarkannya ruang keluarga yang berantakan serta televisi yang masih menyala.

"Jaljayo." Ucap Daehyun setelah ia selesai merebahkan Youngjae di tempat tidur. Ia mencium bibir dan perut Youngjae bergantian lalu menyelimutinya sebelum ia kembali untuk membereskan ruang keluarga.

-ooo-

"Yak! Hyung! Jaga sebelah kanan mu."

"Semuanya aman."

"Buka matamu yang lebar hyung, ada penyusup di ujung sana."

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar cukup nyaring di kamar Junhong akibat keseruan bermain _game_ terbaru yang baru Jongup dan Junhong beli kemarin. Mr. Choi yang hendak tidur pun terpaksa menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh mereka berhenti, mengingat hari sudah larut malam. Namun sayang, ia justru tergoda untuk bergabung dengan mereka akibat bujukan sang anak hingga melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Appa! Itu teman satu tim mu, jangan ditembak!"

"Cerewet, appa sudah tahu."

"Hyung, ganti senjata saja."

"Berisik."

Junhong merengut setelah mendapat dua teguran sekaligus dari dua orang yang tengah beradu dalam permainan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Junhong sebenarnya ingin bermain, tapi kali ini dia membiarkan ayahnya untuk menggantikannya melawan Jongup. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya ingin membuat hubungan ayahnya dan Jongup lebih akrab lagi daripada sebelumnya. Paling tidak ia juga harus melakukan sebuah usaha untuk kemajuan hubungan ia dan Jongup.

Walaupun mereka belum resmi seperti hyungnya yang lain namun Jongup dan Junhong sudah saling mengakui perasaan mereka satu sama lain saat mereka berenam bermain _truth or dare_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan saat itu, Jongup mengatakan ingin merubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi agar mendapat persetujuan dari orangtua Junhong yang ia ketahui tidak akan mudah serta memakan waktu yang cukup panjang. Dan karena hal itu, Junhong berinisiatif membantunya dengan mendekatkan Jongup pada orangtuanya terlebih dulu sehingga dinding kecanggungan diantara mereka menipis secara perlahan.

"Aish, kenapa aku bisa kalah." Mr. Choi melempar asal _joystick_ ditangannya setelah Jongup berhasil menang.

"Karena appa tidak ahli."

"Sembarangan, saat muda appa pernah ikut kompetisi _game_ Junhong-ah." Mr. Choi membanggakan diri.

"Appa juara berapa?" Junhong dan Jongup memandang kagum pada Mr. Choi.

"Tiga."

"Tiga dari bawah." Celetuk Jongup pelan.

"Eiii, Jongup-ah. Harusnya kau pura-pura tidak tahu saja." Mr. Choi menggeleng sekilas karena Jongup menginterupsi ceritanya.

"Pffft, aku tidak jadi bangga pada appa. Appa memalukan." Ledek Junhong dengan tawa khasnya.

"Tega sekali mengatai appa."

"Biar saja." Junhong menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mr. Choi melirik sinis ke arah Junhong lalu beralih pada Jongup yang memperhatikan, "Jongup-ah, apa kau mendengar suara?"

"Aniyo." Balas Jongup dengan gelengan cepat, sadar akan permainan dari Mr. Choi.

"Aigoo, ahjussi jadi merinding." Mr. Choi pura-pura bergidik ngeri yang membuat Junhong menekuk wajahnya.

"Hawanya juga mendadak dingin." Tambah Jongup yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Mr. Choi.

"Ish. Jongupie hyung kenapa ikut-ikutan."

"Jongup-ah, sepertinya ahjussi ingin tidur saja. Disini menakutkan." Mr. Choi masih saja menggoda Junhong. "Apa kau berani sendirian?"

"Aku pulang saja, ahjussi. Aku juga takut."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Siapa tahu kau diikuti. Ahjussi ke kamar dulu."

"Appa! Aku adukan pada umma, nanti."

"Ah, aku takut sekali." Gumam Mr. Choi sambil berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya, tak menghiraukan Junhong.

"Kenapa kau ketawa? Pulang sana." Usir Junhong pada Jongup yang mentertawakannya sedari tadi.

"Kau ingin aku pulang? Arraseo." Ujar Jongup datar lalu bersiap pergi.

"Yak hyung, aku bercanda." Junhong segera memeluk lengan Jongup agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kau yakin?"

Junhong mengangguk, "Jongupie hyung tidak boleh pergi. Atau hantu Junhong akan mengikutimu rawr."

Jongup terkekeh mendengarnya, "Sejak kapan suara hantu seperti itu?"

"Sejak semenit yang lalu."

"Dasar aneh."

"Kau menularkan keanehanmu."

"Kalau begitu jaga jarak denganku agar tidak tertular."

"Tidak mau, aku suka dengan keanehanmu. Ah ani, aku suka semuanya tentangmu."

Jongup tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi, ia selalu dibuat _speechless_ dengan kalimat-kalimat manis yang sering dilontarkan Junhong yang entah ditirunya dari siapa.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur." Jongup melepas pelukan Junhong dilengannya kemudian mengelus rambut Junhong.

"Ku pikir kita akan bermain sampai pagi."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena tidur larut malam, maknae."

"Arraseo."Junhong menurut dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dengan diikuti Jongup.

"Sampai bertemu di dalam mimpi, maknae." Ucap Jongup sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua yang sudah merebahkan diri, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Jaljayo, Jongupie hyung." Balas Junhong lalu mengecup pipi Jongup kilat sebelum ia menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut, malu.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Jongup saat ini. Wajahnya tampak datar meski bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk senyuman tipis. Namun satu hal yang pasti, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tidak beraturan akibat ulah spontan Junhong. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, berharap jantungnya akan kembali normal saat tertidur nanti.

:::::

Matahari kembali menampakkan dirinya dengan sinar cerah dipagi hari. Memaksa setiap orang untuk segera bangun dan memulai kegiatan mereka. Dan hal itu tampaknya berlaku bagi Youngjae yang kini sudah membuka matanya perlahan akibat terkena pantulan sinar yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah tenang Daehyun yang masih tertidur dengan selimut menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Daehyunie." Sapa Youngjae lembut seraya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Daehyun yang tentu saja dapat membangunkan si empunya.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, chagi." Daehyun memeluk tubuh Youngjae dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Youngjae tidak menolak pelukan Daehyun tersebut, ia justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, "Bangun di pagi hari itu menyehatkan, baby."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca artikel di internet."

"Daripada kau, menonton yang tidak-tidak di internet." Sindir Youngjae sambil menyentil bibir Daehyun.

"Itu penting chagi."

"Penting apanya. Otakmu semakin rusak, Dae."

"Memangnya kau tidak mau gaya baru, hm?" Bisik Daehyun disertai senyuman menyeringai.

Pipi Youngjae memerah saat mendengar bisikan Daehyun yang bernada seduktif tersebut, ditambah jemari Daehyun yang bergerak lincah di belakang tubuhnya membuat Youngjae makin bergeming.

"Aku merindukanmu, chagiya." Bisik Daehyun lagi ketika menyadari tidak ada perlawanan dari Youngjae.

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Tidak bisa, dokter bilang-"

"Arraseo." Daehyun memotong kalimat Youngjae dengan sebuah kecupan.

Youngjae tertawa kecil, "Sabar." Ujarnya lalu mencubit gemas hidung Daehyun yang sudah memasang wajah kecewa.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan menyerangmu habis-habisan saat anak kita lahir nanti."

"Yak!" Youngjae memukul perut Daehyun, tidak terima

"Hahaha, aku bercanda chagi. Kau takut sekali."

"Awas saja. Ku hajar kau."

"Jangan begitu, kau mau anak kita nanti juga galak sepertimu?"

"Biar sa-hoek" Youngjae menutup mulutnya saat mual yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia alami kembali terasa.

"Gwaenchana?" Daehyun menangkup wajah Youngjae untuk memeriksa keadaan istrinya. "Kau ingin aku bawa ke kamar mandi?"

Youngjae menggeleng lemah, namun sesaat kemudian rasa mualnya lagi-lagi muncul dan membuat Daehyun sigap mengangkat tubuh Youngjae lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan." Duga Daehyun sambil mengusap punggung Youngjae yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang kosong.

"Aniyo, harusnya aku langsung meminum obat saat bangun tadi agar tidak begini."

Tidak tahu kenapa, Daehyun merasa senang ketika mendengar jawaban Youngjae yang tampak sangat memahami keadaan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Setelah ini, kau minum obat dan istirahat. Aku akan buatkan sarapan." Saran Daehyun seraya membersihkan wajah Youngjae.

"Aku bisa buat sarapan untuk kita."

"Biar aku saja, tugasmu sekarang adalah istirahat." Tolak Daehyun lalu menuntun Youngjae kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku bosan Dae." Keluh Youngjae yang kini duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ , memperhatikan Daehyun.

"Sabar, ini demi kebaikan kalian." Daehyun mengusap kepala Youngjae sementara tangan lainnya mengulurkan beberapa butir obat dengan berbagai jenis.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan membuat sarapan dulu. Kau mau apa?"

"Roti panggang saja, tapi kau harus tambahkan sirup _maple_ dan madu yang banyak diatasnya."

"Oke. Aku segera kembali." Pamit Daehyun sebelum melangkah keluar kamar dan membiarkan Youngjae beristirahat selagi menunggunya.

.

.

"Baby, aaaaa." Youngjae mengarahkan potongan roti panggang miliknya ke mulut Daehyun yang dengan senang hati memakannya.

"Enak juga." Daehyun akui sekarang ia mulai terbiasa dengan selera makanan Youngjae yang didominasi dengan rasa manis dan juga asam tersebut.

"Ku bilang juga apa. Mau lagi?"

"Tidak, makananku masih banyak."

"Ya sudah."

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Besok jam berapa upacara kelulusanmu dimulai? Pakaiannya sudah siap?" Tanya Daehyun di sela sarapan mereka berdua di tempat tidur.

Youngjae menghentikan makannya dan memandang Daehyun serius, "Aku tidak akan menghadirinya."

"Kau hanya mengalaminya sekali seumur hidup, Jae. Aku tidak ingin kau melewatkannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik aku melewatkannya daripada harus mendapat pandangan jijik dari semua orang yang ada disana." Suara Youngjae bergetar, seakan menyimpan kesedihan.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Percuma. Walaupun kau dan orangtuaku ada disana, mereka akan tetap merasa jijik saat melihatku. Memangnya kau mau aku diperlakukan seperti itu?"

Sadar Youngjae akan menangis, Daehyun pun meminggirkan makanan mereka agar dapat memeluk Youngjae dengan nyaman.

"Sudah cukup aku diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh mereka kemarin. Aku tidak mau lagi, itu membuatku muak dan putus asa." Lanjut Youngjae dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu. Aku hanya..."

"Aku tahu. Kau hanya ingin aku memiliki kenangan tentang semua momen penting di masa sekolah seperti yang lainnya bukan?"

"Ne..." Jawab Daehyun singkat dan semakin memeluk erat Youngjae.

"Gomawo, aku hargai niatmu. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Dengan tidak lagi menginjakkan kaki disekolah itu saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia."

"Maaf... Karenaku, kau jadi menderita disana." Penyesalan Daehyun muncul ketika permasalahan kemarin melintas dipikirannya.

"Itu masa lalu, jangan disesali karena tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kita pikirkan masa depan saja agar tidak ada penyesalan lainnya."

"Kau benar. Aigoo, uri Youngjae sudah dewasa sekarang." Goda Daehyun diikuti kekehan kecil dari Youngjae.

"Uhm, Dae. Bagaimana dengan kelulusanmu?" Youngjae balik bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak akan menghadirinya."

Youngjae sontak mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang Daehyun seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku ingin menjalani semua momen penting dihidupku bersamamu. Termasuk upacara ini. Jika kau memilih untuk melewatkannya, maka aku juga. Bagiku, tidak ada momen penting jika tidak ada kau didalamnya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Aku mengerti." Youngjae mengangguk pelan lalu mengecup bibir Daehyun berulang kali, "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang lanjutkan makan kita agar kau bisa istirahat." Saran Daehyun yang dituruti Youngjae.

Daehyun pun melepas pelukan mereka dan kembali mengambil makanan yang sempat mereka abaikan. Lelucon pun tidak lupa dilontarkan Daehyun untuk menghibur Youngjae disela acara makan mereka.

-ooo-

"Channie-yaaa, kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Sangat yakin, umma." Balas Himchan dari dapur pada ibu Yongguk yang duduk di ruang keluarga, mengamati barang bawaan Himchan yang berjumlah sedikit. Hanya ada dua ransel tergeletak diatas sofa.

"Bukankah sekarang musim panas? Kau perlu berganti pakaian beberapa kali." Mrs. Bang mengingatkan saat Himchan berjalan kearahnya dengan dua buah gelas kopi hangat di tangannya.

"Syuting hanya satu atau dua hari, umma. Ku pikir akan cukup." Ujar Himchan lagi setelah duduk disamping Mrs. Bang sambil menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Kalau kau kekurangan sesuatu, bilang saja. Yonggukie akan mengantarnya."

"Nde~"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Himchan melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 9 lewat 15 menit, "Hm, seharusnya jam 10 kami sudah berkumpul di agensi."

"Jinja? Aigoo, umma harus menyuruh Yongguk dan appa untuk cepat pulang."

Himchan segera menahan tangan Mrs. Bang yang hendak membuka ponselnya, "Tidak apa-apa umma. Masih banyak waktu. Lagipula, sudah lama mereka tidak olahraga bersama."

Mrs. Bang menghela napas berat, "Ya. Sejak Yonggukie sibuk bekerja, dia jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kita."

"Apa kami merepotkan kalian, Channie?" Lanjut Mrs. Bang yang sontak mendapat sanggahan dari Himchan.

"Kenapa umma bicara seperti itu? Kalian orangtua kami, mana mungkin merepotkan."

"Umma merasa kasihan melihat kalian yang dulu hanya fokus pada pendidikan dan kehidupan kalian, sekarang malah sibuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai kami juga. Padahal tanpa bekerja pun, kalian bisa menggunakan uang pensiun appa setiap bulannya untuk biaya kita semua."

"Umma, kami tidak pernah merasa direpotkan oleh kalian. Kami justru senang karena tidak semua orang mendapat kesempatan bisa menjaga dan merawat orangtua mereka, termasuk aku. Sejak orangtuaku meninggal, umma dan appa mengambil alih posisi mereka untuk membesarkanku. Kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai orangtuaku sendiri. Jadi, biarkan aku membalas kebaikan kalian. Semua yang aku lakukan belum seberapa dengan kasih sayang yang kalian berikan padaku." Suara Himchan terdengar menahan tangis saat teringat orangtuanya. Tanpa sungkan ia memeluk Mrs. Bang yang berada disampingnya itu dengan sayang.

"Dan Yongguk pernah bilang, dia sangat sedih mengetahui kondisi kesehatan appa namun dia juga bersyukur ada hal positif dari semua itu. Umma tahu apa?"

"Apa?" Mrs. Bang menatap Himchan penasaran.

"Kalian bisa berkumpul lagi dengannya disini, seperti keluarga lainnya. Karena itu, dia jadi lebih semangat menjalani hidupnya dan lebih bertanggung jawab sejak ada kalian. Bukankah itu hal yang baik, umma?"

"Yongguk juga pernah bilang kalau dia tidak mau menggunakan uang pensiun appa untuk kita, karena dia ingin uang itu kalian gunakan di masa akan datang. Selagi dia mampu, dia hanya mau membahagiakan kalian dengan usahanya sendiri. Jadi umma jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, oke? Kami menyayangi kalian." Jelas Himchan panjang lebar tanpa melepas pelukannya pada ibu Yongguk yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Terimakasih, umma sangat beruntung memiliki anak seperti kalian berdua. Umma sangat menyayangi kalian." Mrs. Bang merasa haru mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Himchan.

Keduanya kini saling terdiam tanpa berniat melepas pelukan diantara mereka. Mrs. Bang membelai lembut surai kecokelatan Himchan yang tampak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Suara Yongguk dari arah belakang menyadarkan mereka berdua yang refleks menoleh kearahnya.

"Sedang berpelukan dengan ibuku."

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku juga?" Tanya Yongguk setelah ia dan ayahnya ikut duduk disofa.

"Aku bosan denganmu." Jawab Himchan santai lalu beralih pada ayah Yongguk yang tampak penuh dengan keringat, "Appa, bagaimana olahragamu? Kau jadi terlihat lebih segar."

"Benarkah? Tidak percuma appa berjalan keliling taman selama satu jam haha. Lain kali kau juga harus ikut dengan kami."

"Boleh juga, appa harus menemaniku berolahraga setelah aku pulang nanti." Setuju Himchan yang hanya ditanggapi acungan jempol oleh Mr. Bang yang tengah meminum minumannya.

"Oh astaga! Sekarang sudah hampir jam 10, sudah waktunya kau berangkat." Seru Mrs. Bang saat matanya tanpa sengaja memandang kearah jam.

"Aish, aku lupa. Bbang, kau jadi mengantarku?"

"Jadi. Sebentar, aku akan berganti pakaian." Yongguk berlari kecil menuju kamarnya

"Biar ku bantu, kalau tidak kau akan lebih lama." Sahut Himchan yang bergegas menyusul Yongguk.

Namun niat awal Himchan yang ingin membantu Yongguk rupanya hanyalah alasan, karena setelah pintu kamar tertutup Himchan langsung mendekati Yongguk yang hendak melepas baju dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Yongguk menghentikan gerakannya, tangannya beralih memegang kedua lengan Himchan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau bilang bosan memelukku."

"Tidak sopan jika memelukmu didepan mereka." Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Yongguk dengan nyaman.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku ikut denganmu?"

"Yakin, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan mereka dan pekerjaanmu hanya karena aku."

"Tapi kau akan sendiri disana."

"Aku tidak sendiri, Bbang. Banyak orang yang akan ikut, termasuk Zhoumi hyung dan Seyong."

Yongguk membalikkan badannya hingga kini ia lah yang memeluk pinggang Himchan, "Zhoumi hyung juga ikut? Ku pikir hanya kau dan staff dari agensi yang akan ikut."

"Rencananya seperti itu, tapi tiba-tiba Zhoumi hyung memilih untuk ikut karena ingin mengawasi proses syuting agar pengalamanku yang dulu tidak terulang."

Yongguk mendesah kecewa, "Apa hanya kau model diagensinya? Kenapa dia rela turun tangan secara langsung sementara manager yang menanganimu juga ikut."

"Entahlah, mungkin jadwalnya sedang kosong."

"Hime, apa mungkin seorang _CEO_ industri hiburan memiliki jadwal kosong yang begitu lama?" Yongguk bukan tipe orang yang senang mencurigai sesorang, tapi entah kenapa ada rasa tidak nyaman dihatinya saat ini.

"Err... Molla." Himchan tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan Yongguk.

"Nanti kau tanyakan pada Seyong, apa Zhoumi hyung juga bersikap seperti ini pada model lainnya. Jika dia menjawab tidak, maka..."

"Maka?" Himchan merasa penasaran dengan kalimat yang sengaja Yongguk potong.

"Maka biarkan aku berganti pakaian jika kau tidak ingin terlambat." Yongguk berdalih sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Eish, kau memang paling ahli membuatku penasaran." Himchan bercekak pinggang, kesal karena Yongguk.

"Tidak penting, Hime. Lupakan saja." Yongguk memberi senyuman _gummy_ khasnya selagi tangannya sibuk mengenakan pakaian yang baru ia ambil dari lemari.

"Ck, kau ini." Gerutu Himchan yang semakin menekuk wajahnya hingga membuat Yongguk tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

-ooo-

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali." Gerutu Youngjae sambil menekan asal tombol pada _remote tv_ secara terus menerus.

"Wae? Kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

Youngjae melirik sinis Daehyun yang sedang merebahkan diri dipangkuannya, "Anak mana yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan orangtuanya huh?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau galak sekali menjawabnya." Gumam Daehyun dengan wajah masam.

"Kau merajuk?"

"Hm." Daehyun berdehem sebagai jawaban. Kedua matanya menghindari pandangan Youngjae.

"Oh oke." Youngjae mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali menatap layar televisi yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak membujukku?"

"Kau sudah tua, buat apa ku bujuk?" Balas Youngjae cuek.

"Aish, istri macam apa yang tidak membujuk suaminya?"

"Suami macam apa yang merajuk seperti anak kecil?"

"Siapa yang seperti anak kecil?"

"Kau." Youngjae menyentil kening Daehyun keras.

"Yak!" Pekik Daehyun yang langsung mengusap keningnya.

"Kkk, mau lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?" Daehyun menaik-naikan alisnya seraya meniup jarinya yang sudah bersiap untuk membalas Youngjae.

"Andwae!" Youngjae refleks menangkap pergelangan tangan Daehyun, mengingat sentilan Daehyun lebih keras dibandingkan dirinya. Dan ia sudah sering merasakannya.

"Sekalii saja."

"Kau ingin mati?" Rutuk Youngjae yang terus berusaha menghindar.

"Aigoo, apa yang kalian lakukan." Mrs. Yoo menggeleng pasrah melihat dua pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ummaaa." Kehadiran ibunya yang tiba-tiba membuat Youngjae spontan berdiri hingga tubuh Daehyun terdorong dari sofa.

"Omo! Daehyunie!" Seru Mrs. Yoo yang hendak menolong Daehyun bangun namun Youngjae menahannya lebih dulu.

"Biarkan saja umma." Ujar Youngjae lalu memeluk ibunya erat.

"Kau merindukan umma?"

"Sejak tadi dia gelisah karena kalian tidak kunjung datang." Sahut Daehyun yang kini berdiri di dekat ibu dan anak tersebut sambil mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit karena terbentur.

"Ck, berisik. Lebih baik kau bantu appa saja." Usir Youngjae dengan dagu yang menunjuk kearah ayahnya yang berjalan masuk dengan dua koper berukuran sedang serta tas jinjing ditangannya.

"Oh, abeoji." Melihat ayah mertuanya tengah kewalahan, Daehyun pun berlari kecil untuk menolongnya.

"Jadi benar kau menunggu kami?" Mrs. Yoo menanyai Youngjae lagi setelah Daehyun menjauh.

"Hm, begitulah. Tapi bukan karena aku sangat merindukan kalian." Jawab Youngjae disertai cengiran.

"Sudah umma duga, kau pasti ada maunya." Mrs. Yoo menarik pipi Youngjae gemas.

"Aku lapar umma." Youngjae memasang wajah memelasnya seketika.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Eii, tentu saja sudah. Daehyunie pasti akan marah kalau aku berani tidak makan."

"Lalu?"

Youngjae menghela napas, "Tidak tahu kenapa, sejak kemarin aku ingin bubur labu buatanmu."

"Ah... Umma mengerti. Kalau begitu umma ganti baju sebentar lalu membuatkannya untukmu."

"Gomawo umma." Ucap Youngjae yang menghadiahi ibunya sebuah kecupan dipipinya.

"Ne~ Sebaiknya kau bersiap, setelah makan nanti kita akan pergi ke rumah Daehyunie."

"Huh? Umma ingin mengantarku? Tidak perlu."

"Siapa bilang. Umma dan appa diundang makan malam oleh besan, dia bilang kita akan merayakan kehadiran anak kalian. Sahabat kalian dan orangtua mereka juga diundang."

"Mwo?" Youngjae terkejut mendengar info yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"Omo! Seharusnya umma tidak boleh memberitahumu." Mrs. Yoo mendadak panik karena tidak sengaja membocorkan rencana pesta kejutan untuk Youngjae dan Daehyun yang disusun oleh besannya sendiri.

"Kau harus pura-pura tidak tahu, arra."

"Neee." Ujar Youngjae sebelum pergi menghampiri Daehyun yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya. Sementara Mrs. Yoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Namun bukan Youngjae namanya jika tidak menggoda ibunya.

"Yah Yah, ayo kita siap-siap. Ibu mu akan mengadakan kejutan untuk kita." Youngjae memberitahu Daehyun dengan semangat.

"Jeongmalyo?" Daehyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memberitahunya." Teriak Mrs. Yoo yang refleks mendorong kepala Youngjae.

"Appa! Umma memukulku." Adu Youngjae pada ayahnya yang masih didalam kamar dan tidak merespon.

"Eish, umma tidak jadi membuatkan bubur untukmu."

"Yak, tidak bisa begitu. Umma sudah janji." Youngjae protes atas ancaman ibunya.

"Kau juga sudah janji pada umma." Cibir Mrs. Yoo. Ibu dan anak itu pun saling beradu tatapan sinis.

Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap ibu dan anak tersebut, "Chagiya, kau belum meminum obatmu. Ayo kita ke kamar."

"Bawa dia jauh-jauh, Daehyunie. Umma pusing menghadapinya." Seru Mrs. Yoo saat Daehyun mulai menuntun Youngjae pergi.

"Umma!" Suara kesal Youngjae terdengar dari kejauhan.

Mrs. Yoo tidak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan saat kedua matanya terus memperhatikan dua pemuda itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

-ooo-

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Daehyun, Youngjae dan kedua orangtuanya kini sudah tiba di kediaman keluarga Jung. Daehyun selaku tuan rumah pun mempersilakan mertuanya untuk masuk lebih dulu kemudian diikuti oleh Youngjae yang melewati Daehyun begitu saja tanpa menunggu sosok yang tengah kerepotan membawa setumpuk komik ditangannya sebab sang pemilik ingin membaca ulang koleksi kesayangannya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Besaaan, kami datang."

Tidak berapa lama setelah Mrs. Yoo berteriak, sosok Mrs. Jung pun muncul dari arah dapur. Senyuman lebar terukir jelas diwajah cantiknya seakan menyambut mereka dengan suka cita.

"Selamat datang." Mrs. Jung memberi pelukan hangat pada Mrs. Yoo. Sementara wajahnya ia arahkan pada Mr. Yoo dan Youngjae yang sudah duduk tenang di sofa sembari tersenyum.

"Dimana Daehyunie?"

"Aku disini, umma." Sahut Daehyun dengan langkah pelan mendekati mereka agar komik bawaannya tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan memelukku dulu, bisa-bisa kau akan kena marah kalau menjatuhkan komik ini." Larang Daehyun pada ibunya dengan mata yang mengerling kearah Youngjae.

"Kkk, yasudah kau taruh komik itu ke kamar kalian dulu. Sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu." Suruh Mrs. Jung disertai senyum misteriusnya.

"Keluarga Yongguk hyung dan Junhongie." Celetuk Youngjae yang langsung mendapat tepukan pelan dipunggung dari ayahnya.

"Yak, sudah berapa kali umma menyuruhmu agar berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Oops, mianhae umma-deul." Youngjae membentuk _V-sign_ dengan jarinya, sedangkan Daehyun hanya bergeleng malas seraya pergi menuju anak tangga, kearah kamarnya.

"Hehe, maaf besan. Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan rencanamu." Mrs. Yoo merasa tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana, paling tidak mereka tidak tahu rencana kita yang lainnya kkk."

"Huh? Rencana apa?" Youngjae yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka pun penasaran.

"Rahasia." Jawab Mrs. Yoo dan Mrs. Jung serentak yang membuat Youngjae mendengus.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap, besan?" Tanya Mrs. Yoo mengabaikan ekspresi kesal Youngjae.

"Sudah, kau mau mencicipinya? Mungkin saja ada masakan yang masih terasa kurang."

"Boleh, ayo kita ke dapur. Aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakanmu kkk." Ajak Mrs. Yoo yang langsung diiyakan oleh Mrs. Jung. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa penasaran Youngjae, mereka berdua pun beranjak dari ruang keluarga dimana Youngjae dan ayahnya masih saja betah duduk bersandar disana.

"Appa, kalian punya rencana apa?" Bisik Youngjae menyelidik pada ayahnya yang sibuk menonton program berita di televisi.

"Berani bayar berapa agar appa membuka mulut?" Ujar Mr. Yoo tanpa menoleh.

"Ish, appa." Youngjae mengembungkan pipinya serta melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, kesal.

.

.

Suasana malam di kediaman keluarga Jung hari ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Suara canda, tawa bahkan teriakan mewarnai acara makan malam bersama yang diadakan Mrs. Jung untuk merayakan kehadiran cucu serta kelulusan anak dan menantu kesayangannya. Keluarga Yongguk, Junhong dan juga Jongup terlihat begitu menikmati semua hidangan beraneka jenis yang sudah disiapkan. Berbagai topik pun dibahas oleh para orangtua yang sudah lama tidak berkumpul tersebut.

"Aish hyung!" Junhong meneriaki Daehyun dan Youngjae yang terus mengambil udang miliknya yang baru ia kupas satu per satu.

"Kkk, gomawo maknae-ya." Youngjae tidak peduli dengan teriakan Junhong, mulutnya terlalu sibuk mengunyah.

Mendengar kekesalan Junhong, para ibu menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan menoleh pada sumber suara. Sementara yang lain tidak berminat untuk melerai pertengkaran para anak kecil tersebut.

"Ck, aegideul. Berhenti mengganggu Junhongie." Tegur Mrs. Jung pada Daehyun dan Youngjae yang duduk didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya bercanda pada Junhongie." Timpal Mrs. Choi.

"Tenang saja, ahjumma akan menjewer mereka kalau masih saja mengganggumu." Ujar Mrs. Yoo yang langsung membuat pasangan usil itu terdiam.

"Haha, aku akan membantumu besan." Tambah Mrs. Jung yang membuat Mrs. Choi dan Mrs. Bang terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Eish, apa mereka ibu kita?" Bisik Daehyun sambil memandang kearah para ibu yang kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Entahlah, aku jadi ragu." Youngjae menghela napas panjang. "Apa kita harus tes DNA?"

"Ide bagus!" Setuju Daehyun diiringi tawa karena ide konyol mereka.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, Jongup diam-diam memindahkan beberapa udang miliknya ke piring Junhong yang sejak tadi merengut.

"Oh! Gomawo hyung~" Junhong tersenyum senang saat menyadari perlakuan Jongup.

"Tidak baik merengut di depan makanan." Jongup mengingatkan dengan tepukan ringan di pundak Junhong. Beruntung semua orang sedang sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing hingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh ya, Daehyun-ah. Bisa kau mengikuti kami saat pulang nanti? Ahjussi lupa membawa jubah milik Youngjae untuk upacara kelulusan besok." Pinta Mr. Choi setelah obrolannya bersama yang lain terhenti.

"Tidak usah ahjussi, aku tidak memerlukannya." Kalimat Youngjae sontak mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari mereka semua, kecuali Daehyun.

"Waeyo?" Mrs. Yoo menatap cemas anaknya.

Youngjae mengangkat bahu malas, "Aku tidak nyaman berada di lingkungan sekolah."

Semuanya, termasuk orangtua Yongguk yang sudah mendengar masalah mereka pun hanya diam tanpa berniat membujuk. Mereka tahu maksud ucapan Youngjae, lingkungan sekolah yang seakan menghakimi dirinya tanpa ampun.

"Apa boleh buat. Itu keinginanmu, kau yang mengalami dan merasakannya. Appa tidak mungkin memaksamu berada di lingkungan yang sama sekali membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa menjaga Youngjae selama disekolah." Sesal Mr. Choi pada kedua orangtua Youngjae.

"Aniyo, aku beruntung ada ahjussi disana. Mereka jadi tidak berani melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku." Ujar Youngjae menenangkan.

"Benar, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Pada dasarnya, kita memang tidak bisa mengendalikan cara berpikir ataupun cara pandang seseorang bukan? Itu semua tergantung pada diri mereka masing-masing." Mrs. Yoo menambahkan.

"Paling tidak, sekarang Youngjae sudah tenang karena tidak menghadapi situasi itu lagi." Mrs. Bang tersenyum pada Youngjae yang mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, besok biar ahjussi saja yang mewakilimu untuk menerima piagam kelulusan dan penghargaanmu."

"Piagam penghargaan? Wah, daebak." Junhong menatap kagum Youngjae, "Kau hebat, hyung."

"Sudah dari dulu." Youngjae menyombongkan diri.

"Nilai ujian Youngjae adalah yang terbaik disekolah, karena itu dia mendapat penghargaan." Jelas Mr. Choi pada semua orang.

"Chukkae Youngjae-yaaaa." Ucap Daehyun bangga yang langsung memeluk Youngjae dari samping.

Yang lain pun tidak ketinggalan memberi ucapan selamat pada Youngjae yang tidak dapat menahan ekspresi senang bercampur malunya.

"Itu artinya, besok kita hanya akan menghadiri kelulusan Daehyunie?"

"Aniyo, umma. Aku juga tidak akan mengikutinya."

"Kau juga dibully?" Tebak Yongguk.

"Tidak hyung, justru sebaliknya."

"Disana, Daehyunie justru didekati banyak siswa perempuan." Sindir Youngjae yang mengundang tawa.

"Apa karena Youngie tidak ikut upacara kelulusan?" Mrs. Yoo memastikan.

"Begitulah eommeoni, biar adil. Aku tidak mau bersenang-senang sendirian."

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak Youngjae ke sekolahmu saja? Youngjae masih bisa merasakan euforia upacara kelulusan meski di sekolah yang berbeda." Usul Mr. Bang.

"Benar juga, aku juga ingin ikut ke sekolah Daehyun hyung."

"Eii, kau harus datang ke sekolah untuk memberi pidato perpisahan sebagai perwakilan siswa kelas dua."

"Ah appa, tidak bisakah aku digantikan saja?" Mr. Choi menggeleng setelah mendapat permintaan Junhong.

"Ck. Jongup hyung, kau harus menemaniku." Paksa Junhong yang dengan senang hati menyetujui.

"Jadi bagaimana, Youngjae-ya?" Mr. Yoo meminta pendapat Youngjae atas usulan Mr. Bang yang belum ia jawab.

"Aku tidak tahu, appa. Lihat nanti saja."

"Arra, beritahu appa jika kau berubah pikiran."

"Ne, appa."

"Appa, umma. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, bagaimana kalau kita pulang lebih dulu? Udara malam tidak baik untuk appa." Sela Yongguk setelah dilihatnya semua orang telah menyudahi makan malam mereka sejak tadi.

"Sekarang? Tapi umma belum membereskan semua ini." Tunjuk Mrs. Bang kearah meja makan yang penuh dengan piring kotor.

"Tidak usah, kami bisa membereskannya. Benar kan, besan?" Mrs. Yoo menolak secara halus.

"Ne. Hm Daehyunie, tolong kau antarkan Yonggukie dan orangtuanya."

"Aniyo ahjumma, kami pulang dengan taksi saja."

"Kau harus pergi ke jalan utama untuk mendapatkan taksi, kasihan ayahmu jika berjalan terlalu jauh. Lebih baik kalian pulang bersama kami saja." Mr. Choi menawarkan dengan nada final sehingga Yongguk tidak nyaman untuk menolak.

"Kalian juga ingin pulang?" Tanya Mr. Yoo.

"Ne, sudah waktunya Junhongie tidur kkk."

"Ish, umma. Aku bukan anak kecil." Gerutu Junhong yang tentu saja tidak didengar ibunya.

"Jongup-ah, ahjussi juga akan mengantarmu. Kaja." Ajak Mr. Choi pada Jongup yang bergeming ditempat duduknya, sementara yang lain mulai bersiap.

"Jongup-ah, hyung membawa banyak komik saat pulang tadi. Kau mau membacanya?" Youngjae mencoba memberi alasan pada Jongup yang bingung menolak ajakan ayah Junhong.

"Ne! Boleh aku menginap disini?"

"Tentu saja. Daripada kau harus membawanya ke rumah, bisa-bisa komik ku rusak."

"Errr, ahjussi. Sepertinya aku tidak ikut pulang hehe. Terimakasih tawarannya." Ucap Jongup canggung.

"Santai saja, kau seperti dengan orang lain haha."

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Terimakasih atas undangannya." Pamit Mrs. Choi mewakili.

"Masakanmu semakin enak, lain kali aku harus belajar denganmu."

"Kau bisa saja, padahal kau paling ahli memasak diantara kita kk." Mrs. Yoo balas memuji Mrs. Bang.

"Sering-seringlah datang kesini seperti dulu." Ujar Mrs. Jung pada ibu Yongguk dan ibu Junhong.

"Kapan kita bermain futsal lagi?"

"Coba kau tanyakan pada yang paling sibuk disini haha." Mr. Bang melirik Mr. Yoo yang memberi cengiran padanya dan juga ayah Junhong.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan nanti?"

Disaat para orangtua kembali sibuk membicarakan kebiasaan mereka di jaman dulu, para anak justru hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Kau kenapa?" Yongguk merangkul pundak Jongup yang memandang serius kearah para orangtua.

"Aniyo, aku hanya berpikir acara makan malam ini berubah menjadi acara reuni untuk mereka kkk. Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya. Sayangnya tidak ada orangtuaku diantara mereka."

"Himchan hyung pasti akan marah kalau mendengar ucapanmu." Celetuk Junhong yang juga mendengarkan.

"Lalu dia akan mengatakan 'Tidak perlu sedih, kau bicara seakan orangtuamu sudah tidak ada saja. Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu karena mereka sudah tidak ada. Ck, dasar anak jaman sekarang.'" Youngjae meniru gaya omelan Himchan dengan sempurna.

"Hahaha, tamat riwayatmu jika dia tahu kau menirukannya." Ledek Daehyun dengan tawanya.

"Jongup-ah. Walaupun orangtuamu sibuk masing-masing, kau masih punya kami dan mereka semua yang selalu menganggapmu bagian dari keluarga." Yongguk mengarahkan matanya ke para orangtua sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian lagi kalau kau menganggap kami keluargamu."

"Wooo, Yongguk hyung sedang mengancam hahahaha." Youngjae terbahak mendengar ancaman Yongguk yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Ampun, hyung." Wajah Jongup yang takut lagi-lagi mengundang tawa ketiga hyungnya dan juga Junhong.

Gelak tawa mereka yang nyaring membuat para orangtua yang kembali asik bernostalgia menoleh bersamaan ke arah mereka.

"Yongguk-ah, Junhong-ah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Mr. Choi setelah teringat rencana mereka yang sempat terlupakan.

"Sejak tadi kami menunggu kalian, appa. Kalian saja yang melupakan kami." Jawab Junhong datar.

"Maklum, kami sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Makanya jadi lupa waktu haha."

"Akibat pekerjaan kita semua jadi jarang bertemu haha. Ditambah kau pergi ke Vietnam beberapa tahun yang lalu." Mr. Yoo menimpali ucapan Mr. Bang.

"Apa sebaiknya kita adakan acara berkumpul setiap bulannya?" Mr. Choi mengemukakan idenya yang disambut anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Untuk yang sudah pensiun sepertiku tentu tidak akan keberatan haha. Semuanya tergantung kalian, apalagi ayah Youngjae dan ibu Daehyun."

"Kita mulai dilupakan lagi." Youngjae bersuara lantang yang menghentikan diskusi yang kembali akan dimulai.

"Apa tua nanti kita juga seperti ini? Ckckck." Daehyun bergeleng pelan.

"Hyung, sepertinya mereka masih lama. Ayo kita bermain game saja." Ajak Junhong pada Jongup.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan nanti saja daripada anak-anak ini protes lagi." Putus Mrs. Choi yang mengerti tatapan malas dari empat pemuda didekatnya.

"Yasudah, kita pamit dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih undangannya." Mr. Choi menuruti istrinya.

"Sampai jumpa semua. Yongguk-ah, kaja." Mrs. Bang menegur Yongguk yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya, kami permisi dulu." Yongguk ikut berpamitan.

"Bye hyungdeul. Ah, Jongupie hyung jangan lupa menjemputku besok." Junhong melambaikan tangan sebelum mengekor pada Yongguk yang mulai pergi.

"Arraseo, maknae. Selamat malam."

"Harusnya kau ucapkan 'Selamat malam, jagiya.'" Goda Youngjae setelah semuanya pergi ke arah pintu utama menyisakan Daehyun, Jongup dan dirinya di ruang makan.

"Eish, hyung." Jongup mendelik pada dua hyungnya yang senang menggodanya.

"Daehyunie, Jongup membentakku." Adu Youngjae dengan suara sedih.

"Abaikan saja dia, chagiya. Ayo kita ke kamar, sebelum umma menyuruhku membantu mereka."

"Kaja, biar Jongupie yang menggantikanmu."

"Yak hyung, kenapa aku?"

"Memangnya kau mau aku yang mengerjakannya?" Balas Youngjae sinis.

"Kau seperti ibu tiri, chagi." Daehyun terkekeh melihat adegan didepannya.

"Dae, cepat jongkok." Youngjae menahan tangan Daehyun yang hendak memegangnya.

"Huh?"

"Gendong aku sampai kamar. Aku lelah." Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, manja.

"Pekerjaanmu sepertinya lebih berat hyung." Jongup menatap Daehyun iba.

"Apa maksudmu berat? Kau ingin mengatakan badanku berat?"

Jongup menggeleng cepat sebelum diamuk Youngjae.

"Sudahlah, cepat kau naik." Daehyun segera berjongkok membelakangi Youngjae untuk melerai mereka.

Youngjae mendengus kearah Jongup sebentar lalu menaiki punggung Daehyun dengan semangat. "Kajaaaa."

Perlahan Daehyun pun berdiri dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuh Youngjae yang menempel padanya. Meninggalkan Jongup yang masih berdiri ditempat, melihat aksi mereka.

"Jongup-ah, cepat cuci semua piring kotornya." Teriak Youngjae yang mulai menjauh.

Jongup menghela napas panjang, "Benar-benar berbakat jadi ibu tiri."

Dengan terpaksa Jongup pun membereskan meja makan yang berantakan tersebut selagi menunggu orangtua Daehyun dan Youngjae yang masih mengantarkan kepulangan keluarga Yongguk dan Junhong kembali. Sedangkan Daehyun, sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk membantunya dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di kamar bersama Youngjae. Sungguh hyung yang baik.

:::::

"Daehyunie, ireona." Suara lembut Youngjae ditelinganya membuat tidur Daehyun terusik.

"Daehyunie~" Beban dan gerakan diatas tubuhnya semakin bertambah saja, dan memaksa Daehyun membuka matanya setengah.

"Ada apa hm?" Daehyun menutup matanya lagi setelah tahu Youngjae tidur diatasnya. "Kau selalu bangun pagi belakangan ini, chagi."

"Sudah jam 5, ayo bangun." Youngjae mengabaikan ucapan Daehyun dan memainkan jemarinya diwajah Daehyun.

"Dua jam lagi, aku masih mengantuk. Kau juga harus tidur."

"Aku sudah coba tidur, tapi sejak tadi aku mual dan ingin muntah terus menerus."

Daehyun refleks membuka matanya dan memeriksa keadaan Youngjae, "Sejak kapan?"

"Uhm... Satu jam setengah yang lalu? Entahlah, aku tidak menghitungnya. Yang jelas aku sudah 4 kali ke kamar mandi."

"Kita harus temui dokter Park hari ini."

"Eiii, tidak usah. Dari artikel yang ku baca, ini wajar terjadi. Aku hanya perlu minum obat teratur dan makan lebih banyak lagi agar nutrisinya tercukupi."

"Kau yakin?" Youngjae mengangguk meyakinkan untuk menepis keraguan Daehyun.

"Arraseo, aku percaya padamu." Daehyun mendekap tubuh Youngjae yang menyandarkan kepala didadanya. "Tapi kalau kau merasa sakit dan sebagainya, cepat bilang padaku agar kita bisa ke rumah sakit. Arra?"

"Ne~" Sahut Youngjae dengan suara lemah.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Daehyun lagi, rasa mengantuknya sudah menghilang dan berganti rasa cemas.

"Sudah."

"Bagus, sekarang kau coba tidur saja."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak bisa. Lagipula kita bisa terlambat jika tidur lagi."

Daehyun mengerutkan kening, heran. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke upacara kelulusanmu."

"Kau lupa? Aku juga tidak akan datang sepertimu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin merayakannya disekolahmu? Kau masih menolak?"

"Tapi... "

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya hingga matanya kini dapat menatap Daehyun, "Walau aku tidak menerima piagam, tapi dengan melihatmu naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima piagam kelulusan saja sudah membuatku bangga dan bahagia, Dae."

"Momen ini hanya ada sekali seumur hidup, dan salah satu dari kita harus ada yang mengalaminya agar kita bisa merayakannya bersama sehingga kita punya kenangan manis dari momen ini untuk diceritakan pada anak kita nanti. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Daehyun mengangguk, pikirannya terus mencerna kalimat demi kalimat dari Youngjae.

"Aku akan memberitahu appa agar menjemput kita lalu menyiapkan pakaianmu. Sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap-siap. Jangan tidur lagi." Youngjae menangkup wajah Daehyun dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau tidurlah, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Daehyun menahan Youngjae yang hendak beranjak kemudian merebahkannya kembali diatas kasur, "Aku akan membangunkanmu satu jam lagi."

"Tidur atau kita batal menghadirinya." Ancam Daehyun ketika Youngjae akan menolak.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Youngjae tulus.

"Terimakasih karena kau mau membiarkanku ikut bahagia bersamamu hari ini." Lanjut Youngjae setelah sadar Daehyun memandangnya bingung.

"Melihatmu bahagia adalah tujuan hidupku, Jae. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih." Balas Daehyun dengan senyum sambil mengusap rambut Youngjae yang mulai memejamkan mata, menunggunya untuk tertidur.

Daehyun menghela napas panjang. Tidak tahu kenapa, perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi gugup saat membayangkan Youngjae datang ke sekolah barunya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika nanti mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman yang akhir-akhir ini menemaninya di sekolah? Apakah ia harus mengatakan semua kebenarannya? Tapi bagaimana jika hal buruk yang terjadi di sekolah lamanya terulang kembali? Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat kesedihan di wajah Youngjae lagi.

"Ku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, chagi. Selamat tidur." Bisik Daehyun pelan seraya mengecup kening Youngjae yang sudah tidur pulas sebelum ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka berdua.

-ooo-

\- TBC –

Hayolooo Jae bakal ke sekolah Dae. Kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi ya?

Oh ya, karena part ini kepanjangan jadi aku bikin dua bagian yaa.

Semoga suka sama kelanjutannyaa, maaf atas kekurangannya juga. Thanks for reading ^^

 **[Balasan Review Part Sebelumnya]**

 **Sooya :** Iya akhirnya Jae ga keras kepala lagi T.T Udah dilanjut kaaak, semoga suka yaaa. Makasih sudah baca ^^

 **Jdarea :** Hehehehe, sengaja post nya sekaligus biar ganti yang kemaren2 T.T cie tebakannya bener~ btw Daehyun yang disini ga ada kawe nya kak, Cuma ada satu dan itu punya yjae xD iya gapapa ga fokus sama dua kapel yang lainnya kok~ makasih udah baca ya ^^

 **Jung Rae Gun :** Daehyun ngomongnya dari pengalaman tuuuh xD iyaaa, Jae udah mau jadi emak2 (?) makasih udah baca yaaa ^^ Hwaiting~~

 **Fie :** Aku kemaren ngecek loh kak habis baca komenan kamu. Dan nemu itu di google, tapi pas di klik katanya udah di hapus. Ga ada ijin sih hehe. Makasih banyak loh udah ngasih tau dia T.T Iya, makasih semangatnya juga dan makasih udah baca ^^

 **Dudu Luv Nini :** Adem banget ya kak kaya habis minum adem sarii /eh xD Makasih ya udah baca ^^


	36. Chapter 36

Cast : B.A.P Members

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama

Part : 35.2/?

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan.

Rated : T – M

:::::

Hiruk pikuk kegembiraan tampak jelas di lingkungan sekolah _Daeguk High School_ , tempat dimana kini Daehyun, Youngjae dan orangtua mereka menghentikan mobil jenis _SUV_ milik ayah Youngjae di area parkir sekolah.

"Selamat datang disekolah Jung Daehyun." Canda Daehyun yang duduk dibalik kemudi pada empat orang lainnya.

"Tidak seburuk yang umma pikirkan." Ujar Mrs. Jung, matanya mengamati lingkungan sekolah dari dalam mobil.

"Sekolah ini memang tidak sebagus sekolah lamaku, tapi siswa disini lebih baik dibanding siswa disekolah itu."

"Umma tahu. Bukankah umma sempat berbicara dengan temanmu saat hari ujian kemarin?" Mrs. Jung mengingatkan Daehyun.

"Ah. Hampir aku melupakannya." Balas Daehyun sembari mengusap pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa sebaiknya kita juga menemui kepala sekolah dan guru yang ada disini untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, besan?" Usul Mr. Yoo.

"Kau benar, kita harus berterimakasih karena mereka mau menerima Daehyunie di akhir semester." Setuju Mrs. Jung.

"Tapi kita tidak membawa apapun sebagai buah tangan."

"Haruskah kita membelinya dulu? Sepertinya di sekitar sini ada beberapa toko buah dan kue." Sahut Mrs. Jung pada Mrs. Yoo.

"Itu sangat biasa. Kita beli hadiah yang lain saja untuk masing-masing guru." Mr. Yoo menyarankan.

"Memangnya kau punya ide apa, yeobo?"

"Hm, beri _wine_ saja."

"Ck, kau ini. Belum tentu semua guru menyukainya." Protes Mrs. Jung atas saran besannya.

"Lalu apa, aku juga bingung."

"Beri saja donasi yang banyak untuk sekolah ini." Celetuk Youngjae yang sejak tadi bosan mendengar diskusi tiga orang di kursi penumpang itu.

"Youngjae-ya, kau memang cerdas."

"Aku tahu, umma. Tidak perlu diperjelas, kasihan Daehyun." Ejek Youngjae yang membuat Daehyun mendengus.

"Apa kita hanya duduk disini?" Daehyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Wae, kau tidak sabar bertemu teman sebangkumu?" Goda Youngjae.

"Begitulah, sudah sebulan lebih aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Balas Daehyun bercanda.

"YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN, KAU INGIN MATI?"

"Besan, siapa yang mereka bicarakan?" Bisik Mrs. Yoo pada Mrs. Jung yang duduk disampingnya, sibuk menulis deretan angka pada lembaran cek.

"Molla, tapi kelihatannya Youngie sangat cemburu."

"Heum.. Apa Daehyunie mendekati wanita lain?"

"Tidak mungkin, besan. Uri Daehyunie sangat menyayangi istrinya." Mrs. Jung membela anaknya.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat." Tegur Mr. Yoo sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil dan mengajak dua wanita dewasa didekatnya untuk keluar.

"Aku membencimu, Jung." Youngjae melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada setelah selesai mengucapkan berbagai kalimat umpatan kepada Daehyun yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Dan aku mencintaimu." Daehyun tidak menghiraukan kalimat Youngjae. Ia justru mendekat kearah Youngjae untuk mencium kening serta bibir pemuda tersebut.

"Ayo, kasihan orangtua kita sudah menunggu." Ajak Daehyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Youngjae yang sempat tersipu akibat ucapan dan perlakuannya.

"Appa pikir kalian akan pulang." Sindir Mr. Yoo saat Daehyun dan Youngjae keluar dari mobil dengan senyuman.

Mrs. Yoo berdecak dan menyikut perut suaminya pelan, "Ck, yeobo. Memangnya kau ingin mereka bertengkar seperti kemarin?"

"Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Ish! Ayah macam apa yang senang melihat pertengkaran anaknya?"

"Aku bercanda kkk." Ujar Mr. Yoo dengan cengiran kecil seraya mengusap rambut istrinya yang merengut kepadanya.

"Ayo kita masuk umma, abeoji, eommeoni." Ajak Daehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Mrs. Jung dan Youngjae dikedua sisi tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka hingga menyatu lalu menuntun mereka pergi ke aula sekolah.

"Aigoo, manis sekali." Gumam Mrs. Yoo yang ikut berjalan dibelakang bersama sang suami sambil memegang kamera yang Youngjae titipkan padanya.

"Dae, ini area sekolah." Bisik Youngjae karena banyak siswa yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Biar saja, ini hari terakhirku disekolah. Mereka tidak akan mengeluarkanku hanya karena ini." Balas Daehyun santai yang semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka sebelum Youngjae ingin melepasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menjauhimu?" Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut.

"Selama kau berada disisiku, aku tidak peduli jika mereka menjauhiku."

"Gombal." Youngjae mengulum senyumnya dan menunduk malu, bagaimana bisa kalimat sederhana seperti itu saja dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan telah dimulai sesuai dengan susunan acara. Suasananya pun tampak sakral, jauh berbeda dengan hari biasanya dimana para siswa begitu berisik dan susah diatur. Haru bercampur bahagia terlihat jelas diwajah seluruh siswa saat menerima piagam kelulusan yang selama ini mereka impikan satu per satu diatas panggung. Para keluarga, rekan dan adik kelas pun tidak henti memberi tepuk tangan meriah sebagai tanda penghargaan dan ucapan selamat atas kerja keras yang dilakukan oleh siswa kelas tiga.

Youngjae yang sejak tadi sibuk mengabadikan momen-momen indah yang melibatkan Daehyun dan orangtuanya dari tempat ia duduk pun tersenyum lebar saat sosok Daehyun yang mengenakan kemeja putih serta dasi merah bergaris hitam dilapisi blazer seragam sekolah berwarna abu dan celana hitam tampak berlari menghampiri setelah menerima piagam kelulusan miliknya.

"Chukkae, Daehyun-ah." Ucap Youngjae sangat tulus disertai senyuman.

Daehyun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman, kemudian memaksa Youngjae untuk mengambil piagam miliknya, "Chukkae, Youngjae-ya."

"Aku mendapatkannya untuk penyemangatku yang sudah bekerja keras." Lanjut Daehyun sebelum Youngjae melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi ini milikmu."

"Milikku adalah milikmu. Dan Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga. Kau bilang ingin merayakannya bersamaku, bukan? Maka terimalah. Kita lewati momen ini dengan bahagia, karena ini hari kelulusan kita berdua."

Daehyun mengambil alih kamera dari tangan Youngjae lalu ia pun segera memotret pemuda yang tengah memegang piagam dihadapannya itu berulang kali.

 _'Grab'_

Daehyun terdiam, ia terkejut ketika mendapat pelukan hangat dari Youngjae didepan umum seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan kamera ditangannya jika Mr. Yoo tidak cepat menangkapnya.

"Kelulusanmu tidak akan dibatalkan hanya karena aku memelukmu disini bukan?" Ucap Youngjae pelan tanpa melepas pelukannya. Ia terlalu bahagia dan tersentuh atas sikap Daehyun padanya hingga tidak peduli jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Daehyun menggeleng dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Youngjae, merengkuh pemuda tersebut lebih erat lagi.

"Sayang kalau tidak diabadikan." Gumam Mr. Yoo yang diam-diam memotret kedua anaknya itu, sementara istri dan besannya hanya tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Daehyun-ah." Sebuah suara serta langkah kaki yang mendekat memaksa Daehyun dan Youngjae melepas pelukan mereka setelah cukup lama.

"Oh, Jiho-ya Youngwoon-ah. Ada apa?" Sapa Daehyun santai saat kedua temannya sudah berada didekatnya.

"Ayo ke kelas, kita berfoto bersama."

"Tapi orangtuaku bagaimana?"

Mendengar kata 'orangtua', kedua teman Daehyun itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga orang dewasa yang sempat tidak mereka sadari sedang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Oh, annyeong haseyo. Maaf kami baru memberi salam." Jiho dan Youngwoon membungkukkan badan hormat beberapa detik.

"Annyeong, selamat atas kelulusanmu." Balas Mrs. Jung ramah. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Youngjae hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kamsahamnida." Jiho dan Youngwoon menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Err, kau Youngjae, bukan?" Jiho beralih pada Youngjae yang memandangi mereka.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Bukan Youngjae yang menjawab, melainkan Daehyun dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kami pernah bertemu dengannya saat kau dan dia berada di depan sekolah setelah selesai ujian." Jelas Youngwoon.

"Kau bahkan melarangku berjabat tangan dengannya saat berkenalan ckckck. Youngjae-ssi, kau ingat aku kan?" Jiho menambahkan.

"Aniyo." Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Ia memang tidak mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Pft, tidak apa-apa. Dia memang tidak penting untuk diingat." Ejek Youngwoon pada temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak hadir di upacara kelulusan sekolahmu?" Tanya Jiho lagi, heran karena Youngjae yang notabene seumuran dengan mereka justru berada disekolah ini mengenakan kemeja serta _jeans_ dan _sneaker_ yang berpadu padan, bukan seragam seperti yang mereka kenakan.

"Aniyo, aku sedang malas berada disana. Jadi aku dan orangtuaku memilih ikut datang kesini saja."

"Ah begitu."

"Oh ya, jadi bagaimana. Kau mau datang ke kelas atau tidak? Mereka sudah menunggu kita." Youngwoon teringat tujuan awalnya.

"Daehyun-ah, pergilah. Kami akan menemui kepala sekolah dan para guru terlebih dahulu selagi kau bersama temanmu." Sahut Mr. Yoo pada Daehyun yang tampak ragu.

"Arraseo, abeoji. Kabari aku jika sudah selesai agar aku dan Youngjae menemui kalian."

"Apa? Aku ikut dengan appa saja."

"Eish, kau ikut dengan Daehyunie saja. Ini urusan orang dewasa." Suruh Mrs. Yoo lalu memandang kearah kedua teman Daehyun, "Kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau Youngjae ikut bergabung bersama kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami senang kalau Youngjae mau bergabung dengan kami." Jawab Youngwoon mewakili.

"Kau dengarkan? Aku tahu kau takut mereka akan menolakmu. Tapi ada aku bersamamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Bisik Daehyun yang tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat, berusaha meyakinkan.

"Arra, aku juga ingin mengawasimu." Setuju Youngjae yang tanpa sadar membuat Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pergilah. Jangan buat teman kalian menunggu lama." Saran Mr. Yoo sambil mengalungkan kamera yang ada ditangannya pada leher Daehyun.

"Ne, abeoji. Kaja, Jiho-ya Youngwoon-ah." Ajak Daehyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dengan tangan kirinya yang masih saja menggenggam tangan Youngjae disepanjang jalan.

 _'Yah, apa mereka tidak terlalu akrab sebagai sahabat?'_ Jiho berbisik pada temannya saat melihat sikap Daehyun dan Youngjae yang berjalan didepan mereka.

 _'Molla, mungkin karena mereka sudah lama bersahabat.'_

.

.

"Aku menyusul umma dan appa saja, Dae." Ujar Youngjae saat ia dan Daehyun sudah berada di depan pintu kelas yang cukup ramai.

"Tidak. Kau harus melawan rasa takutmu, chagi." Bujuk Daehyun tegas, sambil meremas pelan tangan Youngjae yang terasa dingin.

"Tapi..."

"Sepuluh menit saja, jika kau tetap merasa tidak nyaman maka kita pergi dari sini."

"Daehyun-ah, kenapa kalian belum masuk juga." Seru Jiho yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Sebentar. Masih ada yang harus ku bicarakan." Balas Daehyun dengan suara yang lantang lalu kembali menatap Youngjae, menunggu keputusannya.

"Satu syarat, kau tidak boleh memberitahu hubungan kita." Pinta Youngjae, sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Wae?"

"Mereka pasti akan menghinaku saat tahu semuanya." Ujar Youngjae lirih.

"Arraseo, aku tidak akan mengatakannya (untuk sementara)." Janji Daehyun yang ia lanjutkan di dalam hati.

"Yak, Jung Daehyun! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana." Teriak teman Daehyun yang lain.

"Mereka sangat cerewet kkk. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Daehyun seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Youngjae agar mengikutinya.

"Omo! Siapa pria manis ini?" Beberapa teman perempuan Daehyun sontak menggerumuni Youngjae yang baru mereka lihat.

"Aigoo, apa dia manusia?"

"Bukan, sepertinya dia malaikat yang tersesat ke sekolah kita."

"Yak... Tolong aku." Gumam Youngjae yang segera menjauh dari kerumunan siswa perempuan di sekelilingnya dan bersembunyi di belakang Daehyun.

"Aw manisnya. Dia seperti anak kecil sajaaaa." Bukannya tersinggung, para siswa perempuan itu justru semakin gemas melihat tingkah Youngjae.

"Jangan menggodanya, itu tidak akan berhasil." Usir Daehyun secara halus.

"Kenapa kau melarang kami? Kau iri karena kami tidak menyukaimu?"

"Kalau kau menyukaiku juga aku tidak akan peduli." Sahut Daehyun sarkastik.

"Heol, anak ini."

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti bertingkah seperti hewan liar yang kelaparan sebentar saja? Kita harus lakukan pengambilan foto terlebih dulu." Tegur salah seorang siswa laki-laki di kelas.

"Bisakah kita tunda? Aku belum mengobrol banyak dengan... Siapa namamu?"

"Yo—"

"Jung Youngjae." Potong Daehyun yang tentu saja mendapat cubitan menyakitkan dari Youngjae di pinggangnya.

"Marga kalian sama? Apa dia saudaramu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mempunyai saudara semanis dia? Daehyun, kau pelit sekali."

"Ahyoung-ah, Sojin-ah kalian cerewet sekali." Ejek Daehyun terus terang.

"Kenapa kau yang protes, Youngjae saja tidak keberatan dengan kami. Benarkan Youngjae-ssi?" Siswa bernama Ahyoung itu mengedipkan matanya pada Youngjae yang tanpa sadar langsung bergidik melihatnya.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya dia takut denganmu." Ledek siswa lainnya.

"Gwaenchana. Kau pasti belum pernah bertemu wanita secantik aku, bukan? Santai saja, tidak perlu gugup."

"Siapa yang gugup. Pergi sana, jangan dekati dia." Usir Daehyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pemarah sekali. Apa Minah belum menyapamu pagi ini?"

Youngjae spontan membulatkan matanya ketika nama orang yang tidak ia suka disebut.

"Eii, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kang Minah." Sanggah Daehyun karena ia mulai merasakan aura kemarahan dari arah belakang, dimana Youngjae berada.

"Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu selagi masih bisa bertemu. Ku dengar dia akan pindah ke luar kota."

"Jinja?"

"Kau terkejut?" Tanya Youngjae bernada dingin saat melihat ekspresi Daehyun.

"Hm, tidak." Daehyun menggeleng cepat untuk meyakinkan.

"Meragukan." Sindir Youngjae yang lagi-lagi mencubit pinggang Daehyun sangat keras tanpa sepenglihatan siswa lain.

"Kau kenapa?" Heran siswa perempuan lainnya yang menyadari wajah Daehyun tengah menahan sakit.

"A-ani, aku hanya sakit perut."

"Yak, Kang Minah. Kau lama sekali, dimana saem?"

Mendengar teriakan Jiho yang nyaring, Youngjae, Daehyun dan beberapa siswa perempuan itu pun serempak menoleh ke arah sosok yang baru saja memasuki kelas tersebut. Sosok perempuan berperawakan mungil yang selama ini menjadi objek kecemburuan Youngjae pada Daehyun.

"Saem sedang sibuk bertemu orang penting. Dia menyuruh kita agar tidak usah menunggunya untuk berfoto."

"Dia cantik ya." Bisik Youngjae ke telinga Daehyun disaat para siswa tampak fokus mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Tidak, istriku lebih cantik darinya." Daehyun balas berbisik pada Youngjae dengan nada menggoda.

"Siapa istrimu?"

"Jung Youngjae, one and only." Daehyun masih saja membalas bisikan Youngjae.

"Omong kosong." Youngjae mendorong pipi Daehyun lembut sebagai respon.

"Apa boleh buat, kita berfoto sekarang saja. Ayo semuanya berkumpul." Youngwoon mengomando teman-temannya untuk berdiri di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

"Daehyun-ah, cepat kemari." Panggil Jiho karena hanya Daehyun yang tak kunjung mendekati mereka.

"Sana." Suruh Youngjae pada Daehyun yang memandangnya ragu. "Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Bolehkah Youngjae juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Youngjae-ssi, kau harus berdiri disampingku." Ahyoung melambaikan tangannya kearah Youngjae.

"Kau gila? Aku bukan siswa sekolah ini." Ujar Youngjae pelan setelah mendengar permintaan Daehyun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang kau sendiri tidak melakukan itu. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Ayolah, ayam goreng pesanan kita akan dingin jika terlalu lama diabaikan." Keluh siswa lain tidak sabaran.

"Arra, aku ikut denganmu." Setuju Youngjae kemudian karena ia tidak ingin Daehyun melewatkan momen yang ada di depan mata. Walaupun jantungnya terus berdetak cepat akibat efek dari rasa takut yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Yes! Kajaaa." Semangat Daehyun muncul begitu saja setelah mendapat persetujuan Youngjae untuk ikut bergabung.

"Youngjae-ssi, disini saja." Ahyoung mencoba menarik tangan Youngjae yang sudah berdiri di baris belakang bersama Daehyun dan siswa laki-laki lainnya.

"Dia tidak boleh kemana-mana." Balas Daehyun seraya menjauhkan tangan Ahyoung dari tangan istrinya.

"Setelah ini kau harus mencuci tanganmu sampai bersih hingga jejak tangannya tidak ada lagi ditanganmu." Gumam Daehyun pelan sembari merangkul pundak Youngjae erat seakan ingin menunjukkan kepemilikannya.

' _Dia cemburu kkk.'_ Batin Youngjae yang enggan menanggapi perintah Daehyun.

"Semua siap?" Tanya siswa yang bertugas menekan tombol _capture_ di kamera yang sudah dipasang pada _tripod_.

"Ne!"

"Hitungan ketiga katakan ' _Cheese'_." Aba-aba siswa tersebut sambil berlari kembali ke barisan.

" _Cheese_." Seru seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas secara kompak, termasuk Daehyun dan Youngjae yang terpaksa berbaur dengan para siswa.

' _Click.'_

Pengambilan foto pun dilakukan berulang kali dengan berbagai macam pose yang ditunjukkan oleh setiap siswa dari pose formal hingga pose 'aneh' sekalipun. Mereka semua tampak menikmati momen kebersamaan tersebut yang mungkin akan sulit terulang kembali.

.

.

Rasa takut akan penolakan yang sempat hinggap di diri Youngjae sebelum bertemu dengan teman-teman Daehyun perlahan sirna setelah mereka semua memperlakukan dirinya sama rata seperti yang lain. Tidak ada perbedaan, mereka justru terus mengajak Youngjae bergabung dan berbicara dengan mereka disaat Youngjae merasa canggung dan hendak menjauh dari kerumunan setelah sesi foto selesai.

Dan usaha keras mereka sepertinya berhasil, terbukti dari cara Youngjae yang mulai ikut merespon topik obrolan diantara mereka. Daehyun yang duduk disampingnya pun hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah bahagia istrinya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat selain bersamanya ataupun keluarga serta sahabatnya.

"Youngjae-ssi, apa benar Daehyun sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya salah satu teman perempuan Daehyun saat mereka tengah menikmati ayam goreng yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya untuk dimakan bersama.

Youngjae menyelesaikan kunyahannya sebelum menjawab, dilihatnya para siswa tengah menatapnya penasaran, "Ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eiii, ku pikir Daehyun dan Minah akan bersama." Celetuk siswa lainnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan kearah Minah dan Daehyun bergantian.

Youngjae yang mendengarnya langsung menatap sinis Daehyun yang refleks menggeleng cepat sebagai tanda penyangkalan.

"Minah-ssi, gwaenchana. Aku mau jadi pelarianmu." Canda teman Daehyun lainnya pada Minah yang duduk diam di barisan ujung.

Youngjae melirik Minah sekilas, sejak tadi ia memang tidak pernah mendengar anak itu berbicara dengannya atau siapapun. Gadis itu terlalu betah berdiam diri.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Ceritakan pada kami, Youngjae-ssi."

"Huh? Kenapa kalian ingin tahu sekali."

"Daehyun terlalu misterius, alasan dia pindah saja kami tidak tahu sampai sekarang. Dan berhubung ada sahabatnya disini, kami ingin bertanya." Jelas Youngwoon.

"Err, arraseo." Youngjae melirik Daehyun sekilas saat akan menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman Daehyun.

"Kekasihnya itu sangat pintar, dia ahli di bidang fotografi, wajahnya juga tidak kalah dengan idola." Lanjutnya.

"Apa dia juga anak pengusaha seperti Daehyun?" Timpal Jiho.

"Benar, ku dengar siswa disekolah itu merupakan kalangan atas." Sojin turut menambahkan.

"Begitulah, ayahnya memiliki perusahaan konstruksi ternama. Tapi dia tidak suka bergantung pada ayahnya, jadi dia belajar giat hingga mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Seoul."

"Whoaa daebak, kenapa orang seperti itu memilih Daehyun ckck."

Youngjae tertawa ringan lalu menoleh pada Daehyun yang mendengarkannya, "Coba kalian tanya saja, apa yang sudah dilakukan Daehyun sampai membuat dia cinta mati padanya."

Ada sebuah seringai samar di wajah Daehyun ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Youngjae, "Aku hanya memberikannya cinta dan kasih sayang yang banyak untuknya."

"Ewh, kalimatmu menggelikan Daehyun-ah." Ejek teman Daehyun yang pura-pura bergidik.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau belum memiliki kekasih? Sebaiknya kau katakan iya. Karena aku tidak mau sakit hati saat mengetahui pria menggemaskan dan manis sepertimu ternyata sudah ada yang memiliki."

"Sayangnya dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih, Ahyoung-ah." Kali ini Daehyun yang mematahkan semangat temannya.

"Eish, jinja. Kenapa semua orang seperti kalian sudah memiliki kekasih." Ahyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, kecewa.

"Kau harus bisa menandingi kekasihnya jika ingin mendekati Youngjae." Balas Daehyun datar.

"Memang seperti apa dia? Apa lebih sexy dariku?"

"Jika kekasihku tipe yang menggemaskan, maka Youngjae sebaliknya. Terlebih lagi bibirnya. Dia juga anak pemilik perusahaan _IT_ ternama, tidak terlalu pintar memang tapi daya tariknya cukup kuat sampai Youngjae saja bisa menangis karena takut kehilangannya."

"Yak!" Youngjae meninju perut Daehyun, tidak terima dengan kalimat agak mengejek tersebut.

"Ck, sepertinya aku harus menyerah. Aku hanya anak pemilik restoran bubur kkk." Ujar Ahyoung yang mengundang tawa dari temannya yang lain.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita liburan bersama setelah ini?"

"Nanti saja, Woojin-ah. Memangnya kau tidak ikut ujian masuk universitas?"

"Untuk apa? Kita pasti tidak mungkin diterima. Lebih baik cari kerja saja, toh tujuan kuliah untuk mendapat pekerjaan." Sahut Woojin santai.

"Kalau pun ada universitas yang mau menerima akreditasi sekolah kita, sudah pasti kita harus membayar mahal." Sahut yang lain.

Youngjae hanya diam mendengarkan keluh kesah beberapa teman Daehyun, ia merasa bersyukur karena meskipun kuliahnya ditunda namun ia masih bisa melanjutkan tanpa khawatir dengan biaya ataupun nilai dan akreditasi sekolah.

"Kalian akan kuliah dimana?"

"Kami tidak kuliah tahun ini, mungkin tahun depan." Balas Daehyun segera.

"Jinjayo? Heol, jika aku jadi kalian aku pasti sudah meminta untuk kuliah di luar negeri."

"Kenapa kalian tunda? Ku pikir kalian bisa masuk universitas mana saja. Apalagi Daehyun, kau bisa kuliah di universitas swasta tanpa kerepotan biaya untuk menutupi akreditasi sekolah kita." Tanya yang lainnya.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting jadi kami harus menundanya hingga tahun depan, Youngjae bahkan sampai melepas beasiswanya di Universitas Seoul karena itu."

"Universitas yang sama dengan kekasihmu? Daebak, Youngjae ternyata pandai juga."

"Tidak seperti Daehyun hahahaha." Woojin berceletuk.

Daehyun berdecak kesal karena semua temannya kini mentertawakannya akibat ucapan Woojin.

Disaat semuanya kembali asik dengan obrolan santai mereka sembari makan, suara ponsel Youngjae berdering nyaring dan membuat semuanya memelankan suara mereka agar tidak mengganggu.

 _'Ne umma, kalian sudah selesai?'_

 _'Ah, arraseo. Sepuluh menit lagi kami ke area parkir.'_

 _'Ne, umma.'_ Jawab Youngjae sebelum memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

"Daehyun-ah, ibumu bilang mereka dan para guru sedang makan bersama dan sebentar lagi selesai. Dan kita disuruh menunggu di mobil saja, kuncinya ada padamu kan?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan segera membereskan barangnya, "Kau habiskan makananmu dulu."

"Hm... Daehyun-ah boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Kenapa Youngjae memanggil ibumu dengan 'umma'? Kau juga memanggil ayah Youngjae dengan 'abeoji'" Jiho yang memendam rasa penasaran akhirnya berani bertanya dengan pelan.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Youngjae yang masih lahap makan bersama temannya pun kini menatap Jiho yang duduk didepannya. "Karena mereka mertua kami."

 _Krik_

Hening, para siswa yang ada disana rupanya mendengar pembicaraan antara Jiho dan Daehyun di sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Daehyun-ah." Youngjae menegur Daehyun yang melupakan janjinya hingga membuat situasi di sekeliling mereka mulai berubah.

"Gwaenchana, aku ingin memberi penjelasan pada mereka sebelum kita pulang." Daehyun mengusap punggung Youngjae yang menatapnya cemas.

"Ku pikir kalian masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang membuat kalian penasaran sejak aku pindah ke sekolah ini."

"Ne." Angguk Jiho. "Kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini? Kau tahu Daehyun-ah, sebenarnya kami ingin menanyakan ini padamu tapi kami urungkan karena kami tidak mau kau menjadi risih dan menjaga jarak dengan kami."

Daehyun menggeleng pelan, tidak menyangka temannya yang satu ini tidak sungkan menanyainya. Berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Salah satu siswa disekolah lamaku menyebarkan fotoku saat mencium Youngjae dikelas. Dan setelah itu pihak sekolah memberiku pilihan demi kenyamanan sekolah. Pertama aku memutuskan Youngjae, atau kedua aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Dan kalian tentu tahu apa pilihanku." Jelas Daehyun sambil merasakan genggaman tangan Youngjae dibawah meja. Terasa dingin dan basah akibat ketakutan Youngjae yang kembali muncul.

"Dan aku terpaksa merahasiakan alasanku pindah agar aku masih bisa bersekolah disini hingga lulus. Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian tidak nyaman karena alasan ini. Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih karena kalian mau berteman dengan Youngjae walau sesaat. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya bahagia dikelilingi teman seusia kami seperti tadi." Ucap Daehyun disertai senyum simpul kearah teman-temannya yang termenung.

"Dan maksudmu mertua? Kau pasti bercanda, bukan?" Tanya Jiho lagi ditengah keheningan mereka.

"Tidak, kami memang sudah menikah sejak setahun yang lalu." Daehyun mengangkat tangannya dan Youngjae untuk memamerkan cincin yang berada di jari manis mereka masing-masing.

"Heol... Apa ini April mop?" Ahyoung menatap tidak percaya.

"Tidak Ahyoung-ah." Daehyun menjawab tegas.

"Harusnya kau beritahu kami sejak awal Youngjae datang bersamamu, Daehyun-ah."

"Dan membiarkan keseruan yang sudah kalian buat menjadi hening seperti sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau teman kami, tidak peduli bagaimana latar belakang kalian." Ujar Youngwoon dan diikuti anggukan oleh siswa lainnya.

"Benar, memang apa salahnya kita berteman. Kalian baik dan asik diajak bicara." Ahyoung menambahkan setelah berhasil mengenyampingkan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Kalian juga tidak memandang remeh kami meski level keluarga kalian lebih tinggi. Jadi kenapa kami harus menjauhi kalian? Kalian terlalu baik."

"Setiap orang punya pilihan hidup masing-masing, dan kita harus menghormatinya bukan malah menjatuhkan."

Kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh teman-teman Daehyun rupanya sukses membuat mata Youngjae berkaca-kaca, merasa terharu.

"Gomawo... Seandainya teman sekolahku berpikir seperti kalian." Gumam Youngjae yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon positif dari mereka.

"Abaikan saja orang seperti mereka. Mereka hanya iri karena tidak pernah merasakan cinta sesungguhnya seperti kalian."

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sedang menahan tangis dan membiarkan Daehyun merangkul pundaknya.

"Terimakasih, kalian memang teman terbaik." Ucap Daehyun tulus sambil menenangkan Youngjae. Ia sendiri merasa tersentuh karena apa yang Youngjae takutkan tidak terjadi dan justru sebaliknya.

"Bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang teman? Mendukung sesuatu yang menjadi kebahagiaan temannya yang lain, bukan malah menyakitinya."

"Kau benar, Youngwoon-ah. Terimakasih semuanya." Daehyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk terimakasih.

"Tidak ada kata terimakasih di kamus pertemanan. Santai saja, kau terlalu formal kkk." Sahut Ahyoung mewakili.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami juga minta maaf sudah mendekati Youngjae tadi." Sojin merasa tidak enak atas tindakannya pada Youngjae maupun Daehyun.

"Tidak masalah, kalian kan tidak tahu." Balas Youngjae setelah perasaannya mulai tenang, meski matanya terlihat memerah karena menangis beberapa saat.

"Tapi aku sudah mengusir kalian berulang kali. Harusnya kalian segera pergi saat itu." Daehyun mengungkapkan kekesalan yang ia tahan sebelumnya.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengenalkan Youngjae lebih dulu, kau kan tahu kami tidak bisa menahan diri jika melihat pria manis seperti dia."

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan? Jadi jaga jarak dengannya, awas saja kau mendekatinya lagi." Daehyun memicingkan matanya tajam kepada teman-teman perempuannya.

"Yak, mana boleh bersikap seperti itu pada perempuan. Kejam sekali." Protes salah seorang siswa perempuan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Untuk urusan Youngjae, aku tidak mentoleransi siapapun."

"Pabo, tidak sopan." Youngjae mendorong kepala Daehyun gemas yang tentu saja langsung ditertawakan oleh yang lain.

"Hajar Youngjae-ssi hahaha."

"Mereka terlihat seperti suami istri di drama-drama kkk."

"Tunggu, memangnya siapa yang menjadi istri dihubungan mereka?"

 _Krik._

Pertanyaan polos dari salah satu siswa laki-laki itu pun sontak menghentikan tawa mereka, termasuk Daehyun dan Youngjae yang juga mendengarkan.

"Tentu saja aku." Balas Youngjae bangga selang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sembarangan, seorang suami mana ada yang mengan-hmp."

Youngjae spontan menutup mulut Daehyun yang akan menyebutkan kondisinya saat ini. Tidak ketinggalan matanya yang melotot seakan sedang mengingatkan Daehyun untuk diam.

' _Ku rasa Youngjae berperan sebagai istri disini.'_

' _Aku setuju. Dilihat dari tubuhnya yang mungil, sangat tidak mungkin jika dia seorang suami.'_

' _Ingin taruhan? Daehyun pasti sangat takut pada Youngjae hahaha.'_

Itulah segelintir bisikan dari para siswa disaat Youngjae tengah sibuk membekap Daehyun sekuat tenaganya.

"Aigoo, apa kalian selalu berdebat seperti ini?" Tegur teman Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae melepas bekapannya pada Daehyun.

"Hehe, mian. Aku lupa kami tidak sedang berada dirumah." Daehyun memberikan cengiran polosnya.

"Dasar. Jangan membuat kami iri melihatnya."

"Ahyoung-ah, jangan iri pada mereka. Kan ada aku." Goda Youngwoon pada temannya.

"Diam. Kau tidak sebanding dengan Youngjae-ssi."

"Yah!" Daehyun meninggikan suaranya saat nama Youngjae disebut.

"Hehehe, aku bercanda." Ahyoung tertawa paksa pada Daehyun yang mulai kesal padanya.

"Hei hei, apa kita harus memberikan hadiah untuk pernikahan mereka?" Ujar Jiho semangat, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Eii, kalian tidak perlu melakukannya. Itu sudah sangat lama." Tolak Daehyun yang tidak ingin merepotkan.

"Tentu saja perlu. Walaupun kita baru mengetahuinya sekarang, kita tetap harus memberikan hadiah. Iya kan Minah-ssi?" Woojin bertanya pada Minah yang hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Ne, seharusnya seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sedih karena tahu Daehyun sudah memiliki pasangan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bingung harus bicara apa, jadi aku hanya mendengarkan kalian." Minah langsung menyanggah dugaan Woojin.

"Yah, Youngjae-ssi. Apa kau tahu tentang rumor Daehyun dan Minah?" Rasa penasaran Jiho semakin menjadi.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, dia mendiamkanku karena rumor yang kalian buat."

"Hahahaha, maaf. Kami tidak berniat seperti itu, hanya bercanda."

"Gwaenchana. Aku juga ingin minta maaf pada Minah-ssi karena sudah cemburu padamu." Youngjae tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf sudah membuat kalian bertengkar." Minah membalas dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Senangnya bisa melihat istri dan selingkuhan akur seperti ini."

"YAK!" Mendengar celetukan itu, Youngjae langsung memukul kepala Daehyun cukup keras tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Pft, rasakan." Daehyun kembali jadi bahan tertawaan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Semuanya, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi. Annyeong." Youngjae mengambil kamera serta piagam yang terletak diatas meja lalu bangun dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangan sebelum beranjak keluar kelas meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Chagiyaaaa, tunggu akuu." Teriak Daehyun yang segera berlari menyusul Youngjae. Namun sesaat kemudian dia berhenti dan menoleh kearah temannya, "Kami pulang dulu, sampai bertemu lagi nanti." Pamit Daehyun kemudian melanjutkan larinya.

"Kenapa Youngjae bisa menyukai orang bodoh seperti dia ckck." Ahyoung berdecak heran.

"Kasihan mereka harus mendapat pengucilan disekolah itu." Ujar yang lainnya.

"Tapi bukankah mereka terlihat menggemaskan saat bersama?"

"Setuju. Apa kita harus membuat _fanpage_ mereka di _SNS_?"

"Pabo. Mereka pasti tidak suka hubungan mereka disebarluaskan." Ahyoung memukul lengan dua siswa perempuan yang duduk di kiri dan kanannya.

"Anggap saja semua ini adalah rahasia, jangan beritahu siapapun. Kalian mengerti?" Youngwoon mengingatkan layaknya seorang pemimpin.

"Ne~" Seru semuanya kompak lalu kembali melanjutkan makan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

"Chagiya, aku hanya bercanda. Dengarkan aku dulu." Daehyun menahan Youngjae untuk berhenti dan berbicara tidak jauh dari kelas.

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Kau bicara saja dengan selingkuhanmu." Balas Youngjae sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh, chagi."

"Kau pikir aku tuli, huh? Tadi kau menyebut perempuan itu selingkuhan."

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu, tidak ada maksud lain."

Youngjae menatap lekat mata Daehyun, seakan ingin menyampaikan rasa cemburu yang tengah ia rasakan. "Aku tidak suka kau menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan bercanda seperti itu lagi."

"Hm." Youngjae berdehem, enggan untuk berbicara.

"Chagiya."

"Kau sedang memanggil perempuan itu?"

"Aku sedang memanggil istri dan ibu dari anakku." Goda Daehyun yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Youngjae.

"Chagiyaaa." Panggil Daehyun bernada manja.

"Hm."

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" Daehyun mengusap pipi Youngjae yang menggembung lalu menciumnya.

Youngjae terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan jawaban, "Gendong aku sampai area parkir terlebih dulu, baru aku akan memaafkanmu."

" _Yes sir!_ " Tanpa aba-aba, Daehyun langsung berjongkok membelakangi Youngjae

"Siapa bilang aku mau gendong seperti itu? Berdiri." Titah Youngjae sambil bercekak pinggang dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang piagam milik Daehyun.

Daehyun kembali berdiri didepan Youngjae dengan wajah bingung.

"Aish, Jung Daehyun. Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana. _Bridal style_ Jung, _bridal style!_ " Rengek Youngjae yang sudah merengut kesal.

"Ah~" Daehyun menyeringai samar, "Seperti ini?"

"Yah! Ini bukan _bridal style_." Protes Youngjae saat Daehyun mengangkat dan menggendong tubuhnya seperti koala di depan dada.

"Sepertinya kau lebih menyukai ini." Daehyun terkekeh ketika sadar lengan dan kaki Youngjae melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Pabo, aku takut jatuh." Sangkal Youngjae lalu memukul punggung Daehyun pelan.

"Tidak akan, walau kau sangat berat aku tetap kuat mengangkatmu." Ujar Daehyun sambil melangkahkan kaki perlahan melewati lorong yang tampak sepi. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah ciuman ia daratkan dibibir Youngjae disela langkahnya.

"Yak!"

"Kau protes karena aku menciummu atau mengataimu, hm?"

"Keduanya."

"Jinja?" Daehyun kembali mencium Youngjae.

"Aish, Jung! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" Youngjae menempelkan lensa kamera yang menggantung dilehernya sejak tadi ke bibir Daehyun.

"Bagus, biar mereka tahu kalau kau milikku."

"Pabo! Turunkan aku."

"Diamlah, kau ingin ku cium lagi?" Ancam Daehyun dan langsung membungkam Youngjae yang memilih memyembunyikan wajahnya diantara leher dan pundak Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum simpul melihat sikap malu Youngjae saat ini.

"Uhm... Dae, aku sangat bahagia hari ini." Ucap Youngjae yang masih nyaman dengan posisinya setelah hening sejenak.

Daehyun tidak merespon, ia ingin membiarkan Youngjae untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya terlebih dulu.

"Aku bahagia karena melihatmu bisa lulus seperti yang diharapkan. Dan aku juga senang karena temanmu mau berteman denganku, terlebih lagi mereka tidak masalah setelah tahu hubungan kita."

"Syukurlah, semua ketakutanmu tidak terjadi." Daehyun menghela napas lega.

Youngjae mengubah posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Daehyun dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih sudah mengajakku kesini dan bertemu dengan mereka."

"Beri aku ciuman jika kau ingin berterimakasih." Goda Daehyun disertai kedipan.

"Shireo!" Youngjae memukul dada Daehyun agak keras sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"Pelit sekali." Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Youngjae tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya di rumah." Janji Youngjae lalu membenamkan wajahnya lagi di ceruk leher Daehyun, malu.

"Yes!" Seru Daehyun dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri orangtua mereka yang sudah terlihat menunggu di area parkir.

Senyuman tidak henti terukir diwajah Daehyun, bukan karena ia terlalu senang mendengar janji Youngjae. Melainkan karena ia merasa bahagia sudah mengurangi ketakutan yang dialami Youngjae sejak masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Ya, Youngjae memiliki ketakutan tersendiri saat bertemu dengan orang-orang dilingkungan baru. Takut akan penolakan, pengucilan, serta hinaan yang kapan saja bisa dilakukan oleh orang pada dirinya setelah mengetahui status hubungan mereka. Dan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal itu pun membuat Daehyun semakin ingin menjaga dan melindunginya dari orang yang memandang sebelah mata mereka dan membuktikan bahwa mereka tidaklah berbeda dengan masyarakat lainnya.

:::::

\- TBC –

Hohoho, maaf lanjutannya ngebosenin ya. Kayak yang aku bilang sebelumnya, part ini gabungan dari part 35 yang sengaja aku pisah karena halamannya yang terlalu panjang. Jadi maaf karena ga ada BangHim, JongLo untuk kali ini dan cuma fokus sama lingkungan sekolah baru Daehyun.

Thanks buat yang masih mau bacaaa, salah khilaf dalam penulisan mohon dimaafkan ya hehe.

See ya ^^

 **[Balasan Review Part Sebelumnya]**

 **Miss Ngiweung :** Unong masih kecil buat nikah dan kenal dunia orang dewasa kak :') belum resmi, mereka kan ga mau pacaran tanpa restu orangtua junhong kak.

Ah iya kak, aku lupa nyelipin info usia kandungannya di part ini hehehe. Miaaaan. Tapi next part bakal ada terus kok kkkk.

Iyaa, semoga udah cukup indah ya momen kelulusan ini buat jae makasih udah baca dan review ^^

 **Sooya :** Hehehe, lagi pengen bikin Youngjae manja-manjaan dulu sih sama Dae, kasian kalau galak terus sama suaminya kkk. Makasih udah baca dan review ya ^^

 **Meymey :** Akhirnya ya, setelah lelah liat sifat galaknya Youngjae kemaren-kemaren kkkk. Makasih banyak udah baca dan reviewnya yaaa ^^

 **Jdarea :** Adem ayem buat sementara waktu /eh. Makasih banyak udah baca sama review yaa ^^

 **Jung Rae Gun :** Iya ga kejadiaan apa-apa kok, mereka aman sejahtera (?) kkkk. Makasih udah baca dan review ya ^^


End file.
